


Finding A Place in their Hearts

by MyHeartBeating



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fanfiction, majoras mask - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-04 17:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 98
Words: 598,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyHeartBeating/pseuds/MyHeartBeating
Summary: Termina faces another peril, one which has survived an ancient curse years ago. As this new evil threatens the world, Link must rely on new allies to assist him. As he comes close to learning the truth, his heart becomes swayed by a certain priestess. (Minimum Mature Content.)https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7180385/1/Finding-A-Place-In-Their-HeartsAuthor Thoughts:This was my very first fanfiction that I began writing in 2011. I didn't know how I wanted to begin this story, and I apologize if Link seems a bit Emo-ish at the beginning. But As you continue reading, you'll see a change to my writing and how Link opens up.





	1. Prologue

“In the land of Hyrule, there  
echoes a legend. A legend held  
dearly by the Royal Family that  
tells of a boy…  
A boy who,  
after battling evil and saving  
Hyrule, crept away from the land  
That had made him a legend…  
Done with the battles he once  
waged across time, he embarked  
on a journey. A secret  
and personal journey…  
A journey in search of a  
beloved and invaluable friend…  
A friend with whom he parted  
ways when he finally fulfilled his  
heroic destiny and took his place  
among legends…”

 

The woods were strangely quiet that evening, with night slowly creeping up, changing the once blue sky dark, with colors set off into the horizon where the sun began its slow descent. Alone in such a mysterious and dangerous place, a young boy, approximately fourteen years of age, wandered to and fro repeatedly in a manner of frustration. All the while, a memory which had burned itself deep within his subconscious years before pulled at his emotions. This memory haunted him during the day and throughout his restless sleep. Fear, helplessness, naivety, those were the three emotions triggered on that fatal day. 

Flash back

While Link had searched throughout all of Hyrule for Navi, he could not find her. Without her there with him, Link felt alone, like he had long before he met her. Sure he had friends back in Kokiri Forest, but there was not one child who understood his feeling more than she did. There was no meaning if she was not there with him, and he knew it was selfish of him to want her back, but the truth in the matter must have been that her task was over. Navi was to lead Link forward on what seemed like an impossible quest filled with unspeakable dangers, yet she guided him through, warning him and educating him on the most common of things. Link was never truly a Kokiri; he figured that out long ago.

Link knew he would probably never see her again, and the thought troubled him. He searched through the Lost Woods, searching among the trees hopefully. There were several times he had even called out to her, but she never answered. Losing faith that he might never locate his fairy friend, Link ushered his foul, Epona, to stop as he looked about the forest. She wasn’t there.

Not long after his stop, he was suddenly bombarded by two fairies. Frightened, Epona reared back, throwing Link to the ground where he laid unconscious for a few moments. All of it was unexpected, and when he opened his eyes, he found who was responsible. 

Playing with his ocarina, an imp, with his back to the child, slowly turned and jumped with alarm. Feigning innocence, he hid the ocarina behind him. Before Link could jump at him to retrieve his instrument, the imp wearing the strange mask jumped onto his stead before taking off in a mad hurry. Not giving up so easily, Link managed to latch onto the misfit’s leg, and although it was painful as his body hit the ground, he kept his hold tight. The moment Epona changed her direction, the imp kicked Link right in the face, effectively knocking him to the ground as he made his escape.

Link chased after despite that. He entered a tunnel and fell off a ledge into an abyss of darkness, with colors and shapes that rose up around him. Not a moment longer, Link reached the end, falling upon a flower which eased his landing. It was there, in that small dark room that he confronted the trouble maker, who at the time was hovering in midair. The thief laughed at him and explained that he got rid of his horse, much to Link’s disbelief. Because Link was not laughing right along with him, he suddenly placed a spell of some sort on the boy. After that he ran away, and one of his supposed fairy companions was left behind.

In his new transformed state, Link tried to chase after, but the fairy made that difficult for him, but before long she accompanied Link on his new adventure, wanting only to get to her brother.

When Link left the room, he realized he was inside a Clock Tower, and it was there that Link met a familiar man who claimed to have been following him for some time. The man, who was actually a mask-sales man from Hyrule, practically forced Link to recollect an important mask that was stolen from him by the same imp.

Link agreed on the task, and it wasn’t only because the older man needed help, but also to get his original form back, as well as the precious ocarina which was given to him by the princess. Not only that, but without his horse, how would he travel the vast distances around the land? That and he made a promised to a dear friend back in Hyrule. Epona was under his care, and Link wasn’t the type to break a promise. 

No longer in Hyrule, Link found his surroundings strange. There was no castle, but there were familiar faces. No one seemed to recognize Link, and of course it was understandable since he was in the form of a Deku child. The land was called Termina, and at the time, it faced a calamity of terror. The moon, which appeared awfully close to the land, slowly descended upon Termina, and there was only three days before it would fall. The citizens were either in fear or were nonchalant about it. Either way, Link had to do something.

He traveled across the land’s four regions and defeated many familiar monsters and some that were morbid. On his way, he made friends and enemies; some proved helpful and others quite bothersome. There were also many side quests Link took part in. Whether it was saving a monkey who was imprisoned by a worried king or playing a melody on his ocarina to return a daughter’s father back to normal, Link helped in any way that he could, but he only had three days to save everyone, and with his ocarina, it was easily achieved. The Song of Time, taught to him long before, helped him greatly in this adventure. With the melody, he was able to go back to the first day he set foot in Termina, and he learned more melodies which allowed him to slow the flow of time or to make it go by faster.

Eventually he faced the true evil threatening the land, and with the help of the four giants which protected Termina, he challenged the mask which was responsible for everything. It was then that Link realized that it wasn’t the imp responsible for so much trouble, but it was in fact the mask. The artifact took complete control over the imp’s mind, making a puppet out of him.

Valiantly, Link defeated the cursed mask, known as Majora, and the imp was free to go about his life. The green garbed youth saved Termina from what appeared to be an inevitable end. The people, no longer living in the shadows of evil, celebrated jubilantly for the New Day. Link, however, would not attend such a festival; he had to be elsewhere. He knew he couldn’t put his previous quest on hold any longer. Because the land was safe, and no longer in need of aid, Link ventured away from Clock Town.

Standing near the outskirts of Clock Town, near the woods entrance, Link approached the grinning man before he could leave on his journey. Believing that he would finally return home, Link questioned if he remembered the path back to his homeland. For a while, Link pondered on how the man could have happened in Termina as it was indeed a mystery. Could he have followed Link or perhaps he knew of this other world?

“After retrieving my mask, I am quite thankful…indeed, it took me such great lengths to get this mask, but you were courageous enough to return it to me. I owe you greatly,” Happy Mask Salesman replied, marveling over the mask, yet inspecting the inside, before his smile fell. “I see…so the evil has fled…” 

Baffled, Link couldn’t help but wonder if he was upset about the loss of the spirit that had dwelled within the mask. As far as he remembered, the spirit was filled with malevolent and ill powers, and still Link wondered why the Happy Mask Salesman went to great lengths to get the mask of Majora. In fact, where had he gotten it and why? 

“Well I’m afraid my time is just about up. There are places I need to be, and I must be going.”  
Link nodded. “I see. Good luck on your travels. 

Pausing, he scrutinized the boy, before placing a finger thoughtfully on his chin. “But then…surely you don’t plan to remain in Termina, do you? For someone so lively and full of tremendous courage…”

Link smiled. “Actually I plan on heading back to Hyrule after today, but…I am unsure of how to return…I’ve traveled these woods, but they do not lead to my homeland.” 

Having heard the name, Hyrule, his interest grew. “Hmm…Hyrule you say? Let me think…yes, I do remember spending some short days there, but I’m afraid I can’t remember the path back either,” He apologized, his regular smiling reappearing on his face. “You could always ask around, but I’m sure no one here has heard of the land, but then again, there are other worldly beings that might know.”

Link was surprised. Wait, didn’t the older man just recently arrive in Termina from the Lost Woods three days ago? And somehow he couldn’t remember the path back? It didn’t make sense, but at the time, Link didn’t think too much on it. “I guess I could ask the Great Fairy,” He said aloud. 

Before departing, he turned back. “Where there is a greeting a parting is sure to follow, but that parting need not last forever…farewell, and I hope that you will not stay too long here.” With that said, he walked off a few short distances before his entire form disappeared from view, and it was then that Link couldn’t help but wonder about that man’s origins. Who was the Happy Mask Salesman?

Deciding not to think too much on the subject, he smiled, and turned back to the town. His walk into town was not as stifling as it had been three days prior, in fact, there was a certain skip in his step, and that was of fulfillment. Link had successfully saved the town and all of Termina from what seemed like an inevitable end. 

Familiar faces passed him as he brushed by many civilians celebrating the New Year, and because it was so early in the day, the carpenters were busy setting up the fireworks for that night, while the children frolicked around joyously, and young couples conversed, holding hands and expressing their sweet affections. From all of this, Link smiled. 

Everyone was happily, and there was important news abuzz, and that regarded a certain ceremony for a familiar and happy couple by the names of Anju and Kafei. Long ago, the two had made a promise to wed, and this day marked the day of promise. The wedding was said to begin exactly at noon, and because there was still time to spare, Link ventured up the ramp and past the Clock Tower toward the North sector of the town, where he was sure to find the cave of the Great Fairy. He knew that after getting exact coordinates to his homeland, he’d be sure to attend the ceremony and then leave the town.

Upon noticing his presence in her spring, the Great Fairy offered a kindly smile. Graceful and full of beauty, she hovered above her fountain, her long flowing hair cascading around her in soft curls. “Hello Link, what can I do for you today?”

“I was hoping you would know of a way back to Hyrule.”

At the mentioning of ‘Hyrule,’ her smile fell and she pondered for a few short moments. “Hyrule? Is that your homeland? I can’t seem to recall a place with that name.”

“Huh?” What did she mean she didn’t know of Hyrule? The path from the Lost Woods brought him to Termina, in fact it was that long drop down a tree trunk that manifested himself into the place, so similar to his own land. “I came here by a doorway leading from inside the Clock Tower. I arrived here three days ago, and once I entered into the tower, the door closed. It hasn’t opened since,” Link admitted despondently. 

How strange. The Great Fairy couldn’t comprehend such a situation, and she wondered if it was possible he had been sent here to Termina to aid in the destruction of the land. “I see…”

Link sighed, and removed his cap, scratching his head uncertain of what to do now. Should he go out and search for clues on how to return? Other than trying to pry the door open, he knew it wouldn’t open with his strength alone. That’s why he sought the help of the Great Fairy. 

She frowned. “I’m afraid I can’t help you…I’m not sure what magic brought you here to Termina, but I’m afraid you might be stuck here…but that does not mean you should give up on finding a way,” She kindly explained, hoping to refuel his ambitions to continue his search. 

“I see…” If she did not know, then that meant there was no way to return. Still that didn’t mean he would give up on his search for Hyrule. If there was a way in Termina, then there was surely a way out… “I kind of wish see everyone again…” He faked a laugh. The whole point of this quest was to find Navi, his missing fairy companion, and after his quest in Termina, there had been no sighting of her anywhere. 

“You miss your friends…” The Great Fairy noted, reading his thoughts easily. The enchantress could practically feel the sadness radiating off him, and it saddened her that she could not help him return home. “That door that you spoke of, in the Clock Tower…that door was used long ago by the ancient ones of Clock Town, but it was not a path leading to other worlds…in fact, it’s something much deeper, much darker, if you care to hear?”

Link nodded, bemused about the mystery surrounding that very door. 

Seeing his confirmation to continue, she explained that the door was used long ago by an ancient tribe, known as the Garo. The door had initially been used as a place to house the spirits of the dead and departed; in other words, it was known as a cemetery of sort, except, the bodies of the deceased were thrown off the ledges and into the dark abyss; this was their ritual of course, but only for the elderly who died of natural causes. 

But because Link had mentioned that the door had led to another world, truly did pique her interest, but as she explained, beyond that door, there was nothing but the darkness of the afterlife, and for many a millennium it had been sealed shut, and as the guardian of this world, the door had never opened as far as she knew. Even with her powers, she knew there was no possible way of breaking that seal, so however he appeared in Termina was beyond her, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t welcome to stay.

Link thought about this. How was it even possible. He distinctively remembered passing through that door, of course he had crossed through a strange path that turned in a clockwise fashion and then he was inside the tower and the door closed behind him. There was another world beyond that door…and it led to the Lost Woods; he knew for a fact because he had fallen through the tree trunk in the forest after the Skull Kid had stolen his horse and left through the same path and…

Realization returned to him. He had fallen a long ways down, so far, and had landed safely onto a flowery surface unscathed; the thought seemed too good to be true; any normal person would have possibly died from such a fall, but he hadn’t, and hovering there before him, as if awaiting his arrival was the Skull Kid, only without his horse. Somehow he had sent his horse all the way to Romani’s Ranch, but it such a short time; it seemed impossible, and why would he come back just to wait on him? There had been some strange magic used that day; Link didn’t understand how it was used, but maybe that magic could return him home. 

Noticing his thoughts trying to decipher how he had been brought to Termina, the Great Fairy couldn’t help but wait patiently. 

‘I don’t understand…I mean I never thought about it before, but my arrival here does not seem possible…’ In truth, Link knew the Lost Woods like the back of his hand, and all that time, he never knew of a place that could send you to another world, that held many of the same faces of the people he once knew back in Hyrule. A parallel universe? Or, was it something much more? If it was a parallel universe, then wouldn’t that mean there would be someone just like himself here?  
No. There was only him, no other copy. 

Fed up, and bothered because he could not fathom any of it, he turned his attention back to the floating enchantress. “Is there anything in your power that could possibly send me back?” Link didn’t belong here. 

For a moment, she was silent. “I’m afraid I don’t have the ability to send you back into your world…my powers are limited, I’m afraid…however, I can try to focus on your world and show you a vision of your home land, if you wish? It might take some time…”

Link frowned deeply. No way home, huh? Gulping, he slowly nodded, and he watched as a bright light enveloped her form as she concentrated on her task.


	2. Forgotten

Four years passed since that fateful day when Link realized he could no longer return home; that alone made it difficult for him to accept. Not only was it impossible to open that door, which had brought him into the Clock Tower, but she had mentioned that it had been sealed for thousands of years, and it had never opened; that was impossible. Link remembered passing through it, but after, it refused to open. The Great Fairy had even gone on to say that she never heard of Hyrule, but she was able to show him a vision of his homeland, since her magical abilities were limited to such, and he agreed, if only to see the faces of those he once knew one last time.

On that day, his life changed. He witnessed the events that passed him by, as if he were standing there, next to the people, though everything was in black and white.   
During his absence, the citizens of Hyrule lived on, carefree and without worries. Ganondorf had been bind and sentenced to the Evil Realm soon after Link brought the news to Zelda on the day he departed from the land. During that time, Link remembered the shock she received when he stumbled into the castle court yard without going noticed, and she at first couldn’t believe her eyes.

Zelda opened up to him, and she explained in a dream she had, that he was the light appearing out of the storm clouds, the darkness which threatened Hyrule. But because the future Zelda had sent him back in time to relive his childhood, the least he could do was warn her of the disasters to come when Ganondorf took control, and the news had startled her immensely. With her faithful nursemaid, Impa, the two had devised a way in which to trick him and to cause distrust amongst the Gerudos and Ganondorf, and soon after, the King banished him for all of eternity. 

A happy ending? Yes…and no.

The land prospered, and stories were passed on from parent to child, but it was not a legend that Link felt pleased to hear, in fact, it dismayed him, angered him, and it hurt him deep inside. 

After being sent back to relive his childhood, and after warning the Princess, there had been no reason to retrieve the Master Sword from the Pedestal of Time, and because of that, the legend did not speak of a hero rising up and quelling any kind of evil, simply because the evil had already been dealt with by the King. Therefore, his exploits were not seen.

If that wasn’t bad enough, she managed to show him his alternate future, the one in which he had fought and slain Ganondorf before Link was sent back to relive his childhood, and because he had disappeared from the land so suddenly, Ganondorf had somehow escaped from his imprisonment and with it brought catastrophe. The people pleaded to the Goddesses for the Hero’s return to save them once more, but the hero never returned; he had vanished, and a great evil descended upon Hyrule. 

The fate of Hyrule was so clear to him, that he could hardly bring himself to look away. Evil minions, who had escaped from the Dark Realm ravaged the land, and a rein of darkness shrouded the land. All of the inhabitants succumbed to many disasters some natural and some not so. Zora Domain froze over; and the Gorons were trapped inside their village, except for a few survivors. 

Water levels rose at an alarming rate from Lake Hylian, and in only a short amount of time, and the civilians were in such disorder that many tried in vain to flee by boats; many succeeded, braving the tides and dangerous oceans. Although the people continued to cry out for the hero, their pleas went unanswered, and soon after, the waters swallowed Hyrule. 

The land, a barren ocean of a lost kingdom, with a forgotten legend was now forever buried and forgotten beneath the waves. 

OOO

With his back to a lone tree, Link frowned at his reflection from the steel of his blade. While on his travels, he often pondered why the events that transpired in Hyrule happened after he entered in to Termina. Was it somehow planned out, or was it just a coincidence? There was no evidence that Ganondorf had escaped. So what was it? Was there even a reason?

Link remembered the first day he started out on his quest. At first he was naïve to a world he never knew existed. The vastness of the land intrigued the young hero, especially the village where so many people populated. While journeying across the land, still new to him, he found great excitement, that is, until he realized the sacrifices against him. For days on end, he practiced swordsmanship, archery, as well as his magic power which the Great Fairies granted to aid him on his quest. Clumsy at first, Link managed with what little he had, and it was enough to sustain him in harsh battles.

On his journey, he met friends, as well as allies, who expressed their concerns and secrets with him, and he in turn did the same. Unfortunately, they were gone, along with his missing fairy companion whom he never found. The memories of what he witnessed continued to haunt him, and at times, he was able to ignore them. Every night, when it came time to sleep, he found himself cringing at the nightmares regarding the death of his friends. 

Every day, Link wondered why. Why was he given the title “Hero of Time?” How had he been a hero? If he was not destined to save Hyrule, then what was the point waiting seven long years in the Sacred Realm to defeat a man who would only die in the end? The title was nothing but a lie. Seven good years of his life were wasted, and he blamed the Goddesses. Were the Goddesses only toying with him? Did they think it was fun to mess with his life? Everyone he once knew was gone. In the end he was not a hero, he never was in the first place. Link was just another face, told that he was destined for great things. What was that? Well, apparently it was nothing. 

Link’s life was messed up enough without that information. He never knew his mother or father, though he wished he had. Maybe his life would have had some meaning, and maybe just maybe it would have been less complicated. If the past had been different, then perhaps there would have been some kind of meaning.

For a moment, he realized he had been glaring at his reflection. The youth’s blue eyes were darkened with depression over the years; they were no longer full of innocence. This person staring back at him was not the carefree boy he remembered long ago. He was someone entirely different. Link had seen the evil of mankind, the cruelest of evil, and he was a survivor. Or was that part of himself already dead to the world? 

Often, he wondered what it would be like to die. Would he finally be at peace? Over the past month, he attempted suicide, but he failed. Each time, he could not bring himself to do it. Every time, he felt a tightness grip at his heart, and the thoughts of life after death would penetrate his mind.

Currently, death sounded intriguing. Sure, maybe four years ago it would have frightened him, but after all that he experienced in his life up until now, all he wanted was to perish. What good was living anymore? He never had a regular childhood. He never had a real family. Link had always been alone.

The title he bore long ago was nothing but a forgotten memory. Back then, everyone used to cry, “Save me! Save me!”, but what about him? No, Link was only known as the boy who would save the land. Why would a hero need help? Rather than waste his time saving others, Link embarked on his own quest; it was a quest in search of who he really was. But after four years, he still could not figure it out. 

Absentmindedly, he lowered the blade upon his wrist, watching as a trickle of blood fell to the earth at his feet. The wound he inflicted was not severe, only a slight scratch. He wanted death to consume him, yet, at the same time he was fearful. A while back, he heard tales of those that committed terrible sins. Link committed a sin; he killed. Never once did he kill a human, only monsters for the safety of the people. Yet, he was doomed to an everlasting death in brimstone and fire. Was this the fate of someone such as him? Saving a land by spilling the blood of evil?

He accepted his fate. One day, he would suffer the consequences of his actions, and he would confront an everlasting terror that he had ever faced. Even though he risked all that he had for Hyrule and Termina, he would have to pay for his sins. Was it fair? He didn’t think so, but so was the fate of the “Hero of Time.”

Wiping the blood from his wrist, Link sighed. As he stared off in to the distance, he realized he never truly left the land of Termina. Honestly, where else was there? Far out beyond the ocean, the canyon and over the mountains there was another kingdom, right? Were they any different from the others? Or was this all there was?

A soft, but strange jingling noise resonated around him, breaking Link from his thoughts. This noise, such as the sound of a bell, echoed through the forest. With his keen sense of hearing, he was unable to determine its whereabouts. With his eyes searching each direction, he expected a monster the cause of his distraction, but he was sure he was wrong. 

Unexpectedly, a bright blue light blinded the boy, and he shielded his face with his hands. The light engulfed the entire area within seconds. For a moment, he thought it was a sign from the Goddesses. Who else could cause such a light? The brightness intensified, and a grunt of protest escaped his lips. 

All at once, the jingling stopped, and the light faded, leaving the woods completely. Removing his hands from his face, he looked around curiously and when he did, his eyes fell on a sight he never thought he’d encounter. 

Lying upon the forest floor was a group of strange foreigners, each unconscious. They were a sight to behold, and with their unusual clothing, it made them stand out.

Almost hesitant, Link approached them, keeping his eyes open for any sign of movement. His eyes fell on one of the strangers, a tall man with short ebony hair. He seemed to be in his twenties, maybe his late teens? A long purple robe, similar to a monk’s was draped over his slender form. There was something strange about him, and it wasn’t just the fact that he and his friends appeared from the sudden light, but his ears; they were round, indicating that the monk was of Gerudo descent. Overlooking that trait for now, Link took notice of the beads covering his hand and a golden staff lying next to him. 

Moving along to the next, this one seemed peculiar. Unlike the normal tunics Link was used to seeing, this man was dressed in a strange red cloth, which tied at his waist. The sleeves were rather long and wide, and overall, his clothes were loose on him. Unlike the other man, this guy was much younger in the face. It wasn’t just the clothes that were odd, but the color of his hair. Long silvery hair cascaded along his back, a few strands over his shoulders. At first glance, one might mistake him for an elderly woman, but the masculine features told otherwise. Not only was his hair strange, but so were his ears. Different from his companion, this man had white canine ears atop his head, and they twitched every so often. As he peered closer, Link found the sight of him very intriguing. Not only was his ears a sight to behold, but so were his claws. 

Perplexed, Link scrutinized the others before they awakened. As he inspected the remaining four, his noticed a small boy with chestnut hair pulled back in to a bun with a blue bow. The child muttered to himself, appearing quite restless. On further inspection, it was revealed that the child had pointed ears such as himself, and to top that he had a cream colored tail and fox feet. At first he thought that there was at least one of them that resembled a Terminan, but apparently not. 

Movement, along with a soft sigh, perked the boy’s attention immediately, and he nearly jumped thinking one of them had already woken up, but to his relief no one had. The cause of the sudden noise came from a young woman lying on her back. She was dressed in revealing garb, and although it was distasteful for women to show so much skin, the clothes did compliment her slender figure. As flattering as it was, Link could not look away. 

A blush crept onto his face, and when he observed closer, he noticed her dress was a two piece. Long ebony locks fell in curls around her form, and dark lashes brushed across her rosy cheeks. What came as a surprise to Link was that her skin was pale and unblemished, but only royalty had such skin. Perhaps she was? The rise and fall of her breast tempted him, and it took all of his control not to reach out and touch her. To him, she resembled a goddess.

The woman moved slightly, shifting in a more comfortable position as she slept. In the process of doing so, her short green dress inched up slightly, revealing more of her thigh. This woman left nothing to the imagination, and he had to avert his gaze.

A second female, sleeping right next to the other caught his interest. She seemed older than the other girl. Chestnut hair was tied in a high ponytail about her shoulder which revealed her rounded ears. She wore a white and pink dress, much different from the kind here, though it clung to her figure nicely. Lying next to her was a giant boomerang, and next to that was a strange white fur ball. This fur ball was a cat of some sort with two tails.

Taking his eyes away from the oddly dressed foreigners, Link sheathed his sword quietly. They did not appear threatening, and so he turned and walked away, but he could not help but take one final glimpse of the young female dressed in green and white before continuing on. All the while he did not notice the golden eyes watching him.

OOO

A few hours later, Link took the time to pick berries from a shrub. He’d forgotten to eat breakfast hours ago, and it was nearing late evening. The sun was beginning to descend, casting the forest in a golden glow. 

The memories from before were not tormenting him as they usually did, and for that he was thankful. Perhaps the reason for this was that his mind was elsewhere. The event that took place a while ago still filled his thoughts. He wondered who they were, those people, and not only that, but the light that brought them here. If he were anyone else, the very thought of that would have been unbelieving, but it didn’t matter. Those people weren’t of any concern to him.

A noise from behind startled him from his pondering suddenly, and because of this, he dropped the berries. Nimbly, he moved away from the shrub just as an arrow flew by him. The arrow made impact to a tree a few distance away. 

Standing ten or so feet from where Link stood was an average sized monster with deep scarlet eyes and green skin. Strange black markings covered its grotesque face, and a single horn stood erect upon its forehead. An arrow case was strapped to its back, and a battle axe was at his side, ready at any given time. In his iron clawed grip, he clenched a bow.

A cry escaped the beast and it suddenly charged. With its axe raised above its head, it swiped at him, but Link wasn’t the least bit worried. At the last possible second, he dodged and the attack plummeted toward the ground. As he rolled away from the beast, he unsheathed his sword and slashed at the foul monster’s open back. He learned this trick some time back on his traveling’s.

Frustrated from the Hylian’s attack, it turned and with an irate growl, struck at the boy repeatedly. Each attack was blocked by Link’s shield bearing the mark of the Triforce. Of course with the repeated assault on his shield, Link was forced backwards. Annoyed and fed up, Link thrust his shield forward, effectively ramming the monster in the face which caused it to stagger back in pain.

Within a second, and before Link could deliver another blow, the monster leapt in to the air. From below, Link followed its movements with narrowed, calculating eyes. Clenching the axe, it suddenly threw the weapon at its target, but Link easily rolled away. 

Returning to his feet, Link eyed the beast hovering above. Throwing away one’s weapon was a foolish mistake, and Link already knew the outcome of this battle. Waiting for gravity to catch up to his enemy, he watched as it notched three arrows before taking aim. The arrows soared in toward Link, who remained standing. There was no point in moving, because if he did, then he would suffer severe injuries. One grazed his cheek, another his left leg, but the other one missed.

Finally gravity caught up with the feral beast, and the second it landed, the ground shook. At that moment, it ran to retrieve its weapon, and Link took that chance to charge forward. The moment he was in front of his enemy, he leapt in to the air and raised his sword.


	3. Kagome's Answers

(Flashback)

“You’re already leaving this land of Hyrule, aren’t you?” A soft voice asked in a garden full of a variety of flowers. A frown marred the child’s countenance. “Even though it’s been such a short time, I feel like I’ve known you forever. I’ll never forget the times we shared together in Hyrule.”

Link stood before the girl, no older than himself. He bowed his head before her dejectedly. In truth, he did not wish to part from her, but he had to. He knew it might be a while before he returned to Hyrule, but it wouldn’t be forever.

After he returned the sword of “Evils Bane” in to its rightful place, the Temple of Time, Navi, his first fairy, left him. She said not a word and flew off. The reason for leaving was to locate his missing fairy friend, Navi, and admit his feelings of appreciation. Even though he could have admitted it while on his travels to save Hyrule, he never thought they’d part. Without her, he may not have been able to last a day out in the world, away from his forest haven. 

Eyes filled with lament, he gazed upon the princess, noticing the same expression upon her countenance. Neither wanted this, but it had to be done. 

But, suddenly, her face lit up. Her eyes glistened and a smile pulled at his heart. “I believe that a day shall come when we will meet again. Until that day comes, please take my Ocarina. With this, I want you to remember a song that will protect you wherever you go,” The child brought the instrument to her lips, and a soft melody resonated throughout the garden. “I’m praying that whatever you’re searching for, you’ll be safe.”

As he claimed the instrument he looked upon the girl he had come to adore. Knowing he couldn’t stand there forever, he turned his back to the princess and rode away on his stead. Link would embark on another journey in search of his missing friend. And one day, he would return.

(End Flashback)

OOO

A strange blast of light hurdled toward Link, much to his surprise. He barely dodged the attack, managing only to roll away the moment he hit the ground. The attack had sent waves of lightning, or so it appeared at his foe. The attack split the monster in half, and with one last agonizing yell, the fiend fell to the ground dead. 

Blood stained the grass, spraying in all directions. Half of the body fell away while the other disintegrated. Puddles of blood surrounded the boy, soaking his boots and clothing, but it went unnoticed. While he sat there, his eyes widened. 

This new found event puzzled the boy, thinking it was aid from the goddesses. Link cursed himself for getting lost in memories of old, rather than the battle. Such a careless mistake was foolish on his part. He would make sure it never happened again.

‘What’s wrong with me? Why did I suddenly think of her?’ His eyes narrowed slightly. ‘I should be paying more attention.’

Hurried footsteps approached him from behind, abruptly putting an end to his thoughts. Looking over his shoulder, Link found a puzzling sight. Running toward him, Link noticed it was the same foreigners from before. Their expressions were easily read; they were concerned and worried. 

The moment their run fell short, they stopped and stared at him with relief washing over their countenances. Almost immediately some of the members looked off to what remained of the creature. 

The woman that sparked Link’s utmost interest gazed at him with a calmed expression. “Thank goodness we got here in time!” 

Sango, the female wearing pink and white, placed a hand to her lips. “What’s a little boy doing here?” 

The man with the silvery hair, who stood a step or two in front of the individuals, turned his sights toward the monster before scrutinizing the boy. “Hey, you okay?” When he did not receive a reply, he glared. “Did you hear me? I asked if you were okay.” He was slowly beginning to grow impatient by the silent youth. Was he mute or was he deaf?

Before the half demon could do anything he might regret, which could be anything, Miroku interfered. 

“Calm down, Inuyasha. I’m sure he’s quite frightened. After all, you did save him. Give him time,” Miroku suggested, though Inuyasha merely grunted with annoyance as he sheathed his sword.

Still baffled, Link regarded group. The attack had come from them? Such a powerful blast of light destroyed the monster so easily? Somewhat perplexed, Link stared with much curiosity. Just who were these people, and where did they come from? Just the oddity of their clothing was enough to set someone off with uncertainty.

Not at all hesitant, Kagome, the young female dressed in short attire, walked in his direction. Her expression told all that she was worried. “Are you okay? You’re not hurt, are you?” her soft angelic voice asked. In a troubled fashion, she placed her hand over her chest. When she was in arms reach, she bent down. Although she was not as tall as her companions, she was at least a head taller than Link. Yet, she was treating him as if he were a child who had fallen and gotten hurt, as were the rest of the odd people.

“It’s strange though,” the monk muttered as he glanced upon the body of the slain beast. 

“What is it Miroku?” Sango asked, turning her head his way. 

“When we neared this location, I did not sense, nor did I feel any demonic power,” he explained with bewilderment and concern. “Did you feel anything Inuyasha?”

The dog eared man, referred to as Inuyasha, gave a grunt of annoyance. “No. I just heard the shout of that thing,” he pointed toward the dead corpse. “But, it’s the strangest demon I’ve ever encountered.” His attention shifted to the young girl. “Kagome, do you sense any jewel shards on it?”

Kagome shook her head. “Sorry, but I don’t.” 

Inuyasha cursed, but it was to be expected. They hadn’t found a jewel shard all week, and his impatience was beginning to run thin. Just once he would like to find one without something weird happening.

“Just what kind of demon is that anyway?” Shippo asked next to Kirara near Sango’s feet. “I’ve never seen one like that before?” The head, which sat a distance away, caused the child to shudder.

Inuyasha grunted. “Beats the hell outta me, but whatever it was its dead now.”

“It was so weak,” Sango began as she observed what was left of the Wind Scar. “I’ll have to say that’s the easiest we’ve had this week.”

The priestess smiled at this. “Well at least it wasn’t so dangerous.” Now standing, she gave Link a small smile. “What are you doing out here? It’s pretty dangerous.”

Link’s eye twitched. Of course he knew it was dangerous, though he wouldn’t expect these people to understand, after all they didn’t know him. Since the woman continued staring at him, as if waiting for a reply, he nodded. He was not agreeing with her, rather, it was a nod of understanding, though he could have just turned away without a word. But, given the circumstances, they did save him, at least, one of them did. He owed them his thanks, but being without human contact for a while, he felt uncertain of how to go about it.

Growing annoyed, Inuyasha stepped forward to stand next to the young woman. “Are ya gonna say something or what?” When Link gave no indication of listening to him, he continued. “I just saved you, the least you can do is say thanks!” ‘There’s something off about this kid.’ Inhaling a bit, he found the boy’s scent quite disturbing.

Such impudence irritated Link. Sure the man was correct, but Link refused to express his thanks to one as rude as him. The strange man, known as Inuyasha, towered over his form threateningly, his eye twitching ever so slightly, yet Link was not the least bit perturbed by his presence. 

Kagome pushed the half breed aside, her face showing annoyance. “Give him a rest! He won’t say anything if you keep yelling at him!”

Annoyed by the priestess, Inuyasha merely walked away. “Whatever! What’s more important is finding answers about our whereabouts!” he said, which earned nods of approval from everyone. 

Nodding in understanding, Miroku stepped forward. “I agree. Rather than waste time arguing, we should seek information.”

Hearing this, Kagome nodded. “Well, now that we know there is civilization here, we can ask—“ She was cut off when she noticed the boy, with his back now turned, walk deep in to the forest. “Wait!” Being who she was, she ran after him. “It’s dangerous!”

Inuyasha merely rolled his eyes, but chased after, followed by the rest. “Damn it Kagome! Don’t go running off like that!” 

OOO

Of course, while he had stood listening, Link felt slightly offended by their concern and boastfulness. Link was not weak, nor was he incapable of fighting on his own. They pretty much interfered with his battle, though if they had not, he may not be standing here. He mentally cursed his ignorance. 

While he continued on deep in to the forest, Link heard a cry from the woman chasing after him. If he were anyone else, he would have probably stopped, but he wasn’t. Besides, he wasn’t in the mood for talking with such people; in fact, he had better things to do.

“Wait!”

A blur of red unexpectedly landed before the boy, who on instinct unsheathed his sword with his legs apart. This blur turned out to be Inuyasha. Such a strange name for someone, but Link overlooked it.

“Okay kid, what’s your deal?” he barked with fangs barred.

From behind, Kagome gasped at her companion’s behavior. “Inuyasha!” she warned. “Don’t be rash!”

Not a moment later, the rest of the group appeared, frowning upon the scene. Miroku and Sango stared in bewilderment, while Shippo scrunched his face as he eyed the boy with his shield and sword at the ready. The sight of Link with his weapon drawn, baffled the foreigners.

“Don’t worry,” Kagome began as she moved to stand beside the silver haired man. “We mean you no harm. Sorry we frightened you,” she apologized. “You’re not hurt, are you?” She asked, inching closer with a hand held out. “Listen, all we want to know is if there is a village nearby.”

Again, Link couldn’t help but glare, though his expression softened when he realized she seemed contrite. However, he could not help but notice how Inuyasha had appeared so quickly; it was unnatural. No Hylian or Terminan could ever possess that amount of speed. Just what was he? Not only was his speed questionable, but so were his eyes and his ears. Was he human? His claws told otherwise.

Inuyasha suddenly cut in. “What’s with the puny sword? You think you can take me with that?” Inuyasha asked with annoyance as he fisted his hands. His golden eyes narrowed slightly at the boy’s reluctance to answer him. “Kids shouldn’t be playing with weapons! So put it away before you hurt yourself!” he warned, but again Link ignored him and settled for glaring.

“I don’t think he likes you Inuyasha,” Shippo bluntly explained as he surveyed the two. “But he is right.”

Sango was the first to ask her question. “Where are your parents, and could you tell us where we are? We seem to have gotten lost.” She was beginning to wonder if the boy was ever going to say anything. 

After a moment of silence, Link nodded, earning a sigh of relief from Kagome. In truth, Link just wanted them to leave him be, but yet, something entirely different, something inside him wanted to know who these people were. Why? Did he miss human contact? Or was it the fact that they seemed to come from some other world?

“Thank goodness. For a minute, I thought he couldn’t understand. Well, I think it’s best if we introduce ourselves. I’ll go first. My name’s Kagome!” she held her hand out. When she failed to receive a reply back, she withdrew. “This is Inuyasha. Don’t let him get to you. He can be a little insensitive, but deep down he’s a big softy!”

“Let’s not forget a complete idiot!” Shippo added, only to receive a punch to the head afterwards. 

Inuyasha didn’t hesitate as he raised his fist toward the young kit’s head. “Shut up you little runt!”

“Ow! That hurt! You big bully!” The child cried, which didn’t set well for a certain priestess. 

“Inuyasha! Sit boy!” If it was one thing that bothered her greatly, it was Inuyasha hurting poor Shippo. The child hadn’t done anything wrong really. And it wasn’t as if Inuyasha should take the comment to heart, but he did. 

The beads around the man’s neck suddenly glowed, and Link watched the scene take place before him. All at once, the beads of subjugation pulled Inuyasha’s body toward the earth and the moment he made impact, an agonizing yell followed after. As soon as the dust cleared, a rather large crater was left standing before Kagome.

Miroku sighed. “He just never learns.”

“Serves him right!” The little fox announced as he hid behind the monk. “He’s always picking on me!”

With a huff of annoyance, Kagome turned her back to Inuyasha. Almost immediately, her expression softened as she looked at the boy garbed in green with remnants of blood all over his clothes. While her attention was elsewhere, Inuyasha tried to get out of the hole, his hand reaching out to grab hold of something to pull him up. 

Noticing Link’s stare on the half demon, Kagome apologized. “Sorry about that, but he’s not all that bad, like I said before,” She sweat dropped when she realized he arched a brow at her comment. “No, really!”

Having had enough of the delay, Inuyasha finally regained what dignity he had, and turned his sights toward the boy. He ignored the warning glare from the priestess beside him. Upon first seeing the kid, he thought he appeared strange; he was right. “If you’re not human, then what are you?” he questioned.

Upon hearing such a strange inquiry, Kagome took it as an insult. “Inuyasha, sit!”

Dust went flying as the crater deepened. A few curses were muttered afterward. Not thrilled about the same treatment, he stood erected and ready to pounce on the irritated girl. “Damn it Kagome! Enough with the sits!”

“Sit! What’s wrong with you? You shouldn’t curse, especially in front of Shippo!” she screeched, which sent Link’s ears ringing. Both her hands were fisted, and her posture rigid.

As soon as he could stand upright, Inuyasha got right in her face. “Take a look at him stupid! And it’s not like he hasn’t heard ‘damn it’ before!” he retorted.

Bewildered by his reply, and deciding to overlook his tone of voice, Kagome set her gaze upon Link, who had taken a few steps away due to the shouting. “What do you mean by what is he? He’s human, obviously!”

“Actually, he’s Hylian!” a small voice interrupted. A small orb floated slowly from the woods and landed upon the young boy’s shoulder. “Sheesh, I heard the entire ruckus a mile away! What’s going on?” she asked, her pink light radiating off her.

Disturbed by the sudden talking ball of light, the group couldn’t help but gape. 

Shippo was the first to question. “What’s that?” His emerald eyes glowed with interest, as he watched the orb’s luminescent wings flicker each way. “It’s so pretty!”

“Looks like some kind of bug,” replied Inuyasha. “It doesn’t have a smell, and it’s glowing!”

Sango scrutinized it, though she never came upon one in her entire life. “I’m not sure, but it seems like a ball of light.” She eyed it some more.

“If you ask me,” Kagome began. “It sort of reminds me of a fairy I saw in my mythological book from school.”

Stupefied by her words, Inuyasha leered at her. “A mytho what?” he asked. “What, is it dangerous?”

She rummaged through her backpack, which appeared magically from her back, and began sorting through it. “I’m sure I had it in here somewhere. We’re supposed to have a test on it in a week,” she muttered as her head and upper torso disappeared completely from view. Books of the dozen, followed by strange objects, sailed through the air. One in particular pelted Inuyasha upside the head.

Miroku leaned in toward the demon slayer. “What’s she talking about?” he whispered.

In response to his question, she explained. “In her world, they have ‘tests’ and everyone is graded upon their knowledge of what certain information means. I believe Kagome referred to it as useless nonsense?” Sango pondered briefly before Kagome reappeared with an open green book in hand.

“Here we go! This is a fairy!” she exclaimed with joy. After several pages were turned, her friends awed at the image displayed on the page. “A fairy is a mythological being, able to take on human appearance, and they carry magical abilities. They derive from medieval tales of chivalry. It is said that those who are associated with such beings is considered a form of witchery,” She explained as she stared at her fellow comrades. 

An image was shown to the group. A ravishing maiden sat upon a tree’s branch. Her garment consisted of vines and flowers of assorted colors. Long green hair fell over her shoulders in thick waves, ending at the lower back. Her faced was turned toward the glistening moon above her, casting her figure in a glow. Green eyes stared with forlorn and longing. This maiden’s golden wings were illuminated by the moonlight as they hung limply on her back.

“Witchery?” Shippo asked. “What’s that?”

“People, who do wrong, and in addition, do not worship the rightful God. In other words, they worship evil,” Sango clarified. 

“Such people are called pagans,” Kagome clarified.

“What else is there about these fairies?” Inuyasha asked staring at the strange writing in her leather bound book before scratching his head. None of the writing made sense. “Are they good or bad?”

Once again, she fixed her gaze back toward the text, skimming along uninformative information. “It says that one belief is that fairies were of the dead. In other words they are considered demons. However, in the ancient times, they were known as Goddesses and Gods. Another belief is they are derived from human intelligence, often confusing wary traveler, as well as going so far as to kidnap human infants and raising them.”

All eyes fell upon the glowing orb. Their stares questioned why. Shippo, being a youth himself, took a couple steps away, his eyes watching the fairy distrustfully. 

Hearing the absurdity, the fairy bobbed up and down irritably. “We do not kidnap infants!” she explained, though it was ignored as Kagome read further. 

“These beings are also known for being pranksters. Their good qualities are regarded for protecting their masters from harm. These guardians inform their masters of important information, and the possibilities of danger.”

Again, their eyes fell upon the fairy, which ceased bobbing in front of Link, settling to sit on his shoulder. “We are guardians, yes, but not pranksters and we certainly are not kidnappers or demons.”

Kagome continued on. “Often, one might be unlucky to happen upon them on a night of a full moon while dancing in the moonlight.”

After hearing this, Miroku appeared perplexed. In his mind he had conjured up a woman, similar to the girl in Kagome’s book to be sinister and yet, with a sadistic craving for pleasure and violence. 

Miroku’s thoughts:

A tall woman with curves of a princess beckoned him closer, as she sat on a cushion made of the finest silk imaginable. Her lips were a lovely hue of pink and her face flushed. “Come to me, Miroku,” she muttered, taunting him with her laugh. “Come dance with me.” She stood suddenly, revealing no shame of her appearance. 

Miroku was practically drooling at the thought. He grinned. “Why would that be considered unlucky?” This earned a glare from Sango. Seeing this, both Kagome and Inuyasha sweat dropped.

Kagome closed the book, returning it to her back pack. “Well, it’s said that if you’re caught watching a fairy dance, she may lead you in to temptation, entrancing you in to dancing right along with the others.”

“Oh Miroku,” Still not satisfied, his grin never wavered. “I don’t see anything wrong with that.” 

“If you are tempted, you won’t stop dancing until the sun rises and they vanish with the light,” Kagome explained, watching as his smile vanished, and the demon slayer beside him lower her weapon. 

Having heard enough of the information presented, Inuyasha glared at the boy and the ball of light. “If what you’re saying is true, then these things can’t be trusted!”

“That’s not necessarily true, they’re not evil. They just enjoy tormenting lost travelers, leading unsuspecting men in to temptation, then there’s the stealing infants…” For a minute, Kagome forgot where she was going with this. “My teacher said they are kindred souls, heavenly spirits. They just enjoy having a little fun every now and then.”

Not liking this strange man’s tone of voice, as well as the glare Link was receiving, the fairy turned a light shade of red. “I’m not sure who any of you are, but I don’t like how you’re interrogating me and Link! What did we ever do to you?” Just who were they?

“Link?” both Kagome and Sango muttered. Their gaze settled upon the boy dressed in green.

Annoyed with this strange dog-eared man, the fairy pulled upon Link’s tunic. “Come on Link! We don’t need to get involved with the likes of him!” she spat. 

“What the hell is that supposed to mean!?” barked Inuyasha, who took a couple threatening steps forward. 

“Inuyasha!” Kagome began, distracting the half demon. “Apologize!”

Hearing this, he glared at the girl. “What the hell for?”

“You’re picking a fight with them! Besides, we’re new here and all you can talk about is how different they are.” 

While the two continued bickering, the rest of the group sweat dropped. It was only a week ago that they had settled their qualms with each other, and now they were back at it again. What would it take to make those two stop fighting?

“Sheesh, leave it to Inuyasha to start something,” Shippo muttered with a sigh. 

Sango agreed with the child at her feet. “I agree. Why does she constantly put up with him? They fight and then make up like nothing ever happened. Besides, Inuyasha seems to be acting a little too aggressive as of late.”

“I also agree,” replied Miroku. “Even though he does two time her with his old lover Kikyo, his behavior has gotten out of control, and I fear for lady Kagome’s safety.” The monk knew that the ‘sit’ command would not always work on Inuyasha. Eventually, he knew the half demon would probably lose control and continue on with his verbal assaults or maybe even worse.

Alarmed, Sango looked at the monk with a hand pressed to her mouth. “What do you mean, Miroku?” 

Worriedly, he placed a hand on her shoulder. “I doubt it’s his hormones acting up, but I’m afraid our dear Kagome is unaware of his change in behavior, only regarding it as a slight mood swing.” Perhaps his change in character was a result of Kouga’s forward advancements toward Kagome? Since their last encounter with the wolf demon, Inuyasha seemed quite edgy and showing great disdain toward the demon and a little disinterest in their friend, Kagome. 

They turned their sights back to the two, only to find Kagome standing before another crater.

A hand shot up and the half demon angrily yanked hard at his necklace. “Damn it! I hate these beads!” he cursed.

Kagome sighed, before inspecting the area. Almost instantly, her eyes widened. “Hey, where did they go?” Kagome asked, earning everyone’s attention.

Both the boy and the fairy had disappeared from sight and Miroku and Sango knew the answer; they had left while their eyes, ears and thoughts were elsewhere.

“This is troublesome,” Miroku scratched his cheek, with a sad frown marring his face. And here he had been hoping to get some answers about their whereabouts, but as fate would have it, Inuyasha had to open his mouth again. 

The entire group sighed before continuing their way, in a direction they hoped would lead them to civilization.


	4. Suspicions

A few hours passed since the group happened upon the boy in the woods with his fairy companion. By now they were completely lost. The air grew cold, and no matter which direction they turned, they only ended up deeper in the forest. As they walked along a path with upturned roots, and scattered branches, they noticed an unsettling fog form around their ankles. Eyes watched the wary travelers from high in the trees, and in all honesty, it was difficult not to take notice.

Inuyasha led the group, refusing to let his friends rest, as they were growing restless. Twice, Kagome had toppled over protruding roots, yet she did not utter a word. In fact, her mind was elsewhere, but Inuyasha ignored it, happy that she was not complaining. 

A howl erupted some distance away, startling the little fox child. Scared beyond his wits, he latched onto Sango’s leg, searching through the darkness for the source of the noise. At one point, while they traveled, he climbed onto Sango’s shoulder, afraid of the fog which slowly started to rise. 

“Are you certain this is the right way, Inuyasha?” Miroku asked from behind. A familiar small tree with one broken limb caught his eye. Leaves lay crumpled and withered around its base. “I’m sure I recognize that tree,” he pointed out. In fact, there were a great many things which seemed familiar to the monk; this was the same for everyone else.

Fed up with the constant questions, Inuyasha threw his arms up and turned to face the others. “Hell if I know! This place is like a maze, and besides, it’s hard to pinpoint everyone’s scent.”

Hearing this, Kagome asked, “What do you mean? Is something wrong with your nose?” This was a first for her to learn. Since when did his nose stop working?

The half demon searched his surroundings warily. “This forest is strange, as was that kid and that bug a while back. It’s the same scent from him, though not as corrupted. There’s no scent of any one who may have traveled this way, nor ours. I can’t even smell those crows in that tree there,” he pointed. “All I smell is a forest, but it’s different than any forest I’ve seen.”

“No scent? Wait, so you’re saying that the kid we happened upon held no scent?” questioned Miroku. For a moment, he wasn’t sure what his friend was implying. 

Annoyed by the monk, Inuyasha glared. “Like I was trying to tell you all before, but no one would listen, that boy smells like the forest. He didn’t have his own natural scent. All I could detect from him was blood.”

“That’s because he was drenched in it, Inuyasha,” Kagome argued. “I do wonder what may have happened to him. I hope he’s okay. He seemed so untrusting of us and his eyes…”

“They seemed empty,” Sango replied. “I wonder why?”

“That kid, it’s like he’s killed his entire life. That scent is practically stained on him,” he explained, catching surprised glances from the group. The fact that the child might have killed his entire life bothered Inuyasha, yet he didn’t seem like a threat to them. Whatever the case, he would keep his eyes open. Something was not right with this place or the people for that matter. 

The group absorbed this information, thinking back on their previous encounter. Before they had wound up in this forest, they were walking along a trail in pursuit of Naraku, but a blinding light interrupted their travels. The next thing they knew, they were in a different forest. While they surveyed their new surroundings, they happened upon strange creatures, some of which took them by surprise. 

One particular beast took the form of a plant with sharp teeth and acidic breath. It would lunge at the group, but it was retrained to one place. Inuyasha had easily killed it, but the minute the group turned around, more and more had appeared.

Then there were crows and bats which attacked, some of which were bigger than usual. These birds were easy to kill. The bats, on the other hand, attacked in groups of twenty or more, but after a while, they would lose interest and fly elsewhere. 

Not long after, they had heard a commotion nearby. When they went to investigate, they came upon a boy that was being attacked by a strange demon, or so it appeared. Before the monster could make a move, Inuyasha interfered with his Windscar, barely missing the boy who landed on the ground in a heap. He didn’t appear to have any injuries, but they couldn’t help but worry.

This youth wore strange clothing, different from what any of the individuals had ever seen. A shield was strapped to his back, bearing strange symbols, and a sword was gripped tightly in his left hand. From head to toe, he was drenched in the demon’s blood. The boy remained quiet during most of the group’s bickering, and refused to answer each of their questions. He and Inuyasha didn’t seem to hit it off well, no doubt some half breed’s fault. In fact, he appeared somewhat curious and wary of them. 

“I wonder if there are others just like him,” pondered Inuyasha, who received baffled stares. “What the hell are you all looking at?”

“What do you mean, like him?” Shippo asked, leaning over Sango’s shoulder. 

Sighing, Kagome shook her head slowly. “There’s nothing wrong with him, Inuyasha. I keep telling you. And yes, I’m sure there are others out there.” ‘The nerve of the guy.’ Kagome could not believe how insensitive her friend was acting. Whenever they happen upon a stranger, he’s the first to think there’s something odd about them. 

With crossed arms, Inuyasha gritted his teeth. He was sick and tired of Kagome always telling him he was wrong or something, when in fact the evidence had been right there the moment they set foot on the boy. “Shows what you know! You had your face in that book of yours, not to mention too busy sitting me!”

Knowing another argument was about to take place, Sango stepped forward, breaking the tension between the two. “You keep saying there’s something different about him, besides his scent. What is it?”

“His ears! His scent, but that’s beyond any of you,” he replied as if it were obvious while turning his nose up and folding his arms. Maybe now they would remember. But judging by their expressions, the news was lost on them.

“His ears?” she questioned. Sango thought back to the boy they had encountered. The image was a little blurred, but she recalled the green garb the boy whose name was Link, wore. A shield adorned back, and a sword was strapped to his side. As for his physical appearance, he appeared normal enough, except for the unusual hair color, and his eyes. To her, he seemed foreign, and she knew there was no one back home with those same physical traits. Thinking back to what his ears might have looked like, she could not recall. In her mind, they were probably rounded like theirs. 

“They were pointed,” he explained, noting their surprised expressions. His friends really needed to pay better attention.

“If he isn’t human, then are you saying he’s demon?” asked the perplexed fox child. “He didn’t look like a demon to me.”

Inuyasha shook his head. “No, he’s not a demon.”

Perhaps Kagome had overlooked their new friend. “Half demon?” the priestess questioned. This was the first time she came upon any demon or half demon with blonde hair. The traits Link possessed were similar to Americans back home in her time. And on a couple occasions, she had actually been close up to seeing some that had visited Japan months ago.

Once again, Inuyasha shook his head from side to side, only furthering their confusion. Link wasn’t half or full demon, he didn’t have a natural scent, and to top that, his ears were pointed. Was that all true?

As if experiencing an epiphany, Miroku’s face brightened, causing the slayer to step away. “I believe I heard the fairy mention something about him being a Hylian!”

“That’s weird. I’ve never heard of that,” remarked Shippo, earning a nod from everyone but Inuyasha. 

“Guys,” Kagome muttered, catching the ears of her comrades. “I get the feeling we’re nowhere near home.”

Hearing the comment said by the priestess, Inuyasha nearly fell over by her stupidity. “Just now figuring that out? Of course not! That damn light brought us somewhere strange!” 

Upon noticing something a few feet away, Sango’s attention shifted. “Inuyasha is right. I’ve never seen a demon like that.” 

Curiosity getting the best of them, they turned to stare at the being. A small creature, much bigger than Shippo, but smaller than the adults, sat a distance away watching them as if it too were curious. This creature appeared to have been made from wood with green leaves protruding from its head. Its eyes glowed red, yet it seemed gentle enough. Even if this creature were to attack, it was armless, making it vulnerable. The mouth of this creature appeared to extend outward, in a strange fashion. 

All the while, Kagome could not help but awe at its cuteness. “Look at it! Awe, I wish I had my camera!” 

Upon hearing the young girl’s squeal, the plant tilted its head sideways, earning yet another squeal, most of which annoyed Inuyasha.

“Damn it Kagome, stop that! I don’t know what’s so great about that thing.”

If anyone had noticed, a small vein appeared upon the plant’s head, and its eyes narrowed slightly at the comment Inuyasha made. 

“It seems harmless, though it’s best to be on our guard,” muttered the slayer. She clutched her weapon on instinct, ready for anything. 

Agreeing with her, the monk nodded. The creature sitting there did not seem threatening, but it was wise to be on guard just in case. But he couldn’t help but smile, and like Kagome said before, it was sort of cute, what with its head tilted. “I agree. There’s much we don’t know about this place.”

“Please, a puny piece of wood couldn’t lay a finger on us!” Inuyasha explained. He gave the plant quick glance before laughing. “It’s the funnies looking thing I’ve ever seen! I bet if I just flicked it, it’d be down for the—“

Something sailed through the air, and smacked the loud mouthed half demon directly in the face. Stunned and nearly flabbergasted, he turned on the priestess, who at the moment could not help but laugh. “What the hell!” 

Trying to regain what composure she had, Kagome found it difficult. Already, she was bent over laughing, that she couldn’t catch her breath. Usually she wasn’t the type to laugh during inappropriate situations, but the look on her friend’s face was priceless. 

“Damn it! Who did that?” he looked toward Sango and Miroku who were staring questionable at him and Kagome. Inuyasha knew better than to turn the blame on his friends, seeing as how they were more mature than that, so he turned his gaze straight ahead, staring at the strange wooden creature watching them innocently. He had reasons to believe that ‘it’ was the cause.

Recovering from laughing so hard, Kagome was just about to inform Inuyasha who had been responsible, but she gave a cry of pain suddenly. “Ah!”

With his anger diminished, Inuyasha stared worriedly at the girl next to him, taking notice of her pained expression. “What happened?” 

Kagome rubbed at her butt achingly. “Something smacked my butt!” 

With renewed anger, golden eyes fell upon a certain monk, who could do nothing but hold his hands up. Inuyasha saw the mixed expressions cross Miroku’s countenance, and they were fear and surprise. “Miroku you lecherous monk—“

Fearful, Miroku stepped back as Inuyasha advanced on him with every intention that he was going to hurt him. But Miroku was innocent, but it appeared as if no one believed him. Had no one been watching him? “It wasn’t me! I swear! My hands were here the entire time!” As if it were proof enough, he held his hands up, but it wasn’t enough to convince the half demon.

“You expect us to believe that!” he spat, fisting his hands. 

Shaking his head, he moved his hands back and forth. “No honestly! Sango,” he turned his pitiful eyes upon the beautiful woman next to him. “You believe me, right?”

“I don’t know what to believe anymore, Miroku!” she turned her head away, her arms crossed with defiance. Leave it to Miroku to start his perverse actions again. An invisible flame encircled her form, and only Miroku could see it.

“I’m a monk in service of Buddha! I would never disgrace myself—”

“Don’t give me that shit! Apologize to Kagome!”

Shippo yelped suddenly, cringing as he rubbed at his head. Something had hit him also, and he knew it wasn’t Inuyasha because his attention was focused on Miroku. Immediately, he knew the answer to the sudden attacks. “I think I know what’s hitting us,” he said in a rushed voice, and it was enough for everyone to hear.

Off the hook for now, Miroku regained his composure. He noticed that Shippo was latched onto Kagome’s leg, quivering with fear. “What?”

“Them!” The child pointed.

Their eyes fell on not just one, but several small live plants, similar to the one before, however only their leaves were different; they were brown. Inuyasha and his friends failed to notice that they were completely surrounded. Since it appeared as if it was a fight these wooden creatures wanted, everyone stood ready. Shaking their bodies out of pure hate, the creatures leaned back ready to make the first move. 

The air suddenly grew cold.


	5. To Clock Town We Go!

Meanwhile, Link wandered his way out of the forest and in to the field of Termina. His gaze settled on the Clock Tower in the distance with giant walls surrounding the settlement. For a moment, he wondered if he was remembered. 

The moon climbed the darkened sky, casting a glow upon the land. Brilliant blue eyes stared transfixed upon the tower. Some years ago, Link remembered appearing in the land through a door that led from the border from Hyrule to Termina. The people of this land wore faces similar to those in the forgotten land, but the roles each individual played was different. At first, he wondered if he had fallen in to another dimension, and that thought remained true to him this day. However, not everyone wore the faces of his friends. There were no Kokiri, and there was no castle, kings or queens or even... 

A memory of radiant golden hair shimmered in the moonlight, and blue eyes instilled within him a compassion which he had never known. Her cheeks flushed prettily and a glow resonated from her fair skin. Though a smile graced her lips, her teary eyes betrayed her sadness; she didn’t want him to go.

“I believe a day will come when we will meet again.”

Link grasped his head, closing his eyes tightly at the memory. The image of the princess burned in his mind yet again. Why? Why did those thoughts return? He tried to push the memory away, but he only found himself delving deep in to lost times.

“I knew you were the boy from my dream!” Zelda clasped her hands together as she leaned toward the boy in front of her. Somehow or other, he managed to sneak past the castle guards and in to the royal gardens, yet the princess felt no fear. Just by looking at him, she knew he was the one she was waiting for. “So, will you help me save Hyrule from Ganondorf?” When she received a nod, she nearly jumped for joy. “Great! I need for you to gather the Goron Ruby and the Zora’s Sapphire! Once you’ve collected them, return to me. We must not let Ganon get his hands on those items. They are part of the key to opening the Sacred Realm. I hold the other one, but he does not know.”

Thunder and lightning lit the sky, and rain fell upon the land. Over a week’s time, Link had embarked on a mission to collect the remaining Spiritual Stones; there was one on Death Mountain, and the other at Zora Domain. Retrieving these items was not an easy task. After defeating a giant Dodongo, and a massive jellyfish, Link made his way back to the castle, but on his way to the drawbridge leading in to the market, the clouds darkened and thunder boomed in the distance. As soon as he neared the bridge, he stopped. Baffled as to why the drawbridge was still up, he tried to find another way in, but the attempt proved futile. Beyond the walls, he heard shouts and screams and a horrid thought struck him.

A moment after, the drawbridge fell, and on instinct, Link leapt out of harm’s way. When that happened, he smelled smoke, and when he looked upon the small settlement just ahead, his eyes widened. The townspeople were fleeing from strange creatures he had yet to encounter. Women and children suffered at the edge of several blades, and although the boy could do nothing, he let his gaze settle on a familiar structure resting above the town. Doing so, he found the castle caught up in flames. 

Realizing that he could possibly save some victims from the terrorizing beasts, Link unsheathed his Kokiri Sword. His hands trembled, and just before he could charge in to the massacre, the sound of hooves met his ears. As he squinted past the inferno, a white horse galloped in his direction, fashioned with the emblem of the Royal Family. At the last possible moment, he rolled out of the way, watching as the beast made past him and in to the open field. 

In those short seconds while the horse galloped past, two familiar figures were seen upon the white stead. A blonde and blue eyed child met his gaze, before throwing a blue object in to the mote; the object was the ocarina treasured dearly by the Royal Family. As she and her servant rode away, Link merely stood there watching until they vanished from view. 

He opened his eyes, remembering the final words said to him that day. 

“I’m praying that whatever you’re searching for, you’ll be safe.”

What was he searching for? At first, his journey was to save Hyrule, but afterwards, he went on a new journey in search of his lost fairy friend. Even after his descent in to Termina, there were no signs of his lost companion. He wondered if she had somehow suffered the same fate as the others. There were times he missed her advice, her words of encouragement and the subtle sound of her laughter. In addition, he missed her calls of warnings. Without her, he felt alone.

Not long after his coming in to Termina, he met a new friend named Tatl. This fairy was different from Navi, and she did her best to help him on his mission to put an end to Majora. In the end, she left him, just like Navi, just like the rest of the world…

So now he pondered. What was he searching for? In his opinion, everything was just fine with the land. Termina was safe, but for how long? For four years he’s secluded himself in the forest, away from Terminan eyes, fighting off the monsters dwelling there. Now that he left the sanctuary of his supposed home, he felt a stirring inside him. 

“What’s wrong Link?” a voice asked beside his ear. 

Perhaps, he was scared. Going so long without human contact would do that to someone. Maybe he felt nervous about what would happen if he so much as set foot inside the town. Would he be remembered or forgotten? After his departure, did things change? Or was everything the way he left it?

Unaware to her partner’s silence, the small fairy continued on. “I have to wonder, what made you want to leave the forest, Link?”

Why? That was something he was unsure of. Perhaps it was the strange happenings that occurred in the forest? Was it the kindness the young woman showed him? Link was puzzled by this. The kindness she displayed reminded him so much of a certain female in Clock Town. Maybe he would pay her a visit, a quick one. He knew she was probably busy attending to other people, but something wanted him to go there. Whatever it was it did not feel bad, but he hesitated with taking the first step forward.

Feeling the stress and nervousness radiating off her partner, the small fairy sat on his shoulder, her light brightening. “Don’t worry. Everything will be fine. How long ago has it been since you last visited?” she pondered. “Four years? That’s a long time.” Seeing how he continued to stare off in to the distance, she gave the boy a pat on the shoulder. “Come on! Let’s get those feet moving! I’m sure you’ll be welcomed happily! There’s nothing to fear when I’m around!”

Nodding at her comforting words, he took his first step toward the town. As he did, a sudden rumble stopped him in his tracks. Turning his gaze upward, he noticed the darkening clouds overhead. A flash of lightening lit the sky, and a sudden down pour fell upon the land, abruptly drenching both Link and his fairy.

“Ah! Hurry up Link!” She whined as she sought cover in his hat.

OOO

“Looks like we’ll be here for a while,” Kagome muttered with dismay. “What luck, huh?” She fingered her wet locks before sighing.

The child nestled beside her and nodded. “Kagome.”   
“Hm?”

Somberly, he glanced behind the tree to look at his friends, whom at the moment were trying to dry themselves with their backs against the same bark. “Do you think we’ll get back to our own land?” His emerald eyes returned to the woman beside him.

Kagome smiled. “Yeah, but it may be a while. It’s strange. I wonder where we are…” A small growl did not go unnoticed by the priestess. “I guess we’re all getting hungry.” She searched through her bag, sorting through it before pulling out a small bag of potato chips. “Here. It’s not much, but it should tide you over for a while until we find food,” she explained as she handed the bag to the child’s outstretched hands. 

Feeling horrible, he glanced at her. “What about you and everyone else?” Shippo didn’t feel right eating right in front of them, and he couldn’t bear taking the first bite. 

In response to his question, her smile brightened. “It’s okay. You’re a growing boy, and you need to eat in order to stay strong.” She ruffled his hair gently, earning a toothy smile in return. “We’ll be fine. Just don’t let Inuyasha know about the chips.” Kagome knew how jealous the half demon would be if he was not given anything from her era to munch on, and that included his favorite, ramen. 

As the exchange ended, and while Shippo happily munched on his chips, another conversation began behind them. And it was enough to earn Kagome’s utmost attention.

“I hope we get back soon,” Sango voiced as she stroked Kirara’s fur gently. 

Beside her, Miroku rested his head on the bark, his attention shifted to the young woman next to him. “There’s no doubt what Naraku’s up to. Who knows how much harm he’s caused by now?”

A chill of disgust crawled through Sango’s veins at the very mentioning of that half demon’s name. Naraku, the nemeses, the man behind all their misfortune, was responsible for destroying her clan. It was because of him that she lost her brother, her father, and all of her family. An image of her younger brother came to mind. Instantly, and she felt her eyes start to water. “I hope he’s okay.” 

Noticing the stress radiating off his companion, Miroku gave her shoulder a slight squeeze. He knew what was on her mind without her having to explain to him. “Kohaku is just fine.”

“How do you know that, Miroku?” She asked incredulously. Her worried eyes turned toward the monk. All the time, she was the told, ‘he’s okay,’ or ‘we’ll get him back, we promise,’ but Sango knew it was not going to be easy. The reason behind this was that Kohaku was already dead. What kept him alive was a fragment of the Sacred Jewel imbedded in to his back. That jewel, no matter what, would put an end to Kohaku’s suffering. Why was that? The answer was simple. Right now, she knew Kagome had the jewel almost completed, and all that was left was the last shard. Once it was removed, Kohaku would die. No matter how many times she told herself, she couldn’t help but weep. At any given time, Naraku could easily put an end to the child’s life and take what was left of the jewel, but she knew that he would only prolong her suffering by keeping him alive and at his command. Sango didn’t want her little brother to leave her. After all, he was all that was left of her deceased family. 

“Sango. We’ll find a way to destroy Naraku. Kohaku will be safe in your arms again, and my curse will forever be lost. All will be right again.” His eyes met hers, and Sango could not help but smile.

“Miroku I…” Sango felt the tears fall, and she tried so hard to hold on to her emotions. Out of all her friends, Miroku was always there to comfort her when she was feeling down. Without him, as well as the others, she would have lost her faith and would eventually fall apart, or succumb to Naraku’s evil intentions. 

His hands grasped hers, and she noticed his face nearing. “Sango, I hope that when our quest comes to an end…” Though it might seem rushed, he only hoped to change her thoughts.

By this point, Kagome could not help but smile madly from the other side of the tree. In her mind, she had always pictured those two together. Other times he had consoled her, yet that was always followed by his perversion and in the end always ruining the happy moment. This time, it seemed different. She knew better than to look, so she busied herself with brushing the knots from Shippo’s hair. 

Miroku continued. “you’ll have a place in your heart for me. I may be a monk in service to Buddha, but I have always…”

“Oh Miroku,” she gasped. All the while, her face turned a lovely shade of scarlet. Tears of joy slipped from her honey color irises, and she wished for her heart to cease its irregular beating. Her recent thoughts of Naraku and Kohaku suddenly vanished, and she now found herself lost in his eyes.

“I care for you Sango, so much that it hurts. I love you,” he finished softly. 

Touched by his sentiments, the young woman timidly wrapped her arms around his neck. “I’ve longed to hear you say those words!” she cried.

An ecstatic expression passed over the monk. “Then you will bear my children? Ten or even twenty of them?”

Pulling away partially, she gave a nod. “Yes!” 

Miroku pulled her closer to his chest, feeling the warmth of the one woman he truly loved. His hand, wrapped by the beads that kept his cursed wind tunnel at bay, softly stroked her chestnut hair, which calmed her. While on his journey in search of Naraku, he never dreamed of meeting such a female. He often asked himself, why he fell for her. Sure he had flirted with a number of beautiful women, but none compared to Sango. She held a determined spirit, a loving nature, and a leadership of which he never knew to be true in such specimens. All his life, he was so used to women running to him, but with her it was different. Sango never fell for his tricks of perversion, nor did she succumb as easily as many on their travels. Rather than enjoy his mischievous assaults, she would retaliate with much bolder attacks.

While gazing upon the lovely woman gathered in his embrace, he held her tighter, relishing the moment of pure bliss. One day, after defeating Naraku, he vowed to make her his wife. Every evening and in the early sunrise, he would make love to her passionately in the home that they would share. He could only imagine their children who would not have to suffer the same fate as their father; they’d be frolicking around joyously, singing and playing.

In a daring motion, he allowed his hands to travel down the back of her soft pink fabric kimono, with his fingers rubbing against the cloth which kept his skin from mingling with her own. While he knew it was foolish of him to attempt such actions, he found that he could not help himself, or the times before. He imagined her lying beneath him, with her hair strayed all around her in disarray. The rise and fall of her ample breast would taunt him. Long slender legs would wrap around his hips as he would…

A smack resonated through the woods, easily startling Kagome from her rhythmic brushing. While she had not been expecting it so soon, she could not help but sigh. There went her imaginings as a lady in waiting. “Guess I was wrong,” she sighed. Why couldn’t Miroku be the least bit serious without lechery?

Not surprised in the least, Shippo merely shook his head. He knew Miroku was bound to pull his stunt. “He’ll never learn!” Shippo muttered as he chomped on a chip.

Beyond infuriated, Sango stood upright, her expression telling all that she was ready to kill, but, she held herself back. “The only thing you love more is my butt! Screw you Miroku!” The slayer exclaimed angrily. With that said, she marched herself to the other side of the camp, away from lecherous intentions. “And here I thought you changed!” She settled herself across from Kagome, with Kirara seated in her lap.

Now sporting a red mark, Miroku sighed. Sometimes he just wished she would let him touch her, without getting a smack or a whack in the face, but she was making things difficult. On the other hand, that was what he loved about Sango, what with her timid nature, her fiery temper, or the fact that she was easily jealous; they were all attractive attributions that he loved. Of course he wouldn’t give up so easily. Sooner or later he would have her swooning in his arms, and his hand grasping what rightfully belonged to him…well he could dream. 

After several long, awkward minutes seated in silence, everyone distracted themselves to their own devices. While Kagome busied herself to skimming the text in her reading assignment for school, Shippo messed around with his toys. Sango ignored the others, her mind elsewhere while a certain monk ambled around the camp. All the while, Inuyasha had yet to show; he’d gone out a while before to gather firewood, but because it had suddenly started to pour, firewood was no longer needed. 

While everyone had been so fixed in their own musings, Miroku unexpectedly gave a shout, easily throwing everyone off guard. In a mad frenzy, Kagome had put her book away and shot to her feet ready to assist the monk. In the process of doing so, Shippo scurried behind the priestess’s legs.

“What’s wrong, Miroku?” Kagome asked. 

The monk broke out in to a smile. “A village!” He exclaimed with joy. His staff pointed toward a lighted structure that towered over the trees a short distance away. “It doesn’t look too far!”

Following his gaze, she nearly leapt with excitement. Just the thought of sitting back in a warm room by a fire, and a delicious meal positively lifted her spirits. Not only that, but a nice warm bath could also do the trick. She’d forgotten when she and Sango had last gone out together to relax while they been on their travels. “I can’t wait!”

Appearing from the underbrush, carrying several loads of lumber, Inuyasha turned his body, so as to look at his companions, who were strange enough, smiling. Of course it wasn’t surprising that Kagome was smiling, but everyone, well something was up. They’d been conversing amongst themselves before he arrived, and he only caught part of it. ” What’re you all going on about?” he asked.

With much jubilance, Kagome nearly flung herself at the half demon, but she held back. “No need for firewood Inuyasha! Look!” She pointed past the line of trees. “We’ve found shelter for the night.” The wind ruffled her skirt, and she held it down in place in front of her as her hair fell over her shoulders. 

Somewhat surprised by the sudden light appearing above the trees, Sango also nodded in agreement. While it was strange to see such a phenomenon, she didn’t question it. Besides, Kagome and Miroku didn’t seem the least bit troubled by the flashing light, but there were buildings ahead, or from what she could perceive through the darkness. “Yes. I’m sure someone there will give us information about our whereabouts.” She looked to her furry partner snuggled against her shoulder. “Let’s go Kirara.”

Grunting from annoyance, and also having no idea what was going on, Inuyasha threw the wood aside, and chased after his fleeing friends toward an unknown light in the distance. “Damn it! Every time!”


	6. A Quick Visit Won't Hurt

Lightning lit the sky as heavy rain pelted the boy garbed in green. A strong gust of wind blew by, and Link shivered. As he hurried toward the town, whose lights guided him, something felt odd. The field, normally filled with beasts, was now barren. No other soul was seen through the darkness. Usually there were a number of creatures near the town, but on this night, there were none.

The trees swayed threateningly toward the boy, who cautiously kept his distance. This odd wind was carried by a foreboding moan. As the thunder clashed, the gale picked up. Even as he neared the town, the wind slowed his movements, pushing him back toward the forest. 

“Link! It’s a storm! We have to seek shelter!” His companion cried from inside his hat. She held onto his hat tightly, sometimes pulling at his hair for support. 

But just as soon as it had begun, the wind ceased and Link found himself stumbling forward. A cry erupted, and he turned to look over his shoulder. His hat had fallen from his head a foot or two away, and his partner lay sprawled on the ground. 

“Sheesh! What’s going on?” She complained angrily, as she made to flutter toward the boy. She tugged on his fallen hat, but unfortunately for her, it would not budge.

Glancing toward the sky one last time, Link relieved her from the burden and ran in to the entrance leading to Clock Town. Once behind the safety of the walls, he stood and watched several familiar individuals run to and fro, trying to shield themselves from the heavy rain. 

The town had not changed much, except perhaps a few new buildings. Standing tall and firm stood the Clock Tower, which could be seen from the far regions of Termina. The hands pointed at ten, a time that most slumbered. 

The neighborhood dog continued its daily routine, running around the central square, barking at nothing like usual. The carpenters, done for the day of harsh labor, jogged toward the local bar just east of town, a habit they indulged in when their boss wasn’t around. 

“Mama, where’s daddy?” a child asked, as he and an elderly woman sauntered by quickly. 

“He’ll be home soon. Now we have to hurry.”

“So where to now?” His companion asked beside his ear.

Not forgetting the reason he came, he ventured across the pavement, east up a few stairs. The streets were empty there. On this part of town stood a couple shops such as the Shooting Gallery, the Honey and Darling shop, and the Treasure Chest. These were places where kids or adults would pass the time with entertainment. Also on this street was the Stock Pot Inn where wary travelers could make reservations for a night or two, and then there was the Milk Bar, known as Latte which was exclusively for members only. Those that did not show proof of membership wouldn’t receive any service. Link, however was a member, but that’s another story meant to be told later on.

As he stumbled his way toward the Inn, he heard a ruckus at the bar next door. No doubt a fight was taking place. Shaking his head, he hurried over to the door, only to stop. The sign read:

Open from 8am to 8pm

“Looks like it’s closed. Was there a specific reason you wanted to come here?”

In fact there was a reason, but not an important one. Link only wished to see how Anju and Kafei were holding up. He never did attend the wedding four years ago, and he never knew if Kafei regained his original form or not. 

He placed his hand on the knob, knowing that the door would not open. The occupants inside were likely asleep, since it was well after ten. He could always sneak inside from above but thought better of it. Living in the forest his whole life, he was used to the outdoors and a little rain never hurt anyone. 

“Link, I’m getting soaked!”

Sighing, he relinquished his hold from the knob, and looked toward the bar. Since he had proof of membership, he supposed it couldn’t hurt to crash there until morning. Yet, bad memories made him hesitate. The last time he had tried to go there, well, let’s just say they weren’t fond memories.

“There’s no way we’re going in there Link. I know what kind of people they are, and you are not going to become one of them, at least not while I’m around.” She warned.

The only other place he could think of was the Laundry House, where Kafei used to hide out long ago; that was a back entrance to the Curiosity Shop. The owner did not seem to mind when Link took refuge there several times in the past.

“Oh, what are you doing out so late and in this weather?” a gentle voice from behind asked.

Turning around, Link and his companion’s eyes fell upon a young woman with short brown hair and blue eyes. Elaborated gold designs decorated the edge of her ivy green dress. She wore a maroon vest over top her gown with white sleeves. In her hand, she held an umbrella, and her expression seemed worried.

Taking a step forward, she bent down so she was eye level. “Oh my, you’re the little boy I used to know, aren’t you?” Her countenance suddenly brightened. “But a little boy you are no longer!” By the looks of it, he had grown up into a fine young man. 

Link could only nod. Before he could react, she pushed him inside the inn lightly. 

“My, you must be cold! And you’re soaked to the bone!” she explained as she hung her umbrella up on a hook. “You go sit next to that fire while I let Kafei know we have an unexpected guest.” She winked before disappearing down the hall.  
The fairy just stared after her for a moment. “Who was that?” When she received no reply, she sweat dropped. “Oh yeah. I forgot. So you know how her, huh? Well, at least we’re out of that storm.”

A new installed fireplace greeted Link and he appreciably sat in front of it to dry. Instantly, he felt comforted by the heat of the flames. He had not realized he was so cold until now. Removing his hat, he rung out the water and set it near the hearth. With eyes closed, he relaxed.

While the fire danced, voices caught his attention from somewhere in the Inn. Link didn’t have to think twice. He knew there were other people staying the night. 

“Give that back!” a loud and obnoxious voice vociferated. 

A cry followed soon after. “That was mine!”

“Sounds like the people who own this place have their hands full. I pity the owners,” The pink fairy stated as she sat on his shoulder, resting her head upon his ear tiredly. She was almost half asleep when light footsteps traveled in their direction.

“Come on in and join us for dinner, dear,” Anju called from the hall.

“Dinner? Now that you mention it, I am kind of hungry.” Now fully awake, his friend fluttered toward the woman. “Thank you for letting us stay for a while. We promise to be on our best behavior.”

Anju merely giggled at this. “Oh it’s no trouble at all. You’re both welcome anytime. Follow me.”

Following close behind the young woman, Link examined the interior. So much had changed since his last visit. The entire house was remodeled and painted a dark shade of maroon. There were two extra rooms added, as well as two fireplaces. One fireplace sat against the furthest wall closest to the door and there was one in the next room, the kitchen and upstairs. 

“I must say we’ve been booked solid with many reservations. Good thing there’s plenty of food and wood to keep the fire going!” she muttered before stopping before a door. 

The noise on the other side was much louder than from the entry way. When she opened the door, she ushered him inside. As soon as he stood before the entrance, all noise evaporated, and all eyes fell on him.

“Don’t be shy, go on,” Anju pushed him to a seat next to a young woman with long hair as dark as the night sky. “Now, then I’ll go see about some more food, you enjoy yourself. I’ll be back shortly.” With that, she left the room, closing the door behind her.

“Oh no…” his fairy companion muttered in his ear. “This doesn’t look good.”

As he sat at a long table filled with a bountiful feast, he could not help but stare in to the eyes of an irate man with his strange friends.


	7. Explanations

Sweat fell from the youth’s brow while he sat awkwardly in his chair. He should have known better than to leave the forest, now he had to deal with this. In all honesty, he wanted to leave, though he hated having to hurt Anju’s feelings. After all, she hadn’t seen him for some years now. Should he leave, or should he endure this?

“Well look what the cat dragged in?” Inuyasha remarked with annoyance. “See? What did I tell you? Pointed!” The man explained to his friends with sudden seriousness. Now they’d believe him instead of saying he was crazy.

“Inuyasha!” Kagome warned. For once, couldn’t Inuyasha be at least a little polite? Openly pointing at someone was rude enough without him vociferating it to the entire table. People had feelings too, but did he care? Obviously not. Ignoring his grunt of ignorance, the priestess turned her apologetic eyes upon the boy before opening her mouth in complete wonder. Not once did she realize that her staring was giving the boy discomfort. ‘So it is true!’ Maybe pointed ears were normal here? As a matter of fact, everyone’s else’s ears were pointed.

While Miroku silently ate his meal, he glanced at the lad thoughtfully. His clothes were strange, as were the caretakers here. He guessed it was normal, and that their own appearance might have appeared foreign in their eyes. Miroku offered the child, who was seated diagonally from him and Sango, a friendly smile. “Nice to see you again. You come here often?” he asked as he held his utensils in the air awkwardly. 

“Not often enough,” replied a youthful voice from behind. 

Hearing the familiar voice, Link glanced over his shoulder with surprise. Leaning against the wall near the door, with his arms crossed, was Kafei. Only, Kafei wasn’t an adult, rather, he was Link’s age, fourteen. For some reason, the curse did not break. Did that mean he and Anju still married each other?

The youth smirked at his expression. “Surprised? So am I.” He walked over to an empty seat at the head of the table, smiling ever so friendly at everyone. “How’s the food? I’m sure my cooking isn’t too terrible?” 

Kagome was the first to respond. “It’s great! Thank you so much!” All the while, she couldn’t help but awe at his cuteness. She also took note of his ears too. ‘I wonder if we stand out.’

The fox child sitting to Kagome’s right gave the food a questionable glance before poking at it. Everything was just odd and unfamiliar to him, and it wasn’t as if he disliked it, but it reminded him of some of the things Kagome brought back with her. “What is this by the way? It’s all white and squishy. What’s this yellow stuff?”

“That’s mashed potatoes, and that’s sweet corn,” Kagome explained, earning understanding from the others. “They’re good for you.”  
Without taking the time to chew or savor his food, Inuyasha swallowed the whole meal down in one gulp. Trances of white morsels gathered around his lips. “It’s not bad.”

“I’m glad to hear that.” Kafei turned his gaze to Link, whose stare did not falter. “How have you faired? I missed you at the wedding.” The fourteen year old boy remembered asking if Link would attend the ceremony, but when he hadn’t showed up, he thought something had come up. No, he wasn’t disappointed but rather curious.

Guilty, Link turned his eyes to the floor before nodding. It was true, Link didn’t show up, and it was selfish of him. At the time, Link only cared about returning to his homeland, and there was no time for a wedding. Sure it was rude of him, but he had more important things to worry about. 

After the brief silence, the fairy spoke up. “He’s just tired from exhaustion. Doesn’t talk much these days,” she replied. 

Blinking rapidly, Kafei gazed at the floating ball of pink light. “You’re not the same fairy from before. Who are you?”

Turning a vibrant pink, the fairy bobbed up and down. “My name is Serena! No, I don’t believe I have been acquainted with you Mr. Blue haired boy. How do you know Link?”

He laughed. “Pardon my manners. My name is Kafei. I met Link some years back.” Turning his purple eyes back to the boy, he noticed right away the blood stains upon his green tunic. “Forgive me for asking, but how did you acquire such stains?” Had something terrible happened to his friend? 

Serena also stared. “Oh yeah, I nearly forgot about that. He doesn’t seem in pain. He was probably fighting those monsters in the forest again.”

OOO

After finishing his food, Inuyasha shoved his bowl to the side and yawned, while stretching his arms above his head. “Damn. This place is weird.” His eyes fell on the clock in the room, the walls, floors, and so forth. This house almost reminded him of Kagome’s time, only not as plain.

“Actually, it feels kind of homey to me,” Kagome muttered in to her steaming cup of hot tea. She took a sip, letting the liquid dance around her mouth. The drink left her feeling all warm and tingly inside. “I wonder what we do next,” She stated as she relaxed in to the comfy chair, happy that her legs could finally rest.

As if it was obvious, Inuyasha snorted. His friends could be so forgetful at times; it was not funny. Inuyasha crossed his arms. “We ask questions, that’s what! You shouldn’t be getting too comfortable.” 

The door opened suddenly, revealing a young woman in her early twenties, Anju. In her hands she held a tray of delicious food. After setting the bowls and a cup of tea before Link, she patted his head. “You eat all you like, dear. There’s plenty more left in the kitchen. I’ve already prepared a bed for you and if you like, we have enough firewood for a hot bath.”

“Kind of overdoing it, aren’t you Anju?” Kafei laughed at Anju’s affection toward Link, who blushed at her antics. Of course he didn’t mind one bit, but she did tend to do that to every youth that crossed her path. Anju was kind and loving; those were two of the reasons he fell for her.

Hearing this, she laughed, before throwing her arms around Kafei. “Someone’s jealous!” she kissed him on the cheek before picking up Inuyasha’s dishes as well as both Sango and Miroku’s. “I’m just being hospitable.”

Watching the couple, he couldn’t help but think back, before the two wedded. Link remembered it vividly, as if it had happened yesterday. On accident, Link stumbled upon a child, no bigger than himself, who wore a mask. Many times he came across him, but he never got the chance to ask his name because he ran with incredible speed, as if he were in a hurry to be somewhere. The Laundry House, near South of town, was the only place he occupied. Often, Link would follow the boy out of curiosity, and he had recorded his routine walk. Every day, the boy stood outside the Inn, looking in through the windows occasionally, as if he were locating someone. On and on again, Link watched as the child stared upon the young woman working at the Inn, but she was unaware of his presence, sometimes just standing in front of the entrance to the building, staring off with unfocused eyes. 

It wasn’t until some trips back in time that Link finally understood the story between the boy with the mask and the woman working at the Inn. With everyone, there was a story waiting to be told, and with those two, it was one of tragic lament. On the day, when Link appeared in the land, where it seemed everyone had a problem, he realized there was a sense of longing and uncertainty lying between both persons. Anju explained to Link that she was waiting for someone special to her, a man named Kafei, but one day he disappeared. She waited day in and day out for her companion, and when he failed to show, her hope started to diminish. Of course his disappearance didn’t help much as her mother told her that he had run off with someone and he wasn’t good enough for her. 

One night when the land was about to suffer a fatal attack, the child had tried to break in to the Inn, and Link just happened to be near to stop him. Of course he didn’t have much time to deal with the lad, but he wanted answers as to what he wanted with Anju. The boy fled, and Link gave chase, ignoring the bell from the Clock Tower and the fireworks above the town. When he finally caught up with the lad, the child’s mask fell away, revealing a youthful but familiar face. The boy claimed that he was Kafei, and when Link doubted that, the boy spoke of an imp wearing a mask. A cursed was placed on Kafei, and he was now an adult trapped inside a child’s body. He admitted he wanted to tell Anju that he hadn’t abandoned her, but in his state, he was mortified at being rejected. Unfortunately for him, Link explained that Anju had taken refuge at a ranch in order to escape the peril threatening to befall any moment. She had given up hope that her love would never return. Heartbroken, Kafei fell to his knees in tears.

Understanding Kafei’s dilemma, Link agreed to help him get to Anju, but this did not ease the lad as he believed it was too late. Little did he know that there was a boy who could travel in time standing right before him. Eventually, after a rigorous side quest, Link managed to bring them together, only minutes away from certain doom. But, no matter how many times he tried, he always had to go back in time and do it all over again, and eventually he succeeded. Link saved the land, and the marriage was still on. If Link had not interfered, he may not have gotten to Anju and Kafei in time. 

“But Kafei’s curse was not lifted…Why is that?’ A girlish squeal interrupted Link’s thoughts, and he woke from his musings. 

“Awe. They’re so cute!” Kagome exclaimed, easily embarrassing Kafei and Anju as they blushed. 

Miroku nodded in agreement. “Surely you must be brother and sister. I’ve never seen such growing affection in all my life.” He gave the woman a charming smile. “I’m sure you’ll make a wonderful bride one day.”

Anju smiled kindly; however, Kafei clenched his hands, his smile faltering slightly. “You’re all kind.”

“What was that, monk?” The slayer questioned next to him. Sango’s eyes burned with jealousy.

Gulping, Miroku gave a weak laugh. “Oh nothing, my dear Sango! No one’s beauty compares to one as lovely as yo—“ 

A slap ceased whatever words left Miroku’s mouth. A red hand print marred his face, yet he continued smiling nonetheless. 

The couple glanced at one another warily. They hoped that this was not the beginnings of another fight. They were lucky enough to have the roof still over their heads.

“Actually,” Anju began as she leaned over Kafei’s chair from behind. The woman wrapped her arms lovingly around his shoulders, her blush darkening. “We’re husband and wife.”

Hearing this, Kagome choked on her tea, and Inuyasha just stared between the two with a strange silence. He didn’t know what to think, yet he did not detect any lies. 

“Married?” Sango asked. “But aren’t you older?” Sure it was natural for an older man to marry a younger girl, but to have the complete opposite happening here was baffling to her. Yet, the two seemed happy enough. But it was still strange.

Miroku leaned closer to the woman next to him. “I believe the customs are different here. Though, I suppose if you’re really in love, age doesn’t matter,” he whispered.

“Wait, wait! You two are married?” Inquired Inuyasha, who pointed toward Kafei, who merely arched a delicate brow. “He’s just a kid! What kind of sick—“

“Sit boy!”

Before the dog eared half demon could continue his rant, he was once again reacquainted with his friend the floor. This made five times in one day, but he held a record far larger than this. He grunted as he tried to stand, placing his hands on the table for support. Under his breath, he cursed Kagome for sitting him. Heck, he was only stating the facts.

Happy that her companion had settled down, Kagome gave the couple a smile. “That’s great!” She ignored Inuyasha as he now sat glaring at her. “So, how long have you been together?” She pretended that the strangeness of the couple did not bother her one bit, but she did find the customs interesting.

“Four years,” Kafei explained, smiling at the young girl. “To be more precise, four days from now is our anniversary.”

“Pardon me for asking, but how old are you now…” Miroku could not think of his name.

“Kafei, and fourteen. I know that our ages may seem questionable, but I’m fourteen and my wife Anju is in her early twenties. We were betrothed when we were children, but that’s another story I don’t wish to trouble you with. I’m sure you’re all quite tired.”

Shocked, the group was astounded to find out that he was fourteen. Were all kids so young looking at that age? 

Forgetting her manners, Kagome stood up, causing all eyes to fall on her. “Sorry. My name is Kagome. I guess we should have introduced ourselves sooner.”

“And I’m Shippo! I’m a fox demon!” The kit replied. Turning his gaze toward Inuyasha, Shippo pointed. “And you already met Inuyasha.”

Miroku nodded. “I am Miroku, a monk in service to Buddha.”

“And I’m Sango. I’m a demon slayer. This is Kirara, a cat demon.”

He couldn’t help but smile. “It’s a pleasure to meet all of you. Tell me, what brings you to Clock Town? The festival, I’m sure?”

“Festival?” Kagome asked. 

“Actually, we have traveled from a distant land. I’m afraid we do not know what land we reside in,” Miroku explained, watching as Kafei’s expression turned perplexed. 

Taking a seat next to Inuyasha, Anju gave the strangers a kind smile. “That would explain why we had no other reservations. This land is called Termina. Right now, you’re in Clock Town. Three days from now is the Carnival of Time, a festival we have every year in honor of the Gods.” 

“In other words children,” a weak and tired voice exclaimed between both Kagome and Link, who jumped nearly a foot from shock. “Each year, the season of harmony begins when the sun and moon are in alignment. Paying homage to the way that both nature and time are tirelessly in the process of progressing…The Carnival of Time is when the people of the four worlds celebrate that harmony and request fruitfulness for the year. For years, people have worn masks resembling the giants who are gods of the four worlds. Now, it has become a custom for each person to bring a handmade mask to The Carnival of Time.” 

After her speech, Inuyasha couldn’t help but stare. “Where the hell did you come from? And who are you?”

Sitting across from Anju, sat a little old woman in a spiked wheelchair. Her nose was fairly larger than any normal person’s, same with her chin. Her appearance was frail and weak, and her skin somewhat pale. This old woman sat hunched over in her chair, with her gray hair pulled up in a messy bun. The old lady had squeezed herself in between both Kagome and Link.

When the little old lady heard such words, she reached over the table and smacked the dog eared man across the head, earning a yelp. “Watch your tongue silver hair! There are children present!”

Having seen this, Shippo laughed. “Serves him right!”

Anju apologized to the half demon, who held himself back from attacking. “Granny? I thought you were going to bed?” Anju asked, but the old lady merely gave a grunt. 

“I couldn’t sleep with all the racket! What? Does my presence here bother you Tortus?”

Anju shook her head. “Not at all. But it is getting late.”

Paying no mind to her granddaughter, granny turned her head to stare at Link. “Hello young lad. Are you staying for the Carnival of Time?”

“Wait, what’s the Carnival of Time again? I’m afraid I only caught half of the story.” Sango asked. She felt a little embarrassed for not understanding. In truth, she was surprised when the old lady showed up, and her mind just did not click when she suddenly started talking. 

Noticing her slight discomfort, Anju explained, “Well, in the past, it was a tradition to wear masks resembling those of the four gods who protect the land of Termina. To this day, it’s a custom to wear hand-made masks of whatever you want. The main attraction of this carnival is the Clock Tower. On midnight, there will be a display of fireworks and after this the door to the Clock Tower opens and falls over so that it’s level with the ground. The people stand on the clock’s face, praying for a bountiful and rich harvest, as well as singing the ceremonial songs to the gods.”

With excitement coursing through her veins, Kagome gave Inuyasha the puppy dog look. “That sounds amazing! We should all stay for the carnival, right everyone?”

Not at all hesitant, everyone agreed, Shippo being the most enthusiastic. Everyone, except Inuyasha was excited. 

“Oh, but I’ve never made a mask before,” Shippo muttered. “Is it hard?”

“Actually it’s quite easy. I used to make masks when I was little all the time. I’ll teach you!” Kagome explained, giving the child hope.

“Not only that,” Anju began. “But there’s also a legend. It states that if any couple should unite on the day of the carnival, then good fortune will be bestowed upon them. This is done by fusing both masks together.”

Bewildered by the information, Shippo asked, “You said something about four gods?”

Nodding, Kafei told the group of strangers about the gods and it ended up leading to what took place four years ago. Kafei elaborated on the past, while Anju could not help but laugh. “But all is right again, and the moon is where it belongs.”

Annoyed by everyone’s sudden excitement over a festival, Inuyasha growled, slamming his hands on the table thus causing some of the tableware to shake. “We’ve got more important things to worry about than some festival!” His eyes glared at Kafei, who merely stared with confusion. “You! All we want to know is how to get back home. Do you know anything about some strange light?”

Kafei and Anju were beyond baffled by his question and could only stare at him as if he’d grown two heads. 

“Pardon, what? I’m not sure what you mean?” Kafei began. “You’re all lost?”

Laughing at the sudden strangeness of it all, Kagome nodded. “Yeah. Actually, we were taken from our home and brought to this land. I know it must sound strange, but a light brought us here.”

“Yeah, that’s strange,” Kafei replied, causing her to sweat drop.

Anju leaned in to her husband and whispered something in his ear. 

Nodding, his eyes fell upon the group. “We’ll allow you stay for three days until after the festival is over.”

“Really?” Kagome asked. “How much will it cost?” Kagome had not expected such kindness from the people here. They were allowing her and her friends to stay for three days, but there had to be a price.

“Normally it would range to fifty rupees, but for you it’s our treat!” Kafei winked, causing Kagome to grin and Inuyasha to glare. 

Realizing that her grandmother had fallen asleep, Anju stood up and wheeled her toward the door, before turning around. “I’ll be back. Link, I have something for you, if you don’t mind waiting.” She left the room, leaving behind a baffled Hylian.

Looking toward Kafei at the end of the table, Sango asked, “What other countries are near here?”

Bewildered, he shook his head. “None. Unless you mean the regions? This land is Termina. As far as I know, this is the only land we are aware of, yet you were all brought by a light. The only explanation I have for you, and forgive me if it sounds strange, but perhaps you might have a purpose to fulfill here.”

“So, I’m guessing you’re Hylian. Am I correct?” asked Miroku.

Not sure what a Hylian was, Kafei replied, “Actually, I, and from what I’m aware, all the people of Clock Town are Terminans. Though, there are some who’d rather live in different climates in the four regions.”

Again, the group could only stare at the boy, who simply sighed. “Termina is made up of different regions with different climates. North of here is Snow Head Mountain, south of here is Woodfall, east is the Lost Kingdom of Ikana, and west is Great Bay. There are different inhabitants living in those regions.” Kafei hoped this shed some light on the foreigners. While he explained this information, he wondered just where these people came from. Their clothes were also baffling and strange, as were their accents. To top the strangeness, their ears were not like the people of Termina, except for the little boy with the tail. No, their ears resembled the pirates he heard much of in stories and rumors.

Before the group could ask what he meant by different inhabitants, the door opened. Thinking it was Anju, everyone was surprised to see a huge robust naked man enter? No, it was not a person, rather a creature made of rock. This creature had huge beady black eyes and a wide mouth. Its face was round, and strange tattoos adorned its arms. Not only that, but its head resembled that of a miniature size of Mount Fuji to Kagome.

“Where is the bathroom, Goro?” 

Standing up, Kafei pointed toward the corner of the room. “Right over there sir.”

“Thanks, Goro.” 

The moment he disappeared through the door, Kafei grinned at the newcomers expressions. “I take it you’ve never seen a Goron? Yes, they inhabit the mountains north of here. They are one of the four races of Termina.”

“One of the four?” Kagome asked. “What are the others?”

Despite their lack of knowledge, Kafei did not mind as he explained the other three races. In fact, he enjoyed having friends to talk with. After he finished with his explanation, Kafei stood and stretched, before pushing his chair in. “The storm has yet to let up,” he muttered as the wind howled from outside. 

Shaking his leg out of irritation, Inuyasha finally cracked. “Damn! We’ve wasted too much time listening to stories! Does anyone know how we might get back home?” Inuyasha asked.

A little irritated by his foul words, Serena, who had sat patiently listening, gave a grunt of annoyance. “The only person that can help you is the Great Fairy.”

Not sure exactly what the floating ball of light was talking about, Inuyasha asked, “What’s a Great Fairy? Is she like you?”

“No,” she replied. “The Great Fairy is our birth mother. She looks more Terminan than us. If anyone would know how you got here it would be her. She knows all about the land, and what goes on.”

Finally satisfied with this, Inuyasha stood raring to go. “Well, it’s about time we got some answers! Let’s pay this fairy a visit. The sooner this is done, the faster we get back to destroying Naraku!”

“There’s no hurry Inuyasha,” Kagome muttered as she placed her tea down on the table. “Besides, if you haven’t noticed, there’s a storm going on out there!” She settled back in her chair as she closed her eyes. “We can do that in the morning, besides it’s too late and we’re all tired.”

“Kagome’s right, Inuyasha,” Sango replied, ignoring his death glare. She silently took a sip of her tea, while Miroku merely yawned.

The door opened again this time, and to everyone’s relief, it was Anju. In her hands she carried a bundle of what appeared to be clothes. Her eyes fell on the group. “Where is Link?” She asked as she searched around. “The bath is almost ready, but…”

Noticing that they were missing a person, the group also looked around. 

“He was just here a second ago,” Kagome explained curiously. “Do you know where he went Inuyasha?”

“Who cares!” was his reply.

Serena floated toward the door. “He went to see the Great Fairy, if that’s what you want to know.” 

Hearing this bit of news, Anju walked over toward the window, watching as Lightning illuminated the sky. “Oh dear, He shouldn’t have gone out in that storm.”

Kagome sighed. She wanted so badly to have a hot bath and a nice bed to sleep in, but that would have to wait. “Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s go see the Great Fairy.” She turned her chocolate orbs to the young woman who continued to stare out the window, still holding the bundle in her hands. “We’ll bring him back, don’t worry.”

The group removed themselves from the table and stood ready to leave. Though their appearance, they were quite weary from travel and in desperate need of sleep. Each acquired dozens of bruises and scrapes, though many were harmless. Their eyes fell on the pink fairy.

“You want me to lead you to the Great Fairy?” When she received eager nods, she sighed. This was the very same group that interrogated her partner, well, it was mostly from Inuyasha. “Okay, follow me.” What could it hurt to lead them there and back? Besides, they were strangers to a world they did not understand, and as a fairy, it was her duty to guide others, even if some didn’t deserve it.

Kafei and Anju watched as the strange group went off into the night. Their silhouettes were illuminated by the fairy guiding them through the darkness. 

“Such a strange group of people,” Kafei muttered as he cleaned off the table.

Suddenly, the Inn shook, much to the young couple’s surprise. The tableware fell, shattering the moment they hit the floor, and as for the couple, they had trouble staying on their feet. After a minute or so, the shaking stopped, and the door flew open, letting in a mighty gust of wind. 

Startled, Anju hurriedly shut the door. “My goodness! What was that?” she asked her husband, who was busy picking up the broken glass. 

“I don’t know.” Kafei knew it was too quick to be an earthquake. Whatever it was, it was gone now.


	8. A Prophecy

The group ventured through the storm, following Serena, their only source of light. Nearly blown away from the strong winds, Kagome held Shippo tightly. Kirara decided to stay behind at the Inn, refusing to go out in such a storm; no one could blame her.

“I can’t see a thing!” Miroku exclaimed. His robes fluttered in the wind.

“What?” Somewhere far behind, Kagome shouted.

“I said I can’t see a thing!” Miroku replied as he shouted above the storm.

After a while of walking, or attempting that is, the group now stood in the northern part of town. Though, all they could make out was darkness and the fairy’s light. 

A sudden rumble halted the travelers, as thunder cracked harshly from above. Kagome screamed out of fright and Shippo cried in her bosom. The first thought that came to the group was that it was an earthquake.

While the ground trembled, a strong gust of wind pushed them back. Inuyasha was the first to go down, followed by the rest. 

“Hurry up!” Serena called from somewhere on Inuyasha. She tightly gripped the fabric of his top. “Just up ahead, see!”

After what seemed like a second later, the earthquake stopped, but the rain continued to fall. Taking this chance, they ran toward a flickering light in the distance. Finally, after a few trips up a small hill, the group found themselves inside a cavern.

Kagome fixed her hair. “Sheesh, what was that?”

“An earthquake, I take it,” Sango replied next to her. “But it was too fast for a normal one.”

Whatever it was, it was lost to them as a soft melody drifted to their ears. This soft music resonated deep inside the cavern. As if by some strange magic, the group found themselves pulled further inside. Their footsteps reverberated off the stone cavern walls when they ventured further in to its darkening depths.

As if by magic, the torches that lined the walls of the earthly structure burst in to flame, revealing white marble flooring. While they stopped to admire both the floor and the fire, the music grew louder. Compelled by the soft, melancholy melody, Kagome led her friends through the passage until a dim light caught her eye. 

Wary of the strange circumstances, Inuyasha quickly grabbed her arm to stop her. “Wait!”

Serena fluttered forward, not at all bothered by the phenomenon, but stopped halfway to look at the travelers. “The Great Fairy is up ahead. You don’t have to be scared; she’s not evil.” She rolled her eyes at Inuyasha’s protective stare; he did not believe her.

Continuing onward, a sudden calmness washed over the group. When they finally stood at the end of the cavern, they were beyond amazed. Words could not even describe the granger of the sight before them. 

Two torches flickered around an immense sized fountain of sparkling clean water. Like fallen rain, shimmering lights of blue, violet, and silver illuminated the walls. Just as the marble that led them there, three steps of the same, led to the opening at the rim of the fountain. Columns with carvings of a cherub’s face, circled the fountain. Engraved upon the second step were three golden triangular symbols. 

“So beautiful!” Sango and Kagome exclaimed in unison. 

“I’ve never seen anything like this in my life!” remarked Shippo who stood looking at the cave walls with wonder. 

Before Inuyasha could get a word out, a ball of silver light appeared above the surface of the water. As it did, ripples formed from the center, turning the water in to a lovely shade of blue. A sudden whirlpool formed, filled with every color imaginable until it finally settled down peacefully. Much to everyone’s fascination, a figure ascended from the middle of the pool. Finally, the form floated above the surface, regarding the travelers with a serene expression.

Right before their eyes was a beautiful maiden. Luscious red hair fell over her pale luminescent skin in soft curls. Her captivating blue eyes seemed to stare right in to their very souls. Vines and blossoms did little to hide her feminine assets, leaving a certain monk weak at the knees. Knee high Ivy green boots adorned her small feet. 

For the first time in his life, Miroku seriously contemplated breaking the vow of chastity he’d made upon becoming a monk, his mind conjuring up vivid scenarios of ravishing the obviously divine celestial being…well, maybe not the first time. Remembering the image in Kagome’s book, he thought the picture did not do this fair maiden justice. While the others’ attentions were focused elsewhere, Miroku stood transfixed, the drool spilling from the corner of his mouth like a waterfall, his eyes as big as the woman’s ample breasts. Surely, he thought, no eyes could be wide enough to take in the full vision of even one of them. 

“Welcome to my spring oh wary travelers,” intoned the Great Fairy. Even her voice sounded like sweet, melodious music.

No one in the group knew what to say, stunned by her beauty as they were. Even Kagome, who was never at a loss for words, was rendered speechless in awe of this magnificent creature. She had never believed the existence of such a being to be possible, but then again, with all she’d seen since falling down the Bone Eater’s Well and landing in the Feudal Era, who was she to question what did or did not exist?

Seeing this, Serena rolled her eyes and fluttered toward her mother, who greeted her. “Great Fairy, how are you?”

Delighted that her daughter was among these people, she welcomed Serena with open arms. “Fine, and how are you Serena? It feels like forever since I last saw you.”

“Sorry. I was kind of busy.”

“You’re forgiven. Now then,” The Great Fairy turned her sights upon the group, who had yet to look away. “Who are your friends?”

“Well, they claim that they were taken from their homeland by a strange light. They want to know how to return.”

Intrigued by this information, she looked into each individual’s eyes, but she did not detect any lies. “You wish to return home? I’m afraid I’m not entirely sure how to send you back. Whatever magic brought you here was not my doing.”

As they listened, their delighted expressions fell: except Inuyasha who decided to march himself up the three steps to the woman defiantly. He wanted answers, and he wanted them now! “What do you mean you don’t know how to return us home? Listen, we have to get back so we can destroy Naraku!”

Surprised by his words, the Great Fairy laughed, leaning back in midair as she acknowledged the man below her. “Such bravery and courage you have. You are heroes in your land, correct?”

Kagome blushed. “We wouldn’t call ourselves heroes exactly. We’re just defenders of justice, that’s all.”

“I see. Neither of you are selfish; you protect the lives of others. In my opinion, that makes you each a hero worthy of praise.”

Miroku finally pulled himself from his fantasies, shaking the string of saliva from his face. He should feel ashamed of entertaining thoughts of this woman! Never mind that he was a monk. He had declared his love for Sango earlier that day! “Wait! How is it you know of our heroic deeds?” he asked, his companions having wondered the same thing.

“Hello!” Serena could not believe her ears. “The Great Fairy knows everything!”

“Even if we’re from another world?” Kagome asked, receiving a nod from the woman.

“Yes. From just looking into your souls, I know exactly who each of you are,” she explained. “I am the Great Fairy of Magic. You may know that my sisters live in the four regions, north, south, east and west.”

“There’s more than one Great Fairy?” Sango asked, surprised. 

The Great Fairy laughed at this. “Oh my, yes! There are a total of five of us. I’m the Great Fairy who protects Clock Town. Each of my sisters protects a certain place.”

Fed up with the fairy woman, Inuyasha growled. “Listen, and you listen good!” he commanded, his golden eyes blazing. “We don’t have time to piss around here while Naraku is still alive. Isn’t there any other way?”

“Inuyasha!” the incensed monk exclaimed. “Watch your language! There’s a lady present!”

Sango turned to glare at Miroku with a growl of agitation. A split second later, her giant beige boomerang collided with his head. The others in the group sweat dropped as the crack echoed in the vast space around them. The Great Fairy giggled.

All were silent for the longest time, and Inuyasha’s left ear twitched.

Even though Kagome was annoyed and appalled at her friend’s behavior, he did have a point. If they were unable to get back, what would become of them in this strange land? Without a bone eaters well, Kagome would never be able to travel back in time to see her family. She’d miss her annoying little brother, her senile grandfather and her loving mother. By now, she knew her grandpa had probably run out of lists of ailments to tell her teachers and friends.   
Both Sango and Miroku were frozen with regret and anguish. What would become of Kohaku now that Sango was in a different land? Even though Kagome still had the power of the Shikon no Tama, Naraku would not be invincible. By that point, he’d probably be causing more mischief while they were stuck trying to figure out how to get back to stop him.

The mother fairy regarded the half demon, whose eyes burned with rage and fear. As she gazed into the hearts of the foreigners, she gained a vast understanding of each of their pasts. The memories of each individual seemed to fast forward in her mind. With this new insight, she slowly began to form a plan, yet she knew it would take a great deal more thought to perfect.

Footsteps echoed from behind the group, instantly breaking them from their personal thoughts. 

“There you are Link!” Serena exclaimed with joy. “What took you so long?”

Shaking his head, Link continued walking until he stood next to Inuyasha. His expression was neither pained nor joyous. The youth was soaked from head to boot. Soaked golden blond hair lay plastered to his face. 

“Welcome to my fountain, dear Link. How have you faired?” The Great Fairy asked as she gently floated toward the boy. “My, but what happened here?” Her gaze was transfixed on his garb.

Knowing that her mother wasn’t going to receive an answer, Serena answered for Link. “Oh, another fight I believe. And of course he’s soaked. My partner is so careless, Great Fairy!” 

Accepting the answer, she pulled away, extending her hands outward as they began to glow. “Very well, I shall replenish your health. It’s the least I can offer you.”

A green light fell upon the boy, shocking the travelers. The warm light enveloped him, instantly healing the wounds on his legs, face, back, and arms. He was lifted a few feet in the air before he was slowly placed back on his feet. Link’s wounds had vanished, but his tunic could not be salvaged; he didn’t seem to mind though.

“Amazing!” Kagome could not believe her eyes. For the second time in her life, she had another glimpse at magic; the first was traveling five hundred years into the past. Lady Kaede had tried to teach her how to help others with some bizarre hocus pocus that Kikyo had mastered, but Kagome refused. No matter what the old priestess told her, she did not desire to be like the one person she envied. 

Suddenly, the entire cavern shook with tremendous force, frightening the group. Rocks pelted them from above but none were large enough to seriously harm them. Shippo skirted around Sango’s legs, his small arms flailing. He was just a little guy after all, and those tiny pebbles hurt his fuzzy noggin. 

“What’s happening?” Shippo cried, clinging on to Kagome as tight as he could.

As she held the kit close, Kagome could only close her eyes. “Another earthquake?”

No sooner had the earthquake begun; it abruptly ended, leaving the group baffled. Where had those tremors come from, and why? It was all very strange, yet the Great Fairy didn’t seem the least bit fazed. 

“Damn that’s getting annoying!” Inuyasha yelled, agitated by the constant interruptions. “What the hell is going on?” 

The Great Fairy merely shook her head with disappointment. “I’m afraid that was not a mere earthquake. We’ve had quite a dozen happen this year, and a strange storm always follows.”

“Really?” Serena asked. “That’s strange because Link and I haven’t felt any earthquakes or seen any storms.”

“Because neither of you have left the forest. Only Clock Town is plagued by this. I’m afraid, even as we speak, something foul has crept into the land,” she explained, her expression sad. “The land is dying.”

“Dying?” Kagome asked. “When did this all start?”

“Many years ago, before Termina came into existence,” She replied solemnly. She turned her back to them. “Do you ever wonder about the land’s name?”  
“Termina?” Serena asked. “What about it?”

“Like its name implies, the land is destined for an end.”

Kagome thought about this. The name sounded vaguely familiar. She could have sworn she heard Termina before, but she just couldn’t remember where. “I’m sure I’ve heard about Termina somewhere,” she muttered softly. Perhaps one of her professors at school mentioned something about it; if he did, she was probably half asleep.

“Termina is prophesized to perish soon, as it was meant to four years ago when the moon threatened to fall from the sky. Because the moon was stopped and returned to the heavens, peace returned, but for only a short time. A land destined for destruction will suffer, no matter how many times it’s saved. Peace will not last forever, I’m afraid.” As she trailed off, her expression only dampened more.

“That’s terrible,” Sango gasped. 

Lights suddenly fluttered about the fountain, circling their mother, the Great Fairy. These lights were revealed to be little orange fairies. Each little ball of light circled the now speechless travelers.

“My children,” The Great Fairy muttered, watching as each of her babies fluttered around Inuyasha and his companions. “They are curious. It’s not often we receive company.”  
Kagome laughed as two brushed across her skin tickling her. “Hey, come on now!”

A fairy tugged Shippo’s tail, causing him to jump. “Hey!” 

During this, Miroku and Sango both watched as a fairy sat on each of their shoulders. One danced around the monk’s staff, causing the two to smile in amusement.

“Get off! Stop pulling!” Inuyasha; however, did not see the fun at all. Thrashing his arms around wildly, he tried to rid himself of the annoying fairies. Two of them had latched onto his pointed ears. “What’s with everyone touching my ears?”

Seeing this, everyone couldn’t help but laugh.

After a few minutes, the fairies relinquished their hold on Inuyasha and followed the rest of their brothers and sisters to the fountain.

As amusing as the group was, it was time for the Great Fairy to be serious. Struck with a brilliant thought, the Great Fairy gazed hopefully at the travelers. “There may be a way to return you all to your rightful land.”

Instantly, the travelers were interested, especially Inuyasha, who grinned, glad to finally be getting somewhere. 

“You must save the land of Termina from destruction,” was her reason for their unexpected arrival. “If you do this, the Goddesses will grant you a wish, but be warned that the wish must be pure, and only the true savior must make it.”

Inuyasha smirked triumphantly. “That’s what I’m talking about! Just bring on the evil. Once he or she has had a taste of my Windscar, they’ll wish they’d never been born!”

“I’m afraid your sword will be of no use to you here, Inuyasha,” replied the Great Fairy. “So, I’ll be taking that.” With just a flick of her wrist, Inuyasha watched hopelessly as his sword vanished in midair. “Do not fret, it shall be returned the moment you save the land.”

For a moment, Inuyasha was nearly frozen speechless. He regained his voice quickly though. “What the hell? Give it back!”

Hearing this she laughed.

“I’m freakin serious! Hand it over or else!” He waved his fist at her.

Alarmed and irritated by the rude man, Serena flew right in his face. “Don’t you dare say such things to the Great Fairy! She’s doing you a favor since your sword is utterly useless here!”

Tempted to slap the annoying bug, Inuyasha suddenly found his face yet again planted in the ground. He didn’t have to guess twice to know who was responsible for it. The first time he’d been subjected to the Beads of Subjugation that day was when he was simply seeking answers from the weird little brat that he had saved (Inuyasha was still waiting on a simple thank you). The second time had been when he’d been trying to find a way to get home while his friends only cared about going to a damn festival; he’d been reacquainted with his friend, the dirt, several times. Now Kagome saw fit to punish him for demanding that this stupid fairy hag give him back his sword! What the heck!

“Sheesh Inuyasha! Just hear her out. I’m sure she has a reasonable explanation for taking your sword,” Kagome glared with her hands fisted on her hips. “You’ve been such a pain all day, so give it a rest!” Sudden realization hit her. “Oh! That’s right! Without your sword—“

“He becomes a full demon, unable to control himself,” the Great fairy finished. “Do not fret young one. He shall not be consumed by such darkness; I won’t allow it.” 

Stepping forward, Miroku gave Inuyasha one glance before settling his eyes on the nearly naked woman before him. “You wish for us to save a land that is destined to perish. Even if we somehow do save the land, wouldn’t it once again need saving?”

“You are correct monk,” she replied. “But as I stated before; only one with a pure heart can lift the curse forever. Now it is time for you to go forth in this new quest. If you are able to save the land, then that will be your souls’ ultimate form of judgment.”


	9. Legend of a Doomed Land

“Judgment?” Kagome muttered, hoping that the Great Fairy would elaborate.

The Great Fairy leaned on her elbows as she began to retell the legend that had been passed down since the beginning of time. “To fully understand your quest, you must first know the history of this land.”

Knowing that this was probably going to take a while, the group seated themselves on the marble floor, giving the woman their utmost attention. Even Inuyasha, who was still sulking about his sword, gave in and listened, his arms crossed over his chest impatiently. 

Long ago, the Three Goddesses gave life to a new world full of wonders. They were known for creating another world long ago, and so they took what they knew from the old and put it with the new. Din, with her strong flaming arms, cultivated the land to create the red earth. Nayru poured her wisdom onto the Earth to give the spirit of law to the world. Farore’s rich soul created all life forms who would uphold the law.

After the new creation, the three great Goddesses returned to the heavens, leaving behind a great kingdom with a soul reminder that the land will always be loved and protected. That soul reminder was the Triforce. 

As the years rolled by, the land was known as Nimtera; the original name before Termina came to be. Chaos did not exist for many moons, until one day an uprising started in the kingdom of Ikana, a desolate valley beyond the mountains of Nimtera. A clan of evil worshippers rose and revered giants rather than the three golden goddesses.

Sacrifices were often made to honor these giants they believed to be gods, and the ancient kingdom was known for using Majora’s Mask in hexing rituals, the same mask that contained an evil spirit found in hell. The people of Ikana had sealed the demonic power away within the relic so that its power could not be misused. But they did have plans for this mask.

Afraid of the tribe’s bloodstained and violent actions, the Nimterans went in to hiding. Even though they were never targeted for annihilation, they feared the dominating power of the mountain from the east. In order to protect the town, soldiers, known as the Garo, were sent to spy on the tribe from the mountains separating them. Sadly, all the soldiers were murdered the moment they attempted to invade, leaving the kingdom vulnerable to the savage attacks from Ikana. Even as they were slowly slaughtered, they cried to the heavens, asking the Goddesses for help, but help never came.

A blood bath ensued, and the land fell in to a violent history. The tribe left only a few remaining Nimterans alive, but soon grew annoyed by their constant praying. These blood thirsty people believed the world could not have been created by three women; the very idea was absurd. Instead of worshipping the true rulers of the world, they kept their faithful eyes on their own deities.

As a form of blasphemy, the tribe built offensive statues against the Goddesses. They continued doing such acts when an idea came to them. They would build a tower so high that it would reach the heavens. Once the tower was complete, they would climb the steps in order to slay the Goddesses, and continue to torment the last of the Nimterans.  
But the tribe did not get far in building the structure. The Goddesses, angry with the tribe’s wickedness, flipped the universe upside down. The tower, no longer able to reach heaven, now flipped, reached for hell instead. Realizing that they were forgotten, the Goddesses cursed the world and made each tribe differ greatly from the others. They also separated the world in to four regions, leaving the town of Nimtera at the center, the town that now suffered. 

Knowing that the humans would fall in to ignorance again, the Goddesses wiped their memories and created four giants to protect the four regions of the land. As punishment upon the people, they also unleashed their anger, causing destruction and ill will to descend upon the land. Like an hour glass filled with small grains of sand, they gave the land a time limit. When the last grain fell, the people would be doomed. However if the land were somehow saved, then the hourglass would flip and start again. Only one with a true heart would be able to stop the cycle from repeating itself.

It is not said what became of the Goddesses except that they were needed elsewhere. They abandoned the world and the people, waiting for the prophesized hero to shed peace on the land. If this was done, then the land would be saved and restored, and the savior would be blessed with one wish.

Ending her story, the Great Fairy sighed. “But lately that hourglass has weakened, and I’m afraid that the end is drawing near. Once that last grain falls, all is lost. I give this land one month.” With pleading eyes, she held her hands before her in a gesture of helplessness. “I beg of you all, please. Please save this land. Among you is one with a pure heart, and I believe you all hold the strength needed to save Termina from destruction.”

Inuyasha was silent for the longest time, contemplating such a legend. Kagome stood deep in thought, along with all the others. This Great Fairy was asking for them to save the land, and the one with the pure heart would be granted a wish. That wish was the answer to returning to the Feudal Era and finally destroying Naraku. In only a month’s time, this world would suffer a devastating end, and Inuyasha and the gang would be destroyed along with it.

Kagome knew it was the right thing to do. Besides, there was no way they could escape Termina if they didn’t help to save it. What would her family do when they assumed the worst had happened to her? “We’ll do it!”

Nodding in agreement, the monk and the demon slayer both stood beside Kagome, along with Shippo. Inuyasha still remained hesitant, but he soon joined the rest of his friends. Heck, they busted their butts for everyone before, this would be nothing new.

“Thank you!” She clasped her hands together as she grinned from ear to ear. “I had almost given up hope.”

Serena, who had sat on her partner’s shoulder listening, suddenly had a thought. “Wait, do you think the reason the light brought them here was to save the world?”

All heads turned to her. Even Link turned to give her a look. All that time, Link had been leaning against the wall, listening to the story. This story was linked to Hyrule, he was sure. The Triforce was mentioned and the Great Fairy said that this was the second world created. He wondered if his assumption was right. At first he had thought he’d been transported to a different dimension, but after hearing the story, he thought otherwise. Everything was beginning to make sense.

“Because, if that’s so, then do you think the Goddesses brought them here?” Serena asked, hoping to be right. The story had intrigued her, especially when the group had appeared; it was like they were destined to come here, leaving behind their own land to save another.

Shaking her head enthusiastically, the Great Fairy agreed. “That’s what I was thinking the moment they walked into my fountain!” Her eyes fell on the group again. “I wish for each of you, including you as well Link, to gather the four pendants from the four regions. It won’t be easy, but I assure you the task will be simple.”

“So all we do is get four pendants, and that’s gonna save the land?” Shippo asked. “That’s easy!”

“Sorry, but there’s more to it than that. After you receive the pendants, return to my fountain and I shall explain the rest.”

“Then where do we go first?” Inuyasha asked, no longer angry. “Which region? Does it matter?”

She nodded. “First you must go to the Snowy Mountains just north of here. Then head for the Ocean, then the Canyon, and last the Swamp.”

Nodding in understanding, the group turned their backs to the woman when they assumed that that was all the Great Fairy would say.

“Excuse me, but I’ve yet to bestow my magic on each of you,” Her voice rang out, causing each individual to stare back at her with wonder and confusion. “Come here.”

Miroku was the first to step up for his gift, the others watching in fascination. A polite smile formed upon the monk’s lips and he cleared his throat to speak. “Oh great enchantress, you are indeed a truly divine creature, and I am forever humbled by your presence. And it is with great honor that I, Miroku, accept such a blessing. I would, therefore, gladly be the father of your future children.”

The Great Fairy gazed down at the man who now kneeled before her, thoroughly confused by his words. 

Shippo slapped his own forehead in exasperation. “Oh brother!”

Sango gave an agitated growl, glaring at the lecherous monk, holding her tongue. She swore once they left this fountain, she would pound him into the ground. She should have known his words of love earlier had meant nothing. 

Inuyasha was not surprised in the least. He crossed his arms with a smirk. “Humph. I was just waiting on him to pull a stunt like that,” he muttered to himself.

The Great Fairy, still not quite sure what to make of the scene before her, decided to continue on with her blessing ritual. “I shall relieve your suffering monk, and with this gift, may you always remain confident.” A shimmering blue and green light lifted the man from his feet, and surrounded his form completely. The beads fell away from his hand, much to his surprise as well as everyone else’s. “You are no long burdened with the wind tunnel; your life has been spared.”

The moment his feet touched the ground once more, everyone gathered around to see if what the fairy said was true. He opened his palm and to everyone’s relief, the vortex was gone. “Thank you!” was all he could manage when faced with the woman’s miraculous feat. Miroku stepped back as another of the group was called forth. The fact that he had been liberated from the curse of the wind tunnel made him forget all about his proposal to the Great Fairy.

“Kagome Higurashi, step forth to claim your new skill.”

Kagome did as commanded of her and stood before the Great Fairy with nervousness. Almost immediately, a fire burned deep inside her. Her fingers felt tingly and she had the sudden urge to run a marathon.

“I bestow upon you the power of healing,” she explained, watching as the girl stared with wonder at her hands. “Because you are a priestess, I also give you these.” A bright light came forth from her open palms, revealing a luminescent bow, complete with its own divine arrows. “I give to you the light arrows. It is said that the goddesses once used these to flip the universe, but do not fret; with these you can push away darkness and restore goodness within the world.” Her eyes fell on Shippo. “You are next young one.”

Hesitantly, Shippo slowly stepped toward the floating woman. “What do I get?” he asked, watching as a smile graced her lips.

“I shall give you a boost of power. You will be capable of transforming more efficiently and for longer periods of time.” 

Just like everyone else, he was also surrounded by a light. “Neat!”

Sango was blessed with a lighter boomerang, able to change its size. For short distances, she was also given a small version of a fairy boomerang to carry. Both weapons held a far stronger power than her original and were both durable.

“What about me?” Inuyasha asked. “What do I get?”

“I’m sorry Inuyasha,” she began. “But you are strong enough.”

Angered slightly, Inuyasha did not say a word. He was strong enough as it was? Did that mean the monsters here would be a piece of cake? Even though he just received a compliment, he wanted so badly to have some kind of new technique or a spell.

The Great Fairy noticed his forlorn expression. “I shall give you this though.” A sword appeared in her hand, elaborated with designs. Old writing was engraved into the steel, and the blade curved ever so slightly. “Though this weapon does not contain any destructive power, it will be light and easy to handle. The blade is made from the strongest of iron, and can penetrate the hardest of rocks. Not only that, but as long as you have possession of this sword, your demonic power will be subdued.”

Inuyasha took claim of his sword with wide eyes. Unlike his father’s sword, this one shimmered with a bright blue light, and it was far bigger than his original. He wondered just how powerful this sword actually was. Was it strong enough to kill Naraku?

“When battle has made you weary, please come to my spring,” her voice trailed off as she suddenly disappeared in a vanishing light, leaving behind her fairies who danced around the fountain.

“So, I guess we prepare for our journey to the mountains then?” Kagome asked, watching as her friends nodded. “Okay, let’s go back to the inn and get some deserved rest! Then in the morning, we will stock up on whatever supplies we’ll need.” 

“Sounds like a good plan to me,” Shippo said enthusiastically. 

“Alright,” agreed Sango. “But before we leave, I think someone needs another blessing.”

“What blessing?” asked Inuyasha, confused. When he saw the woman’s eyes shift to the purple-garbed monk, he fought another smirk, deciding not to give him a heads up.

Before Miroku could comprehend what was going on around him, he was greeted by Sango’s new and improved weapon as it collided with his face. He let out an undignified yelp, and he landed on his back at her feet. 

“That’s for being a pervert as usual! And for lying to me!” Sango yelled before turning to stalk out of the cave, Kagome skipping merrily along behind her. Shippo leapt up onto the irked slayer’s shoulders, the former sticking his tongue out at the dizzy monk.

Inuyasha leaned over Miroku with a smug expression. “Serves you right. And you serve Buddha? Pft.” The half demon then walked away, leaving Miroku to lie alone on the floor.


	10. It Takes Rupees

After gaining powers beyond their wildest dreams, Inuyasha and the gang quickly returned to the Inn, where Anju and Kafei waited. Warm baths were set up for each member, and warm beds made ready for a good night’s sleep. Yet, as they slept, they could not stop themselves from thinking of what this new adventure had in store for them.  
The early morning sun greeted the town’s people. After yesterday’s horrid weather, today was starting out nicely. The birds were chirping their own little song, and the kids were running around with joyous laughter.

“Can they take any longer?” complained a loud mouthed half breed. Both he and Miroku had been standing near the Clock Tower plaza for over an hour, waiting for the females to hurry with their shopping, but the wait was proving to be troublesome. Inuyasha didn’t know how much longer he could stand it.

Sighing, Miroku watched the peasants as they went about their normal day, not at all worried or aware of the danger that threatened them. Each person was full of mirth, merry smiles upon their glowing faces. Miroku turned his attention back to his friend. “While we’re waiting, we might as well explore.”

Taking one last glace around, Inuyasha followed behind the monk with annoyance. “They better not take all day!” he grumbled. Throughout the morning, he received strange looks from some of the passers, which only further aggravated him. At one point during their walk, a tall man with a rather large mustache and gelled back brown hair had rudely walked right in to him. Neither would apologize, and they began a childish argument.

After a few twists and turns around the town, they turned up a set of stairs, coming upon the same part of town as the Stock Pot Inn. Near the Inn were a few shops which caught their interest.

“I wonder what that place is?” Miroku questioned as he pointed toward the shop in front of the Inn. Coming upon the store, he read the sign. “Open the chest for something splendid. The thrill of surprise…” Miroku placed a hand to his chin. “It’s a treasure chest shop.”

“Gee Miroku, what gave you that idea?” Inuyasha pointed toward the building with sarcasm dripping from his lips. “The shop is a chest!”

Seeing this, Miroku was surprised. “Fascinating! Well, let’s not stand by all day. Let’s see what’s inside.”

As he opened the door, the two were greeted by loud music and blinding lights. The floor was made of concrete, decorated with patterns of red and green diamonds. The walls were pitch black, except for large green circles; those were the lights, which led toward a counter a small distance away from them. To their right was a large empty room with black and white checkered floors, which puzzled the monk.

Upon noticing that the room held another occupant, both Miroku and Inuyasha approached the counter. Their eyes fell on a young woman, seemingly in her early twenties. Her hair was blue, cut to where it was long in the front and short in the back. This young woman wore blue eye shadow, which brought out her green eyes and rouse for her lips. Her face was practically covered with expensive makeup. The dress she adorned was pink with short sleeves, rather tight around her the bust.

“Welcome!” A giggle escaped her. Casually, she leaned over the table to inspect the customers, which revealed to Miroku that her dress was a two-piece. The moment she caught sight of the monk, her heart pounded with much ferocity. “Well hello handsome, wanna play?” she asked as she batted her eyes charmingly.

Not sure how to respond, Miroku gave a hesitant laugh, though he could not help but think her pretty. “Actually, we’re just looking. But, what is this shop’s purpose?” Miroku’s eyes fell on the checkered tiles.

Again the woman giggled. “Oh my! This is the treasure chest shop. In here, you pay to play a game where you must get to the treasure chest in that room,” she explained, following the monk’s gaze. “But be warned there is a time limit and there is only one true path to the chest.”

“I see,” Miroku muttered. Noticing her hopeful smile, he leaned his arm on the table, all the while giving her his most attractive smile. “And how much would this game cost my dear?”

Again the woman giggled. “For you and your sexy friend,” she began, startling the half demon next to him. “five rupees each!”

“Five rupees?” Inuyasha asked. In his mind, he was wondering what a rupee was. Of course, he was a little thrown off by the woman’s forwardness. ‘What the hell is a rupee?’

Her expression faltered upon realizing the situation between both men. But, being a woman in her line of work, she had a wonderful idea that could solve both of their dilemmas. “Or, we could forget about money!” She tugged upon the monk’s robes, earning a questioning stare from the man, and a blink from his friend. “I’ve been meaning to get a boyfriend for a while now…” she began as she suddenly had Miroku half way over the counter. “Now then sir, if you’ll just…” she slowly began inching her way toward him.

Realizing the situation at hand, Miroku gave a cry. “Inuyasha!” Trying his best to hold off the woman, Miroku glanced over his shoulder, only to witness his friend on the other side of the room with his back turned.

Looking back toward his friend, Inuyasha gave the monk a look that said, ‘what?’ Hey, it wasn’t every day you see your friend panicking from the touch of a woman.

Finally getting his attention, Miroku tried even harder to push the girl away, though it was futile; her grip was too strong. “A little help?” he cried, trying his best to escape the young woman’s tight grasp. As her lips were nearing his, Miroku suddenly felt his face redden. He had meant for his first kiss to be with Sango, not another. As he was about to succumb to the inevitable, his head was suddenly yanked back.

A familiar voice started near his ear. “Forget? You mean you’ll let us play for free?” the half demon asked distrustfully. “How the hell would you make business? You can’t just go around giving your customers free games,” he began before staring at Miroku. “Besides,” he pointed toward the monk. “You don’t want this guy. Trust me. He has fooled around way too many times.”

Annoyed by his comment, the monk suddenly moved away from the woman, who let go in sheer surprise and shoved the half demon’s hand away. “And just what do you mean by that, Inuyasha? Are you implying that I, Miroku, a holy man, am a player? What does that make you?”

Somewhat shocked by his sudden outburst, Inuyasha merely crossed his arms. “Excuse me? What’re you talking about?”

With fisted hands, Miroku got right up in the half breed’s face. “You’d rather lay with a dead woman than someone who’s right in front of you!”

A sudden gasp caught the ears of both men, who turned to stare at the shocked woman. “Oh? Then what you’re saying is…” she began, scrutinizing the man she was just about to kiss. “Oh my, oh my!” Her entire countenance confused the two men as she turned this way and that with her hands placed upon her flushed cheeks. “I never would have guessed…that you two were gay!”

Inuyasha’s eyes widened at the word ‘gay,’ and he was just about to tell the girl off when she suddenly attacked.

Both Miroku and Inuyasha were stuck between a hard place and a squealing obsessed girl. What were the two of them to do in such a situation?

From outside the Treasure Chest Shop, screams of agonizing terror frightened the town’s people who were walking past. Even Anju, who was busy sweeping, had to take a second glance before rushing back inside the inn. The children outside the shop had turned with curious stares before continuing their game of chasing a cuccu.

OOO

As the day waned on to around eight in the morning, Higurashi strolled along the northern part of town. Most of the time, she was sightseeing. In order to take less time looking, she and Sango decided to part ways. While on her walk, she had managed to get herself lost a couple times, but with the clock towering overhead, she realized she was never truly lost.

As she walked up a set of stairs, she came upon a door to her left with a sign posted to the wall.

The Curiosity Shop Open at 10pm

For a moment, she wondered what kind of shop it was to open in the dead of night. However, she soon pushed those thoughts away as she continued on up the stairs. Once again, she came upon another door beside the curiosity shop.

The Trading Post

When she stepped inside, she was greeted by a surprising sight. Kagome stood on a little wooden bridge leading across a small body of water. To her left was a scarecrow, and to her right was a giant table with a jar seated in the center.

“Welcome!” A male voice rang out.

Kagome walked along the bridge, watching with wonder as a few fish swam by. A second later, she stood before a middle aged man with brown curly hair, a mustache and a goatee. This man was constantly itching his back, which bothered her slightly. Along the walls was an assortment of items, those of which she had never seen before.

“What will you be purchasing?” He asked, giving her a quick once over before frowning. This man wore a red vest with a blue long sleeved shirt underneath.

Noticing the strange look he sent her, Kagome gave a small laugh. “Um, actually, I’m just looking, thanks,” she explained.

A thought came to the man, “You must be from out of town, correct?” he asked, catching her off guard. When he received a nod, he continued on. “Then I’m sure I have some great items that will fancy your interest.”

“Actually, I’m only looking…thanks.”

Unfazed by her response, he decided to explain what each of the items were. “This here is a red potion! This does the trick when you need quick energy!” He moved on to another jar next to it on the shelf. “This is a green potion! This replenishes your magic if you’re running low!” The man pointed below the top shelf. “This is a fairy I caught this morning! If you’re ever in danger, this little guy will save you!”

Listening to the man continue rambling on about his merchandise, Kagome found great interest in the fairy. She was amazed to find that it looked just like Link’s partner. “Wait? You sell fairies?” Why would anyone want to sell them? Sure they bring up a lot of money, but fairies have feelings too.

“Why? To bring customers of course! Brings in good quality money!” he replied, causing Kagome to frown. It was those kinds of people that Kagome despised.  
“How much is it?” she asked as she searched through her skirt pocket. No one deserved to be bottled up and sold for money.

“Fifty rupees!”

Kagome stopped mid-search and gave the man a bewildered stare. “Rupees?” She realized that their form of currency was much different from that of her time and of the Feudal Era. Where in the world was she going to find rupees? Speaking of which, what was a rupee?

“Yes,” he replied, holding out his hand. “Fifty rupees.”

“I don’t have that kind of money,” she explained awkwardly.

The man’s face turned red and his frown deepened. “What?” he asked. Steam erupted from his ears as well as his flaring nostrils. A twitch had suddenly developed under his eye. “No money, no fairy!”

With that, Kagome found herself literally thrown out of the shop as the door slammed shut behind her. Sighing, she gave the building a glare before continuing on with her exploration. She realized that she would need to find some rupees if she was going to be able to buy anything. But where would one find rupees?

OOO

Donned with a new green tunic with long brown sleeves, compliments of Anju, Link left the Inn. Shippo followed him as he strolled to the northern part of town. The night before had been somewhat eventful with the ominous weather and earthquakes, a sign of the end of Termina, as explained by the Great Fairy. Following the path toward the shrine, he came upon giant crevices in the ground. Normal lofty trees were lying on the ground in a heap, and the post box was stuck in a lean.

“Gee! What a mess!” remarked the fox boy from behind. “Did that earthquake do this?”

“Looks like it,” Serena began from her place on Link’s hat. “Something foul is at work here, but what?”

Shippo pondered. “I don’t like this. Why can’t things just be normal for once?”

“Huh? What do you mean normal for once?” the fairy asked with a sudden interest. “Does this type of stuff happen to you and your friends often?”

Shippo nodded. Boy would that be a story to tell. “Yeah, but it’s a long story. We’ve been tracking this evil man for a while now. We almost got the jewel complete, but…”

“Now you’re here in another world to vanquish evil,” she finished with lament. “Your friends sure are taking a while to get supplies…”

Shippo nodded. “They’re probably looking around before we leave. Besides, if this is going to be a long journey, then we’ll need all we can get.”

“What? Traveling to the northern mountains only takes half a day,” she explained which surprised Shippo. “We should be able to get the pendant easily. The Great Fairy never mentioned anything about obstacles. So, I’m thinking the elder must have the pendant.”

“Are you serious?” Shippo could not believe it. He had been on many adventures with his friends, and it always took weeks on end just to get somewhere. Here this little fairy was saying it’d be half a day. “No way!”

Ignoring the child’s skepticism, Serena gave her partner a pat on the head. “Link, I think we’ll need to stock up on some potions and arrows before we leave,” Serena explained as the boy nodded.

Baffled, the fox child came to stand in front of Link. “Why do you need arrows? Kagome has a ton.”

“Well, Link is pretty good with a bow, and his aim isn’t bad; actually, I’d say it’s more than perfect.”

“How old are you Link?” he asked, causing the other boy to arch a brow. “And why don’t you say anything?”

Somewhat annoyed by his constant questions, the fairy appeared right in his face. “He’s fourteen of course!” Serena explained causing Shippo to gape in surprise. “Yeah, you and your friends keep saying he’s a child. All the kids here age differently. Actually, at his age, he’s practically a man. And the reason he doesn’t talk is his own business.” Serena hoped this would end the discussion.

While Shippo trailed his new friend, his eyes turned toward the sky. The weather was sunny, the sky was blue, and the breeze was warm. Nothing seemed out of place, except for a small shadow looming over him. Looking up, Shippo’s eyes widened a fraction of their normal size.

“Shippo, what’s wrong?”

In response to her question, he pointed toward the sky where a red balloon, carrying a little green person floated. “What’s that?”

“Oh, that’s Tingle,” was her calm reply.

The two watched as the red balloon began descending toward the ground in a slow fashion. The person revealed as Tingle, appeared to be a middle aged man wearing tight green clothes. The man seemed oblivious of their presence, muttering to himself as he examined a piece of parchment which contained the sketch of half a map. He turned in the opposite direction, continuing on his way.

OOO

After hightailing it out of the Treasure Shop, both men were found outside heaving sighs of relief. Miroku was worse off than his companion, due to the number of kiss marks on his person. Luckily for Inuyasha, he had escaped with less, though he seemed initially wounded from such an attack. Yes, it was after the young lady had proclaimed them both gay that she flung herself toward Inuyasha, who was unaware of her intentions.

Let’s just say, they had barely made it out…

“What the hell was that?!” Inuyasha asked.

“That, Inuyasha,” Miroku began, speaking in an educated manner. “was one of the few signs that a woman is interested in you.”

Fed up with his smartass friend’s words, Inuyasha hurriedly tried to fix his clothes, which now sustained rips and hints of wrinkles. “Damn it!”

“Inuyasha!” A female voice called, startling the half demon.

The only word to leave his mouth was a panicked ‘shit.’ As he watched his female friend run toward them from the town plaza, Inuyasha could not help but glance every which way with anxiousness. When Kagome was within ten feet of them, Inuyasha flung Miroku over his shoulder and once again hightailed it up the steps, away from a now baffled priestess.

“What’s wrong with him?” she pondered as the last of the dust cleared away.

Finally escaping danger, Inuyasha gave a huge sigh of relief as he dropped Miroku on the floor. “Damn that was close!”

“What was that about?” His friend asked as he stood upright while straightening his clothes. “You just ran away like a scared puppy.”

Annoyed that his friend did not catch the idea, Inuyasha explained. “If Kagome were to see both of us the way we are right now, she’d think we were with other women, and when one female in the group knows, so does the other!”

A look of astonishment came upon Miroku’s face, and with that, he hurriedly rubbed away the makeup; his friend did the same. “Good thinking, Inuyasha!”

When the two finally fixed themselves up, they glanced around the room they were in. Inuyasha hadn’t paid the least bit of attention to what door he had entered.

A red carpet led to a counter just a few feet away from the boys. Expensive looking plants and flowers gave the room a homey feel, and a fresh scent greeted their noses.

“Welcome!” A cheery voice greeted them from across the room. A woman, with short green hair waved to the two gentlemen. She wore a long sleeved white dress shirt, revealing a little cleavage, but not too much to scare them. Yellow eye shadow brought out her dark eyes, and yellow lipstick with a hint of pigment covered her lips. “Do you have an appointment with the mayor?”

“Oh please tell me this isn’t another obsessed girl—,” Inuyasha began, but Miroku interrupted.

The moment the woman had opened her mouth, Miroku was suddenly in front of her. Already he had her hands in his. “My dear woman, though I may not have an appointment, I gladly wish to.”

Blushing from this charming man’s boldness, the woman suddenly removed her hands from his grip and pulled out a writing utensil and a sheet of paper. “Your name sir, and the nature of the appointment?”

“My friend and I simply ask a night with yo—Ack!“

Before the monk could finish his sentence, Inuyasha wacked him a good one. “You can’t go one day without saying something perverted, can you? Maybe I should have left you with Kagome! Also, don’t get me involved!”

“Now Inuyasha, must you be so brash?” He rubbed his aching head while the young woman laughed.

“Did you hear?” they heard someone whisper somewhere to their left. Their interest piqued, they turned their attention to find two armored guards standing in a far corner of the room near a giant plant, seemingly discussing some matter of great importance.

“Hear about what?” came a bored reply.

The man closest to them was frightened. His eyes were wide with alarm and every so often his body shook. “These storms are getting worst, and the earthquakes much fierce. There have been rumors spreading among the town’s people about a great terror. I may not have believed it at first, but I’m starting to think that the legend may be true!”  
“What are you talking about? You mean that old kid story?” He started laughing at the hilarity of his friend. “Just because there have been frequent storms and earthquakes does not necessarily mean that the end is near.”

“How do you know? Don’t you remember the events four years ago, how the moon was so close to annihilating the entire town?”

“Of course I remember! I was stationed there, along with a few others to protect the people who stayed behind. The whole time, I swore it was staring at me! But that was just a fluke! Did it fall on us? No! We’re still alive, aren’t we? Stop being such a skitzo!”

“Is that what you think?” His friend sighed and his shoulders slumped.

The man patted his friend on the shoulder with a happy-go-lucky grin. “You need to relax! I’m sure a night at the bar will fix that worry off ya!”

“Maybe…”

Inuyasha and Miroku shared a glance before making their way to the door. All the while, they could not help but think that the town’s people were actually aware that something was not right. Somehow, they were taking charge of saving the land from some unknown force. Their task was to collect the four pendants located in each of the four regions.  
As the door opened, both men exited the building, only to come face to face with a suspicious and irked priestess.

The moment Inuyasha saw her angered expression, he jumped. ‘Damn!’

With hands placed on either side of her hips, Kagome leered at her silver haired friend, who could do nothing more than shrink away. “Mind telling me what that was all about?”  
“N-nothing!” he said with a stutter.

Still not convinced, Kagome gave both men a once over. “Nothing? It looked to me like you were running away!” She couldn’t understand what they were up to, nor why they were acting so secretive. Her thoughts soon came to a halt when a familiar brunette appeared around the corner. “Sango!” She waved joyously.

“There you guys are!” The oldest woman of the bunch now stood with her friends, along with Kirara sitting on her shoulder. “It seems the form of money is different here,” she explained.

“Yeah, it would seem so. Their currency is measured in rupees,” replied the priestess. “Where are we supposed to find rupees?”

While contemplating the matter, the group suddenly noticed a pair of familiar faces behind them. Both Link and Shippo stood side by side, accompanied by Serena.  
“Link! Shippo! I was wondering where you’d run off to,” Kagome exclaimed. “Sorry, but I think we’re out of luck with stocking up.”

Baffled, Link pulled out a bag from his pocket and held it out to the group.

“What’s this?” Kagome asked taking it in her hands. Opening the bag, Kagome marveled at the small colorful gems inside. “Oh wow!” Her eyes widened a fraction, and her mouth fell agape at the shiny objects.

Serena was the one to appease their curiosity. “Those are rupees. Link already bought some potions for our trip to the mountains. There are enough for each of us,” Serena explained.

“Potions?” Kagome asked. She noticed the satchel slung over Link’s shoulders. Not only that, but she became aware of the case of arrows strapped to his back, along with his own bow. He was still wearing his shield and sword, though they were much different from the previous night. It was as if he had packed lighter. “Actually, why are you accompanying us?”

“I was wondering the same thing,” Sango explained, eying the boy. He seemed too young to be going off on an adventure, especially with the weapons he carried, yet he seemed unafraid. “It’s far too dangerous. I wonder why the Great Fairy wanted him to tag along?”

Once again, Serena was annoyed. “First off, Link is not a child. He’s actually fourteen, a year younger than a couple of you, I’m sure. The children here all age different, and to most, fourteen is a sign that a boy has become a man. Not only that, but Link is accustomed to traveling on his own. He’s done so since he was ten.”

“Really? Doesn’t your mom worry about you?” Kagome asked, though in response to her question, Link turned his back to them ambled off toward the northern part of town.  
Not sure why he’d decided to ignore her question and snub her, Kagome turned to her friends. “Did I say something wrong?”

Everyone merely shrugged at her question before following the boy…man…whatever.

“I guess it can’t be helped, besides, it’s nice to travel with new people. Perhaps we’ll learn more about our new friends. They seem familiar with this land, and I’m sure with their knowledge, they’ll prove to be helpful,” Miroku mused.

So, with that taken care of, the group made their way on a journey to the snowy mountains, in search of a pendant.


	11. To The Mountains!

After finally stocking up for their journey, the group left the sanctuary of the town and stood outside the walls. From their vantage point, they were amazed to see snowy mountains just a breath away. How could a mountain, covered with snow, be so close? It was practically summer where they were standing. 

Tall white mushrooms, or so it appeared, were spotted just below the ledge of the hill they stood on. Snow covered the ground just below, and giant, green lizards roamed freely. There were horns on their heads, and their claws were massive. When Inuyasha saw them, he of course jumped right in to action. 

“Inuyasha!”

Intrigued, Link watched as the man garbed in red fought against the giant lizard, known as a Dodongo. The young boy was impressed with the demon’s agility. The sword he held in his possession, bestowed upon Inuyasha from the Great Fairy, glowed brighter the moment it came within range of the monster.

The Dodongo turned suddenly and opened its mouth. Just as it did, flames shot out toward the half demon, who quickly dodged the attack. While Inuyasha hurried around it, it turned again, repeating the same attack. Inuyasha continued to dodge. “This thing is so slow!”

Quickly tiring of watching Inuyasha, Link’s thoughts ventured back to what the Great Fairy had said. She claimed that the land was destined for an end. Once again, Link had failed in saving another world from terror. Hyrule drowned after the defeat of Ganondorf, and even after he saved Termina from Majora, it too was still doomed. Why? Why did the Goddesses punish the land? If he was not destined to save Termina, then who was? Only a pure heart could vanquish the evil. Was his heart not true?

His eyes fell on the group. Sango was a supposed demon slayer from the other world. Miroku was a monk, blessed with spiritual powers. Shippo was a demon, or so he said during dinner at the Inn; the same with Sango’s cat. Kagome, well he was uncertain of her status. She just seemed like an ordinary girl, with strange and revealing clothes. But there was something mystifying about her. In his opinion, a girl with unblemished ivory skin must be of great status. Was she of royalty?

His gaze fell on Kagome’s bow and arrow, and Sango’s boomerang. These two were fighters, capable of battle. Although it wasn’t normally uncommon, women in this day and age remained at home, tending to their families, yet there was the exception of a few from his past. These two were different. Perhaps it was normal in their home country, but here it wasn’t completely out of the ordinary. There were still those around who would question such a matter, but to Link, it made no difference. Just as long as they could hold their own, as well as having the company of male in case something should go wrong. 

Link realized that he was getting off topic. He would think about all that at a more appropriate time. These people knew nothing about this world, and it appeared like it was his responsibility, as well as Serena’s to watch out for them. 

“You know…you could always walk around them?” Serena explained, though everyone ignored her. “They’re not really worth the trouble.”

“What kind of monster is that?” Sango asked from the sidelines.

Hearing her question, Serena answered. “That’s a Dodongo. It’s a monster that breathes fire, but it’s actually really slow.”

Again, Inuyasha was flung back by the power in its tail, but that did not stop him. Bringing his sword down on the monster’s head, Inuyasha was surprised that his sword did not penetrate the monster’s skin. ‘What the…it’s like it’s made of stone.’

“The tail! Hit the tail! That’s its weak spot!” Serena shouted over the battle.

When he heard this, Inuyasha charged at the beast. “You don’t have to tell me twice!” With its back left wide open, he slashed the creature’s tail. The lizard gave a roar of pain. “So I just keep doing this? This is too easy!” Again and again, Inuyasha attacked it, dodging the flames that came with each slash of his sword.

“Look at him!” Shippo awed at the sight. “That sword is strong!” 

Miroku agreed. “Seems Inuyasha has this under control.” 

Kagome, who stood a few feet from her friends, rooted for her companion. As she watched, she suddenly felt the ground shake below her. “What?” She glanced over her shoulder, surprised that another giant Dodongo had crept up from behind her. “Ah!” Barely having enough time to dodge, Kagome watched in horror as it opened its giant mouth. 

“Inuyasha!”

“Kagome!” Inuyasha shouted from a distance. After giving the finishing blow to the lizard he’d originally been fighting, Inuyasha ran toward his companion. Just as he was close enough to save her, someone intervened. 

An arrow zipped past the young woman, and entered the mouth of the large reptile. Its entire body trembled before it started stomping in place with cries of anger. A burst of fire encircled its mouth before taking over its entire head while it thrashed about more and more.

“Oh no! Kagome!” Miroku shouted to the stunned priestess who stood watching the scene in stunned fascination.

In danger of being trampled, Kagome found herself in the arms of her usual savior. “Inuyasha!” She held onto him as he jumped away from the burning beast. With one final howl, it fell to the ground; the fire consumed its entire body. A foul odor swirled around the carcass, which was now no more than a pile of bones.

“Alright Link!” Shippo cheered at the archer to his side. The silent boy gave a nod of acknowledgment. “That was amazing! It just suddenly burst in to flames!”

Worriedly, Sango ran to her female friend as Inuyasha set her down inspecting the woman for any sign of injury. “Kagome! Are you okay?”

With a smile, the priestess nodded. “Yep!” Kagome was lucky enough to escape with no wounds. Her eyes turned to her other rescuer. At first she thought she was a goner, but Link had managed to pierce the monster with one of his arrows. Who’d have thought he’d save her life? With a smile, she waved to Link, who stood near Miroku and Shippo a distance away. “Thanks Link!”

Even Inuyasha had to take a second glance at the boy who had proven to be useful. Perhaps there was more to him than met his eye originally. 

Without even responding to her gratitude, Link turned his back to them for the second time, making his way up the hill toward the mountains. As he went, he managed to easily evade the monsters that still prowled the frosted plain; they were not worth his attention, and would inadvertently hinder his and everyone else’s progress. 

“There he goes again! Is he in a hurry or something?” Inuyasha asked with annoyance. 

After dodging the monsters, the group managed to follow after Link, who had slowed down just enough to let them catch their breaths. They were now standing at the entrance of the mountain steps. 

“So cold!” Kagome shivered as she held Shippo close to her. 

Puzzled by the giant ice blocking the way, Inuyasha pulled out his sword. But this attack would not break the ice. This angered him to the point of cursing. “Why the hell won’t it break?” 

“It’s crystalized ice; it can only be shattered by a piece of the same element,” Serena explained as she bobbed up and down near Kagome. “See the stalactite just above it? If you can knock it down with one of your arrows, it will destroy the block of ice.”

Agreeing, Kagome aimed her arrow and released. She watched as it hit its target. “I did it!”

The block of ice fragmented the moment it was pierced by the falling chunk of ice. They were now able to proceed onward up the trail, the winds growing stronger. Inuyasha wasn’t fazed by the gust, but the others were having a hard time keeping their footing. Never mind that Kagome was in a skirt! She clutched Shippo to her chest to keep both of them warm. If only they had prepared for the bitter cold.

Sango stopped, noticing her friend’s constant shivering. “Maybe we should head back, I’m afraid the weather is too severe,” she suggested as she feared for her female companion’s condition. “Kagome, you’re freezing. If we keep going like this, you’re bound to catch a cold.”

Agreeing with the demon slayer, Inuyasha urged the priestess to reconsider, but she would not listen. “Kagome…”

“No. I’m not staying behind. What if something happens?” 

Serena, who had been resting on Link’s shoulder, expressed her concern as well. “You’re shaking from the cold. The weather only worsens the higher up we go.”

Even as her teeth chattered and her legs trembled, Kagome still refused, which only worried her companions further. “No.”

Knowing that arguing with the headstrong woman would not change her mind, Inuyasha stripped off his haori and wrapped it around Kagome’s thin frame. “Then wear this. It’ll keep you warm for a while.”

Kagome clung to his shirt tightly before staring at her shirtless friend. “Inuyasha? What about you?” she asked with worry, though her friend only shook his head. 

“Please. A little cold like this won’t kill me. Heck, I can hardly feel a thing!”

Satisfied that they could continue on, the group made their way up the steep slopes. As they rounded a corner, they came upon three giant snow balls blocking their way. Of course, Inuyasha could always leap over them with ease, but he decided to pick on Shippo.

“What?”

“I said to use your fox fire!” When he saw the bewildered look on the child’s face, he continued. “Might as well try out your attacks. Besides, a few practices will come in handy later on.”

Uncertain of why Inuyasha wanted him to use his fox fire, Shippo faced the snow balls and focused his energy in his palms. He felt the fire surge under his skin, and the moment it surrounded his form, he unleashed it. “Fox fire!”

The blue flames shot from his entire body rather than just his hands, engulfing frosty blockade that stood in their way and revealed a few stone steps that led up to a higher path ahead of them.

“I did it!” Shippo exclaimed excitedly. The others were just as impressed. His fox fire was even stronger than ever. “That was nothing!”

Surprised, Inuyasha moved onward. “About time you’re useful! Let’s go so we can get this over with and go home!”

Once again, Link astonished at the power of his new traveling companions. There was more to these people than he had originally thought. What else could they do? He decided to leave those thoughts alone, following after the group and watching for any enemies that may be lurking nearby.

After being ambushed by several giant spiders that lay hidden beneath the snow, the group managed to make it to an open area. The air seemed chillier now, and snow started to fall from the heavens in a gentle fashion. Not once during their travels up the mountain did the group notice a bird or animal cross their path. After a while of constant walking, they were relieved to see a cottage up ahead.

“Finally! I was starting to wonder if anyone lived up here!” Miroku muttered as he headed for the shelter. “Strange… The snow up here reaches to our knees!”   
“I wonder who lives there,” Shippo wondered.

Link also stopped to stare at the scenery in awe. Four years prior, when he saved the land, Spring had returned to the mountains. Now it was winter again. ‘Is this because of the new threat?’ He searched around, and even the lake a distance away was partially frozen over. With a sigh, he followed behind Sango and the others as they neared the cottage that was just a few feet away. ‘What was the point anyway?’

“There’s a sign here!” Kagome muttered, as her friends came to stand near her in order to see. “Though, it looks like someone broke it,” she explained as she saw the remnants partially buried in the snow.

Unfazed by the sign, Inuyasha marched himself up the steps and to the door. His friends were cold, and he didn’t know how long Kagome could take being in such weather. He unleashed his fists, as well as his fury upon the door. “Open up!”

As if by some strange phenomenon, the door creaked open slowly, startling the travelers. From inside, darkness greeted them. Inuyasha was the first to enter, followed by the others.

The door suddenly shut behind them, hearing surprised yelps from the gang. When they realized it was only Link closing it, having been the last to enter, they continued scanning the interior of the house.

‘I wonder what happened here?’ Link pondered while searching the familiar cottage. His eyes fell on broken furniture and splintered floorboards.

“Hello?” Kagome called through the dark room. Of course there was no reply. “We just want to seek shelter for a while.”

“Seems abandoned,” said the monk as he touched the walls. “There’s dust everywhere.”

“Really?” Shippo asked. He pointed toward the raging fireplace. “Explain that.”  
Tables were covered with dust, and webs accumulated in the corners of the walls. There was something metal near the fireplace, but it was hard to make out. Some of the chairs in the room were broken, and pieces were scattered on the floor as if there had been some sort of struggle.

Inuyasha had already disappeared through a door to their left. During this time, both the demon slayer and the monk decided to make themselves cozy by the fireplace with Kagome and Shippo. 

“I’m sure that whoever lives here won’t mind if we just rest for a while,” Sango explained as she held Kirara in her lap.   
Eventually, Inuyasha returned to the main room wearing a frown. “Well, no one’s home,” he explained as he took back his haori from Kagome. “This place stinks!” He complained as he settled against the wall; the same wall Link was currently sitting against with closed eyes.

A sudden muffled noise echoed in the room, startling the six individuals. As soon as it had come, it was gone, leaving the travelers perplexed.

“What was that?” Kagome asked searching through the darkness.

Even Inuyasha was baffled, yet he could not detect any scents. “I don’t know. Sounded like someone fell.” Still not sure, Inuyasha moved away from the wall and searched the other rooms. “I don’t hear anything in here,” his voice called from the other side the house.

“Then where? I’m sure it wasn’t our imaginations.” Sango searched through the darkness, but even Kirara could not detect any movements. 

Suddenly, a shout was heard from the direction in which Inuyasha had gone, followed by the sounds of something crashing to the floor. Constant screams resonated through the entire house, rousing the gang in to action. 

“Inuyasha!?” Kagome called, only to hear sounds of pain from the other room. Worried, she and her friends ran to the half demon’s aide, but the boards beneath her suddenly trembled. Kagome fell back on her butt, watching with absolute horror as a figure shrouded in darkness rose from the floor in front of her with a terrifying moan.

The massive dark silhouette reached out toward her. “Ugoh-ooooh!” The sound of its monstrous voice sent shivers down her spine. “Ugoh! Ugo-a-go-go!”

“What’s that?” Shippo screamed as he clung to her shirt in terror.

Frightened, and with no way to escape, she backed against the wall, watching with fearful eyes as the form approached her. “Inu-Inuyasha!” She hugged Shippo to her and could only watch the giant hand as it reached for her.


	12. A Monster?

In all of Kagome Higurashi’s fifteen years, she had never been so terrified. Here she was, backed in to a wall with a giant monster towering over her frail form. What was a high school girl to do? Call for help, that’s what.

“Inuyasha!”

Movement from the other side of the room was heard, and the monster nearing the priestess suddenly let out a tremendous roar before collapsing at her feet with a loud thud.

“Kagome!” Inuyasha voice shouted the minute the door from the other room slammed open. The minute he charged for the beast, blue eyes stared back, halting him from his attack.

“Wait! Wait! Stop!” A male voice cried from another part of the house.

Before Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo or Kagome knew what to expect, lights suddenly flickered on, revealing the cabin’s state of disarray. A short man with a white cloth over his head now stood among the group. He had a black mustache and a goatee, and his eyes were slanted. A band, seemingly made of copper was wrapped around his upper right arm, and heavy boots adorned his feet. His only source of decency was a one piece dark blue shirt and pants that only revealed his arms and his chest. Only his nipples showed as the fabric seemed tied around his neck.

“What do you think you’re doing?” he asked, his expression angered and confused.

Kagome, now behind Inuyasha, gazed at the man inquisitively before turning her sights to the monster that attacked her. 

The monster, revealed to be very grotesque with grayish skin and tremendous robust features, grunted from his place on the floor. Armor covered its chest, and an iron mask, with only one hole for the eye, covered his entire head. The purple pants it wore were shredded to ribbons at its knees, and thick work gloves covered its enormous hands.  
Link, who she had thought to be with the others, was casually sitting on the monster’s back, eyes closed as he gave a sigh of what seemed like relief.

“What do you think you’re doing?” the small man asked with anger. “Why do you attack Gabora? Are you all crazy?” His anger was directed at Inuyasha who had unsheathed his sword.

With a sigh, Link stood up and scratched the back of his head. All the while, he could not help but feel embarrassed at such a situation. He felt bad for the guy he had pushed to the floor, but it was either that or let him suffer at the end of Inuyasha’s blade. Gabora didn’t deserve such a fate.

“Well?!”

Somewhat surprised and almost at a loss for words, Miroku stepped up. “Sorry for the intrusion, but we mean you no harm.”

An eye brow arched with suspicion. “Really? Then why is my assistant on the floor?” The small man’s eyes narrowed angrily, crossing his arms. 

“Assistant?” Sango muttered as she turned her attention to the monster as it rose to its feet. 

Annoyed by the strangers, he nodded. “Yes! Of course!” He hadn’t been expecting any company, so he was a little surprised to find a strange group of people in his home, attacking his fellow assistant. “Now answer my question!”

“Sorry, but we needed shelter from the cold. We called numerous times, but we got no answer,” Kagome explained from next to Inuyasha. She stared at the massively tall man with an iron mask, similar to a killer from a scary movie. He towered above her and her friends. 

“What the hell is that?” Inuyasha asked with a wide eyed expression as he and the monstrous beast stared at one another.

Surprised by his rudeness, Kagome smacked him. “Inuyasha!”

Blinking at the man with the strange ears and hair, the little man answered his question. “Gabora’s his name, I told you. Now why did you attack him?”

“We thought he was attacking us!” Shippo explained from Inuyasha’s shoulder. “It was too dark!”

Finally satisfied, the little man gave a sigh. “That’s what I wanted to know!” He muttered as he stood next to Gabora before patting him on the stomach. “Gabora here is as dangerous as a Deku stick. He won’t hurt you, don’t have the brains to!” he explained, watching the relief wash over the travelers. “My name is Zubora. We own the smithy here. Can fix any weapon, and sharpen it just as new!”

“Really? We didn’t know. Your sign outside was broken…” Miroku explained.

“Yes, I know. Haven’t gotten around to fixing it.” Placing a hand to his chin, Zubora turned his eyes out the window. “How long do you wish to stay?”

“Until we’ve rested and gotten warm,” Kagome explained with relief. 

Rubbing his chin, Zubora fixed his eyes on the young girl, before narrowing them. “No one followed you?”

The way he asked this baffled everyone in the room as they turned to stare at each other with uncertainty. 

“…Um…no…” Kagome muttered. Actually, she wasn’t positively sure if anyone had been following them. Yet his questioned didn’t make any sense to her.

Satisfied with this reply, he set about fixing the chairs in the room “Good! Good! You may relax.” Zubora straightened up a table for the guests, and moved all the chairs in to their respectable places.

“Ugohhh!” Gabora yelled, causing Kagome to jump with surprise. “Ugoh…Ugoh!”

Not sure how to respond to his shouting, the group could only stand there and stare as he jumped up and down in place while waving his arms. The giant hammer in his left hand swung dangerously in their direction.

“Calm down!” He grinned toward the group. “He’s excited because we haven’t had a visitor for some time now. Gabora, go fetch our quests some coffee, quick-like!”

“Uugohhhhhhhh!”

“Don’t act like you know what you’re talking about, you Deku stick! Now make haste!” 

As Gabora disappeared through another door, Zubora exchanged glances with the others as he ushered them fervently to their seats. “Sit! Sit! Why are you all standing?” Again, he went about cleaning the room, before looking out the window with uncertainty. After picking up some discarded weapons that were all strewn across the floor, he walked toward his guests, only stopping to unlatch a lock to a cellar down below. “I’ll be back shortly.” With that, he opened the secret hatch and descended a hidden staircase, closing it behind him with a click.

“What was that?” Shippo asked, though his friends’ only replies were bewildered shrugs. “They’re kind of weird, aren’t they?”

Inuyasha sheathed his sword, disappointed that there was no real threat. “Keh! Who cares.”

Doing just as the little man said, Kagome and Sango, joined by Shippo and Kirara, took a seat near the hearth, while Miroku and Link sat at the table. The room was quiet, save for the moaning of Gabora in the kitchen fixing their coffee.

While the men sat in silence, Kagome and Sango chatted. Shippo busied himself with rummaging through Kagome’s backpack, while Link went about fixing the string on his bow.

A shout was heard from downstairs, and the door leading to the basement swung open, revealing an angered smith. “No good, I say!” He shut the door before hurrying across the room to glance nervously out the window. He then disappeared in to the kitchen. The others could hear his loud inquiry. “Gabora, what’s the delay?”

“Uuugoh…Uugoh go go!”

“What? Already? Then forget the coffee!”

“Ugoh!”

“Don’t sass talk me!” Zubora’s voice rang through the entire house. “Make that instead!”

After a few seconds of what sounded like glass shattering, Zubora returned to the living room. “Sorry. Seems we’re out of Coffee beans. Gabora is preparing tea as we speak.”

Kagome gave a weak laugh. “Thanks, but you don’t have to go through all the trouble,” she insisted.

Zubora waved her off as he once again stared out the window. “Hm…I wonder…”

Fed up with the constant staring, Inuyasha asked, “What the hell are you looking for?”

Startled from his ponderings, Zubora glanced at the silver haired man. “Pardon?”

“Well,” Miroku began. “You seem a little anxious about something, and you keep staring out the window. Is something wrong?” he asked, watching the man.

“Well you see, not long ago, we were happily enjoying our lives when Spring returned to the mountains…”

Gabora interrupted his explanation, crashing through the door thus surprising everyone. They turned their attention to the weird creature who now wore a pink frilly apron with flowery designs while holding a tray of hot, steaming tea in his wobbly arms. 

Noticing his friend enter the room, Zubora gave a shout. “Sit down Gabora! I’m telling them a story!”

“Ugohhh!” Gabora did not seem pleased about being yelled at, but he complied well enough as he handed each of the guests a cup. After that, he sat down next to Shippo.

Zubora coughed. “Well, as I was saying, spring did not last. Strange occurrences have transpired as of late. Just yesterday, I was out fetching some wood for our fire, and that’s when I saw it.”

“Saw what?” Kagome asked. 

“A monster!” He explained. “The moment it saw me, I ran for the house, and it followed. Day in and day out, that beast shows up, tormenting Gabora and I.”

“Uugohh Ugoh!”

The little smith sighed as he took a seat near Miroku. “Even Gabora is afraid to leave the house. We thought to build a secret room, and we did,” he pointed toward the door on the floor. “Whenever that beast shows up, we hide in there.”

“With all the weapons you have here, I’d never thought you’d be afraid to take on that monster,” Inuyasha replied. His eyes roamed all the weapons on the walls.

Zubora nodded. “Yes, but its size out matches that of me and Gabora combined. We couldn’t defeat the likes of it. When I heard noises inside the room, I had thought it might be the monster, so I had Gabora check it out.”

While Link fixed his bow’s string, he listened to the story. While on his travels, he had never heard of such a beast wondering around the mountains. But, stranger things had happened. Once again, it was winter in the mountains, and now there was a beast on the loose. ‘I just don’t understand.' Looking around the room, Link realized that his fairy friend was missing. Upon closer inspection, he found her resting by the fire, listening quietly to the man’s tale.

Zubora suddenly stood and quickly made his way across the room. He picked up a block of wood and tossed it in the fire before settling down at the table. “We don’t know what to do.”

“We’ll help!” Kagome all but blurted out, catching both the Zubora and Gabora off guard. “Don’t worry! That monster won’t stand a chance against us!” She declared.

Miroku nodded. “Of course. It’s the least we can do since you’ve allowed us to take shelter from the cold.”

Before the group could say ‘Naraku’, both Zubora and Gabora were on their knees with their hands clasped in front of them, pleading.

“You will. Will you really?” Zubora asked. “Thank you! Please, feel free to use any weapon you want in the room!”

Inuyasha removed himself from the wall he had been leaning against. Angrily, he glared at the priestess. “Kagome! Stop offering to help! You do this every single time! Listen we don’t have time for this. Don’t forget the reason we’re here.”

Expecting as much from Inuyasha, Kagome stood with her hands fisted at her sides. “Inuyasha, they need help! We can’t just stay here and watch them hide in fear!”

Much to his annoyance, everyone else in the room agreed with her. Inuyasha’s blood boiled. “But—“

“Don’t make me say it, Inuyasha,” Kagome threatened. 

Not wanting to say hi to the splintered floorboards, the half demon decided not to argue. “Fine! But on one condition!”

“Condition?” Zubora gave him a startled look. “You name it!”

“We’ll take care of that monster if you let Kagome stay here and keep warm.”

Kagome could only gape at her friend. Even though he was being kind enough to assist these people and wanted her to stay warm, she would not allow it. “What?”

“Deal!” Zubora grabbed Inuyasha’s hand and began shaking it enthusiastically. “Don’t worry about a thing!”

“Inuyasha!”

Gently, Sango placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, distracting her from her rage. “Kagome, I think it’s best if you stay. You’re not wearing suitable clothes for weather like this, and we would hate for you to catch cold,” the demon slayer explained, watching as her friend relaxed. 

“But what if you need me?”

“Don’t worry! Heck, we’ll worry less if you’re safe inside the house!” Inuyasha explained. “Miroku, Sango and I can handle this.”

With a huff, Kagome sat down with Shippo and Kirara. This was so typical of her friends. Just because she wasn’t as strong as they were didn’t mean she was useless. “It’s not fair,” she muttered.

Not only was Kagome upset, but so was a certain fairy. “What? Link, aren’t you going after the monster too?” Serena asked as she bobbed up and down in front of her partner who was currently staring at the priestess.

“…”

“Oh come on! You’re normally more active than this!” she cried, though Link swatted her away gently, somewhat annoyed. 

Inuyasha, who had heard the fairy, gave a grunt. “You two will only get in the way! Just stay here. We’ll be back shortly,” he said as he left through the door with the others, following Zubora.

“What? What?” Serena’s light turned a dark shade of red. “What does he mean we’ll get in the way? Heck, we showed them the way up the mountains for crying out loud! Not only that, but you saved Kagome’s life, and I had to explain what certain monsters were!” Before she could fly outside after Inuyasha, Serena found herself pulled back by her partner. “Link?”

He shook his head lightly. It didn’t matter to him whether or not he fought the monster. Even if he was annoyed, he didn’t show it. Instead, he focused on sharpening his sword which was beginning to dull.

“He thinks you’re weak,” Serena explained, though she was ignored. “Hmpt!” Realizing that she wasn’t going to bring her partner back to his senses, she fluttered over to the window sill, deciding to mope.

“Sorry about that,” Kagome muttered from her place near the hearth. 

Glancing up from his work, Link regarded her downcast expression. He watched her hug her knees to her chest, while resting her head on them. ‘She seems so sad…’ For a moment, Link pondered why Inuyasha always picked a fight with her. ‘Her friends treat her as if she’s weak.’ When she had aimed her bow, her eyes held such determination that he could not help but watch her hit the target straight on. Her archer abilities were top notch; for a female that was remarkable. 

“Inuyasha is like that sometimes,” she said with a sigh.

Realizing he had been staring too long, Link returned back to his task. While he sharpened his blade, he wondered why he was even helping them in the first place. If he was not destined to save Termina, then what was the point in teaming up with these people? To Link, it was a complete and utter waste of time. Actually, he could leave whenever he wanted, but where would he go? The forest was out of the question.

“Link,” Shippo’s voice interrupted his thoughts.

Link looked down, noticing Shippo staring up at him worriedly. 

“Why do you look so sad?” he asked in a childlike voice, completely surprising the boy warrior. Even Kagome had turned to look at him with curiosity.

Not sure how to respond to such a question, Link suddenly stood up and approached the door. Taking hold of the handle, he opened it, letting in a cold gust of wind. Seconds later, he and his fairy friend were gone. Kagome and Shippo stared after them, bewildered. 

Shippo questioned whether he said something he shouldn’t.


	13. A Hidden Village

Snow blanketed the land, that’s all one could really see. The land was frozen and it was dying. The flowers, which had only begun to bloom, were covered with thick layers of ice. Their stems were unable to reach for the sun. Life was forever in a dormant sleep. Never again would the plants, the grass and the mountain feel the warmth of the sun as they had long ago.

The wind, with its ceaseless howling had yet to be calmed. The mountains and the people were bound by a timeless eternity in this everlasting winter. Their hearts, still thawed with hope that spring would one day return, thrived on.

Inuyasha let out a sneeze as he stood glaring at the fallen snow. This had been the thirteenth time that damn cold got to him, and he was fed up. “Damn snow!”

“Where do we even start to look?” inquired the demon slayer. Unlike her silver haired friend, she wasn’t the least bit bothered by the snow, though it was proving difficult to walk through.

“There’s a sign up ahead,” replied the monk. 

Goron Village ahead.   
Beware of the White Wolfos!

Pleased that they were getting somewhere, Inuyasha marched onward. While he walked ahead of the others, Sango and Miroku glanced at one another.

“It says to beware of Wolfos…” The demon slayer doubted they ever came upon a creature. 

“Seems like they’re common around here if they’ve posted a warning sign,” Miroku explained before looking back in the direction their friend departed in. “Let’s hurry or else we’ll lose—“ Before the monk could finish, he caught a glimpse of something to his right. “Sango, we’ve got trouble.”

OOO

The sound of snow crunched under Link’s boots the moment he exited the house. He needed some air and some time to think. He couldn’t fathom all these strange events; it upset him. Only yesterday he had been wondering the forests like any other day, but those people appeared from a blinding light. Apparently, they were going to save this land and no doubt return to their own world to destroy someone named Naraku. If he couldn’t save that land from danger, then how could they?

“A land destined for destruction will suffer, no matter how many times it’s saved. Peace will not last forever, I’m afraid.”

“You must save the land of Termina from destruction,” was her reason. “If you do this, the Goddesses will grant you a wish, but be warned that the wish must be pure, and only the true hero must make it.”

The Great Fairy wanted Inuyasha and his friends to save Termina. Only someone with a ‘pure heart’ can vanquish the evil. Only the ‘true hero’ can bring peace to the land. Was he not the hero that saved Termina four years ago, or was he considered just like the rest who have managed to stop the land from dying only for a certain amount of time before another arises? His soul must not have been pure because even he lacked the innocence to smite evil. 

This got him thinking. Just who was the true hero? Had the Goddesses made a mistake when they thought he could save Hyrule? Was he only a normal Hylian? Did he waste his life to rid the land of evil? 

Sighing, Link set off toward the frozen lake. Just up above that high mass wall covered with ice was the grave of Darmani, a Goron hero. He was the fastest among all the Gorons. Four years ago, during the event in which the evil mask had tormented the people, placed a curse on the mountains. Darmani, the bravest out of all of the tribe, set off to defeat a monster lurking in the temple in Snowhead Mountain. Unfortunately, he was blown from a ravine along the way by immense winds. It is said that his spirit still watches over his people. (Poor guy never had a chance! T^T)

For a minute, Link thought back to the time, after he saved Termina, or so he assumed he did, when he gave each of his masks away. Yes, it was probably best just to throw them away, and yet it may have been a loss of all that he achieved in Termina. What was he going to do with all those masks anyway? It wasn’t like he was ever going to need them. So, he gave them to the mask salesman, before he disappeared. 

The mask, which the masked salesman longed to have in his possession was Majora’s mask, and it vanished along with him. Evil that once plagued everyone was gone. Was it really? Of course, Link wouldn’t be at all surprised if Majora still lived.

A shout broke Link from his reverie, and he turned as soon as the sound of footsteps crunching through the snow reached his ears.

“Link! Why did you leave?” Kagome asked. ‘Is he distancing himself from us?’ Kagome could not fathom why he would just leave, unless he wanted to prove to the gang that he could kill the monster terrorizing the people. Sure he may have been familiar with the Dodongos but this was a monster the size of a house! 

Serena, who fluttered by idly, flew between both humans. She knew Link enough to know that he was not going to answer her. The moment he left the house, she had been quietly observing him as he was lost in thought, a habit he does when he goes off alone. So, until he decided to talk again, she would answer the distraught maiden. “He left because he doesn’t like being confined for too long.”

“Confined?” This was strange coming from the fairy. Her expression soon fell. It wasn’t like they were locking him up. Inuyasha wanted them both to stay, mostly because he worried. “Do you mean, you’re both leaving?” They wouldn’t leave just like that, would they? Here she was hoping to get the chance to know her new companions.

“He’s a wanderer. Being cooped up in a house for too long irritates him,” She explained. “Besides, he’s not used to taking orders from others.” Noticing the sadness and worry washing over her, the fairy sighed. “No, he’s not going to abandon you guys. Please. Link has more honor than that.”

Breathing a relieved sigh, the priestess approached Link. Wrapped around her shoulders was a blue blanket, which she calmly removed. Without any hesitation, she stepped closer to the boy before wrapping the blanket around his shoulders. “It’s cold out here, so you’ll need this.” Her gaze softened. “Come back inside soon, okay?”

Link accepted it, though he turned his back to her the moment she stepped away. Fingering the blanket absentmindedly, Link turned to look back at the girl, only to find her heading back to the cabin. ‘I don’t understand. Why does she worry so much?’

“Link?” Serena began as she fluttered in front of him abruptly. “Maybe you should go inside. Your face is awfully red!” she pointed out. 

Hearing her concern, he swatter her away, before turning away.

Watching as her partner searched his surroundings, Serena fluttered in place. “Hmpt! Don’t come to me crying when you catch a cold!” She muttered under her breath. For two years, she’s been with him, and her partner never acted like that. Something was up with him lately, and she intended to figure him out.

Inside the cabin where a nice warm fire warmed the inhabitants, Gabora went about cleaning the room, with help from Kagome of course. Zubora disappeared a while ago down in the cellar, doing God knows what, probably hiding.

Shippo was busy coloring in a book with his crayons Kagome gave him a while back. When Link had yet to return, he grew puzzled. “Kagome. Why is Link out there?”

As she swept the floor, Kagome looked out the window. There was no sign of the boy, and he’d been out there for a good twenty minutes. “I don’t know. I guess he’s keeping watch. Serena told me that he’s a wanderer and doesn’t like staying cooped up too long.”

“A wanderer? Link?” Shippo was puzzled. “He’s only fourteen. Why is he out on his own? Aren’t his parents worried about him?” he asked, startling the priestess from her musings. After his father was killed by the thunder brothers, Shippo joined Inuyasha after they avenged his father’s death. Even though he was a demon, Shippo was better off staying in a group, rather than on his own. 

“Wait, he’s fourteen?” That meant he was only a year younger than her. He seemed much younger than that. Well, now that she thought about it, Kafei was also fourteen, about the same height as Link. Were all boys eligible for marriage at that age? Like Shippo asked, did his parent’s know of his leaving? 

“Ugoh!”

Realizing that she was zoning out, Kagome gave Gabora a small smile. “Sorry Gabora. I shouldn’t be leaving you to clean by yourself.” She resumed her sweeping.

OOO

A village in slumber greeted the three travelers. Large caverns were carved deep within the mountains that surround a tall rock with rings descending around it leading to the top. Mounds of snow balls are gathered around the tall rock tower. Altogether, it appeared as if the place was deserted.

“So this is the village?” Inuyasha asked to no one in particular. “There’s nothing here!”

Seeming quite puzzled, the monk scratched his chin. “This is Goron Village.” Miroku had to agree with his friend, the place was empty, and there were no signs of life what so ever. “Perhaps they have taken shelter from the snow?” If that were the case, then where would they seek shelter?

“What’s that?” Sango asked a few distance away. Her eyes were set upon a tall dome like structure. Engraved on the door were strange symbols unknown to the slayer. “Seems like a door.”

They set about looking for another way in, but this was the only entrance inside. All that stood before them was a giant dome with a door with strange red engravings etched onto the surface. Whatever the symbols meant, it must have been either a secret code for unlocking the door or it was their language.

“I say we bust our way through it!”

“Come now Inuyasha. Instead of destroying everything in our path, why not ask or simply knock?” Miroku inquired though Inuyasha merely grunted with annoyance.

“Fine!” Before either Sango or Miroku knew what to think, the half demon aimed his fist for the door, and with all his might, hit the rock repeatedly. “Hey! Open up! It’s damn rude leaving us out here to freeze to death!”

Both sweat dropped from his words, both nonetheless, they were happy that he wasn’t destroying the door. Though, as they thought this, they realized that no one was answering.

“What are you doing, Goro?” A voice echoed from the area, startling the group, and halting Inuyasha’s repeated actions of trying to pry open the door with his claws.

Perplexed by the voice, the group turned their sights upward. Above the large pillar of rock was what appeared to be a Goron, covered with snow on its head and shoulders. This Goron was trembling from the cold. At first the Goron wasn’t sure what to make of the newcomers, but they didn’t appear like a threat. 

“What do you want, Goro?”

“We need access inside to meet with your people!” Sango shouted.

Hearing this, the Goron questioned, “You aren’t going to hurt anyone, are you, Goro?”

“No! We simply need to talk with the Goron in charge!” Miroku confirmed, earning a nod from the Goron above.

Suddenly, the Goron wound itself in to a ball and before the group knew what to expect, its entire body leapt in to the air before dropping back to the ground, unleashing a loud impact. When it did this, the door in front of the three started going up, revealing the entrance inside.

“Thanks!” Miroku shouted as he followed Sango and Inuyasha inside. “Strange way of opening the door, but interesting,” he muttered. 

After several minutes walking up the spiral walkway up the tip top room of the dome, they managed to stand on the uppermost level. A red carpet led to a room in the back, guarded by two Gorons who were jumping in place while rubbing their arms. A ramp of some sort led off behind them over a chandelier.

Inuyasha approached one of the Goron’s stationed near the entry way of the room. “Where’s your leader? We have some business to discuss with him!”

“Goro? Inside the room. It’s so cold!”

Happy that they weren’t going to make it hard for them, they entered the room, following the red carpet until they reached a one room with a huge throne made of stone. A tall, robust Goron sat in the throne, surrounded by many of his peers and what appeared like guards holding spears.

“Who’re you?” The Goron asked from his seat. He narrowed his eyes toward the three strangers. “What business do you have here?” The moment he spoke, all eyes fell on the group with questionable stares.

“Name’s Inuyasha! We’re here for the pendant! Now hand it over!” He decided it was best just to get to the point, rather than stand listening to useless chitchat. Inuyasha knew his friend Miroku would go in to long dialogue about what they were after, and then the Gorons would no doubt introduce themselves and he just didn’t have the time and the patience for it.

Surprised, all the Gorons in the vicinity gave a jump and started talking amongst themselves in loud whispers. Their expressions revealed fear as well as surprise. Those that aligned the walls were frantically looking between them and the bigger Goron. 

This tribe of Gorons had small black eyes and noticeably large mouths, which concealed their square teeth. Their round bodies resemble that of boulders. Ridged stones trailed their backside. On the side of their arms, a tattoo appeared in a shape of a stone. Whether it was natural or not, the group did not know.

Angered, the larger Goron crossed his arms as he loomed over the group. “How is it you outsiders know of the pendant? Only those in the Royal Family know of it. Surely you are not messengers?” He glared as he ordered his men to surround the exit. “Just what are you? Clearly you are not Terminans,” he explained as he eyed Inuyasha with interest. 

A twitch developed itself on Inuyasha’s head. “What the hell do we look like you overgrown—“

A cough interrupted the half demon. “Sorry, our friend likes to get to the point and doesn’t realize how impolite his words are.” Upon noticing he had the elder Goron’s attention, he continued on. “Pardon the intrusion, but my name is Miroku; I’m a monk, and this is Sango, a demon slayer. You’ve already met our friend Inuyasha. Inuyasha is a half demon, and we are human.”

Intrigued, the Goron circled the three. “I’ve never seen your kind, but I have heard rumors of those with rounded ears. Are you certain you’re not Gerudo? Of course I’ve never heard of men with rounded ears.”

“A Gerudo?” Sango asked. “No, we’re human. We’ve traveled far from our home and seem to have gotten lost.”

Nodding, Miroku continued. “We were asked of the Great Fairy to retrieve all four pendants from the four regions. She fears that the end may be near,” he hoped this was enough to satisfy their questions, and he hoped that they were not aggressive. ‘They don’t seem trustworthy of outsiders. I wonder why?’

A fury of widespread uproar startled the group.

“The Great Fairy?!” A Goron asked his neighbor.

Nodding, the Goron scratched its head. “The end is near then?”

Another turned to its partner. “What do we do?”

“I don’t know…”

With all the noise vociferating in the room, the elder Goron gave a shout that cringed each individual. “Quiet!” After his order, everyone immediately silenced, so he continued.   
“Surely you must be the one they speak of in the legend. I’m sure the Great Fairy has told you already, but the end is drawing near. Peace returned four years ago, but then it vanished as a new threat appeared.” Of course he considered the three to be the possible heroes, but were they who they said they were?

“Yes,” Miroku explained. “We need the pendant in order to quell this land of evil.”

Pleased that they meant no harm, the Goron suddenly laughed. “Yes. We’ve been waiting for you! I’m the elder of this tribe. As you see, this is the entirety of our tribe,” he explained as he held his arms outward toward the few remaining Gorons in the room. You see, a strange winter has blown upon the mountain, and we have lost many Gorons due to it.”

“We heard from some villagers nearby that a monster was lurking about causing trouble,” Miroku began, noticing the dreadful expression deepen upon his and others faces. “However, we have yet to come across such a beast.”

“You heard correct,” he explained. “It’s not easy tracking this beast; we have tried and failed. We keep ourselves closed off inside here, and so far we are safe. But as long as we hide inside here, we are unable to get food.”

“What do you eat?” Sango asked.

“Rocks,” was his simple reply. 

Of course hearing this, the three were shocked. These rock people actually ate rocks. Was that natural? Well, if it worked, it worked they guessed.

“Now,” the elder began as he scrutinized the three. “You want the pendant, but unfortunately I will not hand it over so easily.”

Knowing something like this would happen, the half demon unsheathed his sword, which in turn caused the leader to laugh out loud, much to Inuyasha’s annoyance. “I figured as much! It’s always something! Let me guess, you want us to kill that monster and then you’ll reward us with the pendant?”

“Correct! Now do not fret. The monster you’re searching for, you will not find, but it will find you. We’re counting on you three!” was his reply and after that, the three found themselves outside in the cold winter snow.

“Figures we have to help someone!” Inuyasha growled.

Nodding, Sango thought about the elder’s words. “He said that the monster will find us, but we won’t find it.”

Miroku’s expression faltered. “I have a feeling that our friends are in trouble.”

“What makes you say that?” Inuyasha asked, though he also had the same feeling nagging him. 

“I believe its best we return to the cottage before something—“

Inuyasha’s ears suddenly twitched at the sound of a female scream. He recognized the scream and cursed. “Damn it! Too late!”

Before either of Sango and Miroku knew what to say, their friend had run off in the direction of the cottage. Fearing the worst, they followed after.


	14. In For The Kill

With the quiet of winter falling upon them, Kagome, Shippo and even Link settled themselves by the fire. Only shortly did Link return to the cottage. Expecting some explanations, he was surprised to find both of his new companions settled on the floor playing what appeared like a game. In each of their hands were what appeared like small pieces of paper.

After a while of toying around in the basement, Zubora returned and joined Gabora for a drink of tea at the table. Both men seemed out of sorts as their expressions, or mostly Zubora’s, were weary. During the long wait Zubora busied himself with bouncing his leg repeatedly as if impatient and anxious of when the monster would appear.

“Yeah!” Kagome shouted, causing all the males in the room to jump with a start. “I win!”

Shippo threw his cards down in defeat, and a frown marred his face. “I thought I had you this time!”

Curious, Link examined both occupants from his place against the wall. His eyes fell upon the small pieces of paper they held in their hands. When he looked closer, he found that there was writing in different colors on the paper as well as pictures. 

Pleased that she won again, Kagome gathered up all the cards and began shuffling them with expertise. “What shall we play next?” 

“What else can you do with them?” the fox child asked as he watched her take two cards from the deck.

“Well,” she began by placing the cards on the floor very slowly. Both the cards were leaned against one another, revealing what looked like a small tent. Taking another card from the deck, she began making a wall around it before placing more cards over top.

All the while, Shippo was amazed. “What are you making?”

“A fortress!” Kagome explained. “It takes time and lots of patience. Just the slightest of movements can cause this fortress to fall.”

Taking some cards from the same deck, Shippo managed to make his own little tent. After a few futile attempts at making the wall, Shippo gave huff and the beginning of his fortress fell. “I can’t do it!”

Stroking his red hair, Kagome softly said, “It takes a lot of time, but once you get the hang of it, it’ll come easily.”

Even Gabora who was curious of the game joined Kagome and Shippo on the floor, along with Zubora who had nothing better to do.

“What’s this now?” Zubora asked as he eyed the cards. He held one of the cards in his hands as he studied the small drawings.

“A game!” The priestess explained. “Wanna play war?” Noticing the confusion amongst them, she began explaining the entire game, and soon enough both men were playing against Kagome and Shippo.

“Beat that! No one can beat my ace!” Shippo exclaimed with triumph.

Zubora, who had been calculating each of the numbered cards, drew his from his small deck before placing it beside Shippo’s. “It seems we have both aces?” 

Seeing this, Kagome gave a start. “This means war!”

Shippo narrowed his green eyes at the man in front of him. “You won’t win so easily!”

“Oh really?” he arched a dark brow at the kid’s spunk.

Seeing the sparks fly between the two, Kagome began explaining to Zubora. “Now, when you have both of the same numbers, you then draw three cards from you deck face down. Then you pick out one card from you deck and have it face up. That card will decide who keeps what’s left between the two of you.” 

“Very well, let’s begin!” Zubora declared and he placed three cards face down and watched Shippo mimic him.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Shippo reached for his card. ‘I have to win!’

Of course Zubora didn’t seem the least bit worried, after all he was winning. The only players left were him and Shippo, and the tyke’s deck only contained one card. Both Kagome and Gabora lost a while ago due to an onslaught of cards that packed a horrible punch.

“It all comes down to this,” Kagome began as she eyed the two. “Shippo seems determined to win, but Zubora seems confident, after all his deck is much larger. But Shippo could turn this whole game around with one card. Who will win?”

“Prepare yourself!” Shippo warned as he drew down his card.

Zubora laughed. “Already have!” His card met his and he gave a cry of victory.

A gasp escaped the entire group seated on the floor, and Link could not help but stare at them. They were all getting worked up over a simple game involving paper called cards. Was it really that fun? Shippo, from what he saw, was glaring at the owner of the house and Kagome was doing her best to console the demon.

“Link!” The young girl called. “Come play with us!”

Link, who had been watching gave a start when he heard her call. She wanted him to play? Why would he do that? Weren’t they the least bit worried about the monster lurking somewhere outside? Why were they busying themselves with a game when they could be preparing themselves for a surprise attack? 

He turned his gaze toward the window. ‘What’s taking them so long? They should have been back hours ago.’ He thought it was strange, even if they were strangers to this world; it was not difficult to miss the Goron village, unless they ran in to trouble along the way.

“Why aren’t Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango back yet?” 

Looking away to stare at the kit, Kagome sighed. “I’m sure they’re on their way.”

“But,” Shippo turned his gaze out the window in which Link continued staring out. “The sun is already going down. They’ve been gone for too long to slay a monster!”

Shippo did speak the truth. Inuyasha and the others should have returned long ago. Sure she didn’t want to believe it, but she was starting to think the worst had happened. Had they succeeded in defeating the monster? What was taking them so long to get back? If it was one thing, it was a priestess who couldn’t help but worry.

A mighty wind blew in suddenly, causing the door to slam open. Alarmed by the event, Zubora quickly went to shut it, only to scream the moment he went to grab the door. Filled with fear to the highest, Zubora stood frozen as a shadow towered before him.

Link, who had heard the door open and the scream escape from the smith’s mouth, stood ready for action with his sword drawn. He noticed Kagome already at the ready with her arrow aimed for the door.

Gabora, who was quick to react, managed to grab his friend and haul him in to the cellar, along with himself. There was just no way that he would stand in the line of fire and bloodshed. 

“It’s the monster!” Shippo cried from behind the priestess’s leg.

The moment the monster crashed in to the room, tearing the door from its hinges, everyone stood with trepidation rolling off them in waves. Dark eyes with red slits stared back. This beast’s fur was black in color that stood on end. Almost mistaken for horns, its ears were long and curved with a point. With its mouth wide open giving a tremendous roar, jagged, long teeth were revealed. 

If Kagome were any ordinary school girl, she knew she would have run moments ago, but she wasn’t. Kagome was the reincarnation of Kikyo, and the keeper of the Sacred Jewel which she wore around her neck secretly from evil eyes. No, it was Kagome’s sworn duty to protect the weak, no matter what the costs. Though sometimes she wondered if there was a limit. This monster was a good example, but then again, she had been up against far worse. 

Raising its arm in the air, its claws came crashing down toward three. Unfortunately for it, everyone managed to move away in time. Tables fell apart the moment its claws made impact, and chairs went scattering.

“Take this!” Kagome aimed and her arrow hit the beast in the right shoulder, effectively injuring it. The light that surrounded her arrow pierced through its right shoulder, deteriorating the skin until nothing but bone remained.

Of course the monster was not pleased about this, and turned its eyes toward the girl. All at once he charged, and Kagome could do nothing more but watch with terror filled eyes. 

Not fast enough to dodge, a sword intervened, slicing the arm of the monster’s straight off. Now standing before the frightened girl, Link handed her his shield, which she took absentmindedly. ‘It was just a matter of time. I knew something like this would happen, though why is it so weak?’

Kagome stood there with his shield in hand watching as he effortlessly attacked the beast. For his age, he was quite nimble with a sword. ‘I can’t believe this. Link is winning.’ Even if she knew better than to look, Kagome could not pull her eyes away from the decapitated arm that lay at her feet. ‘How did he manage to do that without getting injured?’ 

Even Shippo, who had taken to hiding behind one of the upturned tables, could not tear his eyes away from the boy. Though he looked young, he was actually quite skilled with his sword. ‘Where did he learn those moves?’

A howl escaped the dark monster, and Link found himself thrown back by its sudden strength. As it was already one arm short, it continued its onslaught. Again and again, one after another, its claws met his sword. With each swipe, it was determined to break the blade, but it proved too strong. 

Leaping back, Link dodged another swipe attack. As he stood staring at his opponent from across the room, Link took the time to survey the surroundings. The entire room was wrecked, books were scattered and weapons were in a disarray. He noticed Shippo cowering from behind a table and Kagome stood a couple feet from him. 

“What’s wrong with you? Get back or you’ll get killed!” Serena’s voice shouted from the farthest side of the room.

“Serena?” Kagome called. “No way, I have to help!” She lowered the shield and reached for another arrow, the priestess ignored the warnings from the fairy and the cry from Shippo as she notched her arrow. Aiming true, the arrow managed to fly past the monster’s head and she gaped. “What? I missed?” Before she could reach for another, a loud vociferous howl erupted. 

Shippo’s voice suddenly rang out, “Kagome! Watch out!” 

Distracted, Kagome watched helplessly as the beast charged toward her. Its eyes burned with incredible rage. Her bow and arrow fell from her hands and she could do nothing more than wait for the strike. She suddenly screamed. Not just any scream, the scream. The scream one would hear if they were watching a horror movie. A moment later, she found herself thrown to the ground and wetness upon her neck. Stunned that she may have been attacked, she opened her eyes only to gasp when she realized that it was not her blood but…

“Link!” Shippo called. “Watch out!” Of course the warning came too late and Link found himself thrown across the room. His back met the wall with a loud crack before sliding down onto his knees. 

A startled gasp escaped the girl. “Oh no!” She turned her eyes back to the beast, realizing it now stood above her. Eyes widened in fear, Kagome crawled away with sheer panic. Both her bow and arrows were on the other side of the room. 

“Kagome!” A familiar voice rang out.

Looking up from her place on the floor, Kagome’s eyes brightened. Here she had thought something might have happened to him, but he was okay. “Inuyasha!”

Also entering the room were both Sango and Miroku, whose faces were laced with worry and anger. Their eyes were drawn to the beast that stood rigidly in the darkened room. The candles had long since burned out and the stench of blood filled the air.

Startled, Sango gasped. “Link!?”

All three of their eyes turned to the boy across the room. There were nasty gashes on his arms and upper torso. Blood fell from his forehead and down his face. From their scrutiny, Link appeared unconscious and mortally wounded.

Returning his eyes back to the beast, Inuyasha gave a loud growl. “Damn you!” Just before he could draw his sword, he realized that something was wrong. “What the?”

A dark purplish light left the mouth of the monster, creating a haze in the room. Before either of the gang knew what to make of it, the vapor shifted and escaped through the open door, leaving the group to stare upon a smaller version of the monster. On closer inspection, they realized it was a white wolf. Instead of standing like it had a moment before the haze left its body, it now laid on the floor with a sword pierced through its head.

“I-is it dead?” Shippo asked.

“Yeah…it’s dead alright,” Miroku explained as he pulled out a sutra from his pocket. Placing it upon the wolf, he began praying for the soul to depart peacefully. 

With worry, Kagome hurried over to Link’s still form against the wall. “Link?” She wiped the blood from his mouth and softly patted his cheek. When he refused to wake, it only furthered her fear. “Guys, he won’t wake up!”

The door to the cellar slowly opened just a crack. Realizing that the worst was over, Zubora and Gabora opened the door and joined the rest.

Appalled that his entire house was in shambles, Zubora was about to explode, but he realized that something was amiss. From where he stood, he noticed the group gathered around a small form sitting against the wall soaked with blood. “Oh my…Gabora, fetch some hot water and rags!”


	15. It Won't Hurt

Link found himself standing, lost in the shadows that surrounded him. Whether or not he was dead, it mattered not. He glanced each way, his ears tuning in to a soft melody; it echoed through the darkness. Almost immediately, Link knew he was dreaming. A mist surrounded his feet, and the music grew louder. This melody was not familiar to him, yet it held a sadness to it.

“Link? Link?” A voice called from somewhere in the darkness.

Looking each way, Link could not pin point what direction it was coming from. The voice continued calling for him and it sounded familiar.

“Wake up! How can the fate of Hyrule really rest in your hands?”

Startled and perhaps just a bit confused, Link recognized the voice. This voice was his friend which whom he left Hyrule in search of, Navi. But why was her voice appearing through his thoughts?

A vision formed from the darkness, and he watched as a version of his younger self woke to find a fairy in his room. She explained that the Great Deku tree had summoned him. Of course, naïve and full of innocence at his age, Link was overjoyed to have his very own fairy guardian. 

The image around him altered, and he found familiar blue eyes staring back at him with joy. The familiar short green hair framed her face well. 

“Oh wow! You finally got your very own fairy! I’m so happy for you Link!” Saria exclaimed happily. “Now you’re a true Kokiri!”

Grinning from ear to ear, Link felt his face redden. “Her name is Navi. The Great Deku tree summoned me, so I have to see him.”

Hearing this, Saria’s smile broadened. “Really? Well what are you standing around here for? Get going! It’s not good to make the Great Deku tree wait. I’ll wait here until you get back!”

The Great Deku tree, withered from age, moaned from pain. “Link, I am dying. It was already too late for me from the beginning. Now I ask of you now, do you possess the courage strong enough to quell the evil that torments this land? You are destined for great things. Because you bare the weight of the Triforce, you must save the land of Hyrule.”

“But how am I destined for great things? How can I save the land?” Link, who had been unsure of who he was for years, thought himself to be a Kokiri. He was only ten years old. How was he supposed to save a land from evil?

“In time, you will understand. You will save Hyrule and peace will be restored as it should be. Only you Link, can save us all.”

“But,” his voice trailed off as tears fell from his eyes. “I’m just a kid…Great Deku tree don’t g—“ His voice faltered when he realized that the Great Deku tree was gone. The only father he ever knew departed.

All of the children of the forest gathered around the tree with gasps of surprise and fear. Upon realizing that their only father was gone, they could not help but release their laments. 

Leaving the group of children, a red haired youth with freckles and a frown on his face marched himself right up to Link, who stood watching with remorse. “You killed the Great Deku tree!” he shouted, startling the other young Kokiri that gathered around their deceased father. “It’s your fault! You never belonged here! You were never one of us!”

The words hit him hard, so hard Link believed that perhaps he was right. If he’d gotten to the Great Deku tree sooner, then perhaps he could have been saved. But the person responsible for his death was in fact a Gerudo man, Ganondorf. 

Unsure of how to explain to him, Link lowered his eyes. “Mido…I…I…didn’t…” 

Tears spilled and Mido’s face reddened with remorse. “Get out! Don’t you dare come back here again!” 

“Link, don’t listen to him! He wasn’t there when it happened,” Navi explained, though when she noticed her partner’s distraught expression and his downcast eyes, she sighed. 

“Link…

“Link…Link…”

The darkness faded away, along with the faces of those familiar and forgotten. Opening his eyes, he took notice of the candles lit in the room. Familiar voices conversed from somewhere, and Link realized he was lying on a bed.

Sitting up, Link grunted from the pain on the back of his head. He must have gotten hit pretty hard. Not only that, but he realized that his tunic was missing, leaving him in nothing but his pants. Bewildered by his lack of clothing, Link took notice of the bloodied bandages around his upper torso. The events from earlier returned to him, and he noticed a lingering shadow above him.

“He’s up!” Shippo shouted, catching the attention from everyone in the room. Turning his eyes back to the boy, he leaned in closer to the side of the bed. “Are you okay?”

Link placed a hand through his hair and winced when he felt the same sting and wetness upon his skin. Blood stained the tips of his fingers, running down the length of his arm. ‘I wasn’t paying attention…’ A second time did he get distracted. 

When he saw the monster charge for Kagome, Link took the initiative and threw his sword at the beast. Sure it was reckless of him, but if he didn’t have such precise aim then he wouldn’t have even done it. The moment his sword hit, he didn’t hesitate when he grabbed the girl by her middle, pushing her toward the ground, barely missing the claws aimed for them.

Kagome was fortunate that her life was spared, due to his act. Almost breathing a sigh of relief, Link then went to pull himself off the girl, only to stop when he realized how beautiful she appeared. From a distance her radiance shimmered, but up close was entirely different. Drawn to her beauty, Link could not tear his eyes away from her face. Her lips were parted, and her eyes closed revealing her long lashes that brushed against her rosy cheeks. Even her hair fell around her in curls like yesterday evening. For a split second, Link had felt himself shift away when he noticed movement from beside him.

Because of his foolishness he met the wall with wounds and a headache to go along with it. He shouldn’t have allowed himself to get distracted again, but he did. What was wrong with him? These distractions were going to get him killed one day.

“Thank goodness!” Kagome’s voice filled his ears and he turned his eyes to meet hers. Bending down, she took a strange white box from the table by the bedside and began sorting through it. “We were getting pretty worried. You hit the wall pretty hard and we almost thought the worst!”

Grunting from the other side of the room, Inuyasha gave the boy a glare. “That’s why I wanted the two of you out of harm’s way! Why didn’t you two take cover in the cellar?”

Ignoring the half demon, Sango placed a hand over Link’s forehead. “He seems to have a fever.”

“Really?” Kagome asked. She turned her attention to Shippo who sat on her shoulder. “Shippo, could you go through my bag and get me my bottle of pills?”

“Sure!”

Serena fluttered above Link with concern. “Are you okay?” She smiled when she saw his nod. “Good! Now where’s your satchel?” Before Serena could open the pocket from his bag, she found herself pushed away by both women. 

“Link, I’m going to need you to take this medicine. It’ll help lower your fever,” Kagome explained as she handed him a small pill with a can of soda in her other. Kagome noticed the disdain and uncertainty reach his eyes. “Trust me. It might taste bad, but it’ll help.”

Pushing her hand away, Link turned his head and pushed himself off the bed. Of course he didn’t get very far when he found himself back on the bed with Kagome trying her hardest to hold him down.

“You have to stay in bed!” She warned. Almost fed up with his constant thrashing, she pushed the contents of the pill in to his mouth, much to his displeasure. “Sango, hand me the alcohol and peroxide please.” After receiving the medicine, she got herself onto the bed and held Link down as she sat on him. He kept kicking his feet, so what else was the priestess to do? “Hold still, this won’t hurt.” 

From the other side of the room, the males sweat dropped. The two girls, especially Kagome, were practically torturing the poor lad, and there they were just standing there watching. Even Serena watched, though she was bemused by the entire situation. 

Sango held both his arms down, wincing as his cuts bled out more from his struggling. “They’ve reopened again.”

Almost instantly, Link stilled, much to the girl’s appreciation. The strange liquid that they poured on his open wounds stung terribly, but not enough to do him actual harm. Whatever they were doing to him, he did not appreciate it one bit, especially when all the males in the room were watching.

“Sorry,” Kagome muttered before softly blowing on his wounds. “Is that better?”

Instantly he went rigid, and he felt his heart pound in his head repeatedly. The surge he felt when the girl above him eased his wounds did more than just ease the pain. Physically, he could feel her above him, and mentally he wanted to touch her but at the same time he wanted to get away. Instead of using all his strength to push her off, he let her clean his wounds.

“Could you hand me the bandages, Sango?”

“Here,”

“Thanks”

As he sat up, she wrapped the bandages around him, in which Link looked away. A strange but also mystifying scent filled his senses. It was sweet like vanilla. From a distance, he never paid any attention to scents, but up close, he could not help but notice. Almost immediately, Link felt himself relax when she suddenly pulled away to stand on her own feet.

“Done!” She exclaimed as she placed everything inside her bag.

Worriedly, Sango placed a hand to Link’s cheek, only to pull away with shock. “I think his fever’s gotten worse!”

“What?” Taking a look for herself, Kagome too gasped. Leaning herself closer to his face, Link fell back with shock. As she leaned over the bedside, she placed her forehead against his before pulling away. “You’re right! His head is so hot, and he’s flushed terribly!” 

“Kagome!” Inuyasha’s voice complained from the background. “What the hell are you doing?!”

Perplexed by his sudden anger, the priestess turned around. “What do you mean? I’m checking his fever.”

“That close? Looked to me like you were about to kiss him!” his face angry with jealousy. He wasn’t stupid. That was the problem. Kagome was getting too close to him, though he understood because Link was hurt, but that didn’t mean she had to get that close.

Upon hearing this, Kagome blushed madly. “What? No, it’s just that my mom said that’s the best way to tell if someone is sick!” The thought of Inuyasha even mentioning such a thing made her angry. Sure she knew he could get jealous, but to say such things out loud embarrassed her. Of course what did it matter to him anyways? Every time she turns around, he’s gone off to be with Kikyo. Even though he knows of her love for him, he still leaves every night to be with his old love.

“You guys should have seen him!” Shippo suddenly said, catching everyone’s attention. “He sliced that monster’s arm off with his sword like it was nothing!”

Kagome smiled. ‘It was something. He was so fast and determined.’

Of course none of this mattered to the half demon as he grunted. “Well, big deal! Look at how he turned out! If it was me, it’d be different.”

Sango and Miroku only shook their heads, while Shippo merely glared at the pompous jerk. “Yeah right! Link was so fast; hey I bet he’s even faster than you!” He didn’t notice the glare and the twitch develop on the half demon’s eye as he continued on. “Link saved Kagome, but he ended up suffering from the attack. He threw his sword at the beast and it hit!”

“And he managed to make it in one piece too,” commented the monk. “I believe we owe him our thanks for protecting lady Kagome and Shippo,” he explained and Sango also agreed.

Delighted that someone, besides Inuyasha believed Link deserved some credit for his act of heroism, Shippo jumped for joy. “That’s right!” Shippo replied with much enthusiasm. 

Serena, having witnessed the entire scene, fluttered over to Link with his satchel bag opened. “Link, those injuries look pretty bad.”

Hearing her concern, Kagome approached the two. “Don’t worry. They’ll heal in no time. It might take a while though, maybe a week before he’s on his feet.” 

“Instead of waiting for a while, why not speed up the process?” The fairy asked, but that only seemed to baffle them.

“Speed up the process?” Sango asked. “You can’t. Healing takes time, and with Link in the condition that he’s in, there’s no way to speed up the progress.”

Sighing because of their lack of knowledge on medicine in this world, Serena rummaged through Link’s satchel by his bed and pulled out a small bottom filled with a red substance. “This is called Red Potion. It will miraculously heal anyone’s wounds, not matter how terrible they are. You can easily buy it in Clock Town for a reasonable price.”

“Red Potion?” Miroku took the bottle and eyed the liquid inside. “You say it will heal his wounds instantly?” Miroku was doubtful of this, but also curious.

From the background, Inuyasha snorted. “Yeah right!”

“It’s true!” Serena insisted, earning a nod from both Gabora and Zubora who now stood beside the bed, leaving Inuyasha standing all alone in the back.

“Actually,” Kagome began as she eyed the bottle. “I remember going to a store in Clock Town and the guy there said it will give quick energy. But does it really?” she wondered.

Miroku unscrewed the cap and gave the bottle a sniff. “Smells like ordinary water.”

“Hand it to Link. It really does work!”

Giving in, Miroku handed the bottle to Link’s outstretched hand and watched as he swallowed the Liquid until there was nothing more left in the bottle.

Much to everyone’s surprise, even Inuyasha’s, the bandages fell away from Link’s chest and the wounds suddenly vanished from sight, leaving behind the small s that still marred his skin. Finally healed, Link reached for his green tunic and his belt that lay neatly folded near the bedside table.

“They’re gone!” The slayer could not believe such a liquid could heal the wounds so quickly. They were even better than Kagome’s medicine. “Amazing!”

“I’ll say!” Even the monk was flabbergasted from the sight. “So that Red Potion is affordable in town?”

Even as Link now stood standing, Kagome could not help but stare. There were no indications of pain whatsoever on his face. “Unbelievable. If we had this stuff while battling Naraku, then we wouldn’t have to worry as much.” Realizing that she almost forgot, Kagome turned her eyes back to her three friends. “I almost forgot. Did you get the pendant?”

Miroku, upon hearing this shook his head. “No. The elder of the Goron’s said we had to defeat the monster, and seeing as how it’s no longer a problem, I guess we should head back.”

“I almost forgot about that!” Shippo explained. He had been so caught up with everything that’s happened in the last hour, that it completely slipped his mind. 

Before the group knew what to expect, they found that Link was no longer in the room.

“Where’d Link go?” Shippo asked, but everyone seemed just as puzzled. 

Annoyed, Inuyasha exited the house and saw the boy standing a distance away. “Hey! Where the hell do you think you’re going! Get back here!” When he was ignored, he felt himself grow angry. “Damn it! I told you to get back here!”

‘I need air,’ Despite Inuyasha’s shouting, Link continued on his way toward the Goron village. His headache only worsened with his yelling, and he was starting to get annoyed. Besides, who was he to tell him what to do? Link was his own person, not a slave to anyone.

“Where’s he going?” Shippo asked from the door.

“I think he’s going to the village to get the pendant…” Kagome smiled nonetheless. “Well, let’s get going!” She was tired of staying in the house anyways.

Seeing Kagome following after, as well as Shippo, Inuyasha couldn’t help but grow more annoyed. “Where the hell are you two going?”

“To the village, duh!” remarked the priestess as she jogged to catch up with Link. “Hurry up!”

No sooner then she said that, Miroku and Sango, followed by Kirara trailed after the three, ignoring Inuyasha’s protests. Giving up, he decided there was no use in yelling. His friends could be so difficult.

Zubora and Gabora waved to the travelers until they disappeared through the darkness of the night.

An hour later, the group stumbled upon the village. With Miroku leading the way, they noticed torches along the path toward the giant dome like building. While on their way, they had not been attacked by any beasts much to their satisfaction. 

A figure stood at the door of the building, and gave a nod of the head before disappearing inside. The group took this as a notion to follow, and so they did. Upon entry, they were greeted by numerous Gorons.

“What’s this?” Kagome asked. “Did they find out?”

“Seems so,” replied the monk who gave a wave to some of the Gorons. “Thank you. Thank you!”

The elder of the tribe approached the group, wearing a smile that brightened upon their arrival. “My friends, welcome! You have done well!”

Bewildered, Inuyasha stepped forward. “How did you find out?”

Winking at the half demon, he patted him on the back so hard, Inuyasha’s face met the floor; the Goron was strong. “We have our lookouts who watch from a distance. You did very well young lad,” his eyes fell on Link who merely nodded. “Here is what you wanted, the pendant for which our tribe have guarded since the dawn of time. I give it to you.”

Taking the pendant, Link placed it in his satchel for safe keeping before bowing to the elder respectively.

Pleased beyond any means, the Gorons welcomed the guests to feast, to which they declined. Rocks were on the menu, and as healthy as that sounded,(not really!) they did not wish to lose any teeth. 

“I believe that all of you will save the land,” the elder explained. “Do not let us down!” At this, all the Gorons clapped.

Saying their good byes, they left the village and made their way down the mountain toward Clock Town whose light led the way.


	16. The Rumor

With one pendant down, the group only had to search for the remaining three which were located in the ocean, swam and the canyon. With Link being the bearer of the first pendant, the group returned to Clock Town for a peaceful nights rest at the Stock Pot Inn. 

The next morning, Kagome helped Anju with her many reservations. Most of the time, Kagome took part in showing the guests their rooms, while Anju waited on the rest. Some of the customers were very kind while others thought they were well above the others because of their flashy clothes or lack of. The day was proving quite busy for the Inn keepers, and they needed all the help they could get. 

While Kagome scurried from one person to another, Miroku offered his assistance to Kafei in the kitchen. He helped prepare the food intended for the approaching festival. Kafei welcomed the help, and during the long hours of chopping and baking, the two conversed in light conversation.

Shippo on the other hand, disappeared a while ago to play with some of the neighboring kids, and Sango thought it might be best if she also gave the Anju some help. Even though Anju explained she didn’t have to, Sango insisted. For half the morning, she took time to straighten and clean the rooms. The beds were made with care and the floors were clear of dirt, and the windows were spick and spam. 

However, Inuyasha thought it was best to just let his friends do whatever while he explored the town and its many inhabitants. For the most part, he wanted to test more of his new sword that the Great Fairy had given him. Though it was light and durable, Inuyasha thought perhaps it had some magic to it like his old sword. Of course he’d have to find a place to practice without anyone getting hurt. 

Inuyasha decided he would just look around town before he went off to practice. Of course he wasn’t planning on stopping in front of a Swordsmen’s school. “Now this is what I’m talking about!” Not even thinking, he walked right inside where a huge room greeted him. 

Inside sat a little man with a brown mustache and what appeared to be either his brown hair that fell all around him or it was some kind of head piece. Whichever it was, it hid his eyes from view. This old man wore a sleeveless orange shirt which was unbuttoned, revealing his hairy chest for the world to see. As for his pants, they were blue. 

“Welcome to my school!” The man yelled from across the room. “Please come closer so I may see my new student!”

As he approached the man who sat Indian style on a small mat, Inuyasha couldn’t take his eyes off the huge gong that sat beside him. ‘What the heck is that?’ When he stood in front of the man, Inuyasha wondered where all the other students were, not that he cared.

“Now then, will you be taking the novice course or the expert course?” He asked, and of course we all know Inuyasha.

“Expert of course! Bring it on!”

Surprised at his boastfulness, the old man shook his head. “You’re new here. Sorry but I will not be fighting you. In fact you will not be fighting anyone.”

“What?”

“You will be attacking simple logs, but you must reach them before the minute is up,” the old man explained. “Now then, it seems easy enough, that is if you’re fast.”

Grinning, Inuyasha pulled out his new sword the shinned with its mystifying blue light. “Of course I’m fast! This will be nothing!” He was already itching to show off his bad ass skills. 

Delighted that he may actually have a remarkable and talented student, the man slapped his knee. “Good, the course is ten rupees!”

Pulling a small bag from his pocket, Inuyasha pulled out a couple of rupees. “Uh how do I know which is what here?” When Link wasn’t looking, Inuyasha took the bag right from under his nose. Besides, what was a kid doing with so much money in the first place? 

“Two blue rupees together equal ten.”

Handing them over, Inuyasha positioned himself in the center of the room, his sword at the ready. This would be nothing, though he was a little bit saddened that he wouldn’t be fighting against anyone. But this was to hone his skills. Maybe he’d figure out what his new sword could do.

“You have one minute before your time runs out. Begin!”

A single log rose from the ground in front of him, and with his speed, he hacked at it. Two more appeared behind him, and just like the first attacked it quite harshly. Just as he was feeling cocky, five more appeared and of course he wasted no time splitting them in two. Two flew through the air hitting the farthest walls opposite from one another. Heck, one even soared over the teacher’s head, narrowly missing him.

“Finish!” The old man pounded the gong with a stick repeatedly.

Smiling from ear to ear, Inuyasha marched himself right up the teacher. “How was that? Told you I was fast!”

Quiet at first, the man scrutinized the half demon from head to toe. “You are very fast, but you lack the appropriate skills for combat! You’ll get nowhere just swinging your sword like a mad man!”

To say Inuyasha was flabbergasted was an understatement, in fact he was appalled. “What the hell do you mean?! I destroyed everyone one of those stupid logs. You saw it with your own eyes!”

“Yes, but the cuts were not neat. Do you see that?” he pointed to a fallen log with slinters poking out from it and part of it hacked away. “Why it’s just like hacking off your enemy’s arm or leg, but that does not mean they will fall so easily. Sorry, but you have failed. I recommend that you take a novice course.”

Annoyed, Inuyasha turned and marched himself toward the door. There was no way he’d listen to some stupid human. What did he know anyway? Heck, he never saw the battles he fought in against Sesshomaru, Kouga or ever Naraku. He would take his training elsewhere.

“I see my course is too much for you,” the man’s voice reached Inuyasha’s ears, effectively halting him the moment his hand touched the knob of the door. “And here I thought I had such a talented student; I guess I was wrong.”

Inuyasha took his hand from the knob and turned with fueled anger. “What was that?” He laughed at the absurdity. “Nothing’s too much for me! I’ll take that course!”

Delighted for the change of mind, the old man stretched out his hand. “One rupee then.”

After a moment of trying to figure out which rupee was which, he handed the bag to the old man. After taking one green rupee from the sack, Inuyasha stood waiting at the center of the room with his sword unsheathed. Failing to hear any response from the old man, Inuyasha growled. “Well?”

With a disappointed sigh, he shook his head. “Your stance is all wrong and put your sword away. You will not need it just yet.”

Of course this only annoyed Inuyasha further. “What for?”

“Put it away or get out!” He bellowed causing his student’s ears to pin back.

Putting the sword away, Inuyasha stood waiting. From underneath the floor a log rose in front of Inuyasha, hiding the master from view.

“I shall teach you the basics of unarmed combat. You need to keep your eyes on the log as if it were your sworn enemy. Visualize your enemy getting ready to attack you.”

The log suddenly transformed in to Naraku, and Inuyasha stood with feet apart. He laughed at the half demon. “What’s wrong Inuyasha? Come at me or should I come at you first?” Naraku’s sadistic voice taunted the half demon.

“Now, what do you do when you’re unarmed?”

Already knowing the answer, Inuyasha explained. “Use your fists!”

“Wrong! You dodge!”

“You can also use your fists!” he argued back, but that only made the older man angry. 

“Don’t sass talk me!” Coughing, he continued his teaching. “So I want you to first do a back flip while keeping watch on your enemy. Get to it!”

Rolling his eyes at the simplest of moves, Inuyasha did a backflip and landed three feet from the log. ‘That was easy! Can’t he make this harder?!’

“Now do a sideways jump, while still watching your enemy!”

While he did so, he felt like such a fool Inuyasha already knew this stuff, why was he putting up with all this in the first place? Oh yeah, because he wasn’t weak. He’d show him.

“Good! Good! Now do a roll attack at your enemy!”

Scrunching his face in confusion, Inuyasha just stared at the man from behind the log. “Roll attack? What the hell is that?”

“Don’t question me! Start rolling!”

Just like his teacher said, Inuyasha distanced himself from the log and ran at it. The moment he came within five feet, he fell forward and rolled until he made impact with the log. After impact, he laid sprawled on the ground with small little Kagomes began dancing around his vision. ‘God if he actually tried that with Naraku, he’d just receive odd looks from everyone.’ Grunting from the impact, Inuyasha rubbed his head. ‘Damn that hurts!’

“You can do better than that!”

Standing up, Inuyasha fisted his hands. “Hey! Cut me some slack! I just rolled like you wanted me to!”

“It can’t be helped. We’ll move on. Now then, since you understand some of the unarmed dodges and attacks, you may now draw your weapon,” he explained watching as his student unsheathed his sword. “First, do a horizontal strike at the log!”

Inuyasha swung his sword sideways toward the log, effectively slicing it in half with a nice and neat cut. There were no small pieces left behind and he felt proud. 

“Good! Now do a vertical cut!”

Delighted that this proved much easier, Inuyasha jumped and aimed for the middle of the log as he envisioned himself cutting Naraku in half. ‘Take that you son of a b****!’ With Naraku’s cry echoing in his mind, he watched with satisfaction as the wood fell to the floor in half. “How’s that?”

“Wrong! No jumping! Do it again!”

“What? You never said anything about—“

“Are you whining?”

Keeping himself from attack him instead of the log, Inuyasha raised his sword above his head and with rage boiling in his veins, he sliced the log in half. “That better?”

“Much! Now thrust!”

Without any problems for that and the final jump attack; which Inuyasha demonstrated a moment before, he now finished his novice course. 

“Well done! Do not forget what I have taught you thus far and do not neglect your daily practice!”

“Is that it?” he asked. 

Nodding in reply, the old man bowed to the student. “You did well. Are you ready to try the expert course again or would you like more training?”

Without so much as giving it a second thought, Inuyasha handed the man two blue rupees. “Like hell. I know enough already! Bring it on!”

After receiving the money, the man started up the logs and watched as his student ran at each of the logs. One by one, he was thoroughly impressed by the half demon. At first he thought this man to be only a novice, but in fact, he held some skill that might even rival his own. Much happier with the results, and no logs flying over his head, he hit the gong. “Finish! You have passed! Congratulations!” 

Before Inuyasha could boast and before the old man could reward Inuyasha, a sudden wave of blue energy swirled around the blade itself, much to their astonishment. The blade shined much brighter as the blue energy wrapped around the half demon’s grasp. Lettering appeared on the blade in a silver light. The letters were unlike any that Inuyasha had seen before. In a way, it resembled some sort of ancient writing. Just as it appeared, the energy suddenly retracted inside the blade, but the writing remained.

“What was that?” Had he somehow unlocked a move or what?

From a distance, the old man left his seat and stood before Inuyasha as he stared with wide and frightened eyes. “Could it be that blade has resurfaced?” 

“You know this blade?” Inuyasha asked with shock. “What kind of moves can it do?”

“It’s not what kind of moves; it’s the power that resides in the blade!” With shaking hands, he moved his fingers along the smooth steel. “This sword was used long ago in ancient times. There are stories about it dating back to the beginning of mankind,” he explained. “How it’s still here and without any rust is beyond me, but, it should have perished—“

“Well thanks for the training old man!” Without looking back, Inuyasha returned his sword to his sheath and left through the door. He ignored the calls from the teacher to wait. The moment he stood outside the school, Inuyasha felt a bit stronger. ‘Wait until the others see this.’

The clock ticked to the 12th hour, and the customers started to dwindle as there was only one more vacancy left for that day. Kagome had wagered that there were now twenty new faces staying at the Inn. One customer was left standing in the room, actually, he had been standing there were over an hour waiting for the line to let up.

Happy that this was the last one, Kagome greeted the customer with a hello. “Good afternoon. Do you have a reservation sir?” Kagome asked with a pencil in hand as she held the book open.

A Goron, with a hat much like a policeman’s, stood before her. “Yes. My name is Link-Goro,” he replied. 

Searching through the lists of reservations, Kagome found the name. “Mr. Link Goro, your room is the Knife Chamber; it’s the second room from the right as soon as you go up the stairs. Please enjoy your stay here,” she explained before pulling out a silver key. “And this is yours.”

Taking the key from her hand, he canted his head and continued on his way. “Thanks, goro.”

Closing the book, she returned it in the drawer before walking down the hall toward the lobby where Miroku sat drinking some tea. While she sat down beside him, she couldn’t help but wonder about that Goron. ‘Hm, Link must be a popular name.’

“Finished already?” Miroku asked as he eyed the tired girl.

Nodding, she leaned back against the sofa. “You can say that again. Are you done with the food?”

“Yes.”

The door opened suddenly, revealing a smirking Inuyasha. “Are you guys done yet?” He asked.

“Yeah, why? And where were you? You know it couldn’t have hurt you to help!” Kagome didn’t even bat an eye lash when she said this. The least he could have done was act like a gentleman and help in some way.

Of course he saw this coming, but he simply ignored her. “Just training is all,” he replied before going to stand next the two. “Where’s Sango and the runt?”

Kagome explained, “Well Shippo went out to play and Sango’s—“ Before she could finish, she jumped with slight alarm; Miroku did the same, and he nearly dropped his cup of tea. 

Inuyasha’s face was contorted in pain as he grimaced in agony with wide eyes. “Uhg ah!” 

“What are you children still doing here?” 

Both Miroku and Kagome turned away from their friend and looked down near his legs to see the little old lady; it was Anju’s grandmother, in front of them in her wheel chair. Her hair was held back in a messy bun, and on her lap she had a red book. A red shawl was wrapped around her shoulders, and to both of them, she appeared asleep what with her eyes closed.

“Granny?” Kagome was surprised to see her all of a sudden. “What are you doing here?”

Inuyasha, tempted to flip the entire chair, along with the old lady over, grasped the handle of the moveable contraption. With his strength, he managed to lift the spiked wheel and remove his bruised foot from underneath. He nearly cried at the damage done, and he wanted to know why it was always him. Knowing he couldn’t do anything to harm the old lady, because Kagome would sit him a thousand times, he instead glowered at her. When she failed to acknowledge his presence, he growled. “Watch where the hell you’re going old hag!”

Just hearing the vulgar words leave his mouth was enough to upset the little old lady. With her small and wrinkled hands, she reached toward Inuyasha and with speed much faster than the average old lady, she yanked hard on his hair, earning another cry from said half demon.

“Owe! Owe! Owe! Let go!”

Of course granny didn’t let go, rather she held on fast. “Now you listen here! Just because I may seem old does not mean I am hard of hearing! Now settle down. Stop whining like a baby for crying out loud! And such language, I will not allow in this house. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yeah, I hear ya, now let go!” In response, the old lady let go, and he made sure to step out of her line of fire.

Sweat dropping from the scene, Kagome turned her attention to the old lady. “Granny, I thought you were asleep?” 

“Actually I just woke up. There’s something very important I think you youngins ought to be aware of.”

Bemused by her words, Miroku noticed the grave and seriousness in her voice. “Whatever do you mean?”

“If you’re wise, you’ll all leave town while you still can,” she informed most sincerely. When she saw the confusion on their faces she continued on. “Those that have stayed long will suffer terribly.” With that she took her leave and the group only could only stare at one another.

“She can’t mean the evil, can she?” The priestess asked. 

Somewhat perturbed by this, Miroku could only nod. “It seems we are not the only ones aware of what’s taking place. I had thought everyone was unaware, but I see I was wrong.”

“If you ask me, she’s nothing but a senile old hag!” was Inuyasha’s reply, though he was rewarded with his face to the wood floor.

With renewed strength, Kagome got on her feet and left the room. Instead of wasting her time and anger on Inuyasha, she would go help Sango. ‘He can be so rude!’

Picking himself off the floor, Inuyasha rubbed his sore face. “Damn. What’s her problem?” All he did was tell the truth and here she was sitting him. Not only that, but she didn’t even interrogate him, rather she just left. ‘What’s gotten in to her?’

While Inuyasha got to his feet, Miroku took another sip of his tea. “Inuyasha, is there a reason for that smile you were wearing when you entered the room?” Of course he wasn’t stupid. Something happened while he was gone.

Focusing his attention on the monk, he gave a nod. “Actually there is. Come with me, I wanna show you something!”

Puzzled, Miroku placed his tea on the table and followed his friend outside. Of course it was a bit strange, seeing as how Inuyasha wanted nothing to do with them half the time and the other he was always complaining that they had to get a move on. But, rather than whine about not doing their job at finding the rest of the pendants, he was actually relaxed. “What is it?” 

Pointing at his sword in his sheath, Inuyasha’s smile broadened. “Wanna see something cool?”

A laugh sounded from behind the two expectantly, but both males ignored it and continued their conversation.

“What is it?” The monk questioned. “Did you finally figure out how to use it?”

“Not entirely, but something happened to it not long ago. I was over at one of those schools and when I was practicing with it—“

Again there was a laugh, and again the two ignored it. Inuyasha didn’t appreciate the interruption, but he decided to overlook it.

Uncertain of what he meant, the monk scrutinized his friend. “What exactly happened?” While he watched his friend unsheathe his sword, the monk’s eyes widened. “My, this is something! What does it mean?” he asked as he touched a few of the strange letters.

“Don’t ask me. It just started glowing and then that showed up. I’ve never seen anything like it.”

Miroku couldn’t agree more. “Strange. I’m sure the Great Fairy would know about it. Why don’t you go ask her?”

“Why would I do that? I don’t need anyone telling me how to use it! You remember up in the mountains, don’t you? You were there.”

Nodding, Miroku took his hand away from the blade. “How could I forget? You used it like a pro, even though it was your first time.”

Snorts of laughter bellowed from behind the two and with annoyance, Inuyasha turned his sights to the interruptions. 

“What’s so damn funny?!”

Two men were seen juggling four blue balls to each other. Both men appeared like twins. They both had the same short brown greasy hair, and the same brown mustache. Only distinguishable difference between the two was their different tunics. The man closest to Miroku wore red and the one farthest from the two wore blue. Their white pants consisted of white and brown boots adorned their feet. 

The man in blue spoke up. “Oh ho ho ho! What do we have here?”

His twin appeared baffled. “What’s that?”

“Those two men there,” replied the man in blue.

Startled, the other man glanced at Inuyasha and Miroku. “Oh my, what about those two men there?”

Grinning from ear to ear, the man in blue explained. “I heard a rumor.”

Somewhat perplexed by the two men, Miroku watched as his friend glared at the man in blue.

“What rumor?!”

“Oh ho ho ho!”

Tempted to wring his neck in order to get answers, Inuyasha sheathed his sword. “Answer me!”

“The rumor about you two,” he explained before a gasped from the man in red caught their attention.

“Oh my, you don’t mean that rumor?” A laugh escaped him. “Oh ho ho ho!”

Giving Miroku a strange Look, Inuyasha realized that he wasn’t the only one baffled by the strange words said by those strange men. “What the hell is so funny?”

Knowing that Inuyasha was getting nowhere, Miroku thought it’d be best to figure out just who they were. “Sorry but who are you two?”

“We’re the twin jugglers from the Gormon Troupe! We’re practicing for the festival tomorrow night. It happens once in a blue moon,” replied the man in red.

“You see we’re entertainers. We must keep people smiling. No matter how grim things get, we must always be optimistic.”

Delighted that they were getting somewhere, and knowing that they were going to perform in the act tomorrow night, Miroku introduced themselves to the men.

“We already know about you,” replied the man in red who continued smiling.

“Really?” asked the monk, only to receive a nod from the man in blue.

“Yes. We’ve heard lots of things about you and your friend. Haven’t you heard?”

Shaking his head, Miroku merely scratched his face. “I’m afraid we don’t. We just got back last night, so—“

“Oh ho ho ho! Quite busy were you?”

“Oh brother please!” The man in red laughed. “Stop tormenting them!”

Agreeing with the twin, Inuyasha got right in his face. “Yeah! What the hell is this rumor?” When he failed to receive an answer, he went to grab the man by the scruff of his neck, but Inuyasha suddenly gave a loud cry of pain when something stomped right on his already injured foot. Turning around, he grabbed Miroku the moment he went to brush past him rather quickly and glared. “What the hell Miroku? First that old hag runs over my foot and now you?! Watch the hell where you’re going!” 

“My apologies, Inuyasha.”

“Sorry ain’t good enough!”

Worriedly, Miroku tried to pull himself from Inuyasha’s claws, which were beginning to dig in to his shoulders painfully. “I really think we should wait for interrogations later.”

“Oh really, and why not now?”

“Oh ho ho ho!”

“Oh shut up!” Inuyasha turned to glare at the man in blue. “What the hell is so funn—“ Inuyasha found the reason for their laughter and quite possibly the reason for Miroku’s behavior. When he looked over Miroku’s head there was the answer to everything. “Shit!”


	17. Whisperings

“Well, looks like that’s that!” Kagome sighed as she flopped herself on to the small bed. She and Sango just finished sweeping the floors and making all the beds inside the inn, including their own. Her eyes fell on her friend standing across the room. “Sango, what’s going on with you and Miroku?” Sure it came out of nowhere, but she was curious about her two friends. After all, Sango seemed quiet for the last week, and so it was only natural for Kagome to worry. Besides, Sango was like a sister to her.

Somewhat startled by her friend’s question, Sango lowered her eyes. Talking about such things always made her feel strange, especially when it concerned a certain monk. “Nothing really.”

“Nothing huh?” Kagome asked before sitting up. “Same here.”

Sensing the priestess’s lament, Sango took a seat next to her on the bed while softly stroking her back. “I’m sure something will spark between you two,” she tried to explain, but she only received a bitter laugh. “Kagome?”

Kagome bore her gaze toward the wall opposite from them. “I don’t think he can ever forget Kikyo, and I don’t blame him. We’re constantly at each other’s throats, and I hate sitting him,” Kagome sighed just remembering all the times he upset her. “I mean, his behavior is beginning to be too much Sango. In fact, I don’t know what to do.”

“Well, do you still love him?” The slayer asked.

Kagome tore her eyes from the wall and toward the eyes of her friend. “That’s the thing. I don’t know. I feel so distant from him these days.” Sighing, Kagome decided to change the subject. “What about you? I haven’t seen Miroku flirting with anyone as of yet, and has he tried to… you know?”

“Actually, no. The only time he did was in the forest.”

“Well, the festival is tomorrow,” Kagome replied. “Maybe then we can be alone with them. What do you think?”

Blushing, Sango nodded. “Just as long as he doesn’t grope me again.”

Laughing at her words, Kagome stood and raised her arms above her head to stretch. “Then it’s settled. When Shippo gets back, we’re going to make some masks. Are you going to make one?” Just the thought of making something from scratch, especially with Shippo, excited her; it kind of reminded her of her younger days.

Actually, Sango hadn’t thought about it. “I don’t know. Maybe.”

“I wonder if we have to dress up for this festival,” Kagome pondered this. Sure it’d be nice to dress up once in a while, but she felt bad about asking Anju if she and Sango could borrow a dress. “I’ll have to ask Anju about that when she has time.”

A loud and agonizing scream from outside startled both women from their thoughts. The yell was very familiar. After a moment of silence, there was another shout, most of which sounded like a certain monk. While the screaming continued, laughter soon followed. 

“That sounded like Inuyasha,” Kagome muttered. Why was her friend screaming? ‘Did something happen?’

Sango was just as perplexed as she. “And Miroku. I wonder what’s going on.”

As the two dispersed from the room, they came upon Anju walking down the hall wearing a happy smile. Of course, when wasn’t Anju happy?

Seeing the young girls exit one of the rooms in a hurried fashion, she smiled kindly. “Hello. Where are you two off to in such a hurry?” When they explained that they were going out for a bit, Anju looked thoughtful. “I think I heard someone outside scream quite loudly.”

Kagome nodded. “I think it was the guys,” she explained before all three of them carried on light conversation as they descended down the stairs.

At the bottom, they came upon Kafei in the lobby staring out the window. 

Bewildered as to what her husband could be looking at, she went to stand beside him. “Kafei?”

He merely looked up at her with a childish grin. “Seems like Inuyasha and Miroku are having quite a time out there.” Kafei couldn’t help but turn his gaze back toward the window before laughing.

OOO

The moment Inuyasha noticed the reason for his friend’s behavior, he cursed and with his strength, pushed Miroku in to the throng of squealing girls that suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Sure it was wrong to throw his friend in to the line of fire, but it was either him or Miroku; Inuyasha chose Miroku, besides, he was already sporting another bruise, no thanks to the monk of course.

Hoping that with the monk as a distraction, Inuyasha hurried toward the Inn for safety, but he didn’t get very far. In fact, something had latched itself onto his back and he found himself pushed to the ground. No matter how hard he tried to crawl away, the squealing girl on his back would not allow it.

“Oh my oh me! Is this a doggie I see! You’re so cute!” This woman’s hands found his ears, and she couldn’t get enough of the softness. “I love your ears!”

“Traitor!” Miroku shouted from somewhere inside the crowd of girls. Only his hand was visible. “No! No, stop!” He screamed as he tried in vain to get away. Hands were grabbing at him from every direction, and as any guy would have welcomed it, he was only interested in one female at a time. “Inuyasha!”

Giggles erupted from a few women to his right. “Oh my, isn’t he just charming!?”

“I demand that you let me go!” Miroku declared, but he only received a pinch on the cheek. 

“I love it when a guy demands what he wants,” A seductive voice whispered in his ear, causing him to jump away, but only in to the arms of another woman. She unbuttoned her blouse, smirking all the while. “Wanna have a look?”

“Nooo!” The monk thrashed and kicked, but it proved futile. One minute he was with his robe on, the next, his entire torso was bare. When he realized this, he couldn’t help but wonder just how the girls managed to take it off so quickly and without his noticing. From a distance, he saw two girls fighting over what was left of his robe, most of which was tattered to ribbons.

Managing to pick himself up on his hands and knees, Inuyasha attempted to throw the girl off, but it only proved to excite her more as she wrapped her legs around his middle and her arms around his neck. “Get off!”

“Oh you’re just a tease, baby!” She murmured in his ear. “Come on! Go faster!”

“I said get o—“ He winced when she latched onto his ears. “Stop pulling!” Of course all he got in response was a laugh.

Unbeknownst to a certain fairy, Serena fluttered on by and boy did she see an eyeful. “What the?” As her eyes fell on all the crazed women and what was left of the two men, she could only stare. “What let loose here?” Deciding against getting any closer to the mob, she settled back and watched with horror as well as amusement as Inuyasha screamed his head off. “Serves him right, heh heh heh.”

It was around this time that Link came waltzing around the corner. He heard the commotion all the way in the south of town, but he wasn’t expecting the sight that was in front of him. From his line of vision, Link watched as both men were desperately trying to get away from the horde of girls. Of course, while he watched, he wondered about something. ‘When did Clock Town have these many girls?’

“Oh ho ho ho!”

Glancing to his right near the Stock Pot Inn, just opposite of the ruckus, Link noticed the two jugglers from the Gormon troupe laughing their heads off. Obviously they got a kick out of the scene.

“Oh my, but what a sight!” Replied the man garbed in red. He was practically crying from the whole thing.

“Oh ho ho ho! They’ll never get away!”

“Should we help them, brother?”

Shaking his head, the mustached man in blue grinned. “Oh no! If we do that, they’d start liking us, if you know what I mean? Those homosexuals are weird like that.”

Surprised by this new information, Link tore his eyes away from the twins and onto the men who were now held back by their arms. During his childhood years, Link never once saw the likes of such men. Sure he heard rumors every now and then, but he never thought he’d actually be acquainted with them. For a minute, Link was caught up in this small moment.

“Come on, kiss him!” A girl shouted from the crowd that now surrounded them from either side, making escape impossible.

Trying his hardest to pull away from the three women latched onto his arms, Miroku never thought he’d fear anyone as much as Naraku. Sango was a different matter, but this was too much. ‘If Sango saw this…’ He paled at the thought. “Release me!”

“Don’t touch me! I ain’t kissing him! What the hell is wrong with you girls?!” Inuyasha cried, but it was no use. Inch by inch, he found himself pushed closer to the monk, and vice versa. 

Murmurs started around them, and the two men found themselves a foot away from each other, both wearing terrified expressions. All around them, the women appeared baffled by Inuyasha’s remark.

“What’s wrong with them?” A tall woman with long blond hair asked her neighboring friend.

“I don’t know.”

“I think they’re too shy to admit that they love each other!”

At the sound of such a remark, both males turned their heads up toward the girl. When they did, they realized it was the same woman from the Treasure Chest shop. It all started to make sense.

The rumor must have started from that woman, because she got the wrong idea the last time they paid a visit to her shop. But there she was, wearing a long pink dress and loads of makeup on her face. Even her hair had a little curl to it since they last saw her.

A sudden rage initiated inside Inuyasha. “You! This is your fault!”

Smiling, she knelt down and patted his head gently. “What do you mean?”

“You spread those rumors around!” He pointed to all the women. “Listen, there’s nothing going on between me and Miroku! You’re all sick to even suggest such a disgusting thought!” Why if those women didn’t have firm holds on his arms, he would have made her and all the others pay. 

Surprised, the woman with short blue hair stood up and walked over to the silent monk before sitting in front of him. “Oh really? If that’s how you feel,” She glided her hands up and down his perfect chiseled chest, earning an intake of breath from Miroku. “Then I’ll take him.”

“Then, can I have the man with the strange ears?” asked a young women who suddenly threw her arms around the half demon from behind. “I call dibs first!”

Startled by the turn of events, Inuyasha cringed at the thought of being shared among all the women. ‘Oh god! I hope Kagome doesn’t see this! She’ll sit me all the way to hell if she does.’

“Haven’t you any modesty?” Miroku asked as he found the woman now straddling his waist as she now sat on his lap. Of course she ignored him while she played with his pony tail. “I’m sure there are a number of better guys out there. Besides, I already love someone!”

“Who?” she asked. “Is it a woman?”

“Of course! I’m only interested in the opposite sex!” It was against his religion to love a female, but he did take after his father.

This elicited a giggle from the woman above him. “I can tell,” she whispered in his ear, and he blushed when she brushed her body against his. He was already starting to lose himself, and she already knew. “Tell me, does she excite you more than me?” Perfect manicured hands roamed his chest, slowly descending in a lustful manner.

‘Oh Buddha please! I can’t betray Sango, I can’t!’

“Get a room!” The girls shouted together before laughing at the sight of the man caught in her trap.

Seeing his friend struggling to overcome his desire from the woman in his lap, Inuyasha knew he had to do something. While everyone’s eyes were glued to the monk and the woman, he took the opportunity to slip out of one of the girl’s clutches that suddenly slackened. The moment his feet touched ground, he was about to leap in to the air away from the chaos, but of course fate had other intentions for him. 

“Not so fast!” A small woman with short chestnut hair threw her arms around the half demon’s waist, earning a grunt of annoyance from the man. “We’re going to get married! You and me!” 

Just as he was about to grab the woman and throw her across the town, a woman grasped his ankle and pulled with all her strength, thus causing Inuyasha to fall on his back with the woman now above him.

“Heh heh heh! This is great!” Serena laughed as she helped herself to leaning against the Treasure Chest shop’s sign. 

Link, who had watched the entire scene, could not help but look away. As he did, he eyes fell upon two females, who stood standing outside the Stock Pot Inn. ‘This ought to be interesting,’ he thought as he leaned against the post in the square.

“Marry me, Inuyasha!” The woman above him exclaimed with hearts in her eyes. This woman’s chest was pressed against his as she practically held him down with force, aided by some of her friends. “I’ll make you the happiest man aliv—“

“Sit boy!”

The ground beneath them trembled suddenly, alerting and frightening the women, who jumped to the possibility of an earthquake. Dust gathered around them and they coughed as the dirt entered in to their lungs. Screams vociferated in the entire vicinity, before diminishing altogether.

As the dust cleared, Miroku regained what dignity he still had and scramble to his feet. He was breathing quite hard, and he fought to regain some control over his body, but it had other ideas. Of course his heart hammered in his chest when he realized that Sango and Kagome were there. Gulping, he slowly turned his head to look over his shoulder. 

Grasping for air, Inuyasha pulled himself up slowly. Rocks fell from his hair and he winced when he saw angry brown eyes glaring at him some feet away. ‘Oh no!’ Waving his hands in front of him, Inuyasha shook his head from side to side. “Kagome, it’s not what it looks lik—“

“Sit!” She shouted with venom. “Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit!” Kagome took a deep breath before turning away from the half demon.

From so many sits, the ground suddenly shook with great velocity. Both Kagome and Sango were unable to keep their feet in place and fell over. Anju and Kafei emerged from the Inn, and they held on to the building with fear and surprise. The crater in which Inuyasha occupied was so large and massive, that it caused the ground to crack.

“Again?” cried the demon slayer.

After a minute of the interruption, it ended. Sighs filled the air and everyone regained their bearings. As for Inuyasha, he had yet to move from his hole. The crater was a sight to see, and Kagome suddenly felt responsible.

“Sorry…I didn’t mean…I…”

Sango patted her shoulder comfortably. “It’s not your fault.”

“But,” she began as she stared at the wreckage. “I sat him and then—“

“That wasn’t your doing,” Kafei interrupted. “Actually it was another earthquake I’m afraid. We’ve been getting quite a number of them as of late.” Kafei sauntered over to the massive crater and bent down to look upon the man inside. “Are you alright, Inuyasha?”

“Ugh…fine…”

“Kagome,” Sango began with concern. “Maybe it’s best not to sit him again. It seems that just sitting him may upset the earthquake again.”

Still a little shaken by the sudden tremor, Kagome nodded. “Yeah.” A sudden realization struck her. “Oh! I hope Shippo and Link are alright!”

“Link’s right over there,” Sango pointed for the distressed girl beside her. “As for Shippo, I wonder where he could have run off to.”

The moment she said this, a pink ball with crazy looking eyes flew overhead before popping in midair. Shippo appeared in his normal shape, completely unfazed by all the stares given to him by Kafei, Anju and Link “What happened?”

Relieved that he was alright, Sango explained about the earthquake. She left out the part where all the women bombarded both the guys.

“Another one?” Shippo found his way over to the giant sized crater, where a certain half demon managed to slowly crawl out. “Man, what happened to you?” Sure he’d laugh at his predicament, but he was a little worried, even if he was a jerk sometimes.

“Just having an off day, that’s all,” Inuyasha huffed as he straightened himself and managed to turn his eyes toward Kagome. ‘She must have gotten the wrong idea. It wasn’t my fault.’

“Brother, seems like another earthquake,”

“Yes. I wonder why we have so many.”

“Do you think the end is near?”

“Who knows!”

While the two jugglers went on talking amongst themselves, Shippo noticed a tension form in the air around him. Miroku and Inuyasha appeared frightened and guilty, and Kagome and Sango were quite quiet. Even Link, who stood leaning against the post a couple feet away, was quiet, but then again when wasn’t he? 

“Inuyasha…” The priestess muttered, causing him to flinch.

“Kagome, it’s not what you think!” He hurriedly explained. “They came out of nowhere and attacked me and Miroku!”

Unconvinced, Sango pointed toward the monk. “Oh, really? How do we know it wasn’t Miroku’s perversion that started this whole thing? Huh?” Just leave it to Miroku to stir up a woman. She couldn’t believe him or Inuyasha.

“Sango I would never eve—“

“And more importantly, how did they know your names?” Kagome interrupted. She was not very thrilled about his. When she saw the woman on top of him asking Inuyasha to marry her, it just set her over the edge. “Well?”

“It was that woman’s—“ Inuyasha began, but unfortunately he was once again interrupted by the angry girl.

“You know what? Forget it! I don’t care,” With that, Kagome, as well as Sango turned their backs to the men. ‘So much for going alone together to the festival.’ The priestess sighed. When she suddenly noticed Kafei and Anju looking between the two awkwardly, she felt herself blush. “I’m so sorry! You shouldn’t have seen that.”

Waving it off, Anju merely smiled. “It’s alright. Actually, those girls have been known to stir up a lot of trouble. Whether or not a guy wants them around, they automatically assume that they’re interested,” she explained to the two girls, who looked shamefully back to the two guys.

Pleased that someone was taking their sides, Inuyasha grabbed the top part of his shirt before looking back to the girls. “See? What’d I tell you?” 

Miroku nodded. “The moment he and I walked out of the Inn, we were attacked. The girls claimed that we were both…uh…” Just thinking about it made him cringe. It was sickening that anyone, especially girls would even want such a thing.

“Homosexuals,” Serena explained from nowhere. She fluttered toward the boys before snickering as she returned to her partner’s side. “You should have seen the beginning Link, priceless!” 

Arching a brow at his fairy’s laughter on his shoulder, he shook his head and brushed a blond lock of hair away from his eyes. While he stood there, he wondered about the relationships between the girls and the guys. Kagome had expressed her anger toward Inuyasha for something he was not in control of, yet it surprised him when she said the word ‘sit’ multiple times. Was it a spell? Somehow or other, she had some sort of hold over him, which was uncommon for women unless they studied witchery, but he doubted this about her. This only made him more curious about her.

“Sorry for yelling and saying the s.i.t. word.”

“Whatever. I probably would have jumped to conclusions too if It’d been me. Don’t worry about it,” he explained with nonchalance. 

Waltzing himself right up the demon slayer, Miroku took her hand in his. “Sango, will you forgive me?”

Blushing lightly, she nodded. “Yeah. Just as long as you didn’t touch them.”

Hearing this, Miroku was appalled. “Never! I only have eyes for you, my dear sweet Sango!” One by one, he began nuzzling her hand, furthering her embarrassment when she realized people were staring.

“Stop that!” Freeing herself from his hands, she turned her gaze elsewhere, causing everyone around them to laugh.

A couple elderly ladies sauntered by the group, discussing important matters. They wore fancy dresses with elaborate designs and handmade laces. Their graying hair was tied back in high buns, and they wore thick powder on their faces. Suddenly they stopped and turned to stare in the direction of the Stock pot Inn where Kafei and Anju stood. All at once they began walking away in hushed whispering.

“It’s that woman that runs the Inn!”

“You mean the one that married the kid? What was his name again?”

“It’s disgusting! Why, she should be married to an older man, not some dim witted child. How do they expect to earn a good living?” 

“I blame the mayor for even allowing such a thing!”

Frowning at their rudeness, everyone turned their eyes to the couple near the door. Anju stood behind Kafei with a comforting hand on his shoulders wearing a solemn expression. Kafei stood in front of her, barely tall enough to reach her neck. His eyes were downcast in a manner as if he were sorry. Both his hands were fisted, as if struggling to control himself, but he remained calm due to his wife rubbing his shoulders in a soothing manner.

Kagome pitied them. It must be hard for Anju and Kafei since their ages were completely different. Sure it wasn’t uncommon for rumors to spread, but they’ve been together for four years. ‘They made a promise to each other.’ Kagome decided she would talk with Anju at a later time that day about a few things.

Changing the subject, Anju’s face suddenly brightened with a false cheery smile. “Let’s go inside for lunch. I’m sure you’re all hungry by now, right?”

Oblivious to the whole incident, Shippo leaped for joy. “Yeah! I’m starving!”

Miroku picked up the remainder of his robe and followed everyone inside the inn. “That sounds lovely.”

Over all, everyone agreed to lunch, deciding to overlook the awkward silence just moments ago. Even Link followed the gang inside along with his fairy companion who finally quieted down.


	18. Masks and Festivals

There was music and there was laughter buzzing in the air around Clock Town that night. Lighted lanterns were hung around the shops and streets above displaying stands with food and games for the many. Banners were decorated around every stand. Children were running around with their own masks, and the adults busied themselves to conversing with one another as they walked by. 

As the night weighed on, Link sat on the roof of the Stock Pot Inn, watching as a small parade of soldiers marched around the square and in to the town, each holding banners signifying harmony for the New Year. Along the way, the children followed, each mimicking the march they displayed. 

While he sat there, he thought about the coming end of the land. So far, Link only spent two days with the group. Sure it wasn’t long, but he felt like an outsider. Perhaps if he opened up to them more he wouldn’t feel like that. To Link, two days was not enough to befriend strangers, especially when they came from another world. After hearing from the Great Fairy that the land was going to end in a month or less, Link was yet again bound to another quest. Only this time, he wasn’t alone.

For the most part, he found Shippo to be talkative and full of energy. He claimed he was a fox demon. This youth would constantly fight with Inuyasha for being called a runt and so forth. Link knew Shippo wanted to possess as much strength as all his friends, but his cowardice would get the best of him. 

Sango and Miroku were comfortable to be around. The two seemed knowledgeable about their weaponry, and were always the first to seek information. Both seemed close to one another, and judging by yesterday afternoon’s misunderstanding, they had some sort of relationship. Neither one gave him trouble, and for that Link was thankful.

As for Inuyasha, well what more was there to say? He was a half demon with an impolite personality. When Inuyasha rescued him from the monster in the forest, he issued many rude comments and questions concerning Link’s appearance. Sure he was grateful for the rescue, but Link would not forgive his behavior. Even as they were on this quest to save the land, Inuyasha treated him like he was unfit for battle. 

Pushing Inuyasha away from his thoughts, Link focused on the other member of the group, and that was Kagome. This girl, from the moment he first set his eyes on her, he knew he had fallen for her. Link was sure it wasn’t what the adults called love, rather it was an infatuation, a simple crush. He hadn’t been with her long enough to actually fall for her. The way she talked, walked, acted and even the way she laughed would bring warmth inside his heart; something he hadn’t ever felt before.

He found himself in the situation where he wanted to know her, yet he was fearful. After his descent in to Termina, Link lost all communication with the ones he loved in Hyrule. The land flooded the moment he left in search for his old partner, and he witnessed, through a vision from the Great Fairy, the sufferings all of Hyrule went through. Saria was gone; she was the only Kokiri that befriended him in the forest. Even though he was never a true Kokiri, she accepted him, but now she was gone, a memory that slowly drifted away. Link supposed he was afraid that if he did make friends with anyone, he didn’t want to lose them like he had before.

There were times he missed visiting his old friend Malon at Lon Lon Ranch. Fiery as a wild kitten, she grew fond of him. Though he found her forwardness quite different than what he was used to. In a way, she aided him on his quest to save the land from Ganondorf; she let him borrow her horse for the long journey through harsh terrain. But now, as he no longer required the use of a horse, he gave Epona to Romani and Cremia; they were caretakers of Romani’s Ranch just south of Clock Town. 

Looking up in to the dark sky, Link wondered what would happen in the near future. If they should somehow save the land, would peace return? Afterward, what would he do? Would he continue wandering or would he settle down? 

A ball of pink light fluttered around aimlessly before ascending to the roof near the giant bell. “Link, what are you doing up here? Everyone’s inside getting ready.” 

Sighing, Link removed his hat. “Just thinking,” he muttered, completely surprising the fairy next to him to no end. 

“You talked!” Words could not describe how ecstatic she was feeling at that moment. “Thank the goddesses! I’ve missed your voice!” With her small wings, she flew around him multitudes of times with pure bliss, before snuggling up to him with her warm light. 

Pushing her away with his index finger, Link stood up and turned his eyes to the moon above. Link’s thoughts wondered to the new threat. Now that Ganondorf was sealed in the Sacred Realm for all eternity, and Majora’s mask vanquished to the fiery pits of hell, what was next? ‘What is this evil reining over us right now?’ Though he couldn’t see it, he knew it was there, watching them. 

Laughter from inside the Inn broke him from his ponderings and he leaped from the roof top, rolling the moment he hit the ground. Opening the door, he found that the sound inside was much louder, as he expected.

“Kagome, look! I did it!” Shippo exclaimed with delight. He bounced up and down in his seat holding what appeared like a small red mask with wild and vicious yellow eyes painted on it. 

Upon seeing Shippo so full of excitement, Kagome gushed over how amazing it looked. “Oh you’re right!” From her pocket, she pulled out a small white mask with blue and red markings painted on it. “Mine doesn’t even compare to yours in the least!”

Anju wondered in to the room, dressed in an extravagant white lace dress. Her hair remained the same, but the light makeup on her face brought out a new sight. “Oh, Kagome, if you’d like, I have some extra dresses in my room, if you’re interested. Sango is trying one on as we speak.”

Surprised by this information, Kagome bowed deeply to the woman whom she had become such great friends with. “For real? Thank you so much!”

While settling himself against the wall, Link watched as the young maiden ran up the stairs, no doubt to try on one of Anju’s dresses. As he looked around the room, he pondered about the men’s whereabouts. 

“Link?” Shippo asked, causing him to look down by his boots. “Where’s your mask?”

Blinking, Link shook his head. He remembered giving most of his masks to the mask salesman a long time ago. However, he did keep the most important ones which might prove useful on his journey. So, he would just go to the festival without one. It wasn’t really any big deal.

“What’s your mask, Shippo?” Anju asked as she came to kneel in front of him.

Puffing out his chest, Shippo placed his masterpiece on his face. “My warrior mask!” With this on, he wouldn’t have to fear any monster, no matter how intimidating they were. “Do you like it?” he asked as he removed it.

“Very! It suits you well.”

“Anju, do you recall where I may have placed my mask?” Kafei’s voice asked from the other room.

Picking herself up, Anju turned and walked toward the open door a few doors away from Link. On her way, she grabbed something from her desk, and giggled as she entered the room where her husband searched relentlessly for his mask. “Are you looking for this?” she asked.

The second she left the lobby, Miroku exited from the door just to their right. “Well, what do you think?” he asked coming to stand by the desk.

“Different,” Shippo replied, though Miroku agreed. “I’m sure you can get another robe when we get back to our own world.”

Even without his normal garb, the one he wore now flattered his features almost perfectly. The shirt he wore was a brown vest over a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. The black pants he wore were loose fitting, and yet they complimented him   
quite well. Rather than wearing his plain monk’s sandals, he wore knee length brown boots. All in all, he didn’t look half bad.

“Kafei let me borrow some of his clothes,” Miroku explained as he touched his sleeves. “This material is quite different than that of our own world.” For a moment, he pondered why Kafei had adult clothes, but he decided to overlook it.

Laughter issued from the other room, followed by what sounded like complaints from Kafei. Apparently he was having trouble trying to find his shirt, but that would be because Anju was holding it behind her back.

While the boys were alone, Shippo tugged on Link’s tunic. “Link, is it wrong that they’re married?” he asked with childlike curiosity.

When Link didn’t answer, as to be expected, Miroku cleared his throat. The moment he was to open his mouth, someone beat him to it.

“No. Age doesn’t matter if you’re really in love, Shippo,” Kagome explained as she waltzed in to the room followed by Sango. “Anju and Kafei love each other, and due to some circumstances, Kafei is much older than what he seems.” She recalled the afternoon when she and Sango confronted the Inn keeper in her room. Anju explained that a curse had been placed on him long ago. But, they made a promise to marry, no matter what. In a way, Kagome found it romantic.

Baffled about her explanation, Shippo thought back to when the old ladies were whispering about the couple. “But those old ladies were talking about them.”

“True, but does it really matter what others think?” When she asked this, Shippo shook his head from side to side. “It shouldn’t matter what other’s think. If you love someone, then aren’t you supposed to embrace such matters together?” Her words brought new insight to the young kitsune, even though he was naïve to such adult things, but he realized that it didn’t really matter.

Beautiful, that’s what Link thought the moment she stepped in to the room. Her long ebony tresses were pulled back in to a half braided ponytail along her back. Not a strand was out of place. The dress, which was unlike the one she wore moments ago, fell to her ankles gracefully. The deep maroon color brought out her chocolate brown eyes. Laces, crafted with great care, brought a sweet elegance to the short sleeves of the gown. Green intricate designs were embroidered along the ends of the dress, as well as her petite waist where a large deep green ribbon wrapped around her figure.

Besides her dress, Link took notice of her lips. Normally they were without rouse, but to Link it didn’t make any difference. At this moment, they were a luscious light pink, which flattered her rosy cheeks. Instead of wearing much more flattering shoes, she wore instead her regular brown shoes. Either way, she was breathtaking.

“Right, Link?” Shippo’s voice brought him back to the real world and he found himself lost to what the child was asking. “Aren’t Kagome and Sango pretty?”

Realizing that her eyes were on him, with her smile alluring him, Link’s entire countenance fell. He couldn’t help but turn a deep cherry red, especially at the thought that she may have noticed his staring.

Seeing this, Serena laughed. “Why he’s utterly speechless! I haven’t seen Link turn this red in a long time!” She couldn’t help but tease her partner; after all it was very rare for him to stare so openly at the female. “You’re both very pretty!”

Even Miroku couldn’t help but smile. “You’re all as radiant as ever, but exceptionally beautiful today.”

Hearing this, Kagome blushed and smiled shyly. “Thanks! Sango picked it out. Though I think she would have looked better in it,” she explained as she fingered one of the laces on her sleeves.

Of course it was obvious for her female friend to object. “That’s not true. This dress flatters you wonderfully. Besides, I’m sure a certain someone will find you pretty,” Sango replied, watching as her friend’s blush darkened. 

‘Certain someone?’ The thought brought him back to the conversation. While he regained his normal nonchalance, leaning against the wall, Link watched as Kagome smiled at the mention of ‘a certain someone.’ ‘Does she like Inuyasha?’ Which brought him to one question, why?

And speak of the devil, that’s who walked in. The door slammed shut behind him as he hurriedly stepped in to the room from the back door. Inuyasha wore his same red clothing, disregarding the fact to even dress up. Maybe it was a girl thing, but even Miroku dressed up, especially because his clothes were torn to shreds. 

“Are we ready yet? I’m tired of waiting, and I’m starving,” he complained standing in the room with indifference. “Why are you three dressed up?”

Blushing, Kagome fiddled with her fingers. “Do you like them? Anju said we could borrow them while we attend the festival,” she couldn’t help but glance at him and look away bashfully.

His golden eyes roamed her features, taking every detail in. There was a difference in her hair as well as her posture. “Keh!” Inuyasha turned his nose in the air with crossed arms. “At least you’re not wearing that skimpy outfit!”

Rude. Inuyasha, the one Kagome lost her heart to, gave no indication that he liked her new look. He was insensitive to her feelings, and any man would be lucky enough to have such a nice girl. The more Link spent around this man, the more his hatred burned. 

Kagome’s eyes fell to the floor and a frown marred her once beautiful smile. ‘I guess things have changed. I’m no longer interesting to him. No matter how I change my appearance, he won’t look at me like he does Kikyo.’

“Kagome?” Sango was no idiot to not notice her sister’s lament, but Inuyasha was. ‘I can’t believe he said that!’ In her mind, Kagome didn’t deserve him; she could do much better.

Also sensing her distress, Shippo accusingly pointed at the half demon. “That wasn’t nice, Inuyasha! The least you could have said was she was pretty!”

“Oh shut up you little runt!” he growled toward the child no bigger than his knees. “Fine she’s pretty, big deal! Now are we ready to go or what?”

Entering in to the room was a huge lady with high red hair. Around her neck she wore white pearls. This middle aged woman, known to be Anju’s mother, wore a long black skirt, and over top that she wore a green turtle sleeved sweater. She stood in the door way next to Inuyasha holding on to the handles of granny’s wheelchair. Her expression was friendly. “My, don’t you all look nice.”

“Head my warnings children,” Granny’s voice captured everyone’s attention. “Do not forget that if you stay here any longer, great misfortune will come your way,” Granny muttered, causing everyone around her to stare with uncertainty. Before long, she dropped her head and fell asleep.

“I told you guys, senile,” Inuyasha muttered.

At long last, Kafei and Anju left the room. Kafei grinned at his friends. Rather than wearing his normal purple and white clothes, he wore a simple ornate black shirt with long sleeves that too were designed with a sun and a moon; they resembled the masks that he and Anju gave to each other years ago. The pants his wore were white, plain. In his hand, he carried a Keaton mask; it was a yellow fox with a grinning face, while Anju had a simple pink mask with the eyes cut out. “You didn’t have to wait on us,” he explained nervously. 

Although he was only looking for his mask and his shirt, he found himself blushing. Nothing happened, and nothing between he and Anju did for some years. The couple were determined to wait until after he grew to be a man, that way he could properly woo her. Even though he was cursed in to a child, he did not give up on Anju. She accepted him the moment he walked in to her room that dark and eerie night. Of course she’d been crying, but her tears vanished upon his arrival. They made a promise to each other that they would marry the morrow and exchange their sun and moon mask. They did marry, but any intimacy between them would have to wait until later, much later.

“Well let’s not just stand here, let’s go!” Anju exclaimed, exciting everyone, including Inuyasha.


	19. Surprise in the Night

“Look at that!” In all his childhood fantasy’s, Shippo never believed he would ever witness such an event in his life. There was dancing, music, games and so much to see. He wore his mask as he ventured around the town, careful of the many inhabitants walking by. 

A group of Gorons were seen in south of town, playing their drums while the men played their flutes along with the steady beat. Many passers stopped to listen to the music, and few took the time to dance hand in hand with their partners. Every year, the Gorons traveled down from their mountain to play at the festivals held each year.

As the group went their separate ways, Kagome watched the display happily. Apparently, it did not matter what race either of them were; the people here seemed to respect each other and there were no problems. Such involvement and understanding of each of their differences made this town all the more appealing. There was no foul talk about the Gorons and vice versa. Pretty much Kagome believed the people were nicer than the ones in her own time.

Food filled the air, tempting the half demon who took to investigating some of the stands near the Clock Tower. Strange spices swept by his sensitive nose, urging him forward. The aromas were sweet and with just a hint of spiciness. 

“Sango, may I have this dance?” Miroku asked as he offered his hand to the young lady beside him.

Stunned and somewhat embarrassed, she accepted. She placed her hand in his, and just as she did, he pulled her to his body eliciting a gasp from her. Shyly, she placed her hand upon his shoulder, and together, the two danced.

Some people stopped to watch the two, including Kagome, Shippo and Kirara. Miroku was grinning from ear to ear and spun Sango gracefully, and the whole time through the dance, Sango could not help but laugh.

‘I’m happy for you Sango.’ As Kagome watched, she felt a sadness sweep over her, but it only lasted a brief moment before she cheered for her two friends. 

Leaning against the Clock Tower door, Link watched as the children ran about with their masks on, aka the bomber squad. In the past, he joined their Secret Society of Justice who sworn themselves to help every inhabitant in Termina. Sure it was childish, but back then Link had never been part of such an interesting group.

“Link?” His fairy companion called suddenly and he shifted his attention to her. “What are you doing just standing here?” When she received only a shrug, she began bobbing up and down. “Hey! You need to go out and have some fun! Come on! It’s a celebration that only happens once a year!” She began tugging on his tunic. Letting go, she sighed before an idea came to mind. “I saw the way you looked at Kagome.”

Blinking with surprise, Link shook his head as if to dismiss the very idea. ‘Great. She saw. She’ll never let me live this down.’

“Yes you were! And you were blushing!” she teased, much to his annoyance and embarrassment when people were looking toward them as they walked by. “Why don’t you go and ask her to dance?”

Dance? Such an idea was ridiculous. Besides, she only had eyes for Inuyasha. Why would she dance with him? Furthermore, she hardly knew him. No, it was best to just keep his distance. As he stood there listening to his partner rant, he couldn’t help but glance toward the crowd of couples dancing. 

Serene continued ranting. “I can’t believe she likes that mangy mutt! Besides, what’s so great about him, he—“

“Link!” a feminine voice called his name, catching his and Serena’s attention almost instantly. “Come and dance!”

Surprised, Link didn’t know what to do. Even as his partner urged him to go and have fun, he was frozen. Turning his head away from her, Link felt his face burn slightly. When he refused to acknowledge her calls, as well as Shippo’s, he debated whether or not he should leave. If he did leave, he would no doubt hear Serena’s complaints all through the night. Not only that, but then Kagome might wind up hating him. Sure he feared befriending her and her friends, mostly because they might end up hurt in the end, but what was he supposed to do?

What was wrong with him? Why was he worrying over such a trivial matter? No; that was what he decided. He would just stand there the entire time. No one was going to change his mind.

Even as she stood there calling for him to dance with them, Kagome could not help but wonder why he was just standing there. “I wonder what’s wrong?” Even if he was a year younger than her, Kagome never knew of a boy to not have fun. In her eyes, he looked lonely and sad.

“Maybe he can’t dance?” Shippo asked as he too stared at the boy. “Or he’s shy. Maybe that’s why he doesn’t talk to anyone?”

Smiling to herself, Kagome withdrew herself from the dance and briskly hurried across the path leading to the Clock Tower, while calmly dodging some friendly faces along the way. ‘He’s going to have to join in some time.’ Managing to make it across without bumping in to anyone, she stepped toward the boy, whose eyes were shut as if to block any noise around him. 

Before he knew what to expect, Kagome reached out grasped his hand, much to his surprise when he abruptly looked up. “Come and dance with us, Link.”

Not sure what to do in such a predicament, Link could only watch as the young maiden pulled him toward the crowd. While on his way, he noticed Sango and Miroku laughing, before turning their eyes toward him during their dance. He blushed when they cheered for Kagome, and he strained to pull out of her grasp, but her hold was firm. Even Shippo started cheering when he saw him, though Link didn’t know why.

Suddenly she stopped and turned herself toward the boy who was only a head shorter than herself. Without so much as a warning, she enclosed his arm around her petite waist, while she held his other hand in one of her own. Delicately, she placed her left hand upon his shoulder. “It’s no fun just being by yourself! Now let’s dance!” 

Before Link could fathom what happened next, she moved her feet and he had no choice but to follow. While they danced, quite fast like, Link was drawn to her ever present smile. ‘Why?’ 

“I won’t bite, promise!” She winked.

OOO

While Inuyasha busied himself near the food stands, he could not help but glance back toward his friends. He noticed Sango and Miroku dancing together. For a moment he was surprised that the monk hadn’t pulled any kind of perverted stunt, yet that didn’t mean it wasn’t going to happen. Inuyasha expected Kagome to be looking at some of the jewelry stands, but he never expected to see her dancing. ‘What the? 

There they were, Kagome and Link, dancing together, though Link looked a little awkward as he tried to keep up with Kagome, but he grew annoyed at the small smile tugging at Link’s lips. Their closeness was maddening to the half demon. If Kagome wanted to dance so badly, why didn’t she just ask him? No, she had to ask Link, someone she hardly knew. 

The music ended, and everyone applauded the couples. Sango and Miroku said their goodbyes to Kagome as they walked off toward the stairs leading to the Inn. The two explained that they would meet up near the Clock Tower before the fireworks started.

Satisfied that she got Link to dance, Kagome turned her eyes to the boy. When she did, she realized that he was missing. “What the? The priestess turned each and every way, but he was nowhere in sight. “Where’d he run off to so fast?” While she stood there pondering, she couldn’t help but smile. ‘Maybe he’ll start opening up to us more.’

“Kagome, let’s go look some more!” Shippo explained by her feet.

Forgetting about his disappearance, she smiled toward Shippo and Kirara. Without glancing back, they walked past some guards and toward the west part of town. The three strolled up the stairs in the dark part of town. Overall, the path upward was mostly empty, save for a young man who sat across from the Curiosity shop.   
“Hello! How are you on this fine night, lady?” The young red haired man asked as he slapped his knees repeatedly.

“Hi,” She replied. “Just fine, thank s, and you?” Kagome took the time to stop and stand before the young man who wore all green and a black cap on his head. 

“Great, thanks! So would you like to make a deposit?”

Bewildered, she scrutinized the man with great curiosity. “What?”

“A deposit,” he repeated. “I keep a small bank just behind me.”

Understanding, Kagome shook her head politely. “No thank you. But I’m actually just looking around.”

“I see,” he muttered sadly before glancing around the area. “But be careful. The town has become quite unsafe at night, and be weary of your surroundings,” he warned.

Nodding, Kagome continued on and for a moment, she thought she heard music up ahead. The sound of a flute being played drifted to her ears softly and quite high pitched. On her last step up, she saw a small gathering up ahead. “I’ve never heard such music.”

Leaping onto her shoulder, Shippo awed at the sight. “There’s two girls doing some strange dance!” he pointed out.

Indeed there were two girls dancing inside the small gathering of individuals. These girls had short red hair which was partially pulled back out of their faces. The outfits they wore were very revealing and tight fitting. One girl wore a white and blue one piece dress, while her sister wore a pink and white one piece. Their dresses reached mid-thigh, which was probably the only reason for so many men to crowd around them. 

“What kind of dance is that?” Shippo asked. “It’s different.”

“I don’t know,” she replied, but she started to walk past them and toward the steps leading back in to South Clock Town. “Why don’t we look around some more before the fireworks, okay?”

OOO

Quietly, Sango and Miroku ambled together down the path leading toward the Stock Pot Inn. Passing the Honey and Darling Shop, the two spotted a small gathering of five children playing near the post up ahead. Hand in hand they wielded small wooden swords, and on their faces were masks of various colors; most resembling monsters. 

“Die you loathsome beast!” One child stood upon one of the crates with his sword held high.

“I will not! Not until you hand over that which belongs to me!” the other cried before attacking the boy, who leaped away before his friend went tumbling over a crate in a heap, his friends holding him down.

The boy with the red bandana laughed at the sight. “Pathetic! And you call yourself evil?”

“You’ll be sorry! All of you!” he cried as he friends held him down by his arms. 

Sango and Miroku exchanged a glance before snickering at their childish antics. The children acted just like the ones back in the Feudal Era, only more active.

“Really?” One of the boy’s holding him down asked before laughing right along with his friends. “What are you going to do?”

Kicking his feet, the youth struggled in their grasp, but not before laughing like a complete lunatic. “Like the legend says! I shall conquer this land when the two moons unite together and the sky turns to blood!”

“Yeah right!” One boy shouted in his ear disbelievingly. “That’s only an old tale told by the elderly.”

The boy to his right nodded. “He’s right!”

“It’s true!” He exclaimed suddenly freeing his arms. He jumped up and escaped their grasp. He didn’t get very far as he was tackled from behind. “You’ll all die! Every last one of you!” 

Having heard enough, the boy with the red bandana approached him, and raised his sword above his head. “Sorry to burst your plans, but you’ll never get the chance. With this blade, I shall send you back to hell where you belong!”

Miroku and Sango once again exchanged a glance. Of course, their expressions were that of surprise and confusion. The only thought swirling around in their heads were what they were doing. Perhaps they were a little too imaginative in their games.

“What are they doing? I’ve never known of games to be so violent,” Sango asked in a hushed whisper. She remembered when she was just a little girl. Although she never really had anyone to play with, except for her brother, she played with Kirara. The games they played were nothing compared to this.

Realizing they were not alone, the leader of the group, Jim, turned to face the two. “What are you doing here? No adults are allowed! This is our turf!”

Hearing this, Miroku apologized. “So sorry, we do not mean to intrude. We’re only  
passing through.”

A sudden gasp issued in the group, and the young boy escaped from the children with fear. “Oh no!”

Surprised, Jim turned toward the so called evil doer. “What? That’s not part of the game!” Curious, he noticed his and everyone’s eyes turned upward in childlike curiosity. Bewildered, he turned his eyes up and he too gave a jump. 

OOO

There was silence in the town and all eyes turned toward the sky. No, it was not Tingle floating through the air hanging by his red balloon singing “Tingle Tingle koolah limpah,” rather it was much worse. 

The clock struck midnight, but it went unnoticed by the many faces who’s eyes and ears were elsewhere. Darkness rained upon the townspeople almost instantly and an eeriness settled itself around them. The moon, which was always so pale and bright, was now the color of blood. Even as it appeared much closer, its difference in appearance stirred an uproar of confusion and alarm. 

Centered perfectly inside the circumference of the startling red moon was another moon. As shocking as this was for the majority of the population in Clock Town, the towns people began murmuring about what it could mean, while some of the elderly claimed it was a sign of misfortune. This other moon, much smaller and black in appearance was crescent shaped, facing toward the left. There was no glow emitting from this moon, just darkness. 

Lighting flashed in the eerie night, and rain fell from the heavens, drenching the townspeople who ran to seek shelter from the storm. The fireworks, which were supposed to go off, were delayed due to the morbid weather. The guards, who were stationed around the exits in town, stared at the strange event; they were not allowed to leave their posts without authorization from the mayor or the mayor’s wife. 

“What does this mean?” Sango asked her companion from inside the Inn. Her eyes were looking outside toward the two moons hanging above the town. “Could this be an evil omen?”

Not sure how to explain such events, Miroku could only stare. “I believe we may not have much time than we first thought. Surely it is unusual for there to be two moons, and in alignment like they are, we may be in for some trouble.”

The door opened and a burst of wind flew in surprising the two, as well as both Anju and Kafei who stood at the desk. Just as it had come, it was pushed back by the door closing and Inuyasha now standing in the room, drenched.

“Something weird is going on,” he explained. “This wasn’t part of the whole festival, was it?” He questioned both the Inn keepers, who could only shake their heads; they were just as concerned as he was. 

The floor beneath them shifted and the pictures hanging from the wall fell, startling the four. Anju held onto the table and Kafei leaned himself up against the table. Inuyasha remained standing, just as Miroku and Sango. The shaking wasn’t enough to knock them on their feet. But just as it came, it went.

Lighting outside continued to flash, but the rained ceased. From the window, Sango grew worried about her friends who were probably still out there. The small earthquake wasn’t too bad to hurt anyone.

“I wonder if we should go out and find Kagome, Shippo and Kirara?” she muttered.

“I’m sure they’ve already taken shelter. Remember, they said they would be looking around other parts of the town before the fireworks?” Miroku explained. ‘I highly doubt there will be fireworks now.’ “There’s no need to worry. They’ll return when they’re done. As much as Kagome doesn’t like rain, they’re probably inside one of the shops by now.”

Convinced that they were probably alright, Sango felt relief wash over her. “So now what?”

“First thing tomorrow, we should head out and get the next pendant!” Inuyasha explained. “But first…”

“First?” Miroku and Sango simultaneously asked.

“Let’s eat. I’m starving!”

OOO

After the rain let up, Shippo was found staring up at the sky with wide eyes. “I don’t get it! What does it mean? We’ve been here two days already and there’s these weird quakes and storms and now that!” he pointed toward the two moons above. “Is whoever doing this as evil as Naraku?” The child asked his surrogate mother, who appeared just as perplexed as him.

“I don’t know,” she replied. There were earthquakes like this back in her time, but none so strange as these. These earthquakes were much safer, because no one here seemed hurt or bothered by them as much. One thing was strange though; there were two moons. One was a full red moon and the other was a black crescent moon. Kagome was sure it wasn’t normal for there to be two of them. 

“Kagome?”

“Let’s go see the Great Fairy,” she explained. Kagome looked around them, realizing they must have been in the east part of town. Currently, she and Shippo, along with Kirara were standing in front of the Mayor’s office. “I think it’s through there,” she murmured mostly to herself. Instead of just returning to the Inn, where she knew her comrades were already seeking shelter, she left through the entrance toward the north part of town.

“Why are we going to see the Great Fairy?”

“Just curious is all. She was not very specific on what this evil was, and I doubt we have less than a month to save this land.” If things kept up like this, then the land would perish much sooner than expected. 

The moment all three stumbled in to the northern part of town, they were greeted by silence. The crickets weren’t chirping and the wind suddenly stopped. When they first happened upon this area in search of the Great Fairy, it was so dark, due to the storm, that they could hardly make anything out. But now the storm had ended, at least for a while. Besides just the three of them standing there, no one else inhabited the area. No one. Dead silence.

“I don’t like this. Maybe we should head back to the Inn,” Shippo explained with fear. “Kagome, let’s wait until tomorrow to talk to her.”

Sensing and hearing the fear in his voice, Kagome smiled. “I guess you’re right.” She had been hoping to talk with her, but seeing Shippo as he was now, she couldn’t say no. Besides, the place was giving her the creeps. ‘Why is it so quiet here of all places?’ 

“I wonder where Tingle is?” Shippo muttered as he stepped away surveying the area.

When she heard this, Kagome just blinked. “Tingle?” ‘What kind of name is that?’ Well, it was better than naming your kid Tinkle, right? But this got her thinking. “Shippo, did you come here before?” She asked the boy who stood a few feet from her with his back to her.

“Yeah! I was with Link and Serena,” he explained turning his eyes back to the priestess before walking toward the exit. “He’s a fairy boy or something. Says he’s been waiting thirty five years for his own fairy.”

Kagome’s attention shifted to movement behind her. Somewhat worried and scared, she looked toward her feet, noticing another shadow overlapping hers. Someone was behind her, but this shadow was not Inuyasha. Before she could make a move to turn, a hand clamped over her mouth and she felt her vision blur. 

Shippo continued on, despite what was happening behind his back. “He was kind of weird, but you should have see—“ Fear suddenly gripped the young kit the moment he turned and found his mother lying on the ground unconscious and with a tall figure standing above her. Frozen with fear, he watched this person’s mouth curve in to a sadistic grin. All he knew was he needed to get Inuyasha and the others.


	20. Kidnapped

He panicked. All he could do was sit there and watch as the strange man wearing a mask threw his mother over his shoulder before running at a breakneck pace out of town. He could have done something. Although it was not a demon, Shippo found himself scared. As he sat there in the mud, he watched his furry friend, Kirara, chase after. She was a member of the team and nothing scared her, and here he was, just watching with fright.

“I have to get Inuyasha and the others!” Standing, the youth ran out of the area and toward the Stock Pot Inn, where he was sure his friends were waiting. The only help he could bring was telling the others. It’s not like he’d go out after the man, but he should have. Shippo knew Kirara would take care of it. Besides, someone had to warn the others, if not him then who?

The Inn came in to view, and the youth descended the stairs without fail of falling. As soon as he rushed past the window, he drew back and peered inside with shock. There, lying on the wooden floor was Inuyasha. Pain was etched on his face, and he shook as if he were frozen to the bone. Both Anju and Kafei were hunched over him worriedly. There were no signs of Sango and Miroku.

“Oh no! Inuyasha is sick and both Miroku and Sango are nowhere to be seen! What do I do?” Scared beyond his wits, Shippo knew he had to go after the man who took his surrogate mother, but the only problem with that was he didn’t know where he was now. “By now, he could be anywhere!” Not only that, but Kagome was probably in deep trouble. What was he going to do?

With so much running through his head, he ran in circles hitting himself over the head. “Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!”

OOO

 

“Inuyasha?” Kafei called his name, but the half demon would not respond. “What’s wrong with him? He was fine a few moments ago,” he explained to his wife, who placed Inuyasha’s arm around her shoulder.

“I’m not sure. Let’s hurry him to the bed!”

By this time, Sango and Miroku came hurdling from the dining room. At first they had been drinking some tea, while conversing in light conversation, but then a sudden crash from the main lobby startled them. They thought the noise sounded like someone fell; they were right. Hanging limply while Anju and Kafei helped him to stand, Sango and Miroku wondered what happened to their friend. Only a second ago, Inuyasha explained that he was going to go out to find Kagome and the others, but that wasn’t going to happen anytime soon.

“Inuyasha?!” Sango worriedly called. “What happened?”

“Don’t know? He seems to be running a dreadful fever,” Anju explained as she and her husband stumbled to the back room in which Granny occupied. Because the other rooms were upstairs, Anju thought it was best to not use the stairs in his condition. “Could one of you open the door?”

Without a second to spare, Miroku held the door open for them.

A bright fire warmed the room in which granny sat in front of. The room was small but enough to get around in. A bright red carpet was laid out before the fire, and a giant bed with giant pillows was placed against the far corner of the room. Against the wall just ahead of them was a small table with books and paper scattered on it, and a small bookcase beside the wall.

“Oh Tortus, is something wrong?” granny asked as she closed her book, glancing at her granddaughter and son in law as they gently placed the half breed on her bed.

She nodded. “I’m sorry, but Inuyasha will have to stay here for a while. I’m afraid he’s gotten ill,” she explained. “Granny, I’ll take you to one of the guest rooms. Is that okay?” The only room Anju could think of was her grandmother’s, since it was the only bedroom on the first floor.

“No. I’m fine just where I am. Hurry along and make some tea and honey for the child.”

While Anju left the room, Miroku looked upon his ill friend whose face was flushed terribly with a fever. “This is dreadful. I wonder what caused this. Only a moment ago he was fine.”

“Looks like we won’t be leaving first thing in the morning,” Sango explained with sympathy. Casually, she took a seat on a chair next to the bed, while Miroku began to pray.

“I warned you children, but you didn’t listen,” Granny explained as she began reading her book.

Ending his prayer, Miroku went to stand beside the old lady in her wheelchair. Kneeling down, he asked her softly. “Tell me, you seem to be aware of the evil lurking around the town, right?”

“That is correct young lad,” she replied.

“I see. Some of the town’s people don’t seem concerned that something is not right, but you do?”

Nodding, she turned her tired eyes toward the monk beside her. “Of course I am. I’ve lived here all my life and I know for a fact more people will fall just like your friend in bed.”

Worried, Sango pressed a hand to the half demon’s head. “That’s horrible. We have to stop it.”

“But it is something that cannot be stopped,” the old lady explained. “I tell you that it is very wicked, and I myself have avoided such tragedies.”

“Really?” Miroku asked. “How is that?”

Hearing this she laughed. “Why it’s quite simple,” she explained with mirth. “Keep yourself far away from it!”

Both Sango and Miroku stared at one another. In their minds, they knew that running away was wrong. In fact, they’d have to face it head on anyway.

During their conversation, Kafei busied himself with covering Inuyasha with two thick blankets. For a fever like his, he would have to sweat it out.

OOO

 

While he continued running in circles, Shippo suddenly noticed a shadow looming over him. With fright, he turned around, and before he could run, he found himself staring in to blue eyes.

“Shippo?” Serena just stared at him. “Why were you hitting yourself? Are you okay?”

Before either Link or Serena knew what hit them, Shippo burst in to tears and latched himself onto Link’s tunic. “It’s awful! Please, you have to help!”

“What is it? Did something happen?” The fairy asked with alarm.

“Kagome! She was kidnapped!”

Link just stood there with his heart pounding in his ears. The girl he fell for was kidnapped? When had this taken place? ‘Who would’ve…’

Distressed, the pink fairy bobbed up and down. “What?! Where were you guys last? Did you get a good look at the creep? Which way did he run?” She couldn’t help but ask so many questions to the boy. To hear such a thing happen, it was despicable. Even if she hardly knew these people, she still possessed feelings.

Wiping the tears from his eyes, Shippo continued to sob. “In the northern part of town…I think. No one was there but me, Kagome and Kirara,” he explained as he unlatched himself from Link’s tunic. “Some guy came up behind us wearing a mask over his eyes.”

“What else?” She asked. “Did you get a good look at his appearance?”

“He,” Shippo hiccupped. “He was bald, I think. He wore a white long sleeved shirt and blue pants…” he explained. “He ran out of town really fast with her and Kirara went after him, but…” Shippo knew he had acted cowardly and did nothing to help; he was ashamed of himself.

“But? But, what?!”

Tears sprung from the child’s eyes again. “Inuyasha’s is sick and I can’t find the others!”

Before the two knew what to think, Link darted past them and the Milk Bar. Link was running toward the exit where the guard was positioned on duty. In his mind, he wandered why the guard in the north part of town did nothing to stop such a such an act. Of course, something almost similar happened four years ago, only no one was kidnapped. An elderly lady who owned the Bomb Shop in town happened to be crossing the north part of town. The man, whom Link assumed kidnapped Kagome, robbed the old lady and forcefully pushed her to the ground. Lucky for her, he happened to be in the area at the time. He put an end to his thieving that night, but he ended up getting away. The guard that had been on duty was half asleep during the time.

Noticing his leave, the two chased after. While both Link and Serena were able to dart past the guard, for Shippo it was another matter. The second Shippo tried to run on by the armored man, he was caught in mid run.

“Sorry, but children are not permitted to leave town at nightfall, especially without a weapon. Also, they are certainly not permitted to leave without the accompaniment of an adult.”

Surprised, Shippo squirmed in his armored grip. “Let go! I have to save my friend!”

Of course, the guard laughed, thinking it was some game he was playing. “Sorry, but I’m afraid it’s too dangerous. Why don’t you run home now? I’m sure your mom is worried sick about you.”

“That’s what I’m trying to tell you! My mom was kidnapped by some creepy guy wearing a mask! I have to save her!”Again, all Shippo received was more laughter, which upset him even more. “I’m not lying!”

“If such a thing were to happen, one of our guards would have taken care of the perpetrator!” He shook his head at the boy.

After waiting for the guard to stop his laughter at something that was not funny, he sent Shippo on his way. Of course two could play this game. The moment Shippo marched behind the Milk Bar, out of sight, he transformed. “Now try to stop me!”

OOO

 

“Link! Where are you going?” Serena called from behind. “Will you stop already!?”

Doing just that, Link stopped, though he managed to scowl as his partner. There was no time for stopping and she knew that. But she seemed like she was having difficulty chasing after.

 

Finally managing to sit on his shoulder, she sighed. “Man you run fast. Just hold up. Now where are you heading? You acted like you knew just where to go find the creep.”

“I do,” he replied. Turning his gaze past the six pillars leading in to a wasteland ahead, Link pointed. “He’s headed for Ikana.”

“Ikana? What’s that?” Though this was not her first time here in Clock Town, she never wandered anywhere outside Termina except for the woods. Anywhere else was a complete mystery to her.

“A haunted wasteland. That man who kidnapped her is a known thief around these parts. His hideout is located near there.”

“Really?” she asked with surprise. “He’s a thief alright, but does he normally kidnap people, or is it a hobby of his?”

Hearing this, Link shook his head from side to side. ‘Not that I’m aware. All I know is he’s up to no good again. But, I’ve never heard of him kidnapping people before. What reason would he have to?’ Horrible thoughts ran through his mind in very descriptive images. A scene played out where he was plotting to sell her or worse. If his only priority was to kill her, he would have done so there in town.

“Well, what are you doing standing here for?” She questioned as she glanced around their surroundings. To be honest, she was tired of standing outside the entrance to the town. “Lead the wa—“

“Wait!” Inuyasha’s voice carried from behind them, surprising them to no end. He stood outside the opening with worry laced on his countenance.

Serena was just surprised to see the half breed standing. “I thought you were sick? Listen, we’ll save her, don’t worry! Now get back in bed before you get even sicker!”

“No!” Before the two knew what to expect, a blast of pink smoke filled their eyes suddenly. When it cleared, they found a surprising sight, and it wasn’t Inuyasha.

“Shippo?” Serena couldn’t help but fly around him. “Wait, how did you do that?”

Sighing from her forgetfulness, Shippo fumed impatiently. “I’m a fox demon. I’m able to transform in to anything, remember?”

“Oh. Well that sure is helpful, but what are you doing out here? You should go back to and find your friends and let them know about this.” Although it was sweet of the tyke to want to go out and save his friend, but it was dangerous. Shippo was only a little boy, compared to Link, that was a huge difference. “It’s dangerous out here, especially at night.”

“I can’t! Kagome needs help, and who knows what you guys will come upon out there! Now way, I’m going with you!” he explained without any indication of fear whatsoever. “Now let’s go!”

Surprised by his words, Serena bobbed up and down. “You’re too young. Besides, you don’t even have a weapon.”

Fisting his tiny hands, Shippo pointed an accusing finger at her. “I’ll have you know that I’m older than what I look! Demons age differently. Sure I may look eight, but I’ve had a lot of experience!” he exclaimed with his chest puffed out. “I’m not weak!”

Scratching his head, Link shrugged to his fairy companion and led the way toward the haunted waste land of Ikana.

Releasing a huge sigh, Serena followed after her partner with the small fox following behind closely. “Just stay close.”  
Even as they ran toward the canyon up ahead, Link realized that the distance between them was great, especially with the night upon them. While he’d traveled to Ikana before, he knew it would take hours just to climb the terrain in order to rescue Kagome. ‘If there was ever a time I needed Epona, it’d be now.’ Link thought sourly. Years ago, he left his horse at Romani’s Ranch, and she’s been there ever since. Of course, if his ocarina still held its power, he might have used the song of soaring to get there faster.

“Do you know where you’re going, Link?” Shippo asked from behind. Even as he followed after the boy, he felt like there was a wedge placed between them. He never spoke, not once to him. Link was a mystery to Shippo.

Link nodded, and while continuing on, he took a glanced at the kid. What was remarkable was that Shippo had insisted in accompanying him and Serena. Though it may seem foolish, but his intentions were pure and righteous. Link had to hand it to him for pushing away his fear and putting his friends at the forefront.

Doubtful, the kitsune looked around. “Really? So you know where to find this guy?”

“Of course he does,” replied Serena who now sat on his hat. “Link’s been in Termina for four years now. Of course I’ve never heard of the kidnapper, but apparently Link does, and I guess he knows where his hideout is.” Noticing the worry on the child’s expression, Serena muttered softly to him. “Don’t worry. We’ll save her.”

With this being the first time without traveling with his companions, Shippo found himself on a mission with Link; the boy who does not speak and a fairy that seemed to know everything you needed to know.

Still following closely, Shippo’s eyes fell toward the six high pillars leading to what appeared like red mountains in the distance. ‘Don’t worry Kagome. We’re coming.’

A noise drifted to Serena’s ears, and she suddenly shuddered. “Link, we’re not alone.”

Hearing the same noise, Shippo glanced around, but he could not make heads or tails of where it was coming from. “What is that?”

A blue flame appeared in the darkness ahead of them, easily putting a halt to their steps. It moved about in a sideways motion as if performing some kind of dance. Another flame, followed by four more appeared side by side, mimicking the first. As they approached, the three got a better view of the creature. Six skulls were headed right for them, with black bat wings attached to either side of their head.

Even more terrified, Shippo gave a cry of alarm. “What’s that?” His knees began to buckle underneath him.

“Blue Bubbles,” Serena explained. “They’ll curse you if they touch you. You won’t be able to move. The best way to kill it is with a light arrow.”

“There’s six of them! And we don’t have light arrows, do we? Kagome has them, but they’re back at the Inn.”

Serena nodded. “Actually, Link has light arrows, but he doesn’t use them. They consume a lot of energy and magic for him. So, he can just hit them with regular arrows, but it’ll probably be a waste.”

Bewildered by her words, he asked, “What do you mean a waste?”

“There’s a high chance we’ll come upon more of these guys up ahead, so it’s best to save our arrows and magic.” Serene flew up ahead, over the skulls. She knew their heads were too heavy for their wings to carry them even higher, which was good for her. “There’s a huge fence up ahead, but how are we going to get over it?”

“Leave that to me!” Shippo exclaimed and with a poof, he transformed in to a giant pink ball with crazy eyes. “Get on!”

Somewhat dubious of the fox child, Link got on top of the newly transformed Shippo and found himself rising high in the sky. ‘Amazing. So he’s able to transform in to anything. The Great Fairy also made his transformations more efficient. I wonder what else he can transform in to.’

Serena of course was just joyous over his transformation. “I’ve never seen anything like it! Can you transform in to objects too?”

“Yeah.”

As they flew over a few fences, Shippo landed and Link hopped off with Shippo transforming back in to his normal self.

“Great, there are more of them!” Shippo whined the moment they came upon seven more in an open area. As if having an epiphany, Shippo reached in to his shirt and pulled out his red mask with yellow narrowed eyes painted on them. Even as he went to place it on his face, he could still see thanks to Kagome’s cut work. “Bring them on!”

Seeing this, Serena sweat dropped. Whatever worked for him, worked for him, she guessed.

Reaching for his quiver on his back, Link held it firmly in one hand and reached for his arrow. With careful accuracy, he aimed and released, letting his arrow soar through the air toward a Blue Bubble.

When it made contact, Shippo jumped for joy. “You did it!”

“Link was always good with a bow and arrow,” commented Serena who now sat on Shippo’s head.

Shippo took his eyes away from Link. “Where did he learn to use them?”

“He never said.” Was her reply.

Suddenly, while Link busied himself with the skulls, a flock of birds swooped down toward them from behind. Noticing the danger, Link turned and concentrated on his arrow before taking aim and firing. As the arrow headed straight for the flock, fire surrounded the arrowhead, and the birds suddenly burst in to flames.

“I didn’t know magic existed here,” Shippo explained as he watched the flame above distinguish. “Were those crows? I’ve never heard of birds just attacking people.”

Shaking her head, Serena began explaining to Shippo while Link took care of the rest of the skulls that blocked their path ahead. “Those were Guays. They are known to attack people often. Even if you have a shield to block their attacks, they’ll just bounce off and continue where they left off.”

Absorbing this useful information, Shippo realized that he would need to learn more about all the beasts in this world. They were different alright; they weren’t demons. At least these monsters weren’t as bad as the demons back in the Feudal Era; the beasts here were much weaker. An idea came to him. ‘If they’re not demons, then what do I have to be afraid of?’ Shippo’s eyes fell on Link. ‘He’s not the least bit scared. What am I doing just standing around? I should be helping!’

With newfound confidence burning within him, Shippo leaped forward and scampered past Link, who turned and gave him a bewildered and stupefied look. The thought of helping Kagome pushed him to attack the nearest skull. “Take this! Fox fire!”

His flame surged from his form and surrounded the skull, but to his surprise, his magic did not do what he expected it would. The moment his flame connected with his enemy, the foul skull opened its mouth and absorbed the flame as if it was nothing but a tasty snack.

“Shippo!” Serena called from behind. “Fire is useless against those! You’ll have to try something else!” she shouted.

Gulping, Shippo reached in to his shirt quickly as he searched for a weapon that might help him prevail. A roughness caressed his fingers and he withdrew the object from his shirt and aimed it high above his head. “Take this!” The moment the skull charged toward the fox child, Shippo threw the cylinder object from his grasp.

A sudden small explosion filled the area, causing both Link and Serena to cover their eyes as dirt flew past them. As soon as the dust cleared, they both turned their eyes toward the small child who stood standing with his back facing them.

Serena nearly gaped. “What was that?”

Blinking, Shippo pulled out his small firecracker and awed at it. Usually his fire bombs were weak, but now they were more powerful. “Wow.” Looking up, he found the creepy flying skull gone; he defeated it just like that. “I did it?”

“Amazing! What did you throw Shippo?” Serena bounded over toward his still form.

Turning around, Shippo held out his firecracker. He couldn’t help but smile in triumph. “My fire bombs! The Great Fairy wasn’t kidding when she said she would give me a boost of power! But, I thought it was just for my transformation?”

“Well it sure is helpful! Good job, Shippo!” Serena congratulated.

Blushing, Shippo nodded before turning around to scan the area, but it was empty. “Now which way do we—“ Before he could finish, the ground beneath him suddenly shook. Shippo suddenly had a terrible feeling. This shaking was different; it wasn’t an earthquake. “Feels like there’s something underneath—“

A skeletal hand pushed through the dirt under Shippo’s feet, causing him to fall back in new found terror. Before he could scramble away, another hand shot up, and grabbed his leg in a tight grip.


	21. Surprise in the Night

“Look at that!” In all his childhood fantasy’s, Shippo never believed he would ever witness such an event in his life. There was dancing, music, games and so much to see. He wore his mask as he ventured around the town, careful of the many inhabitants walking by. 

A group of Gorons were seen in south of town, playing their drums while the men played their flutes along with the steady beat. Many passers stopped to listen to the music, and few took the time to dance hand in hand with their partners. Every year, the Gorons traveled down from their mountain to play at the festivals held each year.

As the group went their separate ways, Kagome watched the display happily. Apparently, it did not matter what race either of them were; the people here seemed to respect each other and there were no problems. Such involvement and understanding of each of their differences made this town all the more appealing. There was no foul talk about the Gorons and vice versa. Pretty much Kagome believed the people were nicer than the ones in her own time.

Food filled the air, tempting the half demon who took to investigating some of the stands near the Clock Tower. Strange spices swept by his sensitive nose, urging him forward. The aromas were sweet and with just a hint of spiciness. 

“Sango, may I have this dance?” Miroku asked as he offered his hand to the young lady beside him.

Stunned and somewhat embarrassed, she accepted. She placed her hand in his, and just as she did, he pulled her to his body eliciting a gasp from her. Shyly, she placed her hand upon his shoulder, and together, the two danced.

Some people stopped to watch the two, including Kagome, Shippo and Kirara. Miroku was grinning from ear to ear and spun Sango gracefully, and the whole time through the dance, Sango could not help but laugh.

‘I’m happy for you Sango.’ As Kagome watched, she felt a sadness sweep over her, but it only lasted a brief moment before she cheered for her two friends. 

Leaning against the Clock Tower door, Link watched as the children ran about with their masks on, aka the bomber squad. In the past, he joined their Secret Society of Justice who sworn themselves to help every inhabitant in Termina. Sure it was childish, but back then Link had never been part of such an interesting group.

“Link?” His fairy companion called suddenly and he shifted his attention to her. “What are you doing just standing here?” When she received only a shrug, she began bobbing up and down. “Hey! You need to go out and have some fun! Come on! It’s a celebration that only happens once a year!” She began tugging on his tunic. Letting go, she sighed before an idea came to mind. “I saw the way you looked at Kagome.”

Blinking with surprise, Link shook his head as if to dismiss the very idea. ‘Great. She saw. She’ll never let me live this down.’

“Yes you were! And you were blushing!” she teased, much to his annoyance and embarrassment when people were looking toward them as they walked by. “Why don’t you go and ask her to dance?”

Dance? Such an idea was ridiculous. Besides, she only had eyes for Inuyasha. Why would she dance with him? Furthermore, she hardly knew him. No, it was best to just keep his distance. As he stood there listening to his partner rant, he couldn’t help but glance toward the crowd of couples dancing. 

Serene continued ranting. “I can’t believe she likes that mangy mutt! Besides, what’s so great about him, he—“

“Link!” a feminine voice called his name, catching his and Serena’s attention almost instantly. “Come and dance!”

Surprised, Link didn’t know what to do. Even as his partner urged him to go and have fun, he was frozen. Turning his head away from her, Link felt his face burn slightly. When he refused to acknowledge her calls, as well as Shippo’s, he debated whether or not he should leave. If he did leave, he would no doubt hear Serena’s complaints all through the night. Not only that, but then Kagome might wind up hating him. Sure he feared befriending her and her friends, mostly because they might end up hurt in the end, but what was he supposed to do?

What was wrong with him? Why was he worrying over such a trivial matter? No; that was what he decided. He would just stand there the entire time. No one was going to change his mind.

Even as she stood there calling for him to dance with them, Kagome could not help but wonder why he was just standing there. “I wonder what’s wrong?” Even if he was a year younger than her, Kagome never knew of a boy to not have fun. In her eyes, he looked lonely and sad.

“Maybe he can’t dance?” Shippo asked as he too stared at the boy. “Or he’s shy. Maybe that’s why he doesn’t talk to anyone?”

Smiling to herself, Kagome withdrew herself from the dance and briskly hurried across the path leading to the Clock Tower, while calmly dodging some friendly faces along the way. ‘He’s going to have to join in some time.’ Managing to make it across without bumping in to anyone, she stepped toward the boy, whose eyes were shut as if to block any noise around him.   
Before he knew what to expect, Kagome reached out grasped his hand, much to his surprise when he abruptly looked up. “Come and dance with us, Link.”  
Not sure what to do in such a predicament, Link could only watch as the young maiden pulled him toward the crowd. While on his way, he noticed Sango and Miroku laughing, before turning their eyes toward him during their dance. He blushed when they cheered for Kagome, and he strained to pull out of her grasp, but her hold was firm. Even Shippo started cheering when he saw him, though Link didn’t know why.

Suddenly she stopped and turned herself toward the boy who was only a head shorter than herself. Without so much as a warning, she enclosed his arm around her petite waist, while she held his other hand in one of her own. Delicately, she placed her left hand upon his shoulder. “It’s no fun just being by yourself! Now let’s dance!” 

Before Link could fathom what happened next, she moved her feet and he had no choice but to follow. While they danced, quite fast like, Link was drawn to her ever present smile. ‘Why?’ 

“I won’t bite, promise!” She winked.

OOO

While Inuyasha busied himself near the food stands, he could not help but glance back toward his friends. He noticed Sango and Miroku dancing together. For a moment he was surprised that the monk hadn’t pulled any kind of perverted stunt, yet that didn’t mean it wasn’t going to happen. Inuyasha expected Kagome to be looking at some of the jewelry stands, but he never expected to see her dancing. ‘What the? 

There they were, Kagome and Link, dancing together, though Link looked a little awkward as he tried to keep up with Kagome, but he grew annoyed at the small smile tugging at Link’s lips. Their closeness was maddening to the half demon. If Kagome wanted to dance so badly, why didn’t she just ask him? No, she had to ask Link, someone she hardly knew. 

The music ended, and everyone applauded the couples. Sango and Miroku said their goodbyes to Kagome as they walked off toward the stairs leading to the Inn. The two explained that they would meet up near the Clock Tower before the fireworks started.

Satisfied that she got Link to dance, Kagome turned her eyes to the boy. When she did, she realized that he was missing. “What the? The priestess turned each and every way, but he was nowhere in sight. “Where’d he run off to so fast?” While she stood there pondering, she couldn’t help but smile. ‘Maybe he’ll start opening up to us more.’

“Kagome, let’s go look some more!” Shippo explained by her feet.

Forgetting about his disappearance, she smiled toward Shippo and Kirara. Without glancing back, they walked past some guards and toward the west part of town. The three strolled up the stairs in the dark part of town. Overall, the path upward was mostly empty, save for a young man who sat across from the Curiosity shop.   
“Hello! How are you on this fine night, lady?” The young red haired man asked as he slapped his knees repeatedly.

“Hi,” She replied. “Just fine, thank s, and you?” Kagome took the time to stop and stand before the young man who wore all green and a black cap on his head. 

“Great, thanks! So would you like to make a deposit?”

Bewildered, she scrutinized the man with great curiosity. “What?”

“A deposit,” he repeated. “I keep a small bank just behind me.”

Understanding, Kagome shook her head politely. “No thank you. But I’m actually just looking around.”

“I see,” he muttered sadly before glancing around the area. “But be careful. The town has become quite unsafe at night, and be weary of your surroundings,” he warned.

Nodding, Kagome continued on and for a moment, she thought she heard music up ahead. The sound of a flute being played drifted to her ears softly and quite high pitched. On her last step up, she saw a small gathering up ahead. “I’ve never heard such music.”

Leaping onto her shoulder, Shippo awed at the sight. “There’s two girls doing some strange dance!” he pointed out.

Indeed there were two girls dancing inside the small gathering of individuals. These girls had short red hair which was partially pulled back out of their faces. The outfits they wore were very revealing and tight fitting. One girl wore a white and blue one piece dress, while her sister wore a pink and white one piece. Their dresses reached mid-thigh, which was probably the only reason for so many men to crowd around them. 

“What kind of dance is that?” Shippo asked. “It’s different.”

“I don’t know,” she replied, but she started to walk past them and toward the steps leading back in to South Clock Town. “Why don’t we look around some more before the fireworks, okay?”

OOO

Quietly, Sango and Miroku ambled together down the path leading toward the Stock Pot Inn. Passing the Honey and Darling Shop, the two spotted a small gathering of five children playing near the post up ahead. Hand in hand they wielded small wooden swords, and on their faces were masks of various colors; most resembling monsters. 

“Die you loathsome beast!” One child stood upon one of the crates with his sword held high.

“I will not! Not until you hand over that which belongs to me!” the other cried before attacking the boy, who leaped away before his friend went tumbling over a crate in a heap, his friends holding him down.

The boy with the red bandana laughed at the sight. “Pathetic! And you call yourself evil?”

“You’ll be sorry! All of you!” he cried as he friends held him down by his arms. 

Sango and Miroku exchanged a glance before snickering at their childish antics. The children acted just like the ones back in the Feudal Era, only more active.

“Really?” One of the boy’s holding him down asked before laughing right along with his friends. “What are you going to do?”

Kicking his feet, the youth struggled in their grasp, but not before laughing like a complete lunatic. “Like the legend says! I shall conquer this land when the two moons unite together and the sky turns to blood!”

“Yeah right!” One boy shouted in his ear disbelievingly. “That’s only an old tale told by the elderly.”

The boy to his right nodded. “He’s right!”

“It’s true!” He exclaimed suddenly freeing his arms. He jumped up and escaped their grasp. He didn’t get very far as he was tackled from behind. “You’ll all die! Every last one of you!” 

Having heard enough, the boy with the red bandana approached him, and raised his sword above his head. “Sorry to burst your plans, but you’ll never get the chance. With this blade, I shall send you back to hell where you belong!”

Miroku and Sango once again exchanged a glance. Of course, their expressions were that of surprise and confusion. The only thought swirling around in their heads were what they were doing. Perhaps they were a little too imaginative in their games.

“What are they doing? I’ve never known of games to be so violent,” Sango asked in a hushed whisper. She remembered when she was just a little girl. Although she never really had anyone to play with, except for her brother, she played with Kirara. The games they played were nothing compared to this.

Realizing they were not alone, the leader of the group, Jim, turned to face the two. “What are you doing here? No adults are allowed! This is our turf!”

Hearing this, Miroku apologized. “So sorry, we do not mean to intrude. We’re only  
passing through.”

A sudden gasp issued in the group, and the young boy escaped from the children with fear. “Oh no!”

Surprised, Jim turned toward the so called evil doer. “What? That’s not part of the game!” Curious, he noticed his and everyone’s eyes turned upward in childlike curiosity. Bewildered, he turned his eyes up and he too gave a jump. 

OOO

There was silence in the town and all eyes turned toward the sky. No, it was not Tingle floating through the air hanging by his red balloon singing “Tingle Tingle koolah limpah,” rather it was much worse. 

The clock struck midnight, but it went unnoticed by the many faces who’s eyes and ears were elsewhere. Darkness rained upon the townspeople almost instantly and an eeriness settled itself around them. The moon, which was always so pale and bright, was now the color of blood. Even as it appeared much closer, its difference in appearance stirred an uproar of confusion and alarm. 

Centered perfectly inside the circumference of the startling red moon was another moon. As shocking as this was for the majority of the population in Clock Town, the towns people began murmuring about what it could mean, while some of the elderly claimed it was a sign of misfortune. This other moon, much smaller and black in appearance was crescent shaped, facing toward the left. There was no glow emitting from this moon, just darkness. 

Lighting flashed in the eerie night, and rain fell from the heavens, drenching the townspeople who ran to seek shelter from the storm. The fireworks, which were supposed to go off, were delayed due to the morbid weather. The guards, who were stationed around the exits in town, stared at the strange event; they were not allowed to leave their posts without authorization from the mayor or the mayor’s wife. 

“What does this mean?” Sango asked her companion from inside the Inn. Her eyes were looking outside toward the two moons hanging above the town. “Could this be an evil omen?”

Not sure how to explain such events, Miroku could only stare. “I believe we may not have much time than we first thought. Surely it is unusual for there to be two moons, and in alignment like they are, we may be in for some trouble.”

The door opened and a burst of wind flew in surprising the two, as well as both Anju and Kafei who stood at the desk. Just as it had come, it was pushed back by the door closing and Inuyasha now standing in the room, drenched.

“Something weird is going on,” he explained. “This wasn’t part of the whole festival, was it?” He questioned both the Inn keepers, who could only shake their heads; they were just as concerned as he was. 

The floor beneath them shifted and the pictures hanging from the wall fell, startling the four. Anju held onto the table and Kafei leaned himself up against the table. Inuyasha remained standing, just as Miroku and Sango. The shaking wasn’t enough to knock them on their feet. But just as it came, it went.

Lighting outside continued to flash, but the rained ceased. From the window, Sango grew worried about her friends who were probably still out there. The small earthquake wasn’t too bad to hurt anyone.

“I wonder if we should go out and find Kagome, Shippo and Kirara?” she muttered.

“I’m sure they’ve already taken shelter. Remember, they said they would be looking around other parts of the town before the fireworks?” Miroku explained. ‘I highly doubt there will be fireworks now.’ “There’s no need to worry. They’ll return when they’re done. As much as Kagome doesn’t like rain, they’re probably inside one of the shops by now.”

Convinced that they were probably alright, Sango felt relief wash over her. “So now what?”

“First thing tomorrow, we should head out and get the next pendant!” Inuyasha explained. “But first…”

“First?” Miroku and Sango simultaneously asked.

“Let’s eat. I’m starving!”

OOO

After the rain let up, Shippo was found staring up at the sky with wide eyes. “I don’t get it! What does it mean? We’ve been here two days already and there’s these weird quakes and storms and now that!” he pointed toward the two moons above. “Is whoever doing this as evil as Naraku?” The child asked his surrogate mother, who appeared just as perplexed as him.

“I don’t know,” she replied. There were earthquakes like this back in her time, but none so strange as these. These earthquakes were much safer, because no one here seemed hurt or bothered by them as much. One thing was strange though; there were two moons. One was a full red moon and the other was a black crescent moon. Kagome was sure it wasn’t normal for there to be two of them. 

“Kagome?”

“Let’s go see the Great Fairy,” she explained. Kagome looked around them, realizing they must have been in the east part of town. Currently, she and Shippo, along with Kirara were standing in front of the Mayor’s office. “I think it’s through there,” she murmured mostly to herself. Instead of just returning to the Inn, where she knew her comrades were already seeking shelter, she left through the entrance toward the north part of town.

“Why are we going to see the Great Fairy?”

“Just curious is all. She was not very specific on what this evil was, and I doubt we have less than a month to save this land.” If things kept up like this, then the land would perish much sooner than expected. 

The moment all three stumbled in to the northern part of town, they were greeted by silence. The crickets weren’t chirping and the wind suddenly stopped. When they first happened upon this area in search of the Great Fairy, it was so dark, due to the storm, that they could hardly make anything out. But now the storm had ended, at least for a while. Besides just the three of them standing there, no one else inhabited the area. No one. Dead silence.

“I don’t like this. Maybe we should head back to the Inn,” Shippo explained with fear. “Kagome, let’s wait until tomorrow to talk to her.”

Sensing and hearing the fear in his voice, Kagome smiled. “I guess you’re right.” She had been hoping to talk with her, but seeing Shippo as he was now, she couldn’t say no. Besides, the place was giving her the creeps. ‘Why is it so quiet here of all places?’ 

“I wonder where Tingle is?” Shippo muttered as he stepped away surveying the area.

When she heard this, Kagome just blinked. “Tingle?” ‘What kind of name is that?’ Well, it was better than naming your kid Tinkle, right? But this got her thinking. “Shippo, did you come here before?” She asked the boy who stood a few feet from her with his back to her.

“Yeah! I was with Link and Serena,” he explained turning his eyes back to the priestess before walking toward the exit. “He’s a fairy boy or something. Says he’s been waiting thirty five years for his own fairy.”

Kagome’s attention shifted to movement behind her. Somewhat worried and scared, she looked toward her feet, noticing another shadow overlapping hers. Someone was behind her, but this shadow was not Inuyasha. Before she could make a move to turn, a hand clamped over her mouth and she felt her vision blur. 

Shippo continued on, despite what was happening behind his back. “He was kind of weird, but you should have see—“ Fear suddenly gripped the young kit the moment he turned and found his mother lying on the ground unconscious and with a tall figure standing above her. Frozen with fear, he watched this person’s mouth curve in to a sadistic grin. All he knew was he needed to get Inuyasha and the others.


	22. Rescue

The path leading to Sakon’s hideout was long and steep. Rolling boulders sailed past them, falling from the high mountains around them. Of course they were easy to dodge, but sometimes they collided with the sides of the mountains, causing them to turn in diagonal directions, in which case proved annoying as they ran and dodged repeatedly.

Along the way, Shippo suddenly smelled something familiar. His nose tuned in to something lurking around him. “Strange. Why do I smell gun powder?” he asked Link beside him. To be honest, he was surprised to smell many things in this world. Inuyasha was always the one to sniff out anything, but now it seemed like Shippo’s sense of smell heightened. “Link, there aren’t any explosives around here, are there?” He asked as he and Shippo jumped away from another boulder.

Before Link could reply, five giant round rocks sprung from the ground, some of which startled Shippo who leaped on Link’s shoulder. 

“What are those!?”

Even though they stood stationary, it was revealed that they had narrowed eyes that watched them. Their feet were small but they somehow managed to hold their giant body’s up. These odd living light brown rocks held their small crossed arms in front of them. In a way, they resembled Gorons, but only without the giant lips, long legs and big beady eyes.

 

“Those are Nejirons,” Serena explained. “Don’t get too close to them! They smell like gun powder!” she warned. “They hide underground and they can only be destroyed by a hook shot or a bomb. Arrows are useless against them.”

The minute they heard the warning, the Nejirons scrunched themselves in to a ball and rolled in their direction at a fast like pace.

OOO

“Has it gone down yet?” Miroku asked Anju who was replacing a cold cloth on their friend’s head. He stood near the bed, watching Inuyasha sleep peacefully, while occasionally moaning in what he assumed was pain.

Nodding, the young innkeeper took a seat near both Sango and Miroku by the bed. Her expression was soft and kind. At first she thought the situation was serious, but it appeared as if the young man would be just fine. “Yes. He’ll be just fine. He just needs to rest.”

Hearing the good news, Sango felt pleased. “Thank goodness.” For a moment, she thought Inuyasha would be bedridden for a while. At least now they’d be able to proceed first thing in the morning. But something was nagging the slayer, causing her to bite her lip with worry. Her three companions had yet to return, and the night wasn’t getting any younger. ‘I wonder if they’re okay. Why haven’t they returned?’

Noticing the uneasiness in the demon slayer’s eyes, Miroku couldn’t help but lean toward her. “Is something wrong?”

She nodded. “I think I’m going to go out and find the others. I’m starting to get worried.”

Understanding, Miroku suddenly stood. “I’ll go with you. It’ll be faster if we search separately.”

Agreeing, the two both waved their goodbyes to both Anju and Kafei, before setting out in to the dark night among them.

OOO

Stepping back from the Nejirons, Shippo and Link found themselves surrounded from all sides. The path leading for Ikana was blocked off by the rocks, and both Link and Shippo were staring in to angry eyes.

“You know, instead of just standing around, why don’t we just fly over them? Really! How much time do you guys think we have, huh?” Serena was beginning to get fed up with the boys. Kagome was in serious trouble, and here her partner was just standing around.

Shippo suddenly felt embarrassed and offered to transform, but Link stopped him. “What is it?” Turning to his line of vision, Shippo realized that if he were to transform, and with the enemies so close, there would be no doubt that they would detonate. Usually Shippo could escape these kinds of situations, but this was different. There was hardly any room to move; they were completely enclosed. “What do we do?”

As they stepped closer, Link came up with a solution, but it would be risky on his part. ‘There’s no other way.” Grasping the young fox kit and his fairy friend, Link threw them both in to the air, much to their surprise. He knew they would only get in the way if he didn’t do something about it before it was too late.

“What are you doing!?” Shippo cried from in the air. 

Noticing the look in her partner’s eyes, Serena understood before turning her sights to Shippo in midair. “Transform! Don’t worry, Link has it covered!”

Doing just that, Shippo transformed in to his pink ball, with Serene perched atop him. “But he’ll get…”

“Don’t worry he’ll be fine, now hurry on ahead. He’ll catch up!” Serena ordered.

Doubting her words, Shippo took one last look below him, watching as one of the Nejirons detonated, before floating off over a grassy path leading toward their destination. 

“Can’t you go any faster?” She complained.

“This is as fast as it gets in this transformation,” he explained. Still, he worried about his new companion. Unlike Inuyasha who would have hit him in such a situation because he was in the way, Link on the other hand let him and Serena escape. Even though he never showed it sometimes, Link did care. “I hate running away!” For a moment, Shippo admired Link’s courage. ‘He’s not afraid of anything.’

“What’s that?” she asked. “It’s not running away. Listen, if we stayed back there, all three of us would have been blasted to smithereens.” Well Serena knew she could have flown out of danger, but there was no way she’d let her friends die without her.

“So it’s okay for Link to die, and let us go ahead?” Somehow that did not sound right.

“What?” Shaking her head at the boy, Serena hit him. “Shippo, Link is okay. Stop worrying so much. I’ve been with the boy for a while and nothing like that is going to hurt him.”

A ravine came in to view, and in the distance, on top of a cliff were old dilapidated buildings overlooking the gorge directly below them. Black birds circled the area, and an eerie wind blew. The two found the sight unsettling and unnerving, especially during the night of an eclipse. To them, the structures looked like remains of a lost civilization. 

“I wonder what’s over there,” the fairy muttered as she looked at the village in the distance before turning her sights below her. “Drop us down there Shippo.”

Sinking down in to the open area, Shippo noticed how small he was compared to all the canyons surrounding him. Off to the side, he spotted a flowing river where an abandoned dock sat weathered with age. “I wonder if we’re close.” He transformed back in to his normal self.

Glancing around, Serena looked about the grassy area. The place was empty, yet it felt as if they weren’t alone. Something else was there, something unseen. A whisper met her ears, and she suddenly flew closer to Shippo. “Something is out here!”

Jumping from her remark, Shippo hurriedly glanced each way with renewed fear. “What? Where?” He gulped when he too heard the whisperings, but he couldn’t understand what they were saying. “Where’s it coming from?”

Gulping, the pink fairy moved to sit on the child’s shoulder. “I can’t see it, but I sense there’s a thirst for blood looming all around us.” Serena suddenly felt a dreadful feeling washed over her. “I feel sick, do you feel sick too?”

“Sort of,” he replied. A scent assaulted his nose, and he abruptly felt the hairs on his neck stand on end. “I smell something strange mixed in the air around us. It smells like blood.” Shippo gulped. Not only did it reek of blood, but it felt like sadness was rolling off in waves from the canyons. ‘It feels like everything around us is sad,’ But how could that be? It wasn’t possible for a land to be filled with such lament, was it? Shippo only thought humans and animals, even demons possessed those feelings. 

Shaking with trepidation, Serena snuggled closer to the youth, but she could still hear the soft whisperings in the air around them. “I can’t understand what they’re saying.” In her position, it sounded like the voices were talking in a different language. 

A growl from above was heard, causing both Serena and Shippo to fall back. They didn’t have to guess what was behind them. The large shadow overhead was enough to send waves of adrenalin through their veins. Shippo didn’t hesitate as he took off running, and Serena was not far behind. How many more monsters were going to show up out of nowhere and harass them?

OOO

The town was vacant of any souls; it seemed as if the townspeople decided to turn in early for the night, but no one could blame them. After all, with the sudden random eclipse and the turn of the weather, it was no wonder the streets were empty. Today was supposed to be a day of joy, but it ended abruptly.

“Where on earth could they have gone?” Miroku pondered with a lost expression pulling at his countenance. Usually his friends were never missing like this, unless something happened, but nothing, except for the lack of people, looked out of the ordinary. While continuing his search, Miroku ended up chatting with a few of the guards around the town, asking if they saw anyone in his description around, but all he received was the same reply; ‘Sorry, but I haven’t.’

The shops were all closed for the festival, except for the Bar which was loudly populated by most of the men. Music from inside was heard faintly, but he refused to walk inside. Why? Well, he knew his friends well enough to know they would never go in to such a place.

Anju and Kafei locked up for the night shortly after his and Sango’s departure, but they gave Miroku a spare key if they ended up returning sometime later on in the night. If Inuyasha hadn’t gotten ill, then he would be able to track their scents.

Scratching his cheek, the monk worriedly glanced around. “Now what? I’ve searched all over town, but they’re nowhere to be seen. They wouldn’t have left town, would they?” If they did leave, what would be the reason? As he stood there in front of the bar, he found himself in deep thought. ‘I’m sure the Great Fairy would know. Since she watches over the land, she’s bound to know of their whereabouts.’

“Miroku!” A female voice called, causing him to turn around. Sango rushed toward him with concern plastered on her lovely face. She searched relentlessly for hours, but she found no trace of her friends. “Anything?” she asked. 

“No. I have a feeling they’re not in town. I hope I’m wrong.”

Catching her breath, she looked the monk in the eye. “Did you check ‘every’ shop?”

“Yes,” he explained. “I even went to check the Inn again, but nothing.”

Sango pondered. “Every house?”

“Yes…”

Noticing the faint silence after his reply, Sango knew he was lying. “Miroku…you did check every building, didn’t you?” She scrutinized the man whose eyes began shifting. 

“Miroku!” Now was not the time for one of her comrades to be silent, especially in a situation like this.

He placed his hand up in defense with a troubled laugh. “Well, I didn’t check one shop.”

“Which one?”

“That one,” he pointed toward the giant shop across from the Stock Pot Inn which resembled a treasure chest. The only reason he avoided the shop was because of the woman inside, the one who spread the rumor about him and Inuyasha. He knew if he even attempted to knock on the door, he would no doubt get attacked.

With a huff, Sango ran for the shop with Miroku hesitantly following after. The moment she stood before the building, she rapped harshly on the door. “Open up! Please, it’s an emergency!”

After a few seconds, the sound of a switch inside was heard before the door opened. A young woman with short blue hair stood in the doorway, with confusion on her powdered face. “Yes? Sorry, but we’re closed for the night.” She eyed Sango up and down until her eyes landed on the person behind her. Her eyes suddenly brightened. “Oh, but you can come inside whenever you want, Miroku!”

Sango recognized the girl before her immediately. This woman was the one who was all over Miroku. She immediately felt her eye twitch, but she decided against using any kind of violence. There were more important things to worry about. Blocking Miroku from view, Sango began explaining the situation to the young girl who listened intently. “Are you certain you haven’t seen them?”

“Sorry, but I haven’t. The moment that strange eclipse appeared, I hightailed it back to the shop,” The young girl’s expression fell. “I wonder what’s happening. We have these strange earthquakes and storms, and now this!” She turned her eyes away until a thought hit her. “Wait, you said there was a female friend of yours missing too?”

“Yes,” Miroku explained, watching as her face saddened. 

“You should all know that it is not safe for young women to be walking around at night. There have been reports of kidnaps and rapes recently,” she explained. “Just to give you all a heads up, there have been four reports of missing women, and…”

Immediately worried, both Sango and Miroku had a feeling they weren’t going to like the rest of her sentence. While it wasn’t the first time their friends got themselves in to trouble, they didn’t expect it not to happen here. No one was after the sacred jewel shard here, so it only meant one thing. Of course, for some reason, Kagome always ended up kidnapped, but mostly because she held in her possession the Sacred Jewel.

“They never show up again. I’m sure she and the others are okay, just as long as they didn’t wander too far from…” she paused when she realized both the monk and slayer were gone. Blinking, she gave an annoyed grumble and slammed her door shut.

OOO

Shippo, who was running ahead of Serena, managed to cry out. “What is it?” He was too terrified to look behind him. Just standing in that canyon was enough to scare anyone, especially with the strange whispers and the thirst for blood that Serena had been kind enough to point out.

“It’s huge! It’s as big as any human that I’ve ever seen!” she cried from behind. The moment she saw those long fangs and piercing red eyes, she knew what true fear was. “It’s got large fangs and red eyes!” The pink fairy never saw anything like it in her whole life.

Realizing they were running in complete circles in the gorge, Shippo made a dash down the path where he abandoned Link, but he only managed to collide with something bigger than him, thus causing the child to fall back on his butt.

There Link sat on the ground, covered with dirt and blood. He managed to take care of the creatures, but he couldn’t help but get wounded. Of course, he expected to have Shippo and Serena waiting patiently or doing something to occupy their time, but he didn’t imagine Shippo to run right in to him. ‘Now what’s happening?’ 

Looking up at the boy clad in green, Shippo nearly fainted from surprise. “You’re alive!” His eyes landed on the small cuts on his face and the blood stains seeping from his side, though he showed no indication of pain, rather his blue eyes were staring with much bewilderment toward him.

Overlooking the strange remark, Link stood up and before he could take one step, Serena suddenly collided in to his face, surprising him. Link flicked her away, somewhat bemused by their strange behavior. What was wrong with his companions? Had they gone insane?

“Ow that hurt!” Serena muttered. Upon noticing Link, circled him with great trepidation. “Link, we’re under attack!” Before she could explain fast enough, the sound of something touching ground caught their attention. The fairy hid behind her partner and eyed the terrifying creature.

Just a few feet from where they stood was what appeared to be a giant saber tooth with white and red fur, twin tails and red eyes. This cat like creature watched the three, canting its head as if puzzled.

Realizing they were not under attack, Shippo ran right up to the cat. “Kirara, it’s you! You scared us!” 

“Shippo?” Serena called hesitantly. “Did you say, Kirara? The kitten, Kirara?” Hearing the boy say that this creature was one of their companions only furthered her confusion. 

He nodded. “Yup! She’s a demon like me. She can transform in to her big self when there’s danger, but she’s mostly in her kitten form.” Noticing the fairy peering from behind Link’s shoulder, Shippo smiled. “She’s harmless.” Turning his emerald eyes back to his dear friend, Shippo suddenly noticed the red stains on her white fur. “Kirara, what happened? There’s blood all over your fur!” He pointed out. Kirara didn’t appear hurt, but if it wasn’t her blood, then whose?

In response to his question, Kirara growled and turned her head toward the river behind her. She turned from the group and led Shippo over to the body of running water that led to an archway leading deep in to the canyon. 

“What’s wrong with the river, Kirara?” Shippo asked as he stepped along the deck and peered in to the water. When he did, he gave a start. “Blood?” The river was nothing but blood, and it appeared as if something was lurking at the bottom of it. “Something is down there.” As he peered closer, an emaciated hand shot out only a few inches from his face and suddenly swiped at him. Shippo fell back with a gasp, before turning to find both Link and Serena leaving him and Kirara behind.

The reason why Kirara was soaked with blood was due to a careless act on her part. She’d been following the running man, who ended up noticing her presence. When she flew closer, he took something from his pocket and threw some strange dirt in her eyes, temporarily blinding her as he made off to escape. 

Because she couldn’t see, she fell in the river, where hands suddenly shot out and grabbed her. For a while, she’d been trying to escape the river. After a few seconds, she regained her eye sight and broke free from the river. Kirara resumed her search for the kidnapper and Kagome, but she couldn’t pin point their whereabouts; it was like they disappeared.

A small dark tunnel formed by rocks, led the four toward a winding path around the canyon surrounding them. Along the way, they walked along a narrow route where the ground below them proved to shift due to the erosion in the earth. Pebbles fell off the side of the trail they walked along. The red river flowed down a giant opening to their left where a waterfall fell almost endlessly. 

Looking down the cliff they were traveling across, Shippo took notice of the fast river leading to who knew where. “Why is this place so creepy?” 

Link couldn’t argue with that. There were a few times in the past where he traveled to Ikana; the land was haunted. Of course he lifted the curse on the dreadful kingdom by destroying the evil that resided there. Now the land was infested with multitudes of beasts. The spirits haunting the region were not at rest, and he couldn’t help but listen in to the soft whisperings around him. Of course hearing the strange voices was a first for him. His attention shifted to the bloody river. This canyon’s river flowed all the way to the Southern Swamp near Woodfall. If that were the case, then the inhabitants of the area were probably in turmoil. 

Finally, what seemed like forever in Shippo’s case, the winding path they followed led to a small dead end. On the side they occupied was half grass and half rock, on the other side, there was a giant gap leading down in to the river below. Two giant overlapping slabs of stones lay ahead of them; they just seemed out of place for some reason.   
Coming to a halt, the four stared at giant boulder blocking what appeared like an entrance way in to part of the canyon. A sign was sticking out of the dirt beside it.

“Is this it? There’s nothing here,” Serena complained. “All I see are dumb rocks!”

Holding his hand up to silence her, Link lazily pointed to the sign, in which Shippo ran over to inspect.

“It says, Sakon’s hideout,” Shippo muttered. A thought came to him. “Is that the name of the guy who took Kagome?”

Link nodded and signaled for them all to follow him behind the two slabs of rocks, in which they followed. The rocks effectively hid them from view.

Outraged, Serena once again complained. “Who the heck leaves a sign outside their own hideout, saying this is their lair? It makes no sense!” She loudly exclaimed, her words earning a nod from the others. Of course it didn’t make sense. Any villain would be stupid to have such a sign sitting outside for anyone to see. It’s pretty much asking for someone to break in. Was it intentional, or was the guy a complete idiot? Changing the topic, she continued on. “How do we get in?” Serena asked. She was almost expecting to see a sign that explained how to get in, but there wasn’t any. “Looks like an ordinary bomb won’t work, and I doubt either one of you can lift it.” She stared at her companion for a moment, watching as he held his back to the stone while closely monitoring the entrance. “I think we’re going to need reinforcements for this one. Kirara!” she called, gaining the two tail’s attention. “Do you remember how to get back to the town?” Upon seeing her nod, she continued. “Okay, go back and bring the others, okay?”

Nodding, Kirara suddenly took off in to the air and soon she was out of sight, leaving the three to wait.

“What now? How do we get in? Don’t forget Inuyasha is sick, and not even Miroku and Sango can open something like that!” Shippo explained growing even more impatient. Not only that, but he wondered how the thief managed to get inside his hideout. In order to do that, he’d have to be very strong.

Serena nodded. The real reason she sent Kirara back to the village to get the others was because they may end up needing help if something goes wrong. “Shippo, since you have the ability to transform, our problem might be solved. In fact, we may have a way of getting in.”

“Huh? What? You want me to transform? In to what?”

“A woman,” she calmly explained, earning a look from both boys. “What? Apparently Sakon has a thing for girls. So if Shippo transforms, maybe he can get Sakon to open his door. When he does, we will invade and take Kagome back!” The idea sounded fool proof to her.


	23. Shippo Be A Woman!

Shippo eyed the fluttering fairy in front of him warily. “You want me to transform in to a woman?” The child incredulously asked. “Do you really think he’ll fall for it?” 

“Of course, if you’re convincing enough!” she explained. She suddenly began tittering away, though the guys didn’t know why. To be honest, she was hoping to see just what Shippo was capable of in his transformations. Now, she was going to put him to the test. “Okay, transform!” 

Sighing, he did just that. A blast of pink smoke filled the air around them and a small figure stood in the place Shippo was previously. Auburn hair was held up in a neat and orderly bun. Flowery pink petals decorated his jade traditional kimono. A faint blush gathered over his face, and a bright red rouse adorned his small lips. A touch of teal eye shadow was evenly applied, which brought out his emerald eyes wonderfully. 

But, of course this transformation was not what Serena was hoping for. “No, no! What’s with the getup?” Her eyes scanned his foreign outfit. “First of all, the hair should be down not up. Secondly, you look better without the makeup,” She explained while Shippo stood there not knowing what to think. “Well?” Serena was growing impatient.

“I’m not a girl. I don’t know much about them,” he explained, receiving a sympathetic look from Link who was casually leaning cross armed against the rock. 

Serena sighed before yanking at the bun he wore, letting it fall down in long waves. “Okay, the hair color is okay, I guess, but red heads are kind of boring, Shippo. Why not try chestnut hair, okay?”

Sighing, he transformed again, only this time his hair was light brown and fell in luscious soft curls about his shoulders. There was no makeup whatsoever on his face, and he decided upon wearing something similar to Anju’s dress. “This better?”

Eyeing him up, Serena beamed upon the hair and the lack of makeup. “Very nice, I’m not really feeling the hair color…it’s not quite right yet,” she muttered as she circled the boy. “You need to be curvier.” Secretly, she was enjoying this.

“Curvier?” he asked. Why did she want him to be curvy? 

She nodded. “Yes, and you need bigger breasts!” she clarified, in which Shippo scratched his head in bewilderment. “Small breasts aren’t attractive, trust me, I know!” The fairy explained as if she too had gone through the same predicament in her life. “I know what boys like.”

Shaking his head at the fairy, Shippo readied himself to transform again. In all honesty, what did it matter how a girl dressed or appeared? Did men really have such views on women? Heck, he’d seen his share of women in his life, and it didn’t really matter how big their…er chest was or what color their hair seemed. Girls were pretty in his eyes. “Bigger? Okay, I’ll try.” Another blast filled the area and this time, a small shriek resonated through the area, causing Link to jump in alarm.

“Not too big! Shippo, no!” Serena’s voice shouted, hinted with surprise and fear. “They have to be smaller! I’ve never seen them that big before,” she muttered the last to herself. Due to embarrassment, her pink light darkened. 

Even Link, who had been calmly leaning against the rocks, found himself on the ground with a deep scarlet covering his face. His mouth was parted slightly and he found himself staring at the newly transformed Shippo. Catching himself staring, Link turned his head rather quickly and attempted to recollect himself. 

One after another, Serena did not find what she was looking for. Shippo had the right idea, but he just seemed naïve to what older men were looking for. She turned back to Link, noticing his stare was elsewhere. “You could help!” she exasperated. 

Link looked back, and nearly rolled his eyes. He didn’t have all day. Besides, Shippo seemed good enough. 

“What color should his hair be? Brown is kind of dull, and red heads are definitely a bore…”

Shippo scowled at the last remark. “It’s fine! Now let’s save Kagome!”

“Blonde…” Link muttered suddenly, and Serena had to lean in closer. “Blonde is fine.”

Serena eyed the small woman in front of her. Although Shippo’s mind was far too innocent, he did have a good idea of what a girl’s figure should be like. “Blond…” she muttered to herself. That was a rare color, and she’d only knew one of the Great Fairies to have such hair color. “Well, try blonde hair.”

Shippo stumbled over the word. “What’s blonde?”

After a moment of trying to explain what ‘blonde’ meant, and few transformations later, Serena finally found what she was looking for. “That’s what I’m talking about!”

A young petite woman stood amongst them with long golden hair that curled ever so slightly near the ends of her lower back. An added accessory was added to her wardrobe, a giant green bow. Her tiny waist complimented her ample breasts, which were faintly bigger than either Sango’s or Kagome’s. Patterned green leaves decorated the tight fitting brown lace dress. Finally, light brown eye shadow was applied to his eye lids. 

“Not bad, not bad at all, but,” Serena faltered irritating the fox child greatly.

Shippo fisted his hands and pursed his lips, only making him look even cuter. “Now what’s wrong?” 

Retraining herself from hugging the guy, Serene fluttered around him. “First off, lose the tail. Sorry, but it’s just not natural. Secondly, your voice needs to be more girly.”

Blinking from her words, Shippo tuned to look over his shoulder. Swishing from side to side, he immediately located his tail. Like his previous transformations, Shippo was never good at concealing it. “Sorry,” He apologized before closing his eyes in deep concentration. “Transform!”

After yet another blast of smoke filled the clearing, the new and improved Shippo stood impatiently before the two, only this time he was without a tail. “How is this?” he asked in his best female voice. Slowly, he turned in small circles. “Do I look and sound like a girl to you now?”

Overjoyed, Serena circled the child laughing. “Yes! You look beautiful!” Words could not describe just how amazing the young kit appeared as a woman. In her mind, she knew he could rival even the Great Fairy, but, only if he was the very enigma standing before her. Sadly, Shippo had been cursed to be the very opposite of said woman. “I just can’t get over how you look! Why, you put all the women on this planet to shame.” Serena turned her bright eyes to her partner. “Link! Doesn’t he look…Link?” she muttered with an arched brow. 

Link had moved away from the rocks in order to access the boy… or that is woman before him more clearly. As his eyes trailed the youth’s body slowly, he couldn’t help but blush at the sight. It seemed wrong to be staring at Shippo, but he did make a beautiful girl, but it hardly compared to Kagome. Besides, Shippo wasn’t even a woman, so it didn’t count as real beauty there. When he noticed his companions watching him, he averted his eyes, his face darkening. Shippo did his transformations too well in his opinion. The strange imaginings conjured up in his mind were enough to further his blush.

Seeing her flustering partner, she tittered away. Not everybody knew, but Link wasn’t as innocent as he seemed. Actually, Link was pretty good at hiding his feelings, but now was not one of those times. At that very moment, she knew what was running through his mind. But he couldn’t help it. Most boys were like that. 

Shippo felt his pride sink as he stood awkwardly before his newest companions. Sure he transformed in to Kagome a couple times, but he never thought he have to make himself look like too much of a girl. For the first time in his life, Shippo was deeply embarrassed, especially with the fairy and Link looking him over. Growing more irritable and impatient, he whined. “Are we going to get this over with?”

Of course she nodded. “Yes! Shippo, go stand over there and scream the best girl scream you’ve got!” she explained, indicating to a small spot a few distances away. “When he opens his boulder…uh…whatever, you explain that you got lost and you were attacked by a ghost. When he leads you inside, we’ll follow from behind! Just try not to transform until we’re inside, got it?”

Shippo nodded and stood a good five feet from the giant boulder. He hoped it was not too late for Kagome. He took a large inhale of breath and thought of the perfect scream he would use to capture Sakon’s attention. ‘I hope this works.’

OOO

Sakon absentmindedly stared at the enchanting woman. Although she did seem frightened and upset about her predicament, he couldn’t help but smirk. There was nothing she could do to get away, and besides, he found her quite interesting. What was the harm in keeping such a cute mouse around? 

Upon hearing his darkly chuckle, Kagome scooted back against the wall. She didn’t trust him. Ever since she woke up, his eyes had been glued to her, watching her. “You won’t get away with this!”

He laughed. “But my dear, I already have. See?” He explained. “Why so frightened? I won’t bite.”

Kagome glared. “What are you scheming? What are you after?”

“Indeed…what am I after?” He questioned, and upon her surprise, he frowned. “I have enough riches to satisfy me for a life time, but that just doesn’t seem to be enough. I want more…” he replied darkly. Removing himself from his chair, he stalked closer toward his victim. As soon as he kneeled in front of her, he inhaled her scent and stroked her chin, much to her disdain. “I had intended to sell you…I’m sure even foreign girls wage quite a hefty price,” he whispered.

Kagome stiffened. ‘Sell?’ 

Gently stroking her hair, he inhaled her sweet scent. Such an interesting girl she was. Such a beauty. Deciding against the idea of selling her, he had a much better proposition for the girl, and he hoped she would accept. If not, he’d take matters into his own hands. “I have a proposition for you, Kagome…become my wife, and you can have anything your little heart desires. What do you say?”

“Never,” she spit in his face. 

Sakon’s eyes darkened at this, but his smirk remained. So she was going to make things difficult for him? No matter, she would submit to him either way. Grasping her shoulders, he slammed her to the ground and towered over her form. “I’ll make you mine, and if you cooperate, I’m sure you’ll find my presence to your satisfactory.”

Kagome struggled below him and thrashed. Honestly, she was terrified. She knew what any man was capable of, and she felt more fear than that of any demon. She screamed and kicked, but that just seemed futile as he pinned her arms above her head with one hand, while the other searched his pockets. Meanwhile, he practically sat on her, making it impossible to cause him any damage. Wanting so desperately for him to get off her, she kneed him in the sides repeatedly. “I’ll never marry you! You creep!” As if it weren’t bad enough, she felt his erection against her.

Smirking at her helplessness and pathetic insults, he retrieved from his pocket a small vile of purple liquid. Removing the cap, he took hold of her chin and tried to open her mouth, but her stubbornness made it difficult. “Open up, Kagome. You’ll feel a lot better once you do.”

‘Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, anyone help me!’ As he tried to force open her mouth, she bit his finger hard, earning a grunt of pain from the man above her. There was no way she would swallow any liquid.

Automatically, he raised his hand to her and slapped her. At the moment, she was being difficult, and how dare she bite him. He would show her who was in charge. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look him dead in the eye, and again he tried to pry her mouth open, but she fought against him. “Kagome, you’d do best to open up, or I shall get rough.”

Her response was not what he was expecting. Kagome did open her mouth, only to spit in his face. “I’d rather die!”

Wiping the spit from his face, he removed his hand from her chin and opened the small vile. Since she wasn’t going to cooperate with him, he would have to force it down her another way; this one he didn’t mind. Sakon pressed the contents to his lips, and just as he did, he brought his mouth forcibly on Kagome’s.

She struggled, especially when she felt the liquid enter her mouth. Feeling the liquid burn her throat, Kagome suddenly felt strange. Her eyes were unfocused, and she suddenly felt weak all over. This entire situation felt familiar. A couple months ago, she found herself in the same predicament. After the resurrection of the band of seven, she was kidnapped by one of the members; his name was Mukostu. For some reason, he fell in love with her and attempted to marry her. Of course, he used his strange poisons to paralyze her body during his brief ceremony. He tried to rape her, but unfortunately for him, he was slaughtered by Inuyasha’s half-brother who saved her and her friends.

A strange sensation coursed through her lower abdomen; it was the effects of the liquid. ‘I can’t move. Can’t…talk.’ Silently, she watched as the man above her removed his shirt before pressing himself against her trembling body, which strange enough, would not move. Whatever was in that bottle, it effectively stilled her. She had no energy to lift her arms or to kick at the perverse man above her. Eventually, her vision darkened, yet she could still hear him breathing above her.

Deciding it was time to get serious, he slowly started removing her dress. At one point he grunted with annoyance at the buttons getting in the way of his goal. “I should rip if off.” He didn’t, and he proceeded with the last one, before slipping the lace dress off her shoulder, revealing creamy flesh beneath. The man nearly drooled at the sight of her breast, which were covered by a strange flimsy lace cloth. “What is this?” Was it some sort of protection? Some use that was, and he laughed as he easily ripped it off her still form.

Sakon’s breath caught in his throat at the breathtaking view. He reached out and grasped one of her ample mounds, fondling it forcibly. They were beautiful, and they were his to touch. One after another, he removed her entire dress, and lastly her shoes before throwing them across the room and out of the way. Not only were her breasts amazing, but so was the rest of her. His hand roamed her body.

“Such flawless skin,” he muttered, while stroking her shoulder and arms. All at once, he brought his mouth to her neck, running his tongue along her flushed skin. “Isn’t this more pleasurable?” While he kissed her more fervently, he ran his other hand down her body, knowing all well how it was affecting the young girl. Sakon smirked when he saw her shudder beneath him. Such a delectable woman was now at his mercy. Just seeing that smooth, flawless skin, kindled a strange desire within him. He wanted her all to himself. Her mind was gone from her, and it was all thanks to the potion an elderly woman gave him a while back.

“If you give this to a woman of your choosing, sir, you are bound for great pleasure,” she explained. “This potion contains a venom, not strong enough to harm one, but enough to elicit great desire. Think of it as a ‘Love Potion’ sir.”

Yes, Sakon remembered it quite well. In fact, just the other day, while he was out stealing from elderly people, he had passed a cloaked woman on her way from Ikana. She seemed about to fall over, as she was out of breath. She offered him a small bottle of potion, strange enough and he took it, obviously. Who would turn down free gifts? Not him. After he was given the vile of mysterious liquid, she died. Yep, she died right there at his feet. And being the kind of person that he was, he decided to throw her in the nearest lake. It was the least he could do after receiving such an interesting and useful item.

He smiled at the memory, and the fact that the potion was doing just what it was supposed to. Nothing was going wrong, and she was all for the taking. For a moment, he wondered if she was a virgin. Lustfully, he trailed his fingers down her bare stomach, toward his destination below. “Kagome, what riches do you hold?”

Before he could touch her, a shriek rang in his ears, and he jumped suddenly. With narrowed eyes, he realized it was not the girl below him who made noise, but from somewhere outside. He scoffed as the woman he was planning to rape had fallen unconscious. Sakon would have rather have her awake while he pleasured her. Until later. 

Taking a black blanket from the side of the room, he draped it over the woman lying on the floor. He took from his pocket a key and unlocked the door before exiting. As he stood in the other room filled with crates that were piled high to the ceiling, Sakon looked out a small peephole in the door that led outside.

It didn’t take long for his eyes to fall on a woman kneeling in the cold night air. “What do we have here?” Puzzled, Sakon withdrew from peering out and scratched his chin thoughtfully. Aside from a couple people from his past knowing of his hideout, no one else knew. So, accidentally, she managed to find his lair? Perhaps he wouldn’t have long to wait…to do his task that he had tried to accomplish. 

Deciding to push his thoughts away, he took hold of a wooden lever to his left and he pulled down on it. Ever so slowly, the door leading outside opened, and he took a few steps out of his home. 

Cautiously, he searched his surroundings, but he didn’t stray too far from. The thief knew that if he were the least bit off guard, then there would be problems. When he was sure there were no other souls outside, he turned his gaze toward the woman a short distance away, and who appeared to be crying. “Excuse me, miss,” he called, alerting the woman of his presence. “Why are you out so late?” 

OOO

Shippo slowly stood, and acted the part of a damsel in distress, no matter how ridiculous it was. He noticed that the thief wasn’t wearing a shirt, and he only hoped that his mother was alright. “I’ve lost my way, sir,” he explained as placed more weight on his other foot. “I was supposed to meet with someone and a ghost chased me. I was so frightened.”

Taking a closer inspection of the woman standing before him, Sakon nearly fell over in astonishment. The woman standing before him had to be the most dazzling and radiant he’d ever seen in his entire life. Her breasts were the right size, a bit large, but he liked them the same. Even her face was beautiful, and her figure petite. What caught his eye more was her hair; the golden locks were shimmering in the moonlight, and he was tempted to reach out and touch it. Realizing that he’d been ogling at her for a long minute, he cleared his throat. “My apologies miss. Why don’t you come inside and get warm,” he offered, causing her to fidget. “You’ll be safer inside than out here, I assure you,” he explained. On the inside he laughed, knowing she would fall right in to his trap.

Hesitantly, Shippo sauntered toward the man who kidnapped his surrogate mother. With his heart pounding loudly in his chest, Shippo managed to play his part well. “T-thank you, kind sir,” he murmured softly, as he nodded almost eagerly. 

Following her inside, Sakon pushed on the lever to lower the door and disappeared inside.

Removing himself from their hiding place, Link managed to dart inside, as well as Serena before the door fell behind them. From inside, they noticed a door at the far side of the room, presumably the only door Sakon and Shippo disappeared in. Link knew Kagome was on the other side waiting for rescue.

“That didn’t turn out bad. Now let’s go kick some butt!” 

The sight that greeted Shippo was not a pleasant one. His eyes fell on Kagome, who was laid out across the floor with glass and gold coins littering the ground. Her pale face, as well as her arms, was covered with bruises. From what he could see, she was covered by a black blanket, and her clothes were lying in ripped pieces on the other side of the room. There were marks on her skin, most of which baffled the child. Angered, he turned his glare to the man responsible. 

In turn, Sakon feigned innocence. “Seems I’ve forgotten to clean up.” He pulled from his pocket a silver key.

Angry, Shippo scowled at the thief. “What did you do to her?” He kept himself from actually harming the man, only because it would ruin their plans of rescuing Kagome.

Blinking at the woman’s question, Sakon shook his head. “She must have had too much to drink,” he explained grinning maliciously. Forgetting to lock the door, he approached Shippo in an intimidate manner. “I’m not a bad man,” he began, turning his eyes to the woman on the floor briefly. “I just get carried away sometimes…”

Fearful, Shippo took a few steps back. “What did you do?”

Again the man grinned, this time diminishing the space between him and Shippo. His fingers brushed across his skin lightly and he leaned to whisper in his ear. “Would you like to find out?” Sakon seductively asked, causing Shippo to grimace at the close proximity. 

When he went to place his hands upon the woman’s shoulders, a bright pink light blinded his vision, and he was forced to move away in order shield his eyes. “What the hel—“ Not a second before he could finish, Sakon found himself tackled from behind. His chin collided with the hard stone floor and a strangled gasp escape him. 

“You dirty, lecherous, distrusting thief! What did you do to Kagome!?” Serena screeched, causing Sakon to cover his ears. 

Link didn’t hesitate in the least as he grasped the thief’s neck roughly, forcing him to turn. The second he saw his widened and surprised eyes, Link struck his face, earning a cry of agony from the man below him. With Serena cheering in the background, Link continued throwing punches. Just seeing this man was enough to make his blood boil.

While Link fought against the brute on the floor, Shippo scurried over to his fallen friend. “Kagome! Kagome, wake up!” His green eyes widened a fraction of their size when he saw dry blood along the corner of her bruised lips. In his mind, he hoped they weren’t too late. Of course, he wondered what took place while they were on their way. ‘Inuyasha isn’t going to be happy one bit when he finds out.’

Kicking the boy off him, Sakon moved to stand, wiping the blood from his mouth and nose. His irritation only heightened when he recognized the boy standing feet apart in front of him. “You’ll pay dearly for that!” Spitting, he grabbed Link by his tunic and pushed him against the opposite wall, intent on teaching him a lesson.

Knowing her partner could handle himself, Serena fluttered over to Shippo and Kagome, watching as the young kit, who still kept his woman form, attempted to help the female to her feet. “Is she okay?” When she noticed the fear in his eyes, she assumed the worst. The fairy watched with extreme surprise as the blanket slid from her body, revealing her nakedness. “Not good!” Before she could come up with anything else to say, green flew pass her vision and she noticed her companion lying on his back on the far side of the room. “Link!”

Sitting up, Link returned to his feet. Wrapping his fingers around the handle of his blade, he was about to unsheathe it, but he noticed the thief take off out of the room in a mad dash. “Damn!” he muttered before sheathing his sword. The next time he saw him, he’d kill him.

“Link! Don’t let him get away!” Serene bellowed as Shippo wrapped her up in the blanket.

Ignoring his fairy friend, Link strode across the room and helped Shippo carry Kagome toward the door. He didn’t bother questioning what happened; he already knew. Of course he blamed himself for not taking care of the thief when he had the chance four years ago. 

Once they exited the hideout, the cold dark night greeted them. There were no traces of the thief in the area; no doubt he wanted a quick escape. After all, he got what he wanted. As they set her down upon the cool grass, Shippo collapsed with a sigh.

“I’m whipped!” He wiped his eyes and he suddenly transformed back in to his child appearance. “So tired.”

Inspecting Kagome thoroughly, Serena worriedly bobbed in the air. “He touched her! That man, he…”

“That’s enough, Serena,” Link muttered as he fixed the blanket. “We need to get back to town,” he explained as his blue eyes fell on the two.

Surprised, Shippo gaped at the green warrior. “You talked! I thought you were mute!”

In response to his words, Link shook his head. “No, I’m not mute. There are just times I’d rather not talk.”

Bewildered, the tyke canted his head cutely. “Why?” Shippo asked as he examined the boy kneeling beside Kagome. He couldn’t understand why Link didn’t want to talk, but he knew it was none of his business. 

Link shook his head, allowing his blonde hair to fall over his eyes. “It’s not important. Right now we need to get back, so let’s go.”

A little dismayed that the youth refused to answer his question, Shippo begrudgingly stood up and readied himself to transform, but he suddenly found himself swaying from side to side.

Serena took notice of his strange behavior. “Are you okay?” She and Link watched as he fell backwards until he sat, rubbing at his eyes tiredly.

“I feel exhausted,” he muttered before yawning. “Can’t transform.”

Surprised, Serena sighed. “It’ll take us longer to get to town, and I don’t know how long it’ll take for Kirara to get back with the others.” When she turned back to Link, she gave a start. “Link? You’re not planning on heading there on foot, are you?” She asked, watching as he placed the unconscious girl on his back. “It’s suicide!”

Again Link ignored her and managed to kneel next to Shippo, who stared at him tiredly. “Get on.” If Sakon were to return, Link wanted Kagome as far away from him as possible. Link didn’t have to bother hunting him down, he knew Sakon hung around the town on more than one occasion, mostly stealing from the unsuspecting. “It’ll be faster this way,” he clarified.

Absentmindedly, the kit nodded as he leaped onto his shoulders, before falling in to a deep sleep. The effects of his multiple transformations, as well as the fights earlier wore him out. Inwardly, he thanked Link for his amiable gesture, as he was too tired to utter a word.

Making sure Kagome wouldn’t fall, Link made his way around the canyon, in hopes of returning to town safely without any unsuspecting ambushes.


	24. Interrogations

As the night waned on, Link managed to set Kagome down in the gorge, a safe distance away from the river. Although it would have taken him a good while to get back, he was tired. He knew the others would come, so there was no point in going further. This was the safest place of all of Ikana. Taking a deep breath, he sat down with his sword ready in his left hand. The air was chillier than usual, and he frowned at the woman beside him. Seeing the bruises upon her unblemished skin was enough to rile him up. Even if he failed to better acquaint himself with her, he knew she was innocent. Kagome didn’t deserve such treatment. In his mind, he could only imagine what Sakon must have done to her. From her appearance, it was obvious she put up a fight.

A soft snore alerted the boy that Shippo was somewhere close to the maiden asleep, though he didn’t bother looking. Serena, on the other hand settled herself against Link’s shoulder like always. She too was out like a light.

A yawn broke from him, and he settled himself against the canyon wall, with his hand resting on the hilt of his sword. Again, he heard the faint sounds of whisperings around him, though he ignored them. While he sat there, he let his eyes drift toward the sky where a shadow hovered overhead.

OOO

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Inuyasha’s voice vociferated in the lobby of the Stock Pot Inn. His golden eyes narrowed threateningly toward Shippo and Link. The moment he woke up from a rather strange dream, he found the old lady staring him down near his bed side. After a few minutes of awkward conversation, he learned that both his companions went off in search of their three missing friends. Of course he hadn’t known, and when he heard from Miroku, the moment he and Sango returned, that Kagome had been kidnapped, well he flipped. Not only did that upset him, but to hear that one of his team mates didn’t tell him, it made him even more irritable. “Are you both stupid or what?”

Miroku felt sympathy for the two, but Inuyasha did make a point. “If you’d just told us, we would have helped,” he explained as he sat in the cream colored sofa. “You should have come to us the minute it happened. Going off on your own like that and so suddenly was dangerous.”

Embarrassed and ashamed, Shippo lowered his head. He inwardly blamed himself for not telling them. “I’m sorry. But, I couldn’t just let him get away, and Link was there!” He pointed toward the boy beside him, who at the moment was having a staring contest with Inuyasha. “She’s safe now!” Why couldn’t his friends see that? A while ago, he explained to everyone that he couldn’t locate Sango or Miroku, and that Inuyasha was ill, but apparently that wasn’t a good enough excuse.

Sango, who’d been standing in the hallway for some time, sighed. She’d been standing there listening to Inuyasha and Shippo argue for a good ten minutes. Though she didn’t blame Shippo for going off after Kagome, she was still bothered by the events. Sango hadn’t known that there had been recent kidnappings in Clock Town. If she’d known earlier, then she would have accompanied Kagome. Shaking her head as Inuyasha continued his rant; she turned and ascended the stairs to Kagome’s room. When she stood before the door, she entered softly so as not to wake her friend. They’d been fighting all night, and if they continued, then Kagome would no doubt wake up, as well as everyone else staying at the Inn. After what she must have gone through, she needed her rest.

As soon as the door closed silently behind her, she walked herself over to the other bed in the room, directly across from hers, before shedding her clothes. While she took her time slipping in to her regular attire, she couldn’t help but worry about what might have happened. ‘I sure hope she’s okay.’ Even as those thoughts ran through her mind, she couldn’t help but frown at the bruises. Sighing, she slipped under the covers and blew out the candle on the night stand for the night.

“And you let him get away?! What the hell is wrong with you?”

Miroku sighed as he scratched his head awkwardly. Of course he was every bit worried about his female friend, but he’d rather deal with all the arguing in the morning. Not only that, he was sure the neighbors could hear the ruckus from the Inn. “Inuyasha,” he called, earning the half demon’s attention. “Why not continue this in the morning? It’s late and I’m sure Anju and Kafei are trying to sleep.”

With one last glare at the boys, Inuyasha turned his back on them and marched himself up the stairs. Heck, he was tired of looking at their faces for the night anyway. “Fine by me!”

“But we saved her, Miroku!” Shippo whined as his emerald eyes watered toward the monk. “Really! Why are you all angry?” The child couldn’t understand. 

Again the monk sighed before bending down to ruffle his hair. “Shippo, Kagome is covered with bruises, and when you returned, she was without her clothes,” he began with discomfort. He knew that Shippo was too young to understand, so he didn’t blame him. Shippo was just looking out for Kagome’s safety, but he did the wrong thing in not coming to them first. “I’m not sure what may have happened to Kagome, but Inuyasha is deeply upset, as we all are. We’ll talk more of this in the morning,” he explained before brushing past the boys and up the stairs. “Let’s get some rest.”

With tears brimming in his eyes, Shippo sobbed. “I don’t get it,” he muttered. The tyke’s eyes fell on Link, who at the moment was holding onto Serena’s wings as she struggled in the air. “We saved her.”

While the fairy continued throwing insults about a stupid half demon and what not, Link let his eyes drift the kit by his feet before frowning. “Don’t worry,” he explained before walking toward the door leading outside. Before his hand could reach the knob, there was a tug on his pants.

“Where are you going?”

“Out,” Link muttered before opening the door and stepping out. As he was half way out, he glanced back toward the child who stared solemnly at him. “You should get some sleep. You used a good portion of your magic today, I’m sure you’re exhausted.” After that, he closed the door behind, leaving Shippo alone in the lobby.

OOO

In the dead night, a silhouette of a cloaked figure shrouded in the darkness stood upon the base of the Clock Tower waiting. If anyone happened to look up, they would first see nothing out of the ordinary. However, it was not difficult to discern the glowing red eyes from the black of twilight.

A figure stepped out of the shadows before the cloaked person, seemingly out of breath from exhaustion. The reason for his fatigue was likely due from running from the canyon at a break neck pace. Sakon, the man who mugged the townspeople and kidnapped the innocent, retrieved from his pocket a small object. This object emanated a mystifying glow that intrigued the person to whom he was offering it to. Hesitantly and with shaking hands, he placed the orb in to the person’s outstretched hand. 

“You did well,” a husky voice replied. This figure gazed upon the object in his hand with great interest. “I assume you want your reward?” Red eyes fell upon the shaking man, whose eyes were wide with fright but with a hint of anxiousness. 

“Yes, but—“

Arching a brow, the hooded figure placed the orb in to his pocket before walking over toward the trembling man, who fought to control his urge to run. “Relax, why do you fear me?” It was more of a statement than a question. “I have another job for you,” began the person. “You’re reward will be doubled, but only if you do this one small favor.”

The man gulped before nodding. “Of course. Whatever you say.”

A smirked grazed this figure, whose face was shrouded by shadow. “Good.”

OOO

A startled gasp escaped the priestess, who woke with quite a fright. The patterned blanket that warmed her through the night sailed through the air. Her ebony hair was tangled and her mouth agape. Involuntarily, she placed a hand to her aching head, flinching the moment her fingers grazed her skin. Everything from last night came back to her, and she trembled suddenly.

Her throat felt hoarse and her body strangely sore. When she looked at herself, she realized that she was wearing her school uniform, though with its shortness, it did not conceal the various bruises on her legs. Placing her feet on the floor, she was bewildered when she noticed she was in the Inn room Anju had given her and Sango during their first stay. Of course she wondered how she got back. She realized she was alone in the room, and the bed across from her was nicely made.

At the moment she was safe, and she knew her friends must have saved her. However, her mind returned to the fact that she couldn’t remember anything except that she was chased by Sakon. After that, everything had gone black and now she woke up in the Inn with the sunshine pouring through the windows. Kagome dreaded what might have transpired after her world went dark so suddenly. Subconsciously, she placed her hand on her belly, hoping that her thoughts were wrong. Her entire body was sore and just moving her legs the slightest pained her.

‘I wasn’t raped.’ She thought trying to remove the thought from her mind. ‘Nothing happened.’

The door to the room opened, and she shifted her attention to the female figure standing in the door way; Sango. A small smile graced her lips and she entered slowly before throwing her arms around the girl.

“Sango, what happened?” She asked.

Removing her arms from her friend, Sango moved away before frowning. “Kagome, you were kidnapped,” she replied. For a brief second, she wondered if she’d somehow forgotten. “Don’t you remember?”

Kagome nodded. “Yes. I remember that, but what happened?” Her tone took on a more serious one with a hint of fear. “I blacked out when I was trying to get away, but I can’t remember anything after that,” she explained as she touched the bruises on her legs. “Sango, was I…I wasn’t…” The young woman found it hard to say that she may have been raped. Tears were beginning to fall from her eyes and her body trembled. 

“I’m not sure, to be honest,” the demon slayer began before rubbing her arm soothingly. “But, Link and Shippo were able to save you from that man,” she explained, watching as her friend blinked at the names. “Kirara led us toward the canyon where we found you, along with Shippo, Link and Serena. We were surprised you were so far from town.”

Hearing this piece of news, Kagome managed to stand, with help from Sango. “Where’s everyone at?”

“Down in the dining room. We were about to get something to eat, so I came up to see if you were awake,” she explained. The older woman noticed the sadness in the young priestess’s eyes. “I can bring it up to you if you like. I’m sure you’re tired.”

“No, I’ll go down. Yesterday was our last day to stay here, and I don’t want to burden Anju and Kafei any longer.” With a few stumbles, she managed to exit the room, with Sango following close behind. 

Noises drifted to her ears as she descended the stairs. A few times, she had to steady herself with the railings, and she refused any kind of help from Sango. Sure she was stubborn, but she felt it was her fault for getting kidnapped in the first place. Here she was again hindering her friends. Today was a great day to go out in search of another pendant, but and she was not going to let Inuyasha tell her otherwise. She knew her friend was overly protective of her, but it was her decision to do what she wanted. Kagome hated taking orders from others, especially where her friends were concerned.

As soon as she was on the first floor, she walked the halls toward the dining room, passing granny’s room on her way. When she finally stood before the door with the most clatter coming from it, she entered with a sense that nothing happened. Unfortunately for her, the moment she stepped one foot inside, the sound dissipated and all eyes shifted her way. Gulping, she took a deep breath before waving at her friends. “Good morning everyone! Sorry I slept in,” she laughed before taking a seat near Miroku, who lowered his utensil.

Anju and Kafei, who were chatting with their guests, turned their eyes toward the young woman with sympathy. They were informed the moment they woke this morning that she had been kidnapped. The couple kept their mouths shut, especially when they took notice of the marks on her neck and the bruises on her legs. Anju and Kafei smiled nonetheless, not wanting to upset the girl in any way.

Brimming with enthusiasm, she greeted each and every one of her companions, her smile etched on her face forcibly. “It’s such a beautiful day!” She said, as she accepted the bowl of hot oats from Anju. 

Sango took a seat next to the priestess, and she frowned upon her odd behavior. There were times when she’d also hide her feelings, but be that as it may, it would only cause her much more grief. Sango knew this from experience.

“Kagome,” Miroku began with puzzlement. “Are you okay?” He asked, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder lightly. To see his friend smiling as if nothing happened worried him, but he knew she was putting up a false front.

She nodded her head, her smile baffling both Inuyasha and Miroku. “Of course! Why wouldn’t I?” She asked with a laugh. As she went about eating her breakfast, she couldn’t help but feel their eyes on her. Looking up, she turned her gaze to Inuyasha, who sat directly across from Miroku. “Where’s Link and Shippo?” she asked, as she looked around the room.

“Well, Shippo is outside somewhere, and Link,” Miroku paused, earning a questionable stare from both females. “At some point during the night, he disappeared. I searched around, but I couldn’t find him.” He was pondering if perhaps the interrogation from last night might have caused him to leave.

“Who cares! I don’t even know why he’s journeying with us in the first place!” Replied Inuyasha. In all honesty, that was true, but the boy did prove useful in saving Kagome a couple of times on their way to the mountains, and from what Shippo explained from a greedy man. But the kid hadn’t earned his trust. And from last, no matter if he rescued Kagome, he failed to warn the team of such an event. If the kid wanted to do things by himself, then he can just leave. Besides, they didn’t need him anyway; one kid was enough. Inuyasha knew he could be there for he companions, heck, he was there for them twenty four seven. 

Worriedly, Kagome stood and excused herself from the table, only furthering everyone’s confusion. The second she went to reach for the knob of the door, Inuyasha shouted.

“Where the heck are you going?” Already standing, he made his way across the room, his expression angered. 

Already knowing where this was leading, the young woman merely shook her head. “Just out for some fresh air is all,” she explained, but the look her friend sent told her otherwise.

Annoyed by her cheery attitude, the half demon grabbed her wrist and started pulling her back to the table. “Oh no you don’t! Are you trying to get yourself kidnapped again?” He asked sternly. When he felt a tug, he glared at her. “Kagome!”

“No!” Her voice screeched suddenly, and she pulled her wrist free, before holding against her chest as if it were burned. Kagome’s brown eyes were wide, and a hint of fear etched her face. 

Upon seeing this, Sango left the table and approached her. It wasn’t hard to see that Kagome was still affected by last night’s event. Though she’d never gone through the same situation as she, the slayer had a pretty good idea of what she was experiencing. As soon as she stood beside her friend, she placed a comforting hand upon her shoulder. “Are you okay? Maybe you should go back to bed,” she urged.

“I’m fine,” Kagome explained, though she refused to meet either Inuyasha’s or Sango’s eyes. “There’s nothing to worry about. I won’t go far.”

Her words did little to suit the man in front of her, who gritted his teeth out of irritation. “You’re not fine. Look at you!” He pointed toward her frail figure and her pale complexion. “You’re completely shaken up!”

Kagome refused to listen. “I’m telling you I’m okay, Inuyasha. Really!” The young priestess’s gaze fell on the others at the table directly behind Inuyasha; they were watching closely. All she wanted to do was go out and get some air, not be locked up in the room, where she knew she would only dwell on her emotions. She didn’t want that. “I’m going out and that’s that!” Sure she knew she was being unreasonable, but she hated it when others gave her orders.

Fed up with her impudence, Inuyasha growled. “The hell you are! If you’re so damn insistent, then I’m coming with you!” There was just no way in hell he was going to let her go off on her own. Knowing her, she’d just end up kidnapped again. “And don’t go acting like everything is okay!”

“What?” Her eyes grew wide. 

“You heard me!” He replied with a grunt. “You were kidnapped and you’re just acting like everything is right with the world! Pisses me off!” He clarified with a snarl. “Just look at you! You’re covered with bruises and—“

“Shut up!” she bellowed with unshed tears. She swallowed a lump in her throat. “Just stop it, okay!?” Kagome didn’t want to hear it, because she knew if she did, then she wouldn’t be able to stop the tears. The priestess covered her ears, with her face turning red.

Annoyed, Inuyasha took an intimidating step toward her. “No!” he responded, quite aggravated by her words. “What the hell Kagome?! After what happened, how can you just act like everything is fine?” He asked. He knew he was going too far, but he had to get it through her head. “You’re just asking for it! Do you want to get abducted again?” 

For a while, she was quiet. Still she refused to look him in the eye or anyone for that matter. First of all, she was embarrassed about the entire situation, and secondly, she felt like a part of her was gone. “I don’t need protected twenty four seven!” Kagome was not completely helpless, and she refused the very idea of having a body guard in her shadow. 

“The hell you do!” He blurted, watching as her eyes were set ablaze. “Every single day I have to go out of my way to save you! You’re always getting in to trouble!” His words hit hard. 

Those who had been in the room felt an awkward silence fall over them. Sango, who had been standing near the priestess wanted to shut Inuyasha up, but she knew that his words were somewhat true. Kagome would always manage to get herself in to trouble, but not on purpose. 

OOO

Silenced by his words, Kagome’s eyes fell downcast. A tear fell from her eyes, and her face reddened in shame. “So I’m a burden, is that it?” She asked, though she didn’t wait for a response. Without looking back, she ran out of the room, ignoring the yells from her friends.

Realizing too late, Inuyasha cursed. As he was about to head out, a hand stopped him. “Sango?”

“I’ll go find her,” she explained. Sango excused herself from the room.

Anju and Kafei glanced at one another.


	25. Bombers and Maps

Shippo kicked the rock at his feet lazily. His head was downcast and a frown marred his youthful face. Currently, he was walking around north Clock Town. Around nine in the morning he left. Inuyasha was still upset about what he’d done, and Shippo just didn’t understand. In all honesty, he thought he did the right thing. 

“It’s not fair,” he muttered. No matter what he did, he was always picked on by the older half demon. Just because he was small, didn’t give Inuyasha the right to bully him. To top that, even when he tried to do the right thing, Inuyasha continued tormenting him. There were times back in the Feudal Era, when Kagome wasn’t around where Inuyasha would laugh at him, especially when he was trying to introduce himself to a girl. Not only that, but he’d steal his share of food, though Kagome always sat him; that would always make him feel a little better. 

Sighing, the child kicked at the dirt. Strangely, he wondered why he returned to this part of town. Only last night did that strange man kidnap Kagome, and here he was walking around the area. A laugh brought him out of his ponderings, and he looked up to see who it was.

Across the dirt path leading to the Great Fairy’s fountain, Shippo noticed a group of children around his age, in human years, playing together. There were five total, and they were all wearing matching blue bandanas on their heads, except for one whose was red. They wore blue and white shirts and short pants which were questioning to the child. With a small distance separating them, he noticed numbers, similar to those in Kagome’s trigonometry book, on each of their backs.

Taking a closer look, Shippo realized that they were all identical. Sure he’d heard of twins before, but to see five kids with the same faces was just mind blowing. They hadn’t noticed him, as they had their backs to him. He debated whether or not to introduce himself, but he thought better of it. Shippo was too depressed to talk in the first place.  
As he was about to turn and leave, a shout was heard, and Shippo stopped and glanced over his shoulder warily. From his line of vision, he watched as one of the kids with the red bandana approached him in a calm manner.

Not a moment later, he stood before him. “Hey you! What’s your name?” The boy questioned while he scrutinized Shippo from head to toe. “You’re not from around here, are you?”

Blinking, Shippo shook his head. “No. My name is Shippo,” he replied. “Who are you?”

The boy stepped back and snapped his finger. As if on command, each of the boys leapt from their spot in the background and stood beside their leader; their arms were crossed, and their expressions were serious. “We are the Secret Society of Justice!” He exclaimed with pride. Smirking at the boy, he pointed toward himself. “My name is Jim, and I’m the leader.”

Scratching his head, Shippo nodded. “Hi.”

“Say, what are you? You’re not like us, and yet you’re not like any of the other races outside of town,” questioned Jim.

“I’m a demon,” he explained, most of which perplexed the children. “I’m not from around here.”

Waving his hand as if dismissing him, Jim smirked. “How would you like to join our group?” Jim didn’t care what specie he was. Besides, he certainly looked human enough.  
Shippo canted his head. “What do you do?”

“We help others out,” replied a boy to Jim’s right. “That’s what the Bombers do!”

Again, Shippo blinked. “Bombers?”

Jim nodded. “That’s what we go by.”

As he listened to the kids, Shippo wasn’t sure what to say. He had never been part of a group with other children his age, and the thought excited him a bit. However, the child wasn’t sure whether or not to accept. All in all, it was a little sudden. “I don’t know. I’m a little busy,” he explained.

Somewhat saddened by this, Jim nodded. “I see. Well, if you ever find the time, let us know. We’re currently looking for new members to join,” he explained before sighing. “Gee, and here I thought we had another member.” The child pouted. 

Shippo was about to apologize for turning them down when he suddenly noticed a shadow tower over him from behind. Glancing over his shoulder, he nearly gave a start when he saw Link regarding him with an arched brow and a hand on his hip. “Link? Where were you?” 

An intake of breath was heard from Jim as all the other members gasped in complete shock. “Link?” His eyes were wide and his mouth agape. “Is it really you?” The boy questioned as he took a step forward, most of which baffled Shippo who stared between the two.

Link nodded toward the boys, who all at once circled him. They were smaller than Link, only because they were at least twelve years old. 

“Where have you been all this time? You just up and disappeared on us,” remarked one of the boys curiously. “You look so much different.”

“And your hair is longer!” replied another youth. 

Perplexed, Shippo couldn’t help but wonder how Link knew them. Of course it wouldn’t have surprised him if he was friends with them. There was a lot Shippo didn’t know about the green warrior. “Link, you know them?”

Jim turned toward the boy and grinned. “Of course! He’s an official member of our group!” he explained with much enthusiasm. “Actually, he graduated to the top some years ago.” Jim remembered that day well. Link had aided all the citizens in Termina, and was offered a higher position in the group. Sadly, he declined and left that day after the festival.

The kids circled around Link, nodding vigorously. “That’s right!” They exclaimed in unison.

Shocked, the tyke looked upon Link with wonder. “I didn’t know.” Somewhat jealous of him, Shippo bit his lip, all the while his tail twitched. Only last night, Shippo had grown kind of fond of the boy, though he rarely talked to him or anyone for that matter. However, his kindness lifted his spirits, and it was when he fought in the canyon that he truly admired the boy. “I wanna join!” He looked to Link for permission, though he wasn’t really paying attention.

Thrilled, Jim turned his attention away from Link and bounded to the lad. “That’s great! All right! Line up, guys!” Jim ordered, watching as all his members lined up on each side of him. His eyes turned to Shippo. “If you can find all five of us by tomorrow morning, I’ll teach you the code!”

Bewildered, Shippo was hesitant. He knew that his friends were likely waiting for him to return so they could continue their journey, but he didn’t want to go back yet. Not wanting to keep the boy waiting, he nodded. “Alright!” If all he had to do was catch them, then that was easy. Catching them would be a piece of cake!

OOO

Inuyasha marched himself out in to the streets of Clock Town. The fact that Shippo and Link had not shown up for hours was beginning to irritate him to no end. Not only that, but Kagome had yet to be found, and this only furthered his anger. The guards stationed around the town explained that no one had left the town, so he knew she was still in the area somewhere. Because Kagome wanted space, Inuyasha let her. He wasn’t in the mood to be sat, especially after what he said earlier.

“Damn it!” The half demon cursed as he cross the paved path of south of town. The clock, which towered over him and the town, baffled him. The letters painted on the wooden surface were unrecognizable to him. It was as if they were written in some unknown language. Inuyasha was unsure of what the time was, and so he turned his sights toward the sky. Little use that did! The freakin eclipse was still there, however, the sun was high in the sky; indicating that it was at least noon, and the sky was blue again.

On his way to wherever, Inuyasha walked past a few workers, who appeared to by lazing around near the food stand to his right. He didn’t know where he was going, but he needed a little time to think. Sighing, the half demon placed both his hands behind his head as he walked around the town.

As he walked around the Clock Towerand up the ramps, Inuyasha found himself in north Clock Town. Almost immediately, Inuyasha remembered that this was where the Great Fairy’s fountain was located. He wondered what she was up to, but of course he really didn’t care. The area was completely vacant, except for the guard stationed near the exit leading to the Snowy Mountains.

Straight ahead of him was a big red box, most of which puzzled the half demon, though he spared it a second glance. Again he continued on his path toward the other exit, which led to another part of the town. He hadn’t explored that area yet, or at least that’s what he thought. Before he could manage another step, something behind him fell. Curious, he turned around and glanced down.

No bigger than him, but small enough to reach his knees, Inuyasha noticed a short, paunchy man garbed in a one-piece green suit. He was strange looking, that was for sure. This small man’s suit clung to his figure tightly, showing off his medium sized gut and rather big backside. The outline of his chest was seen, making him freakier. This person’s ears were hidden behind the strange hat that pointed at the top and was also connected to the suit he wore. Over top his garment was what appeared to be red underwear? A brown belt held the red cloth together. Around this person’s neck was a round watch, fairly big in size. 

Taking a closer look, Inuyasha watched as the man, who at the moment was on the ground picking up his parchment and bottles of ink that lay scattered at his feet. His face was hidden from view, so this made Inuyasha even more curious. He couldn’t figure out just what he was. Yes he was an inhabitant of this town, or so he assumed, but he never saw anyone like him, especially someone so small.

The short man, noticing a figure standing over him, glanced up with wide eyes and his mouth agape, showing off his sparkling buck teeth. Bushy black eye brows were above his slanted sparkling dark eyes. This green man’s face was oval shaped and his nose fairy large and red. To top that, his cheeks were rosy as if he wore makeup; Inuyasha didn’t bother asking. Lastly, a mole lay under his lip, just above his black goatee. 

Surprised to see such a fella, the green garbed man hurriedly picked up his belongings and smiled before the half demon. “Hi!”

Not sure what to say, Inuyasha squinted his eyes at the man. “Yo.” Knowing he had somewhere else to be, Inuyasha walked away from the little guy, much to his surprise. ‘What a strange person,’ He thought. The sound of pitter patter sounded from behind him, and he glanced over his shoulder in mid walk. “What?”

Brimming with delight, the strange man ran around Inuyasha, causing him to stop and stare at the man with confusion. As soon as he stood before the tall man with silver hair, he awed. “You’re not human!”

“Gee, what gave me away?” Inuyasha nearly rolled his eyes, watching as the little man eyed him from head to toe. “Do you need something?”

The green guys nodded his head vigorously. “I’m Tingle! And I’m a fairy! But I’m actually thirty-five, and a fairy hasn’t come to me yet, so I help my father sell maps!”

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes as he crossed his arms. “Uh…why are you even talking to me, pip squeak? I didn’t ask to hear your whole life’s story.”

Tingle ignored him and continued scrutinizing him. “I see you’re not from around here,” he explained. “Could Tingle interest you in a map, sir?”

“I don’t need no stinkin map.”

Tingle nearly gasped from shock. Why, everyone he knew bought his maps. “But everyone loves Tingle’s maps!” The little man began jumping in place as he pulled out a few maps to the half demon. “They’re the best maps in the land! They are the most accurate, and every good traveler must have one!” Tingle ceased his jumping and gazed hopefully toward the man he wished would buy his maps. “Buy a map of Clock Town, and I’ll give you one of Woodfall for free!” He knew no one could turn down such a deal, and besides, this was Tingle’s bargain day special.

Annoyed, Inuyasha brushed past the strange thirty five year old man. “Get lost!” He didn’t have time to deal with a man who thought he was a fairy.   
From behind him, he heard Tingle following. “It would make Tingle very happy if you would buy one of Tingle’s maps!”

Aggravated, Inuyasha stopped and turned toward Tingle. “Why the hell are you talking in third person? And I said get lost, fairy boy!” If he didn’t leave him alone soon, Inuyasha was going to hurt him. 

Hearing this, Tingle gasped, but not in the hurt kind of way, rather it was just the opposite. “Does Tingle really look like a fairy?” Before Inuyasha knew what to think, the green man began twirling on his dainty small feet. The man was grinning from ear to ear and his face reddened with embarrassment. 

Feeling a twitch develop, Inuyasha glared. The stupid man was supposed to be offended and leave him alone. “No! You look like a middle aged man with no life, and probably no girlfriend either! Now leave me the heck alone!” With that said and out of his system, the half demon turned his back to the man and continued on his way to find Shippo and Link. ‘I don’t know why, but he really pissed me off.’

“Wait!” Tingle’s voice shouted from close behind. “At least let Tingle bless you with my magic words!”

“Shut up!” Inuyasha growled, his anger heightening.

Not dropping his renewed enthusiasm, Tingle leaped in to the air over the half demon’s head, which cause him to look up. “Tingle blesses you!” Confetti and strange sparkles fell upon the half demon who ceased walking. The moment Tingle touched the ground he twirled. “Tingle, Tingle, kooloo-limpah!” His hands reached for the sky and his mouth opened with joy.

A rock soared through the air and wacked Tingle across the face. No sooner than that happened, Tingle found himself on the ground, sporting a rather large bruise. Sitting up and shaking away his dizziness, Tingle watched as Inuyasha marched away. Placing a hand to his mouth, Tingle whispered to himself, “Tingle has a friend…”

OOO

As soon as the half demon reached the exit, he thanked god or whoever for letting there be no one there, save for the guard, but he was quiet. Seriously, Inuyasha thought he’d pulled his hair out if he spent one more second around the strange man who thought he was a fairy. Well, he was sure he learned his lesson about bothering others. And what was the deal with the maps? As far as he knew, Inuyasha didn’t need a map to know where he was going.

As he sauntered by a few shops, he stopped and sniffed. “This place is just plain weird to begin with.” The smells assaulted his nose, and he released a sigh. “What else is going to happen today?” he muttered to himself briefly. 

A childish scream reached his ears, causing them to twitch. Just as he heard that, a shadow fell over the half demon, and he looked up. A curse left his lips as he ducked out of the way as a kid jumped from the top of the bar’s roof top. The child landed, stumbling a bit before dashing down the stairs toward south of town. 

“What the hell?!” Before he could continue, something hard connected with his head and he gave a “oomph!” before falling back on his butt. Blinking, he watched as a child with a familiar tail sailed across the air, holding on to what appeared to be a chicken. The chicken flapped about wildly. Before Inuyasha could yell insults, Shippo scampered away in the direction of south Clock Town. “What just happened?” Realization hit him and he waved his fist in the air. “Shippo, you little runt! Get back here!”

The guard stationed a few feet away chuckled at the half demon. “Kids these days!” When he noticed the glare sent his way, the guard cleared his throat, but his smile remained. 

Glaring at the soldier, Inuyasha dusted the dirt from his clothes and turned his back to the man and walked toward the Inn. He was growing very annoyed. The minute he got his hands on the brat, he was in for it. It was obvious that today was not his day.


	26. Kagome's Trust

No sooner had the game of hide and seek begun, Shippo now stood before Jim and the other bombers in north of Clock Town. Shippo smiled triumphantly. He had proven himself worthy of becoming an honorary member of the Bombers. While it took the child only an hour to locate each individual, it took Link a whole night some years back. Because of this record, Link was impressed while he stood in the background grinning.

"Um, Link," Serena murmured as she cushioned herself on his shoulder. She'd been watching the kids for a while now, and she was beginning to wonder when they were going to head back to the Inn. There were some important matters she wanted to settle with a certain white haired mutt. "Do we really have time for this? Don't forget that the Great Fairy needs our help saving the world," she reminded her partner, whose eyes and ears were elsewhere. Serena huffed indignantly and turned her head.

Jim and his squad surrounded Shippo. "As an official member of the Bombers, I give to you the Bomber's Notebook!" The leader handed a medium red sized tome to the boy. "With this, you will record everyone in Termina who has a problem. It's your responsibility to help in any way that you can. When you do help someone, mark down that you helped that person."

Shippo examined the book with childlike wonder. "Whoa."

"Also," began Jim. "You should know our secret code for our hideout." With a raised hand, all the kids turned their backs to Shippo. "Our code is 34512! Just give the password to one of our members in east Clock Town," he explained as he pointed to the large black numbers on each of the kids back.

"Neat!" Shippo was now an official Bomber member of the Secret Society of Justice, AKA, the Bombers. He put the book in his shirt pocket and grinned at the leader. "Thanks a lot! I won't let you down!"

Jim laughed as he nodded enthusiastically. "No, thank you!" Facing his fellow members, Jim snapped his finger, signaling that it was time to head out, as he was the first to amble away with the others trailing behind him in an orderly fashion. Half way across the path leading toward the Great Fairy's shrine, he ceased walking and glanced over his shoulder. "If you ever need any help, just talk with one of us!" After that, he and the other boys who resembled him returned to their previous game.

Relieved that they were gone, Serena fluttered in between the boys. "Well, that was certainly interesting," the fairy remarked. "So, is everyone still upset with us?" She asked changing the subject. When Inuyasha had first started interrogating them, she got angry and threw all sorts of insults his way. The pink fairy wasn't sorry for it, and she didn't plan on apologizing.

Shippo, who had temporarily forgotten about the enraged half demon, nodded. "Inuyasha is." He knew Inuyasha could hold a grudge, and he was certain he hadn't forgotten. "I don't know about everyone else though." When Miroku and Sango had turned their eyes to him last night, he saw disappointment. Shippo couldn't help but remember their expressions, and it made him feel worse. The kit knew he needed to apologize to Kagome, in order to get this off his shoulders.

Serena huffed. "Well, we were only doing the right thing! They're going to have to get used to our ways!" She ranted. "Hey, they should be grateful that we saved her. Besides, where the heck were they in the first place?"

Looking away from Serena, Shippo regarded the green warrior apologetically. "Link, I'm sorry you got yelled at," Shippo solemnly explained. "You're not mad at me, are you?"  
Bewildered and a bit stupefied, the youth shook his head. Why would he be angry with him? Shippo was only trying to look out for his friend's safety, and he knew it wasn't his fault. For a moment, Link wondered if Inuyasha always treated Shippo unfairly. "You've done nothing wrong," he explained with a raised brow. Perhaps later he would have a talk with the half demon, that way they could settle their differences and move on.

Sighing, Shippo sauntered past Link. If anyone had noticed, there was a small storm cloud hovering over the child. "We should head back to the Inn. They probably want to head out..."

Nodding, Link followed close behind, though his thoughts were elsewhere. A certain dark haired woman with ivory skin came to mind, and he sighed at the wounded image. He could only imagine what may have happened to the woman. No doubt she was beaten. He'd seen the bruises, the marks of a man whose life was corrupted by sin. She'd been crying too, as he had also noticed the tear streaks on her face. 'I didn't make it on time.' He felt terrible, and that was strange for him. Although he hardly knew the girl, he still felt an obligation to protect her. Link thought that was too sudden in his case, but he had allowed himself to show fear, which he hadn’t shown since that day when his world suddenly changed.

A figure stepped in to grassy field from south of town, and Link recognized the woman as Sango. The slayer's eyes shifted from one place to another and her expression appeared strained and worried. She was searching for something almost relentlessly. 

For a moment, he watched her. "Something is wrong," he muttered, alerting both Shippo and Serena.

Stopping so that he stood at Link's feet, the fox child glanced questionably at him. "What?" Shippo asked, but when he saw that he was staring straight ahead, he shifted his attention in that direction. "What's Sango doing?"

Her voice carried over the wind. "Kagome!" Sango was frantically searching as she stumbled toward the slides. When she discovered that the area behind it was vacant, she moved on. "Kagome!"

Bemused by the situation, the boys ran toward the slayer, who had yet to notice their presence. They noticed at once that her posture was rigid and her hands were clenched tightly. As soon as they were directly behind her, Shippo stepped forward.

"Sango!" Shippo alerted the slayer of his and Link's company. "What's wrong? What's going on?"

Relieved that the boys hadn't run off again, Sango managed a small frown. "Kagome is gone," she explained. "Inuyasha said something he shouldn't have, and I can't find her. I sent Kirara to search the skies, but she hasn't returned." It was obvious that she had been crying while searching for her friend. Sango's eyes were red and puffy, and there were streaks left behind by her fallen tears.

Link couldn't believe it. They saved her last night and she was missing? That couldn't be right. The guards were on duty, and from what he could tell, none of them were slacking off. If she was kidnapped, then whatever thief was around would wait until night. Who would steal a girl in broad daylight? 'But what if she wasn't kidnapped?'  
"Don't worry, we'll find her!" Shippo explained before scampering off toward the east of town. "Come on Link!"

As Sango continued looking, Link turned in the opposite direction leading to South Clock Town. He had a pretty good hunch where Kagome disappeared to. If Inuyasha had said something that would make her upset, then she would most likely be somewhere quiet and without a soul to be seen.

"Don't tell me she's gone again?" Serena began. "We just saved her!" The fairy was beginning to wonder if this was a normal thing for the girl.

Shippo's voice rang through the air from behind, reaching both Link and Serena's ears. "Hey! Where are you going?" The child was a little hurt that Link had not followed him, but something told him that maybe he had gone in the wrong direction to begin with.

"She's not gone. She's still in town," Link explained softly as he descended the ramps with the fairy following. 'Maybe, but I doubt I'm mistaken.'

Puzzled, she fluttered onto his shoulder. "How do you know?" She noticed his manner of walking, and the unusual calmness swept over his features. Blinking at the oddity of his behavior, she fluttered over to Shippo, who now followed behind closely before settling on his head. "Don't worry, she's safe, Shippo."

Bewildered, Shippo felt the fairy pat his head lightly. "How—"

"He just knows. Don't ask me why, Link is like that."

Stepping off the last ramp that led around the Clock Tower, Link continued on his way nearing the exit of the town, before he stopped abruptly. His eyes narrowed in a direction to his right. 'What is he doing?'

Noticing the sudden halt, Shippo looked toward his line of vision before gaping. Miroku sat on one of the crates smiling like an idiot as always, while telling the line of women their fortunes.

"Oh my! Will my breasts really get bigger?" A young brunette asked as she kneeled before a certain monk's feet with her hands intertwined with his.

"Of course! My fortunes are never wrong, I assure you!" Miroku explained as he took the hand of another woman, this time with long ebony hair. "My," he remarked as he examined her palm with a thoughtful expression.

Startled, the woman bent down so that she was eye level with the monk. As soon as she bent down, the top of her dress opened revealing a pleasurable amount of cleavage that the monk noticed almost immediately. "What is it?"

Inching to grasp her mounds, Miroku grinned. "You're going to have many children. Your future looks prosperous and your husband will be well known over the land!"  
Annoyed, Shippo stuck his tongue out at the perverted monk. "He's doing it again! Why does he always have to lie?" he asked aloud. When he realized that Link was no longer standing next to him, but rather walking away up a flight of stairs, he scampered after. "Hey! Wait for me!"

A narrow path greeted the three as they rounded the corner from the South of town. A small river of running water, along with lush greenery filled the small area. Vibrant flowers were settled beneath a medium sized tree just ahead of them whose leaves swayed in the wind. A small bridge led across the running water, which seemed to run through the town from outside. The scenery was quite nice and relaxing. Link remembered how he used to sit here and clear his mind in the past.

Seated upon the small bridge was a petite figure which caught Link's eye immediately as he stood near the entrance of this small area known as the Laundry House. The maiden, who brought about laughter and innocence, sat with her legs dangling off the bridge, mere centimeters from touching the water. Unnoticed by Kagome, she calmly and quietly sat by herself, and appeared lost in thought. Her pink lips were parted and her brown eyes fell upon the flowing water. Her hands were placed upon her lap, and her ebony tresses hung over her shoulders delicately.

Even from a short distance, Link could not help but admire her radiance. She was after all the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes upon, though he wouldn't tell her that. Link hardly knew her; this was the same went for her friends. When he noticed the lament in her gaze, he stepped forward.

Shippo, who had stopped to admire the flowers, noticed his surrogate mother sitting alone on the small bridge ahead, and in an instant, he dashed to her side. "Kagome!"  
The priestess jumped, and her head snapped in the direction of both boys. She'd been so lost in thought that she hadn't heard either of them arrive. "Oh, there you guys are," she gasped. A smile graced her lips, a smile that Link found false. "Were you looking for me?" She asked, and seeing Shippo's nod, she frowned. "Sorry, I just needed some time alone. I didn't mean to make you guys worry."

"Did Inuyasha say something again?" Shippo asked with annoyance.

Kagome sighed. "It's okay. He's right though. I get in the way a lot and I always need protected. I can't blame Inuyasha for getting annoyed with having me around."

Hearing her belittle herself, Link sat beside the girl, his eyes closed and his fists clenched. "I'm sorry about what happened," Link muttered softly, much to Kagome's surprise.  
Blinking rapidly, the young woman was dumbfounded. Here she thought Link was mute, but it turned out he could talk. Still surprised, Kagome lowered her head. "It's not your fault. I was reckless, and I shouldn't have gone off on my own,” she explained. Curious of the boy beside her, she scrutinized him. The boy was just a head shorter than she and was actually fourteen years old. After the battle up on the mountain, she realized that there was more to this boy than she first thought. She judged him too quickly.

Raising her hand, she held it up as if to inspect it. A frown once again stained her face. Gently, she placed her hand upon her leg, and the second she did this, a blue light illuminated her hand. The light fell from her hand in waves of swirling blues on to her leg. Instantly, the bruises vanished from sight; she did this to her other leg.  
Awing at the sight, Shippo leaned over her and watched as the strange but also mystifying light dwindled away. "How did you do that?"

"A while ago, after the Great Fairy gave this to me, I tried practicing with it," She explained softly before placing her hand onto her lap. Her eyes fell upon the boy next to her who was watching her carefully. "I forgot to thank you for saving me on the mountain," she began. "If you hadn't saved me the second time, I probably wouldn't be here." Kagome thought about what Sango said to her earlier. "You followed after his trail, Sakon's, to save me, didn't you?"

Link's eyes narrowed slightly at the mentioning of that dirty thief's name.

"Hey!" Shippo intervened in the conversation. "I helped save you too!" If it hadn't been for him, they probably wouldn't have gotten inside the hideout. The child pouted cutely from in between the two.

Kagome smiled brightly. "I heard! Thank you very much!" She ruffled his hair lovingly, easily ceasing his anger. "Such bravery. I'm proud of you!"

Shippo blushed as he rubbed his head timidly. "Gee, Link did most of the rescuing," he admitted. In his eyes, Link was a hero, one of which he never knew before. The boy deserved the credit. Without his help, Kagome would most likely still be in the clutches of that wicked and sick man.

Brown eyes fell upon Link. "What are you sorry for?" She asked. When she noticed his frown, she shook her head. "Oh, it's not your fault. I don't blame you for this Link, I—"  
"I was worried."

Surprised, Kagome stared at Link for the longest second. "Huh?" A blush stained her cheeks. Kagome glanced elsewhere. She hadn't been expecting him to say such words. They were strangers, and here he was concerned about her wellbeing? Not even Inuyasha would say he was worried about her. If it did, it would be said with many cuss words. "You were?" When he nodded, she smiled to herself.

A light blush darkened his face, and he avoided eye contact. He was hesitant to say anything more. Besides, this was the most that he'd actually said to her. Though, even as he tried to conceal his embarrassment, he couldn't help but notice the small smile gracing her lips. 'If only she'd smile more.

Shoving away her blush, the woman turned toward the boy, whose eyes were locked with her own. "I'm sorry; I didn't get the chance to introduce myself properly. I guess we were all in a hurry." A thought came to her. "You know, this isn't the first time I ended up in a different world, or should I say time?"

Bewildered, Link listened to the girl tell her story of how she appeared in the Feudal Era by a well in her family's shrine. He gained knowledge of each of her companions and their roots and pasts. It was during her explanation that he heard the name of the demon tormenting them in their world. Naraku, a half-demon like Inuyasha, was a man who enjoyed toying with his enemies and making them suffer.

As the time passed, he was informed of the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls, a jewel which was said to hold great powers, whether used for good or for evil; it held a great impact on humanity. Kagome explained to him that it was her fault for breaking the jewel, and so she ended up traveling all over Feudal Japan in search of the fragments. While on such a journey, they encountered enemies and war. Of course, there were a few details left out of her story that he couldn't help but notice.

"And that's when a light transported us here," she finished with a sigh. Kagome was amazed at how easily she was able to open up to him, despite them being strangers. "What about you?"

Surprised, Link mused to himself. He had never told anyone of his past before, but that did not mean he wouldn't. Kagome went out of her way to tell her, why not him? "When I was a baby, my destiny was already planned out," he explained bitterly. When he noticed her puzzled expression, he sighed. "Perhaps I should start with the Hylian Civil War. I lived in a land known as Hyrule. The land was created by the three Goddesses known as Din, Fafore, and Nayru. Before they left the world in which they created, they left behind the Triforce, which would grant any wish to whoever touches it. Similar to your Sacred Jewel, the wish is determined by the one who makes it. Whatever wish is made, the person will gain the power to govern over all," Link explained as he leaned back on his hands with his eyes toward the sky.

Kagome and Shippo listened to his story intently, though they would stop and ask questions every now and then.

"However," Link began with a dramatic pause. "many tried to search for the Triforce, but none were successful. Eventually, the news spread to the ears of a dark tribe of magic wielders who were known as the Interlopers. This tribe hungered for the Triforce's power, and so they searched throughout Hyrule. But when they were unable to find it, they believed the Royal Family had it in their possession. Before the king was able to unify the country, an uprising began, and immediately after so did the Civil War."

"Civil war?" Shippo thought of the strange word before war.

Link nodded. "Yes. While the war plagued my country, my mother was able to escape in to the forbidden woods known as Kokiri Forest. It was there that I was brought up as a child whose destiny was unknown to him. On my tenth year, I left the woods to begin a new quest in a world I never knew existed beyond the forest."

Bewildered, Kagome asked, "A world you never knew existed? You mean you never left the forest until you were ten?"

He nodded. "Yes. The Kokiri are children born from the Great Deku Tree, their father. Those children never age over ten years, and they live forever, unless they disobey the law. If the children were to leave the forest, it's said that they would forever be lost and or die. When I was informed of this information, I obeyed, yet I secretly longed to see the world."

"Children who never grow up?" Both Shippo and Kagome asked with amazement.

Link continued on with the story of his past. "I was destined to save the land from a wicked man named Ganondorf," he clarified. "I traveled the land in search of stones that would help open the Sacred Realm. With the help of the Royal Family, I was able to wield the sword of evil's bane. However," he paused. For a moment, he couldn't believe he was being so open with them. He never spoke of such words anyone, not even Serena. "Because I was not yet old enough to wield the sword, I was trapped in the Sacred Realm for seven years. I woke up as an adult and again, I traveled the land to free the sages. Before long, I found the missing princess of destiny, and with her help, I was able to defeat Ganondorf and restore peace to the land," he muttered the last part with a frown, which puzzled both listeners.

While Shippo sat there, he couldn't help but open and shut his mouth during the whole story. "Is this true? You were really locked away for seven whole years?" In his mind, he wondered what a Sacred Realm was.

Having heard this, Serena snorted. "Of course he's telling the truth! Link never lies," she explained hotly. "What about you miss priestess?" She looked upon the female in question.

"Huh?" Kagome blinked upon the mentioning of her name.

"Is your story true? Did you really fall in to the past?" She found it hard to believe. Don’t get her wrong, Serena wasn’t mad at the girl, rather just a little annoyed that her partner had kept all this information to himself and then decided to tell these strangers.

Sensing the rage radiating off the fairy, Shippo stood up with fisted hands. "Of course! Kagome doesn't lie!" There was no way he was going to let the fairy talk in such a way to his mother. "How else do you explain how we got here?"

"Hmpt!" Serena turned away, but not before noticing Link's questioning and bewildered eyes upon her. For all she knew, they could be lying. "What?"  
With a delicate brow arched, the warrior shook his head. "Something is troubling you?"

"You got that right!" Her voice screeched. When she refused to say anymore, mostly because Kagome was listening, she turned away, but not before turning toward the young girl. "We better get going! You've stirred up your friends, and it looked like that older woman was about to send out a search party for you."

Biting her lip, Kagome stood and ambled toward the exit of the Laundry House. "They're overreacting again," She muttered somewhat irritated. She felt bad that she ran off so suddenly and that her best friend who was like a sister to her was searching for her. How many times in the past did she make her friends worry? Too many on her count. Sometimes she wished she could be left alone to do whatever.

Giving her space, Link followed behind. Yet as he followed, he couldn't help but notice the rigidness of her form. 'She's upset.'

Shippo sighed as he walked along side Link. He knew exactly what was going to happen when they got back to the Inn. Inuyasha would start yelling again, mostly at him and Link, and then Kagome would get all defensive and sit him a dozen times.


	27. Something Stolen

The return back to the Stock Pot Inn proved quite eventful in Link's opinion. The moment he set foot inside, a chorus of shouts and insults ensued. Blinking from surprise, Link watched from his place at the door as Miroku, the monk he had yet to understand, fall back against the far wall of the lobby, as a familiar boomerang narrowly missed him.

"Sango, please!" He cried with panic lacing his countenance. "Can't we just talk about this?" The monk asked as he dodged another attack from his female partner. When he scrambled out of her path, he managed to tumble over a chair, falling in the process.

A noticeable fire enveloped her dangerous form. "Why should I listen to you?"

Kagome and Link, who had been standing in the door way for a few seconds, glanced at one another. Kagome managed a weak smile and scratched her cheek as she sweat dropped. Link on the other hand merely observed as the Slayer aimed her weapon threateningly toward the cowardly man. He realized that Sango must have feelings for the monk, but if she did, why would she hurt him?

"I swear you're the only one in my life!" Miroku cried as he rolled away and in to the arms of Inuyasha, who had been innocently watching for some time now.  
Noticing the monk grab at his clothes, Inuyasha felt a twitch develop. "Get off!" Inuyasha pushed the man away with a disgusted snort. What was with people and grabbing at him? "Time to face the music, oh holy monk."

Panicked, Miroku turned with sweat falling from his brow. There was nowhere else to run. He never knew Sango to hold so much anger, and it was his fault for upsetting her, but he was a man with needs. "Sango, I'm sorry. What will it take for you to forgive me?" On his knees, he placed the palms of his hands together in a pleading gesture.  
Feeling a twitch develop, the slayer returned her weapon to her back and stood quietly with her feet apart. She would teach the monk a lesson for his dirty perversions. She clenched her fists, her hands trembling from her anger and betrayal.

Before Miroku knew what to think, he was pulled to his feet roughly as Inuyasha held his arms back. "What are you doing? Inuyasha?"  
Smirking with mischievous, the half demon turned his eyes to the irate slayer just a few feet away. "Okay Sango, get it all out of your system." He explained grinning from ear to ear.  
Surprised, the monk struggled against the man. "What?" His eyes darted from Sango and Inuyasha. "I'm sorry! I swear to Buddha it will never happen aga—"  
"Too late!" Sango's fist made impact with the monk's face before he could finish. She didn't give a damn about him or Buddha at the moment. Miroku had promised not to look at or touch another woman, but she knew better than to trust his words of supposed sincerity.

Dropping the monk so that he fell on the floor with pained agony, Inuyasha smirked. "Serves you right. You can't go one day without groping a woman, can you?" A familiar scent filled his senses, and he turned his gaze toward the door. "Kagome?"

Sango too turned with surprise and relief. "Thank goodness you're okay. We were worried." Upon noticing that her friend was okay, her anger dissipated.

Kagome nodded as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Sorry about that. I seem to be causing you so much trouble," she explained softly. "Uh, should I ask what happened or was he up to his old tricks again?"

"Same shit he pulls all the time," remarked the half demon. Inuyasha's eyes scanned the woman. "Kagome, where are your—"

Noticing his quieted stare on her legs, she lowered her head. "Bruises? They're gone." Kagome fixed the hem of her sleeves as she refused to look at the male. "The Great Fairy's blessing removed the marks," she explained. She turned her eyes toward the half demon and looked away; this did not go unnoticed to Inuyasha or anyone else in the room.  
Almost forgetting about her blessing, he decided to get to the main point of his annoyance. "Where the hell did you run off to?" he asked as he stalked across the room toward his female companion who still refused to look him in the eye. "We were looking all over for you." Now standing in front of the girl, he watched her carefully.

Sighing, she managed to look in to his eyes. "I needed some time alone. So much has happened. I'm sorry I worried all of you, but I'm okay."

He knew she wasn't. Sure she acted like everything was alright, but in truth it was not so. Kagome had been beaten by a strange man who was still out on the loose, yet she still managed to smile regardless? "Are you really?" Inuyasha asked softly, inching to caress her, but he held back. "Because, you know you can tell me anything." It pained him to see her like this.

Kagome smiled. "I'm fine. Thank you for worrying."

Feeling forgotten and annoyed by the staring, Link turned to walk out of the Inn, but he didn't get very far. Before he could place his hand on the door knob, an irritated growl reached his ears.

"And where do you think you're going?" Inuyasha asked with annoyance. "Don't go running off too! We're about to move out. We've wasted too much time as it is." They'd be taking their sweet old time here in town, and he was getting sick of it.

"Oh shut up mutt!" Serena bellowed from her place on Link's hat. "I'm tired of you acting like you're the top DOG around here! Guess what? You're not!"

Surprised, Shippo and Kagome stepped away from Link and the irate ball of light. They'd never known the little pink fairy to hold such a grudge against Inuyasha. Of course, if this was only a brief idea of how she was when she was angry, they couldn't wait to see her when she was furious. Maybe that wasn't a good idea.

Angered and infuriated by her insults, the half demon clenched his hands, not caring the least if his claws dug in to his palms. "Excuse me? What the HELL did you just say? Who do you think you're talking to, you little knat!"

Before Serena could continue on verbally attacking the half demon, even though he deserved it, Link managed to grasp her wings in midair, before she could also fly in to a certain dog’s personal space. 'What's gotten in to her?'

"Let me go Link! We're not taking his orders like we're his followers or something!" The fairy attempted to pull away from Link's grip, and when she realized she could not, she ceased movement. "What makes you the leader here, huh? You can't tell us what to do!"

"The hell I can! I'm the leader here!" Inuyasha pointed at himself as if to clarify. "If you don't like it, you can leave!"

"Inuyasha," Kagome muttered as she reached for her companion who was starting to stalk up to the boy and his fairy. "Don't."

"That's fine by me!" Serene replied with as much venom. Ever since last night when he was interrogating Link, that sent her over the edge. She was dying to throttle the man to the extreme. No one was allowed to bad talk her partner. Why? Because, that's why. "Link, let me go. We're leaving!" They could save the land without their help!

Sighing, Link raised a brow at his impossible fairy friend. "No. We're to guide them across Termina. We can't just walk out on them." Besides, these people were a mystery to him, and he intended to figure them out. So what if Inuyasha hated him, it didn’t make no difference to Link. 

"Well the brat can speak?" Inuyasha remarked with surprise. "And we don't need any guiding!" He knew that he could lead the group anywhere; he'd been doing it for months now. What made the kid think he knew anything about directions?

"Inuyasha!" Kagome warned from beside him. All this time, she couldn't fathom why he held a grudge against Link and Serena. Link was the human they'd seen in Termina, and he was innocent, same with Serena. In her eyes, Link was a good person and there was no reason for Inuyasha to get all defensive and upset over them, for whatever reasons they may be.

Ever so quiet, Serena turned her gaze toward each individual in the room, and that included Anju and Kafei who just waltzed in to the awkward silence a moment ago. "Hmpt! Fine! But one more insult from him, and that's it!" She flew in to Link's hat after that, leaving everyone to stare at the boy.

Kafei coughed, easily grasping everyone's attention to him and his wife standing near the doorway that led to the hall. "So, I take it you're ready to leave?"

Sango nodded. "We're truly sorry for having bothered all of you," she explained apologetically. "We'll pay you back when we get the money."

Anju waved it off with a smile. "That's quite alright. We've enjoyed your company, and you were all great help during the festival. I'd say you earned your keep. But please stop by and visit every now and then."

"We will!" Shippo chirped, earning smiles from all around.

Satisfied, Inuyasha sauntered to the door. "Alright everybody, let's get go—"

A gasp halted the half demon, much to his bewilderment. Turning to glance over his shoulder, with his hand still clenching the door knob, he noticed the frantic stare on his friend's face. "What's wrong Kagome?"

The female in question searched the room with a hint of fear. Her entire complexion paled as if she'd seen a ghost; this only baffled her friends further. Without warning, she dashed up the stairs in a mad hurry, leaving everyone to stare at the place she once stood.

Blinking at the scene, Inuyasha scratched his head as he leaned toward the slayer, who was just as curious. "Is she okay?"

The slayer shook her head. "I'm not sure," she replied. Before she could reach the stairs to see what was ailing her partner, the sound of hurried footsteps descended the stairs, causing her to step back when her friend reappeared.

Kagome took a moment to steady her breath. "It's gone," she muttered.

"What's gone?" Inuyasha asked as he approached the rigid girl. Somehow, he was fearful of what it was that was missing. If it was Kagome, it'd be something girly, and he really didn't need to hear any of that.

With her hair in disarray and her book bag hanging open in her arms, she lowered her eyes with lament. "The Sacred Jewel is gone."  
A silence filled the room suddenly.

Miroku, who had been on the floor trying to ease the pain on his eye, gasped as he stared at the girl. "What do you mean it's gone, Kagome?" He regained his footing.  
"I searched upstairs, in my book bag, but it's not there. I always wear it, but…"

Inuyasha cursed, causing Kagome to flinch. "Damn it!" He should have guessed that's what it was. Leave it to her to lose the most important item on their travels.

"I'm sorry," Kagome apologized with unshed tears. "It's my fault, and now it's gone." Kagome pondered of where it might have disappeared to. "I'll retrace my steps but I know I didn't leave it anywhere…" She murmured the last part to herself.

The half demon shook his head. "Damn it! Out of all the things that can go wrong! First we end up here in this strange land that's going to end soon if we don't do something. Second you wind up kidnapped, and third, that damned jewel is missing?"

Miroku scratched his chin as he mused. "This is troublesome. Are you sure you didn't just misplace it?"

"I'm sure." Kagome zipped her pack as she bowed her head to her friends. Here she was supposed to be the guardian of the Sacred Jewel, but she lost it again; this wasn't the first time she let her friends down.

As if struck with a thought, Sango turned toward Miroku. "You don't think…he stole it?"

Overhearing this, Inuyasha snorted. "Wouldn't surprise me, but why would he take it?"

"A thief is a thief," Miroku explained. "I doubt he knows anything about the power residing in the jewel."

"Let's hope you're right, Miroku," The half demon crossed his arms. "That man's scent is on Kagome, so it shouldn't be difficult to track him. When I find him, I'll kill him."  
Kagome's face flamed with embarrassment as she could not bring herself to stare at her friends. 'Inuyasha will find him since his scent is on me. I'm sure we'll find the jewel soon.'

"We know where his hideout is!" Shippo piped up, earning everyone's attention.

Kafei, who'd been listening for some time, also nodded. "As do I. If you need assistance in tracking him, I can help," he explained. Though the thief was still a puzzle to him, he knew enough to know his routes, the time of day he usually attacked, and where his hideout was hidden.

Ignoring the fox child, he turned his eyes toward the man leaning against the wall across the room. "What? What do you know about that thief who took Kagome?" Inuyasha asked the blued haired boy with seriousness.

"That guy is a regular; his name is Sakon. He frequently mugs the townspeople, especially at night in the northern area of Clock Town," Kafei explained. "You're all in a hurry, I'm sure. I'll keep my eyes open for him, if you like? I also have a friend that lives here in town that may be of assistance in catching the thief. We go way back."

"That's awfully kind of you, but you've done so much for us already," Sango explained. "We couldn't ask you to do this. I'm sure you're all very busy."

Kagome piped up. "That's right!"

Anju smiled. "Not at all," She kindly waved them off. "Actually, our last customers just left this morning. We normally don't have anyone for weeks. The only time we're booked solid is during the festival we have every year. We want to help."

Agreed on the extra help, Inuyasha and the gang departed from the Stock Pot Inn. As soon as they stepped foot outside, Inuyasha turned his eyes to a certain ebony haired girl at his side. "Are you sure you want to go with us? There's no telling what might happen."

"Of course! I don't want to be left behind like last time," she explained as she made her way past the silvered haired man. She was going and that was final! No one was going to stop her! She was left behind last time; it wasn't going to happen again.

Sango shrugged as she strolled alongside her friend. "I hear the Zoras inhabit the ocean up ahead," she explained as she began her conversation. "Kafei said they were nice people, so we shouldn't have any trouble getting the next pendant." At least she hoped.

"The ocean?" A smile broke on her face. Kagome couldn't help but think of the hot sand between her toes and the cold waves of the ocean splashing her. "That sounds great!" She was a little saddened that she hadn't brought her swimsuit or sunscreen.

"The hell! Why are you following?" Inuyasha's voice rang out, causing the group to stop and turn toward the half demon. "If you've both got a problem following, then go your own way, otherwise get lost!"

Link merely glared at the insolent man. The boy wasn't in the mood to argue with a man whose brain was probably the size of a Deku seed. Besides, whether or not Inuyasha liked it, he was accompanying them on their quest, mostly because the Great Fairy wanted him to, and also because he was curious.

Sensing Inuyasha was about to go off the top, Kagome moved to stand in between both males. "Come on you two! Can't you both get along? We're supposed to be working together," she explained, but all she received was a snort from Inuyasha and a roll of the eyes from Link.

"Says who? It's obvious they don't want to travel with us, so good riddance!" He huffed as he crossed his arms. "We're better off without them!"

Glaring, the female planted both her hands on her hips. "For your information, if it wasn't for Link, you probably wouldn't have found me way out in the canyon! Secondly, I seem to recall a certain boy in green saving me a couple times on the mountain! So don't go saying that he's useless! This brings me to question, where were you when I needed saving? Huh, Inuyasha?"

Feeling his face grow hot, the half demon turned his eyes away. "I was out looking for the pendant with Miroku and Sango, actually!" The girl was starting to piss him off. He couldn't understand why she was siding with the brat any way. She hardly knew him. Besides, since when was Kagome his responsibility? 

"Apologize to Link, Inuyasha," the priestess ordered. "Because whether you like it or not, he is accompanying us. Who says you have to control everything?"

Surprised by her orders, that half demon turned his nose in the air. "I ain't got to do nothing!"

"Inuyasha…" Kagome's voiced calmly, causing the half demon to reconsider his words. "Sit!"

Once again, the half demon met his good old friend the ground. Dust filled the air around Kagome's feet, and when it cleared, a small crater was seen outlining his form. Though the command was only told once, he found himself hardly injured, save for a bruised jaw.

Without batting a lash, Kagome grasped Link's hand and pulled him in the direction toward the West of town.

Miroku leaned over the half demon with a sly grin. "Be grateful she only used it once, considering the situation. While we embark toward the ocean, it would be wise to settle things between you and Link." With that said, he followed after his females and Link who were already a good distance away.

Removing himself from the crater, the half demon contemplated on the monk's words before growing aggravated. "That hell! He was making fun of me!" There was no chance in hell that he was going to apologize to that brat and his knat. If anyone was going to apologize, it was going to be them. 'Giving me orders like that!' He marched himself in the direction his so called friends disappeared in.


	28. Cottage By the Ocean

Due West of Clock Town was Great Bay, an ocean that reached as far as the eyes could perceive. The ocean, though a good distance away, lied just beyond a sea of sand. In all honesty, the journey there appeared easy enough to tread. In the past, the group managed well enough in long travels, and this was not a difficult task.

As they looked out in to the horizon, overlooking the ocean from there place of stand just outside the walls of the town, a gentle breeze brushed past them. For a brief moment, they admired the sight with wondrous eyes, especially a certain ebony haired maiden.

“Ooh! It’s been so long since we last been to the ocean,” she exclaimed cheerily. As she stood before the long stairway leading down toward the vast sand below, Kagome could almost picture the cool water splashing across her bare feet, and the moist sand between her toes and breathing in the scent of the salt water. “I can’t wait!”

Ignoring the school girl, Inuyasha brushed past her, and calmly descended the stairs with his arms hidden in his sleeves. “Keh! Hurry up! We don’t have time to sight see!”

Pushing aside her plans, the young girl followed after with Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Link trailing behind. 

The sky, which had been so blue this morning, suddenly darkened, and the sun slowly fell, in a fashion that awed the group. As they continued on, the sun set in but a few moments, and it stayed there, as if waiting for the dark of night to approached. When this happened, the sky returned to its sinister shade of red. Ignoring it as a sign of misfortune, the travelers trekked through the sand leading to the salty waters just ahead. They’d be lucky not to come across anything out of the ordinary. Actually, the walk through the sand proved quite delightful in Kagome’s opinion. The young maiden was eager to get to the beach and walk across the shore as the waves swept over her feet. Of course the thought sounded nice, but she knew that she’d have to postpone that for another time.

About half an hour of walking, Inuyasha let out a fury of curses a small distance in front of the group. His expression was angered and somewhat pained. “Damn it!” 

Miroku wiped the sweat from his brow as he adjusted his robes. “Something wrong, Inuyasha?” He asked, as he watched as the half demon kicked at the sand with irritation. The girls behind him were keeping up, despite the halt of the half demon up ahead, though they were just as curious.

“Damn sand is pricking me!” He explained as he held his bleeding foot with irritation. 

Kagome eyed his foot from a short distance before trudging through the sand to stand before him. Kneeling toward his foot, she gasped at the sight. “Oh, what are those?” She pointed at the small green needles piercing his skin.

“Hell if I know!” he grimaced at the strange small thorns before ripping a few out, much to Kagome’s disgust. 

Annoyed, the priestess placed both hands on her hips. “If you would wear shoes, you wouldn’t have these problems!”

Shippo nodded from his place on Sango’s shoulder. His eye caught sight of his feline friend pawing at the sand a few steps behind them. “What’s wrong Kirara?”

Also noticing her strange behavior, the group turned to look in the direction of the feline who continued pawing at the sand. As she did this, something small but long shot up from the grit, causing the kitten to jump back as it eyed it with curiosity. It swayed in a slow motion back and forth, intriguing the feline as she pawed at it in interest. 

“What’s that?” Kagome asked as she sauntered over to investigate. The moment she stood a few feet away, she bent down. “It’s shaped strangely.” To her, it reminded her of a leaf, but it wasn’t. The wind wasn’t making it move; it was doing it on its own. She reached her hand out, hoping to touch it, but a hand shot out and grasped her wrist, shocking her as she glanced up. “Link?”

“Don’t,” he warned the girl. “Move away before it acknowledges your presence.” Link released her wrist as she stood with puzzlement. 

Surprised by his warning, she nodded. “What is it?” She eyed the strange green appendage swaying back and forth before Kirara. “Kirara, move away from there.” 

“It’s best if we move away from here quickly. I’ll explain th—“

“And what’s dangerous about that?” Inuyasha inquired distastefully. “Looks harmless enou—“

Annoyed at the half demon, the boy pulled Kagome away from danger, with Shippo following curiously. “I won’t say it again.” What was with him? If the group wasn’t able to spot danger, then they were seriously in trouble. Without his brains, he was sure that the half demon would lead his companions to death in this world easily. It was always, ‘What do you know?’ Or ‘I’m not taking orders from you!’ Was it that difficult to trust someone?

Blinking from the shock of it all, Inuyasha was just about to throw some insults at the boy, mostly because he was holding Kagome’s hand, and for also issuing orders. Inuyasha was the head of the group, not some kid. Before he could utter a word of protest, a rumble from beneath his feet distracted him. “The hell?”

Sango reached for her weapon, her eyes searching her surroundings, and Miroku readied his staff. Inuyasha wasn’t slow in unsheathing his weapon; his sword was already out and ready to use. The ground beneath them and the others shook with much ferocity, but it was not so strong as to knock them over. From all the earthquakes they witnessed here, this one was weakest. 

“Another earthquake?” murmured the priestess, who stood clenching her bow beside Link with Shippo attached to her ankle. 

The strange green appendage sticking out of the ground ceased its sway and shot back underneath the ground; this did not go unnoticed by a certain half demon. Just as the earthquake had come, it was gone in but moment of seconds.

“Strange,” The monk commented while lowering his staff to scratch his chin. He thought for sure that something was out of the ordinary, but he must have thought wrong.

Relieved that it was nothing more than just a small shake of the earth, the group turned toward the direction they had been previously traveling, but before they could take one step, an eerie screech reached their ears, instantly drawing them back toward the commotion. As they searched about the area, they found nothing out of the ordinary.

“What was that?” Kagome asked, though all she received were shrugs. To her, it sounded like that of a baby’s cry, only much louder and ear-piercing. “Where did it come from? There’s nothing here.”

Suddenly, small forms shot up from the sand dunes, much to their disbelief. In each direction, strange mottled green creatures surrounded them, with short tube-like bodies, with red protrusions hanging from their circular mouths. On top of these beings were what appeared to be four light green appendages which resembled that of mouths with small sharp teeth? 

“What are those?!” Shippo cried, still clinging to Kagome’s ankle much tighter. His eyes widened while he searched the area around them. “They’re everywhere!”

Link nearly rolled his eyes in irritation. He had wanted to avoid such conflicts, but there was really no avoiding them now. “Leevers,” he answered their questions while looking about the area. Upon noticing one creeping up on Sango, who stood but a few feet away, he unsheathed his sword. “This is their territory, and we are a threat to them. Either we fight them and waste valuable time, or flee before they attack, it’s your call.”

“What should we do?” Sango asked the monk as she eyed them. “Should we fight?”

Inuyasha grunted. “We’re surrounded already. So we might as well kick some ass!” There were no questions about it. Besides, they didn’t look strong. Spotting the closest, he charged with his word aimed high. “Take that!” 

The Leever nimbly dodged, kicking up the sand as it sped away and around the half demon, who turned with startled eyes. 

“They’re fast!” Kagome gasped.

Miroku, spotting one of the creatures heading toward Sango, hastily pulled her out of harm’s way, and raised his staff toward the beast, easily injuring it. “They are fast!”

The Leever sank back in to the sand, before reappearing beside Kagome’s feet, easily tripping her as she fell back. Again, the Leever circled the group, this time moving in the direction of the fallen girl.

Upon noticing the sudden attack toward her comrade, Sango rushed over to aid Kagome, but three Leevers blocked her path. “Out of the way!” She raised her boomerang and attacked, but they would not hold back. She stepped back and a sudden excruciating pain ran up her leg, causing her to drop to her knees.

Seeing this, Miroku ran to her side, using his staff to push back the Leevers that circled his partner. “Sango!”

Rubbing her bleeding ankle painfully, the priestess winced when she felt a few needles sticking in her skin. Kagome recognized them as the ones that punctured Inuyasha not long ago. ‘So, they’re like cactus monsters, then?’ Grimacing, she went to stand, only to fall on her hands and knees from the throbbing in her ankle.

“Kagome!” Shippo cried as he ran to her with tears brimming his eyes. The moment he was close enough, he clutched on to her shirt. He noticed the swelling on her ankle and gasped. “Are you okay?”

Kagome nodded, not wanting to upset the kit. From the corner of her eye, she caught sight of a Leever heading straight towards them. Before she could react fast enough, she fell back and pulled Shippo close to her with her eyes closed. When nothing happened, she warily opened her eyes, only to see a figure standing in front of her, Link. From her position on the ground, she spotted the Leever lying at his feet dead, its blood spilling on his boot.

“Whoa!” Shippo looked on in admiration at the youth who stood defending him and his mother. No matter how many times Inuyasha fought demons, his skill wasn’t as impressive as Link’s, and that was the truth. Where Inuyasha was fast and powerful, Link was an expert in sword fighting and archery.

Kagome observed the boy who maneuvered around the area, slashing at the creatures, while also protecting her. His blue eyes were narrowed, and his movements were well calculated and exact. While she watched him, she could not help but awe at his speed and his aggressiveness, not to mention his determination. ‘He sure is fast.’ 

One after another, the Leevers fell dead at his feet, leaving only a few for the others to dispel. Glancing in all directions, Link turned toward the fallen girl, eyeing her form with concern. “Are you alright?” He asked, offering his hand to her, though she merely nodded. After helping her stand, despite her warning of protest, he kneeled beside her, with her arms resting on his shoulders.

“Link?” Shippo curiously watched as the boy removed the needles painlessly. 

Kagome watched him silently. This boy hadn’t even broken a sweat while eliminating the Leevers, it was as if fighting came naturally to him, just like on the mountain. “Thank you for saving me again, Link,” She smiled as the boy wrapped a small white cloth around her wound before standing. But I could have healed it, no big deal.”

Not even answering her, Link sheathed his sword and glanced toward the others, who were having some difficulty trying to eliminate the creatures. ‘At this rate, the land will no doubt suffer if they continue wasting time.’

Kagome, used to always having Inuyasha come to her rescue, glanced in his direction, only to frown when his attention was on the enemies surrounding him. Although her friends may not have noticed, Inuyasha was distancing himself from her, and this time he didn’t even rush to save her.

Her sadness did not go unnoticed by either Shippo or Link. Shippo was just upset with Inuyasha in general, especially his ignorance toward Kagome. She was nothing but kind to him, but then he goes and says something to upset her. Link on the other hand despised the half demon in general. No matter if Inuyasha was taking less care of his companion or not, Link also hated the fact that he issued orders, especially to him. Weren’t they supposed to help one another? In his eyes, the group was scattered, fighting for their own lives, at least that’s how it seemed.

Dodging yet another attack, Sango managed to dispel three more before glancing toward the Monk on her right. “They just keep appearing!”

Nodding, Miroku turned toward the half demon a few distances away, who was currently hacking at the sand in irritation. Sand flew in all directions. Sweat dropping, Miroku cuffed his hands over his mouth. “Inuyasha! They’re too many. Let’s continue on our way!”

Inuyasha glowered at the sand, before sheathing his sword. Although he wanted to kill every last one of those creatures, he knew Miroku was right. He was holding everyone up, and they only had so much time left. “Fine!”

As they hurried to leave, the Leevers ceased their movements in an odd manner that seemed questioning to Link. However, he didn’t think about the strangeness of it all considering they did half the damage than in previous years.

On their way toward the salt water ahead, a giant white fence with steel bars blocked their path. Small blue designs decorated the bottom of the exterior in what appeared like ships, the ones Kagome recognized.

“Seems like someone doesn’t want us to cross over,” inquired Miroku who looked toward Inuyasha. 

The half demon grunted as he bent down. “Who cares? We’re going over there because that’s where the next pendant is. No stinkin fence is keeping me out!” He remarked as a matter of fact as Kagome situated herself on his back. Without another word, he leaped in to the air with Kagome and disappeared on the other side.

Serena who’d been quietly sleeping inside Link’s hat, stirred from her partner’s movement. “What’s going on?” She asked as she peeked outside his hat. “Are we almost there?”

“Yeah,” Link replied. He climbed the rough surface of the fence, surprising both Sango and Miroku. Back when he was ten, it was almost impossible to climb the fence and he always had to use the help of Epona, his horse. Now that he was taller and capable of climbing higher places, the challenge was now easier to manage.

As Sango and Miroku rode upon Kirara’s back, Sango could not help but watch as the youth climbed the tall gate before leaping off the edge to join the others. “He could have ridden with us…”

Noticing her gaze, Miroku nodded. “Yes, but it seems he likes to do things on his own,” he replied before a smile pulled at his lips. His hand, which at the moment was fixed around her waist, unbeknownst to the slayer, caressed her sides before falling upon her butt affectionately. Ignoring her rigidness, he leaned his head upon her shoulder, sighing as he did. “How long do you think this journey will take us, Sango?”

A twitched developed beneath her eye as she felt his hands continue to rub against her virgin body repeatedly. How many times had she warned him in the past to stop? Too many by her count. Beyond irritated, she turned and raised her hand.

“Wow, Shippo, you’re getting better with your transformations!” The priestess cooed as Shippo transformed from his pink bubble to his original form.

He blushed and puffed out his chest. “Thanks!” He would remember later to show them all his other transformations that Serena taught him.

While Link fixed the sleeves of his tunic, a loud slap resonated from above. Before he could turn his eyes upward, a body fell and collided with the sand quite painfully a few feet away from him. Link wasn’t even going to ask as he stared blinking.

“Uh…” Serena looked upon the bruised man lying on his back with a small smile still etched on his face. The red hand print on his cheek did not go unnoticed by her. “Well I never thought I’d see the day a holy man would fall from the sky…but there it is.” She wasn’t fooled by his act; the fairy knew he was a pervert. Somehow, a holy man and a pervert did not mix right to her. 

Sitting up, Miroku grunted as he felt a small pain on his back. Yes it was his fault that he got injured again, but he could not help but be tempted by his lovely companion. He grinned as he massaged his reddened cheek. 

Sango turned her nose in the air and leaped off Kirara before walking briskly ahead without a word. ‘That jerk! I wish he’d stop pulling those stunts!’ Even as Miroku called her name, she ignored him. 

Kagome, noticing this, hurried after, despite her injury. “Wait up Sango!”

Inuyasha sweat dropped. “Again? You know if you keep this up, she’s going to hate you, right?” Without even waiting for a response, Inuyasha followed the girls, with Shippo and Link following; they both spared the monk a glance.

After what seemed like ten minutes, they group managed to safely arrive in Great Bay. What they hadn’t expected was a desolate beach littered with bones and carcasses as well as an eerie quietness. The sky above darkened ominously and the wind suddenly grew cold. 

Kagome supposed plans dwindled as she stepped lightly through the sand. “This is strange.” As she looked around the shores, she spotted and grimaced at the sight of dead skeletal fish lying across the bank near the ocean. ‘So much for relaxation…’

Sango agreed. “It’s completely deserted. Where is everyone?”

Shippo scratched his nose as he scanned his surroundings. He spotted a house a few distances away near a patch of green. “Maybe someone there will help.”

Miroku frowned as he kneeled upon the ground, much to Sango’s bewilderment. “What’s this?” The monk examined the scrap of wood with writing on it. 

“What is it Miroku?” Both Sango and Kagome asked as they stood beside the man. 

The young maiden recognized part of the wood to be a remnant of a sign. “What does it say?”

“It says to beware of humanoid fish…” He scrunched his nose in confusion. “I can’t read the rest.” Miroku dropped the scrap and stood up. “That’s strange indeed.” 

Surprised, Sango glanced at Miroku with a hint of worry. “You don’t think it refers to the Zoras, do you? Kafei told us they were kind folk.” ‘What happened here?’

Miroku wasn’t sure as he shrugged. “Perhaps whosever living there might know,” he suggested toward the hut. 

As they ambled along toward their destination, Link stopped and glanced upon Mikau’s grave, a Zora guitarist who died some time back. His grave was completely demolished and his remains lying all over the beach. Something was not right. First off, the beware of humanoid fish was perplexing to him. He’d always known the Zoras to be friendly, not hostile. Looking away from the grave, the boy followed after the group who stood before the multicolored blue and white patterned doorway of the round and white hut.

“There’s no door?” questioned the priestess who stood marveling at the exterior.

Not bothering to knock or anything, seeing as how there was no door present, Inuyasha marched himself inside. “We don’t have all day.”

The moment they entered inside, a tall robust man turned around to face the strangers. “Who are you?” This man was quite pale with an enormous gut hanging out of his white tattered shorts. Blue tattoos covered his arms, and he was bald. What more was there to say? His home was quite small, yet he managed to fill it with everything relating to fishing inside. 

Along the walls were pots and empty buckets. On the right side of his home was a large chest with a giant fish tank beside the door with two giant fish inside. A medium sized net hung from the wall toward the left of the room along with some hooks, and a hearth sat behind him. There was a small single bed in the room as well, signifying that he was the only occupant in the house.

Before anyone could utter a word as to why they entered his house, he looked at them with a serious expression. “I’ve been catching fish in these seas for thirty years. When it comes to catching fish, I’m even better than the Zoras. Unfortunately, I can’t go anywhere near the water, haven’t for a year now. Strange things are happening lately, if you haven’t already seen. You should be wary during the night, and keep your doors locked tight,” he explained as everyone merely stared at him. The fisherman scrunched his eyebrows together. “Hm? I don’t believe I’ve seen your faces around these parts?”

Miroku cleared his throat as he stepped forward. “Pardon our intrusion, we are just passing by and we could not help but notice how ominous Great Bay is.”

The man nodded in understanding. “I see. You’re correct young man. Lately things have gone amiss, and I’m not telling you this to be funny.”

“What’s going on?” Kagome asked.

“A year ago, things were quite normal. I was out fishing like I do every day when suddenly the ocean turned a strange color. I noticed that all the fish were lying dead on the shores of the beach. Then at night, the wind would blow very loud, and I swear I saw shadows outside my door,” he explained as he shivered at the thought. “The next day, I found a body of one of the Zoras dead on the beach, its skin torn off its person. I was scared out of my wits, especially when I noticed one of the said creatures walking towards me.”

Surprised by his short story, Sango asked, “What was it that killed the Zora and the fish?”

“Why the Zoras of course!” The fisherman continued on. “Those Zoras have completely gone wild! If I were you, I’d hurry away from here before night approaches,” he warned. He suddenly noticed the wounds on the young women’s ankles. “What happened here?”

Noticing his gaze, Kagome waved it off. “We were attacked by some Leevers,” she answered as if it was no big deal, but the look on the fisherman’s face told otherwise.

“Hurry here!” he ushered her over to a chair, as well as the Sango before unwrapping some gauze. The man removed the bandages from her wound and pulled from his pocket a vile of dark liquid. “This is a panacea. Those Leevers are poisonous. The wound is not so deep, thankfully.”

Kagome nearly gasped. It was a good thing she didn’t heal it otherwise the poison would have been stuck in her body. The moment her wound was rewrapped, she allowed Sango to sit in her place as the fisherman went to work on her wound, which wasn’t as deep either. “I had no idea those creatures were poisonous.”

“So where are these Zoras?” Questioned Inuyasha.

Finishing up on Sango, the man stood up and turned toward the man with oddly colored hair. “Why do you youngsters want to know that?” 

“Well, the thing is,” Kagome began. “We are certain that they have something we need, but…”

He interrupted her with a grunt. “Listen here dear,” he wrapped his arms around her shoulder much to her surprise. “It’s best if you forget about paying them a visit. Those creatures have turned bad. I don’t know what happened, but I’d hate to see any of you hurt.”

Removing herself from his grip, Kagome wondered just what the Zoras were up to. They were supposed to be benevolent creatures, at least that’s what Kafei said. 

“Listen here! Just tell us where they live. If they’re a problem for ya, we’ll take care of them,” remarked Inuyasha who stood with his thumb pointed at his person and a disgruntled expression upon his face.

Kagome was surprised to hear this side of her friend, as was everyone else. Normally he didn’t go around offering help, but here he was. “Inuyasha…” ‘What’s gotten in to him?’

Flabbergasted to hear this from the silver haired man, the fisherman nodded. “Seems I cannot change your mind. The Zoras live on the other side of the coast through the tunnel. There is a dome on the water; that is where you will find them. Be warned though, the water is not safe to swim in. I highly recommend you take my boats just outside.”

Miroku thanked him kindly before his eyes fell upon a poster hanging on the wall beside him. “hm?”

“Heh-heh! Isn’t she pretty?” The fisherman asked, and upon noticing the young man’s nod, he continued. “But you know…those female pirates are frightening, they could scare a crying baby in to silence. See, it was a long time ago when I used this thing called a hook shot to catch fish off the coast…but I was attacked by those pirates and they took it away with them.” The man suddenly threw his arms around both girls who just happened to be standing next to him.

Inuyasha glared, and Miroku arched a brow at the man’s friendliness.

Meanwhile, Link leaned against the doorway nonchalantly. He’d been listening to the fisherman’s explanation regarding the Zoras, and so far he was unconvinced. Just how was it that they could suddenly change from hospitable to hostile so quickly? Something was amiss in Great Bay, and he was sure it wasn’t just the tribe of water people. ‘If what he says is the truth, then something needs to be done. What could easily transform their behavior so quickly?’ Link knew the tribe did not get along well with the pirates. Could they be responsible for their actions?

While Link pondered, Shippo took the time to stare at the giant fish tank near the door way, opposite of where he stood. The moment he stepped foot inside, he’d been curious of the fish inside the giant clear container that resembled something almost similar to Kagome’s water bottles, only not as big. With wide eyes, he approached the tank to get a closer look at the fish. 

There was one that was bigger than the other, and its teeth were sharp, different from the normal fish he’d seen. Wanting to get a better look, Shippo climbed the step leading up to the giant fish tank, careful of falling before placing his face against the cool glass. ‘I’ve never seen them so big!’

Serena, who at the time had been listening calmly and quietly, glanced over from her partner’s hat to check up on the fox child. Noticing his closeness to the fish, she tapped Link’s forehead, effectively gaining his attention. “Aren’t those man-eating fish?”

Turning his eyes to his left, Link nearly fell over when he saw the tyke leaning over the opened tank before reaching his hand in the water. Nearly cursing, Link hurried over and before the child fell in, Link managed to grab him, much to Shippo’s surprise.

Upon the sudden attack from behind, or so he thought, Shippo jumped with alarm before waving his arms comically in the air. The tank moved suddenly, and in an instant, the giant red fish leaped from the water, splashing Shippo in the face. Shippo fell back and slammed in to Link’s face, effectively knocking him over.

There was a moment of silence as the group turned their eyes toward the boys, who at the moment were on the floor.

Rubbing his face, Link glanced at the kit next to him with annoyance. He was just trying to stop him and he gets hit in the face, but he knew it wasn’t on purpose. Still it hurt. Thinking nothing of it, Link stood up, wiping the invisible dust from his tunic with his face as red as can be.

Shippo on the other hand, who had yet to gather his composure like his friend, was holding onto Link’s boot with wide and surprised eyes. “Gee!” 

Serena tittered away, quite amused by both her companions. She’d seen the way Link blushed in embarrassment when he noticed Kagome’s gaze on him, and Shippo was just hilarious. “Ah, I needed a good laugh.”

Kagome and Sango, who were both still in the older gentlemen’s grasp, decided to overlook the strange event, though they were puzzled.

The man continued on, smiling nonetheless. “Say, just where bouts do you all come from? Never seen the likes in all my life, but of course I rarely leave the confines of my home.”  
Trying to squeeze herself from his grasp, Kagome managed to explain. “Oh, far away actually.” It was the truth.

“Why don’t you girls stay here tonight? I’ll keep ya safe?” He chuckled as they each cringed at the thought. Noticing their discomfort, he removed his arms from the girls.  
Sango smiled. “No thank you. We wouldn’t want to trouble you.”

Kagome nodded. “We’ll be fine.”

Frowning, the man took on a look of seriousness. “Very well. There’s a house just across from mine that’s been abandoned since last year. The person who bought it ran away. You’re all welcome to stay there.”

Thanking the man for his informative information, they left. They were now ready to continue on. As they ambled along the beach toward the tunnel leading toward their destination, Kagome turned toward Link and Shippo.

“Hey, what happened back there?”

Feeling his face redden again, Link walked ahead, leaving a baffled priestess to stare behind. Shippo on the other hand merely kept quiet. He didn’t want anyone to know, especially Inuyasha because he knew he’d make fun of him.

Watching as Shippo scurried after the boy, Kagome turned toward her companions who too stood watching in curiosity. “Oh well, let’s get going.”


	29. Black Waters

Shambles, that’s what greeted the travelers the moment they reached the other side of the beach. Jars lay broken and shattered with their sharp edges strewn upon the sand along with wooden splinters from the crates. The sight was not welcoming, but questioning to the puzzled eyes of each member.

The color of the ocean, not at all gray as it should be, was murky. Just as before, fish bones littered the coast, leaving behind a foul smell. A cool breeze brushed past the ever quiet individuals, while they ambled toward their destination.

“This is horrible,” remarked the priestess who suddenly stopped beside her female companion with disappointed eyes. “Are the Zoras really responsible for this?” she thought aloud as she placed a delicate finger to her chin.

Disgusted by the smell of rotten fish and murky water, Inuyasha brushed past the perplexed maiden and stared at the small island floating above the dark water a few distances away. “Won’t matter for long,” he replied suddenly. “Whoever or whatever is responsible will die by my sword anyway.” The young man turned his eyes to the other members standing behind him. “After we dispose of those wretched monsters, then we’ll get our answers!” 

Nodding in understanding, the monk approached his friend with a thoughtful expression. “Perhaps we will. But we cannot be certain that our answers lie just ahead. Perhaps they are doing it on their own, or there could be another force behind their bloodlust,” he mused.

The sky unexpectedly grew dark, startling the youths whose eyes turned up curiously. The giant red moon glistened above ominously, with the small black crescent centered in the middle, however this time it was upside down. 

“Why did it grow dark?” Shippo asked with fear. “It’s supposed to be morning!”

“As it should. Strange,” replied Miroku. “I noticed some storm clouds blow in a while back…”

Sango and Kagome were just as puzzled, but a certain half demon on the other hand wasn’t. He was used to everything not making sense. Back when Kagome first entered the Feudal Era, he’s been shocked, especially when he found out that she could travel back in time; this was the same for him too. Their entire search for the Sacred Jewel shards was full of surprises, but many of which came natural, no matter if any of it made sense. Then there was the mysterious light that teleported them to a new world recently and now with the sky suddenly changing, he wasn’t one bit stunned. 

“Why the hell are you guys still staring? Let’s hurry this up!”

Nodding, Sango glanced upon her faithful feline. “Kirara.”

Hearing the voice of her dear companion, the feline leaped from her shoulder and transformed in to her giant saber toothed form. A growl left her throat as she stood majestically and ready for action.

Nodding, both Miroku and Sango took their regular places on Kirara; Miroku was behind Sango like always with one hand positioned around her waist with his staff in the other. 

“Didn’t the fisherman say we could use his boats?” Shippo asked questionably. He didn’t understand the point in flying there one by one, and neither did Serena, who at the moment was sitting on his head comfortably.

Inuyasha snorted. “Yeah, but this is faster.”

As Kirara carried her two companions to the small island across the ocean, Kagome shivered. “It sure is chilly,” she muttered as she rubbed her arms. 

“If you’d wear more clothes you wouldn’t have that problem,” replied Inuyasha. 

The young girl ignored his words and turned her brown orbs to the island ahead. As the fisherman said, it did resemble a dome. From what she could perceive, the roof, belonging to the Zoras did resemble a dome, and from the short distance, she found what appeared to be an upside down tail fin at the very top of the structure. In her mind, she thought it was a symbol of their territory. “I hope they’re not as savage as he made them out to be.”

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. “Don’t tell me you’re already scared?” He nearly rolled his eyes. “Figures. You haven’t even seen them yet.”

Annoyed, Kagome turned her glare to the man standing next to her. “Shows what you know! He said they eat humans! So of course I’m going to be scared!” She huffed as she crossed her arms.

Sensing the frustration radiating off her person, he put up his hands. “Sheesh, calm down. You don’t have to get all upset about it! I was just sayin!” His friend always took everything seriously, even when he was sometimes joking; that was what he hated about women.

“I’m not upset!”

He merely rolled his eyes. “Like hell you’re not.” Inuyasha wanted to laugh at her remark. From her scent, he could easily sense her fear and aggravation. What was with women and denying how they truly felt? It didn’t make sense. Irritated, he turned his nose up in the air. “Whatever.”

Watching the sparks fly between the two, the fairy fluttered beside Link, who at the moment was calmly watching the verbal fight. “You two really don’t get along, huh?” Her question was directed to both adults. She wasn’t stupid. Although she wasn’t a human, she understood Kagome’s feelings quite well.

The kit nodded his head. “Oh, you don’t know the half of it!”

Inuyasha’s blazing eyes fell on the child threateningly. “Shut up you little runt!”

Puffing his cheeks out, the child stuck his tongue out at the brazen man. Who was he to give orders? “Make me!” He knew as long as Kagome was there, he’d be safe from Inuyasha’s wrath.

Hearing such insolence from the child, Inuyasha bared his fangs. “Why you little—“

Seeing his lifted fist, the young woman placed herself between Shippo and the half demon. “Hey! Leave Shippo alone!” 

Feeling a twitch develop, Inuyasha turned away. “Women!”

“Excuse me?” Kagome responded irritably. She was tempted to sit him, but after what happened recently, she thought better of it. No matter how many times they got along, it was days like this where his mouth would get him in to trouble. “Can’t you act mature, for once?” she asked, easily angering the half demon further.

It wasn’t surprising that the half demon turned on the girl. “What’s that supposed to mean?!”

Serena sweat dropped. “I take that as a yes.” She was convinced that Kagome and Inuyasha did not get along well together, especially in a romantic sense. Briefly, she wondered why Kagome put up with his brazen attitude. When they started their adventure, Inuyasha did express his concern for the female, even if that was with force, but now there seemed to be some sort of drift edging its way between them. 

Thinking along the same terms as his companion, Link silently watched the scene take place. A man, in his eyes, was to treat a woman respectively, however, in the past he did witness terrible sins, much of which made him cringe. Although Inuyasha was protective of his companions, to an extent, not counting earlier today, he also expressed a small animosity toward himself and a couple of his teammates. Whether this was a routine thing for the half demon, Link kept his eyes open. If one wrong move was issued, Link would take the initiative and act on instinct. 

Kagome sighed, distracting Link as she casually took a seat next to him and Shippo. “Why is it always like this?” Her frown deepened. Sometimes she wondered if it wasn’t just her that was at fault. ‘Of course it is…’ she thought sadly. ‘But, it’s not like I’m the one starting all this. Inuyasha is a jerk.’

Shippo stuck his tongue out at the half demon. He was fed up with his treatment toward his mother. Someday, in the distant future, Shippo couldn’t wait to be big and stronger than Inuyasha. When that day comes, he’d be sure to repay him with all the hits, insults, and bullying he did to him and the past and the cruel words and actions he displayed in front of Kagome. ‘One day I’ll show him.’ After that thought, he flopped himself onto Kagome’s lap comfortably. “Kagome, do you think we’ll be able to find this evil monster?” 

Taking her eyes off the island, the priestess nodded. “Of course.”

“And the jewel shards?” he asked worriedly. He knew Sakon, the man who had kidnapped Kagome just a short while ago, was the one that stole them. The question was why? He wasn’t from the Feudal Era, so he wouldn’t have any knowledge on their power. 

Swallowing, the woman nodded again. “I’m sure we will. Don’t forget I can sense the jewels.” She reminded with false cheeriness. 

Somehow Shippo doubted that. “Then, wouldn’t you have been able to sense them by now?” If she could, then why didn’t she sense them before? Something was off. If the shards were missing, then Kagome would have used her ability to sense them, but she hadn’t. Maybe the shards were too far to sense?

Stunned in to silence, the priestess pondered to herself. In truth she hadn’t sensed the jewels. The man had stolen them, and who knew where he was now. Usually, she could sense them hanging around her neck, but the moment they entered this world, the power seemed to diminish. Of course she never paid it much mind. Perhaps the power of the Sacred Jewel only worked in the Feudal Era? But why not here? This was quite puzzling, but now that Kagome recognized the extremity of the situation, she felt the need to tell her friends. ‘If I tell them…’ Kagome glanced up suddenly, recognizing Kirara overhead without her passengers. ‘I’ll tell them later.’

The moment Kirara touched ground, Kagome regained her footing and sauntered over, followed by Shippo and Inuyasha who was ready to get going. “That didn’t take long,” she commented before situating herself on the furry feline’s back effortlessly. “Come on Shippo.”

Hearing his name, Shippo scampered over toward the two, before he stopped midway to look back. “Link? Aren’t you coming?” He eyed the boy who remained standing as before. 

Nonchalantly, Link nodded. Only, he wasn’t going to go airborne like the others, rather he would take another way, a way which involved more physical action. All his life, Link had never taken an easy way to get from one point to another. The destination was always challenging, and that was the way he liked it. Everyone else would have to accept that. While flying there had its advantages and seemed a brilliant idea, in Link’s eyes, it was lazy. As he walked across the sandy beach to the darkened waters, Link stopped and gazed upon the sea. ‘Strange. Much different from before.’

Bewildered by his strange behavior, Shippo scurried over to the lad who at the moment was placing his hand in the murky water without any hesitation. “Link!” Gaining his attention, Shippo tugged on his shirt. “What are you doing? We’re ready to go.”

“Checking,” Link muttered before removing his hand from water before observing it. “As I suspected…” he muttered, earning Shippo’s curiosity. Black stained his hand. 

Seeing this, Shippo’s eyes widened. “What’s that?”

Ignoring the child, Link shook his head. “The water is not safe to swim in,” he replied, baffling the child further, though he nodded any way. 

“Hey! Hurry up!” Inuyasha barked.

“Wonder what they’re talking about?” Kagome watched them with a sense of confusion as she stroked Kirara lovingly.

“Who cares? We don’t have all day.” 

Still not sure what to make of Link, who was still a puzzle to him and the water staining his hand, Shippo again informed Link that they had to get going. “Inuyasha will get mad if we don’t hurry.”

Arching a brow, Link glanced at the half demon. “Really?” From his line of vision, he watched as the half demon stood impatiently with his hands hidden in the sleeve of his red attire. His golden eyes were narrowed directly at him, but he did not flinch away.

Shippo nodded. “Yeah. You don’t seem afraid of him,” he commented suddenly, though Link waved if off. 

“What have I to be afraid of?” he questioned, earning a startled look from kit. “Although he may act tough, I have yet to see him hold power strong enough that would have me quiver in my boots.”

Feeling a twitch develop, Inuyasha raised his fist. “I can hear you you little runt! Say that again to my face!” He bellowed some feet away. 

Kagome giggled at the scene, before calling over to the boys. “Come on you two!”

Sighing, Link ambled toward Kirara with Shippo trailing behind him, his emerald eyes watching him carefully. As he brushed past Inuyasha, he glanced up at the woman seated upon the two tailed feline before seating himself directly behind the woman. 

Shippo didn’t hesitate to jump up with the two, seating himself between them. “Alright, let’s go!”

Serena watched as Inuyasha placed a hand on Kirara’s back before they were lifted up in to the air. “Whoa, talk about strength.”

Quietness fell upon the five as Kirara soared through the air toward their destination ahead. After a few minutes, they were directly above the Zora’s lair, where both Sango and Miroku were waiting. As Kirara landed upon the mossy green surface of the small island, everyone hopped off, and she returned to her normal size.

“We’re here. That was fast,” Kagome muttered as she fixed her skirt. 

“We have no idea who we may be dealing with. If what Kafei says is true, then these creatures are benevolent,” remarked Miroku. He noticed the doubtful expressions marring his comrades. “But, we were informed that these creatures suddenly turned bad. Whatever force is behind this madness, it’s best to be on our guard.”

Both Kagome and Sango nodded.

“Heck, let’s hurry this up!”

The monk sweat dropped at his companion’s impatience. “Now Inuyasha, we cannot be rash.”

Inuyasha brushed by him, much to Miroku’s dismay as he rubbed his temple. “Yeah, yeah. I already know this,” he replied uninterested. “Hurry up!”

Kagome ran to catch up with the half demon, with the others trailing behind on their guard. ‘This is it. I sure hope they’re hospitable.’

As the group disappeared inside, Link turned his attention behind him. The island which sat directly across the Zora’s home was gone. Although he had known that the island was in fact a giant turtle that had carried him across the ocean to the dungeon years back, he did not think much of it. Glancing down to stare at his hands, he grimaced. Some of the grime staining his hand burned, creating small blisters on his palms and fingers. Deciding to look it over, and treat it later, Link followed after the others, not knowing what would lie ahead.


	30. Friend or Foes

Sounds of running water echoed off the walls of the cavern surrounding Link and his newest companions. The walls were a dazzling blue gray and green moss covered the floor, with remnants of seaweed, small shells and starfish. No sooner had they entered the cave, a soft melody drifted to their ears, one which Kagome recognized as a harp. Though the melody wasn’t as enchanting as that of the Great Fairy’s Fountain, it was calm and relaxing.

Inuyasha sniffed the air before grimacing with displeasure. The half demon said nothing, but kept his ears alert, and his sword at the ready. Though the place reeked of fish, he did find himself more relaxed due to the harmonious melody.

On their way down the small hill, they stopped before two paths; one forked to the right and the other up a steep incline. The right seemed to lead toward the source of the soft melody as well as the sound of running water.

“Let’s go this way.” Kagome said in a hushed whisper. 

Sniffing the air again, Inuyasha nodded. “Yeah.” Before he turned, his eyes fell on an ornate door to his left decorated with seaweed and colorful shells. The door itself was blue and green. Since the moment he and his friends were brought to his world, he’d been meaning to ask why all the doors were so colorful. Not that it mattered to him.

“What’s in there?” Shippo asked. His eyes fell on the wooden post just above the doorway. Try as he did, Shippo could not make out the strange words written above. “I can’t read it.”

Miroku and Sango both glanced over the strange letters etched in to the wood before shrugging. They would worry about that later. Right now they had to focus on their task, locating the Zoras.

As they rounded the corner, they stopped. Their eyes fell onto a spectacular sight. Four waterfalls fell elegantly from the high cave walls in to a large spring of clean water that took up most of the space in the large room. Unlike the ocean outside, this water was so pure and crystal clear, that they could make out the rocks, coral and seaweed just beneath its surface. Centered almost perfectly on top of the water was a small mass of land with a giant sized open white seashell where a small throne sat elegantly. Blue cushions adorned the chair, giving off a regal appearance.

Alongside the circular room, dozens of doors aligned the walls, each with a different shell, starfish, or octopus designing its exterior. Although the area they occupied seemed abandoned, the group treaded out in to the open, prepared for some kind of attack to spring on them, but to their suspicion, nothing happened. Everything was quiet, save for the harmonious music which they could not locate.

Scratching his chin, Miroku regarded the small spring before him with curiosity. “Strange. Only this water is fresh.” The monk crouched down and slipped his hand in to the cold water.

Ignoring the monk’s observation, Inuyasha searched around rubbing his head. “What the heck. Where are they?” he growled out in irritation. “Figures.” He sheathed his sword, which he unsheathed the moment they stepped out in to the open. 

Shippo, no longer frightened, walked along the edge of the spring while surveying his surroundings with awe. At first he was scared to know what lied beyond the cavern, but he hadn’t expected this. “There’s no one here?” he asked his fellow friends, but they were just as puzzled.

“You don’t think they’re out….hunting, do you?” Kagome asked suddenly. She couldn’t figure out any other reasonable explanation, unless they were inside one of the rooms. Although she was thankful they weren’t anywhere within the vicinity, she was also fearful of their whereabouts. Somehow, she had the feeling they were being watched. But, as she looked around, she could not pinpoint the watchful eyes. ‘There I go again. Stop being paranoid Kagome.’

“Let’s keep looking,” Sango suggested before walking around the lake with Miroku trailing behind. Eventually during their search, they disappeared behind the falling waterfalls directly behind the huge seashell. 

Curious of the display, Kagome viewed if from afar with interest. “I wonder how they got that down here.” Although the platform was just a short swim away, she made no move to jump in and swim over; besides, she forgot to bring her swimsuit. “I wonder who these Zoras really are.” She pondered whether or not their government was a monarchy. In Clock Town, when two old ladies were gossiping about poor Kafei and Anju, she remembered hearing them mention that Kafei was the son of the mayor. And with the modern objects and houses that had in town, Kagome knew they were well past the medieval times, but she couldn’t be sure that everyone lived the same lifestyle. Perhaps the other civilians, rather than the Terminans, had their own form of government. Maybe her hunch was right; maybe the Zoras had a king or Queen ruling over them. 

Inuyasha remained close to keep an eye out for his friends while also searching the premises. Even as he tuned his hearing to the melody, he could not pinpoint its location. The scent of fish was all over the place, not surprising since it was their domain. ‘Where are they?’ Was it some kind of trap set for them or were they out hunting like Kagome said?  
Meanwhile, Link quietly leaned against the wall further back from the others waiting. Examining his hand, he thought over the fisherman’s words regarding the people living here. He’d known the tribe to be gentle, but if in fact they were corrupt then he had no choice but to fight them. ‘What could have happened?’ 

While her partner seemed deep in thought, Serena fluttered around the room with interest. “Marvelous. Such beauty exists here?” Though it was nice, it hardly compared to her mother’s fountain. There was a sense of tranquility here, and she felt the urge to dance along the water, but she refrained from doing so. Noticing the priestess picking up a few shells, the fairy soared in her direction. “Hey,” she called, surprising the girl that was bent over in mid-reach of a pink shell.

Kagome smiled. “Hello.” She grabbed the object before removing traces of dirt from its surface.

Noticing a pile of colorful shells by her feet, the fairy returned her eyes back to the girl. “What are you doing?”

Not sure how to respond, the priestess held out the shells. “I think I’ll make a necklace out of these. What do you think?” she asked before frowning. “I hope they don’t mind…” Kagome was referring to the Zoras, whether or not they were peaceful folk.

“Really?” Serena heard of making necklaces out of flowers, but she never thought a human would craft one from sea shells. However, the fairy thought that the right now was not the time for gathering shells. Wasn’t she the least bit worried or frightened? Bewildered by her smile, Serena continued her staring. ‘I thought since she was kidnapped and all she would be more cautious of her surroundings, but she’s acting like nothing happened.’ 

Kagome nodded. “Yeah. We did this a lot back home, but I guess right now really isn’t the time for making necklaces, huh?” She laughed before tucking the three in to her bag near her feet. Turning away from the fairy, Kagome made to leave when her foot unexpectedly snagged on something rough. Before she knew what to expect, she found herself falling backwards with a shriek escaping her.

All ears in the room hearing the cry hurriedly ran in the direction of their comrade. Inuyasha, being that he was closest, boldly ran to her rescue in a break neck pace. He wanted to curse at her clumsiness; she never watched where she was going. If he were to let her fall he knew he’d never hear the end of it; after all, he was responsible for her safety. The moment she was to make impact, he reached out to her, but to his dismay her hand slipped away. “Kagome!” he shouted with panic. Water sprayed at him and Serena from the supposed impact. 

Link didn’t hesitate as he darted toward the spring, along with Shippo following after, where he saw the whole scene. He saw her slip and fall in to the water. Not sure if she could swim or not, he still ran to her rescue. But his efforts diminished when he stopped where Inuyasha stood gaping at the sight. Perplexed at his morbid behavior, he turned his gaze toward the spring where the priestess had fallen in only to blink at the sight. 

“What happened?” Miroku cried with concern as he and Sango darted toward them. The moment they stood beside the others with their weapons ready, their eyes widened at the sight. 

With her eyes closed, Kagome felt strong masculine arms encircle her small form. One hand was under her legs and the other secured around her waist. Opening her eyes, she looked upon her savior, only to gasp at the sight. Lying motionless in this creature’s arms, Kagome could do nothing more than just stare gaping. ‘Oh my gosh!’

An aquatic blue skinned being was surfaced in the water, holding their dear companion in its clutches. Though almost human in appearance, it was clear that this individual was not mortal, but was in fact a Zora. This Zora had a pronounced nose, and familiar long pointed ears just as the Terminans. From closer inspection, its skin was covered in silver scales which seemed to give off a pale blue sheen from a distance. This creature’s head was shaped like a human’s with a rear-hanging caudal extension of a dorsal fin down his boyish back. This Zora had the physical traits of human with broad shoulders and a nice jawline.

At that moment, Kagome could do nothing more than just stare. She had been so close to falling in the water, but the man…er… Zora had sprung from the water and caught her just in time. What more was she supposed to do? For some reason, she couldn’t look away. ‘Green eyes…’ Although this creature was a fish, it was undoubtedly human in form. So her questions were, were they half fish or were they more human than fish? She just knew her science teacher would never believe her if she told him she had contact with such a being. Of course it wasn’t the time or place to be wondering such thoughts. ‘Am I going to be eaten?’ She didn’t want to die, at least not yet. Kagome had her whole life ahead of her, and to top that, she was responsible for the guarding the jewel and to help track down Naraku.

The Zora on the other hand neither blinked nor moved a muscle to release its hold on the young girl. He too was just as curious of the vixen. Never in all his years had he ever come in contact with such an enigma. Of course he heard tales of those that walked on land, but to see one in person was unbelievable. The rumors he heard many moons back was that these land walkers were terrible beings that were corrupt with evil intentions. Up close though, he couldn’t help but be transfixed to the young one. What was so dangerous about this mortal? She appeared harmless enough, but he wasn’t so sure about her companions.

Realizing he’d been staring too long, Inuyasha unsheathed his sword. “Alright you disgusting vermin, let Kagome go!”

A sudden rush of footsteps shifted their attention away from the lone Zora. To the group’s surprise, they found themselves outnumbered. Directly behind them were not one, not two but over twenty Zoras, each wielding swords with armored plates placed upon their scaly bodies. They appeared fearsome, especially with the glares burning holes straight through them.

“We’re surrounded!” Shippo cried with alarm as he scuttled behind Sango’s legs.

Inuyasha sent them a glare back. “So you finally show your faces!” ‘Is that all there are?’ Smirking, Inuyasha pointed his sword at them. “Mind telling me what the hell is going on?”

One particular Zora stepped forth. This one was tall in appearance with dark blue stripes upon his legs and arms. A belt was wrapped around his waist, and gray armor upon his forearms and lower legs which were adorned with knee length brown boots. “What business do you have here land walkers?” his voice was low and husky and quite threatening.

“I hear you and your friends have been causing some trouble lately,” remarked Inuyasha. “So, is killing a new hobby of yours?” he questioned with disgust. 

Lifting his head, the male Zora scrutinized the half demon. “What manner of human are you?” he questioned curiously before shaking his head. “It matters not. I suggest you all leave now if you value your lives.”

Reaching for her weapon, Sango stepped next to Inuyasha. “I think we’ll take our chances!” With all her might, she threw her boomerang in their direction, much to her teammates’ surprise, but Inuyasha wasn’t arguing. 

Not at all surprised by the sudden attack, the Zoras dodged the spinning weapon, most ducking while others side-stepped away as the boomerang returned to its owner. Before any could charged with pent up furry, a hand halted their movements and the Zoras stood down with annoyance but obedience. 

“Why do you attack?” the same Zora questioned with hostility in his voice; this did not go unnoticed to a certain priestess who finally snapped out of her daze. “Do you realize your attack means war?”

Before Inuyasha could retort, Miroku stopped him. “Let’s not be rash.” He placed a hand on Sango’s shoulder. “If we continue on, think of the lives at stake,” he was referring to Kagome, and also the possibility of a war with the innocent folk back in Clock Town. Stepping away from his comrades, the monk raised his hands in surrender. “Forgive us. We do not mean to attack you without a reason, but we were informed that you were responsible for some mishaps recently,” he explained with a forced smile. “We do not mean to put the blame on anyone, but we are curious.”

The males in the room glared at the man before crossing their arms distrustfully, though the leader acknowledged him with intrigue. Now that the group looked closer, they realized that these beings were scarred with hints of burn marks on several of their persons.

“We’ve done nothing wrong!” One of the males replied with agitation. A frown marred his scarred face, and most of his friends near him agreed. 

Hearing the absurdity, Inuyasha gritted his teeth. “You expect us to believe that? We were told strange mutant fish were causing trouble!” He replied angering many. “I don’t see any other fish walking about! So cut the crap and fess up!” Either they were going to surrender or he was going to unleash the power of his new sword on their puny lives.

Irritated by his loud mouth and insulting words, the same Zora with the scar under his eye waved his fist. “Who’re you calling strange!?”

Inuyasha smirked. “Better take a look at your reflection!”

While Inuyasha and some of the Zora fought verbally against each other from across the room, the main Zora, whom appeared in charge looked past the group with an arched brow. “What do you have there, Kauji?” he asked when he noticed a petite figure in his arms. “And what were you doing? You had orders and you disobeyed.”

Bewildered, Inuyasha ceased his shouts and turned his eyes back to the other Zora, as did the others. Nearly forgetting the ‘thing’ was behind him, he turned fully and glared. “If you know what’s good for you, you’ll let her go!” He warned with a vicious snarl.

No longer dwelling in the water, the Zora, known as Kauji stood behind the group still holding their companion in his arms. Water dripped from his lean masculine and naked form, and he didn’t appear one bit ashamed but rather proud; Sango blushed at the sight. He did not linger for long as he made to step past the group blocking the view of his own kind; however Inuyasha and the others weren’t going to make it easy for him.

Seeing this, Miroku sighed before shaking his head. Why couldn’t they resolve things peacefully? Although he understood his friend’s anxiousness, such situations did not need violence; this was the same for Link, who was watching with interest, Serena on the other hand had an eye full and was shockingly silent during the whole ordeal.

“Where the hell do you think you’re going!? I told you to let her go!” He raised his sword as a warning. Inuyasha wasn’t going to risk hurting Kagome so he refrained from actually using his sword.

Stopping the moment the half demon’s sword was inches from his neck, the Zora arched a delicate brow. “Is she your lover?” he asked earning surprised glances and a sputtering half demon.

“W-what the hell?” He was completely shocked and taken aback by such a question that he was almost speechless. ‘Where did that come from?’ Turning his eyes toward the young woman in his arms, Inuyasha felt his face grow red when her eyes locked with his. “N-no. And it’s none of your business!” He answered, not once seeing the hurtful expression gracing the young woman’s countenance. 

Smirking at his embarrassment, the Zora chuckled. “I see,” he replied with mirth. Noticing the rigid woman in his arms struggle to get free, he released her and calmly placed her on her feet, much to everyone’s relief. “My apologies for frightening you. I mean you no harm,” he explained still smirking. 

Feeling the ground beneath her feet, Kagome glanced up and gave the Zora a sheepish smile before a blush suddenly stained her cheeks. On accident, her gaze followed the droplets gliding down the curves of the male before her. At that moment, she realized she was staring at a ‘man’. Embarrassed, the high school girl gasped and turned with her eyes covered. ‘Oh my gosh!’ This wasn’t a first for Kagome; she’d seen Inuyasha once before, but that was completely on accident, and there were a few times where he happened upon her too. However, this wasn’t the first time that she caught sight of a naked man’s full body. In fact, she’d seen the dirty thief who had kidnapped her. Beyond embarrassed, she couldn’t find it in herself to look at him. Her friends, Eri, Yuka and Ayumi would have gladly jumped such a fine specimen, but she would rather hide with shame pricking at her, besides, she wasn’t that kind of girl.

Noticing her friend’s discomfort, Sango placed a hand on her shoulder. “Are you okay Kagome?” She was relieved when she saw her nod. After all that Kagome’s been through, this was probably too much. 

Chuckling at the sight, which furthered Sango’s and Inuyasha’s anger, the male Zora sauntered past them and toward his own kind which stood completely unfazed by the incident. “Forgive me for my disobedience, but I thought a nice swim sounded nice.”

The leader merely shook his head at the smiling Zora. “Don’t let it happen again.”

Regaining his thoughts, Inuyasha continued where he left off. “You’ve got a lot of nerve!” he spat, earning renewed glares from the tribe. “Now either you fess up or—

“There’s nothing to fess up,” replied the leader. His dark eyes scrutinized the group. “I don’t know who told you such tales, but we have nothing to do with it.”

Sango reached out and grabbed the monk by his robes, which had been nicely stitched by Anju some time back, and brought him close. “What’s going on? They’re acting like they’ve done nothing wrong.” She wasn’t sure who she should believe. Were the Zoras truthful in their words?

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes distrustfully. “There you go again with the lies.”

A tall, skinny Zora stepped out from behind some of his fellow friends and glowered at the foul mouthed half demon. “Unlike the others, he did not wear armor or possess a weapon. “It’s not lies. You should get your facts straight first before placing the blame!” he remarked with his friends behind him nodding agreement. 

“Inuyasha,” Kagome began, shifting the half demon’s attention away. “Let’s hear them out first, okay?”

Feeling his annoyance spike, the half demon gave in with a grunt as he lowered his sword. “Better be good!”

Noticing the silver haired stranger back down, the leader spoke up. “So, you agree to hear our side of the story?” he asked skeptically. At least he wasn’t trying to start a fight yet.

“Hmpt. As long as it’s believable, and don’t bother lying. I can smell deceit a mile away,” he replied.

Accepting this, Kauji stepped forward. “A year ago strange happenings occurred in Great Bay,” he began. “Normally we never had any problems, but as of late other creatures suddenly started surfacing, most with traits similar to our own.”

“You mean there were others that look like you?” Sango asked with disbelief. 

The Zora nodded. “Not entirely, but yes. Once they appeared, the seas grew dark and the fish washed up on shore. Only after did they attack our people and steal our women,” he explained before pointing to a group of three women huddled together on the far side of the room. “Few of our men were slaughtered trying to save those that were taken. Just yesterday five of our best men were killed. Because of this, we live in fear of another attack. So we’ve gotten what remains of our settlement together and have stood guard waiting for those creatures sent from hell.”

Having heard such words, Inuyasha sheathed his sword. During the brief story, he smelled no hint of lies. He remained quiet as the other Zoras whispered amongst themselves. 

“That would explain why you were ready for battle and why you wanted us to leave,” Kagome muttered softly. “That’s horrible. I can’t imagine what you’ve been through.” Her sentiments reached all ears in the room. At least she didn’t have to worry about being eaten yet. 

“I figured this place would be well guarded, especially with so many wanting to protect their territory,” Inuyasha began slowly. “So how come when we showed up, there was no one here?” he inquired. 

The leader chuckled. “We knew you were here,” he answered without missing a beat. “We were only waiting to see if you were actually a threat. When we saw you advance on Kauji, we took action. A trap had already been set for those other creatures, but fortunately for you, the trap is still set.” Noticing their uneasiness, he shook his head. “Unfortunately, now is not the time for visiting, I’m afraid. It’d be best if you leave now before the night approaches.”

“Now hold on just a minute. We’re not leaving yet,” he sheathed his sword, much to his companion’s relief before marching himself right toward the Zora supposedly in charge. “We didn’t only come here to ask if you were responsible, but we came here for the pendant.”

Blinking, the Zoras glanced at one another before returning their baffled stares back to the half demon. 

“The pendant?” A short skinny Zora asked. “What’s he talking about?” He whispered to one of his neighbors, but he was equally confused.

“I don’t know anything about any pendant,’ another remarked.

Turning his ears to each response, Inuyasha’s shoulders dropped. ‘Don’t tell me they don’t have it.’ 

Kagome, noticing the confusion stood beside Inuyasha. “The pendant is round and it’s about this big,” she explained as she used her hands in clarification, but her explanation only furthered their confusion. An idea came to her suddenly and she turned toward Link, who happened to look at her at the precise moment. “Link, show them your pendant.”

Obliging, Link removed the said object from his satchel at his side which he had earned and received from the Gorons a couple days back. The pendant he held up appeared like an ordinary carved gray stone, but if one looked closely, they could make out foreign letters around the edge. A small circular white rock sat perfectly in the center of the pendant, and seeing this, the Zoras gasped. Seeing that they recognized the relic, Link returned the object back in to his satchel.

Upon noticing the situation, Miroku scratched his chin. “Well it seems they recognize it.” That was a good sign.

There was movement in the crowd as a short pale Zora suddenly shoved through the throng with his eyes wild and frightened. “We thought only our tribe knew of the necklace, but it seems we were mistaken! Our king has what you are searching for,” he explained quite troubled.

Delighted by this bit of information, and because she was right that they had a king or queen government, Kagome clasped her hands. “That’s great! Where is your majesty?” 

When the little Zora heard this, his eyes fell downcast. “Unfortunately he is not with us at the moment…”he muttered quite ashamed.

Shippo, who was no longer hiding, canted his head as he gave the morbid creature a baffled look. “Where is he?” Shippo asked. Somehow he had a bad feeling. Of course when was there ever good news. Standing there, Shippo watched as the little guy let out a strangled cry. 

Taking a breath to calm himself, the Zora sighed. “Our king was taken many moons ago by those dreadful beasts,” he explained with solemnity. “Our King is the proud owner of the necklace, and we are not sure why he was taken so forcibly.” The small creature’s eyes suddenly began to water. “We have tried to rescue our king, but the water will not let us. The water burns our flesh.” Tears gushed from his wide round eyes, and he fought to overcome the loss of his king.

Kauji bent down and patted the Zora on the head before looking upon the group. “How is it you know of our majesty’s pendant, if I might ask?” the mortals proved suspicious all of a sudden. “And also, how is it that you have traveled here?”

Sango turned her eyes to the man. “The Great Fairy of Magic told us to we were to collect the four pendants scattered across Termina in order to return peace to the world.” The slayer hoped this information would suffice. “As for our transportation, we flew here,” She pointed to her feline friend beside her feet. “While Kirara is not in her bigger form, she has the ability to fly.”

With this new information, the Zoras suddenly broke out in to hushed whispers. Some were so surprised by the very words spoken by the slayer, that they began pointing toward her and Kirara with some form of hope. The rest on the other hand were quite doubtful as they openly glared.

“Amazing!” The chubby Zora exclaimed. He was no longer in tears, but suddenly approached the feline with his eyes sparkling. “Such a creature is capable of flight.”

Having heard a great deal, Link left his spot next to Kagome as he approached the Zoras without any fear, not that he would be afraid. Just as he thought, the Zoras were not at fault. But there was one thing that baffled him. “Why have you suddenly taken a government? Normally you are free of any law, so why now?” he questioned, earning glances from his comrades. 

“Since strange happenings occurred a year ago, we weren’t sure what to do. There was chaos and disorder among us, and so naturally we decided to elect a leader,” Replied the head Zoras. “We chose the elder because he was the only one among us who remained calm. Not long after, we decided to name him our king.”

Unconvinced, Link remained silent. ‘I suppose it made sense, but to suddenly create a government seems strange in itself. If they were so concerned for their own safety, wouldn’t they have just chose the strongest from their tribe to head out and fix things? How is a king supposed to help?’ Though it didn’t make sense, Link decided to play along with the bizarre idea. 

Knowing they were probably unconvinced, Kagome sauntered forward. “We’re very sorry to have caused you so much trouble. We realize you probably don’t trust us.” At this her friends’ nodded, all except Inuyasha. “If you would, allow us to help you.”

Now this was a surprise to the Zoras, especially to the females huddled against the wall. These strangers, whom only just knew of their problems, were willing to help them fight against this new found terror. But, to have a woman offer assistance was surprising enough.

“You would be willing to help us in our time of need?” A youthful male asked as he eyed her curiously. 

She nodded. “Of course!” she exclaimed with a bright smile. “Right guys?” She turned her eyes toward her friends, who all nodded in consent to help, all except Inuyasha; that wasn’t surprising. “See!” Seeing an opportunity, the priestess pointed to each of her friends, including herself. “We might not look like it, but we’re pretty good in battle. If you let us help you, we’ll save all the women and your king. We’ll even take care of those monsters.” 

The head leader of the tribe merely shook his head. “You have no idea what you’re putting yourselves up against.” Though they looked old enough to take care of themselves, he was unsure of their physical strength. Not only that, but he did not seem too fond of a woman going off in to battle, no matter if they were skilled or not. Such an idea was absurd.

“Trust us, we’ve been through a lot,” Kagome explained as she thought back to all the battles and adventures they’d gone through. “We even have the scars to prove it.”

Sighing, Inuyasha grumbled. “I suppose it couldn’t hurt. Who knows, maybe their king will reward us with the pendant afterwards,” he muttered the last part to his comrades. Seeing the smiles on his companions’ faces, he crossed his arms. “But I ain’t doing this because I want to! It’s either we do or we all die!”

Pleased with the turn of events, Kagome couldn’t help but smile at the half demon whose caring nature finally resurfaced. Little by little, it seemed like he was loosening up. At first he was a grouch, but now not as much; this was the side Kagome loved. “Thanks Inuyasha.”

“I suppose I can’t change your minds?” the leader asked hoping to change their minds.

Inuyasha merely stared at them. He had nothing to say to them anyway. Don’t get him wrong. He didn’t have anything against fish people, but he didn’t feel the need to argue with them because there was no point. Now that he learned the truth, and because they didn’t have what they were looking for, then they would go to battle.

Musing to himself, the head Zora turned his back to the travelers. “We will think on it. Come back tomorrow and we will have your answer,” he explained. 

“Tomorrow?” Kagome questioned. “But what if something happens tonight?”

“She’s right!” Shippo piped up. “There’s no telling when those things will show up!” He knew he and Link could take care of it, and with Inuyasha and the others with them, they were sure to have a grand victory. “Besides,” he began as he remembered an important task he had to accomplish. “as a member of the ‘Bombers,’ it’s my duty to help those in need!” Pulling from his shirt a red book, the tyke opened to the first page and began scribbling away in the book.

After hearing the words from the child, Kagome couldn’t help but smile; this was the same for Sango and Miroku, though all three were equally confused. Inuyasha though ignored him altogether, but he did stare at him long and hard, especially wondering what a ‘bomber’ was.

Realizing that they weren’t going to get anywhere as well as overlooking Shippo’s oddity, Inuyasha turned his back. “Fine then. We’ll be back tomorrow morning.” Sheathing his sword, he calmly started ambling out of the room.

Surprised by this, Kagome stopped him. “Inuyasha?”

Sango was equally confused by the sudden agreement. “I don’t see why we don’t just stay the night here. What if something happens while we’re gone?”

“She’s right. Are you certain we should head back?” Miroku asked before looking at the Zoras over his shoulder. “They’re in a tough predicament. I don’t know why they won’t just accept our help.” The monk realized they weren’t going to convince them much more, and he turned to follow Inuyasha. “It can’t be helped. We’ll return in the morning.”

Agreeing, Kagome, Link, Sango, Shippo and Serena followed after the boys before taking one last look behind. It was a shame to just leave them, but what else could they do? Whether they agreed to offered help or not, they would have to accept it. Who knew what would lie ahead of them tomorrow.


	31. Trying to Forget

Smiling to herself joyfully, Kagome followed after the others. Today they were heading back to the Zoras cavern and hopefully they agreed on the extra help. But as she thought about them, she wondered just who was the cause of such misfortune if it was not them. They claimed that they were innocent; however, Kagome just wasn’t sure. As she ambled along merrily, she could not help but notice how the sky seemed to darken with every step she and her friends took. Surprisingly, it appeared as if she was the only one witnessing this event.

“Guys, something isn’t right,” she warned them, but no one was paying her the least bit of attention, rather they were all conversing with each other. “Guys! Can’t you hear me?” she called, but it didn’t appear as if they had heard her. She stopped and watched as they continued on, having not noticed her fall behind. Shippo was chatting happily with Link, who was nodding at every word leaving the young child’s mouth. Inuyasha and Miroku were laughing together, and Sango was silently walking just ahead of her with Kirara perched on her shoulder. “What’s going on?”

There was a scuffling behind her suddenly, and when she turned, she found herself shrouded by darkness, but she could have sworn she saw something move behind her, but maybe her eyes were playing tricks on her. With wide eyes, she noticed she was no longer on the beach or anywhere that seemed familiar to her. Right now, she was standing in complete darkness, and she knew she wasn’t alone. 

A faint voice whispered in her ear, and unexpectedly, a vision flashed before her. Almost immediately, Kagome found herself standing within a gorge, with the high canyon walls surrounding her small form. Shadows danced around the small area, most with heights exceeding that of the tall mountains. One by one, each silhouette circled her, their laughter sending chills down her spine. Unsure of what to do, she watched them with morbid fascination. With each turn and spin they performed, she found herself delving in to a trance like state. Try as she could, words would not leave her lips. For some reason, it felt as if she were paralyzed, especially when she found she could not move a single muscle. 

The laugher grew louder, and the whisperings much harsher. She didn’t understand. Where was she? And what was happening? Nothing made sense to her, but then again when did it? Heck, not even the voices talking to her made sense; there were many voices overlapping the other. The words spoken were faint but distorted in an unknown language that was beyond her comprehension. 

‘I don’t understand,’ she thought. The words spoken to her sounded urgent and pleading. And because of the urgency, she felt that they were trying to communicate with her. Closing her eyes, she concentrated hard. ‘What are you trying to tell me?’ 

As she fell in to state of stillness, the shadows continued their dance, only this time they linked hands while smiling sadistically at the silent female; their laughter continued.

Fire. That was the first thing which entered her mind. A thick haze of smoke filled the air around a desolate valley. Although the vision appeared blurred and dark, she did notice a small village straight ahead of her, and at the moment, it was up in flames. Many villagers fled from the blaze through the open gates surrounding their home, but there were those that were not so lucky; many were trapped in their homes with the roofs collapsing in on them. And as she stood by watching, Kagome knew she could do nothing to help.   
The scene changed, and Kagome saw from a distance the same settlement, only this time it was completely demolished. The walls that had once surrounded and guarded the people now lay about the area crumbled in bits and pieces.

Searching the grassy area, she easily located a group of people. There were few who were on their innocent people on their knees before a large group of dark figures with long black cloaks that stood before them unmoving. But as she looked closer, she strained to see each of their faces, but she could not. Everything at that point was blurred; this did not hinder her in the least as she strode forward. ‘Who are those people?’ With each step, she could not help but feel a strange force tugging at her heart, as if trying to stop her from approaching any further. What happened next she did not see coming. Before she could take another step, she watched helplessly as one of the individuals fell at the feet of those that remained standing. Surprised, she watched in horror as blood splattered the ground at her feet.

The trail of blood flowing from those that were slaughtered one after another gushed straight toward her in a manner that was peculiar. Arms, legs as well as heads were strewn around the area, and this seemed to please the strange men gathered before the lifeless souls. 

Kagome gasped at the sight of their grinning faces. ‘They’re enjoying themselves!?’ A sound left her throat and because of this, all heads snapped in her direction. Frightened, Kagome nearly jumped when she saw those dark figures watching her. Any other facial features were distorted or blurred, but Kagome knew enough to know she was not wanted just by the rigid postures and the frowns.

The blood, which had slowly been collecting around her feet suddenly latched onto her legs, much to her surprise. As she tried to step out of its reach, she found that she could not; the blood was swallowing her. ‘No!’ Panic stricken, she tried to free herself, but it was useless. Pushing through the liquid which quickly climbed her legs and upper torso, Kagome turned her body to the best of her ability to look back at the blood-lust hungry men who were the cause of the blood that was quickly consuming her. When she did turn, she watched with startled eyes as the town behind them faded away. But what really caught her attention were their moving lips. They were speaking to her, but she could not hear what was being said. ‘What?’ 

No sooner had she saw that, her vision clouded and she found herself overwhelmed when she was suddenly pulled under. Unable to breath, she began flailing her hands, but they too were swallowed. 

Beads of sweat fell from her brow as she snapped out of the trance that had been placed upon her. When Kagome found that she was no longer surrounded by canyons or dancing shadows, she looked ahead with uncertainty. ‘That was strange, and so real.’ 

Hesitantly, she sauntered forward, but she should have known better because when she did, another vision appeared before her. The ground beneath her shook, and she fell back with a start. Unbeknownst to her, she realized she had been standing at a ledge where a river flowed. Bones were scattered around her sitting form. Curiously and unsure, Kagome crawled forward so that she could look at the fast moving currents below her. As she bent forward to inspect the river, she found that the water seemed strange. And to confirm her suspicion, she noticed shadows moving just below the surface, some of which frightened her. Gently, she placed her hand in the water only to quickly remove it. Red fell from her fingers and she quickly tried to wipe it away.

“This can’t be real,” she told herself before closing her eyes. She wished it would all just go away. This was just a dream, she told herself repeatedly, but no matter how hard she tried, she could not wake herself up. ‘This isn’t real. Come on Kagome, wake up already!’ As she sat there in the darkness, she tried to erase every negative thought tormenting her. Nothing around her was real. The shadows weren’t real. The blood that had consumed her wasn’t real, and neither were the voices and shadows; it was just her mind playing tricks on her; it was just an illusion. Either that or she had eaten the wrong thing before she went to sleep. Knowing she couldn’t just sit there with her eyes closed all day, she warily opened them, and to her relief there was no blood to be seen at all, but she wasn’t awake.

The river had vanished, just like all the other surreal images. However, in its place was a giant hourglass which towered over her form. This transparent container was golden in color and within its chambers were black grains of sand. On closer inspection, Kagome realized that the grains were trickling very slowly at the bottom where a small heap formed at the base. Near the base of this tall structure, numerous skulls littered the ground surrounding it; it was a sign of death which Kagome noticed immediately and right now time seemed to be running out.

While she stood there watching the grains fall, she pondered to herself. ‘Termina is doomed to end, unless one with a pure heart can rise up and quell the evil. After that, only one with a pure heart can make a wish. Depending on the wish itself, the land will either survive or be doomed again until another can step forth. The cycle just keeps going.’ In a way, the saving and the wish making was similar to that of their previous adventure. But, now that the jewel shards were gone, and because she and her friends were not back in the Feudal Era, their journey was now postponed.

A burst of light suddenly emanated from inside the hourglass, and seeing this mystified the girl. As she slowly approached the glass, she reached out, and the moment her fingers grazed the surface, the glass cracked. Startled, she staggered back, watching as a bolt of lightning lit the darkness around her. Just as it had come, a mighty wind blew; this was followed by terrible moans and shrieks which sent shivers down her spine and chills upon her skin. She suddenly felt very cold.

“What’s happening?” She muttered with anxiousness. Terrified, Kagome wanted nothing more than to just wake up from this nightmare. “Inuyasha! Sango, Miroku!” She called, but she knew it was hopeless. “What does this mean? What’s going on? Where am I?” Nothing around her was making sense, and for the first time in her life, she actually wished to have her normal dreams of mathematics which had always haunted her in the past, or at least a normal dream.

Even as she covered her ears to muffle the sounds tormenting her, she still felt the fear clawing at her skin and the heavy breathing on her neck. Had she just imagined that? Of course she had heard stories from her classmates regarding their strange dreams and how real they seemed, but Kagome wondered if this was similar to their own. Somehow she doubted that, but then again who knew. 

Laughter reached her ears, and fearfully she looked up in to the eyes of a dark and tall figure sitting on the edge of the hourglass in a nonchalant manner. Although she could not tell the person’s appearance from where she stood, she made out the red glowing eyes and the outline of his pale skin through the darkness.

Gathering up her courage, she glared at the being. “Where am I? And who are you?” There was no telling what could happen next or what that person was even capable of. 

The person to whom she was referring to chuckled and Kagome immediately recognized the laugh belonging to that of a man. In his hand he held a silver chain which held a small round object that emitted a faint pink glow. Feeling her body go numb, Kagome watched dazedly as the man began swinging the object in his fingers. Back and forth it swayed like that of a pendulum. The swaying was almost hypnotic, but Kagome remained strong and forced her eyes to meet his.

“Did you hear me?” she asked, but when it seemed like he was ignoring her, she clenched her fists. “Why won’t you answer me?”

Refusing to answer or acknowledge her questions, the man smirked before pointing at the hourglass itself, much to Kagome’s surprise. 

Without a doubt, she figured that he wanted her to see something, but she had already seen the hourglass. Because of his earnestness, she once again gazed upon the structure, only to gasp as the moving pictures in the glass. 

“Kagome, look! I did it!” Shippo exclaimed with delight. He bounced up and down in his seat holding what appeared like a small red mask with wild and vicious yellow eyes painted on it. 

Upon seeing Shippo so full of excitement, Kagome gushed over how amazing it looked. “Oh you’re right!” From her pocket, she pulled out a small white mask with blue and red markings painted on it. “Mine doesn’t even compare to yours in the least!”

Surprised by this, Kagome could not tear her eyes from the scene, even as it fast forwarded. What she was witnessing right in front of her was the very night of the festival, before her kidnap. But why was he showing her this?

“No. Age doesn’t matter if you’re really in love, Shippo,” Kagome explained as she waltzed in to the room followed by Sango. “Anju and Kafei love each other, and due to some circumstances, Kafei is much older than what he seems.” 

The scene changed suddenly to the following morning, before the festival. On that day, there had been a misunderstanding between the group when both Sango and Kagome had thought the guys were to blame for stirring up the local women. But it was also the same day when two old ladies had walked by. They had each glanced at Kafei and Anju before hurriedly walking away in hushed whisperings. 

“It’s that woman that runs the Inn!”

“You mean the one that married the kid? What was his name again?”

“It’s disgusting! Why, she should be married to an older man, not some dim witted child. How do they expect to earn a good living?” 

“I blame the mayor for even allowing such a thing!”

Anju stood behind Kafei with a comforting hand on his shoulders wearing a solemn expression. Kafei stood in front of her, barely tall enough to reach her neck. His eyes were downcast in a manner as if he were sorry. Both his hands were fisted, as if struggling to control himself, but he remained calm due to his wife rubbing his shoulders in a soothing manner.

Kagome sympathized with them. Although she had already lived this before, she still could not help but feel for the couple. Kafei, now that she looked closer, wore a melancholy expression; just seeing this and his frown told all that he felt ashamed of himself and that perhaps he had failed his wife. From Kagome’s perspective, he was not angered merely at the two old ladies, but at himself because he knew that because he was not a true man, he could not make Anju happy. Anju on the other hand also wore the same expression, but she seemed torn between wanting what she couldn’t have and keeping which was precious to her. But they seemed happy enough, but their love would just have to wait, and Kagome could only imagine how they must feel.

“Why are you showing me this?” She suddenly asked, but again she was ignored. When she noticed the scene change once again, she waited to see what was in store for her next. The moment the vision in front of her cleared, uneasiness stirred in her abdomen. Eyes widening, she stood transfixed to the sight, her complexion paling. 

A dark familiar room appeared within the glass, and Kagome saw coins strewn upon the stone ground in which a certain female sat bound by thick ropes. The mask she had worn was long since gone, and her expression unsure and frightened. She was alone in a room, and she couldn’t remember why she was there or how she got there in the first place.  
“Where am I?” She wondered while attempting to break free of her ropes. 

The door creaked opened, alarming the young girl. A dark figure walked in, their footsteps loud with every step. The moment this person stood before her, the door slammed shut. “I see you’re awake, my dear,” a deep husky voice rang to her ears, causing her to scoot back.   
“A thief? Why did you kidnap me?” 

Sakon kneeled before her, and she managed to look him dead in the eye. “I was told to,” he explained as he reached his hand to remove a lock of her hair out of her face. Softly, he caressed her smooth and flawless skin, causing her to shudder. “You have something…and I want it,” he explained before inching toward her intimidatingly. 

She turned her head away with fright. “Stop it!”

Kagome gulped as a renewed fear suddenly swept through her. She did not want to see this. Why was that man showing her this? What was the point? 

“You’ll never get away with this!”

“Planning your escape, aren’t you? How cute,” he began as he eyed her slender form hungrily. “Kagome, who travels with a monk, a demon slayer, a fox demon, half demon and a Neko. An interesting group.”

After hearing this, she narrowed her eyes. “How do you know?”

“I’ve been watching from the shadows, my dear. Too bad you don’t have your bow and arrows, huh? What will you do now? Do you honestly think anyone will save you?”

The priestess watched as the man whom had once gotten a hold of her stalk toward the woman in the glass. Every evil intention he wanted to inflict on her showed on his disgusting face. “Please,” she begged, though her eyes did not leave the sight. “Please, I don’t want to see this. Make it stop.”

“Get away from me!” She kicked at the man, who only laughed in response. “I’m serious! Don’t touch me!” 

She watched as the man pinned her to the ground, earning a startled gasp from the woman below him as she felt certain areas of his body against her own. 

“That’s my girl.”

Just after he said those words, he removed from his pocket a vile of purple liquid which he used to force down her throat. Only seconds after did she feel the effects. Her body grew numb and painfully sensitive as he touched her with his filthy hands. Kagome had had no control over her body’s reactions and was too weak to stop him. While she succumbed beneath his touch, she lay there motionless, feeling his fingers glide upon her skin in places that should not have been touched. Not long before he had forced the liquid down her throat had he torn at her clothes savagely. 

“Isn’t this more pleasurable?” he asked, running his tongue along her flushed skin.

Shutting her eyes, Kagome refused to look at any more. “I said stop it! I don’t want to see anymore!” Although she had tried to hide it, Kagome’s world was a mess. She’d been fooling her friends with her carefree smile, hiding behind a façade that fooled the eye. Deep down, she was distraught and scared. She’d been robbed of her virginity that night, and because she couldn’t remember it only frightened her more. Just the sight of watching her kidnapper begin his assault was enough to make her sick. “No more.” Kagome knew she would break down. Already she could feel the tears trickling down cheeks.

All she wanted right now was to return home. She missed her mom, her little brother and also her grandpa. But now that she was stuck in another world that needed saving, and also because there was no well that could send her home whenever she wanted only furthered her lament. To top that, Inuyasha didn’t even care about her the way he had long ago, although it was obvious she loved him. Why was she the one to suffer? She knew she wasn’t the only one with problems, and that her comrades had each suffered something traumatizing, but she just felt alone, unloved, and unappreciated. After all, she didn’t belong here or in the feudal era, and she knew that once their adventure was she would have to return home. Never again would she see all the friends she made. She knew, no matter what, that she was destined to be unhappy.

After a few minutes of silence, Kagome managed to open her eyes, only to take an intake of breath when she saw another scene play out before her. Why couldn’t the man stop tormenting her with visions of the past? 

"I'm sorry about what happened," Link’s voice reached her ears, and Kagome could not help but notice the seriousness in his voice. The way his eyes lingered upon the pond and the way he sat confirmed how apologetic he was. Although her friends had no idea about the recent attack on her person, Link wasn’t blind. He and Shippo did rescue her, and he must have seen enough to confirm what must have transpired that night.

"You followed after his trail, Sakon's, to save me, didn't you?" Kagome remembered asking, and at the time, she didn’t seem to particularly bothered by asking that question, though it seemed to bother Link as he had suddenly scowled at the very mentioning, but she hadn’t paid it much attention then. In truth, she had begun building a wall around herself, not enough to where she would stop talking with her friends, but enough to where she would hide the pain.

"Hey!" Shippo intervened in the conversation. "I helped save you to!" Shippo had amazed her immensely when she had heard he went off to save her. It seemed some of Link’s determination and fighting spirit was rubbing off on the lad. Even in her situation, the child had always managed to put a smile on her face. Without him around, she wouldn’t know what to do. It was for his sake, as his guardian to keep a good front, though it was challenging.

"I heard! Thank you very much!" She ruffled his hair lovingly, easily ceasing his anger. "Such bravery. I'm proud of you!"

Shippo blushed as he rubbed his head timidly. "Gee, Link did most of the rescuing," he admitted.

Brown eyes fell upon Link. "What are you sorry for?" She asked. When she noticed his eyes weren't looking at her, she glanced at her bruised legs. "Oh, it's not your fault. I don't blame you for this Link, I—"

With a strange anticipation, Kagome found herself holding her breath as she waited for him to say the very words she’d been waiting to hear, especially from a certain someone. But she hadn’t been expecting to hear them from Link, mostly because they hardly knew one another and it was the first actual conversation they had together.

"I was worried." 

Not surprising, the vision faded away, though Kagome could still see the event as if it were still happening right before her eyes. Those very words he had spoken had such an impact on her then that she’d begun to feel the walls loosen around her. Her heart had almost melted when he had admitted that he had indeed worried for her safety, and it was clear that he felt discomforted because he could not save her in time, and she didn’t expect him to. But, it was also at that time that she had suddenly felt appreciated, that she was worth enough that someone had actually cared so deeply about her wellbeing, although they were strangers at the time, not that they weren’t now. In fact, Kagome still knew hardly anything about her new friend, and here she was acting like the whole world was against her. What had she done for him in return? Nothing. She hadn’t even repaid him for all his daring rescues either. 

‘I’m so selfish.’ She thought as she frowned. Only moments ago had she been so scared, and now she felt so miserable and ashamed. Knowing she couldn’t just stand there, although she had the urge to sit in a corner and cry her eyes out, because that usually helped to lessen the pain, Kagome turned her gaze back to the man, only to cringe when she saw his eyes boring in to her own. Swallowing down her misery, for the moment anyway, she glared. “Is that what you wanted to show me?” She asked, and this time she saw a smirk.

He that was hidden by the darkness narrowed his blood red eyes before holding his arms out wide and letting the necklace between his fingers slip away. As the necklace fell, Kagome watched as it suddenly stopped in midair of its own accord. Mystified, she saw the pink light suddenly dull, its light fading before turning an eerie red. With such power, the world in which Kagome recognized as a nightmare suddenly began shaking. Stumbling to catch her footing, Kagome watched as the hourglass teetered. The man sitting on top seemed unaffected as he appeared quite amused with her.

As the shaking increased, the necklace, which Kagome finally recognized as the Sacred Jewel, which was only one shard short, suddenly began swaying back and forth like that of a pendulum. 

“Time is running out,” the voice belonging to the man explained. 

‘Time is running out?’ She thought before her eyes fell on the hourglass suddenly. Worriedly, she watched as more sand began accumulating at the base, and very few remained at the top. 

So intense was the tremor that the hourglass again continued to rock back and forth until something horrible happened. A sudden crack ran down the entire length of the structure, alarming Kagome instantly. Just as it had appeared, the force behind the strange phenomenon abruptly shattered the sand glass. Shards sailed through the air, many soaring past the woman who shielded her face with a shriek. As glass went flying so too did the sand, but as it did, Kagome suddenly found herself drenched with a sticky wet substance.

Removing her hands, Kagome looked upon what remained of the hourglass before looking at whatever it was that had drenched her. With wide eyes, she fell back in disarray. It was not water that had drenched her, or even sand. Blood stained her very clothes, her face and also her legs and arms. 

“Don’t get carried away…time is of the essence, is it not so?” The man’s sinister laugh echoed through the darkness, and Kagome could not make heads or tails where he was before her pulse suddenly quickened.

Kagome awoke with beads of sweat falling from her brow. The dream that had plagued her was over, and she took the time to catch her breath. From what she could perceive, she was not covered with blood, but she could not help but erase the horrid images from her mind. The dream had felt so real, and she could still recall the words spoken to her by that strange and mysterious person who hid in the shadows.

While calming her racing heart, Kagome glanced around the dark room. The room she and her friends dwelled in for the night was the Spider House which was next door to the Fisherman’s hut. They’d taken lodge there for the night, and the place was not as cozy as she had thought. There were still the sounds of screeching on the walls and ceiling coming from somewhere in the room. Since there was no furniture or any kind of decoration inside, they made do with what they had and what the kind man next door had offered them. 

At the moment, Kagome was tucked inside her sleeping bag, with Shippo snuggled up against her in deep sleep. As she looked about the darkness, she found that she had not woken anyone from their sleep, and for that she was thankful. Inuyasha was on his side with his arms tucked away in his sleeves as always just snoozing away, his silver hair scattered around the cold floor. Sango and Miroku were leaning against one another with a thick blanket around them. Sango rested her head against the young man’s shoulder and as for the monk, his rested on her head; their weapons lied beside them. The sight was cute and worthy of a Kodak moment. 

Turning her eyes to the final member of the group, Kagome couldn’t help but look upon the boy and his fairy. Link sat underneath the open stone window where the light of the moon seemed to cast a faint glow around his form. Link’s blond hair, which fell over his face partially, was illuminated by the moon light which gave off a golden glow. His mouth was parted slightly, and his left hand rested on the hilt of his blade. Even in sleep he prepared for the unexpected, and for a moment, Kagome wondered if he ever had a good night’s rest. Judging by the sight, she would have to say no. However, she was curious of the lad. He never mentioned anything about his life or his family, other than the time when he said he saved a land. The boy always kept to himself, and that bugged her, but it was also none of her business, though she wished to learn more of her new friend.  
Sighing, she lay back in her blanket and thought about her friends back home. They must have missed her terribly, probably thinking she was in the hospital or she was suffering from another one of her grandpa’s fake illnesses. ‘Grandpa…’

“Hey Kagome! Guess what?” A picture of her younger brother smiling flashed in her mind. “I got an A on my test!”

‘Sota…what are you up to these days?’

“Oh Kagome, you’re back?” Her mother smiled as she rushed to embrace her daughter. “You’re back early. Come inside, I’ve already made dinner.”

Tears sprung from her eyes, and she turned over as she wiped them from her cheeks with the blankets pulled over her neck. ‘Mom…I miss you.’ As she lay there, she wept until finally the tears subsided and she fell in to a dreamless sleep.


	32. Loss of Magic

Link awoke to a cool breeze coming from the open window. He’d been awake few times during the night with dreams of regret and memories of old that he’d thrown away long ago. Of course it wasn’t that he had these dreams regularly, but once in a while they would show up, whether he wanted them to or not. 

Shaking his blonde locks from his face, the lad removed himself from the cold stone floor and stretched his arms above his head. A yawn left him, and he looked about the room until his eyes fell on a certain female lying not too far from where he’d been sleeping that night.

Since it was well before dawn, the boy settled himself against the wall pondering last night’s events. While it may have seemed that he was asleep, the truth of the matter was that he was very much awake. He’d heard the sobs that Kagome cried, and the words she whispered to herself hours before sleep consumed her. She was so distraught, that it pained him to just sit there and listen. What could he have done? They hardly knew each other, and if he were to comfort her, no, that would not happen. Link knew that he could not allow himself to get too close to these people, because if he did then he knew he would lose them in the end. Either way, he could not let such a thing happen.

Sighing, the youth left the sanctuary of the house and crept out in to the cold air. From what he could tell, a storm was brewing off in to the direction where Clock Town sat. Link remembered the Great Fairy mentioning that strange storms had been transpiring in town as of late, and he remembered experiencing such an event well after meeting the strange foreigners. Turning his gaze away, Link looked about the shore and dark waters. While he had been keeping watch that night, there had been no trouble lurking about. Everything had been relatively peaceful. 

While he walked across the beach, he could not get over the fact there had not been any attacks from Leevers, though they may have come across them yesterday morning, on the beach was a whole other matter. The environment near the shore seemed quiet enough, and though it might seem like a good sign, the truth of the matter was that it wasn’t. Black acid blanketed the ocean, making it nearly impossible to swim through without having your skin peel. Something had crept in to Great Bay, and now it was plaguing the Zoras. How long will it be before they too plague all of Termina?

From what he could remember, Great Bay used to be peaceful, but that was after it was saved. Before, the Zora were bothered by their lead singer, Lulu, and the loss of their guitarist, Mikau, whom lost his life attempting to rescue Lulu’s eggs from a band of pirates whose hideout was just on the other side of the coast facing the mountains. For some reason, Lulu’s eggs had been taken from her room one night, and she lost her voice. It was at that time that Link stepped in, taking the place of the former guitarist. After sneaking in to the fortress belonging to the pirates, he successfully fought and saved all of Lulu’s eggs, including the ones in Pinnacle Rock. However, his task was not yet done there. Link too had gone off to the temple and after defeating the monster within and freeing one of the giants, the Ocean cleared, and Lulu found her voice again. 

But that was then, and things seemed much worse. Now, a new evil had risen, taking a form similar to the tribe’s own appearance. This newfound evil, whether it’s doing this on its own accord or under some ones orders, had taken to kidnapping and supposedly slaughter. To make matters different, a monarchy was established some time back, and now the tribe lives in fear. There just never seemed to be a dull day in Link’s life. Well, whoever or whatever was responsible for this, there was only one person who knew, and that was the Great Fairy of Courage.

Taking one last look at the Spider House where the others were sound asleep, he continued on, passing the fisherman’s hut along the way before coming upon the formation of rocks which created a passageway leading to the other side of the beach toward Zora’s Cape. Down that path, he would no doubt reach her fountain.

As he wandered along silently he could not help but notice the same mess from yesterday morning still lying around the beach. Stepping over the shards, he turned his eyes toward a cave a short distance away; it was there that the Great Fairy of Courage dwelled. In the past, she had enhanced his defense remarkably and also took the time to heal the wounds he had suffered during his quest to save humanity, but when did the Great Fairies’ not help him? 

Link thought about paying a small visit, he wondered why the foreigners hadn’t gone to see her the day they ventured to the snowy mountains, or even this one. But he supposed the reason behind this was due to their lack of knowledge. At first, the group had it in their minds that there was only ‘one’ Great Fairy. Link didn’t blame them; he too had made the same mistake when he was naïve to the outside world long ago.

A shadow stepped in to his line of vision, and Link knew without turning around that there was someone following him. With narrowed eyes, he unsheathed his sword and swiftly turned and made to strike at the follower, only to pause in mid-swing. Normally he wouldn’t have ceased his attack unless it was for a good and legitimate reason, and right now happened to be one of those moments. 

Staring agape and somewhat perplexed, he stood his ground as he stared upon to fallen form before his feet. “Uh, Kagome?” Her name left his mouth smoothly and somewhat softer than usual. Truth be told, he hadn’t the faintest idea why she was up so early and following him.

The woman sitting on the ground merely smiled at his person, though she did seem a little frightened of the blade mere inches from her face. “Sorry if I surprised you,” she apologized before taking Link’s offered hand and regaining her composure. “It’s just, you suddenly took off,” she explained in a way that made Link blush. “I was kind of worried.”

Not sure how to respond to that, he merely scratched the back of his head in a manner of embarrassment. “I just needed some air.” Really, there was no need for her to worry. In fact, this was different. Since when did she suddenly portray such emotion to him? “There’s nothing to worry about…” As he stood there staring at his boots, he wondered why she hadn’t gone back. The way she was staring at him made him a feel a bit uncomfortable, and he wondered why. Normally he’d feel embarrassed but not...uneasy. 

“Link…” she muttered softly before stepping closer to his form, much to his surprise. “Aren’t you cold?”

Blinking at this, he shook his head before taking a step back. “N-no,” he replied, earning a frown from the girl before him. ‘Why is she looking at me with so much emotion? This isn’t like her…’ “If you’re cold,” he began awkwardly. “why don’t you go back?” He offered, but she remained unmoving. Before he knew what to expect, the priestess suddenly threw her arms around him, and because he hadn’t anticipated this, he fell back with her nearly in his lap.

“But I’d rather stay here with you!” She exclaimed, only furthering his blush as her body rubbed against his in an intimate way. “Link, what do you think of me?” she asked out of nowhere, completely catching him off guard. Her big brown eyes stared up him, and her hands rested on his chest.

Taken aback from this, he merely stared at her hopeful expression. ‘What?’ Was he dreaming? Was this really happening? Such a strange girl she was. None of what was happening made sense. They were strangers from different worlds and here she was asking what his feelings were. That wasn’t the Kagome he knew. The Kagome he had come to observe over the past few days was well reserved, or so he thought. 

Noticing his hesitation, the young girl’s expression saddened. “Or…could it be that you like another?” She asked as she waited for his response. Her brown eyes locked with his as she slowly began closing the distance between them both. “Why don’t you just admit that you like me?” 

As he stared at her long and hard, Link suddenly came up with a reasonable explanation for all of this, and it wasn’t only because of the cream colored fluffy tail which had suddenly slipped out from under her skirt, but because Kagome wouldn’t have acted in such a manner. “Shippo, what are you doing?” he questioned with a slight twitch under his eye, earning a gasp from the female or that is to say the fox child.

Caught in the act while attempting to fool Link, the child suddenly transformed. After the pink smoke cleared, he stood awkwardly while smiling timidly at the youth sitting in front of him. “Oops, guess I was caught,” he faked a laugh before lowering head. Expecting to get hit or scolded, Shippo held his hands above his head. “Sorry, don’t be mad!” When nothing happened, he looked up, only to see Link curiously staring at him. 

“I’m not going to hit you, Shippo,” he explained somewhat perplexed before regaining his footing. “And what might I ask were you trying to accomplish?” 

“N-nothing really…just,” he scratched his cheek as he saw Link arch a brow at his hesitation. Truth be told, Shippo was thankful that Link was nothing like Inuyasha. Not once after he had met the young swordsman did he ever raised his fist or issued an insult toward him. Link was different, and that was what he liked about him. 

The prank he played on Link was pretty much what he had used on Inuyasha when Kagome had fallen ill many months back. Instead of asking why he pulled such a stunt, the half demon had hit him; there were times after where even Inuyasha would steal his food. But moving back to the prank, while Shippo and his friends were on their travels in search of the fragments of the Sacred Jewel, he’d seen enough to experienced how and why girls act the way they do when they’re attracted to a guy. 

Musing on this, Shippo wondered what he did wrong. “Well, I just wanted to know how you felt about Kagome is all.” Not long ago, he’d seen how easily Link blushed whenever his surrogate mother would either start up a conversation with him, or even look his way. So Shippo automatically assumed that the green warrior had fallen for his mother. It wasn’t surprising to the child. Kagome was a compassionate and well liked individual who always took time out of her day to aid a friend or stranger or even put a smile on someone’s face. She was the type to keep personal secrets, care for her companions, and stand up against bullying and also quarrelling between two idiots, namely Inuyasha and Kouga. But it wasn’t just her carefree nature that men were so attracted to, but it was her loyalty and self-determination that many admired.

“I see, well the answer to that is no,” he explained. That was a lie, but it was better that way. Shaking away his blush, Link nodded as the child stared up at him with a solemn expression. “I’m impressed, Shippo. Your transformations are getting better.”

Shippo’s tail swayed when he heard this. “Really?” A grin suddenly broke out on his face. “But how’d you know it was me?” Lately he thought his transformations were doing well, but he had messed up; that wasn’t unusual. 

Shaking his head at the toddler, Link answered him. “Well there are a couple reasons. One, your tail for the most part gave you away,” he explained watching the youth scold himself for messing up. “Two, make sure that the person you’re transforming in to matches their personality, otherwise it will be easy for someone to see the mistake.” Noticing the child frown, he went on. “What’s the real reason you’re following me?” Link was smart enough to know that Shippo hadn’t just followed after him just to pull some sort of trickery. 

“I couldn’t sleep,” he admitted. “Why are you out here so early?” It was Shippo’s turn to ask. He noticed before that Link tended to either go off on his own without telling anyone where he was going, or he was silently pondering to himself. Not only that, but he refused to listen to a word Inuyasha said, not that Shippo did either.

Realizing where this was going, Link turned and continued in the direction he had been following before Shippo appeared. “Scouting,” he replied. That’s what he did most of his life; it was a habit he could not seem to come out of. 

Shippo followed after. “Why? Do you think those mutant fish are around?” he asked as he glanced both ways, dreading even the possibility of one of those creatures jumping out. He sure hoped they weren’t. It wasn’t long before another thought came to him. “Do you think those Zoras were telling the truth? Everyone else believed them, but I don’t know…”

The answer to that was obvious. “Yes.”

Hearing this, Shippo went on. “But what if they’re lying?”

“What reason would they have for lying, Shippo?” Link asked. “It’s clear that they are distraught over the attacks and the kidnapping of their king and women. You could see the fear on their faces, especially when we showed up. Zoras are not used to seeing humans, and with our unexpected visit, I would have been surprised if they hadn’t confronted us.” Besides, if they had wanted to kill them, they would have already. But that just wasn’t in their nature.

Thinking on this, Shippo realized he had a point, but that didn’t mean he trusted them entirely. Though he swore allegiance to the Secret Society of Justice to help anyone in need, he knew he had to take responsibility and help the Zoras, even if their might be a possibility that they couldn’t be trusted. Link trusted them, and so far the boy hadn’t been wrong on anything. The warrior was there to warn them of the Leevers, and before he never spoke, but his actions spoke louder than words. Without him, Kagome would no doubt have fallen prey to some misfortune, but at least she was well and safe. And this was all thanks to Link.

Not long after he asked his previous question, Shippo’s gaze fell on one of his hands clenched tightly at his side. “So Link, why do you always have your left hand covered?” he asked as he referred to the white wrappings covering his left hand. “Did you get hurt?” The child noticed it the moment he first set eyes on him; it was at that time that Link had almost fallen prey to a strange looking monsters. If it hadn’t been for Inuyasha, Link might not be walking beside him. 

The child seemed so interested as of late. The questions he asked weren’t startling, but he hadn’t thought anyone would comment on his hand. But he supposed it was bound to happen sooner or later. “I hide it because I do not wish to see it.” That seemed like a perfect explanation, one that need not bothered being answered. But Shippo wasn’t going to make this easy for him.

Shippo went on, his voice raising. “Why? Did you get hurt? Is there a scar there?” Of course this wouldn’t have come as a shock to the child. Before, when they were up in the snowy mountains, he’d seen Link’s back scarred in several places, and that wasn’t counting the ones he acquired when he saved Kagome. There were so many on his back, chest and arms; some were old and others quite recent. Link wasn’t naïve at all when it came to battle; he had experienced a lot, and Shippo had been wrong to judge before.

Feeling a migraine all of a sudden, Link stopped and removed the bandages around his palm. Although he didn’t want to show him, he knew he would keep hearing it. As the bandages fell away, he revealed to the youth the back of his hand where three golden triangles rested forming what appeared to be an emblem.

Seeing the glowing symbol on his hand, the child gaped. “Whoa, what’s that?” He was tempted to reach out and touch it, but he didn’t. For some reason, he thought it looked familiar, but he couldn’t remember where he’d seen it before.

Looking at it with a sense of displeasure, Link’s eyes darkened somewhat with his frown more apparent than before. “A sign that I have failed,” he explained before rewrapping his hand. Just the sight of it sickened him. “It’s nothing of importance,” he scoffed. 

Bemused by his reply, Shippo scampered after the fast-walking boy. ‘A sign that he failed?’ he thought. Since there was much about his comrade that he did not understand, Shippo hoped that Link would be willing to open up more, and express his feelings which were continually concealed behind a mask of indifference. Although Link remained silent after his curt response, the child could not help but be troubled. If Link had wanted to tell him, he would have, but seeing that he was still uncomfortable around the group, Shippo accepted this. Sooner or later, however, he knew Link had to break from his shell. There was so much the child wanted to learn from the young warrior. What was Link’s life about? What was his past? Why was he here? And where was his family?

In Clock Town, Shippo remembered when he revealed his past to him and Kagome about how he had saved his land from peril long ago, back when he was only a child. At first he found it hard to believe, but after all that the child witnessed after his descent in to this world, perhaps what he said was true. Shippo had never known Link to lie, yet he hardly knew anything about the boy, only that he was determined, secretive, and that he did things on his own; Link demonstrated all of this through their travels. 

After a short walk, the boys finally arrived at the shore which overlooked the cave a small distance away. Getting there seemed challenging in Shippo’s eyes, but not at all in Link’s. The only way of reaching the dwelling was either to fly, or jump from each of the small islands, leading there. One wouldn’t call them islands, because they weren’t big enough to hold more than four people. Perhaps, in a way, they were like steps leading to her fountain? Whichever it was, they had to cross these if they were going to get anywhere.

While Link searched through his satchel, there was a movement underneath his hat. Of course he would never pay it any mind, because it was obviously his small companion. For some reason, fairies seemed to have a habit of sleeping inside their partner’s hats; this had been the same for Navi, Tael, and also Serena. 

“Is it morning?” a small voice asked, earning Shippo’s attention rather immediately. 

“Almost,” the child replied before canting his head suddenly. “Are you okay?” For some time now, he noticed the small fairy had been quiet, and he wondered why. Right now, she seemed out of sorts.

As she left the comfort of her partner’s hair, she fluttered out and landed upon the child’s head in a tired fashion. “Just tired,” she replied feebly. “Feels like my energy has been sapped or something lately,” she explained.

When Link found what he had been searching for, he glanced at his partner before lifting her off the child’s head and in to his open palm. “Serena?” Although he figured something was up with her, he didn’t think it was serious. This had happened once to Navi, but not to the point where she could hardly fly.

“Sorry. I haven’t been very useful lately, Link,” she muttered softly before her wings drooped, unable to keep her upright.

Somewhat wary of her unusual behavior, he placed her in to his bag carefully before bending down and picking up Shippo. Without a moment to spare, he started in to the water, wincing as the acid burned his skin. 

Seeing this, Shippo gasped. “What are you doing?!”

Grimacing, Link reached the small piece of land and pulled himself up the ledge before grunting as the pain seared in his legs and lower abdomen. “This is nothing,” he muttered. 

Seeing Link’s beige pants disintegrate, Shippo stared at his exposed flesh which was slowly turning black, with trails of fresh blood flowing down to his boots. “Why did you do that?” he asked as he situated himself better on Link’s shoulder. 

Wincing again, Link managed to stand, though the pain was quite incredible, but not enough to weigh him down. He pointed straight ahead, near a huge foundation of rocks not far away. “See that there,” he asked. “The Great Fairy’s fountain is just beyond that cave,” he explained.

One after another, Link jumped from platform to platform. It wasn’t long before he stopped and pressed his hand upon his leg in order to stop the throbbing. ‘If what the Zoras said was true, then how could those imposters swim in such waters? Could it be possible that they can? If that’s so, then the Zoras are trapped in their own home. Though they are prepared to go out and rescue their king and women, how will they do so if the water burns your flesh away?’ Link thought back to what the fisherman said before. That man had explained in his story that one of the Zoras was found along the beach without his flesh. Maybe the reason behind that wasn’t because of the imposters, but because that Zora had swam through to rescue or send for help?

With narrowed eyes, Link aimed his hook shot at the small island across from him; his target was the lone palm tree. “Hold on tight,” he warned, and Shippo prepared himself as he clung to his tunic. Not a moment after the hook shot made impact with the tree, both he and Shippo were dragged in that path before landing on the small isle.

“Whoa!” The word left the child’s mouth. “I’ve been meaning to ask you a while back, but what is that?” He pointed at the golden colored object in his grasp.

“This is called a hook shot,” he explained as he held it up to the child. Link ran his hand over the surface. This was the hook shot he found while invading the Pirates Fortress a few years back. Link never knew that such a small object could come in handy, but it did.

Shippo awed at it. “So, it just grabs onto anything and pulls you where you want go then?”

“Not always,” Link explained. “It depends on how far you are from your target, and how rough it may be. Usually I’m only able to latch onto wood,” he clarified, before aiming at another tree in the distance.

“Wait!”

Blinking at the child perched on his shoulder, Link brought his arm down. “Yes?”

“Let me fly you over! It’ll be faster that way!” he explained as if he were worried about something. His green eyes were wide and pleading. 

“There’s no need,” Link replied questionably. “Impatient?” He inquired with an arched brow which earned a scowl from the small boy.

Shippo indignantly crossed his arms. “I just don’t get you!”

Again Link could only stare at the child and his sudden spark of fury. Had he upset him by not wanting to fly over? Link could not fathom this. “Would you rather fly?” he asked, earning a nod soon after. Sighing, Link returned his hook shot back in to his satchel, being careful not to hurt Serena in the process. “Very well…”

Upon hearing his acceptance, Shippo nearly jumped with renewed enthusiasm. Even his tail swayed from side to side because he was pleased. Maybe it was strange for his sudden change of behavior, but the truth was that he did not want his new friend to worsen his injuries. But when he’d heard Link say there was no need to fly over, it upset him.  
He leaped from his shoulder, and suddenly transformed. “Get on!” 

Sighing, Link perched himself upon the giant pink ball. ‘I suppose this works too,” he thought. 

Not a moment later, both he and Shippo stood upon rough ground with their backs to the ocean. Directly in front of the boys was the cave which Link explained belonged to the Great Fairy. However, the outside was blocked by two large boulders, making their entrance seemingly impassable. 

“Now what?” Shippo questioned as he looked from boulder to boulder and back to Link. “We can’t get in.” When he saw Link standing there with an appearance of nonchalance, he scratched his cheek. 

Already knowing how to solve such a predicament, Link turned his eyes to Shippo, who was still staring up at him. “Shippo, why not use your fire crackers? One should suffice,” he explained calmly as he pushed back his bangs.

Shippo’s eyes brightened at this. “Alright!” He took from his shirt the very weapon needed to demolish these obstructions, and he smirked, easily amusing Link who was standing not too far from him. “Take this!” 

The object soared through the air and made impact right between the two boulders. A small explosion took place, and as they both took cover to dodge the sailing pieces of rocks and debris, the boys found the entrance cleared.

“I did it!” The fox child cheered triumphantly. All in all, he was so happy to be of assistance, and he hoped to be more helpful to his comrades. Maybe instead of one day in the far future, he might be able to help them out sooner than expected.

“Good job,” Link commented as he brushed past the tyke and some big pieces of rocks lying around the entrance. ‘He’s improving.’ 

Delighted, the child bounded after Link. “Hey, wait for me!” He called before walking right alongside him. Emerald eyes gazed around the darkness warily before a bright light ahead mystified him. ‘I wonder what this Great Fairy looks like,’ he thought curiously.

Finally reaching the fountain, which was similar in appearance to that of the Great Fairy back in Clock Town, both Shippo and Link stood before the empty fountain with a sense of calmness washing over them. The same melody echoed in the room, yet it held sadness to it. Because it seemed to come from nowhere, it still mystified the fox demon. 

Although this fountain did not contain torches that aligned the wall, it did in fact have the same appearance as the other. Directly in front of them was a rather large fountain of sparkling water belonging to that of this Great Fairy of Courage. The floor inside this cave was also made from white marble, though it shimmered intensely as the two torches on either side of the steps leading in to the spring lit the small area. Falling from the ceiling were violet and blue shimmering lights, a sight that seemed to mesmerize Shippo. Around this spring were columns and arcs, with a cherub upon the farthest arc. 

Without missing a blink, Shippo finally recognized the same symbol that was engraved on the white stairs; it was the similar to what Link had on his left hand. What did the symbol mean? And why did Link say it was a sign of failure? Perhaps Shippo would ask him at a later time.

Link’s satchel cover opened, and the small fairy known as Serena fluttered out weakly toward the fountain. When it seemed as if she could fly no longer, Link reached out to catch her unsteady form. The sight baffled both boys.

When the child saw her unmoving form in Link’s palm, his eyes grew wide. “What’s wrong with her, Link?” Shippo asked worriedly. He watched as her light dulled ever so slightly.

Concerned about her health, Link climbed the few steps leading to the rim of the fountain, and as he did, the symbol below his feet glowed. Small pink lights emanated from the emblem and encircled the boy and his fairy, though neither seemed surprised. When the light circled Link from foot to head, it slowly left his form and descended toward the center of the pond before disappearing in to the water. As it did this, it caused the spring to ripple with several shades of pinks and purples. Suddenly a figure materialized from the center of the spring in which the light had vanished. 

Beauty that could not compare to any other citizen residing in Clock Town, this woman, although similar in appearance to the Great Fairy of Magic, possessed a charm that seem to infatuate those that looked upon her. Gentle curls of luscious indigo swept about her shoulders, though most of her hair was pulled back with pink ribbons, some of which fell knee high. Just as her sister, she too wore decorative clothing made from vines and flowers of assorted colors which fitted to her slender figure quite nicely. Alluring brown eyes looked upon the boys lovingly, and a smile graced her flawless face. “Welcome to my spring.”

Shippo stared at the luminescent woman floating in front of him. As she greeted them with her warm voice, he could not help but lower his head. Before, the Great Fairy of Magic had told them of a prophecy, but what would this one tell them? And also, what was the reason Link wanted to come here?

“Great Fairy,” Link’s low voice echoed off the walls suddenly, earning the respective acknowledgment from the godly being before him. “I have come to ask you about what might be happening here in Great Bay, but first…” he held out his palm with the silent ball of light to the woman before him. “I do not know what ails her, but will you help her?” he asked.

Hearing his plea, Shippo looked at Link closely. This had been the first he’d seen or heard him solemnly speak with such earnestness. But he understood his feelings. Though he wondered what would happen to the little fairy. Although she always annoyed Inuyasha, she seemed like a caring and kindhearted follower of Link’s. Whatever was the cause for her sudden weakness, it was beyond him. Shippo hoped it wasn’t serious.

With open arms, the woman approached the boy before gathering the small fairy in to her open palms. “Poor dear, she is worn out,” she commented before closing her eyes. “It pains me to say this, but I have not the strength required to heal her as you would like, young one,” she explained softly as she opened her eyes with grief. “Unfortunately, my power seems to be weakening, and I can only do so much in my healing.”

Shippo’s enthusiasm fell, and his eyes landed on the unmoving fairy in the woman’s hands. From what he could see, her light was dimming more so than before. “She’s going to be okay, right?”

The Great Fairy lowered her eyes. “While it is sad to have our young ones go out in to the world, it’s even sadder when it comes time to say goodbye,” her choice of words bothered both Link and Shippo. “I’m sorry, but my magic cannot fully heal her,” she explained. 

Link’s eyes fell downcast as he realized the situation before him. Though he never thought it would happen, it was. Serena was sick for some reason, and not even the Great Fairy could heal her to recovery. 

“Do not fret, young Link,” The woman leaned back as she looked at the boy before her spring. “You came here to learn of the evil plaguing Great Bay, right?”

Irritated, Shippo bounded up next to Link, his teeth clenched as he eyed the woman. “Don’t change the subject! What about Serena?!” There was no way she could let the fairy die and go on and change the subject. Serena was more important. 

With the fairy unmoving in her hands, she sighed. “Forgive me, child. What can I do? As we speak, my magic is slowly diminishing; the same is for her, I’m sure,” she explained ruefully. “Something outside my fountain is sucking the life force from me, and the same with my sisters and all the fairies spread throughout Termina. I am not long for this world, and yet I have no regrets.”

Hearing this, Link looked upon her and Serena. “Is there anything I can do? Is there no way to reverse this?”

At her nod, his hopes renewed. “Nothing is impossible, yet some things are easily conquered than most,” she replied. “I shall be brief, the evil that is plaguing this land is not here, but will soon be. What you face now is only a glimpse of what will take place.”

“You mean the evil isn’t really here?” Shippo asked as he scratched his head.

She nodded. “Correct. If my assumptions are correct, all those with magic will cease to exist. Right now, that very evil is growing stronger with our energy.”

“Can’t you stop it?” The child asked. Maybe Miroku could place some sutras around the fountain? 

The woman shook her head from side to side. “Not even the strongest of barriers can stop this,” she explained. She suddenly drew back and raised her palms above her head, before smiling sadly at the boys. “As I am not long for this world, I shall aid you in your last request. I shall give this fairy what remains of my magic, but it alone will not last long,” she explained before closing her eyes.

The water beneath her feet rippled, and a bright light suddenly enveloped her slim figure. Her hair fell loose from the many ribbons in her hair, and cascaded down her back in thick waves. With her eyes closed tight in full consternation, her palms glowed brightly, nearly blinding to both youths.

Just as it had come, the light faded away, and the boys looked upon the sight before them. Flowers fell in to the empty spring, and the ribbons which belonged to the Great Fairy of Courage floated toward the rim of the pond.

Looking around, Shippo could not make heads or tails where she could have gone. “Where is she?” He didn’t want to believe that the woman had given up her life just like that to save Serena. Such a compassionate person existed, or once did. “She’s gone…” 

Holding his hand out, Link reached for the small fairy as she fluttered in his direction joyously. The moment she sailed in to his grasp, Link smiled his very first and true smile. 

“Link, I feel so much better!” She exclaimed enthusiastically. “What happened? All I can remember is all of us confronting those Zoras.”

“That was yesterday,” Shippo replied. He was glad Serena was acting like her usual perky self, yet he was still saddened by the turn of events. It was like they just came here to the woman in order to save Serena’s life. That hadn’t been Link’s intention from the start, was it? “Link, is she…”

He nodded with darkened eyes. “Yeah…”

Noticing the sudden tension, Serena looked about the room. “The Great Fairy...is she…did she sacrifice herself to save me?”

Link lowered his head, his bangs falling over his eyes. “She was already dying…and so she gave what was left of her magic and energy to help heal you, but…”

Serena didn’t need to hear more to know where this was heading. From the start, there had always been that moment when she wondered when it might happen, but it seemed as if her life was prolonged, but only for a short time. “Even that is not enough…”


	33. What Else Can Happen?

The day brought on some interesting surprises. First off, the sun had yet to rise and it seemed very peculiar. Burgundy red still filled the sky, just as last night, with the stars hanging just above. Of course this night wouldn’t be complete without the massive red moon, and if anyone had noticed, which they had, the alignment of the two moons was fine, but there was a difference in the phase. Although the evening had yet to end, the foreigners could not help look up warily. Sometime during the night, the smaller moon must have altered its appearance. During their sleep, it had flipped, thus resembling a frown. Why was this so startling? The answer lied with Inuyasha.

“This is weird,” Shippo commented. At this time, he sat on Miroku’s shoulder, staring at the half demon with bewilderment. 

Sango nodded. “I’ll say. I wonder why this happened,” she replied.

For the first time in Link’s life, he’d never seen such magic, yet he knew he should have been used to it by now. Why, it happened instantly and right before his eyes. One minute he stood before the half demon, listening to him lecture his companions to hurry up and the next there was silence. 

What stood before him was Inuyasha, only he seemed slightly changed. Strange enough, Inuyasha resembled more of a human. Long ebony tresses fell to his lower back and his furry white ears which were usually atop his head were now on either side of his face, resembling that of the others. Not only that, but his eyes were no longer the color of gold; they were brown like both Kagome’s and Sango’s. The last change was his fangs and his claws, and for just a moment, Link found the sight quite intriguing and less threatening. But it wasn’t like Inuyasha was the least bit intimidating to him. 

Stupefied, Link’s stare did not falter, and yet how could it? This was by no means questionable and worth asking a few questions. All the while he ignored the glare sent his way by the said cause of his distraction. “He is different,” he commented. Now Link wasn’t the type to just point and gape, no, he handled this situation quite maturely, much to everyone’s astonishment. Or maybe it was the fact that this was the most he ever spoke? 

Kagome tore her eyes away from the man and leaned closer to the boy next to her. Although she was startled to hear his comment, she was also amazed that he was taking the whole situation well. “Since Inuyasha is a half demon, he loses his powers on certain nights and he becomes human,” she explained. Somehow, she knew sooner or later something like this would happen and Link would be bound to ask some questions, but she wasn’t planning on it happening now.

Nodding in understanding, Link eyed the priestess next to him. “So, why now?” he questioned. “You all seem stunned. Is this not the time he changes?” His eyes fell on each individual, and he knew by their stunned expressions that he was right in assuming so. 

“Very perceptive,” The monk commented. Miroku had to give the boy credit for his sharp intellect. He looked to his rather annoyed friend before regarding Link who stood quietly next to him. “Inuyasha’s change comes on the night of the new moon, however…”

Link knew enough to know where this was going. “There is no new moon, but perhaps it’s different in this world.” That seemed like a reasonable explanation. Or it could be that someone was responsible. The words spoken by the Great Fairy bothered him. She said in her brief explanation that all magic would cease to exist because it was slowly being consumed by the evil; was this also connected to Inuyasha losing his demon powers? Would one call demon power magic? 

“I guess that could be it,” Kagome pondered. She didn’t seem the least bit bothered by the transformation, but it was baffling to her. 

“Well now you know! So stop with the staring!” Inuyasha growled before crossing his arms. “It won’t last long.” Nothing made sense in this world, and he wanted nothing better than to just move on so they could get back to their own world and finally destroy Naraku, but that wasn’t going to happen any time soon. 

Having observed the situation quietly, Serena fluttered over toward the human Inuyasha. The change baffled her, and she had to see for herself if it wasn’t just her eyes playing tricks on her. Circling the human, she scrutinized his appearance very closely, hoping to pinpoint the use of this strange magic. She was well aware of Shippo’s transformations, but was Inuyasha also capable of such feat? When she reached his right ear, she pulled on the flesh with little strength, before dodging the man’s hand that swiped at her. “It’s true?” her eyes fell on the others. “What about the rest of you? Is there anything else we should be made aware of?” The fairy gave the individual another once over before returning to her faithful companion.

In response to her question, Kagome shook her head. “No. Since Inuyasha is half demon, it only applies to him,” she explained. “Don’t worry though. When morning comes, he will be back to normal,” she reassured. 

“But how long until morning?” Sango asked, earning everyone’s ears. 

“I’ve been meaning to question that as well, Sango,” Miroku stepped in. For some unknown reason, the night was lengthened, and it was unknown to him and the others why that may be the cause. The monk’s eyes glanced up at the crescent moon. ‘Perhaps Inuyasha’s change in to a human will only result in this moon phase, rather than a new moon.’ 

Sighing, he glanced at his comrades. “We will have to wait and see where this takes us.”

Aggravated by the long pause afterward, Inuyasha marched himself past the fisherman’s hut. “Why are we still standing here? Let’s go!” If it was one thing, it was his teammates always slowing him down. Really, this could wait until later.

As everyone ambled after Inuyasha, Kagome fell behind, lost in thought. By this point, she was haunted by the dream she’d dreamt earlier that night. The feeling of sadness filled her heart as she recalled the voices of her family that had lingered in her sleep; it felt as if they were calling out for her, yet she could not reach nor see them. 

The dream or that is to say nightmare seemed so surreal, that she could actually feel the cold hands wrap around her very bones, and the warm blood which had trapped her in the darkness, threatening to engulf and suffocate her. The blood, which she gathered must have come from the lives of those that were slaughtered, and let’s not forget the river of blood and the hand that tried to pull her in. Was her dream trying to tell her something?

But that wasn’t the strangest part; in fact, what was strange was the looming hour glass filled with black sand. That part of the dream signaled that time was running out.   
Perhaps, because of this new adventure, maybe Kagome was so stressed that she ended up having such a dream? It was possible, but somehow she didn’t think so. It wasn’t just that, or the blood, or the whisperings which called to her but the man shrouded by shadow.

That man, that figment from her imagination had about him an air of death and stillness. His voice, though young was deep, and his eyes were scarlet, which watched her unblinking through the dream. Before she woke, she replayed the words he said to her. They were on the lines of ‘don’t get carried away’ or something like that. But there was something else in the dream that worried her. In his grasp, he was swinging a familiar pink jewel in a swaying motion, before letting it drop. Normally Kagome would have forgotten such a nightmare in a matter of minutes, but she did remember it, as if she had physically experienced it. It felt so real…so…so…

“Kagome?” A feminine voice called to her, easily bringing her out of her musings. For a while now, Sango had been worried about her female companion, whom she considered a sister. After her kidnap, the two had hardly conversed with each other, and she wanted everything to return to normal, but she knew it was not as simple as she would like it. She wondered if Kagome was truly okay. “Is something wrong?” she asked softly. 

Kagome smiled. “No, not at all,” she replied. Everyone else was standing directly in front of her, staring. She hadn’t meant to slow them down. “I was just thinking.” Kagome wondered briefly why they were not moving, but to answer that, she found the reason; they were already on the other side of the coast. When had that happened? Well, whatever the case, they were there. 

Still unconvinced, Sango nodded. She would let it slide until later. ‘Kagome is bothered about something. Could it be what happened before?’ That had to be it. What else could it have been? There was no telling what her friend must have experienced, but it must have been dreadful. If they ever found the man that caused her so much grief, she would deal with him personally. No one messes with her friends and gets away with it unscathed. No one. 

Lightening lit the sky overhead, and not a moment after rain fell, effectively drenching the travelers who looked up with dismay, especially a certain priestess. To make matter worse, it was a cold dreary rain, with a mighty wind to go along with it. 

In a weak attempt to cover her head with her arms, Kagome gave a sound of protest. Sometimes she hated when there’d be a torrential down pour. 

“That sure was quick,” Sango commented. The rain didn’t concern her much; in fact, she was used to it, what with her being a demon slayer. All her life, she’d gone through rigorous training back home with her father. This was nothing. “We’d best hurry.”

Nodding, Kirara leapt from her shoulder and transformed. Before either Kagome or Sango could manage one step in the feline’s direction, multiple balls of light sailed in their direction. The sudden attack came out of nowhere, and they leaped away in fear of getting hit.

“Ah!?” Kagome fell to the ground as one flew past her. The sight had scared her to death, and she had not seen it coming. As she picked herself off the ground, she looked around for the source. “What was that?” she asked, but everyone else seemed equally confused as they regained their footing.

Sango looked off toward the ocean. There was something there, but from where she stood, she had to squint in order to see. After a short pause, she found who or what was responsible. “There!” 

Looking past her outstretched hand, Inuyasha and the gang readied their weapons. Through the darkness of the night and the storm, it was still somewhat difficult to tell what it was they were up against, but from what they could perceive, there was just enough light from the moon above to aid them through the night. Something was out there. From their place near the shore, they spotted silhouettes in the dark water ahead. Their faces were concealed by the night, and the rest of their body was submerged, yet there was a faint silver glow emanating from these beings. Whatever they were that could swim through acidic acid, it was beyond them. 

Orbs of light formed above the surface of the water, once again lighting up the evening. And in a way, they resembled fireflies from so far a distance. All at once, several of these lighted orbs soared in their direction and within seconds, everyone managed to dodge the attack, but it proved challenging. One sailed past Miroku’s head, the other past poor little Shippo who was currently running out of harm’s way every second. Another went flying inches from Inuyasha, and poor Kagome was on the ground again. But despite that, they picked themselves up from the ground again. Just as they had eliminated their old attackers back in the Feudal Era, these creatures would be no different.

Serena, though frightened by the chaos around her, tapped her partner on the head, while hiding most of her body inside his hat. “That was fire! Be careful everyone!” In her opinion, she had a sneaky suspicion about those silhouettes shooting the fire balls at them. They were probably the ones responsible for such heinous acts here in Great Bay.

‘One hit from those and we’re done for,’ Inuyasha thought warily. Inwardly, he cursed his abrupt transformation. At that moment, he felt completely useless, and he hated that his friends had to do all the work. Just what was he supposed to do, stand there and look pretty? No. A thought hit him, and he glanced down at his sheathed sword tied to his waist. 

Tired of dodging, Sango sprinted forward, her battle expression in place. “Kirara!” She yelled, and it was enough for her feline friend to know it was time for some action. The minute the two tailed transformed, she jumped in to Sango’s path, and after seating herself on her back, they ascended in to the air. 

No sooner had they taken flight, Sango peered down, keeping firm hold of her boomerang strapped to her back. From her vantage point, she could see much better, and the sight below was appalling and grotesque. ‘What are those?’ Not wasting another second, she threw her boomerang to the closest target. But to her despair, the disgusting vermin swam out of harm’s way. 

While Sango was busy attacking from above, the group decided to put their skills in to action. Almost immediately, Kagome readied an arrow and aimed for the waters, all the while concentrating her sacred powers and infusing them in to her arrow. Link, who was next to her, did the same; only he did not use magic.

One after another, arrows flew in one direction, and balls of fire in the other. Now mind you, this was not like any battle the group had faced on their adventure. No, it didn’t compare with Naraku, nor was it like that of the millions and millions of demons from hell they battled a while back. This was something entirely on its own, almost supernatural. But like any battle, it was against the good and the bad.

“What are those!” Shippo asked in a high pitched voice while cowering at the priestess’s feet. Though he could not see the enemy, he was still frightened. 

“I don’t know,” Kagome replied. Wary of another attack, Kagome hurriedly drew another arrow and aimed. Because they were too far from the enemy, she knew her arrows were likely to miss their intended path, but she had to try. If only she’d gone with Sango. 

Bound and determined to put his sword to the test, Inuyasha unsheathed it. Withdrawing it from his scabbard, he watched as the letters which were inscribed in the blade suddenly brightened, and to his fascination, the sword pulsed. Before, he’d been doubtful that with his transformed state that it wouldn’t work, but apparently he was mistaken. For the first time since he was granted this new sword, he was actually going to get the chance to use it. 

Lowering his bow, Link glanced over his shoulder, having witnessed something from the corner of his eye flash. Looking back curiously, his eyes widened. The sight that met him was quite interesting. 

Also distracted, Kagome turned her body half way to see what was happening behind her, but she stopped halfway. From what she saw, her companion was cloaked in a bluish light which emanated from his sword. Although the sight was quite captivating, Kagome had to partially shield her eyes from the intensity. ‘What’s happening?’

“Damn. What is this?” He asked himself. The blade felt lighter all of a sudden, and his strength seemed to heighten. Inuyasha couldn’t help but grin at the sight. For the first time, he knew he would get to use the mysterious power his sword possessed. An unseen force seemed to take control of his arms, and he found himself raising the blade above his head. And as he did this, the sword pulsed again, stronger this time, and he felt the warmth radiating off the hilt tingling his fingers. Inuyasha closed his eyes in deep concentration. ‘Don’t let me down.’ 

The area around them shook; everyone in the vicinity fell back from the brute force. Yet they kept their gaze locked on Inuyasha, their eyes widening at the very scene. Even Sango held back off her attack and glanced at the shore where her companions were. A blue light greeted her vision, and she could not help but stare at the beautiful sight. The whole scene was unexpected, and she forgot that she was in the midst of a battle. 

“Look at that!” Shippo pointed. His mouth flew open in sheer surprise. 

The light which came from the blade wrapped around the user’s arm, and the air around Inuyasha slowed. Before the group knew what to anticipate, Inuyasha brought his arm down and when he did, a blast of white light hurdled across the ocean in a straight line. The waters seemed to separate from the power exerted by the sword. Upon impact, the light exploded a distance away at the intended path. 

Having been so enthralled by the scene, Kagome regained her senses. “He did it!” she cheered.

Surprised by the show of power, Link stood and readied his arrows before staring ahead where the attack had gone. The sword, granted to Inuyasha was very powerful, but somehow it seemed like too much. If the half demon wanted, he could very easily destroy a whole town; that’s how strong he was. ‘What weapon can hold such power?’ Surely something such as that was not a belonging of the heavenly Great Fairy. The only weapon that was bestowed upon him was the Fairies Sword, and it was strong enough to cut through the toughest of webs or vines, but it had its weak points. That, though, was of another world. Wasn’t it?

Looking off in to the distance, Link saw no movement in the water, nor any signs of the foe. It was quiet, almost too quiet. Had the attack been so strong that it wiped out the enemy completely? Whatever the case might be, he kept his eyes focused and his ears open. 

The light faded from the half demon, and Inuyasha stared at the blade with wide eyes. “Such power.” This sword was so powerful that it might actually rival his father’s fang. On their next trip back to Clock Town, he would be sure to thank the Great Fairy. ‘I didn’t think I’d be able to use it in this state.’ So what else could it do? 

Stepping up to the half demon, Miroku patted his shoulder. “Well done, Inuyasha.” To him, it looked like all was good again, but the storm continued and the waves picked up. The power which resided in the blade was so incredible, that the monk had to take another look to be sure he wasn’t seeing anything. Though it appeared like a lovely piece of craftsmanship, it was actually quite ancient, but its luster would easily fool the eye.

Elated, Kagome ran up to her friend, her arrows forgotten at her side. “Are you alright?” she asked. In her opinion, the attack was breathtakingly beautiful, and just the sight of seeing Inuyasha’s form enwrapped in the blue light excited her more. ‘I wonder what he’ll name his new attack.’

Inuyasha nodded. “I feel great,” he replied, also feeling a smile pull at his lips. The light which surrounded him was warm and comforting. He wondered why he hadn’t been able to use it before. Somehow he guessed he must have unlocked the power in town when he was training under that weird old man. “Heck, those things were easy!” he bragged before resting the blade over his shoulder, his smile never wavering.

“It’s not over yet,” Link remarked suddenly. He stood in his spot, his arrow clenched in his left hand. Yes it was quiet, but somehow Link doubted that the attack was enough to eliminate the foe. The fight wasn’t over yet; Link knew this from experience. Nothing was ever that easy.

Annoyed, Inuyasha’s eyes searched the waters. “What are you talking about?”

Taking her eyes off Inuyasha, Kagome turned to Link, her smile faltering. “Link?” Noticing his posture and his fixed gaze, she turned and resumed her previous stance. ‘He could be right. That was easy.’

Narrowing his eyes, Link stepped forward. “They were merely testing us,” he explained with his back turned to them. Wasn’t it obvious? The enemy was attacking from a distance, and from what he was informed, those creatures were able to walk on land. From their vantage point, they were demonstrating their power, as well as testing everyone’s abilities. “They must have known we were coming.” Or it could have been a coincidence. 

Inuyasha cursed. He knew Link was right. Heck even back home in the Feudal Era, they never got off so easy. Most of the time, their enemies were feeble, and they were sometimes lucky to go on half a day without any strange encounter. But there were many times they were evaded the most extreme of forces. While he stood there looking about, he questioned if they weren’t just hiding. There weren’t any lights off in the distance or dark silhouettes. 

While Kagome readied her arrow, Miroku stepped beside Link, admiring how prepared the lad appeared. For his age, he seemed to possess the attributes of a knowledgeable warrior. From afar, Miroku witnessed his capabilities, and he was astounded. Miroku knew there was more to Link than what he first thought. In his eyes, Link was not a child, but a young man who braved danger without any hint of trepidation. Before, it had been wrong of him to judge him by his appearance, and he was deceived at first. 

Hovering overhead, Sango tore her eyes away from the shore and looked about the ocean. Had Inuyasha’s attack easily overwhelmed their enemy? That blast had been so intense, that there was no way anyone could escape its path. So far, everything seemed calm, except for the thunder and the moaning wind. ‘Amazing’ 

Seeing as how nothing was about to jump out and get them, Kagome lowered her bow and stepped forward. “I think we did it,” she muttered. And here she thought they were up against something terrible. 

Leaving his hiding place, which was at Link’s feet, Shippo felt his fear slipping away. “So it’s over?” he asked.

“Seems so,” replied the monk. 

“That had to be the easiest battle we’ve had since we got here!” Inuyasha sheathed his sword. He moved toward the water, until his feet were inches from the waves. “And it looks like the storm cleared up,” he commented.

“That’s a relief!” Kagome sighed before removing a strand of hair out of her face. At the moment, she was soaked. “I wonder what those were. Do you think those were the monsters that were causing trouble?”

“Does it matter?” Inuyasha asked. “They’re dead. And now we can tell those Zoras that we kicked their ass!” Yesterday, he was annoyed that the male leader had to think about whether or not it was a good idea for them to help out. They weren’t useless. 

Relived, Shippo remembered that he had a job to do. If the enemy was defeated, then that had to be marked off in the book. He searched his shirt pocket and pulled out a red tome and began turning the pages. When he found he had no pen, he ran up to Kagome, who was busy fixing her clothes. “Kagome!”

“Yes?” She turned to the child at her feet. “What is it?”

“Do you have a crayon I can use real quick?”

Blinking, Kagome began sorting through her yellow bag. “Let’s see…What color?”

“Black.”

Puzzled, Inuyasha strode over. “What are you doing now?”

Removing the Crayola box from her bag, Kagome pulled out a new black crayon and handed it to Shippo, who took it eagerly. “Getting a crayon,” she replied. Looking away from Inuyasha, she canted her head as Shippo began scribbling away in one of the pages of the red book, with fixed consternation. “I’ve been meaning to ask. Shippo, where did you get that book from?”

A smile broke out on his face, and he glanced at the woman kneeling before him. “I’m a member of the Bombers!” he declared. “The leader gave me this, and I have to keep track of all the people we help.” Link had once been a member, and he was ranked at the top of the secret group. It was now Shippo’s turn to give it a shot. 

Link couldn’t help but smile at the child, whose tail was happily swaying from side to side. And as he watched him, Link could not help but curiously examine the strange object in his grasp. The letters written on it were similar to Kagome’s unusual necessities which she carried in her rather large bag. 

“A Bomber?” she questioned. Did that mean that Shippo had made some more friends? She practically beamed at the thought. 

Having heard enough, Inuyasha brushed past them. “Just as long as you don’t get in the way, I don’t care.”

Shippo ignored him, and when he was done, he handed the crayon back to Kagome and placed the book back in his shirt. He had just recorded his very first task. That was one to go, and who knew how many citizens had problems in Termina. In an instant, his emerald eyes widened, and his smile fell away. Fear clouded his expression, and he fell back with a startled gasp. “Oh no!”

Snapping their heads away from the tyke, everyone found the source of his unexpected behavior. One by one, numerous dark-skinned, robust creatures crawled their way out of the acidic water and onto the shore. Their scarlet eyes watched them hungrily as they made to stand and resume their intimidating pace. The sight was grotesque and appalling. These creatures were not at all similar to the Zoras. While they had had an air of cleanliness about them, these monsters had muck and seaweed stuck to their rough scaly green skin. It wasn’t just that, but also their wide mouths, where if anyone looked closer would see sharp fangs. As they ambled closer, everyone fell back with sudden trepidation, everyone except Inuyasha and Link. They were hunched over, with their heads extended away from their boney bodies. Their height exceeded that of their own, and they appeared quite menacing.

Frightened by the approaching fiends, Shippo cried. “They’re alive!” He latched himself onto Kagome’s leg yet again. And here he thought Inuyasha had done away with them. Apparently he’d been wrong to think so. His eyes fell on Link, who had moved to stand protectively in front of Kagome. 

“Shit! What the heck are those things?” Inuyasha exclaimed with disgust. 

“River Zoras,” Link explained. Yet, they were unlike any he’d ever seen before. There was something odd about these fish. Especially considering that they could swim through flesh dissolving acid. 

Serena took the time to peek out from underneath Link’s cap. “Eek! They’re hideous!” Noticing that everyone wasn’t doing a thing, her light darkened. “Don’t just stand there! Do something!”

Miroku stepped back from the imminent danger, and readied his staff. “Not good.” 

Stepping to her left, so that Link wouldn’t get injured, Kagome aimed her arrow at the nearest target before releasing. Her aim was true, and she succeeded in eliminating one of them. “They just keep coming!” 

All at once, the monstrous beasts charged at them, not at all hesitant for their lives. If what the fisherman said was true, then they were carnivorous. Close combat was risky, and one wrong move could prove fatal.

Alarmed, Kagome hurriedly aimed her arrow, but when she released it, she missed. Noticing the fast approaching mutants, she grasped Shippo and ran back, hoping to find a place where she could attack from a fair distance, but she didn’t get very far. One of the offending creature’s had stepped in to her line of vision, blocking the path from her. Looking behind her, she realized they were completely surrounded.

Noticing that her friends were in danger, Sango motioned for Kirara to hurry back to the shore. ‘They’re in trouble!’ Without her knowing, the monsters had traveled under water toward the shore, using that to their advantage. As soon as she reached a fair distance, she pulled out her small version of her boomerang, and within seconds, it grew. This new weapon was red, with green vines nicely decorating the surface. Sango threw it, and with careful precision, her weapon split through seven of the vile creatures, easily dismembering many.

Before her weapon could return to her, she was suddenly caught off guard when a fire ball sailed directly for her and Kirara. Unable to dodge fast enough, Sango was knocked off with extreme force. She gasped as a sudden pain shot up her arm and upper torso. The attack had literally knocked the air out from her.

Kirara, easily missing more attacks, caught her owner in midair and once again ascended in to the air. The boomerang which she had thrown swiftly glided in her direction, as if controlled by an outside force. She caught it, and once again she led Kirara back in to the line of fire.

Kagome shrieked as one of the nasty vermin made to swipe at her, but to her surprise, Link stepped in its intended path and easily sliced its arm off. The creature howled in pain, but Link didn’t seem the least bit fazed. Before it could move to attack again, Link disposed of it entirely before another stepped in its path. 

“Damn it! Back off!” Inuyasha swung his sword each and every way, careful of those around him that were not his enemy. Few were brought down by his mad swinging, and he moved on to his next victim, and then the next. ‘There’s too many!’ If he could, he would have used the power in his sword, but he couldn’t with his friends fighting so close around him. “Damn it!”

Terrified beyond any means, Shippo scampered around what little space he and the others had. Right at the very moment, he felt useless. Stopping, he looked at each of his companions. He saw Miroku holding back a few, and eliminating a few with his staff, while Inuyasha kept on swinging. Link had stepped in the way to shield Kagome, and she stood behind holding her bow tightly, trying to find a point where could shoot. Taking a deep breath, he removed the firecrackers from his pocket and threw them at one of the creatures closing in. “That that!” To his astonishment, his attack didn’t miss, and he defeated two quite easily. “Alright!” Debris scattered in multiple directions. But his victory wasn’t over. 

No matter how hard Miroku tried, he could not dispel the bothersome creatures. Fixated on pushing back the water imps, Miroku used his staff, easily injuring a few at a time. “It’s no use. They just keep coming!” They were stronger than he first thought.

A red boomerang sailed past, easily getting rid of quite a few. Sango urged Kirara down, and as soon as she was in close proximity, she gave a cry of warning to her friends. “Watch out!”

Hearing Sango, everyone ducked, and as they did, a mighty wind blew around them. The sound of broken bones, caused most of them to shudder, and when they looked up, they found that a good majority had been eliminated. 

“Sango!” Miroku called. 

While many bodies lay at their feet, more and more of the disgusting creatures swam out of the water. Apparently they weren’t finished with them yet. They began charging at them, their eyes yearning for food, and their mouths dripping with saliva. 

Realizing they had a chance to get out of harm’s way, Shippo transformed. “Get on!” 

Seeing this, Kagome climbed onto the newly transformed Shippo. As soon as she was seated, she reached out her hand. “Link!” As she pulled him aboard, Shippo ascended in to the air sighing in relief.

“Miroku! Inuyasha!” Sango called. As soon as the two tailed landed, Miroku climbed behind the slayer while Inuyasha held on to Kirara from the back, seeing as how there was hardly any room for all of them to fit. As soon as everyone was on, Kirara took to the skies, everyone glanced down at the inert forms below watching them.

Placing a hand to her chest, Kagome sighed. “Those were not Zoras.” No, they were savage and they spat fire balls at them. ‘There were so many of them.’ Looking away from the danger below, Kagome glanced at Link. Her eyes fell to his bandaged hands. “What happened to your hands?”

Noticing her stare, he glanced at his right hand, not bothering to look at the other one. Yesterday, he burned it while testing the water yesterday. Link remembered to put medicine on it, but it still bothered him slightly. Instead of answering her, Link shrugged. “Nothing.”

Unconvinced, Kagome took his hand in hers, and seeing him flinch, she unwrapped the bandage. “Like I’m going to believe that,” she sternly replied. “You’ve hurt yourself,” she commented the moment she saw the nasty blisters on his hand, and the redness around the edges. 

Because it was nothing terrible, Link pulled his hand back, but Kagome held on strong. “I said it was nothing,” he said softly. What was she so worried about? It was just a minor injury, nothing more. “It’s only a flesh wound.”

“What? Only a flesh wound?” she questioned flabbergasted. She wasn’t going to have that. For a moment, she remembered how her brother Sota had hurt himself at soccer practice, and he too had acted the same. “Hold still.” With her eyes closed, she focused on the injury. Warmth flooded through her veins, traveling down the length of her arms to her hands, until she felt the tingling sensation just at her fingertips. 

Link didn’t bother pulling away, instead, he allowed the girl to do as she wished. Besides, he didn’t feel up to angering her. He’d seen her wrath before when she and the half demon were fighting. Somehow, she used some sort of spell on Inuyasha which in turn caused himself great injury; Link was referring to the command the priestess used. Actually, now that he thought about it, he wondered about the girl more. Although she explained her story to him a while back, she wasn’t very specific on some minor things. For example, why Inuyasha is the only one subject to her wrath and spells. And it wasn’t only that, but he wondered about their relationship. 

“Done!” Kagome marveled at her work. She turned his hand over to look at his palm and back again. “Look! Good as new!”

Pulled from his thoughts, he stared at his hand for a short moment. ‘Gone, just like that.’ There was something mysterious about Kagome, and he intended to find out just what it was. A second later, Link hurriedly pulled his hand from her grasp and crossed his arms in a manner that puzzled the priestess. 

Noticing his sudden strange reaction, Kagome went to grab his other hand. “Now let me see the other.” As she went to reach for it, Link hid it from reach. “What’s wrong? Come on, I’ll heal it,” she explained, but Link wasn’t making it easy for her. 

“It’s something that cannot be healed,” he explained, earning a baffled stare from the woman seated next to him. 

“What?”

Something bright and also hot flew past Shippo’s vision, and frightened for his life, he shifted in the air. “Oh no!” 

Holding on, Kagome and Link watched as dozens of fire balls sailed straight for them and the others. They realized that at this speed, they weren’t going to get anywhere. 

Taking the initiative, Kagome got on her knees and readied her arrow. “Knock it off!” she warned. Concentrating, she put all of her power in to the arrow before releasing. A golden light wrapped itself around the shaft’s head, much to her surprise and everyone else’s, and as it made impact, a bright light enveloped her arrow.

Shippo, who had missed the scene, jerked away from another attack which had been closing in on him. As he moved, he heard a shriek from above. “Oh no!?”

Losing her balance, Kagome found herself falling backwards, her arms flailing to grab onto something. While she did so, her bow fell from her grasp and in to the waters below. Before she could utter a scream, a hand reached out and grasped her arm. Looking up, she watched as Link pulled her up with all his strength. With one strong tug, he easily brought her back safely next to him. With her heart still pounding, she smiled at the boy next to her throwing her arms around him. “Thank you.”

Link flinched from the contact of her body mingling with his. He felt his face grow hot; he hadn’t expected that. While he had been thanked long before for his kind words and actions, never had anyone ever wrapped their arms around him. Well, wait. Now that he thought about it, there were a couple people. The first was Anju, she had hugged him while he was in his Deku form. The other was Cremia. After Link had saved her important milk from the Gorman brothers, she had thanked him with an embrace. 

Kagome pulled away, and turned so as to look back to where her bow had fallen. All the while, she had not noticed the pink staining Link’s face. “That’s not good.” She looked back toward the shore. “They just won’t give it a rest!”

“Transform!” 

Startled, Kagome and Link found themselves falling unexpectedly, but just as they had started falling, they found themselves seated atop Shippo’s new transformed state. They felt soft feathers under their skin, and saw the expanded wings pushing against the wind. 

“Oh, Shippo, you make a great Hawk!” Kagome complimented him, while fixing the bow in his hair. Something around her waist moved, and when she looked down, she blushed. ‘Why am I blushing?’

Because Link had not been aware of Shippo’s sudden transformation, he had reached out to grab Kagome, and now that he was situated behind her, he found his arms wrapped around her middle. Although she appeared not to notice, he pulled away, his face darkening to a red hue once again. 

Now that Shippo had taken on a new form, with his agility, he was able to get away from the danger zone and catch up with the others. “I thought we’d never get away!”

Shaking off her embarrassment, the priestess refocused her attention. “Well, it looks like we’ll have to let the Zoras know about this,” Kagome sighed. After all, they weren’t sure if they wanted the group to fight against the enemy, which was strange to Kagome. Perhaps they were simply modest? 

Nearing the small island ahead, Inuyasha looked back. Their sinister eyes followed them, yet they made not a move to chase after. Instead, they submerged themselves under the dark water, until they disappeared from sight. “Hmpt. Just what were those?”

The monk looked back also. “Well whatever they were, they’re gone now.” A sigh escaped his lips and he leaned forward, resting his head upon Sango’s shoulder, while breathing in her sweet scent. Slowly, he rubbed the soft flesh of her thigh in a circular motion, which to his dismay was hidden by the fabric of her clothes. “Oh Sango, won’t this night ever end?”

A tick developed, and beyond irritated, Sango reach back and smacked the monk. “Lecherous monk!”

Inuyasha sighed. “We should have left him behind.”

Disappointed by his actions, Kagome shook her head. “He won’t ever learn.” Was there a day where Miroku ever stopped his perverse actions? The answer, no. Kagome didn’t understand him, and he knew that Sango held feelings for him, yet he continued despite that. ‘If he keeps this up, there’s no telling what Sango will do.’

“Oh brother!” Shippo nearly rolled his eyes. 

Seeing the display, Link merely blinked. The boy hadn’t been wrong thinking there was something seriously wrong with the man who claimed he was a monk. Such actions were forbidden, yet he did them despite that. Whether he was a monk or not, no man should ever take advantage of a woman; such an act was unforgiveable. Taking his attention away from Miroku and his perverse actions, he let his eyes fall upon the cavern just ahead.


	34. Yes or No?

After managing to escape the dangerous sea urchins, the group safely arrived at the entrance of the domain with no trouble at all. They escaped without any injuries, and for that they were very fortunate. The mystery behind them was quite puzzling, and at the moment, they would have to wait until their next confrontation. Now that they knew what the cause here in Great Bay, they were prepared for the next time.

The second their feet touched the mossy surface below, Inuyasha led the way inside. Kagome on the other hand stayed behind, walking alongside her good friend Sango. How long had it been since she and Sango last talked? For some odd reason, Kagome felt distant from everyone around her. Of course so much had happened since their descent in to this world, but she never would have thought this would happen. 

“Sango, are you okay?” she asked softly, while watching the older woman’s expression intently.

Sango nodded, her anger already subsiding. “I’m fine. He just can’t keep his hands to himself.” The slayer eyed the monk in front of her, who was now sporting a large bruise on his right cheek; it served him right. When would he ever learn? Instead of venting out her emotions, which she tried so hard to hold back, Sango sighed.

As their footsteps echoed off the cavern walls, the sound of splashing ahead did not go unnoticed. Making their way down the small incline, they turned the corner, not at all worried about any surprise attacks. But, the moment they arrived the large room, they were greeted by a surprising sight.

Rather than standing watch for any surprise attacks, the males were gathered together conversing with one another. They were each situated next to the large spring, while a few others were mostly sitting or swimming. These Zoras were not wearing any armor or breast plates, no, they were completely nude; it was just a little too much for Kagome to handle. As for the few remaining females, they were standing on the other side of the room, casually talking. 

With her face hidden by her hands, Kagome couldn’t help but gasp. Of course Kagome wasn’t completely naïve to the opposite sex, she had, some months back accidentally seen Inuyasha when he had almost passed out from bathing too long in a hot spring, and then there was the incident with Sakon. But, for her, a teenager to see so many men naked at once, she felt embarrassed. If her friends had been in such a situation, they wouldn’t hesitate a second. She’d been with them enough to know what goes on in their minds.   
Serena too blushed at the sight before her. Why, it wasn’t a day ago that they were without clothing. “Oh gosh!” She returned to Link’s hat fully embarrassed. While Kagome and Serena made it obvious that their appearance was too much, Sango and the others restrained themselves to not look too low.

Noticing that they were not alone, all eyes turned toward them, most out of mild curiosity, and the other out of either annoyance or deep respect. The truth in the matter was that they had not been expecting to see their return, but there they were standing. Many of the young males were curious of these strangers, and the fact that they were able to cross the dark water was puzzling.

There was a slight stir in the group ahead, and a figure stepped out from the crowd. To be more exact, it was Kauji who had noticed their presence, mere seconds before they had stumbled inside. With his ever present smile, he walked across the room, shortening the distance between them. His friends on the other hand stayed back, not out of annoyance, but rather curiosity. “So you’ve returned!” He exclaimed with laughter. Out of deep hospitality, he ushered them inside. “Come inside, we don’t bite.” He teased.

In the background, some of the onlookers glanced at the travelers warily. Their appearance didn’t go unnoticed by any of them. All of their garments were in disarray, and some of their hair was quite untidy. There were some scratches and some singed marks on their clothing.

“Did you have trouble getting here?” Kauji asked eyeing their clothing. He felt unsure of these people who claimed that they could save their king and their women. First appearances always put strangers off. Perhaps there was more to these people then he first thought?

Before Miroku could answer his question, Inuyasha cut in. “Actually, we ran in to some trouble. We found what was responsible,” Inuyasha explained with his arms crossed in an irritable manner. “Now are you willing to accept our help, or not?” he demanded, but he only received odd looks and more glares from all sides of the room. Inuyasha had not set a very good impression upon the Zoras, so it was no wonder he was receiving glares. But it didn’t matter to him one bit.

The male merely continued grinning before turning to the closest Zora next to him, who was shorter and skinnier in stature. “Go fetch the leader.” Looking back, he smirked. “Well, make yourselves at home, he will be right out shortly.” He eyed Inuyasha from top to bottom, as if he were trying to put the pieces together.

While that was taking place, Kagome examined the occupants in the room, curiously, though her blush did not go unnoticed by some. “Why are you all out here?” She thought they were standing ready for any attack, but instead they were just lounging around without much care. Were they not terrified? What was going on?

Kauji took his eyes off of human Inuyasha and turned his attention to the young woman standing next to the half demon. “Why?” He questioned. His eyes trailed her figure before he turned his back to her. “Well, we’re getting ready for our competition, of course.”

Sango and Miroku merely blinked at this. “Competition?”

He nodded. “Of course, this is a normal custom our tribe has. Of course we were going to wait until all the women were rescued, but some of our men are impatient. You see, it’s a type of sport that everyone is allowed to participate in,” he explained. When he saw their puzzled expressions, he went on to clarify. “Think of it as a coming of age sport. It’s a time when the young ones grow to show off their abilities and the sort.” 

“I see, but can’t this wait until after everything is settled down?” The monk asked. “Right now, many of your women have been taken, as well as your king.”

Kauji nodded. “Yes, but we cannot postpone this event any longer, I’m afraid,” he explained as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Bewildered by this, Shippo scratched his head. “Is it that important?” 

“Yes,” he replied as a matter of fact. “And you’re all just in time.” Kauji was not oblivious to their stares. “Do not fret, we are still on alert. Some of the older males, who are not participating in this year’s event, are stationed on guard. We have some on both exits of our home.”

Relieved by this, Kagome sighed. “That’s good.” She was beginning to worry, but it seemed like they had everything under control.

Aggravated, Inuyasha searched the room. He wanted to get his over with as soon as possible, and he hated waiting. “Damn it. How long is this going to take!” he mumbled to himself.

Again Kagome sighed. “Quit being so impatient Inuyasha. We don’t always have to be in a rush.”

In response to her reply, Inuyasha grunted. “Listen here, we can’t just sit back and relax all the time. Don’t forget we’re on a time clock here.”

Hearing this, Miroku walked across the room. “That may be true, but don’t forget that we’re only human, Inuyasha.”

“He’s right,” Sango cut in. “We at least need to gather our strength. Now that we know what we’re up against, we’re going to need all the energy that we need.”

While Inuyasha grumbled incoherent words to himself about lousy friends and how weak they were, Kauji leaned in closer to the monk. “So, who exactly are you people?”

“I’m Miroku, a traveling monk in service of Buddha,” he explained in a polite manner. “Seems we haven’t had the opportunity to introduce ourselves.”

Kagome nodded at this. “We seem to be doing that a lot lately,” she laughed. She stepped up to Kauji, and bowed her head respectively. “My name is Kagome Higurashi. I’m a priestess in training,” she explained joyfully. She regained her original posture. “I want to thank you for saving me the other day.”

Seeing her beautiful smile, Kauji couldn’t help but return the kindness. “I see. Well, you’re welcome. To be honest, I’ve never heard of a monk or a priestess before. And, what is Buddha?” he questioned.

Surprised by this, Miroku was just about to explain to Kauji just who Buddha was, but before he could answer that, Kagome stepped in. “Buddha was a title given to a young man by the name of Siddhartha Gautama; he was the son of a Nepalese Raja. Siddhartha was a Zen priest, who went on a spiritual journey in search of self-discipline and contemplation. One day, he sat under a tree and he reached a peaceful state. So he spent his whole life teaching his disciples about his beliefs and how to achieve the enlightened state of Nirvana,” she explained.

Miroku marveled at her knowledge. “Kagome, I didn’t know you knew so much about Buddha.”

Embarrassed, the priestess scratched her check. “Actually, I learned it not long ago in my history class.” Kagome remembered studying for that exam, and it took her four nights to catch up on all of her assignments. In the end, she decided to memorize a small paragraph about Buddha. To be perfectly honest, she couldn’t believe she still remembered it. “It’s nothing really.”

Absorbing this, Kauji turned back to the monk. “And what is a monk? Or a priestess?” In fact, he wanted to know much about these people. Was that strange? They talked in a funny accent, and their clothing was strange to him, but there was something that seemed to lure him in to their own world.

Miroku cleared his throat. Seeing as how the leader had yet to show, and ignoring Inuyasha’s glare, he went on to explain just what a monk was. And being such an expert, Miroku told him everything, especially the fact that they exercised evil spirits and demons. Of course that led on to what a demon was, and it seemed to branch off to more questions on why it was so. During his explanation, some of the other Zoras listened in with interest.

After a few moments, Kauji understood some of what he explained. “I see. Such a strange land you must all come from. Of course, it’s not at all surprising. Many of us have never left the sanctuary of our home for many years.”

“Why is that?” Sango asked joining the small discussion.

“We cannot leave our home, and without enough water to sustain us, well, it would be hard to survive.”

That made sense. Kagome felt sorry for the tribe. Here they were trapped in Great Bay, and it must be hard for them to travel on land. They probably never really explored all of Termina. “I see. I guess you dream of going out to see the world, huh?”

Kauji nodded. “Yes. I’ve always wondered what lied beyond Great Bay. You see, we have a music band here, and they get to go off to a town in Termina to perform once a year.”   
“Really?” Shippo asked. He paused after a moment. “What’s a band?”

Before his question could be answered, Kauji turned his head to look toward the far side of the room where a door opened, revealing a tall Zora. “Seems we’ll have to wait until later to talk more.”

Looking away from the male in front of them, everyone turned their eyes to the Zora approaching them. He was the very same male from before, who acted high and mighty. The leader, whose name was never given, never took his eyes off of the travelers. On either side of him were two other Zoras, covered in armor, and their expressions were hard and calculating. 

A frown marred his expression as he stopped and examined each and every one of them. “I see you have returned.” 

Satisfied that he finally showed, Inuyasha stepped forward. “Well, what’s your answer? Because whether you like it or not, we’re going to help.”

The leader eyed him, just as Kauji had done not long before. Something just wasn’t right with his appearance. “You are not the man from before, are you?” He certainly resembled him, but his hair was darker, as were his eyes, but his commanding nature was still there.

Inuyasha nearly rolled his eyes. “I am. Now, what’s your answer?”

Deciding to overlook the oddity, the leader nodded his head. “We give you permission to go after our people and his majesty. You are to return them safely. If you do this, a great feast shall await your arrival, and you shall be rewarded for your success,” he explained with his head held high.

“Very well,” Miroku replied. “Have no worries, we shall return your women and your king safely. Although you offer us a feast, we must decline. I’m afraid time is running short, and we must continue on our journey after this task is completed.

The leader understood this. “I see. So be it.”

Glad that this was taken care and without any threats or use of violence to talk them in to letting them help, Inuyasha turned his back to the taller male. “Alright. Let’s get this over with!”

Before either of his teammates could move one muscle, they were blocked by five young Zoras, armored and with their weapons at the ready in front of them.

Inuyasha glared at this. “What the hell? Move!”

Someone from behind them cleared his throat, and Inuyasha didn’t have to guess twice to know who it was. “I’m afraid I cannot allow the women to go along.”  
Surprised, Kagome turned questionably to Kauji and the leader. “Why is that?” Why were she and Sango not allowed to go? 

“Women are not warriors, and are definitely not suited for combat,” Kauji explained with an air of nonchalance. His previous joy had dissipated, and he now wore a stone mask.   
“While you may claim to be worthy of battle and great strength, we Zoras have rules. Women must not participate in such fatal feats. Instead, you may both make yourselves at home here until the task is completed.

Shippo did not understand this. He’d seen his friends in combat plenty of times, and without them, he knew it would prove difficult. After all, he was there to witness the strange creatures which had attacked them moments before. Not even Inuyasha’s new sword could defeat them so easily. How were they going to fair without Kagome’s sacred powers and Sango’s exceptional skill as a slayer? Miroku no longer had his wind tunnel, so he couldn’t attack from a distance like Sango and Kagome.

“We’re not leaving them behind!” Inuyasha barked. 

Kauji merely eyed the younger woman before him, whose eyes were turned toward her friends. “Then how do you suppose they could protect themselves?” he questioned with an arched brow. “Larith is right. The men are to go out on such missions, and the women are to stay at home where they are safe, and out of harm’s way.”

“What?” Inuyasha turned his glare to the younger Zora, whose expression was passive.

“Actually, Inuyasha…” Kagome began, earning all of her friend’s attention. She blushed in embarrassment. “You see…I kind of lost my bow and arrows when we were fighting those monsters…” From the look sent her direction, she nearly cringed. “Sorry.”

Miroku calmly patted her shoulder. “There’s nothing to apologize for. These things happen.”

Inuyasha did not say a word, but instead he just sighed. 

“Do not fret. I’m sure you will be fine,” the leader explained. “Now then, you don’t have much time, go along.” Noticing how quiet the males had gotten, he once again cleared his throat. “You have nothing to fear. They shall be safe. I assure you. Besides, I’m sure you don’t want any harm to come to your lovers.”

Remembering something the monk had said before, Kauji stepped in. “Oh, the monk does not have a lover. It’s strictly forbidden for him.” It was strange to him that some land walkers refused to have mates, but apparently it was so. The thought seemed lonely to him. How could a man live a life without a female companion?

The leader blinked at this new information. “A monk? Forbidden to love? I’ve never heard of such a thing.” He glanced back at the other girl. “What say you, woman?”

Confused, Kagome pointed to herself. “Me?” she asked.

“Which man are you with?” he clarified. Apparently there were two girls and three guys. There had to be at least a couple of lovers in the group.

Seeing this, all the men stared at Kagome, which of course completely made her uncomfortable. “Uh…I…don’t have anyone like that,” she stuttered feeling her face grow hot. What did it matter if she was with a man or not? Besides, it was none of their business, but they seemed completely interested in knowing for some reason.

“For such women as yourselves, it is quite surprising that you do not have someone,” A tall Zora stepped next to Kauji, with his arm around his shoulder. “Kauji, can you believe that?” He seemed serious one moment, then the next he laughed.

“Not at all,” he replied as he stared at the women with piqued interest.

Out of the corner of his eye, Link noticed many of the Zoras approach the group, and he wondered about their strange behavior. Of course the situation was baffling, he moved away from the crowded area and stood before the entry way. It made Link’s job easier if Kagome was going to stay. At least he wouldn’t have to worry about her, seeing as how she did seem to attract trouble. Besides, she wouldn’t be alone; Sango would be with her.

Unsure of how to respond, Inuyasha merely glared at them. There was no way he would allow his companions to stay behind. He needed their aid, but then again, Kagome might get in the way. When wasn’t she? And if she stayed here, then she would probably stay out of trouble, and the domain was protected. Sango could stay and keep her company as well. He didn’t trust those Zoras one bit, and with Sango there, he knew she’d be safe.

“Inuyasha? What are your thoughts?” Miroku asked, noticing his stern glare.

After a moment of reconsideration, he nodded. “Fine. And if anything happens to them, just remember I hold your king’s life in my hands,” he warned.

The Zoras each glared at the remark and many scowled at his ignorance. Neither of them had forgiven Inuyasha for the rude comments he said yesterday, and so they bitterly resented him. They could care less about the other guys. As far as they knew, they didn’t have a problem with them.

Hearing such a rude and arrogant reply from her friend, Kagome grew upset. “Inuyasha!”

“I’m just saying!” He growled at the leader before turning his back to Kagome. “Let’s get going!”

As Miroku and Inuyasha departed off, Link remained where he was, and stared at the Zoras. Nothing made sense. These new rules about not wanting women to go off in to battle stumped him. The Zoras were never acted that way, not that he knew. For some reason, he had the urge to stay, but he thought better of it. He knew more about Great Bay than anyone else, and the guys would need his help.

“What do we do, Link?” Shippo asked at his feet. 

Turning his attention away from the females, Link followed the path Inuyasha and Miroku took seconds ago. “We follow. I may need your help Shippo.” With that said, he continued on, with Kirara following closely behind.

Glancing in both directions, the child wasn’t sure whether he should follow Link or not. He wanted to stay with Kagome, and he was in no hurry to face any dangerous sea monsters any time soon. Remembering his promise to Jim and the Bombers, he sighed before scampering after the green warrior. “Wait for me!”

Link stopped suddenly, and turned to Serena sitting on his shoulder comfortably. “Serena, can you stay here and keep a watch on them?”

“Of course!” She replied joyously. “But, will you guys be okay?”

Link nodded. “Yes. If anything should happen, come and find me. I shouldn’t be too far. I have a good hunch where we might find these creatures.”

“Really? Where?”

“Hurry up!” Shippo called ahead of him.

Link shook his head at his fairy companion. “If my hunch is right, I want you to find the fisherman we met before. He will direct you the way. After all, he was the first one to come upon the beasts.”

Serena nodded at this. “Got it! I’ll keep Kagome safe!” Leave it to Link to figure out the mystery behind the mutant fish.

Link blushed at the mentioning of Kagome’s name, before following after the others. He realized that Serena must have noticed his infatuation with the girl. The boy knew he’d never hear the end of this.

Left out once again, Kagome sighed, dropping her shoulders as she did. Yet, she wasn’t alone. This time Sango was with her, and for that she was truly grateful. If she were left alone here, she wouldn’t know how to behave with so many nude men in the same room as her. So what would she and Sango do during their stay here?


	35. Someone Knows the Way

While they were in midflight, the boys looked about the ocean. There had been no signs of movement in the water after they left the domain, and things were strangely quiet. The storm which had taken effect a short while ago subsided, leaving behind a cool breeze and the strong scent of the acid sea.

Shippo sat in front of Link, who sat behind Miroku. Once again, Inuyasha hung off the side of Kirara as usual, seeing as how there wasn’t any room for him on her back. But he was fine with it of course. He wasn’t complaining. 

“I wonder where we should start?” Shippo began. There was no telling where those creatures were, or where they would even find them, and he didn’t feel up to another confrontation. 

“First, we need to ask around,” Miroku muttered. “I think we should ask the fisherman about their whereabouts, what about you three?”

“Fine by me,” Inuyasha replied. “He probably knows something.”

With that in mind, Kirara flew them in the direction of the small hut which belonged to the older man. The night was still upon them, and the group kept their eyes out. After a while of silence, they reached the shore safely and without any trouble. The hut was just a short distance away and there seemed to be no sign of life inside it.

Stepping inside the darkened room, the older boys peered in to the room. There was not one bit of candlelight to light the way inside, so it made matters difficult to approach any further. The desolate room was void of any life, and seeing as how the fisherman was nowhere in sight, they left. 

“Where’d he go?” Inuyasha complained.

“Seems he’s not here.” Perhaps he got frightened by the ever present night? Or maybe he was out doing something. 

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. “I figured that out!”

Link, who had yet to step inside, turned his back to the hut and switched his attention directly ahead. A small hut rested above a platform which floated above the surface of the water. It was there that a crazy professor dwelled, and from what Link could remember, the old man was knowledgeable about the area and all inhabitants of the sea. Surely he would be of great assistance. If anyone knew of the disturbance as of late, it would be him.

“What are you looking at Link?” Shippo asked.

Barely giving the child a single glance, he pointed at the platform a small distance away. “You see that? There’s an old man who lives there, and I’m sure he will aid us in seeking these fiends,” He paused for a moment before adding. “For all we know, the fisherman might have already been taken.” Or it could be that he fled for his life. Whatever the case, Link knew they had to get moving. He hated staying in one place for too long. Wasn’t that obvious?

Shippo cringed at the last remark. “Taken? Y-you mean kidnapped?”

In his usual nonchalance façade, Link nodded. “Or worse,” he replied. Of course it didn’t surprise him in the least. When weren’t people kidnapped or eaten by monsters? That was just an ordinary part of Link’s life, but for others such as Shippo, perhaps it wasn’t so normal. Link shook his head, letting his golden locks fall away from his head in a smooth motion. 

With Inuyasha’s attention focused elsewhere, Miroku sighed. “It’s too bad Inuyasha can’t sniff them out,” he muttered suddenly with a puzzled expression gracing his countenance. But the monk did not seem disheartened; instead he seemed prepared to continue on in their search. 

“Yeah, well it wouldn’t matter anyway,” Inuyasha’s voice carried from right behind him. He was fed up with the searching, and the delay. Because he was not in his normal form, he was just like his friends, weak. 

Because time was running out, Link spoke up. He didn’t have all day, and he wanted to make some progress before morning came, if ever. “We should ask the professor living in the marine research lab over there. If anyone knows anything, it would be him,” he explained.

Hearing this, Kirara transformed in to her bigger form, and Miroku and Inuyasha took their seats. Before Link could settle himself on the feline’s back, Shippo tugged at his pants. The boy glanced down to stare curiously at the youngster.

“I’ll take you across!” Shippo declared. Before Link could protest such a demand, Shippo suddenly transformed. 

Link accepted his offer, mostly because the child seemed so intent to offer him a ride across the water. He settled himself upon the newly transformed Shippo; he was in the form a giant pink pall with crazy eyes again. Miroku and Inuyasha didn’t seem to care one bit, and just like that, they were up in the air, following behind Kirara. Honestly, he found it strange to ride on Kirara, only because she could fly; this was the same with Shippo, but it did not matter. Link preferred any other option, rather than taking the easier way, but since time was against them, he had no choice.

Within seconds, they arrived at the platform’s bottom. Because the area above was narrow, Kirara touched ground on the bottom where the ladder led up to the small hut. On the other hand, Shippo had no problem reaching the door of the hut, and he returned to his normal form inches before he landed. 

“What is this again?” Inuyasha asked as he made his way up the iron ladder.

“This is the Marine Research Lab,” the youth replied from above. Link reached his hand out, brushing his fingers across the cool metal surface of the door, where bars decorated its exterior, before knocking. When there was no answer, he knocked again. Normally the professor inside would answer it, or he would yell in his shriek filled voice for them to enter, but there was nothing but silence. “Strange.”

With his annoyance flaring, Inuyasha pushed the boy aside. “What’s taking so long? Just open the door already!” The delay was starting to bother him, and with Link’s persistence to knock, it only irritated him more. Although the strange metal resembled some of Kagome’s futuristic devices, Inuyasha did not let it get to him. “Let me show you how it’s really done!” Rather than take the time to knock, he grasped the knob, twisting it each way before pulling it with as much strength as he could force. When that failed, he decided to bring his fist down hard against the door, hoping to break it open, but it would not budge. “Damn it!”

As the seconds passed, his eyes fell on a circular window. Peering inside, all he saw was darkness. There was not a soul inside, and his shoulders nearly dropped in exasperation. He was beginning to dislike Great Bay and the strangeness that surrounded it. He resumed trying to break the door down.

To Link, the scene seemed almost comical, but still ignorant. The warrior was not at all fazed by his behavior. He was inching to push the man out of the way, but he kept himself passive. Was there not one decent trait about the half demon? Link did not understand how he and his friends got along together. By now, Link would have willingly left him behind, but because of the circumstances, he held himself back. “It’s common courtesy to knock before entering, Inuyasha,” Link remarked with a hint of displeasure dripping off his tongue. He made sure to stress ‘courtesy.’

Of course Inuyasha ignored the youth, but his pounding did not cease. “Like I care! You and Kagome are the same with that damn ‘courtesy’ crap!” Inuyasha did not have all day to wait outside someone’s door, and there was no way in hell he would knock; it wasn’t in his character. “OPEN UP! WE WANT ANSWERS!” 

From his loud bellowing in the quietness of the night, Shippo covered his ears. “Yeah, that’s really showing us…” Shippo rolled his eyes. Who was Inuyasha kidding? There was no one there, so of course he wasn’t going to get an answer.

Disappointed that there was yet an answer, Inuyasha turned and glared at the child nestled atop Miroku’s shoulder. “What was that?” 

Link sighed. Why couldn’t he at least act the part of a civilized individual? Was it so difficult? He was sure, if the old man was inside, he was probably cowering in a corner or something of the nature. 

“Whoever lives here has either retired for the night, or they are not home,” Miroku mentioned before musing to himself. “Seems like we’re on our own on this one.”

Again, Inuyasha cursed. Nothing was going right, and he was not in any mood to search the entire beach for any hint of evidence pertaining to their whereabouts. If he had been in his half demon form, it wouldn’t be a problem. “Well let’s not stand here all day, let’s—“

A soft whimper cried out in the night, and the sound was shocking to say the least; it captured everyone’s attention. The cry was strangled with a dreadful sense of lament that the boys could not help but grow curious. It was close bye, yet the vicinity that they occupied was vacant. After a pause, an ear shrieking wail broke the once silent night, and followed after were repeated sobs. In-between those wails, a high pitched squeaky voice muttered incoherent words which were loud and strangely obnoxious. 

Baffled by the cries and to whom it belonged to, the group searched around them, hoping to locate the source, but they couldn’t find anyone. Concerned, Miroku searched behind the small hut, but to his dismay, there was nothing there but a few empty crates. Shippo on the other hand looked below the higher platform, but all he saw was Kirara at the bottom looking up at him.

As for Inuyasha, he covered his ears as the wailing increased tenfold. The noise was unbearably maddening, and it felt for a moment that his ears would bleed. “What the heck is that?” he asked. It was more almost as annoying as Shippo when he cried. In fact, the cry sounded like it came from a woman, an older one, but there was no female around that he could see.

Perplexed by the situation, Link didn’t have to look too far. From his line of vision, he noticed a round shadow lingering before his feet. Turning his attention upwards, he found the source. “Tingle?” he voiced, easily gaining everyone’s attention, including the small man.

Hearing the name ‘Tingle,’ Inuyasha felt a headache come on. Didn’t he run in to the little guy in Clock Town not long ago? Just yesterday that little pipsqueak tried to sell him maps, after claiming that he was a fairy or something of the sort. Why the heck was he all the way out here? “Oh great, not him.”

Wiping away his tears, the little guy squinted so as to clear his vision. “Could it be…” he softly muttered to himself as he eyed the group. Tingle’s mouth fell open with sudden delight. “It is!” He declared, and without any warning, he pulled the string to his balloon and gravity caught up to him.

“Who is this?” Miroku asked Inuyasha. The monk eyed the strange man, especially his strange sense of fashion. Out of all the folks he’d seen in Termina, none whatsoever resembled him.

Leaning in closer to Miroku, Inuyasha whispered, “Whatever you do, don’t make eye contact.” Before he could pull away, there was a tug at his pants, and he glanced down to see small arms wrapped around his leg affectionately…

“Oh, Tingle missed you!” 

“Get off!” Inuyasha kicked the little man with the green tight fitted clothes away. If it was anyone who truly pissed him off, it was this guy. Heck even Kouga wasn’t as annoying as this shrimp, and Inuyasha only met him once a while back.

Not at all put down by his words or actions, Tingle smiled regardless, overjoyed that his friend was still around. “Tingle cannot express just how happy he is to see you!”

Beyond perplexed, Miroku leaned in to whisper to Inuyasha. “You two have met?”

“Don’t even ask. Tinkle here thinks he’s a fairy,” he explained.

Of course Inuyasha’s reply did not help Miroku in the least. Instead, he just stared at the small man with the bushy eyebrows, the goatee, and strange point of his head, and so forth. ‘Fairy?’ 

Shippo, who had remained silent, could not help but also stare at the small man. Although it was night, and it was somewhat difficult to see clearly as one does in the morning, he thought for sure that Tingle was around his age, but he was wrong. Since when did he and Inuyasha get acquainted? It seemed that not only did Serena know him but so did Link. 

“My name is Tingle, sir,” the tiny man corrected, pained that his new friend had forgotten. “Because we are friends, I must ask your name.”

Inuyasha merely eyed the creature at his feet who stared up at him intently. “Don’t you have somewhere else to be?” 

He shook his head, before wiping the snot which was hanging down from his nose away. “No.”

“You were crying a moment ago, does something trouble you?” Miroku asked, ignoring Inuyasha’s glare to keep silent.

The smile fell away, and Tingle lowered his head almost shamefully. “Yes. You see, I was robbed a while ago…” He sniffed. 

Instead of quietly ignoring him, Inuyasha looked at the guy with a hint of sympathy. Although he seemed annoying, and because Inuyasha had only met him briefly before, he felt bad. It occurred to him that bad things probably happen to Tinkle all the time; it wasn’t surprising. “And so you’re just going to cry? Did you try getting it back?”

Tingle shook his head. “No. I couldn’t possibly anyway,” he admitted.

“How come you’re out here?” Shippo asked suddenly. “I thought you lived in Clock Town?”

Tingle, snapped out of his melancholy state and eyed the fox child standing at the monk’s feet. “I don’t live in town. I’m a seller of maps. Wherever the people are, that’s where the business is,” he explained.

“I saw you once before floating in the air…” Shippo explained thoughtfully. Whatever it was that was keeping the little guy in the air was a mystery to him. 

Noticing the confusion in his eyes, Tingle turned around to show them his backpack upon his back. “There is a balloon that I control inside here. Whenever I want, I can take to the sky. My father created this contraption some years ago, and it comes in handy.”

“For what?” Shippo asked.

Tingle placed his hands on either side of his waist, with his feet apart, and his expression consorted sternly. “Why to sell maps of course! Tingle is the best when it comes to drawing maps!” A thought passed over the man’s face and he turned his eyes back up to Inuyasha. “Which reminds me, you never did buy one of Tingle’s maps.”

“Yeah, and I still don’t want one.”

“Really? Are you sure? Are you positively certain that you will not need one? Because Tingle’s maps are still on sale,” he reminded. The fairy man was hoping that his new friend would at least consider buying one of his maps. “Will you buy one?”

“Will you cut that out? I said I don’t want one!”

Musing for a moment, Miroku stepped forward. “Maps? Actually, a map might be of some assistance to us. How much are they, by chance?” he asked.

Pausing briefly, Tingle nearly swooned with joy at the question. Someone actually wanted to buy his maps. “A map of Great Bay is ten rupees!”

The price seemed cheap to the monk, and he considered the amount. “Hmm, ten rupees. Sadly, I do not have any money on me, so maps are out of the question…”

While an awkward silenced washed over the group, Link calmly reached in to his satchel, rummaging through his items in search of his wallet, but he could not find it. Baffled, he searched through his pockets, and when they too turned up empty, he wondered where he might have misplaced it. ‘Strange, I know I had in my satchel…’

“Oh, well in that case I’ll give you one for free!”

“Free?” Shippo asked. “Thanks!”

“Are you certain?” The monk asked. “We do not wish to trouble you…Tingle.” 

But it was no trouble to the little guy at all, in fact, he was overjoyed. Removing the bag from his back, he sat it down in front of their feet and began sorting it through it. “Let’s see…which one was it?” After a moment or two, he retrieved what he had been looking for. Delighted, he handed the parchment to Miroku, who took it earnestly.

“Thank you very much. We shall repay you,” Miroku promised while taking a gander at the worn piece of paper with multiple scribbles. The hand writing was written strangely, and most of the writing overlapped each other. 

Delighted, Tingle danced in small circles, much to everyone’s surprise, all except Inuyasha and Link; they’d seen his dance before. “Tingle, Tingle, Kooloo Limpah!” His twirling ended soon after it had begun, and unexpectedly to Miroku and Shippo, he jumped for joy, with many sparkles and confetti falling over his form. “Those were Tingle’s magic words, do not steal them,” he warned gleefully. 

“…ok…” Shippo sweat dropped. He wasn’t even going to ask. The man was weird in his opinion, but maybe he couldn’t help it. 

An awkward silence washed over them, and Miroku felt a forced smile graze his expression. The little guy was intriguing, that was for sure, but he didn’t say anything, especially when the small man stared at them long and hard with that ever present smile glued to his face. 

Fed up with the staring, Inuyasha made past them. “Well, I don’t know about the rest of you, but I’m outta here.”

“Wait!”

Inuyasha sent a glare over his shoulder. “Now what? Listen, we don’t have all day to be talking!”

Not the least bit offended, Tingle suddenly threw himself onto the half demon, with renewed tears falling from his bulging eyes, while also grasping his red shirt. “No! Tingle needs you! Please hear Tingle out!”

“Get off!” Inuyasha tried to push the ‘thing’ off him, but it was no use, the little guy had a strong grip. He sighed. “What?”

Sniffing back his sobs, Tingle began the sad story. “You see, Tingle was robbed. Last night,” he began solemnly. “At least Tingle believes it was. The day and night have been strange,” he muttered to himself. When he noticed Inuyasha’s eye twitch, Tingle continued on. “Anyways, Tingle was selling his maps when these strange monsters appeared from the waters!” Fear took over the paunchy man’s countenance. “Tingle was so frightened that Tingle escaped to the roof up there,” he pointed up at the hut’s roof before continuing on. “But, in the process of escaping, Tingle dropped something very important.”

Inuyasha felt the little man clench his clothes too tightly, and he had the nerve to flick him off. “And? What was it?”

“A watch,” Tingle replied. The tears and the sobs worsened. “You see, it fell right where you are standing. And one of those foul creatures took it. That watch belonged to my father.”

Inuyasha glared. “And? Was there a point you were trying to get across?”

Tears sprang from Tingle’s eyes, and he sobbed quite loudly. “I couldn’t do anything! Father will be deeply upset!” 

“Well it’s not my problem,” Inuyasha replied uncaring. 

Deeply regretful for the little man, Miroku interrupted. “These creatures stole your father’s watch?” The monk was a little perplexed the word watch, but it must have been something deeply important to upset Tingle. “Do you know the last you saw them leave?”

Rubbing his eyes furiously, Tingle nodded. “After they kidnapped the older man, they disappeared around the other side of the coast.”

Surprised by this new information, Inuyasha removed the little man off his person, and dropped him. “And you just sat by and did nothing? 

Tingle rubbed at his red eyes, though the tears remained. He lowered his eyes. “There was no way Tingle could possibly standup to them…there were too many,” he hiccupped. The little guy appeared so distraught before the group.

“Well, is where in that direction did you see them heading?” Inuyasha asked the sitting man.

Blowing his nose, Tingle discarded the cloth and looked up at Inuyasha puzzled. “Why do you want to know where they went?” Could it be that his new friend was willing to go to extreme lengths to get his watch back? If that was so, then he couldn’t be any more ecstatic. 

“We’re on a quest!” Shippo explained suddenly, baffling the little man further, but also gaining his interest.

Tingle’s eyes sparkled at the word. All his life, he had always dreamed of going out on a grand adventure. Just like the heroes in the story books, he wanted to help someone, save a lamented princess, find the riches, and also to travel the seas. Not only that, but to find his fairy friend he longed to have. “A quest?” The little man stood up and faced the child, his buck teeth sparkled in the moonlight. 

“Shippo, don’t go telling random people we’re on a quest!”

Shippo stared at Inuyasha questionably. “Why not? It’s true.”

Although the child didn’t know, Miroku understood Inuyasha. “It’s best to keep ourselves secretive. We’ve only told certain ones about our purpose here,” he explained to the child.

Link nodded. “Yes, it’s best that the wrong ears do hear such information. As we speak, we may be watched. So, it’s best to say little or nothing at all, and to keep our guard up at all times. There’s no telling who we can trust these days.” So far, they have been secretive on their travels, and the only ones that knew of this this was the Great Fairy back in Clock Town. Kafei and Anju weren’t completely sure of their journey, but Link knew that they could be trusted. 

Finally understanding, Shippo nodded. “Oh sorry.

Inuyasha cursed. “Just what we need, more people knowing!” He crossed his arms. He wasn’t mad at Shippo, just annoyed.

“I said I was sorry!”

After looking between the males, Tingle faced Inuyasha. “Do not worry. Tingle won’t tell a soul!”

After calmly regarding the little man, Inuyasha shrugged. “Fine. Just don’t spill this information to anyone,” he warned.

“You have Tingle’s trust!” Tingle found himself lost in thought. “Tingle has always dreamed of going on an adventure! Why are you on this quest? Tingle thought it was strange that there seemed to be some foreigners around lately.”

Inuyasha felt a headache coming on. “Look, Tinkle, we don’t have all day! Now just tell us where in that direction they were headed!”

Gasping, Tingle firmly planted his fists on either of his hips. “My name is Tingle! How could you forget?” 

“Yeah, yeah, Tingle, Tinkle, whatever your name is.” Inuyasha didn’t care to learn what the little man’s name was, and he was already annoyed that this delay was holding them up. But the green guy must have known what direction they left in.

“If you’re Tingle’s friend, the least you could do is remember Tingle’s name,” he retorted completely abashed by the misuse of his name. 

“Who said I was your friend?” Inuyasha questioned, only upsetting Tingle further.

Gasping, Tingle felt his knees weaken. “You do not wish to be Tingle’s friend?” A gush of tears suddenly fell from his eyes, and his sobs increased nearly ten times louder than before.

Seeing the dramatic scene play out before him, Link sighed. They really didn’t have all day for any of this. And he’d seen Tingle like this plenty of times on his quest before. The little guy was always so emotional, but he always got over it after a while. Sometimes, Link just didn’t know how to handle his sudden outbursts; that’s why he preferred to keep his distance.

Shippo groaned. “Now you made the poor guy cry!”

Inuyasha nearly groaned at the sight. This was getting ridiculous. “If you’re a man, then stop crying!” It was no wonder the guy didn’t have any friends. Realizing that the situation wasn’t going to get them anywhere, and because he knew what Kagome would say if she saw this happening, Inuyasha decided to do the one thing he dreaded. “Fine, I’m sorry!”

Tingle looked up, and wiped away his tears. “You are? Does that mean you are Tingle’s friend?”

A twitch developed under Inuyasha’s eye. But he said nothing in return.

With his arms crossed, Shippo turned toward Tingle. “Inuyasha’s always like that. Don’t take him seriously. Sometimes he just can’t explain his feelings to others, and most of the time he acts like he doesn’t care.” Shippo hoped this was enough to cheer the little guy. “It’s just who he is, and he needs to get over it.”

“What was that?” Inuyasha glared at the child.

Sniffling, and rubbing the snot from his red nose, Tingle broke out in to a grin. “Inuyasha? Tingle understands now,” he replied and stared up at the irate man in front of him. He finally knew the name of his friend. 

After a few seconds of strange silence, Inuyasha saw Tingle’s continuous stare on him, and it was enough to make him want to growl. “What?”

“Inuyasha… Inuyasha…Inuyasha,” At this point, Tingle appeared mesmerized by the sheer fact that he had finally figured out what his friend’s name was. Although it sounded strange, Tingle did not mind. “Inuyasha…”

Growing irritated even further, Inuyasha restrained himself from hurting Tinkle. “Will you stop that!?”

Without any warning, like usual, Tingle latched himself onto Inuyasha’s leg. He rubbed his cheek against the red fabric, his eyes closed. “Tingle is so happy to know the name of his friend!”

“Get off!"

Link smirked at the sight. For all that Inuyasha’s done, he deserved a little torment, and Tingle was just the kind of torment he needed. Inuyasha had no idea what he had just signed himself up for. There was only one way to truly get rid of Tingle, but Link wasn’t feeling all that generous at the moment. 

Removing himself from his leg, Tingle stepped a couple feet away, his smile never faltering. “If Tingle tells you the whereabouts of those beasts, will you do Tingle a favor?”

Miroku nodded. “But of course. After all, you’ve helped us greatly already. What do you need?”

“Tingle will reward you handsomely if you retrieve his stolen watch,” he explained.

Inuyasha nearly rolled his eyes. If the guy was so desperate to get his father’s watch back, then he could at least go get it himself. But Tingle was in no way, height or strength, not that he could see anyway, go against such monsters. The little guy would surely die. “Fine. But what would you have that would be of any value?”

Excited, Tingle hoped from one foot to the other. “Why my maps of course!”

Suddenly intrigued, Miroku stepped forward. “Are you saying that if we do return your watch, you would be willing to offer us free maps for our travels?” The thought seemed good enough for him. And they wouldn’t have to worry about money either. 

“But of course!”

“Then we accept!” Miroku declared joyously. Things were starting to look up. 

Delighted, Tingle turned to Inuyasha. “Tingle saw them head for the giant wall. Tingle has never been there personally, and Tingle doesn’t want to either. Bad things happen there. Tingle believes it’s there that the black water came.”

“The giant wall?” Miroku questioned. He was sure he hadn’t missed a giant wall on their way around Great Bay, but then again, they had yet to search the entire island. 

Knowing exactly what Tingle was talking about, Link spoke up. “I know where he means,” he replied, earning everyone’s attention. “I know the way there, and it’s not far. Like Tingle said, it’s a bad place, especially for men.” But Link knew that they would be fine, if nothing went wrong. Personally, Link would rather go there alone and take care of the mess, but because of the group, he knew it would prove difficult. He could only imagine what might happen once they get there.

Tingle nodded earnestly. “I heard it’s a dreadful place! There have been many bad rumors lately. So be extra careful.”

Grateful for the information, and that someone in the group was pulling their weight, Inuyasha stalked toward the ladder leading down to where Kirara sat patiently waiting. “Well, let’s not stand here all day talking. Let’s go!”

As Inuyasha and Miroku took their places on Kirara, and Shippo carried Link toward back toward the coast, Tingle watched them leave. In all his life, Tingle never thought he’d ever come across such a group. Although they were foreigners, he found their presence a delight. Not only that, but he was able to make a friend. 

“Inuyasha…” The name fell off his tongue nicely. With his eyes sparkling, he waved the group off. “Don’t forget! Tingle will be waiting!”

With Shippo leading the way, Link pointed them in the direction of the wall. The destination was not far, and should take them ten minutes to get there.

“I thought we’d never get away!” Inuyasha complained. 

Miroku chuckled at the man behind him. “You seem to have made friends so quickly, Inuyasha.”

“Friends? With that annoying pipsqueak? I never agreed! He just assumed that I was his friend,” Inuyasha recalled the time when he first met the little guy. It was not very pleasant. 

Miroku laughed at his friend’s behavior. “Well we are very fortunate to have run in to Tingle. He has helped us, and we should return the favor.”

“Yeah. I know,” Inuyasha replied.

The giant wall soon came in to view, and the men found their eyes clued to it as they slowly approached. The sooner they took care of the problem here in Great Bay, the sooner they could head out. It seemed that Great Bay was not the only region afflicted by such a dilemma. Surely other wrong doings were also transpiring in the last two regions of Termina.


	36. Well This is Interesting

While the guys were away, the girls settled themselves quietly in the Domain. There wasn’t much to do, since the Zoras were all sitting around conversing before the big event they were going to display. While in the process of also waiting, both Sango and Kagome decided to explore the cavern. The Zoras had been so nice as to let them roam freely and to relax, and for that they were grateful. 

The doors which aligned the walls were all locked, and because it would seem rude to enter in to someone else’s room, they strolled along the mossy flooring, their gaze pointed upward and around. The sight was indeed breathtaking, and there was a sense of calmness surrounding them.

Sango had taken the time to survey the natural beauty surrounding her. At first she was quite shocked when it seemed as if the Zoras were not the real threat. First impressions were not always good, and this one was sort of in between. Honestly, Sango wasn’t entirely sure if she should trust them. So for now, she would keep her guard up. You could say she got used to the trickery, and there was no telling when something would go wrong.

She explored the upper levels of the domain, allowing herself to breathe in the fresh smell of the water down below. Lights danced off the walls reflected from the spring. She had to admit, she enjoyed the view. There wasn’t much to look at, but then again, too much would have been too much. Down below, the males were preparing for the event. They were nice enough to allow them their freedom here while their friends were away, so maybe she felt they were somewhat trustworthy.

At one point, Kagome managed to slip away; no doubt curious when she came upon what appeared to be a small room, filled with laughter. The room was situated away from the spring, down a small hall where sea shells adorned the walls abundantly. The door was already open, and curious of the laughter, she peeked inside. On the other side, she noticed a female Zora standing between two small children who were intent on fighting it out. 

“But it was my turn!”

“That wasn’t fair to her! Now give her back her shell!”

“You’re not my boss!”

The adult between them held each of the boys apart while scolding them on their bad behavior. “Listen, you both need to get along. I don’t care who started it, but you will apologize at once.” She took a small item from one of the small Zoras and handed it to another who was standing off to the side crying. After handing the item to the child, she turned her head toward the open doorway. “Yes?”

Realizing that she had been caught, Kagome stepped out of her hiding spot and scratched the back of his head embarrassed. “I’m sorry for interrupting. I was walking past when I heard laughter.”

Almost instantly, the Zora’s expression brightened up, and she waved Kagome in. “Please, won’t you come inside? I don’t mind at all.”

“Are you sure?” The priestess’s eyes fell on a few children sitting on the floor playing together. Almost immediately, her eyes sparkled. The children were completely adorable.   
“No you are fine,” she replied before making herself comfortable in a skeletal chair off to the right. She eyed the girl in front of her curiously. In all honesty, she was excited that the young woman had come to visit. It wasn’t often that she got to speak to townsfolk from Clock Town. Not only that, but she was puzzled by her and her friends. They had managed to come across the dark sea without any burnt flesh. “What is your name?”

Turning her eyes away from the children, Kagome scratched her head in embarrassment. “Oh my name is Kagome. What is yours?”

“Lulu,” the Zora replied politely. “Kagome?” The name was strange coming from her mouth. But she shouldn’t be surprised, after all, this woman who along with her friends were also quite different. No doubt it had been a while since she had last seen a land dweller. “Do you live in Clock Town?”

Kagome shook her head. “No. Actually, my friends and I just arrived in Termina not long ago. We’re still getting used to things around here.”

“Where is it you and your friends come from?”

Watching herself, and making sure not to give out too much information, the priestess explained. “Well our homeland is quite far from here actually,” The young girl began with a small laugh. She wasn’t sure what to tell her. If she just came out and said she was from the future of another world, it might be too much. “I suppose across the seas and over the mountains.” That seemed like a good enough answer.

“Oh?” She replied. Lulu didn’t mind the girl standing in front of her. Of course she couldn’t help but notice that she was keeping her home a secret from her. But it wasn’t any of her business to pry in to other’s affairs. What she was interested in was that she and her friends were willing to help their clan. “That is far.”

Deciding to change the subject, Kagome again turned and looked at the children. “So are they yours?”

“Actually only one, that boy there,” she pointed with a small smile. 

Looking closer, Kagome saw the young lad standing with the other three across the room. His expression was childlike and innocent like all children. He didn’t seem as developed as the other males, and he seemed to be at the stage where he was starting to grow his fins. Unlike the other kids his age, his skin was much paler in comparison to the other children. His ears appeared small and pointed, and there looked to be a small scar under his eye, clearly bewildering the young woman. The boy did not have a caudal extension like the adults and neither did the other children. The children weren’t exactly wearing any clothing, and she wondered if their tribe was always like this.

“He is my youngest out of many,” Lulu explained. “I’m looking after the children, until the mothers are safely returned.”

“Where are his brothers and sisters?” Kagome asked.

Lulu’s expression fell at the mentioning. “I lost them years ago. A few days after they hatched, they grew sick,” she replied sadly. “He is the only survivor. I haven’t told him of his brothers.”

“I’m sorry Lulu. I shouldn’t have asked…” Kagome felt her good mood drop suddenly. 

“Mikau is a good boy. Sometimes he can get rough, but he’s the sweetest out of all the children,” she replied with a small smile. “He takes after his father…”

Kagome smiled. “What about his father?”

A frown crossed her face, and she sighed. “He passed away some time ago. I’m sure you’ve seen his grave on the shore. If it weren’t for his sacrifice, Mikau might not be here with me now,” she explained. “You see, my eggs were stolen back then.”

Kagome frowned. “Sorry. Your eggs were stolen?”

She nodded. “Yes. Some thieves snuck in my room one night, and I had tried to fight them off, but I was unable to. I told Mikau about the incident, and he disappeared that night. There were a few times I thought I saw him. No, I was certain it was him, only much different. You see, Great Bay was in turmoil back then also. The sea was murky, and the fish were quite nippy. The ocean didn’t burn as it does today. But, after three days, everything returned to normal miraculously.” She sighed. “I heard that the moon was said to fall, but it didn’t.”

Almost immediately, Kagome remembered seeing what appeared to be a grave site on the beach. The grave was demolished terribly, but Kagome kept her mouth shut; she didn’t want to upset her. “I’m sorry.” Kagome remembered when she was a little girl her father had too passed away, two years before her brother was born. Kagome never knew what happened to him; her mother never said anything more about it. The day had started out like any day. While her mother was busy tending to the laundry, there was a phone call. Mom had fallen tears, and she would tell Kagome that it was nothing. 

After a few weeks, her mother told Kagome that her father had gone far away. A few days after the incident, they had moved in with her grandpa on the Higurashi Shrine, a few miles away from their old home. Recently, before the accident, grandpa also lost his wife, and had been living alone. Kagome had been living there for the remainder of her life. She guessed her mother couldn’t stand living in that old apartment where everything reminded her of dad. In a way, Kagome didn’t blame her.

“Kagome?”

Snapping out of her reverie, Kagome smiled at the Zora. “Sorry.” Of course there had been times where she would sit down and think about what might have happened if her father hadn’t passed away. They usually led to what if she never fell in to the family’s shrine well. If her father had lived, she probably wouldn’t have met Inuyasha and everyone else. Was it destined to happen? Her father was a kind man, with a steady job, and he did his very best to keep a roof over their heads. Back then, when she had started kindergarten, she remembered how he would often come home late at night from staying at work late. Then one night, he didn’t return. 

“Mikau, not so rough!” Lulu scolded. 

Turning toward the boy, Kagome watched as the youth scowled at her temper before settling himself back in to a pout. Deciding to introduce herself, she approached the young one, who eyed her somewhat distrustfully. “Hi there, so you’re Mikau, huh?” She smiled her sweet smile and kneeled so that she was eye level with the youth. “My name is Kagome.”

Regarding her rather closely, the boy planted his fists on either side of his hips. “That’s a strange name,” he replied indifferently. “Are you really a land dweller?”  
Kagome nodded. “Yes.”

“I didn’t think you showed as much skin as us? How come land dwellers wear clothes?” he asked eyeing her uniform with strange curiosity. 

Kagome smiled regardless. “Well, I don’t really know the answer to that.” Actually she did, she just felt it was best not to confuse the lad any further. “Are these your friends?”  
The child grinned suddenly, nodding vigorously. “Yes.” He pointed to each of his friends who stood off to the side, staring at Kagome warily. “That’s Ralif, Meplin, and Eizel.  
Kagome smiled. And he said her name was strange. “Nice to meet you.”

Ralif was a taller Zora, a few inches taller than Mikau. His scales were slightly darker than Mikau, and contained a few indigo spots on his skin; one was on his left leg, one on his arm, and the other on his stomach. His eyes were also green, a trait that all the Zoras seemed to have. 

Kagome moved her gaze to the other Zora, Meplin. She was the smallest of the three. Much like Lulu, this young girl had a rounder, feminine body. Like all the females, her ears were visibly pointed. On either side of her wide head, was a pair of extra eyes. Although the characteristic was strange, Kagome didn’t mind. The child held herself steady, not at all modest as the males. Timidly, she held her hands behind her back, looking up at Kagome as she did.

As for the other, Eizel, he was a tad different. One eye was golden, and the other green. He was the same height as Ralif, and his skin held a green hue to it. He too was also growing out his fins like the others. He seemed to hold a strange aura around himself, and she couldn’t quite make out his expression.

“Is it true…what they say about…land dwellers?” Meplin asked shyly.

Interested, and resisting the urge to hug each and every one of them, Kagome held herself back. “What’s that?”

She blushed suddenly, and found herself struggling to get the words out. “Well…um…that they can’t have…eggs?”

Kagome blinked at that. She never knew of a child to ask such a question. “Oh, well um…” For that moment, Kagome felt unsure whether to answer that or not.

“Meplin, stop asking stupid questions!” Ralif scolded, easily upsetting the young girl.

A whimper escaped her. “But…I only…wanted to ask…”

“Oh I don’t really mind!” Kagome reassured. “Well, yes we do have eggs, but the eggs stay inside our tummies for a while.”

Even the boys found this news interesting. “Really?” They simultaneously asked.

Kagome nodded. “Yes. And they decide sometimes when they want to come out. But it takes a long time. Nine months in fact.”

“I never knew that! Mom, did you know that?” Mikau asked with sudden interest.

Lulu stared at Kagome with perked interest as well. “Is this true, Kagome?”

Kagome nodded. “Yes.”

“So, is it true that some land dwellers can’t swim?” Mikau asked. “Why can’t they? When we were born, we knew how to swim,” he explained. Why, the very idea of a human not being able to swim was alarming and mysterious to the lad, possibly all the other Zoras.

Kagome merely laughed. “Well, many of us can swim. I can,” she explained. “But we have to be taught in order to swim. But there are many of us who have a fear of the water.”  
“Fear?” Meplin asked.

“What fear is there in the water?” Eizel asked. 

Kagome mused for a moment. “Well, sometimes, when they are children, they might have traumatizing experiences, and that might hold them back up until they are adults,” Kagome explained. 

“Oh,” Mikau understood suddenly. “So you can swim?”

The priestess nodded. “Yes. Not as well as most, but I can swim.”

Meplin looked up at Kagome. “That makes sense…because…you must have…swam here…”

Ralif pushed her. “Don’t be ridiculous! No land dweller can swim in the water now. Not even the adults.”

Meplin sobbed again and ran behind Eizel for comfort. “But…but…how…do you…explain…”

Mikau sighed. “Meplin has a point,” He eyed Kagome again. “How did you get here if you didn’t swim? Are you what they call a witch?”

Taken aback, Kagome shook her head. “No. Actually my friends and I had our own transportation.”

All three of the children, including Lulu blinked at this statement. 

Kagome sweat dropped. “No magic involved.”

Mikau overlooked the strange words from the woman and moved on to the other issue. “There are more of you?”

She nodded. “Yes. Sango is here somewhere, and the others went out to take care of something.”

“Meaning they went out to save everyone?” Eizel asked.

Kagome nearly fell over in exasperation. The kids sure were inquisitive, and Eizel seemed to hit the nail on that one. Apparently, even the children were up to date with what was happening. 

“Hey.” Mikau pulled on Kagome’s skirt, easily earning her attention. “Are you going to see the event?”

“Yes. Are you?”

Hearing this, Mikau frowned. “No. I’m not allowed. Not until I’m older at least.” He pouted, but he continued on. “But one day, I’m going to be the strongest Zora here!”  
Kagome smiled at that. “I bet you will.”

He grinned before a thought crossed his mind. “Hey, are you married?”

Seeing where the questions were going, Lulu interrupted. “Alright, enough questions,” Lulu yelled across the room. “Now it’s time for all of you to get some sleep.”

Ralif and Mikau whined about the order. “Why?”

Realizing it was time to make her departure, Kagome excused herself from the nursery, waving goodbye to the children and Lulu before walking out. While she had been busy talking with the children, and reminiscing about her past, Kagome had forgotten to ask Lulu more about the event.

OOO

After crossing the ocean for some time, the group found the wall they had been searching for. The sight was certainly interesting. The gang, except for Link, never realized that there was such a wall close by, and the sight baffled them. 

Realizing that they were intending to cross over the fortification, Link turned his attention to Inuyasha and Miroku who were making their way in front of him and Shippo. “Land there,” Link told them the moment they closed in. 

“What for?” Inuyasha asked with annoyance. 

Ignoring him, Link turned his sights to Kirara. “Kirara, take us down.”

After disembarking, the four look upon the giant structure in front of them. Few lofty trees occupied the area around them, with traces of starfish, and seaweed lying on the sand at their feet. 

Almost immediately, Inuyasha turned on the boy. “Who are you to give orders?”

After easing himself off of Shippo’s transformed state, Link glared at the said human Inuyasha. “I did it because otherwise you wouldn’t have listened.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He growled.

Link removed a strand of blond from his eyes. “What lies beyond these walls is a fortress,” Link began, suddenly earning their attention. “Although it’s been four years, I’m certain that it’s still there.” Link continued on. “If the water weren’t acid, it would have been easier for us to take the secret passage, but seeing as how things have turned out, our only chance of getting inside is to fly over.”

Inuyasha nearly rolled his eyes. “And you stopped us to tell us this? We could have already been over that wall by now and facing the enemy.” Inuyasha eyed the kid, regarding him as he did. He still thought there was something strange about Link.

“Yes, but the fortress is guarded well. Right now, it’s practically swarming with pirates, and if something should go wrong, we’re in trouble,” Link replied.

“You sure know a lot,” Inuyasha replied suspiciously. 

Link crossed his arms, his face remaining passive. “I know enough to learn where my faults and strengths lie,” Link explained with an air of nonchalance. “Luckily you’ve all been fortunate to get this far, but there is much that is unknown to all of you.”

“What are you talking about?” Inuyasha questioned.

“I think,” Shippo interrupted. “that Link has been here for a long time. He knows more about Termina than we do.” Shippo had complete trust in the warrior, and it wasn’t just because he saved Kagome a couple times, but because he was there for Shippo. 

Miroku nodded. “I agree. If we had not stumbled upon him the day we arrived in the forest, then we might have had difficulty getting where we are now,” the monk replied. He was curious of the boy, and although he was a younger than both Kagome and Inuyasha, his skills in combat were remarkable. Of course there had been an incident which had damaged him severely, he did not waver or simply cry. Rather, he faced it, as if he had faced it all his life. The reason was also in his eyes. The boy was wise for his age.   
Somehow, it was like he had an old soul.

“Our only option is to carefully lay out our plan of action,” Link explained. “And for that to work, I’m afraid that one of us will have to return back to the domain.”

Already fed up with the boy, Inuyasha pushed him aside. “Listen here, who are you to give orders? If anyone should leave, it should be you! We’ve been fighting demons long before you, and we don’t need some smart mouthed brat to give us orders!”

Shippo grew upset at his choice of words to his friend. “He’s trying to help!”

“Stay out of this runt!”

Miroku sighed. “What do you have in mind Link?”

OOO

After a while of walking around, Kagome managed to find a secret path behind the waterfalls which led up to the giant white shell which had caught her fancy yesterday morning. Of course she wasn’t sure if she was allowed to step on to the smooth surface, but none of the Zoras seemed to mind. Without the least bit of hesitation, she stepped onto the white pristine surface.

“Amazing,” The young woman leaned over the throne while inspecting the fine cushions. She fingered the fine cerulean fabric. “This looks like real velvet,” Kagome muttered to herself astonished. The chair that she was leaning over was the throne of the king who ruled over the Zoras. Small golden intricate emblems decorated the rich velvet, and draped over the chair was a luminescent pink sheet. Even the throne was a sight to behold. Every inch of the chair was carved with many of the same emblems that adorned the cushions.   
“You seem to be enjoying yourself,” A nearby Zora commented suddenly. He leaned against the shell, watching the woman with interest.

Realizing that she must have been staring for too long, Kagome pulled away from the chair and sheepishly smiled at the tall humanoid Zora a few feet away. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” he replied with a chuckle. “It’s sad we can’t do anything to help rescue everyone. But now it seems like there is hope,” he explained with a small smile. The tall Zora removed himself from the side of the shell as he had been leaning against for some time, and walked toward the water’s edge before jumping in. As soon as his head submerged, he turned toward the priestess. “You’re free to explore until your heart’s content.” After that, his head disappeared underneath the surface of the water.

Serena, who had been calmly relaxing around the lake, sighed. She already missed her partner. Of course she understood his reasons to leave her behind, but she would have rather gone with him. What was she supposed to do while he and the guys were gone? Surely she wasn’t supposed keep watch on the girls until then? Whisperings caught her attention, and she turned her gaze over toward the Zoras who were sitting around the spring’s edge. Intrigued, she listened in.

“I don’t know if we should believe them,” The one who had argued with Inuyasha yesterday openly voiced. “They’re strange, and I don’t like the fact that our people’s fate rests in their hands.”

“My thoughts exactly, but they seemed sincere,” another replied.

Kauji, who’d been listening in for a while, leaned back on his hands, his legs submerged in the water before him, but his eyes were focused elsewhere. “Well, as strange as they may appear, I think we can trust them.”

“Why is that?”

“Well, I think it’s obvious,” Kauji chuckled at the surrounding Zoras. “Their women are here, and ours our held captive someplace else. They seem trusting of us, so we’ll leave it at that.”

“But what if they’re lying?!”

Kauji looked at the Zora. “Our people’s fate rests in their hands, and their women’s rests in ours. If anything should happen…well, we should hope nothing does.”

Baffled by Kauji’s words, the other members scratched their heads. In truth, many thought his words were understandable, and yet at the same time wrong. The Zoras were supposed to be an amiable tribe, not secretive and plotting devious plans. Sure they were worried about their king and their captive women, but playing this sort of game was wrong.

“Wait, what are you planning? That if we don’t get our people back, then they won’t get their women back? So, you’re offering a trade then?”

“Perhaps,” Kauji replied. “If things don’t go our way, then they stay, forever.”

A chuckle resonated from many of the Zoras.

“I like that,” The Zora with the scar under his eye replied. “And for land dwellers, they aren’t half bad looking either.”

Kauji smirked. “Just don’t do anything you might regret. Land dwellers can be quite testy when they choose to be, and not only that, but we are responsible for their well-being,” he reminded his fellow Zoras. 

From her hiding place behind a torch, Serena nearly gasped. “That’s not good. Not good at all. I have to tell Kagome and Sango.” There was something strange with this tribe, and she had a feeling that Kagome and Sango were not safe here. The fairy had to get Link and tell him, but she was supposed to stay on lookout. What was she supposed to do?  
Unexpectedly, a hand reached out and grasped the small fairy’s wings. “Hey Kauji, looks like someone’s been listening in,” a Zora voiced a few feet away. 

Seeing this, the Zora smirked. “Is that so? Well, we’ll just have to fix that, won’t we?” He smirked before stepping forward.

With so much still on her mind, the priestess sighed. Moments before, she located Sango, but neither really said a word. They were each in their own thoughts.

“Hey!” A cheerful voice resonated through the massive room. 

Baffled, Kagome and Sango watched as a familiar monk sauntered inside, a small smile forced on his face. What was even surprising was that none of the other guys were with him.

“Miroku?” Sango could not understand why he had returned. “Why are you here? Where are the others?”

Halting a few feet away, Miroku scratched his cheek awkwardly. “Well, Link wanted me to stay behind just in case something should happen. He, Shippo and Inuyasha found where the beasts were hiding.”

“Link told you to stay?” Kagome asked quite perplexed. “Are they ok?”

Miroku nodded. “Yes. It seems that Link is knowledgeable of Termina and its people.”

Both Kagome and Sango shared a glance before accepting this. 

“Inuyasha wasn’t starting anything again, was he?” Kagome asked already knowing the answer. It was clear that he and Link didn’t seem to connect, and it wasn’t as if it was Link’s fault.

“Just the usual, but it didn’t escalate any further. Inuyasha seemed willing to cooperate. I sent Kirara back just in case,” the monk explained before his gaze looked past Kagome.

Kauji eyed the man before stepping beside the priestess. “You returned?”

Miroku nodded. “Yes. Our friends have located the whereabouts of those beasts,” he explained. “They agreed on taking precaution. So, I’m here in case something should happen.”

The Zora accepted this information with his usual smile. “I see, we are most grateful for your sincere dedication, monk. Now, I just wanted to inform you,” His eyes turned toward the girls. “that we are ready to begin the tournament.” Kauji placed a hand on both Kagome and Sango’s shoulder, turning them toward the spring where the others were waiting, preparing themselves for the big event. “As you are our guests, you have the rights to sit anywhere to enjoy, unless of course you each wish to participate?” He questioned, earning a surprised glance from Kagome. “Ha ha ha I’m only joking.”

Kagome sweat dropped as he led everyone onto the giant shell. The leader was already sitting at the throne, with a few of his guards beside him; he was neither happy nor angry. The Zoras were lined up, each garbed and ready for action. There was no telling what they would witness, but she felt a little excited.

The leader, commonly known as Larith, raised his hand suddenly, silencing the Zoras. “Let the games begin!”


	37. Let the Game's Beginning

After Miroku’s departure, Link explained the strategy to Inuyasha. Although Inuyasha argued that it was a waste of time to sneak inside, he had to admit that the boy was only trying to help, but that didn’t mean he would listen. The best course of action, in Inuyasha’s opinion, was to jump in and destroy all in his path; that was his plan of attack.

“What makes your idea so great? I’m telling you that my idea is best!”

Shippo merely rolled his eyes. They had yet to make it over the wall, since Inuyasha was constantly on Link. Besides, even if the plan was different, he still liked Link’s best. When did Link’s plans not work? The child remembered not too long ago, how he and the warrior had gone after Kagome, and although it was sudden, Link knew what to do. 

“Inuyasha, blindly charging in has its downfalls,” Link explained sternly. “I believe our best choice of action would be to simply sneak inside.” He should have known that this argument was unavoidable, but that didn’t mean that Link would keep it up for any longer. Besides, they were running out of time, and the longer they delayed, there was a chance something terrible could happen. 

Fed up, Inuyasha turned his nose in the air. There was no way that someone like him was going to order him around, and it was definitely not going to be some snot nosed brat. Since when was he the leader? “Listen, either you butt out and leave this to the adults, or you follow me! Which is it?” Inuyasha should have known better then to bring him along. It would have been better if Link stayed with the girls. Sneaking inside? That would just be a complete waste of time.

For a moment, they both leered at one another. 

Annoyed, Link stepped away. “Very well, Inuyasha,” He muttered with an air of nonchalance. Turning around, the boy’s eyes fell on Shippo.

The look was enough to let the child know it was time. Automatically, he transformed in to his pink ball, and as soon as Link situated himself on top, Shippo ascended in to the air, leaving behind an irate half demon, or that is to say, human. 

“Hey! Get your asses back here! Shippo you runt! You’re both going to get it! You hear me?!”

The fox child sweat dropped. “Link, are you sure this is alright? We might need him…”

Thoughtful for a minute, Link sighed. Perhaps Shippo was right, but either way, Inuyasha was acting unreasonable. “If Inuyasha is as he claims to be, then he shall catch up eventually. But, in his state, I’m sure we will save a lot of time getting inside before we are spotted.”

Shippo understood, but he wasn’t looking forward to when Inuyasha caught up. For all he knew, he would get hit. Fortunately, Inuyasha had yet to strike him.

As soon as the pair reached the top of the wall, they turned their glances to the mighty fortress floating over a massive body of water which appeared clear of any contamination. In fact, the water shimmered in the moonlight, reflecting the moons above. 

“Hey, how come the water isn’t black?” Shippo questioned. 

Those were Link’s thoughts exactly. Why? He wasn’t sure, but they would find out soon, at least he hoped so. As they hovered above the wall, Link turned his gaze below. “Do you see them, Shippo?”

Shippo looked in his line of direction. “Yeah.”

Four boats circled the perimeter in front of the fortress. Eight female pirates, commonly known as Gerudo, were standing watch from their boats, their weapons at the ready just in case. They were not an easy tribe to bypass, but Link had proved otherwise in the past. On this day, it shouldn’t be any different, but then again things were out of the ordinary.

The pirates were too far for him to see, especially when it was so dark. “How do we get inside without getting caught?”

Link mused for a moment. Years before, he remembered sneaking inside the fortress, and it wasn’t very difficult, but there was much he had to accomplish in order not to get caught. He knew if they were to simply fly over, then there would be a great chance that they would be spotted, and in just seconds, the entire fortress would be made aware of their presence. Link made his decision, and it was risky. “Shippo, when I tell you to fly over the wall, go straight until I say stop. Ok?”

Shippo wondered what Link had in mind. “Ok…”

From their hiding place above the wall, Link watched the boats turn in the opposite direction. The Pirates roamed the waters in a pattern, and while it might have seemed like a good strategy for keeping watch, Link saw through their failure. “Now Shippo.”

Wary, Shippo moved forward, both he and Link cloaked by the night. The fox child’s heart pounded in his chest, and he could not help but worry. While they were a good distance above the guards, he had a feeling that infiltrating the fortress wasn’t going to be easy. In fact, any second, one of those guards would look up and then what? Shippo gulped loudly when they reached the center of the lake below. Something was going to happen. “Now wha—“

Link quickly shushed him, and he glanced below, hoping that they were not yet caught. To his relief, they had not noticed. If they were to continue any further, they would most definitely be discovered. As soon as all three boats made the next turn, Link tapped the tyke’s pink head. “Ok, Shippo trans—“ He was cut off suddenly when a male voice rang through the air.

“Yoo hoo! Fairy boy!” 

Upon seeing the little green man fly over, held up by his red balloon, Link nearly face palmed. The little guy was smiling from ear to ear, obviously unperturbed about floating in at the wrong possible time. 

“What’s he doing here?” Shippo cried with surprised, shifting suddenly.

The thirty five year old man waved at the two. “Tingle has come to help!” 

Before Link and Shippo knew what to think, dozens of arrows shot toward them, the arrowheads wrapped by flames. From below, feminine voices rang out, their voices filled with panic and rage.

Realizing instantly that their cover had been blown, Link knew he and Shippo had no other choice. “Shippo! Transform back!” It was the only thing he could think of. If he and Shippo were to continue on in their path, the guards up ahead would no doubt stop them now.

Panicking at the sound of alarms going off around him, the youthful kit cried out. “Why? We’ll be killed!” He replied. Link wasn’t making any sense. Shippo could easily turn in to a different form and they could get away faster, but here Link wanted him to return to his original form. If he did that…

Avoiding another arrow aimed for his head, Link shook his blond head. “Seems we’ll be taking a detour,” Link’s gaze fell on Tingle who at the moment was trying his hardest to approach him and Shippo without getting hit. 

“But…” 

Nearly gritting his teeth, Link looked away from the green man and turned his gaze toward the oncoming arrows sailing in his and Shippo’s direction. Time was running out, and Link nearly cursed when the child hesitated. Of course he understood his fear, but stalling was not in their best interest right now. “Shippo!”

Pink smoked filled the air, and immediately, Shippo felt gravity take effect. He should have known something like this would happen. With the wind pushing all around him and Link, Shippo yet out a panicked cry. There was nothing to hold on to.

A few arrows zipped past him, and Shippo cried in fright, but thankfully they missed. Noticing the lake closing in on him and Link, Shippo prepared for the dreaded impact. Just as soon as he shut his eyes, murmuring his last goodbyes, strong arms wrapped themselves around his small form, covering his nose and mouth in the process.

The balloon which held Tingle up suddenly popped. Tingle screamed in fright when he found himself falling. In an effort to somehow fly, he flapped his arms, but he failed. With widened eyes, Tingle grew frantic. All of his brushes fell from his pack, along with his many containers of ink and parchment. Even during his free fall state, he could not reach out and grasp them. What more could the helpless man do? “Ah!”

Barely missing the arrows, they both plunged beneath the water’s depths. From above the surface, the pirates sounded the alarms, turning their boats back to the fortress to possibly warn their comrades of the sudden attack. Below, Link relinquished his hold on Shippo, and allowed him to cling to him freely while he swam toward his destination straight ahead.

The fox child held his breath, his eyes shut tightly while Link took charge. Water filled his ears, and he felt this unpleasant helplessness beneath the waters. Shippo did not know how to swim, and so he felt completely useless, only relying on Link to guide the way. He hoped he could hold on long enough without breathing, but he didn’t know how long he could handle it.

A tunnel appeared before him, and to Link’s relief, he found it was not locked. The pirates must not have noticed over the years that the tunnel leading in to their fortified fortress was open. He would have laughed, but because of the situation, he kept going. He knew he had to hurry for Shippo’s sake and for his own. If only he had his Zora mask; getting inside would have been so much easier with it.

Darkness clouded his vision for a moment, but his eyes readjusted to his surroundings soon enough. A narrow tunnel led him to the fenced off maze just around the corner. Long before, he had opened the very path, and fortunately it remained as it was. Ducking under the sharp edges of the broken steel, Link pushed himself forward and toward a geyser that brought him up to the surface.

Shippo finally released the breath he’d been holding. “Gosh, I thought we’d never make it!” Shaking his head, he looked around. “Hey? What happened to Tingle?”

Link caught his breath and shook his head. What happened to Tingle wasn’t really any concern of his right now, especially after he blew their cover. But, whatever the case, they were both inside, and that alone was enough to satisfy Link. The blond warrior turned in the direction of the far off door. The path before him was blocked by a couple spikes; if one false move was made, they’d detonate. 

While Shippo settled himself on the blonde’s head, Link bypassed the spikes floating above the surface before approaching another geyser, this one shooting out from the wall to his right. Link prepared to go under.

The child was about to comment on the strange spiked objects, but before he could, Shippo groaned. “Not again…”

Not a moment later, Link submerged, this time lifting himself out of the water and onto the small platform above. Now that they had made it, inside would be a different story. He turned to the door where a golden anchor decorated the surface. Grasping the knob, he opened the entry way and both he and Shippo walked inside, leaving a trail of water behind.

Within the large room, a large body of water greeted them. More spikes sat atop the surface threateningly, and beyond that a ramp that would lead them onto dry ground. Barrels filled the room, their placement out of the norm but ignored. 

Searching around, Link stepped off the ledge and back in to the water, wading over to the ramp easily. In just moments, he stepped onto the cemented floor. “Seems the entire fortress is aware…” He could hear the alarms echo through the tunnels of the dungeon room.

“I should have figured this would happen,” Shippo muttered with a sigh. He dropped to the ground near Link’s feet and looked around the damp room. His emerald eyes fell onto a large cell which sat a few feet away from the two. “Where do you think the king and the others are?”

Link pondered. ‘The pirates must have placed them someplace else…but where?’ Link also mused about the whereabouts of the mutants. He would have presumed they’d come upon them soon enough, but so far nothing. Pushing away his thoughts, the youth knew they didn’t have much time. 

Before Shippo could say anything, he watched as Link climbed the steps before scampering after. “Hey! Wait for me!”

OOO

Inuyasha cursed. This was the second time, Link and Shippo went off on their own. The first time the half demon was unaware, but this time, they just took off ignoring him. He was irritated. The boy had just recently appeared in their lives, and already his teammates were trusting, especially Shippo. It was obvious Shippo was fond of the boy, but Inuyasha didn’t trust him; it seemed he was always showing him up one way or another. 

Inuyasha grabbed onto the rough surface of the wall and attempted to climb it, but it proved difficult. From above, he heard the sound of alarms going off. ‘Figures!’ The minute he got over the wall, he would take care of whoever was in charge, and then he would deal with Shippo and Link. 

Inuyasha wasn’t even half way up before he found himself sliding back down to the bottom. “Damn it! How the heck am I supposed to get up there?!” His fingers were already bleeding, and he clenched them before hitting the wall with one hard strike. For some reason, he was still in his human form. The moon had yet to change, and it seemed he was stuck like he was for a while. 

A strange noise from behind caught his attention. Turning around, he saw a strange creature slowly advance on him. The faceless, armless, legless creature with a slimy body swayed toward him. 

“What the?” With his back to the wall, Inuyasha unsheathed his sword, preparing to cut the strange being in half, but he stopped when a familiar feline swooped down. “Kirara!”  
The two tailed dispelled of the Like Like, and looked around the area, curiously wondering what happened to both Link and Shippo. 

“Glad you’re here!” Inuyasha exclaimed before situating himself on her back. “Let’s go!”

OOO

Kagome clapped from her place on the enormous shell with Sango. The Zoras had demonstrated their agility in the speed competition quite wonderfully, and it surprised her that such creatures were capable nimbleness. Of course she shouldn’t have been so surprised, considering they were sea creatures, capable of such feats, but this was the first time seeing it. The school girl wished so badly that she had her camera.

Kauji had won the first round, showing off to the girls with his high jumps and flips, that made many of the other Zoras cry out in jealousy. Of course Kagome only marveled further at the sight, often cheering loudly, which only proved to boost his ego which pushed him on. At the very end, when he made the tenth lap around the spring, which included many hoops beneath the surface where the competitors had to swim through in order to finish successfully, Kauji leapt from the water and onto land gracefully. A moment later, the others emerged with visible frowns.

Sango was impressed, and she couldn’t help but smile when the males turned on the energetic Zora. “Those flips were remarkable,” she commented. At one point she had been sitting with Kagome, with their feet hanging off the ledge of the shell, but nearing the end of the race, both she and Kagome were standing with awe.

The priestess nodded eagerly. “I know! I wonder what the next one will be.” She watched as some of the males started placing various jars around the shell, the entire spring before them, and up on the cliff resting overhead. Among the room, several pillars were also placed, and on top of each were more jars, some larger than others. She was about to comment on the placement of the pots, but she frowned noticing her female friend’s gaze settled elsewhere. “Sango?”

Sango frowned. “Where is Miroku?” The slayer swore he was with them a short moment ago, but sometime during the race he disappeared. 

“I don’t know.” Speaking of which, she wondered what happened to Serena. Kagome remembered the little fairy staying with them while the guys were away, but she hadn’t seen her for quite a while. Did she fly off somewhere? Since it would be a few minutes before the games started up again, Kagome and Sango made their way off the shell and around the spring in hopes of locating their friends. 

Some of the female Zoras were off to the side, flirting with some of the males with proud smiles. One of them even had her arms linked with a male, obviously showing her affection. Of course, it was strange that they would hold a competition, especially when most of their tribe was abducted. And to Kagome and Sango, they would have thought they’d reschedule the event to a much later time when all was at peace, but apparently not. 

Along the way, a familiar grinning Zora found his way toward them. “Where are you two off to? The next game will start soon.” Droplets of water fell off his form, and of course it was enough to embarrass the girls who were still not used the tribe’s current nude form. “Looking for your friend?”

Sango perked up. “You know where Miroku is?”

Kauji nodded before pointing behind him. “The guy went off that way a short while ago I think. Probably touring the place.”

Sango smiled. “I see. Thank you.” She turned to her companion. “I’m going to go find him. I’ll be back,” she explained before leaving a puzzled school girl behind. 

Kauji smirked. “Are you ready for the next event?” He asked, watching the girl’s expression turn from confusion to excitement almost instantly. 

“Of course!” Kagome marveled at the male standing before her. “How did you do those high jumps?” She had a feeling that not all the Zoras could make them. Perhaps he underwent difficult training in order to pull off such moves; that was a great possibility. Or maybe the tribe was born with it. 

Again Kauji smirked. “It wasn’t so hard. In fact, I’ve been training for this moment for a while now,” he admitted before scratching his head embarrassed. “But, I didn’t think I’d win like I did,” he laughed. 

Kagome grinned. If only everyone pushed themselves a little harder, instead of just sitting around doing nothing. People could make something great of themselves if they only put in a little effort, like Kauji for example. He might have only won the first part of the competition although he probably went through some rigorous training, but with a little push and more endurance, he might just succeed. “I’m sure you’ll do great in the next event.”

The Zora smiled. “You really think so?” He laughed. “I don’t know. Everyone else is pretty good,” he explained while turning his gaze to the other competitors who were warming up. “Strength isn’t a strong suit of mine.”

Kagome waved it away. “You’ll do just fine.” The priestess had faith that he would win, and she was cheering for him, as well as everyone else.

The male blushed before scratching his cheek. “Kagome…”

“Yes?” she cocked her head to the side.

“Would you cheer for me in the next match?” he asked. He had to admit, he liked having someone applaud him on.

Hearing this, Kagome smiled warmly. “Of course! I’ve been cheering from the start!” she explained with a laugh that melted his heart and sent his heart pounding. “I know you’ll do great! So far, you’ve impressed me and Sango.”

Kauji felt his face light up. He felt a sudden urge to jump in to the pool and do twenty more laps. This had been the first time he ever had a girl cheer him on, not counting his mother who had passed away some years before his training. “Thank you Kagome.”

She nodded before noticing his friends look in their direction. The young girl didn’t feel like keeping him for too long, and besides, there wasn’t much time left. “Better get ready,” she mentioned.

He nodded. “The next match is dealt with breaking all the jars in one motion. There are three levels that we must reach, and whoever remains, they win,” he explained. “Watch me break all those jars!” He grinned before walking away with a wave to the girl.

Kagome grew curious of this new information. ‘So, they’re dealing with distance now…I wonder what they will use to break those jars.’ She thought about what weapons they would use. Surely bows and arrows would work, but then again, the jars were scattered around, not in a straight line where they could easily be eliminated in one blow. ‘A boomerang?’ 

OOO

Allowing himself a few seconds of rest, Kauji prepared himself for the next event. He wiped the sweat from his brow, and he couldn’t help but inwardly smile.

“That was something,” a voice said from behind. “I never saw you jump that high nor swim so fast before Kauji.” As far as this Zora thought, Kauji was more laid back, not the energetic male he had grown to understand.

Turning toward the lean Zora, Kauji grinned. “Merek, yours was quite impressive also,” he replied. “I just felt more exhilarated than usual is all.”

Merek raised a brow. “Oh? Surely you weren’t because of that human woman, were you?” he scoffed at the younger male before him. “You’d be wise not to get way ahead of your thoughts, Kauji. Humans girls are not as subtle as our own,” he warned. Merek was reaching his early fifties, and he’d seen the world a little longer than Kauji and a few others had.

Kauji frowned. “What are you implying, Merek, that I would have some infatuation?” He turned his back to the older male. “What I do is none of your business.”

Merek shook his head with shame. “You could do so much better…but I’m afraid you’ll only lose your heart along the way…”

Ignoring the Zora, Kauji ambled away, hoping to continue his preparations for the next event without any disturbances. What did Merek know anyway? Merek was living his life single, and he had the impulse to talk about his love life? Kauji was in his early twenties, and sure he’d had girls hanging around him constantly, but that didn’t necessarily mean he was hoping to settle down with any other them. Then again, he did have the occasional thoughts.

Kauji sighed before wrapping a white cloth around his waist that reached mid-thigh. “He speaks the truth though…” But Merek never experienced anything involving the opposite sex, nor did he participate in any activities with a female. What made him think he could just say he’s making a mistake when he wouldn’t even know? What Kauji did with his life was his own business, and he’d deal with it by himself.

“Hey, Kauji!” Another Zora called out to the male, and this time, it was a friendlier face.

“Zaruth, how have you faired?” He greeted the male with pat on the back. 

The other male, taller in size and much darker in comparison to Kauji, chuckled. “Oh I’ve seen better days. I came in dead last, but that was to be expected,” he explained pointing at his injured leg. “You did a splendid job coming in first. Who’d have thought I’d seen the day you’d be doing flips for them there girls!” Zaruth laughed again. “I don’t blame you, they are gorgeous.”

Kauji nodded. “I was surprised you were entering, considering what happened to your mate…”

Zaruth nodded. “Yeah…I thought I’d give it another try. I’m tired of being lonely. I’m doing this to earn Shunte’s heart after all,” he grinned. “She and I have been courting for a few months now.”

This was a surprise to the Zora. “Really? I didn’t know. Well, I wish you the best of luck, my friend.” He and Zaruth shook hands. 

“Yes. Me too.” The older male turned away and continued on his path elsewhere.

OOO

Elsewhere, Miroku leaned against the walls of the cavern, his thoughts trailing back to the guys. He pondered deeply, hoping they were alright on their own. Sure Inuyasha was with the youths, but then again, something could go wrong. There was no telling what lied beyond that massive wall. Link mentioned before that it was well guarded on the other side, and it seemed like he had a plan.

“Miroku?” 

Glancing up from his musings, Miroku smiled at the slayer in front of him. “Ah, Sango?”

“Miroku? What are you doing here?” She questioned the monk. Sango found him leaning against the shop’s door, not far from the spring. 

He apologized. “I was just thinking,” he explained. “How did it go?”

“Kauji won,” she replied. “You’re worried about the others?” She knew exactly what was troubling him. When he returned unexpectedly, he informed Kagome and herself about how Inuyasha, Shippo and Link were going to go inside the fortress on their own. Of course the news was questionable and also surprising, but in a way it did make sense. The whole reason Miroku came back was to keep steady watch on the domain, in case anything should go wrong, and Sango knew that she and Kagome might need the extra help. 

Miroku nodded. “I just can’t help but think I made the wrong decision coming back here…”

Sango understood. “It can’t be helped now.”

“Yeah,” he agreed. “Kirara’s already left.”

“I’m sure they will be back soon. After all, Inuyasha is there,” she reassured. Inuyasha didn’t normally fail to protect his companions or fail to complete a task. Not only that, but with the power inside his new blade, she was sure they would be just fine. 

The monk nodded. “Yeah, you’re right,” he replied and removed himself from the wall. “Let’s head back.”

OOO

The town was quiet that eerie day with the eclipse still high in the sky. The residents, still fearful of the oddity, went about their normal routines, with shushed whispers behind their doors. Many, on the other hand, refused to leave their homes due to strange happenings recently, regarding kidnaps, or robberies. 

Kafei took his time sweeping out front the Stock Pot Inn, his thoughts elsewhere. The past day, he sent word to the soldiers stationed around the town about the local thief that was on the loose. Of course the name Sakon didn’t come as a surprise to them and the soldiers kept their eyes out, but he knew that wouldn’t be enough to stop him.

“Honey, dinner,” Anju held the door open, watching her husband stare off in to space. She was troubled about the strange mishaps these days. Her thoughts traveled to the folks that had visited not too long ago. Anju wondered how they were holding up. “Kafei?”

The youth narrowed his eyes, spotting a familiar figure leave the Milk Bar next door. Although the figure was shrouded in shadow, he recognized the outline of the person. The person, Kafei watched, glanced both ways before dashing up the steps in a hurried fashion. Dropping the broom, Kafei ran after the man, leaving a baffled Inn keeper behind.

The individual was much too fast for him to catch up, but the moment he reached the stairs, he found the area vacant. Glancing both ways, he could not tell which way the thief went. “It’s like he vanished!” 

A door closed a few feet from the lad, and he realized it came from the Mayor’s office. The building was straight ahead, and the sign on the door read closed. Surely it was locked he thought. The mayor, Dotour and his mother Madame Aroma resided there. The building acted as their home, as well as an office where his father ran meetings several times a day. But as far as Kafei knew, his father was not holding any meeting at the moment.

“It couldn’t be…” A dreadful thought pushed him forward. He grasped the handle and turned, but the door would not budge, in fact, it was locked. That was odd. Someone had gone inside the moment he reached the end of the steps, and he was sure it was Sakon. Of course, the lad wasn’t sure what reasons the thief would have to enter his parent’s home. “Open up!”

After several calls, someone from behind the door unlocked the lock. “Who is it at this hour?” a male asked from behind the door. As soon as door opened, Mayor Dotour stood staring at his son questionably. “Kafei? What brings you at this hour?”

Kafei glared and glanced behind his father. “Father, are you alone? I thought I saw someone walk inside just now.”

“Hmm?” The mayor scratched his chin. “No one but your mother and I. No one’s been here since yesterday my boy,” he explained. “The doors have been locked for hours now.”

That was strange indeed. Kafei went on. “Are you certain? The door wasn’t locked a moment ago.”

Again the mayor grew perplexed. His son wasn’t making any sense. As far as he knew, no one had sneaked inside. If so, he would have been the first to know. Yet, his son claimed his door wasn’t locked. “Kafei I think you’re worrying too much. Just your mother and I are here. I assure you that there is nothing to worry about.” Dotour hoped this would ease his son’s troubled thoughts. “Now, hurry home to your wife.”

“Father—“

The older man closed the door, leaving Kafei to stare at the old oak. Something was not right. His father was acting strange, and the youth was sure he wasn’t hallucinating. Kafei turned away from the house. He would not give up his search yet. Sakon was somewhere in town, and he was going to find him at all costs.

OOO

To say Kagome and Sango were surprised was an understatement, they were astounded. They had just been sitting, waiting for the next event to take place, and not a moment later, they watched what appeared to be a razor sharp boomerang fly past, destroying several jars in its path. 

The attack was so fast, it made Kagome break out in a grin. “Oh wow!”

The said boomerang made a U-turn, breaking several more jars before returning to the owner’s arm in one swift movement. It was clear that the weapon was not merely just a boomerang, but a removable extension of their fins on their forearms. 

Sango couldn’t believe her eyes. “Amazing. It’s an attachment,” she breathed. How that was possible, she couldn’t understand. 

Unfortunately for the first male, he was unsuccessful breaking all the jars. That was one Zora down, and only fourteen more to go. The game was simple, as Kauji had explained to Kagome earlier. In order to progress to the final event, the Zoras must eliminate all jars before ascending to the next level and then the last. Whoever reaches the third level, and is left standing, they are the victor.

The next up was a lean male, with a darker hue to his skin. A scar ran down the center of his eye, but all in all, he was well built. A grin spread across his face and he prepared himself in a stance just as the one before him had. He brought his hands together in front of him and narrowed his gaze at the new replacement jars in front of him, as well as those aligning the edge of the spring. All at once, two arm-fins broke off and flew in the direction of the pots. In a fluid motion, all of the pots were destroyed, including those around the bank of the spring. 

Kagome and Sango applauded. 

After watching a few more take their chance, Sango found herself wondering what they would achieve at the end of this tournament. The prize must have been important if all the males were participants.

“Oh look!” Kagome pointed, gaining Sango’s attention. “Kauji is next!” 

A few of the males around them hollered and cheered for the male, who in turn waved back with a bright smile. He didn’t seem the least bit worried, but he took his stance. Kauji glanced at the female Zoras along the side of the spring, who waved and smiled him on. He couldn’t help but wink at them, watching them swoon. The young male’s eyes turned toward the travelers, who were standing on the shell with the leader and a few other Zoras sitting back relaxing. 

Kagome threw her arms in the air, her smile never leaving her face. “You can do it! Go for it!”

Her teammates smiled at the sight. Obviously Kagome was enjoying herself, and it was enough to put her teammates at ease. They’d been worried about her ever since she was kidnapped. They brought her back to the Stock Pot Inn without any clothing but blanket that concealed many bruises. Although a couple days had passed, she didn’t seem to fret about it. Besides, they knew that if Kagome ever wished to talk about it, she would in time. But for now, they would enjoy their time watching the event. 

Kauji winked at the team and turned his gaze to the pots in front and around him. He would take them all out with one go and advance to the next level. Crouching down, he brought his hands together, and after a short moment of concentration, the fins released and shot forth toward their targets. 

One by one, the pots broke, leaving behind several more shards that would need picked up. The sharp blades swiftly swerved around the spring’s edge, destroying the remaining jars easily before returning back to their owner.

A roar of cheers sounded, and the Zora waved at his friends, his smile bigger and brighter than before. Among those were Miroku, Sango and Kagome. There was no doubt that he would advance to the next round.

Kauji stepped away and turned to rejoin his companions on the sidelines. Since he had just progressed to the next event, he sat down, and made himself comfortable. Of course, from his seated position, he couldn’t help but look across the spring. His emerald eyes fell on Kagome, and he waved when she smiled in his direction.

While some of the males went about replacing the jars, Kagome turned to Sango. An idea had already formed. “Sango, why don’t you participate?”

Sango was surprised to hear this. “Me?”

Miroku was just as surprised as Sango, but he thought the idea didn’t sound bad. “Sango?”

“Me? I don’t know…” Sango replied uncertain.

“Sure you can! You’re just as good!” The young girl assured knowingly.

The leader, who had been sitting there for some time, overheard the conversation and chuckled. “A female? Why, I’ve never heard the likes.”

The males gathered near grew interested. They eyed the slightly older female up, wondering if she was actually capable of breaking all the jars in one motion. But then again, she didn’t appear to have any attachments like they did.

“And what is so wrong with a girl wanting to participate?” Kagome questioned moving to stand before the leader with hands placed on both her hips. Girls were just as capable as men were, especially at sports. First he tells them that she and Sango can’t join their companions to help rescue the tribe, because women were supposed to be out of harm’s way. Not only that, but now they weren’t allowed to play any sports. What, did they think women were fragile creatures, and were only allowed to look beautiful for male eyes?

“The idea is ludicrous. A female participating in male sports?” The leader laughed on.

Sango sighed. “That’s ok, Kagome.”

The priestess sighed and sat down defeated. “I suppose…”

One of the males sitting nearby spoke up. “Hey, give the girl a chance.”

“Yeah!” Another Zora beside him replied. “Let’s see just how good she is. There’s nothing wrong with that.”

Kagome perked up. That was a surprise. Apparently not all the males here were sexist. She turned to her companion hopefully, before her eyes fell on the leader who instantly looked agitated. 

Upon hearing the conversation, Kauji stood up and casually walked onto the pristine shell. Passing Miroku and Kagome on his way, he stopped and regarded the older woman. “I see no reason why she can’t participate.”

The leader scoffed. “Get back to your place, Kauji. This is not a sport for women, and it is deemed inappropriate,” He argued, though Kauji only laughed before leaning against his throne in a manner that seemed rude.

“Oh why not? Are you afraid she might actually possess some skills that might out match our own?” He asked. “A little break wouldn’t hurt anyway.”

“I’m in charge here and—“

“You’re in charge?” Kauji questioned with nonchalance. Sure he was the leader, but that didn’t mean he could control their lives. The only ruler they had was their king, and it was the only leader they had whom they would take orders. “I believe you don’t have control over everything, Larith,” The male began with a sneer. “While the King is away, that doesn’t mean your word is law. Everyone here has a right to do what they please, and although she may not be a Zora, she does not need to abide by every rule. They are our guests, and as such, should be treated with a little more respect.” Besides, their teammates were helping their tribe also. 

Kagome sweat dropped. While it was very nice of Kauji to stand up for Sango, she thought he might have gone too far. She hoped his display wouldn’t drop him from the rank in the tournament. 

Silent for a moment, Larith scoffed and glared at the male. “Very well. A small demonstration is fine,” He admitted. “However, we do not have that much time to dawdle.”  
Kauji smirked. He knew that old Zora would see it his way. “We thank you for your most humble offer,” his voice dripped with sarcasm as he gave a small bow, the smile never leaving his face. Turning his back, he patted Sango on the back. “Looks like you’re up.”

Sango thanked him, but he waved it off as if it was nothing. 

Larith’s hand rose, easily silencing the room, but most of the Zoras rolled their eyes. “Attention!” He smirked when he earned the ears of his fellow males and few females. “We shall be given a small demonstration from one of our guests,” he explained suddenly. “This woman,” He pointed to Sango who suddenly found all eyes on her. “Will break all the jars around the spring in one go…but,” he stopped, puzzling the team as they watched him scratch his chin thoughtfully. “She will compete against one of our best.”

Sango and Kagome glanced at each other. Was it really that necessary?

“If only to make it interesting…” Larith explained before snapping his finger. “Minarv!” He called. 

There was movement in the crowd, and a long Zora, quite tall in appearance stepped forward. Out of all the Zoras in the room, he seemed ordinary. What made him so special? He brushed past some of the males, earning glares and disapprovals as he ambled onto the shell to stand before the leader. His expression was passive.

Larith smirked. “The woman shall be given one try.”

Hearing this, Kagome frowned. Only one try? Was that even fair? The priestess looked to her companion, and smiled when she saw her encouraging smile. She supposed it was only fair. After all, this was a competition exclusively for the males. She knew Sango would break all of those jars.

Larith looked at the slayer closely. “Now I will ask you this, do you still wish to compete? Against one of my men?” He asked. “There’s still time to back out…”

Sango shook her head. “I’m not backing out.”

The opponent chuckled. “Doing this, there’s no going back. Are you prepared for the consequences if you should lose?” he asked, earning baffled stares from the team, and knowing looks from the other males.

Sango was perplexed. “Consequences?” 

Kagome tapped her friend on the shoulder. “Don’t listen to him. He’s just trying to scare you in to backing out.” She’d seen this trick plenty of times. In this situation, the guy wanted her to back down so that he was the dominant one. Well, Kagome knew Sango stood a good chance against him. 

The slayer understood. She wouldn’t back down so easily. “I’ll take the chance,” she replied before turning her back to the male before sauntering off the shell to take her position off to the side. 

Minarv smirked before following after her. “Interesting…”

The leader smiled. “That’s settled. We shall begin. Who has more power? Male or female?” he cackled, ignoring the glare sent his way by Kagome.

Sango positioned herself. Still in her battle suit, she grasped her boomerang before a thought occurred to her. Glancing down, she unhooked the fairy boomerang granted to her by the Great Fairy a few days back. This weapon was capable of traveling short distances, while her original was lighter and manageable than before, also capable of changing its size; she decided to put not use it. The slayer held the small weapon in front of her.  
Larith cleared his throat. “Let’s begin!”


	38. Thieves Aren't Welcome

The task was simple. Both competitors had to break all of the jars aligning the spring in one hit. If both opponents tied, then the match would end. No one would be claimed victor and the match between all males would continue.

Sango glanced at the male beside her, who was currently sizing her up. Wary and suspicious, she briefly pondered what the consequences of losing would be. Was he just trying to scare her like Kagome said? Somehow, she thought it was strange, but she tried to push those negative thoughts away. Grasping the small fairy boomerang, she readied herself. Pushing her feet apart, she narrowed her eyes before throwing the small weapon toward her targets. Of course she could have used her original boomerang, but she thought a little practice couldn’t hurt. Besides, she had yet to test the strength of her new blessing the Great Fairy bestowed upon her.

Everyone in the room gasped when the jars broke apart in one motion, easily scattering many shards across the room. The speed in which it traveled was so fast, that it left the leader stunned, it even shocked Minarv, but his surprise quickly vanished. 

Upon seeing the sight, Kagome jumped elatedly. “You did it Sango!”

Squinting, Miroku placed a hand on the young girl’s shoulder. “I’m afraid not all of the jars were broken…”

“Huh?” The priestess looked along the edge of the spring, hoping her friend was mistaken, but to her disappointment, there was one pot untouched. “What?” How did that happen? Sango was an expert with her Hiraikotsu. On closer inspection, she realized that her friend was not using her primary weapon as it was currently strapped to back. ‘Sango used her new weapon?’

Sango eyed the mini version of her Hiraikotsu. ‘Looks like a little practicing is in order,’ she thought before putting the weapon away. The slayer missed, and so it was Minarv’s turn. 

Chuckling, Minarv scoffed at the woman. “How unfortunate. Just one more and you would have won,” he explained with a shake of his head. He appeared disappointed. “Though I admit that wasn’t bad…”

The woman turned toward him. “I don’t mind. Winning isn’t everything,” she replied. Sango was a head shorter than he was. Whether he won or not, it made no difference to her. She wasn’t in for it for the glory.

Minarv shook his head again before turning away from her and readying his own weapon. “That’s too bad.” He watched the Zoras replace all of the pots before taking a step forward. “I guess you aren’t worried then?”

Sango eyed him suspiciously. “Why should I be?”

Minarv smirked. He wondered if all humans were clueless. “Because you’ve already lost,” he replied. Just as soon as he said that, quite sure of himself, the sharp blades on his forearms broke off and sailed in the direction of its target. 

To her companions surprise, plus her own, all of the jars were destroyed. Kagome’s mouth fell open with great disappointment, and Miroku frowned with dismay. Somehow I just didn’t seem right that their friend had lost. After all, Sango wasn’t one to back down from a challenge or lose so easily. 

Again Minarv chuckled. “I’ll see you later,” he said before walking away.

The match was finished. Sango lost, but she wasn’t upset. Winning wasn’t everything in her opinion. She’d lost fair and square, and she would accept that. Although anyone else would have dropped their head in embarrassment, she held hers up and returned to her companions. “Well, that’s it.”

While Minarv returned to his station, the entire room grew quiet. Some of the Zoras were quietly observing the woman from afar, while others were visibly disappointed that she hadn’t won. They guessed that human women were just as weak as their own females.

“Let us carry on with the competition, shall we?” Larith exclaimed with a wave of his hand. The elder Zora knew the outcome of the quick match, but he never thought the female would destroy even one of the pots.

Regardless of her miss, Sango smiled, earning a grin from Miroku and a frown from Kagome. “It’s alright,” she said. 

OOO

Inside the mighty fortification, several guards roamed the grounds on patrol. Elaborate red cloths hung on the beige painted walls, revealing the symbol of their dominance and existence. Along the far left side wall, a large staircase stood, allowing access in to one of the many entrances to different rooms in the area, of course, many of the entrances were quite hard to get to, considering their location. Crates filled almost the entirety of the grounds, their placement quite spacious and out of sorts, but then again, it was also beneficial to Link and Shippo.

The two had arrived a short moment ago without raising another alarm. Getting inside was easy enough, but now they were at a standstill. Hiding behind one of the many crates, both youths spied on the encampment. So far, everything was calm and the security looked tight.

“Now what do we do, Link?” the fox child asked in a hushed whisper. 

Link continued observing the area before his eyes fell on a tall watch tower positioned in the center of the open area. From their vantage point, Link’s eyes fell on the ladder which he knew he and Shippo would need to reach in order to gain access to the leader’s chambers. Of course, getting past the guards was their first priority. He pondered his strategy.

A conversation broke the boy from his musings suddenly, and he and Shippo turned their attention to the two guards straight ahead; two women were standing in front of the watch tower, completely oblivious to the intruders hiding a small distance away.

One of the guards, quite youthful, sat down on one of the crates with her feet hanging off the edge. Long brilliant red hair was held high in a ponytail, cascading down her back gently. Strands fell around her bronze face, framing it well. From so short a distance, the young girl wore a beige strapless top, exposing the rest of her skin without a care in the world. A golden necklace with a red ruby hung around her neck. On her left upper arm she wore a golden bracelet. Her stomach was exposed, as of the rest of the women in the vicinity. Not only that, but she wore red blooming pants with white slippers.

“Amber, return to your post immediately!” A taller woman ordered. The guard wore a purple veil over her mouth, and her hair was pulled back in to a bun. She resembled many of the other lookouts around, wearing similar purpled blooming pants with purple slippers, oddly enough. Perhaps that was because of their stature; it was a step up at least from the lower classman pirates.

The young Gerudo sighed and dropped her shoulders. “What for? This is so boring!” She complained. “Besides, what’s the point staying watch when no one can cross the water?” She questioned.

Hearing this, the older woman leered and planted a hand of her on her hip while she held her glaive in the other. “Aveil will be angry with you again,” she replied. “Return to your post!”

Amber sighed, but instead of following orders, she stretched her arms above her head, yawning as she did. “But I don’t want to!” Her eyes looked upward at the hovering eclipse. “What was up with those alarms a while ago anyway? Did those Zoras get loose again?” she questioned, staring back at the woman curiously. 

“No, there was an intruder,” the guard replied. “Someone managed to fly over the walls.”

Amber’s mouth flew open at this. “For real? How could someone fly over?” She asked. This was news to her. Was it magic? She found this odd. “Are you sure it wasn’t just a bird?”

The guard shrugged. “I’m certain. But the intruder was shot down, probably drowned in the lake just beyond our home,” she explained. 

Again Amber sighed. Well that wasn’t any good. Here she thought something interesting would happen, but it turned out they killed the person trying to get in. The young girl pondered who that person was. Of course she was a little dismayed by that.

Before the guard could scold the younger girl yet again, a rush of footsteps drew her attention away. Turning, her eyes fell on several guards directly behind her. “What’s going on?”

One of them stepped forward, her expression troubled. “Aveil requests our audience.”

“Oh?” Puzzled, she glanced back at Amber, who was still lounging around, her eyes elsewhere. “I see. And what news do you have about…” 

Amber wasn’t stupid. She knew something was up. While overhearing most of their conversation, she turned noticing their retreating forms. “Hey!” She called, and the woman who had reprimanded her a moment ago, stopped and glanced back. 

“Return to your post and stand watch,” she ordered. “And if you see anything out of the ordinary, alert us at once!” After that was said, she sauntered off, along with a few other guards in the area.

Growling at the orders, Ambers crossed her arms. “Stay and watch she says. Hmpt!” What was the point in watching when nothing was going to happen? During all of her fourteen years, no one had ever crossed over the walls. ‘Wait…that’s not true…’ She thought for a moment. ‘No…some kid snuck in a few years back, I remember that much.’ That of course was a long time ago. Ever since the ocean turned to acid, no one had been able to cross over, not even their best boats could make it without disintegrating.   
Sighing yet again, the small pirate placed her head in her hands.

Noticing that the area was mostly clear, Link placed a finger to his lips, telling Shippo to keep silent. Removing themselves from their hiding spot, he and Shippo stealthily ambled forward. Now was their chance. As they sneaked by, they were cautious of the young girl sitting with her face covered. 

Link found this too good to be true. Now that most of the guards were sent away, the area was mostly clear, and they could easily manage to cross the perimeter of the courtyard without the fear of getting caught. 

“It’s not fair!” 

Her loud outburst nearly gave both youths a heart attack, mostly Shippo who hadn’t seen it coming. Fortunately for him and Link, they were well behind the girl by that point. They held themselves still as they watched her lift her head from her hands while clenching them.

“What’s the use staying watch when no one is going to break in?” she asked herself. “Gosh, I don’t know why everyone is so worked up!” If they wanted her to stay and watch then they had another thing coming. She’d been staying watch since she was ten years old. Sure she was the youngest of the tribe, but she was tired of being bullied and ordered around. “No more! I’m not taking any more orders from them!” Abruptly she stood up, her posture rigid.

Her loud cry caught the ears of the woman just above the watchtower standing watch. Leaning over the railing, the guard glanced at the girl. “Aveil ordered you to stay watch Amber! No slacking!”

With her back still turned, Amber pouted. “I hate this!” She sat back down with her arms crossed, while muttering low under her breath. For now she would stay put, but she had bigger and better dreams that would one day come true.

Holding their breaths, both Link and Shippo glanced at each other. Quietly, they both ascended the wooden ladder, careful of the woman above patrolling the bridge.

Upon making it to the final step, Link raised himself out of the opening and onto the wooden surface above. The woman was well across the bridge that connected to the tower right now, and that gave Link enough time to plan his next move.

The child leaped from the warrior’s shoulder. “That was close,” Shippo muttered. His heart was still racing when he thought they had been caught just seconds ago. So far they were safe. Still, he wondered about Link’s plan. Obviously he’d done this sort of thing before; otherwise they’d been caught for sure. 

The child heard approaching footsteps walking in their direction, and he had the urge to climb back down the ladder. Instead of running like a coward, Shippo remained where he stood. Both he and Link were concealed behind the tall post which separated them from the fast approaching woman on the other side. 

Before Shippo knew what to think, Link suddenly took action. Without any warning, he moved away from the column until he stood directly behind the woman, who had yet to sense his and Shippo’s presence. As she was about to round the corner where she would most likely spot Shippo, Link covered her mouth and applied pressure to her neck with his index finger. Instantly, her vision faded, and Link carefully lowered her still form to the ground, careful of her weapon still grasped firmly in her hand. 

Shippo blinked, stunned for a moment. “How did you do that?” 

Link shrugged. “I’ll explain later. First we need to concentrate,” he replied. Link’s eyes settled on the bridge. Just ahead, he knew there was a drop off where he and Shippo could take that would lead them to Aveil’s chambers. “Shippo, I want you to transform in to this guard.”

“Huh?” Shippo looked at the unconscious woman at Link’s feet. 

“That way you won’t get caught,” he explained. “Hurry before she wakes.” Link knew that he had to get Shippo to resemble the guards. If not, Shippo would no doubt get in a bad predicament. 

The tyke nodded and transformed. He took on the form easily enough. The boy had the red hair, the bronze skin, and the outfit down perfectly. The child bent down and grasped the large staff like weapon with the long curved blade.

Link nodded. Shippo had done as he asked, and he knew that as long as he stayed in that form that he would be alright. “Shippo, your task is to act natural and try to obey Aveil.” For the child’s sake, Link would take care of the rest.

“Huh? What for?” he asked. 

Link looked around before turning his ears to Shippo. “Because if you do not, then they’d suspect you.”

“Oh…” Shippo was unconvinced though.

Kneeling before the child, Link whispered the plan in his ear. He wanted Shippo to be aware of what might happen in case things should go wrong and to not panic. When the boy nodded in understanding, Link pulled away. “Are you ready, Shippo?” 

Shippo nodded. “I’m ready.” For his friends’ sake, he was determined not to screw this up. He’d do his best. With that taken care of, Shippo followed the young warrior across the bridge, where they knew they would confront more obstacles in their path. Whatever the case, they would push forward, in hopes of retrieving the pendant.

OOO

After managing to fly over the wall with Kirara’s help, the two tailed hovered over the lake below. From his line of vision, Inuyasha could not locate any signs of Link or Shippo. 

A chorus of shouts brought his attention to miniature boats beneath him where young women stood upon looking up at him. Obviously he’d been spotted, and he narrowed his gaze. Too bad for them, they were only girls. What damage could they do when he was so high up? He would have laughed at their meaningless shouts and warnings. 

“Looks like we got trouble!” One of the guards muttered with agitation. There was no way some perpetrator would get inside so easily. What made matters worse and questionable was that they were flying. Certainly that was impossible. “Ready! Fire!”

An onslaught of arrows, wrapped by flames flew in Inuyasha’s direction. The sudden attack urged Kirara to move out of harm’s way. Arrow after arrow soared past the feline, many narrowly missed Inuyasha. Just when it seemed like they halted their attack, more arrows flew at them.

“What the heck!? Cut it out!” 

The female in charge of her crew gritted her teeth. “No good! Why are we missing?!”

Another female couldn’t explain. “He’ll get inside our walls!”

Annoyed, the woman in charge took from her pocket a strange item, and tossed it in to the water. “This ought to take care of them.” 

After nimbly dodging the attacks, both Inuyasha and Kirara’s attention shifted away from the guards and to the water. A strange blue static swirled around the lake ominously, and it was so strange that they couldn’t take their eyes from it. The sight was oddly mystifying to the human. 

Immediately, dozens of orbed lights appeared on the surface of the water. All at once, many the spheres shot up from the lake toward the two above. 

Snapping from his sudden daze, Inuyasha nearly cursed. “Watch out Kirara!” He warned before unsheathing his sword. Seemed like the enemy decided to show themselves. Now that he knew who was in charge of those beasts, he would take care of the situation. “Take this!” Inuyasha raised his mighty sword above his head. With deep concentration, a bright light enveloped his form until it wrapped itself around the point of the blade. 

“What’s that?” cried one of the many guards from their small boats.

“Magic? Impossible!”

Inuyasha couldn’t help but smirk. “Take this!”

The moment he brought his sword down, a gush of air whipped past him and a bright light shot from the blade and toward the enemy below. The light was so intense, that it brightened their surroundings with great intensity. 

OOO

On account of hearing the sudden explosion so close by, Amber shot to her feet. Her blue eyes turned toward the walls, and they widened. “What the?” From where she stood, a wave of blue light swirled in the night sky just above the walls, its width expanding by the second. The sight was enough to drop her jaw. Instantly, a smile spread across her face. It was about time something interesting happened. Rather than alert the others, she made a dash toward the light. On her way, she watched as one of the walls close by crumbled. ‘This is great!’

Because of the impact, a massive whirlpool formed. The boats found themselves trapped by the vortex, if only for a short time while Inuyasha and Kirara made their escape. As for the few remaining left standing, they managed to lift themselves onto the bank; they’re boats likely destroyed in the water.

After climbing the steps that led to the exit, Amber finally made it, but to her disappointment, the light show ended without her. She saw a wreckage of the boats in the lake, along with a mighty whirlpool where dozens of scaly bodies were tossed to and fro with great force. The young girl frowned until her gaze fell on a few of her female friends kneeling on the other side of the bank. ‘I wonder what caused that?’

“We have to warn Aveil!” 

Amber’s ears perked up at suddenly. ‘Huh?’ In hopes of listening in, Amber leaned over the railing. 

One of the pirates in charge coughed before nodding. “They escaped over the wall!” She attempted to stand, but she fell to the ground clutching her ankle. The pirate cursed under her breath. “How did this happen?”

Stepping away, Amber nearly jumped with glee. This was almost too good to be true. Someone had actually gotten over the walls, and better yet, they were able to cause so much damage. “This is great!” With renewed enthusiasm, she dashed away from the scene in hopes of being the first to spot the invader.

OOO

Not too far off, a figure shrouded by darkness chuckled. He thoroughly enjoyed watching the group of strangers who had arrived in this world a short time ago. He raised his hand and moved it in a fashion to rid himself of the mist in front of him. 

“Master?” A male voice called from behind.

Still wearing his dark cloak, the figure turned and stared at the frail pathetic Terminan with a smirk. “You have done as asked?”

The male nodded, while clasping his hands. “Yes!”

“Good…very good.” Soon he would destroy the group of travelers. He wasn’t a fool; he knew well enough that they were on a quest in search of the pendants. As if those trinkets would be of any harm to his person. Scarlet eyes wondered through the darkness surrounding him before settling back onto the human. “You’ve done well, but I’m afraid you’re still of use to me.”

Sakon gulped. “What is it you ask of me?”

“Hmm? What was that?” The cloaked male asked with a tilt of his head. A dagger was grasped loosely in his hand, which he brought up as if to inspect it for any scratches.

Almost forgetting his loyalty, the young man threw himself to the ground. “I mean master!” 

A chuckle escaped the man suddenly, sending chills down the thief’s back. “That’s better,” he replied, his sharp teeth glistening from under his hood. Scarlet eyes fell upon the blade, and he ran a single finger over the edge. “If you do that last favor for me, I will grant you what you most desire. What do you say?”

Lifting his head, Sakon’s eyes widened with disbelief. All he ever dreamed of was to be the richest man in the world. Although he was a wanted man, he knew he could still get around to stealing, but this was a chance in a lifetime. “Yes master…but what about…”

“Hmm? Ah that’s right…you’re still feeling those emotions of love and lust, aren’t you?” 

The man in question nodded with embarrassment. He bit his lip, wondering if he had just overstepped his boundaries. 

“Do not worry, my pet,” he turned his back. “Just do this one favor and you shall have your precious delights.”


	39. Agression and Demands

Upon entering through the ornate door, Link and Shippo found themselves surrounded by high stone walls with torches lighting the path toward the inner room. Ahead of them, they heard the subtle sounds of laughter, as it bounced off the walls. Of course, the reason for having stopped was not necessarily due to the fact that there were people straight ahead but because the path was impassable, at least in a sense.

“Halt! Intruders aren’t welcome!” 

Having already anticipated this, Link held his hands up in surrender. 

Acting his part, Shippo pushed Link forward. “The boy wishes to speak with our leader,” his girlish voice explained. His countenance was calm, yet on the inside he was shaking with distress. He had to keep it together for everyone’s sake. 

Upon hearing the ludicrous come from the other female, one of the guards, much older in appearance, pointed her spear at Shippo while the other two held Link down, their own weapons at the ready. “See our leader?!” The loud one asked flabbergasted. “You should have thrown him over the wall!” She interrogated with much venom. 

Almost shuddering from her bitterness, Shippo didn’t’ back down. “H-he was insistent!” He replied, trying his best to sound strong, but it proved difficult, what with the shouting.

Feeling her eye twitch, the older female turned and grasped the boy by his tunic and threw him to the floor. “You are to throw him out! That is an order! You should have more sense than to let the likes of this filth inside our home! Why, Aveil should have you executed for such an act!”

Picking himself off the stone flooring, Link glowered at the woman. “I only ask for an audience with her, afterwards, I’d be more than happy to leave.”

Surprised by his insistence and arrogance, she retorted, “There will be no such thing!” Furiously, she snatched his arm and pushed him towards the exit, though he resisted, breaking free from her grip. “Why yo—“

“Let him inside!” A melodic voice demanded suddenly. 

Stunned, the guard turned with baffled eyes. Had she heard correctly? Did her lady order her most trusted of female lookouts to allow a total stranger and yet a male in to her presence? “But my lady!”

“Do you question me?” the voice asked with a bored tone, easily startling the women. “Bring him forward!”

Gulping, she glared at the youth. “This way.” While she led them towards the throne room, the remaining watchers shrunk back and returned to their duty. The fact that a trespasser had gained passage through their home left them speechless and all the more wary.

Arriving moments later, they found themselves in a luxurious room. The floor was decorated with ornate red carpet inlaid with golden designs. An assortment of weapons hung on either wall, fashioned with various styles of scimitars, glaives and spears. There were swords that were either curved with expensive jewels imbedded near the hilt, or there were blades much straighter yet smaller without much appeal. Along the walls, several red curtains draped, and along the farthest, an enormous stack of treasure sat. Chests filled with jewels and coins littered the small area, its wealth sparkled with much intensity.

Approaching, Link found himself yet again pushed to the floor quite harshly, but that was to be expected considering their cruel nature. Directly before him were a few stone steps leading up to a magnificent throne, carved mahogany wood and delicate satin red pillows along the seating and back. Above the chair was an elaborate golden banner with skulls decorated in to the rough stitching; it was the same as what was placed outside the fortification; it was a symbol of their power.

Link’s eyes lingered upon the figure seated on the throne in a lazily manner. A ravishing woman relaxed in to the cushions, her legs dangling off one side of the armrest. As the fisherman claimed years before, the woman seated before him was of immense beauty. Bronze skin flushed under the many candles aligning the walls as well as the few torches standing nearby. Soft scarlet hair done in a high ponytail fell nicely over her perfectly rounded breasts in soft curls at the ends. A small ruby, accentuated by golden chains fell in the middle of her forehead, adding a certain charm to her features. Covering her slender legs, she wore deep red blooming pants, a sort of Arabic style added to it. And while her perfectly flat stomach was bared to all eyes, she wore a short but revealing sleeveless shirt, small enough to cover her small breasts; the silk fabric was also dyed in the rich color. As if her beauty wasn’t enough, golden bracelets covered her upper arms, and golden earrings graced her small round ears. 

Link blushed under her gaze. Admittedly, she was gorgeous, but such women did nothing to perk his interest. From what he remembered these Gerudo were tribes that often went out in search of boyfriends, and as soon as they got what they wanted, they disposed of them. The women were only interested in having baby girls that would add to their tribe. Males were rarely born, in fact every century a male would breathe life and rule the clan as a favorite that they would revere. While the need for more females did spark an important issue among them, so did wealth and power. Their sudden rush for supremacy over Great Bay was quite baffling and also startling.

As the guard before him kneeled to the seated woman, Shippo did the same. Of course he observed the female for a quick moment before his eyes landed upon two female servants tending to their mistress quite devotedly. They wore all white, including white veils over their mouths, and their hair was pulled up in a high bun. Unlike the seated female, they did not possess any fine jewelry that would highlight their beauty. On one side, the servant offered Aveil a goblet of wine while the other diligently used a long golden staff with many feathers decorating the ends to fan the woman. He noticed something about these women; each girl had the same exact hair color, bronze skin and golden eyes. How was that possible?

Taking a sip of her drink, she glanced at Link with a calm expression. “An intruder?” she asked her personal guard.

As if fearing great punishment, the aggressive and also protective sentry woman brought herself forward in a slight bow. “Forgive me. This boy required an audience and was quite insistent. We know not how he snuck inside, but I assure you I shall properly dispel of his presence.” 

Aveil regarded the youth. Among all of the Terminans she’d seen during her 20 years of existence, she never once saw anyone with golden hair and deep blue eyes. Dirt covered his somewhat soaked tunic from his many adventures outside her humble home. Perplexed, she noted the determined look in his eyes, and immediately she knew right away that he wanted something, but she would not hand it over so easily. 

Annoyed with the constant fanning, she ushered her servants away, and pulled herself up from her seat. With each step she took, her hips gracefully swayed from side to side, her golden eyes watching Link closely. “What reason do you have for barging in to my home unwelcomed boy?” She had heard the ruckus a short moment ago, and she knew that someone had snuck in, most likely a man. They couldn’t seem to resist sneaking inside for one glance at the women without getting thrown out. Of course she could have ordered for her guards to remove him from the fortress, but she was feeling quite bored as of late. A little entertainment once in a while couldn’t hurt.

Not caring if it was rude or not, Link pushed himself off the carpet and stood before the woman. “I’m sure you’re well aware of the reason, Aveil.”  
Disturbed by his impolite response, the guard pushed him to the floor with her spear at his neck. “Show some respect!” she barked.  
She blinked before chuckling slightly. “Oh I do, do I?” She asked, quite amused with his choice of words. “Let him go, Allyse,” she ordered. Ever so slightly, she leaned in towards him, admiring his unblemished face and the anger in his blue eyes.

Link flinched under her cold seductive stare, especially when her slender fingers caressed his face gently, following the scar on his cheek with the tip of her index finger. Of course he didn’t move, but allowed her to do as she pleased, for now. 

“Ah, but a boy you are not…you’ve grown up, haven’t you?” she exclaimed with small smile before circling him slowly. “Not long ago, I recall a certain blond youth who snuck inside my walls and stole my treasure. It was you, wasn’t it…Link?”

Link’s eyes widened. She knew his name? How was that possible? “You know me?” Out of his few years spent in Termina, he did not allow himself to mingle with the pirates, as they were a forbidding and sinful tribe. The fact that she knew his name was questioning.

She laughed at his reaction. Leaning down closer, to where Link could smell her sweet perfume, her red stained lips brushed across his ear. “Someone told me,” she whispered, sending chills through him. Pulling away, she crossed her arms. “In fact, I’ve been waiting for you. I knew you’d come sneaking in, and after this no less,” she pulled from her blouse a very familiar pendant, which was wrapped around her neck loosely. “Yes, I was told you would stop at nothing to get your hands on it.” She fingered the blue stone lightly before returning it back to her chest.

“Who?”

Aveil arched a brow. “Oh well aren’t we quite demanding?” Her eyes fell on her personal guard. “You may leave.” Looking over to Shippo, she pointed back to the exit. “Return to your post,” she said waving him away.

Somewhat hesitant, Shippo stood up and with one last look at Link he sauntered away towards the hall that led to the entrance. There was no way he would just abandon his friend. Instead of following orders from the enemy, he glanced both ways. When all eyes were on Link, he concealed himself behind a few barrels against the farthest wall. There, he listened in.

Lifting his chin, Link regarded the woman before him. Someone had notified Aveil that he was on his way here. Who? Was it the same person responsible for the calamity placed upon Termina? Someone was aware of their quest and of his existence, but who? If only he knew.

She smirked. “Much is weighing on your mind, I can see,” she muttered.

“Who ordered you to hurt the Zoras, and what did this person promise you?” He questioned. Of course he knew it wasn’t simple to get like this, but if all else failed, he had no choice.

She mused. “So many questions…who said it was a person?’” She suddenly snapped her finger, easily summoning her personal servants. “Bound his hands and remove his weapons,” she ordered.

OOO

After managing to escape, Inuyasha and Kirara descended onto the ground. The area around them was strangely vacant. There was not a sign of anyone in the vicinity and that alone was aggravating. An ominous fog settled itself around them, and it was difficult to make anything out. 

Discerning what was there and what wasn’t, Kirara spotted movement just beyond the many wooden crates ahead. Something was creeping there and whatever or whoever it was, Kirara leapt in to action with a fierce growl, determined in her quick flight.

Upon hearing this, Inuyasha turned to the feline. “What is it?” he called. 

As if to answer his reply, a feminine scream rang out, much to Inuyasha’s surprise. It seemed Kirara had found one of those pirates. She was probably hiding, waiting to ambush him. “Great job Kirara!” Inuyasha smirked before stepping forward.

Out of the misty fog, Kirara emerged with a small child. Kirara teeth bit in to the back of her shirt, lifting her in the air as the saber tooth sauntered toward her companion. The sight was not what he was expecting.

“Hey! Let me go!” Amber cried while struggling in the feline’s grasp. Who knew such a large cat existed. The girl kicked in hopes of freeing herself, but the grip was strong. “You’ll be sorry!”

Inuyasha glared and pointed his blade straight to her face, mere inches from her nose. “Be quiet! Tell me where your leader is!” He ordered.

Amber’s eye twitched at his arrogance. “Like I’d tell you!” The pirate realized suddenly that the person standing before her was in fact a man, and she knew she was in trouble. She didn’t know what kind of person he was. In fact, basic understanding of men baffled her, considering that this was the first time ever encountering one. Were men really as brutal as the tribe said? Would he kill her if she didn’t fess up? God only knew she didn’t want to die, but it was a matter of pride and also loyalty to her tribe that she kept her mouth shut. Spilling too much information was foolish and could lead to certain devastation. 

“Is that so?” he questioned before taking her from Kirara and holding her by the back of her neck. His brown eyes scrutinized the small child in his grasp before they narrowed with impatience. “Who’s in charge around here?” Inuyasha didn’t have all day to wait around. Either she was going to talk, or he would have to take matters in to his own hands.

Amber stuck her tongue out at him, and kicked him straight in the chest. “I’m not telling you anything!”  
Outright aggravated by her refusal to speak, Inuyasha growled menacingly. “I haven’t got all day! Just tell me!” Sheesh, the kid was almost as annoying as Shippo! It wasn’t like he was going to hurt her. He might have his moments, but he’d never hurt a kid.

“Never!”

A chorus of shouts drew Inuyasha’s attention away from the defiant girl and towards the fortress surrounding him from all sides. The fog had yet to lift, and the voices of several distressed and outraged women appeared at the scene. While the haze partially hid their forms, Inuyasha saw the outlines of their body and their weapons gripped tightly. The tribe blocked the path in front of him, approaching with intentions of harming him for his sudden and unwelcomed intrusion, but he didn’t back down, in fact, he smirked.

Stepping out of the fog, several amazons stood before him, their blades ready and waiting to take charge and strike him down. Their golden eyes, rare in most Terminans, blazed with abhorrence. Although their mouths were covered by silken cloths, Inuyasha knew very well that there weren’t smiles hidden beneath the soft fabric. 

Inuyasha readied his own sword in his free hand, while the other made sure to hold the child still. “You just don’t give up, do you? Where is your leader?” He called out to them with annoyance.

One woman in particular stepped forward from the rest, her garments more distinct than her female friends. She was dressed in loose fitting green pants and a revealing top that exposed her slim body. Fiery red hair hung high in a bun, held together by gems. “Though I do not know why you have intruded upon our home, a man no less,” She began and gritted her teeth as she eyed him some feet away. “This is as far as you go!” She glowered and held herself in a rigid stance, though she made no move as to attack. “You’re not welcomed here!”

Inuyasha snorted and gripped his sword tightly. “Yeah well it’s not like I want to be here,” he replied. “Listen, I just want to talk to whoever is in charge!” After that, he’d be happy to leave.

“Talk? With our leader?” The woman scoffed at his ignorance. As if she would allow such a disgusting ‘man’ inside their home and in the presence of Aveil no less. Why the idea was laughable, and he would only dirty their home with his filth. “Our leader has no time to deal with pathetic dogs!” She replied. She eyed the child held firmly in his grasp, struggling to free herself. “You’d do wise to release her before we disassemble your limbs piece by piece.”

Taken aback by their cruelty, Inuyasha was quick to react. “I have business here and whether you like it or not, I’m not leaving until everything is settled!” He scrutinized the woman who remained standing, though she did not make a move to attack, her expression however was laced with many emotions, but fear was not one. In fact, anger was more dominant than any other. Of course he supposed they did have a reason to want to strike him down, after all he did step on their property, but they were the ones responsible for all that was happening in Great Bay. Who else? It was obvious those creatures were nesting in their home.

The tribe drew forward, their steps alerting both Inuyasha and the feline that they weren’t going to make this easy on them. They were bound and determined to dispel their presence.

“That’s just like a man! Demanding everything for himself!” 

“Let’s kill him and end this charade!”

“Men are better left for dead than they are alive!”

The shouts sent waves of adrenalin through his veins. Link was right when he said that the place was swarming with guards, and the fact that they were issuing threats at him was enough to almost drive him over the edge. On the downside, they were humans, not demons or monsters; he couldn’t just kill them.

Annoyed, the female in charge raised her hand, signaling the others to prepare themselves. “You were warned!” 

Realizing that they were not going to halt on the child’s account, Inuyasha prepared himself. “Damn!” If only he had he hadn’t turned mortal, then he’d have a chance of getting pass them without the worry of causing harm. He had no problem dealing with the mutants, but humans were another matter.

Without a second to spare, the woman in charge signaled the attack, and battle cries filled the area. 

Raising the blade in self-defense, Inuyasha found himself at odds with the overpowering humans. While he blocked many of the attacks, Kirara watched his back, her fangs startling very few of the women who dared approached.

The child, felt dizzy from the constant movement in her captor’s grasp. She found herself held firmly at his waist, while he clashed blades with the others. Amber hadn’t expected any of this, but she found herself watching the man that held her closely. Why hadn’t he thrown her aside?

Thrown back suddenly by their nimble movements and flexibilities, Inuyasha knew he couldn’t keep up much longer. While his sword had the power to push them back, he found that he needed more distance in order to pull off one of his moves. Before, he had intended to cooperate with them, and had done his best to push aside the threats, but they just weren’t willing to listen. Wanting him dead was one thing, but possibly hurting one of their own in the process was not what he had seen coming. 

In an effort to protect the girl, he held her closer, his hold on his sword tightening. A sudden attack from above caught his attention, when one of the tribeswoman leapt in to the air for what appeared to be an ending blow, Inuyasha fell back by the barrage of twin blades, and he hit the ground hard. Unfortunately, his sword fell from his hand and landed some distance out of reach. Before he could manage to move out of harm’s way, he felt the tip of the blade at his throat.

“Any last words?” She asked.

Inuyasha glowered at her. What could he do now? He was surrounded with weapons pointed straight at him. But aside from this, no harm came to the child next to him, but he didn’t remove his hold on her either. “Damn it! Just hear me out!”

“Why should we listen to scum like y—“

The woman before him raised her hand in silence. “Enough.” Her eyes wandered the man from head to toe before returning to gaze in to his dark eyes. “And what is so important that needs discussed with our leader? Hm?” From her reckoning, the wall near the entrance of the gate had collapsed, and it was all because of his strange sword. “I’ll hear what you have to say before I kill you and throw your corpse over the wall.”

Inuyasha surveyed the surrounding tribe before his gaze settled on his feline companion. Somehow, Kirara was netted down by some strange rope that sparked from the slightest of movements. “Tell me why you’re all hurting the Zoras!”

A smirk formed on her cherry lips suddenly and she found herself chuckling. “And why would you care about that? Surely it has nothing to do with you, man.”

“It has everything to do with us!” Inuyasha mentally cursed himself for letting the last word slip. 

The smile left her face and her mood soured. “Us?” So there were more of them then? ‘That would explain the disturbance not long ago…’ “Unfortunately I cannot answer your question. In fact, our own leader, as of late, ordered the attack,” she explained. “By law, we are to follow orders, nothing else.”

Not sure whether they were honest or not, Inuyasha couldn’t help but wonder about this leader. Seeing as how they disliked men in general, the leader was no doubt a female. But that did not answer his next question. “What about those disgusting sea creatures that attacked the Zoras? Where did they come from?”

“Ever persistent are we?” She frowned and tilted her head in a fashion before shrugging. “I cannot answer because I do not know. I’m sure Aveil would be willing to answer you...but unfortunately, she doesn’t appreciate being bothered.” Noticing his distress and determination to find some means of escape, she lifted her chin. “I’m afraid your visit was short lived.” Raising her spear, she prepared to finish off the worthless male, but before she could strike him through the heart, he grabbed the shaft and pushed her back with surprising strength. “Give up! You can’t win!”

“I’m not taking no for an answer!” He pushed the woman away. “Either you do as I say or I snap her neck, which is it?” He brought the child closer to him, and watched their reactions. Surely they had to have some compassion in their hearts if only for one of their own, no older than themselves. Even Inuyasha didn’t have it in him to hurt her, and he wasn’t going to either. He only hoped they would allow him access inside, if not, he was in trouble.

Before she or any of the others could retort back, hurried footsteps drew their attention away from the intruder. Almost immediately, a group of women emerged from the haze, some injured, others soaked. 

With annoyance flaring the Gerudo who appeared, along with all the others, glared at Inuyasha. He had destroyed their boats and injured few of her companions, and she wanted him to suffer. “Why have you not killed him?! That man should be locked up!”

Surprised by her choice of words, the leader in charge frowned. “Locked up? Naomi, you know Aveil would not tolerate that!” She eyed the small group, noticing that they were soaked from head to foot. “Was anyone hurt?”

Looking back, Naomi shook her head. “We’re fine, but a number of our pets were annihilated,” she replied before glaring at the male draped in red just a few steps from her. Noticing one of their own caught in his grasp, her agitation heightened. 

OOO

The tournament ended with a round of cheers as the winner ascended the platform where he was congratulated with his reward. While the event proved challenging, Kauji had decided to lose on purpose, if only to let his companion win. After all, winning wasn’t everything, and besides, he’d won plenty of times in the past and many of his male friends were irritated with their repeated losses. The Zora that did win was a good friend of his, Zaruth. He had a reason to win; after all, a certain female waited earnestly for his victory.

After receiving his prize, a blue pearl, the joyous Zora grinned triumphantly. Almost instantly, all of his fellow Zoras bombarded him with congratulations; they couldn’t have been more proud. 

Kauji smirked from his place in the background. “A great match.”

Looking over his shoulder, Zaruth smiled. “I still can’t believe I won!” A laugh escaped him. 

Kauji couldn’t help but stare at the pearl grasped loosely in his friend’s hand. The pearl itself was a basic gift for a tournament. The ocean produced ample amounts year round. They were always regarded for their rich color and quality; they were a favorite among the females. A while back, it ended up as a ritual custom among the tribe and tournaments were often held each year. Whoever was claimed victor would present his prize to his beloved. Pearls also functioned in marriage proposals. 

While Zaruth was carried away by the other contestants, Kauji sighed and massaged his shoulder which ached somewhat.

“Kauji!”

Looking over his shoulder, he turned and greeted the young woman warmly. “I hope you found the event to your liking.”

Kagome smiled. “You came in second. Great job!”

He grinned. “Yeah well it was interesting.” Raising his arms above his head, his elbows and shoulders popped, and a pleasurable sigh left him. Looking back at the woman, he smiled politely. “Well, I think I’ll go rest for a while,” he replied. “You and your friends are free to go anywhere. Later we will feast.”

Kagome nodded and waved the exhausted male goodbye before turning to her female companion who stood ever so silently beside her. “Sango?”

“Kagome…can we talk?”

“Huh? Sure, what about?” She asked curiously. 

Settling themselves at the ledge of the spring, Kagome turned to the older woman. Apparently something was bothering her; otherwise, it wouldn’t seem so important. From the look in her eyes, realization dawned on the school girl. Of course she’d been avoiding the subject for some time, but she knew sooner or later it would catch up to her.

The woman’s eyes settled on the spring in deep thought. “However long it takes us here in this world, we’ll definitely return home,” she began. Truth be told, she didn’t know how long that would take, but the sooner this task was accomplished, the sooner they acquired the remaining three pendants, the sooner they could leave this foreign land and back home. “Then, we’ll put an end to Naraku.” She glanced back at Kagome. “You’ll be able to return to your family,” she explained. 

The priestess nodded. 

Sango sighed. “Kagome, you know it’s not good to keep everything locked up inside…”Her eyes watched for any change in her countenance, but Kagome’s eyes were elsewhere. When she saw her passive expression, she continued on. “What you went through wasn’t easy…and acting like everything is ok will only hurt more.” Kagome had yet to actually shed tears in her teammate’s presence, and that frightened her. The girl she had come to know was hiding her pain was replacing it with false cheerfulness.

Kagome’s melancholy expression reflected off the surface of the water. Sango was right. “I know…I mean…what’s done is done…what’s the use in delving deeper in to the past?” she asked, but mostly to herself. Her virginity was taken from her by a cruel man who had also taken from her another important gem…the Sacred Jewel. If only she had stayed with the others instead of wandering off that night.

“These things happen...sometimes we can’t avoid it,” the slayer solemnly explained. Though Sango had seen Kagome’s jovial countenance over the past couple days, she knew that deep down her companion was hurting. She saw the lament in her eyes. Sometimes she just wished Kagome would open up just a little more. “There was a time…I was almost assaulted…I was 12 summers old…”

Kagome’s thoughts snapped back to reality and she looked upon Sango with curiosity. “What?”

Sango remembered that day vividly. The night was like any other, calm and peaceful, but unfortunately the night also brought great terror. A horde of demons had demolished several important shrines near her home. On that day, she and her people were summoned by a young lord to exterminate the creatures wreaking havoc at the castle. The battle was strenuous and fierce, and it took all of Sango’s training to push through. 

After dispatching all the demons from the vicinity, the lord was kind enough to offer them a place of sanctuary until morning. During that night, she and her brother slept in separate rooms, while her father was tended to by some royal physicians. 

She remembered how restless she felt after the battle, and she recalled how her father praised her when she fought. The lord of the castle had been so thankful for their help, that he offered payment to her father if he handed over a few of their clan members to work at the palace and keep it protected, but that offer was declined. The lord gave up, and did not mention another word.

While the events from earlier still played in her head, she heard soft footsteps stalking towards her, and she sat up in bed thinking it was her brother wanting to spend the night like he usually did. How wrong she was to assume such a thought. The person standing in her room was not her brother, but it was in fact the young lord of the castle. 

She remembered questioning why he was there, and when he said nothing but reached out to grab her, she leapt out of bed and reached for her weapon. Everything happened so fast, that she hadn’t had much time to discern his movements in the dark. At one point he was straddling her small form and ripping at her kimono and the next he was lying across the room unconscious. 

Having heard her story, Kagome remained silent. She never knew much of Sango’s past, and having heard of her assault, Kagome’s frown deepened. “…”

Sango continued on. “I was thankful my father was still awake. If he hadn’t arrived when he did…” She fought the urge to growl when she recalled how his rough hands had touched her in various places that night. Her father was lucky the lord hadn’t executed him for his attack.

The priestess understood the terror her friend must have faced. In fact, when Sakon had ripped her clothes and forced a strange liquid down her throat, it took all of her will power to resist, but in the end she was at his mercy. Though she wasn’t alone in the world; there were many women with their own problems, and Kagome was no different. Sango was fortunate that day.

Sango eyed her companion. If only there was something she could do to ease the burden placed on the young school girl. But she knew no matter what she said, nothing could heal the pain she suffered. Thankfully the guys were quiet about this, and were not persistent on the matter. A sudden awkwardness fell upon the two, and Sango felt she might have saddened her friend further.

A moment later, Kagome sighed. Her hand combed through her long tangled ebony tresses and she groaned in protest. “I really need a bath…my hair feels awful,” she pouted.

Noticing the change of topic, Sango decided to drop the subject. “I don’t believe bathing in the spring is an option.”

Kagome blinked. “No. I don’t think so…” She groaned and leaned on her hands with her head hanging. 

“Why not look around some more?” Sango offered. After all, there were countless rooms surrounding them. Since the guys were away fetching the next pendant, she and Kagome could possibly make themselves useful in some way or other.

Noticing her friend stand up, Kagome shook her head. “That’s ok…I think I’ll just stay here for a bit longer,” she explained. A small smile graced her saddened expression. “You go ahead. I’ll catch up later.”

Hesitant, Sango nodded and left Kagome to her musings. Although she hated to leave, she knew it was probably for the best. ‘I’m sorry Kagome…’

OOO

Kauji sighed as he returned to the sanctuary of his room. Parchments littered the floor, which was covered with white sand; they remained there for some time, most crumpled up and tossed elsewhere. Sheer ivory curtains draped around the farthest side of the room, encompassing his bed. Along the walls were several ornaments of many shells, and on the opposite side of the room, a small pool of water. 

The young male fell against his bed lazily and stared at the ceiling with lingering thoughts of the event and also of the travelers. For a moment, he briefly wondered if it was possible that they could free their clan, but then again, humans were known to be weak and corrupt. Yet, Kauji didn’t see those characteristics in most of them. In fact, few had attributes of strong warriors, yet they were gentle and youthful; the qualities he found in the females, mostly the youngest in the revealing garb.

The older woman, who claimed to be a slayer, kept her guard up continuously. Not long ago, he had noticed her examining his people with uncertainty, and although his kinfolk claimed innocence, she held doubt in her eyes. Unlike her other companion, Kagome, she was an interesting girl, and although danger lurked around the corner, her smile remained nonetheless. Sweet and somewhat naïve, he found her most appealing. A smile graced his lips at the memory of her cheering him on in the tournament. 

The gentle sounds of tapping drew his attention away from his thoughts. Sitting up, he reached over and grasped the lidded jar next to the bed and held it up before his face, leering at the small ball of light inside. “Sorry, but right now, I can’t afford distractions,” he explained, watching as the pink light darkened to a scarlet. “I’ll let you go soon, I promise.” He smirked before setting her aside. Laying back down, he closed his eyes. 

OOO

Aveil chuckled as she circled Link. After sending her servants away, she allowed all of her attention to focus solely on the boy before her. He was quite the looker, compared to all the males in Termina, and although he was without facial hair made him all the more attractive. Don’t get her wrong, she found him quite nice, but she preferred older men, ones that were forceful and also submissive. 

Sighing, she stood before the boy and shook her head sadly. “Such a shame…it really is,” she admitted. If only Link were a few years older. She knew he would grow to be quite handsome. Besides that, they were from two different worlds, with two different ages. Aveil was a leader of pirates, and he was a boy reaching his peak among the adults in a far lesser society. Obviously they had nothing in common, so why would she bother taking the situation any further?

Of course she felt some disdain for men in general. Why was that? In her eyes, as well as the other women of her tribe, men were barbaric. Conquering and abusing women were in their nature. In fact, they took great pleasure in harming a girl, no matter what her age and violated her in cruel and immoral ways. They took satisfaction, long ago, and burned her homeland, and she experienced first-hand what it was like to be raped and beaten. She felt the torture, the humility from those vile beings, and yet, there was something about them that drove her over the edge. After all her years of pirating, she yearned for the sensual touch from such a creature, if only for a short moment. Afterwards, she’d satisfy herself in his suffering.

While her eyes sparkled in mischief, Link found her gaze quite unsettling. The woman appeared distracted by her own thoughts, and although her eyes never left his form, he looked away. Observing the large room, he noted that the fishing tank sat off the side with fewer fish inside its glass walls. 

Aside from all the weapons placed against or hung from the walls, Link noticed a bow and a familiar case of golden arrows sitting neatly against the wall. ‘Those are Kagome’s….’

“Tell me, are your friends at the domain right now?” She questioned.

Link glared, but he did not answer, nor did he intend to. The fact that she knew where the others were was not surprising. Link was sure those water imps were working under her orders and had been spying on them. Because his hands were bound, his plans were somewhat hindered, and he knew that if he were to obtain the pendant, he’d have be wary, because unlike all of the guards, Aveil was the most powerful. How did he know that? It was a simple fact that only the strongest could rise to power in the tribe. And seeing how her people feared her, that was another clear sign that Aveil was not a woman to reckon with. 

The door to the room suddenly opened, earning both occupants attention. Several irate women sauntered inside, bringing with them a large cat which they dragged by strong chains; strange magic held the feline down, shocking her each time she tried to free herself, and in the process zapped her energy. 

“The hell! Let me go!”

There was a disturbance behind the door, followed by many familiar curses and shouts. Pushed inside, Inuyasha fell on one knee, glaring at the individuals responsible. Besides his hakama slightly ruffled and dirtied, Inuyasha was unhurt and ready to kill, regrettably, his arms were seized, therefore hindering his means of attack. 

Realizing he was not alone in the large, decorative room, Inuyasha’s gaze landed on Link, who stood with nonchalance, staring at him as if he wasn’t expecting his arrival. “Well, look who got caught!” His voice dripped with sarcasm. Of course he should have figured this would happen. “You got a lot of nerve kid!” He scolded. “Acting all high and mighty!”

Scrutinizing the loud male, Aveil felt her displeasure heighten. Just who was this loud mouthed male? She most certainly didn’t approve of his presence, and the fact that her guards brought him straight to her angered her greatly. “Why have you brought this man here?” 

At the sound of her voice, each sentry fell to their knees in deep respect, with their foreheads touching the ground. Some shuddered, dreading that they would be disciplined severely for allowing a male inside the fortress without her permission. In fact, they knew the exact punishment granted to them for such a crime.

Curiously, his eyes landed upon the petite and curvaceous woman standing before a large throne in front of them. Inuyasha knew instantly that she was the person in charge. The way she held herself high above the other women, and the fact that she was dressed in upper class garments, told him otherwise. 

When they failed to give her an explanation, she felt her blood boil. “Explain!” she demanded with crossed arms. 

One of the commanders in charge spoke up. “This man destroyed the perimeter, harming some of our companions. We found him with one of our own caught within his grasp. He demanded to speak with you, my lady,” the one in charge of the lower class guards replied quite hurriedly. 

“Oh?” Aveil eyed Inuyasha. “And pray tell how such a man destroyed the wall? Not only that, but how did he get past the gate?”

Breaking free from one of the offender’s grasp, he held his fist high in front of him. “Hey! Why don’t you ask me yourself!?” Just as he was about to say another word, Inuyasha’s face met the ground roughly with a blade to the back of his neck. What in the world was wrong with these women and their brutal conduct? 

Gulping, one of the sentries stepped forward, pulling the chain that wrapped around Kirara quite delicately. “This feline is capable of flight. He flew over the walls that way,” she explained.

“Flight?” Aveil eyed the saber tooth. How was a cat capable of flight? Slightly interested, she sauntered up to the large beast and gently caressed her white, silky fur, much to Kirara’s disapproval. Never in her life had she seen such a beast. 

While she observed the feline, she shifted her gaze to another of her guards, this time holding a large weapon in her hands. Taking the offered blade, Aveil marveled at the craftsmanship. Admiring the soft glow emanating off the blade, she suddenly found herself distracted by the odd letterings engraved in the steel. Something about this sword disturbed her, and with great dissatisfaction, she returned it to her servant. “Place it with all the rest,” She ordered. While the other woman walked off to complete her order, Aveil sauntered over to the male with long ebony hair. The moment she stood before him, she placed her hands on either of her hips. “Look at me.”

Looking up in to her strange golden eyes, Inuyasha glared. 

“So…you are a half demon, are you?” she asked, surprising Inuyasha completely. She laughed at his reaction. “Strange, you look human enough. Here I thought you’d be stronger…how disappointing…”

Distrustfully, Inuyasha clenched his fists, “Who told you?!” Immediately, he allowed his eyes to fall on a certain boy. Did Link foolishly tell these strangers about his secret? He noticed the annoyance on the youth’s face, and the sudden shake of his head as if to answer his question. Obviously he didn’t.

Again Aveil cackled, before turning her back on him. Sitting in her chair, she crossed her legs, resting both her arms on both supports, however, her smirk did not falter. “I have my sources,” she replied. “So I hear you’re trying to save the Zoras?” She chuckled at the thought. “Such pathetic creatures. Do you really think you can save them so easily?” She questioned. “What were you thinking of doing, just breaking inside our home and asking us politely to stop?” she asked, her malicious smile ever-present. 

“Damn you!” Inuyasha cursed. “Just because they might seem lower to you does not give you the right to torture them and kidnap their people!” he criticized. “If it’s a fight you want, fight me!” He struggled in the guard’s grasp. “I can make it worth your while.”

Aveil arched a delicate brow. A man was willing to fight on behalf of a useless tribe of humanoid fish? A stranger from a far off land was willing to sacrifice himself for another? Why the very idea was unthinkable. However, it did spark her interest. “A fight? With me?” she questioned. “And you say you’ll make it worth my while?” She shook her head. 

OOO

Due to the loud commotion, several young palace retainers gathered around, their curiosity sparked on account of two strangers within their settlement. On closer inspection of these outsiders, they realized that they were both males. Fearful of the dreadful rumors that circled about their people, regarding the savageness such men expressed, they fell in to hushed negative whispers. While some were quite upset about this disturbance, others were quite interested, considering it was a first in their life time to actually look upon the opposite sex.

Entering from the servants’ quarters, Amber trudged down the hall, her thoughts straining to understand what had happened moments ago. That man had threatened to hurt her if the others hadn’t agreed to allow him access inside. Apparently he had something important to discuss with Aveil and she wondered what it could be. Since he did release her, thankfully, Amber had been surprised that the royal sentries were willing to let her off the hook, but she fretted what might happen later on. It was unavoidable, and she knew that Aveil would discipline her. Although the thought bothered her, she didn’t care. What was more important to her was understanding this guy’s presence and what he could want with her leader.

Silently, she quickened her pace down the long passageway, careful of capturing some of the tenants on duty’s attention. As soon as she neared the room, the entry way covered by silken drapes, Amber heard various noises on the other side. Pushing back the cloth, Amber peaked at the occupants nearby. 

Directly in front of her, she found several maidens blocking her view of Aveil and the perpetrator. Providing that she entered from the side door, she crossed over to the gathering of servants, and attempted to push past them, but when that failed, she stood on her tiptoes, and tried to capture some of the conversation between Aveil and the stranger. If only she wasn’t five foot tall.

Instantly, she spotted the dark haired male with the attitude, and the fact that he was held down, she smirked. Just as soon as she found a great spot to observe the scene, and possibly a punishment for the intruder, a hand suddenly pulled Amber from view and towards the back.

One girl in particular, quite tall in appearance, regarded the two males. “What do you think they want?”

“Nothing but trouble, if you ask me.”

Another girl, quite hopelessly overjoyed by this event, simply smiled. “Oh look at his hair! And his clothes!”

Groaning, the older girl standing beside the eager teen merely slapped her shoulder. “Snap out of it! He’s a man!” She argued. “He’d sooner rape than strike up a conversation!”

Somewhat aggravated that they had pushed her aside, Amber tried once more. “Them?” Squeezing her way through the throng, she managed to duck under a few arms in order to observe who this other person was. On closer inspection, she found this male quite…young? No…there was something different about him. Blond hair stood out among everyone in the room. The color was indeed foreign and also unusual. Unlike his companion, he was strangely quiet during the whole ordeal, not once expressing any sign of cowardice or resentment. A green tunic with brown sleeves adorned his slim appearance. Baffled, she wondered when he had snuck in. ‘Who is he?’


	40. Affection and Detention

Aveil, who had been quietly musing, noticed a stirring several feet away. Apparently her retainers were slacking on their duties in order to catch a glimpse of the males. Bothered by the bickering females, Aveil stood up and silently crossed her arms. The sudden motion easily alerted them that she was very much displeased. “There is nothing to see here!” she said suddenly. “Get back to work!” she ordered.

Startled by her sudden demand, many of the servants hustled out of the room, and in the process, shoved one another. After Amber finally found a good spot to observe quietly, the sudden shift propelled her forward, and with great alarm, she saw the floor close in on her. “Ah!” Groaning, she pushed herself up on her knees. Feeling an awkward quietness settle around her, she hesitantly raised her head. To her dismay, everyone was staring at her, and she was alone.

Gulping slightly, she found herself gazing in to deep sapphire eyes. A sudden shock swept through her, and she felt her heart jump loudly in her chest. On closer scrutiny, Amber beheld the boy standing before her. Golden locks fell partially over his mysterious eyes, though slightly wet since he was somewhat drenched, he held himself strong. What was this feeling that abruptly overwhelmed her? Who was he? Flushing under his attentive gaze, she shifted her attention.

At the sight of the pitiful child, Aveil felt the urge to roll her eyes. “Amber,” she called, easily earning the child’s attention, and upon the fright in her stare, she continued. “Am I to believe that you fell victim to this man?” she indicated to Inuyasha, who remained silent as if to observe the scene.

Gulping, Amber held back from growling at her. In a manner of deep respect, she lowered herself to the floor. “Forgive me,” She pleaded. 

Arching a brow, Aveil relaxed in to her throne, though her attention did not leave Amber. Silently, she grasped the scepter near her throne and fingered the crystalized orb. “It seems as though no matter what punishment you receive, you only continue with your antics…” She replied and raised her eyes. “If I’m informed of another mistake on your part, I will not hesitate to give you a far greater punishment. Do you understand?” She asked.

Amber nodded. “Yes.”

“Good. Leave my presence.”

Obediently, she picked herself off the floor and left the room not once turning back. If only she were older, then Aveil wouldn’t boss her around. The only reason she acquired rule over their lives was because of her popularity among the women, and also due to her unrivaled beauty. One day, she wouldn’t be so tough, because Amber planned to do something about it.

Sighing dramatically, Aveil shifted her gaze on a far more important matter. The question was what would she do with them? As of the moment, they were beneath her. Pondering for what seemed like the fifth time, she decided on what she would do with the intruders. “Place them in the dungeons,” she waved her guards away dismissively, as if the situation were quite boring.

“But, my lady…”

She looked upon the guard. “Do not fret. By sunrise tomorrow, I want their corpses burned.”

Pleased by her mistress’s demand, the guards didn’t hesitate as they forcibly seized the boy garbed in green and the not so pleased older man. 

However, a certain dark haired male did not abide by such cruelty and persisted in struggling, all the while his complaints everlasting. “Get your hands off me!” He barked.   
Twisting and turning in two of the guards grasp, he managed to kick the one behind him hard in the stomach, and although her grip lessened, the others were quick to react. Not a second later, Inuyasha found himself subdued and carried off by four amazons.

Link, who had also resisted, glanced at Aveil, and while he could escape any time he wished, he decided that it would be in his best interest to allow things to run its course. In the end, he was the most cooperative of the captives.

Clearly upset by these turn of events, Shippo, who had remained in hiding for some time, felt the urgency to seek help from the others. Besides what could he do to help them? The boy watched helplessly as his friends were taken away, and the moment the door closed, he decided to take action. Gulping, he carefully raised himself from his hiding place, cautious of raising suspicion. As he moved to turn the corner, a vociferous feminine voice sent him running for the exit. Not a moment later, he heard the rushed footsteps chasing after him.

OOO

Meanwhile, Sango strolled alone, searching for the missing monk, who had vanished a short time ago after the event. On her way past a small section near a watery space, she noticed that the size of the Zoras on guard had doubled. They were standing near a small body of black sea, watching it carefully as if expecting something sinister to occur, while the others merely took turns pacing to and fro in a repetitive fashion. 

Rounding the corner, she took to the long incline next to her. Not until after managing the steep walk, Sango rejoined the monk, who sat upon the cliff, gazing down at the spring as if concerned. “Miroku?” She called, earning his attention instantly. “I’ve been looking for you. What are you doing?” she asked kneeling beside him.

“Sango…” he voiced. “How is she?” he asked. By her expression, he knew something must have happened, or that is to say already did. A moment ago, he had just been thinking quietly about the Feudal Era and what kind of mischief Naraku was up to, until he saw Sango and Kagome sitting near the spring below him. 

She shook her head, recalling Kagome’s expression when she had brought it up. “Kagome is still bothered. I’m not sure what to do. I thought if I sat down and talked to her…that maybe…” Sango fell short and sighed. “I might have upset her only further.”

With reassurance, Miroku placed a hand upon her shoulder. “I’m sure she’ll be alright.” Looking off towards the spring, he saw her sitting there with her knees raised up to her chest, her head hidden from view. “What she needs right now is some time alone,” he explained. 

Sango nodded. “You’re right.”

OOO

Sitting alone by the spring, staring blankly ahead, Kagome reflected on all that had happened since their coming to Termina. Her thoughts lingered on her friends and family, as well as her previous situation. With her head in her arms, she closed her eyes, trying to shut out everything around her. How long was it since she had time to think alone? She wasn’t sure. At the moment, she wished for nothing more than for time to start over, but that wasn’t possible. Why was that? She could already time travel, was that not enough? 

A sigh escaped her. Briefly she wondered how her family was. Were they well? How was her little brother doing in school? Was her grandfather still up to his old tricks? Was her mother still smiling? What about her friends? An image of Yuka, Eri and Ayame suddenly appeared in her thoughts. Most likely they were wondering why she was absent from school for so long, and there was no doubt her grandfather was making up more excuses about her strange ailments. 

Of course, it wasn’t only about missing those that she loved, but also about her relationship with a certain half demon. What were they right now? Obviously he still loved Kikyou, and Kagome knew there was no possible way to separate them, not that she would. Not long ago, they both shared a kiss; this was during the time when they were fighting against Kaguya. Vividly, she remembered the way Inuyasha had held her and the adoration in his eyes as he stared in to her eyes. Was he seeing Kagome then…or was he merely thinking of Kikyou? Did he not feel anything from the kiss? Perhaps her feelings had been unrequited and she had wasted pouring her heart and tears onto to something she could never have.

Sighing yet again, Kagome held her knees tightly against her and closed her eyes. In his eyes, he probably saw her as only a friend. Of course there had been a time that he only thought of her as a jewel detector, but after all the problems and challenges they faced, they managed to become good friends. Perhaps she would talk with Inuyasha the first chance she got and sort out everything and then just move on with her life. Kagome just couldn’t ignore this.

Another thought swept across her mind, and the image she thought of was a certain boy garbed in green. Throughout their quest, Link proved himself as a capable fighter, risking his own life in order to save hers. While he did possess an ample amount of courage to brave dangerous tasks, Kagome also wondered if he were maybe trying too much. Although he was a year younger than herself, she did marvel at his speed and expertise with his sword and arrows. Although he was quite good in battle, there was something about him that seemed…odd. Never once had she seen him smile or open up to them. Right now, it seemed as though they were still strangers. Did he not trust them entirely? Link baffled her. Next time for sure, she would also talk with him, and she intended to figure out why he kept his distance.

While most of her thoughts tended to settle on the negatives, and from them they only went downhill. Not only had she managed to get captured and raped, but she also lost the Jewel of Four Souls. After setting foot in to Termina, she’d only been a burden to everyone. Right now she was stuck sitting again because she lost her Light Arrows that the Great Fairy had given to her. What use was she without her weapons? 

“You seem troubled,” A husky voice startled Kagome. 

Looking up, she gazed in to emerald green eyes of a certain Zora, and she frowned. “I was just thinking…” she replied somberly. 

Arching a brow, Kauji rubbed the back of his neck. This was a first actually seeing the young maiden so distressed. Clearing his throat, he decided to get right to the point. “I see. There is some troubling news I need to present to you and your friends.”

Perplexed, Kagome blinked. “What kind of news?” The priestess noted the seriousness in his voice and his narrowed eyes. 

“It seems the storm has picked up again and from that is an ominous sign.” He took a few steps behind her and stopped, indicating to the noise around them. “Our men are preparing for the worst and we believe it would be beneficial if you and your friends were to stay with the other females.” 

Kagome picked herself off the floor and looked around the room. Several young Zoras were running around with panicked alarms, trying to gather their weapons. “I have to find Serena,” she suddenly said, baffling Kauji. 

“Serena?”

She nodded. “Yes. She’s a little pink fairy. She was with us a while ago, but she disappeared.”

Kauji mused. He knew exactly where the fairy was, but he wasn’t so sure about telling Kagome where. Why? Well the girl would practically grow irate, and that was something he wasn’t willing to do. “Well, if you like, I shall search for her,” he offered.

OOO

Thunder echoed and lightning lit the darkened sky, and a downpour fell upon Great Bay yet again. The waves tossed and turned and a harsh wind blew ominously. The eclipse that lingered over the land was concealed behind the massive dark sky.

Miroku frowned at the scene before him and Sango. The tribe was terribly unsettled, and they had been ushered to move in to a secured room, though he and the Sango remained where they were, looking for Kagome in the sudden chaos. From outside, they heard the fierce storm and the might of the wind. Moments ago they overheard a conversation that discussed that something disastrous was about to happen, and Miroku pondered if this threat was more terrible than those strange mutants they faced a while ago.

“Miroku?” Sango clenched her boomerang tightly, noting that the monk also felt it. “Can you sense that?”

He nodded. “Yes…something is headed this way,” he explained worriedly, also clenching his staff.

“MIROKU!” A strangled cry echoed throughout the cave, startling nearly all of the occupants in the room.

Sango turned her eyes away from Miroku and toward the exit where a few Zoras surrounded a small figure, their weapons ready for use. “That sounded like Shippo!”

Upon his sudden arrival back to the domain, he fell back when armored humanoid fish pointed their spears at him. Thankfully he managed to fly back, despite the sudden shift of weather. Sitting there exhausted and drenched, he looked up at familiar approaching figures. Still trying to catch his breath, he turned his troubled eyes to his companions. 

Before the child could say a word, Miroku interrupted. “Shippo, what happened? Are you hurt?” he questioned.

Eying the child, Sango had a feeling something must have happened. “Shippo, where are the others?”

With sudden tears springing to his eyes, he stood up. “They’ve been captured!

Upon hearing this startling news, several of the Zoras in the vicinity grew upset. Many should have known that something like this would happen. The sudden hope they had was suddenly diminished. 

“Did you hear that?” One of the males asked to his friend nearby.

The man in question nodded. “I wonder what happened?”

“Figures! I told you we shouldn’t have trusted those land walkers!” 

Ignoring the voices behind him, Miroku focused on the child. “What do you mean they’ve been captured?” He asked sternly. 

Whimpering, Shippo rubbed at his eyes. “Everything was going just fine, but our cover was blown and then they were captured and if we don’t do something they’ll be killed!”

Realizing he should have stayed with the others, Miroku took towards the exit, with Shippo and Sango following behind. However, before he reached the opening, Sango grasped his arms, and he stopped mid-run and stared at her questionably. “Sango?”

“Without Kirara, if will be difficult to cross over the ocean,” she explained. “And Shippo is too exhausted to fly back out there.”

Upon hearing this, Shippo grew upset. “Hey! I can fly back no problem!” He pulled himself together, in the best way that he knew how, although he was still shaking and out of breath. “Let’s go!” Just as he was about to march off, Sango took him in to her arms.

The slayer placed a hand to his forehead. “You’re feverish. I don’t know if it would be safe for you to use up any more energy than what you already have.” 

Despite her words, Shippo pushed away from her, surprising both of his friends. “I’m ok! We have to save them no matter what!” 

Miroku frowned as did Sango. They never saw Shippo so determined before, and while he would normally just run at the scariest moment, he stood his ground, prepared for the worst. In their eyes, Shippo was growing up and taking risks. 

Sango looked to the monk. “What do you think Miroku?”

He shook his head. “There’s no use in staying. We’ll head out.”

“Miroku! Sango!” A feminine voice called, and they turned spotting a certain priestess running towards them. Not a second later, she was staring at the two with peculiarly. “Where are you two going?” she asked. As if not noticing right away, Kagome’s eyes fell onto a familiar fox child in Sango’s arms. “Shippo? What are you doing here?” 

“Link and Inuyasha are in trouble! We have to save them!”

Kagome blinked. “Trouble? What happened?”

“They were captured. Miroku, Shippo and I are heading out to get them,” Sango explained. 

Miroku nodded. “We’ll return soon.”

Frowning, she watched as they turned their back, but before they could depart, Kagome stopped them, feeling anxious. “I’m going with you!”

Prepared for Kagome’s stubbornness, Sango shook her head. “Kagome it would be better if you stayed here. Besides you don’t have your bow and arrows with you,” she explained. 

Kagome’s shoulder’s dropped. Once again she was left to stay behind. Was she that useless? “But what if something happens?”

“Then we’ll manage it like always,” Miroku replied with a smile. There was no need for her to worry. They would bring the guys safely back and free those that were imprisoned.   
Sighing, Kagome nodded. What was the use in arguing? “Alright. Just be careful.” 

For a second time, Sango and Miroku turned toward the exit; however their path was blocked by several Zoras, who were silently irritated. 

“Excuse us, but we are in a hurry!” Miroku explained, though it was no use; they would not listen.

“I’m afraid that the woman must stay,” A masculine voice explained next to Kagome, who turned with surprise. “But you monk and boy may proceed.”

Annoyed by their prejudice of women, Kagome turned to Kauji. What right did they seriously have against the opposite sex? “What’s wrong with girls not being allowed to fight?”  
Kauji arched a brow at the priestess. “It is not my command but rather our temporary leader’s. You may try to persuade him, but he will remain firm on his decision. If it were me, I’d have allowed you to leave. Considering the circumstances outside though, are you sure it’s safe to be traveling out now?” he asked, carefully regarding their expressions.

“Whether you like it or not, we’re leaving,” Sango exclaimed before turning toward the guards, only to wound up in their clutches. “Let go!”

The monk felt the need to sigh. If this was how it was going to turn out, then he and Shippo would be better off on their own, though he was unsure if now was the appropriate time. Link and Inuyasha were imprisoned, and a sinister threat was heading right for the domain. He turned to Kauji. “Do I have your word that nothing will happen to Kagome and Sango?”

The Zoras smirked. “Rest assured. They are in safe hands. We shall protect them as one of our own,” he replied, earning a nod from Miroku.

As Sango was released, she took hold of the monk’s hands. “Miroku, are you certain about this?” 

Miroku nodded before resting his forehead against her own, much to her embarrassment, yet she said nothing. “Yes. I will return soon with Link and Inuyasha. For now, stay safe, you and Kagome.” Pulling away, he gazed in to her brown orbs before releasing her hands and disappearing through the exit with Shippo.

Saddened by his departure, Sango clenched her boomerang. Oh how she wanted badly to go with the monk, but apparently that wasn’t going to happen. Then again, she supposed it would be wise to stay, just in case something was to happen.

OOO

Upon leaving the sanctuary of the cavern, Shippo and Miroku were subdued to the torrents of the ocean and the high winds facing them. They saw the lightening in the distances and the loud booms of thunder. At the moment, it was nearly impossible to tell which direction the fortress was in. 

“Miroku!” Shippo shouted over the storm. “Get on!” 

Noticing that Shippo had already transformed in to a large bird, Miroku seated himself and Shippo took to the skies, wary of the dangers lurking below the murky water and the threatening lightening above. ‘We’re coming!’

OOO

Leading the girls down a long hall, Kauji noted their expressions. Honestly he didn’t understand why they fought in the first place. Women were to stay by their mate’s side, while they did the fighting. A battle was no place for a woman.

“Where could Serena be?” Kagome thought aloud. “SERENA!” She called, but there was no answer.

“She was with us during the event, wasn’t she?” Sango asked. 

Kagome shrugged. “I can’t remember. She was very quiet.” Had the fairy gone off to help Link and Inuyasha? If that were the case, wouldn’t she have told them before flying off? “SERENA!”

Kauji felt his ears ring from her loud shouts, and he felt the urge to clamp a hand over her mouth, but he refrained from doing so. “I’m sure she’s fine. Maybe she’s taking a nap somewhere.”

Refusing to accept that, Kagome turned away and ran down the opposite path, baffling both Kauji and Sango. “I’m going to find her!” After all, she felt it was their responsibility to look out for her while Link was away. Serena had to be somewhere in the domain, and she was going to find her.

Deciding to also look for the fairy, Sango turned in the opposite direction, but not before telling Kauji first. She decided that she would walk up the long incline and if she was lucky, maybe she’d be able to spot the pink winged ball of light.

Before Kauji could chase after either of the determined females, he was stopped by a fellow Zora equipped with armor and ready for battle. The young male appeared out of breath, looking at him as if something had happened. “What’s wrong?”

Taking another breath, the male pointed off towards the hall where many of the others were. “We’ve got trouble! They’re trying to get in!”

Stunned by this, Kauji clenched his teeth and took the armor from the boy’s hand and quickly dressed himself. He hadn’t expected the enemy to arrive so fast. Obviously they were after the remainder of the females, but he and the others weren’t going to make that easy. “Where’s my sword?”

“Here!” 

Taking the blade, Kauji rushed in to the battle, wary of the unexpected at any moment. 

OOO

Aveil smirked as she waved her hand over the scepter. The crystal upon the staff darkened, and if one looked closely, they could make out the dark storm clouds hovering over Great Bay and the clash of lightening overhead the domain.

A sinister cackle escaped the woman and she threw her head back with delight. She had those Zoras trapped, not only by the acid sea but also by the mutants she had sent out to kill them. Once those creatures were out of the way, she would take the treasure lying at the bottom of their spring and add it to their own collection. 

OOO

Drip

Drip

Connected tunnels and a large body of water surrounded the dungeon in which both Link and Inuyasha were imprisoned. An air of dampness pervaded their senses, and it was enough to annoy a certain black haired male. As if things couldn’t have gotten worst, now there was that constant dripping which thoroughly irritated him. 

Inuyasha scowled and continued glaring through the bars of the opposite cell where a certain blond youth stood leaning against the barred wall, his eyes closed in a nonchalant manner. It was enough to further his aggravation. Clenching the bars, Inuyasha’s frown deepened. “I just don’t get you…”

Upon hearing this, Link opened his eyes, staring at the male with obvious indifference. Of course he didn’t even bother answering him, not that he cared to anyways. Instead he searched through his satchel, rummaging through it calmly. Unlike Inuyasha, he wasn’t the least bit annoyed or upset. Link knew exactly where he was, but he understood that these surroundings were new to Inuyasha.

Noticing that Link was disregarding him, Inuyasha pulled away. “So what happened to that big plan of yours?” he asked, his voice filled with mockery. “Figures you get caught.” His brown orbs searched his surroundings yet again, and he cursed. If only he still had his father’s fang, then breaking out of this hell hole would be easy. The quietness unsettled him, so much that he turned back to look at the boy next to him questionably. “Hey! Where’s the runt?”

Looking up from his search, Link looked the male in the eye. “His name is Shippo.” Inuyasha had a lot of nerve, and it wasn’t just Link that was captured. However he managed it, Inuyasha was also in the cell beside him.

Inuyasha crossed his arms. “I already knew that! Where the hell is he?” Come to think of it, he didn’t see the kit when he was brought before that woman. Link had already been there, tied up and useless, but there was no sign of Shippo, at least, not that he remembered. “Don’t tell me he’s hiding…figures.”

Shaking his blond tresses, Link returned to his satchel. “He’s safe.” After several times sorting through his satchel, Link noted that his rupee bag was still missing. Without that, he would have difficulty purchasing items needed for the quest. “Strange…my bag is gone…” he muttered.

Upon hearing his words, Inuyasha felt a light bulb function above his head. Immediately he took from his sleeve a small pouch full of many colorful rupees. “Oh you mean this?” He asked innocently. “Yeah, I took it when you weren’t looking…” he eyed the strange gems, still unsure how they could be used as currency. However, he was sure one could sell them for a descent amount of REAL money.

For a moment, Link stared at him. How had he taken his bag without his noticing? So, Inuyasha’s had it all this time? With annoyance, his frown deepened. Not only was Inuyasha rude and arrogant with a bad temper, but he was also a thief.

Noticing his disturbed expression, Inuyasha blatantly remarked, “No need to get all upset! I don’t know why you’re carrying so much on—“Words failed to form upon his lips as he found the cell before him empty. The door was open, yet there was no sign of the brat. Instantly, his eyes found the boy, standing just outside the bars trapping Inuyasha. “What the?! How’d you get out there?”

Looking up from his bag, Link arched a brow. Escaping from the cell was not a problem to him. Besides, he’s managed to escape a few times in the past, and this was no different. Extending his arm, he showed the male a small piece of iron, narrow enough to fit in to the locks. 

Realizing that the kid had some smarts, he smirked. “Great going! Now get me out and so we can—“Before he could finish, Link’s back was already turned to him, and he was calmly walking away, deliberately upsetting Inuyasha. “Hey! Where the hell are you going!?”

Link felt his ears ring at the loud shriek. Turning around, he crossed his arms. “Yes?”

Inuyasha felt his blood boil at his reply. “Don’t give me that! Get me out of here!” The nerve of the kid. Who did he think he was? 

Holding the small iron in his hand, Link mused. Before Inuyasha informed him of his stolen rupee bag, he was willing to let him out if he cooperated, but seeing as how Link knew the truth, he would rather carry on just as before. Of course Link was somewhat acting unreasonable, he was still upset and annoyed by his teammate. “If I were to let you out, do you promise not to hurt Shippo?”

Surprised by the sudden mention of the runt, Inuyasha growled, though he didn’t understand what Shippo had to do with him being locked up. “It’s not Shippo I’m angry with! You led him in to danger in the first place, taking off in to that wasteland, and you did the same thing here!”

Accepting this somewhat, Link stepped forward, and when Inuyasha reached out to grab the piece in Link’s hand, the youth placed it upon the cold, wet floor, a little out of reach of Inuyasha. Before continuing on his way, he glanced over his shoulder to stare at the surprised male. “You may leave only when you have reached it. I’m sure something so small shouldn’t pose as a challenge to you, Inuyasha.” After that was said, he sped up the stairs, ignoring Inuyasha’s loud yells.

“Hey! Hey! Get your ass back here! Don’t leave me here!” With several failed attempts, Inuyasha found that he could not reach the iron lying a few inches away from his outstretched hand. “Damn it! When I get my hands on him, I’ll personally put him in his place!”

OOO

After successfully infiltrating the pirate’s cove, both Miroku and Shippo managed to step inside without setting off any alarms. Shippo had taken the time to simply fly over just as Link had intended before their cover was blown dramatically by Tingle. Come to think of it, where did that little guy disappear to?

Glancing around the open area, Miroku grew puzzled. The storm was still brewing, and he found it difficult to see through the thick haze as well as the darkness. “Shippo, which direction did you say Link and Inuyasha were in?”

Squinting, Shippo couldn’t see anything. The watchtower should have stood some distance away but he couldn’t locate the structure. “Straight ahead, but it’s too dark to see.”

Voices nearby startled the two, and at the sound of approaching footsteps, Miroku and Shippo darted in the opposite direction in hopes of losing the imminent danger closing in on them. Upon noticing a large staircase before them, they immediately rushed up steps, distancing themselves from the guards below who had yet to notice anything out of the ordinary. After finally ascending the stairs, both males caught sight of a flickering light straight ahead, and considering it was the only light, they followed it.

Once inside, they found themselves in a small empty room. Two torches, on either side of a door, burned straight in front of them. Taking this as a reprieve, Miroku turned to the child standing next to him. “What sort of pirates are they?”

Taking a breath, Shippo looked in to his blue eyes. “They’re girls,” he stated, ignoring as the monk’s eyes light up at the very mentioning of a female. “But they’re really strong. Even Inuyasha and Link were no match to them.”

Miroku scratched his chin. ‘So this fortress is operated by a tribe of fierce women?’ Did that mean that males were unwelcomed? “Interesting.” Looking up, he saw Shippo cross the room, before calling out to him. 

Stopping halfway, he turned to the static monk. “Come on! We have to hurry!”

Snapping out of his deluded thoughts, Miroku followed after the child, and just as they reached the door, he turned the handle. “It’s locked…”

“Of course it’s locked,” A feminine voice replied.

Shippo jumped at the voice, and both he and Miroku turned. “Where did she come from?!”

“It takes courage to come thieving in the pirate’s fortress!” A bronze woman with long cascading hair stood before them. Her attire was green, and in each hand she held curved swords, each decorated with the finest of jewels. Without so much as a warning, she charged at Miroku, and in defense, he held up his staff. She smirked. “Are you ready to die?” she asked, raising her other sword.

Dodging her swing, Miroku darted past her, careful of this new threat. But as he dodged, he could not help himself as his eyes roamed her curvaceous body and the outline of her breasts. He had to admit that she was gorgeous, but she was also their enemy. Swinging his staff at the woman, she suddenly did a back flip, and once again, she charged at him. “What have you done with the others?!” 

Attack after attack and swing after swing, neither side gave up. The woman whom he fought was very skilled and quick on her feet, but so was he. After separating, he and the woman circled the room, watching the other carefully, not knowing when the other would attack. 

She cackled at the monk before her. “It’ been a while since I’ve fought a man…I have to admit, you’re not half bad…”

Miroku glared. “Same to you…”

Grinning, she once again charged at him, but this time Miroku was ready. The moment she came within arm’s reach, Miroku circled behind her, and with his staff, tripped her. Just as she fell to the ground, Miroku aimed his staff. Unfortunately, she was quick to react. Instantly, she rolled out of harm’s way, back flipping from his constant swinging. 

From the sidelines, Shippo watched, fearful that the woman would hurt the monk. Gulping, he decided he would help the monk out. Shippo took from his shirt a spinning top and quickly leaped in to the air, throwing the toy at the woman.

While she busily dodged and swung her twin swords, she took notice of the fast approaching, spinning top and she jumped away. Miroku who had also taken notice and leaped out of its path, just as it made contact with the ground between them.

Growing from size, the top spun and spun, and on account of the strange magic, the guard was suddenly distracted. She found that she could not look away as it somehow put her in to quite a spell.

Noticing his chance, Miroku darted for the oblivious woman and with his staff, he slammed it in her stomach. The attack wasn’t enough to cause her great injury, but it knocked the breath out of her.   
Grimacing, she fell on one knee, her swords still in her grip. After a moment of coughing, she glared. “How did I lose?”

Offering her a polite hand, Miroku kept his stern expression in place. “What have you done with our friends?” 

Irritated, she slapped his hand away. “Hmpt! You’re friends are most likely dead!” She held her stomach achingly. “Ugh…Don’t think it ends here!” Suddenly, she took from her pocket a familiar looking seed and luckily, Shippo and Miroku managed to cover their eyes from the blinding light. This was the same trick Link pulled on him and the others when they first met.

After shielding their eyes, they found that the woman was gone, and Miroku sighed. Spotting a bronze key lying where the woman had been standing recently, he picked it up. “Let’s hurry!”

Picking up his top, Shippo scampered after. He only hoped that it was not too late.

OOO

Kauji cringed at the sight of the disgusting beings. One after another, he defeated them, but no matter how many times he and his men attack, more appeared from the water. Without sustaining any injuries, he brought his sword down on another mutant, and he watched in disgust as its juices soaked his blade. Pulling the steel out of the punctured wound, he examined the rest of his tribe. Fortunately, many had only acquired minimal damage, and they were holding their own just fine.

“Kauji, they just keep coming!” One of the Zoras cried with disbelief.

He frowned. “Are you able to hold your own?” he asked, and when he received a nod, he took off. “Take charge. I’ll be back soon!”

OOO

Kagome sighed. She checked nearly every room, but to her dismay, she could not locate the small fairy. Discouraged, she stopped near the spring, and after glancing in several directions, she decided to take the path to the right. There were two other rooms in which she hadn’t searched in.

Opening the door, she was just about to shout Serena’s name when she suddenly heard a high pitched cry, and alarmed, she stepped into the dark room, fumbling for a light switch or something to guide her inside. There was someone else inside, and from the sound of it, they were in pain.

“Stop! Please!” The voice panicked, and after groping through the darkness, Kagome spotted a light ahead before readying her arrows. “Ah!”

Kagome paused. Right before her, sprawled out in a shallow pool with candle’s lit around its rim, were two male Zoras, their aquatic blue skin glistening with fresh sweat. One in particular towered over the other, his fingers caressing the Zora intimately; it was a sight the priestess had not intended to witness.

“Oh…Dalith…I don’t think…we shouldn’t…” The male voiced weakly. His body trembled from the rough touches of his male lover. 

In response, a chuckle resonated in the room. The Zora, known as Dalith, slid his partner up against the wall from the shallow pool and climbed over his body. “How does it feel?” Slowly, he placed light kisses upon his neck, and his rough hands roamed the body of the male beneath him, touching him in places that elicited several moans.

Embarrassed at the show of intimacy between the two lovers, she ducked behind one of the furnished tables, with her hand placed over her mouth to stifle a small squeak, less she accidentally called attention to herself. 

‘Oh my gosh! They’re…doing it…’ And at a time when the entire tribe was in disorder! Kagome couldn’t very well just call out for them to save themselves, knowing she’d been there the entire time watching like some creep…well she hadn’t meant to stumble in upon them. 

Hearing another moan, Kagome took another peek. If her friends, Eddie, Yuka and Ayumi had seen this, they would have jumped and squealed at the sight…What could she do? Kagome couldn’t just get up and leave; they’d no doubt see her and then she’d be left standing and explaining herself.

Their position had changed, and this time the priestess got a rather nice view of their bodies. The dominate Zora had raised its significant other’s legs and wrapped them around his waist before lowering his lips upon his bare abdomen before licking the flesh, causing the male beneath him to shudder. Chuckling, his hand gripped his submissive partner, fondling him as he performed upon him with his dexterous fingers. “Does this feel good?” He asked, whispering into his ear, and he was rewarded by kiss to his neck.

Kagome found herself unable to move from her spot. This had been the first time in her 15 years that she had stumbled upon such a scene and between two males at that.  
“Harder…faster Dalith…ah…”

“You’re so cute when you call out to me,” The Zora replied before accepting, thrusting deeper and faster into the male he loved. 

He arched his back, his mouth opening with as his instinctively drew him closer. “It…feels…great…” 

“Does it?” He smirked.

Things had gotten intense, and from the look of the up and down hand motion, now between the two of them, Kagome found her heart racing and her breathing hitched as she clung to the table’s leg. The sight of their hips pushing against the other in sync immediately caused her to grasp her nose, feeling a familiar warmth drip onto her fingers.

Pulling herself away, she didn’t have the strength to walk, so instead, she crawled toward the door, where a small crack of light shined through, guiding her away from the stifled moans and heavy breathing in the room. What had she just seen? For some reason, she felt a little bothered and ashamed of herself for watching such a scene, and with the images still playing out in her head and hearing the stifled moans in the background, she felt a strange warmth flood through her stomach, and it didn’t take a genius to figure out that she had been turned on by the sight…What was wrong with her?

Finally, after groping around, she managed to push open the door wide enough for her to slip out before closing it as quietly and as slowly as she could. After that, she sat against the door and held a hand to her chest; it felt as if her heart was pounding through her ears. What she had just viewed left her feeling slightly disgusted and yet at the same time quite bewildered. How long exactly was it since they were in the company of females? Feeling quite disturbed and awkward, Kagome, who was still at a lack of words, turned in a random direction, walking quite stiffly and still flustered. In truth, she felt a little dazed at the scene.

After shaking her head from the recent happening, Kagome found herself near the nursery, and a feeling of de ja vu swept over her. Peering inside the small room, she instantly noticed the familiar faces of the children whose innocence put a smile on her face. She remembered their names; the youngest was Meplin, the timid little girl, then there was Mikau, a polite youth, Eizel, the mystery one, and Ralif, the rough one. 

After stepping inside, she walked up to the youngsters, realizing that they were completely alone in the room. “Where’s Lulu?”

All at once, as if not expecting to see her, the children circled her, their eyes big with much to say. Meplin, as shy as ever, stood behind both Ralif and Eizel, whereas Mikau latched himself onto Kagome’s skirt, tugging on it excitedly. 

“Hey! What’s going on?” Mikau asked. “The grownups are all acting weird.”

Kagome patted their heads. “Don’t worry. You’re all going to be ok. Where did Lulu go?”

Eizel was the one who answered that. “She ran out of the room a short while ago and hasn’t returned yet.”

Ralif made a scary face at Meplin. “I bet she was Eaten by the monsters!”

In response to his ignorance, Meplin cowered, covering her face with tears falling from her eyes. 

“Shut up Ralif!” Mikau said, patting the sobbing Zora girl on the back comfortably.

Ralif stuck his tongue out at him. “Well I’m just saying!”

Finding herself in the middle of a beginning dispute, Kagome sighed. Right now she didn’t have time to mess around, and she decided to get straight to the point. “Have any of you seen a fairy?” she asked, but all she received was curious stares.

“What’s a fairy?” Ralif asked, eyeing Kagome.

Kagome went on to explain. “Well, the one I’m looking for is shaped like an orb. She has a pink light and small wings. Have you seen her?”

The children shook their heads. “No.”

Another sigh left her. Where had Serena disappeared to? Seeing as how the children were all alone, Kagome decided to take responsibility. First off, she had to get these kids so  
someplace safe. 

Before she could lead the children out of the nursery, Lulu rushed in, out of breath, her face flushed. Immediately after entering, she slammed the door shut, her back pressed against it as if to keep whatever trying to get in out. “We’re not safe here!”

Kagome worried. “Lulu, what happened?”

“They’ve gotten in! Those beasts!” She explained, startling the priestess, as well as the children. 

From beyond the door, a loud pound made impact, and Lulu panicked. The door shook with great force, and the poundings grew louder. All of a sudden, a blade cut through the door, directly next to Lulu’s face.

Frightened, Lulu fled from the door and joined Kagome and the children. They were huddled together, watching for the evident crash of the door and the monstrous creature attack. It happened all too soon, and the door did indeed fall. Standing in the door way was the very mutant, its scaly body and sinister eyes locked onto its prey.

“Run!” Kagome shouted, taking the kids with her.

Lulu fled in the opposite direction. “Take the kids!” The young woman decided she would act as bait for the creature, if only to save the young ones. 

Fearful, Kagome watched as the creature charged in Lulu’s direction, and with great leadership, Kagome pushed the children towards the exit. “Quickly! Run to safety!” After pushing the children out of the nursery, Kagome searched the room, hoping to find some sort of weapon. When none sufficed, she picked up the nearest jar seated against the wall next to her.

Claws reached out for the huddled Zora, who looked on with fearful eyes. Satisfied with its easy prey, the beast licked its lips. Just before it could jump at the woman and feast upon her, something rather hard collided with its head.

“Run!” Kagome shouted, now that she had caught its attention. When the feral beast turned in her direction, she stepped away. “Come and get me!”

With indignation, the monster charged for the priestess, taking note of her exposed flesh and how she would taste moments from now. 

After gaining its attention, Kagome ran out of the room, pleased that she had turned its attention away from Lulu. The only problem now was that she was unarmed. What could she use to hold back the monster? Hearing the fast approaching footsteps, Kagome quickened her pace, and rounded the corner, but when she did, she was grabbed and pulled back in to a dark room with a hand clamped firmly over her mouth. Immediately after falling in to the room, the door was kicked closed, and Kagome struggled.

From behind, she felt that whoever was holding her was holding her rather tightly. She felt the soft breathing behind her ear and nearly shuddered. A hand had wrapped itself around her middle and slowly landed upon her abdomen and a blush darkened her face. The hand that had covered her mouth fell away, but the hold on her remained. Kagome was just about to scream when she heard a voice near her ear.

“We meet in the strangest ways, don’t we?” A husky voice asked, his lips touching Kagome’s ear ever so slightly.

Instantly, Kagome realized that she was all alone in a room with a male Zora. This voice, however, sounded very familiar, and there was only one person or that is to say, Zora, that she could think of. “K-Kauji?” 

“Yes?”

Trying to remove his arm, kagome turns her head so as to stare at him. “Thank you for saving me. We have to do something.”

With a sigh, Kauji released the maiden and helped her to her feet. “You took off so suddenly, I had no choice but to search for you. It would be best if you were to stay here out of harm’s way.”

Kagome huffed. “I’m not going to just sit back while those monsters are on the loose! Besides, you all agreed to our help, and we’re going to do just that!” With that, she turned her back to the male and attempted to open the door, however, she was stopped by a hand on her arm. Before she knew what to expect, her back was pressed against the door, and Kauji cornered her, his eyes quite strange to the priestess. “What are you doing?”

OOO

A deep frown found its way on the slayer’s lips. She had searched high and low for the missing fairy, but there were no signs of her. The other rooms were completely emptied, save for those that stayed hidden out of fear for their lives. 

“Strange, where did she disappear to?” She muttered to herself while distancing herself from the Zoras. She walked down a vacant corridor, but she stopped midway and frowned. “I’ve already searched this place…” Ready to turn around and try again, Sango didn’t get very far when she found herself abruptly pushed against the wall quite forcibly. A male figure stood before her with menacing eyes. Startled, her weapon was flung to the side, out of reach, and she desperately tried to free herself of this Zora’s clutches. “Let me go!”


	41. Regret and Retrieval

Sango’s struggling persisted, and as she attempted to remove his person from her, she felt his naked body pressed up against her, certain features assaulted her body quite intimately. 

“Well well…look what I’ve caught lurking about all alone…” He chuckled. “I kept my word that I would see you again…” With evil intentions, he grabbed her hands with one of his own and held them above her head against the wall, while his free one slid down her form. “You are indeed gorgeous…”

“Stop it! What are you doing?” she kicked at him, but that only seemed to arouse him further. She felt something quite hard against her stomach, and she didn’t have to think twice to know what that was. She inwardly barfed. 

He chuckled. Annoyed by her constant kicking, he seized her leg, pulling her thigh just over his right hip; his fingers bruised her skin underneath her tight slayer outfit. The sudden shift of position was enough to bring vivid thoughts of ravishing her soft, small body. Ever so slightly, he leaned in so as to take in a long inhale of her sweet scent, and at this he saw her shudder. Sango’s constant resistance did not let up; in fact it only boosted his male ego because he had the upper hand. “You may not be aware, but when our people choose a mate, the female has to submit no matter what. Of course she would have to be unclaimed…Why not just give in?” He asked and pressed his lips against her neck. “I can bring you great pleasure…that I can assure you.”

“I’m not a prize to be won! Now get off me!”

But hearing her protests, Minarv chuckled. “Oh but my dear you are. You lost to me in the tournament, and therefore that means you belong to me.”

Annoyed, Sango gritted her teeth. “It was a sport for fun. Nothing more!”

“My but you are wild,” he commented on her relentless struggling. Bending forward, he whispered in to her ear. “Fighting is pointless…Why don’t we create our own little fun, right here?” He hand reached down and his fingers rubbed against her intimately and rough. The tight uniform that she wore made the friction more intense and she gasped.

“Don’t you dare try anything!” Before she knew what to expect, she found his hand roaming the rest of her virgin body, and at the sudden contact, she thrashed in his hold. She felt very warm suddenly and couldn’t take his intimate touches. She almost had the nerve to tighten her legs around his waist, but she couldn’t submit to a lecher, especially this creature. When he freed her leg, she then slid it in between his own and without a second to spare, she brought her knee up high.

The sudden painful attack forced a cry from his mouth and he nearly fell over holding himself. What he didn’t expect was to find himself on his back with the slayer standing before him quite upset. She was stronger than he first thought.

Not knowing what to say to such a lecher, who was as bad as the monk, Sango turned around and continued on her way, this time her aggravation flared. However she didn’t get very far when she felt rough hands grab her ankle and in one forceful jerk, she found herself on the floor, trying to pull herself up. Regrettably weight held her down and it wasn’t long before Sango felt the touch of the male upon her yet again. “No! Stop it! I have no interest in becoming your mate!”

Irritated, he grasped her shoulder and roughly turned her around so as to have her look up at him. Minarv straddled her hips, and from her reddened face, he instantly pressed his lips against her own. All the while he ignored her moans of protests and the way her knees kicked at his ribs. He felt the heat emanating from her mouth as his tongue explored her cavern. Her breasts tempted him as they pressed against his chest, and he didn’t waste a moment fondling them. Minarv enjoyed the way her body seemed to tremble from his actions.

Sango wanted so badly to barf right now. Her body was currently being ravaged by this Zora…no beast! Why he was as worse as the monk! No matter how much she tried to push him off her, he did not let go. On instant, she bit his tongue, if only to cause small harm so he would release her, and it did, but not the way she expected it to. 

He sat up slightly, but he did not allow her to move. With one hand still clutching her own hands, he placed his fingers against his mouth. “That was not nice…why must you fight me? If you just submit it will not be as bad…”

She spit in his face. “I’d rather die than have your filthy hands touching me you lecture!”

Used to her resistance, he leaned towards her face, which in turn caused her to move her head to the side so as to escape his sudden advancement. “I want you to have my eggs.” 

Thoroughly disgusted by his sudden remark, Sango grimaced at the very thought of having his ‘eggs’ Just who did he think he was asking such a question to? From what she saw, they were two different species, and for one, there was no way that she would ever bear him any children, not if he was the last male on earth. Repulsed by his commanding words, she felt her eye twitch. “Sorry to disappoint you, but we’re from two different worlds. There no way we could possibly be together.”

Despite her refusal, he smirked. “Oh but I think you’ll change your mind.”

“Not likely!” Immediately she flicked her wrists, and her two hidden daggers ripped from her sleeves, and from the surprise of it all, Minarv loosened his grip on her; that was the chance Sango wanted all along. Without a moment to spare, she slashed at him, and in turn, he released her, and with her momentary freedom, she took advantage of it and kicked him so hard he fell back. “I’m not some toy that you can just play with!” She shouted at his stilled form. Still seething with anger, she turned her back and calmly walked away, knowing full well that from his surprised and taken aback expression, he wasn’t going to do her any more harm. “Remember that next time you want to harass a girl!”

With his mouth still agape, Minarv smirked, watching her retreating figure round the corner, her hips swaying defiantly and tauntingly at him. She was indeed something interesting. Raising himself up in to a seated position, he shook his head. “What a woman.” Indeed he couldn’t just let a moment like this pass him up.

OOO

Cornered in the darkened room, the young priestess could do nothing more but stare in to the Zora’s eyes, baffled by his sudden shift in behavior. Moments ago he was telling her that it would be best to stay put rather than go out and fight and the next thing she knew, he had her pressed against the wall, staring at her with a strange look in his eyes. 

“K-Kauji?” 

With thoughts filled with ravishing the maiden before him, Kauji hesitated. Were his actions too forward? From his observing, he regarded her facial features, discerning through the darkness that she was indeed confused by his actions. A hint of fear fell from her countenance. Was it wrong to think romantically of such a creature? Kauji wanted so badly to reach out and caress her soft, delicate, skin, yet at the same time, he held himself back. It was not out of dread that she might reject him, but that she differed from his tribe. Kagome was a land walker, a human being who was meant to live on solid ground, not in the ocean, yet it wasn’t entirely impossible for them. As he stood before her, his thoughts conjured up vivid scenarios of their possible future. Like all humans, she would have a right to live on land, maybe even by the beach; that would be beneficial to him, seeing as how he could visit her whenever the need should arise or that he just might want to see her. In his mind, he did not find the idea dissatisfactory, in fact, he found it quite nice. 

Thrilled, he decided not to delay any further. Inching towards her petite frame, he lowered his head, his lips nearing her own, yet unfortunately, he abruptly pulled away, practically startled when a familiar voice echoed in the back of his mind.

“Oh? Surely you weren’t because of that human woman, were you?” he scoffed at the younger male before him. “You’d be wise not to get way ahead of your thoughts, Kauji. Humans girls are not as subtle as our own,”

“What are you implying, Merek, that I would have some infatuation?” He turned his back to the older male. “What I do is none of your business.”

Gulping from his recollection, he managed to place some distance between himself and the girl he supposedly loved. Why had his words flashed in his mind? Was it not enough that he knew his actions were wrong, but wanted to go through with it? Then again, he knew the consequences of his actions, yet he wished it weren’t so. If he had attempted to woo her, just like that, Merek, his friends and family would question him and from that only trouble would arise. Also, Kagome most likely didn’t feel the same, yet it hoped he was wrong.

“You could do so much better…but I’m afraid you’ll only lose your heart along the way…”

Kauji nearly flinched at the words Merek had said afterwards, but he knew that what he was saying was not out of animosity but out of concern. Exhaling a deep sigh, Kauji stepped away from the girl and proceeded to conjure up a reasonable explanation for his sudden actions, yet he was speechless when none formed on his lips. Surely he had invaded her personal boundaries, and she awaited some response. 

Baffled, Kagome remained against the wall, staring up at the male who struggled with his own thoughts. When he had cornered her, she did feel some sort of fright. In a way, it reminded her of how Sakon forced her to the wall, yet not as terrible. Kauji didn’t have the same hungry look in his eyes; instead, he stared at her with a different look; a look that confused her. Whatever the case, he immediately pulled away, his eyes elsewhere and for that, she was thankful. Kauji didn’t seem like the forceful type, and besides, he was a decent guy. 

Smiling despite the oddity of what had happened, Kagome waited for Kauji to say something.

Looking back, he sighed again. Automatically, he grabbed her hand, and to her surprise, he pulled her out of the room and in to the main room of the domain.

“What are you doing?”

“What do you think? You’re so insistent on fighting, that I have no choice but to keep an eye out for you.”

Hearing this, she was taken aback, but she was also ecstatic. He was, however, breaking the rules of his people or that is to say their temporary leader. Of course it wasn’t as if he was breaking the law or something. It was a matter of duty, and her friends just so happened to be in the area. 

Upon arriving at the scene, Kagome gasped. This was worse than she expected. Multiple mutants were scattered around the vicinity, and innocent Zoras were trying to escape their wrath. Luckily she had yet to see any bodies of the tribe.

Stopping before a couple young Zoras, Kouji stepped ahead of Kagome. “Hand me your bow and arrows.”

“What? What for? You already have a sword.” The smaller youth scrutinized the older male.

Despite his hesitation, he went on to explain, and as he did, Kagome caught sight of bewildered stares from those young Zoras nearby, watching her as if not certain what she was doing out in the danger zone.

“I don’t know…”

Fed up with the waiting, Kagome pushed past Kauji, startling him and she pointed her finger at both of them, her other hand planted on her hip. “You know now’s not the time to be picky about who should fight and who shouldn’t!” She interrogated. “Hand me one of your bows and arrows.”

Not sure what to do, the two merely stared at one another before picking up a fallen bow and a case of arrows. “Alright…but don’t let Larith know about this…”

Musing for a moment, Kauji glanced around the room. “Speaking of which, where is the devil?”

“Locked in his room like usual,” the younger one replied with a shake of his head. Hearing a fierce growl, he turned and saw one of the foul beasts charging for them. “Watch out!”  
Kauji unsheathed his sword and readied for the offending creature, but just as the mutant got within twelve feet of them, an arrow soared by, wrapped by an immense blue light. When it made impact between its eyes, the light was so intense that it completely engulfed the creature and within moments, it fell to the ground before it collapsed in to a heap of ash.

With his mouth opened in wonder, Kauji, as well as the other Zoras in the vicinity, all turned their eyes towards the young maiden, who stood her ground with her bow outstretched and her eyes burning with determination. A land walker had easily destroyed one of the enemies with one blow and a woman at that. 

Looking back at the guys, the priestess gave them a reprimanding look. “Don’t just stand there staring. Hurry up and fight!”

Obliging, the other Zoras quickly returned to the battle, frightened that she might take her anger out on them. 

OOO

Inuyasha groaned. He gave up long ago trying to reach for the piece of iron, and now he simply leaned his head against the bars, his eyes narrowed in frustration. He needed something that would latch onto the offending scrap, but he wasn’t sure what to use. For the longest moment, he mused. ‘There has to be something I can use…but what?’ Immediately, his thoughts were interrupted by something small and green. Blinking from the stupidity of it all, Inuyasha called out. “Hey! Hey!”

Looking over to his left, Tingle let out a delightful gasp. When he had tried to offer his assistance to the gang, an arrow had shot his balloon down and he fell in to the water. Luckily he knew how to swim and after he lost tract of the fairy boy and the kit, he was swept away by the strong currents and in to a strange tunnel. After ambling around for the longest time, he finally came across his good friend Inuyasha.

Joyously, Tingle ran up to his imprisoned friend, staring up at him curiously. “Inuyasha?”

“Good thing you’re here! Hurry!” He pointed to the piece of iron lying on the ground in front of the cell. “Get that. I can’t reach it.”

Looking down below his feet, Tingle handed the iron to his friend, puzzled as to why he was locked up in the cell. “Were you captured?” he asked.

While fumbling with the small iron, Inuyasha snorted. “What does it look like?” Placing it inside the lock and turning it each and every way possible, it clicked and Inuyasha pushed opened the bars that trapped him. “Finally!” Looking at the small paunchy man, Inuyasha gave his first genuine smile. “Good work! It’s a good thing you were nearby.” Without any hesitation, he dashed up the stairs, leaving the small man behind.

Blushing from his words, Tingle bounced in one place, his hands on either side of his face. A giggle escaped him and he was about to turn and thank Inuyasha, but what he found was an empty room. Noticing that his friend was missing, Tingle chased after. “Wait for me Inuyasha!”

OOO

Miroku sighed as he climbed yet another wooden ladder which would once again lead to another door that would lead them in to another room filled with traps as well as danger. How much longer would it take for them to reach the room Shippo spoke of earlier? 

Shippo, who decided to sit on his shoulder, ushered him to hurry up. “Come on Miroku! We’re almost there!” He said, although he knew he was probably wrong. It couldn’t be that difficult to find the main room, could it? The youth’s thoughts wondered to Inuyasha and Link; were they unharmed? Or were they still imprisoned?

After reaching the final step, Miroku heaved himself upon solid ground and regained his footing. Looking around, he found a door right before him, and he resumed to opening it. Once inside, he and Shippo found themselves in a large room filled with many barrels and weaponry.

Cautiously, the monk ambled forward, looking each way for any sign of a threat. Up ahead, he heard the faintest sounds of women conversing, and peeking behind the nearest barrel, he observed them. “Looks like getting past them won’t be easy…” he whispered to the child next to his ear.

A chuckle resounded in the room, and Miroku listened with interest. They both crawled forward, their breath’s hitched. 

“I have to admit I do find it strange that this is happening. First the sky reddens and then there’s that eclipse. Do you think the rumors are true?”

“You mean the old legend?”

She nodded. “Yes! Not long back we had that nearing moon. Gosh I thought we were goners!” she said. 

“Don’t be foolish, there’s no way the world could end. Think about it, whenever it seems as if total annihilation is headed straight for us, it ends up going away, as if nothing ever happened.”

“Yeah…but…come on, think about it. Nothing like this has ever happened. I remember, before Aveil was appointed leader over us, that there was a raging war; it was brutal. Many of our sisters died. But then, just as you said, something always happens!” She responded. “Like, when that person appeared out of nowhere many years back. Why, we even thought he was our enemy at first, but then he made everything go away!”

“Oh yeah! I remember! My, that wasn’t very long ago. I thought he was very charming, yet mysterious in a strange way. I wonder what happened to him?”

The other pirate shrugged. “Who knows? It seems that after he disappeared, our sister, Aveil was elected leader of our tribe, and after that, strange things have been happening…for example, those strange fish that somewhat, yet not entirely, resembles those Zoras.”

She nodded. “You got that right. Man are they ugly!”

The youngest pirate sighed and leaned herself against a barrel exhaustedly. “So what about our recent capture?”

“What about them?” The older woman asked. Spotting movement to the side, she turned her eyes away from her friend. 

“Well they were awfully young,” she replied. For a moment she mused. “Gosh that old perverted man doesn’t know when to stop, does he? How many times has he sneaked in?”

Looking back to the girl, she shrugged. After she had scanned the area, she found nothing out of the ordinary and only believed that her eyes were playing tricks on her. “I’m not sure. Too many for me to count.”

Moving away from the talkative pirate, the older woman dressed in bright green stepped away and searched her surroundings yet again.

“Why don’t you sit down?”

Annoyed, she snapped at the girl who was still lazily sitting. “Our job is not to sit around all day. We’re still on duty.”

She placed her arms behind her head. “It’s not like anyone is going to sneak in.”

“You don’t know that.”

As if to answer her response, four spears, which had stood erected in a fashion, fell over, clanging to the stone floor, easily alerting both women on guard. It had come as such a surprise that the oldest turned around, ready to attack, but what she hadn’t expected to see what a man dressed in purpled fabric and a child with a tail? “What the?”

Peeking from behind her, the youngest woman’s mouth fell open. “I guess I was wrong?” Her golden eyes glanced at her. “So…what do we do with them? Want to just drop them in the prison?”

She hardly gave her a look. “Are saying that we shouldn’t tell Aveil? Think of what she’d do if she found out.

In response to that, she waved her hand dismissively. “She doesn’t scare me. Besides they’re executing the remaining prisoners later today, if this storm clears.” She eyed the now standing man and the trembling child. “Don’t look like much a threat to me.”

“Alright then.”

Miroku glared. “Excuse me! What have you done with our friends?!” He readied his staff.

Shippo cowered behind his leg, his legs trembling. With shaking hands, he lifted his finger and pointed at them. “You let our friends go!”

The younger one canted her head. “Hm?”

At their glares, Shippo clung to Miroku’s robes. “O-or else!”

Unable to help herself, the much younger one squealed, her smile brightening up her face. “Awe how cute!”

Sighing at the somewhat childish response, the adult in this situation took a step to the right and reached for the lever sitting innocently next to them. “Sorry to disappoint you, but we’re in no mood for a fight. Hope you guys understand.” With that, she pulled hard on it, watching as the trap door below Miroku and Shippo suddenly opened. “Who knows, maybe you’ll find your friends down there.”

Miroku nearly cursed. “Oh no!” Gravity got the best of them, and it was so fast that he and Shippo were unable to move in time. The darkness suddenly engulfed them, and their screams were just loud enough to send shivers up their spines. 

“Bye!” she called in to the large space.

OOO

I sing sweet…despair—  
I’m waiting for you—  
The shackles are tight—  
We have lost this fight—

Are we still alone, here in this dark place?  
Where is that smile, I long for on your face?

When you are afraid of the past, no worries are gone, just like our past,  
But there is that hope that lives in your eyes—

Our saviors today, are you a lie?  
I’m drowning right now—  
I do not know how, 

When you are so near—  
My troubles are found,

What is this fear that suffocates us?  
Worry and dread, helplessness and lust,

When you are afraid of the past, no worries are gone, just like our past,  
But there is that hope that lives in your eyes—

Our saviors today, are you a lie?

The fingers that played the harmonious music fell short, and the player’s eyes, including several others, glanced above, hearing male shouts echo throughout the cavern. On impact, something quite pink shielded whoever was falling from acquiring any damage. Perplexed, he and the others merely stepped forward, curious of this new spectacle.

Transforming back in to his regular form, Shippo took a breath. He had not expected to fall down in a trapdoor. In fact, he was prepared to fight against those pirates. “Where are we?” he asked, glancing at the dirtied floor and the barren walls of what appeared to be a cave.

Miroku, who was peering in the opposite direction as the kit, found quite a sight before him. Dozens of female Zoras accumulated the room; they stood a few distances away, as if unsure of whether he and Shippo were a threat or not. Clearing his throat, he stepped forward. “Excuse me, but we have come to rescue you.” Off to the side, he noticed an elderly man dressed in a blue overcoat, haggard and frail as he watched the two curiously; from what Tingle had mentioned, an old man, the scientist that had been taken hostage by the pirates must have been the old man there; well, it seemed they found everyone, thank goodness.

Shippo gasped. “I can’t believe that trapdoor led us here!”

A male stepped out of the swarm of girls, and stood before Miroku, a pleasant smile graced his face. “Thank the heavens! We’ve been waiting for some time!” In one hand he held his skeletal guitar, which was baffling to the monk and the kit, and with his free hand, he shook Miroku’s hand. “My name is Japas. We were all captured trying to escape those fiends, and we’d almost given up hope.”

“Do not worry. We shall return you to your people,” The monk explained. Feeling a tug on his robes, he glanced down.

The crowed suddenly separated and allowed an aged old Zora, who walked towards them slowly. Tired eyes were half closed, and dull, but his voice was strong, despite his features. “Are you the heroes who have come to save us?”

Miroku nodded and lowered his head respectfully. “Yes, but the others are watching over your people, and I do believe that a couple of our friends are within this fortress somewhere.”

“My people thank you for your kindness…”

On sudden realization, the child beside Miroku’s feet pulled at his robes. “How are we going to save them when we’re also trapped?”

Miroku sweat dropped. “Do not fear. I’m sure there’s a way to escape.” He eyed their surroundings. What encircled them were cavern walls, and a small body of still water. “Hm…” Stepping forward, he crossed through the throng of women as they cleared a way for him. Once on the other side of the room, he placed his palm on the stone wall. “Shippo, I’m going to need your help on this one.”

OOO

“I take back what I said!” Inuyasha cursed. No matter which direction he turned, he could not find his way back to the main room. And if that wasn’t bad enough, now he had that little guy following him. Could his day get any worse? Well, he did get him out of the cell, and for that he was thankful, but still, he didn’t have all day to chat about fairies. 

“I’m not sure why a fairy hasn’t come to me…even though I’ve waited and waited…”

After managing to creep through hall after hall, Inuyasha found each and every one empty. ‘Damn it! Where did that brat run off too?’ 

“Inuyasha? Hey…Inuyasha…Inu—“

“What?!” he asked quite loudly before cursing. He hadn’t meant to raise his voice, but fortunately no one was around to hear that. “Will you stop bothering me! Listen, I don’t care about some dumb fairies, ok? If you’re going to follow me, then keep quiet, or better yet make yourself useful.” With that he walked away, opening doors and searching through other rooms.

OOO

A loud explosion suddenly filled the underwater cavern, and large debris fell away as well as part of the wall. Shippo had used his explosives, just as Miroku had wanted, and to their relief, it was a success.

“It worked!” The child awed. He looked at the opened path leading to a number of stairs in to the next room. Inside, there was also two other cells, only they were empty.   
Japas looked upon the ceiling warily. “It’s a wonder the whole cavern didn’t cave in...” he looked to the smiling monk. “How did you know just where to make the explosion?”  
A weak laughed left Miroku, as he scratched his head in a strange manner. “Uh well…monk’s intuition, I suppose.”

Shippo narrowed his eyes. “In other words, you guessed!”

“Now Shippo, why would you say that?” He shushed the child. “Well, let’s hurry along!”

A few Zoras ran up to Miroku and threw their arms around him lovingly. “You have our thanks!” At the same time, they both kissed him on each of his cheek. Miroku had the urge to return the favor, but from Shippo’s glare, he held back, his hands fell to his side.

Japas hurried the females out of the cavern in an orderly fashion, and Miroku and Shippo led the way. It wouldn’t be long until they got out of this place for good.

OOO

After finally sneaking past several guards, Link managed to reach the throne room by entering through the servant’s hall. There were two entrances in to the main room; one entry way was through the main door or you could bypass through the back rooms, and sneak inside without alerting anyone; that was the best course of stealth Link chose. Only a fool would try to go through the huge door. 

Because no one was in the vicinity of the hall, he held his back against the wall and looked inside the giant furnished room. Inside, the leader of the tribe, Aveil, sat alone, distracted by her septor. What puzzled Link was the strange aura emanating off the staff, and it left him with an odd feeling.

“How long does it take those beasts to slaughter that pathetic tribe?” She muttered to herself quite annoyed. With delight, she ran her hands over the darkened orb, laughing as if something had happened. “With this, those Zoras are as good as dead.”

Link glared. So that was how she managed to control those mutants. That staff was controlled by strange magic. Stealthily, he ducked in to the room, positioning himself behind a large chest. That staff was too dangerous and he intended to take it from her. Although the pendant was also important, so was the staff. If he could manage to take it when she wasn’t looking, then he might have a chance of also taking the pendant. 

Suddenly, Aveil placed the septor down and removed herself from her chair. Afterwards, she stretched her arms above her head, with her back to him. Taking this opportunity, Link darted towards the chair and just as she was about to turn around, he concealed his self behind the throne. With a quiet sigh, Link sneaked a glance at the woman, whose back was still turned away from him. 

Seeing the rod leaning against the chair itself, Link reached his hands out to grasp it. Just as his fingers brushed against the cool surface, the door slammed open, and Link pulled away out of shock. 

The sudden noise shifted Aveil’s attention and she grasped her septor before turning towards the intruder. “What?! How did you escape?!”

Inuyasha eyed the woman threateningly. “You got a lot of nerve locking me up!” He stomped towards her menacingly. “Now I’m pissed!”

From his hiding place, Link sweat dropped. Did Inuyasha really have to interrupt just when he was about to grab the staff, the root of Great Bay’s problems? ‘Fool!’ 

Stepping back from the irate male, Aveil pointed her septor at him. “Guards! We have an intruder!” she shouted.

Cursing, Inuyasha was just about to jump the woman, but she sidestepped him and with her staff, and fired a strange energy ball at him, knocking him off his feet. “Men are such foolish creatures.”

Inuyasha was immediately detained by two senates, and he struggled again in their grasp. Of course he wasn’t going to make it easy for them as he did put up a fight. “Get your damned hands off me!”

Because the threat was taken care of, Aveil took a seat, relaxing in to the soft cushions, all the while laughing at him. “My but you are feisty! How on earth did you manage to escape?”

Inuyasha’s struggling persisted. “What does it matter? I’m here aren’t I? The hell do you think you’re up to?! Why are you so intent on bothering the tribe?”

Aveil arched a brow. “Haven’t you figured it out yet?”

“What?”

Once again, she laughed, especially at his stupidity. “Fool! That was merely a ploy to lure you all here…unfortunately not all of you are present…” She rubbed her chin thoughtfully. “No matter, that is already being dealt with.”

Inuyasha feared for his friends’ safety. ‘They’re in trouble! Kagome…’ With all his might, Inuyasha managed to push one of the women off him and with his free hand, he punched the other quite hard. The second he was free, he charged at Aveil. “You’re going to pay!”

Despite his attack, Aveil laughed, and once again aimed her septor at the loud-mouthed male. “Oh, you think so? Why don’t you just die?!” 

A blast of fire was thrown in his direction, yet he managed to jump out of the impact. After he landed on his feet, he yet again charged at her, but with her staff filled with magic, she threw more attacks at him. “Damn!” This time, he was sent sprawled on the ground, a pained expression gracing his features. 

“Mistress, let us handle this male!” One of the senates declared. She sauntered up to Inuyasha and lowered her spear at his throat, while the other one stood beside her ready to strike him if he made a move to attack. 

“You may relax, my lady! He can’t do anything to harm you!” The other explained.

Seeing this, Aveil sat down in her chair, amused by her sentries and placed the septor down against the chair. She then leaned in to the comfort of her soft cushions, smiling at the scene before her.

As he sat up, with the weapon still aimed for his throat, Inuyasha noticed movement behind the chair in which Aveil was seated. Looking closely, he noticed familiar blond hair and blue eyes of a certain youth. ‘What is he doing?’ He watched as Link slowly reached out to grab the septor, which sat against the chair innocently. Immediately, Inuyasha understood. ‘So that’s what you’re up to...’

“Die!”

As the spear closed in on Inuyasha, he rolled out of harm’s way, and thankfully the attack missed. Regrettably, he was yet again seized and this time there was no way for him to escape. They yelled at his ignorance and Inuyasha could do nothing but watch as both spears plummeted towards him. 

The attack never came, and the girls’ were suddenly overcome with great shock. Inuyasha, who had awaited his death, suddenly looked upon the reason for their strange behavior. What he saw made him grin.

“Ladies, ladies, can’t we settle this like civilized people?” A familiar voice asked while simultaneously groping them from behind. On his face he wore a pleasant smile. How he showed up like he did, Inuyasha and everyone else did not know. Even Link, who had reached for his boomerang to help the male had faltered in his attack and sweat dropped at the scene. Link face palmed. Now was seriously not the time for this.

One minute Miroku was smiling innocently behind them and the next he was at their feet, their spears pointed and ready to kill. He weakly laughed at his situation, while Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Why you disgusting pervert!”

“How did he get in?!”

Attempting to back away, Miroku’s smile remained. “I mean you no harm…” 

Embarrassed by what this man had just done to them, they both, in unison, raised their sharp blades and at that life threatening moment, Miroku suddenly crawled away with a panicked expression. 

After he escaped their attack, he settled beside Inuyasha out of breath. “Shippo wasn’t kidding about them…Are you okay, Inuyasha?” he asked, noticing the bruises on his face.

Inuyasha nodded. “So far…took you long enough!”

“My apologies…” He leaned down to whisper in to his companion’s ear. “We have found the prisoners. Shippo is leading them outside as speak,” he explained, and at this, Inuyasha smirked.

“There’s one problem solved…now we have to deal with that…” 

Miroku looked in Inuyasha’s general direction and nearly stepped back in shock. What he saw was a gorgeous woman of great beauty that he had ever seen before. Why she certainly almost rivaled the Great Fairy. He looked upon her slender form, eyeing the cloth that covered her breasts and the ruby hanging by a golden chain upon her forehead. Her eyes, though they threateningly glared at him, were amber. What really caught his eye was her flaming scarlet hair. 

While he seemed unable to look away from her, he was overcome by something quite sinister. His eyes fell on the golden staff, and emanating from it was an ominous power, the same power he sensed a while back. “Inuyasha…do you sense that?”

He nodded. “Yeah…I’m guessing that’s the cause of everything here…” he whispered back. 

Aveil chuckled, earning their attention. “I was waiting for you to show up monk…I see you have found the prisoners?”

Miroku narrowed his gaze. “What would make you think that?”

In response, she laughed. “You’re little friend is not present…Did you honestly believe it would be so easy to get in and out of my home?” She questioned. “Men are such simple creatures…”

Perspiration fell from Inuyasha’s brow. This was not good. Somehow she knew about their coming and rescuing the remaining tribe. He had a feeling that there was more to that staff then just blasting energy balls at its targets. “What are you after?”

Again she laughed. “Now why would I waste my breath explaining?” Upon noticing their glares, she mused. “If you can defeat me…then…I’ll consider letting you freely escape.”

Unconvinced, Miroku stepped forward. “You expect us to believe that?”

Inuyasha nodded. “The minute we turn our back, you’ll kill us! You’re not getting rid of us that easily!”

“Oh…so you’re smarter than I gave you credit…Have you come for this?” She reached in to her chest and pulled out a small pendant with a sapphire jewel imbedded in the center. 

Because Aveil had yet to release the staff, Link was still unable to reach for it. Looking behind the chair, he watched the scene unravel. Several guards crowded the room, and surrounded both Miroku and Inuyasha who stood back to back. There was nothing Link could do without blowing his cover. For now, he would wait until Aveil released the staff. For now, the guys were on their own.

Puzzled, Miroku whispered in to Inuyasha’s ear. “Where is Link?”

Inuyasha nodded his head in to Aveil’s direction, and it took Miroku a minute or two to figure it out. When he spotted a couple fingers somewhat hidden behind the legs of the chair, he understood. 

“We need to create a diversion…” Inuyasha whispered but Miroku already had an idea.

“Leave it to me, Inuyasha.”

Due to his reply, he scrutinized the monk warily. “What are you planning?” If he knew Miroku, he knew the distraction would prove excellent, after all, he was able to con several headmen in the past about a ‘supposed’ demon that had taken over their home, or he had used Shippo a few times as a decoy while he and everyone made their escape. What did the monk have up his sleeve now? What would be his part in the diversion

OOO

Meanwhile, Shippo did his best to lead all of the Zoras to safety. At the moment, they ran through a long corridor with the exit just ahead. Having already gone through the layout of this fortress, he knew the correct way out, but unfortunately he could not run fast enough. Several times, Japas had volunteered to carry Shippo, but the child refused, and had explained that he was just fine; that was not the case. Out of breath and quite feverish, Shippo’s eyesight suddenly darkened. Numbness swept over his form and his wobbly legs gave out.

Immediately, the women stopped and huddled around the fallen kit worriedly. On close inspection, they noticed his ragged breathing and his feverish face. The child was sick, and they blamed themselves for believing that he would lead them out, even though the task was quite a challenge. 

Japas swept the tyke in to his arms and grasped a long piece of white fabric from the nearest table and wrapped it around Shippo’s shaken form. “Poor thing…We have to get you some medicine…”

“I-I’m…O-okay…” He weakly voiced. He attempted to ease his way out of Japas’s arms, but he failed miserably. Instead of putting up a fight, he rested his head against the Zora.

Japas shook his head. “I don’t think so. Just rest.” With that said, he rushed off in the general direction they had followed. After braving the hallway without any confrontations, they found themselves overwhelmed by the strong winds and thunder. If that wasn’t enough to startle them, then it must have been the massive whirlpool right below them, spinning out of control in the center of the lake.

Japas mused. ‘Wait…did I go the wrong way?’ he wondered. Their surroundings certainly looked familiar. On closer scrutiny, he realized that they were in the right place. Glancing around, Japas understood. By accident, they had taken what might have seemed like the wrong path, but in fact, it led them outside next to a railing overlooking the Lake.

Shippo sneezed, and automatically, Japas pulled the fabric over him to shield him from the rain. It seemed there was no way for them to continue on since there was no way of getting past that vortex below them, and it wouldn’t be good if Shippo were out in this weather for much longer. 

“Everyone!” Japas caught the ears of all the females around him. “Back inside!” he ordered. After everyone gathered back in to the warm hall, they found that danger lurked right before them.

“You there! How did you escape?!”

Frightened, the Zoras found themselves trapped yet again, only this time they were trapped between a raging vortex and several upset pirates bearing sharp weapons.

OOO

Without the slightest bit of fear, the monk sauntered forward; his ever present smile graced his expression. Sure he was slightly fearful of these amazons, but he would muster up his courage to distract them. 

On instinct, the women bared their teeth and readied their weapons. This male had the audacity to calmly walk towards them without any hint of fear present on his countenance. Just what was he up to? The smile caught them off guard, and his intentions were baffling to them.

“Ladies, ladies, I have a request. I, Miroku, a humble man, offer you the chance of bearing my children! Who will be the first?”

A twitch developed under Inuyasha’s right eye, and he had the urge to sigh loudly. Instead of calling the monk out, he shook his head. Even though it was a distraction, Inuyasha knew he should have seen it coming. If it worked, then that was good. Just as long as the ‘holy’ monk didn’t get himself in to any ‘trouble,’ then they would be alright. 

In response to his sudden bold declaration, they each took a step back, baffled and clearly taken back from his words. Had they heard him correctly? Did this male actually ask to father their children?

Positively annoyed, one woman in particular darted towards the monk and latched onto his robes. “Just who do you take us for?!” Did he believe they were that easy? Well he had another thing coming.

Charmingly, Miroku grasped her hand and stared deeply in to her eyes. He took notice of her bright red hair that cascaded own her lower back and the sensual curl that rested just over her ear. “Would I lie to such a beauty?”

Aveil arched her brow at this man’s strange behavior, and she nearly rolled her eyes when the women in the room were blushing profusely. Given that they hadn’t been with a man in ages, she should have expected something of the sort to happen. Absentmindedly, she watched the scene unfold.

Breaking from her sudden trance, she instantly smacked the monk across the face. “D-don’t touch me!” 

Oh how that smack brought back memories. Rather than recoil from her, he kneeled before her and gazed upon the standing woman. Slowly, he reached for her hand, and though she hesitated, she stepped away.

“If you touch me…” she warned, but before she could hit him, her hand was already in his grasp. A blush spread across her face when the male placed his lips upon the back of her hand. Just as that had happened he pulled away and regained his standing.

Briefly, he pondered. Looking from girl to girl, he couldn’t tell which was the most beautiful. “ You’re all so very beautiful that I just can’t make up my mind…so then…I would be honored if you would all bear my children, so that I might die a happy man!” he suddenly exclaimed joyously. 

Link frowned deeply. Was that the best the monk could come up with? 

“Hey! The hell do you think you’re doing Miroku?!” Inuyasha suddenly yelled, startling the monk and everyone else from their own thoughts. “Now’s not the time to flirt!”

Miroku smiled. “Now Inuyasha, we can’t just pass an opportunity like this. I mean, look at them. Aren’t they gorgeous?”

Inuyasha growled. “God damn it Miroku! You can’t go one day without being a lecher, can you? We got more important things to worry about! Now get your ass over here!”

As if he hadn’t heard his demand, Miroku went about staring lovingly in to another woman’s eyes. “Are those real rubies?” he asked. “They flatter you well.”

“Hey!” That was it. Inuyasha marched himself right over to the distracted monk and grabbed him by the collar of his robes and turned him around so that he looked right in to his angry eyes.

“Ah…Inuyasha…there’s no need to get upset…” Miroku leaned in to Inuyasha and whispered so that no one else would hear. “Good job. They seem to be buying it.”

“Oh really?!” Inuyasha shook the monk harshly. “You know, Sango would have you in your grave if she saw you talking to those girls!” He blurted. He too leaned in to Miroku, and from afar, it seemed like he was threatening the monk. “So far…”

For a moment, Link mused to himself, and it didn’t take him long enough to get the big picture. So it was all a distraction, Miroku’s perversion and Inuyasha calling the monk out and threatening him. They were helping him? Wow, he hadn’t seen that coming. 

Aveil laughed as Inuyasha swung at Miroku, and it was enough that she released her hold on her magic staff and leaned further in to the cushions. How long had it been since she had some decent entertainment? The incessant screaming from the monk pleased her, and the fury in the other male’s eyes brought a smile to her lips.

Seeing his chance, Link reached out and this time, he succeeded. Swiftly, he latched onto the cold surface of the rod and backed away while her attention was focused on the fight. Now that he held this, he sensed the evil seeping from the crystalized orb. 

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a hand reach for her staff, and although it completely shocked her, she was unable to take it back in time. With indignation, she leapt out of her throne and glared at the blonde youth responsible. “You! How dare you take what belongs to me!” Her voice was so loud that it shifted everyone’s attention onto her, and Miroku and Inuyasha had to stop mid-fight to watch the scene unravel.

Inuyasha smirked. “He got it!” Seeing his chance, Inuyasha and Miroku, took action and ran towards the woman in charge, but she barely gave them a glance. Before either could get within feet of her, their path was blocked.

OOO

“There’s nowhere for you to run!” One female in particular voiced as she and her other counterparts marched towards them.

Japas gulped and many of his people cowered away in fear. This was not good. What could they do to escape from them? Surely he couldn’t fight back; besides, he didn’t own a weapon, and there was nothing in the room to counter back with.

As the distance between them and the pirates lessened, Japas drew his people back and prepared for the worst. It would be better if his people just sacrificed themselves to the raging waters just outside, but then again, they were already in the process of being rescued…sort of…

Shippo, who had noticed the delay in their departure, pushed away from Japas and removed the blanket wrapped around him. Feebly, he jumped out of the close embrace and stood on wobbly feet before the pirates, although he was still quite dizzy. Trying his best to act tough, Shippo puffed out his chest and sent them his best glare.

Japas was beyond baffled, yet he said nothing as he watched the child take a leaf from his shirt. “What are you doing?”

“Transform!”

Perplexed by the sudden burst of smoke, no one had intended to see in the place of Shippo, a large beast with massive claws and horns upon its head. From the sight, everyone backed away, and that included the Zoras as they were unsure of what happened. 

Frightened by the beast, the guards gulped. However, one pirate stepped from the crowd.

“I am the powerful Shippo! I won’t forgive those that hurt my friends!” He roared, and the growl from his throat was enough to send a couple fleeing for their lives. “You’ve caused enough trouble! Leave now or suffer my w—wra—ath—ah---” Over taken by a sudden irritation under his nose, Shippo suddenly threw his head back, baring his sharp teeth to the women, who trembled thinking he was going to attack. As to be expected, a sneeze overtook him and a gust of wind blew from his mouth, followed by bursts of green slime…

Moments after the sneeze, the amazons found themselves coated with disgusting ooze and just as most girls, they screamed and took off in a mad dash.  
Shippo returned to his natural form and collapsed onto the ground exhausted. He used too much energy and he felt the need to sleep. Before he succumbed to slumber, he saw the figures of the Zoras surround him and then darkness consumed him

OOO

Slowly, Link backed away, his eyes glued to the woman several feet away. Now that he held the septor within his grasp, he would finally put an end to the chaos happening in Great Bay. The fact that it contained great power baffled him.

“Little boy, do you wish to die?”

Link glared, but he didn’t answer. Instead, he lifted the septor above his head and smirked when her expression soured. Without the least bit of hesitation, he brought the rod down, ready to smash the darkened orb upon the hard flooring; however, his attempt didn’t work when Aveil threw herself at him. Link pulled back when she tried to take it back, but he would not let that happen so easily.

OOO

Miroku punched the offending women, although it hurt him deeply to do such roughness to such beauties. One by one, he and Inuyasha braved off the bunch, though it was not easy, considering that they were well armed. Fortunately, most of the women did not bother to attack but instead watched, wondering who would become victor.  
“Give me my scepter boy!” Aveil shouted.

Link backed away, and made sure to hold the scepter out of her reach, but it proved difficult. As he had tried to smash it, she was too fast, and therefore he kept up his dodging until she grew exhausted, but she didn’t seem to want to give up. After all Link had been through, he wasn’t going to let her have it.

OOO

While the guys were preoccupied, a tiny little man, dressed in a tight one piece suit, sauntered in to the ruckus. He scratched his goatee, as his eyes searched the room. After Inuyasha made him out of bait, he was a little upset, but he had been of use at least. Right that very moment, he pondered on the location of his watch. Surely it was around here somewhere. 

Passing a few of the distracted guards, Tingle noticed something across the room from where Link and a very beautiful pirate struggled over the scepter. There was a glimmer of copper resting on a pile of golden coins and rupees. Tingle gasped. Could it be…his…father’s watch? Over joyed, he ran as fast as his tiny legs could carry him.

OOO

With a trick up her sleeve, Aveil managed to trip Link and as he tried in vain to rebalance himself, she snatched the scepter greedily. “Nice try boy, but you lost!”

Wincing at the pain coursing through his back, Link suddenly noticed a certain green man dart past with stars in his eyes. At the sight of Aveil and her distracted expression, Link watched in disdain as she smirked and raised her scepter and aimed it at Tingle. “No you don’t!” Finally managing to pull himself to his feet, Link lunged at her, but with her free hand, punched him out of the way, while her weapon grew powerful with a menacing dark light. 

Inwardly, she couldn’t have felt more thrilled, now that she had her scepter back, she could create a decoy as she’d plan her escape, and this ‘little’ distraction proved well to her satisfactory. 

Unable to do anything, but wipe the blood from his mouth, he hurried to Tingle’s side, but it was too late. A black beam shot toward the little man, who looked over his shoulder baffled. The beam made impact, and an agonized scream vociferated in to the entire room. The fight, which Miroku and Inuyasha had been so caught up in, ended, and they watched with surprise, especially the guards.

After she delivered that attack, Aveil was yet again lunged at, and this time, she fell to the floor with Link above her, firmly concentrated on taking the scepter back. “Too late, fool!” She attempted to kick the boy off her, but he did not let go, and so, the two wrestled for the weapon.

OOO

With widened eyes, Inuyasha stepped back from the horrific sight before him and Miroku. There, standing before the two, was a massive, robust size of Tingle, only this one looked more menacing and more of an annoyance.

“Inuyasha…this doesn’t look good…”

He growled. “Damn it! Just what we need!”

A power erupted from the scepter that rested tightly in Link’s and Aveil’s grasp. The magic soared through the room, and on account of this, the guys had difficulty dodging, and all the sentries dispersed to safety. One of the beams of magic knocked off two torches, and in the process, kindled a massive fire, even the curtains were ignited. 

Clearly upset, Tingle rampaged the entire room, and in the process, knocked everything over. A few times, he nearly trampled Inuyasha and the monk. He was in a state of shock and grief; for whatever reason, it was unknown.

One of the beams hit Link straight on, and his grip on the scepter slackened. The attack hit his shoulder, and he felt the fabric there burn, but he didn’t give up. He had to take the scepter back and destroy it before dreadful happened. 

OOO

“Inuyasha! Inuyasha!” Tingle roared, blindly stomping. “Come out and fight!”

Miroku tapped the male on the shoulder. “Are you going to fight him?” He asked, and when he received a glare, he sweat dropped. 

“Hell no! Does it look like this human body could withstand that!” He pointed. “If you had that wind tunnel of yours, then we could finish this easily!”

Astonished, Miroku couldn’t help but gape at his friend. “Are you implying that you would want Tingle destroyed? I would think you’d know better than to want your friends demolished…”

“Friend? With that little pipsqueak?! As if!” 

Tears fells from the enormous Tingle, and he raised his fist. “How could you Inuyasha?!” He bellowed, and before either Miroku or Inuyasha knew what to expect, a giant fist slammed in to the ground several inches away from them.

Miroku backed away and grinned helplessly. “Well…this is your fight Inuyasha…I wish you the best of luck.” With that said, the monk fled for his life.

Flabbergasted, Inuyasha watched the male flee. “Hey! Don’t leave me here with this thing!” When he turned to look up, he found vile eyes staring back at him, and he gulped. There had to be a way to take him down…but he was too big. “Damn it!” Inuyasha didn’t even have his sword either. 

Miroku, who had noticed the chained feline since his arrival, hurried over to her side and reached out to undo the chains, but unfortunately he was unable to. A spark hit him, and he drew away perplexed. “Not good…” He saw Kirara’s pained expression. “Don’t worry; we’ll get you out of those chains.”

Inuyasha dodged yet another attack aimed for him. How long would Tingle keep this up? He was growing irritated by it all. “Would you knock it off already?! What the hell is your deal?!”

Tingle sobbed and again raised his fist. “I thought you were my friend!”

He rolled out of the way, just as the teacher in Clock Town had instructed him, and strange enough, it was effective. Inuyasha couldn’t believe the shit that happened to him in Termina, and he blamed most of it on Link and Shippo. If there was ever a time when he needed his sword, it would be now. Of course he wouldn’t do any damage to the guy, but he just wanted to knock him out cold. “What the hell would make you think that?!”

The giant’s shoulders shook. “But didn’t you like Tingle’s maps?”

Inuyasha stopped dodging and glared at him. “I didn’t want any of your stickin maps! I told you leave me alone!” He shouted at the surprised Tingle. “But, no you had to insist on being an annoyance!” Well, it was the truth anyways. How many times had he run in to that pipsqueak? Too many on his count.

Tingle’s lip trembled. “Is that what you really think of me?”

“Yes! Haven’t you been listening?” Inuyasha pointed at the massive fire. “Now look what you’ve done! You’ve ruined everything!”

“But I thought…” He sniffed. “I was helping you!”

Golden eyes narrowed. “If you want to help, you should shut up and get out of the way!” Sheesh, it wasn’t difficult, but no, he had to make everything problematic.

Put down and broken hearted, Tingle unleashed a wave of tears. He had wanted to get back his watch and help his friend that was all. Automatically, Tingle fell onto his rump and sobbed an agonizing loud sob. “I thought…Fuh fuh fuh fuh, you were my fuh fuh fuh fuh friend!”

To the sidelines, Miroku sighed at the damage his friend had caused. “I pity the fellow…such cruelness as always…”

With rage, Inuyasha half turned and glared at the stationary monk. “Shouldn’t you be helping!?”

Miroku shook his head disappointedly. “Now, now Inuyasha, he’s very fragile at this moment. Why not try being nice for a change and make up with the guy? He just wanted to help.”

“Me?! Apologize to that?!” Inuyasha pointed to the massive fairy boy. “Not a chance!”

“Fuh fuh fuh fuh.”

Inuyasha’s ear twitched ever so slightly, and he glared at Tingle. “That’s really getting annoying! Quit with that obnoxious sniffling already! Grow up! Are you a man or are a fairy?”

The tears subsided, and the sob lessened. While he rubbed at his eyes vigorously, Tingle stared down at the male and pondered. What was he doing getting all upset? There was no reason for him to think so little of his friend. After all, only a good friend would try to cheer him up. He smiled joyously and raised his arms above him. “That’s right! I’m a fairy!!” 

Again, Inuyasha’s ears twitched, only this time in stupidity. “That’s not what I meant…” 

“Good job Inuyasha! Way to get through to him!” Miroku shouted from a safe distance.

Inuyasha raised his fist to the monk. “Shut up Miroku! I didn’t ask for your opinion!” He looked back at the enthusiastic giant. “Well, now that you’ve stopped wailing, just sit there and stay out of the way!”

Link called out to the monk. “Miroku! Get the weapons!” He yelled, and upon Miroku’s baffled stare, Link clarified. “Over there, next to the throne!”

A smile graced his expression suddenly, and the monk darted across the room in the middle of the chaos. Once there, he found Link’s sword, bow and arrows, even lady Kagome’s light arrows. When he looked behind them, he found a familiar blue sword which belonged to a certain half demon. An agonizing noise reached his ears, and when he turned to look back at Link, he found his shoulder bleeding excessively. A pained expression laced his countenance, and he was exhausted. “Link!” Before he could run over, Link glared in his direction.

“Stay away!” He warned. Right now, it was too dangerous to even get near Aveil, and he didn’t want anyone else hurt. Link was determined to end this.  
Overhearing this, Inuyasha gritted his teeth. Just like the brat to not want help. Before he could throw a comment at the boy, something happened. Well…two things happened. For starters, Tingle fell down hard onto his rump and unleashed a furry of tears that gushed down his pitiful face. If that wasn’t disgusting enough for Inuyasha, then it was the snot dripping from his red nose. The other thing that distracted his attention away from the green giant was the power that suddenly resonated from the scepter that Link and Aveil struggled with.

Realizing that Link might get himself killed, Inuyasha raced to his side, but he wasn’t fast enough, nor was Miroku. “Link! You idiot! Get away from her!” He bellowed, but his warning was ignored.

Finally, for what seemed like a relentless struggle, Link seized full claim over the magic scepter and backed away from the exhausted woman. Finally, he would end this. He would put a stop to Aveil’s wickedness and restore order in Great Bay. With the scepter raised high in the air, Link brought it down hard toward the floor.

“No!” Aveil cried out, but it was too late, the orb shattered immediately after impact, and all that was left was a useless rod and a vapor of purplish smoke. She glared at the boy who dared cross her path. The wretched fool! 

The magic which had cursed Tingle, lifted, and in a bright light, he was his average small self again, only unconscious and worthless to everyone in the room. By his side, was a fallen watch which he had been so earnest to reclaim.

The darkened clouds which had hung over Great Bay diminished, and in return, was the blue sky with orange and reds off in to the horizon. Above the land was the eclipse with the same moon phase as before.

Kagome gasped when all of the mutants had stopped their movements. A blade, which had been so close to hurting the girl, was not a threat any longer. With widened eyes, she witnessed, as did the males, the obliteration of the mutants; all at once, they turned to ash, and their weapons fell to the ground in a clatter of noise. Thankfully, no one was fatally wounded and the children were safe. “We did it!”

Kauji, who had only suffered a slight scratch, grew overjoyed. He raised his sword above him, and with excitement filling his gills, he cheered; the rest of the Zoras raised their own weapons and couldn’t be happier. “We’ve won!”

“K-Kagome!” A small innocent voice cried out. Meplin wrapped her arms around the woman with tears streaming down her face. “Are you okay?”

She hugged the child close. “Yes. I’m glad all of you are safe,” Kagome indicated to the young ones that surrounded her and Kauji. 

A smile tugged at the male’s lips, and Kauji wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms, but he thought better of it. Something bothered him, and he knew that if he prolonged this, then the priestess would grow angry with him. While her attention was diverted to the young ones, Kauji slipped away.

The moment he reached his room, he walked over to the small container with a pink light fluttering inside, and he took the lid off. “I’m sorry. I only wanted her to fall in love with me…” He muttered.

Finally freed at last, Serena stretched her wings and looked at the saddened Zora who had imprisoned her for some time. “You jerk! There was no reason for you to put me in a bottle!”

“Again…I apologize.”

“What have you done to Kagome and Sango?! Where’s Link?!”

Kauji felt a headache emerge and waved his hands in front of him frantically. “I haven’t done anything to them! I swear!”

Serena growled. “I overheard you and the other males gossiping! You two were going to try to keep the girls here for yourselves! Tell me that isn’t sick?! For your information, you’re not human! Kagome and Sango would never, NEVER, see you as anything else!”

It hurt, those words the tiny fairy shouted. She was right; Kauji was just a Zora, a water creature with the form of a human, but that was it. He didn’t have the skin of a land walker, nor did he have outside intelligence as they did. As much as he really wanted Kagome to see him as something much more, he knew it was impossible, but he didn’t want to give up.

He looked at the fairy whose light had dimmed down. “I suppose you’re right…”

“Huh? So, you’re going to give up on them? Wow, you’re smarter than I first thought!” She replied sarcastically. “Don’t try another stunt like that again!”  
Kauji sweat dropped. “I wouldn’t dream of it…”

OOO

Link fell back exhausted; he didn’t have the strength to stand at the moment. However, he couldn’t help but smirk at his achievement. He did it. He put an end to the destruction. Looking around the room, he found that Kirara was freed from her chains and mewing happily, and Tingle had transformed back in to his original form. Regrettably, he had another problem, and it stood over him threateningly. He eyed the red headed leader. What could she do now? She was outnumbered four to one.

“He was right when he said you were a threat! You and those people!” Aveil voiced. In her hand she held a long spear, its blade strangely sharpened. The woman towered over him menacingly. “I should have put an end to you from the beginning…Now, die!” She plunged the blade for his heart, and Link could do nothing but roll out of harm’s way.

Link’s shirt ripped in the process, but Aveil relentless attacks didn’t end there. With each thrust, Link managed to barely dodge, and the fact that his legs wouldn’t do as he wanted, he struggled.

A familiar looking staff blocked Aveil’s spear, and a certain monk took charge, however, he was pushed back near the flames that now engulfed the room. Miroku went to stand, but Inuyasha took over Miroku’s place.

“Can’t you guys do anything right?!” With his sword in his hand, he charged at Aveil, who in turn did the same. Their blades collided, and each fought for superiority. Aveil wasn’t merciless, and neither was Inuyasha in his human state. With each clang, the sword’s mystical light brightened, and soon, Aveil was pushed back by the powerful force.

Picking himself off the floor, Link reached for his sword which laid absently on the floor, along with his and Kagome’s arrows. ‘Someone wanted me dead?’ Link thought back to what Aveil said. It wasn’t just that, but according to her, whoever it was, he had purposely wanted to put the gang in to a trap, and he and the guys fell for it and were lured to the fortress. ‘No, we weren’t lured’. Link wasn’t a fool and neither was Miroku and Inuyasha; they’d been through many battles and even Shippo was wary of going in to such a terrifying place.

Noticing Link reach for his sword, Inuyasha groaned as he continued to overpower Aveil. “Just get back and let me handle this!” He yelled, and Link did not move, but rather he watched the sword’s light engulfed Inuyasha just as before on the beach. A pulse resonated on his person, and Inuyasha decided to deliver the final blow. “Take this!” A fury of white and blue lightening soared from the blade and flew toward Aveil who watched with surprise.

The attack did more damage than anyone originally thought. As the fire spread closer to the individuals, a powerful discharge escaped Inuyasha’s blade. Not only was the fortress caught up in flames, but now a crackling release of lightning from Inuyasha’s weapon blew a hole in the ceiling. 

Inuyasha smirked. “Took care of her! Now, to deal with you,” he referred to Link, who sat there and watched as the male loomed over him. “Stop trying to play hero all the time!” He yelled. “We’re all a team, and when you and Shippo ran off like that, do you realize how much danger you put yourselves in?!” He questioned, and upon Link’s silences, he sighed. “Kagome would kill me if something happened to you guys…” 

From the destruction of the fortress, a figure rose up from behind Inuyasha, baring a sharp blade which she readied to strike him with. “Don’t think this is over!”

Not expecting this, Inuyasha looked over his shoulder with surprised eyes. ‘What the?! I thought she was caught up in the blast?’

Link reached for his boomerang and threw it, careful of not hitting Inuyasha in the process. It soared at Aveil, and it collided with her shoulder, but she only winced, but that did not hinder her murderous attack on him.

Before Inuyasha or Miroku could do anything, a jar collided with the mistress’s head, and the shards fell to the floor in a clatter. After that, Aveil released an agonized groan and collapsed upon the floor of the fortress.

Standing over the woman stood a replica of the same woman, only smaller and younger in appearance. “Finally! You guys were taking too long…”

Inuyasha pointedly stared. “You’re that little girl!”

She smiled. “The name’s Amber!” She introduced herself. “And thanks for all you’ve done!”

“Huh? Wait…aren’t you on her side?” He was already confused.

Noticing the nearing flames, Miroku seated himself onto Kirara and shouted to his friends. “We’ll discuss this later! Right now, we need to get out of here!” 

After everyone, except Inuyasha, boarded the large feline, Inuyasha grabbed the child and grabbed onto Kirara’s tail. In moments, they escaped through the opened hole in the ceiling, and flew through the sky.

Very soon they were above the beach, and it was there that they spotted the hostages and their friends waiting for them below. Even males were gathered around the beach, along with Sango, Kagome and Serena; there were two other figures down below, one which he recognized but the other he didn’t. It was over. It was finally over.

Jumping off Kirara, Miroku ran to Sango’s side and grasped her hands in his own. “Sango…”

A blush darkened her face. “Miroku…” When she spotted rips and tears in his robes, she grew worried. “You’re not hurt, are you? Are you okay?” 

He threw his arms around her, much to her surprise. “Now that I know you’re alright, I couldn’t be better, my dear, sweet Sango.” His hand reached down and groped the slayer, though she leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed.

“M-miroku…” With a raised fist, she smacked him in the face. 

Kagome ran to Inuyasha’s side joyously though she didn’t hug him. Thank god he and everyone else were okay. “You guys took forever!” When she looked around, she inspected his and everyone else’s injuries. “Oh no! What happened?” The guys were a wreck. 

Suddenly, a strange white glow emanated from Inuyasha, and in but a few moments of silence and staring, familiar dog ears and silver hair returned, and the human part of him diminished. “So now I decide to change back? Figures!”

Worriedly, Kagome ran over to Link, who was injured the most out of everyone else. “Link, are you alright?” She examined his injuries, and saw his burns, his new tunic ripped, and the burns upon his legs and shoulder. He even had a black eye, and Kagome winced. Whatever they went through must have been terrible. She placed a hand to his face, not noticing the blush he wore. “You’re just a mess, aren’t you?” A thought clicked in her head. “I can heal you.”

Embarrassed, Link pushed her hand away from him. “I’m fine. There’s no need.”

“Just let me see it.”

Link did not listen. “I said I’m fine.” There was no reason for her to just heal his wounds. Besides, he had a red potion that would work just as well. Honestly, he didn’t want her to use her powers too much on such a petty wound.

“It’ll only take a second,” Kagome explained. The priestess laid her hands upon his shoulder, and she eased the pain. Once that was taken care of, she healed his eye and the burns on his legs and shoulder. After that, she pulled away. “There! You’re a new man!” She smiled, and at this, Link’s blush darkened; he averted his eyes elsewhere.

Jealous, Inuyasha couldn’t help but growl. Why was she giving Link the good treatment? He was injured too! “Hey! What about me? You never go out of your way to heal me?”

Not even sparing him a glance, Kagome explained, “Half the time you don’t even want me to! So why are you complaining now?”

Annoyed, the half demon crossed his arms and turned away from her. “Just forget about it! I don’t care!”

Joyously, Serena fluttered to her companions and circled him. “Oh Link, you won’t believe what I went through while you were gone!”

“How are you feeling?” He asked and as the fairy landed in to his palm, he went on. “Do you feel dizzy or tired?”

The fairy grew quiet for a moment, and pondered. At the moment she felt fine, and she was not pained in the least. “I feel fine.”

For now, Link believed her, but he was still worried since she almost died a short while ago. The drainage of magic was sapped from the Great Fairy and without her magic, she could not live; Serena, as all other fairies live by this means and without it…Link didn’t want to think negatively. He wouldn’t let his companion die on him.

OOO

Sango held the unconscious Shippo in her arms and frowned deeply. The Zoras had informed her that he had helped in their escape, and it surprised her, since Shippo wasn’t feeling well. “He’s still fevered…”

Miroku nodded. “I’ve already given him Lady Kagome’s medicine from her world, so it should take affect soon. Right now, we should let Shippo sleep.”

The fisherman and the old professor that had been kidnapped gave their thanks to the gang. Apparently, the Zoras who were locked up in the fortress, rescued by Miroku and Shippo, came upon the two men tied up. The minute they expressed their thanks, they departed back to their homes.

While the males and the females conversed and hugged, Kauji was the only male standing alone, and he couldn’t help but gaze at the maiden several feet away from him. This would be the last time he would probably ever see her, though he wanted so badly to make her his own. Next to the woman, he saw the half demon from before watching her jealously. He knew that Kagome would most likely forget about himself, but he didn’t want that…but he wanted her to at least remember him….no…he would make her remember. With an innocent smile, Kauji sauntered up the female, who turned to greet him happily.

“Kauji, thank you again,” she smiled. “And thank you for finding Serena also.”

He nodded. “I wish to thank you also, Kagome.”

“Hm? Oh it’s okay. I didn’t do much, really.” She laughed. Before she could shake his hand goodbye, she was suddenly pulled against his body, and a gasp escaped her. “K-kauji?” She felt his male features against her, and she blushed.

“Kagome…” He muttered before leaning in towards her face. He pressed the girl against him tighter, and he felt her soft breasts against his chest and the warmth of her sweet breath against his face. He was just about to kiss her on the lips, but thought better of it. Instead, he leaned his lips against her ear. “Thank you.” With that, he kissed her on the cheek and then released her. 

Serena’s light turned red and she verbally shouted upon Link’s shoulder. “Hey! What are you doing?!” 

Dazed, the priestess couldn’t help but blush at his forwardness. “Oh…t-thank you…Kauji.” 

If that wasn’t a surprise for Inuyasha, he didn’t know what. “You bastard! How dare you kiss her!” Inuyasha stepped forward to teach him a lesson, but before he could go anywhere, a certain voice halted him.

“Inuyasha…sit.”

Miroku and Sango were just as perplexed by the scene as everyone else, but Kagome didn’t look the least bit upset. Rather, she defended the Zora. 

It was then Sango noticed a young girl standing beside Link, and puzzled she pointed. “Miroku, who is that?”

“Oh that’s Amber.” The monk explained to Sango that she was with the pirates, but she wanted Inuyasha, Link and himself to finish her off. “I’m guessing she didn’t want to stay locked up in that place.”

“I would like to thank you for your generosity and courage.” An elderly voice explained suddenly, and everyone, including Inuyasha, looked upon the ruler of the Zoras, who had been standing amidst the crowd for some time listening and watching. He cleared his throat. “Finally, we can be at peace…oh and please take with you the pendant,” he explained.

Kagome had almost forgotten. “Oh, you guys got it?”

Link suddenly looked dumbfounded, and so did Miroku and Inuyasha. The three had completely forgotten. They left before grabbing the necklace.

“Damn it!” Inuyasha cursed. “How the heck could we forget?”

Amber laughed and pulled a familiar looking necklace out of her shirt. “You mean this?” She asked, and at everyone’s surprised expressions, she went on. “I took it from Aveil.”

Baffled by this girl, Kagome eyed her clothing and her dark skin. “Who are you?”

“Who I am doesn’t matter...”

The priestess blinked but then examined the pendant in the girl’s grasp. A blue spear sat in the center of the artifact and she smiled happily. “We did it! Now we have two.”

The eldest ruler smiled and walked forward. “I assume you’re all on a journey? Then I wish you the best of luck.”

Miroku thanked him, and after that, all of the Zoras departed in to the blue gray ocean where they returned to their domain. But there was one Zora who did not leave, but he looked back at Kagome before he followed after the others. Miroku scratched his chin. “Hm…”

With curious eyes, Amber looked at the boy standing next to her, whose eyes were currently focused on a certain priestess. ‘This boy…’ There was something mysterious about him but also somewhat familiar. Was this the boy that snuck in to the fortress some time back? It had to be. He was the only boy with blonde hair around these parts. With a smirk, she edged herself closer to him. “So…” She began, and when she had Link’s baffled stare, she continued. “I just wanted to know why you and your friends wanted the pendant so badly. Is it so important?” She asked.

“Yes…” Link answered. Blue eyes narrowed at her. ‘Wait…she doesn’t know why it’s so important?’ 

Amber paused and pondered before gazing up at the boy. “And here I thought you were only after the septor…” She held the pendant up to examine it. Honestly, she didn’t see anything interesting in it. 

Link held his hand out. “It’s important that we take this.”

A chuckle escaped the pirate. “You want me to just hand it over like that? What do I get in return? Huh?” 

The young swordsman blinked. “What?” 

A smirk spread across her lips. “If you really want it back, you’ll have to give me a kiss,” she declared. Amber leaned towards him with her eyes partially closed. “Come on…just one little smooch and you can have the dumb necklace…”

He took a step back, followed by another step. The result ended with Amber’s arms thrown around his neck, and Link desperately trying to push her off him, all the while turning his head away. “Not likely…let go!”

“Oh come on! You’re no fun!” Again she pressed herself against the boy, but he resisted.

“I said let go!”

Miroku laughed at the scene. “How sweet.”

Inuyasha crossed his arms and observed the duo. When Sango and Miroku ambled up to him and Kagome, it was then that he took notice of Shippo gathered in the slayer’s arms fast asleep. “Is Shippo alright?”

Sango nodded. “Yes. He’ll just have to get some rest. He’s completely worn out.”

Miroku frowned. “I suppose I’m to blame for that…I shouldn’t have let him take me back to the fortress…but then again,” His eyes fell onto the half demon standing before him and Kagome. “you might not have…” When he saw Inuyasha’s glare, he cleared his throat. “What I’m saying is, you would most likely have—“

“What the hell are you saying Miroku?” Inuyasha fisted his hand. “I was doing perfectly fine! As if a couple of girls could hurt me!”

Kagome looked back and forth between the two. “Girls?”

“Come on!” Amber shouted over the conversation, and when the group turned to look back, they saw Link on the ground, with Amber straddling him. Before Link, nor anyone else could do anything, Amber succeeded. Within seconds, the pendant laid atop Link’s chest. “See, that wasn’t so bad.”

Link rubbed his cheek before he regained his standing; the pendant was grasped in his hand, and he eased away from the girl. He ignored Serena’s tittering, and he made sure to keep some distance between himself and the strange girl.

Curious, Miroku approached Amber. “May I ask why you did that back there, the fortress I mean? I was under the impression you were one of them.”

She raised her arms behind her head and frowned. “While it may not be any of your business, I’ll tell you this. I’ve always wanted to leave that prison.”

Miroku nodded. “What will you do now?”

Amber grinned. “I’m going to travel the world! It’s always been my dream. For once in my life, I just want to make something great out of myself.” She turned away from everyone. “This is not good bye.” She glanced over her shoulder. “We’ll see each other again.” With that said, she left.

“I’m a little worried…You think she’ll be okay out there?” Kagome asked aloud.

Inuyasha crossed his arms. “Why wouldn’t she? She was born an amazon.”

“So let me get this straight…were the pirates all women then?” She asked, and upon the guys’ expressions, she assumed she was right. “But why? Weren’t there any men?”

Miroku shook his head, and he ignored the suspicious stare looming from the slayer next to him. “For some odd reason, they hold a grudge against all men. I’m not sure why.”

Inuyasha sweat dropped. “Perverts for example…you ought to know that Miroku.”

A fire blazed beside the monk, and he did his best to ignore it. “W-what are you saying Inuyasha?”

“Miroku…” Sango began, and it was enough to send chills down the monk’s back. “Don’t tell me you were more focused on them than the battle...”

Miroku looked at Sango seriously. “Sango, how could you suspect such a thought?”

“Because it’s you, Miroku.” Sango replied. A twitch developed under her eye. “I find it hard to believe you kept your hands to yourselves after you left the domain.”

Disappointedly, Miroku shook his head. “I’m hurt you think that way of me. I would never, especially at a dire time like this, take advantage of a woman. Do I honestly look like a liar Sango?”

Sango turned her head away from the monk and towards Inuyasha. “Is what he says true?”

Inuyasha blinked and then looked at the pleading monk and back to the suspicious slayer. Why was it always him? Miroku owed him for this one, but he knew that sooner or later his actions would be found out. “Miroku was too busy helping me fight off those amazons. I kept my eyes on him the whole time. There.”

Kagome was dumbfounded. “Seriously? Wow…”

Miroku inwardly grinned. “See? And to think you had little faith in me…”

Sango eyed him again before she sighed. Somehow, she just didn’t believe Inuyasha. Miroku wouldn’t miss an opportunity to make a pass at a beautiful woman; and it certainly didn’t matter what age or of what rank the girl was either. 

A horde of red, orange, purple and many bright colors suddenly swarmed the beach, and it happened so fast, that no one knew what to expect. The colors turned out to be the dyed fabric of revealing clothes that the amazons wore. They each surrounded the monk, who in turn could do nothing but stand there quite stunned and at a lack of words.

“Oh we found you!” One of the girls shouted happily as she threw her arms around the monk’s waist and squeezed him affectionately.

Another woman patted the man’s back, not caring if her strength hurt or not. “Thought you could get away like that?”

“Did you forget your promise?” Another asked.

Miroku’s mouth fell open in shock, and he dreaded what he had done. Although he knew that anyone in his place would have loved this, he knew that the outcome would end badly. He turned to each of the women, and smiled his ‘I’m screwed’ smile. “Ladies, I thought you all would have escaped and went on your ways by now…”

“Well we are…but we couldn’t leave you behind,” she winked, and pinched his cheek.

Miroku weakly laughed, and he couldn’t help but notice the silent Sango standing a few feet away from him, wearing a passive expression. “I…I never dreamed you’d actually take me up on that…offer…”

They laughed. 

“Usually we’d have killed you off for your stunts back at the fortress…but who could resist such a charming man?”

“And now that Aveil is out of the picture, we can do as we like, instead of sneaking out almost every night seeking a man’s touch!”

Inuyasha turned away. ‘I knew he would be found out…and did I not warn him before he asked them to bear his children?’

Aggravated, Kagome stormed herself up the monk. “Miroku! How could you?!”

One of the women, quite baffled by the priestess, examined her. “Who are you? His woman?”

Flabbergasted, Kagome stepped away and gasped. “What? Me? No!”

While her bangs covered her eyes, Sango’s hands clenched and her shoulders shook. “You lecherous monk…you pervert…animal!” Threateningly, she marched past Inuyasha and Kagome, who could do nothing but move out of the line of fire. Instantly, she reached for her boomerang and threw it at the monk and the women.

“Sang—“ Miroku threw himself to the ground as did some of the girls. When he saw her approaching figure, he backed away in a panic. “Sango, no! Please! I’m sorry!” With each attack, he ran from her. “Let’s talk about this! Don’t be rash!”

Kagome shook her head. “I knew it…if he keep this up, Sango will most likely move on…”

The girls stared at the scene and couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed. It seemed as if something was going on between that woman and the monk.

One of the girls turned to Kagome. “Is he in love with her?”

Kagome was surprised by this question. “Uh…well…yes…”

“I see…” She turned to her sisters. “Then we must take our leave.” At her sister’s complaints, she continued. “There are more men out there than we can count. Farewell.” 

One of the girls, who had been following her sister, stopped and turned around. “Wait…” Before anyone knew what to expect, she latched herself onto Link’s arm excitedly. “What about him?! He’s a cutie!”

The girls turned around and examined the boy from before. 

Panicked, Kagome grasped Link’s other arm and pulled him away. “You’re not taking him!”

“Huh?” The girl glared at the ebony haired girl. “Why not? Don’t tell me you’re in love with him?” Upon Kagome’s blush, she released the boy. “Oh well, sorry. I didn’t know.” She turned her back to Kagome and Link and marched away until she and the others disappeared from view.

After they departed from the beach, Inuyasha and Kagome sighed. Link on the other hand handed the pendant to Inuyasha, who took it without hesitation. Serena, who had remained quiet for a while, merely sat on her partner’s shoulder, watching as the Slayer chased Miroku in the distance with her giant boomerang.

Kagome’s blush did not falter. Out of nowhere, she had just reached for Link, desperate to pull him away from the stranger. She knew Link could take care of himself, but she didn’t understand what came over her. ‘Why did I do that? Come on Kagome, focus.’

“Get back here!” Sango shouted menacingly.

Out of breath, Miroku’s legs did not waver. Eventually, he returned to Inuyasha’s side. “Not a chance!”

Something underneath Sango’s foot tripped her suddenly, and prepared to catch herself, she felt strong arms wrap around her waist from behind. It wasn’t only her who was surprised, but so was everyone else, including the monk, who looked on with peculiar interest.

“That was a close call…” A deep masculine voice muttered in to her ear, and on instinct, Sango grabbed his arm and pushed him in front of her so that he landed in to the sand. 

“You!” She glared. “What do you want?” She grasped her boomerang in case he might try something.

Minarv smirked and innocently regained his footing. “I only wished to catch you before you fell…I wouldn’t want that beautiful face of yours to get scratched…”

Kagome blinked from the sidelines. “Hey…that’s the guy who challenged Sango in the tournament!”

“Who?” Asked Inuyasha.

Miroku remembered. Minarv was the Zora that defeated Sango. “That’s right…but I thought he returned to the domain…What could he possibly want?” Upon his close proximity to Sango, he narrowed his eyes.

Inuyasha shrugged. “Beats me, but doesn’t he seem a little too close to Sango?” He asked, which immediately discomforted a certain monk.  
Sango backed away with her glare still fixed firmly on her face. “What do you need?”

“I only wished to see you…” Before Sango could pull out of his reach, he grasped her readied arm and pulled her against his naked form. “Don’t tell me you forgot our kiss?” He used his other hand to gently stroke her luscious brown locks. 

Miroku, who was upset with his boldness, clenched his hands. “Hey!” He didn’t understand what he meant by him and Sango…they kissed? Impossible! “Let her go!”

Kagome gasped. “What’s this?” When had that taken place? Surely Sango wouldn’t ever cheat on Miroku. The guy wasn’t even human for goodness sake. It had to be a lie. Kagome knew Sango better than any of her other teammates. 

Minarv glanced at Miroku curiously. “Oh…you’re that human…can’t you see I’m a little busy?” While Sango struggled in his hold, he couldn’t resist lowering his hand upon her waist. “Why don’t you become my mate? No one else is good enough.”

“I told you...” Sango reached her knee up and kicked him hard. “to let go!” When he fell down and clutched himself, she aimed her weapon. “I don’t want your eggs, and I certainly don’t want you!”

Minarv reached forward to grab her, but he was suddenly pushed to the ground rather roughly from behind. 

“Don’t you dare lay another finger on my woman!” Miroku shouted. He raised his fist and hit Minarv over the head. “You hear me?!” He continued the assault on the defenseless Zora, while he voiced his complaints and shouted obscene names at the male.

Kagome’s mouth curved in to a joyous grin and she clasped her hands together. Finally, Miroku said it. But now she wondered what Sango would do. Although Miroku was a total screw up when it came to women, he did have his good qualities. 

Sango’s eyes fell on the irate monk, and she couldn’t help but blush at the ‘woman’ part. He wasn’t serious, was he? She narrowed her gaze and turned back to the group, leaving a puzzled monk behind. 

Kagome sighed. Figures, but she was on Sango’s side completely. Of course she couldn’t just change her feelings for the monk so easily, especially since he flirted and made empty promises to the pirates. 

“Sango…” Miroku watched after her. He dropped the Zora and followed after her.

Once they were done with their task in Great Bay, the grouped headed onward. Sango, who walked beside Kagome, trudged a safe distance from the monk and also away from a lying half demon. Link and Serena walked a little behind the monk, but next to Inuyasha on their way.

Considering all the mishaps that occurred during their time there, Kagome couldn’t help but smile a small smile. When she stopped, she pondered to herself. They got to meet the friendly Zoras and Sango even got to participate in the tournament. “This was sort of fun…”

Hearing this, Link, who now stood beside the girl, nearly had a whiplash moment. He stared dumbfounded at the priestess. “What?”

Kagome didn’t answer, but instead smiled at him before walking on ahead, leaving everyone else to stare after her.

Inuyasha couldn’t help but feel annoyed. “What the hell was so fun? We had to do all the work!”

Forgetting that he was upset, Miroku leaned in close to the half demon. “I don’t believe she heard you, Inuyasha.” Upon Kagome’s merry little skip with her hands behind her back, he whispered in to his ear. “After what I have witnessed my friend, I am more concerned now of what kind of fun Lady Kagome is referring to…” He remembered how Kauji had suddenly kissed the girl, and Kagome didn’t do anything but sit Inuyasha. 

Also a little suspicious, Link couldn’t help but agree, and Serena, who had seen the entire thing, looked at Link and then back to everyone else.

Perplexed and a little frustrated, Inuyasha ran after the priestess. “Hey! Kagome! What kind of fun were you talking about?!” When she ignored him, he grew irritated. “Hey!”

In mid-walk, Kagome turned on the half demon. “Sit!”

After the cloud of dust disappeared, Inuyasha stood before the angered priestess. “What was that for?!”

“For butting in to my business! Just who do you take me for anyway, Inuyasha?!” She asked.  
Inuyasha growled. “Well you don’t have to bite my head off, I was just wondering!” He turned his back on the girl. 

A thought came to the monk suddenly. “What happened to Tingle?”

Suddenly distracted by the strange name, Kagome looked away from Inuyasha and all her eyes to settle on Miroku. “Who?” Kagome asked.

Inuyasha shrugged. “Who cares?!”

Miroku ignored him. “A friend of Inuyasha’s…”

Positively upset by that reply, the half demon growled. “Friend?! No way in hell!” Inuyasha declared. 

Miroku mused. “It seems we forgot to ask for those maps he promised us…how unfortunate…” he muttered sadly. He then wondered if the little guy managed to escape from the fire.

For a moment, Inuyasha watched the mixed emotions cross his friend’s face, and that was when he remembered. He reached in to his sleeve and held out a few parchments. “You mean these?”

Sango and Kagome examined the papers. “What are those?”

Surprised, the monk took the maps. “How did you come in to possession of these maps?”

“I took them from Tingle, what do you think?” he explained indifferently.

Kagome narrowed her gaze. “You mean you stole them? Inuyasha!”

Miroku sighed and shook his head with great disappointment. “It would have been best to ask politely instead of committing a theft…”

“What makes the difference?” Upon his friend’s displeased stares, he grew frustrated. “Why do you think the worst of me?! I went out of my way to save your sorry asses, and this is the thanks I get?” So what if he stole them from the paunchy man while he was unconscious, at least he wasn’t a pervert like Miroku.

Miroku retaliated. “Don’t forget that Link and I also participated in the fight.”

Besides the fact that Inuyasha stole the maps, Sango couldn’t be any more pleased. “Then our journey will be much easier with these…”

The priestess nodded. “You’re right.” 

The sun was setting off in to the horizon, and the sky darkened sky that signaled dusk would soon meet them. The eclipse still hovered above them, and while it was almost night, the ocean sparkled beautifully. Now that the second pendant was found, they would continue their journey in search of the next.


	42. Amidst the Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Termina faces another peril, one which has survived an ancient curse years ago. As this new evil threatens the world, Link must rely on new allies to assist him. As he comes close to learning the truth, his heart becomes swayed by a certain priestess.

So much had happened over the course of five days that it felt like two weeks to the gang. They arrived quite late in the evening in a strange world, brought by a strange light. Apparently the land needed their help, or else, it would perish. Strangely, the Goddesses of Termina cursed their own creations because some of their people did not worship them but instead revered other deities. Therefore, the mystical beings placed a never ending cycle upon their lives. In the past, there were instances where the land was saved, yet not by the correct hero or heroine, because only one with a pure heart can save Termina from its final days. Doesn’t this sound more like a tragic story?

Someone among their group possessed that ‘pure heart’ destined to put an end to the tragedy befalling the land, and it is with that individual that the Goddesses would return to the world they left and grant him or her a single wish. Who was the true hero of this tragic tale? Was it the young priestess, Kagome? Or did that pure heart lie within the good natured monk, Miroku? What about Sango? Shippo? What if it wasn’t a person, but a certain feline? Inuyasha? Why is Link left out of this?

Ψ

With aching feet and a pain in her backside, Kagome abruptly stopped on their travels away from Great Bay. She didn’t know how much longer she could take walking. Already, she tripped over numerous roots, and by this point, they were among a thicket of lofty trees. Clock Town was still a distance away, yet she could make out the light from the clock tower just fine. “Guys, let’s camp here for the night…besides, it’s too dark to see anything.”

Inuyasha, who had noticed her lag behind, stopped and turned to his comrades. He pointedly stared at the priestess, whose hair was slightly a mess, and her uniform slightly untidy. “What’s the big deal?” He questioned. “There’s no time to rest, and we’ve already gotten this far. The sooner we pick up the pace, the faster we’ll get the next pendant.”

Serena, whose light illuminated the darkness around them, regarded the half demon’s words. “As much as I’d like to disagree, he’s right…for once…” There really wasn’t much time left for this land, and Serena knew, especially by the strange tingling sensation in her wings; the land was dying.

“See?” Inuyasha replied, looking for a change in Kagome’s mood. “What did I tell yo--“ In midsentence, he stopped and accusingly glowered at the small orb of light. “What did you say?”

Not the least bit bothered, she merely fluttered upon Kagome’s shoulder. “Was I not loud enough, or are you just hard of hearing?”

Link scratched his cheek, and shook his head. “Serena…” he muttered disapprovingly.

Before the argument could get out of hand, Miroku stepped between them. “I agree with Kagome. In order for us to properly manage on our journey, food and rest are essential. I say we camp here and continue in the morning,” He declared, and at this, everyone nodded.

Since the odds were against him, Inuyasha huffed and turned his back to his friends. “Fine. See if I care.”

Kagome, with tiredness falling off her in waves, sat down and made herself comfortable. She was extremely thankful when she released the burden from her shoulders and back, and placed it against a fallen log beside her. Inside her backpack, she had her rolled up sleeping bag and a pillow which would again serve its purpose.

With her boomerang beside her, Sango cushioned the small child upon her lap and pushed back his red locks. It seemed the pill helped lessen his fever. Still garbed in her slayer outfit, she decided she’d change tomorrow, since she was still wary of her surroundings.

Out of nowhere, Miroku offered up their reward, given to them by the Zoras. It wasn’t money or anything valuable, but it was food. “Looks like its fish tonight…” While they were practically starving, they didn’t bother to give the net of fish a second glance, but seeing as how it was their only source of food for the time being, they would deal with it.

Inuyasha didn’t bother looking at the scaly sea creatures as he soon started walking deep in to the brush, with no warning to the others who watched him.

“Inuyasha, where are you going?” Kagome asked while unfolding her sleeping bag.

Not even bothering to stop and acknowledge her, he rolled his eyes. “To get firewood. I can’t have you guys freezing to death on me.”

Picking herself off the ground, she followed after him, until she walked by his side; her actions were surprising but still baffling to everyone else seated upon the foliage. “I’ll come with you.”

Inuyasha shrugged. “Suit yourself.”

While the two disappeared in to the night, Link settled himself against a tree, arms crossed. As Serena planted herself upon his shoulder, Link observed Sango and Miroku; this was his first time alone with the pair, excluding Kirara and Shippo of course.

As he examined their posture and form, he noticed that the battle made them wary, as it had himself. Miroku and Sango were warriors from another world, the one in which Kagome spoke of a short time ago. However, they were different from any ordinary fighters. Neither had shields to protect themselves in battle, and Miroku, as it seemed uncommon for a monk to fight, was only equipped with his staff. Sango on the other hand had two strange swords sheathed to her side, and her attire was quite tight and fitted to her body, thus exposing her feminine assets. Of course, a dress would seem inconvenient, considering that many tripped over their own skirts from time to time, and in battle, it would prove quite problem some.

Soft murmurs intruded upon his thoughts, and curious, he listened in to their conversation. He saw that Miroku leaned himself against a small boulder, seated across the slayer whose expression seemed concerned. Absentmindedly, he watched as the monk idly rubbed a few twigs together, in hopes of starting a small fire in between a circle of rocks with twigs and leaves piled together.

Miroku was the first to speak. “I wonder what’s going on between those two…” He was referring to Kagome and Inuyasha. The fact that they only seemed to argue nowadays, with affection diminished, he couldn’t help but worry. Inuyasha remained his same self, but more arrogant, and Kagome less talkative and more saddened, of course she had her reasons, but did Inuyasha?

Her fingers nimbly removed the net that covered the fish. “I’m not sure. Kagome hasn’t said anything,” she replied. Sango remembered a short time ago, since their coming in to Termina, when Inuyasha barely said anything to Kagome, nor did he compliment her during the night of the festival. In truth, he was more haughty and all this time, still obsessed with fighting and winning. He hardly went to Kagome’s rescue, and that angered her.

Besides Inuyasha’s rudeness to Kagome, and her lack of affection for the half demon, he smiled. “At least she’s energetic…that’s all we can really ask for.”

“I know…but she won’t even talk about it…Kagome’s been keeping her emotions bottled up and…”

Sensing where she was going, Miroku interrupted. “She’s been through a lot…I can’t count how many times she’s been abducted in the past and targeted. But no matter how much she endures, she doesn’t let it hold her down. Kagome is stronger than we give her credit.”

The slayer nodded in approval. “She tries her best…We’ll just have to keep an eye out for her.” Since Kagome was with Inuyasha, Sango didn’t think Kagome would come to any harm, and besides, Inuyasha was there with her. Hopefully he had the decency to keep an eye out for their companion.

Movement shifted Miroku’s attention away from Sango. He and the slayer watched as the blond youth moved away from the tree, and without a word, sauntered in to the forest until he too disappeared from sight.

Miroku scooted himself over to Sango, feigning he was chilled. When he got close to her, he whispered in to Sango’s ear. “He doesn’t say much, does he?”

Sango shook her head. “No. Honestly, I have a feeling he doesn’t trust us entirely…” Well, that was the truth, at least in her eyes. Each day, he’d normally regard them and immediately continue on their daily travels without so much as a word. Link was a quiet boy.

At her response, Miroku shrugged. “Well, we haven’t had the chance to really get to know each other, so we can’t really blame him.”

She sighed. “Yeah…you’re—“ Sango gasped when a certain hand grasped her bottom. With clenched fists, she glared at the offending monk, whose innocent eyes looked elsewhere. “Keep your hands to yourself!” Sango raised her hand, and it wasn’t until her palm made contact with his cheek that it now bore her handprint. After that, she scooted away to a safer distance.

Regardless, Miroku reached out to her. “Sango…don’t be like that…” When he saw her angered expression and the twitch of her eye, he gulped. “Don’t tell me you’re still bothered by what happened at the beach?”

Her eye twitched. “I’m not mad! Stay away from me!”

A pout formed upon his lips and he listened to her demands sat a distance away from the irate woman. Why were some women so difficult to woo?

Ψ

“Link?” Serena called as she fluttered after her partner. “Where are you going?”

Looking over his shoulder, he acknowledged the fairy. Truthfully, he didn’t like standing in one place for too long, and the fact that Miroku and Sango were talking of their friend in such a manner annoyed him, though, he too noticed the priestess’s silence. “Nowhere…”

“Eh?” She didn’t buy that. “How can you be going nowhere when you’re definitely going somewhere?”

Ψ

When Kagome and Inuyasha had yet to return, Miroku managed to start a fire, and it soon blazed before them, crisping the fish, which was rewarded to them for their generosity for saving the tribe. The night was now upon them, and it seemed as if their travels were hindered until tomorrow. Yet, they were unsure of which destination to take.

Miroku, who was seated upon the forest floor, examined the map before him. While the handwriting was somewhat difficult to decipher, considering it’s eloquence, he knew exactly where he and Sango were. They were in Great Bay, or to be more precise, near the outskirts of the ocean. And there were only two more regions left to travel to. “It seems Woodfall is closest…”

Shippo sneezed, and rubbed at his sore nose. He was feeling a lot better now, but the migraine had yet to subside. He searched around the encampment, wondering where Kagome and Inuyasha disappeared to. Even Link and Serena were missing. “Where did they go?” He asked from upon the slayer’s lap.

Sango placed the stick, which held the fish, in to the ground. “Kagome and Inuyasha went off to gather firewood, and Link and Serena went off for a bit.”

“What happened? So, we got the pendant then?” Shippo asked, and upon their smiles, he was satisfied. A thought came to him suddenly and he leaped from Sango’s lap and pulled open Kagome’s backpack nestled against the tree. When he finished rummaging through it, he took out a familiar red book and starting flipping the pages. “I forgot to record everything!” The second he got a hold of one of Kagome’s pencils, he started writing in the blank pages. Now that he had rescued the imprisoned Zoras and the leader was taken care of, there was still more Shippo had to accomplish. As a member of the Bombers, he couldn’t let anyone down.

Kirara mewed from upon Sango’s lap and snuggled herself in to a small ball to sleep.

Ψ

Walking through the forest, Kagome couldn’t help but stare at Inuyasha; he had decided to carry all of the wood, for which she was thankful. Some time back, she was sure she held great feelings for the half demon, but as time went on, she realized her heart had lied to her. Now, she considered him a good friend, a friend and nothing more.

Sensing that something was up, Inuyasha glanced at the girl, wrapped up in her own thoughts. He didn’t get why she wanted to help gather firewood with him, and what was with that expression? “Uh, hey Kag—“

“Inuyasha,” Kagome interrupted suddenly, and Inuyasha stopped and gulped. “We…need to talk.”

The half demon blinked. “Yeah? What about?”

Kagome’s stare fell on her shoes and then back up in to his golden eyes. “Uh well…about…us…”

“Huh?” Inuyasha couldn’t help but stare inquisitively at her. “What are you talking about? You’ve been acting strange lately,” he stared at her worriedly. “Are you sure you’re alright? You know, you can talk to me, if you want.”

Brown orbs locked with amber. “Inuyasha…we’ve been through a lot, haven’t we?”

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and scrutinized her. “Yeah…what’s your point?”

“We’ve had our share of bad days too…remember?” She questioned.

In response to her questions and strange behavior, he nodded. “How can I forget? You’ve sat me a million times. That’s not counting that spicy food you conjure up and force on me…”

A twitch developed beneath her eye, and her hands fisted tightly, though she tried to remain calm. Kagome shook her head. No, that wasn’t the problem. “I don’t mean that…I mean us. The both of us. Inuyasha…do you…” She couldn’t get the words to form, and she found herself stuttering a bit, and with Inuyasha’s constant stare, it only made it more difficult.

“Do I what?” He questioned. He examined her fidgeting form and her averted gaze. What was up with her?

With an exhale of breath, Kagome decided to just come out and say it. “Inuyasha, do you…uh…well…I mean to say…”

“Spit it out!”

Irritated, Kagome couldn’t help but growl in frustration and turn away from him embarrassed. “Sit!” How could Inuyasha be so insensitive at a time like this, especially when she was going to ask if he still liked her…it wasn’t as if she cared, but bringing up such a topic was too much for her. She wanted to be sure that she didn’t feel anything for him and the same with him. “Oh just forget it!”

The load of wood had fallen upon him as he hit the ground hard. He cursed under his breath. Why did she sit him? “What was that for?!” Kagome was acting strange. First, she wanted to tell him something that seemed important, and then when he told her to hurry it up, she sat him.

A sudden rustle from the bushes startled her, and she looked over her shoulder. Internally, she fretted that it might be a bear or a wolf, but instead, she released a sigh. “Oh Link, what are you doing out here?”

The young boy merely blinked at the comical but random scene before him; he stared at the small hole beside the girl’s feet, and the half demon who was covered with bits of rubble on his clothing.

Inuyasha pushed himself back to his feet and pointed to the mess. His back throbbed with pain, but did Kagome care, no! “That hurt, you know!”

Kagome glared. “I’m sorry!”

With a huff of ignorance, he picked up the scattered lumber and proceeded to balance them in his arms before turning back to Kagome, whose eyes were focused on Link. “You coming or what?”

She shook her head. “Actually, I sort of want to talk to Link…we’ll be back shortly.”

Seeing how it was, Inuyasha groaned and turned away from the two. “Whatever.” It wasn’t like he cared. He’d seen Link in battle before, so he knew Kagome would be fine, besides, she was close by the camp anyway. If something were to happen, he could be there quick. “Don’t take long.”

As soon as Inuyasha disappeared through the thicket of trees, Kagome turned to stare at the boy beside her. At lease there was someone here who wasn’t as stuck up and self-absorbed like Inuyasha. Her expression took on a more serious one. “Link, I’ve been wanting to talk to you, if you wouldn’t mind listening.”   

Regarding her sudden frown, Link raised his head and listened to her words. He watched as the young girl settled herself against a tree before her eyes rested on the eclipse above. There seemed to be a lot on her mind.

Looking away from the sky, she placed her utmost attention on the boy in front of her. There was so much she wanted to say to him, and yet, so much she didn’t know about Link. Kagome knew he had his reasons for everything, but when it came to fighting and putting himself in to danger, she felt sort of worried. Even though she didn’t know him that well, from experience, Link seemed like the type to just go for it. He never showed signs of worrying for himself, but for others around him. 

Kagome remembered how he ran to her rescue, and even threw his own sword at the beast; it was a risky move, but in the end, he was seriously injured, but he didn’t seem to care, and had fought against her and Sango when they tried to heal him. To her, he seemed like the type of boy that only cared about others than himself. How many times had he saved her within those five days?       

Realizing that she was deep in thought, she focused her attention back on the patient boy. “Link…I want to tell you how grateful I am to you for rescuing me those times, even though we hardly know each other… I’ve noticed that you tend to make decisions selflessly…based on your own judgment…” When he did not say anything, she continued. “I’m not saying that’s wrong, because it’s not, but you know…you can always ask us for help too,” She smiled to herself. “We’re team after all, right?”

His silence was baffling, and she hoped she hadn’t said much, but he didn’t seem upset, but sort of lost in thought. Looking him over, she noticed his tattered tunic and his bandaged hands. Kagome remembered healing his one burn, but he never did show her his other wound, which baffled her still. Link told her before that his hand injury was something that could not be healed. What had he meant by that?

Unexpectedly, Link reached for his bow, which had been strapped to his back the entire time and in his other hand was a single arrow. His eyes remained on hers, but it was the most puzzling stare she had ever seen.

“Link? What’s wrong?” She turned to look behind her. The forest seemed awfully quiet suddenly, and she suddenly felt shivers run down her spine. Something wasn’t right. Was there something out there watching them? When she looked back at Link, she stepped away. “Link? What are you doing?” Why did his eyes seem…empty all of a sudden?

With the arrow aimed straight for her, Kagome gulped and tried to understand why he would suddenly do this. “Link…why?”      

A growl erupted somewhere behind the startled priestess, and fearful, she hesitantly turned around, only to find a very massive beast behind her, its claws glistening in the night and red eyes narrowed viciously.

Ψ 

Entering the encampment, Inuyasha dropped the load of wood and picked up a few before tossing them in to the small excuse for a fire. After that, he dusted himself off and took a seat next to Miroku.    

“Inuyasha, where is Kagome?” Miroku asked, quietly roasting his fish just as Sango did.

Inuyasha nodded towards the forest where he had exited. “She’s talking with Link…boy is she getting on my nerves…”

“Huh?” Shippo stared at him. “What’s wrong?”

“Mind your own business!” He growled before plucking one of the roasted fish off of a small stick and eating it hungrily.

Shippo whined. “Hey! That was mine!” He cried out.

“Shut up.”

Tears edged the side of the child’s eyes and he fought against crying out for his mother, Kagome. However, at the sudden shift from Sango, he was handed a cooked fish from his slayer friend.

“Here you go. There’s plenty,” Sango offered kindly.

Shippo accepted this, but he still stuck his tongue out at the stubborn half demon. As he munched on his fish, he couldn’t help but wonder about Kagome and Link. Were they friends too? He had a sinking suspicion that Link did in fact like her, and it was clear back at the Snowy Mountains when he had shielded himself above Kagome. Shippo wasn’t a fool; he’d seen the way he looked at her up close; heck, even Inuyasha did that and so did Miroku with Sango. But he didn’t understand why Link hardly spoke to her. Wasn’t it practical to just talk to the person you liked? It wasn’t that hard, was it? Maybe Link was shy?

On account of Miroku’s sudden sigh, Inuyasha took his eyes off his nightly meal and gave the monk a questionable stare. “What’s wrong with you?”

Miroku shook his head, and stared at the flames. “We’ve already found two pendants…and there are only two more left, but we’ve gone through a lot for this one in Great Bay…it took us two days while the first one only took us half a day…”

“And your point?”

“My point is, just think about how long it will take us to acquire the remaining two? The Great Fairy explained that there was still more to accomplish after we’ve gathered all four…but I’m beginning to wonder if it’s really enough to save this land…” His stare fell on Inuyasha. “So much has happened since our coming here…and who’s to say what will happen tomorrow? How much time in Termina do we have left?”

Sango nodded. “I’ve been thinking the same thoughts…we’re not far from town, but do you think we should just continue on foot toward our next destination?” After all, it would save them a great deal of time.

“That’s probably our best bet,” the monk replied. “The Great Fairy wanted us to return with the four pendants, and if we just head for town in the morning, it would delay our search.”

Inuyasha nodded. “Then we’ll just keep going then. It’s not much to think about.”

A ball of pink light suddenly fluttered in to the camp, and all eyes greeted the fairy. There was a moment when she looked around the camp, fluttering around the area as if she were in search of someone.

“Link is with Kagome, if that’s what you’re wondering,” Shippo explained.

“Huh? He is? Which direction?”

Inuyasha pointed behind him. “That way.”

“Eh?” Now that was strange. “I was just with Link…and he was walking away, but in the opposite direction…”

This news bothered the gang, and Miroku stood up suddenly with a narrowed expression. Sango did the same, and Shippo couldn’t help but stare at the fairy with a puzzled expression. Inuyasha on the other hand held the fish firmly in his grasp.

“Wait…are you saying that Link was just with you?” Miroku questioned.

The fairy nodded. “Yep, he wanted time alone to think…he doesn’t like to talk to anyone when he gets in to that mood…and the fact that he’s with Kagome is surprising…Link isn’t very sociable…so…” Wait, did he walk around? If that were the case, then he probably wanted to speak to Kagome privately, and that’s why he wanted to be alone.

Inuyasha dropped the fish but before he could reach for his sword, he heard a feminine scream not far away. “Damn it!” _‘How did I not notice?’_

Ψ

The feral beast fell to the ground with an agonizing cry, and Kagome couldn’t help but breathe a sigh of relief from her sitting position on the ground. The creature was dead with one shot between the eyes by Link’s arrow. It hadn’t been Kagome he was aiming for, but that creature.

She smiled up at her rescuer. “Thank you! You sure have remarkable hearing.”

Without a word, Link lowered his bow and loomed over the seated priestess. He reached towards her, and when she thought he was going to help her to her feet, she was sadly mistaken. He was reaching for…her skirt.

“Uh?!” She slapped his hand and backed away. “What are you doing?!” That wasn’t like Link at all. He wasn’t that sort of boy, at least, that’s what she thought. When he continued his advances, she stood up and ran behind one of the trees baffled. Why was he trying to … She gasped. Wait, he was after the pendant that was in her skirt pocket! But why? “Why are you doing this?”

“Give it to me,” he said, and when she refused, he frowned deeply. “Very well…” He reached for another arrow and this time, his target was Kagome. He released the arrow, and fearful, Kagome watched as it flew past her and in to the tree.

Falling on her knees, Kagome quickly crawled away until she regained her footing. Something was seriously wrong with Link. Why was he trying to kill her? Or, was it Link? Another arrow zipped past her, and startled, she tripped over feet. She was about to get up and run again, but she stilled when a shadow loomed over her.

Standing over the girl, he reached towards her and managed to grab her arm and push her back until his free hand seized the pendant sticking half way out of her skirt pocket. With the item grasped tightly in his grip, he released her and eyed the necklace.

“Hey!” Kagome reached to take it back, but instead, she was pushed to the ground roughly. Kagome gasped. Opening her eyes, she was about to criticize him for his rough and baffling actions, but before she could, she found a familiar half demon in front of her with his sword drawn.

Inuyasha glared at him. It was Link. It had to be, because it was the same scent. Normally, shape shifters never carried the same scent as the original individual, but this was definitely Link. It had to be. Besides, he knew that stare and attitude anywhere. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?!”

Sango and Miroku finally managed to catch up, and watched as Inuyasha and Link faced off. Even Serena couldn’t help but questionably stare at Link, especially the pendant grasped firmly in his hand.

“Inuyasha, I don’t think that’s Link!” Kagome explained as she raised herself up to her knees. Link would never try to hurt them; she knew this.

Despite her words, Inuyasha ignored her. “Don’t give me that,” he spat. “It’s him! I can still smell that horrid stench of blood on him!” That and the mysterious scent of the forest.

“What?” The monk couldn’t help but find this all alarming and questioning. “But how could that be? Are you implying that this isn’t a fake?” The actions their new companion made confused him.

“Link wouldn’t do that!” Shippo argued from atop Sango’s shoulder.

Annoyed, Link backed away. “If you value your lives, stay away…I have no use for you…”

The half demon growled at this. “So, you planned to stab us in the back from the start! I knew we couldn’t trust you!”

Wait…what? That wasn’t true, was it? Perhaps it was just a misunderstanding? That had to be it, right? None of this made sense to the priestess. After all that they endured, why would Link choose now to turn his back on them and take the pendant?     

The boy backed away. “Of course,” he agreed. “I’m better off alone on this task. You would all just inconvenience me,” he explained haughtily.

“Link…tell me you’re joking?” Serena warily voiced. Even though she knew her companion well, she knew that deep down Link didn’t enjoy staying near these people, even though he hardly knew them. She knew that Link was a boy who did things on his own, but to see him act in such a way was a little unlike him.

Link didn’t bother to look at her, but he instead glared at Inuyasha. “I’m not…don’t try to stop me…you’ve taking up too much of my time as it is. If none of you had appeared, I would have been better off.”

Before Link could turn his back to them, Inuyasha ran at the boy, who wasn’t fast enough to step away. With fast speed, Inuyasha punched him in the face and knocked Link to the ground. “What the hell are you saying?! You tried to hurt Kagome for the pendant!”

The young warrior didn’t even wince from the attack but stared in to the half demon’s eyes. “My intentions are my own…”

“What do you mean you would have been better off?” Shippo questioned. “If Inuyasha didn’t show up when he did, you would have been killed!” The kit was referring to their first meeting, when Link was attacked by that strange monster and Inuyasha had stepped in and saved him.

The blond youth frowned at this. “Yes, I am aware of this Shippo…I wanted to die, don’t you understand?”

Everyone couldn’t believe their ears, especially poor Shippo. Link wanted to die? What? What were they missing? Why was he acting this way? Why would he want to die?

Miroku stepped forward cautiously. “Wanting to kill yourself for your own reason is a serious sin…do you not understand the consequences of such judgment?”

The boy clenched his teeth. “I’m fully aware…this is already hell…And it’s none of your business!” With that, he took off running, startling everyone around the vicinity.

Kagome reached out toward Link, but she couldn’t find the words to tell him to stop. All of this surprised her, and the fact that he had never wanted to be a part of their team bothered her. So…did he truly not like them? What happened to that boy she was starting to befriend? _‘Don’t go…Link.’_

Shippo cried out. “Link! Don’t leave us!”

Before anyone knew what to expect, Inuyasha leaped in to the air and tackled the boy from behind. After hitting the ground hard, Inuyasha towered over him, his hand threateningly close to his neck. “I might not know your personal life, and you might have reasons for wanting to kill yourself, but don’t you dare take your problems out on us!” He grabbed his shoulders. “You’re a part of this team whether you like it or not!”

The priestess placed a hand to her heart, and she worriedly stared at the boy on the ground, just lying there silently listening to Inuyasha. Was he listening? Was he going to remain a part of their group?

“You don’t understand…and you never will…”

Inuyasha growled and fisted his hands. “Damn you piss me off!” He yelled, but Link remained silent. “You have people who care about you, but you don’t even care! You think you can just go on your merry way, but you don’t see how that hurts others, do you?!”

“Inuyasha…” Sango muttered with surprise. So, Inuyasha did care about Link?

Releasing the boy, Inuyasha couldn’t help but scowl at him. By this point, everyone had blocked Link’s escape in case he should run off; they were concerned for their newest companion. Whatever it was that was bothering Link to the point of suicide, concerned them, and they wanted to sit down and talk about it.

Annoyed by the youth, Inuyasha was about to turn his back on Link, but in an instant, Link, daringly, unsheathed his sword, but when he attempted to attack Inuyasha whose back was still turned to him, he found that his attack was futile. Inuyasha turned suddenly and grasped Link’s wrist roughly, halting his movements; it was so fast, that he hadn’t had time to dodge.

“Put your sword away and stop acting like a child!”

Aggravated, Link did the next thing he could think of, and he threw the pendant high in to the air, and as everyone stared at the flying necklace, they were surprised to see a crow fly out of the nearest tree and latch onto the round object before flying away.

Kagome gasped. “Oh no!”

Inuyasha cursed and was about to beat Link upside the head, but the boy was gone. “Where the … Hey!” He saw Link’s retreated figure making his way past the stunned slayer and kit. “Get your ass b—“

An arrow suddenly zipped past the half demon, and on impact, struck the boy until he fell to the ground. Another arrow immediately hit the crow straight on, and the pendant fell; luckily Kagome managed to catch it before it hit the ground.

Baffled, everyone turned and found…a familiar boy garbed in green, staring at them with an annoyed expression.

Miroku, who was already by the fallen Link’s side, stared between the two. “Wait…what’s going on here? Are you the real Link?”

Inuyasha couldn’t help but stare back and forth between the two with a stupid expression marred to his face. Eventually his eye twitched. “What is going on here?”

A pout formed upon Link’s lips and he couldn’t help but sigh and shake his head disappointedly. Really, he was gone for ten minutes and already everyone was tricked in to believing nonsense. Of course, he should have known Inuyasha to be the biggest fool out of them all.

“Link?”

Opening his eyes, Link regarded Kagome pitifully. “I am myself…you were all deceived.” Stepping forward, he returned his bow upon his back and stepped in front of Inuyasha. In all honesty, he felt a little hurt that everyone mistook that clone for himself, but then again, they only just met five days ago. He glared at Inuyasha. “I’m not … a backstabber…”

In tears, Shippo sprung from Sango’s grasp and threw himself in to Link’s arms. “I knew you’d never leave us!”

Link sweat dropped. That’s not what Shippo was shouting earlier…In fact, he heard the ruckus while on his way back to the camp. Actually, it was Kagome’s scream that pushed him forward in the destination. When he arrived upon the scene, he couldn’t help but watch everything unfold before him. It was surprising that there was an exact replica of himself among his newest companions.

What really caught his interest was the feelings it possessed, and the personal wants it made known to everyone, Link’s thoughts. That replica…held the same emotions he himself had…but never revealed. How did it know? How did that fake know that he had wanted to die back then? And furthermore, why did it confess so much, when Link wasn’t the type to share such information to just anyone? He would have assumed the gang to realize immediately that it was indeed an imposter…but apparently, they were convinced…

The imposter that was struck down quite easily suddenly shattered in to flames. Any traces left behind vanished in to the night, and then there was nothing left but the indent of a body in the grass.

“So, it was a fake…” Kagome muttered worriedly, and Link nodded.   

Miroku mused to himself. “If that’s the case, then someone must be after the pendants.”

Snapping out of his reverie, Inuyasha looked to the monk. A fake? Wait, that wasn’t merely a fake. Why did it have the same exact scent as Link? On top of that, why did that phony admit such nonsense of wanting to kill himself? “This is something Naraku would pull!”

“But I doubt he’s responsible. Still, there’s no telling. Maybe we weren’t the only ones brought here by the Goddesses,” Sango replied.

But of course, Shippo argued with that idea. “Didn’t they bring us here because they needed our help? Why would they bring a wicked man like him here?”

Inuyasha agreed. “Then…that would mean, someone here is trying to stop us.”

Kagome sighed. “Now what do we do? It’s not safe no matter where we go. If we head for the town, then we might put everyone there in danger.”

Glancing over the map, Miroku showed his companions their exact location and what regions were left. “We could easily head to the swamp and journey back to Ikana,” he suggested, and it seemed like a good plan, but someone in the group had to disagree.    

Link took the map from them monk’s hands and allowed his eyes to skim over the drawings and writings. To him, it seemed wrong to simply venture to the swamp lands; now was not the time. In fact, he had an idea that whatever it was that was affecting Ikana more than likely affected the Swamp Lands; after all, Ikana’s river connected to the Kingdom of Deku’s.

A few days ago, while tracking after the man who had kidnapped Kagome, Link recognized an unsettling wind in that wasteland. If the whisperings weren’t odd enough, then it was the restlessness in the spirits. But the biggest problem that he’d witnessed was linked to the flowing river; the canal was a river of blood, and how that happened, Link did not know. It wasn’t simply his unease of Ikana, but the fact that the river connected to the Swamp Lands. Whatever it was that was affecting that land was certainly affecting the other region as well.

“Link?” Kagome voiced questionably.

Link pondered deeply. If he and everyone else could somehow undo the evil plaguing Ikana, then perhaps it might alleviate what’s happening in the Swamp Lands. He could only imagine how the inhabitants of the woody area were thriving. There was no clean water, and surely by now the vegetation had died out. The sooner they ventured to Ikana, the better. Think of it simply as killing two birds with one stone. Perhaps there was a way to purify the flowing river? With that sorted out, Link glanced at the others, who had stood staring at him for some time. “We should head for the wasteland instead. I have an idea that what might be happening there is also affecting Woodfall.”

“Eh?” Kagome couldn’t help but stare at the youth. “The wasteland?” Now that he mentioned that, Kagome suddenly felt a shiver run down her spine. What was happening in that land?

Inuyasha watched as Link returned the map to Miroku. This was the second time Link decided to take charge, and although he didn’t want to admit it, Link’s idea didn’t seem like a total failure. “Are you suggesting that Ikana is our best hope? What would you know what’s affecting it?”

It was around this time that Serena intervened. “Well, Link’s been there plenty of times in the past, and it wasn’t but a few days ago that he ventured out to Ikana, along with Shippo.”

The fox child nodded at this. “Yeah…that place was creepy…there were weird voices and monsters that came out of the ground and attacked us!” Shippo even recalled the flowing river, and the skeletal hand that had reached out and almost snatched him up. He trembled at the thought.

Both the monk and the slayer looked to each other. “We didn’t see anything out of the ordinary…”

Link found that puzzling, but he didn’t’ bother questioning the two. “We should embark at first sunrise, and if we’re lucky, we should reach Ikana by the afternoon. Traveling by dark is dangerous.”

Shippo suddenly shivered at the very thought of returning to that scary place. If almost getting eaten alive and killed didn’t upset him, then it was the thought of reliving the nightmare. “Uh…can’t we just go to Woodfall first? What’s the hurry?”

Link arched a brow.

Serena understood the child’s unease; she certainly didn’t feel up to another trip there, but they had to. “Time…” She replied, but that only served to further his fears.

“But…but…”

Noticing Shippo’s stiffened posture, Inuyasha couldn’t help but dubiously stare at him. What had him so worked up? The child practically saw monsters and demons every day; it wasn’t anything new. “Well, if you’re that scared, then that’s all the more reason to get that place out of the way first.”

Shippo frowned. “What?”

Examining the map again, Miroku also agreed with Link’s decision. “Since Ikana lies in the East and the Swamp to the South…hm it seems that there is indeed a river that leads in to Woodfall.”

“Really?” Sango asked, also taking a look at the map. “If that’s the case, then Ikana would be in our best interest.”

Inuyasha nodded. “Well, then, I don’t know about all of you, but I’m getting some shut eye. Tomorrow we set out.” With that said, he returned to the camp with his hands behind his head. He yawned.

Both Miroku and Sango followed after, with a troubled fox child that couldn’t believe his ears. Link on the other hand couldn’t help but glance at the silent priestess; by her expression, she must have realized by now. She would be returning to that land, where she had been…

Ψ

Tossing and turning in his slumber, Shippo’s realized he could not stop himself from thinking of that place of death; it tormented him and scared him. If Link hadn’t decided that they should head there in the morning, he wouldn’t be so restless. How could he step foot there again?

Sitting up in the laid out bed of Kagome’s, he looked around. _‘Figures, everyone’s asleep…_ ’ They weren’t the least bit worried about their change of plans, but what about Kagome? Shippo crept up closer to his surrogate mother’s face, noticing her calm expression and her even breathing. Out of everyone, including himself, she had to be frightened the most, after all she was taken there not long ago against her will. If that wasn’t enough to alarm her, then most certainly it was because that ‘man’ dwelled there.

Shippo gasped. Oh no! What was wrong with him?! He forgot to tell Inuyasha and everyone else about that man’s location. Tomorrow, they might end up crossing his path, and then what about Kagome? She’d be in danger! He clenched his hands. No, he wouldn’t let anything happen to her. Besides, Link was with them, as was everyone else. But still…wasn’t that guy responsible for taking the Shikon Jewel? If that was the case, then…maybe it was a good idea to head out that way…maybe…

Whatever the case, Shippo couldn’t help but grow worried. If only he were stronger…then he’d have nothing to fear.

He settled back down in to the comfortable sleeping bag next to Kagome. While he lay there, he concentrated on falling asleep, but it proved useless. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t clear his thoughts. Shippo buried his face in to the blanket and nestled closer to the warmth of his mother. What did he have to be afraid of? He faced bigger demons before…and so far he was still alive.

Eventually, his eyes drifted shut. He wasn’t dreaming, but he was somewhere between slumber but at the same time still conscious of his surroundings. In his relaxed state, he felt himself stir and look around. Something had woken him, but he didn’t know what. A sudden fear swept over him, and he brought the sheets up higher to his neck while his eyes glanced around the camp. Something was out there…watching. He gulped.

The fire had long since burned out, and now he was cold. Whether it was his imagination or not, he swore he saw something of a person’s outline cross his line of vision. Frightened, he watched in alarm as this person turned toward his direction, and it became clear to Shippo that this was no ordinary person…Amidst the darkness, scarlet eyes locked with his, and it was within that moment that the air felt thick and heavy. Shippo’s heart pounded quite deafeningly in his ears, and he shuddered at the terror towering over him sinister like.

 

 


	43. Not What it Seems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Termina faces another peril, one which has survived an ancient curse years ago. As this new evil threatens the world, Link must rely on new allies to assist him. As he comes close to learning the truth, his heart becomes swayed by a certain priestess.

Against his cheek, Link felt a soft caress, and although he felt near the edges of awakening, he opened his eyes tiredly. Surrounding him were lush green plains which stretched on for miles, and he found himself seated against a lone tree in a familiar field. Immediately, the young warrior realized this was not reality, but merely a dream he dreamt before; it was only a distant memory which he slowly started to withdraw from, at least he thought so. The sun shone high in the sky, blazing upon him, yet the wind felt cold.

With a shiver, he glanced down, and his blue eyes fell onto his bare legs and scuffed boots. Adorned in only his long green tunic, which was tied by a common russet belt around his middle, Link recognized that he was no longer a teenager, but rather a child again, though not with the mind of innocence. Beside him lay his item bag, filled with weapons he’d once collected on his travels. Untying the string, he pulled out a small object made from one of the richest minerals; it was the Kokiri Emerald.

A sad memory surfaced within his thoughts, and with narrowed his eyes he stuffed it back within his carrier. _‘I wonder…even in death, are you still angry?’_ A vision of a small boy garbed in traditional Kokiri clothing appeared in his mind, sticking his tongue out at him ignorantly with a foul smirk on his lips.

“Link!” A loud melodic voice called out to him, and it was enough to snap him away from his thoughts.

Link’s eyes widened with disbelief. Fluttering before him was a familiar fairy with her shimmering blue light. “Navi?” Was it really her? Even if it was a dream, it was still her, real or not.

“What are you doing? We’ve got to go.”

Regaining his balance, Link found that he could not take his eyes away from his old companion. “Is it really you?”

Navi remained silent but then circled him. “Did that knock to the head in Jabu Jabu’s belly injure your brain?” she asked worriedly. “Well, anyway, we don’t have all day to sit around. Princess Zelda is waiting for us. So let’s go.”

Link snapped away from his reverie and pondered over her words. Zelda…The Princess of Hyrule…A sigh escaped him. Not again. Why was it always the same? For once in his life, he just wanted a normal dream. Every dream was different, yet in ways very similar to his own experiences; what bothered him was that in his dreams, he never reached the Temple of Time…for reasons unknown to him…

A chilling wind blew, and the clouds above him darkened ominously. Thunder echoed in the distance and small droplets of rain fell from the heavens above. If he wanted to wake up, then he had to press forward toward the towering walls ahead of him.

Navi sought cover inside his hat. “Better hurry before the sun goes down!” She warned.

Two flames piercing through the darkness guided him forward, along a familiar grassy path. A force unseen pulled him on to the destruction ahead, where the flames drew high in to the sky, and the screams and wails beyond that closed gate tormented him. He wanted to turn around and run, but his legs would not obey him. He wasn’t in control of this dream; he never was.

With the sun hidden by the raging storm, Link stood before the massive walls of the Castle Market. Before him, the entry was blocked but not for long. Soon it would fall heavily and from its entry, a horse would gallop past. Dreadfully, he clenched his hands, and he felt his heart skip a beat, expecting it all to happen soon.

The chains which kept the small town just over the moat enclosed suddenly rattled and all at once the bridge collapsed loudly in front of him. Smoke suddenly filled his senses and it was then that out of the inferno a white stallion rode by, and the person seated upon the stead regarded him frightfully; the moment they vanished from view, the scene around him blurred.

Ψ

 

Fearfully, young Shippo’s body trembled at the terrifying sight in front of him. While a tall figure, cloaked in the night stood towering over him, he did not move, but rather stood before his mother protectively. How badly he wanted to hide, but he knew he couldn’t. For his sake, as well as everyone else, he wouldn’t abandon them.

“W-w-who…are y-you?” He questioned, but as much as he wanted to sound brave, he stuttered over his words.

Scarlet eyes never left his person, and as they scanned him from top to bottom, this person couldn’t help but chuckle masculine like. With a smirk, he raised his hand to his face which surprisingly was covered by a plain … mask.

It was in that instant that Shippo gasped. “You…you’re the one…w-who…”

Delighted by the recognition, he removed from his sleeve a simple pink orb that glistened in the moonlight. Instantly, he turned his back to the child and disappeared through the blackness of the forest; it was as if he were taunting Shippo to follow after.

Frightened, Shippo didn’t know what else to do but wake his companions. That man, Sakon, had the Shikon Jewel! And he decided to show his face so soon too! With a push and a shove upon the half demon’s arm and leg, the child sighed. There was no way Inuyasha was waking up so easily. “Come on, get up!”

In his sleep, Inuyasha turned over and grumbled about stupid runts and ramen.

Even Miroku, too busy dreaming of women, also refused to wake up, nor was Sango willing to pull away from the comfort of Kirara who cushioned her and Miroku under one of the trees near the burnt-out fire. Kagome was dreaming of her home world, so that only left Shippo to turn to the one person in his group that would no doubt wake at such a time.

While the young warrior slept silently against the opposite side of the camp against a tree, he was not aware of the fox child running towards him or for that matter, tugging on his tunic and grabbing his arm.

Shippo shook his friend’s shoulders, but if proved useless. “Link…Link…wake up…”       

Link turned over, but he did not stir. His eyebrows scrunched together and sweat fell from his brow. A few times, he muttered a single name while he slept, a name which puzzled the kit. “…Zelda…”

Shippo gave up and turned his eyes in the direction in which Sakon had taken. None of his companions had woken when that _‘man’_ appeared, and right now he had two options; he could either go back to sleep and tell everyone in the morning, or he could chase after and hopefully get the Jewel back. Obviously the first one sounded more appealing.

“What do I do?” He questioned himself. Should he chase after and attempt to retrieve it? Or should he try to wake the others again? He didn’t know what to do…Besides, he was just a kid. No…he was a demon…but he was also a member of the Bombers…he was a demon…a kid…

Gulping, Shippo made his decision. With one last glance at his friends, he stepped foot in to the darkness. He had to do this, if only for Kagome; he would avenge her!

Ψ

Link found that his eyes could not look away from the burning structure a distance away; it was the castle which once stood majestically but now was swept up in a horrendous fire. After seven long years had passed, he learned that the king had been murdered; that was when the daughter of the Royal Family went missing for some time, along with her guardian, Impa. Afterward, evil reined for seven long years.

A shiver crept down his spine at the sound of a high-pitched scream. Turning his head back to the destruction around him, he watched helplessly as innocent people fled for their lives. In the process of fleeing from beasts and thieves, many were not so fortunate. Bodies lay scattered around the town square, slaughtered and lifeless. Even palace soldiers, whose duty it was to protect the civilians, including the royal bloodline were strewn lifelessly around the square, while others still fought.       

Clenching his teeth, the young warrior couldn’t do anything to stop it. Although it was only a dream of his past, he found that the visions before him seemed quite realistic and terrifying.

The buildings fell and the fire blazed. Eventually a silence crept around the demolished town. So intense were the flames that it seemed impossible to escape from the inferno. Angrily, he searched around what was left of the market. Any second he’d wake up…but he was still there…in his dream…why? Normally his wouldn’t last too long, and by this point he would surely have woken out of fear and anger. This was not the case.

Ψ

A howl in the distance startled the child as he sped in the night after the culprit. So far, he knew he was lost. He’d been running for a while now, and so far, he couldn’t seem to pin point exactly which path Sakon had run off in. Shippo knew the consequence of his actions, but he had to do something; besides, he didn’t think he was pulling his weight in the group.

A branch scratched his face and arms as he darted through the thicket of trees. The trail ahead of him proved difficult and muddy. He knew he was probably an interesting sight to see, but that didn’t matter.

Mid-run he stopped and his emerald eyes searched his surroundings. Which way had he run off in? Surely the thief hadn’t gone very far. Squinting through the brush, Shippo ventured forward, but immediately after taking that step, he tripped and fell in to the thick mud which now coated his lower torso and chin. He picked himself up and grimaced. It was too dark to see anything.

 ** _“Over here…over here…”_**      

Frightened, Shippo jumped and looked around. A child’s voice had called out suddenly, but he didn’t know where. “Huh? W-w-who’s there?”

 ** _“I’m over here…here I am…over here…”_** The childish voice replied with much enthusiasm, though the owner of this voice could not be seen easily.

“Huh?” Shippo canted his head and curiously turned around. The voice didn’t seem ominous. “Where are you?” A gentle tap upon his shoulder was enough to send the adrenalin flooding through his veins. With a start, Shippo fell back on his rump and stared at the person responsible. “W-who are you?”

A laugh greeted his small ears. **_“See, I was right here.”_** Her small lips curved in to a grin. The person who stood in front of Shippo was a small girl who appeared to be around 6 years of age. While her form seemed small, she was cast in a white glow and her body seemed strangely transparent. Although the white glow dimmed her facial and hair color, as well as her clothes, he was able to ascertain some color at least. Long curled wavy brunette locks fell lightly over her shoulders and along her back gently. Her eyes were mysteriously a light blue, and the small dress she wore, though it only reached her ankles, was white with blue ribbons to accentuate the cute style.

Picking himself off the ground, he couldn’t help but frown. “What are you?”

 ** _“Me?”_** She questioned curiously. **_“Why, I’m a girl, silly.”_** She giggled at his expression.

Accepting this, he pondered why she was in the forest so far from town. “Why are you out here? It’s dangerous.”

She didn’t answer right away, but instead, she spun around in circles with her same jovial expression. **_“I was looking for something…”_** Ending her spin, she moved closer to the kit in front of her and smiled. **_“What’s your name? Mine’s Charlene.”_**

Unsure of how to take this, Shippo scratched the back of his head. Wasn’t this girl afraid? Why was she wondering around the woods at this time of night, and where were her parents? “Uh…my name is Shippo…”

 ** _“Are you a raccoon dog?”_** She asked as she touched his tail with child wonderment.     

Pulling his tail out of reach, he turned away and frowned. “I’m a fox.” Seriously, why did people seem to confuse him with raccoon dogs? Obviously he was a fox; the tail was proof of it.

Charlene giggled. **“ _I like you!”_**

Surprised, Shippo couldn’t help but blush. Although this little girl seemed ghostly in appearance, he couldn’t help but not find her frightening. She didn’t seem dangerous at all.

Musing, Charlene suddenly circled the boy, smiling from ear to ear. **_“Shippo…could you help me find what I lost?”_** She stopped and stood before him, staring at him expectantly.

“Huh? What did you lose?” He asked.

 ** _“My doll,”_** she explained. _**“I know it’s around here somewhere…but I can’t find it. Will you help me search for it?”**_ She asked hopefully.

Realization brought the kit out of his ponderings and he stepped away from the mysterious girl. “Sorry, but I’m kind of busy. I don’t have time,” He explained. “You should go home.” As he turned away from her, ready to continue in his search for the thief, he did not notice the frown grace her face.

**_“I can’t…”_ **

Blinking, he turned and saw the saddened expression cross her features. “Huh? Why not?”

 ** _“I’m lost…I can’t remember which way my home is in…”_** She confessed. Suddenly, her frown changed in to a smile. **_“Won’t you help me find my doll?”_**

Shippo remained uncertain. A defenseless little girl was lost in the woods, but she cared more about finding her doll than returning back to her family. Then again, he didn’t have time to waste on such a trivial matter; he needed to chase after Sakon, for the sake of his friends, for Kagome.

Noticing his hesitation, the child giggled. **_“If you help me find my doll, I’ll help you find that person_ you were chasing.”**

His mouth fell open. “You saw him? Which way did he go?”

Charlene placed a finger to her mouth thoughtfully. **_“Hm…not far. That person sometimes comes here…In a way, we’re almost alike,”_** She laughed to herself.

What? How could that ‘thief’ and this little girl be somewhat similar? They were total opposites. He was a criminal who kidnapped and stole for his own sick pleasure, while Charlene was merely a child, full of innocence and joy. Shippo couldn’t see it. So, if what she said was honest, then if he helped her find her doll, then she would lead him straight for him? “Ok. I’ll help you.”

She clasped her hands together and smiled her brightest smile. **_“Thank you!”_**

Ψ

There was nothing left. The town had vanished along with the fire, and all that surrounded him was an eerie blackness. Alone and cold, Link stood there, seemingly out of sorts in such a chilling void, filled with a puzzling silence that left him feeling somewhat tensed and alert. The air, thick with tension, suffocated him, as if some unseen force were choking the breath from him.  

 ** _“Oh, how the mighty have fallen…wouldn’t you agree?”_**      

Questionably, Link searched around. “Who’s there?” When a reply failed to call back, he reached for his blade strapped to his side. His hand rested over the handle. “Show yourself.”

**_“My, aren’t we prudent…Just what is it that makes a hero?”_ **

Link narrowed his eyes. What made a hero? Just what was this? “What do you want? Are you responsible for those visions?”

 ** _“Me?”_** For a moment, there was silence, until the voice spoke once again. **_“What is it that makes a dream? Is the person themself responsible…or is it someone else?”_**

What? Now this was unexpected. He had expected a yes or no, but instead he was questioned with his own question, which left him feeling somewhat perturbed and ignored.  “Who are you?”

A laugh resonated around him. Suddenly, a giant eye ball appeared seemingly unattached to the darkness. Its green irises watched him. **_“Who I am, isn’t important, it’s me who should be asking the questions, is it not?”_**

Since when did his dreams question him? He removed his hand from his blade, though his awareness did not die down. “When one intrudes upon another’s sleep, then it is that person’s right to ask questions. Now explain. What do you want of me?”

**_“Were you always this critical? What happened to the little boy that wanted to see it all?”_ **

“What?”

**_“Hmm? Have you forgotten? It wasn’t that long ago that you had big dreams. Care to remember?”_ **

“Excuse me?” Before a protest could reach his lips, he suddenly found himself standing in a familiar place, where the wind caressed the long blades of grass in the pasture where the horses grazed. Where the full moon lingered above the small settlement, upon which both he and she stood leaning against the fence, their faces upturned and their minds wandering of their hopeful futures which awaited them.   

_Beside him, with her reddened locks cascaded below her back in gentle waves, and her blue eyes which stared earnestly and adoringly at me, she couldn’t help but lean towards him. “What’s your dream, fairy boy?”_

_“My dream?” He asked. Nodding, he allowed his eyes to linger to the moon above. “I’ve always wanted to see the world…to meet new people…”_

_Thoughtfully, she placed her elbows upon the fence and laid her head in to her hand lazily, though her eyes never left him. “Really?” She smiled to herself. “I guess it wouldn’t be so bad to see new things..."_

_“What is your dream, Malon?”_

_The question surprised the child, but she couldn’t help but blush to herself. “Promise you won’t laugh?”_

_Despite that, he merely nodded, and this gave her the courage to reveal her innermost dreams, even if she had only just met him. He seemed sincere in his words, especially when he kept his promises of visiting the ranch every so often._

_“Well…my dream is that one day, my prince on a white horse will carry me away some place far…” A blush darkened her face slightly, and Link couldn’t help but chuckle._

_“Hey! You promised not to laugh!”_

Annoyed, Link glared at the vision. “So you say you cannot control dreams…yet you show me this?” As the vision blurred before him, Link’s eyes settled on a small fragment of light hovering above him. There was something morbid about the object.

**_“It was not I that showed you, but merely yourself. You remembered your past and therefore you witnessed it…why place the blame on me?”_ **

“Because you have intruded upon my dreams more than once…” Before he could continue on, he was interrupted.

**_“Oh? If your dreams bother you so much, then why not stop dreaming?”_ **

“What?”

**_“But then again…if you stopped…you would in no time forget those you loved…pity…yet you seem better now that you made some new friends, isn’t that right?”_ **

Hesitant, Link did not answer back.

**_“Oh, what’s this? Surely I’m not mistaken…you’re quite drawn to those foreigners, aren’t you? Why not admit it? The world’s not going to end so soon…”_ **

“Be silent…”

**_“You deny what’s most important to you…if only to forget…in order for your heart to heal…shame…The only one you’re hurting is yourself.”_ **

“I told you enough!”

**_“I think you’re lying. You actually like those people…especially her…”_ **

“What do you care? Why are you prying in to my personal life? Who are you?”

**_“Hmm…but she wasn’t the only one...was she? How long do you think she waited for your return? You said you would come back…and when she and her people needed you the most…where were you?”_ **

Link stepped back, and his eyes widened. What? What was this voice saying? A sudden chill swept through him and he suddenly felt a presence behind him. Immediately, he reached for his sword and turned toward his offender, but as soon as he did, he ceased movement and his mouth fell open with surprise.        

A familiar girl, adorned in a richly fashion, stood before him solemnly. Her blonde hair curled about her face nicely, yet her eyes betrayed sadness. _“Have you forgotten me?”_      

“No…never…” He wanted to reach out for her, but he didn’t. He knew she wasn’t real. Could that intruder have created another vision?

_“I waited…but…you never came back…”_

Link clenched his hands. How could he return? He was trapped after he saved Termina…if he’d known what would befall the land beforehand, then he could have returned to warn them…but he couldn’t.

Noticing his shaken form, the young girl stepped back and smiled weakly. _“I guess this is goodbye…”_

Glancing up, Link quickly reached out for her hand, fearful that she too would disappear back in to his dreams, but he could not touch her. “Wait…”

Green eyes stared with interest upon the boy and the illusion of his first love _. **“Aren’t you forgetting someone?”**_

Link halted before the girl and hesitated. What was he doing? She wasn’t real…why was he so worked up? Only moments, he claimed that what he saw were merely illusions created by the intruder, yet, he couldn’t help but want to grab onto the dream.

A feminine scream drifted to in to his ears and he quickly turned around only to spot a massive fire around him yet again. Only this time, familiar faces fought in the flames.

“What the hell are you doing?!” Questioned a loud-mouthed half demon. He glared at Link and turned his attention back to the creature in front of him. “Don’t just stand there gawking!”

Awkwardly, Link fully faced the morbid situation before him. He found that the monk and the slayer were battling against strange oddities in the darkness, and the small fox kit struggling to perform his abilities beside him.

His eyes looked straight ahead, and he immediately found the source of the scream. Angered, he found a certain priestess constricted by a strange giant viper ready to sink its poisonous fangs in to her and her companions.

Yet, no matter if the event seemed real or not, Link could not force himself to move. He could neither turn around nor could he aid his companions, although he knew they were asleep just as he was. Then again, why make a move when it was not real?

**_“Interesting…you are torn between your past and your present…”_ **

A sigh escaped the young maiden, and she turned her back once again to Link. _“Goodbye…”_ She whispered dejectedly.

Turning around ever so slightly, he couldn’t help but watch as she ambled away from him and in to the darkness where her form eventually vanished from sight. Yet, he couldn’t help but hear the echo of her last words.

_“This is…forever…”_

A silence followed after, and it was within that silence that Link struggled. Why had he been so tempted to reach out for her…even though he knew she was not real? Did he still miss her? But then again, looking back, Kagome was also in danger…and he wanted to run to her side and defend her…but he couldn’t…he couldn’t make the decision…but it wasn’t real…This was only a dream, not reality.

After calmly observing the situation, the eye, which still hovered above him, disappeared along with the flames and the faces of those that were important to the youth. **_“I think I understand now…interesting…”_**

With his heart drumming loudly in his ears, Link wakened in the dark of night and ran his hands through his golden locks. Sweat fell from his brow and he inwardly grimaced as his thoughts lingered previously to his dream. He wondered if he might have woken any of his companions during his restless sleep, but to his relief, no one had; each person slumbered quietly. He inclined back, and while his eyes strayed from person to person, he couldn’t help but notice that someone in their group was missing. Sitting up, he searched around the small camp, but there was no sign of Shippo. Where had he disappeared to?

Ψ

Observing the fog which slowly crept up his legs, Shippo couldn’t help but shiver. Several times in search of the missing doll, he thought he heard something in the bushes or someone walking behind him, but there was no one there. Charlene didn’t seem the least big alarmed as she led the way, calmly looking around with curious eyes.

He was sure that he’d been walking for almost half an hour, but it didn’t seem as if they had made any progress. Briefly, he pondered if the child knew where she was going. “Hey…how long have you been out here searching?”

Glancing over her shoulder in mid-walk, she glanced at the boy before looking ahead once again. **_“I can’t remember…”_**

“Oh…” After he agreed to help her, she’d been strangely quiet. There was something mysterious about the little girl who walked in her bare feet. What was her story? “Um…Charlene—“ Before he could continue, she spoke up.

**_“My daddy used to take me on walks in the forest…”_ **

“He did?”

**_“Yeah…but…he can’t anymore…”_ **

There was a hint of lament in her voice that bothered the boy, but that didn’t stop him from asking… “Why?”

**_“Mommy told me that he went on a journey far away…but…I know that he’s gone…”_ **

“…you mean…”

**_“He’s in Heaven…watching over me and mommy.”_ **

Lowering his head, Shippo’s auburn bangs fell over his eyes. Charlene and himself were the same. Of course he knew he wasn’t the only orphan in the world, but still, to hear it said without so much as a hesitation surprised him. “I’m sorry…I lost my dad too…”

Curious, Charlene stopped and turned around. Her eyes sadly looked upon the boy’s face. **_“Really?”_** She asked. ** _“What about your mommy?”_**

This was a topic Shippo never normally revealed to anyone, not even his friends as it was never asked. “I never knew my mom…my father told me she died when I was just a baby.”

Charlene frowned. **_“Then…you have siblings?”_**

He shook his head from side to side. “I was an orphan…”

She placed a hand to her chest and frowned at Shippo. So, someone else had lost their father…but much worse, he lost his mother too and he was an only child. With forlorn, she couldn’t do anything but stare at the youth and then to her own feet. **_“So…you’re alone just like me?”_**

Hearing this, Shippo once again shook his head. “No…my friends take care of me now. So, I’m not alone anymore.” That was true. Was he still technically an orphan? Kagome, who had defended him in the beginning, took care of him as if he were her own. She nurtured him and loved him, and even though she went away, it was never for long; she always returned with treats and her undying affection for him, but also toward her companions. Inuyasha wasn’t really a father figure, considering his crude remarks and selfishness, but he was also responsible while his mother was away. In a way, he was sort of like a brother…

Ever so quiet, Charlene turned her back to the boy and clenched her fists tightly before releasing them, though it went unnoticed to the fox child who had been caught up in his ponderings. With a frown, she stepped forward again and resumed searching for her missing doll.

Snapping from his thoughts, he noticed her figure retreat deeper in to the forest, and he hurried after her. “Hey, wait up!”

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Shippo suddenly noticed something sticking out from one of the scrubs to his right. With narrowed eyes, stopped and looked closely. He saw what appeared to be a small appendage and soft material of that of a dress, dirtied with mud, lying upon the forest floor, and he immediately halted. He was about to step forward and see what it was…or who it was that was lying in the cold soil, half hidden by the bushes, but before he could, Charlene’s voice stopped him.

 ** _“I found her!”_** Charlene cried with relief, but soon a pout formed upon her lips.

Blinking, Shippo took his eyes away from his sudden distraction and followed the little girl’s gaze. The object of her attention was a small doll, though dirtied as it was, hung limply by a branch out of their reach in a tree. “How’d it get up there?” How it got up there, he didn’t know, but he decided to fetch it for her. “Transform!”

Charlene gasped at the sight of his transformed state, but smiled ever so brightly when he managed to reach her doll and land firmly on his feet. **_“You did it!”_** She grasped it from his outstretched hand and held it tightly against her chest.

In his normal state, Shippo smiled a small smile. “Okay, I really have to get going…”

Returning her attention back to him, Charlene frowned. **_“Already?”_** She didn’t want him to leave, at least, not yet…

Ψ 

Ten minutes went by but Shippo did not return to camp. Bemused, he had only thought the child had gone to relieve himself, but that seemed unlikely. Shippo wasn’t the type to just venture off in to the forest on such an eerie night as this.

Turning to glance at his sleeping companions, Link stepped in to the forest, following the small footprints in the soil. While any other person might have overlooked the small imprints in the ground, Link was not one of them. His eyes as well as his ears were keen. Tracking was in his blood.

Several minutes went by, and as he ambled past the thick trees and over many shrubberies and upturned roots, Link stopped. His reasoning was not because Shippo’s footprints had ended, but because of something else, something that bothered him and it was because of this, that he quickened his pace.

Ψ 

 ** _“You’re leaving? So soon?”_** Charlene cried disappointedly.

Awkwardly, Shippo nodded. “I have to. Can you show me where that man went? I’m in a hurry.”

Charlene blinked. **_“He’s not very far…just up ahead,”_** she pointed behind her.

Ecstatic, yet also a bit frightened, Shippo scurried past her, but he stopped on account of her next reply.       

**_“He’s not what you think…Shippo.”_ **

Baffled, he turned around and looked upon the little girl, who stood with her eyes downcast. “What do you mean?”

 ** _“That person you were chasing…is not who it seems...”_** She looked up pleadingly towards the child. It was as if she didn’t want him to chase after the individual.

“If you mean that he’s a thief, then I already know,” He explained. Charlene’s change in attitude bothered him. Why did she seem worried and fearful?

Charlene frowned. **“ _Thief? What person are you speaking of?”_**

Surprised by her question, Shippo couldn’t help but stare questionably at the little girl. Was she not referring to the thief, Sakon? What person was she speaking of? Something didn’t seem right. _‘I don’t get it…’_

A frightened look formed upon Charlene’s face suddenly, that it took Shippo by surprise. Slowly, she backed away, her eyes scrutinizing the person stepping towards them seemingly out of nowhere. Fearful, she dropped her doll and ran from Shippo deep in to the forest.

Shippo picked up the doll and started after the retreating girl whose form faded from sight. “Wait! You forgot your doll!” He shouted, but she did not stop nor did she seem to hear him.

“Stop,” A boyish voice said from behind him, and it was enough to startle the kit.

Shippo jumped and turned around with a gasp. “Link!” Looking back in the direction Charlene had run off to, he couldn’t help but wonder why she suddenly fled. Did Link scare her? “I wonder why she ran away…” He was tempted to chase after her and explain that it was okay and return her doll, but Link’s hand on his shoulder stopped him.

“Let’s return to camp, Shippo.”

The fox child looked to Link and back behind him. “But…but we have to…”

Link shook his head. He had seen the little girl run away at the sight of him, and of course he couldn’t blame the child. Of course he didn’t want to tell Shippo the truth. For now, it was best to head back before morning, and he knew that Shippo would need his rest. “Let’s go back,” he said, and with that, Shippo jumped upon the young warrior’s shoulders, still grasping the doll in his hand.

 

Author Notice:

I know there is a slight difference in my writing here than in my other stories; the reason for that is because this story is rather old and has been sitting in my files since 2016. lol The entire story is completed, so it will take time to update all of the chapters. Other than that, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :D

 

           


	44. Onward to Ikana

The sun ascended in to the reddish sky at a slow pace, and it was within those early hours that the group of travelers broke from their slumbering's and set about getting ready to set out for their next destination. With two pendants in their grasp, they were ready to fetch the third one which rested in a land of death and decay, where troubled spirits roamed about the wasteland, and a place buried with many secrets.

Packing up her sleeping bag and brushing the knots out of her long locks, Kagome couldn't help but glance over every once in a while at the sleeping child beside her. A smile graced her lips and she couldn't help but giggle when he mumbled incoherent words and his little face scrunched up.  _'I wonder what he's dreaming about…'_

"Isn't he up yet?" Inuyasha asked while carrying a few canisters of water in his arms. As he stood beside the priestess, he couldn't help but stare at the sleeping child. "What's he smiling about?"

Kagome smiled. "Who knows, maybe he's having a good dream," She retrieved the bottles from his arms and placed them in to her backpack. After closing it, she bent down and was about to wake the boy, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. "Aww..."

Inuyasha crossed his arms. "Hurry up and wake him. We're leaving soon."

"Yeah…but look at him…let's let him sleep a little while longer, at least until Sango gets back," Kagome said.

"Fine."

Donned in his extra fitted tunic, Link stepped out from the trees and sorted through his belongings. With his shield resting against a tree, he sorted through his bag of rupees he had gotten back from the half demon during the fight with Aveil.

"Hey!" Inuyasha's voice spoke up suddenly, and Link barely acknowledged him. "How did you get those back?" He asked.

Calmly counting the colorful gems, Link remembered exactly how he came back in to possession of his bag. "During the fight, you made the mistake of dropping the bag, and so I took the liberty of reclaiming it…"

Inuyasha's expression turned sour, but he turned away from the boy. It wasn't as if he wanted to hang onto those strange gems in the first place. The only reason he took them was because he was curious.

Meanwhile, Miroku stretched his tired muscles achingly. For the first time after arriving here, he actually had a decent dream, of course it mostly concerned his possible future with a certain demon slayer. The monk couldn't help but inwardly smile.

Tossing in his sleep, Shippo groggily opened his eyes, blinking a few times for his vision to focus. He had a strange dream of a little girl named Charlene and she couldn't find her doll. Shippo remembered playing the hero and retrieving it for her, but then she suddenly ran away. Tiredly, he yawned and looked around. His emerald eyes landed on Kagome, who was peering down at him amusedly, but she smiled nonetheless.

"I thought you'd never wake up, Shippo," She giggled.

Yawning again, Shippo stood up and stretched his arms. "Morning…what's everyone doing?" He asked.

Picking herself off the ground and fixing the hem of her skirt, the priestess went about sorting the regular arrows and her light arrows in her quiver. "Well, Sango and Kirara went to get breakfast for us. Right now we're just waiting for them and then we're leaving."

As she said that, he nodded. Shippo bent down and picked up the blanket Kagome had given to him, but when he went to fold it, something fell out of it, and looking, Shippo found a small doll on the ground. Dropping the patterned blanket, he picked up the object and examined it.  _'So…it wasn't a dream…'_

"Shippo, where did you get that doll?" Kagome asked as she knelt beside him.

Surprised, Shippo held it tightly in his grip and stared at the priestess, who in turn curious returned the stare. "Uh…I found it…"

At that moment, Link, who had heard the conversation between Kagome and Shippo regarding the doll, ambled over to the monk, who at the moment was inspecting his staff. On his way towards him, Link couldn't help but stop and stare at the half demon.

Sitting on the ground, Inuyasha quietly scratched his right ear with his foot; it was normal for him to do this, and heck, even Kagome and the rest of the gang was used to it, but Inuyasha couldn't help but stop mid-scratch and narrow his eyes at the blond boy. "What are you looking at?"

Blinking, Link looked away and resumed his pace over to the monk. "Miroku…"

The male turned around and grinned. "Morning," he cheerfully greeted. Noticing the youth's serious expression, he couldn't help but lean in towards him. "Is something wrong?"

Leaning in closer to the monk, Link lowered his voice. "Would you follow me in to the forest?"

"Hm? But of course, but is something the matter?" He scrutinized Link, but Link gave no indication of his emotions. "Very well. Let's go."

Noticing both Miroku and Link heading off in to the forest, Kagome couldn't help but watch them depart. "I wonder where they're going…"

Surprised, Shippo ran after them, but he stopped when Link turned around and disapprovingly shook his head toward the tyke.  _'Huh?'_

"Hey, where are you two going?" Inuyasha shouted from his place on the ground.

Stopping, Miroku turned around. "We'll be back shortly, Inuyasha." With that said, he and Link disappeared through the foliage of the trees and shrubberies.

At that moment, a shadow flew overhead, and Kirara descended to the ground. Upon her back, Sango carried a dozen apples and different fruits in her Chinese styled hat. Glancing at her companions, she couldn't help but notice a couple of her friends were missing. Jumping from her back, Sango sauntered over to Kagome, who stared at the fruit questionably. "Where did Miroku and Link disappear to?"

"They went for a walk in the forest," Inuyasha replied with annoyance.

Leaning in closer, Kagome grabbed a small greenish fruit and held it up to her nose. "What is this?" The color seemed odd and it didn't look like an apple or for that matter, any type of fruit she'd seen before. Its stem was long and curved ever so slightly, and the fruit itself was rounded like a perfect oval.

"I'm not sure. There was an entire tree filled with them," The slayer replied.

Taking a bite, Kagome couldn't help but gasp. "It's sweet!" Sweet wasn't the word. The taste danced on her tongue, and it was so soft, that she couldn't help but take another bite. "Inuyasha, you have to try one! You too Sango."

While the adults were busy talking amongst themselves, Shippo couldn't help but stare off in to the forest. Why didn't Link want him to follow, and why were he and Miroku acting so secretively? Glancing down at the doll, Shippo held it tighter. Maybe Link and Miroku were going to look for the little girl? Hopefully she was okay, and by now she must be missing her doll.

OOO

"What is this about, Link?" Miroku asked the silent boy. They'd been walking for a while now, and Link had yet to say a word, rather, he wore a passive expression.

"Last night, I couldn't sleep," he began, though he didn't look at the monk beside him. "So, I ventured out for a short walk."

Miroku nodded. "Oh?"

Stopping, Link turned towards Miroku, who confusedly stared back. "Take a look there," Link replied.

Baffled, he did as was asked, but when he looked at the innocent shrubbery, he couldn't help but notice some fabric sticking out of the bush, along with a skeletal hand. He narrowed his eyes and bent down to inspect further. Pushing away the leaves, a small body of a little girl was revealed. Red blotches stained the once pretty blue fabric, and she was without shoes. "How awful…"

"I assume she must have died a few years ago…"

Miroku nodded. "I sense that her spirit is not at rest…I wonder what must have happened to her…perhaps she was attacked by wolves…"

Link looked at the child. Those wounds weren't caused by a wolf…or for that matter a beast…someone had murdered her. All and all, he remained quiet. "I led you out here because I thought you might be able to calm her spirit."

Miroku nodded. "Yes, I was thinking the same thoughts…but first we must bury her…" Unfortunately, they were without the proper tools to dig a grave.

"Here," Link handed him a used shovel, one of which perplexed the monk. On account of his stare, Link went on to clarify. "I found them outside an abandoned hut not far from here." He held the other shovel in his hand.

"I see…well then, let's make this quick."

OOO

Sitting against Kagome's backpack, Shippo absentmindedly messed with the small doll, twisting and turning it over every once in a while. His thoughts remained on Charlene and the fact that Link and Miroku left a short while ago. His tail twitched anxiously; he had wanted to tag along…but Link didn't want him to…

As Kagome sauntered by, she couldn't help but bend down beside Shippo. Her eyes landed on the doll. "She's a bit dirty, huh?" she asked. "Here, let me see it," Taking the doll from his offered hand; Kagome reached in to her bag and retrieved a small piece of cloth. Ever so gently, she rubbed away the dirt from the toy. When she managed to remove the stains in the dress and from the face, she set about fixing the little red bow in its hair. Eventually, she handed it back to the child. "There, she's good as new!"

Shippo held the pretty doll and couldn't help but smile. "Thanks," Next time he saw Charlene, he could return it in better condition.

"You're welcome," Picking herself up, Kagome ran a hand through her hair and grimaced. The priestess wanted so badly to take bath, and she knew that Sango probably felt the same. She decided to pull her hair up in to a ponytail for the time being, that way it was out of her face. "Sure hope the guys get back soon."

OOO

Flowers were placed upon the small mound of dirt where the monk knelt. With his palms clasped together in prayer, Miroku offered a few words to the poor soul before him. "May you finally be at rest…" Although he didn't know the child personally, he did feel some regret. He wondered if she lived in that hut Link found not long ago…but her questionable death did spark some interest, if only for a moment.

Absentmindedly, the young lad leaned his chin upon the handle of the shovel, and for a while, he could do nothing but stare at the small grave. His thoughts lingered previously to last night's short encounter with the ghost girl, and he couldn't help but feel a twinge of sadness for her. Although she was quite taken to Shippo, considering he too was a child, she seemed quite fearful when Link revealed himself; it was as if she was frightened of him…or perhaps shy…he didn't know which…maybe both. Not only did his thoughts linger on her, but also on Shippo, whom he left back at the camp; he didn't know how to tell the kit of this…Link felt that he should keep quiet about this, at least until later, but he had a feeling Shippo might bring up the subject of the little girl to either him or Miroku later on.

"That should be about it. I sense that her soul is at peace," Miroku stated suddenly and turned to Link. "By chance, how far is the hut?"

"Not far," Link replied.

Miroku pondered to himself. He wanted to look around the place, especially since it was abandoned, but he knew it would no doubt hinder their travels. He shook his head. "Well, let's head back before we are missed."

As they headed back, Miroku couldn't help but regard Link. "Judging how you came to fetch me this morning, I'd have to say that you must have also sensed her restless spirit. Am I right?" He asked.

The young warrior, with his eyes staring straight ahead, shrugged. "Perhaps,"

Miroku inwardly chuckled. Link, the boy of few words, was indeed interesting, but he was thankful the boy was coming around to talking to them more. Actually, now that he thought about it, this was the first time he and Link spoke by themselves. "I think we ought to keep this between us…I'm not sure how well the others will take this, especially Kagome and Shippo."

Link nodded. "Agreed."

OOO

Stretching her wings, Serena yawned and searched the small camp in which they spent the night. Both Sango and Kagome were conversing directly across the camp and from what she gathered, they seemed energetic. Kirara was busy munching on some fruits near the extinguished fire, while Shippo pilfered through Kagome's strange yellow bag filled with strange devices that Serena found questioning.

The fairy recalled last night's sudden 'almost' mishap regarding the imposter that tried to impersonate her dear companion, Link. Although she knew something was wrong when Inuyasha pointed out her companion's location with Kagome, she couldn't help but grow curious, especially since she left Link some time before. The imposter's voice was the same as Link, and he resembled the youthful boy a great deal, but its manner of speaking through her off greatly; Link, no matter if it were a stranger or an acquaintance of his, he would never admit his true feelings to anyone, not even to the group they were traveling with. Link didn't know them enough to confess such things as death or suddenly blurt that he could take responsibility on his own and that the gang was just an inconvenience. Link would never say that.

"Oh, you're awake," Kagome commented suddenly. "Good morning!"

Serena examined her. "Morning…where's the monk, and where is Link?"

Fixated on Kirara's injury from last night, she turned to look at the fairy. "They went in to the forest a while ago; they should be back any moment." She couldn't quite understand their reasons for leaving, but it must have been important. A sudden thought aroused the priestess's interest. "Serena, how long have you been with Link?"

"Huh?" That certainly surprised her. "Well, I've been with him for about…three years," she replied. Now that she thought about it, she felt that she'd been with him longer than that.

"I see, so, do you have any powers?"

"Um…not really. That power is only reserved for the Great Fairy herself. I'm still too young for that. Why do you ask, Kagome?" The priestess seemed talkative so early in the morning.

She merely smiled. "Well, we haven't really had the time to talk much, and I guess that since you and Link are accompanying us, we could get to know each other better."

Hearing this, the slayer nodded. The brunette, geared up in her regular attire, a simple pink kimono, sauntered over to the two with a question weighing on her mind as well. "I've been meaning to ask. Where are his parents?"

Serena merely stared at them, and even Kagome seemed to wonder the same question. "Uh…"

Kagome placed a finger to her lip thoughtfully. "Now that you mention it, Link did tell me he grew up in Hyrule…uh…Kokiri…forest…I think. He wasn't really specific about his parents though…"

"I can't really answer that…if you want answers, you should ask Link yourself," Serena replied. It really wasn't any of her business to reveal anything personal without the boy's permission, besides, they hadn't even established a friendship with these people yet…as of now, they were merely acquaintances voyaging with them on this task to apparently stop the land from experiencing a fateful end. Serena wasn't going to just tell them they weren't friends; she wasn't so cruel. She did, however acknowledge their strength and courage. There was a small connection, maybe even a slight attachment she had with the fox child though, since he and Link did seem to get along quite well and the fact that he had somewhat grown on her these past few days together.

Kagome sighed. "Yeah, you're right." The only thing was she didn't know how to directly approach Link and ask him such questions. Before, when they had conversed in the Laundry Pool in Clock Town, she was very comfortable speaking her mind and telling her story of her time traveling and he in turn revealed things she never thought possible, but she believed him. Still, now that they were on this quest, she wanted to learn more from the boy; she was equally puzzled by his quietness. Not only were thoughts of his personal life nagging at her, but so were the events that took place last night regarding that imposter.

Curious of his friend, Shippo looked up in to the tree in which a certain half demon sat with his arms behind his head and his eyes closed in a bored fashion. "Hey, Inuyasha, aren't you curious about Link too?"

"Why would I be?" He asked, though he did not acknowledge the child below staring up at him. "I could care less."

He turned his head away with a pout. "Figures…I don't get why you're so angry at him."

Inuyasha opened a single eye and glowered at the child, whose back was now turned to him. "Who says I'm angry? He just gets on my nerves."

Shippo canted his head slightly. "Why? What did he do? From what I've seen, he's been nothing but help to all of us…" A thought clicked suddenly, and the child couldn't help but allow a small smirk to grace his lips. "Wait a minute…you're jealous…aren't you?"

A twitched developed suddenly, and sitting up straight, Inuyasha fisted his hands. "What the hell are you talking about? As if! Why would I be jealous of that brat?"

Shippo giggled and covered his mouth. From the half demon's reaction, it was clearly obvious. "Oh you know…he's been rescuing Kagome a lot lately…and on top of that, he's helped us out more than you have."

Overhearing this, Kagome couldn't help but sweat drop. Although she had to agree with the kit, she knew that Inuyasha would flip if he continued on. "Now Shippo…" She laughed lightly.

Pulling himself together, he reclined back in to the tree and crossed his arms indignantly. "So the kid is pulling his weight around the group…" He muttered. "I could care less…"

No matter what he said, Shippo knew the truth; Inuyasha was jealous. "That's not what you said before…"

"Shut it, Shippo! It's none of your business!"

"See? You're upset!" The child pointedly declared. "Why don't you just admit that you're jealous and stop acting so stubborn?"

Annoyed, the half demon jumped from the tree and before Shippo could run away, he hit the child across the head. "Watch yourself Shippo! There's no way in hell I'd be jealous of him!" Just for good measure, Inuyasha latched onto the boy's cheeks and started pinching them to the point that it hurt Shippo.

"Owe! Owe! Owe! Kagome help!"

Inuyasha snickered. "Cry baby…can't take a little pain."

Aggravated, the priestess planted her hands firmly on her hips. She had just about enough of this. "Sit!"

By this point, Link and Miroku returned to the campsite, where they found a cloud of dirt in view and an onslaught of curses that followed. They looked upon the small crater that held the abrasive half demon and then to the child sporting a visible lump upon his head and reddened cheeks, and Kagome was by far no means a happy camper.

"Would you stop picking on him?!" She yelled.

Before Link could comment, a bundle of red and blue propelled itself in to his chest, and Link realized it was a teary eyed Shippo. The very sight of his tears was enough to baffle the boy. "What happened?" he asked. Somehow, he had a feeling Inuyasha was the cause, after all, Kagome and Sango didn't seem like the type to make children cry.

"Inuyasha hit me!" the child cried defensively, and this urged a small frown from Link.

With a shake of his head, Miroku looked at the now irate half demon. "He just can't control that anger of his…"

"Damn it! What did I do?! The runt had it coming!"

"Sit! That still doesn't give you the right to hit him!" She retorted. "How many times are you going to torment him? He's a child, so be more gentle!"

"You're always defending him!"

"Shouldn't I?" She questioned sternly. "Don't forget that he's part of this family. What kind of example are you setting treating him like that, especially that language you use?"

"What about you?! He doesn't need you hovering over his shoulder day in and day out! He isn't going to mature, if you keep butting in and babying him!"

Serena, along with the others simply backed away. Not again. This was certainly a fight they wished no part of.

Red in the face, she clenched her fists, but she kept her mouth shut. Why couldn't he just listen and leave the boy alone? Now he was accusing her of babying him too much. It wasn't like she was going to be there for him the rest of his life. "Just leave him alone…alright?" Right now, it was too early for an argument.

Taking this as a win, Inuyasha smugly crossed his arms. "Fine."

With that taken care of, Kagome turned to stare at the kit, resting in Link's arms still upset. With a worried frown, she walked over and took him from the youth's grasp. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," he replied.

She placed a hand on his forehead. "You're fever is gone so that's good," Looking over her shoulder, she narrowed her eyes at the scowling half demon and turned her head haughtily away. "Well I think we're ready, so let's get going." With that said, she walked on ahead.

Perched on her shoulder, Shippo placed on index finger under his eye and pulled down with his tongue sticking out at Inuyasha ignorantly. It served him right for picking on him, and he was only telling the truth. Inuyasha seemed a little too sensitive on the topic of Link and that was because deep down, he was jealous, he just wouldn't admit it.

Looking at one another, Miroku and Link followed after, along with both Sango and Kirara with Inuyasha behind them. They didn't bother speaking a word to him, and didn't feel the need to interrogate him further on the mistreatment of their little friend Shippo because they knew Inuyasha's temper would get the better of him yet again.

Noticing the dirt stains covering Miroku and Link, Sango couldn't help but wonder what happened after their stroll in the forest. "What happened to you two?"

Miroku waved it off. "It's nothing to worry about."

From Sango's questioning, Shippo couldn't help but look from the monk to Link. They hadn't said anything about where they had gone to, and he wondered if the little girl was alright. Maybe they didn't find her. He wanted to ask but instead he kept his mouth shut. He'd ask Link about it later.

Half way between their destination, the group ventured away from the outskirts of Great Bay and traveled across the monster infested plains of Termina. The town sat innocently ahead, yet it was ignored as the group sauntered past it and towards the giant canyons ahead. Strange beasts roamed about the field, attacking frequently and at times, Inuyasha would jump in to action as well as Sango and Kirara. Link, however insisted that they not waste their energy on meaningless encounters, given that the beasts were quite sluggish in speed and less worrisome in physical damage to one's person; he thought it was best to continue on and avoid them all until they reach their destination. Neither teammate disagreed with the youth.

Eventually, they arrived before late midafternoon, standing before eight massive pillars of cracked stone that lined the entrance in to Ikana. From their place of stand, they couldn't help but peer up at the pillars and from the looks of the erosion and etched symbols drawn in the stone, the columns seemed ancient, as if they could fall apart any second.

Straight ahead of them, they took notice of the demolished gate lying upon the ground in smashed pieces, as if something quite large had run through it. Only recently was it intact, but now it seemed as if something had opened the path between the living and the dead. What had it been?

Looking back at the priestess, Inuyasha couldn't help but notice the worry in her eyes. "You sure you want to come along?"

She nodded. Although she'd never actually seen Ikana during her kidnap, she didn't want to stay behind, even if that man might be prowling around. She wondered if Kafei had located the thief, but they hadn't been in town for a while to find out. If Inuyasha's nose could pinpoint his scent, then he'd have been found quite earlier. For some reason, after arriving in Termina, Inuyasha's sense of smell altered; he could only smell scents close by.

Before they could continue forward, Shippo, who stood beside Link, questionably looked at the warrior. "Hey Link, there's something I've been meaning to ask you…"

Baffled, he looked at the child at his feet. "What is it?"

Shifting from one foot to the other, he scratched his head awkwardly. "Well, last night…when that illusion took your form, it started saying a bunch of strange stuff…"

Link's eyes narrowed in recollection. He knew exactly where this was going, and he knew sooner or later it would be brought up.

Inuyasha's ears twitched at this, and he curiously looked from Link to Shippo. He remembered, as well as everyone else. That 'thing' started shouting all kinds of nonsense such as suicide and not appreciating his companions.

Before Shippo could question further, Link politely interrupted. "I wouldn't give it much thought…"

Serena landed on the tyke's shoulder, switching his attention from Link to herself. "Well whatever that thing was, it wasn't Link; that's what's important, not what it was saying."

"Yeah…but…" Shippo couldn't help but notice Link's evasiveness.

"That's enough Shippo. You'll talk his ears off," Inuyasha commented, easily displeasing the child.

"But out Inuyasha! I know that you're curious too!" He looked at his traveling companions. "Even you guys!"

As much as she didn't want to pry, Kagome agreed with him there. She didn't know much about the boy, and the fact that last night's occurrence had frightened her, she felt that Link was keeping a lot bottled up inside and from the way he was currently ignoring them, it didn't seem, like he wanted to share anything. "Well…it really isn't the time and place for this right now…"

Sango nodded. "We can ask questions later, but for now we should move on before nightfall."

"She's right," Miroku agreed as he allowed himself to edge closer to his female companion. "If Link doesn't want to tell us, then he doesn't have to. Whether it's true or not, besides, for all we know that illusion was probably telling lies in order to put a wedge between all of us, and we can't afford that…"

With a raised hand, Sango smacked the monk hard against the cheek and removed his hand from her thigh. "Keep your hands to yourself!" Now seriously wasn't the time for Miroku's perversions, and she was still unnerved by yesterday's occurrence.

Shaking her head at Miroku, Kagome bent down patted Shippo on the head. "Let's not think too much in to what happened last night, okay? Whatever that was, it wasn't Link, was it?"

"No…" Shippo still didn't seem convinced, but he did find it odd that the illusion spoke such personal feelings and tried to steal the pendant, but Shippo knew better than to accuse Link as a thief. Perhaps it was as Miroku said. Maybe someone was trying to force a wedge between them? He looked to Link and lowered his head apologetically. "I'm sorry, Link."

Link nodded his head. "It's alright…"

Gazing ahead, Miroku couldn't help but let his eyes linger on the rubble ahead. "I wonder what happened here…"

Climbing over the debris, the gang couldn't help but notice there were no signs of foot prints or any clues as to hint to such damage. As they crossed through the broken gate, they entered in to the canyon of Ikana when an eerie fog suddenly crept over them, followed by a strange weight pressing down upon each of them…


	45. Something Foul in the Air

The sudden haze overwhelmed them the instant they stepped foot passed the broken barrier, and within seconds, it was somewhat difficult to see anything, let alone anyone. Fortunately, the mist wasn't so thick as to impede their quest but merely clouded their vision slightly.

Reaching forward, Kagome clasped her hand over Link's, who in response couldn't help but questionably stare at her. "Better safe than sorry," she replied with a smile. Her other hand found Sango's, and together, all three ventured forward, following the faint outline of Inuyasha and Miroku. Kirara rested on Sango's shoulder, and as for Shippo, he clung frighteningly to Kagome neck.

A sudden thought surfaced in Kagome's memory and she couldn't help but giggle suddenly, which of course baffled the slayer and Link. "Oh, that's right! Sango, do you remember when we all got lost in that fog a while back and we suddenly lost Inuyasha?"

Sango pondered to herself. "Oh yes, how could I forget?" She giggled in remembrance.

Overhearing this, Shippo couldn't help but blink. "You mean when Inuyasha fell in that hole?"

The priestess nodded. "We had searched everywhere for him," she explained.

"I remember there were three of you, Kagome…" Sango voiced. She guessed that it must have been Hachi and Shippo who had transformed that day on the mountain. She'd been so woozy from the mist that she hadn't been sure if she was just seeing things or not.

Kagome nodded. "Remember how you were all over Inuyasha?" She teased, although she had been very jealous of their close proximity at the time, but these days, Kagome didn't really care. Looking back, she found that she had been very naïve into thinking he had loved her. Sure he cared about her, but she believed it wasn't in 'that' sense. In his eyes, he most likely thought of her as a friend.

Sango blushed. "Oh no…Kagome is wasn't like tha—"she stammered, but Kagome laughed.

"I think you were only doing that to get back at Miroku for all his perverted ways," she teased. "I'm just kidding. No, there was something in the fog that day that made us all loopy, well everyone save for Miroku and Inuyasha that is."

Miroku squinted ahead of him, but he couldn't see much passed the haze. It had come so suddenly, that it surprised him. From behind, he heard the girls giggling and conversing, and he reached out toward the slayer. Unabashed, he grasped her hand and walked alongside her. "It's better to stick close, wouldn't you agree Sango?" He smiled.

A hand suddenly slid across the back of Inuyasha's rump, and on instant he stiffened. Flabbergasted, Inuyasha couldn't help but turn toward the priestess. "Hey?!" He was about question her, but before he could say anything, he was interrupted.

"Just go with it," was Kagome's reply. What was the big deal, it wasn't like she was insulting him or anything.

Now this came as a shock to the half demon. So, it was Kagome who…touched him? What? Embarrassed and slightly puzzled, he took the hand away, but her fingers interlocked with his own. Red in the face, Inuyasha couldn't help but scratch his nose awkwardly. What was with her all of a sudden? It was unlike her to just go and do impure things. As they held hands, he realized that Kagome's once smooth hands felt a little rougher than usual, but then again, she'd been off practicing her archery since the final battle with Naraku was underway.

The faintest sigh reached the slayer's ears and she curiously stared ahead. Her eyes fell on the faint outline of the monk; at least, she thought it might be him. "Miroku?"

"Just go with it, Sango…" He couldn't be more delighted. Sango was actually letting him get away with touching her. Maybe it was the fact that this fog had miraculously appeared and the fact that it was difficult to discern anything made it all the less embarrassing? Another content sigh escaped him. "You're so soft and delicate…if I didn't know any better; I'd say you like this…"

Sango blinked. "Excuse me? What are you talking about?"

While venturing further into the haze, Kagome couldn't help but feel the calloused hands of her traveling companion, Link. Although he was fourteen, only a year younger than herself, she found that it was odd, but considering how Link mentioned that he had traveled from his home land to help his people, it was no wonder; she was sure he went through strenuous tasks that were just unbearable for a ten year old. His story had surprised her but she believed him. She wasn't sure why, but there was genuine truth in his eyes.

A gentle brush from his finger against her skin sent a tingly sensation through her and she blushed in response. It wasn't as if it was intentional, and they'd been holding hands for some time now so it was only natural. Just yesterday evening, after saving the Zoras from the fearsome pirates, Kagome remembered the same feeling she got when she had reached out to toward Link. Instinctively, she had reached out and grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the women who had attempted to snatch him away. Kagome wasn't sure why she had reacted in such a manner, but the same tingly sensation had hit her then, just like the time before when Shippo had transformed into his bird form and Link had suddenly wrapped his hands around her waist. She knew that Link could take care of himself and that much he proved through his excellent swordsmanship and archery.

The priestess wondered what it could mean. Surely she wasn't feeling something for the boy, was she? They'd only just met, and she still hardly knew anything about him, except for a little bit of his past, most of which he didn't specify much on. Kagome blushed at her own thoughts.  _'Come on Kagome, focus…'_

After some time wandering aimlessly forward, the fog started to diminish and it wasn't long until the group found themselves in an open area where the canyon walls towered around them. It seemed as if no life had ever existed in such a remote area, far beyond the open field of Termina.

Smiling still, Miroku turned to look at his darling Sango, but he paused, his eyes wide with surprise and at a lack for words, he took an intake of breath. The person his hand interlocked with was not the beautiful slayer with her feminine curves that could taunt any man, but it was a much leaner individual, whose long silken silver locks fell over his back and his amber eyes staring back with the same surprise. His heart dropped and was replaced with utter shock and confusion.

Inuyasha's eyes were the size of saucers. His eye twitched and he couldn't help but let his eyes fall on the monk's hand. What the hell? Did the monk mistake him for Sango? And why was he still holding his hand? He was about to question the monk, but before he could, his ears caught the sound of…laughter? Immediately, his head swiveled in the direction of his friends and he grew mortified with shame. Realizing the monk had yet to release his hand, he grew furious. "Hey!"

With his free hand, Miroku scratched his head. "How odd…" He didn't get it, how could he mistake Inuyasha for his lovely Sango?

Annoyed and disgusted, not to mention embarrassed by the entire ordeal, Inuyasha removed his hand from the monk's slackened grip and swatted him away from his person. "Get off!" He felt violated. The monk had just felt him up! How could Inuyasha mistake him for Kagome?

Slightly disheartened yet also deceived, Miroku gazed at his hand. How could he make such a mistake? Looking over to Sango, who was by this point was trying to cover her mouth from her laughter along with Kagome, he couldn't help but wonder what she must have thought. He realized she was laughing. Laughing? He shook his head slightly. "I should probably wash my hand…"

Surprised by this, Inuyasha grew defensive. "Are you calling me a dirty dog?!"

Blinking, Miroku looked at the half demon standing irate before him. "Not at all. I'm sorry Inuyasha, but this hand is reserved only for the ladies…" It was not Miroku's intention to give the half demon false hopes nor was it to lead him on. It was simply a slip-up; the fog had tricked him.

"Then why did you grab me?!"

Once again, Miroku scratched his head. "It was a misunderstanding…"

"What's there to misunderstand?!"

Miroku stepped away and weakly smiled. "It was not my intention to fool you…nor did I intend to lead you on…if that's where you're going with this."

"What?! What the hell are you talking about?! I'm not that kind of guy, Miroku!"

By this point, Kagome was weak at the knees and could hardly hold herself upright. She leaned onto Link, who stiffly caught her before she fell. "I can't take it anymore…" Tears fell from her eyes and she clung onto the boy with renewed laughter.

Red in the face by his friends' amusement, Miroku cleared his throat and turned his back to the half demon. "Never mind. Let's keep moving. Time is wasting and—"

Roughly, Inuyasha grabbed the monk's ponytail, "We're not finished here! Explain yourself Miroku!" When the monk had tried to pull away, Inuyasha tightened his grip. "I want answers!" He seethed. He was beyond embarrassed and infuriated that his friend, Miroku, had felt him up and now he was acting as if nothing had happened.

A sudden thought came to mind, and Inuyasha thought back to the day when the shop owner of the Treasure Chest had mistook him and Miroku for homosexuals. Inuyasha's face paled in remembrance and he released the monk's hair and cowered away from him a good few feet. Maybe the shopkeeper was right about Miroku? Did his interest lie not only in women but also in men? Was homosexual even the correct term for such an individual? He didn't know. He didn't know what to think anymore.

Shoving his hands into the sleeves of his robes, Miroku's thoughts lingered onto that of the crazy, obsessed woman who had worked at the Treasure Chest in town. He remembered how she and her female friends had tried to come onto him and Inuyasha and attempted to make them kiss each other. The vision of his face nearing the half demon's did not help his train of thought. Miroku shook his head, scoffing.

Serena snickered from atop of Shippo's noggin. The scene was more hilarious then that back at the town. She wondered about those two; she really wondered.

Baffled, Shippo looked between Inuyasha and Miroku. "I don't get it. What's so funny?" Did he miss something?

Kagome's laughter did not subside, and she held her stomach. With her head against Link's shoulder, she clung onto him; she didn't have enough strength to stand up and her stomach hurt.

Flushed, Link sat on the ground with the priestess clinging to him. Though he understood her reasoning for laughing, he didn't think it was that funny, and he didn't show it either. However, he couldn't help but stare at his hand, the hand in which Kagome had held only moments before. Unlike his own, hers were soft and smooth; he hadn't detected any callouses which came as a surprise to him. Link would have thought she'd have some marks because of her title as a priestess, but then again, maybe she just took really good care of her skin.

Annoyed, both men turned and glared at Kagome. "It's not funny!"

Serena fluttered by. "Aww, the lovers are in sync," she teased, giggling as she landed on Sango's shaking shoulders.

Although Sango thought holding her hand over her mouth would help suppress her laughter, it didn't help that Serena commented. She joined Kagome, wiping the tears from her eyes.

Losing it, Kagome beat her fists off the ground. She couldn't take anymore; she was laughing so hard as it was and it really hurt. She gasped for air, and breathed hard to try and get some control over herself.

Red in the face still, Inuyasha stomped himself up toward his so called friends. "Damn it, would you guys stop!"

Miroku nodded. "Indeed, this is quite an inappropriate time…"

As her laughter subsided, Kagome leaned off the boy and wiped her eyes, the smile however never left her face. Somewhat bashfully, she removed herself from Link, blushing when she realized just how close she'd been against him. Unexpectedly, she cried out in surprise, startling Link and everyone else around her. Curious, it felt as if something hard had latched onto her ankle. The moment her eyes found sight of the source, she gasped. No longer amused, she bit back a fearful cry and scooted closer to Link, who reacted with disbelief.

Upon noticing the source of her fear, he unsheathed his sword and sliced the offending skeletal hand in half, which in turn freed the young girl from its clutches. The others reacted in the same manner and readied their own weapons. One by one, emaciated hands sprung from the ground around them, and with it, fearsome creatures emerged.

Kagome hurriedly regained her footing and stood behind Link with fright. Her heart pounded quite fast and she held her breath. This whole scene reminded her of a scary movie her friends had taken her to see at the movies once, and she didn't enjoy such shows.

Serena responded with alarm. "Those are Stalchildren, be careful!"

Recognizing the fearsome beings, Shippo cowered behind Sango. "We're surrounded!" Not this again. Wasn't once enough?

"Stalchildren?" Sango questioned. She instinctively clenched her boomerang and eyed the beings stalking towards them.

Not at all fazed, Link skillfully dispelled the closest monster, and it fell at his feet in one attack. As he was about to charge forward, he looked over his shoulder and sweat dropped. He could practically feel her hands grip his tunic. "Uh…Kagome…there's no need to cling so closely…"

Blushing, she released her hold, but her eyes never left the fearsome beasts approaching them. Why was she acting like some frightened teenager? She'd been up against much terrifying monsters before. Kagome supposed she was still a little shocked when that hand had grabbed her ankle; it was unexpected after all.

Annoyed, Inuyasha was just about to use his powerful sword, but something strange occurred. The power of the mystic light surrounding the blade's surface weakened. "What?" What was up with his blade? If he had his father's fang, then he wouldn't have this trouble.

Not at all hesitant, the slayer threw her boomerang, and within seconds, bones laid scattered around the vicinity. Nothing moved. "That's it?" She asked. She figured they'd have put up a bigger fight than that.

But she spoke too soon. One after another, the bones reassembled themselves and in a matter of seconds, they were on their feet, stalking toward them with their outstretched hands ready to claw the skin from their flesh and drag them down into the soil with them.

"They just keep coming!" Miroku blurted. With his staff, he managed to knock a few back.

"This is freaking me out!" Grabbing an arrow from her quiver, Kagome aimed for the nearest one. The moment her arrow made impact, the bones disintegrated into ash. The only way it seemed to fully destroy them was to burn them. Thankfully her spiritual powers could handle that.

Inuyasha hacked the nearest one in half with his sword and then charged at the rest. With each attack, the light from his sword flickered.  _'What's up with my sword?'_

Still cowering behind the slayer, Shippo watched the fight unfold between the living and the dead. Once before, when he entered the canyons with Link a few nights back, he remembered the fight between him and the Stalchildren. Well, it wasn't so much as a fight, but more like an ambush, and it was up to Shippo to save Link. That was then and this was now. They hadn't seemed so fearsome before, he guessed, but still he couldn't help but remain on the sidelines watching his friends in battle. He knew they could take care of themselves and besides, Link was there to help, but still, he knew he needed to be strong. "I have to help…" Mustering up his courage, he ran right into the line of fire to join his comrades. There he stood his ground, searching for the nearest opponent to take on. One caught his eye, and he fisted his hands. "Hey ugly! You don't scare me!"

Unfortunately, not only did the lone skeletal being turn to look in his direction but so did two others, and in a matter of seconds, all three closed in on the tyke. Once they stood a few feet away, they glanced at one another and cackled quite shrilly, as if they found his bravery foolish.

Gritting his teeth, the child focused his energy into his hand and within seconds his form lit up in a dazzling blue light. The power he searched for immediately took form into his hand and in one fell swoop, he threw the blue flames at the creeps. "Fox fire!"

Their laughter ceased and as the flames engulfed their bodies, they remained still, their eyes focused on the child intently; their nonchalant gaze bothered him and immediately he ran away. The flames receded from their skeletal forms and enraged, they chased after Shippo.

"Ah! Help me!" He cried. Since Link was the closest of his teammates, he leaped onto his shoulder and clung onto his neck.

With a roll of his eyes, Inuyasha hacked the stupid vermin with his sword until they fell to his feet. "Stop acting so scared and man up!"

Link sighed. As he went on to dispel the rest, he couldn't help but notice that they seemed to stalk towards Inuyasha the most out of all his companions. Why was that? Slashing the nearest one, he took his time evaluating the half demon's agility and technique in swordsmanship. All in all, he wasn't bad, but there was still much he could learn.

"We aren't getting anywhere!" Sango cried out as she swung her boomerang at another in her path.

Slashing his staff at another, he watched as the skeletal head went flying and the rest of the body stomped around, clawing at the air. Miroku agreed. "No matter what we do, they just get back up."

Standing her ground, the priestess decided to give her light arrows a try. Aiming for a group of Stalchildren closing in on Sango, she released. With confidence, her arrow soared, enwrapped with a golden light. Once it made impact, a startling cry filled the area and the remaining skeletons cowered in fear before hesitantly stepping away. Such a sight filled the girl with giddiness.

Fearful of the girl, they turned their sights to Miroku and Inuyasha, but another light arrow stopped them in their places. The burst of light startled them again and disoriented their movement.

Kagome grinned. So they were unable to stand the light? She supposed that made sense, after all, they were dead.

In the process of attempting approach the team, while hesitantly looking in the direction of the priestess, the ground beneath them suddenly shook. The tremor was so intense that it seemed impossible to withstand their footing, and so, everyone collapsed upon the ground. As the ground shook, the Stalchildren were in such disarray, that they could hardly stand upright.

Eventually, it receded. Warily, the group turned their eyes to the Stalchildren, who silently lifted their heads; they'd been cowering from the quake. Without even bothering to acknowledge or continue their attack on the group, they burrowed themselves back into the soil.

Picking themselves off the ground, the group searched their surroundings. Everything was now calm and quiet.

"This place reeks of corpses and graveyard soil!" Inuyasha complained.

Serena rolled her eyes. "What do you expect? Everything here is dead. So don't expect seeing any flowers any time soon. Just saying."

Hearing this, the priestess looked around.  _'Dead? Everything?'_  Surely there had to be some sign of life. As she searched her surroundings, as did Sango and Miroku, she spotted a lone tree, with its branches brittle and leafless. Crows flew overhead in continuous circles, while some were perched upon the tree, staring them down. Kagome wondered if Ikana had always been so desolate.

"Tee hee hee hee! What have we here?" A shrill voice rang out.

Surprised, everyone searched around for the source of the noise, all except Link, whose eyes were fixed above him.

Spotting the strange figure seated upon the high wall, Inuyasha readied his sword. "Who are you?!"

"Tee hee hee hee! Why have those full of life ventured out here of all places?" The elderly voice asked. She sat with her legs hanging off the towering cliff before them, looking down with piercing red eyes. A dark brown cloak shrouded her entire form, making it impossible to discern any physical features. "Are you perhaps on a journey in search of something valuable?" She questioned.

Inuyasha glared. "What of it? I don't have to explain myself to you!"

"Inuyasha…let's hear this person out," Kagome chided softly. Besides, this person, whoever it was, didn't seem dangerous.

Serena fluttered closer to Link's ear, straying a little behind his blonde locks. "It's that ghost from before, Link."

Link nodded. He remembered. The ghost had told them off Sakon's whereabouts some days back, and he was sure Shippo also remembered. Looking at the child's expression, he was correct in that assumption.

"Excuse me, but do you happen to live around here?" Miroku asked the seated figure. "We've been walking for a while now, and so far, we haven't seen any others."

"If you wish to know, then I suggest you cross over the gorge ahead," She pointed a bony finger behind her. "Something sinister is happening over yonder, and I caution you all to be wary. Can you not feel it?" With that said, her form faded from view, startling the group.

"That person disappeared!" Shippo exclaimed with absolute shock.

"That must have been a spirit," Sango explained to the child.

Miroku agreed. "I'm guessing that there are more who haven't crossed over in this land. How sad…"

Without so much as a warning, Inuyasha leaped into the air and landed upon the towering cliff above. He sniffed the air tentatively. "I smell blood…lots of it!" He shouted.

Hearing this, Sango and Miroku quickly boarded Kirara and Shippo hastily transformed into his pink ball for Kagome and Link. In a matter of seconds, they were following after Inuyasha who had decided to run ahead of them.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Kagome muttered to herself worriedly.


	46. Surrender Your Soul

Out of breath, and terrified beyond any means, she ran. After her father had disappeared, leaving her alone in the house for what seemed like torturous hours, she decided to search for him, but she should have known better than to leave the house without permission. The moment her feet touched the soil, she heard an unsettling moan drift to her ears, and she froze.

She knew they were behind her, blocking the path back to the house, and in an instant, she fled. The beat of her heart pounded erratically against her chest and her breath hitched in her throat. How far would her legs carry her to safety? In Ikana, there was no such thing as a safe haven. There was not a single place in the land that one could be called safe. Sure her house sat right in the middle of danger, but it alone was not enough to keep out the intruders. Ever since the strange seepage of blood poured from the cave above her house, the waterwheel stopped moving, which in turn silenced the music, "Farewell to Gibdos," that played to repel the evil spirits away from her home. Without the music, she and her father had been forced to board up all the windows, but even that proved unhelpful.

Afraid to look back, because she knew they were following, she tried to return to the house, but she knew those creatures were smarter than that. As she ascended the hill leading up to the dried well, a decayed hand sprung from the ground and caught her ankle in its vice-like grip, which in turn caused her to fall. As the body slowly submerged from the earth, she panicked and did her best to crawl away, her fingers clawing at the ground for support, but she found herself dragged backwards toward her inevitable doom. Looking back, she let out a piercing scream.

OOO

Finally caught up to the half demon, they found themselves in a grassy field, surrounded by the valley walls. Directly ahead of them sat an abandoned, weathered dock, which was perched before a large river; Shippo recognized it and shuddered in remembrance when a hand had tried to grab him once before.

A strange sense of De Ja Vu overcame Kagome, and she nervously rubbed her arms. "I've got goose bumps…" Why did this place seem familiar to her? She worriedly looked around. This was the place that thief had taken her, at least, it was somewhere in Ikana; she didn't know for sure and she hoped he wasn't around, but then again, he did have the Shikon Jewel. While they had traveled this far, she still couldn't sense its location.

"Don't you guys sense it?" The fairy asked; she sat atop Link's shoulder. "There's a thirst for blood in the air…" She felt the disturbance in her wings and she shuddered. Thankfully she didn't hear any whispers and it wasn't night either.

Sango exchanged a glance with Miroku, who in turn narrowed his eyes. This was the exact place the two found Kagome, bruised and unconscious with Link and Shippo. The person responsible apparently brought her to Ikana, yet wasn't seen in town ever since the incident. They decided to keep their eyes and ears alert, just in case they might cross paths, and if so, they would show no mercy. Unfortunately, they had no clue what this person looked like, but Kagome and Link knew and they were pretty sure Shippo and Kirara got a good look at the thief.

Inuyasha's ears twitched at Serena's words,  _'Thirst for blood,'_ , and he allowed his eyes to roam the area. He caught sight of the gushing waterfall ahead of him, though he knew from the scent that it wasn't water. "What the?!"

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. She watched as he walked toward the dock, his eyes peering down and then up toward the cliff. "What's wrong?" Curious, she ran after him.

"How the hell does this happen?" He asked.

Peering closer, Kagome gasped. "Is that blood?" That was impossible.

"It's blood alright…and it's coming from above."

While Sango inspected the river, Miroku pulled out the map and glanced at their location. "It seems like this is the river that leads to the Southern Swamp…" How unfortunate for both regions. It seemed Link had been correct that whatever it was that plagued Ikana more than likely affected the swamp lands. Whatever the cause of this strange occurrence, it did indeed derive in Ikana. They needed to pinpoint its origin and from there remedy the effect.

Kagome gasped. "How awful…without water, how can anyone survive?" In fact, how could anything survive? How long has the land been without water? How did it all occur? What caused this?

While the group silently conversed, Link took the time to inspect the area from his place of stand. He wondered if that thief was around or back in town. If their stay in Ikana proved longer than what was required, then he would make a note of checking around just in case.

Overhead, a swarm of crows gathered, crying out in their shrill screams, which took everyone's attention away from the river and to the towering cliff ahead.

"What's happening?" Shippo asked.

"Probably found a scrap of meat lying around," Inuyasha answered nonchalantly. Something wasn't right. Listening closely, he though he heard the distinct sounds of…a scream. "Something isn't right!" Without warning, he jumped onto the overhanging ledges which led to the top of the ravine, and he didn't stop.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted with surprise. Something was most certainly not right. This land, the blood and the strange familiarity behind it was unnerving to her. She turned to the kit at her feet. "Shippo!"

Understanding, Shippo nodded and transformed. In his ball shaped form, he ascended in to the air with both Kagome and Link, climbing higher and higher until he and everyone else was able to discern the strange buildings directly in view. He made sure to keep low of the swarming crows' overhead, whose attention was directed straight ahead of them. He swallowed the lump in his throat.

Dilapidated buildings, of a lost civilization sat just above the gorge, directly before the group. The throng of crows circled a lone house with what appeared to be a giant phonograph upon the roof with a motionless waterwheel at the side.

After landing some feet behind Inuyasha, Kagome squinted, and looked pastthe stationary half demon, whose eyes stared in the same direction. Directly near the house, Kagome saw what looked to be a dozen people walking about, and a sigh of relief washed over her. "I see people over there," she exclaimed. Smiling, she hopped off Shippo, ignoring Link's startled expression, and she ran forward. "Hey!" She called out, hoping to gain their attention. Perhaps they'd get some answers for sure.

Before the priestess could run past, Inuyasha grabbed her. "Kagome stay back!"

"Huh?"

Holding her still, he glared. "Better look again…"

Baffled, she looked once more, and to her surprise, she saw what appeared to be mummified creatures roaming just outside of the small house, dragging their feet slowly upon the soil. Their agonizing moans filled the air and Kagome immediately felt a shiver down her spine. "W-what…are those?"

Surprised, Serena bobbed in front of Link's face frightfully. "Oh no, look!"

Their eyes found sight of a little girl, cowering beneath the narrow space between the house and the waterwheel, shaking with trepidation. On all sides of the house, the strange specters surrounded her.

The child covered her hands over her head and closed her tear filled eyes tightly. "Father! Help me!"

Drawing his bow and arrow from his back, Link immediately aimed for the closest approaching threat to the girl. "I don't think so." Thankfully, upon impact, the Gibdo turned its head toward the group and upon noticing more delectable meat, it approached them hungrily.

Another loud piercing scream filled the air, and Miroku immediately felt his entire body stiffen. Unable to move his hands or feet, he struggled. "What's happening?" His eyes caught sight of a nearing Gibdo. Where had it come from?

Freaked out, Serena hid within Link's satchel. "You guys can take care of this!"

"Don't get near them!" Link warned. "Once they lock their gaze on you, you're paralyzed." He drew another arrow and aimed for the Gibdo closing in on the little girl ahead. He had to get her out of there and fast.

Realizing that the monk was in danger, Sango threw her boomerang at the walking corpse. "Get away!" Her weapon easily split the monster in half and it fell to the ground, still moving unfortunately. After so, the curse that kept Miroku still easily wore off and he freely moved to a safer distance, while Sango quickly dispatched of the Gibdo for good.

Worriedly, the priestess watched in absolute horror as more closed in on the child. There was no way she could help without harming her. "I'm afraid that if I shoot them, I might hurt her!"

"I got this!" Brandishing his sword, Inuyasha charged forward, his gaze locked on three Gibdos attempting to swipe at the child. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size!"

Seeing this, Link shook his head and sighed. "Does he always jump in to battle so recklessly?" he questioned the priestess by his side.

In response, she weakly laughed. "Yeah…he just never learns."

Before one of the Gibdos could reach out and grab the girl, Inuyasha swung his sword and stabbed the creature in the back, before swinging it sideways out of the way. With his agility, he easily took down two more, and due to their slowness, he couldn't help but smirk. "Is that the best you've got?" As soon as the last one fell, he placed his blade over his shoulder and grinned at the child, who couldn't help but stare at him with confusion.

Narrowing his eyes, Link dropped his bow and arrows and ran toward the house, his breath hitched in his throat. He ignored Kagome's shout of protest and unsheathed his sword. How could anyone be so foolish?

Smiling, Inuyasha stared at the child. "Hey, you okay?" he asked. Up close, the child had short brown hair and straight bangs across her forehead. Freckles dotted her nose and cheeks and her eyes were blue, almost like Link's, only darker. Her attire was simply a pink dress with little too few designs embroidered in to the fabric and green leggings.

Unsure about this stranger, she nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes. Before she could question who this strange man was, a startled gasp escaped her and she fell back between the narrow space between her house and the waterwheel. "Watch out!" she cried.

A strangled moan reached his ears and Inuyasha immediately found himself paralyzed. His entire body felt numb and his heart pounded deafeningly in his ears. How was such a thing possible? With his back turned to his enemy, all he could do was stare in to the frightened eyes of the child in front of him. The smell of decay and graveyard soil felt overpowering to his senses, and he could subtly feel the horrid breath of the mummified figure upon his neck, closing in behind him.

As the decayed hand reached out for Inuyasha, Link intervened, and with his blade, he pierced his sharp edge through the neck of the Gibdo, easily putting a stop in its advancement. Once the blade penetrated the rotted flesh, he quickly withdrew and repeatedly slashed at its back. In seconds, it fell to its knees until it lay motionless upon the ground.

Regaining control of his body, Inuyasha turned and stared at the boy, whose blank stare bore back. Blinking, the half demon didn't know what to say. Should he thank the kid for saving him? Not knowing what to say, he merely narrowed his eyes. "Nice job, but I could have handled it."

Although the half demon refused to show any appreciation, Link merely turned his eyes to the Gibdos approaching. "One word of advice, Inuyasha," he began, and at this, Inuyasha sternly stared at the back of Link's head. "Never turn your back to a Gibdo…or any enemy for that matter." With that said he charged forward, and the moment he came within reasonable proximity, he sidestepped around the feral creature and slashed at its open back until fell. One after another, he repeated the action.

Inuyasha gritted his teeth. Who was Link to criticize him? With his fist shaking in fury, he composed himself and although a little peeved, he turned toward the child. Not bothering to care if she'd simply come out on her own, he reached out and grabbed her arm. Ignoring her resistance and complaints, he held her tightly under his arm and used his free hand to dispel more of the pests.

Kagome shrieked and aimed her arrow at a fast approaching Gibdo. Unfortunately her arrow missed and hit the side of the house. Gasping, she backed away, watching as the hands clawed at the soils to reach her. Half of its body had been sliced off and all that remained was its upper torso, head and arms; somehow, it still managed to chase after her.

Pushing Kagome behind him, Miroku raised his staff and the moment the Gibdo tried to bite his ankle, he hit it straight between the eyes. In seconds, a blast of his spiritual powers circulated through its body and easily disintegrated its flesh. From the foul stench, both he and Kagome covered their nose.

Finally, and what seemed like forever, the last Gibdo fell, and their remains lay on the ground unmoving. The birds overhead cried out in satisfactory before closing in on their pray, in which the group hurriedly distanced themselves.

Kagome wiped the perspiration from her brow and couldn't help but walk over to the child near Inuyasha's side. "Are you alright? You're not hurt, are you?" She bent down to examine her.

In response, the little girl shook her head and searched around the group anxiously. "Did you see an older man anywhere?" She asked all of a sudden.

Miroku blinked. "An older man you say?"

"My father!" She cried out with a troubled expression. "Did you see him?" she asked again. Although she was thankful for their help, she didn't have time to talk all day. Her father was out there somewhere and she needed to find him. If he'd only stay at home instead of wandering outside, then she wouldn't worry. He promised her he'd remain inside since it was too dangerous.

Sango sadly shook her head. "We haven't come across anyone since we came here."

Hearing this, the little girl frowned deeply, and her eyes watered.

Kagome agreed. "Don't worry, I'm sure he's nearby," she replied. When she noticed the child sniffle, she frowned. The little girl looked to be around eleven and from her appearance, she had few scratches and scrapes on her legs and arms. Taking some responsibility, the priestess placed her hands on her shoulder and turned her around to face the house. "Okay, let's go inside and I'll fix you up. We'll find your dad," she reassured.

While Shippo followed after his mother and the child, he couldn't help but look back at Link, who had suddenly ventured off. He wanted to see what he was up to, but he decided to head inside with the girls.

Looking at Sango, Miroku called Kirara over. He turned to Inuyasha. "We'll search around for her father. We won't be long."

"Sure…" replied the half demon. As he watched his two teammates depart in to the sky, he looked back at the boy who had decided to venture away from the house. What was he up to? Curious, he followed after.

OOO

Inside, Kagome settled the girl in to a chair at the table. To her right was an old-fashioned fireplace with a few logs burning to keep the small house warm. Strange patterns of green carpet took up most of the space on the stone flooring and Kagome felt a small draft from down the stairs to her left. Large orange and yellow pots sat to the side of the fireplace and small narrow opening, supposedly windows, were boarded up. She returned her eyes to her task, and that was to help heal her wounds. "My name is Kagome by the way," she introduced herself. "What's your name?" She asked as she placed her hand on the open wounds on her arms.

"Pamela…" Her eyes were downcast and a frown graced her lips. From Kagome's perspective, she looked pitiful and just a little pale. A sigh escaped her. "Thank you…for saving me…"

Kagome smiled. "It's a good thing we were nearby." Her hands ran along her bruised knees, and the power from her hands easily lifted the marks away. "There, all done."

Pamela inspected herself, but instead of seeming alarmed by the strange powers Kagome used on her injuries, she merely sighed again and dropped her shoulders.

Looking around the room, Kagome couldn't help but look back at the little girl, whose eyes were directed at the table; she was fidgeting her hands nervously, and Kagome placed a soothing hand on her shoulder. "Is it just you and your father living here?"

Pamela nodded.

It seemed as if that was the only answer she'd receive. This led her to question more. "Where are the others?" Upon the child's confused expression, she went on to clarify. "I mean, are there others living nearby?"

"There is one other person…but he maintains the graveyard a little away from here…but as for that, it's just me and my father," She answered. "It's always been that way."

At this, Kagome nodded. So there were three people living in Ikana. Who was the other person besides her and her father? "I see…I was wondering if you might tell me what's been happening. Has Ikana always been so desolate and dangerous?" Kagome wondered if she should be asking a little girl about such questions. To her relief, the child nodded.

Scrutinizing the priestess, she couldn't help but narrow her eyes questionably. "It's never been this dangerous…but it's always been barren," she explained. "Why did you all come out here?" Pamela rubbed her arms.

While he had been sitting around quietly, Shippo decided to join the discussion. "We're here for something important."

"Hm?" The little girl canted her head to the side. "What's that?"

Shippo wondered if he should say anything or not, but seeing as how Kagome nodded her approval, he went on to explain. He told her how they were on a journey in search of the four pendants, but he decided to leave out the part about the Termina's prophetic end.

Pamela only understood little of what he was saying, but in all honestly, she didn't really care. She didn't like that these strangers had come to her home and she really wanted nothing more than to have them leave. No offence, but the more people around, the more hungry those Gibdos will be. "Oh…I don't know anything about a pendant…my father might know…he knows more about this land than I do…"

"Where did he go anyway?" Shippo asked curiously.

She only shook her head. "Whenever anything strange happens, my father starts talking about research…and he does all kinds of crazy things…" she admitted. "He left hours ago and he normally doesn't take this long."

Kagome and Shippo shared a glance.

OOO

Climbing over the debris lying about the ground, Link managed to climb the hill above the house with no sweat. Although he knew Inuyasha was following, he continued on, his eyes settled on the cave straight ahead; that was where the river's heart originated. How ironic is seemed that Ikana bled its tears in to the waterway; in this way, the anguish seemed more profound and more depressing.

As soon as he stood before the entrance, where the river flowed, he removed his boots, tossing them near the sign that read, "Spring Cave," and pulled his pant legs up high before stepping in to the thick yet warm liquid, until it oozed up to his bare knees.

"What are you doing?" Came Inuyasha's voice from behind.

Link glanced over his shoulder. "Inside we may find answers as to why the river has converted in to such an unnatural cause," he explained. As he saw the half demon cross his arms, Link arched a brow. "Care to join me?"

Serena, who sat on the boy's shoulder, silently watched the half demon. She wondered what his problem was with her friend Link. "Well?"

"Hmpt. The sooner we get answers the better," With that said, Inuyasha trudged through the cave, not caring if his clothes were splattered and stained by the blood. Actually, he could care less; they were just clothes, and he wasn't one to get upset about appearance.

Serena wanted to roll her eyes.  _'I really wish he'd get over himself.'_

As the two moved forward, darkness clouded their vision. Inside, the smell of blood flooded their senses, most of which disturbed Inuyasha greatly because it was too strong.

He covered his nose with his sleeve. "This place reeks!"

Link silently agreed.

The light from outside was fairly faint, though the night seemed to approach fast. Thankfully, what little light they had, glimmered off the main spring situated before them. Tall crumbling stone pillars, which seemed to support the weight of the walls, surrounded the small spring. In the center of the pool, a small circular area of clear water created a rippling effect which in turn caused blood to seep mysteriously.

Perplexed, Link went further inside and peered over the ledge where the liquid still coated his legs. Peering closer, he noticed a round object situated at the bottom of the spring, and it seemed from there, the blood originated. "Inuyasha, do you see that? I think we've found our source…"

Serena also looked, but she remained on her partner's shoulder.

"Huh?" Inuyasha regarded it closely, and he scratched his head. "Well, if that's all it is, then all we have to do it take it out, right?" Even though he did ask a question, Inuyasha wasn't really expecting an answer; instead, he simply dropped himself down in to the neck high seepage and reached for the small reddish orb.

"Inuyasha, wait!"

Serena sighed.  _'Idiot…'_

Ignoring Link, his finger slightly grazed the smooth object, but he should have listened. He was shot back by an electrifying force and sent in to the wall behind the boy, cringing in pain. "What the hell?"

"Are you alright?" Link asked, and upon his glare, he assumed so. Looking back, Link understood. Inuyasha had been shot back because it seemed as if a barrier had been placed around the object.

"What was that?" Inuyasha asked, while picking himself off the ground.

"A barrier…someone's placed it here, for what purpose, I'm not sure," was Link's reply. He turned to Inuyasha. "Do you suppose either Kagome or Miroku might be able to dispel of it?"

Inuyasha crossed his arms. If he had his father's fang, then he could have easily been the one to dispel of the barrier. "Probably." He wasn't too sure about Kagome dispelling barriers, but she has from time to time been able to pass through them without any problem, so then maybe she could.

Link understood. "Then we will wait for Sango and Miroku to return."

"So…that orb is the cause for everything plaguing Ikana?" The fairy asked.

Link stared at the ripples. "I believe there's more behind Ikana's history than just the orb and the river itself," he explained. The valley held secrets, and they were probably buried with time. The ruins situated around the land proved that their used to be a civilization long ago.

From the Great Fairy's Prophecy, Link remembered her revealing a small portion of the past and how Ikana had worshipped the wrong deities and had brought terror upon the Nimterans. However, was Ikana at fault entirely? Had there been an ounce of goodness in the Ikanaian's hearts back then? Although he knew there was much unsaid in her story, he knew there were answers etched in the very soil he walked upon.

Perhaps, long ago, the land held vegetation, but now there was nothing. Why did the dead crawl about? Why did they want to drag others down to their death? He thought that was why Pamela's father was always researching; he wanted answers for many things, including the Gibdo attacks. Finding those answers wasn't easy, and through all the feats Link endured those past years while journeying through the forsaken land, he found very few.

With that said, Inuyasha turned his back to the youth, but before he exited, he looked back. The reason wasn't because he was still upset with Link, but because he noticed something quite different about him since their arrival in to the barren land; Link's eyes took on a look of loss…and as Inuyasha scrutinized him further, he couldn't help but perceive his indifference for sadness. From the beginning he seemed like an annoyance, as if he didn't care about him and his friends, but as of late, he wasn't as troublesome nor as ignorant as he first thought. In fact, he got along well, he supposed, with Kagome and Shippo, even if he decided to join in on their conversations from time to time. Link never slacked during their journey, and he pulled his weight equally among his companions. The only thing Inuyasha couldn't understand was the distance Link placed between himself and the others.

Tired of looking, Inuyasha continued on his way, his thoughts mainly focused on the barrier and that ever-present solemnity shadowed over Link.

OOO

As the sun descended, the sky took on an eerie mixture of red, darkened by the approaching veil of night. The eclipse of the scarlet full moon with the black crescent perfectly center, remained ominously overhead. Crows filled the branches of decrepit trees, where small lanterns were hung limply by the branches to light the path toward a small hut situated behind a massive wooden gate which separated itself away from tombstones below.

Walking down the trail to the graveyard with a shovel over his shoulder, the grave keeper stared up in to the sky and sadly shook his head. He'd been living alone, away from the outside world since he was just a child. Long ago, he remembered living in town with his mother, but because of his deformed face and oddly distorted built, he had to leave. Children pick on him, threw rocks at him and the adults tormented his mother. To protect him, she left town and made a home deep in the canyon, where she knew they'd be safe.

Standing before the grave of his deceased mother, he placed a single dried flower upon the dirt. A small tear trickled down his cheek and he wept. Silently, he wondered how long he would continue guarding the cemetery. From what he remembered, there were just two others living about a mile away in a small cottage, and wasn't sure if they planned to move out soon or not. It took all he had to simply keep the ghosts away from him; every day, before dark, he locked himself inside his small house, feigning he wasn't home; it was enough, and by doing so, the ghosts never bothered him.

As he wiped his eyes, he noticed a shadow loom overhead, and puzzled, he glanced up. Immediately his eyes widened and he fell back with alarm. "Stay away!" He cried out and covered his arms over his face, but no harm came to him, and hesitantly, he looked. A giant saber tooth stood before him, its large red eyes staring at him with a tilt of its head. On its back, it carried two young passengers, a man and a woman. He had never seen the likes in all his life.

"Excuse us, but by chance are you the father of a little girl?" Miroku asked. Although it was dark, he took notice of the older man's appearance, but he said nothing. He seemed old and exhausted. There was no hair to call his own upon his head and one of his eyes was partially shut. Miroku couldn't help but notice how his body seemed to lean forward and how his upper back seemed to extend outward in a distorted manner. Despite that, his eyes seemed friendly. The clothes he wore were dirtied and ragged.

The older man merely shook his head. "No…not I. I have no children."

A saddened look crossed over the monk's face. So there were others that lived in Ikana? "I see…" He looked to Sango. "We've searched all over."

She nodded. "I guess we should head back. Who knows, maybe we might cross paths with him."

Miroku agreed and turned back to the older man. "I did not realize others lived out here." His eyes roamed the numerous tomb stones. " Normally he was used to seeing wooden crosses staked in to the graves but it wasn't uncommon. "Pardon us for intruding, but are you the caretaker of this cemetery?"

Unsure of whether or not to approach them, he nodded. "Yes. My name is Dampe. All the graves here belong to the members of the King of Ikana castle, a place that lies beyond the mountains," he explained.

Hearing this bit of news, Miroku's eyes widened. "The members of the King of Ikana Castle?" There was a castle? A royal family dwelled in the land?

Dampe nodded. "Yes, but they've all died a millennium ago. Since I arrived here, I took up the duty as grave keeper. You can find the ruins of the castle and the settlement up ahead, near the house."

"I see…" This was fascinating news and probably quite important.

Sango felt a sense of pity wash over her, and she couldn't help but look at the old man. "You've kept the graves in good condition, for many years."

Dampe looked back and frowned. "So I have…I might not have known the people back then, but I heard from the last caretaker that there were some that were kind." He turned back toward them. "You'd best take shelter for the night. The ghosts appear when the sun goes down."

Miroku smiled. "Thank you. Please be careful on your way home." With that said, the giant saber tooth took to the skies, leaving a surprised grave keeper to stare back until they disappeared from view.

Once they were gone, Dampe looked off in to the horizon. In all the years he spent living, secluded from others, he never thought anyone would treat him so kindly. The two didn't seem frightened of his appearance and they seemed concerned for his well-being also. Perhaps the world changed since then. Maybe it was time to leave Ikana for good. Turning back to his mother's grave, he frowned. How could he abandon the one person that ever truly loved him?

Picking up his discarded shovel, the old man closed the gate that separated him from the graveyard below his home and after locking it; he hurried inside his small shack and locked the door. Tomorrow would be another day.

OOO

Walking through the small blades of grass, a lean figure stood in the gorge, peering up at the towering cliff where the lone house sat hidden from view. Focused on his task, he stepped onto the weathered dock and peered in to the dark stream where bones laid just beneath its surface, some carried downstream.

"Strange…very peculiar…" He muttered before placing his finger in to the warm, running liquid. How was such a phenomenon possible? A ripple effect brought him out of his musings and he leaned in further to inspect to the strange oddity. "Strange, how can there be life?" He was certain all the fish that once thrived in the river were dead and carried downstream by now. Narrowing his gaze, he lowered himself closer when he thought he noticed movement from below. Something was alive beneath the surface, but what?

Before he could pull away, a hand shot up in front of his face and grasped his necktie. It had happened so suddenly that he was unable to react. When it happened, he was dragged under and the foul stench of blood covered him.

OOO

Exiting the cave, Link bent down and grabbed his abandoned boots, but he did not put them on. Instead, he silently took his time returning to the house. With his thoughts lingering on all that's happened, his eyes watched as Inuyasha waited for him.

Jumping from the cliff, Inuyasha stood just outside the home. He was about to turn around a call for Link to hurry but before he could, he observed something from the corner of his eye move just a few distance away. "What was that?" His ears twitched and he sniffed the air, but all he smelled was blood. Hopefully it wasn't another walking corpse. As he stood there watching, he suddenly heard a twig snap beside him.

Link turned his eyes in the location Inuyasha stared off. A lone tree sat a little a ways from where they stood, but nothing seemed out of the norm. Puzzled, his eyes returned to the half demon, who was calmly staring back. "Something wrong?"

"No," was Inuyasha's only reply before he stepped onto the porch and in to the house without a word.

"You know Link, I don't know why you put up with him," Serena complained. "He needs to work on his attitude."

While he did agree with Serena's comment, Link's eyes returned to the tree ahead. What had Inuyasha seen?

"Link?"

He turned away. "I'll be right back," With that said, he dropped his boots and stepped away from the house and toward the tree in his line of vision. "Go on inside Serena."

Baffled, the fairy did as was asked. Since the door was locked, she entered in to one of the boarded up windows, where there was just enough space to squeeze inside.

His blue eyes narrowed when he noticed movement behind the lone shrub ahead. Someone was behind there, and whoever it was, they'd been watching them, but for how long, he did not know. "Who's there?" he called out, but all he received was silence. "Show yourself!"

Just as he said that, a figure, shrouded by night, revealed himself and took off running past the house with incredible speed.

Believing his assumptions were correct, Link chased after. He had a suspicion of who the watcher was, and he wouldn't allow him to get away, at least not in one piece.

OOO

After flying past the old structured ruins, Sango and Miroku circled around the area, but they were unable to locate the father of the young child back at the house. If he was around, then they might have overlooked him.

"Well, I don't see him…"

Miroku's eyes remained below him. Just then, something caught his attention, and he nudged Sango's shoulder. "Do you see that?"

"Hm?" From Miroku's outstretched hand, he pointed toward a lofty structure, with large pillars stretched high above the massive wall blocking off the path. Beyond those pillars was an enormous building of some sort, and although it looked battered and decrepit, it seemed during its time, quite important. "You don't suppose that's the castle Dampe spoke of, do you?"

"It could be…" was Miroku's reply. Though it was a little dark to see much of anything, it was impossible not to notice such massive remnants of an old civilization.

Petting Kirara's fur, Sango turned back to Miroku. "Maybe we should head back. It's starting to get dark."

Something in the shadows beneath the falls of the river caught the monk's attention, and curious, he pointed his staff in the direction of the gorge directly below them. "I think I see something down there."

Sango followed his stare. The moment she did, she gasped. Directly below them, a young man appeared to be drowning, but on closer inspection, dozens of hands were pulling him under, swiping at him and he could not catch onto anything to pull himself out. "Kirara! Take us down!"

As the saber tooth did as what was instructed, Sango readied her boomerang. As soon as they arrived at the scene, Miroku dispelled of some of the hands.

A strangled and painful gasp escaped the man, and he desperately tried to free himself from the hands choking and scratching him. The one latched onto his tie had yet to release its grip and he felt it tighten more, cutting off his circulation.

Thankfully Miroku managed to disarm more around him and the one causing the young man the most pain. He held his staff out. "Hurry!"

Trying his best, the young man, though seeing past the blurriness from the blood smeared on his face, waded toward the staff and reached out, but unfortunately, a hand latched onto his leg and immediately, he was pulled beneath the surface.

"He's been dragged under!" Sango yelled.

OOO

Sprinting after the culprit, Link, who was barefooted, managed to keep up. Shadows danced through the night on the dry canyon walls and near the lone dried well in which Link passed during the chase.

A small pain shot through his foot and it felt as if he stepped on something quite jagged, yet that did not hinder his task; he kept up and as he closed in on the man, Link reached out and tackled him to the ground, holding him down as he fought against him.

After a few failed attempts on the thief's part to escape, Link punched him hard in the jaw, effectively ceasing the older man's efforts. "Sakon, how low you have fallen. Tell me who you're working under." At this point, Link had his sword drawn and his blade held against the thief's neck threateningly.

Despite Link's questioning, Sakon merely smirked. "Quite inquisitive, aren't we?" he asked, but that only served to fuel Link's anger. "What should it matter? Really now, why must you go and push me down? I'm the victim here."

Link narrowed his eyes. "The victim here is my friend!" He was referring the Kagome. "Why did you kidnap her? Are you the one responsible for all the kidnaps in Clock Town?"

Sakon mused. "I'm a thief whose sole purpose in life is to steal from others…what reason would I have to kidnap 'simple' girls? My profession lies with stealing money, not humans."

"You hurt her. You stole something important from her and you're to return it…"

At the mentioning of 'her,' Sakon licked his lips. Oh he didn't forget such a vixen, he came back home because he knew the group was venturing out in to the forbidden land. "Kagome, yes I remember her," he replied. "How could I forget such a fine maiden?"

Impatiently, Link clenched his teeth. "Answer me. Where is it?"

Sakon smirked. "Where is what?"

Link tightened his hold on his blade and pushed it closer against his neck where just the slightest touch could break his skin. "Don't play games. Where is the jewel you stole from her?" Link questioned.

A malevolent grin spread across the robber's face, and it was so terrifying, that it sent chills down Link's spine. Before Link could determine the thief's motives, he grasped the youth's hand, clutching the blade, and kicked him off his person in one swift movement. "You shouldn't underestimate a thief, my boy… "He replied. "Tell Kagome that I'm not finished yet…will you do that?"

Regaining his footing, Link glowered at Sakon. "You stay away from her!"

Sakon laughed. "The woman is a temptress…no matter who it is men are drawn to her…and it's no wonder either," he explained. "Her find curves and ample breasts-"

At this point Link charged at him, but Sakon was much quicker and sidestepped out of harm's way. "Damn you!" Although he stepped away, Link reacted with rage and nimbly turned and knocked him square in the face. "I'm warning you!"

From Sakon's place on the ground, blood trickled from his mouth and spit, though his eyes never left Link's. Standing up, he and Link silently stared at one another. Sakon wasn't stupid; he remembered Link very well; it was his fault that his plans were ruined years back. It didn't seem as if it would be easy to approach the girl, not with the kid around that is. Even though he didn't want to admit it, the boy had spunk and was stronger than what he let on. "If I were to give out information, then my life would abruptly end," he replied with a glare as he wiped at his mouth.

Link narrowed his eyes. "And wouldn't that be for the best?"

Sakon regarded Link for a moment, quickly scrutinizing his form. "Haven't you always wanted to die? I can see it in your eyes, that you've contemplated such actions…your eyes are the window to your soul, boy." Upon Link's glare, he chuckled. "What, am I wrong?" The thief didn't think so. "The past can be quite bothersome…and you're still so young too…shame."

Tightly gripping the hilt of his blade, Link's thoughts lingered slightly onto old memories, if only for a few seconds.

Sakon smirked. "I have unfinished business…" Sakon retrieved from his pocket a dark orb. "Be sure to tell that wench that I'll be seeing her soon…" With that said, and before Link could stop him, a dark veil surrounded the thief and in seconds he vanished.

Sheathing his sword, Link's eyes fell downcast, and he couldn't help but allow his thoughts to linger on that man's words. How had he known he wanted to die not long ago? Either way, Link would not allow Kagome to come to harm's way. A memory suddenly surfaced and he held his head with displeasure. The faint smile of a young girl with soft blonde locks came to mind, and he frowned. Link sighed. "It seems that I have yet another task at hand…" He frowned. For now, he would keep a close eye on the priestess, so that no harm would ever befall her.

A shadowy form flew over the house below the cliff in which he stood upon, and observing, Link caught sight of three individuals upon the saber tooth. He had a feeling he knew who the third person was. Without looking back to the spot in which Sakon vanished, Link made his way back to the house.

OOO

Inuyasha relaxed against the wall opposite of the door, while Kagome and Shippo were seated at the table with Pamela, who from time to time, nervously looked to the door expectantly. So far, Sango and Miroku had yet to show up and night was already upon them. Link had disappeared as well, and from Serena's silence, it didn't appear as if she'd talk.

"Hey don't worry, I'm sure your father is okay," Kagome consoled the child beside her.

Pamela sniffled and clenched her small hands. What was taking so long? By now her father should have returned; it was unlike him to stay out so long. Peering at her guests, she couldn't help but notice their strange attire and foreign accents. Who were these people?

"Oh come on!" The fairy bobbled around the room. "Cheer up. Sheesh, you all look miserable!"

Kagome nodded. "Well..." She didn't know what to say. The priestess felt bad for the little girl, but she couldn't help but worry about her companions. Hopefully they were alright.

Serena fluttered over to Pamela and sat upon her head. "Hey, your father is a strong man, isn't he?"

Pamela sniffled and wiped at her eyes.

"I'm sure he can handle himself and—"

"You don't understand!" Pamela shouted. Both her hands were shaking and she glared at Inuyasha and Kagome. "None of you! Why are you here? Who are you?" She questioned. Why wouldn't they leave her alone?

At this point Inuyasha was seething. "What the hell is your problem kid? Miroku and Sango are out there searching for your father! So quit whining! You're acting as if he's gone for good!"

"Inuyasha!"

Shippo pouted. There was no reason to yell at the girl. Her dad was missing and he could understand her impatience and fear. His emerald eyes glowered at Inuyasha. "Now you've made her cry!" Couldn't he show some sentiment?

Pamela laid her head upon the tablecloth and covered her face with her arms. The tears fell continuously, and she couldn't stop them. She was afraid of being alone. What would she do without her father? He was all she had left.

Suddenly, the door sprung open, and the smell of blood assaulted Inuyasha's nose terribly, so much, that he readied his blade. Standing in the entrance were three figures and one small feline. One individual, however, was completely drenched in blood that it was nearly impossible to discern his appearance.

"Pamela!" A male voice called out, and immediately the little girl pulled her head up from the table.

Jumping out of the chair, the child ran to the older man and threw her arms around him. "Father!" she cried.

Patting her head softly, he couldn't help but smile at the girl. "Pamela, thank goodness you're okay. I'm sorry I worried you."

"What happened to you? Why are you covered in blood? Are you hurt?" The child questioned as she pulled away and examined him. She noticed he was clutching his hand and she gasped. "You're hurt!"

"I'm fine," he reassured her. "Just a scratch." Moving away, though a little sluggish, he took hold of the railing near the stairs and he looked back at his guests and his saviors. "Please make yourselves at home. I'm going to wash up. Pamela, make our guests some tea." Before he could take a step down the stairway, Kirara, whose fur was coated with the same gore, followed after him, her nose picking up the faint smell of water. "Ah yes, you'd like cleaned up as well. Come along then."

As the father descended the stairs, Link silently arrived through the entrance and closed the door before settling himself near the table where Kagome and Inuyasha stood. He noticed the curious look Shippo and Inuyasha sent him, but he didn't say a word.

Still somewhat infuriated and a little relieved, the child went about her task and left the strangers to their own devices. At least her father was back home and away from danger. As she pulled out the cups and the kettle, she walked over to the keg next to some buckets and filled the kettle with what clean water they had left. After that, she placed some dried leaves in to the pot and hung it over the fire.

Kagome immediately approached the slayer and the monk, who only had minimal damage done to their attire. "Are you guys alright? What happened?" Because the little girl was busy inspecting the tea, she made sure to keep her voice at a whisper.

Sango leaned in. "We found him down in the ravine," she explained. "Dozens of hands tried to drown him, but Kirara managed to jump in after him."

"But that's not all," replied the monk. "While we were searching, we came upon another person, who spoke of a castle not far from here. Remember the ruins we saw before arriving?"

Kagome awed at this information. "So that's what it was…"

Miroku nodded. "I have a feeling that perhaps what we're searching for lies inside the monument."

"You sure about that Miroku?" The half demon questioned. "What makes you so sure it's there?"

Serena perked up at this. "You could always ask the Great Fairy living around here."

At the mentioning of the Great Fairy, Kagome smiled. "That's right. I remember her saying she had sisters living in the four regions of Termina. Maybe she'll know?" The priestess mused about the enchantress's whereabouts. Right now it was a little late to go out in search of her, but then again, they were in a hurry to save the land from perishing. A thought came to the girl and she turned the half demon. "I've been meaning to ask you something. Why are yours and Link's legs coated with blood?"

Before Inuyasha could say anything, Pamela returned with a tray in hand. She placed the steaming cups of tea, with just a hint of honey, onto the table and apologetically stared at them. "I'm sorry for getting upset earlier. Please have a seat."

Resting her boomerang against the wall, Sango took a seat across from the child with Miroku to her left. Kagome sat down with Shippo seated upon her lab and as for Inuyasha and Link; they remained standing, leaning against the wall silently.

"How is it you have clean water when the river is contaminated?" Kagome questioned.

Looking up from her cup, the little girl frowned. "Actually there's not much water left. This was our water before the river changed," she explained. Right now, the barrel was nearing its last few cups, and she wasn't about to have her father go out in search for more. Pamela knew she was acting selfish, but she loved her father and remaining at home in his absence displeased her.

"I see…" Kagome took a sip of the warm liquid, mingled with the sweetness of the honey.

After a few minutes of silence, the man whom Sango, Miroku and Kirara had rescued reappeared above the stairs, followed by a clean feline. He was dressed in a clean white lab coat, and underneath he wore a striped green and black shirt tucked within his green fitted pants. The style of his red hair was combed up from his forehead in to a mound, and without that blood on him, he looked more presentable and clean.

"I would like to thank you for saving me," He did not take a seat, but rather stood at the head of the table, with his daughter at his side instantly.

"Father…your hand…" Pamela stared at the bandages covering his right hand. She hadn't thought it was so serious.

In response to her worry, he shook his head and held his hand behind his back out of view. "It's quite alright. I assure you it was only a slight scratch." Turning to his guests, he smiled politely. In all the years he spent living in the wasteland with his daughter, he never heard tell of strangers just passing through, therefore, he had an assumption that they were here for something other than sightseeing. "Excuse me for asking, but are you here to research Ikana's waterway? Or perhaps explore the ancient ruins buried in this land?" The young man asked.

"As a matter of fact, we are," Was Miroku's reply. "My name is Miroku. I hope you can forgive our intrusion, but upon our arrival, we noticed you've been troubled by some lingering spirits. How long has this been going on, if you don't mind?"

Taking a seat, he rested his elbows on the tabletop. "For a long time, since our coming in to this land," he explained. "Forgive me, but I have forgotten my manners. My name is Nathaniel and this is my daughter Pamela."

"Why is it that you and your daughter live so far from town?" Sango asked. While it seemed quite peculiar that they'd want such a home in the middle of nowhere, she thought it was unsafe, especially for a child.

Nathaniel took a sip of his tea before setting it down gently. "It was all for research. I've had this fascination with the supernatural all my life, and it was my fault for dragging my family in to this wretched place," he explained.

The priestess pondered to herself. "You mentioned family…then where is your wife?"

A brief sadness passed over both father and daughter, but it was Nathaniel who spoke up. "She passed away some years ago, from a mysterious illness. You see, we used to live in Clock Town, but one day, she suddenly caught sick. The doctor wouldn't treat her, no matter how much I offered up. One day, I heard rumors of a plant that grew in these canyons that could possibly cure any illness, so I decided to turn my research to Ikana," he looked at his daughter, whose eyes were sadly staring at the table, and he sighed. "I brought my family here and I searched for this plant, but I never found it…We've remained here ever since, and my daughter has been faithful up until the end. I know she is troubled here."

"Father I'm not!"

A small smile crossed his face and he patted her head. "It's gotten too dangerous these past years, and I'm reluctant to leave her home by herself while I'm out."

Serena piped in at this. "Then why are you still here?"

"After my wife's passing, I took an interest in this land," he explained. "There's so much knowledge buried in these soils, and when I discovered that there used to be life, my interest only grew…"

A noise from outside startled the gang and what followed after were harsh rapping's on the house. Moans drifted through the open spaces in the windows and frightful, Pamela cowered behind her father who held her close.

Nathaniel raised himself up from his chair and hesitantly stared at the door. "Will they not rest?"

Even Shippo clung onto the chair for dear life, his emerald eyes darting to the door and then to the boarded windows. "What's happening?"

"They're trying to get in," Sango replied.

Inuyasha was just about to unsheathe his sword and go out to take care of the nasty vermin, but he decided to stay put, only because he might put the family in danger if he were to open that door.

Removing himself from the table, Miroku searched inside his sleeves and pulled out two sutras before pressing them to the wooden door. He lowered his head in prayer while everyone else waited.

The moans eventually died down, and it was assumed that the Gibdos returned underground for the time being. Everyone sighed in relief, and the father took a seat in the chair, clutching his hand with a pained expression.

Pamela who noticed her father's discomfort, grew worried. "Does it hurt?" This didn't look good at all, and she knew it had to be more than just a slight scratch.

Although his hand throbbed, he smiled nonetheless. "I'm fine. Pamela, would you go fetch some vegetables. I'm sure our guests would like something to eat." During his outing, he realized that even he had forgotten to cook dinner for him and his daughter.

Nodding anxiously, she rushed down the stairs, leaving her father and the group alone in silence.

"Would you like for me to look at that?" Kagome offered, walking over to his side at the table. "I might be able to help."

Nathaniel smiled. "Oh? It's fine really…"

Never the less, the priestess sat down and placed her hands upon his. Although the wound was bandaged, she knew her healing power would help ease his discomfort and restore his hand back to working order. Closing her eyes, she allowed her powers to surface, and eventually, her hands brightly glowed. In a matter of moments, waves of shimmering blue wrapped around his wound.

Surprised and also taken back by this, the scientist couldn't help but smile at the youthful girl. How surprising it was to see such extraordinary magic, and he didn't think it was possible. Of course he knew of some witches in town that brewed their own potions to aid the wounded, he never heard tell of physical magic.

By this point, the monk ended his prayer and peeked through the small hole in the window. "It seems they've gone away for now. These sutras will help keep them at bay for a time," Miroku explained.

Inuyasha crossed his arms, while still leaning against the wall. "You're better off leaving this place and head to town where it's safe."

Kagome agreed before setting her hands on her lap. "I agree…how is your hand? Better?"

Nathaniel smiled. "Much better. I can't feel the pain anymore. Thank you, young lady." He turned to the group and his face took on a serious look. "You're absolutely right…I've been meaning to leave…but there's still much to research," he explained. "However, my first priority is to take my daughter away from here…but even stepping outside is too dangerous and I fear I might put her life more at risk. I know she'll be safer in town."

"If you'd like…" Began the monk, "We can take Pamela with us on our way back to Clock Town," he offered, surprising both the father and his companions. "There's an inn there and I'm sure the caretakers would be more than willing to allow her a place to stay."

"Miroku, don't go making decisions!" Inuyasha protested. Besides, didn't it cost money to rent a room? Where the heck would he get the money? There was no way Anju and what's his name would simply allow the kid a place to stay for free.

As if reading the half demon's thoughts, Link joined in on the conversation. "If it's no trouble, I can provide the rent for her lodging." Link ignored the stupefied stare the half demon sent him.

Positively delighted, Nathaniel earnestly shook Miroku's hand, expressing his gratitude to both Link and the monk. "Honestly? Thank you!" These strangers had suddenly arrived in to his life and he knew it was a blessing in disguise. Finally his daughter would be away from her tormentors and someplace safe. "When things have settled down, I will return for Pamela." He knew that someday, they could make a home elsewhere, maybe even close to the sea.

Everyone was in agreement. Kagome didn't mind at all, in fact she thought it was the best thing for the little girl. Even Sango thought so too, as well as Link. Inuyasha on the other hand was a little annoyed by the fact that they'd have more problems to deal with, but he really didn't have a say in the matter; so he agreed.

Kagome nodded. "Then it's settled. Don't worry. She'll be in good hands."

Finally managing to collect the vegetables in her basket, Pamela returned upstairs with the vegetables in hand, but as soon as she reached the top of the staircase, she found that all eyes were staring at her, and she wasn't naïve to the silence either; she saw her father's saddened look and how he managed to smile slightly at her. Not bothering to set the basket down, she fisted her hands and confronted her father. "Father no! I won't go with them!"

"Pamela…" Her father held her in his arms. "It's for the best. If you were to continue on staying here, I know I'll be putting you in even greater danger."

Tears fell from her eyes and she cried. "No…father what will happen to you? I don't want to leave…" Pamela clung to his shirt and sobbed. All she knew was a group of foreigners had come in to her life and now they were taking her away. "Please let me stay."

Holding back his tears, Nathaniel looked up from his place on the floor and in to the eyes of Miroku. "When do you plan to leave?"

"Tomorrow morning. We have some things to take care of here and then we'll set out," he explained, watching the scene before him unfold. He pitied the family.

Nathaniel understood and resumed calming his daughter. "Pamela it's for the best…please understand."

OOO

That night, after Pamela had settled down, the group sat down to supper. For a time, it was silent outside, and the father told them of his many findings and evidence that there used to be a war between the valley and outside invaders known as the Garo Robe years ago. The group found this information quite intriguing but also entertaining as Nathaniel seemed so immersed in to his discoveries. At one point he had questioned Serena and her upbringing, and that led a new discovery of a wondrous fairy with mystical powers. Somehow, even Kirara was brought up in to the discussion. Yet no matter how many questions Miroku asked, it seemed as if the researcher did not know of any pendant.

After spending some time inside, and not wanting to inconvenience the family, the group decided to spend the night outside the house where they would be able to keep watch so that no intruders could get inside. Miroku had even gone so far as to place sutras around the outside of the house, to ensure the family's safety.

Resting beneath the lone tree a distance away, Miroku set up a magical barrier around themselves. Inuyasha had even been so kind as to gather some firewood, or what was left of any to build a fire.

"Link how did you become so strong?" Shippo asked. "You told me and Kagome about your past, but you weren't really specific about anything else. Did you always train?"

At this, everyone's attention shifted to Link, who for the first time was seated at the same fire, engaged in conversation. He didn't seem closed off but open. Although it took a few days to get used to them, he seemed at ease.

"How did I gain strength? In the beginning, I was overwhelmed, weak and frightened. I was afraid to face my fears, but I didn't have a choice in the matter. If I didn't go in to danger, then fear would cloud my judgment and I wouldn't be where I am today," he explained. "Each day, I had to find my own ways to gain strength, no matter if that was risking my life or simply practicing by myself."

Kagome, who found his story interesting, couldn't help but join in with Shippo. "Did you ever want to go back home? To the forest I mean."

Link nodded. "Many times, but what would that say about my honor?" He questioned. The youth stared in to the flames. "I am who I am today because of my past…there were times where I wanted to throw my sword down, but I couldn't runaway…still…"

"Still?" Sango asked.

He frowned. "If I hadn't have done anything to help those in need, then guilt would have consumed my conscience." His eyes fell on the tyke beside him and he offered a small smile. "The days, in which I have spent with you Shippo, you grow stronger. You may not realize it now, but with time, you'll understand. For now, concentrate on being young. When you grow older, you'll miss those times…"

Hearing this, Shippo nodded. There was still so much he wanted to ask Link, but at the moment, he was beginning to grow tired.

While they were on the conversation about Link, Sango decided to ask him some questions of her own, and she knew that everyone else was interested in knowing more about their companion. "I've been meaning to ask this, but your family…where—"

"I never knew my mother or my father," was his only reply. When he first began his quest to save Hyrule, and before the Great Deku tree had passed away, he was informed that his mother had breathed her last breath in order to bring him to safety within the forest. As for his father…perhaps he had died during the Civil War that plagued the land.

Sango felt bad. "I'm sorry…"

He only shook his head. "It's alright. It was bound to come up, I'm sure." As he sat there for some time with the group, he found it somewhat easy to open up, and he didn't mind sharing some of his past, such as his birth place, Hyrule for example.

While observing the youth, Miroku couldn't help but notice that the boy tended to keep a lot to himself, and he as he searched Link's eyes, all he could find was an expression of loss and perhaps…hurt? This time Miroku decided to join in. "Why did you come to Termina?" For now, it seemed like Link would keep to himself, but at least he was opening up to them more; you can't rush trust and friendship.

Silent for a moment, Link absentmindedly stared at fire, a saddened look crossed his face and he looked away. "I was searching for a friend…" That was right. After the final battle had ended between himself and Ganondorf, his trusted fairy companion, Navi had left him. Throughout Hyrule he couldn't locate her nor could he find her in Termina.

Kagome frowned. He had been searching for a friend? Who? Although Link revealed most of his past to her and Shippo days ago, she still found that he lived a lonely life. Well, he wasn't entirely alone; he had Serena and now they all had each other.

That night, after Kagome tucked herself and Shippo in to the sleeping bag for some rest, Link decided to venture away from the barrier and up the incline toward the house. Of course there were no complaints from either the monk or the slayer, as it seemed natural to provide the boy with some amount of space; they knew he could take care of himself and he proved it on their travels.

When he passed the small home, where Inuyasha sat quietly upon the roof to keep watch, Link made his way around the cliff until he stood on the other side of the river, that separated himself from the house.

Standing before a cave, carved in to the mountain side, Link stepped inside. A faint glimmer of green light guided him forward and as soon as he stood on the other side of the marble room, his eyes fell on the empty spring. Surrounded by the same columns as those in the other springs in Termina, Link noticed how the gentle fall of shimmering green lights, which fell from the ceiling, seemed quite dim. The longer he stood there, he realized that the lights were fading, and it became clear to him that he had arrived too late. The Great Fairy of Kindness was gone from this world. Even the gentle melody which once flooded the interior walls was gone and with it came an empty silence.

Removing his boots, Link sat upon the step near the rim of the pool and searched through his satchel. Thoughts of his friends, who had perished in Hyrule, came to mind suddenly, and achingly, he paused in his search and frowned deeply. The object of his attention sat innocently within his reach, baring the crest of the Royal Family, and with a pain gripping his heart, he reached for it.

After pulling the blue instrument from the bag, he placed his hand over the smooth surface before gingerly bringing the mouth piece to his lips. Closing his eyes, a soft but familiar melody filled the emptiness around him.


	47. Start To Finish

****

The sun peeked over the horizon, rousing the foreigners from their restless sleep outside. Throughout the night, there had been no signs of any disturbance. Miroku and Sango had taken turns keeping watch, and thankfully, no threat came to the family inside the house. The barrier Miroku had put up yesterday seemed weakened and he was sure he had depleted some of his spiritual energy during the night. For now, he would concentrate less on his powers only to ensure he didn't overdo it.

Hesitantly, Nathaniel stepped onto his porch and delighted that there were no Gibdos around, he invited the group inside for something to eat. There were dark circles beneath his eyes, hinting that he hadn't had much sleep; he'd been up half the night watching his little girl slumber because he knew today would be the last time he would see her for a while.

While they ate their meal in silence, Pamela had refused to leave her room; it was obvious she was upset and distrustful of the group and no one could really blame her, not even her father.

As soon as they were finished, Nathaniel met with them outside the house, and he dared not step any further away for fear of endangering himself. "So I take it you are planning on investigating the ruins? I'm sure what you're searching for lies deep within the castle," he explained. Sadly, he was unable to penetrate the castle, only because it was infested with numerous redead and Gibdo. The researcher truly envied the youngsters.

Kagome nodded. "As soon as we're done, we'll be back."

"For the time being, it would be safe to stay inside," Sango warned him.

Miroku also agreed. "My sutras still contain some spiritual powers, strong enough to keep out any demonic presences. So you'll be safe while we're away."

At the mentioning of this, Link remembered his and Inuyasha's visit to the Spring Cave the other day and approached Miroku. "There's something I think you should all see." It mostly concerned the priestess and monk.

"Sango can you stay behind and watch the house?" Inuyasha asked, earning a puzzled glance from everyone but Link.

"Sure."

Inuyasha knew exactly what the boy was saying and, although the two seemed baffled, he led them up the high incline above the house until they stood before the cliff above. "We found out what was the cause for the river's state."

"Really?" Kagome found this surprising. She wondered what it could be. As she walked along the flow of the river, she grimaced when she realized Link and Inuyasha wanted her and Miroku to walk through the waterway.

Hesitant of stepping into the running stream, Kagome removed her shoes and socks, setting them aside and placed one dainty foot into the stream. A shudder swept through her, and she couldn't help but make a face. "Ew!"

All eyes turned to stare the priestess.

Grimacing, Kagome felt the ooze travel against her thighs, and she couldn't help but squeal. She felt the soft mud beneath her feet mixed in with the gore. "It's all squishy between my toes!" In the process of trying to turn, a rock from underneath caused her to stumble. Frantic of not wanting to fall into the bloody stream, Kagome yet again squealed and reached out for something to balance herself. "I'm falling!" She flailed. Thankfully, Link was the closest person in her reach, and she grasped his shoulders to steady herself.

Link blushed but he couldn't help but sweat drop at the girl.

Even Shippo, who was perched upon his shoulder couldn't help but notice Link's reaction when his surrogate mother touched him. Last time, he remembered when Link rejected any feelings of love for his mother, but he knew there was something there. Shippo actually thought Link might be beginning to fall for her, and from Kagome's blush, he had a feeling something was developing between them. For now he would keep to himself, but sooner or later one of them had to confess. Or maybe it wasn't love yet, but something was surely taking place. From the looks of it, no one in the group was even aware of this difference.

Seeing this, Serena giggled. Kagome sure was an interesting and somewhat funny girl; she could see why Link liked her so much, but still, the girl tended to get herself into trouble, kidnap or not.

Hitching up his robes, Miroku too stepped into the running stream pouring out from the cave directly in front of them. His sandals were abandoned just like Kagome's and unlike the priestess, his demeanor was placid. "Lady Kagome is right…this mud is quite squishy between the toes…"

Inuyasha crossed his arms while he observed his three companions before walking past them into the cave ahead. The blood didn't bother him at all. "You better hope that's all you're feeling between your toes…"

When he disappeared into the cave, Kagome made a face. "Ugh…" She hoped what they were walking through was mud. Grimacing, she followed behind the monk who trailed behind the half demon.

Link on the other hand, remained at her side, offering her assistance when she tended to stumble over small rocks or dips.

OOO

As soon as the group stood before the small pool inside the cavern, Kagome and Miroku looked upon the small orb settled at the very bottom of the Spring. The pool was too deep for Kagome to stand in, and it was doubtful she'd jump either.

"So you say there is a barrier around it?" Miroku questioned the half demon. "How interesting…"

"So, you think you can dispel it?" Inuyasha asked.

There was no absolute guarantee that the barrier would break, and they weren't exactly sure how strong it was either. From where they stood, they noticed the depth of the pool seemed quite large and they were unsure of how to go about trying to break the force field around the orb.

An idea came to Kagome and she looked at Link who stood beside her. Since they each had light arrows, maybe they could use the two combined? "Link, want to try hitting it with our light arrows?" It couldn't hurt to try, could it?

Grasping an arrow from his quiver strapped to his back, Link notched his bow and aimed, while Kagome stood on the opposite side of the pool. As soon as he nodded, both he and Kagome's arrow hit the surface of the barrier, but the result was futile; the barrier merely sparked at the impact before disintegrating the arrows completely. Of course Link knew from the start that the idea seemed a little hopeless, but it couldn't hurt, after all, light arrows were his most powerful weapons.

"It didn't work…" Kagome wasn't going to give up. She notched one of her regular arrows and aimed once again. Closing her eyes, she fused her priestess powers into the arrowhead and as soon as she felt the flow of her spiritual powers coursing through her, she released. Unfortunately, it hadn't come close to even leaving a mark.

Considering that it had been Link's idea in the first place to ask for his and Kagome's assistance in this matter, since they did possess spiritual powers, it was only natural that he and the priestess work together and form some solution to this dilemma. Miroku scratched his head and looked at the priestess beside him. "So, how should we go about this?" Should he and Kagome work together to solve this problem or go about it separately first? Even though Kagome had attempted to use her sacred arrow by itself, he thought it'd be in their best interest to work together.

She had a sneaking suspicion one of them would have to jump in, and she really didn't want to be the one to do it. Although she did have an extra pair of clothes in her backpack, the idea of getting drenched in oozy blood did not set well with her. Weakly, she offered a smile. "All we have to do is try to break it, right?" As much as she didn't want to, she decided to make the sacrifice for her friends. "Miroku, I'll go in, besides, you don't have an extra pair of clothes, right?"

Miroku blinked at this. "Kagome…are you certain? You'll be drenched," he warned.

It was no big deal to her, besides, even if the stains didn't come out, she still had more clothing in her backpack to change in to. The only thought that bothered her was that there was no fresh water around to remove the blood, and she hoped that by breaking this barrier would return the river to its original state. "I'll be fine. Could you hand me your staff?" Even if her uniform were permanently stained, she could always buy a new one and it wasn't like she would be going to school any time soon.

Before handing her the rod, he tied one of his sutras around the length of it and after muttering a small prayer, he handed it to the young girl. He hoped this would work.

Slowly, she stepped in to the pool, still grasping the ledge of solid land, and as she felt around with her foot, she realized that she couldn't feel the bottom. That wasn't good. Gulping, she lowered herself until just the tops of her shoulders was beneath the ooze. After stepping lightly forward, she raised the staff over the small object. Hoping it would work, she brought it down hard. Sparks filled the pool around her, and as she applied more pressure, she couldn't seem to penetrate it. However, there was a reaction. Just beneath the stream, she felt the staff pulse within her grasp and after a moment it stopped.

Nothing happened, and the priestess sighed. Even Inuyasha was at a loss of what to do. If they were unable to break it, then how would the river return to normal?

Kagome frowned. Another failed attempt. "It didn't work…" Returning the staff back to the monk, Kagome pulled herself up and pouted at her unsightly appearance. Thankfully her hair, which was pulled up in to a high ponytail had been spared.

Because there didn't seem to be anything they could do, the group decided to leave the Spring Cave and head down to the ruins for the pendant they hoped to locate. If the River refused to return to its natural state, then they might come back and try again, but if not, they weren't sure what to do and it would be in Nathaniel's best interest to possibly tag along with them on their way to Clock Town. Since the family was running low on water, how would they survive?

Exiting the cave, Inuyasha, Shippo and Miroku trailed ahead of both Kagome and Link. Kagome was currently making a face at her attire and she felt dirty. What she wouldn't give for a bath right now. "Oh gosh…" Grabbing her shoes and socks, she followed after Link, careful of not stepping on anything jagged.

Hearing her discomfort, Link couldn't help but frown at her unsightly appearance. If she were to walk into the ruins like that, then she would undoubtedly lure strange phantoms toward her. He couldn't let that happen to her. "Kagome…if you would like, there is a spring just below that ledge over there."

Kagome's interest perked at this information. "A spring?" Clean water? And he was just now telling her this?

"The spring belongs to the Great Fairy of Kindness," Link replied. He saw her suspicious and baffled look. "Not many know of this cave. If you would like, you could cleanse yourself there since it's unoccupied."

Kagome blinked, but she followed beside Link as he led her in the direction of the cave. Even though the others were walking ahead of them in the opposite direction, she didn't feel like shouting out to them. "Unoccupied? Wait…the Great Fairy isn't…"

"She's gone…"

Gone? How could that be? "What do you mean? What happened?"

Jumping off the ledge, Link offered her help to get down. After that, they continued on their way to the cave a short walk from them, which was across the river from the house. "Magic seems to be depleting greatly from this world, and without magic, it's impossible for most fairies to survive…the Great Fairy from Great Bay perished soon after our arrival and it might already be too late for her sister in Snowhead."

How awful. Kagome couldn't believe any of this. Magic was being sucked away, but from what? What was the cause of this? "Then…if that's the case, we better get to Clock Town and fast…the Great Fairy could be in trouble," she replied horrifically. Without her, how would they be able to save the land from perishing? All she had told them to do was gather the four pendants from the four regions, but she hadn't told them what to do after. Wait…if that was the case, if all fairies were in trouble that meant… Kagome frowned deeply. That meant poor Serena would be doomed…unless something could be done.

"Here it is," Link said, bringing her out of her thoughts.

Stepping into the cave, Kagome found the darkness quite unsettling. There was no music inside and the lights that normally filled the fountain were gone. Everything was dark. "I can't see a thing…"

Guiding her through the darkness, Link retrieved from his satchel a small item. As soon as he felt the marble step in front of him, he gave Kagome a small item bluish in color that illuminated brightly in her palm.

"What is this?" She asked.

Placing his hand upon the small object, Link infused some of his energy into it. "This is called Nayru's Love. It is said that it possesses the power of one of the Goddesses that created the universe." In moments, Link removed his hand from the object and as soon as the light enveloped Kagome's entire body, protecting her, Link held his own object, Din's Fire in his open hand. With this, he would be able to light all the torches surrounded the small spring without getting kagome hurt in the process. Focusing, he crouched down and slammed his right fist upon the ground. Ember enveloped his entire hand and in the process, a massive dome of fire dispersed in waves around the circumference of the spring, easily lighting the once barren torches.

Kagome gasped at the sight.

Eventually, the fire faded away and so too did the magic surrounding young Kagome. Now the two stood in the light of the fountain, where the shadows of the flames danced off the bare walls. The sparkling crystal clear water tempted the fair priestess, and she couldn't help but smile happily.

"That was amazing! Link, how did you do that?" She was surprised she hadn't been burnt to a crisp from the heat, but it was thanks to Link's strange little object that shielded her. She handed it back, but Link refused to take it.

"Keep it. You might need it when the need arrives." Upon her puzzled stare, he continued. "Since you are without a shield and can only depend upon Miroku's spiritual abilities, to conjure up a barrier for you and your friends, this might help in case he isn't around. However, the magic will wear off in a short time and you must be sure not to use up too much energy."

Kagome smiled. "Thank you, Link." She placed the Nayru's Love into her back pack and searched through its contents. As soon as she found what she was looking for, she grinned. One by one, she started to fill the empty water bottles up with fresh water. There were a total of five containers, one for each of her teammates. As soon as she was done filling them up, she returned them to her bag and sorted through her garments folded neatly inside. There was quite an assortment of clothes inside, along with a few personal items. From time to time, she peered back at Link, whose eyes were elsewhere, examining the walls of the cavern.

Noticing her look, he blushed. "If you need anything, I'll be outside." Before he could exit the cave, Kagome stopped him.

"You can stay…besides I don't mind. It's better to stick together and you never know when a zombie might show up, right?" She asked. But she did expect privacy so for now, he could just sit with his back turned to her.

What? Did he hear her right? Kagome had invited him to stay with her while she bathed? Link didn't understand, but from her explanation, it seemed as if she was a little worried about being by herself since an attack could possibly happen. Should he stay? Or…

The sound of garments being removed caught his attention, and red in the face, Link placed his shield against the wall and sat with his back turned to the priestess. Such a situation had never happened to the boy, and he wasn't really sure how to react. Was it really alright to stay?

After removing the last of her clothes, which were soaked, Kagome stepped into the spring and as soon as submerged, she looked back to make sure Link hadn't peeked, and to her relief, he hadn't. Link didn't seem like the type to peek on girls, unlike Miroku.

Satisfied, she rubbed at the blood coated to her legs, scrubbing hard to remove it. As soon as it fell away, she turned around and reached for her soap and her vanilla scented shampoo. Since she was taking a bath, she might as well take care of her hair too. She did feel a little bad that Sango wasn't with her.

OOO

By this point, when Inuyasha, along with Miroku, Shippo and Serena had arrived to the house, they noticed they were two short of their companions. Looking around, there was not one sign of either of them, and this bothered them, mainly Inuyasha.

"Where did those two run off?" Inuyasha asked.

Shippo searched the area curiously. "I don't know…" He wanted to go back and look for his friends, but he didn't want to go off by himself.

Hearing voices outside, Sango stepped out onto the porch and greeted her friends. "You're back already? How did it go?" Because of their frowns, she guessed it hadn't gone well. "Where did Link and Kagome go?"

"They've disappeared on us," replied the monk.

Nathaniel stepped out from behind the slayer and glanced at the group below his steps. The blood covering both Miroku and Inuyasha didn't go unnoticed and he invited them in to clean off some before leaving the house. "Just down those stairs is a basin you can use to clean yourself." Nathaniel took a seat at the table with his daughter Pamela and Sango.

"I don't need to wash up. I'm fine just the way I am," Muttered a certain half demon.

Of course hearing this, Nathaniel protested. "But if you go out like you are, you are bound to attract more trouble than is worth," he warned.

Miroku also agreed with the young man. As he was half way down the stairs, he turned around. "He is right, Inuyasha. Let's clean ourselves up before looking for Kagome and Link."

With a grunt, Inuyasha followed after. "Fine."

OOO

Soap suds filled the spring around her, and she sighed in contentment. Instead of feeling icky and sweaty, Kagome felt much cleaner and fresher, especially with her pomegranate, spring blossom body-wash filling the air around her with a sweet scent.

Curious of the aroma, Link couldn't help but turn his head ever so gently over his shoulder. He figured she was already submerged in the pool and if that was the case, he wouldn't see anything, but he did see something. With widened eyes, Link looked upon kagome, who sat with her bare, sudsy back turned to him. It wasn't just her flawless and unblemished skin that caught his attention, but it was the tentative way she lifted her slender leg above the water while she scrubbed it with her bare hands. Although it was wrong of him to stare, he found that he couldn't look away. He was transfixed upon the way she slid her hands up and down her silky skin and over her shoulders delicately and the action itself caused him to blush profusely.

Link looked away, mentally scolding himself for watching her in such a manner. What was he thinking? Kagome deserved respect and privacy.

"You know…"Came Kagome's voice suddenly. "I know we talked about it before, but I've been wondering…your homeland, Hyrule…did…something happen to it?" Why was she asking such a personal question? The reason for this was because during their last conversation about Hyrule, the following day of her rescue, he had ironically mentioned that his home land had been 'saved.' Kagome didn't think that was the case.

He frowned and fisted his hand at her question. So…she had a suspicion? "Yes…"

Pausing, Kagome glanced over her shoulder, and stared at the boy with his back still turned toward her. She noticed how tense and alert he always seemed to be when around danger or in the company of others. "That's why you couldn't return…right?" The priestess didn't mean to pry, but she couldn't help but wonder.

Link nodded. "Yes."

So that was why he couldn't go back. Something awful must have happened then if he couldn't return, and whatever it was that happened, it clearly affected him deeply. If he was unable to return home, then it would be impossible for him to see those he loved. Was that the reason he always kept to himself? Even from their first encounter, he hadn't seemed so trusting, and for a week or so, he finally came out of his shell a little. Now he was talking to them, and for that, she was thankful. "I see. Sorry, I don't me to pry."

Silently, Link took a moment to reflect on her words, and it didn't bother him really. Besides, she was curious, as were her friends. "It's alright...it's all in the past."

Kagome frowned. If she were unable to see her family again, whether because she might end up stranded in this world or the Feudal Era, she knew it would cause her a lot of grief. She could only imagine how Link must feel. Not being able to return to the place you were born, not being able to see your friends or never to have known your own mother or father, it must hurt. To be constantly reminded that you are own your own, it must be very lonely.

Finishing, Kagome reached for one of her towels and after reemerging from the pool, she wrapped it around her small form before rummaging through her backpack yet again. After finally finding the outfit fitted for such weather, she glanced back at Link and satisfied that he wasn't looking, she quickly changed behind one of the immense columns surrounding the spring.

She supposed, in a way, she and Link were sort of alike. Kagome never knew her father, and she grew up only knowing her mother and grandfather, along with her little brother Sota.

After changing Kagome revealed herself. "Ok. I'm done."

Standing up, Link turned around and regarded Kagome, but he couldn't help but find her attire more revealing than the last. What on earth was she wearing? He spotted her bloodied uniform upon the ground beside her backpack and wondered if he would ever see her dressed in the fabric again, but the new look Kagome sported was very different and he wouldn't say he disliked it, but he found it just a tad too revealing.

Dressed in a regular blue t-shirt, the words "Adventure Time," was displayed upon the bust area of her outfit. The shirt fell upon her curves nicely, showing off her hour glass figure. Hip hugging jean shorts exposed a lot more leg than her casual skirt and it felt so much nicer to move around freely without the fear of anyone seeing her underwear. Upon Link's stare, Kagome blushed. "What is it?"

Shaking the image of her from his mind, he turned away. "N-nothing…we return."

After exiting the cave, the two came upon none other than Inuyasha, Sango, Serena and Shippo staring at them quite intently, but mainly Kagome.

"And just what the heck were you two doing?" Came Inuyasha's question. The half demon couldn't help but eye his friend up from head to toe, and even he couldn't stop himself from blushing. "Kagome…what are you wearing? And you smell clean…"

Brushing a strand of wet hair behind her ear, kagome tugged at her t-shirt embarrassingly. "Link showed me the cave of the Great Fairy of Kindness."

Sango looked at the cave and saw a distant light inside. "Really? What did she say about the pendant's location?"

Serena agreed. "Yeah, did she say anything?"

"Well…" Kagome began. "Nothing because she's not there anymore."

Inuyasha found this hard to believe. "Not there? Why not?"

Link nodded. "She has passed on," he explained, and it sure came as a surprise to everyone. "Even the Great Fairy from Great Bay has left this world."

"She's gone? As in dead?" Shippo asked stupefied. Not again. The tyke remembered going with Link to the cave located off the coast of Great Bay and he remembered the last enchantress's final moments. "Oh yeah…that's right…I forgot about that."

Sango canted her head. "Forgot about what, Shippo?"

"Well," he decided he might as well tell them what happened. "Me and Link went to see her, the Great Fairy at Great Bay, and she was already in bad shape. She said her magic was being taken away because of something evil. She told us that this evil person wasn't upon them yet but would soon be, and that anyone born with magic would cease to exist."

"And you're now just telling us this?!" Inuyasha growled. "Why didn't you tell us this sooner?"

Shippo cowered behind Link. In all honesty, he had forgotten all about it, but he didn't want to tell Inuyasha that.

Upset with the half demon, Serena fluttered in front of the child defensively. "Take it easy! There's no reason to get angry!"

Inuyasha glared. "Buzz off!"

"Wait…then would that mean that the magic the Great Fairy gave all of us would cease to exist?" If that was the case, that would mean Kagome's healing powers would be no more, and Miroku's wind tunnel might return and everyone's weapons would be gone.

Link shook his head. "Not necessarily."

Inuyasha crossed his arms. Now that he and his teammates were conscious of such news, he knew it would be better to not waste any more time. "Alright, so what you're saying is, this person is gathering this magic, even though he or she isn't here yet…"

"Perhaps they're gaining power as we speak since the land is nearing its end," Sango inquired thoughtfully. It would make sense. Perhaps whoever it was they were up against was quietly in hiding, waiting for the moment they gained extreme powers before surfacing among them. Maybe, right now, they weren't ready to fight them? And perhaps the reason for their search for these pendants, and the strange phenomenon in each region was a motive to delay their efforts and allow that person more time to grow in power. That seemed like a likely plan. The slayer was sure that everyone had caught on to this by now.

Still, Inuyasha scrutinized Kagome. "Did you take a bath or something or what?"

She nodded. Why did that bother him?

The half demon's eye twitched. She took a bath…in the spring? Doesn't that defile the fountain? Well, it couldn't be helped now; she was clean after all and he was thankful for that, but he couldn't help but let his eyes fall upon her bare legs. Kagome was definitely showing too much skin.

"Inuyasha, my eyes are up here," Kagome crossed her arms. What was the deal with him looking at her body? It wasn't as if he hadn't seen her legs before.

Inuyasha blushed. "It's even shorter than that skimpy outfit of yours," he remarked. On account of her glare, he stuttered. "I-I mean…your uniform…"

"Yeah. What of it?" She questioned. Sheesh, it was normal for girls to wear short shorts and a t-shirt. Heck, he'd seem the people in her time wear more or less clothing there, and he chose now of all times to complain. She and her friends really didn't have time for this. He could just get over it. "There's no way I'm wearing jeans so just forget it. It's too hot here."

From her annoyed tone, the half demon backed off. There was no reason for her to get upset. He was just saying. "Are we going or what? The sooner we get the pendant, the sooner we can leave." Besides, he wanted to leave here quickly and see the Great Fairy before it was too late.

Forgetting her annoyance with the half demon, Kagome looked around the group. "Wait, what about Miroku?" Kagome asked. She noticed he wasn't with them.

"He used up a lot of his spiritual power last night and thinks he should stay behind and watch the family," Sango explained. She remembered that Kirara had decided to stay also and it seemed she took a liking to Nathaniel and his daughter Pamela.

That was understandable.

Now that that had been cleared up, Link led the group down another ledge until they stood before the giant gate blocking their path to the castle just on the other side. The sign had read that nothing could possibly penetrate the stone wall, but that didn't matter. Link knew of another way in, and it was the small hole he had left years ago just a few steps away from the gate.

"This leads to the palace," he explained, and from their curious stares, they followed him through the giant hole left in the wall, which was only possible by one of his bombs.

Thick oppressive hedges towered before them and as they walked forward they entered into the ominous shadows of the courtyard. The sky, which once was red, was now an eerily depressing gray, and no breeze blew causing the air to remain stagnant. From a distance, their eyes caught sight of massively tall pillars circling the decrepit castle ahead. Heavily designed iron fences enclosed the courtyard and an unsettling silence filled the air around them. Leading into the shrubbery maze, a cobble stone path greeted the travelers, and they approached the gated entry way with caution.

First off, in Link's opinion, this was not right. There had never been such a place during his last visit to the ruins and yes it did appear as if some sort of spell had been cast upon their arrival. Perhaps, it was an illusion? That seemed very likely.

Not the least bit amused, Inuyasha calmly stepped forward, toward the towering hedges. No matter the difference, he walked on ahead of his companions.

"Inuyasha, wait," Link called out, but the half demon merely stopped and cocked an eyebrow.

"What for?" From Link's expression, it seemed as if the youth was doubtful of stepping further inside. "Don't tell me you're scared…" He smirked and continued until he disappeared around the corner.

"Scared? As if!" Serena tugged on Link's sleeve. "Come on Link! You show him!"

Link silently protested the small fairy's energetic enthusiasm. There was no reason for Link to try and out better Inuyasha when it wasn't even his intention in the first place. Still, Serena could get too sensitive, especially when it concerned his well-being, more than her own.

Realizing Inuyasha was acting rash, Kagome ran after him. "Hold up, Inuyasha!" Just as she too disappeared from view around the hedge, a loud piercing scream followed after, and it was so surprising that it caught everyone off guard.

"Kagome!" Shippo cried out.

Serena wanted to sigh. Not again.

After rounding the corner with his sword drawn, Link stumbled into a surprising turn of events. While he had thought the priestess had been attacked, he found her to be unharmed, standing irately before a…laughing half demon?

Even Sango was taken aback by the scene and sweat dropped.

Overwhelmed by the fact that he had scared the priestess brought tears to his eyes. Honestly, she should have expected him to pull a stunt like that. "Y-you hahaha the look on your face!" Inuyasha couldn't help it, he couldn't stop laughing. Her face had been so priceless, and the fact that Link and the others came running to the rescue, expecting monsters, made it all the more hilarious.

Angry, Kagome fisted her hands and it only took one word to stop the half demon's amusement. "Sit!" As soon as he slammed into the hard cemented pavement, Kagome unleashed her fury. "What is wrong with you?! We're in the middle of a quest and here you are pulling stunts like this?! Grow up!"

Shippo was flabbergasted. "That idiot…" Well, he got what he deserved.

Serena sweat dropped. Now was seriously not the time for fun and games. "He's so immature." He was nothing like her companion, Link.

Terribly infuriated, the priestess huffed and crossed her arms. Really, he nearly gave her a heart attack. You don't just do stuff like that, especially when you're about to explore hunted ruins that could be crawling with monsters.

Managing to pull himself up to his feet, Inuyasha grumbled and wiped the dirt from his clothes. "Sheesh, it was just a joke…no need to get upset." Serious now, he led the group ahead, since it was obvious that no one had any idea where they were going.

Deciding it would be best to stick close to Kagome, Link kept his eyes and ears alert for anything out of the ordinary. Out of the ordinary? Everything was out of the ordinary here.

Step after step and turn after turn, it seemed as if the gang was wandering aimlessly around the maze. A few times, Inuyasha had unsuccessfully led them to a dead end, in which they had to turn around and take another path which would hopefully lead them closer to the exit.

"This is so…creepy," Kagome voiced suddenly, and Sango, Link and Serena couldn't help but agree with her. Well, there was nothing in this courtyard but the maze and the thick silence. Whatever it was that bothered her, she had a feeling it might suddenly jump in front of them the closer they got, but still it was quite calm as they made their way closer to the entrance.

An archway greeted the travelers just ahead, leading the group through another area of the maze, seemingly the final maze leading up to the entrance which sat innocently ahead. As they stepped through, butterflies gracefully fluttered from one flower to another.

"Hey Link, I was wondering. How do you have so much money?" Shippo suddenly asked. He'd been meaning to ask for a while now, but of course he was caught up in everything that was happening around him. When they had first started their journey, the child remembered when Link had shown them his entire rupee bag, filled with many different colored gems and he also remembered last night when he offered to pay for Pamela's lodging in Clock Town.

Link's eyes glanced at the tyke situated upon Kagome's shoulders. "I took up small jobs during my travels," he explained.

"Where did you work?" he asked.

Link pondered. In the past, he had taken up quite many different jobs, such as helping an older lady locate her missing dog, whom he still remembered the name today, Richard. How could he forget…she berated him about his lack of knowledge when it concerned canines, but he had only just started learning about the world around him and its many mysteries. Then there was the time he offered his assistance as a ranch hand on Lon Lon Ranch and also on Romani's Ranch.

In town, when he took a break from his quest in Hyrule, he helped a traveling merchant sell masks all over the land, and after his job had been completed, he did receive a little cash and also access to many masks. If Link remembered correctly, he still had a few masks from his time in Termina. Then he remembered giving assistance to Dampe in the cemetery a while back also.

Looking ahead, Link answered the little boy, whose curious gaze did not falter the slightest. "I was a ranch hand a couple of times, and I used to sell masks to get by on. Whatever job was available for a traveler, I took them up."

"You sold masks?" Shippo's interest was piqued.

The youth nodded. "If you like, I can show you some when we get to town."

Excited Shippo grinned from ear to ear. "Really? Alright!"

Unfortunately, another dead end greeted the travelers, and thus, they were forced to turn around and find another path.

Continuing on, this time, it was Sango's turn to ask questions. Her brown orbs eyed the priestess beside her curiously. "Kagome…I've been meaning to ask…but what are you wearing exactly?" The slayer hoped this question wouldn't offend her as it had with Inuyasha, but she was baffled by the style. She openly wondered why no one in her time wore kimonos and if the future was really so different from their own Era. Of course after witnessing some of the strange devices Kagome sometimes brought with her, she knew much had changed. After 500 years, had the world truly advanced past the age of Samurai?

"Hm?" Kagome glanced at her clothes and blushed yet again. "Oh, this is called a t-shirt and these," she pointed to her blue jean shorts. "Are my hip-hugging shorts; many people in my time wear them on hot days. I would have worn my tang top, but I didn't pack it…" From Sango's confused stare, she smiled. "A tang top is a shirt without sleeves," she explained. Pondering to herself, Kagome tried to picture what Sango might look like in some of her modern day clothes. She knew Sango would be too embarrassed to wear some of her clothes.

"I see…"

In front of them, Inuyasha grunted in annoyance. "I still think you're showing too much skin. You could get into a lot of trouble wearing little to nothi—"

"I know already!" Kagome replied angrily. Sheesh, what was with Inuyasha making such a big deal out of her clothing? When they first met, he hadn't said much to anything about her uniform until now. "I'll wear what I want to. You're not the boss of me," she huffed.

"I was just saying!" He growled back.

"Well drop it!"

Link and Sango sweat dropped at the scene. Another fight was about to begin, and it wasn't surprising whose fault it was.

"I think Kagome looks pretty!" Shippo exclaimed, much to Inuyasha's displeasure.

Serena, who noticed the half demon's hands fist suddenly, smirked. No matter what it was, she knew that Inuyasha hated it when others took the sides of his friends over him. "I agree. Kagome looks very cute."

From the fox child and the little fairy Serena's kind words, Kagome's sour mood turned into a joyous one. "Thanks you two! That's sweet!"  _'Unlike someone…'_

Suddenly, the half demon stopped, thus equally hindering everyone's progress. He looked one way and the next another and he frowned. "Wait…I think we came this way already."

"Huh?" Both Serena and Kagome voiced.

Inuyasha raised his nose to the air and sniffed. Something smelled…and he knew it wasn't flowers. What was it?

"Hey, Inuyasha…Inuyasha…" Failing to acknowledge her, Kagome walked around him and waved her hands in front of his face. "Hello? Earth to Inuyas—" Before she could finish her sentence, Kagome found herself pushed backwards, and surprised, her eyes grew wide with fright when a giant canine jumped from the hedges beside them and sunk its fangs into Inuyasha's shoulders.

Serena shrieked before taking cover in Link's satchel.

As Inuyasha fought to remove the brown furred dog, two more leapt through the shrubbery and attacked the travelers. Soon after they arrived, another immerged, this one baring its fangs to the priestess hungrily.

Shippo, who stood beside his frightened mother, hid behind her leg. What were they going to do? "Watch out!"

Eventually, Inuyasha threw the wolf off his shoulder until it landed a few feet away from his person. Pained, he grasped his wound before turning toward the one closing in his two friends. "Kagome!" Baring his claws, he slashed at the wolf. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

Howling in pain, the wolf barely acknowledged Inuyasha and with a warning snarl, it turned its eyes back to the girl and child, continuing its advancement.

Realizing he was being ignored, Inuyasha unsheathed his sword. "Damn it! Kagome get out of the way!" When she failed to move, petrified by the canine, he brought the tip of his blade down into the skull of the wolf. As soon as it fell, he was quick to react to another charging at him.

With his sword drawn, Link fought one of the beasts, but they were too quick to fight in such a narrow space. If only there were more room, then his attacks wouldn't seem hindered. Upon Sango's struggle with the other dog, the Link hurriedly slashed at the canine's face until it backed down in pain before running his sword through its neck. Immediately after, he ran to Sango's side.

Struggling, Sango found her efforts to kick the wolf off her person impossible. Blood poured from her leg in which the beast had inflicted upon her, and all she could do to keep it from biting her throat was to hold up her boomerang in self-defense. There was no way she could make a run for it.

Blood was the color of its eyes as it attempted to bite her with its sharp fangs. It was twice the size of any normal wolf she'd ever seen. The canine's coat was quite rough and dark, and its paws abnormally huge, so huge, it crushed her leg.

Sango winced and scooted away as best as she could, still keeping hold of her weapon. "Get off!" Using her upper body strength, she punched the feral creature straight in its neck, and as it stepped back, she took that moment to reach for her blade. Unfortunately, it retaliated with a much stronger force and once again, she found herself on her back, struggling to hold it off, but just as it had, a sickening crack stopped the creature's advancement, and bewildered, she looked up into the eyes of Link, whose blade pierced through the dog's head.

After pushing the lifeless body off the girl, Link helped her to her feet and she winced at the wound on her leg. Looking back at the half demon, he saw that he had easily dispatched the final dog. Thankful that no one was hurt, he searched through his bag and pulled out a red potion before handing it to her. "Here. Drink this." He knew that blood could easily draw in unexpected encounters.

Almost hesitant, she took the bottle, but before drinking it, she realized it was the red potion Link had taken when he was injured on the mountains some days back. The slayer remembered how his wounds had healed magically and she thanked him. "This is called Red Potion," she muttered, and at his nod, she drank some of the liquid. After a few gulps, her wound sealed and the blood vanished. "This stuff really is amazing," she commented.

Link agreed. Taking the capped potion back, he returned it to his satchel before turning to Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo. "Are you three alright?"

"We're ok," replied Inuyasha. "Just what kind of wolves were those? I never saw them that big, before."

No one was sure, not even Link.

"They're aren't Kouga's, that's for sure!" Inuyasha commented. They were much too big to be his, and they certainly didn't have the same scent as him either.

Serena peeked out of her hiding place and fluttered around Inuyasha. "Wow…you better get that looked at," she commented while observing the wound on his shoulder.

Worriedly, Kagome walked around him and inspected the wound. "Are you alright?" She asked. "Here, I can heal i—" Kagome found herself pushed away by the said half demon. "Inuyasha?"

"I'm ok. This is nothing. My wounds will heal on their own, so don't waste your magic on me," he stubbornly replied with crossed arms.

The priestess's eyes narrowed. "At least let me see if it's infected."

"I said I'm alright."

From the bushes around them, a growl ceased their conversation, startling the group yet again. This time Inuyasha was prepared, along with Kagome with her arrow strung and ready to fire. Link took a stance near Sango, and he waited for the attack and as for Serena, she kept herself close to Link.

As assumed, four wolves leapt from their hiding places, and attacked. The first charged at Link, the other for Inuyasha, who was prepared to block its attack, and then Sango landed a fatal blow to one of the canines.

Looking around the narrow space, Kagome aimed for one of the dogs stalking close to Sango, and with clear accuracy, her arrow hit the mark and a blast of spiritual energy filled the space. "I did it!"

From the bright blast, the eyes of the feral creatures turned to look at the priestess, and with blood lust in their eyes, they turned their sights to her. For some reason, the light had earned their curiosity, and the sight of Kagome's exposed flesh, they found their appetizer.

Standing protectively in front of Kagome, Inuyasha turned around. "Not good, you two, get out of here!" He wasn't stupid, those creatures were now after her, but they'd have to get through him first.

"But…"

"Go!"

Seeing this, Link followed after the fleeing priestess. The moment he ran past Inuyasha, his eyes met amber. There was something within those amber eyes of his that caught the boy off guard. A sense of acceptance burned from his gaze, and yet there was something else quite hidden there, something that baffled the young warrior; what was it? With that, he disappeared around the corner, leaving both Sango and Inuyasha to deal with the wolves.

Because Link had acted so rashly, Serena found herself alone with both Sango and Inuyasha. Her efforts to follow after him were in vain. One of the wolves snapped its hungry teeth at her and she squeaked in surprise before fluttering to Inuyasha's side. They were surrounded.

OOO

Immediately after fleeing, a dead end greeted Link, Kagome and Shippo, and turning, with his blade at the ready, Link's eyes met with one wolf that had separated itself from its pack; that was a foolish decision. As soon as the canine jumped, Link easily dispelled of it, and it dropped at his feet easily.

"What about the others?" Kagome worriedly asked. "We should go back."

Hearing this, Link shook his head. "We should get to the end of this maze first," he explained.

Thinking, Shippo looked around. So far, they managed to get this far through, and yet they had no idea how much longer it would take to get to the exit. "Wait, I can fly us there!" he exclaimed.

Link blinked. Surely using that method would seem too easy. He wondered if it would work.

"That's right!" Kagome cheerily replied. "Why didn't we think of that before?"

Delighted that he had figured out a way out of this mess, the tyke transformed and lifted himself into the air, but when he did, a crackling sound stopped him and pushed him back to the ground painfully. Shippo transformed back. "It…didn't work! What happened?"

Link should have figured as much. "Let's hurry."

Once again, the three ran down another path, and thankfully, this one didn't lead to a dead end. Turn after turn, their eyes saw nothing but the hedges on opposite sides of them. The cobblestone path straight ahead diverged in different directions. One path led back toward Sango and Inuyasha and the other paths toward the entrance of the ancient castle ahead of them.

Stopping, the three looked around.

"Shouldn't we go back and help Sango and Inuyasha?" Inquired the little boy next to Kagome.

At this, Kagome frowned. "I'm worried too…" However, they had to press on.

Noticing the frowns between the priestess and fox, Link pondered to himself. Should he go back and aid the slayer and half demon? He knew that they were capable of handling the situation on their own, yet he didn't especially like that this whole ordeal saddened his two friends. If he were to leave Shippo and Kagome, then he'd be risking putting their lives in danger. Link understood that the two could take care of themselves, but he didn't want any harm to befall either of them if something should happen and he wasn't around.

With his mind made up, Link turned to Kagome. "I'll head back then," At this, she perked up. "However, while I'm gone, be sure to use the item I gave you. All you have to do is touch it, and it will protect you and Shippo."

Kagome nodded. "Alright. Be careful."

After that was said, Link took off down the one of the paths leading back to his other companions, and Kagome and Shippo turned their sights ahead of them.

"Use what?" Shippo asked.

Pulling the item out of her pocket, she showed Shippo. In her palm rested a see-through, blue-hued diamond shaped crystal with a dark orb in the center. A mystical spell was wrapped around this item, and Shippo awed in fascination. "It's called Nayru's Love."

"It puts a barrier around you?" he asked skeptically. It didn't look like a sutra to him, yet he'd seen weirder things in this world that took him by surprise. Half the time, the stuff in Kagome's bag was quite amazing.

Holding the crystal in her palm, she closed her eyes and concentrated on her spiritual powers. Slowly, the light inside the item sparkled, and enveloped around her body. "See? Pretty amazing, huh?"

"Neat!" Grinning, the child jumped upon her shoulder and he too was wrapped by the mystical light. "Ok, let's hurry to the exit!"

"Right."

Picking a path, the two ran forward. The spell would only last so long and Kagome was bound not to waste it. Eventually the two slowed down. Nothing was out of the ordinary and for now, things were quite quiet. Directly ahead of them was an iron fence, and without a second thought, Kagome pushed it open and stepped through. There were two paths she could take, but she knew only one would lead her to the castle ahead, because the other one led straight back to where Sango and the others were. So, it had to be this one to her right.

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Shippo asked skeptically. This was the first fence they had walked through and he didn't like the eerie silence around them.

"Maybe…" Hesitantly, she looked at the cobblestone path. A long walk straight ahead greeted them. Gripping the item in her hand, she ran forward. There was no time to waste.

Startled, Shippo scampered after. "Wait!" A howl from behind caught his ears and looking over his shoulder mid-run, he grew frightened. Ahead of him, watched as his mother continue on, as if she hadn't heard anything. For some reason, it seemed as if she was getting farther and farther away and he couldn't seem to catch up. "Kagome! Wait for me!" He yelled, but for some reason, she hadn't heard him, and she disappeared from his line of vision.

They were chasing him, and he had to get away. Tears brimmed his eyes and he didn't have time to wipe away the blurriness. Instead, he chased after Kagome, in a direction he hoped she had taken.

OOO

Rounding a corner, Link found his path blocked by a troublesome Re-Dead lurking about. Sneaking up behind the creature, Link took his sword and slashed at its open back, until it fell unmoving. Without a moment to spare, he continued on. Yet once again, his path was blocked by another bothersome Re-Dead.

Before Link could step forward and attack, a small boomerang sailed by and in one fell swoop, the head fell from the body and the threat was eliminated. Noticing the boomerang sticking out of the hedge, he took hold of it, recognizing that it was the one given to Sango by the Great Fairy.

As soon as the body fell, Sango's form came into view. Blinking, she was shocked to see Link himself. "Are you alright?" she asked, and at his nod, she approached him. There was no sign of Kagome and Shippo, and this worried her. "Where are Kagome and Shippo?"

"Making their way to the exit now," he explained. Judging by her dumbstruck expression, it seemed as if he had some explaining to do. With a sigh, he explained his reasons for leaving and that there was no need to worry either. "Where's Inuyasha?" And seeing as how Serena was not with Sango, he guessed she was with the half demon.

"I lost track of him during the fight," she explained. While they had been fighting off the wolves, some of them tried to escape, but Inuyasha being himself, wouldn't allow them to get away so easily. So here she was out searching for him, but she unexpectedly came across Link in the process.

Deciding to search for Inuyasha, whom they figured would probably meet them at the exit, and possibly stumbling upon Kagome and Shippo, the two walked together.

"I never got to thank you," Sango began suddenly.

Caught off guard, Link couldn't help but look at her with a baffled expression. Thank him? "What?"

"You saved Kagome. Instead of thanking you, you were scolded by Inuyasha." Sango apologized for that. Even Miroku had taken part in the interrogation, but he was more lenient than Inuyasha.

Link understood. "It's all in the past, so no need to worry about it," he replied. Now that he thought about it, this was his first time alone with the slayer.

Sango frowned and gripped her boomerang tightly. For days now, she knew Kagome was holding back the pain of what had happened to her, but Sango didn't know what to do. Kagome kept avoiding the subject whenever Sango thought it best to bring it up, if only to heal her wounds emotionally, but the priestess kept silent. "She won't talk to me about it…I love her as if she were my sister."

Of course Kagome wouldn't want to talk about it, but it had been a while since it happened, her kidnapping he meant. "I'm sure she'll come around soon."

Regarding the silent boy beside her, Sango decided to press upon him. "What really happened that night when you and Shippo went to save her?"

Blue eyes narrowed slightly in remembrance. "What do you mean? Her condition?" At her nod, he continued on. "From my knowledge, when I examined her…it did not appear as if he had touched her, as far as I could tell she had bumps and bruises."

"But…she was without clothes."

Link shook his head. "I've been meaning to bring this up, but considering the situation, I thought best to wait. Last night, I had an encounter with the man responsible for her kidnap, Sakon," Link began. Noticing the slayer's undivided attention, he continued. "Unfortunately he got away, but he revealed some information, I thought would be best for everyone to hear, especially Kagome."

"What was it?"

"He claimed to have had unfinished business with her, since Shippo and I had interrupted him before he could assault her any further, if you understand what I'm saying..." Because he had the Sacred Jewel in his grasp, and because Kagome was rescued before anything could take place, it was only natural he would want to finish what he started.

"So, she was never raped?" Her eyes grew wide and a hopeful look crossed her expression. Could it really be true?

He nodded. "She wasn't. Besides, he was still clothed when we came upon him."

Realization passed over Sango suddenly. After bringing Kagome back to the Inn, she took the liberty of dressing her during the time she was unconscious, and at the time, she had not noticed any blood, meaning Kagome was still a virgin.

Overcome with joy, the slayer couldn't help but throw her arms around Link, who reacted with surprise and stumbled back, yet he did not push her away. Why hadn't she noticed before? "Thank you!" Noticing his rigidness, she released him from her embrace. "I apologize, but we must tell her." That way, Kagome wouldn't be burdened by such thoughts any longer.

"I'll tell her when we get to town," he replied, and Sango nodded, quite elated by the good news. For now, they needed to concentrate on their task, and that was to retrieve the pendant buried inside the palace of the Royal Family.

OOO

With his heart caught in his throat, Shippo hurriedly scampered away from the feral creatures closing in behind him. Every turn he made, he could not locate Kagome, and he didn't think he could outrun the wolves forever.

Suddenly, the ground beneath him vanished and in an instant, he found himself falling, swallowed by darkness. He landed with a thud at the bottom of someplace quite dirty, and picking himself up, he glanced above him, seeing an opening where he had fallen. Had he fallen into a hole? When the wolves crossed over, unaware that Shippo had fallen underground, Shippo released his sigh. Unfortunately, before he could act and transform to escape, the hole in which he fell through suddenly sealed itself, and the sky above vanished, leaving Shippo trapped in the dark.

Panicked, he cried out. "Kagome!" His voice echoed off the cavern walls around him, and curious, he squinted through the darkness.

OOO

Gasping in surprise, Kagome yet again made another wrong turn in the labyrinth, and this one was bombarded by Re-Dead. The moment she stumbled upon the horde, she quickly withdrew and ran back in the opposite direction. Thankfully, they hadn't noticed her and continued roaming about the area.

Already the magic that shielded her was starting to diminish, and with one touch, she decided to drop the crystal barrier until needed for another time. Somehow, she had lost sight of Shippo and now she had a feeling she was lost.

Blocking the narrow winding path ahead of her stood a hunched over figure, similar in appearance to the lurking Re-Dead in which she kept running into on her way to the palace. Its deteriorating skin let off a foul odor, as strong as any walking corpse however; this deathly figure seemed quite off in her opinion. With its shoulders hunched and its body bent forward, it groaned quite depressingly.

Frightened, she quickly turned to flee, but thought better of it. If she were the head back the same way, she'd more than likely run into the horde of Re-Dead again. Kagome knew she had to move forward, no matter what lied ahead of her, and since there was only one 'walker' blocking her path, she decided to fight her way past. With her bow and arrow in hand, she faced her foe, but before she could notch an arrow, she realized that there was indeed something off about this creature.

The moment it realized there was a human being within its sight, it moaned. "Uggghhhhh"

Decomposed hands reached out for the priestess, and slowly, it approached her. Unfortunately, it hardly moved from its spot, earnestly attempting to raise its foot, but at the sound of a sickening crack, it faulted in advancement.

Realizing the paralysis unaffected her, she carefully examined the Re-Dead, whose head was lowered in a dejected manner, its eyes, which were hollow pits, stared at the path.

For a few minutes, she realized that the creature wasn't moving at all, and baffled, she decided to take a step toward it. When she did, it remained still, though it continued to moan. Unlike her previous encounters with the Re-Dead, this one did not frighten her. This one seemed gloomier than the earlier ones and less menacing.

"Ugghhhhh"

Not only was it not making an effort to attack her, it was simply standing there, moaning as if afflicted with misery. In an effort to approach her again, the zombie's knees cracked and it fell upon its face.

Blatantly, she stared, and lowering her bow, she decided to evaluate her situation; however, she couldn't help but frown at the sight. "I kind of feel…" She watched as the miserable corpse attempted to drag itself toward her but was unsuccessful. So it settled for lying there motionless, still moaning. "sorry for it…"

Feeling brave, and deciding that it wasn't a threat, she slowly stepped past the unmoving body. In the process of walking around it, she kept her back against the hedge, keeping some distance between herself and the corpse. So far, it was working out well.

"Ughhh"

Luckily, she managed to bypass it completely unharmed, and delighted, she nearly skipped away with a bright smile. Instead of running on, she stopped. Whatever it was that made her look behind her, she didn't know. Maybe it was the pity she felt for the poor creature; it seemed quite older than the others, and the fact that it collapsed right in front of her, verified its inability to maintain its own weight.

"Yeah, I feel sorry for it," Kagome couldn't just walk away, especially with it just lying there despondently; it reminded her of the days she once spent years back in her room depressed, but that was another story. Even if she didn't know this Re-Dead personally, she had a feeling it had to be grieving or lamenting something, or perhaps it was just too old. Obviously it was in no condition to eat travelers, so what else could it do? Lay there? Also, the fact that it might be in serious pain somewhat bothered her, and she didn't feel up to healing the creature, but she had another method that would surely put it to rest.

Grasping an arrow from her quiver, she stepped closer to the unmoving being and knelt beside it. Bringing the tip of the arrow above the noggin of the zombie, she muttered a soft apology before lightly poking it. From the light touch, the body was enveloped in a bright light from the Light Arrow and slowly crumbled before her. Fading from sight, Kagome stepped away. As much as she hated killing monsters, she felt kind of bad for this one, even though it hadn't actually harmed her, but you could never be certain and besides, it was the best thing for it either way.

Moving from the spot the body had originally laid, Kagome was just about to take off once again in the direction of the palace, but before she could lift one leg, a voice whispered in the wind.

" _ **Thank you."**_

Startled by the voice of gratitude, Kagome spun around and gasped; she hadn't expected to see anyone standing behind her, but there it was.

Behind her stood a young man, possibly in his twenties with shaggy brown hair that fell to his shoulders messily, and he was dressed in a simple yet fine tunic and weathered knee length boots. He regarded her fondly. His body was completely transparent and his eyes gentle and warm. _ **"How can I ever repay you for your kindness?"**_

Somewhat unsure, she stepped back and waved her hands in front of her embarrassedly. She never thought she'd actually see a ghost and that it'd thank her, but there it was. "No no…there's nothing…" A thought came to mind. "Oh wait…could you tell me which way the exit is so I can get to the palace?"

Interest piqued at this, and the ghost regarded the young woman quizzically.  _ **"At the end of this path, you'll reach the steps to the palace…but why on earth would you want to go there?"**_

Kagome stared at the ghostly man. Why? To find the pendant of course. "Well…"

" _ **If you'd rather not say, I will not press on, however, be wary of the dangers that lurk inside."**_

Kagome had a feeling there'd likely be more foes inside as there were outside, but she was ready. "May I ask you something?"

_**"Of course, but my time is short I'm afraid…"** _

"Who are you?" She asked. "You were just a Re-Dead a moment ago, so I'm guessing you were once human?"

He nodded.  _ **"Correct. My name is Kai, and as you can see, all those creatures of darkness were once human. I served as the Royal Family's gardener, back when times were quite ominous,"**_ He explained.

So that was it! All of the Re-Dead they encountered had once been human beings, but somehow they retreated into darkness. The priestess wasn't sure how it happened, but all that mattered was that they weren't completely evil. She was sure that each monster in Ikana wanted set free, but why were they wandering? "How did you become one, a Re-Dead?"

 _ **"My country was plagued by war, and I remember the day the palace garden's caught fire…I can't remember much after that, but I remember I had been wounded terribly. Perhaps I died then, during the chaos…"**_ Kai remembered much had happened back then. There had never been peace among his people, only hatred and jealously. Some of his people were power hungry and the other half, innocent of wrong doing, suffered from their misdoings.

"I see…" A country plagued by war; it was just as the Great Fairy spoke of. During those hard times, a clan of evil worshippers had risen up and revered their own deities instead of the true creators and as punishment; the three Goddesses punished the land. Did she also punish their freedom in this land?

Noticing a white light illuminate the young man, Kagome smiled and bowed in gratitude. "Thank you."

As his body slowly faded from view, he flashed the girl a boyish grin.  _ **"No, thank you, and be careful."**_

After he vanished, Kagome followed the path ahead, which likely led to the exit. Who'd have thought she'd save a monster that turned out to be the ghost of a human from the ancient past? There were others just like him in Ikana, she was sure, and she felt bad that their spirits were trapped inside such unsightly and horrifying creatures, and she didn't think she'd have the time or the arrows needed to save them all. It was kind of sad.

As soon as she came to the end of the cobblestone path, her eyes fell onto a tall iron fence, covered with thickly vines. Grasping the bars, she pushed against the cool surface until it opened. After closing it behind her, her eyes caught sight of the entrance to the tall structure before her, quite menacing and yet alluring. Up close, she felt so small. Columns supported the weight of the massive structure, circling it.

A bundle of red suddenly jumped into her arms, and with a surprised gasp, Kagome hugged the child to her chest. "Shippo!"

Shippo cried with relief. "Kagome! You're safe!"

"What happened to you? You disappeared back there." At least he was safe, that's what really mattered.

"I fell down a hole when I was chased by those wolves," He explained. "I found myself in an underground tunnel and when I followed it, I found myself here." He pointed to a small well off to the side, stationed beneath a small tree. "That's where I came out of."

Odd.

"I guess we should wait for the others…but is it safe here?" She asked. The moment she stumbled to the exit and secured the gateway behind her, she hadn't noticed any danger.

Shippo nodded. "I've been waiting here for a while now," he explained. "So maybe the danger is only in the maze."

"Maybe…"

Enthusiastically, Shippo pointed excited behind her. "Look!"

"Huh?" Turning around, she found Sango and Link beyond the fence stop mid-walk, and curiously stare at both her and Shippo. "Sango! Link! Thank goodness you're both alright." Kagome opened the gate for them. Before she could say anymore, Kagome found herself enveloped in an embrace by the slayer, but she returned it nonetheless. "Sango?"

Pulling away, Sango simply smiled. She supposed she was overjoyed by the fact that Kagome was alright and that there was nothing to worry about. She'd been spared of losing her virginity, and still Kagome had no idea. Right now, she wanted so badly to tell her, but perhaps Link was right; they should wait until they return to town to stock up in supplies. "It's nothing."

"Where are Inuyasha and Serena?" Shippo questioned looking back from Sango to Link.

They shrugged.

OOO

Through the chaos, Serena realized her partner, Link, had left her behind, alone with the flee bitten mutt whom she despised. How could Link just leave her like that? Did he not realize his mistake? Slowly, she turned to face the half demon. "Great…of all people to be stuck with, it had to be you…"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" He glared.

What did that mean, he asked? Well it was simple and she had a list of reasons. "Well for one thing, you're arrogant, you always charge ahead without even thinking…" She thought for a moment. "I bet you don't even think the first time! And now I'm stuck with your useless butt…" She sighed dramatically.

Growing irritated, he refrained from hitting her. "Excuse me? You're not exactly helping matters! I've never once seen you do anything during battle but hide, so don't give me that crap!" The fact that he did sometimes blindly charge into danger was none of her business. He'd gotten the job done either way, so there was no reason to protest.

Infuriated, the little fairy bobbed in front of his face. "I'm helpful! I can't exactly wield a weapon and fight the enemy, you know! I'm a fairy, and the least I can do is help my friends, when they need it, even if that means giving warning them of danger or aiding them in locating something!" So what if she hid sometimes? She was a fairy for crying out loud! Serena wasn't exactly a knight in shining armor, ready to slay the dragon with a sword and shield.

Stepping back from her irate rant, Inuyasha grew annoyed. So badly did he want to just swat her out of his face, but he realized she was right. Fairies couldn't wield weapons, so that clearly offended her, but he didn't care. He wasn't going to take it back.

"And another thing! You're always giving people problems, especially Link! He's done nothing but help you on this quest, but what do you do to show some appreciation? You interrogate him and treat him as if he's bothersome!"

"I never asked for his help!" Inuyasha retorted. "And besides, he still hasn't shown me any gratitude either!" He was referring to the time he rescued Link on their first encounter and how Link had turned and left them stranded in the forest without a word.

Serena scrutinized the half demon. Inuyasha wanted gratitude from Link? What did Link have to thank him for? "I don't know what you're talking about."

Seething and clenching his hands, Inuyasha growled. "Not once during our journey did that brat ever thank me for saving his ass!"

"Since when did  _you_  save him?" She questioned.

"When we first met him in the forest from that monster," he explained with annoyance.

Back then, her partner hardly said anything, let alone spoke to anyone but herself. The fact that Link needed saving completely left her speechless. It couldn't be true, could it? Had Link really been in such trouble or was Inuyasha making up lies? Not that it really mattered. "Well, I'm sure he has his reasons…and it's probably because you've been a jerk. Maybe that's why!"

"Hmpt!" Inuyasha didn't have time for this. Turning his nose in the air, he walked around the corner, but little fairy Serena wasn't going to drop the subject.

"The next time there's trouble, I'll tell Link you can handle it!"

Inuyasha stopped and turned around. "What?" he glowered. What was she talking about?

"When you almost got bit by that Re-Dead yesterday when we tried to save Pamela. Link stepped in to save you!" Why did he save Inuyasha? That was easy; it was because Inuyasha was stupid enough to not look behind him.

Again, he turned his back to her and continued down the path. "Whatever!" Yeah, Link had saved him, but he hadn't asked for his help. Still he couldn't help but remember the feeling of paralysis; he had felt so useless then and could literally feel that freakin corpse breath down his neck and the stench from it was putrid.

Seriously, why did she have to get stuck with this dimwit?

In the process of trying to ignore the fairy, Inuyasha noticed a disturbance around them, and grasping his sword, his ears picked up on the distinct sounds of growling.

Glancing over his shoulder, he took notice of one stray wolf with its tongue hanging from its mouth and its eyes narrowed slightly. Ahead of him was another canine.

"Damn it!" How many lousy wolves were there?

Squeaking in surprise, Serena fluttered around the half demon. "Now what?"

Unfazed, Inuyasha charged at the mangy wolf sneaking up behind him and with his sword, slashed at it, however, it surprised him by dodging with incredible agility. Taken back by this turn of events, Inuyasha quickly turned and shielded himself with his sword from the feral creature.

"What are you doing?! Kill it already!" Serena complained haughtily while nervously fluttering behind the half demon.

Kicking it off his person, he barely acknowledged the fairy's complaints. "Mind your own business!"

Regrettably, Inuyasha failed to notice the surprise attack from behind, and unable to turn around in time to block its advancements, Inuyasha suffered another painful blow to his shoulder. The creature's fangs were quite large and punctured his skin and the seepage of blood trailed down his arm.

Deciding to take action into her own hands, Serena angrily flew right into the canine's face and with her glowing red light; she proceeded to blind the wolf. "Get off him!" She flung herself at its head and nose, hoping it would release its grip on Inuyasha, but it wasn't so likely.

The wolf merely growled at her futile efforts and sunk its teeth further into Inuyasha's flesh, earning a cry of pain from the half demon. Though the attack might seem harmless to him because he was a half demon, it still hurt him greatly, considering he had been bitten in the same exact spot not long ago.

Realizing the fairy was trying to help him, Inuyasha tried to swat her away. "Get out of here…"

"What?" She inquired. "I'm not leaving you here! Come on, you're stronger than this! Fight back!"

Inuyasha closed his eyes from his throbbing shoulder. It hurt more than Kouga's pack of wolves, and that was saying something. Whatever these canines were, there were no ordinary dogs that was for sure. Opening his eyes, he was ready to tell the fairy to take cover, but before he could, his eyes widened when he saw one of the wolves jump at them. "Watch out!"

Failing to realize too late, Serena found herself in a life-threatening situation. In the few seconds that she had left, she saw the wolf lung at her, baring its sharp fangs and its enormous, watering mouth. With the thought of Link racing through her thoughts, everything went dark and she heard the wolf clamp its jaws tightly around her.

"Serena!" Overcome by rage, Inuyasha punched the wolf latched onto his shoulder straight in the head and as soon as it released its grip, he nimbly charged for the canine that dared to consume the small fairy. Before it could swallow, he completely decapitated its head from its shoulders, not bothering to care about his aching shoulder as he was filled with rage.

Even if the fairy was an annoyance, she didn't deserve to be eaten by a stupid wolf. Glaring at the wolf responsible for his wound, he readied his sword and growled menacingly, baring his own fangs to the beast.

Thankfully, since its friend had been taken down so easily, the wolf fled from the scene, and worried, Inuyasha knelt down and pried open the wolf's mouth to reveal the little fairy Serena.

Pulling her out its mouth, he carefully examined her in his palms. From what he saw, she wasn't moving. "Hey! Hey! Are you alright?" When he failed to receive a response, he grew concerned. "Wake up! Don't die on me!" As much as he didn't like her, he couldn't bear the thought of someone dying when he could have done something to intervene. "Serena?"

Her wings twitched, and slowly, she raised herself. For some reason, Inuyasha had saved her. What? Baffled, she quizzically stared at him. "Why did you do that?"

Thankful she was alright, Inuyasha released the breath he'd been holding. "Why wouldn't I?" He might be a jerk sometimes, but he wasn't cold hearted.

"I don't know…maybe it's because you're selfish…and…"

A twitch developed underneath his eye and he resumed walking down the path with Serena following after. "I heard you the first time!" He replied with crossed arms.

Although she found this whole ordeal quite odd, she couldn't help but think the perhaps maybe he wasn't such a bad guy after all…but he was still arrogant. Serena seated herself upon his unharmed shoulder. "Thank you…"

"You're welcome…"

Silences filled the air around them, and as stifling as it felt, neither one felt the urge to make conversation, much less start an argument. For the time being, as they turned around each corner, they refrained from making eye contact and for the most part, it was quite odd.

' _Awkward…'_  Serena thought. This was indeed strange, very strange.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Serena and Inuyasha found themselves standing before an ironed fence and the sight of their friends greeted them from the other side.

"Inuyasha! There you are!" Kagome exclaimed joyously. She was beginning to wonder if he'd ever show up or if they'd have to go out and search for him.

Pushing his way inside, Inuyasha frowned. "How long have you guys been here?"

"Not long," Came Sango's reply.

"Link!" Serena cried. After seeing her partner safe and sound, she fluttered around him. "You'll never believe what happened!"

Link arched a brow at her, and as she told him what had transpired between her and Inuyasha, he sweat dropped. At least she was okay. As for Inuyasha, he wasn't sure. Upon closer scrutiny, he saw that the half demon's shoulder was bleeding quite badly.

Kagome also noticed the blood splattered on his neck and clothing. "You're hurt! Let me see that."

"I told you it's nothing," he replied.

Serena wanted to roll her eyes. "Yeah, well it didn't look like nothing back there."

Placing her hand upon his shoulder, she delicately pulled back his sleeve to reveal the terrible wound. "Doesn't look good…I can't tell if it's infected…"

Inuyasha pulled away and proceeded to act as if the wound didn't bother him. "It's alright, now let's get this over with," he replied.

Hesitant, Kagome complied.

As they took to the steps ahead of them, the scenery around them altered, and baffled, they each turned around. To their astonishment, the courtyard, along with the maze had completely vanished into thin air, and the once grey sky overhead returned to its normal shade of red, with the eclipse overhead. Scattered upon the ground were remnants of old stones and weathered pillars surrounding the ancient grounds. The lush greens were replaced by old stumps and broken tree limbs lying about.

"So it was all just an illusion," Kagome commented. Had the ghost been an illusion? No, he was real, of that she was certain.

Turning back to the darkened entry way, the group ventured inside, unsure of what mysteries and dangers awaited them. How long would it take until they finally came into possession of the pendant? How long until they found the last one?


	48. Nothing Sleeps

Nathaniel hissed when the throbbing ache in his arm pained him. The medicine he had his daughter fetch for him didn't seem to be doing the trick. Leaning over the table some, his legs felt quite unsteady, and in the process of holding himself upright, he knocked over a bowl of dried fruits which clattered nosily in the small room.

While he had been observing through the window, Miroku immediately turned the moment he heard the crash, and offered his assistance to the perspired man. "Are you alright? What ails you?" From the sight of his bloodied bandages, he gasped. Certainly the wound hadn't reopened, had it? Miroku was sure it was nothing but a mere scratch, but that obviously wasn't the case. "Let me check your wound!"

The moment she heard the ruckus, the door swung open from the next room and Pamela emerged worriedly. "Father! Are you okay?"

Grasping his arm, Nathaniel reacted frightfully to Miroku's attempt to remove the bandages and to his daughter's sudden appearance in the kitchen. With unwavering speed, he turned from the monk and took to the stairs in a desperate fashion, in which case clearly shocked the monk and child.

"Father!" Pamela cried out, and as proceeded to follow after, a gentle hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"I'll look into this. Stay here," Miroku explained, and with that, he walked down the staircase, quite dumbfounded and concerned.

Staggered and speechless, Nathaniel fell to his knees in desolation. What he had thought had been a measly scratch turned out to be something quite serious, so serious, that he knew no amount of medicine could change anything.

"Nathaniel?" Miroku's voice drifted to his ears. "Is everything okay?" At the sight of the bloody bandages laid scattered by his feet, Miroku assumed not.

Startled, the older man hid his arm behind him protectively and offered the monk a small smile. "Oh…it's nothing…I'm alright."

OOO

Upon their entrance inside, they were greeted by three separate rooms, and luckily, and so far, nothing had jumped out at them and from the looks of the place, there were several dead corpses lying around the room. Cobwebs lined the interior of the stone walls and a cold draftiness chilled them.

"You sure you know where you're going?" Inuyasha complained.

Serena stuck close to the group. Somehow, she felt as if she had stepped onto forbidden grounds. Had Link actually visited this place? "How much further?"

"Not far." In fact, they were quite close. There were two more rooms left to pass before entering through the main room where he was sure the pendant possibly resided, if not then this was a waste of valuable time. Though they were searching for the four pendants, this one would most likely dwell inside the palace, if not there then he had no idea where. The palace was a safe bet, after all; where else in Ikana would it be if it were not so?

While it was difficult to discern anything as they walked through the darkness of the palace halls and various empty rooms, Kagome couldn't help but notice strange writings etched into the walls of every room; they were so unusual and unlike anything she'd seen before, especially on her trips to different museums in her era.

"So…there was a great war years ago," Kagome muttered to herself.

Hearing this, Sango blinked. A war? Now that she thought about it, she remembered the story told to them by the Great Fairy back in Clock Town. Still, it was unbelievable that the palace still stood after all that had transpired since then.

Eventually, the gang arrived into another room, this one similar to the last, however, the room was lightly lit by a couple torches seated against the farthest wall near the door to the next room, and aligned in the four corners of the space were old statues bearing a strange resemblance to a human, though oddly misshapen and disproportioned.

"How odd…" Sango commented. "The torches are lit…"

Even Inuyasha found this quite strange, though he didn't comment of course; rather, he walked on ahead of the group, intent on getting this whole charade over with. "Hurry up."

Warily following the unconcerned half demon, Shippo nervous looked around. "Do you suppose someone is here?" He asked. Weren't abandoned ruins supposed to be…well abandoned? Therefore, why were the torches lit? They should have been long since burned out.

Lightly stepping past Link, Kagome couldn't help but falter in her footing and turn to quizzically stare at the boy whose eyes and ears were elsewhere. For some reason, ever since entering the palace, he kept looking around, as if bothered. "Link?"

With his glare firmly fixed upon his surroundings, his eyes paused and met hers, and for a brief moment, they softened. Link didn't know why, but when he regarded the priestess standing before him, he couldn't help but relax. Even as the firelight reflected from her dark almond shaped eyes, her iris's sparkled nonetheless, and Link had to look away.

"What's wrong?" She asked, and from her question, he shook his head.

From his line of vision, Link's eyes fell an enlarged shadow beneath the priestess's feet expand suddenly, and narrowing his gaze, he glanced up. Upon the ceiling, he took notice of a looming shadow slowly crawling, drawing itself close to them. Like a spider ready to lower itself from its hiding place, Link didn't dare waste any time before grasping Kagome's hand and pulling her directly behind him a safe distance from the hungry predator which would have ensnarled her in its grasp if he hadn't moved in time.

Link was no fool. The moment he had noticed the shadow magnify beneath her feet, he didn't hesitate to pull her away from danger. The moment the grayed hand dropped from the ceiling, he stood before her with his blade ready to strike the moment it attacked.

From the sound of something dropping, Shippo turned, along with everyone else and gasped. "What is that? It's huge!"

"That's a Wallmaster!" Serena warned. "Be careful it doesn't grab you!"

Sango and Inuyasha readied themselves, but before either one could attack, the creature lunged for Link, baring its decayed claws at the youth, but it should have known better than to pick a fight with Link, because as soon as it was in arm's length, he took it down with one strike.

"I-is it dead?" Shippo asked, staring at the unmoving hand a few feet away.

Inuyasha and Sango, who had been ready to attack, found themselves staring at the enormous hand which had fallen easily by Link's blade. They hadn't even sensed the creature until it hit the ground before them and in a matter of seconds; Link had defeated it with just one blow.

"I guess so…" Was all Sango could say. She warily searched above her for any signs of danger, but there was nothing there.

Wounded terribly, the Wallmaster's hand shriveled up and sunk through the stone floor before vanishing before the group.

Although she had never been one to go out on such travels before in her life, this had been the first time Serena had ever encountered such a foe. The Great Fairy, her mother, had told her all sorts of stories about the great dangers outside of Town, and as she traveled with Link, she slowly learned about their existence and their threat upon the weak.

"It's gone…Where did it go?" Shippo asked.

"Through the floor," Sango replied quite dumbfounded. How was that possible?

From the sudden action, Kagome found herself staring at Link and his hand which still held her own protectively. Blushing, she couldn't help but notice how his was much bigger than her own though quite warm and comforting. Yet again, he saved her from another threat; it seemed he was doing that a lot now, shielding her from harm.

"You're so cool, Link!" Shippo exclaimed joyously, his voice echoing off the walls around them.

From Kagome's reaction to hers and Link's hands entwined, Inuyasha's eyes narrowed slightly. What was this? Why the heck was Link holding her hand again and why was Kagome…acting…strange? Inuyasha hadn't forgot what happened on their way to Great Bay and how Kagome hadn't tried to pull away from Link the first time he pulled her along with him to safety. Surely Inuyasha was imagining things…and right now the threat was diminished…so why was Link still holding her hand?

Still somewhat naïve to the world of adults, Shippo nonetheless smiled at Link; however, he couldn't help but sneak a glance at Inuyasha, who by this point was attempting not to make a scene. Emerald eyes took notice of a twitch under his eye. Shippo smirked. Someone was jealous.

In an instant, Link released her hand, though was unfazed by Inuyasha's glare. He directed the group toward the door, though he calmly spoke over his shoulder in doing so. "Be aware of the shadows above you by watching the floor, and as soon as they fall, attack before it grabs you."

Baffled by the half demon's strange reaction, Sango stared dubiously. "Are you ok?"

"Hmpt, nothing!" Inuyasha hadn't bothered to answer her back, but instead followed after the boy with crossed arms. What was going on between him and Kagome?

Sango blinked. What was up with him?

After passing through the door and pushing away the cobwebs that hung in their way, they entered into a large spacious room, one in which Link had once fought against a Wizzrobe; it had taken a great amount of effort for Link to dispel of, only because its attacks mainly dealt with incredible speed, fire attacks and the use of teleportation.

Upon their entrance, a tall inanimate heavily armored knight stood before the large ornate door protectively, wielding a massive ax in both gauntlet covered hands. Though its armor was golden in color, it wasn't surprising to see its surface weathered over the years it stood frozen in place.

"What's that?" Inuyasha asked. At first he had thought it was an enemy, but on closer inspection, it was just standing there.

Blue eyes narrowed.

Whatever the case was, Inuyasha decided to step forward, and as he did, he grabbed it and with all his might, attempted to push it to the side so they could continue forward, but unfortunately, it was far too heavy and wouldn't budge. "What the hell is this thing made of?"

"Inuyasha…step away from there," Link's voice warned.

Baffled, he looked at the boy, who suddenly unsheathed his sword, his eyes glaring at the inanimate knight next to Inuyasha. "What?"

Kagome noticed the look in Link's eyes and worriedly glanced at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, you should probably listen to him."

"What the hell for?"

Even Sango understood Link's reasoning for wanting Inuyasha to move away. "Don't you find it peculiar that it's standing in front of the entrance?" She asked.

Link nodded. "Last I came here, the entrance was without obstruction."

"Then…it's an enemy?" Asked the child. Shippo gulped. Couldn't they at least get a break from all the fighting once in a while?

Link nodded. "It's an Iron Knuckle…"

Somewhat curious, Inuyasha did not falter in his inspection of the armored Knight innocently standing before the entrance to the room of their destination. "Doesn't look dangerous to m—" It had happened so fast that he hadn't had time to doge; in an instant, Inuyasha found himself flung across the room, sporting yet another injury, this time to his chest.

Kagome gasped. "Inuyasha!"

Shippo wanted to roll his eyes. "He never listens!"

Serena agreed. "Tell me about it…"

Stepping loudly away from the door to the next room, the armored knight stalked toward them at a slow pace, with its sword at the ready. From its speed, it appeared as if the armor was dragging it down, impeding it's movement greatly.

Taking matters into her own hands, Sango grabbed her boomerang and threw it at the approaching enemy, and as it sailed through the room, it effectively pushed it back, though it did little damage. "What?" Normally her attack would have caused a lot of damage, but this time, it did nothing.

Deciding to put this fight to an end soon, Inuyasha charged at the foe, and landed a striking blow to its face, though unfortunately a loud clang upon the armor resonated in the room; Inuyasha only succeeded in hitting the armor. Again he raised his sword to strike, but this time, the knight was dealt him a blow to the side. "Damn it!" Inuyasha jumped out of harm's way and held his side which now bled. It seemed today wasn't a day to pick fights; he already had wounds on his shoulder.

Link charged at the Iron Knuckle, but before he could pass Inuyasha, the half demon stopped him with a piercing glare and a snarl.

"You stay out of this! You're always showing off!" He growled. This time, Link would watch from the sidelines and let him handle this. Inuyasha was annoyed with Link always showing him up, and this time he'd get some spot light. "Tell me its weak point."

Unsure, Link scrutinized the half demon's wounds. From the looks of it, he was pretty beat up, especially from the wolf attack back in the maze. He knew the Iron Knuckle closing in on them was no doubt his strongest opponent in dungeons, but would Inuyasha be alright against it? Surely he would, after all, he was no ordinary human and he was pretty fast on his feet. "Aim for its abdomen. Where the armor is tied, cut there." That way, its armor would fall and it would be vulnerable to any attack.

Understanding, the half demon didn't waste any time charging once again, this time, as soon as the Iron Knuckle raised its ax, he used his speed to dodge the oncoming blow, and as it struggled to raise its heavy weapon from the ground, he did as Link instructed and slashed at its abdomen.

"Why won't he let us help?" Shippo asked.

From the way Inuyasha had barked at Link to let him deal with the problem, Sango was pretty sure, as well as Kagome that Inuyasha didn't want to lose, not to Link or anyone. It was a matter of pride, and no matter how many times they warned Inuyasha not to overdo it, he simply would not listen.

OOO

"Father?" Pamela called from upstairs worriedly. For over ten minutes, Miroku and her father had yet to immerge from the study in the cellar. Right now she wanted to run down and check on him, and it had seemed like his wound pained him greatly.

When no response came, she decided to go down anyway, despite Miroku's order to remain upstairs. From his expression, he had seemed quite concerned, and she only hoped this wasn't a repeat of what had transpired a few years ago.

Before she could step down, Miroku appeared below and he climbed the stairs, flashing Pamela a smile that melted away her fears. He was smiling? This had been the first time she'd seen him smile since their arrival, but why now? "Is…is my—"

After ascending the stairs, he patted the child upon the head. "He's just fine. There's nothing to worry about," he replied.

"But…he was in so much pain and his injury—"

Bending down at eye level, he flashed the child another grin, ruffling her hair in the process. "It seems as if his injury reopened but its fine now. I gave him some medicine to ease the pain and he should be better in no time," he explained. Noticing a tear cascade down her freckled face, he placed a hand upon her shoulder lightly. "He's sleeping right now, so let's let him rest."

Nodding, she followed the monk to the table and took a seat. All that time she had worried over nothing. "What kind of medicine did you give him?" She inquired skeptically, and from this, Miroku gladly pulled some from his sleeves.

"Just some medicinal herbs we gathered along our travels is all," he replied, showing her the ground up ones in a small pouch one would use for money. "We have some for poisons as well, but Lady Kagome's medicine is more effective."

"Herbs?" The leaves were quite different from the ones she'd seen.

OOO

Each attack and dodge made, Inuyasha successfully rendered the inanimate knight vulnerable; its armor lay scattered on the floor, and now he could easily attack. "Take this!"

For the past few minutes, Inuyasha was faring well against it and so far, no one had stepped in or interfered, which pleased him. With its armor removed, he realized that its speed had increased and instead of simply walking after him it now ran, slashing at him relentlessly; however, with each slash, Inuyasha blocked it with his sword or simply dodged. While fighting this strange foe, he found that it clearly left itself open to attacks as soon as its weapon hit the ground.

Considering Inuyasha's injuries, Serena thought he did pretty well against the Iron Knuckle, but still, her partner Link could have easily taken it down since he was more knowledgeable on battles and the weaknesses of his enemies.

Inuyasha leapt into the air and raised his sword, ready to deliver the finishing blow, but unfortunately, the Iron Knuckle quickly raised its own weapon, blocking Inuyasha's attack. Before he could jump away and try again, the Iron Knuckle pressed all its force into its ax and swung quite hard, effectively throwing Inuyasha across the room a good distance.

"I think he's getting tired," Serena commented.

"Who's inside that anyway?" Shippo asked curiously.

Link never took his eye off the fight, but he decided to provide his companions with some information. "Iron Knuckles are deceased knights of Ikana…somehow, they've been reanimated after death," he explained nonchalantly. The question however was, how did they leave the graveyard? Someone had obviously placed the Iron Knuckle in the palace, and he guessed it was to either test their strength or slow down their progress.

Shippo's mouth fell open at this information. "You mean…it's moving on its own?!" Was it magic?

Thrown across the room for a third time, Inuyasha cringed at his injury on his side. This foe was a lot different than the last, but he was sure he almost had it beat. One more attack would be enough to finish it off, he was sure.

With its opponent on the other side of the room, the knight turned its sight to those on the sidelines, and since they were trespassing onto private grounds, it charged.

"It's coming!" Shippo shouted in fright.

Before Sango could throw her boomerang, Inuyasha charged at it, and since its back was open, he thrust his sword into the chainmail before it could hurt his friends. Just this one thrust brought the Iron Knuckle down to its knees, and in only a matter of seconds, it burst into flames.

Sheathing his sword, Link didn't bother to wait around while the group observed the emptied armor, in fact, he hurriedly ran through the door and into the next room, despite everyone's complaints to wait. There was no time to wait around.

"Sheesh! Why is he in such a hurry?" Inuyasha complained while running after him.

"Don't question Link. He has his reasons," Serena defended confidently.

OOO

Their footsteps reverberated off the walls of the imperial hall, and it came to their understanding that they stood in throne room. A ray of sun partially cut off by the dirtied drapes on the highest windows against the left wall shined through, but despite that, darkness shrouded the entire room, making it nearly impossible to discern anything.

"I wonder where I put my flashlight…" Kagome thought aloud, easily perplexing both Serena and Link.

"Your what?" Serena asked.

Although it was quite dark, Serena's light was hardly unnoticeable. "Oh it's…kind of like a lantern; it should be in my backpack somewhere…"

"Fox fire!"

Blue flames engulfed tiny Shippo's form and as he focused his energy, the flames shot up from his hands, before innocently floating around the room. The flames eerily seemed ghostly to the group, but nonetheless, it did brighten their path up some.

Kagome smiled at the child by her feet. "Wow, Shippo, I didn't know you could do that." It must have been because of the Great Fairy's magic that he was able to use his Fox Fire in different ways. Still, very useful.

Directly ahead of them, up a few steps sat a tall throne made entirely from stone. The seat was empty as was the entire room, yet strange paintings were drawn upon the walls around them, some eerily representing human figures with enlarged tongues or misshapen shapes which clearly baffled the group or ones that clearly resembled skulls which lined the entire room.

Torn and dirtied banners, weathered from age, hung upon the furthest wall straight ahead of them above the stone throne. A symbol, most likely representing Ikana's power was painted upon the cloth; the emblem resembled that of a human, with legs but the arms were not visible. However, in their place was what seemed like small wings and in place of the head was a round ruby stone.

In Link's opinion, the very emblem reminded him of the one back in Hyrule, only it was more detailed and in place of the ruby was the Triforce. Rather than small wings, in Hyrule, the wings were longer, representing the might of the Goddesses, but the might of the Goddesses was not acknowledged in this forgotten land of Ikana. For despicable reasons of their own, the Ikanaian's deeply disliked the true creators of their world and through their monuments and towers their hatred burned until they breathed their last.

The closer they approached, gentle muffles of hushed whispers filled the room around them, and they stopped curiously to pinpoint its source. With each turn, only the flames of Shippo's fox fire lighted the room, but no one appeared present.

"Where are those voices coming from?" Kagome asked.

Sango was just as perplexed, as well as the others, excluding Link of course. "I'm not sure…"

 _ **"W-who do you suppose they could be?"**_ A whiny high pitched voice asked.

 _ **"Trespassers!"**_ One of them barked, its deep voice echoing in the room around the group.

Inuyasha squinted through the darkness, and located the very source of the bickering. In the farthest corner of the room to their right, were two ghostly lights floating about.

"Do you see that?" Shippo asked Link, who nodded in response.

Sango and Kagome were surprised, yet nonetheless, seeing as how the spirits were not attacking, they decided to confront them. Besides, it was five against two.

_**"Again? Why?"** _

From the sounds of footsteps approaching, the other one grew frantic and flew about the air around its friend.  _ **"Shh!"**_ As he and his friend kept their faces toward the wall, they realized that the room had returned to utter silence. Believing they had not been heard nor seen, they calmly breathed a sigh of relief.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha questioned suddenly with narrowed eyes.

From the sound of Inuyasha's voice right behind them, they jumped in mid-air, cowering in the corner, shaking from fright. These two ghostly skulls found themselves confronted by an unlikely group of visitors and their strange powers of dancing flames that encircled the room around them.

The two disembodied heads with a ghostly aura around them, possibly keeping them animate, regarded the group, unsure of their intentions in the palace. Upon their heads they were adorned in military headdresses of their rank beneath their majesty Igos Du Ikana; in fact, they were his personal henchmen or at least they were before they had fallen to their deaths many years near the time of creation; these two were regarded as the strongest soldiers of all of Ikana.

Acting brave, the one with the rounder and sturdier bone structure directed its attention to the group.  _ **"I'm the best swordsman in all of Ikana!"**_  He replied as a matter of fact. Well that wasn't true anymore, but the memory of him still lived on, despite what others would thought.

Unlike the other, his face was more elongated, and at the reply from his friend, he laughed.  _ **"The greatest swordsman? Of Ikana? You? Ha!"**_

 _ **"Grrr! Draw your weapon!"**_ He growled.

_**"Oh not this again…"** _

When his companion failed to unsheathe his sword, he growled indignantly.  _ **"You hear me? I'm telling you to draw your sword!"**_

 _ **"…how?"**_  He questioned quite incredulously.  _ **"We're dead."**_ To top that, they had no body, arms or legs; they were merely floating heads, incapable of combat.

"Um…excuse us," Kagome voiced, and from the interruption, they turned their sights back to the group and curiously regarded them again. "But you wouldn't happen to have the pendant that we've been searching for, would you?"

A silence filled the room once again.

Leaning in to the rounder faced skull, his friend whispered,  _ **"Did you hear? They want the pendant…"**_

_**"I heard…"** _

_**"Well…what do we do?"**_ From their questionable stares, he didn't know what to do.  _ **"Should we te—"**_

_**"Why are you asking me? I don't know!"** _

Provoked that they were being ignored, Inuyasha growled. "Hey! Do you have it or not?"

Kagome placed her hands upon her hips, quite annoyed by the half demon's rudeness. "Inuyasha!

Providing their utmost attention, the elongated skull had to be sure they had heard correctly.  _ **"Did you say pendant? You want it?"**_

"Yes," Replied the slayer. "The Great Fairy asked that we retrieve the pendants in this time of urgency. We mean no harm."

Great Fairy? What were these trespassers talking about? Whatever that was, it was beyond them.

 _ **"There is no pendant,"**_ Replied the thicker faced skull suddenly.  _ **"So leave now!"**_

This came as a surprise. Weren't they just whispering about the pendant a few moments ago? Why were they lying?

"Hey! Hold on! What do you mean you don't have it?" Inuyasha asked. He knew for a fact they were hiding something from them, and lying their way pass this wouldn't work.

**"I'm telling you to get out now! Trespassers aren't welcome!"**

"The hell we're leaving!" Inuyasha replied.

A sinister cackle erupted behind the group, easily putting an end to the bickering. From its place upon the throne, King Igos Du Ikana had awakened from his previous slumber. How he had regained his skeletal body, Link did not know, but it seemed as if something evil was at work once again.

Frightened, the skulls suddenly fled from the room, startling the group by their retreat.  _ **"We told you so!"**_

"W-what is…that?" Kagome stuttered in fright.

While they had come across Stalchildren during their travels to Ikana, they never believed they'd encounter one so enormous. This being, crowned and seated upon the royal seat of the palace wore the colors and cloth of that of a superior majesty. His height of course was certainly questionable; no one would have believed they'd come across an ancient giant on their quest.

Shippo hid behind Sango. "I-It's huge! What do we do?"

 _ **"You have made it this far…interesting…."**_ The King replied suddenly before cackling once more.  _ **"You are after the pendant, passed down through the Royal Family's lineage, are you not?"**_

Knowing he should have seen this coming, Inuyasha blatantly unsheathed his sword and approached the Igos Du Ikana without any fear. As soon as he stood a few feet away from the small stone stairs leading to his throne, he pointed his blade arrogantly. "You got that right! If you know what's good for you, you'll hand it over."

"You see, we're collecting the four pendants because the Great Fair—" Kagome was suddenly interrupted by yet another laugh.

 _ **"The Great Fairy asked this of you? How detestable…"**_ He seethed.  _ **"You shouldn't follow orders from a mere 'woman,'"**_

Kagome and Sango blinked. What? What was wrong with being a woman? Did this guy have something against women? Why? As Kagome thought about it, she came to the conclusion that perhaps women were lowly in this dimension also and men were seen as superior.

Igos Du Ikana clenched his bony hands irately before standing up from his seat. In a regal manner, he descended the stairs and unsheathed his ancient sword by his hip.  _ **"I don't believe in Great Fairies or Goddesses with divine powers! I am the King, Igos Du Ikana, and you shall pay for trespassing into my Kingdom!"**_

Already prepared for this outcome, Link aimed his fire arrows toward the two windows overhead and released. One by one, fire eliminated the curtains blocking the path of the sun's rays. Immediately after, the room brightened, allowing for a fair fight.

Igos Du Ikana detestably growled at the blonde youth who dared to enflame his curtains. Raising his sword, he swung at Link, who had not been prepared to dodge the attack.  _ **"You dare bring light into my palace!"**_

When Link landed a good distance away, injured from his chest up to his shoulder, everyone gasped and stood protectively in front of him, drawing their weapons against the undead King.

"Link!?" Serena cried before fluttering to her companion's side.

"Damn you!" Inuyasha cursed at the giant. Beyond angry, he unleashed his fury upon the dead King, but with each attack, the King's shield kept him from delivering a blow. To make matters worse, ever since Inuyasha returned to his half demon form, his sword hasn't been responding well to its unusual but strong power. If he had his father's fang, he could finish this in one attack.

Igos Du Ikana didn't waste a second as he struck at Inuyasha harshly with his blade, nearly overpowering the half demon's attack. The force was so strong, that Inuyasha had to jump away in order to access its movements before looking for its weak point.

"Link!" Kagome cried as she examined his wound. From where she knelt, she gasped she realized he was bleeding terribly, that he could hardly keep himself upright. Gathering her power into her hands, she concentrated on healing his wounds, unfortunately, Link stubbornly pulled away. "What are you doing? Stay still," she scolded, but her efforts to heal him were in vain.

One moment Link was sitting and the next he unsheathed his sword and suddenly charged for the King.

"What are you doing?!" Inuyasha complained. He watched as the boy ran past him and for the deadly giant in front of them. Before he could warn Link, he was flung back yet again, though he managed to pick himself back up. "Do you want to die?!"

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango's giant boomerang sailed through the air and easily hit the skeleton with great force, knocking it back into the furthest wall. By doing so, her companions had a little extra time to prepare themselves for another attack.

What was going on? Why couldn't he get a hit in? Link's vision faded and black spots filled his vision. A strange numbness overwhelmed him suddenly and he grasped his chest painfully. For some reason, he felt exhausted and he fell to his knees out of breath. The voices of his comrade were off pitch, so much that he couldn't hear them properly.

"Link!" Serena cried. "Are you alright? What's wrong?" She asked, but when she failed to receive a reply, she couldn't help but notice that the passive expression sometimes worn by her companion had fallen. He was in pain and worn out. What was a fairy to do? "Let Kagome heal you! Or better yet, drink that potion!" For crying out loud, he was going to bleed to death!

Cracking its neck, King Igos Du Ikana angrily regained his footing and roared a tremendous roar. From the noise, the walls around the group cracked and one of the pillars stationed near the throne fell, and a collection of dust filled the air around them. After this, his head dislodged from his neck, eerily cackling as it made toward them.

From the sight of this, everyone gasped. Not only did they have to dodge a flying head that could mull them to death, but now they had to avoid the headless body which swung its sword around crazily.

"Shit!" Inuyasha cursed. A thought came to him suddenly and it was so brilliant, he knew it would work for sure. "Sango! Aim for the body! I'll take care of the head!"

She nodded and once again she threw her boomerang, but unfortunately, it didn't have any effect because the giant easily stepped out of harm's way which clearly baffled her. Sango would have guessed that it would be vulnerable since its head wasn't attached.

While Sango and Inuyasha took on enemy, Kagome rushed over to Link's side once again and re-examined his wounds. From his shortness of breath and tired and pained expression, she pulled him out of the line of fire and to the far side of the room away from danger.

The entire time, Serena was panicking and circling the two. "Link are you alright?! Say something!"

Shippo, quietly perched upon Kagome's shoulder, frowned. Link was hurt pretty badly and he looked exhausted. "Is he okay?" He asked the priestess, but she didn't answer right away.

Serena, who had noticed Kagome was about to use her healing magic, stopped her. "Use the potion instead; it'll be quicker that way."

Understanding, she reached into his satchel and retrieved the bottle of red liquid. After uncorking the lid, she lifted his head upon her knee and pressed the contents to his mouth. From where she sat, she couldn't help but notice the blood continue to seep through his clothing; the wound was deep. "It's not working?"

This was a surprise.

"What do you mean it's not working?" Serena questioned. The fairy examined her partner, but the magic did not take effect. What? It worked just fine with Sango not long ago; why was that?

Coughing from the contents of the potion, Link pushed the bottle away, surprising his three friends beside him. A trickle of blood fell from his mouth and he fell on his stomach clenching his wound. With his eyes squeezed shut, he did not hear the voices of his friends calling out to him and darkness invaded his senses.


	49. To Your Health (Part One)

Suffocating darkness filled the void in which he stood, and a dreadful fear crept up into his subconscious, warning him of plagued thoughts regarding certain friends just on the other side. Cold hands encased his form, chilling him as he reached out for the warmth of those he had come to know and understand, however, with failed attempts, unbearable poundings echoed in his head, eliciting pain and dizziness which caused him to fall into the perpetual blackness.

Startled, he rose up, the sheets tossed to the side carelessly. Upon his awakening, he realized he was no longer in the palace in battle with his comrade, but rather was sitting in a soft mattress of a small room, quite similar to that in the Stock Pot Inn.

Bandages were wrapped neatly around his torso and upper left shoulder, and he was only dressed in his beige pants. Beside him in the bed was nicely folded tunic, complements of Anju he was sure. His weapons, his shield and sword, along with his bow and quiver of arrows were placed against the furthest wall near the dresser, and an open window beside him let in a gentle breeze. Judging by the sun's position, it was probably late evening, at least 7pm.

As he sat there, caught up in his thoughts, he couldn't help but wonder what could have transpired after he had collapsed from his injury. Obviously, since he was in bed, he was sure his friends were alright. If that was the case, then perhaps the battle went well?

Gathering the green tunic, he dressed himself before exiting the room. Although his hair was somewhat untidy, he decided to leave it alone, abandoning his cap in the room for now.

Upon his exit, he walked down the hall of the Inn, passing several vacant rooms, but as he reached the staircase, he heard the familiar voices of, Miroku and Kafei below.

Silently sweeping the wooden floors near the main desk, Anju, who was always garbed in her lovely ivy dress and maroon vest with white sleeves, smiled at him mid-sweep. "You're finally up," she began. "You gave your friends quite a scare."

"Where are they?" Link asked curiously. He was sure he heard Miroku and Sango nearby.

Anju smiled. "Miroku and Kafei are in the kitchen, and everyone else is outside," she explained.

"I see. Thank you for the tunic," He muttered awkwardly, but Anju only waved it off.

"Next time, don't come in here injured," she teased.

Link nodded.

OOO

Taking down the laundry strung on the lines just outside of the Stock Pot Inn, Kagome couldn't help but smile cheerfully to herself. Finally, after so much hard work scrubbing her uniform, the blood stains had finally come out. "Much better, huh Sango?"

The slayer nodded. Sango was dressed in her normal attire, a regular pink kimono. Her weapons were inside the house in the upstairs bedroom that she and Kagome shared for the night. "I'm amazed the stains came out."

"Me too." After folding the laundry and placing them in a basket, complements of Anju, the priestess searched around the area. "Where do you think Inuyasha and the others ran off to?"

Sango wasn't sure. "Who knows? Dinner will be ready soon though," she explained.

Too bad they were only able to stay for this one day. Apparently, when they returned to Clock Town early that afternoon, carrying Link who was terribly wounded, Kagome remembered Inuyasha telling them that the soldiers wouldn't let him pass into the town for some reason.

Everyone else was able to enter town quite easily, only because they had help from Kirara and Shippo of course. Kirara had carried her, Sango and Link and Shippo carried both Pamela and Miroku. Inuyasha had decided to run instead, and when he was refused entrance into Clock Town, he stubbornly jumped over the walls despite the protest of the guards stationed outside.

Upon their entrance of course, the town was eerily quiet. Posters were put up on every wall and shop with Sakon's face plastered to it. It seemed as if the whole town was on max security, in order to ensure the safety of the townsfolk.

Unfortunately, Anju and Kafei were quite busy preparing rooms due to their long list of reservations in the morning; apparently tourists were visiting. For today, Anju allowed the gang to stay the night, but allowing a room for Pamela to stay for some time was not optional, in fact, Anju found it quite odd that they wanted the little girl to stay by herself at the Inn without the accompaniment of a parent.

However, after explaining their reasoning for wanting Pamela to stay, Anju suggested that they pay a visit to Romani's Ranch, seeing as how it was on their way toward the Swamp Lands. There, she said a good friend of hers would no doubt be delighted for some company and that having Pamela around wouldn't be a problem, in fact, the owner had a younger sister about the same age as Pamela. Also, there were extra rooms on the ranch, so it probably wouldn't be a bad idea to stop by.

"I think that about does it," Sango picked up one the basket of clothing.

Kagome nodded. Now that the laundry was taken care of, she and Sango could finish up with cleaning a little before dinner. "I wonder if Link is up?" She pondered. Ever since they got back, he hadn't woken up.

Serena, who had been sitting silently on the line listening to their conversation, couldn't help but look up at the closed window to Link's room. Was he really okay? When he had suddenly collapsed, coughing up blood, she thought he was a goner for sure; that had been the first time she'd seen Link in such a critical state, and it scared her.

"Are you coming, Serena?" Kagome asked with the door leading into the Stock Pot Inn open.

With one last look, she fluttered after the two girls. Maybe Link was awake. Surely he wouldn't sleep all day.

The warmth from the hearth greeted the three when they stepped in, and an ever smiling innkeeper welcomed them back. A pleasant aroma filled the room, and Kagome practically felt her stomach growl.

"It smells good," Kagome exclaimed joyously while wiping the perspiration from her brow.

Anju nodded and took the basket from Sango's arms. "I'll take these up to the rooms. Why don't you three relax? Dinner is almost done." With that, she was about to walk up the stairs, but Kagome called out.

"Is Link up?" she asked.

Turning around, Anju offered a kind smile. "He is. He went to the roof a short time ago."

"The roof?" All three replied baffled.

OOO

With his arms propped up upon the small fence in front of him, Link rested his head in his arms and looked out upon East Clock Town. A distant look crossed his countenance, as he observed the silence of the settlement. Things had certainly changed since their last visit, of that, he was certain.

As he stood there, absently thinking, thoughts from a couple days ago surfaced. Link remembered the strange night he had come upon Shippo in the forest with the ghost girl, but before that, he'd been sleeping, and a strange voice spoke to him in that dream. Who was the voice? The voice was oddly familiar, yet even so, it often spoke to him in his dreams, questioning him about dreams and what made a hero.

_Flash Back._

" _ **Oh how the mighty have fallen…wouldn't you agree?"**_

_Questionably, Link searched around. "Who's there?" When a reply failed to call back, he reached for his blade strapped to his side. His hand rested over the handle. "Show yourself."_

_**"My, aren't we prudent…Just what is it that makes a hero?"** _

_Link narrowed his eyes. What made a hero? Just what was this? "What do you want? Are you responsible for those visions?"_

_**"Me?"** _ _For a moment, there was silence, until the voice spoke once again._ _**"What is it that makes a dream? Is the person themself responsible…or is it someone else?"** _

" _Who are you?"_

_A laugh resonated around him. Suddenly, a giant eye ball appeared seemingly unattached to the darkness. Its green irises watched him._ _**"Who I am, isn't important, it's me who should be asking the questions, is it not?"** _

_Since when did his dreams question him? He removed his hand from his blade, though his awareness did not die down. "When one intrudes upon another's sleep, then it is that person's right to ask questions. Now explain. What do you want of me?"_

" _ **Were you always this critical? What happened to the little boy that wanted to see it all?"**_

_"What?"_

_**"Hmm? Have you forgotten? It wasn't that long ago that you had big dreams. Care to remember?"** _

_End Flash back._

What had happened to the boy who had wanted to see the world? Link's desire to see the new places did not end, in fact he aspired to learn more, but old memories of his homeland haunted him; he missed his friends. Promises were made but broken, only because he lost his confidence years back during his search for his invaluable friend. For a Hylian like himself, and having braved the Lost Woods many times with his guardian fairy, without her guidance, he had wandered through the foliage, even going so far as to delve into the deepest parts of the woods only to fall into another world, similar yet so different from Hyrule.

_**"If your dreams bother you so much, then why not stop dreaming?"** _

Stop dreaming? If his past memories bothered him so much, he could simply stop it? How was that possible? Wasn't it best to keep those you loved engraved in your heart? Friends could never be forgotten, but to remember something so terrible…no matter how painful wasn't it best to keep them close? Having no memories…it would be sad…wouldn't it?

_**"But then again…if you stopped…you would in no time forget those you loved…pity…yet you seem better now that you made some new friends, isn't that right?"** _

To not have known a true friendship would no doubt leave one feeling empty and lonely. Sure Link's desire was to see the world, but he also wanted to meet new people. From the very beginning he was alone, without the love from a parent, belittled and bullied by the selfish and cowardly, but he did see a world he could have never imagined. He made friends…kept true to promises, but after his efforts seemed in vain and sent back in time to relive a childhood he had thrown away, he felt…lost and without a sense of purpose. What was a former 'Hero of Time' to do with his life now that he was a child again? Relive his innocent youth? It wasn't as simple as it seemed. Through all the hardships he faced, he was much older in mind than in body and felt detached from himself.

Of course he found that sense of purpose when he arrived in Termina. The land was cursed into a never ending cycle of catastrophe and without a hero to lend a helping hand. Link believed he was destined to aid the people; even though he found it impossible to return to his previous childhood, he knew that his life had a meaning; it was to help others. But even though he helped them, no one knew of his struggle; no one knew him as the 'Hero of Time,' or the 'Savior of Termina.' It seemed to him that his presence, no matter where it might be, was like a fleeting moment. One day he was there risking his life for the sake of others and the next he was gone, and his achievements wasted and forgotten. Why wasted…because in the end…Hyrule suffered and Link was unable to fully secure peace to a land destined to end.

_**"You deny what's most important to you…if only to forget…in order for your heart to heal…shame…The only one you're hurting is yourself."** _

Perhaps that was true. The only person he was hurting was himself. Forgetting wasn't an answer. Putting himself down and lingering on regretful thoughts was unacceptable; but Link didn't know what else to do. What was his purpose in life if he couldn't even protect both Hyrule and Termina from an inevitable doom? What was his purpose if he couldn't even save his friends?

A sighed escaped him and his shoulders slumped. What was his purpose? What was he doing helping these people? Was it really alright for him to tag along on this quest?

" _I hope you find what you've been searching for, my friend."_

Pushing himself off the fence, Link searched inside himself. What was he searching for? What did he really want? Well he still wanted to see new places and meet new people, but after the events with Termina years back, when he learned of Hyrule's fate, he wanted nothing more than to seclude himself into exile. Why? Link didn't know. He didn't know who he was. After coming across the foreigners who were somehow chosen by the Goddesses to save the land, Link felt something inside him stir. What was it? Perhaps he did miss the accompaniment of friends, but he still questioned himself. What had the Happy Mask Sales Man meant by,  _'I hope you find what you've been searching for, my friend?'_  Well Link didn't have an answer to that, at least not yet. On his travels with his newest companions, maybe he would find the reason.

Hidden behind the giant bell just outside of the roofed entrance, Kagome couldn't help but notice the many mixed emotions appear upon Link's face. For some time, she'd been standing there, unsure whether or not to reveal herself, but seeing him stare off, thinking deeply on something that seemed serious made her curious. What was he thinking? Why did he look sad?

There was much about Link that she and her companions didn't know, and only recently he had opened up somewhat to them, though it seemed as if he kept a lot to himself. Sometimes she wondered what he was thinking.

"Did you bandage my wounds, Kagome?" Link asked, turning fully around to look at the priestess half hidden by the bronze bell.

Kagome jumped and blushed. So he knew she was there? Did he have eyes on the back of his head or what? "I-I did," she replied quite awkwardly all of a sudden that it baffled her. Why was she stuttering? That was so unlike her.

Link blinked, but ignored her stammer. "I see…thank you. I can't remember what happened after I collapsed."

Removing herself away from the bell, Kagome took her place beside him and stared out upon the town, just as he had done before. "That's to be expected…you had us worried…especially Inuyasha." Her brown eyes met his and for that moment, they stared at one another.

OOO

Pamela stared at the small doll Shippo held in his hand. "Is she yours?" She asked curiously.

"Not mine. It belongs to Charlene. I'm keeping it safe until I find her again," he replied.

Both he and the little girl found themselves in North Clock Town, still quite spacious. There were still deep crevices in the ground due to the tremor days back, but it seemed like some of the rubble and scattered limbs had been tidied up since their departure.

On the far side of the grassy area were a group of children, wearing familiar blue bandanas, and among them was the leader, Jim. From the long distance, they recognized Shippo and with bright smiles gracing their youthful faces, they ran toward him and Pamela.

"Shippo!" Jim shouted authoritatively, earning a surprised look from the fox child. As soon as he and his friends circled them, Jim scrutinized him. "Where have you been? You missed our meeting a couple days ago. How far have you gotten in completing the book?"

Unsure of who these kids were, Pamela felt awkward and out of place. She'd never been around other kids before, and stuck close to the little boy beside her.

Searching his shirt for the red book, Shippo handed it to Jim, who hurriedly opened and flipped through the pages. "I've been helping people in Termina. It's not much, but—"

"Whoa!" Jim exclaimed suddenly, shocking his friends. "You've managed to collect so much data, and you even went to that haunted wasteland?" His eyes widened in disbelief. Not only had he been there, but Jim was surprised to learn that he'd been to the mountains and to Great Bay.

"Huh? Hey, let me see!"

"Yeah, I want to see too!"

Jim's friends gathered around him, their eyes reading through the collective data written in the pages. Not only that, but from what they read, Shippo had thoroughly given quite a summary of the many battles he endured and how he had managed to help others; it was quite extraordinary.

Shippo blushed. "It's not much…"

Skimming through some of the text, Jim came upon the last page and stumbled over something quite interesting. He blinked. "Help Link and Kagome get together…" He voiced aloud as he mused. From Shippo's startled expression, Jim did a double take, back from the book to the boy. "Wait…Link? Do you mean big brother? The same Link who wears a green tunic and has a fairy?" Could it be that Link had a love interest?

Shippo suddenly reached out to reclaim the book, his face quite red in embarrassment. "Hey, that's personal! It's not finished yet!" Unfortunately, Jim pulled it out of reach and smirked while his friends quietly observed in mild curiosity.

Cheekily smiling, the youth in charged held it above his head. "Who is Kagome?"

Blushing, the child awkwardly pushed his foot in the dirt. "Uh…well…she's my mom…"

Having heard this, everyone fell silent. Jim said nothing but his friends on the other hand merely glanced at one another before openly pointing at Shippo with disgusted expressions.

"Ew, gross!" They exclaimed in unison.

Before they could taunt Shippo in utter amusement, Jim held his hand up and easily silenced them. "Quiet. There is nothing wrong about wanting a father…" He replied with indifference. "Wait…does Link like her?" he asked curiously. "Is he okay with this?" So it seemed Shippo was planning to get his mom and Link together then, but were their feelings mutual? Although he was a child, he did understand what it meant to like someone.

Again Shippo pressed his foot in the ground, nodding. "I think so. He's always looking at her and blushing," he replied remembering the times he and Kagome were alone together. In fact, during their stay at the Smithy's on the mountains, he saw Kagome place a blanket around Link's shoulder while watching through the window. Then there were the times at Great Bay. Remembering when Link had saved Kagome from the Wall Master, he perked up. "Wait, he was holding her hand this morning!" Even though there was no real reason for him to, he still held her hand even after the monster was defeated, and of course he'd seen Kagome's reaction; she was blushing.

The boys stared.

"Isn't your mom older than him?" One asked. They knew Link was just a few to five years older than themselves, but still, a mom was usually older, right?

The child beside him whispered into his ear. "Maybe Link has a thing for older women?"

Upon hearing this, Shippo balled up his fists. "My mom isn't that old, she's a year older than him," he replied as if it was obvious. Of course, the only response he got was curious stares. "What?"

Circling around the auburn haired youth, Jim scrutinized him from head to toe, still clutching the red book close to him. "Your mother must have been very young to have you, if her and Link aren't that far from each other in age…"

The other boys nodded. "Yeah!"

Just as all the boys were baffled, so was a certain brunette standing quietly next to Shippo. What was his story? Was his mom really that young to have conceived him?

It finally dawned on the boy and he rubbed his neck, in a manner Link seemed accustomed to in awkward situations. "Kagome is my adoptive mother," He hoped this would shine some light on the situation, but it only seemed to earn him more questionable stares and more silence. "My real mom died when I was younger…and as for my dad…well he passed away soon after," he explained, remembering the faces of his deceased family for a moment. "Kagome was the one who found me and took me in."

Pamela frowned. So Shippo went through all of that? He also lost his mother…but not just that, he lost his father too.  _'He must be suffering more than me…'_

Understanding, Shippo placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. "No need to say anymore. I fully support your plan to get those two together, because from what you've told us, it seems likely that there is something going on between them. If you ever need any help, we'll lend a hand," He offered with a toothy grin. Even if it was odd for the Bombers to assist in the matters of love, Shippo was a Bomber. No matter what situation it is, the group would take full responsibility to help others; that was their whole purpose in creating the Secret Society of Justice.

Elated by this, Shippo's tail swayed. He hadn't thought they'd believe him, but they did. Even though Jim did offer to help out, Shippo knew he and his friends wouldn't be in town long enough for that to work.

Jim, however, wasn't finished talking. In fact, he couldn't help but curiously stare at Shippo. It wasn't his face he was concerned with, but it was what he was holding. "By the way Shippo, there's something that's bothering me…"

"What?" Shippo's tail twitched and he canted his head.

Scratching his nose, he pointed at his hand, which held a small figurine. "Why are you holding a doll?"

Shippo glanced down and immediately blushed. "Oh…umm…"

"Are you still playing with dolls?" One of them questioned.

"No!" Shippo replied.

Their eyes fell on the girl beside him, who was awkwardly blushing and looking elsewhere. "Then…is it your girlfriend's?" They snickered.

From this comment, his mouth nearly hit the ground. "What? No!" He blushed at the thought.

Pamela was also startled by this. "I'm not!"

Jim laughed. "Sure…"

"No, it belongs to Charlene," He explained in exasperation. Why were they suddenly jumping to conclusions about him having a girlfriend? Shippo hoped this would dawn on them, but instead, it only brought smirks to their faces.

"Your girlfriend?" They once again questioned, eyeing the girl beside him. "Hi Charlene," They teased in friendly bantering with one another. Some of them even elbowed Shippo while smiling quite knowingly, most of which quite bothered both Shippo and Pamela.

He huffed. "No! This is Pamela!" He clarified.

Immediately they silenced their annoying laughter and gasped. "Shippo!"

While the boys were rendered speechless by this, Jim silently mused to himself. He wandered briefly who Charlene was, and the name did sound familiar.

"He has two girlfriends?" The boy to the left of Jim asked.

"You player!" Another exclaimed.

Shippo scratched his cheek. "What?"

Normally, from Jim's experience around adults, there was a saying that if anyone was in the accompaniment of the opposite sex and you were friends, then no matter if you're a boy or a girl, you were basically seen as either 'boyfriend' or 'girlfriend.' Jim laughed at Shippo's flustered expression. "Shippo you dog you!" He teased.

"I'm not a dog! I'm a fox!" He replied. Seriously, why were people always mixing him up with a different animal? First it was the raccoon dog and not a dog?

Everyone shared a glance before they busted out laughing in hysteria. Some even teasingly winked at the boy and girl. "He admits it!"

"You sly fox!" They laughed.

Closing the book, Jim, who was still smiling, handed it back. "Well anyways here. It's a great start." From this, his friends nodded. "You've managed to make a lot of people happy, and I can see you are committed faithfully to the Bombers."

"Thank you!" Shippo's earlier agitation faded and relieved that they had ended the jokes, his tail swayed in delight. He hadn't thought it was much, but hearing his Clock Town friends congratulating him, he felt much better.

Jim nodded. "Have you been to our hideout yet?"

Shippo blinked. "Hideout? I haven't."

Of course that was understandable, since it seemed Shippo had been out traveling the land of Termina helping others, so Jim decided to overlook it. "Well our hideout is located over there," he explained, pointing to a narrow opening guarded by one of the members of the Bombers. "See that guy there?" He was referring to the boy wearing the yellow bandana. "He guards the path to the observatory. So if you ever want to check it out, be sure to give him the code; it's written in the book. You can visit it any time."

Shippo eagerly nodded. "Ok!"

With that said, the Bombers saluted Shippo before running off in a random direction, leaving both Pamela and Shippo to stare at their retreat. However, a few boys stopped and cupped their hands around their mouths before shouting, "Bye Shippo's other girlfriend!"

Pamela blushed and turned toward Shippo who sweat dropped at the scene. "The Bombers?" She questioned. "You're in a gang?"

Shippo nodded. "Yeah. It's a Secret Society that helps others; it's like a mission," he explained.

Pamela understood. So that's what it was all about.

Noticing the discomfort laced on the little girl's face, Shippo couldn't help but scratch his cheek awkwardly. It seemed as if she wasn't used to being around others. "Sorry about that…" He apologized. He hadn't thought they'd confuse Pamela for his girlfriend.

She shook her head. "No, it's ok." The boys were just being silly, that was all. Actually, it didn't bother her one bit, because they didn't know her.

"Are you still upset? I'm sorry you had to leave home…"

Her blue eyes fell to her feet and she frowned deeply. Why did her father want her to leave? She had to be there for him because he was injured. There was a time she used to live in this town, but she hardly remembered it. Now that she was away from home and her father, she felt lonely and scared. Pamela had been taken out of her natural environment and placed into another. "Kind of…I hope my father is ok…"

The two left the area and appeared back in East Clock Town. Right about now, dinner was probably almost done, and any minute now, someone would probably fetch them.

Absentmindedly, the doll which Shippo had been carrying fell from his grasp, and Pamela, noticing this, stopped and bent down to pick it up, however, another hand had reached out for it but stopped on account of Pamela pulling it out of reach.

Shippo, who had also stopped, saw an older woman behind them, dressed in a long blue dress with brunette locks cascaded down her back in curls. Her face was quite rosy and her lashes long. "Who are you?" Shippo asked.

"My name is Elaine…that doll…where did you get it?" She sorrowfully asked, her eyes never leaving the small figurine in Pamela's arms.

Staring at the woman questionably, Shippo scratched his cheek. "I found it in the forest," he explained. "It's not mine. It's Charlene's."

Elaine's face took on one of pure shock and she suddenly grasped Shippo's shoulders firmly and stared him in the eye. "Charlene? You know Charlene? Where is she?" She desperately asked, that she hadn't noticed the little boy grow dizzy.

"Y-yeah, she's my friend," he replied, and when the older woman released her grip on him, he couldn't help but stare at the woman. "Huh?"

Regaining her composure, Elaine apologized. "Forgive me. Charlene is my daughter. She disappeared a few years ago in the woods near Great Bay. I've searched and searched, but I couldn't find her…but…you say you know her? Where is she?"

"Well…" So this was Charlene's mom? She was so young though. "Um, well…she was lost in the forest…and then she ran off before I could give her back her doll," he explained.

Pamela stared between the two, still clutching the doll.

"Please…may I see the doll?" She asked, and when Shippo nodded to Pamela, she handed it to the woman's outstretched hands. "Thank you…I made this for her…a long time ago…" Tears fell from her eyes and she wept, trying to hide her face from the children.

"Hey, are you o-" Shippo was so suddenly interrupted when a voice called out to him and Pamela.

"Shippo! Pamela!" Miroku called from the top of the stairs. Noticing the children weren't alone, he approached them. "Is something wrong?" he asked her. When she didn't respond, he turned toward Shippo and Pamela. "Why don't you two head back?"

Nodding, the two ran back to the Stock Pot Inn, looking back only once feeling strangely regretful.

As soon as the children were gone, Miroku comforted the young woman, bringing her to a chair to sit. "What troubles you?"

Removing her hands from her face, she stared at the monk, before staring at the doll in her hands. "The little boy…he found my daughter's doll in the forest," she explained.

"Your daughter's?" he questioned.

She nodded. "A few years ago…she got lost in the woods and never resurfaced. She had this with her at the time…the little boy said he found my daughter, Charlene there wandering around lost…" Perhaps her daughter really was ok. If the little boy saw her, then she had to be, right?

A memory surfaced suddenly and Miroku sorrowfully stared at the crying mother. "Did you daughter happen to be wearing a blue dress with white ribbons?"

Elaine looked up suddenly and nodded fervently. "Yes."

Now he understood. The little child he and Link had come upon in the forest was the same little girl, the one whose spirit was not at rest. "Miss, I must inform you that your daughter…"

OOO

With their stares firmly fixed upon one another, they didn't realize how late it had gotten. The few citizens outside had already taken shelter for the night and a few of the guards stationed around took turns with their shifts.

"What happened after I blacked out?"

Looking away from him, she leaned against the fence and stared at her feet. "Well, when you lost consciousness…"

_Flash Back._

" _Link!" The priestess cried when she witnessed Link hit the floor quite painfully. When she found that he wasn't moving, she ran to his side and turned him onto his back in order to access his wounds. The injury was deep and would probably need stitches, and because the Red Potion had refused to use its magic on him, she was left with her last option. Gathering the power inside her, she placed her hands onto his chest and focused all of her power into healing him._

_Having paused in mid-battle, Inuyasha cursed at the sight of the fallen boy, and turned his angry glare to the headless King stomping around swinging his sword wildly. "You bastard!" Fueled by so many mixed emotions, he charged straight on for the body, ignoring the head which soared by. "Take this!" His sword easily pierced through the heavily sturdy shield it used to protect itself, easily splitting it in half._

_Sango's boomerang soared through the air, but her attack missed the cackling head. In an effort to dodge the oncoming attack, she jumped out of its path and unsheathed her sword at her hip and swiped at the skull. Unfortunately, the sword wasn't enough to stop its advancement upon her, and before she could jump out of harm's way, she barely avoided a full on attack, managing only to fall to the side. Unfortunately, her shoulder was hit as the skull passed by._

_Grasping her shoulder, she quickly turned to counter the next attack, but none came, in fact, Sango was perplexed yet alarmed when she realized the head flew toward her_ _companions sitting off to the side_ _. "Watch out!"_

_Serena bobbed in the air frantically around the priestess, whose attention was focused entirely on the fallen boy before her. "Watch out! It's coming this way!" She screeched._

_Kagome gasped. "Ah!" Thankfully, she and Shippo, along with Serena managed to duck just in time to avoid a head on collision with the soaring skull. The magic that had been wrapped around her fingers dispersed and she was torn between wanting to protect her friends and also wanting to stop Link's bleeding. What would she do?_

_Noticing this, Shippo stood protectively in front of her. "Don't worry! I got this!"_

" _Shippo…"_

_He turned his eyes over his shoulder. "Hurry and help Link!"_

_Nodding, she focused once again to summon her spiritual powers into her fingertips._

_When the skull turned once more, it launched itself for the three for a second time, and this time, the little boy was prepared to stop its advancement. Seeing this, it cackled before opening its mouth to bite at the fox child._

" _Fox fire!" Blue flames shot from his body and encased the head, blinding the foe instantly. In seconds, it spun around wildly out of control to break free of Shippo's magic. However, he wasn't done yet. With another trick up his sleeve, he threw his spinning top at it while it was temporarily blinded and in moments, the head hit the ground. "I did it!" He cheered._

_Serena was impressed. "Nice going!"_

_The skeletal body on a rampage was thrown once again across the room by Inuyasha's blade and rage, however, with each attack; it still managed to pick itself up._

_Fed up, Inuyasha gripped the handle of his blade and was about to charge once more, but stopped when he felt a pulse resonate from the sword he held in front of him "This…power…" The ground below him shook and broke apart and a strange crackling of lightning surrounded his form. Inuyasha smirked._

_After wildly spinning to escape the hazy flames, Igos Du Ikana was about to launch another attack, but something caught his attention, as well as the others. An alarming sight greeted him; it was so familiar and yet so frightening that memories from his past flooded back to him._

_A familiar bright bluish light emanated from the blade just as it had back on Great Bay, and as the sword felt light in hand and his strength heightened, Inuyasha raised it above his head and unleashed an enormous wave of energy, enwrapped by lightning. The energy flew directly for the skeletal body straight on, and in a matter of seconds, it was down, along with a giant hole in the wall._

_Igos Du Ikana gasped from the terrible magic wrapped around the ancient blade in the half demon's grasp. "That power! How do you possess it?!"_

_Amber eyes turned and glowered at the floating head of the King, and now that the body was dealt with, all that remained was the head. Inuyasha didn't waste any time in charging forward. "This ends now!"_

_Frightened, the head escaped the swing of his sword and he flew around the room, evading Inuyasha's attacks. "Keep that blade away from me!" He hollered._

" _Get back here, coward!"_

_Sango, along with everyone else merely sweat dropped at the scene. What in the world? Why was the infamous King of Ikana fleeing from a fight? The scene was not at all what they had been expecting._

_How could it be? That sword should have been sealed away in the darkness of Stone Tower; why wasn't it? "That sword! Why do you have it?!" He bellowed, dodging yet another swing from the cursed blade. Igos flew past Kagome and the others frantically. Unfortunately, his efforts were in vain when he was suddenly hit from behind by a sailing boomerang and thrown against the furthest wall of the palace._

" _Great job Sango!" Inuyasha smirked. Judging from her pained expression and the way she held her shoulder achingly, he knew it wasn't too serious; after all, she managed to throw her heavy weapon a long distance. Now it was time to put an end to this pathetic battle._

_Unmoving, the skull simply laid there, as the half demon readied for the final blow, but before he could deliver the strike, a strange purplish mist escaped through the eyes of the King's head, and out through the massive hole in the wall before vanishing into thin air; it was so unexpected, that Inuyasha couldn't help but find this strangely familiar._

" _That vapor…" It was similar back on the mountains when Link had defeated a snow wolf. This was by far no coincidence._

_After finally finishing bandaging Link's wounds, Kagome watched as Inuyasha stood there before the fallen head. Was it over? The battle hadn't lasted as long as she thought it would. Still, if that was the case, then at least she didn't have to worry too much. Kagome wasn't able to heal the entire wound to both his chest and shoulder, but it was an improvement. For now, he needed rest, plenty of it._

" _Is everyone alright?" Sango asked standing beside Kagome._

_Kagome nodded._

" _Is Link ok?" Serena and Shippo asked in unison, hovering over the sleeping warrior._

" _Yes," Kagome replied._

_Inuyasha's ears picked up on this information and he bent down in front of the head. Before he could reach out and touch it, two voices rang out from behind Sango, Kagome and Shippo._

" _Stop! Wait!" A deep voice bellowed._

" _Don't hurt our King!"_

_The three jumped at the loud voices, and turned to see the two very skulls from earlier floating behind them._

_Inuyasha stood up and turned to face the two runaways before stubbornly crossing his arms. So they decided to run back to save their kind, did they? Were they really that terrified of him to flee from battle? Inuyasha figured as much. That mist was no mere coincidence; someone had controlled the King. "The least you could have done was give us a warning!" Inuyasha criticized the heads._

_Apologetic, the broad boned headless swordsman lowered his head._ _**"We tried to warn you, but you wouldn't listen…"** _

_**"It's already over, so step aside from our majesty!"** _

_Inuyasha glared. "Excuse me?" He seethed before cracking his knuckles threateningly. "Do you want to end up like him as well?"_

_The two gulped._

_Curiously, Kagome observed the scene from afar while Sango and Shippo went to investigate. "I wonder what's going on." Her brown eyes fell onto the young boy, whose head rested on her lap._

_**"Recently his majesty has been acting strangely…"** _ _Replied the skull with the elongated face and higher voice._

_Recovering from the attack, the head of King Igos Du Ikana arose from the ground behind the half demon, and curiously looked upon the strange foreigners inside his wrecked palace._ _**"What is the meaning of this?"** _ _He questioned in an air of unpleasantness._ _**"Men, explain yourselves! Why have you allowed intruders to enter my palace?"** _

_The two retainers of the King immediately perked up at the commanding voice. Now that their majesty was alright and seemingly back to normal, they couldn't be more delighted._

_**"Don't you remember?"** _

_Igos Du Ikana narrowed his eyes._ _**"Remember what? What nonsense are you speaking?"** _

_Inuyasha gripped his blade tightly. He supposed it was understandable that he didn't remember. "So you're the King of this dingy place, eh? Where is the pendant?"_

_Sango, who found herself next the half demon, couldn't help but frown at his irritating behavior. Really? Couldn't he for once stop acting so stuck up?_

_Having heard this, the King was no pleased; in fact, his head came quite close to the half demon's face before scrutinizing him from head to toe. However, the sword did pique his interest._ _ **"Now I remember…you came busting in looking for my treasure…and what's more, you have an ancient relic in your possession that certainly doesn't belong to one such as yourself…"**_ He commented passively. Who was this young man, and how did he have such powers to wield the cursed blade?

_Baffled, Inuyasha stared at his sword. Ancient relic? What was this skull talking about? A while ago, he did seem to make a big deal out of it. "I'm guessing you've seen this before?"_

_The King nodded. Seen it? Much more than that. Igos witnessed the devastating powers it possessed many thousands of years ago, during the war that plagued his Kingdom._ _**"Why do you have it?"** _

_Inuyasha shrugged. Why? "It was given to me; that's why! Not like I asked for it or nothing," he explained with annoyance. "Now, tell me where the pendant is."_

_Annoyed by Inuyasha's rudeness, the loader swordsman growled, openly displaying his displeasure for the half demon._ _**"Watch it! Do you know who you're speaking to?"** _

_Inuyasha fisted his hand. "Mind your own business! I wasn't talking to you!" Amber eyes glared at the King. "Because of you, my companion is hurt!" He indicated toward Link who had yet to awake. "We came all this way because of that blasted pendant! Heck, we had to fight those stupid corpses! Tell us where it is, and we'll leave!" It was as simple as that. Why make it any more difficult._

_Realizing the words spoken by the man were true, the King felt a heavy silence fall on them. It seemed that no matter what he could say to deter him from the very treasure that was guarded by the Royal Family, Inuyasha was determined to take it. For whatever purpose it was, he wanted to know first._ _**"Do you know how valuable this pendant you speak of is?"** _

_Before Inuyasha could bubble over in animosity and impatience, Sango interrupted. "This treasure of yours holds great power, so much that it could save the land of Termina from its evident doom."_

_**"Save Termina from its evident doom? Explain yourself woman!"** _ _The King commanded. What was this woman talking about? What doom? Was the land, beyond his Kingdom truly facing catastrophe? Although it wasn't really any of his business, but of course it concerned the treasure of the Royal Family._

_Realizing those that inhabited the lost Kingdom had no knowledge of the outside world, the slayer went on to explain. "You see, we were summoned to this land to save it from ultimate destruction. In order to do this, we were told to gather the four pendants from the four regions of the land…"_

_Igos thought this through. They were summoned? Now he remembered. This group was summoned by the supposed, Goddesses; the ones who were apparently responsible for birthing this planet they resided on. How despicable. There was no such thing._ _**" You say you are commanded by the Goddesses? How loathsome. Such fickle creatures deserve to burn…and all for such an insignificant matter…"** _ _King Igos Du Ikana sincerely pitied the group for believing in such legends. Even if at one point he thought they existed, he couldn't bring himself to believe it, even after the fall of his Kingdom._

_**'** _ _Insignificant?' Kagome thought. What? Didn't he care? People would die if something wasn't done. How could the King not care?_

_"What?" Inuyasha questioned. His eyes widened in disbelief. "Doesn't it bother you?"_

_Not even bothering to care, the King gave them his answer._ _**"What happens outside my Kingdom is none of my concern. If it's foretold the world is to end, then do you intend to change fate?"** _

_"Of course!" Inuyasha exclaimed loudly, startling the two retainers beside his majesty. "Why the he—"_

_Igos Du Ikana interrupted._ _**"Ikana fell long ago. Perhaps then, if I'd known of such an inevitable doom, I might have tried to appease the gods, but now that is impossible. I simply do not care any longer. Hate and death has already consumed my people, and I can't be afflicted by the problems faced by the living. Do I make myself clear?"** _

_Sango sweat dropped. It seemed reasoning with them wouldn't benefit them. Not only that, but why was the King avoiding the subject of the pendant? "We'll ask again, where is the pendant? We know that the only place in Ikana which would hold such a powerful artifact would be here."_

_Seeing as how they refused to drop the subject regarding the pendant, the King retired to his throne. Really, why was he cursed to wander the afterlife? Was it fate that these people appeared before him? Was this what the gods had wanted? Not like it really mattered._ _**"I'm afraid that what you've traveled so far to retrieve is not within reach."** _

_Inuyasha glared. "What?"_

_Hesitantly, the higher voiced retainer interrupted._ _**"A few days ago, it was stolen from us."** _

_Hearing this, it felt as if everyone's heart dropped. Stolen? After all they went through, it wasn't here? Someone stole it? Who could have possibly?_

_**"You see…a sinister looking man cloaked by darkness, with scarlet eyes took it."** _

_His friend beside him nodded at the memory._ _**"Shortly after, our King started behaving strangely…"** _ _He explained before shuddering._ _**"If we weren't already dead, we would have died right when that person looked at us."** _

_**"My bones are still shaking just thinking about it!"** _

_Inuyasha felt his eye twitch as this, and he found himself seething in rage. "And you just let him get away?!"_

_**"What could we do?!"** _ _The louder one voiced._

_His friend nodded._ _**"Besides, he vanished before we could do anything!"** _

_They traveled all this way for what? Nothing! "Damn it!" Inuyasha cursed. He hadn't expected to hear any of this. Who was the bastard that took it? The only thief he could think of was Sakon; the one that had kidnapped Kagome and was apparently was a well-known thief in Clock Town. Although he didn't know the thief personally, he knew that the next time Inuyasha met him; he'd kill him and get back the stolen Shikon Jewel._

_Having over heard this, Serena and Shippo exchanged glances. If that was the case, then it seemed as if they'd have to continue on, before something should happen to the next pendant._

_"Damn it. Out of all the things to go wrong!" Inuyasha was not happy. Looking at Sango, he turned his back to the restless spirits of the palace. "Come on. Let's head back to the house." With that said, he approached Kagome and the fallen boy._

_Sango blinked. Well, he certainly was taking this situation easily. She would have thought he'd continue to rant, but it seemed as if she was wrong in assuming that. Looking back to the King and his two swordsmen, she lowered her head. "Excuse us for intruding. We'll take our leave."_

_As soon as Inuyasha stood before the seated priestess, he gathered Link in his arm and slung the boy over his shoulder before exiting the room along with companions._

_As the strangers departed from the throne room, the two servants warily glanced at one another before staring at their King, who silently looked on with indifference. No…it wasn't indifference, it was…curiosity._

_OOO_

_Upon their exit from the ancient ruin, the group left through the small opening in the wall Link had left years before and a surprising sight greeted them. The river, which had once been flooded by thick blood, was now crystalline clear, without any traces of lurking bodies or bones._

_"The water…" Kagome commented with a small smile. It was strange though; she and Miroku had been unsuccessful in eliminating the orb in the cave above the house, but now that the battle was over; everything was as it should be._

_"I'm guessing whatever it was that was controlling the King also affected the river," Inuyasha suddenly voiced, earning questionable glances from his teammates._

_Sango blinked. "Controlling?"_

_Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah, remember back on the mountains when that strange beast attacked while the three of us, including Miroku were searching for Goron Village?"_

_Kagome gasped. "You mean that strange mist? The one that controlled that white wolf?"_

_Again Inuyasha nodded._

_Sango found this quite interesting. It seemed as if someone was indeed behind all of this, and whoever it was, she was unsure. The attack up on the snow bound mountains and here in Ikana seemed quite suspicious. For now of course, all that mattered was that the river had returned to normal, meaning those dwelling in the swamp lands were no doubt feeling some relief._

_Managing to return to the small house situated across the river, the gang entered into the room, elated to find Miroku and Pamela seated at the table sipping a steaming cup of tea._

_Kirara, who was perched upon the monk's lap, jumped from the chair and into the arms of her female friend, Sango before mewing happily._

_"Welcome back!" Miroku rose from his chair. "Judging by the consistency of the river, I take it all went..." The words dropped from his throat suddenly, and with concern lacing his countenance, his eyes turned to stare at the boy draped over Inuyasha's shoulder. "What happened?"_

_Inuyasha huffed. "What's it look like? He got himself beat up again, because he can't sit still. You can't tell him anything, I swear!"_

_Serena bobbed around the half demon. "Hey!"_

_Kagome elbowed him in the rib. "He's just exhausted himself from the fight, and he's got some bad wounds, but I managed to stop the blood for now," she replied. In her hand, she held the green cap the boy normally wore upon his head._

_"We're ready to head out," commented the slayer. Her eyes fell on Miroku and then to the seated child, whose eyes bore into the table. "Is everything prepared for departure?"_

_Offering a kind smile, Miroku nodded. Turning around, he couldn't help but frown at Pamela. For the past couple of hours, she'd been sitting there with him quietly after her father had taken to bed to rest. "Pamela…" He called, but she didn't answer back._

_Instead of taking his hand and following the group outside and to some unknown place, she leapt from the chair and down the stairs to her father's study, leaving a heavy silence in the room in which they stood._

_Kagome and Sango shared a glance before frowning. It wasn't as if they wanted to separate a father and child, but it's what Nathaniel wanted. The thought of it was quite sad, but it couldn't really be helped; after all, it would be in Pamela's best interest to go with them, some place safe and without fear crippling her for the rest of her life out in the wasteland._

_"Great…" Inuyasha sighed before staring at the unconscious boy slung over his shoulder. Carrying him was beginning to bug him, and impatiently he withdrew the boy from his aching shoulder and into the arms of both Kagome and Sango. "Here, you take him." While they helped him to sit against the wall on the floor, Inuyasha cracked his neck and popped his stiff shoulders._

_OOO_

_Standing beside the bed in which her father laid, Pamela couldn't help cry. "Father…please let me stay," she pleaded._

_Hearing his daughter sob pained him, just as the day he had lost his wife long ago. Rolling over, he sat up in the bed and patted the child's head comfortingly. "This isn't forever, my dear," he replied with a small smile._

_Looking up, with tear brimmed eyes which blurred her vision, she quickly wiped them away. "But why can't you come with me?" A thought came to her. "There's fresh water now…and we haven't been bothered by any Gibdos for a while either…"_

_Nathaniel nodded. "Yes, I know Pamela. However, for the time being, I want you to go with them. Can you do that?" When he found her still sobbing, he sighed before looking at his wounded arm covered with fresh bandages. The pain still bothered him, and he felt the injury throb every once in a while, paining him when he made the smallest of movements. "You'll…be safer with them," If any danger were to befall his only daughter, then he'd never forgive himself._

_Pamela couldn't believe it. Why now? Why did this have to happen? "I'll come back!"_

_He shook his head disapprovingly. "No…I don't want you to come back…" He replied with slight animosity, though he barely showed it. Upon the child's baffled and hurt expression, he sighed. "When it's safe, I'll come get you, and we'll make our new lives in town. How does that sound?"_

_"Do you promise?"_

_Nathaniel bit back from answering right away, but rather than seeing his daughter suffer any long from their inevitable separation, he nodded and held her in his arms soothingly. "We'll meet again someday, Pamela…I promise..."_

_OOO_

_Over hearing the conversation from down stairs, Kagome couldn't help sniff before wiping her eyes. The poor child. She felt so bad for both of them._

_Smelling fresh tears, Inuyasha leered at the distraught priestess beside him. "Don't tell me you're crying?" Seeing the tears fall freely down her rosy cheeks, he was right. Kagome was definitely crying. If it was one thing he couldn't stand most, it was someone shedding tears._

_"So what?" She inquired. "Can't you see how much it hurts them?"_

_Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah, but I don't get why you're crying. It's got nothing to do with you…" he stated as a matter of fact._

_Sometimes, Inuyasha could be so heartless. Really! Kagome huffed and turned away from the railing and beside Link, who had yet to stir._

_Even though it clearly affected the young girl, even Sango, as well as Shippo were afflicted by the sadness in the air, and each understood the pain of separation. But, it wasn't like it was goodbye for good, right?_

_Miroku frowned before lowering his head. It was best for the child to get as far away from here as possible. It wasn't safe. Whether or not she had shelter from the dangers lurking in the night or not, Miroku knew for certain that her life would be in extreme peril._

_Shippo heard the crying and tugged on Miroku's robe, earning the monk's attention. "Does she really have to leave her dad?"_

_"I'm afraid so…it's for the best."_

_End Flash Back_

OOO

Apparently their travels to Ikana proved quite inconvenient and yet without much success in Link's opinion. Although they were unable to retrieve the pendant, which was stolen, probably by Sakon, since it seemed he was somehow capable of transporting because of a mystical item he possessed, the group did manage to safely return the river to its natural state and retrieve the little girl.

"I see," Was Link's only reply before stepping away from Kagome.

"How are your injuries?" Kagome asked.

Link nodded. "Fine."

Baffled, Kagome placed a delicate hand to Link's forehead before frowning. "I thought so…you have a fever."

"I'm ok…" He replied, stepping away from her as he did.

Planting her hands firmly on her hips, Kagome's frown deepened. One thing was for sure. Link had a habit of making her worry, and this wasn't the first time. "No you're not. I think you should lie down and rest some more."

"It's nothing," Link explained. Honestly, he'd dealt with worse situations than this. This was nothing compared to having an arrow stuck in his back for half a day, nor was it anything compared to having been without water for three days. This was just another day in Link's life, and he didn't let it bother him.

"Don't be stubborn,"

The youth couldn't help but regard the priestess somewhat. While at times she tended to be quite sweet and caring, there were moments she could be stern and persistent. Other times it was difficult to deny her anything. Kagome wasn't the type to let something as minimal as a fever pass her bye; she was the kind of person who cared for the weak and pitied the less fortunate. Though she wasn't the type of girl to talk behind others back nor was she the flirtatious kind. While her sense of fashion might say otherwise, Kagome was in fact a modest and homely girl, with a motherly personality and yet at times, a temper that could frighten most of her friends, but she was someone of importance in his life.

Link knew that with each day spent with the group, he had become quite fond of her, along with the little fox child, Shippo. Although there were times he felt lonesome, she tended to lighten the mood, filling him with the feeling of warmth.

Kagome kept her stare firmly on Link, and she pouted. "Well?"

Link blinked. Well what? Had he not heard her? "Pardon?"

The school girl sighed and shook her head in dismay. He hadn't heard a single word she said, and she could only guess it was his fever. "I said, I think we should head inside."

A small smile graced his lips and he turned his back to her, and started for the door to his right. For now, he supposed he would return to his room, not feeling entirely interested in dinner; in fact, he didn't have much of an appetite.

As soon as the door closed behind him, Kagome lowered her arms to her sides. There was something different about Link. Sure he was as quiet as ever, but after all the times they spent as a whole, Link was expressing more than just one emotion. Before, he had acted passively and without a care when they first encountered one another, but now he was slightly talkative and a little friendlier toward her and her friends. Already he and Shippo were buds and Kagome had a feeling she and Link were more than just acquaintances by now, but that still left out Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Inuyasha. Sure Link might have spoken to them, but maybe he wasn't ready to open his heart fully to them. Maybe it was difficult for him to open up to new people.

Kagome closed her eyes and crossed her arms, pondering this. Could Link be shy? The priestess already knew a little of his past, as did the rest of her friends, but still. Not once on their journey had she seen his eyes sparkle or his mouth upturn into a cheery grin. Link never once even laughed around them. Maybe it was true; maybe Link was a shy boy after all; it would make sense.

Satisfied, Kagome followed after Link to join everyone for dinner. Her stomach growled at the thought of delicious food, and she remembered only having breakfast yesterday and dinner with Pamela and her father, but she went an entire day without any breakfast and she was truly famished.


	50. To Your Health (Part Two)

Thanks to Kafei and Miroku's hard work in the kitchen, dinner that night was splendid and relaxing. Granny had refused to leave her room, despite her granddaughter's protests, feigning excuses of not being hungry or that she was too tired to join in the amusement at the dinner table.

Of course it wasn't just granny who was absent, but so was a certain blonde youth; after his and Kagome's conversation on the roof, he had retired to his room for the night, and of course, Anju, who couldn't stand to hear that he had gone to bed without dinner, brought a tray of the meal to the room in which he occupied. She'd even gone so far as to throw away his bloodied tunic and replace it with a newly fresh tunic. Somehow or other, he tended to need new clothes, but that was to be expected since they were on this quest.

When they had first arrived in the village, of course there were speculations going around about the missing thief, whose picture was publicized on walls around town, and then the usual and less pleasing rumors of the Innkeepers, Anju and Kafei, mostly concerning their marriage. Above all this, the town was unusually quiet and security had risen since their departure several days ago.

First thing upon arriving, Kagome and Sango had delivered Link to the Inn, and into the hands of Anju who had taken the liberty of caring for his wounds and allowing the gang lodging for one day, since tomorrow was quite a busy time for them. While this had taken place, Miroku and Inuyasha immediately returned to the Great Fairy's Cave, praying she was still there. After Shippo had spilled the beans about what had transpired in Great Bay when the Great Fairy there had passed on, due to the drainage of magic in the land, everyone grew worried that something might have happened to her as it had to the remaining ones in the four regions. Originally, their plan was to follow the river into the Swamp Lands, but due to the drainage of Magic and Link's injuries, they decided to return to town first.

Coming upon the spring, they had breathed sighs of relief when the great enchantress was still among them, smiling happily that they were safe and unharmed.

As he sipped his tea, Miroku couldn't help but reflect back on that time at the fountain.

_Flash Back_

_"Welcome back to my spring, monk and half demon," Intoned the Great Fairy. Her voice was still as melodious as before and her smile genuine._

_The men regarded her evenly. Presently, she appeared quite well, though perhaps not as bubbly as she had been before. Still her long flowing red locks fell over her luminescent skin in soft curls, and the same vines and blossoms adorned her feminine assets, though somewhat withered with petals floating atop the spring's surface. However, her eyes which had been so blue and captivating before seemed duller and without much sparkle._

_Stepping closer to her spring, Miroku decided to begin his questions. "Recently we became aware that the magic that lives on in this world is weakening and were told that this greatly affects those that harbor such magic," He explained with a strained voice. Thankfully she was still alright. Without her, they weren't sure if they could pull off this quest without her assistance._

_The Great Fairy only nodded dismally. "You are correct, young man. I sense that my sisters have vanished from this world already, and it saddens me that I no longer feel their presence…"_

_So it was as he feared. She was the only one of her sisters' still living, but for how long, he didn't know._

_Despite the sadness in the air, she offered a kind smile, as she floated above her spring knowingly. "I gather you have brought the pendants?"_

_Awkwardly, Miroku shook his head. "Unfortunately, we were only able to gather two," He admitted. "One of the pendants in Ikana was stolen, but we're unsure of the culprit or where to even start looking."_

_She nodded._

_Tired of remaining left out, Inuyasha took his place beside Miroku. "I have a feeling it was that thief's fault! The one that kidnapped Kagome!"_

_The Great Fairy took all of this in, nodding as she understood their predicament. Unfortunately time was running short and she wasn't sure how long she could keep the town safe for much longer, and already only two pendants were retrieved. "I understand…"_

_"Great Fairy?" Miroku called uncertainly. Hopefully the situation wasn't as dire as it seemed. Surely they weren't out of time yet._

_As she regarded them, she merely nodded. "For now, it would be best to head to the swamp lands, to the royal palace of the Deku's," She replied. "I know you and your companions are weary from your travels, but at first light, please prepare for departure."_

_"What about the stolen pendant?" Asked Inuyasha._

_The enchantress sighed. "It seems we'll have to worry about that later. Gather the artifact and return immediately to town. There isn't much time left…" She frowned._

_Miroku searched through his sleeves and pulled out a dozen sutras, and held them in view before the woman. "Since your life is in great peril, I've prepared these to place around your spring," He explained as she looked on curiously. "You should be protected for some time, until we return."_

_She nodded. "I thank you, monk Miroku." With the barrier surrounding the cave, the Great Fairy knew she'd have time to rest and regain some of the strength she'd lost protecting the town. "As you know, the citizens of Clock Town are restless…Inuyasha, you might be correct in suspecting the thief, Sakon as the one responsible for the theft in Ikana."_

_"Why do you say that?" Miroku asked curiously._

_"Lately, I have seen him appearing and disappearing from town, lugging around a heavy bag. Normally he pawns off his stolen goods, but as of late, that hasn't been the case."_

_Miroku nodded but he was still unsure. "So I'm assuming, Sakon, is the one whose face is displayed around town, correct?"_

_Inuyasha growled. So that's who it was. Now that he knew the face, he'd be sure to kill him._

_Noticing the unpleasant snarl come from Inuyasha, she shook her head. It seemed he was anxious to confront that individual, but right now she was sure he was beyond any of their reach. "I have reason to believe Sakon isn't the one responsible for such treachery, but he might be in collaboration with someone who is…"_

_"So you have reason to suspect whoever it is, that's working with Sakon, is responsible for all that's happening in Termina?" Miroku inquired. Like Serena said, she was the all-knowing Great Fairy, but did she really perceive this as of late? In the beginning she hadn't had a clue, but now, she was suspecting Sakon and another…it could be possible, after all, Miroku had heard rumors buzzing around about the thief._

_"Yes…" It wasn't just a guess, it was a feeling she felt. The Great Fairy knew of Kagome's kidnap and the stolen Jewel that held unusually strong powers. Sure the thief was interested in jewels and money, but he stole the Jewel, that was hidden beneath her blouse, as if he had already known she wore it. She suspected someone had told him, especially since he seemed to know a great deal about the gang._

_Inuyasha wasn't sure if he bought any of this at all. How the heck would she know who was responsible or not? She never left her cave. "How do y—" Before he could even ask, she beat him to it._

_"I know because I have been watching all of Termina, and I have been watching over each of you, especially Kagome and her kidnapper," She explained. "I saw him steal the Shikon No Tama." That wasn't all; she overheard everything the thief had said…_

" _ **A thief? Why did you kidnap me?"**_

_**Sakon kneeled before the girl, who stared him dead in the eye. "I was told to," he explained as he reached his hand to remove a lock of her hair out of her face. Softly, he caressed her smooth and flawless skin, and she shuddered. "You have something…and I want it," he explained before inching toward her intimidatingly.** _

_While she had heard this, she wasn't able to forewarn the group. Her magic did not excel that of the Goddess of Time nor any of the three Goddesses. The Great Fairy could not predict the future, but she could sense the disturbance and the ill will approaching fast. For now, the only suspect was Sakon and the mysterious one who had stolen the pendant; those two were working together, she was sure._

_Although she saw and heard everything happening in Termina, there were some things that even she couldn't recognize. Darkness only clouded her vision and the words spoken were inaudible for her ears to catch. Someone didn't want her to eavesdrop and they were doing anything in their power to drain all of the magic in Termina, possibly to keep everyone at a disadvantage._

_Even though she couldn't pinpoint the enemy's whereabouts, she had a feeling they resided in town. If her assumptions were correct and judging by Sakon's return and disappearance from town as of late, most likely he was ordered to do someone's bidding while he was away and then most likely reported back to town. Also the drainage of magic was strongest in Clock Town._

_Snapping from her thoughts, she turned her eyes to the two companions still watching her. "Do you understand?"_

_They nodded. So from what she said, two people were responsible for the nearing catastrophe in Termina, and for some reason, they stole the Jewel and hindered their task of retrieving the pendants by stealing one of them. How could they be sure that the fourth one wasn't already stolen?_

_Before Miroku could question this, the Great Fairy had already read his mind. "Do not fret. I can sense that the pendant still resides in the palace just south of here, good monk."_

_That was certainly good news. "I see. Then at first light we shall depart, and then we shall return—"_

_"Now hold up! Since you know so much, then tell me where that goddamn thief is!" Inuyasha interrupted angrily, fisting his hands and upsetting Miroku who sweat dropped beside him._

_Regrettably, she could not answer that. "I cannot sense him at the moment, Inuyasha…there are only times in which I can see him and there are times in which he seems to vanish."_

_"Damn it!" Nothing was going right. Nothing! He had to avenge Kagome and take back the jewel before anything could happen. Most of all, he wanted to kill that sneaking thief._

_"Calm yourself Inuyasha," Replied the monk. "Growing agitated will not solve anything." His attention shifted from the half demon to the enchantress. "As I was saying, I will place a barrier around your fountain and we will leave at first light."_

_The Great Fairy nodded. "Thank you, and stay safe. I will do what I can here. Please return to my spring as soon as you can, within the next few days."_

_End Flashback._

Miroku gingerly placed his empty cup of tea down upon the smooth surface of the mahogany table, and casually rested chin on his hand, with his elbow pressed upon the table in a lazy fashion. Absentmindedly, his stare fell on Inuyasha to his right, grumbling every now and then about something or other that he wasn't sure how to comprehend.

Kagome sat across from the monk and half demon, enjoying the little time of relaxation she had, though oblivious to Inuyasha's irritable manner. The warm fluid danced in her mouth, and she relished in the honey flavor; this had to be the best tea she'd ever tasted. Drinking water every day did have its benefits; however, sometimes she just wanted some flavor, something other than just plain water.

Although it was just the three of them in the small room, since Anju and Kafei had retired to their rooms for the time being and Sango was busy putting the children to sleep, the three felt content though widely awake. The clock hanging on the wall by the main desk read 10pm, and every now and then, they heard the Clock Tower ring.

Aggravated by the silence, Inuyasha pushed himself to his feet and sauntered past Kagome, still rethinking of all that had transpired.

"Where are you going?" Kagome suddenly asked, watching as he opened the door to exit the dining area.

Inuyasha stopped and turned. "What does it matter? I gotta piss," He replied as a matter of fact.

Kagome sweat dropped. "Outside?"

"Where else do you suppose I go? Want me to hold it in?"

She shook her head, her ebony locks swaying as she did. "N-no…but Inuyasha, why not try out the indoor plumbing?"

He blankly stared at her. What the heck was she blabbering about? "Huh?" It was the most intelligent thing he could think of as he stood there blinking at her stupidly.

With a roll of her eyes, she stood up and planted one hand on her hip and proceeded to explain to him what indoor plumbing was; Kagome knew for a fact, that while he had visited numerous times in her Era, he'd come across her bathroom and shower, as well as much more. Surely he'd seen a toilet before, but she never actually knew if he used it even once…not that she wanted to know of course. "You know. They have a toilet here in the Inn. Besides, it's rude to do your business in public," She criticized. What if someone saw him? How embarrassing.

Remembering the strange devices back at her home in the modern Era, Inuyasha recalled quite a few odd first reactions he encountered. For instance, he had no idea how to work the strange contraption that shot water at you the moment you turned one of the crystalline knobs, and he had no idea the water would be incredibly hot.

Sota, Kagome's kid brother, had introduced Inuyasha to another strange, futuristic device; it was an oval shaped white chair filled with water halfway. Apparently, you were supposed to do your business there and then there was the process of emptying it by pressing down on one silver lever. When the contents had vanished, never to be seen again, Inuyasha was surely impressed and yet baffled about their missing whereabouts, but he didn't feel obligated to ask.

Deciding he'd give it a shot, instead of having to jump over the walls surrounding the town to do his business, away from human eyes so as to suit her, Inuyasha followed Kagome out of the room and down the narrow hallway. Eventually they stood before a small, dark room which felt cramped and smelled foul. His eyes immediately fell onto what he figured was the toilet of this century…a round hole situated on a small elevated surface of wood…

Smiling, Kagome left and hurried up the stairs to join Sango and the children for bed, or to simply have some girl talk, leaving Inuyasha to stare at the room.

As he simply stood there in the narrow space, he couldn't help but turn around. There was no door…just a flimsy little curtain, but still, much different from Kagome's time. There wasn't even a handle to flush it all away…instead it was all lying at the very bottom of what appeared to be a bottomless pit that left him feeling slightly uncomfortable.

Untying the obi around his waist, Inuyasha undid the frontal part of his hakama pants, where the seam was unclosed; which made it easier for him to relieve himself without entirely disrobing.

Gone unnoticed by the half demon, whose eyes were blankly staring at the wall in front of him, something had suddenly latched onto his frontal shirt, completely startling Inuyasha. With wide eyes, he attempted to step back, but found it somewhat difficult. The curtains behind him swayed as he tried to fight off this thing.

An elongated bony hand with overgrown dirtied fingernails had suddenly grasped his clothes, pulling on them, thus forcing the half demon closer to the small opening in which he had previously been occupied. The disgusting fingers gripped him tightly, and Inuyasha, who was still too stunned to voice his protests, felt too disgusted to even push the hand off him, as it had come out of the toilet. Who the hell was down there? Did Anju and Kafei know about this?

"What the hell?! Get off!" He shouted. However the hand refused to let go, and irritated, he grabbed the wrist, much to his displeasure and sank his claws into the flesh, hoping it would let go, but it did something he hadn't intended.

OOO

Entering into the room just upstairs, Kagome smiled. The children were tucked into bed and were sleeping soundly together. Walking over to the bedside, she smiled at her female friend, Sango who had freed her hair from her usual hairstyle and was currently combing the knots free. "You should wear your hair down more often," She smiled, taking a seat beside the slayer on the bed.

Sango blushed before setting the comb down beside her. "It would only get in the way," She replied.

That was true. Sango was a demon slayer, and if her hair were let loose during battle, it would trouble her, but still, Kagome didn't understand why she didn't just let it down every once in a while. She had that long, silken hair that Kagome envied, and keeping it pulled back was kind of a waste. Kagome suddenly had the urge to want to braid her hair or perhaps style differently, but she knew Sango wouldn't go for it.

"Kagome…have you spoken to Link yet?"

Kagome blinked. "Yeah. Why?"

"Did he say anything to you?" She asked.

The priestess blankly stared at the slayer. What was Sango talking about? "The only thing we discussed was the previous battle and that he should rest more. Why? Was he supposed to tell me something?"

Biting her lip, Sango wondered if it would be alright to tell her friend the good news now. Just simply waiting bothered her, and she wanted Kagome's thoughts to stray away from what had happened to her on the beginning of their quest. "Yes, but I think that I will tell you any—"

A sudden male scream bellowed through the walls of the room, completely startling both Kagome and Sango, who had turned to stare at the door questionably. The scream sounded like Inuyasha, and she wondered if something happened.

OOO

Miroku, who also heard noises coming from the bathroom, quietly and curiously stepped down the hall toward the room. He knew his male companion Inuyasha was there, but he wondered if something happened. Normally Inuyasha wouldn't just scream for no reason.

Ahead of him, Miroku caught sight of the white curtain swaying every now and then. From inside, he heard Inuyasha's vociferous voice, complaining about something or other. Miroku blinked and hesitantly stood behind the curtain, wondering if he should walk in or not.

OOO

When he had tried to push the hand off him, it instead had latched itself onto his male member quite strongly, thus forcing a startled and painful cry from the said half demon. He couldn't believe it.

"GAAAAAH! Let go, that's mine!" He growled as he attempted to free himself from the strong grip.

Outside the curtain, Miroku couldn't help but press his ear up against the soft fabric, in order to properly ascertain what was transpiring beyond his sight. "Inuyasha? Is something wrong?" He asked, though the only reply he got was an assailment of curses. "Do you need assistance?"

"Y-y-y-yes!" Inuyasha gasped when he felt the fingers stroke against him. A chill swept through him, followed by a strange sensation he was all too familiar with. When he felt the hand move up and down, as if trying to identify what was in its grasp, and oddly enough and as sickening as it seemed, Inuyasha felt…aroused.

"Damn it! What the hell do you think you're doing! Let go!" Inuyasha shouted, once again baffling the monk who stood on the other side. "Quit pulling, damn it!" Another strangled gasp escaped him, and Inuyasha blushed at his predicament. This was definitely not good. The hand wouldn't let go and he was…Inuyasha couldn't bear to look down at his throbbing member, and the tight grasp enclosed around it.

Upon hearing the gasps, and what sounded like almost inaudible moans, Miroku had a feeling that perhaps Inuyasha wasn't alone in there, that and how Inuyasha was apparently talking to someone quite loudly. The monk's eyes widened and he felt his face grow hot. Could it be that he…and another person…Miroku just couldn't fathom such a situation; he already knew that Kagome retired to her room a short moment ago, and not even Lady Kagome would resort to something like that…perhaps…he was two timing her? How shameless!

Another strangled gasp escaped the half demon, and from inside, it felt as if something had fallen, in which case was a broom, which had fall out of the entrance half way beneath the curtain. "Miroku! God! Miroku, help me!" He shouted. "Get it off! Get it off! Get your lecherous ass in here and kill this thing!"

"Pa-pa-pa-paperrrr!" A male voice from inside the same room howled, completely throwing Miroku for a loop and thus possibly confirming his suspicions of the half demon, and maybe it was an act of foreplay…but why call out the monk's name? Should he even think about it?

Miroku paused in his efforts to push the curtains aside, and instead, felt his face grow hot. There was another man inside and judging by Inuyasha's strained voice, he couldn't help but turn away; it was the only logical thing a simple monk could think of. Here he thought his friend had been cheating on Kagome with another woman, but it was in fact with a man? Of course that should come as a surprise, considering the event that happened just yesterday, during their voyage to Ikana. At that time, Inuyasha had held his hand in the fog and had allowed the monk to accidentally grope him…could it be that Inuyasha wasn't just straight but was actually…it couldn't be.

Again the monk's name was called out, but instead of stepping inside, he turned away and quickly walked from the stall and down the hall, hoping to get as far away as possible He had no idea that Inuyasha enjoyed the company of men, and though Miroku had forgiven the half demon for his indecency yesterday morning, he couldn't help but wonder if it was true. If Inuyasha was interested in the same sex, then why hadn't he noticed before? Maybe he liked both sexes?

Holding his head, Miroku tried to rid his thoughts of his friend clear from his mind. None of it made sense. As he rounded the corner, he stumbled upon a concerned priestess.

"What happened? Is Inuyasha alright?" She asked.

Miroku faked a smile, holding his hands up as if to soothe her worries. What would he tell her? That Inuyasha was in the bathroom, doing who knew what with another man? The monk couldn't bring himself to tell her…especially when he didn't have all the facts yet. "I believe…it was something he ate. He was … having stomach problems."

A light bulb clicked above the priestess's head and she covered her hand over her parted mouth. "Ohh. No wonder he wanted to get outside so fast…"

A strangled moan erupted from the bathroom, and immediately Miroku went rigid. Perspiration fell from his brow as his eyes darted to the bathroom and back to the girl beside him. He prayed that she wouldn't hear the other voice beyond those curtains. If she did, he knew there would be an awkward explanation to follow.

Kagome frowned and scrunched up her face with concern. That was the first time she ever heard Inuyasha make that noise, and she could only guess he was in terrible pain.  _'Poor Inuyasha.'_

Miroku sweat dropped and placed a hand on her shoulder, and pushed her back toward the staircase, away from the bathroom down the hall where Inuyasha's gasps could still be heard. "Let's let him be for now, Kagome," Insisted the monk, still awkwardly smiling as he led her away from the bathroom.

Kagome only nodded. She was sure she had a pill that might help Inuyasha, depending on if it was diarrhea. She was sure she had some Pepto-Bismol, but she wasn't sure if Inuyasha would be so keen on taking it, just because she knew from experience that the pink liquid was nasty.

"You should get some sleep; it's been a long day," Miroku explained.

Kagome smiled. "You're right. Good night Miroku, and if Inuyasha's stomach keeps bothering him, let me know." With that said, she walked up the stairs and into the room above, leaving Miroku in the middle of the hall, feeling oddly uncomfortable.

OOO

"Pa-pa-paper! Paper!" The deep voice screamed from below the dark pit of the toilet, gripping Inuyasha much tighter than before.

Glancing each way, Inuyasha searched for the paper in which the hand was determined to get. In such a cramped area, he found a roll of toilet paper, complements of Kagome, sitting innocently right beside him.

Quickly, he grabbed the roll and tried to pry the hand off him while placing the toilet paper onto of the moving fingers. "Here, take your damn paper and let go of my dick!" He hoped it would get the message, and when it suddenly released its hold on Inuyasha, he immediately stepped back, watching as it clenched the roll and returned to its pit of darkness.

Perspired, Inuyasha couldn't help but glance down. Hurriedly, he tied his obi, after his member was securely enclosed within his hakama pants and left the room, not bothering to say a word to the monk who was ever so silently staring at him.

On his way out of the Stock Pot Inn, he couldn't help but voice his complaints. "I'm gonna kill Kagome! Fucking perverted plumbing! Didn't expect to get molested by a toilet!" The worst of it all, Inuyasha had been turned on. Could today get any worse?

The door behind him opened, and Miroku couldn't help but stare at the half demon's back. It seemed Inuyasha was clearly upset. In truth, as soon as Inuyasha quickly left the Inn, Miroku decided to see for himself if there had actually been another person inside the bathroom, but when he had opened the curtain, the room was vacant. "Is everything ok?"

Inuyasha turned around, and thankfully it was far too dark for anyone to see his flushed face. "I don't want to talk about it…"

Neither did Miroku, but he was a little concerned about what had transpired inside that room. Maybe Miroku had misunderstood? Though he could have sworn he heard another male voice inside.

There was a ruckus across the street from the Inn, and people were walking inside, shouting and laughing, while others were arguing outside the building. The door there slammed open, and an overweight man, presumably bald with dark facial hair, and his hair pulled neatly in a low ponytail, pushed two large men out onto the streets, berating them for causing a riot inside and to never come back again.

Inuyasha and Miroku looked on with interest.


	51. To Your Health (Part Three)

After returning to her room, Kagome shook her head at Sango smiling. "False alarm."

Sango nodded. The slayer was in the process of removing her kimono, and slipping into one of the garments Anju had given them for the night; apparently it was customary to wear them during their stay at the Inn, just as before.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" Kagome asked, also removing her hip hugging shorts and tight fitted shirt, folding them and placing them inside her backpack neatly.

While Kagome slipped on the red, silken knee length nightgown, Sango shook her head. "Actually, Link wanted to talk to you about something important," She explained. "I think it would be best if you heard from him."

"Huh?" She was thoroughly confused, but nodded in understanding. After checking her hair and fixing the nightgown, Kagome opened the door and waved at the slayer. "Then I'll be right back."

After leaving, Kagome sauntered down the hall before coming upon Link's room. What did he want to tell her that was so important? Before she could knock on the door, she overheard two voices on the other side, both Serena's and Link's.

"Hold still Link!"

"You're doing it wrong!" He protested.

"Well if you'd hold still, I wouldn't be doing it wrong!"

"Too tight!" Link took an intake of breath. A painful gasp alerted Kagome that something was up, and she had a feeling she knew what was happening. She guessed Serena must have been helping him with his injury, more like re-bandaging him. This had to be the first time she'd heard them interact so much with each other.

Serena sighed. "Quit complaining, sheesh. There I'm done. Satisfied?"

A giggle from the other side of the door caught their attention, and baffled, Link got up from the floor and opened the door, revealing Kagome who had her mouth covered. He sweat dropped. She must have heard everything, and embarrassed, he rubbed his neck awkwardly.

"Sorry about that," She apologized, though the smile still remained.

Before he could question why she was at his room at this hour, he took notice of her clothes. The young girl standing in front of him was wearing a loosely yet nicely fitted nightgown, made of silk he presumed that fell delicately over her knees, with lace trimmings around the neck lining. Furthermore, she was in her bare feet, and her hair cascaded down her back and over her shoulders in soft ebony curls. In his opinion, she was rather cute.

Link blushed and realized he had allowed his eyes to wander her body distractedly, and he looked away embarrassed. "Why are you here?"

Oblivious to his embarrassed state, she smiled. "Sango said you had something to tell me. She said it was important."

Holding the door open, he invited her inside before closing it. The room was quite messy, as there were bandages and medicine strewn around the room, all thanks to Serena of course.

Looking back at Link, Kagome busted out into a fit of giggles, completely stupefying Link. "You look like a mummy," She exclaimed, laughing. Taking his wrist, she guided him to the bed on the far side of the room before pushing him gently onto the mattress, puzzling Link further. "I'll redo your bandages."

"It's fine…"

Standing above him, as he sat upon the bed, she bent forward and tugged on the bandages tied around his chest. "This is too loose, and this," Her fingers tugged on the cloth which wrapped around his shoulder. "is too tight," She voiced, before smiling at his flushed expression. "Can you even move your arm?" She asked.

For a moment, he realized she was right; he hadn't thought anything of it until she said so. Serena did a terrible job.

Having overheard the conversation and the criticism from the priestess, Serena huffed, and fluttered beside the bed. "Well excuse me. I was trying my best!" If Link hadn't moved so much, she would have at least done a decent job.

Sensing the little fairy was upset, Kagome smiled. "Of course you did. Some parts are just a little loose and tight…"

Already irritable this morning, mostly because she'd been so worried about Link, Serena didn't reply back, but instead fluttered to the floor and into the comfort of Link's forgotten hat near the night stand.

Seeing this, Kagome did a double take from the hat to Link. This was her first time seeing Link without his hat, and she couldn't help but smile before reaching out and touching his somewhat messy blonde hair. "You look good without your hat," She complimented.

Link blushed.

Withdrawing her hand, she straightened up and walked across the room, gathering up the bandages lying on the floor messily, and then gathering a bowl of fresh water and a rag before returning to Link's side. Once there, she placed the stuff beside Link and pulled out a wooden chair from the side of the room before setting it in front of him.

Grasping one end of the bandage, Kagome slowly removed them from his chest and shoulder; even the ones wrapped around his arm and tossed them to the side into the waste basket. The bowl which had been sitting beside Link for a few moments was now upon her lap, and she dipped the rag into the cold water before ringing it out. Thankfully his wounds weren't as deep as they had been, and most of the blood had dried.

There were still scars upon his body, which of course still bothered her, but she guessed he had been through great hardship and battles during his childhood. Did Link have a childhood? That was the question, one she didn't feel comfortable asking just yet. There were so much she wanted to ask him, but she knew such things would have to wait at the most appropriate times, and right now was not one of those times. Perhaps later she could ask him.

After successfully cleaning his wounds, Kagome grabbed the gauze and found herself staring at Link's torso, and as he was calmly staring back at her, she blushed. How was this going to work? The priestess had never wrapped her friends' wounds from this position, but she supposed she'd make do with what she got.

Ever so gently, she leaned into him, pressing her left hand upon the left side of his rib cage, when he suddenly stiffened, though she didn't seem to notice. One end held the gauze firmly in place while she used her right hand to guide it around his torso several times before reaching his shoulder and tying it off easily.

Satisfied with her work, Kagome's fingers slid down his shoulder and to his chest, and she briefly pondered whether or not they were too tight. To her, they seemed fine, but then why did he seem so rigid? Staring up, her eyes met Link's, their noses almost touching, and it was then that she understood.

Ever so slowly, she pulled away, her face enflamed as she nervously looked away from him and to her hands upon her lap. "There…um all done…" The fact that Link might have misunderstood her lingering touches embarrassed her, but then again, why was she feeling so nervous? This wasn't like her. Goodness, she was acting like she had just spoken with her crush in high school.

Pretending that nothing happened, Kagome smiled politely. "How does that feel? Better?" She asked.

Still, his eyes never left her, and he slowly nodded. "Better…thank you." Noticing the awkward silence between them, Link rubbed his neck and looked away from her. "I have something I need to tell you…Kagome," He suddenly admitted, surprising her.

For some reason, when he said this, she felt this nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach, and her heart pounded quite fast. He had something important to say to her? What did he want to say? Why in the world was she getting nervous and fidgety around him anyway? It wasn't as if he was going to ask her out, right? Kagome blushed. If that was the case, then what would she do? The only guys that had openly asked her out before were Hojo, Kouga in his weird way of inviting her to his den any time and well…Inuyasha was a no go, but still, she never really gave them a true answer. Still, this was Link, a sweet and quiet guy who would throw away his life to protect those important to him, and there was this air of mystery surrounding him…Maybe she was thinking too much into this.

Nervously, she waited for him to say whatever it was he had to say. Kagome didn't know how much longer she could wait; she hated coming up with what ifs in her thoughts.

A sigh escaped him and looked her in the eye. "Kagome…you were never harmed the night you were kidnapped," He admitted, completely bewildering the girl seated in front of him.

Kagome blinked. "I wasn't?" So this was what was so important? "Wait…I don't understand…"

He leaned over somewhat, his expression serious. "Last night, I had a run in with that man, and he claimed he had unfinished business with you."

"That man? Sakon?" He was in Ikana yesterday? Wait, Link had a run in with him? Before she could question further, he continued on.

"He got away before I could bring him in," He admitted apologetically. "I'm sorry…" If he could have, he would have maimed him for even touching her, but thankfully, Sakon's intentions hadn't been successful. "What I'm saying is, he never had his way with you, Kagome. He never got the chance."

Could it be true? Was she still a virgin? "Never got the chance?"

He nodded. "Shippo and I got there just in time, and he still had his clothes on." From her shocked expression, he couldn't help but awkwardly turn his eyes away from her. "You merely had small bumps and bruises, but there wasn't anything severe, nor was there any blood…"

Kagome's mouth fell open. She couldn't believe it. No blood…she was still a virgin? He never raped her? Now that she thought about it, even though she woke up at the Stock Pot Inn the next morning, she had thought she'd been raped, and with the way everyone had acted, she started to believe it, but she never actually experienced any pain below her abdomen; in fact it didn't seem as if he'd touched her. When she woke up, it was difficult for her to move around much and her head hurt slightly, but it was probably due to that strange potion Sakon forced on her, nor was there a spot of dried blood at her thighs or anywhere on the bedding she was placed on.

Overcome with joy, Kagome couldn't help but throw her arms around Link, who had not intended such an action, but held her as she hugged him close. "Thank you! Thank you Link!"

A small smile appeared upon his lips, but it only lasted a moment before she pulled away. At least she knew the truth, and she could get past this. "I doubt you've seen the last of him though…" He commented, and Kagome's smile faltered somewhat. Since Link knew the thief desired Kagome, and now that he had a different way of transportation, he'd use every trick up his sleeve to get what he wanted.

She rubbed her arms. Was there ever a time when she wasn't the victim? At first, she hadn't had a clue as to what Sakon had demanded, but not only was it the Jewel of Four Souls, but it was also her chastity, which thankfully, he never got. "Link…thank you for everything," She smiled.

Gently, he placed his hand upon her own, and stared into her eyes softly. "There's no need to thank me," He replied. "Kagome, I'll be your shield," He softly voiced. "I'll protect you…"

Kagome immediately blushed at this and felt her heart skip a beat. There it was again; it was that feeling inside her that seemed to do summersaults. Link said he would protect her…The look in his eyes said it all; he was honest and determined to stand by her and keep her from harm.

The second after he said that, Link quickly withdrew his hand and his face enflamed with embarrassment. The way in which he had had boldly declared he'd protect her, sounded more like a confession, and he couldn't help but turn his face away from the silent and surprised priestess.

From outside the open window, the Clock Tower struck 11pm, a time in which most of the citizens were fast asleep.

Standing up and stretching her arms above her, Kagome released a content sigh. "I guess it's getting late…"

Link nodded and followed her to the door, opening it for her. It was the least he could do since she cleaned and re-bandaged his wounds.

Instead of simply walking past him, Kagome faltered in her step and turned to him. "Link…" She suddenly said, and although it was small, Link couldn't help but turn his eyes away from the floor and to the brown eyed girl in front of him. When he did, however, the warmth of her hand suddenly touched his cheek and her small soft lips pressed gently against his other.

"Thank you for everything," She timidly said before exiting the room in quite a hurry, leaving Link quite flustered and at a lack of words; even his hand still held the door firmly open, but he didn't bother to close it, instead, he stood there, staring blankly at the wall opposite of him.

Having witnessed the entire scene, from Kagome's entrance to her exit, Serena tittered away at her companion's expression. "Seriously, a peck on the cheek? I was expecting some lip action…" She teased, earning a startled reaction from Link who had whipped his head in her direction.

He immediately unclenched the knob and closed the door before leaning against it. "How long have you been awake?"

"Who could sleep with all the romance in the air?" She asked. "You could cut the tension in half with a knife. Honestly, I was kind of hoping for something more…"

Link frowned. "Serena…" Not good. She saw the whole thing. In the past, Link knew he would never hear the end of this. Once Serena caught sight of something, she never let Link forget it, and he knew that tonight would be a long one…

"She was right there Link, you had her. You could have gathered her in your arms and kissed her!" She exclaimed as if was the biggest chance he had, but she wasn't finished yet. "You two had eye contact…the tension…and you screwed it up!" Way to go Link.

Link's face remained the deep shade of scarlet, and as he retired to his bed, he couldn't help but think of the small kiss Kagome had given him. Although it wasn't his first, considering someone quite important to him had also done the exact thing, but for different reasons, Link couldn't help but lose himself in thought of the present not the past.

OOO

With her back pressed against the door of hers and Sango's room, Kagome placed a hand to her chest and found herself, for the first time in a long time, confused. Why was she suddenly acting like this? Did she have feelings for Link? How had that happened? No, it couldn't be true. Perhaps she was getting so flustered because she was ecstatic to learn that she had never been raped. That must have been it. Right?

OOO

Stirring the contents of the soup above the makeshift stove, Anju ladled out the warm stew into a small bowl, before setting it gently onto a tray with a cup of warm brewed tea and some bread. After setting the kettle and pot to the side, Anju gathered the tray in her hands and stepped out of the kitchen while the fire died down.

Since her grandmother had skipped dinner, and because she was worried about her lack of nutrition intake, Anju was prepared to lecture her, but what she didn't expect was to open the door and find a vacant room. The fireplace burning nicely and the bed empty, not to mention the missing wheelchair.

Aggravated about granny's sudden disappearance, Anju placed the tray upon the table, next to granny's diary and stack of books, and sauntered out of the room intent on finding her husband.

Upon locating the blue haired youth, seated on the couch in the living quarters of the Inn, talking to Miroku and Inuyasha, Anju marched herself right up to him. Knowingly, she crossed her arms and frowned.

Seeing the flash of anger in the Innkeeper's eyes, both Miroku and Inuyasha immediately silenced, sweat dropping before turning their eyes to Kafei, who smiled regardless.

"Is something wrong, Anju?" The boy asked curiously.

"She is gone, again," She replied, quite perturbed about this her disappearance.

Kafei smiled weakly before scratching his nose. So that was why his wife was in such a huff this late at night. How many times had granny slipped under their noses this past week? Far too many for his count. "Well, it is about that time…"

"I've told her not to go there, especially alone," Anju replied. "She never listens."

Standing up, he placed a hand upon her elbow soothingly. "I'm positive she can take care of herself. Let's leave the door open for her."

Anju pulled away from him and glared, her hands clenched at her sides in an instant. "How can you not care?"

Kafei swallowed and nervously stared up at his tall wife. "I do care…I…I…" His eyes skirted to the clock on the wall and he stifled a yawn. "Wow, look at the time, we should get to bed…"

Indignantly, Anju turned her back to her husband and stepped out of the room. "Fine! I hope you have a good night on the couch," With that said, she slammed the door, leaving an awkward silence in the room.

Miroku and Inuyasha shared a glance.

Sighing, the blue hair boy sat down and held his head. "This always happens…" Married life was quite different, especially when taking care of granny; she was a handful.

Still quite baffled about their living arrangements, since Anju was an adult and Kafei was a child, Inuyasha could help but speak his mind. "Wait…so you two sleep together? Aren't you a little young?"

Miroku interrupted. "Now Inuyasha, he might appear to be a child, but he is a man. It's none of our business what goes on behind their doors."

Despite Inuyasha's ignorance, Kafei smiled. "It's quite alright. If you must know, nothing has really happened between us," He admitted, and both males understood. "Until I am of age, then things will change, but for now, I'm content with the present."

"Anyway, what's this about the old hag?"

Kafei laughed. "In our town, at this apparent hour, there is a bar that only adult members are allowed entrance," He replied. "I suppose you can say Granny is a frequent visitor, and surprisingly quite popular amongst the people there. She entertains them, that's for sure," He laughed.

Hearing this, Miroku and Inuyasha stared at each other. Adults only? Granny was popular? Was granny an entertainer? Erotic thoughts of granny conjured up in their thoughts suddenly, and they both cringed. Wasn't granny a little too old for that stuff?

Pleadingly, Kafei turned himself to both the half demon and monk. "Would you two be willing to do me a favor? Would you retrieve her? He asked.

Miroku nodded. "Of course. It's the least we can do, since you've allowed us lodging."

Elated, he pulled a small rectangular card from his pocket and handed it to the monk, who took it with curiosity. "This will help you get inside. Good luck."

Inuyasha looked from the card to Kafei. Wait, wasn't he a minor? "Why the hell do you have one?" And not only that, but why couldn't he go in and fetch the hag himself?

Kafei laughed. "I was once an adult, remember? If I go the way I am now, then I'd never be permitted inside." He was sure he told his story to the group during their first visit. "I'll leave the door unlocked."

OOO

"Members only!" A tall, robust man with tattoo marks covering his entire bare torso exclaimed furiously. "If you have no card, you can't drink! That's the rule!"

Annoyed, Inuyasha flashed him the card, which Miroku had been carrying. "What the hell does this look like, stupid?" Already he was annoyed when Miroku had intended to knock on the door instead of just waltzing right on in. Since they had a card, they were technically members already, so why knock?

Caught off guard suddenly, he examined the card before scrutinizing the two men before him. Strange characters they were. "Am I to believe you two are…together?" If that were the case, then a shared membership was no problem.

"And if we are, what's it to you?" Mouthed Inuyasha. Seriously, was he going to let them in or not?

Almost nervously, he opened the door for the two. "I don't see a problem. You two look good enough. It's not every day we see guys like you around. Enjoy yourselves."

Thankful they were allowed entrance inside the bar, they stepped inside, and the vociferous noise greeted them. A long staircase descended before them, and below were several tables, littered with drinks and several men and women who didn't appear the least bit shameful. The smoke that hung in the air around them was strong, and they felt their eyes water slightly.

Baffled by the older man's words, Miroku mused to himself. "What was he implying…"

"Quit talking to yourself, Miroku," Was Inuyasha's reply before huffily walking ahead, only to stop when the entire room silenced.

All eyes had turned toward the duo above the stairs, their drinks left forgotten in their hands. Curiosity hovered in the air around them, but despite that, there were many smiles and cheers.

"Hey look! We got us some newcomers!" Someone in the crowd shouted elatedly, more than likely intoxicated.

Miroku stepped beside the half demon, smiling a little. "Seems like a warm welcome, don't you think?"

Two familiar faces were spotted in the crowd, the ones in which Miroku and Inuyasha met several days before leaving Clock Town. Two faces of the same greeted them from below the stairs, the same with the short brown, greasy hair and the same mustaches. The only distinguishable difference was their different colored tunics which were red and blue.

Inuyasha's eye twitched. If his memory served him correctly, those two were the twin jugglers from the Gormon Troupe who had laughed and ridiculed both him and Miroku about being homosexuals, or that is to say, they heard a rumor from one of those girls that worked in the Treasure Chest across from the Inn; that had been one hell of an awful encounter.

Their optimistic faces did not falter upon noticing them, in fact, they remained sickly enthusiastic. "If it isn't the traveling lovers! Ho ho ho ho!"

Someone in the crowd heard this and looked from the jugglers sitting at the far table beneath the stairs and then back at the two men. "Wait, you mean those two? From the rumor?"

Another person found this truly fascinating, and he took the man who had looked on in curiosity by the shoulder and nodded. "Yeah, my sister told me. They're pretty open about it," He said quite loudly so that everyone in the room could hear.

"Woo, way to go!" People found this quite interesting, and the crowd cheered for both Miroku and Inuyasha, who stood upon the top stairs, twitching at each murmur and shout directed at them.

"I guess we know who plays the woman in this relationship!" Someone laughed, openly pointing at Miroku who looked on dumbfounded and shocked. "Look, he's even wearing a dress!" He chuckled, and so did the rest of the room.

Eye twitching, Miroku felt his face redden in embarrassment. "It's a robe…"

Upon noticing the discomfort between the two males, someone got up from their chair and waved his glass of alcohol in the air. "Hey man, we don't judge around here!"

Before either could hightail it out of the bar, to save the last of their dignity, someone suddenly draped their hairy, muscular arms around their shoulders from behind, and curious, they turned their heads to stare at the person responsible.

"Don't worry boys," A husky voice said. An older man, wearing thick makeup and rouse smiled at them, his alcoholic breath hit their faces. He wore a tight, skimpy scarlet dress which was only knee high, and smelled heavily of perfume. "You're welcome here any time. He winked.

Miroku and Inuyasha cringed and paled at this. What in the world? Was that a man or a woman? They saw the long, single unibrow stretch over his dark long lashes. The top of his dress revealed a hairy chest with no cleavage what so ever and they realized they were confronted by their first transvestite.

The transvestite continued on. "We don't judge around here. Right boys?" He said to the crowd below.

"Right!" Everyone exclaimed.

With that said, the man dressed in the female garb sauntered past them, swaying his hips from side to side, before turning around and winking at the two. "If you guys ever need me, just holler."

"Hey Loretta!"

Turning around, he descended the stairs. "Coming baby," His female voice rang out loud and clear, immediately surprising the two.

Disgusted and beyond irritated and mortified, Inuyasha turned his back to the room and prepared to leave. "Screw the old lady, let's get out of here!" What the hell? There was no way he was gay with Miroku. Heck, he wasn't even interested in men.

As much as Miroku wanted to follow after, Miroku abruptly grabbed the half demon by the collar of his shirt, hindering his effort in escaping before the problem escalated. "We can't simply go back on our promise with Kafei. After all, he is allowing us room tonight."

Inuyasha glared at the monk. Why was he always stuck doing random, unimportant errands for other people? "Damn it! Better be quick. The moment we find that hag, we're leaving!"

After descending the stairs, the two found it difficult to get through the crowd, as they had tried endlessly to start a conversation with them about something or other, or wanting to introduce them to some of their wives at home. Why were they so interested in the rumor anyways? It wasn't true. Did the people of Clock Town find gays interesting or what? And why did it matter?

Finally, the two took a seat at two of the self-revolving stools in front of the bar, and thankfully, most of the seats next to them were empty. An elongated polished table stretched across half the room before them, and opposite of them were tall white shelves with bottles of strange liquid in different colors stacked neatly.

On the other side of the table, sweeping the floors was a robust male, probably in his mid-fifties, dressed in a black and white suit with a white apron tied around his waist; he must have been in charge of the bar, from the looks of it, since there were no other employees around, just drunks. Bushy brown eyebrows sat above his dark eyes and a mustache beneath his large nose.

Looking up from his sweeping, Mr. Barten observed the couple of strange individuals dressed in odd clothing, and he guessed they were the foreign men the people in town had been speaking about. Resting the broom against the wall behind him, he stood before Inuyasha and Miroku. "What'll you have?"

Inuyasha merely narrowed his eyes at the man. "What?"

Understanding, Miroku smiled at the employer. "What do you have?"

Again, Mr. Barten eyed them up. "I take it you're from out of town, and your first time here at the Milk Bar…"

Miroku nodded, while his friend, Inuyasha simply looked bored and half annoyed with impatience. "You are correct. We've traveled far from our home."

Mr. Barten nodded. "I see. Well since you're new here, I'll give you some advice. If you think of starting any fight inside here, then say goodbye to your membership. Understood?"

Miroku and Inuyasha blinked.

Seeing this, he smiled. "Since you're new, you're both allowed free drinks tonight. It's my treat." Two glasses were set in front of both males and Mr. Barten reached under the table and pulled out a tall container surrounded by cold air. Uncorking the bottle, he poured each a drink of white liquid, which quite coincidentally resembled milk.

"Excuse me, but what is this?" Miroku asked while his friend next to him smelled the contents before pulling away with his nose crinkled. This didn't appear to be sake that was for sure.

Mr. Barten smiled. "Chateau Romani, one of the finest in the land," He replied.

Inuyasha found the name quite strange. "Don't you mean milk?" It did smell like it, but it smelled like it was mixed with something strong that irritated his nose; it was the same smell from that transvestite earlier. "Are you trying to tell me you can get drunk off this?"

"This is no ordinary milk," He said, earning their curiosity. "A friend of mine, a nice gal from Romani's Ranch not far from here, mills her own milk from her famous dairy cows."

Inuyasha scrunched up his face. That didn't exactly explain why the milk was alcoholic. Whatever the case, he didn't care though. His amber eyes searched the room, but the hag was nowhere to be seen. Where the hell was she? Annoyed, Inuyasha grabbed the drink and brought it to his mouth before draining half the glass in three large gulps before grimacing at the taste.

OOO

Lying awake in his bed, Link found himself still staring at the ceiling. After his conversation with the priestess, he found himself unable to drift into slumber, and the faint warmth of her lips pressed to his right cheek still weighed on his mind. Why did she kiss him? Perhaps it was gratitude?

"Still thinking about her?" Serena voiced in his ear.

Link automatically rolled over on his side, with his back to Serena. "What makes you think that?" He asked, hoping it wasn't too obvious.

Serena nestled upon his pillow and gazed at his back long and hard. "Oh I don't know…maybe the fact that you've been in a daze ever since she kissed you."

"Or I could just be tired," Link replied.

Serena smirked. So he was going to play these games, was he? It was obvious that he liked Kagome, so why deny it? "Well that's what you get for exhausting yourself way past your limit. You know you could have died, if it wasn't for her." A thought came to her suddenly. "What was it that you said?" She mused to herself. "Oh, that's right! I'll be your shield." She giggled. "Quite bold of you."

Embarrassed, Link squeezed his eyes shut and tried to drown out his fairy friend's incessant chatter, but she simply would not stop. Now that she brought it up, he still couldn't believe he did that; he practically declared his fondness for her, and he was sure she probably picked up on that. How embarrassing. What was he thinking?

Noticing the tinge of red on his ear, Serena couldn't help but find her partner's embarrassment cute. He and Kagome did look good together, but she wondered if he would one day muster up all his courage and tell her that he loved her. Nothing was impossible and she figured he only needed a push.

Deciding to save him from more embarrassment later and to allow him to rest, she fluttered away from the bed and out the open window.

OOO

"What? I can't understand your slurs, my friend." For a moment, Miroku simply stared at his friend, quite puzzled when his face was quite flushed and his eyes half lidded and dazed. It seemed Inuyasha drank too much of the bottle of Chateau Romani at once, as it was, and he would admit, potent stuff. Miroku also felt the effects, though he managed only a few gulps. Strange, after only a few minutes, the alcohol had gotten to them.

Aggravated, Inuyasha slammed his fist on the table. "I think I'm losing her! Kagome!"

Now this, Miroku found interesting. So it really did seem like he cared about her, even if he hardly showed it. "Huh? How so?"

"That stupid brat…Link!" He voiced before glowering at the table. "He's always holding her hand and getting too close to her! Haven't you noticed?" His amber eyes shifted to the monk beside him.

"Noticed?"

Inuyasha nodded. "She prefers to be by his side moreover than mine!"

Seeing Inuyasha's reaction and from hearing his voiced complaints about their friend, Link, Miroku smirked. Ever so gently, he leaned his elbow on the table. "So what you're saying is you're jealous?" Why else would he say such things?

"Like hell I am!" He growled.

Half way across the room, Mr. Barten eyed the half demon, praying that a fight would not start in his bar. Banning new members would leave him with a bad reputation, but still, the shouting could be brought down to a minimum at least.

"And you're getting upset, why?" Miroku inquired, and from the half demon's flushed expression, he knew he was correct. "You're unhappy because he is slowly gaining he favor. Unlike you, my friend, he's not afraid to express his fondness for her," He explained. Besides, it wasn't like Link and Kagome were in love with each other; they barely made conversation with each other, and Link didn't entirely socialize himself with the rest of the group. "Unlike Link, you constantly push her away, acting as if you don't ca—"

"I care!" He growled.

Before Miroku could continue his conversation with the half demon, the entire room fell silent, and hushed whispers reached their ears. Looking around, the monk tried to ascertain what was happening, and when he did, he nudged Inuyasha.

Annoyed, he glared at the monk. "What?" From the monk's pointed finger, Inuyasha turned his head and glanced to his right.

Apparently the door from the back of the room had swung open, and the reason for everyone's sudden silence was due to something quite frightening and shriveled. Aged and wrinkled hands pushed on tires of her spiked wheel chair as it squeaked across floorboards of the silent room. The men and women backed away, creating a path for the person immediately after her arrival, and she pressed on, her head held high and her chin pointed outward.

Silence was thick in the air, and it was so heavy, that many of the sober and drunken held their breaths while in her presence. Their faces paled when she struck them a glare, threateningly tapping her spiked wheels thoughtfully; at this, many gulped and stepped back, but were too afraid to converse with one another in fear of what could happen tonight.

As she made her way past the tables, everyone was quick to lift their feet off the floor, for fear they would be crushed beneath her strong wheelchair of death.

Her chair stopped beside the silent monk, who curiously watched her from the corner of his eyes, along with a certain half demon. Not at all bothered by the smell of smoke, she slammed her fist on the table, alerting the bartender of her presence. "Bartender…get me the usual," Her aged voice demanded, and it was enough to usher small whispers from the others in the bar.

With the broom left forgotten against the wall again, Mr. Barten stood before the old woman from behind the table and crossed his arms. Only he was the bravest to confront the woman, especially on these nights. Placing a small glass in front of her, he poured what seemed to be a foul smelling concoction into her glass that bubbled and smelled sickly of stale milk, only worst.

Inuyasha lowered himself to the table, in order to properly see beyond Miroku. What in the world? Then his gaze settled on the rest of the room. Why the hell was everyone so quiet? The smell of terror in the room was strong, but he couldn't understand why. Were they afraid of her? Inuyasha wanted to roll his eyes.

Disappointed in the old woman, the bartender went about washing some glasses piled in the sink to his left.

Not at all bothered by the atmosphere or the many eyes staring in her direction, she grasped her drink and smelled the aroma before altogether throwing her head back, her grayish hair flipping crudely and swigging the entire glass in one loud gulp.

From the sight of granny opening her mouth and licking her old yellowed teeth where the milk dripped from her cracked lips, Miroku felt disgusted, though he didn't say anything. He wanted to look away from her and save himself the awkwardness of watching the old lady, but he found the sight completely out of her character.

Miroku wasn't the only one grossed out by her drinking; Inuyasha couldn't help but make a face at her.

But Granny wasn't done yet, in fact, she slammed her fist on the table, alerting Mr. Barten that she hadn't had her last. "Hit me." She pushed the glass in front of her.

Another murmur of voices erupted in the room, and when granny suddenly turned her head to the ruckus, the room immediately silenced and several gulps could be heard.

Narrowing her eyes at the crowd, who pretended to drink silently with eyes diverted, she turned her dark orbs to the person seated next to her, and boy was she surprised to see a familiar looking monk and silver hair beside him. Her lips curved up into a smirk and she winked at the monk before turning her eyes to the bartender.

Jerking back in his seat, Miroku found himself at a lack of words to granny's sudden change. This wasn't the old woman he knew.

"The old hag is senile, I tell ya," Was Inuyasha's quiet reply.

"Granny, you know the rules. Only one special a day," He explained with crossed arms. "Does Anju know you're here? How did you manage to leave your room this time?" Mr. Barten questioned curiously.

Of course she wasn't going to have any of that. "Don't sass talk me boy! Hit me!" She demanded loudly, and Mr. Barten couldn't help but shake his head disappointedly before fetching her another drink, this one less potent than the special.

"Alright, but this will be your last."

While still observing her, Miroku watched as she flipped her grayish and oily hair over her shoulder before smiling at him. From where he sat, he saw the dips and creases in her mouth where her teeth used to be, and still the milk dripping off her chin, not bothered to be wiped away. Looking away, Miroku allowed himself another gulp of the Chateau Romani, while Inuyasha decided to drink the rest of the glass.

While in the middle of his drink, Miroku suddenly stilled and paled when he glanced at the old woman beside him, smiling at him in a manner he never would have assumed possible for her.

Baffled by his friend's rigidness, Inuyasha noticed the perspiration falling from the monk's brow. Noticing movement from his lap, Inuyasha glanced down, only to go green in the face with revulsion when he realized where granny's hand was. Although he watched as she rubbed Miroku's outer thigh with interest; that was not the only thing that bothered him, in fact, it was her familiar bony fingers.

Choking on the milk, he sat up quite quickly from his stool and towered over the monk and old lady, pointing an accusing finger at her. Yeah he recognized those fingers alright; it was the exact same as the hand that had grabbed his dick in the toilet not long ago. "You dirty old hag!" He bellowed.

Everyone froze on account of Inuyasha's abrasive attitude, especially when it was directed at granny, and it had come as such a shock to the drinkers, that their glasses fell from their hands and chairs suddenly tumbled over. In an instant, everyone backed away from the trio.

However, granny, already somewhat loopy from her drink, glanced at the half demon thoughtfully. "Hm?"

Of course Inuyasha wasn't bothered in the least, and he didn't feel the least bit scared of some ugly hag. "Not only were you in the toilet, but you fucken grab my dick?! What the hell is wrong with you?!" He shouted in fitful rage, so much that it startled Miroku as well as the entire room.

"Holy shit…granny got ahold of him!" Someone in the room voiced aloud and with that followed many more murmurs.

"That's granny for you…"

From the shock of it all, Miroku felt himself sweat drop at the situation, and he realized he was caught sitting in the middle of what would possibly be an all-out fight.  _'What in the name of Buddha is happening?'_ Since his friend was no doubt angered, Miroku realized that maybe he was right, especially from granny's silence. Could he have been wrong then, about Inuyasha sharing the bathroom with another guy?

Despite the hostility in the air, granny smiled. No, it was more than a smile, it was a smirk followed up by a loud cackle as she found she could hardly contain herself in amusement.

However, her laughter only angered the half demon further. "What the hell?! You think this is funny you dumb hag?!" So it was true then; she was the one who had grabbed his…but why the hell was she in the toilet of all places? It didn't make sense. Maybe she really was a senile hag. Perhaps it was her way of pulling pranks on her customers, and if that was so, it was sick. The humiliation and embarrassment of it all upset him so much, that he felt his face redden.

Granny, who was still laughing, removed her hand from Miroku's thigh and wiped away the tears. Of course she had only been tormenting the monk, but still, to hear the half demon blurt out that a hand had grabbed him was hilarious. Though the silver hair deserved a good whack in the head for his language toward her, she found that she couldn't do it as it was so funny. Of course it could have been the alcohol.

Mr. Barten exchanged a glance between Inuyasha and the laughing woman. "Is this true?"

Of course it wasn't true. The entire situation was absurd. How could an old woman hide in such a dirty place as a toilet and do something as despicable as grab someone? Why, granny was not the type, in fact, she'd rather sit in front of her hearth and read a good book. "I haven't a clue, Barten," She laughed. Taking a couple of breaths, she pointed a shaking finger at the half demon. "Now you listen here, sonny. Just cuz I might be old don't mean you can place the blame on me for your shameful pleasures. But since I'm having a good night, I'll let ya off the hook."

Before Inuyasha could make a move at her, Miroku was on his feet prepared to stop him and hold him back, while granny guzzled down another drink before wiping her mouth on her sleeve and belching unashamedly.

Satisfied with her drinks, granny turned her attention to the silent watchers in the room before narrowing her eyes. With nimble hands, she turned her wheel chair around, and with one last look at the seething half demon, she sped out of the room, laughing all the while, earning several sweat drops.

After her departure, Miroku released his hold on Inuyasha, who didn't bother to chase after the crazed woman. "It seems she's left…"

Inuyasha slumped in his chair and frowned. "Who cares…"

Mr. Barten sighed as he dried one of the glasses behind the table and the entire room finally broke out into loud conversation and laughter after granny's leave. "Don't let what she said bother you now," He said to the half demon, who looked up at him. "She's the type that likes to say whatever is on her mind."

Miroku took a seat and placed his elbows upon the table. "It seems we forgot to tell her to head home."

Mr. Barten arched a brow. "Granny? Ah, well she's already gone home by now; she does that every night. Comes for a drink or two and then returns home."

"Why the hell is she drinking at her age? Has she always been this crazy?" Inuyasha asked.

The bartender shook his head. "No, she never used to drink. But I'm guessing it all started about ten years ago…" With that said he resumed sweeping up the floor and fixing the chairs that had toppled over on account of granny's sudden appearance there about five minutes ago.

Inuyasha sighed. "I…I just don't know what to do…she doesn't look at me the way she used to," He admitted quire soberly.

Miroku couldn't help but stare at him. "Granny?"

Inuyasha shot him a glare. "Hell no! I'm talking about Kagome."

Calmly, Miroku took another drink before turning his attention back to Inuyasha. "Well…that's to be expected, I suppose…"

"What do you mean?"

Miroku stared at him long and hard. Surely it wasn't that difficult to figure out. "As long as we've been in this world, you have yet to compliment her."

Inuyasha was bemused by this. "Compliment her for what?"

"Exactly," Replied the monk. "When we first stumbled into this land, you never once complimented her at the festival, when she wore that beautiful dress; instead, you insulted her," He admonished. Even Miroku knew that Kagome wanted to leave an impression on the half demon, but instead he had turned his nose in the air and walked off impatiently, as always. When would Inuyasha learn that girl's hearts were fragile?

Inuyasha's ears drooped at this, and a frown marred his countenance. Miroku did speak the truth, but that was only because he was terrible at speaking his mind.

"Though her clothes might be different from our own, I find them quite flattering, especially the ones she calls 'shorts'." Miroku was referring to Kagome's new state of dress instead of her usual school uniform.

"How is it more flattering? It's shorter than that short kimono of hers," The half demon replied with disapproval.

The monk smirked. "The curves Inuyasha. The gentle outline of her body through those tight shorts, the way in which she swings her hips and—"

Inuyasha glared. "Watch it, Miroku…"

Realization caught up with him and he cleared his throat. It seemed his mind was getting farther ahead than his mouth. "Listen…do you love her? Sincerely, I mean." "

The half demon mused to himself. Of course he loved her. "Yeah I—"

"But didn't you like Kikyo first?" Miroku asked. "I know there is a bond between the two of you that cannot be severed, but even though you love her you have fallen for Kagome, her lookalike," He explained. "What is it that you like about Kagome? Is she more special than Kikyo?"

Inuyasha felt a headache come on, and he held his head achingly. "I don't know…Kikyo was my first love…but…I care about Kagome…" He couldn't think straight and felt somewhat dizzy, his eyes half lidded and partially blurry.

With his drink forgotten in front of him, Miroku couldn't help but say the next thing that came to his mind, even if it was the truth. However, he wanted what was best for his friend. "Would it really be so bad if you just let her go?" He asked, and at this, Inuyasha looked away from the table to his friend.

"What?" Let Kagome go? How could he do that?

Miroku continued on. "After all, if you really did love Kagome, you would never cheat behind her back with another woman, even if she was your previous love. Those days are gone, Inuya—"

One minute Miroku was talking and the next he found himself on the floor, his face stinging quite painfully and he realized Inuyasha had punched him out of spite.

The room silenced once again, and Mr. Barten looked up from his cleaning to observe the scene taking place in his bar.

"Never. Say that. Again," Came Inuyasha's growl.

Unfortunately, Miroku wasn't going to drop it. He had to get Inuyasha to see the truth, to see what was in front of him. "I only speak the truth," He replied as he regained his footing before staring at him with his own piercing gaze. "If you keep this up, you'll only hurt her more. Who's to say you're not hurting both of them, even yourself."

"Shut the hell up! You don't understand! Besides, you have a lot of room to talk, Miroku!" Inuyasha fisted his hands and glared.

"Excuse me?"

Inuyasha smirked. "So I'm the cheating bastard, huh? Well what about you? Even though you and Sango like each other, you constantly go around touching other women! Where do you get around criticizing my love life?"

The monk blinked, but he realized he was right. He did love Sango, more than anyone could hope to guess, but he did inherit some bad habits from his father. Still, this wasn't about him, it was about Inuyasha. "I was only trying to help shed some light on your predicament, Inuyasha. Nothing more."

Enraged at himself, Inuyasha felt torn. He loved Kikyo but he also loved Kagome. He knew Miroku was right, but he didn't want to accept it. "Bull shit!"

"I apologize if I've angered you…but you should think about this…" Miroku once again found himself punched in the jaw, and this time he laid sprawled on the floor where the towering half demon glowered at him.

An assailment of gasps erupted in the room, followed by a few whispers.

"What's happening?" A man with crooked teeth and overalls asked to no one in particular.

"Some kind of fight!" Another replied with a grin in place.

After hearing some of the ruckus, one of jugglers from the Gorman Troupe believed he had a reasonable explanation for everything. "I believe there's a girl in the mix. Ho ho ho ho"

"Two-timing?!" Everyone found this hard to believe.

Annoyed, Miroku tripped the half demon and before anyone knew what to expect, the two were on the floor wrestling it out, swinging at each other from time to time, knocking over chairs in the process and drawing too much attention to themselves.

"Shut up! I'd never abandon her!"

It finally made sense to one of the watchers. "I get it now! He's two-timing with another woman only to hide the fact that he's gay!"

A large man in the crowd found himself wiping at his eyes, tears spilling down his cheeks. It really touched him. The fact that they would try to see other people, even if it meant lying about who they were, really got to him. "Someone get me a tissue…"

Pulling the monk and half demon off of one another, Mr. Barten shot them a glare before standing in between them. "Alright you two! I don't need a fight in my bar! What did I tell you before?"

Straightening up his robes from Inuyasha's aggressiveness, Miroku realized the older man was right. Even if blood fell from his lip and he was bruised up on the face, he was willing to forgive his friend. "He is right. We shouldn't argue…"

Of course Inuyasha remained quiet, though he couldn't help but glare at the crowd around them. Didn't they have anything better to do other than stare and gossip?

"That's right!" Someone behind him shouted with mirth, and suddenly Inuyasha felt someone push him from behind. "Hurry and make up!"

Miroku watched as Inuyasha stumbled forward and the sudden shift in movement from Mr. Barten as he attempted to avoid the collision from the half demon, and thus, all Miroku felt was the hard floor beneath his back once again and this time amber eyes quite close to his own.

OOO

While fluttering around Clock Town plaza, Serena couldn't help but sigh as she made her way back to the Inn after her short visit with the Great Fairy. So far, she was doing well, and she had learned the good monk had helped a great deal by providing a protective barrier around her spring.

The night was crisp yet pleasing. Serena guessed that by now, everyone was asleep, including her companion. As she passed the mayor's residence and down the stairs toward the Inn, she was about to fly through the open window when she suddenly heard lots of screams coming from the Milk Bar just next door, and curious, she decided to take a look.

Upon glancing through the window, Serena looked around for the source of the noise, and she noticed there were a lot of drunkards cheering from the inside. There was something in the middle of the room, something red and purple, and of course she was about to flutter away but on second thought, she remained where she was.

No later had peered through the window did she see a certain half demon on top of a certain monk, and from their situation, they were…they were…kissing!

Serena gasped. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" She never could have guessed something like this would happen. She had to tell someone. After that, she hurriedly fled from the window and toward the Inn to her companion's room.

Entering through the open window on the second floor, Serena's wings carried her to Link's bedside, where he slept soundly, but not for long. "Hey! Link! Wake up!" She shouted, bobbing up and down around him as he stirred irritably. "Hey! Listen, listen!"

Rolling over, Link sat up somewhat and squinted at the bright light of Serena. "What?" He asked, rubbing at his eyes as he tried to focus on the little fairy in front of his face.

"They're secret lovers…"

Link blinked. "What?" What in the world was she going on about? "I don't have time for this…" With that, he laid back into the comfort of the bed and turned onto his to his stomach, with the blanket pulled up around his neck.

Serena didn't seem to notice his annoyance as she was too caught up on the sudden development. It was like a big secret and now she knew about it! "This entire time! Oh my gosh!" She still couldn't believe it. Realizing Link had drifted back to sleep, the little fairy tittered away to herself. "I still can't believe it…"

"Serena, go to sleep," Link's voice was muffled by the pillow, and the little fairy snuggled up to his side.

The image of Miroku and Inuyasha flashed in her mind and she inwardly cringed at the thought. Didn't Sango have a thing for Miroku and vice versa? Or…was it all a cover up so as not to expose his true intentions…for Inuyasha? Did anyone else know about this?

OOO

Arriving back to the Inn, granny rolled her way silently through the halls, and she could only guess that by now Anju had learned of her disappearance again. Just once in a while she wanted to have fun, and tonight was quite fun. That silver hair sure did make her laugh. Her first thought was to head to bed, but instead she wheeled herself inside the bathroom and stared at the open hole ahead of her. "Pa! Pa! I know you hear me you old fool!"

A familiar hand popped out of the hole in front of her and waved innocently. "Paper?"

"You ain't getting no more paper!" She scolded. "I know what you did to that silver haired lad, and don't try to deny it."

Dismayed and guilty, the hand slumped somewhat, its attempts to reach for paper forgotten.

Granny shook her head. "You ought to be ashamed of yourself. You're scaring our guests. No paper for a week."

"Oh…paper…" It cried before sinking back into its dark abyss to think about its punishment.

Standing just outside the curtain to the bathroom, Anju couldn't help but overhear granny talking to herself, in the bathroom of all places. When she heard the door open a couple minutes ago, she guessed it was her grandmother and she had been prepared to scold her for disappearing on her again, but now she thought better of it.  _'Could grandmother be talking to grandpa?'_ Even after his death ten years ago, during a mining accident beneath the Stock Pot Inn, she guessed Granny still talked to him, even after so long.

While her grandmother continued carrying on a conversation with herself, Anju crept away and down the hall until she stood in the room where her husband laid awake on the couch. "Can't sleep?"

He shot up and nodded. Kafei hadn't heard her walk in. "Is she back?"

Anju nodded before taking a seat beside him. "She is…she's talking to grandfather in the bathroom."

Kafei found this quite odd. "Wait…isn't he dead? Why the bathroom of all places?"

She realized it must have sounded silly and giggled when her husband suddenly laughed. In her hand she held a steaming cup of tea and she gingerly set it down upon the table in front of Kafei.

"What makes you think she was talking to her husband?" He asked with a small smile.

Anju mused about this. "I heard her say pa and something about paper…Grandfather always spent a lot of time in the bathroom and always ran out of toilet paper," She suddenly explained to which Kafei laughed. "He would always yell out for someone to get him paper…Sometimes, I can still hear his voice in the middle of the night asking for paper," She admitted feeling embarrassed.

Kafei shook his head.


	52. A Flower For Kagome

The morning greeted Miroku and Inuyasha simultaneously, and they woke to find themselves outside the Milk Bar with aching heads and joints. Passers sauntered by, their eyes glimpsing two men strewn on the pavement and their hushed voices went unheard as they collected themselves. All that might have transpired yesterday night was fuzzy; neither could remember anything after their first drink of the infamous Chateau Romani.

As the people of Clock Town walked by, Inuyasha and Miroku suddenly took notice of each other's appearance, and it was quite a surprise to them. The monk found himself with a cut lip, the dried blood at the edge of his mouth crusting. Bruises marred his once unblemished skin and Inuyasha couldn't help but notice that the monk was now sporting a black eye. Purple robes were in disarray and it seemed like Miroku was the only one of the two injured. How it happened, neither of them knew the answer. One thing was for sure, their heads hurt and they smelled sickly of alcohol and milk.

Originally, their plan was to fetch granny, on behalf of Kafei's request, and they weren't sure if their task was successful or not. Had she been there? They couldn't remember.

Eventually, the two merged with the inhabitants of Clock Town, stumbling somewhat as they passed a few sober men in the process, and some rude ones who didn't bother to watch where they were going. Finally reaching the door, they stepped inside. By now the others were no doubt awake and ready to depart, considering it was well early in the morning.

When the door had suddenly opened, Kagome and Sango figured another guest had arrived to fill in his or her reservation for a night or so, but what they didn't expect was to find two familiar men with dark circles around their eyes and one injured monk.

"Where were you two?" Kagome questioned as she tied her shoes on the chair beside her and Sango. "You've missed breakfast…"

Inuyasha scratched his head, but he didn't quite understand it much either. All he remembered was taking a long drink of that milk at the bar last night and the next he was sleeping outside with Miroku. "Outside," Was his reply. Both his shoulders ached, but he didn't complain.

Immediately, Sango was standing in front of Miroku, cupping his face in her hands as she inspected the peculiar bruises spotted on his face. Where on earth had he gotten such wounds? On another note, as she examined his disheveled appearance, she smelled a strong odor emanating from the monk as well as the half demon beside him. Had they been drinking? "Miroku? What happened?" She asked, and from his fake smile, she frowned. "Were you in a fight?"

Sango's outburst caught Kagome's attention, and she stared at the boys. Although Inuyasha didn't sport any of the same injuries as the monk, his clothes were a little roughed up and there was a spot of blood on his collar, though almost unnoticeable since his clothes were red, but she noticed it of course.

Miroku smiled regardless and grasped both of Sango's hands in his own before staring lovingly into her brown eyes. "My dear Sango, do my injuries really trouble you?" He asked before stroking his cheek upon her hand, wearing his usual lecherous smile.

The slayer shook her head and pulled away from his hold to resume preparing for their departure. "You guys had us worried when we couldn't find you."

It was at this time Anju walked into the main room and as she smiled at her guests, she couldn't help but gasp and cover her mouth at the sight of Miroku. "Good Monk! What on earth happened to you?"

Miroku smiled. "I don't quite remember much from last night, besides having a drink at the bar…"

Her eyes widened. "Bar?" Were monks allowed to drink at such unholy places?

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah, we went to search for the old woman," He explained and at this, Anju suddenly frowned.

From the sight of Inuyasha's clothes being roughed up and the many bruises upon the young gentleman's face, Anju grew infuriated. Guilty, she bowed her head apologetically. "I am so sorry…Did Kafei put you up to this?"

Both Inuyasha and Miroku exchanged a glance. What would they tell her? Well it was obvious the little boy did, but there was good reasoning.

Inuyasha smugly crossed his arms. "What are you apologizing for? You're not the one that got punched…" He sweat dropped when he glanced at Miroku and his bruised face. "I bet it was a woman…there was a lot of strange people in that bar…"

All eyes fell on Miroku and he sweat dropped. Miroku thought this quite unlikely as he had never had a woman other than Sango strike him with much resentment due to his affectionate touches.

Inuyasha shook his head. "I bet he deserved it…"

Glowering, Sango felt the urge to smack him right across the face, but she wasn't sure what might have happened. However, Miroku had his moments of perversion, and the fact that he was smacked around would prove that he was up to his dumb routines. Since he was the only one injured, it was likely because he had messed up again and done something foolish. "You idiot!" Rather than smack the lecherous monk, the slayer stormed past him and out of the house, slamming the door behind her.

Everyone cringed at the slayer's tone of voice and everyone once again turned their knowing eyes toward the monk who know felt a deep pain in his chest at the hurt he had caused her.

Inuyasha blinked. He had only assumed it was the monk; it wasn't as if he was placing the blame on him initially, but it wasn't surprising that Sango would jump to conclusions.

Worriedly, Kagome chased after Sango, leaving everyone alone in the quiet room.

Still concerned about the monk's injuries and swollen black eye, Anju took him by his wrist and guided him down the hall, mentioning she would put some ice on him.

While Miroku was led away, Inuyasha decided he would search for the kids, whom he thought by now were well awake. As he sauntered down the hall, he couldn't help but stop at a blocked off entry way to the bathroom. The curtain was pulled, signifying that someone was inside. From the other side, he heard shuffling of small feet, and bewildered, he suddenly watched as the curtain moved and a small boy with a fox tail emerged.

Shippo stared at him quizzically. "Were you waiting? Sorry, I'm done now."

Inuyasha's eye twitched. "Like hell I was waiting…" He narrowed his eyes. A thought came to mind and he warily stared at Shippo. "Did you see anything in there?"

Shippo stared at him oddly. "What?"

"I said, did you see anything suspicious in there?"

Shippo scratched his head. "Just the toilet…was there something strange in there?" What was Inuyasha talking about? "Did something happen when you were in there last?"

Inuyasha paled in remembrance of the hand with the bony fingers. The way in which it had forcefully grasped him quite roughly caused his eye to twitch.

Was he feeling okay? Shippo saw the color drain from the half demon's face, and he couldn't help but notice a sudden shudder overtake him. "Um…are you feeling alright?"

With a snap, he returned to reality and struck the boy with a glare. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I?"

The child shrugged. "If your stomach is bothering you, maybe you should sit down on the toilet. Maybe it's something you ate."

"Sit down? I'm not sitting on that cursed hole! I barely got out of their alive last night when it latched on to me!" He growled.

"Something latched on to you?" Shippo questioned, his emerald eyes widening in surprise before he glanced back at the bathroom beside him. What was Inuyasha talking about? "Huh?"

Aggravated, Inuyasha didn't bother to explain, not that he wanted anyone to know that he had been molested by a freakin hand in the toilet, and of course it was all thanks to a certain priestess who just couldn't stand him doing his business outside. Inuyasha was still pissed at her for even bringing it up. Instead of explaining the situation to the child, he turned and ambled past him, still wearing his usual glare though a little forced. "It's nothing. Forget it."

Still puzzled, Shippo watched as his canine friend disappeared around the corner before quizzically looking at the bathroom beside him. Something was definitely wrong with Inuyasha.

OOO

As soon as he rounded the corner, Inuyasha heard the door beside him open, revealing a blue haired boy; it seemed he had just left granny's room, carrying an empty tray in hand.

Though a little preoccupied with the tray, Kafei smiled at the half demon. "Thank you for bringing granny back last night. I hope she didn't cause too much trouble."

Inuyasha crossed his arms and peered over the kid's head and into the room in which Granny occupied. The old hag was sleeping in her bed, snoring away, and he glanced at Kafei. "I did?"

This caught the youngster by surprise, and here he thought the good monk and half demon had retrieved her, seeing as how she was tuckered in the room when he and Anju last checked on her. "Didn't you? She came back earlier than usual." Then again, there had been no sight of him and Miroku but he had only assumed they retired since it was so late.

Besides that, Inuyasha sternly stared at the boy, almost as a warning. "Listen, if I were you, I'd be careful. Anju knows all about it," He told the boy, who stared perplexed.

"Pardon?" Kafei asked. So Anju knew about him asking the two men, their guests to fetch her grandmother? That certainly wasn't good news. Did they confess to her or did she somehow assume?

Inuyasha of course wasn't finished yet. "Right now she's fixing up Miroku's face."

"What happened? Surely you both weren't in a fight?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Beats me. Miroku got beat up pretty bad," He explained.

Thankful for this information, Kafei heard the voice of his wife and the young monk straight down the hall in the kitchen, and he weakly smiled at Inuyasha. "Well, thank you for the advice," With that said, he walked quite fast down the hall, opposite of Anju so as not to face her wrath too soon.

A thought came to his mind, and Inuyasha realized that the membership card Kafei had given him and Miroku last night was missing, and he couldn't fathom where they had misplaced it. Not that he cared or anything.

OOO

After checking up on Sango, Kagome attempted to reassure her that maybe it wasn't Miroku's fault, after all, even Inuyasha had a slight injury. Sango wasn't sure what to believe, but the fact that Miroku smelled heavily of alcohol didn't seem to sooth her anxieties.

Nodding, Sango offered the priestess a small smile. She was jumping to conclusions again. "I'll go wake up Pamela. Now that the guys are back, Inuyasha will be wanting to head out."

"Yeah," Replied Kagome. "He's always so impatient."

As soon as the slayer opened the door, a small bundle of auburn fur ran out to greet the priestess, though Sango didn't stay to chat.

"Morning Kagome!"

She smiled at Shippo. "Good morning. Sleep well?"

He nodded though he couldn't help but let his eyes shift to the Inn. The tyke was still baffled by what the half demon had said to him a few minutes ago and now he wasn't sure if he wanted to use that bathroom again, since it sounded a little frightening.

Taking notice of his sudden silence, Kagome bent down at eye level. "Is everything alright?"

Emerald eyes stared back at her, and again, Shippo nodded. "I'm fine, but I think there's something wrong with Inuyasha."

Kagome blinked before a thought crossed her mind. "Oh, is his stomach still bothering him?" She pondered.

"I said the same thing to him!" He replied, and Kagome listened to him. "He got really angry when I asked. He said something about the bathroom…the toilet latching on to him."

This caught the priestess by surprise. "What?"

"Inuyasha said he barely got out of there alive. I don't understand what he's talking about…"

Kagome's eyes widened and she stifled a small laugh. "Oh did he get caught in the toilet seat?" Poor Inuyasha, but those things did happen, in fact, when her little brother Sota was little, the toilet seat used to be his enemy. Still, the fact that Inuyasha had gotten himself in such a predicament seemed unlikely.

Shippo shrugged. "I don't know…but he made it sound like something came out of the toilet and grabbed him…" Shippo mused for a moment, remembering the way Inuyasha didn't bother to explain in full detail what had transpired last night, but instead had walked away in a strange manner. "He was walking kind of funny too, like this," He demonstrated by spacing his legs, his toes pointed to the sides at an odd angle as he walked in place quite stiffly; this in turn caused the priestess to laugh.

"He must have been in so much pain…" She replied. It wasn't funny at all, but still to imagine Inuyasha so careless ushered a few more giggles from her. Walking past Shippo, she held the door open for him to enter as she stepped inside. "I wonder if Anju has any icepacks here…"

OOO

A heavy sigh escaped the little brunette, whose large indigo eyes, just like her father's, stared regrettably out the window beside the guest bed she slept in. So far, she had spent nearly an entire day with these people, and still she wondered if she would be happy without her father around. Why did she have to leave home?

Kirara, who was nestled in her lap, mewed and canted her head to stare at the child. The smell of salt filled her senses, and the tearful gaze saddened her. Kirara nudged her stomach and rubbed her fur against her pink dress, shifting the little girl's attention away from the window and to the small kitten trying to comfort her.

Wiping away a tear, Pamela held the kitten close, petting her softly. "What do you think, Kirara? You think my father will be okay?" She asked. Pamela wasn't sure if animals could understand humans, but there was no reason why she couldn't talk to them.

As if in response, Kirara mewed again, and a small smile graced the child's face. "You think so?" Her eyes once again stared out the window.

A soft knock brought her attention to the door, though she didn't bother to get up from the bed to answer it, instead, she settled on holding the kitten close to her.

Sango entered inside, smiling before closing the door behind her. "How are you feeling today?" She asked as she sat beside the child.

Pamela looked at her hands petting Kirara. Why did her father put so much faith into these people anyway? Could they really be trustworthy? Considering how she was still alright, she supposed they weren't bad people, but still. "…ok."

Well it was progress, Sango thought to herself. The child was still uncomfortable around them, that was for sure, but it seemed she had allowed some room for Shippo and Kirara in her heart. In time, she was sure Pamela would make lots of friends, though probably not as quickly as others, since she was practically raised in a valley where only a few inhabited. Still, that wasn't a place for a child to be brought up, especially with corpses roaming around. Where they were going, there was sure to be plenty of room for her play and learn more of the world, that is if the owner would allow her a place to stay.

"Uh…um…" Pamela awkwardly tried to voice her thoughts, but found that the slayer's intense staring made it difficult. She looked away. "Will I…be allowed to go back?"

Sango frowned. "Yes, there's no reason why you can't, but maybe until you're a little older or in the accompaniment of an adult."

Pamela's frown deepened and she lowered her head.

That didn't seem to raise her spirits at all. Sango sighed, and raised herself to her feet. "Are you hungry? You haven't eaten anything."

She shook her head. "No…"

OOO

"I'm telling you!" Serena's voice called down from the stairs after her companion. "Why won't you listen? I saw it!"

Link felt the urge to cover his ears. All morning, non-stop, Serena had relentlessly talked his ears off about something concerning Miroku and Inuyasha, which he didn't bother to listen to despite the little fairy's insistence. "Serena, please. You're talking too fast," He complained irritably.

She huffed. "Well excuse me! It's not every day you see two guy's—" She fell short on finishing her sentence when she and Link suddenly stopped at the base of the stairs. "Dear Goddesses! What on earth happened to you Miroku?" She exclaimed suddenly, earning their attention. "Did you get into a fight at the bar last night?"

As Link and Serena approach the two, standing off to the side as if waiting for the others to join them and depart, Inuyasha suddenly opened his mouth.

"How did you know we were at the bar last night?" As far as he knew, everyone else, besides Anju and Kafei, had retired to bed that night.

Serena bobbed around Link excitedly. "Ha! I told you Link!" She exclaimed. "Didn't I tell you they were at the bar last night? Yes!"

Link grew curious of this. "You were?" For what reason would he and the monk go there?

Inuyasha crossed his arms, though he spared the fairy a glance. "Kafei wanted us to fetch the old hag."

Serena fluttered around the guys. "And you two just happened to have a drink too? Quite unholy of you, monk," Serena said, and at this, they sweat dropped. "You guys reek."

"Anyways," Inuyasha began, turning his attention to Serena. "How did you know we were there?"

"Well, I was flying around town for the night and I just happened to hear a strange commotion at the Milk Bar," She replied. "And I happened to witness something…between you and Miroku…"

The guys blinked and looked at one another.

"Don't tell me you don't remember?"

Miroku weakly scratched his cheek. "Actually, we can't seem to recall much of anything."

Inuyasha nodded. "So, did you happen to see who hit Miroku?"

Serena examined the monk from head to toe. "Well I didn't see a fight…You guys don't remember anything that happened? Nothing at all?" From their baffled expressions, she sighed. Well that wasn't any fun at all. Serena turned to her partner beside her. "Do you think I should tell them?"

Link arched a brow and shrugged. "Why are you asking me? You're the one making a big deal out of it."

Satisfied, she fluttered to the door across the room and looked back. "Ok, you guys come with me."

"Why outside?" Inquired the half demon.

Serena sweat dropped. "I doubt you'll want anyone to overhear what I'm about to reveal." With that said, Miroku opened the door with the other guys behind him and followed the fairy outside.

"This better be important!" Inuyasha growled.

As soon as they were outside the vacant square, they gathered around the fairy, who stood in the middle of the three quietly.

Since no one was around to eavesdrop, Serena decided to get right to the point. "First, I got two things to say," She began, and since she had everyone's attention, she proceeded. "First off, I'm deeply surprised by the both of you," She directed her attention to Miroku and Inuyasha who couldn't help but stare at her with puzzled expressions. "You two ought to be ashamed of yourselves! Especially you Miroku! Leading poor Sango on like that is beneath you!" Serena's light turned red, and the monk gulped.

Inuyasha glanced at the monk. So Serena must have seen everything. Since she was dishing out on him, then that only meant one thing; Miroku had flirted with another girl.

Serena continued. "Consider her feelings for once! You know she really cares about you, but if you continue to betray her with your negligence and inappropriate behavior, then you might as well call it quits! A woman needs stability in her life, and a man to take care of her and love only her. She doesn't need a two timer!"

Inuyasha elbowed Miroku in the ribs, earning a protest from the monk. "You screwed up again. Isn't Sango enough for you?"

Miroku sweat dropped and rubbed his side where Inuyasha had elbowed him. "I don't need to hear that from you, my friend…"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "And just what do you mean by—"

Serena cleared her throat rather loudly, and Inuyasha immediately silenced himself. "As I was saying…continuing to hide such a dirty secret is beneath both of you. I never would have guessed you two were the types to stoop to such a level, but you surprised me. To think it was all an act just to cover up the truth…"

"Dirty secret?" Miroku questioned.

"What truth?" Asked Inuyasha.

Serena huffed. "I'm not done yet!" Her irate voice surprised the guys, especially Link who hadn't seen such a side to his fairy friend. "Seeing as how you pretend to know nothing, I'm guessing none of your friends know. If you continue hiding this, it'll only get complicated later on. So I'm giving you the chance to confess before it's too late."

"What the hell are you talking about? Get to the point already!" Damn it, this was growing irritating. He had no idea what the hell this fairy was sputtering about, but apparently she was placing the blame on him as well.

Serena's light returned to her normal shade of pink. It was worse than she thought. "Oh you poor, poor souls…You can't even say it out loud. You two are obviously in denial."

Inuyasha glowered at her.

Despite Inuyasha's temper, Serena giggled. "Well if that's the case, then I suppose I can share with you what I saw."

"Which was what exactly?" Miroku asked, his ears burning with curiosity. He had to know. Did he truly betray Sango yet again?

"I saw it all…all of it…" Serena began, and her voice was so soft, the guys had to lean in to hear her closely. "Forbidden love," She whispered before growing a deeper shade of pink. Seeing their baffled glances, Serena decided to go into full detail. "Inuyasha, you threw yourself onto your lover and mounted him on the floor and kissed him ferociously!"

A sickened look passed over the half demon's face and he stepped away from the giggling fairy. Now he knew she was spreading lies. There was no way in hell he would do such a thing.

Although it was quite a shock to hear, Miroku glanced from the fairy to the half demon. "Where was I when this happened?" He asked. If it had not been his fault, then surely it must have been Inuyasha's?

"Oh Miroku…he was taking your breath away!" She declared, sighing at the thought of Inuyasha on top of Miroku with his rough lips pressed to his own. The sight had been so wrong, yet so…fascinating. "I mean it was amazing…full lip lock. I think I even saw some tongue."

Miroku covered his mouth as his face immediately paled. No way! It couldn't have happened. Not with a man, especially Inuyasha. The bile had a notion to creep up into his throat and regurgitate itself in front of him.

Inuyasha staggered back, distancing himself from the monk.

Serena wasn't finished yet. "It was difficult to look away while you two ravished each other on the floor…I mean everybody was watching and cheering you guys on! Even I felt like joining in."

Link was silent through this entire ordeal. So Serena saw Inuyasha and Miroku kissing in the bar and touching each other? That didn't sound like the monk and half demon he had come to know during their travels. Yet, he supposed he shouldn't judge a book by its cover, after all.

Still skeptical, though refusing to believe that he had done such a disgusting thing to Miroku, Inuyasha's glare intensified. "Are you sure it was  _us_  you saw? You didn't get ahold of one of Kagome's books, did you? The one with the drawings in it?" Inuyasha was referring to Kagome's varied volumes of manga stored in her yellow bag, the ones with the male lovers that she enjoyed reading from time to time, though Inuyasha didn't know why; it was a huge shock the first time he glimpsed at the pages she silently read with Sango. Maybe this was where Serena was getting her ideas from.

"I'm positive! Ask Link! He knows," She admitted.

All eyes fell on the youth, and he warily stepped back. "She came to me last night and spoke of secret lovers, but I didn't quite catch the rest of it…"

"It's not possible!" Inuyasha denied. "Why the hell would I kiss him?"

Serena found his denial un-cute. "Maybe because you're both secret lovers…"

"Stop saying that!" He shouted.

A few onlookers passed by suddenly and quizzically stared at the trio of boys. Some spoke in hushed whispers. Two young women, who were walking side by side, pointed in the direction of Miroku and Inuyasha; they giggled in amusement before running up the stairs and out of view.

Two familiar faces sauntered down the stairs next to the Stock Pot Inn, and the guys recognized them as the jugglers of the Gorman Troupe. They were still somewhat sober from last night, though when they spotted Inuyasha and Miroku, they raised their voices.

"If it isn't the lovers here to greet the morning!" The one dressed in the red remarked suddenly.

"Ho ho ho ho! You gave us quite a show last night! Impressive!"

The one dressed in red nudged him along. "Only two drinks and they were all over each other!" He laughed.

"Ho ho ho ho! I know what you mean brother. Now we know the rumors are true, eh?"

He nodded. "What? I knew all along!"

As soon as they disappeared from the square and their laughter had silenced, Serena and Link turned their attention back to the two in front of them and sweat dropped.

Miroku and Inuyasha stood frozen on the spot, staring at each other with open mouths. The loud voices from last night in the bar suddenly resurfaced and they recalled all they had forgotten that morning. Someone had pushed Inuyasha into Miroku, and since Miroku had a difficult time standing up due to the alcohol, he hadn't managed to catch him in time before they both fell over and into a table, breaking it.

Miroku touched his cut lip. "You bit me…"

Inuyasha's face reddened and he backed away from Miroku. "I didn't do it on purpose! Someone pushed me!"

Serena giggled. Caught red handed! "Onto his mouth!" She laughed.

Believing the little fairy had enough laughs for the day; Link removed his hat from his satchel and caught her inside the darkness of it as she tried to escape. "That's enough Serena."

"I was only telling the truth!" Serena yelled from inside the hat.

Link frowned. "Sometimes the truth needn't be voiced aloud."

For a moment, Inuyasha took a moment to think. Just the fact that he and Miroku had accidentally kissed was enough to make him vomit on the side of the pavement, and he was surprised he hadn't right now. "We were drunk and weren't ourselves that night."

Miroku agreed. "Yes, and we ended up in an argument which led to a fight."

Inuyasha nodded. "Exactly! We both know that our interest lies in women."

"That is true, Inuyasha. I'd much rather prefer a harsh slap against the face from my lovely Sango than any touch from a man," Replied Miroku.

Inuyasha turned to Serena, who was still caught in Link's hat. "You hear that, Serena? It never happened that way. So don't you dare go spreading rumors to the girls!"

A dramatic sigh erupted from the hat. "Fine…"

Link stared when Serena's struggling ceased. "Serena…" He warned. He knew her too well; she wasn't exactly one to keep her mouth shut about certain things.

"Alright! Alright! I promise on my little fairy wings I won't say anything!" She blurted, and relief passed over the two guys. "So can I please come out now? It's a little stuffy in here."

Deciding she had learned her lesson, Link opened his hat and allowed the little fairy to fly out before returning his hat to his satchel for the time being. Now that the misunderstanding was dealt with, he was about to turn and walk back inside, but before he could the door to the Stock Pot Inn opened, and Kagome and Sango stepped out, followed by Pamela who was holding Kirara snuggly against her chest and Shippo beside her.

Kagome smiled cheerfully. "Are we ready to go?"

Though a little awkward, Inuyasha and the others nodded. "Yeah, do you have everything you need?"

She nodded. "Last night I restocked on some arrows from the store and some potions for the road."

Satisfied that everything was prepared, the gang turned their backs to the Inn and toward the exit straight ahead leading East to Ikana. They figured they could just go around the outside of the town since it didn't matter. Their next destination was the ranch Anju had spoken of earlier and then to Southern Swamp to locate the third pendant.

While passing the Milk Bar on their way toward the exit straight ahead, Kagome suddenly fell behind as her attention was suddenly focused on a peculiar man standing near the middle of the square staring up at the sky.

Stepping closer, Kagome thought there was something strangely familiar about this person, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She took notice of his nicely fitted maroon vest over his long sleeved white tunic and tight fitted black pants. This man had long legs and pointed ears just as the Terminans of this land. Long auburn hair, somewhat alike in color of Shippo's, cascaded down his back in waves and curls, ending near his upper back.

Once close enough to examine him closer, Kagome got a good look at his eyes, which were a nice shade of blue. There was no hint of facial hair, and his skin seemed entirely flawless. Why did this man seem so familiar? She knew she never saw him in her entire life, but he reminded her of someone. Who?

Her friends stopped on account of Shippo's protest that Kagome had fallen behind, and they stared at the raven haired girl some distance back, standing quite close to some stranger with a weird fascination with the sky.

"What is she doing now?" Inuyasha complained, watching as she suddenly started circling the man.

Shippo observed closely. "Is that man possessed or something?"

Miroku shook his head. "I sensed nothing ominous as we passed…but I'm sure Lady Kagome has a reasonable explanation."

"Well whatever the hell it is, she needs to hurry up."

The guy was cute, that was for sure, though in a way, he sent a chill through her. "I know this person," She whispered to herself, although she couldn't quite place where she had seen his face before. Kagome rummaged through her thoughts, trying to piece together who this could be, but it seemed almost hopeless.

Calmly observing the Red sky above with just a tinge of blue, he found that his attention couldn't help but shift to the young maiden in front of him, looking him up and down curiously, though he didn't say a word. His eyes remained to the sky, and he allowed her to circle him for what seemed like the second time. The young woman was quite charming though in a strange way, yet he couldn't help but find her quite cute, what with her mouth parted slightly. Judging by her clothes, she appeared foreign and he presumed she was befuddled by his clothing as hers were quite perplexing also.

Despite her transfixed gaze upon his face, he smiled. "What a beautiful day, but it seems I'm blessed with yet another beauty." His eyes fell upon the young girl in front of him, surprising her suddenly.

That all familiar chill swept through her once again when his lips curved into that all familiar smile. Kagome pointed at his face incredulously. She knew exactly who he reminded her of. "Hojo!"

The young man canted his head to the side but his smile remained in place. "Close enough," He laughed, but it was alright; it seemed everyone had trouble pronouncing his name correctly. "I am called Jo-ho." Not at all bashful, he took her hands in his own and held them before him as he leaned in a little to greet the young girl. "Fair maiden, to what honor do I have of meeting you?"

At this point, Inuyasha blinked before sighing. "Not again…"

Link stared on with bemusement. "Who is he?" Perhaps he was a friend of Kagome's? The way in which he held her hands perturbed him somewhat, though he refrained from showing any act of jealously.

Serena was just as confused as the rest of them. "Who is that man? Tell me," She bobbed around the half demon. "Why is he holding her hands? Do they know each other?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Back in her world, there's a boy who is obsessed with her and this guy bears a strange resemblance to the one in our Era."

Miroku's eyes widened. "You mean the boy who is part of the Hojo Family? I was not under the impression that the blood of his descendants lived on for so many years. How interesting."

Kagome smiled. "Oh well my name is Kagome," She greeted him back. His behavior was somewhat similar to Kouga's what with holding her hands in the same fashion. "I'm sorry. You look like someone I know back in my home town. Sorry for staring."

Jo-ho shook it off. "Not at all. Do I remind you of your boyfriend?"

A blush rose to her cheeks, and she suddenly shook her head no. "No he is a friend." There was no way she could imagine herself and Hojo dating; it would be too weird. Though she felt bad for always turning him down on upcoming dates or walks in the parks together, she knew he was a good guy, but the feelings weren't mutual. "If you don't mind me asking, where do you work?" It was definitely strange to find a Hojo counterpart in this different world, especially when it had no ties to her own world…or did it?

Jo-ho released her hands and pointed to the basket in his hand. "My grandmother owns the herbal and floral shop in town."

Hearing this, Kagome giggled to herself. It was just as she suspected. The Hojo in her world ran a drug store and the Hojo in the Feudal Era had this odd obsession with nutritional foods or medicines, but this Hojo…or that is to say, Jo-ho had a fancy to not only herbs, but possibly flowers. They were all similar in their own way.

From the sound of her laughter, he smiled warmly. "Oh what a beautiful sound."

"Why is she laughing?" Shippo asked.

Serena glanced at the half demon and then to her partner, Link; she noticed the hint of jealousy in their eyes and couldn't help but giggle to herself.

"I presume he said something funny to Lady Kagome," Miroku replied just as curious.

Annoyed by the delay, Inuyasha huffed. "It wasn't that funny…"

All eyes fell onto the half demon, and sensing he was being watched, he stared at the faces of his companions before glowering at each and every one of them.

"What?" He asked. "These ears don't just sit on the top of my head for nothing." In response to that, everyone watched as his canine ears twitched at the laughter of the young girl.

In a matter of seconds, Serena was fluttering in front of his face. "You can hear from all the way over there?" That was amazing! "What's he saying? What are they talking about?"

"She's comparing him to the one in her era and asking where he works," He replied. "He said his name was…Jo-ho…What a stupid name!"

Searching through his basket, and parting some of the flowers away from the many herbs, Jo-ho handed the young girl a couple of fruits which strangely resembled oranges though its leaves were yellow. "These are good in tea and can help cure any type of stomach ache," He explained.

Not sure what to say, Kagome simply smiled. "Thank you."

Pleased she was happy for the small gift, Jo-ho realized he was running late on his errands, but before leaving, he offered Kagome a small lavender flower before placing it behind her ear in a bold manner which caused the young girl to blush. "I must be off, but I hope our paths cross again."

Kagome nodded. "It was nice meeting you, and thank you."

While she delicately touched the petals of the flower behind her ear, Jo-ho leaned in suddenly and cupped her chin in his large hand. Ever so gently, he pressed his lips against her cheek, earning a deep blush from the girl and open mouths from her friends a distance away. Though it was quick and subtle, he waved her goodbye before running off toward South of town.

Her hand touched her cheek and she couldn't help but think of Kauji. What was with guys suddenly giving her a peck on the cheek? Then again she had a lot of room to think such thoughts, especially when she was the one who put Link in a similar situation, only it was she who was daring.

Miroku grinned at the sight. "That is our Lady Kagome for you. Charming her way into men's hearts without even trying."

Link's mouth fell open slightly in surprise. That man had just kissed her, and she acted the same exact way when Kauji had done something similar. It seemed Miroku was right; Kagome did seem to have a certain charm about her.

"Link," Serena called from beside him, where even Inuyasha was gaping. "Better close your mouth or else you'll swallow a fly." She teased, and he abruptly closed his mouth and glared at the laughing fairy.

Finally returning to her friend's side, Kagome apologized for the sudden delay and explained everything. Kagome suddenly turned to Inuyasha before handing him the couple of fruits which he took in confusion. "This will help with your stomach problem." She giggled, and he immediately flushed in embarrassment.

The half demon's eye twitched as he stared at the fruits and then back to her. Was she making fun of him? Why was she laughing like that? Hopefully she didn't know about the hand in the toilet. Tossing those thoughts to the side, he turned around. "Are we ready or what?"

She nodded. "Yep!"


	53. Down We Go

Before exiting Clock Town, the group found their path blocked by a young man, dressed in heavily equipped armor. The duty of a Clock Town soldier was to remain adamant in one's duties to secure peace to the citizens. Often they guarded the entrance into the settlement, though occasionally refused if a child so much as dared to step out of the protecting walls without adult supervision.

The young man, quite young in appearance, offered a kind smile to the group. "Venturing out?" He asked.

Inuyasha smugly looked at the man. "What's it to ya?" He felt an elbow hit his side, and he glared at the priestess beside him.

"Yeah," Was her reply as she ignored Inuyasha.

A familiar face of that from a child caught his attention suddenly and he couldn't help but bend down and ruffle the boy's hair. "You're the little boy who tried to trick me a while back, aren't you?" Yes, he remembered the child and laughed.

Brown eyes shifted from the guard to little Shippo, and Kagome couldn't help but disapprovingly gaze at the child at her feet. "Shippo," She warned, and from her tone of voice, he peered up. "Were you playing tricks again?"

His mouth fell open and he couldn't help but shake his head from side to side. "I didn't do anything," Shippo replied, feeling quite anxious and confused by what the guard said.

From the young girl's reprimanding voice, the young man glanced up and regained his standing. "Are you this boy's mother?" He questioned, and from her slight nod, he found he couldn't believe it. Such a young woman she was, though he supposed it was a good age to start having children. "He's a sweet boy, reminds me of my own."

Though still baffled about the relationship between Kagome and Shippo, Link wondered if it was actually possible. No...Link remembered Kagome telling him that she had gone back in time through her family's well and met the fox as well as her other companions, so there was no way they were related by blood. So why did he call her his mom and why call him her son? Was there a deep connection between them?

The guard smiled at the boy, somewhat hidden behind the priestess's legs. "You little rascal! And here you tried to make me believe something happened to her, but she's alright," He replied with a laugh. "Children these days shouldn't pull such pranks."

Suddenly remembering why this guy looked so familiar, Shippo leapt onto Kagome's shoulders and glared. "I wasn't playing a prank. My mom was missing!" He yelled, surprising his teammates who found the situation somewhat startling.

Instantly, Kagome understood and stared at the amused man in front of her. So Shippo warned him and yet he did nothing to save her? She narrowed her eyes and clenched her fists.

A fierce flame wrapped itself around the priestess's form though it went unnoticed to the young man. When he saw the glares directed from behind her, his laughter ceased and he gulped. Somewhat befuddled, his eyes returned to the girl and it was then he regretted jesting over something quite serious. As her shoulders trembled slightly, he felt the urge to reach out to her, though he was hesitant. Unfortunately his attempt to console her fell short and he found fierce blue eyes firmly fixed on his own, daring him to make a move; his eyes said it all, 'hands off.'

Determined to teach the sniveling man a lesson he'd never forget, Inuyasha stepped closer, popping his knuckles in warning of what was to come; it was enough to frighten the guard.

"Sir, are you implying that our young friend told you of his mother's kidnap, and yet you did nothing about it?" Came Miroku's voice as he stood in front of his female friend.

He gulped again and perspiration fell from his brow. What would he do? He made a mistake and let a poor girl get abducted. What would his superior say about this? Well the good thing now was that she was ok; that's what really mattered, right?

Sango placed a comforting hand on the young girl's shoulder; she and Kagome already knew the truth, that she had never been raped by that man, though the fact that the guard had done nothing to help save her that night stabbed Kagome hard.

"What's the racket over here?" A masculine voice called out, and immediately the guard felt his heart pound in his chest.

Nervousness dripped from his brow and he hesitantly tried to explain the situation, but feared he would likely lose his job because of it. "I...I uh...well..."

The man, who was dressed in a higher ranked armor stood before the group, eyeing them from top to bottom. Stubble covered his face, leading the others to suspect he hadn't shaved that morning. Well past his forties, he stood quite straight with his head held high in superiority. "Is there a problem?"

Shippo openly pointed at the guard, whom Inuyasha held against the wall. "That man let my mom get kidnapped! He didn't do anything to help!"

Surprised, the commanding guard fixed his hard gaze upon the young soldier. "Is this true? His mother was kidnapped and you dismissed it?"

Even the commander was against him. "I-I thought it was a game...I didn't notice anything suspicious..."

Angered, Shippo once again voiced his complaints. "I told you I was serious! If anyone's to blame, it's you! You're supposed to help people!"

Inuyasha heard enough. "So you let that bastard run out of here?" What the hell kind of security were they running around this town? They were pathetic excuses for lookouts; hell he could do a much better job.

"I-I had n-no knowledge and I didn't s-see anything out of the ordinary," The man replied with a sudden stutter as Inuyasha slowly cracked his knuckles. "If you c-could give a name and d-d-description...then I would be—"

Now this Miroku found hard to believe. "You had no knowledge? A child reported his missing mother and you laughed. What does that say about your duty to the town?" Well they certainly had a name and a description and that man's face was plastered on all the walls of Clock Town.

"I've heard about enough..." Raising his fist, Inuyasha reared his arm back and prepared to knock the man in the face, but he never got the chance. Instead, he fell back when a loud slap echoed through the town.

Residents who passed by paused on their daily errands watched with piqued interest. The slap had been so loud, that it had astonished them, especially the young adults crowded around the exit.

With his head turned to the side due to the rather harsh and painful blow, the sentry averted his eyes away from the bar and to the young girl standing irately before him, with her hand still held high and ready to strike again. He saw her tearful gaze penetrate his own; he blamed himself.

That fact that she had slapped a young man, who hadn't been seriously aware of her kidnap, she felt guilty yet at the same time furious. Sometimes it was better to listen to the voice of a child rather than assume everything they said turned out to be lies.

"Kagome..." Sango whispered.

Even Pamela, who was half hidden behind Miroku, couldn't help but stare at the scene unfolding in front of her. She had no idea what the adults were talking about, but it seemed severe.

"I was scared..." Kagome softly muttered, her eyes hidden by her bangs as she spoke to everyone around her. "If my friends hadn't have saved me in time, then...but I wasn't harmed," A sigh escaped her and her shoulders slumped as she lowered her hand to her side. Sakon's main goal was to steal the Jewel; somehow he had knowledge of it in this world and she wasn't sure how, but her only guess was someone had told him, someone who could possibly be responsible for Termina's inevitable end.

The half demon's ears picked up on her soft voice and he found that he couldn't quite believe his ears. Kagome hadn't been harmed? But she was returned with multiple bruises. Perhaps she wasn't raped? Wait, since when did this information surface?

Without a word, she stepped past the still man and out the exit; she didn't look back.

Following after her, Link barely spared the guard a glance. Security had always been lacking it seemed. "Come along, Serena," He called, and the little fairy, who had been so engrossed in the entire event, fluttered after her two companions.

Ashamed and embarrassed by the man, the commanding official shook his head disappointedly. It was bad enough that his men were lazy these days, and he didn't need one of his own men screwing up. "Allowing a thief to run out of this town with one of our citizens is very upsetting...Not only are you a disgrace to your town, but you disgrace the honor of true men."

He gulped but lowered his head. "Forgive me..."

"Forgive you? You're lucky nothing befell that young girl," Replied the older male. The superior officer looked Inuyasha in the eye. "Do you have a description of the one responsible for her kidnap?" He asked seriously.

Inuyasha glared. "You've got that bastard's picture all over town...Shouldn't be too hard to figure out..."

With widened eyes, he grabbed the young guard by the back of his neck, earning a cry from the said sentry. "You let that scoundrel escape? Do you realize what you've done?!"

As the commander berated his lackey, the gang followed after Kagome and Link. The fact that their friend had admitted to not being harmed echoed in Miroku, Shippo and Inuyasha's head. Sango already knew the truth, as did Link and Serena.

Ψ

Silently, Kagome trudged along, and a frown marred her once elated face. So far, her morning had been quite nice, until now. Now that Inuyasha knew, he'd surely try to pick a fight with her. Why was that? Because he probably wouldn't believe the fact that she hadn't been violated.

"She's upset..." Serena whispered into the young swordsman's ears, as he walked a few feet behind her.

Even he knew that. There was nothing he could do anyway; it was something Kagome would have to understand and deal with on her own. Sure the whole matter was depressing, but at least she was okay; that's what counted. If he could somehow take away her tears, fears and sadness, he would, but Link didn't know how or if doing so would be right.

Deciding to say something to ease the silence hovering around them, Link opened his mouth to call out to her, but he stopped himself. Kagome was still walking away, distancing herself from the town as well as her friends too, but either she didn't notice or she just didn't simply care at the moment. He wanted to stop her, but something told him not to and to leave her alone. Link never did do so well with this sort of stuff; in fact, it made him feel a little awkward. "Kago—"

"Hey! Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted suddenly.

One moment Link was about to console the priestess walking in front of him, and the next he was pushed aside by a certain silver haired half demon. Did Inuyasha lack moral respect? Link felt his hands clench in annoyance, but he refrained from saying anything, but rather, he settled on glaring at Inuyasha. A simple, 'excuse me' would have sufficed.

Seeing the anger in her partner's eyes, Serena couldn't help but sweat drop.  _'Uh oh...'_

Caught up with his retreating friend, Inuyasha walked alongside her long strides. "Hey, is it true?"

Kagome spared him a glance. "That I wasn't raped? Yes..." She replied nonchalantly, her eyes closed.

Inuyasha saw her expression, and his ears pinned back upon his head. From the way she casually continued on, as if nothing had happened, worried him. She had to be angry. "I-"

"Link told me he had a run in with Sakon the other night," Kagome suddenly admitted, surprising Miroku and the half demon. "What Sakon was really after was the Jewel. He had intended to hurt me, but Link and Shippo showed up before anything could happen," She explained.

Inuyasha blinked then glared back at Link who was walking along side Miroku and Pamela by this point. "Wait, you knew this entire time? Why the hell didn't you say so in the beginning?!"

From behind the monk, Sango frowned. "Because he didn't know," She replied. "Sakon was still wearing his clothes at the time, and there was no proof that he had done anything to her. We only just realized, Inuyasha..."

"You knew too?" Miroku was surprised. Sighing, he supposed it was good news; at least the priestess was no longer burdened with such troubling thoughts.

Serena nodded. "It's true! I guess there was no reason to worry after all."

Inuyasha huffed. "So what else are you hiding from us, Link? Is there anything else we should know?" He criticized, earning glares from each of his companions, excluding Pamela of course, who hadn't a clue what was happening.

Fed up with his constant, irritable interrogations toward Link, Kagome suddenly stopped and turned her body stiffly to face Inuyasha, who hadn't been prepared for the look she sent him. "Would you leave him alone already?!" It was difficult not to lash out on Inuyasha, but he was getting on her last nerve. "I'm ok, so drop it! What's wrong with you? Why do you have to pick a fight with Link? It's bad enough that you pick one with me like every day! Couldn't you for once just be happy for me?" Instead of picking a fight, couldn't he celebrate or show some joy?

Leaning back, Inuyasha couldn't help but swallow. What in the world crawled up her...Why the heck was she always defending that brat? He didn't get it. All he wanted was to ask why she didn't say anything about it in the first place, not bite his head off.

She took a breath and turned toward Inuyasha, while her friends simply stood there and watched the scene before them unfold. "And for your information, it was really none of your business. Link told me because I'm the only one conflicted by it. I would have told you all on my own, but this isn't some..." She paused. "this isn't some modern day talk show where my life is broadcasted on every television screen!" Relieved that she had gotten it all out of her system, she continued on down the path, her friends following after, but a certain half demon remained grounded to his spot.

In all her life, Serena couldn't believe it. How could such a small girl, human no less, contain such venomous hatred inside her soul? To her, it seemed that whenever someone, namely Inuyasha attempted to prick her thorn, those innocent rose petals would enflame with a desire to kill. This other side sought vengeance.

With all of her pent up fury diminished from her system, Kagome took a big breath of the fresh air and sighed. Slowing her speed, Kagome couldn't help but glance at Link, who was calmly walking alongside her, staring ahead with a look of indifference on his face. There was something different about him today, and when she realized what it was, her eyes brightened some. "Link, where is your hat? Did you leave it at the Inn?"

Sango and Miroku sweat dropped; it seemed Kagome was back to her normal self again.

Somewhat embarrassed, Link rubbed his neck but couldn't help but allow a tinge of pink to color his cheeks. "I...uh...put it away for the time being..."

Kagome smiled. "Oh I see." There he went again, rubbing his neck like that. Every time he did that, she couldn't help but smile; it was kind of cute, and she wondered if Link realized that.

A hint of mischief filled Serena's thoughts suddenly, and she fluttered in between the two before perching herself onto his shoulder. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure you put it away for safe keeping..." She muttered somewhat loudly that only Kagome and Link would hear. "Only because she said you looked 'cute' last night!" She blurted rather loudly before giggling.

Inuyasha's ears twitched at this.

Mortified by his annoying fairy friend, Link struck her a glare. How could she yell something so embarrassingly loud, especially in front her? He dared not look at Kagome. That was humiliating; what was with Serena? He turned his head, hoping to hide the fact that his face had taken on a dark shade of crimson, but he couldn't help but look at Kagome from the corner of his eye; she was smiling to herself. Link swallowed and nervously tried to rid himself of his embarrassment.

The fairy's teasing only persisted, along with her many laughs. "Aw you sure do blush easily Link. I was only kidding."

Straight ahead the open foliage of trees spanned a great distance, and the group found themselves walking down a dirt path toward their destination. Up ahead, somewhere in the forest, past the trees, a tall mountain reached the sky, with a ring of clouds circling its peak; from the map Miroku carried with him, it seemed there was a passage way through that mountain to Woodfall. The path forked the road; one would take them through Milk Road which led into the Romani's Ranch, and the other would lead them through Southern Swamp where the third pendant hopefully still resided.

Although Miroku still found the map difficult to read, Link clarified the different routes they could take through Southern Swamp that would lead them to the Deku Palace, where he was sure they were needed. Unfortunately that would have to wait until after they dropped little Pamela off at the Ranch, if her stay was welcomed.

During their walk, Link had fallen behind the young women in front of him, who were chatting up a storm, while Inuyasha settled all the way behind him and Miroku. Shippo was on Kagome's shoulder and Kirara was nestled in little Pamela's arms beside the monk.

While surveying their surroundings, it seemed there was no threat to worry over. During their return to Clock Town, there hadn't been one earthquake, and everything seemed oddly peaceful. Though the town had been somewhat empty, there were still inhabitants around. The sky was still the same as it had been since the festival; it was red and the two eclipses still high in the sky. Though despite the eerie color, there were some blues in the sky peeking out from the redness.

Though he had been calmly enjoying the quietness around him, the youth couldn't help but gaze at the girl in front of him. Link was used to seeing her in her uniform, her green skirt and blouse, but ever since yesterday, he never expected to see her wearing such revealing and tight formed clothing. While the girls were enjoying their gossip, he couldn't help but let his eyes linger on one aspect, and that was her shorts. What did Kagome call them again? Hip hugging shorts? Link supposed the name was fitting for such clothing, because they were indeed short.

From the gentle sway of her hips and her bare thighs rubbing against the other in her casual walk, Link found himself blushing profusely, and he attempted to look elsewhere. What was he doing? This was the second time he found himself looking at her in such an unbecoming way. Girls deserved respect, and Link found himself becoming quite flustered with his male curiosity. In general, women were mysterious creatures, and though he might have glimpsed at a couple in his past, this was the biggest eyeful he ever encountered; now this wasn't a bad thing, but he was quite taken with Kagome, but mainly it was her personality and jovial humor that attracted him, like it did for a moth to a flame. Kagome was easy to get along with, and she was quite cute too.

Once again, Link found his eyes staring at Kagome, lingering from her long ebony locks to her small waist and he turned his head away, only to catch the eyes of a certain monk who was grinning at him. Link realized he must have been watching him the entire time.

"It is a marvelous view," Miroku replied, his eyes sparkling with amusement as the young boy's eyes widened and his face took on a darker shade of burgundy. "I'm actually thinking of asking Lady Kagome if she'd lend me some of those 'shorts' for Sango."

If he could have, he would have denied it, but at the moment, he found it difficult to say anything, lest he made a fool out of himself by accidentally tripping over his words. Of course it wouldn't have been a surprise if he did. Just the fact that Miroku had caught him in such an act embarrassed him. Link supposed it was better than having Serena take notice.

"Something magical always comes out of her bag, such as clear containers she uses to fill with water, and an abundant supply of strange foods from her world," Miroku continued as he mused to himself. Too bad Kagome was fresh out of her supply of ninja food, no thanks to Inuyasha of course. Miroku was sure if Link had sampled some of her goods, he'd be astounded. "But I believe these 'shorts' are the most magical...if you understand my meaning," Miroku winked.

Inuyasha's ears twitched at this. "What the hell are you whispering about Miroku?"

The monk's grin never faltered. "We're discussing Kagome's shorts. Aren't they interesting?"

He felt the urge to roll his eyes. "Oh, that's nothing compared to that two piece she wears..." Inuyasha thought for a minute. "I think she called it a bikini..."

The monk blinked while following behind the unsuspecting girls. "Are you referring to Lady Kagome's undergarments?" He whispered back. If that was the case, then he'd already witnessed them up close during a breezy day some weeks ago.

"No," Inuyasha blushed. Leave it to Miroku to know all about Kagome's personal possessions. "These are more revealing." In fact, they revealed too much skin, and he didn't like it. Stopping, he suddenly knelt down on the ground, thus causing both Miroku and Link to pause on their path and stare. Using his claw, he drew a simple outline in the dirt, something resembling Kagome's bra and panties.

Still, Miroku was confused. "They look somewhat like what she normally wears under her clothing...is a 'bikini' truly that different?"

He nodded. "Yeah, but the only difference is this," He pointed to the drawing of the upper part of her body. "It's mostly just string that keeps it all together."

"String?" Miroku questioned. He eyed the poor drawing Inuyasha sketched into the soil. From what he saw, the attire covering the breasts was quite small, and it was held together by four strings; there was two for around the upper torso and then two for the neck that tied together. Miroku found this quite interesting. Since when did Inuyasha pay so much attention to Kagome's swimwear? His eyes fell onto the groin area, where only a small cloth, resembling Kagome's underwear, shielded the frontal regions of her feminine assets, and supposedly one for the back. However, just like the bikini top, there were also strings attached to this part which tied at either side of her hips, revealing more skin than what was first thought. The monk glanced back at the retreating women, his eyes landing on a particular priestess, and he found himself imagining her in attire.

While Link found this all completely questionable and a little indecent, he couldn't help but observe the drawing. Link never once saw a girl's undergarments, nor did he ever think of such lecherous thoughts. Still, the 'bikini' was quite different from what he was used to. He never knew there was actually swimwear. Normally when one wished to bathe, it would be without clothes, but apparently there were clothes to simply 'swim' in instead of bathe. How odd.

"Why have I never seen Lady Kagome in a bikini?" Inquired the monk.

Wasn't it obvious? Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "She stopped wearing it after you showed up, you perverted monk."

A disappointed frown graced his lips, and he couldn't help but sigh. "How unfortunate..."

Unsure why the guys had suddenly lagged behind, Kagome and the others stopped. Down the road, she saw the boys all huddled together, looking at something interesting on the ground near Inuyasha's feet. What were they looking at? "What are you guys doing?" She yelled.

Feeling as if he'd been caught red handed, Link hurriedly turned away from the drawing. For the first time in what felt like ages, he felt his heart pound in his chest quite loudly and he felt a little nervous. It wasn't as if he had done anything wrong, still though, he couldn't help but avert his eyes away from his teammates.

Standing up straight, the monk waved, flashing the girls a charming smile. "Nothing for you to worry about."

While Miroku persuaded his female friends that nothing was amiss, Inuyasha nonchalantly stood up and silently erased the drawing with his foot, which ushered baffled stares from Kagome and Sango ahead of them.

Of course Serena was no fool. "Nothing my wings!" Fluttering over to the boys, she couldn't help but notice Link's entire face redden as if he'd been caught doing something sneaky, and if she had to guess, the fault lied with the poor examples of role models, Inuyasha and Miroku. "What was that?" Serena asked the half demon suddenly.

"What was what?"

"You drew something in the dirt. What was it?"

Inuyasha arched a brow. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Oh so he was going to play these games, was he? If she had to guess, and judging by Link's face, whatever it was that Inuyasha had marked on the ground probably had something to do with the girls up ahead, quite possibly Kagome.

"Anyways," Inuyasha followed after his three friends. "Let's get a move on."

Sometime during their walk, Kagome had this uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach, and she nervously wondered why. Somewhat bothered, she couldn't help but lean in to her female friend. "It feels like we're being watched..."

Assuming it wasn't her imagination, Sango spared a glance behind her. "It's probably that lecherous monk."

"No...it's stronger...like it's more than one," Curious, Kagome slowly glanced over her shoulder, mid-walk, only to spot Miroku smiling innocently with closed eyes and a somewhat embarrassed blonde haired boy who avoided looking back. From what she could see, Link's face was completely red.  _'Huh?'_ Awkward, Kagome thought perhaps it was her choice of clothes that she decided to wear on their travels; it was easy to walk in.

Looking away, Kagome focused on the path in front of her and Sango, but she couldn't help but sense that feeling again. From The corner of her eye, she noticed Miroku whisper something into Link's ear, and Link embarrassingly looking from her and then away nervously. Even Inuyasha, who was behind the boys, his face was slightly reddened also; this shocked her.

Stiffly, she realized why she had that strange feeling. Deeply embarrassed, she awkwardly fumbled with her shirt, hoping to cover her shorts up so as to keep a perverted monk and half demon from looking. Yeah, she saw the way Miroku was staring at her like that, and she had the nerve to tell Sango, but she refrained from saying anything. At least Link had the decency to look away; Miroku was a bad influence on Link.

Hoping to clear her mind, Kagome sighed, though her attention suddenly shifted away from her uneasiness and onto something directly to her left. An abundant of colorful flowers graced the land of Termina, and there such an ample supply, that she couldn't help but joyously stray from the path she and her friends took.

Baffled, Inuyasha shook his head at the grinning girl. "What are you doing? Don't wander off."

Despite his protest, Kagome waved it off. "There's no harm looking." Bending down in the tall patch of flowers, Kagome reached her hand out and collected them into her arms. Maybe she could press a few in her books and show them to her mother when she returned home. Yellows, blues, violets and pinks, not to mention many oranges and indigo colors surrounded her, filling the path toward the ranch ahead. It was like they were planted there for a reason. Not even her garden at home had so many.

Through the thick patch of plants, where the stems were so high that it concealed him somewhat, Shippo followed after. Pushing through, he stood upon his toes until he barely caught sight of Kagome directly ahead, kneeling off to the side.

"We don't have all day," Inuyasha complained, but Kagome didn't listen.

Pamela found the sight amazing, as she had never seen so many flowers in her life; of course who could blame her? She lived in a dry wasteland for years. Smiling to herself, she picked a small pink flower and showed the small kitten in her arms.

After collecting a few, Kagome stood up, and from the sight of Inuyasha's impatient tapping of his foot, she smiled. "Ok, let's go."

Inuyasha nodded. "Good. Let's stick to the path, and we should arrive at the ranch before late afternoon." Right now he supposed it was nearing 10am, and his stomach growled from missing breakfast.

While Shippo ran out of the patch of flowers to catch up with his friends, Kagome found her attention still shifted to the bouquet in her arms; she was still smiling to herself. Ever so slowly, she stepped through the flowers after her friends.

"I swear I can't keep my eyes off you guys for a minute or else you'd—"

A feminine shriek, which sounded like a familiar priestess, caught the group by surprise suddenly. Turning around, they expected to see a monster the source of her scream, but all they found were her flowers, which she had last been carrying fall through the air in the spot where she last stood.

"disappear..." Inuyasha voiced as he blinked. It wasn't but one second and she was gone.

Panicked, Miroku looked around, but there was no trace of their missing friend. "Kagome?!"

"Where did she go?" Shippo asked as he warily searched his surroundings. His mom couldn't have just vanished into thin air, could she? That wasn't possible.

A muffled voice caught their attention, and everyone leaned closer to the spot where she disappeared. Looking closely they found a large hole in the ground, and they peered inside.

Achingly, Kagome rubbed her butt. Darkness surrounded her, and she squinted up where the light of the sun fell upon her. The faces of her friends' came to view, and she shielded her eyes.

Shippo couldn't see anything through the blackness. "Kagome! Are you okay! Say something!"

A groan reached their ears.

"I'm okay...I think I hurt my ankle..."

While his friends were looking down into the hole, Inuyasha gruffly crossed his arms. "Leave it to Kagome to fall into a hole in the middle of nowhere!" Couldn't she watch where she was going?

Not surprising, her friends nodded, except Link who couldn't help but find their nods disapproving. Was that really any way to think of a friend? Kagome couldn't be that big of a klutz, could she? Falling into a hole in Termina field happened rarely, and he experienced a few falls in his past; Link realized he should have warned ahead of time.

"Are you hurt?" Sango asked cupping the sides of her mouth with her hands.

Yes, she hurt, but it wasn't so bad. Something through the darkness caught her attention, and her mouth parted. "I...I...see a tunnel..."

"What?" Miroku asked. What was his female friend talking about?

Kagome wasn't wrong. There really was a tunnel through this darkness, and she wondered where it led. "There's a...light...I think I hear music too..."

Immediately, the little fox child's expression took on a frightened one. "No! Kagome, stay away from the light!" During his childhood he remembered hearing stories from other demons; apparently who had died once in their lifetime but had somehow regained consciousness. The demons told them of a light they saw just before their eyes closed and reopened, and it was said to be the afterlife. When Kagome didn't reply back, a heavy silence fell on the group. "Kagome! Kagome!" He cried, and his companions couldn't help but sweat drop.

Inuyasha shook his head. "She never listens, damn it!"

"Perhaps Lady Kagome also struck her head when she fell," Miroku thought aloud.

"I'll get her..." Inuyasha groaned, but just before he could reach the hole, Sango stopped him.

"If you do that, you might land on her,"

Shippo nodded. "She's right!"

Sighing, Serena fluttered beside the hole. With her fairy light, it wouldn't be difficult for her at all, and to top that, she wouldn't have to worry about landing on the poor girl below either. "Alright, alright. I'll go down and check on her."

Pleased by this, everyone crowded around as they watched the little fairy descend into the darkness. Deeper and deeper she dropped, and as she did, her light dimmed until it was just a faint speck. They guessed the hole was deeper than they first thought, and if that was the case, Kagome had to have suffered a painful injury.

Inuyasha huffed. "This is annoying."

"It's not her fault!" The fox kit shouted. "How was she supposed to know there was a hole there? What if I had fallen in?"

The half demon shrugged. "Who cares?"

A sudden scream echoed from the underground cavern, and everyone felt their hearts drop. "Help! Link! Get down here quick!" Serena shouted in between her high pitched shrieks.

A gasp escaped the little boy. "What happened?"

Without hesitation, Link immediately jumped into the narrow opening and found himself falling into the pit. In but a few seconds, he hit the bottom, and Serena's pink light hovered above him.

Shippo peered through the hole along with Sango and Miroku. "You didn't land on her, did you?"

"Is everything alright down there? Is anyone hurt?" Miroku asked. "What happened?"

Laughter perked Link's interest and he couldn't help but stare at Serena questionably. Her light, which had been so dim suddenly brightened before him, allowing him to discern his surroundings. From what he saw, there was no danger, yet there was only a laughing fairy and a missing priestess.

"Oh my goddess! Didn't take you long to come to the rescue!" She laughed.

Link made a face. So it was another of Serena's stunts again. She purposefully dimmed her own light to make it seem as if the hole was much deeper than what it actually was. Ignoring her amused laughter, he looked around and noticed a bright light up ahead and a soft melody drift to his ears. Link had a pretty good idea where the light led to.

Finally able to regain her fairy composure, she cleared her throat and looked off in the direction her companion faced. "There really is a tunnel!" Serena guessed Kagome was already down there; she was the adventurous type that was for sure. "Let's go check it out!"

Footsteps reverberated inside the small tunnel as Link calmly approached the lit room ahead. From his line of vision, the light from the torches, surrounding an immense pool of clear spring water, flickered and their shadows danced off the walls. Shimmering lights of pinks and purples cascaded down the walls of the room and into the pool like fallen rain, and the melancholy music grew louder when he reached the fountain.

Unlike the fountain in which the Great Fairy rested, there were no sparkling white marble floors or any emblems which resembled that of the Triforce, instead, a few stone steps led into the crystalline water where the pink fairies played.

Standing near the rim of the spring, Link watched as the young school girl stood in the center of the fountain, giggling as the stray fairies circled her. Black locks splayed around her petite form as the flow of air slowed in the space she occupied, and the sight of her cheerful expression brought a smile to his face.

Seeing Link at the far edge of the pool, she ushered him toward her. This place reminded her of the Great Fairy's fountain back in Clock Town, and she wondered if this was where another supreme being dwelled, but there were only fairies present.

The water rippled as he stepped forward and as soon as he stood within arms-length of the priestess, he too was encircled by the fairies. "This is a Fairy Fountain," He voiced, earning the young girl's attention.

A lingering fairy fluttered into her view, perching itself onto her shoulder, its light quite warm against her cheek. She smiled as a couple played with her hair and tugged on her clothes as the rest silently danced around the duo.

"It's a playground for them, only there's no Great Fairy to watch over them here. It is, however a safe haven for them," Link explained.

"No Great Fairy huh?" It was there playground? Smiling mischievously, Kagome suddenly grasped the boy's hands, causing a blush to stain his cheeks and earning a certain fairy's attention from the sidelines. "Do you hear that?" She asked him as she pulled him closer to her.

Blue eyes were fixed firmly on her delicate hands which held his. What was she doing? "Hear what?" Link's eyes searched around him as Kagome pulled him closer toward the center of the pool but when he gazed into her eyes, he saw them sparkle and he gulped in uncertainty.

"They want us to join in."

Before Link could fathom what was happening around him, Kagome moved her feet, causing him to stumble after her as she spun in complete circles with him following every step. Her hands still held his, and he realized they were dancing, only in a childish way where they were still arms-length apart from each other.

Despite his perplexedly, Kagome laughed, and for the first time since arriving here, she felt so at ease. Even if she missed her friends and family at home, she couldn't help but want this feeling to last. She wasn't sure why she was so happy and she wasn't sure why she was dancing with Link either, but it felt right. Just dancing like this released all of her pent up frustrations she kept bottled up inside her for too long. For the first time since arriving here, she was having fun.

As the two danced in the fountain, with the fairies joining in, Link noticed the emblem beneath his bandaged hand glow. Normally if there was a threat or if he was among someone with the other part of the Triforce, it reacted the same way. What was the connection with Kagome? Surely she didn't bare an emblem, and nor was she a threat of any kind. Did it mean anything?

One by one, the fairies which encircled the two suddenly vanished, leaving behind a cloud of their glittering dust. Their disappearance caught the two by surprise, and their dance ended just as it had begun. Even the music, which had captivated the young priestess ended, and all that was left was an empty fountain.

Revelation hit Kagome, and she released Link's hands suddenly, allowing them to fall at her sides as her smile fell. "How awful..." Because of the inevitable doom placed upon Termina, it seemed everyone had to suffer. Those poor fairies that were so lively only moments ago were gone from this world.

"Don't worry," Link said. "Once Termina is saved, I'm sure those that have perished will be reborn." He hoped so.

Kagome nodded. Why did good things have to come to an end, especially so early in life? The fairies never had a chance to grow up and learn all that the land had to offer them.

Serena, who was still on the sidelines, watched the close interaction between the two quietly. Why couldn't they see what she saw? There was definitely some attraction budding.

Eventually the two departed from the silent fountain and stepped through the passage until they stared up from the hole they'd fallen in minutes ago. Inuyasha's face peered down into the darkness, and thanks to Serena's light, he was able to see.

Kagome smiled. "Inuyasha, you won't believe what we found down here!"

"I don't care what you found, hurry up," He growled. They had to take their good old time down there; besides, what could be so amazing down in a hole?

She frowned. "And just how exactly are we supposed to get up there? The least you can do is jump down and help—"

Inuyasha glared. "Do I have to do everything for you? You should have been watching where you were going; instead you fall into a stupid hole!" He criticized.

Sango and Miroku glanced at one another and sighed. There they went again, and just when they were starting to enjoy the peace and quiet.

"How was I supposed to know?" She called up, fisting her hands at the glowering half demon above. "I didn't see it!"

"Of course you didn't see it. You were too busy staring at Link!" He explained, and when he saw her gasp, he inwardly smirked. That's right, he never missed a thing.

The priestess attempted to refrain from yelling any louder. If she had her backpack with her, she'd pull out one of her books and throw it at him, preferably her history one. "W-what I do is none of your business!"

Serena gasped. "She didn't deny it..." She whispered into Link's ear, but he was too busy glaring at Inuyasha to notice.

"Whatever," Inuyasha sighed. "If you need help, I'll come down and get you." Before he could jump in, Kagome's voice stopped him.

"No, don't bother! I don't need your help!"

His eye twitched. "What's your problem? You're the one who asked for help in the first place!"

"I didn't ask, I suggested it! Just forget it!" Since she fell down, she'd find a way to get back out. Kagome didn't need some 'jerk's' assistance. What was his deal anyway? Couldn't he for once stop acting with such hostility and help a friend out?

Women! He wanted to strangle her so bad. Amber eyes shifted to the boy beside her. "What about you? You coming?" If Kagome didn't need his help, then fine by him, but that didn't mean he couldn't offer Link any help, besides, he even went down to fetch her in the first place.

Link shook his head, only annoying the half demon further. "No thank you. I have a different means of getting out."

Pushing himself off the ground, Inuyasha turned his back with his nose in the air. "Suit yourselves." From the looks his friends sent him, he shrugged. "I'd like to see them get out of this one."

Rummaging through his satchel, Link emptied the contents onto the ground before him and searched for his intended item to help him and Kagome escape from there. His wounds still hurt him, but he managed.

Mystified by the strange objects at her feet, Kagome knelt down on the ground. A wooden contraption, similar to a sling shot caught her sight and she held it in front of her. There were other items as well, such as a small boomerang, bottles of potions and other interesting things. One particular item caught her eye, and she picked up a small letter.

' _This is Link. He is under my orders to save Hyrule.'_

—  _Zelda_

Zelda? Who was that? From what Kagome knew, that name was normally given to a woman, though it was an old fashioned name. Was she someone important in Link's life? Obviously she had to have been, or else he wouldn't continue to carry the letter around; it was still in great condition too.

Despite the name, the word Hyrule was mentioned in the letter, and it seemed Zelda defined Link as her knight to save the land. Well he did save the land; that's what he told her and Shippo back at the Laundry Pool over a week or so ago, and she had believed him; how else would she describe how he got those multiple scars on his body?

"She was a dear friend of mine back home," Link suddenly replied, and at this, Kagome placed the letter back on the ground.

She smiled. "You must miss her. Have you kept in contact?"

Link shook his head. How could he if the land flooded years ago? He was sure there were no survivors. "No..."

Two small instruments caught her attention and she held them each in her hands. One was beige in color with seven holes, and it was about the size of Kagome's palm; if she had to guess, it was light weight, possibly made from wood. As for the other, it was blue, bearing a familiar symbol she knew she saw someplace; three individual golden triangles were engraved into the flute and this one was much bigger than the other and heavier too.

Looking up from his search, he watched as Kagome inspected the two. "The smaller one was given to me by a friend." Saria was her name; she was like an older sister to Link, always looking after him and standing up for him. On the day he left his forest home, she gave him her fairy ocarina as a way to communicate to each other, no matter how far away he was from her. After arriving in Termina, Link could not communicate back with his dear friend.

"What about this one?" Kagome asked. "Did Zelda give it to you?"

His eyes widened suddenly, but he only nodded. "How—"

The priestess grinned before picking up the letter. "That same emblem is on this too. Am I right?"

Link nodded. "Here it is,"

"Huh?"

Ψ

Sitting beside the hole, Sango and Miroku watched as Inuyasha impatiently growled out his frustrations. They shared a glance before sighing. Pamela and Shippo were sitting off to the side silently while Kirara absentmindedly watched a single yellow butterfly fly past them.

"How could you leave them down there?" Sango complained.

Inuyasha turned around. "She said she didn't need help," He replied ignorantly.

"Sure is taking them a long time...what do you think they're doing?" Shippo asked.

At this point, Miroku looked up and smiled to himself. Sneakily, his eyes looked upon the woman beside him, and his fingers slowly edged toward her. "Well if I was in Link's position with a young woman like Kagome, I would definitely take advantage of the situation—"

Not at all oblivious to the monk's stunts, Sango seized his wrist before digging her nails into his flesh to which the monk held back a painful cry. "This isn't funny Miroku."

Shippo sighed.

For a moment, Inuyasha mused to himself. "What are you going on about? Link and Kagome? As if!" He replied. "Kagome's probably down there crying and Link probably regrets staying behind." As if anything could develop between those two. Knowing Kagome, she'd stubbornly refuse to let anyone touch her; Inuyasha would know from experience.

Miroku didn't think so. "I don't know Inuyasha...don't forget about our conversation last night."

"What?" Oh that was right.  _'It must have been the alcohol...'_ Still there was no way anything could happen between them. Link looked like a wimp and Kagome was too stubborn for her own good; that was a horrible match up.

While his back was turned, he didn't notice a pair of hands reach onto the opening edge of the pit Kagome and Link had fallen through, but Sango and the rest of his companions did. A familiar raved haired girl emerged, thanks to Miroku's assistance followed by the young blonde whom Sango pulled out effortlessly.

"Watch, any minute now she'll be crying for me to get her out of there. Literally, begging me!" Inuyasha replied with a smirk. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" He poorly mimicked the priestess's voice.

Annoyed, Kagome clenched her fists. "Sit!"

Gravity caught the half demon in its trap, effectively slamming him into his old friend, the soil, creating an outline of his body in the path. Inuyasha's chin hit the ground pretty hard and he slowly regained his standing only to turn and gulp when a certain raven haired priestess glowered at him.

"I don't sound like that!" She yelled out of anger. Fed up, she turned away. How many times would he upset her in one day?

Placing his hook shot back into his satchel, Link felt eyes on him, and he guessed it was concerning how they escaped. Before he could explain however, Kagome suddenly hugged him around the shoulders.

"Thank you Link!" No thanks to Inuyasha of course.

Elated that his mother and his good friend Link were alright, Shippo leapt onto the boy's shoulders. "How did you get out?"

Serena decided to answer that. "With Link's hook shot of course, remember?"

Now it dawned on him. "Oh yeah! I remember now!" Sparing the half demon a glance, the little boy disappointedly shook his head, his auburn bangs falling into his eyes. "No thanks to Inuyasha of course!"

"It's okay Shippo, because I realized something..." Kagome began, and at this, everyone silently listened. "I don't always need Inuyasha to come to my rescue," Although her ankle kind of bothered her, she didn't hesitate to walk down the path, past a certain half demon whose ears suddenly dropped at the sound of her voice. Kagome could get along just fine on her own, and she certainly wasn't a cry baby that needed help every—

Something on the road caused the young girl to stumble suddenly, and believing it was another hole, she flailed her arms as she desperately tried to regain her balance. Realizing it had only been a rock that snagged her shoe; she regained her composure. Red in the face, she continued on as if nothing had happened though her friends couldn't help but sweat drop, though they followed after.

"Wow Link, you can really pick them," Serena muttered under her breath.

Miroku couldn't help but chuckle to himself. "That is our Lady Kagome for you."

With a relaxed head and free swinging shoulders, a medium sized russet haired mule, harnessed to a two wheeled wagon, trudged along down the path. A logo of a cow's face was painted upon the wagon's arched bonnet-like canvas top, and seated upon the driver's seat sat a young woman holding the reins.

A steady four-beat clop of hooves took everyone's attention away from the path and toward the oncoming wagon. Moving out of the cart's way, the woman seated upon the wagon pulled on the reins and the mule effective stopped.

"Hey there!" Greeted the driver.

Long flowing red hair fell in thick waves down her back, and her tanned complexion brought out the deep blue of her irises. Though she was a little roughed up from the trail and perspiration coated her forehead, she waved to the traveling group. This young woman, seemingly in her late twenties, wore a short sleeved blouse with a yellow scarf tied loosely in the front and was held together by a silver pendant. Faded over time, her purple skirt was tied around her slim waist by a simple brown belt, where her shirt was tucked in neatly; patterns similar to a wasteland decorated her skirt, and hidden beneath her skirt, she wore ankle length brown boots, which were quite dirtied from traveling.

Since it was rare to see travelers on the road toward the Milk Road, she couldn't help stop and say hello. "What brings you all out here?"

"We're on our way to the Ranch," Sango explained.

Hearing this, a smile formed on the young woman's face. They wanted to go to the ranch? "If that's the case, why not catch a ride with me? I happen to be the owner." She grinned.

"Really?" Shippo asked.

A youthful boy with blue eyes and blonde hair caught her interest suddenly and before anyone knew what to expect, she jumped from the seat and enveloped Link in a tight hug. "Long time no see Link!" The red head held him against her bosom. "How have you been? I almost didn't recognize you without your hat." Pulling him away to inspect him from head to toe, she couldn't help but pat his head gingerly as a mother would to her son. "You sure have gotten cuter and taller too."

Pulling away from her affectionate touches, Link awkwardly shifted his feet. Don't get him wrong, he liked the woman very much, much like a sister he never had, but he wasn't used to so much affection. "I've been well, Miss—"

The woman patted him on the shoulder. "Oh please. There's no need for such formalities. Remember, you can call me Cremia," She laughed. He was such a sweet boy. Turning her attention away from the boy, she eyed his companions; she guessed they were foreigners, judging by their strange clothing. "What are your names?"

One by one, they each introduced themselves to the owner of Romani's Ranch, and she was delighted that they were so eager to visit her happy home; it wasn't everyday she had company, as there were only a few people living on her land.

"Well, let's hurry on home then, shall we?" She pointed to her cart behind her. "Make yourselves comfortable; it's a bumpy ride."

Assisting the children into the back of the wagon, Miroku and Sango settled themselves inside. Crates, with the same logo of a cow painted on their wooden exterior, were lined up beside them, while a few open crates were tied by strong rope to keep them from falling over.

Since there was hardly any room in the back, Cremia offered the half demon a place up front, since there was room for two more passengers, and he took it, even going so far as to offer the priestess a hand up beside him, but she turned her nose in the air and ignored him. Instead, she settled in the back with Link, with their legs dangling off the edge of the wagon.

Deciding against growing irritated, Inuyasha sat down beside Cremia, who couldn't help but look from him and to the girl seated in the back with Link curiously. If she had to guess, there was a love triangle between the three.

"So why are you all headed out to the ranch? Touring?" The owner asked from up front as she steered the mule down Milk Road.

Though he felt a little crowded in the small space, Miroku settled against the wall of the cart. "Actually, we have come to ask you a favor," He began. "I know we are strangers to you, but would you be willing to spare a room?"

Baffled, the owner couldn't help but hand the reins to Inuyasha, who took them out of confusion as she turned fully around in her seat to stare at monk inside. "Spare a room? Are you all in need of lodging?" She asked.

Realizing he had the owner's utmost attention, as it seemed Inuyasha was now in charge of steering them in the direction he hoped would lead them into the ranch, Miroku sat up viewed the woman looking back him. "You see, we were told by the Innkeeper's wife, Anju that you might possibly have a room to spare."

"Really?" Cremia smiled. "Anju must have her hands full back at the Inn. Well if you need a place to rest for the night there is room."

A smile formed on the monk's face, but he shook his head. "I don't mean to trouble you—"

"Oh it's no trouble at all! In fact it gets lonesome back at home. It's just me and my little sister living in the big house," She admitted.

Miroku nodded. "It would be nice to rest for the night, but that is not the favor we wish to ask of you."

Annoyed as he fumbled with the stupid reins, Inuyasha glanced at the monk over his shoulder. "Get on with it Miroku,"

Cremia laughed at the half demon's attitude.

The monk cleared his throat. "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," He proceeded, which earned a scowl from the half demon up front and a laugh from his teammates in the back. "would you be so kind as to allow this little girl," He indicated to the child seated between him and Sango. "to have a temporary stay at your home?"

The owner blinked before canting her head to view the child beside the monk. Cremia saw the little girl shy away from her stare, and she couldn't help but offer a kind smile. "No problem, but why might I ask? I'm guessing neither of you are her parents?"

Inuyasha eyed the girl turned in her seat who should have been paying attention to the road. "You sure are freakin nosey, aren't you?"

Without batting a lash, Cremia reached her hand out toward the half demon and ever so gently flicked his nose, much to his disbelief. "You sure are a rude one, aren't you?" She laughed at his flabbergasted expression.

No one had ever dared to flick his nose, especially not some red headed stranger. "Why you..." He was about to usher a rude comment, but before he could utter a word, she raised her finger, but he hurriedly covered his nose to prevent her finger flicking attack.

Once again, she couldn't resist laughing. She found him quite amusing, but she realized she was being rude and turned her attention back to the monk. "Sorry. As you were saying?"

"To make a long story short, Pamela can no longer return home, at least not for some time. Due to her father's work, he could not leave, and therefore we have taken liberty of bringing her into our care," He explained, and at this the owner nodded. "Sadly, we cannot care for her and we risk putting her life in danger as we travel across Termina..."

Cremia nodded. "Well it's no trouble at all. The only thing I ask, if it's okay, Pamela,"

From her name being mentioned, the little girl glanced up timidly.

"Would you help with the chores around the house? If you help out every once in a while, you can stay for as long as you want."

Pamela nodded, but didn't say a word. She clung to Miroku's robes, feeling a little uncomfortable with the idea; she didn't know the woman nor did she know anything about helping on a ranch.

A thought came to mind. "I'm sure you and my sister will get along just fine. She's a few years older, but she doesn't have any playmates. I'm sure she'll be thrilled." Though she wasn't sure what the little girl, Pamela must have gone through back at her home, she guessed it must not have been an environment her father thought safe for her to stay in. The fact that her father trusted these people, to take his one and only daughter away from home and into the care of a stranger was also quite bewildering. "Miroku, perhaps tonight we can talk further on this arrangement?" She asked.

"But of course," He replied earnestly.

Satisfied, Cremia turned in her seat and retrieved the reins from Inuyasha. "Thanks!" They were already passing the Gorman Track, and last but not least, they entered past the gate where a sign overhead read, "Romani's Ranch."


	54. Romani's Ranch

Spacious land greeted the group as they arrived on Romani's Ranch, the lush green field stretched on for miles before them, and in one area of the pasture, a few groups of cows grazed, chomping hungrily on the fresh blades of grass; their coats were as clean as clean could get, and it was obvious they were well taken care of. Fresh air filled their senses and this welcoming calmness settled around them.

As soon as the wagon stopped near the barn, the group disembarked and surveyed their surroundings. The house was next door with a stable attached near the front, a beautiful brown coated horse with white hair whinnying it's welcome. White chickens scouted the yard, pecking at the ground in search of worms, ignoring the visitors completely, and barking nonstop was a small grey-haired pooch, its beady dark eyes watching them curiously, it's small tail wagging.

Disembarking from the wagon, Cremia nodded at their content smiles. "It's pretty quiet, but I think you guys will like it here. Don't be afraid to make yourselves home." With that said, she rummaged through the back of the cart, tugging at the ropes to free her empty crates. Early that morning, her cart was supplied with fresh milled milk, her special Chateau Romani, and delivered it to the Milk Bar in Clock Town, along with some fresh eggs.

"Allow me," Miroku insisted, aiding the young red head lift her crates and into the barn. In no way would he allow such a beautiful woman to do such a chore, especially while in the company of himself. "Inuyasha, give me a hand," He called, and despite Inuyasha grumbling, he complied.

"Why thank you!" Cremia beamed, her hands free of the crates as she held the barn open for the young men. It sure took a bit of weight off her shoulders. From her line of sight, she watched as Link and his female friend, Kagome, stood before the stable. If she had to guess, Link missed his horse, after all, the last he saw of her was probably a few years ago. Turning away, she approached her mule and unharnessed it, allowing it to graze in the pasture with the others until late evening.

Fawning over the horse, Kagome reached out and caressed its mane. Never in her life had she seen such a beauty. "Epona is her name?"

With his arms hanging over the fence, separating them from the lone mare, Link nodded. He made a promise to Malon, a short time back, that he'd return Epona to Lon Lon Ranch, yet he was unable to fulfill that promise, and after learning he could not return to Hyrule, he left Epona with Romani, where he was sure Epona would grow happily. After all, Link no longer had any need of the young horse.

"I never knew you had a horse, Link," Serena replied beside him. "Why did you give her away?"

"I borrowed her during my travels some time back."

As Epona nuzzled her long-lost friend, the door to the house abruptly opened, revealing a young girl with long vibrant red locks and parted bangs, the spitting image of her older sister. Romani was her name, a spirited young child with a stubborn personality. As her eyes noticed the strangers assisting her sister near the barn, she waved at her older sister, completely oblivious of Link and Kagome close by.

"Sister, I've finished cleaning up!" She shouted, her hands cupped around her mouth before setting a bucket of dirty water beside the house. Upon noticing a few wrinkles in white dress, she smoothed them down.

Cremia smiled. "Great. Just in time too! We have guests and they'll be spending the night. Why don't you say hello?"

Romani blinked. Receiving guests on their quest ranch was peculiar, but she didn't mind, however, it was odd that these people were lodging for the night. Were there no rooms available in Clock Town. "Nice to meet you! My name is Romani!"

After finally setting the crates inside the barn, with Inuyasha's help, Miroku smiled at the young girl, probably the same age as Link and Kagome. "It's a pleasure to meet you." As he viewed her silently, he realized she was quite filled out, but not nearly as voluptuous as Cremia, but he was sure, within the next year or two, she would be the talk of all of Termina. "I take it this ranch is named after you?"

Romani blushed but nodded cheerfully. "That's right!" Her eyes shifted to all the people curiously. "What are your names?"

"Sango. How do you do?"

"I'm Shippo!"

Stubborn as always, Inuyasha didn't say a word, but kept his hands hidden in his sleeves, his eyes merely staring at her. When he noticed the stares from his friends, he grumbled out his name. "Inuyasha..."

From beside him and Miroku, Pamela timidly nodded in greeting, muttering her name softly, as if she were unsure in her unfamiliar surroundings. "Pamela..."

Romani's eyes were transfixed upon the half demon, her brilliant blue eyes sweeping his form up and down, a look of pure interest and curiousness displaying upon her countenance.

Noticing this, Inuyasha narrowed his gaze. What was her problem? "What are you looking at?" His ears twitched ignorantly, only furthering Romani's fascination.

Seeing this, Kagome giggled from beside the stable and approached Inuyasha, with Link following behind. "Oh, don't be like that. Why don't you let her touch your ears?"

He seemed taken aback. Touch his ears? Hell no! He was sick and tired of people touching up on him, despite their strange fetishes. First Kagome, then her mom, and now she wanted the whole world to touch what rightfully belonged to him. "Are you kidding me?" When he saw Kagome's stern and impatient look, accompanied by everyone else's smiling faces, he grumbled. "Fine. Make it quick kid."

Delighted, Romani reached out, and with her fingers, she rubbed his fuzzy ears; they reminded her so much of her dog. They twitched from her touch, and she giggled in response. "Are they real? They are so soft."

"Why wouldn't they be?"

Releasing her grip and leaning back on her heels, both hands intertwined behind her back, she grinned wider. "I like them."

Inuyasha blushed at this. She liked them? They were just ears. And yet, he couldn't help but feel a sense of pride well up inside him.

Despite finding Inuyasha a sight to behold, she couldn't help but sweep her eyes over the next person who would spend the night in their household. She was a beautiful girl, slightly taller with long raven locks and dark eyes. There was a moment she was in awe at the sight of her porcelain skin, but despite feeling a twinge of jealousy, she nodded to Kagome with a quite hello.

"It's nice to meet you. My name is Kagome," Kagome beamed back.

"Grasshopper!" Romani exclaimed, her smile widening when she noticed a familiar blonde-haired youth dressed in a familiar tunic standing near the girl called Kagome. Overjoyed, she ran towards Link and threw her arms around his neck, causing him to stagger back slightly; her bold move took everyone by surprise.

Because he didn't foresee her attack, Link awkwardly caught Romani around her waist, hoping to steady himself as he stumbled backwards, but, as fate would have it, he fell back onto the ground, the giggling red head clutched on to him tightly.

Piercing blue eyes enraptured Link from close up as she straddled him, most of which caused a small blush to stain his cheeks. He hadn't seen Romani for a long time, and he was surprised she remembered him.

Cremia merely sighed. It was no surprise her daughter had taken to Link early on, but despite having not seen him in four years, it seemed her sister's feelings remained. Still, pinning their guest wasn't the sort of welcoming she had in mind.

"What kind of name is  _grasshopper_?" Inuyasha asked aloud, though his friends merely shrugged. It seemed she and Link were well acquainted.

There was obviously some sort of bond between the two, that much Kagome noticed. While Romani continued straddling him, her eyes welled up in tears and he hands grasped firmly into his tunic, she noticed Link's sympathetic smile towards the girl. So, they were friends?

"Sure took your time visiting!" Romani pouted, wiping the tears from her face. "Did you miss me?"

He blinked, trying to push himself up with his elbows, despite her weight upon him. Somehow, he was at a loss for words, but he nodded silently. He supposed he missed her, then again, he and Romani weren't that close, at least, not like he and Malon had been before long ago. Somehow, he felt a bit awkward, especially since there were knowing smiles upon his friends' faces.

Because of his troubled expression, she giggled. "Still the same as always, grasshopper. You know, you're pretty shy." That was alright though; Romani would never forget the day she arrived on her ranch and assisted her against the fight with the aliens; Link was like a knight in shining armor, and he saved her life, as well as the cows that fateful night; since then, he'd stolen her heart.

Clearing her throat, Cremia alerted the distracted ranch hand of their company.

Immediately blushing, Romani removed herself from Link, offering a hand to help him stand, which he took appreciatively. "Sorry about that grasshopper."

"Romani," Cremia called.

Looking away from Link, who was dusting himself free of dirt, Romani's eyes shifted to her older sister, noticing her arms placed upon the young girl Pamela's shoulders affectionately. "Huh?"

"Pamela will be staying with us for a long while."

Romani blinked. "For good? How come?"

Cremia only shook her head. "We'll discuss it later when we eat. For the time being, why don't you two get to know each other while I give everyone a tour here of the land?"

"Sure thing, sis!" Approaching Pamelia, she held out her hand. "Come on, I'll show you my favorite spot to play!" Although she was disappointed she couldn't accompany Link on the tour, she was otherwise fine by it and somewhat curious of Pamela. Perhaps, she would have another sister!

As she watched Romani and Pamela disappear over the hillside, Cremia apologized for her sister's recklessness. "I'm sorry about that Link. She hasn't had any friends visit in so long."

Link merely nodded. "It's fine. I don't mind. It's been a long time since I last visited."

Cremia nodded at this. "Well, we're always glad to have you. We will have to catch up."

"Are you certain we're not troubling you?" Miroku inquired. "I mean, we have inconvenienced you already." He replied with uncertainty. "I'm sure you have your hands filled already."

How right he was, but she was more than willing to help people, and they seemed liked kind folk. "Yes, I still have many chores to do around the ranch, but I am always willing to sacrifice time for others. Let me show you around, after all, you mentioned earlier it was your first time visiting."

Still not convinced they should bother the woman with anything more, the gang insisted they would look on their own, especially since they were staying merely to ensure Pamela felt at home in her new environment.

"Well alright then. Down that way," Cremia pointed down the hill from the house where a few structures sat a short distance away. "you'll find the Doggy Race Track and the Cuccu Shack where all our Cuccu's are raised when hatched."

Shippo scratched his little noggin. "What's a Cuccu?"

It was at that moment, a stray white bird, which resembled a rooster, sauntered across their path, pecking at the dirt in search of food. It's head turned each and every way, acknowledging the group before going about its business, when suddenly, it's head swerved towards Link.

Seeing this, Link visibly stiffened, his face paling as its beady eyes narrowed in on him.

Miroku and Inuyasha noticed this as well.

By this point, a whole flock of Cuccu's wandered by the group, and Link felt his eye twitch suddenly, though he refrained from making eye contact. Never, under any circumstance, make direct eye with a Cuccu, otherwise, one would feel their wrath.

Confused by Link's nervousness, Shippo noticed Link begin distancing himself away from the birds and after Kagome and Sango who were leading the way downhill. "What's wrong Link? Don't tell me you're scared?" He couldn't help but laugh, briefly earning the attention of one of the birds.

The feathered creatures stalked after them, raking their claws in the dirt threateningly. "If you're wise, you should not provoke them..." Link warned.

Miroku was shooing them away, but even his efforts were futile. "They seem to have a strange affinity for you Link. How curious."

"What are you talking about?" Came Inuyasha's voice behind him. "As if I'd be afraid of a bunch of stupid birds!"

All Cuccus immediately turned their heads towards Inuyasha, their small talons pausing in their treck. They heard the mocking laugh from the half demon, his eyes judging them arrogantly.

"How pathetic!" He pointedly exclaimed, quite amused with Link's sudden silence. "Don't tell me you're seriously afraid of some feather pecking birds?"

Noticing the dangerous glint in the birds' eyes, Shippo suddenly had a strange feeling, similar to Link as he stepped away.  _'If Link is cautious, maybe I should do the same...'_ Just don't make eye contact, but it was hard not to when Inuyasha was laughing at the birds and Link.

Link sweat dropped. "Inuyasha. Don't say anything more. They can be pretty sensitive at times," He warned.

Inuyasha scoffed. "Sensitive? More like brainless and stupid! They're freakin chickens, get over it!"

Realizing Inuyasha had signed his soul away at that very moment, Link ushered Miroku and Shippo with him, and despite warily doing as they were told, they quickly followed after the boy, turning slightly to glimpse a comical and somewhat, fearful, sight.

It was too late; the birds reacted with demented rage, raising their feathered wings, flapping them as they suddenly sailed at Inuyasha. The scene was so horrific, even Cremia noticed from afar, quickly taking shelter within the house.

Despite hearing Inuyasha's strangled cry, his red form disappearing past the house and barn, Miroku sweat dropped. "Link did tell him not to provoke them unnecessarily."

Kagome and Sango noticed as well, and slightly confused, despite noticing a huge flock of chickens scattering about wildly, their eyes turned towards Link, Shippo and Miroku. "Where's Inuyasha?" They asked simultaneously.

Link only sighed. Sometimes, he wished Inuyasha would simply listen to him.

"Well ... I think we lost sight of him," Serena replied with a laugh. "I'm sure he will be fine."

Ψ

The Cuccus, whose feathers were ruffled only minutes ago, were now calmed after viciously attacking Inuyasha.

"Ouch!"

Seated at the dining table, Cremia tapped a wet cloth against the half demon's cheek, mindful of applying too much pressure to his cuts and bruises on his face. For someone so stubborn, she would of thought he'd at least have some common sense. "I guess I should have warned you ahead of time not to pester them."

Everyone sweat dropped.

Grumbling to himself, Inuyasha's ears twitched when he heard Kagome giggling from beside Link, the two caught up in conversation. Kagome was smiling at the boy, and Inuyasha felt his chest tighten.  _'She really does like him, doesn't she?'_ Who was he fooling; it was obvious something was developing between the two, no matter how much he didn't want to admit it. After all trouble and arguments, he put Kagome through in the past, it was no wonder she turned away.

Noticing jealousy and sadness emanating from the young silvered haired man, Cremia's eyes shifted between Kagome and Link, and it was then she understood. Inuyasha held uncertainty, sadness, jealousy, anger and fear in his gaze.  _'So that's what this is all about. He likes her, though it seems the feelings are well received...'_

"Hey, are you done yet?" Inuyasha asked Cremia.

Realizing she still had the cloth pressed up against his face, Cremia blushed and laughed it off, pulling the rag away and onto her lap. "Sorry about that. You're as good as new."

Hovering near Inuyasha, Serena could only chuckle. "You look awful."

"Whatever," He growled, his eyes shifting towards Kagome and Link again.

Puzzled he was awfully quiet, Serena mused. He wasn't calling her names or telling her to shut up like usual, but then again, it was nice not hearing him bitch every few minutes. Feeling comfortable in this house, Serena's gaze shifted around her surroundings, taking in the Cremia and Romani with curious interest, as well as the photo albums placed upon the hearth in the room; there was a young woman, with similar features as Cremia, holding an infant while lovingly being held in the arms of a taller man with dark eyes, dressed in overalls, a large mustache and bears filling his face.

A large white box came into her attention; it was settled in the furthest corner of the room, and she couldn't help but flutter over towards it, feeling a cold chill emanating from it. "What's this?"

Cremia looked up at this. "That would be our icebox."

Hearing the word ice box, Kagome's attention shifted away from the others and towards Serena's line of sight. Wait, so they had a refrigerator? Excited, she moved from the table and over towards Serena, catching the stares of her friends. "Come look everyone. It's an icebox."

Baffled by Kagome's sudden interest, the others excused themselves from the table and approached the young priestess, their eyes glimpsing the icebox curiously. Just like Serena, they felt a cold chill emanating from it.

Cremia smiled. "I take it you've never seen an icebox before?" Judging by the others' confused stares, except Kagome, she laughed. "Have a look if you like. We're got plenty of meats, vegetables, and dairy products stored within. That box keeps everything cold and keeps our food from spoiling."

"A box that keeps everything cold?" Shippo asked, peering inside. "Whoa, look at all the food!"

"There's enough to feed an entire clan..." Sango exclaimed. How on earth did the box produce cold air?

"Interesting..." Miroku observed.

Romani smiled, turning slightly in her chair. "Did you all travel from far away? Your clothes are different from ours."

They turned at this and returned to the table, all somewhat hesitant to reply. They weren't sure they should outright say a light brought them to Termina, right? Then again, Kafei and Anju believed them.

"We came from across the ocean," Kagome explained, hoping her response would suffice.

Cremia and Romani seemed surprised by this. "Really?" Cremia asked, leaning her elbows on the table with a large smile spread across her face. "I've never known anyone to travel the waters in Great Bay, except the Zoras of course. But to travel from a distant land is incredible..."

"Why is that incredible?" Kagome asked. "Don't you normally have tourists from distant lands travel here?"

Link nodded. "I've heard rumors that beyond those waters, incredible and fearsome monsters reside. Those waters are their territory, so its no surprise the inhabitants of Termina do not travel. Those who have are the Gerudo Pirates and Zoras. Presumably, only few lived to tell the tale, or at least speak rumors of."

How interesting.

Cremia nodded. "It's true. If we decided to risk traveling those seas, we'd have to have permission from the Zoras first. After all, that territory belongs strictly to them, to an extent. If we were to suddenly demand to dock ships there on their coast, then I'm sure the Zoras would be very displeased. If you consider the outcome, Great Bay wouldn't be the same."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"Well," Cremia began. "If we suddenly allowed ships there, imagine all the people gathered there, docking and sailing off to a distant land and returning. Great Bay, in the end, would be overly populated with noise, people and ships. Imagine the pollution of Great Bay that would result after?"

They nodded at this; it made sense.

"I'm not sure how you all managed to arrive in Termina, but I'm guessing a large vessel carried you here, correct?"

Kagome sweat dropped. "More or less...."

"Oh, I almost forgot," Cremia suddenly stood up and approached one of the shelves across the room, retrieving a small bowl before setting it down on the counter and opening the icebox. From within, she retrieved a bottle of what appeared to be white liquid and some wrapped meat. After carefully wrapping the goods with a white handkerchief, she lowered her head apologetically to her guests. "I'm sorry. I was so caught up that I almost forgot. I need to deliver this to Grog down the hill from here."

"Grog?" Everyone said in unison, confused.

As if remembering, Cremia nodded. "That's right, you were all planning to tour the ranch." After Inuyasha got injured, she had him brought inside to clean his wounds, so it put a delay on the group's tour around the ranch. "Actually, would you be willing to deliver this to a young man at the Cuccu Shack for me? You see, I've been worried he hasn't been eating lately, so I've been preparing him meals these days."

"Of course," Kagome replied, receiving the wrapped bowl from Cremia.

"I appreciate it."

While Miroku, Kagome and Inuyasha sauntered to the door, Sango couldn't help but look back, noticing Link remain behind. "Actually, I think I'll stay behind. You guys go ahead."

"Me too," Came Serena.

"You sure Sango?" Kagome asked.

Shippo, who was standing near the doorway with the others, couldn't help but notice Link wasn't following after. "Link, aren't you coming?"

"I'll pass."

Deciding he didn't want to leave as well, Shippo remained behind with Link, Sango and Serena, joining the trio at the table with Romani, Cremia and the ever so quiet Pamela.

Ψ

Thankful for the change in scenery, Kagome, Inuyasha and Miroku toured the meadow. In Kagome's arms, she carried the bundle of wrapped goods for the young gentleman, Grog, down at the shack.

Down the hill, the first building they saw most likely belonged to the Doggy Race Track, considering there was a painted sign of a puppy above the door with the red roof. To the right of that building was a massive wooden wall, with painted chickens and chicks upon door.

They made their way towards the Cuccu Shack first, sauntering up a low incline before entering through the door and onto a wooden deck where an open field with one lone tree greeted them.

After descending the few steps into the field, they saw an array of many baby chicks and older Cuccus flocking about. Besides that, there wasn't much else to see. Large walls encompassed this small field, ensuring no chicks got loose, and besides a few broken ramparts scattered here and there, painted images of adult roosters on the walls, that was it.

It was quiet, except the constant chirping of Cuccus, but it wasn't completely empty like they first thought; a lone individual was seated beneath the tree, and it took them a moment to realize he was there. His back was pressed up against the bark, his knees raised and his head tilted towards the ground; all in all, the position seemed lonely.

"I'm guessing this is the person Cremia spoke of?" Inuyasha asked, arms crossed.

"Excuse me, you there," Miroku suddenly called out, easily earning a lift of the head from Grog across the way, though he made no move to stand up.

Spike blonde hair was the first thing they noticed about him, but aside from his unusual style, pale skin caught their eyes. Grog, which they guessed sat before them uncaringly, was rather nicely built, displaying his muscular form to his visitors. If his appearance wasn't a sight to behold, then his eyes were. From where they stood, a short distance away now, it seemed he had no irises as they were completely void of color; Grog has the eyes of a blind man.

Grog was wearing a pair of tight fitted olive colored trousers and brown boots. Because it was Summer, they guessed he preferred sitting outside beneath the shade of this tree, but why did he seem to melancholy?

"Afternoon," He greeted. "I don't often get company..." Beside him, he picked up a small brown bag and placing his hand into the sack, he scattered a handful of seeds into the grass beside him. Dozens of chicks ran after, pecking at the food with their small beaks as Grog silently observed them.

The silence between them was stifling, and they couldn't help but awkwardly stand there as he watched the Cuccus. Judging by the way he hardly acknowledged them, they guessed he wasn't a people person.

Deciding to end the silence, Kagome approached him, careful of the chicks near her feet. "Here, we brought you your lunch," She offered the wrapped goods to him.

Looking up, his eyes scrutinized the bowl of what he presumed was dried meat, cheese and milk. It seemed the owner of Romani Ranch was worrying too much about his meals, but he wasn't terribly bothered by it. Without a word, he took it from Kagome's hands and set it upon his lap, though his eyes returned to hers, almost uncaringly.

"What? No thanks?" Inuyasha replied coldly. What was his problem?

Grog shrugged uncaringly. "Give the owner my thanks." When the group awkwardly remained standing before him, he blinked at them. "Have you come to see the hatchlings?"

Ψ

While the group was away touring and running an errand for her older sister, Romani took Pamela into the meadows again, introducing the girl to their livestock, the cows and the chickens, especially her most secret place, the old windmill. It was still incomplete, and remnants of bricks were stacked off to the side. During the days her older sister went out to deliver to Clock Town, once her chores were finished, she'd often play alone around the windmill.

Siting on the stack of bricks, Romani fiddled with a small flower. "So, what do you like to do?" She asked the timid girl standing beside her.

Pamela mused. There really wasn't much she enjoyed doing. Most of the time, she was stuck inside the house, anxiously waiting for her father to finish up his research and come home safely. Normally, she sat at the table, listening to the groans of ReDead circling their house. "I'm not sure."

"There's got to be something," The rancher replied, laughing. "What kind of games do you like to play?"

The freckled faced girl shook her head. "I don't really play..."

What? She doesn't play? But she is practically the same age as Romani. Somehow, she didn't believe her. "Well, would you like to play a game with me? Of course, we'll need two more people."

"What kind of game?"

Romani grinned. "Let's play Save the Princess!" She leapt from the bricks and clasped her hands in front of her, her eyes sparkling excitedly. "I love that game the most! I've played it before with the kids in Clock Town whenever my sister takes me with her, but its not fun by myself."

Unsure of how to play, Pamela nodded. "Okay."

Ψ

Since most of their guests were touring the Ranch, Cremia busied herself with cooking dinner. After building up a fire in the hearth, she pulled out her mother's cooking pot and filled it with water from their well, thanks to Link's assistance which she was very appreciative of. Even Sango helped her with cutting up the vegetables and with preparations and setting the table.

"So where were you planning to go that's so dangerous after this?" Cremia asked Sango.

Since the soup was now under Cremia's watch, Sango took a seat on the floor with Link in front of the hearth. "We're on our way to Woodfall."

She half turned at this, still stirring the soup. "Really? Are you planning to visit the Deku Palace too?"

"Deku Palace?"

She nodded. "I've never been there before, but I know an older man who runs the boat cruises there. His boat happens to pass the palace. I've heard it's quite large, but he says he never had the chance to get a good look at the King and Princess. Monkeys dwell near the swamp and always seem to cause trouble from time to time. Romani has bugged me to take a trip there and get a glimpse of the palace, but I've been too busy these days."

If there was a palace in Woodfall, then perhaps that was there next destination; maybe the pendant resided there? However, the map Miroku carried with him didn't show any markings of a palace; there were only woods on the parchment labeled Southern Swamp and Woodfall.

"I've heard the natives there, the Deku, don't take kindly to humans trespassing on their territory," Cremia voiced aloud, and at this, Link nodded. "But I guess, from time to time, maybe a few times a year, they visit the town for festivals. I've only seen a few, but that was ages ago."

Although he'd been listening silently all this time, Shippo couldn't help but remember something. "Wait, Sango, remember when all of us came here, and those wooden monsters attacked us?"

Sango blinked. "Yes, why?"

"Maybe we were close to their palace," Shippo replied. "Maybe they thought we were bad people and chased us off. That's probably why they got mad."

Sango supposed that made sense; those creatures were anything but peaceful. "Maybe so."

Unexpectedly, the door slammed open, revealing a young red-hiared girl and a fierce determination in her blue eyes. Immediately setting her gaze onto Link, she grinned somewhat suspiciously, causing Link to flinch. "Just the guy I was looking for!"

In a desperate attempt to struggle from Romani's firm hold on his arm, Link quickly leapt out of the way and placed distance between himself and her, using the table as a means to block her. All occupants within the room watched the scene unfold.

Romani pouted. "Why are you running away? I haven't said anything yet."

Link's eyes narrowed. "I will not be a part of any game." He didn't have to ask to know what was on her mind, after all, long ago, Romani used to string him along in her strange games, which always had a way of making him feel mildly disturbed.

"But you used to play with me before. Remember?"

Oh, he remembered. Ever since he helped her long ago, she humiliated him with her games. Somehow, she had costumes and always made him dress like a prince in really tight tights and strange attire, unfitting for his own image, not to mention she made him try and woo her and make her his 'princess.'

"Come on, we're not playing that game," She insisted, already reading his mind.

Serena looked on in amusement. "Why not play with her Link? Go and have some fun for a change."

Link spared her a glance. "I am no longer a child, and I refuse. I apologize Romani, but you'll have to ask someone else."

She huffed at this, arms crossed. "Really? It couldn't hurt you to play. I haven't seen you in like forever. Don't you like me anymore? You've changed..."

He wanted to face palm, but he merely shook his head. It wasn't that he disliked her, he just didn't appreciate being tied up in her romantic games. Furthermore, he wasn't interesting in girly games or any games at all. When he noticed her hands go to her face, he couldn't help but feel slightly frustrated. He didn't intend to upset her. His eyes shifted to Shippo who nodded towards him, and he sighed. "It's not like that ... don't cry Romani."

Cremia sweat dropped, laughing suddenly at the scene. If there was anyone who could make you feel guilty, it was Romani, and she had Link wrapped around her pretty little finger; it seemed Link fell into her trap.

Her shoulders trembled, her face still hidden by her hands. "You don't like me! Just say it! That's why you don't want to play!"

Confused by the situation, but understanding the girl must have missed Link, it was only right that he should play with her. "I'll play with you," Shippo volunteered.

She removed her hands from her eyes, sniffling slightly. "Really?" She seemed hopeful as she looked at Shippo. "I'm so happy!"

Breathing a sigh of relief, Link hesitantly sauntered away from the table and past Romani, though he kept his guard up just in case she tried something again. Unfortunately, the moment he turned his back to her, she jumped him.

Inwardly cursing, Link found himself dragged out of the house and outside by the strong girl, with Shippo following after. It was over. There hadn't been enough time to evade her, and now he was destined for humiliation very soon, and now, he wasn't alone.

As soon as the three left, Serena laughed. "Did you see Link's face? Oh, I can't miss this." With that said, she flew after through the window.

Cremia laughed, stirring the contents in the pot. "I think my sister might have a crush on Link. Link has trouble saying no to her."

A smile graced Sango's lip. That was the first time she'd seen Link react against wanting to play a child's game; in fact, the scene was comical. She was used to his passive demeanor, but it was interesting to see this side of him, and she was slightly curious to see this child's game outside. "He's a sweet boy, that much I've seen."

Ψ

While they kept the young man company out in his small grazing area, they learned something interesting about him. Grog revealed he once lived in Clock Town, among his sister Anju and his grandmother. He said his mother kicked him out of the house years back, and since then, he remained on Romani's Ranch. After his father's passing, his mother apparently became enraged by her son's unappreciated interest in running the Inn she remodeled and instead, kicked him out.

Although they listened to the lonely man with colorless eyes, they couldn't help but regard his attributes. There wasn't any distinct resemblance between him and his family.

"So, do you sit out here all day feeding the Cuccus?" Kagome asked.

He nodded. "There's not much else to do but sit here..."

Inuyasha yawned at this. "So ... you got any friends?" Judging by his lack of conversational skills, he was pretty sure he didn't.

"Inuyasha," Miroku frowned.

Grog didn't mind answering the half demon, but what he said discouraged his visitors somewhat, maybe even saddened them; he wasn't sure. "These hatchings are my only friends. They are my family."

Kagome didn't believe it. "What about your sister and mother?"

"People are disgusting," Came Grog's reply, surprising them. "My own family is disgusting. The world is disgusting."

Again, they couldn't believe their ears. How could a human being say such inhumane words? Sure, he was kicked out of his home years ago, but still, expressing such loathsome words about others was unacceptable. Then again, maybe worse things happened to him that he didn't tell them. Maybe he was depressed; considering his situation, she might be too, if that meant she couldn't see people on a regular basis and confined herself to this small meadow. "How can you say that?" She pressed a gentle hand onto his shoulder as she knelt beside him, and he didn't push her away.

For the longest moment, he stared at her and looked away frowning. "You must be a nice person. You were willing to bring my lunch and speak to me no less. That makes you a nice person."

Her eyes widened at this. So, he really was alone? Was it possible Cremia was the only person to visit him?

"Perhaps we should leave," Miroku replied, though Kagome barely spared him a glance; her attention was focused on Grog. "Kagome?"

"I'll stay here for a while."

Inuyasha blinked. "You're going to stay? What for?" When she ignored him, she turned away. "Suit yourself. Let's go Miroku."

Looking up from the group, Grog regarded the young men before they departed. "Are you headed next door?"

"What's it to you?"

Miroku nodded. "In fact, we are."

"Would you mind telling Mamamu Yan to keep her dogs incessant barking at a minimal? Their noise upsets the chicks."

Before Inuyasha could tell Grog to get off his lazy ask and ask the lady himself, Miroku cut in. "No problem. We'll be back soon Kagome."


	55. Romani's Green Knight

After exiting the Cuccu Shack, Inuyasha followed after the monk, though he couldn't help but wonder to himself. "Why do you think she decided to stay behind?" There wasn't really any reason for her to.

"Well I'm sure she wanted to keep him company. You saw how depressed he was," Came Miroku's reply. Knowing Lady Kagome, she'd have to fix that.

Inuyasha still didn't buy the whole thing. Then again, knowing Kagome, she was the type to put her nose in other people's business. Why would she waste her time on a person who was in denial with the world anyways? It seemed like too much of a hassle.

Multicolored slates covered the exterior of the building in front of them, assorted in layered pale colors of reds, greens and blues. One would have thought the entry way inside would have been more extravagant, but all that stood between them and the Doggy Race Track ahead was a plain wooden door.

Upon entrance, the two immediately found themselves on the other side, but instead of a room or deck to welcome them, an extension of the same field greeted the two. Ahead of them was a fenced off enclosure filled with different assortments of small dogs frolicking around as they played with each other.

"Quite unusual," The monk began as he and his friend observed the view. As he proceeded forward, something unexpected happened that caused him to stop and the half demon to look on with amusement.

"Richard!" A boisterous feminine voice called out while waving her arms in front of her wildly.

A small furry canine with gray hair scampered toward them, with its owner, a large busted full figured woman giving chase. The dog darted around the monk who suddenly stilled when the older woman blindly charged straight for him, and unable to react in time to avoid the collision, he found himself on his back, smothered by her fairly large breasts.

Unable to help himself, Inuyasha snickered.

Due to her weight, she found it difficult to stand up, and all the while, she was unaware of the suffocating male beneath her. It seemed her little Richard had escaped her for the seventh time that day, and she couldn't quite understand what had gotten into the pooch. From underneath her, she realized she had fallen on top of a young man, dressed in the world's most bewildering and unappealing clothes, and she attempted to get up.

"Oh how careless of me!" Her richly voice exclaimed, and as soon as she managed to regain her footing, she offered her apologies. "My name is Mamamu Yan. Might you two be customers?"

Thankful he was no longer smothered by her incredible weight, Miroku stood up, though he achingly held his lower back. From the sidelines he noticed his male friend smirk, but Miroku said nothing and instead properly scrutinized the person before him.

A dolled up middle aged woman, dressed in quite an extravagant silken blue dress certainly emphasized her richly taste, not only in fashion but also in makeup. In Miroku's opinion, the dress clung to her full figure rather tightly which in turn exposed the harsh outline of her wide hips and paunchy stomach; it was a wonder she could walk without tripping over the long ends. Working his way up her form, he saw that the neckline was too low for his liking, and he couldn't help but notice her double chin.

Heavily powdered makeup was applied to her round face and her full lips were painted thickly with the reddest lipstick ever thought imaginable. Of course it wasn't just her large lips that caught him and Inuyasha off guard, but it was her odd hairstyle. Her thick brown locks were pulled up rather high into the largest bun they had ever laid eyes on, and not a hair was out of place. Beaded accessories adorned her wrists, neck, and sapphire hoop earrings hung from her pointed ears. There was pungent aroma around her person, and if Miroku had to guess, she was wearing perfume.

All in all, she was quite a sight to behold...

Miroku cleared his throat. "Actually we're just looking."

This didn't seem to bother the woman at all, and she beckoned them toward the corral ahead. "Well you can't look if you stand there," She replied with her head held high and her back turned.

There was a strange sense of arrogance in her voice that Miroku and Inuyasha couldn't help but notice. While she walked ahead of them, with her large hips swaying from side to side, the two couldn't help but look at once another. The dog that she had chased only moments ago followed behind Inuyasha, looking at him with certain interest as it wagged its tail.

"I assume this is the Doggy Race Track, correct?" Miroku asked from behind the woman.

Stopping at the entrance of the gated fence, she turned and nodded. "That's right. Tell me, are you tourists?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "What gave us away?"

A bright smile caught him off guard. "Well considering your tacky clothing and strange accents, I could tell easily!"

With his sarcasm forgotten, Inuyasha felt the urge to call her out on a load of insults, but from the look the monk sent him, he refrained and crossed his arms as he arrogantly stared at the woman. She had a lot of room to talk about 'tacky' clothes. Who the hell did she think she was?

Ignorant of the half demon's annoyance, Mamamu Yan clasped her hands together and leaned in toward the two. "Since you're new here, I guess you've heard a lot about my famous dogs, right?" She didn't bother to let them reply. "After all, they are the fastest dogs around! Especially my little Richard!" She pointed to the dog staring up at Inuyasha.

"Richard?" What the hell kind of name was that?

Shocked and nearly flabbergasted, Mamamu Yan openly gaped at the half demon. "You say you've never heard of my little Richard? He is a famous puppy! My precious puppy can run faster than any of the other dogs around here!" She exclaimed quite proudly, though Inuyasha and Miroku couldn't help but sweat drop at her dog-obsessed complex.

Inuyasha glanced inside the fenced area where the flock of dogs played before staring at the one at his feet, still earnestly staring at him. "I still don't see what's so special about them..."

"Well, my dogs are unlike any others!" She replied with her hands planted firmly on her hips. "I happen to be a top breeder in Termina, and my dogs are much cuter. Much cuter!" A sudden thought came to her mind and she mentally congratulated herself for coming up with it. After all, it wasn't everyday she had tourists visit. "Well, since you've traveled all this way, why not give it a shot? I'll give you a free game, sound good?"

"Free game?" Miroku asked.

She nodded. "That's right!" Approaching the half demon, she turned him toward the entrance and shoved him inside the fenced area, along with the monk following behind somewhat hesitantly. "The rules are simple. Pick a dog you think is the fastest and then bring them out here and I'll start the race."

"Hey! Hands off!" As soon as the woman released him, he found himself standing in the middle of the corral. The woman had practically pushed him inside and expected him to play some stupid game. "I didn't come for no freakin game!"

Miroku slowly nodded. "Sounds simple enough..."

"What the hell, Miroku?! We don't have--"

Of course the monk waved it off. "We have plenty of time. After all, we'll be staying on the ranch until tomorrow." What did it hurt to play for a while?

Immediately after entering, the little dogs ceased their afternoon play and turned their little eyes to the newcomer. Their tails wagged when a certain half demon, who seemed to bare some distinct resemblance to their pack eyed them uncertainly though irritably. A new friend had joined them, and they didn't hesitate to welcome him.

In a strange fashion, Inuyasha watched as all the different colored dogs surrounded him, with their tongues hanging out of their mouths and their tails endlessly swaying. "This is stupid..." Looking among the dogs, he didn't have any idea which was fast and which was not. In fact, he didn't care. Carelessly, he picked up a brown coated puppy and stared at it for the longest minute. The rules to this game sounded stupid, and there was no guarantee that he or Miroku would win. All it called for was to randomly pick a dog and hope for the best.

Sniffing his foot, one of the dogs nibbled on his pants, and annoyed, Inuyasha pushed it away. However, another dog attempted to climb on his leg, hoping to be picked up, but again Inuyasha shook his leg to ride himself of the small canine.

"What the hell? Get off!"

While he was bent down, petting a silver haired pooch, Miroku couldn't help but quizzically glance at his friend behind him. "Are you having troubles, Inuyasha?" Miroku sweat dropped when he saw Inuyasha attempting to distance himself from the dogs, but it only resulted with them chasing after him.

Mamamu Yan covered her mouth and laughed at the scene. "Oh my! I haven't seen my pups so active in a while. They must really like him."

Ψ

Gathered below the hill from the house, Romani stood before Link, Shippo and Pamela as she prepared to explain the game to them. It was simple, the game would involve a young maiden who was kidnapped by a wicked monster who wanted the treasure she kept safe, but in the end good would triumph over evil. So in order to complete the game, a hero was needed, and Romani had her eyes on one specific person for that job.

"No." Link refused.

Romani saw this coming, but she merely waved her finger at him, still smiling. "Too late. It's already been decided."

Shippo frowned at Link. "How come you don't want to play?"

He didn't bother explaining, and he felt ridiculous even being a part of some silly game, especially Romani's. If he had decided to follow after the others to tour the ranch, then he wouldn't have been forced into such a situation.

Since Link was silent, obviously agreeing to take part in the game, Romani observed her other two friends. All that was left was to pick a servant, a princess and the evil villain, but who would she choose. Since Pamela was younger and quite shy, she didn't think she'd be a good villain, but then again, Romani wasn't picky.

"I'll be the villain!" Shippo offered, and at this Romani mused over the decision.

Even if he was short, maybe there was potential? "Ok, show me what you've got, Shippo."

Removing a small leaf from his sleeve, the little boy placed it upon his head and shortly after doing so, he transformed in front of the three. Hovering in the air before him, he regarded his friends as he triumphantly smiled. "How's that?"

From the rancher's open mouthed expression, she couldn't help but stare up at Shippo's newly transformed state. What hovered in front of her was not the kid with the little tail but it was a large rounded pink ball with swirly eyes and small hands. "How did you do that?"

"I'm a fox demon. I can transform into anything," He replied.

Romani giggled. "You look funny! Your eyes are so goofy!"

Pamela also stared at Shippo, but this wasn't the first time she had seen him transform into such a shape. Still, she never heard tell of demons in Termina, and he certainly didn't look evil at all.

"Hey!" The fox pouted. He would have crossed his arms, but they were too short in his new form.

Recovering from her laughter, she crossed her arms. "You need to be scarier, or it just won't seem as serious," She explained, and from this he nodded. Her attention then shifted to Pamela. "You can be Link's sidekick, because there can't be two princesses," She pushed her red locks over her shoulder. Besides that, Pamela was much too young to be a princess anyways.

Shuffling her feet, she mused over her new title in the game. "Sidekick..." That involved her taking part in the battle, didn't it? Pamela wasn't sure she was ready for that.

Since Pamela was playing hero with Link, she needed a weapon, and Romani searched around for something the little girl could use. Looking around the bricks and searching around the area, she caught sight of a small stick and with that, she handed it to the child. "Here. Every sidekick needs a sword to smite evil."

Now there was only one thing missing that was needed for the game. They were short of their treasure, the main object of the villain's desire. What could be used to act as an important item in the game?

"We need something for our treasure..." Romani mused.

Shippo also searched around. "What about this rock?" He held it up to her, but she shook her head.

"That won't work...we need something shiny..." Romani replied thoughtfully. The game wouldn't commence without the treasure. Sure it probably wasn't needed and it could just be the princess the bad guy was after, but she was really hoping to have something that possessed a lot of power.

Removing his quiver of arrows and bow to the side of the windmill, Link started removing his dangerous weapons. If it was a game they were going to play, he didn't want anyone to get hurt. After removing his belt and sword, tossing it to the side, he proceeded to place his satchel onto the grass, but Romani suddenly grasped it, much to his displeasure.

"What this?" She eyed the small bag Link always wore. Opening the lid, she peered inside and she immediately found the treasure she searched for. "Wow!" Romani pulled out the small circular pendant from the bag and her eyes glistened as she saw the beautiful white stone imbedded in the center of the ancient relic. This was perfect.

When Link saw her remove the pendant from his satchel, he hurriedly reached to reclaim it, but she pulled it out of reach. "Romani please return that."

"Why?" She questioned as she held it behind her back. "This would be perfect for our treasure."

Shippo saw the round object in her hands and openly gaped. "Hey, we can't play with that!"

Again Romani had to question why. "It's just a rock with a stone in it. It's not like I'm going to break it or anything. I'll give it back after the game is over." With that said, she smiled at her friends. "Ok, let's start the game!"

Shippo and Link warily glanced at one another before sighing.

Ψ

Sitting silently beside the quiet and mysterious man, Kagome, from time to time, couldn't help but observe him while his attention was solely focused on his chicks. The way in which his hair was styled, into an almost perfect mohawk, reminded Kagome of a punk rocker back in her world. Grog certainly had the image down, that was for sure, and it left Kagome feeling a little curious. The only difference between a punk rocker and Grog was the lack of makeup he wore. Surely they didn't have bands in Termina, did they?

Baffled by her transfixed stare, Grog turned his head and regarded her calmly. For the longest minute, she'd been staring at him, which he couldn't fathom why. "Do you find something interesting about my head?" He asked, and from her surprised look, he guessed right.

"Well, it's just, you kind of remind me of something back home is all," Kagome replied with a slight laugh, feeling embarrassed he had caught her staring.

He arched a brow. "Care to elaborate?" After all, he was all ears, and it wasn't like he was doing anything in particular.

The priestess eyed his hairstyle. "Well, your hair sort of reminds me of a fashion back at my home. Most of the time, these hairstyles are worn by performers of music, such as rock and the like," She explained. Kagome wasn't sure if she should go into elaborate detail about her Era, as it would probably confuse the young man.

Even as she tried to explain, Grog didn't appear the least bit fazed and he raised his shoulders and shrugged. "I assume you traveled far from your home..."

She laughed. "I did. I guess it's not hard to tell, huh?" Kagome wasn't oblivious to the way he stared at her clothing, but he didn't make it a point to stare too long as his main attention was focused on his feet.

Though it was really none of his business, he couldn't help but wonder about her homeland, wherever that might be. "Where?"

She fell silent and awkwardly shook her head. Why were people always asking them those questions? "Um...well...hard to explain...far away actually." Hoping to change the topic, Kagome leaned in closer to the male beside her and stared at his spiked hair. "So...what do you use to keep your hair that way?" Did he use some kind of gel?

"Water downed nectar..." Grog replied. "Or wax...really makes no difference." Noticing the girl reach her hand toward his head, he leaned away, unsure of her motives.

"Can I touch it?"

He blinked. "...Why?"

There really wasn't any point in touching his hair, but Kagome had that urge, just like she did when she first saw Inuyasha's ears; it was something she had to do in order to get it out of her system. Kagome wanted to know what it felt like, since she had never actually felt someone's mohawk before. "I just want to see what it feels like."

Even if the reason seemed entirely random and unimportant, he lowered his head awkwardly, and allowed her to run her hands over his spiked hair, to which she giggled.

His hair felt stiff to the touch, and it must have taken quite a great deal of wax to coat every strand of hair to stand up so tall. Soft fuzz of the rest of his hair around the outer edge of his head to his ears greeted her fingers, and satisfied, she pulled away. "Thanks."

The woman was definitely a strange one, but there was something interesting about her nonetheless. Although she didn't particularly resemble many of the women around these parts, she did seem to have a certain style and attitude about her. Besides the fact that she was a complete stranger to him, he still found her company less boring and quite amusing, even if he didn't care to show it. There was one thing that bothered him; why did she want to stay behind to talk to him?

Grog watched as she held one of the baby chicks in her hands, cooing at it sweetly while softly petting its head before letting it go. The girl was smiling, seemingly not at all bothered being next to him. The girl, Kagome, was enjoying herself it seemed.

"Can I ask you something?"

He only nodded, wondering what the talkative girl wanted this time.

"Why did you say...your family, as well as the world was disgusting?" She asked, frowning at his silent gaze. Surely he had to have some reason for saying that. Did Grog have a hard life, after being kicked out of his home?

There was a reason, and it wasn't just because of his family, but why did this girl care? Really, it was none of her business. If he said the world was disgusting, then it was disgusting. "The same reason there are liars, murders and rapists out there..." Was Grog's only reason. With those sort of people around, that made the world an ugly place.

Kagome guessed that made perfect sense, but even if those bad things were around, it didn't mean that the world didn't possess its own natural beauty. Sure there were people out there who did what they liked in the most obscene ways, but that didn't mean there weren't good people elsewhere.

A thought came to her mind suddenly, and hoping to change the awkward silence between them, she rummaged through her backpack she had forgotten to leave back at the house. A few of her belongings slipped out, but through the thick books and clothing inside, she found what she was looking for. Pulling out a strange black squared panel, Kagome presented it to Grog, baffling him only further. "Let's play checkers!" Unfolding the black board, she laid the checkered black and red tiled panel before them both and emptied a small sack of her red and black chips into the grass. "I'll show you how to play."

"Checkers?"

She nodded. "The rules are simple. All you have to do is pick a color, red or black, and you place your checkers," She picked up one of the small chips in front of her and showed them to him. "on the black squares until you have three rows filled horizontally in front of you," She explained, and she went about showing him an example as she set up his side of the board and hers. "We take turns. You move your chip diagonally to the next black space, and then I do the same. If my chip is in the way of your move, you can jump it, like this," With her red checkers, she easily jumped his black one and proceeded to take his into her hands, leaving him one less chip than when he first started out. "See?"

Grog nodded.

After moving a few of his black chips off the board, she placed her red chip at the very first row on his side. "When I reach your side, or if you reach my side successfully, then that person is crowned king or queen, meaning you're able to jump forwards and backwards."

Again he nodded.

"To win in checkers, you must move your pieces until you jump all of your opponents. Remember never leave one of your checkers by itself because it will be vulnerable and easily captured," She warned. When she thought she explained the rules as best as she could for a beginner, she organized the chips back into their original places and clasped her hands in front of her. "So, does it sound easy?"

"Your game...is different, but it seems well explanatory..." Since it was the beginning of the game, he pushed his first checker away from home.

Ψ

"You'll never get my treasure!" A mighty grotesque monster with curved horns and sharp teeth bellowed. Giant clawed hands slammed into the ground in front of the two swordsmen invading its territory, and he was determined to foil their efforts.

Thankfully young Pamela and Link were quick to dodge the oncoming attack, bracing themselves as they rolled out of danger before regaining their standing. A few times, Pamela faltered in her steps as she followed Link's instructions, but she still wasn't as fast as the older boy, though as the game proceeded, she started to pick up the pace, though still awkwardly.

From inside the prison, which was in fact the windmill, Romani was held captive. The ferocious roar of the beast from outside the mighty walls caught her attention, and she realized a battle was commencing. Without even looking, she knew her knight had come to fight for her freedom. "Hurry my prince!" The princess cried, and dramatically, she threw herself against the cold bare walls, her hand held to her forehead as she suddenly felt faint. "Help me!"

Those that were in battle couldn't help but sweat drop at the girl who was clearly visible on the inside of the half-finished structure. Even Shippo paused to observe the scene. One thing weighed on their minds and that was, Romani was a terrible actor.

Shaking his thoughts away from the red head, Shippo raised his fist and aimed for Link, though once again, the youth was quick to dodge, given his agile speed. Delighted he had separated the older individual from the younger one, Shippo swung his fist for the little girl, who bared her sword protectively in front of her.

Defensively, she remained in that stance, closing her eyes as she awaited the harsh blow. It never came, and all she felt was a small tap upon her forehead. Warily, she opened her eyes. In front of her, she saw Shippo's, or that was to say, the giant beast's finger outstretched toward her head. Pamela was no fool; she realized the game was a little difficult for her as a beginner, but that didn't mean Shippo had to take it easy on her. Still, he was kind enough to give her a chance to attack, and she took that opportunity. With her mighty blade, she struck his hand.

From the sidelines, Serena cheered for the little girl as she watched the game take place from the top of the cell in which Romani hid. The view was pretty good from there, and she could easily evaluate Link's performance in a less dangerous situation.

From her feeble attempts to do him harm, he laughed and with his powerful legs, he shook the ground beneath them, thus causing them to lose their balance. "You fools can't defeat me!" He cackled.

For what seemed like endless hours, Pamela realized she and Link had been fighting the monster nonstop, and it seemed that no matter what they did, no attack could penetrate its scaly thick skin, which acted like strong armor. The only visible area of its body not protected was his head, and Pamela readied herself to attack. As soon as Shippo swung his arm back at the ground in front of her, she knew for a fact that his tremendous weight slowed his movements, and mustering up her courage, she stabbed his arm. Immediately after, she glanced at Link on the opposite side. "H-hurry, his skull!"

Nodding, Link darted straight for the beast, and while it was stunned by the girl's swift attack, he jumped onto its open back and as he ran along the length of his spine, he aimed for the head, but he was careful not to hurt Shippo, after all it was only a game.

The moment the flat part of his blade struck his skull, a cloud of pink smoke materialized in the air, and Shippo sat upon the ground holding his head achingly. He knew Link had gone easy on him, but he wished his friend would have gone a little easier. "Ow...that hurt," He rubbed the small bump.

Those that were so immersed into the game suddenly paused, and Link who was suddenly quite apologetically, offered to help the boy up. Even Pamela, who saw the little boy in pain, couldn't help but drop her stick and run to his side.

"Shippo, you're supposed to be a ferocious monster! How can you be brought to tears by a small tap on your head?" Romani voiced aloud.

Rubbing his head achingly, Shippo glanced at the red head peeking from behind the bricks. "But it really hurt!"

While Romani interrogated little Shippo, Link decided it was time to put an end to the game, and he knew Romani wouldn't be satisfied until she was rescued. He felt awful that he had recklessly hurt his little friend, and the only thing he could do was offer his apologies.

Romani sweat dropped. "Some monster you are..."

"Don't listen to her Shippo!" The fairy shouted from her resting place. "You're doing great!"

As Pamela helped Shippo to his feet, the tyke couldn't help but glance at Serena and smile. Immediately after, both he and Pamela resumed their fight, though he decided he would battle her in his original form.

While they fought, Link took that moment to sneak past the two and toward the windmill where he knew Romani was playing prisoner. Climbing the wall proved quite easy, as it wasn't very tall to begin with.

Watching as her partner scaled the walls, Serena couldn't help but smirk. For someone who didn't like playing games, he certainly was doing a good job at it. "Aww look who came to the rescue," She teased. "Prince Link...or was that grasshopper?" She giggled. It didn't matter what nickname Romani had presented him with, Serena knew for a fact that the little red head had a huge crush on him.

Though his eye twitched at her bantering, Link ignored her and once at the top, he peered down inside the small space where Romani stood, distracted by the events happening outside. "My hand, take it."

Clasping her hands in front of her, Romani's eyes glistened as she stared adoringly at her rescuer. He had somehow gotten past the beast that kept her locked up, and now she was saved. "My prince!"

Using his strength, Link attempted to lift her out of the cell, but to his dismay, he lost his balance and fell inside the same cell as the girl. It seemed Romani was a lot heavier than he first thought.

Serena whistled. "Smooth..."

"Oops..."Pretending it had been some sort of trap that had caused the young warrior to fall inside, Romani approached the boy, who sat up while rubbing his cheek irritably. "You came to save me!"

A disgruntled look passed through his blue eyes when he regained his footing, but he couldn't help but notice the pendant hanging loosely around her neck. Before the game had started, Link remembered she had used one of her leather strings to make the pendant into a necklace, and she had been adamant to wear it. Thankfully it was still in one piece. Before Link could utter a word, she suddenly threw herself onto him and he felt the wall behind his back.

"Every hero deserves a reward, right?" She said suddenly as she held her hands upon his shoulders while inching herself closer, her lips parted. "Shall I give you a kiss?"

Reminded of Amber back on Great Bay, Link turned his head and pushed her away. "This wasn't part of our agreement," Seriously, why was it always him? Stubbornly, he managed to place some distance between them both, but Romani wasn't going to give up so easily.

Serena, who was watching this, couldn't help but flutter in between Romani and Link, intentionally pausing the kissing scene. Her light burned red. "Link you two timer! Wait until I tell Kagome!"

Hearing the fairy mention that dark haired girl's name, Romani narrowed her gaze to the flabbergasted boy in front of her, whose eyes were on Serena. "Kagome?"

Pretending as if she had not heard the girl behind her, Serena continued. "I knew those two were a bad influence on you!" She scolded.

Still taken aback by what the little fairy said, Romani was just about to question her, but before she could utter a single word, the fairy flew out of the cell, possibly back to the fight that was supposed to be taking place outside.

"Wait, it's not what it looks like!" Tempted to chase after, Link made a move to follow his fleeing friend, Serena, but he stopped on account of Romani's hand holding his own. Wait why had he panicked? Serena was obviously playing one of her games to mess with his head, and it wasn't like they were in a relationship. So what did he have to worry about?

Romani pouted. "What is this about?"

Turning around, Link noticed the hurt in her blue eyes, and he couldn't help but awkwardly rub the back of his neck. Romani clearly held some feelings for him, that he was sure of, but the feelings weren't mutual. In his eyes, she was a friend and nothing more, but he couldn't gather the courage to let her down easily. If he risked hurting her, Link would never forgive himself, and that was the last thing he wanted.

A sudden scream broke loose from outside the cell, and baffled, both Romani and Link peered out the opening of the structure, witnessing a surprising scene. A large bird with wings that expanded quite a few feet, its skin seemingly dark and grotesque, threateningly hovered above both Shippo and Pamela a few distances away. Its eyes were glued to the two as it circled them from the skies.

Temporarily forgetting her question, Romani gasped. "What's that?" That was the biggest bird she had ever seen in her life.

Link held back a growl of annoyance. Not once had Link come upon that bird on his travels through Termina, but he came upon it five times. Known as a Takkuri, the bird mainly inhabited the entrance of Milk Road, attacking travelers and stealing their important possessions. It wasn't until sometime after being attacked that Link came across his stolen goods in the Curiosity Shop, and it became clear that the bird worked for the owner and his accomplice, Sakon.

Deciding not to waste any time, Link darted out of the structure and quickly gathered his quiver and bow. He didn't hesitate notching an arrow.

Seeing her two playmates in sight of danger, Romani cupped her hands around her mouth as she feared for their lives. "Shippo! Pamela, get out of the way!"

The two did just that, and once they were a safe enough distance away, Link released his arrow and it soared straight for the bird. Unfortunately it simply flew out of the intended path.

Shippo and Pamela quickly ran for the shelter in which Romani occupied, but the Takkuri was adamant on capturing its prey, so much that it blocked their path; this in turn frightened the children, and in hopes of escaping, they turned and ran in the opposite direction.

"W-what is that?!" Pamela gasped. The bird was horrid looking, and it was far bigger than any creature she had ever laid eyes on. Did it want to eat them? She never saw a bird quite like that, not even in Ikana.

Glancing behind him, Shippo realized he had to do something fast, or else he and Pamela would be in serious danger. Pushing the little girl ahead of him, he stopped and prepared to face his opponent sailing directly toward him at an incredible speed. Taking a deep breath, he felt the familiar sensation of his powers under his fingers. "Fox Fire!" Immediately the flames sprung from his hands and enwrapped his form, providing him with a barrier of some kind before unleashing itself onto the bird in front of him. To his dismay, his attack missed, and he fell back as its sharp talons reached out for him.

"Shippo!" Link shouted, this time intervening in its attack to carry the boy off to its nest. Using his blade, he slashed at its open back, a few times, and the bird was so startled by the unexpected attack that it flapped its wings and took for the sky, away from the swordsman and child.

As Link came to the fox's rescue, little Pamela safely returned to the protection of the structure in which Romani occupied. From a distance, she saw Link eyeing the skies suspiciously and Shippo cowering at his feet in fear. She wanted to go out there, but seeing that giant bird frightened her. Would they be alright?

Stuttering, Shippo tugged on Link's beige pants. "W-what is that?"

"A Takkuri," Link replied, glaring at the offending bird circling them. Such a bothersome creature. Why was it here anyway? Straying from Termina Field puzzled him, and he couldn't help but worry that the children were in danger. Normally it only attacked travelers, and the only things that concerned its small brain were shiny objects, not children. If Link had to guess, he figured Sakon was responsible, otherwise, why would it appear on the ranch where he and his friends lodged? Seeing that thief in Ikana had not been surprising, and he knew that Sakon sought to kidnap Kagome again, but if his intentions were so, why bring the bird out here? Could it be acting on its own accord or was something else aloof?

A sparkle of something glimmering from below suddenly distracted the bird, and with its interest suddenly piqued, the Takkuri watched as a little girl with long red hair left her shelter of protection. Around her neck, it saw a shiny object swaying as she ran toward her two companions, and its eyes narrowed.

Worried about Shippo, Romani fled from the windmill, waving her hands above her so as to catch their attention. "Hey! Are you two alright?" When they turned to look at her, their mouths flew open, but before she could get close enough to question why, she stopped when she saw a shadow loom beneath her feet. Warily, she glanced up, and seeing sharp talons outstretched for her and the massive wings shrouding her vision of the sky, she shrieked.

"Oh no!" Shippo cried.

If Link wanted to, he would have face palmed, for the second time that day. Since there was obviously no way to shoot the bird down without injuring the Romani, he turned to Shippo. Shippo, who had seen the look in his friend's eyes understood immediately. In seconds, Shippo transformed into his own version of a bird, and he ascended into the air with Link.

Lifted into the air by the back of her dress, Romani struggled. Below her, she saw that she was being whisked away from her home and away from her friends, and she cried out. "Help!" Now she really was a damsel in distress. Here she was, a helpless little girl who still had so many years left to live, and she hadn't even found a husband. How could her life end in such a way?

Serena, who had been calmly watching the fight scene take place between the bird and her friends, couldn't help but intervene when she saw the red head taken into the skies by the giant bird. Pretty much, the Takkuri had effectively changed the entire plot twist of the game. As she swiftly fluttered after the bird, Serena called out to it, in hopes of earning its attention. "Hey! You sorry excuse for a mutated bird!"

The Takkuri glanced over its shoulder and eyed the small fairy, but instead of stopping to confront her insults, it continued on, close enough to fly over the exit of Romani Ranch, but it stopped suddenly and squawked in pain.

One by one, Serena pulled on its tail feathers, successfully gaining the ugly bird's attention. "Yeah! That's right, you better turn around an—" Before Serena could insult the bird, she gasped when it turned on her and prepared to peck her, but she flew out of the way. "Man...you're so ugly!" From up close she saw its eyes were on either side of its head. Ugly wasn't even a word for it.

While the bird was preoccupied with the fairy, Shippo sailed by swiftly, and as he passed the Takkuri, Link readied his blade and slashed at its open back, and in a moment of surprise, the bird squawked and released the girl.

Flying away, Serena sought safety inside Link's satchel.

Frightened as she fell from the bird's grasp, Romani watched as the ground beneath her spun. Unprepared for her inevitable doom, she screamed her loudest ear-piercing scream. Where was her sister when she needed her? Luck was on her side suddenly when strong arms caught her, and baffled, Romani stared into the blue eyes staring back, and she was rendered speechless with her heart pounding deafeningly in her ears. Link, her knight in shining armor had saved her.

"Are you alright?" Link asked, and from the tears cascading down her face, he guessed not.

Before hearts could materialize in her enraptured gaze, her mouth flew open, and she clung to his tunic tightly. "Watch out!"

Ψ

For the second time in a row, Grog had beaten Kagome at checkers, and she openly pouted. How had he beaten her first thing, when he had never played the game in his life? Kagome hadn't even made one queen when he jumped all of her chips. "I thought you said you didn't know how to play?"

A small smirk, though almost unnoticeable pulled at his lip. "I'm a fast learner."

Saddened by her loss, she folded up the board game and returned it to her bag before crossing her arms in front of the man, who couldn't help but arch a brow at her. "It was like you read my every move..."

"You made it easy...and I simply did as the rules implied," He said, watching her frown. While fingering a blade of grass by his feet, he curiously eyed her strange backpack. Inside that sack he had a pretty good feeling it contained lots of unique items, even more strange than her board game. "Why do you lug such a heavy messenger bag?"

Sadness forgotten, she looked at her backpack and back to him. "I've been on the road for a while now, and since I'm away from home so long, I bring all that I need with me, in case of emergencies."

"Were you kicked out...by your family?"

Kagome shook her head. "No...I left because...my friends needed me, and from time to time, I go back home," She explained, staring hard at the man in front of her. Why had he asked such a question? Did he think she was kicked out her home too? She guessed she couldn't blame him for thinking that way; after all, she was carrying a heavy load on her back these days. "Sometimes, it's like I've never left," What with her grandfather coming up with excuses about her absences from school.

"How long are you usually away?"

She mused. "Maybe for a few to five weeks at most..." Right now, it had been more than a month since her absence from the future, and right now she was sure her family was worrying about her, as she had told them many times how dangerous the Feudal Era could be.

Grog saw the sadness in her brown gaze, but he couldn't connect his loss to hers. Kagome obviously had a family that still cared for her, even at her age, but they were both very different people, leading very different lives.

"I have a younger brother, a mother and a grandfather," Kagome commented suddenly, earning his attention. "Right now I haven't seen them for so long..." Removing her wallet from her bag, she opened it and pulled out a few pictures to show the young man. "This is my family."

Looking closer at the colored photographs, he saw an older woman whom he guessed was her mother, her little brother and grandfather. There were also pictures of Kagome as a child, grinning in her mother's arms. The last photo he came across was of a young man with the same jet black hair as Kagome's, dressed in a blue suit with kind brown eyes. "This man is your father?" He held it out for her.

She nodded slowly, frowning as she stared at the image. "Yeah...he passed away when I was little. There was an accident..." Shaking away her sad thoughts, Kagome allowed a small smile to tug at her lips, and after returning the pictures back into her wallet and bag, she pulled out a deck of cards. "Want to play Old Maid?"

Ψ

With its sharp talons outstretched, the bird was ready to reach out for the little girl wearing the shiny necklace it so desired, but Shippo had flown out of harm's way and proceeded to do as Link instructed, and that was to dive his entire form toward the ground below.

"A-are you sure about this?" Shippo asked Link as he saw the ground close in on them quite quickly.

From behind, the bird squawked as it dove straight for them, its beak prepared to damage Shippo and his friends, but the moment Shippo was about to hit the soil, he flew back up into air, out of the bird's reach.

Unable to stop in time for the collision, the Takkuri fell head first into the ground and its feathers scattered around its disheveled form. The world spun around in its eyes and quite unsteady on its feet, it attempted to recollect itself.

Shippo took that opportunity to land some distance away from the bird, allowing Romani to take shelter inside the windmill with Pamela. The moment Link jumped off from his back, the fox transformed back into his original form and eyed the boy beside him. "What will you do?" It didn't seem like the bird was about to give up any time soon.

Link spared the child a glance. "Take cover, Shippo." As the child fled to the safety of the walls, Link ran toward the bird, his sword ready to deliver a strike that would end its life.

Noticing, through its blurred vision, the bird watched as a boy with blonde hair, dressed in green charged for it, and though it was still slightly dizzy, it flared its nostrils and expanded its wings threateningly. However, it was not prepared to dodge the oncoming attack.

In seconds, his sword pierced through the bird's chest, its blood falling onto his blade and staining the grass in front of him. Finally, the bird that had annoyed him for many years would finally succumb to its death, never again steal or attack the innocent. After removing his blade from its torso, the bird painfully backed away from Link, attempting to flap its wings.

Link, who was not the least bit concerned, watched as it took for the sky slowly. There was no reason to shoot it down, as it would die from blood loss soon anyway. For now, all that mattered was that his friends were safe.

"You did it!" Serena cheered excitedly, suddenly circling her partner.

Blushing and feeling a little feverish, Romani stood behind Link and threw herself onto the boy, once again knocking him to the ground with her above him. "That was the best Save The Princess game ever!"

Before he could push her off him, he felt her lips against his cheek, and he blushed in embarrassment when his friends, who were gathered around, witnessed the display of affection from the rancher. "W-what are you—"

"You really are my hero!" Romani giggled.

Ψ

Finally finished at the Doggy Race Track, Miroku and Inuyasha made their way to the Cuccu Shack, to pick up their friend whom they left behind. Mamamu Yan had been a little disappointed that the two had left her coral earlier than expected, but it was only because of Inuyasha's insistence.

"Those dogs seemed to like you, Inuyasha," Miroku commented. The monk remembered, during the race, that he and Inuyasha had both lost, but afterward, Mamamu Yan had asked if the half demon would like to take in one of her stray puppies, the one with the brown coat that openly adored Inuyasha. Inuyasha's thoughts had been on the lines of, 'hell no, that's the last thing I need.' In Miroku's opinion, he would probably grow jealous of Kagome's affections for the pooch.

"Well they were annoying as hell."

Reaching the door that led into the Cuccu Shack, the two walked inside, noticing Kagome and Grog leaned over as they were distracted with what appeared to be a card game. From where they walked, they watched the priestess throw her arms in the air.

"You're cheating! You've never played this game ever and you've beat me five times already!" She said frustratingly. "How do you do it? Not to mention checkers!"

Standing before the two, Miroku curiously scratched his cheek. "What's happening?" He asked.

From the priestess's annoyance at his person and the fact that he kept beating her at her little games, Grog smirked. "I believe she's upset because I beat her at Old Maid..."

Astounded, Miroku couldn't help but gasp. "You beat Lady Kagome?" Why that was the most startling news he had heard in so long. How was it possible? "No one has ever won against her."

Though it was weird that Grog was suddenly talkative, and showing some interest in games rather than his chickens, Inuyasha ignored him and openly smirked at the distraught girl shuffling her cards. "How does it feel Kagome?"

"How does what feel?" Kagome turned her attention to her friend as she placed the cards back into the small box.

"Having your ass beat?" He replied, smirking at her expressionless stare.

Annoyed, she turned away from Inuyasha and hefted her backpack onto her back, before slowly facing him. "I don't know Inuyasha, but how does dirt taste?"

Inuyasha blinked. "What?"

"Sit!"

Rocks and dirt filled the air before them, and Grog couldn't help but stare at the small impression in the soil where Inuyasha lay. Somehow, Kagome had used a spell on the half demon, and it was clear she was no ordinary female.

While she walked away, leaving Inuyasha in the dirt to rethink his actions, Kagome stopped and pointed at Grog, who remained seated in front of the tree next to Miroku. "I swear revenge Grog. I will reclaim my status as number one in Old Maid and Checkers." Even though she wasn't sure if she'd ever see him again, Kagome couldn't help but torment the guy, and when she saw his lips curve upwards, she mentally congratulated herself. All in all, she was happy she stayed behind to cheer up the melancholy man.

Grog shook his head, trying not to chuckle at her childlike personality. "Your friend is amusing..."

Miroku agreed with that, and when Inuyasha pulled himself from the ground irritably, the three departed, waving their goodbyes. Grog sat there, and as he watched them depart from his shack, he couldn't help but allow his thoughts to linger back on the girl, Kagome. What a strange female. For the first time, in what seemed like ages, she had managed to make him smile, and he hoped it wasn't the last he saw of her.

 


	56. Make A Wish

Seated impatiently on the outskirts of Woodfall, a young man stared off into the sky. For hours he waited, perched on a boulder in the wooded area, sheathed with his own sword, though he was not dressed for any battle. Soon, he knew that twilight would fall upon him, and if he waited any longer, he knew for sure he would find himself in a load of trouble.

An image of a beautiful woman with frightful eyes and hair as dark as any raven flooded through his mind, and the fact that he did not have her in reach irritated him to no end. How he could have made her his, but sadly fate had other plans on her mind, and she had to bring HIM there.

Anger flickered in those ever watchful eyes of his, and Sakon swore under his breath. The next meeting would not be so pleasant, and he would sooner die than live knowing that insolent child had made a fool out of him and still walked the earth without a care. Oh he would have his revenge that was certain. Different scenarios, each embracing an endless suffrage of pain conjured themselves into his mind, and Sakon smirked. There were more ways than one to inflict such torturous happenings on the ignorant brat, and he intended to use every possibility that arose.

His orders had been simple and direct, yet he wanted more than just something as petty as this. Sitting on the outskirts of a wooden area, he knew for certain they'd pass through at some point, though just waiting for long maddening hours irritated him. Why couldn't he go now, brandish his sword and finish it? Apparently rushing in wouldn't work, as he had been told previously before embarking on this task.

If he had never come across the dark one, the mysterious demon that hid itself behind a black cloak, then he knew he would have continued his life on the streets, mugging all the innocent folk in order to maintain his way of living. Instead, this demon appeared and promised him a deal in return for his services, which Sakon was wary of from the start, but upon learning that the promise involved all the worldly riches thought imaginable, he made his decision.

Why not? It wasn't as if he had promised his life, right? His help for the riches, and that wasn't such a bad deal to begin with; besides, Sakon was no amateur when it can to sin. Mostly all his life, he killed, raped and committed such treacherous misfortunes upon those around him, and never once did he regret his actions. Over the course of many years, and with his luck at stealing, he knew he was quite wealthy, and all his wealth resided inside his hideout where he knew no one would find him.

Although he now served his master, the mysterious hooded individual, he did not foresee the how malicious his intent had been, nor did he realize there was more to this person than what he first thought. For the first time in his life, he never thought he'd fear anyone other than the devil himself, but this being did. When put on the spot, a tremor of anxiety and terror would squeeze him with its cold hands. If a day did come when that hood was removed and his face revealed, then he knew for sure that he'd be killed on the spot.

These days, thanks to that demon, his reputation had risen, and the civilians of Clock Town, the sentries were on the lookout for his missing whereabouts. In the beginning he managed just fine hiding in the shadows and attacking, but even getting inside the town proved difficult for the thief.

In what seemed like an endless hour of tedious waiting, a form suddenly appeared over top the trees. From his line of vision, he saw the Takkuri weakly sail toward him, its wings flapping strange like. As soon as it landed, falling onto its torso in pain, he accessed it. The giant bird was injured and its wound badly deep, that it left the young man feeling enraged. To top that, it had arrived empty handed.

"Damn it! What the hell happened?! You were supposed to take the pendant!" He interrogated, to which the bird weakly squawked. This wasn't good at all. If his master found out...he could not carry out his mission successfully, then there'd be hell to pay. Maybe he'd never know, after all the mysterious one was hiding out in Clock Town, and there would be no reason he'd reveal himself in these surroundings.

Seeing as how the bird was completely worthless, he kicked the nearest rock next to him and muttered under his breath. Perhaps he could just go in and carry out the rest of the mission, and then once he retrieved the pendant, he would report back and explain in detail how it all played out.

Unbeknownst to the young man, a form hovered in the air behind him, its eyes taking in the sight of the fallen beast and the murmuring and fidgeting man pacing. "Pity..." The husky voice said.

Frightened, Sakon turned, and upon noticing the being of his fear, he lowered himself to his knees. However, he couldn't help but gulp when the piercing gaze of scarlet eyes gazed back, void of any emotion. "I-"

"You failed me for the second time..." The hooded individual said quite passively, shaking his head slightly.

Sakon gulped. "I swear it won't happen ag—"

"Your first task was to fetch me the Jewel, which you successfully handled well enough," He began, eyeing the cowering man before him. "However, your task in Ikana failed...and once again you fail me by showing up empty handed..."

He nodded. "Yes...master...but as you recall, you did manage to steal the pendant and—"

The cloaked individual raised his hand, and before Sakon could offer his apologies, a dark flame enwrapped itself around the fatigued and wounded bird, scorching it to the bone in a terrifying manner that left Sakon trembling in fear. "I have no use for failures..."

Watching as his pet fell to the ground in a pile of heaping ash, Sakon hesitantly looked into the eyes of the one who held life and death in his hands. "Please give me one more chance! I won't fail you again! I should have never let a bird do what a man could do better!" He pleaded, though the individual mused.

"Perhaps I made a mistake...allowing you, a worthless thief to do my bidding..."

The young man's eyes widened in alarm and he threw himself on the ground near the feet of the frightening man. "Please! Spare me! I won't fail you a third time!"

For a moment, scarlet eyes lingered on the hunched form of the trembling man, and he supposed there was some use left, though his patience was running quite thin. "If you fail me again...I will put an end to your existence."

"I-I understand!" Relief fell onto Sakon and he lowered his head to his Lord.

"This time...I want you to kill him..."

"Him?" Was he referring to...That boy? A smirk suddenly fell onto his face, and he couldn't help but think of the next encounter. This time he wouldn't fail.

Ψ

After returning from a long day of visiting and touring, the gang arrived back to the house where Cremia and Sango were already making the table. The fresh aroma of baked bread, stew and boiled carrots left their stomachs growling.

A moment after the three arrived, the door opened, revealing Link, Romani, Pamela and Shippo, and they were all covered with dirt from head to toe except for little Serena of course. If any had to guess, they were probably out playing around, but seeing Link in the same predicament puzzled them, because they never knew the boy to play or get dirty for no reason.

While everyone else prepared to seat themselves at the table, Kagome couldn't help but approach Shippo by the door and examine him from head to foot. Noticing a small lump on the child's head, she felt her motherly protection flare. "Shippo? Your head, what happened?"

Shippo and Link exchanged a glance.

Realizing she had no need to ask, Kagome turned and pointedly glared at the half demon, seated at the table. "Inuyasha! What did you hit him for this time?"

Link flinched at the angered tone in her accusation, and he couldn't help but sorrowfully stare at the half demon. There was nothing worse than a mother's wrath when her child was hurt.

"I didn't touch him!" Hell he hadn't even seen the runt since they left the house, and already she was complaining.

Guiltily, Link lowered his head, surprising the priestess. "We were playing a game, and I went a little too far...I'm sorry."

"It was an accident!" Shippo exclaimed hurriedly, hoping Kagome wouldn't get furious at his friend. "It's nothing compared to what Inuyasha does!"

Inuyasha bristled at the comment. "Hey!"

Despite the fact that it had been an accident, and Link had come out and apologized, Kagome saw no need to get upset. "Since it was an accident and you were all playing, then I'll let it slide. Just promise to be more careful," She smiled at the two, who nodded.

"What the hell? You go off on me, but not Link?" Inuyasha exclaimed with annoyance. Goes to show whose side she took.

Not bothering to acknowledge him, Link took a seat across from the seething half demon and gazed at his full plate in front of him. Although it wasn't unnatural for Inuyasha to grow upset over something like this, Link didn't think he'd throw a tantrum over it.

"They were playing a game and he apologized. You strike Shippo on purpose," Kagome replied back, sitting in between Link and Shippo.

After washing up for dinner, Romani openly pouted when she realized she would not be sitting beside her friend 'grasshopper.' Since it seemed all the chairs were full, except for one, the little girl sat next to the half demon, her gaze flickering to the blonde across from her; he was sitting next to that girl, Kagome, the one Serena mentioned would probably grow upset if Romani had kissed him. What was their relationship? As far as she could tell, this woman, as well as her other companions were quite strange and they wore the strangest clothing she ever thought imaginable. What made Kagome so special in Link's eyes?

"Oh, that's right," Kagome suddenly remembered. "Cremia, Grog wanted me to thank you for the lunch."

The owner, seated at the head of the table smiled. "I'm glad. Did he look well?"

The priestess nodded as she poured herself a drink of milk from the jug in front of her. "Yes. He looks pretty good. I kept him company for a while."

Deciding against joining the conversation, Inuyasha slowly ate his food, though he couldn't help but quietly stare at Link, who was busily chewing the meaty stew, his eyes closed nonchalantly.

"So I presume your tour went well?" Cremia asked.

Near the end of the table, seated beside the slayer, Miroku nodded. "Yes it did. Right Inuyasha?"

Swallowing his food, Inuyasha shrugged. "Whatever."

Noticing the half demon's silence, Cremia couldn't help but let her eyes linger on him for a few moments. There he was again, staring at the boy and then the girl; sure she wasn't a novice when it came to these things, but she knew jealousy when she saw it, and Inuyasha was definitely jealous. "Are you always this moody Inuyasha?" She teased, earning his and everyone's attention at the table.

"What?"

"I said," She began, but Inuyasha interrupted.

"I heard what you said, and it's none of your business. So leave me alone." He munched on his food harshly, earning glares from all sides of the table.

The owner laughed. "You're the kind of guy who doesn't care what anyone thinks, and you're not afraid to say what's on your mind. I like you."

Inuyasha nearly choked on his food, and Miroku, who was concerned for his friend patted him on the back soothingly. "Y-you...what?!"

"Inuyasha, please!" Kagome shook her head. "Don't talk with your mouth full."

Also present at the table, Serena couldn't help but notice the tinge of red appear on the half demon's face, and she openly laughed at the sight. "Look, he's blushing!"

"I am not!" He slammed his hand on the table, though his face only reddened with embarrassment when everyone stared at him, even Link. What the heck? He just met this red head and already she was comfortable enough to announce it to the entire table? This woman was quite forward, and he wasn't used to that. "What do you mean? We don't know each other and—" He sputtered, and she couldn't help but laugh out loud.

Wiping a tear from eye, Cremia shook her head. "You sure do liven things up around here, that's for sure. And I was only kidding."

Attempting to regain his composure, Inuyasha took his spoon, but he couldn't help but glare at Link, who was silently staring at him expressionlessly. "What are you looking at?"

Not bothering to answer, Link returned back to his food. For some reason, he had a feeling Inuyasha was glaring at him more these days, and he could only assume it was because of his long stay within the group, and probably because he was pulling his weight around during battle. Still, after all Link went through to help his companions, was he still not thought an ally among the half demon? What had Link done to earn such hatred?

From time to time, during her meal, Romani couldn't help but glance at the boy seated across from her, quietly eating and oblivious to her staring. There was something she wanted to tell him, but right now would not be the best moment. "Link," She suddenly called, earning the youth's sudden attention. When his eyes locked with hers, she blushed and fiddled with her hair shyly. "Would you pass the milk?"

Without a word, Link reached over for the clear jug sitting in between him and Kagome at the table, but the moment his hand touched the smooth surface, his fingers accidentally brushed across a certain female's hand, earning a blush from both individuals. Awkwardly, Link removed his hand from Kagome's as she placed the container in front of the red head.

Feeling her heart pound quite loudly, the priestess couldn't understand why she was behaving this way around Link. This wasn't the first time of course; Last night, she had boldly kissed his cheek and had felt this warm sensation tickling her emotions since. Could it be possible she was crushing on the boy? Did she honestly like him as more than just a friend? Just being near him made her heart pound, and she knew for certain that she was blushing.

Romani was boiling in jealously. There was definitely something happening between the two that she was already suspicious about. From her line of vision, Kagome was awkwardly eating her carrots, her face the same deep shade of red as Link's, and Link didn't look any better either.

Although it was clear that Romani was upset, but so, too was a certain silver haired individual. Only just recently Link had become a member of their group, and it seemed Kagome had gotten over Inuyasha for good, even if he hated admitting it; it was as clear as day. Did she honestly like Link or was Inuyasha misunderstanding something here?

Sango took a bite of the freshly baked bread, savoring the honey sweet flavor. An unsettling silence forced her to look away from her meal and beside her where she saw a seething half demon glaring accusingly at Link, who was too immersed in his own thoughts to notice. ' _What's the matter with him?'_ Leaning in closer to Miroku, who was strangely grinning from ear to ear, she nudged his arm. "What's Inuyasha so upset about? He's been glaring at Link for some time now," She whispered.

Inuyasha continued to gruffly eat his food, though his ears couldn't help but perk in the direction of the slayer and monk. What were they gossiping about?

Well if Sango couldn't see it, then Miroku definitely did. Only just recently he realized the boy's infatuation with his dear friend, and it wasn't surprising at all, considering Kagome's charming beauty. "I believe spring has come early this year..."

Sango blinked. "But it's summer. Fall is a long ways off..." She was clearly not reading into his comment.

The monk couldn't help but sweat drop. "I believe there are two love birds fluttering about..." Perhaps this meaning would capture her attention and direct her gaze to the pair seated across their silver haired friend.

Casually sitting upon the table in front of Link's plate, little fairy Serena snickered. "Yeah, there's a little one with black feathers and one with gold feathers with a stupid green hat!" Serena looked at Link. "But he's not wearing it now...I wonder why..."

While he was in the middle of his drink, Link swallowed too quickly and found himself coughing suddenly. Kagome of course was completely oblivious to the entire conversation, and she couldn't help but look at her four friends suspiciously.

From Miroku's comment on love birds to Serena's teasing's of Link, Sango shifted her attention to Inuyasha, who at the moment was grasping his glass tightly, and curious, Sango saw the object of his strange behavior and that was the interactions between the priestess and young swordsman. Currently, she witnessed her friend patting the blonde's back, and his face, which was already slightly red, darken suddenly to what she assumed was embarrassment. To her knowledge, Kagome hadn't mentioned a word about her and Link, and she doubted they were together. Perhaps their friendship was simply misunderstood and leave it to Miroku to jump to conclusions too early. Though judging by Inuyasha's behavior, perhaps he was jealous of their closeness, and Sango didn't blame him for getting upset, after all, these days her female friend barely said a word to him, but that was to be expected after all.

"Can't you feel the tension, my dear Sango?" Miroku asked while innocently yet mischievously rubbing her upper thigh, but as his hand traced the curvature of her attire, he couldn't help but painfully cry out in displeasure when her long nails pinched his skin upon his lecherous hand.

"I feel something, but it's not tension."

He smirked suddenly. "Sango...you should keep your hands to yourself...we're among children," He voiced aloud, and Sango blushed.

All eyes questionably turned to Sango and Miroku, and she was so mortified that she couldn't help but glare at him. Even Inuyasha was staring with his mouth agape, with a few pieces of food falling out.

"You perverted monk! You're the one touching me!"

Miroku didn't deny it; however his smirk remained firmly in place. "Yes, but it is  _your_ hand that's roaming underneath the table...Look, it's still there!" He lifted his hand from under the oak tabletop, revealing Sango's nails pinching his skin still.

She slapped his hand away, and for revenge upon her embarrassment among her friends and new acquaintances, she stomped on his foot, earning a cry of pain from the monk, but she didn't care; he deserved it. Couldn't he for once keep his hands and sick comments to himself for a change?

"Idiot..." Shippo and Serena said in unison. Upon realizing they had said it at the same time; they laughed, and very soon after, so did the rest of the table.

Ψ

Shortly after supper, Sango had offered her assistance to Romani with the dishes, and while the two busied themselves, Miroku and Cremia sat at the table discussing Pamela's stay further, though out of earshot from Romani who was still too young to comprehend the situation. Currently, Pamela had gone to her room upstairs with Kirara, retiring to bed early, and as for Kagome, she had disappeared from the house the moment she cleared her plate.

Standing outside the house, leaning against the fence where Epona quietly chomped on the grass, Link and Shippo quietly conversed with one another. During Shippo's questions regarding how he met Romani and new so much about the bird that attempted to kidnap her, Link couldn't help but let his eyes stare past the child. Upon the hill, some distance away from the house, a certain raven haired girl sat all alone, and Link wondered why that was.

"Do you like her?" Shippo asked from his place on the fence.

Blushing, Link awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. How intuitive of the lad. Link supposed it wasn't too surprising that Shippo managed to figure it out, especially during the time back on Great Bay, where he had nearly tricked him with his transformation of Kagome. When did he figure it out? "How—"

"Because you're always staring at her," He replied.

Link's shoulders dropped and he sighed. So that's how it was. "She's...important to me, and I hate seeing her hurt..."

There was nothing for him to get shy about, and it was natural to have such feelings. The only problem right now was Inuyasha, because believe it or not, Shippo knew the half demon still cared for Kagome, though it seemed more possessive than anything, even if he hardly showed it. Considering though, that Kagome was spending less time with him, and focusing more of her attention on Link, it appeared to Shippo that there might be a chance of a mutual relationship. "She's not just my friend...She's my mother," He muttered, staring in the direction of the seated faraway priestess, who's eyes stared at the sunset.

"I've been meaning to question you about that for some time..." Link replied hesitantly. "You say she is your mother...but..."

Shippo immediately looked back at his friend, realizing he never explained anything about his parents. "You see, my father was murdered some time back, and it was Kagome and Inuyasha who found me. I've been with them and everyone else for so long and I've always looked up to Kagome, as if she were my real mom..."

Link nodded in understanding.

"I never knew my mom," Shippo said. When he grew older, he remembered his father telling him that his mom was in a better place, and that she still loved him, no matter how far away she was. He hoped a day would never come when Kagome would leave him.

"I never knew my mom either...or my father," Link suddenly explained, earning Shippo's attention instantly.

Emerald eyes stared at him. Back in Ikana, the child remembered when Link explained that he had never knew his family, and it had been so surprising to hear that he couldn't help but wonder why. Had he been orphaned? What happened to his parents?

It was the truth. During his quest to save Hyrule, he returned to his childhood home as an adult, and the Deku Sprout had told him of his past. It was a day Link would never forget. "During the Hylian Civil War, when I was still a baby, my mother fled for the Lost Woods...she died protecting my life," Link replied, silently scratching his cheek as he leaned against the fence and stared at the darkening sky overhead. "All my life, I knew I was different from my friends...I never had a fairy and I was constantly looked down upon. I really don't have a place to return to, so...that's why I wander the land."

A frown overtook the child and he couldn't imagine the kind of pain Link endured; it was nothing compared to his story. Link never had the love a parent could offer him, and he probably spent his childhood alone and scared. Not only that, but he was looked down upon because he was different. Shippo understood that, because he remembered Link telling him the story of the Kokiri, the children who never aged and dwelled in the Lost Woods.

"What about your dad? Did you ever find him?" The tyke asked, but Link only shook his head.

"I learned that my father served as a knight...but he died during the war." During his seven-yearlong sleep in the Temple of Time, after he managed to pull the Master Sword from the pedestal, Rauru, the Sage of Light informed him that he had been born into a house that was responsible for guarding the King of Hyrule. His father was said to be a high ranking knight who gave his life to protect his family and his majesty and all of Hyrule. At the time, while he waited seven long years to awaken, Link mused how Rauru knew so much of his family, but then again, he didn't question.

Shippo frowned. "Are you lonely?" Sure he was asking a lot of questions, but he needed to know more about his friend. So far, this was the most he revealed about his past, but seeing Link's dejected countenance, Shippo felt badly for even mentioning anything.

"Sometimes..." He replied. "But I'm used to it." Sighing, Link removed himself from the fence, and stared off toward the hillside where Kagome still sat, alone. Gazing down at the silent child, Link ruffled his hair softly, to which Shippo couldn't help but laugh. "If you have any other questions, perhaps we can talk later?"

Shippo nodded. "Are you going to sit with Kagome?"

"Yes, if she doesn't mind, that is," He replied a little uneasily as Shippo stared for the longest moment.

"She won't. This is the happiest she's been since you joined our group," He explained with a smile, and he hoped it would encourage the boy, but he only offered a small smile.

Thankful for that, Link felt his nervousness drift away and he nodded his goodbye to Shippo, who hopped off the fence and retreated inside the house. However, they had not been the only one's present who heard the entire conversation.

Every word spoken and every crestfallen sigh uttered, Inuyasha heard it. Silently he listened from atop the roof of the house, and upon learning Link's personal history, regarding his lack of parents and his inability to fit in and cope with his environment, he felt disheartened. In a way, he supposed he wasn't any different from Link than when he first perceived; he was a boy who was lonely at times and didn't belong because of his difference.

Remorsefully his shoulders slumped, and he felt disgusted with himself. Their first meeting had ended on the wrong foot and only deteriorated downhill from there. Over the course of these two weeks, he treated Link ignorantly and judged him too early before getting the chance to know him better. Link wasn't repulsive, and he didn't deserve to be treated so.

His golden gaze flickered to the youthful boy and silently, he watched his companion as he made to join the priestess sitting off by herself, before lowering his head shamefully.

Ψ

Once a few feet away from the girl, with her back turned to him on the grassy hill, Link stood next to her, and when she flashed him her smile, he sat beside her. So transfixed were her eyes to the sky, Link pondered what was going through her thoughts. From where he sat, he watched the sun slowly descend over the towering trees of the woods beyond them, and how the sky slowly darkened in its veil of approaching night.

From the corner of his eye, he silently observed her, and before he could ask why she was sitting alone, she suddenly gasped, and he wondered what startled her. To his relief, she was still staring up into the sky, her eyes wide and her mouth curved into a bright grin.

"A shooting star! Quick, make a wish!"

While she bent her head, her hands grasped in front of her and her lashes brushing across her cheek delicately, Link's gaze shifted to the stars above, and he frowned. How oddly familiar this setting seemed. Alone on a ranch, sitting beside a nice friend left Link reminiscing the time he spoke of his wish with Malon back on Lon Lon Ranch some years back. During that time, his dream had been to see the world, and even now, as he searched the lights above him, he couldn't fathom what to wish for. The only parts of the world he'd seen were Hyrule and Termina and nothing else. Did he want to see more? Link wasn't sure.

For now, Link was content with his surroundings, and sure he had wishes buried deep inside his heart, but he still wouldn't know what to wish for, and he knew for a fact that he couldn't rely on those wishes because Link knew he would no doubt bring about more grief into his life. Not wishing and not hoping for anything was for the best and it was less painful that way.

Opening her eyes and satisfied with herself, Kagome finally positioned herself toward Link, who was quietly staring at the stars expressionlessly. There was that look in his eyes again, the look he seemed to always carry with him when he was in deep thought. "What did you wish for?"

"Nothing," Was his only reply, and he gazed at her.

This surprised the school girl, but she didn't bother questioning him and asking why he hadn't; she was sure he had his reasons. "They say that if you make a wish on a shooting star, that wish will someday come true."

Link merely arched a brow at this, but it wasn't as if she was entirely wrong or right on that statement. In actuality it seemed almost absurd to rely on a star to grant one's desires, no matter how hard a person wished for it to happen, however that did not mean it couldn't happen. Years back, when he lived within the sanctuary of his forest home, he had longed for a different and better way of life, and he never would he have ever believed that his dreams would come true, but they did, only in a way he hadn't expected. Sometimes, even laying claim to a star to grant your hopes did not necessarily mean you would be allowed that desire; you had to do something in order to achieve that dream; Link knew from experience.

Even when he failed to reply back, Kagome's smile did not falter, and she turned her stare to the sky once again. "Back home, it's pretty rare to see stars like these, let alone two."

"Why is that?"

"Well," She began, and she remembered how the lights in Tokyo made it impossible to see the night sky so clearly. How would she explain to Link about a city? "I grew up in a big town, and since there are so many buildings, and lots of lanterns lit at night, it's difficult to see the stars, let alone shooting stars," Kagome explained with a weak laugh. "Not to mention half the time it's too cloudy to see anything."

"I see."

Raising her legs up to meet her chest, Kagome wrapped her arms around her knees and rested her head, while still staring at Link beside her, quietly content with his surroundings. "It's been a long time since arriving here that I've been able to stare at the stars without any real worries. Life here is so quiet and peaceful..."

That was true. Life on a ranch was never truly dull, and the view from the hillside emphasized the beauty. As he leaned back on his hands, Link closed his eyes, his ears tuning in to the soft chirpings of the crickets and he felt the gentle breeze brush past him. If Link had to decide on a place to settle, it would probably be someplace quiet, without any noise. Honestly, Link wasn't much of a people person, but that didn't mean he didn't enjoy others and their good conversations, but he rather enjoyed his time alone breathing in the fresh air and living in an environment similar to the one he used to have back in his old land.

"When I was little, I always felt like there was magic in those shooting stars," Kagome suddenly said, earning the boy beside her's attention. "I know it might sound childish," She laughed.

"Not at all," Link replied. There was nothing childish about it. "Did your wishes come true?"

She nodded. "Yes...but only twice." Kagome remembered when she was still in her first year of middle school, how she had wanted something amazing to happen in her life, something exciting, and it happened. By some bizarre incident, and because of the Shikon Jewel residing in her body at the time, she was transported back 500 years into the Warring States Era, and her life from then to now had been nothing but exciting. As for her second wish, she wanted Inuyasha to remain a half demon, and so far, her wish remained true, but it wouldn't be official until after Naraku was defeated and the Jewel of Four Souls was destroyed for the good of humanity.

The only wishes that never came true were her selfish ones. For instance, when she was a child, she had wanted her father to come back to her, but he never did. The only wishes that could be made were the ones that were realistic and not imaginative; that was what her mother had told her years ago. Though even after that, Kagome wondered how falling back in time would run under the category of exciting and realistic. Still, she was glad.

"Believe it or not, my life wasn't as exciting as it is today," She explained suddenly. "I lived each day, daydreaming, wishing for something better to happen, and I never thought anything would...My life changed when I fell though the well on my family's shrine on my fifteenth birthday, and I'm not the least bit disappointed," She smiled. "I made some amazing friends." Kagome spared telling Link the rest, because he already knew some of what happened afterward.

Link nodded. "I understand. I was the same way," He smiled back.

Although Link mentioned he that didn't make a wish, Kagome was still curious. Naturally everyone wanted something in life, even if it seemed so far out of reach. "Are there any wishes you wish could happen?"

Good question. After the events in Termina came to an end, and there was no possible way of returning or changing the past to save Hyrule, Link often wondered what would become of his life. Since he couldn't very well search for his old companion in a different world, knowing she wasn't likely there, Link was at a loss. Link yearned for something, but he never knew what that 'something' was. He felt he could easily just reach out and touch the ends of a wish so real and inviting, and yet at the same time so far away. Whatever it was, Link still pondered about it, and with each passing day, he feared it would slip away for good.

The only answer Link could offer her was a small one, and even he wasn't satisfied with it. "I'm not sure."

Kagome mused for a moment. "Well...did you ever make a wish and later on it came true?" To her relief, he nodded.

"Yeah, two actually..." When he noticed her intense stare toward him, he looked up to the sky. "My first wish was to have a fairy, just like all the children of the forest..."

"The Kokiri?" She questioned.

Somewhat surprised that she had remembered, he canted his head to the side. "Navi was assigned to me on my tenth year, but after some time together, she left me," He replied.

"She left? Why?"

Because he possessed one of the Triforce crests, his life was endangered, and because he was too young to understand the harsh reality of the situation, Navi was entrusted in teaching him of the world and its many dangers. However, in Link's own personal opinion, Navi had been much more than just an instructor; she had been a dear friend who eased his loneliness and brought light into his cloudy life.

"Link?"

Snapping from his reverie, he offered her a sad smile. He didn't mean to get lost in old memories. "Sorry. I suppose she left because she wasn't needed any longer..."

Now she understood. Back in his land, she was there to help him on his quest to save the world, Hyrule, and after he saved it, she said her goodbyes and left him.  _'Those two must have been through a lot together...I bet he still misses her.'_

He sighed and pushed his bangs away from his eyes. "If I could wish for anything, it would be to thank her."

"I'm sure she knows," She replied with a comforting smile. "Maybe you'll see her again someday."

Somehow, Link didn't quite believe that, in fact, how could he? Hyrule, the land he once knew, and the people he once cared for were gone. Now he was trapped in Termina, where he knew there was no Navi. Why was that? Because he saw and inspected every inch of the land, that's why. Link guessed the only counterpart, somewhat similar to Navi was Tatl, a young fairy he met four years ago and said goodbye to.

Realizing he had forgotten to speak his reason for joining her tonight, he looked upon Kagome with a baffled expression, and as he searched her averted gaze, he saw something of sadness in her brown eyes. "Why are you sitting here alone?"

Despite her suddenly solemnity, she grinned. "I guess I just needed some time to think. So much has happened in the course of two weeks, but it feels like it's been longer than that..." A frown suddenly formed on her countenance and she lowered her legs into the grass and leaned back on her hands, just as Link, though her eyes were settled on the stars once again.

Without even having to think about it, Link knew what was going on in her mind. "Don't worry...I'm sure you'll see your family again."

"I know..." Noticing movement from beside her, Kagome watched as the youth rubbed his hand, as if he was in slight pain, and she suddenly sat up. "Does it still hurt?"

"Huh?" Link blinked.

"You hand? Does it still hurt where you were burned back in Great Bay?" She asked, leaning closer to examine his bandaged wound.

Realizing she was referring to his left hand and not his right, Link shook his head. No he was not in pain; it was just a habit he had at times, when he remembered certain things. "It's nothing."

Scooting closer, she grasped his hand in her own, suddenly surprising Link though she didn't seem to notice. "Let me see. I can try and heal it agai—"

Ever so calmly, Link removed his hand from her own and placed it beside him in his nonchalant manner, earning a confused stare from the girl next to him. "No amount of magic can erase the pain...The scar is everlasting," Link replied, baffling her even more.

There it was again. Back on Great Bay, she remembered him saying something along the lines of 'It's something that cannot be healed,' and he had been firm on hiding his hand. If Kagome had to guess, it wasn't a scar from the acidic waters. Whatever it was that was beneath those bandages, it puzzled her. Perhaps Link didn't trust her yet to share his burden?

From her prolonged stare, Link didn't regret what he was about to do next, as it didn't seem as important during their first meeting. Link remembered showing Shippo the crest, and he guessed Kagome had a right just like all the others. Ever so slowly, Link hooked his finger under the loose end of the white fabric and as it loosened, he removed it, revealing three golden triangles upon the surface of his left hand.

Immediately after discovering what finally lied beneath those wrappings, Kagome recognized the three golden triangles; The emblem was interestingly similar to the symbol in the Great Fairy's Fountain back in Clock Town, and that wasn't the only place she saw it. When Link had emptied his satchel early that morning, Kagome found a letter written by Zelda, a friend of his back in Hyrule, and upon the parchment were the same triangles as before. "Could this be...the...Triforce?" She remembered Link telling her a brief story about the powerful object created by the three Goddesses back at the Laundry Pool in town. But was it the same one? Why did he have it?

Kagome frowned deeply. Link said the emblem was a scar, something that could not be healed and could not erase the pain he possibly felt in his heart. From what she could see, it was engraved on his skin, and she wondered if it was something like a birthmark. Could this mark on his hand be the reason why he was destined to save the land of Hyrule? Was Link in pain? Did the Triforce marked on his hand really contain such bad memories? "Does it really bring you pain?"

Looking away from her intent gaze, he slowly nodded. For that moment, Link refrained from speaking any further about the crest, and instead, rewrapped the bandages. There were so many memories buried inside his heart that he wanted to openly share with the priestess, but he couldn't find the words to say anything, for fear he might subconsciously relive those moments. Right now, he would keep thoughts buried.

Ψ

After speaking with Cremia inside the house, regarding Pamela and her stay on the ranch, the owner went about her own things, explaining she'd prepare a room for them to sleep in that night.

Since most of their friends were missing from sight, Sango and Miroku exited the house and searched around the ranch. Serena and Link were nowhere to be seen, and there was no sight of Inuyasha or Shippo.

"I wonder where they ran off to," Sango replied with a slight yawn and she covered her mouth politely.

Off in the distance, Miroku spotted two figures seated some distance off from where they stood in front of the house, but it was much too dark to differentiate the figures of their friends. "I spot two over there," He replied.

Curious, they followed after the two, suspecting to find Kagome and Inuyasha sitting alone together, like they sometimes normally did during the night when they thought no one was eavesdropping, but instead, they did not find Inuyasha alone with Kagome, instead it was Link.

This was indeed interesting to the two, especially Miroku who already had a suspicion. "I wonder what's happening here..." He grinned.

"What?" Sango softly asked.

Partially hidden by the leaves of a few shrubs, some feet away from the couple sitting and conversing, a familiar tail stuck out, and Miroku and Sango exchanged knowing looks.

Miroku bent down and gently tugged on the child's tail, who in turn gasped and shuffled out of the leaves, staring questionably and nearly flabbergasted at the two of his friends standing beside him. "May I ask why you're spying on Kagome and Link?" He asked.

Nervous, Shippo awkwardly rubbed his neck, a habit he suddenly developed after watching Link a few times during their travels. "Um...I..."

Peering over top the leaves, Miroku looked closely at his two companions, with their backs turned to them. Noticing the close proximity between the two, he rubbed his chin and mused to himself. "Those two sure are getting along well...wouldn't you agree Sango? It's just as I said before."

"About those two?" There couldn't be anything more than friendship developing between them, could there? Upon noticing that Miroku had made himself comfortable beside Shippo, Sango bent down and frowned. "You shouldn't do this..."

He smirked. "What's your reason? Don't tell me you aren't the least big curious? Besides, it's not like we haven't listened in on Kagome and Inuyasha's conversations before." What harm could a little spying do?

Miroku did have a point, but still this didn't set well for the slayer; she never enjoyed spying. Still, after hearing Miroku mention that love was in the air and witnessing the interactions between Kagome and Link, maybe there was something there, but then again, it could all just be a misunderstanding.

Upon hearing the conversation pick up after a sudden silence between the two, Shippo hurriedly shushed his friends and the three leaned in closer to watch the scene unfold.

Ψ

After some time pondering, there were some questions on Link's mind that he had been meaning to ask Kagome about, and since it seemed they were out of earshot from the others, he figured now would be a good time than any. "Can I ask you something, Kagome?"

"Sure."

"The beads around Inuyasha's neck...what significance do they hold?"

Kagome didn't understand what he was talking about. "The beads of subjugation?"

He nodded. "I noticed you have command over the powers that possess the necklace...how is that and why?"

Now this was something Kagome hadn't expected to hear from Link, but it was alright. Maybe she had forgotten to tell him earlier, and she guessed it was no wonder the question probably weighed on his mind for so long. "When I first met Inuyasha, remember how I mentioned that he had wanted to hurt me for the jewel?"

Link nodded. "Yes."

"Well since I hardly knew him at the time and he was determined to go to any lengths to get it, Kaede, the head priestess of the village we often stayed in during our travels, was the one who placed the beads of subjugation around his neck."

So if that was the case, then Link already understood. The necklace was placed on Inuyasha so that they could keep him under control so as not to cause any harm or ill intent for selfish reasons. "I understand. But why must he still wear it? Do you not trust him still or..."

A blush formed on her cheeks. Well she hadn't really given that much thought to the beads around Inuyasha's neck. Of course there wasn't any real reason to keep Inuyasha under the spell; after all she did trust him. In the past, Kagome remembered when the beads were broken due to a malevolent sword that contained hellish powers. It was during that time that she felt something of a connection was severed that day between her and Inuyasha. Though he never ran off after that occurrence, he had remained faithful to her and her friends.

"To be honest...at first, I relied on the beads to keep him under close watch, because I only just met him and he was still adamant on obtaining the jewel. But, as time went on, it became much more than that..." Kagome trailed off.

Much more? Judging by the thoughtful expression graced on her face, Link felt a tightening in his chest. What did she mean?

"I feel that the beads act as a bond between Inuyasha and I," She replied, to which Link slowly nodded. "They hold memories of our meeting, I think. Don't get me wrong...I do trust him. I trust him with my life. Inuyasha is very important to me." If there ever came a day when the beads were taken off for good, then that connection between them both wouldn't be the same. "Sometimes, he can get a little out of hand and say things and do things he shouldn't, and as his friend, I find myself looking out for him."

That made sense.

Forgetting the seriousness of the beads, Kagome couldn't help but lean in closer to the boy, who couldn't help but blush at the close proximity. "Now it's my turn to ask you a question," She grinned, and at this Link blinked. "So you, Pamela and Shippo were playing a game with Romani? What kind of game?"

Link nodded, scratching his cheek. "Yeah..." This was a topic he really didn't feel like talking about, especially because it embarrassed him since it was after all a game for children, and Link was well past that age.

"So? What kind of game was it?"

Link sweat dropped. "Uh..." How could he tell her it was a game called, 'Save the Princess'? Surely she'd laugh, because the idea of him agreeing to such a game was absurd. Still he did join in, only because Romani had taken the pendant. "Well...it's not like I wanted to play..."

"What do you mean?" She asked, noticing how he suddenly appeared awkward and embarrassed to which she couldn't help but smile.  _'He's blushing...'_

"Um...Romani wanted to play a game, and telling her no is unacceptable," Link explained. "The game involved her acting out the part of a damsel in distress and..." Link swore the blush on his face darkened when Kagome leaned in closer, her smile suddenly wider than before and her eyes glistening in the night. From the way she was acting, he guessed she was really interested in knowing.

"Don't stop there. Tell me what it was about," She laughed.

Guess there was no use in avoiding this topic. "W-well Shippo wanted to be the villain who kept Romani locked up and I was her knight...Pamela fought on my side against Shippo and well...I'm sure you know the outcome."

While trying to imagine the events play out in her head, Kagome couldn't help but aw to herself, furthering Link's blush. "That is so sweet, and it's nothing to be embarrassed about," Kagome explained. Somehow, she guessed Link was pleased with playing the part of a hero, and she wondered why. For some reason, Kagome couldn't imagine Link as the type to partake in a princess game, but the fact that he had was quite funny.

"I-I guess..." He awkwardly ran his fingers through his blonde locks, sheepishly staring at the grass beside him. There he was again, stuttering and blushing around her.

As she sat there thinking about the game, a sudden thought popped into the priestess's head and she suddenly found herself trying to hold back her laughter. Of course she failed miserably when her shoulders trembled and she held her belly achingly.

It was so unexpected that Link couldn't fathom the situation. "What's so funny?" He asked.

Difficult at first to speak her mind, Kagome wiped away the tears from her eyes and attempted to compose herself, or else she knew she'd bust out into another fit of giggles, but she failed miserably as more escaped her. Kagome had no idea why her thoughts suddenly brought up the events that played out during the Cultural Festival in her time; that day had been so random and unusual that it made her laugh in remembrance of all the silly happenings.

After regaining her composure, Kagome held back her laughter and turned to Link. "I was thinking of a play I did in middle school a while back during the Cultural Festival," She replied, baffling Link further. "What you said sort of reminded me of it."

Hearing her speak of things in her homeland, Link mused to himself. So Kagome was in a play back in her world? The words 'Middle School' baffled him, and he wondered if she was a person of high standing who was well educated. "What's a Cultural Festival and Middle School?"

Torn away from her musings of the play, Kagome realized Link probably didn't have a clue as to what she was talking about. Of course he wouldn't know what a Cultural Festival was, but school? "Right now I'm in my 9th year of Middle School." Since this was all new to Link, judging by his perplexed expression, Kagome went on to explain. First off, she explained that in her Era, all children, including young adults were required to attend school by law, and it wasn't only in favor of the rich. Kagome went on to further explain that many graduated students went to college, a school which broadened their learning environment and helped them aspire to reach better jobs in the future, to which astounded Link further.

Understanding, Link pressed on to his next question. "And a Cultural Festival? I'm assuming you have one at school?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah. Every year, one of the grades is in charge of handling the preparations for it. For instance, a group handles the lunch so that families and friends who arrive can enjoy themselves, while others put on entertainment of their own, like choirs, plays and so forth." One of the great benefits of having a festival at school was that it cancelled afternoon classes.

Now that he had that figured out, Link was curious to figure out what was so funny about the play that had Kagome laughing moments ago. "So...you performed in a play?" While he sat there observing her, Link couldn't think of Kagome as the type that would perform in the theatrical arts, but then again that didn't mean she couldn't.

Nearly forgetting all about it, she quickly nodded. "The play was a romantic one, and I got the lead. I was playing the part of this princess called Escargot Pudding."

Link blinked. "...Escargot...Pudding?" In the name of the three Goddesses, what kind of name was that?

"Well, to be honest the play didn't go as expected, so I ended up skipping past all of the important dialogue and to the part where I was supposed to marry Pierre Penacotta," She explained. Some way or other, her friends had partnered her character up with Hojo's, and it wasn't surprising. Of course it hadn't been intentional; after all, one of the actresses playing the main lead had gotten injured, so it was up to Kagome to take charge. "My friend Hojo played that part."

Hojo's part was one of the main leads, Pierre Penacotta, the man whom Escargot Pudding loved and wished to marry, even though her family wanted her to reconsider other marriageable possibilities.

"So what happened that was so funny?" Link asked, noticing her thoughtful expression.

The priestess smiled and leaned back as she reminisced the time back at the Cultural Festival. "Well everything was going well until Inuyasha crashed through the ceiling of the auditorium," She explained, and Link couldn't help but stare at her. "I guess when he saw Hojo and I trying to embrace each other, he got suspicious and the next thing I know, Inuyasha was now an actor," She laughed.

"He did not realize you were in the middle of a play?"

She shook her head. "No. He was out doing his own thing, like locating demons that got loose in my world," This was where things got interesting. "Turns out there was a demon underneath the stage."

"What happened?"

Honestly, what happened next had scared her, because she was afraid the students at her school would figure out her secret, that Inuyasha was a half demon and that a real living demon was inside the school, but thankfully no one knew. "Turns out Inuyasha turned on Hojo and the next thing I know, Hojo was trying to fight for my hand in marriage and Inuyasha hadn't a clue as to what was happening." She recalled that scene briefly. "So, to make it seem like this was all part of the play, I told Hojo that Inuyasha was my secret lover and that Hojo should save himself before..." Kagome giggled to herself suddenly. "Hannabart Pekopon..."

"Hannabart...Pekopon?" Link voiced, baffled by all the strange names Kagome mentioned. What on earth kind of play was she in at the time?

She nodded, still smiling. "Yeah, I called Inuyasha that on the spur of the moment," She explained. "Inuyasha had no idea what was happening and he thought I had bumped my head or something. He never realized this was all made up and just an act."

Link supposed he understood that much. So there were things even Inuyasha didn't know about Kagome's world. The play did sound interesting, and quite different than the one he used to play in back in Kokiri Forest years ago.

"So the demon showed up, and Hojo and Inuyasha...well mostly Inuyasha destroyed the real demon, and he ended up destroying more of the ceiling with his Windscar," She explained. "That was the lightening attack he used on that monster when we first met in the forest."

That was both good and not good. Inuyasha had literally used the power of his sword and destroyed a demon in sight of hundreds of students? Link guessed there wasn't much he could do given the circumstances. Still it was awfully risky.

"After that...there was a long silence." It was no doubt either, because just the strong blast from his Windscar must have shocked everyone, especially when they saw the wooden debris fall onto the stage and the sky was suddenly viewable. "I did the only thing I could think of, and that was to end the play that very moment."

"What did you?" Link found himself suddenly immersed in her story, and it was quite entertaining as he sat there imagining the scene, as if it were happening right in front of him.

Feeling bold, Kagome decided to demonstrate exactly what she did, using Link as a substitute since Inuyasha wasn't around. Grasping his sleeve, Kagome stared deeply into Link's eyes, to which he couldn't help but blush. "Let's go Pekapon! Please take me away now, while we still have the chance!" She exclaimed quite dramatically.

When she suddenly released her hold on his sleeve, Link watched her quite intently. All the while, he found her quite amusing and he couldn't help hold back a chuckle. At first her story seemed a little strange, but as he listened on, he found it quite exciting.

Already Kagome clasped her hands in front of her, her eyes sparkling as she stared up into the sky. "Lead me away beyond the sky!" She pointed, and as she tried to keep on a serious façade, she found she couldn't and instead giggled. "I then had him carry me on his back and he flew into the sky as I delivered my final speech," She finished before leaning back and smiling at Link. 

From Link's point of view, when Kagome mentioned that Inuyasha had carried her away on his back, he imagined Inuyasha on all fours, with Kagome waving her goodbyes as she delivered her final speech the audience, as Inuyasha took to the skies. All in all, the entire thought brought a smile to his face.

Oblivious to his musings, Kagome spoke the last speech she had while she was whisked away. "Farewell everyone. And rejoice in the knowledge that I, Escargot Pudding will be freed from all my worldly burdens and will live happily ever after. Farewell." She exclaimed, while waving like a Miss American Contestant.

In that moment,even though the breeze had cooled off and the soft blades of grass did tickle their bare skin, that something happened. The boy, whom she had started to understand bit by bit, trying to unravel the mystery he kept secret, the boy who had kept his words locked tightly upon their first encounter, had suddenly dropped his indifferent countenance, allowing a placid smile to grace his lips and a cheeriness to sweep over his countenance. For that one moment, Link's shoulders shook and he threw his head back with childlike laughter, of one he remembered long ago, in a time when there was nothing to hide from in the world, nothing to fear, and nothing to regret.

Kagome stared, her mouth parted slightly and her brown eyes looking upon Link as he laughed beside her, holding his stomach with his one hand while the other neglected at his side. This was something new. This was a side of Link that she'd never seen before, and she wouldn't say that she disliked it, but in fact, she found it quite heart-warming and she too couldn't resist not laughing along.

There was something nice about sharing your story with someone. Link wasn't a stranger, but he was a companion. Lying there beside him, Kagome felt at ease and although it might seem selfish of her to think, she felt as if she belonged there, just the two of them, lying together side by side looking up at the stars above. The atmosphere was peaceful and there was something quite laid back about the ranch; it felt so homely, and for a moment, her thoughts of her homeland vanished and she closed her eyes in contentment. Oh how she would like to just remain there, if only for a little longer, but she knew that in the morning, they'd have to rise early and set off once more, this time to the Swamp Lands.

Overcome by such ease, Link couldn't help but let his eyes wander to the girl beside him. With her eyes closed, he silently observed her. Her long dark lashes brushed across her unblemished, rosy cheeks, and he couldn't help but find his eyes transfixed to her lips, which were turned up slightly in a smile and at this, he couldn't help but smile to himself. Still, he wondered why it was so easy to open up to her. It'd been four years since he last laughed so much, that it surprised him. Perhaps meeting these people wasn't as bad as he first thought...

For some time, he often pondered why he kept his feelings at bay, and why at first he had turned a blind eye to her and her friends, to the world even. No, he knew why; but his reasons perhaps, weren't as logical as he had thought previously. After his world collapsed right before him, and all he knew had been a lie, he turned his back and departed into solitude. A Hero of Time, a title he'd been called during his youthful years was nothing but a memory, a long forgotten reminder of his past, but the past still followed him.

Link's sat up and rested his left hand upon his knee, the same hand which bore the emblem of his fate; it was covered in bandages so that he might not have to look upon the golden triangles and remember the faces of those he once knew and loved; it was painful after his victory in Termina. Unable to return to his demolished home, he realized how entirely alone he was, without Navi, without a loved one, without a place to truly call home.

He served his time as the hero of legend. His task had been fulfilled, but in disaster it ended. Now, he was but a fleeting memory of the past, and now it was his time to move forward. Link knew he couldn't simply wander for the rest of his life; he needed to settle down and become his own person. When all is said and done with the quest he now embarked on with these people, he would do just that; he would put down his sword and shield and settle in the land of Termina; he'd given it some thought.

Pulling herself off her elbows, the priestess noticed his gaze linger on his bandaged hand, and curious, she leaned in toward him. "What are you thinking about?"

Still smiling, Link gazed into the young girl's eyes. Honestly, he was thinking so many things, but he realized it was time to let go and move forward, if for his sake alone. "Nothing," He replied while softly staring into the young girl's eyes.

A cluster of shooting stars through the night sky, their golden light streaming behind them in cosmic dust, and its magic was so intense, that it broke the trance Kagome and Link shared, and they watched the shower for what seemed like endless moments, each caught up in their own thoughts regarding their future.

Ψ

Still somewhat let down and bothered, Inuyasha remained in the same spot for what seemed like half an hour, sulking. From his line of sight, he saw the way Kagome and Link were getting along, and though his hearing was capable of reaching long distances, he couldn't help but not catch their conversation. They were getting along well, and Kagome was certainly enjoying herself.

Inuyasha sighed.

Unexpectedly, a head popped up on the other side of the roof in which he sat, and he fell back in surprise, staring agape when he saw a familiar full grown red head staring up at him smiling as she ascended the small ladder.

"Hiya! What are you doing up here?" Cremia asked. The owner balanced herself on the roof before sitting beside the young man.

Regaining his previous composure, Inuyasha sat Indian style, his elbow propped upon his knee and his head rested in his hand in a bored manner. All the while his eyes were partially closed and he refrained from opening up to the woman. "No reason."

"You sure like sitting in high places, don't you?" She laughed, to which Inuyasha 'keh'ed.'

Inuyasha eyed her suspiciously. "What are you doing up here?"

Well for the most part, it was her house, but she wasn't about to tell him that. Instead she merely held her hand over her eyes and peered toward the hill where his two companions sat side by side. "Same reason you are, spying on your friends!" She joked, and this did not amuse the half demon.

"I'm not spying!" He spat, but he suddenly lowered his head. There he was yet again, expressing his anger on someone who didn't deserve it. Fed up and against apologizing, Inuyasha turned his back toward her. "It's nothing."

Guilty of even mentioning such a hurtful comment, Cremia sighed. "I didn't mean it like that," She replied, but Inuyasha wasn't about to be coerced into talking. There was more than just 'nothing' happening on her roof, and judging by his sulking and irritable attitude, she knew it concerned two certain friends of his. Unrequited love...Cremia knew that feeling all too well.

Rather than admit she already knew the truth, and to avoid him the discomfort and humility, she leaned back, her gaze staring at the falling stars. "I once loved this man a few years back. Actually, I grew up with him and we were really good friends."

Inuyasha turned his head and listened to her, not understanding where she was getting at.

Cremia weakly laughed. "Turns out he had eyes for someone else...my best friend. I got mad and said things I didn't mean, and she and I ended up not talking for a long time," She replied, rethinking back to the days she and Anju were young and in love. Back then, Kafei was the heart throb of Clock Town, and he was the Mayor's son. "But you know..."

Inuyasha's ears twitched suddenly, and he couldn't help but look away from the girl. Somehow, he knew she was trying to cheer him up, and help him look past his negative thoughts, but he wasn't sure if it was working.

"I was happy for those two, and I realized our fights were silly," She admitted, before smiling at the young man beside her, whose back still faced her, but she knew he was listening. "I'm happy for them both." Hugging her knees, she rested her head and closed her eyes. Although the years passed since their wedding, Cremia eventually got over the young man her heart once throbbed for. Now she was free, just like her ranch, but that didn't mean her love had to come to an end. "Eventually I fell in love with another...but I'm not even sure he realizes though...I'm sure he only sees me as a friend..."

All this time, whether he chose to believe it or not, he knew that he had pushed Kagome away, hurt her feelings and stepped on her emotions, not to mention criticizing and looking down upon his newest companion, Link. How could he simply apologize without sounding vain?

Ψ

Not at all oblivious to the two happenings on the hill side, Romani settled herself against the small fence in front of her house. Silently petting Epona's mane, her thoughts burned with jealousy as she watched the interaction between Kagome and Link.

Early afternoon's events flashed through her memory, and she recalled a certain pink fairy intruding upon hers and Link's intimate moment in the unfinished windmill during their game. Serena appeared almost out of nowhere playfully teasing Link about a certain raven haired girl's jealousy, thus ruining the moment she had attempted to kindle with her knight.

 _"It's not what it looks like!"_  She heard Link's voice echo through her head.

Saddened and somewhat unnerved that another had stolen her opportunity to talk with the boy whom she secretly admired, Romani huffily turned he back to the cozy twosome and a flipped of her scarlet hair over her shoulder as she entered into the silent house.


	57. Thirst For Trouble

Darkness cloaked the land of Termina, and during those hours of peaceful silence, everyone retired to their separate rooms. Cremia had taken the liberty of preparing the extra room for her guests, though it wasn't as spacious as she would have liked, it was still manageable. Blankets and a few pillows were offered to the guys, who were determined to sleep on the floors, allowing the two beds to belong to the children and women of their group. Tucked in and fast asleep with their imaginations running in different directions, sleep consumed the children, and while the two slumbered, only two found it difficult to empty their minds.

Comfortable against the wall nearest the door while the girls were fast asleep in bed, a certain half demon sat with eyes closed, but when he heard soft shuffling and moving fabric beside him, he glanced to his right. There he caught sight of Miroku, sitting awfully and uncomfortably close to him. Of all the places he could have chosen in this somewhat spacious room, it had to be right beside him.

For the next few minutes, he had tried to close his eyes and ignore the monk, but after a moment of awkward elbow nudges and constant yawning, Inuyasha was fed up and struck the monk with an irritable glare. "Move your ass over."

Brought out of his silent musings and attempts at retiring against the hard wall, Miroku couldn't help but questionably stare at his friend. "Pardon?"

"You're invading my space," He grumbled, his ear twitching.

From the looks of it, and from what he could perceive, there was plenty of space separating him and Inuyasha. There was plenty of elbow room for them both, and it wasn't as if he was smothering the half demon. "I don't see why this should upset you, after all, you've never complained before."

Inuyasha's eye twitched. "I don't want you sleeping next to me," He said, hoping it would dawn on the annoying monk. Didn't he get it? Just being next the monk, after all the weird things that had transpired between them both left him feeling oddly uncomfortable just being near him. No offence though. For now, he just wanted a little space.

Miroku blinked. "Could you…still be bothered by last night?" He asked, recalling their trip to the bar in town. If that was the case, then it would make perfect sense, judging by his friend's odd behavior. "If so, then you may relax. I have already forgotten about it," He chuckled, patting the half demon on the shoulder, to which Inuyasha moved away.

Hesitantly, Inuyasha looked from the beds where his female friends were sleeping and then back to Miroku, who was staring at him. "That's got nothing to do with it…" He replied in a softer whisper, hoping no one was still awake and eavesdropping on the conversation. "You're the one bringing it up."

Denial. Why couldn't his friend just admit that he was right? "Listen, I have no 'intentions' toward you. So let's put this behind us, alright?" Inuyasha knew that Miroku was attracted to females, and he was most certain he'd seen his perverse actions on many occasions for the opposite sex. Never had he ever intended to purposefully reveal any romantic feelings for his same gender, and he never would. Last night was simply an accident. Nothing more.

"Put what behind you?" Came Serena's chipper voice from across the room, to which Inuyasha immediately glared. For a while she had laid awake beside Kirara, but after hearing such an interesting conversation between the guys, she couldn't help but interrupt. Fluttering across the room, she hovered in front of the two males, staring at her as if somewhat unsure of how to reply. "Are you guys having a discussion of sleeping positions?" She teased as she softly tittered away. "Or is it a lover's quarrel?"

Miroku and Inuyasha couldn't help but blush at this comment.

"I-it's," Inuyasha was careful of not raising his voice. "not like that!"

Whether it was true or not, she still saw it, but since Link had warned her against teasing and embarrassing the guys, she decided to drop the whole subject. "Surree…I believe you…anyways, have you seen Link?"

"I presume he's still outside," Miroku replied, though he couldn't fathom why. He guessed there were days when even he wanted to have time alone to think.

Still? She guessed her companion was in one of those silent ponderings again. Was it really healthy to think to yourself on a daily basis? Not on a normal sense but on a deeper level she meant.

Sometime during the night, as soon as the boys drifted to sleep, a certain priestess tossed and turned under the thick covers of the small and somewhat hard mattress, finding it difficult to get comfortable. She settled for staring at the dark ceiling after a few restless attempts to get settled.

Beside her, a patch of auburn hair was nestled beside her, covered up to his neck with his head rested on the same pillow as hers. Kagome couldn't help but moved a lock from Shippo's face and kiss his forehead, expressing her motherly affections.

"…Mommy…"

The almost inaudible words brought a smile to her lips, and very slowly, she removed the covers off her and quietly slipped out of the room, careful of waking any of her sleeping friends.

After passing through the creaky hall and descending the long staircase, she was surprised to see a familiar red head sitting at the table, with her hand against her face and her elbows propped onto the wooden table. A small candle sat in front of her, its small flame flickering in the darkened room. From the looks of it, Romani hadn't noticed the priestess's presence, as her gaze was shifted to the fireplace, her thoughts elsewhere.

Why was she still up?

An undeniable thirst brought Kagome out of her thoughts and she approached the table, in which case stirred Romani from her daydreams. "Sorry," She apologized, but the little girl said nothing, settling only to stare at her with a curious expression.

"You're still up?" Romani asked, eyeing the priestess from head to toe.

Kagome smiled. "I should be asking you that. Actually I'm just thirsty."

Without batting an eyelash, she nodded her head, still resting on her hand, toward the icebox across the room. "Have some milk if you like. I haven't had a chance to draw the water from the well yet…" She replied passively.

As expected, Kagome merely smiled. "Thank you."

Long before everyone had gone to bed, she hadn't been able to get a wink of sleep, and so she settled herself in the kitchen, her thoughts quite bothered since Link and his friends' unexpected visit. Romani wasn't sure how to handle the situation, and she certainly wasn't sure how to accept Link's mysterious relationship with Kagome, a girl of curious mention.

Observing the priestess, who was bent over examining the bottles of refreshments in the icebox, Romani couldn't help but find her attire quite peculiar. This time the dark haired girl was wearing a long sleeved pink button up shirt and matching pants of thin material. (Pajamas) Whatever it was, it didn't interest her in the least. "The one with the gold labeling is what you want," Romani explained.

Thankful for that, since there were so many bottles to choose from, all with different labeling, she removed the said bottle from the icebox and closed the lid, smiling at the nonchalant girl at the table. "Thanks. Why are there so many?"

"There's the kind of milk that my sister and I drink and the kind we only sell in town. You see, the bottles with the blue labels are our famous Chateau Romani that a few of our special cows produce. Those kinds are sold in town, and it helps us make extra money," She replied, watching as she absorbed this information. "It's a bit different than normal milk."

"Really?" Kagome asked, opening the bottle and taking a refreshing sip of the cool liquid. Her taste buds were practically in heaven when the sweet liquid danced across her tongue and she found herself feeling refreshed. "It's sweet!"

Romani nodded. "Yep. That's why our milk is most preferred." Faking a yawn, she stood up and stretched her limbs before turning away from the standing priestess. "Well I better get to bed; I have to get up early. Good night … Kagome."

As she ascended the stairs to her room, Kagome didn't notice the smirk pull at the little girl's lips, as she was too engrossed with her drink.

Satisfied she'd gotten some refreshment; Kagome took a seat at the table and drank to her hearts content. This certainly was sweet tasting milk, very different than what she was used to, but still good, and she couldn't help but feel somewhat more awake than usual, but she didn't give the thought too much acknowledgement.

OOO

Caught up in his musings regarding the events that transpired in Ikana, Link stared off toward the wooden area some distance away, barricading the ranch from the native wooden dwellers. Unfortunately, their mission to retrieve the pendant, requested by the Great Fairy had ended in failure. Someone stole the pendant, which he was certain Sakon or whoever was responsible for causing turmoil in the land. Likely, it was Sakon, due to his unexpected visit near the Music Box house the night before, which he was probably also planning on kidnapping his female friend again, for whatever purpose he was unsure.

With two pendants secured in their grasp, and one stolen, only one remained, it's location near Woodfall Swamp. Tomorrow, he hoped things would go accordingly, but he couldn't be certain that it would. It seemed Snowhead faced a dilemma, Great Bay faced a terrible threat, and Ikana was practically still the same if not plagued by a strange spell, and all that was left was their last destination before heading back to Clock Town where he was sure they'd have to relay the bad news to the great enchantress about the missing pendant, unless of course they managed to find it, which seemed entirely doubtful.

Unable to sleep, he rested his head comfortably in his palm as he sat upon the roof of the house. For the remainder of the night, he remained there, his thoughts unable to form anything, and a silence surrounded him. The crickets were silent and the wind was faintly cool.

About ten or so minutes later, while his thoughts had been void of anything in particular, a noise from beneath the roof caught his attention, and questionably, his ears perked to the sound of a door opening and feminine laughter shortly after. Blinking and recognizing the abrupt laughter, Link removed himself from his previous seated position and poked his head over the side of the roof in order to glimpse the sudden occurrence so late in the night.

A raven haired girl, adorned in her pink pajamas, was standing just outside the door, which was still wide open, holding an empty bottle in her hand and looking in no apparent direction. From side to side she swayed, and at one point she found herself against the door, trying to steady herself while laughing which thoroughly baffled Link.

Was she feeling alright?

Before he could come up with an explanation as to her sudden unusual behavior, she leaned away from the door and sauntered out into the pasture. Link watched her, and deciding against sitting there, he descended the ladder to the side of the house and as soon as his boots touched the bottom, he followed after.

Link wasn't sure how far she planned on walking, but in one way or other it didn't seem to bother her. Already a few short distances behind the stumbling priestess, who was humming to herself slightly, her body swaying from time to time, Link felt the need to call for her to stop. She couldn't be sleep walking, could she?

Quickening his steps, he reached out for her hand, grasping it, and surprisingly, she stumbled back into him, and he caught her with ease. "Kagome, are you alright?"

"Me? Oh I-I's…-I'm fine…you? Why're you…" Kagome leaned away from him and somewhat disoriented squinted her gaze at the boy. "you out here?"

Link blinked. She was definitely not acting like herself. From what he could discern from her appearance was disheveled hair and half lidded eyes, not to mention her parted lips which were on the verge of coming up with something to say. There was a drowsy look in her eyes and her cheeks were flushed. The first thought that occurred to him was that she suddenly came down with a fever.

Suddenly, before he could tell her to go back to bed, she erupted into a fit of giggles, and taken aback, Link watched her fall back on her butt, holding her stomach in some form of amusement.

"Uh…Kagome?" He didn't know what to say to this, and found her behavior quite unlike her. "What in the name of the three goddesses has gotten into you?"

As she attempted to pick herself up, she flashed Link a sweet smile before waving her hand at him dismissively. "I…I'm…okay!" Unfortunately her legs were too weak and she fell onto her knees somewhat ungracefully before pouting in a child-like manner.

Link didn't waste a second before kneeling in front of her, eye level before placing a hand to her forehead. Judging by her already fevered expression, she was a little warm, confirming that perhaps she really was sick. Lowering his eyes to meet her gaze, he saw that they were glazed over, and Link came to a conclusion that Kagome was probably unaware of her state. She certainly wasn't sleep walking, that was certain, but she was feverish. Sometimes people did strange things when they were on the verge of catching sickness, but this was quite peculiar all in all.

Grasping her hands, he guided the young girl to her feet, steadying her a few times when she couldn't find the strength to stand. "Let's go back."

"Back…where?" She slurred as the boy led her toward the house.

"To bed," Link replied. A tug caused him to stop and turn toward the priestess, who refused budge.

"No! I don't want to…" She replied pulling her hand free from Link's grasp before turning away with crossed arms.

Once again Link blinked and scratched his neck uncomfortably. At least part of her personality was showing tonight, but he didn't understand why she didn't want to head back. It was well past sleeping hours, not that he was one to talk. Why was she fussing about this? "Ka—"

As if not hearing him, Kagome's eyes suddenly lit up and a bright smile flashed across her face. "Look!" She pointedly exclaimed, her dark eyes brightening when she saw small golden lights floating about them. Her attention shifted away from the beautiful lights, noticing a stray firefly distance itself from the group. Still wobbly on her feet of course, she followed after it, ignoring Link's protests to stop, and when she was in reach of the small bug near a small incline of the hill, the strength in her legs left her, and her balance suddenly swerved.

Quick to react, Link reached out and sought her arm; however he failed to pull her to safety when he too found himself falling, and quick to think, he wrapped one arm around her middle and rested his other hand protectively behind her head before impact. The two tumbled down the hill, their bodies merged against the other, and all that could be heard was a faint shriek in the night and after a few moments, heavy breathing and escalating heart beats.

Lying upon the grassy field, Link pulled himself up, and he could clearly hear his own heart heavily in his ears. The fall could have been damaging if he hadn't of stepped in and shielded her from the impact, and if it weren't for the suddenness of it all, Link would have blushed at their current predicament, but he couldn't; instead he was dumbstruck. Link half expected her to be apologetic, but instead, she was lying there beneath him, laughing while holding her stomach, completely throwing him for a loop. He didn't get it.

"Y-y-your face!" She laughed, rolling over slightly in definite amusement. "Oh…let's do it again!"

Much sterner, he took hold of her arm and looked her dead in the eyes. "No. We're going back." Despite her childish protest, he attempted to ease her up, but she fought against him, quite unlike her. "What has gotten into you?"

"Whaddya talkin bout? I fee…feels j-just fine!"

Something was definitely up. Her flushed face, odd childish behavior, inability to keep her balance, not to mention her slurred speech, brought Link on a deeper level of thought. Could a sick person have all these strange … could he call them symptoms? Link wasn't sure.

He sighed. Though their positions were awfully suggestive, he couldn't help but smell a strange scent emanating off her person, and bemused, he lowered his face closer to her own, which in turn caused her to stare wide eyed. It was subtle, but it was definitely there. That smell…There was no denying it, Kagome was drunk. Link pulled away instantly, but he remained above her nonetheless, stupefied and speechless. Alcohol. Somehow or other, she had more than likely gotten her hands on the ranch's famous Chateau Romani Milk, considering it was the most profitable produce on the ranch.

"You're drunk!" He pointedly accused, but the shock of it all surprised him.

"No I'm not!" She was quick to retort. "I—I's never toufed liquor a d-day in my life!" As soon as those words left her lips, her attention shifted away from his face, her eyes apparently fixated on to something quite interesting and before Link could figure out what it was, her fingers suddenly found their way into his hair. "I really…like your hair," She said, embarrassing Link slightly.

Because he realized he was still above her, he moved away and took each of her arms, once again, helping her up. Feverish was one thing but drunk? What had coerced Kagome into drinking? Really, he never thought of her as the type, and the thought alone surprised him. Since this was her first time at the ranch, he supposed she wasn't really at fault, and Link suspected she had no idea that some milk contained such. Back in Hyrule, there was no such thing as Chateau Romani, so he understood. Perhaps alcohol was never combined with milk in her time.

Sluggishly, the unmotivated priestess slid her arms around Link's neck, and it was so abrupt that Link couldn't fathom her movements. One second he had been helping her to her feet and the next, he was once again on the ground, with Kagome in his lap nuzzling her face against his neck and her body pushed up against his.

"K-kagome!? What are you—"

Ever so fervently, she pressed her lips against his neck, while softly allowing her fingers to trail toward his chest, playing absentmindedly with the strings on his tunic. "Don't be so tense…y-you need to relax once in a while…"

Relax? How could he simply relax when she was under the influence and to top that, was blatantly kissing and touching him in such a close proximity? He could practically feel the heat rising in his face, and the fact that she probably had no idea what she was doing in her current state bothered and somewhat frightened him. Therefore, he couldn't just allow this to continue.

Much firmer this time, he pushed her shoulders away from him, causing Kagome to pull away and stare at him, her eyes expressing hurt and confusion. "Kagome…" What could he say to make her understand without hurting her? In the past, he was well aware of others reactions to the slightest things when drunk or just a little tipsy, and sometimes they had that habit of getting aggressive, upset; all in all quite moody. Would Kagome react the same way? Would she remember all that happened this night?

"What's…wrong?" She asked, canting her head to the side. Though she had been previously playing with the strings on his tunic, she stopped. "Don't…you like me? I t-thought w-we's were friends…" She slurred somewhat breathlessly, her face nearing his own slightly which in turn caused him to still instantly, his hands still holding her shoulders.

"Uh…of course we're friends…but—" He leaned back some when she refused to hinder her approach. "this is…" This was wrong. Very wrong, but why were his feelings knotted up inside? Why didn't he want to push her completely away?

Finally she stopped, mere inches away from his face, her brown eyes staring deeply into his own, and it was for those few seconds that Link found himself mesmerized in her captivating stare. Somewhat breathless, she couldn't help but wrap her arms around his neck before closing her eyes slowly, allowing Link the free invitation.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, he found himself torn between his feelings for Kagome and the rational part of his brain that told him to do the right thing and that was to take her home despite her protests. Even so, Link couldn't help but notice her small pink lips, which were parted invitingly and then to her eyes which remained closed and waiting.

Kiss her…

Don't kiss her…

What could he do? Simply sit there and stare? The girl was in his lap, holding onto him, expressing such forward affections, but Link knew it wasn't genuine, because he knew the effects of alcohol, being that he once had his first in Clock Town, a time that he didn't wish to remember.

' _I don't know what to do…'_ Feeling helpless, as if cornered into a wall, he never expected to be put into such a position, but there he was, and she waited patiently.

Kiss her.

' _I can't…I'd be taking advantage of her!'_ Link found himself arguing with his inner voice, and this didn't happen regularly. His hold on her shoulders tightened somewhat, and he clenched his jaw tightly. How could he do that to her? Kiss her? Link wasn't even sure if she felt the same…

What if this chance never happens again?

' _It's wrong…'_

Do you want to lose this chance and lose her to Inuyasha?

Link's eyes widened, and he frowned slightly. No…he didn't want to lose her, but if she loved him, Inuyasha, then he wouldn't intervene. If that's what the priestess wanted…It was obvious the guy cared for her, but were her feelings mutual? From what he had perceived during the time spent together, all they did was bicker, and sometimes hardly spoke to one another, but he still looked at her with those eyes, always watching her, and even if Inuyasha himself never realized it, there were moments when the half demon even smiled, and Link hadn't been oblivious.

Kiss her. How long will you make her wait? Give to her what he couldn't give.

Maybe that voice in his head was on to something. Link never once saw his companion show any true sign of affection for his female friend, but taking advantage of the situation was not in his character. Link didn't want to hurt her, cause her to think differently of him.

' _I can't…'_

Coward. If you don't do it, you'll regret it.

Maybe he was a coward, and Link knew that if he didn't pursue this chance, then he would most likely regret it, possibly mulling over 'the what if's.' There was no way he could possibly obliterate this entire scene from his mind now.

Her hand suddenly gripped his tunic, the shirt wrinkling in her grasp as her expression suddenly faltered in what appeared to be disappointment. Kagome refused to open her eyes, and she seemed a little less eased, as if she sensed his refusal, his rejection.

Did she really want him to? Right now? While she was intoxicated?

Yes.

No…

How long will you make her wait?

Almost growling in frustration, Link made up his mind, and it was not a decision he was entirely pleased with, in fact, it frightened him to the point of slight hesitation when he suddenly leaned into her. The scent of alcohol grew stronger, yet he ignored it as his nose brushed across hers. This was wrong, very wrong but he wanted to kiss her, the girl whom he first fell for these past weeks. Just a small peck couldn't hurt…Hopefully she wouldn't remember and get angry with him…

Swallowing, he closed his eyes and sought to claim her lips with his own.

"KAGOME!"

He froze. It had been so loud that it had startled the lad, and he had found himself so close to kissing her that it somewhat upset him and at the same time relieved him all the same. Before he could remove himself from Kagome, she suddenly fell against him, her head rested on his shoulder and it was then that he realized she had fallen … asleep.

A silhouette with shimmering silver hair appeared above the hill, this person's golden stare piercing through the dark and landing on Link almost instantly that it caused him to still.

"I didn't do anything!" Link admitted, somewhat panicked when he saw a flash of anger pass the half demon's expression.

Finally caught up with his friend, a certain monk, garbed in his usual attire, stood beside the half demon, staring at him concernedly. "Have you found Lady Ka—" While he had been so preoccupied searching around the ranch with Inuyasha leading the way to where her scent was strongest, he hadn't intended to spot a certain young swordsman below the hill, holding what appeared to be a certain priestess. Bending down some, a low whistled left his lips, before a smirk found itself plastered to his face. "I believe our young friend has got to her first…"

The fact that he had woken up to Kagome's all too familiar scream and now to find her unconscious in Link's arms, her attire quite dirty and her hair a mess, Inuyasha couldn't help but feel his protective side rising. Despite the fact that Miroku didn't seem the least bit fazed and found the sight quite interesting, Inuyasha, with his demonic speed, sprung from his spot until he landed frighteningly in front of the seated boy and priestess.

Why was she out so late? Why had she screamed? Why was she alone with Link, unconscious? Those were the thoughts swirling around in his thoughts. "What happened? Is she alright?" Before Inuyasha could snatch her away from the boy and reclaim her, Link surprised him by holding her close. "Explain."

Link nervously swallowed, his heart still pounding when interrupted so suddenly. He had almost … and now there was the suspicion. But he didn't do anything, yet his intentions had been so wrong. He mentally berated himself for acting on selfish decisions, and therefore he couldn't conjure up an explanation to the impatient half demon still glaring at him.

At this point, Miroku finally caught up to the two, after carefully trying not to stumble down the steep incline. "We shouldn't jump to conclusions, Inuyasha. I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation as to why they were out so late…and in their current state…" Miroku smirked and winked, which caused Link to frown slightly.

Inuyasha growled under his breath, and he suddenly caught a whiff of a strong odor in the wind, a scent he was all too familiar with. He was immediately reminded of the bar and his unexpected mishap with the monk. "Why the hell is she drunk?!"

Flinching, Link couldn't help but rub the back of his neck. This had to be the second most awkward moment he'd been placed in, though it wasn't as half as bad as when Kagome allowed him to stay with her in the spring while she bathed back in Ikana. "Well…she drank some of the milk here on the ranch and I'm sure she must have thought it was ordinary, but I assume she grabbed the wrong bottle…I saw her outside and I tried to coerce her into returning to the house."

"And?" Inuyasha pressed further.

Miroku interrupted Link's explanation. "Might I ask how the two of you ended up in such a compromising position?" He arched a brow, which caused Link to blush.

Link nodded slowly before his eyes drifted to the sleeping girl and to the half demon. "She lost her balance on the hill and I went to grab her before she fell, but we … I guess … we ended up like this …" Well it was only half the truth, but what they didn't know was for the best. Link wasn't sure what the half demon was capable of if he had actually told him the truth, well…he could imagine a few things.

"I see," Replied the monk, however he couldn't help but notice that Link wasn't being completely honest. No one genuinely ends up in such a position after falling. "Did she fall asleep?"

Again Link nodded. Honestly, Link had a feeling Inuyasha knew he was lying or wasn't being entirely truthful, but it was enough to calm him for the time being. Deciding it was time to head back, and also to escape the continuous stares from each of his companions, and quite possibly the expectant wrath from a certain male, Link pushed Kagome slightly off him as he made to turn before placing her onto his back as gently as he could without waking her before standing up. This entire situation still embarrassed him, and he was somewhat thankful it was dark enough so his companions couldn't see his face.

Inuyasha was quick to move. "I'll take her back," As he made to grab her around the waist, it wasn't Link's movements that startled him; instead it was Kagome's who suddenly wrapped her arms tightly around the boy's neck, cuddling herself closer which caused Miroku to arch a brow for the second time that night.

Annoyed, Inuyasha gruffly gave up and walked past Link, leading the way to the house. "Come on. We don't have all day."

While following behind, Link couldn't help but frown some. It seemed Inuyasha was mad at him again; wasn't it always like that though? Maybe he never thought of Link as a real companion yet, and it seemed just about anything unnerved him. Wait, why did he care? Before Link had acted nonchalant when around the half demon, so why now was he feeling somewhat disturbed? It wasn't as if the two of them were good friends, and it shouldn't bother him, but there was still that distrust in his eyes. Did Inuyasha really hate him? Link pondered briefly if perhaps his placement in this group had really upset him, and it wasn't as if Link wanted this.

"Are your injuries still hurting you, Link?" Miroku asked, probably noting that she might be too heavy for him or the fall might have reopened the boy's wounds.

Having almost forgotten about his injuries, Link shook his head. "I'm fine…" In truth, just this morning while everyone was out touring, he had taken the liberty of drinking some red potion, if only to help heal the injuries he had acquired back in Ikana faster, and right now they were almost healed, but the scars would still remain.

Because he noticed the melancholy look grace the young boy's features and the fact that Inuyasha had come real close to interrogating him, Miroku leaned in. "Don't worry. He was just worried about Lady Kagome's safety. He's just a little upset, but don't let that bother you," He whispered, before placing a comforting hand on Link's shoulder reassuringly. Miroku knew the half demon would get over it with time.

"I see. Thanks Miroku."

He smiled in return. Link wasn't such a bad person in his eyes. In fact, he had proved himself quite the companion in the group, whether a certain half demon agreed or not. The young boy had proved himself capable of enduring harsh battles, and protecting his friends. There was much he wanted to learn about Link, and as the days went on, he noticed that he seemed to open up, before it had been difficult for him to say anything.

Eventually the four returned to the house and were greeted by a baffled ranch owner and a small familiar red head that was still half asleep. The two must of just woken up when they heard the scream not too far from their home and upon noticing that Kagome was upon Link's back, the owner couldn't help but approach worriedly.

"Is she alright? What happened?"

Not even bothering to answer, Inuyasha stalked past her and into the house without a word, while Miroku simply led her inside, reassuring her that all was well and not to worry, but she wasn't convinced.

Closing the door behind Link, Romani couldn't help but frown. It was clear that Link had been the one alone with the priestess, and that alone upset her, not to mention Kagome was too 'closely' attached to him, and Link was too good of a person to not step in and help her into the house.

"I found this," Cremia indicated while holding an empty bottle of her prized winning milk, Chateau Romani in view. "Did she drink this?"

Looking closely, Miroku recognized the bottle, seemingly similar back in Clock Town, and when he looked at the boy beside him, he saw him nod his head apologetically.

Before Cremia could question further, Kagome, who was still on Link's back, threw her arm into the air. "I did!" She admitted too enthusiastically, causing Romani to cross her arms and Cremia to blink uncertainly. "It was really good! Thanks Ro—ma—ni!"

All eyes landed on the small girl beside Link, whose eyes couldn't get any wider with disbelief. Gulping, she turned away slowly and opened the door to leave, but a hand caught the collar of her white dress, before the other slammed the door shut.

Romani froze, and the glare from her sister scared her.

"Romani! What possessed you to give her alcohol?!"

At this point, Sango descended the steps with Kirara in tow. When Inuyasha had returned, acting as if nothing had happened, and explained that Kagome had gotten herself into alcohol, she couldn't believe it. In truth, she had been woken up by a cursing half demon and a befuddled monk that she had wanted to see what had happened to cause such a commotion so late in the night.

"I'm sorry!"

While Cremia scolded her little sister, the demon slayer sauntered to Link and Miroku, questionably looking from them to her female friend who was sluggishly clinging to Link. Inuyasha had been right, it seemed Kagome was drunk. "I'll take her to bed," She replied before reaching out for Kagome, but the priestess pulled away from her touch groggily. "Kagome, it's time for bed. Come on."

"Nooo…I don't want to! I want to s-stay wit Link!" Kagome threw her arms around his neck once again, suddenly causing the boy to blush and Romani to explode with jealously.

"Hey! Let go of grasshopper!"

Sango couldn't help but look at the monk, who was simply smiling away as if the whole thing were amusing. Shaking her head, Sango planted her hands firmly on her hips, taking on a more authoritative manner. "Kagome, it's time for bed. You can see Link tomorrow morning." It felt so weird speaking to her as if she was child.

Musing, Kagome found herself wondering if it was the best thing to do. When she caught sight of Link's reassuring nod, she smiled. "Okay!" With that said, Link lowered himself to the ground, allowing her to stand on her feet. Jubilantly and still quite wobbly, Kagome threw herself into the slayer's arms before embracing her.

While Sango helped her younger friend up the flight of stairs and to the comfort of the bed, Kagome's voice could still be heard from upstairs, which brought a smile to everyone's faces.

"Sango…you're the bestest big sister in the world! I love you!"

Cremia turned her attention back to her sister, who was still quite annoyed by the turn of events. "As for you, tomorrow you will apologize to everyone properly, especially Kagome, and we will have a long discussion after. Understood?"

Romani nodded, and without even sparing a glance at Link, she ran up the steps before slamming the door to her room shut. How awful. Her sister had scolded her in front of the boy she liked; how could she ever face him again?

Sighing, Cremia apologized for her sister's rudeness, and rather than returning to the comfort of her own bed, she settled on brewing some tea, offering some to her guests.

This was beginning to be a long night…

OOO

A faint light off into the horizon made itself known, shrouding the land of Termina into a golden glow. As the sun peeked above the horizon, the early morning grew silent, and not even a trace of wind was seen. In truth, nothing moved, not the blades of grass in the pasture or the leaves from the trees. This sudden silence brought with it a morbid feeling that something was not quite right.

It started when a small vibration beneath the soil made itself known, and as it continued, they became more constant and violent, so much so that the tremors themselves were suddenly capable of ripping the earth apart it seemed. Crevices grew from the quake in numerous numbers, creating a rippling effect which caused more tremors to spread like wildfire, some moving up toward the mountains, some near the shores of Great Bay, and quite a few in Ikana. Canyons and mountains were brutally split apart, tidal waves and avalanches suddenly sprawled out of control, so much that the inhabitants of Termina frantically found themselves experiencing what seemed like the end of man-kind.

It was so loud, so strong and so terrifying that even Romani's Ranch felt its effects, and the occupants inside their homes scurried from their beds in alarm. The two sisters held themselves close, almost reliving a terrifying experience four years ago, and a surrogate mother holding her adoptive son close to her chest, hid beside the bed, surrounded by her four companions.

As terrifying as it was, the quake died down, settling for a several more small vibrations before ceasing entirely. From outside the window, the group saw that many fissures had destroyed some of the pastures and a good many trees had fallen over in response. Thankfully, the houses still stood and everyone inside were safe.

"Is everyone ok?" Cremia asked, and from their nods, she placed a hand over her heart. "I'd better check the animals!"

Watching her leave the room, with her sister following in toe behind her, the group couldn't help but exchange knowing glances before following after the owner. The earthquake had heightened so much during the course of their stay in Termina and they knew they needed to hurry.

Exiting the house, everyone was overwhelmed by the damage. A nearby tree had crashed onto the stable and there was a ruckus inside the barn, no doubt the cows were upset. As Cremia and Romani went to check, it seemed the animals were just fine, if not a little startled.

Because she had been awakened by the earthquake, Pamela clung to Miroku's robes, and he held her close, patting her head reassuringly. Shippo on the other hand clung to Kagome, his mouth agape as he surveyed his surroundings, and as for Link and Sango, they merely observed their surroundings.

"This isn't good…" Sango voiced as she clutched the strap to her boomerang.

Link frowned. Not good was right. There wasn't much time it seemed, and they were two short of the pendants. Just how many days were left before the entire land was crushed?

"Morning everyone…" A small voice muttered from the entrance of the house, earning the curious stares of her friends.

Link blinked. "Serena?"

The little pink fairy, which had still been half asleep, suddenly saw the destruction all around her. "What the heck happened here?"

"Don't tell me you slept in?" Kagome asked curiously, and to this the little fairy only nodded.

Link shook his head. "She's always been a deep sleeper…"

Serena ignored his reply, and settled for bobbing around the half demon's head. "What happened here? Is the end here already?"

Inuyasha swatted her away. "We're still alive, ain't we?"

Not the least bit insulted by him swatting her away, she buzzed around her male companion's head before settling herself on Link's shoulder. "It looks awful."

The priestess nodded. "It seems the earthquakes have gotten stronger. I wonder how many days we have left…"

The slayer had to agree with her friend. "It's only a matter of time now…So far we've managed to obtain two pendants."

Miroku nodded. "That's true...The sooner we head to Woodfall the better. The Great Fairy is no doubt expecting our arrival, I'm sure…"

After checking up on all the barn animals and ensuring that the horses were safe, Cremia and her younger sister crossed over the group, who seemed to be in some deep conversation.

"Hey!" A male voice shouted suddenly, and all eyes turned to see a familiar man with a familiar mohawk running up the hill toward the house. As soon as he was a few feet away, he bent down and attempted to catch his breath. "You're all okay? How are the cows and horses?"

Relieved the young man was in safe condition, Cremia enveloped him in a warm hug. "Everyone is safe, including the animals. What about you, Grog? Is your house okay and your chicks?"

He merely nodded. "We're all safe as well…but…Madam Mamamu Yan..."

Miroku grew concerned. "Is she alright?"

Grog nodded, and everyone released a sigh. "She fainted, and at the moment is resting. Her dogs are fine too. The building is still intact."

"Thank goodness," Cremia breathed. How awful. Romani's Ranch was now in shambles by such an unlikely occurrence, and she was sure it would take forever to clean up. "Well for now all I can offer is morning. Would anyone care for breakfast?"

Unfortunately the group had to apologize and refuse the hospitable invitation, but the owner understood fully. After all, their intent was to stay the night, allowing Pamela time to adjust to her new home before they disembarked for their next destination.

Cremia smiled. "It was nice having company, and don't worry, Pamela is in safe hands," She replied, placing a comforting hand on the child's shoulder from behind. Her attention shifted to her younger sister. "Romani…don't you have something to say to our guests?"

Nodding, the red head lowered her head and apologized for last night's happenings. "I'm sorry Kagome…"

Baffled, the priestess looked between her and her friends, who all sweat dropped due to her obliviousness. "Did I miss something?"

"What, you don't remember?" Inuyasha asked with a roll of his eyes. Looking closely, he noted that she didn't seem bothered by last night, unlike him and Miroku earlier that day. Why was that?

Kagome blinked and mused to herself. All that she could recall from last night was sleeping, and that was it. "Did I do something?"

Link sweat dropped, but inside he released a heavy sigh. At least she didn't remember.

Before Kagome could press further, Grog suddenly interrupted her. "Kagome, I will await the day you wish for revenge."

Looking away from Inuyasha, Kagome suddenly smiled at the taller man, who in turn smirked. "Next time I'll beat you!" She laughed, which in turn earned curious stares from her companions, those except Inuyasha and Miroku.

"I guess we should get going. Are we all ready?" Miroku asked, and from their nods, he knelt down in front of the small brunette and ruffled her hair. "Be good now." He smiled, which in turn earned a small nod from the child. Before leaving, he whispered something into Pamela's ears, which earned a wide grin from the child and an eager nod to follow.

Noticing familiar white birds pecking the ground near his feet, Inuyasha took a few steps away, impatiently while waiting for Miroku to hurry things along. "Damned birds…" He muttered under his breath, and he nearly flinched when one of the birds turned its attention to him in a heartbeat. Annoyed, he turned his back and walked away.

Shippo, who had witnessed the terrifying experience yesterday afternoon, he couldn't help but tap Kagome on the leg. "Careful Kagome…they're dangerous!" With that said, he pushed her that all his fox energy would allow him, and she couldn't help but allow him to push her after the half demon.

Kagome laughed, and as soon as she was a reasonable distance away from the birds, she and Shippo turned back to the her two friends who said their goodbyes before catching up to Kagome. "Bye Romani! Bye Cremia!" She waved, and in return the owner waved before guiding her sister and Pamela into the house.

Still in earshot, Kagome couldn't help but overhear her conversation with Grog.

Smiling, Cremia approached the masculine man. "Since you're here, why not have breakfast?"

Grog felt his face heat up, but he nodded. Before he knew what to expect, the young rancher had her arm around his elbow and led him inside.

Revelation hit Kagome in an instant. "I think Cremia might have a thing for Grog."

Inuyasha stopped and turned his golden orbs back to the house before looking at Kagome perplexed. "Huh?"

_Flashback_

" _I once loved this man a few years back. Actually, I grew up with him and we were really good friends."_

_Inuyasha turned his head and listened to her, not understanding where she was getting at._

_Cremia weakly laughed. "Turns out he had eyes for someone else…my best friend. I got mad and said things I didn't mean, and she and I ended up not talking for a long time," She replied, rethinking back to the days she and Anju were young and in love. Back then, Kafei was the heart throb of Clock Town, and he was the Mayor's son. "But you know…"_

_Inuyasha's ears twitched suddenly, and he couldn't help but look away from the girl. Somehow, he knew she was trying to cheer him up, and help him look past his negative thoughts, but he wasn't sure if it was working._

" _I was happy for those two, and I realized our fights were silly," She admitted, before smiling at the young man beside her, whose back still faced her, but she knew he was listening. "I'm happy for them both." Hugging her knees, she rested her head and closed her eyes. "Eventually I fell in love with another…but I'm not even sure he realizes though…I'm sure he only sees me as a friend…"_

_End Flashback_

Inuyasha smirked. "I never would have guessed." However, just as soon as the smile had been there, it dropped into frown.

The conversation between him and her was still fresh in his mind, and he remembered how her words had afflicted him inside, but she was honest with him and about her feelings. Cremia was right…she knew last night that seeing Link and Kagome so close had pained him, and he wondered if it was so obvious to his friends as well. Of course Inuyasha cared for Kagome, but he still managed to upset her from time to time, hurting her feelings, criticizing her, and he hadn't been too friendly with Link either. Inuyasha supposed an apology was in order, even if that was the last thing on his mind. Did Link hate him, after all the insults thrown his way?

Brought out of her musings, Kagome turned her focus onto the monk walking along side Link and Sango, with Kirara perched on his shoulder. "Hey, what did you whisper to Pamela?"

The monk grinned. "I told her she would be rejoined with her father soon. I promised her."

"Miroku, you shouldn't go making empty promises!" Inuyasha replied from up front.

Shippo, walking along side Kagome, had to agree. "I don't want to go back there again…"

Even Serena agreed. "Me either! I've had enough of walking corpses for one day, thank you!"

Inuyasha smirked. Well, for once some people actually agreed.

Sango couldn't help but look back at the house and then to the male beside her. "About her father…when we left there, he seemed awfully pale, almost sickly. I wonder if he's doing alright by himself up there." As far as she knew, there was only him and Dampe, the grave keeper living in the canyons; there hadn't been any signs of anyone other living soul there.

At the mention of Pamela's father, Miroku stopped, earning curious stares from his companions who turned to him on the trail toward Milk Road ahead. With a frown marring his face, he clenched his staff tightly and turned his serious eyes to his friends. "I'm afraid I haven't been entirely honest with you…" Miroku hadn't had the heart to tell Pamela the news, but the least he could do was share this information with his group. They had a right to know.


	58. Mysteries Best Left Alone

Silent stares fell upon the monk, who had at first been filled with joyous spirits as they were on their way to claim the remaining pendant in Woodfall, but it dropped at the mention of Pamela's father. What did he know that the others didn't?

"Huh?" Shippo couldn't help but stare at him bewildered. "What's going on?"

Sighing, he shook his head. "Let me start from the beginning…"

_Flashback_

_Nathaniel hissed when the throbbing ache in his arm pained him. The medicine he had his daughter fetch for him didn't seem to be doing the trick. Leaning over the table some, his legs felt quite unsteady, and in the process of holding himself upright, he knocked over a bowl of dried fruits which clattered nosily in the small room._

_While he had been observing through the window, Miroku immediately turned the moment he heard the crash, and offered his assistance to the perspired man. "Are you alright? What ails you?" From the sight of his bloodied bandages, he gasped. Certainly the wound hadn't reopened, had it? Miroku was sure it was nothing but a mere scratch, but that obviously wasn't the case. "Let me check your wound!"_

_The moment she heard the ruckus, the door swung open from the next room and Pamela emerged worriedly. "Father! Are you okay?"_

_Grasping his arm, Nathaniel reacted frightfully to Miroku's attempt to remove the bandages and to his daughter's sudden appearance in the kitchen. With unwavering speed, he turned from the monk and took to the stairs in a desperate fashion, in which case clearly shocked the monk and child._

_"Father!" Pamela cried out, and as she proceeded to follow after, a gentle hand on her shoulder stopped her._

_"I'll look into this. Stay here," Miroku explained, and with that, he walked down the staircase, quite dumbfounded and concerned._

_Staggered and speechless, Nathaniel fell to his knees in desolation. What he had thought had been a measly scratch turned out to be something quite serious, so serious, that he knew no amount of medicine could change anything._

" _Nathaniel?" Miroku's voice drifted to his ears. "Is everything okay?" At the sight of the bloodied bandages laid scattered by his feet, Miroku assumed not._

_Startled, the older man hid his arm behind him protectively and offered the monk a small, feeble smile. "Oh…it's nothing…I'm alright."_

_The monk knew instantly that Nathaniel had lied, and it was probably because he didn't want anyone to worry, especially his daughter, but the mere sight of the blood seeping from his injured arm brought with it worry and impatience to understand. Wait…wasn't it only his hand that was injured? Did his arm somehow get hurt also? "Nathaniel, you're wounded gravely, please, let me check your arm," He moved forward and reached out a hand to the older man, but he refused to budge. "I can see that you're not alright. Your daughter is very worried, as am I. Allow me to check your injuries."_

_Hesitant, Nathaniel closed his eyes, gripping his throbbing arm behind his back. "You can't help me…it's already too late…"_

_Miroku narrowed his eyes, his thoughts trying to decipher his words, and the silent message he sent him that would somehow convey Nathaniel's meaning. The only reasonable explanation that occurred to Miroku was that his injury was no mere scratch, and it could be quite possible that it was indeed fatal. Still, this didn't mean he'd give up and allow the older man to die at his feet, knowing full well that his daughter would be left alone in the world._

_Bending down, he grasped the injured arm, alerting the man of Miroku's intentions, but before he could pull away and into the safety of some corner, Miroku inspected the arm in front of him, still within his grasp. "You're losing blood…" That much was obvious. Looking at his hand, he saw that it was now coloring to the sight of a sickly purple, where small indents of teeth marks were left behind, followed with it a nasty gash. An alarming chunk of skin had been brutally torn away, about the size of his own fist, causing Miroku to pull away slightly._

_But it wasn't just his hand that was causing him such pain; it was the remainder of his arm. Concerned, he tugged away the now useless bandages and he couldn't help but gasp. The sight was indeed alarming. From his wrist up, his skin had taken on the same sickly color, and worse, a sickly smell emanated from it entirely; this was no ordinary wound. Pamela's father had been bitten…and if he had to guess, it was by something in the cursed ravine, the strange creatures that had tried to pull him under. Miroku looked into Nathaniel solemn eyes._

" _One of those hellish creatures managed to bite me…it's already too late for me…I've been infected."_

_Too late? Infected? "Please explain."_

_Nathaniel sighed, his head turning in the direction of a picture posted to his wall, resembling one of the feral Gibdos the group had confronted. "You already know I've lived here for some time now…and during that time, I've researched the land…The beasts that prowl during the day and during the night, feed on the living and then they take them beneath the soils as one of their own…"_

_In truth, a vague memory had surfaced a few days ago, and the scientist remembered how he had almost succumbed to the inevitable. He saw his daughter in tears, and she had locked him in the closet while the moans of the corpses just outside pounded on their house, seeking to take him away; however, a melody had drifted to his ears and awakened him from the curse; Nathaniel wasn't sure who played it, but he had been cured completely. Now, he had been foolish enough to continue his research, and this time, he was sure there were no second chances._

" _Nathaniel?"_

_He shook his head. "I was foolish to remain here…I should have left that day…and none of this would have happened…" Tears fell from his eyes and he found the support of the young man beside him, comforting him though still confused. Wiping his eyes, he looked into Miroku's face. "In short time…I will turn into the creature that did this to me..."_

_His eyes widened. "You said you were infected. Am I to presume it was from the bite last night?"_

" _Correct…The infection has already spread half way up my arm…" Nathaniel gripped his arm painfully, feeling the bones through his forearm becoming more apparent by the hour. What could he do?_

_If that were the case, then there was only one thing to do, and for any infection, you treat the patient immediately. "Then the best I can suggest is…we remove your arm at once before it spreads any further." However, and to be truthful, Miroku had never dealt with such a situation, in fact, such injuries such as these, were dealt with mostly by healers._

_Nathaniel looked up at that, and gulped. Of course he had mauled over such an idea, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Still, there was also no sure way a person would survive; it was risky. "I don't know…I…"_

_Miroku glared. "This is a matter of living! Think of your daughter."_

_The scientist shook his head. No. He didn't want to. Not again. "Miroku…I'm cursed already. I don't believe any amount of healing nor could the removal of my arm lift what has already been delivered…my fate has already been set…"_

_Fate? From what he had seen of this land, there were people who had denied the coming, prophesized end and then there were those who accepted it. People continued to live on, despite the warning signs, yet there were others out there, others such as Pamela and her father, as well as Dampe who feared death. It was no surprise of course, and this land was a recurrent nightmare. Though the land was dying, so were the hopes of the citizens. Hope seemed fleeting._

" _Surely there must be something I ca—"_

" _I think…I should retire to my bed…" The older man softly muttered before standing, stepping away from the monk. He knew that soon his daughter would be delivered from this cursed land and into the safety of some far away town; the happiness of his daughter remained the first thing on his mind._

_If nothing else…then the least Miroku could do was pray for him, pray that his soul be spared from the inevitable._

_End Flashback_

"And…that's what happened…"

Silence.

The priestess brought her hand to her mouth, and she couldn't help but shake her head. "How awful…" Poor Pamela…

Inuyasha cocked his head to the side, observing the monk's and everyone else's crestfallen expressions. "If that's the case…then why fill the kid's head with empty promises if he's just going to turn into one of those walking corpses?"

Miroku sighed. "I suppose you're right…I did not mean deceive her…"

Kagome interrupted. "There's still always hope…maybe he won't turn. Pamela was saddened before all of this, and she might as well hope for something while she's living on the ranch; it'll give her something to look forward to."

Shippo only frowned. "But…when she learns the truth…and she does return back to that place…what if she sees her father like that?" He could only imagine the terrors she'd be burdened with, and the lies that were spoken to her about returning to her father. If it was him, he would have wanted the truth so that he'd be able to heal over time.

Sango and Link were silent during the conversation concerning Pamela and her father. They didn't disagree entirely with the monk's decision, but still, what could someone say to the child?

"Well…this is really depressing…" Serena said, during the sudden silence. Hoping to take their minds off of the whole subject, she looked ahead. "Well would you look at that! We're out of the Milk Road! Ohh…and look! There's the entrance to the Swamp! Well, we better get going!" With that, she flew on ahead, with everyone else following behind, still bothered by the new information.

 _'I thought my healing abilities might have helped his injury…'_ Kagome thought depressingly. He lied…and he hid the truth from them, but he did it to protect his daughter, so that she might live on. Still, Kagome couldn't help but feel that he was selfish in his decision not to save himself. He could have possibly lived and they could have been a family again. She sighed, her head lowered and a familiar feeling of regret overwhelmed her.

Somewhat dismayed, Link couldn't help but glance at his satchel on their way toward the entrance to the wooded area ahead. Inside, he knew his blue instrument, the Ocarina of Time resided, and after his adventures four years ago, after saving Termina from the wrath of Majora, the Ocarina lost its magic. If he had known the fate that now slowly consumed Nathaniel…no…there would be nothing he could do, not then and not now; now that his power over his Ocarina was gone, what good was it to him? Now it was but a hollow shell, reminding him of memories from his past, a past he knew he could never return to.

Again, he felt useless; now he was but a mere, wandering swordsman, and his connections to his past life were severed. This was no longer a story about a Legendary Hero, to save the day, in fact, Link was sure he was never truly a hero to begin with. Sure he thought he saved Hyrule from the hands of Ganondorf, but it turned out the threat had been more than just his rule over the lands; it had been a flood that swallowed his homeland. Then, because of that cursed door beneath the Clock Tower in Clock Town, he was trapped in this land, where the citizens either accepted their fate or denied it; and no one bothered turning to a hero for help, but he intervened for their sake, but even after defeating the cursed evil residing in the mask and stopping the moon from plummeting into Termina, even that was not enough to stop the cycle from repeating itself.

The Great Fairy mentioned that only the true hero could bring peace to this land, and she believed someone in this group held that purity. Even so, it meant that Link wasn't truly a hero; he was just a boy, one that dreamed of seeing the world, and he saw a great many interesting sights on his previous quests, but he wasn't satisfied. Link felt alone, though he had the comfort of his companions beside him, as he guided them down the many paths to complete this task in hopes of putting an end to the ever, continuous cycle that tormented Termina, but would it really be that simple? Somehow, Link didn't find any of this reassuring. The Goddesses had cursed the land of Termina, as it was said in the Great Fairy's ancient story near the beginning of time itself. They had a reason for what they did, and here they were trying to stop it…Would this really work? Would gather four ancient relics and bringing them together really put an end to all of the evil threatening this land?

The entrance to the wooded area loomed before them, dark and ominous. From inside, a howling wind blew, and with it, a fog crept out of the darkness ahead; it crept up their ankles as they stepped inside, their view of the town in the distance far from sight. What lay ahead of them now was a mystery, but they knew that what they sought there was well within their reach. In truth, this was the very forest the group, except Link and Serena, had first appeared in by the strange golden light and it was then that they encountered the youth and his fairy.

However, much had changed since their last visit. The soil at their feet, no longer sturdy was muddy, and the path before them was littered with roots and branches of various sorts. Withered trees were laid waste in certain areas of the forest, and a strange feeling of darkness towered over them.

A chill swept through Shippo, and he leapt onto Sango's shoulder, his emerald gaze peering out into the darkness behind them and elsewhere. At one point he thought he heard someone following them, but there hadn't, at least, not that he knew.

At one point during their walk down the misshapen path, Link and the group couldn't help but notice what appeared to be a good 12 or so small, withered saplings, their faces betraying fright so much so that it bothered them; how it was possible for small trees to reveal such a strange resemblance to human emotions was beyond them.

As the group pressed on, Link remained standing, his eyes looking each of the small saplings over when a familiar memory surfaced, one that reminded him of a certain sprout he came across at the beginning of his adventure, before arriving in Termina; the expressions that these exerted were much different compared to the one he first encountered.

' _These are…'_

"Link?" Kagome called, stopping to call out to him when she noticed he had lagged behind.

Shaking his head from such thoughts, he took one last look at the row of small Deku's, who had been cursed by an eerie sort and followed after the group, though the image of that one sapling still remained etched in his memory, bothering him.

If he remembered correctly, there had been few in the past he had failed in saving; there was Mikau the Zora, Darmani the Goron, and lastly a young Deku child, whose presence behind the door inside the Clock Tower had been a mystery to Link, and because he knew literally nothing of the Deku, who had been cursed to remain frozen in time in that dark abyss between the border of Hyrule and Termina, Link couldn't help but feel grief for the child. There had been nothing he could do to prevent Darmani's and Mikau's death, and he was sure that the Deku had died long ago, before Link had plummeted into the land. Now he only carried the masks, which reminded Link of his past adventures, and he wondered if the souls inside the masks would one day be set free.

For what seemed like ten minutes, the trees ahead of them parted, and they realized that they were not the only people crossing the same path.

It was then that Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks, causing his companions to stop and stare with confusion. "Great…" This was not what he was looking forward to seeing.

Ahead of them, a young man, quite tall and handsome, was dressed in a familiar maroon vest, his long sleeved white tunic clinging to his lean figure nicely and a pair of fitted black pants. Long wavy auburn hair, swept down his upper back in gentle curls near the front of his face, revealing sparkling blue eyes and a flawless expression, of someone filled with peaceful content. The young man wasn't facing them, and he seemed entirely fixated on something in front of him, hidden from view.

Kagome was the first to recognize him instantly. "Jo-Ho?" What was he doing all the way out here in the swamp so far from town?

Before either of the group could call out, he suddenly turned and smiled warmly, but before he could converse happily with them, a vine suddenly slid up from under a nearby bush and caught his ankle in its vise like grip, causing him to fall, his basket of herbs and so forth spilling onto the ground in disarray.

Unbeknownst to him, he had accidentally stumbled into one of the few patches, home to two Deku Baba's, a carnivorous species of plant life he researched some years back, and because of his little notice, he hurriedly rolled out of harm's way when the head of one of the feral plants sprung toward him with its sharp teeth and acidic breath.

With Serena's quick info on Deku Babas, Kagome was willing to shoot the head of the plant, her arrow easily piercing its roots; the head went sprawling onto the ground near the basket, while the other lunged for the young man like its fellow companion had, but it too met with the same fate, and soon after, everyone had gathered around to help Jo-Ho to his feet.

"Are you alright?" Kagome asked, kneeling beside him, her hand on his shoulder lightly.

Because he was surprised, he couldn't help but smile fondly at her and her friends. The attack had happened so suddenly and then, in the blink of an eye, the parasitic creatures were gone and of no consequence to him or anyone in the vicinity. "I thank you kindly," He replied, his jovial expression easing those around him, save for Inuyasha of course who was too busy sizing him up before turning his nose in the air. Upon realizing who this young girl was beside him, he offered her a smile. "We meet again my fair maiden. It must be fate that we've stumbled upon each other." Though, given the circumstances, it was not an intended second encounter.

Kagome blushed. This guy was so different compared to Hojo, and she knew that the modern day boy would not act so forward, nor would he have kissed her cheek during their first meeting. "Hello again," She smiled back, her and Shippo picking up his flowers, spices and herbs and placing them into his basket.

"Much obliged, my friends. Though I'm surprised you've all journeyed out this way. Might I ask why?" Jo-Ho asked curiously, standing up as he scrutinized the group of travelers.

"We're on an errand," Kagome replied, and it was truth.

The young man nodded. "I see. I do hope you'll all be careful on your way." Realizing he had yet to introduce himself, he lowered his head to the strangers, with his palm to his abdomen and his posture somewhat leaned in a formal bow of gentlemanliness. "How do you do? My name is Jo-Ho, and it seems we have not yet been introduced."

From the sidelines, while the rest of the group introduced themselves, save for Inuyasha and Serena, the small fairy couldn't help but relax on the half demon's shoulder. "Gee…he sure does have a way with people."

Inuyasha didn't answer, and when the young man had turned to him in confusion, he gruffly gave his name. "Guys like him piss me off."

"Why?" Serena asked. She observed the young man's interactions with the group, and it didn't occur to her until she noticed her companion Link suddenly frown, his expression souring unhappily beside Inuyasha. Looking back at the others, she couldn't help but smirk to herself. So that's what they were so upset about.

After listening to their explanation, Jo-Ho had offered to guide them to the lake and point them off into the direction in which they sought; it was the least he could do to show his thanks.

Shippo bounded onto Kagome's shoulder as she walked alongside the pretty boy leading the group. "How come you're out here?"

Jo-Ho smiled. "Since my grandmother and I are florists, I often come out here in search of flowers and herbs to sell," He explained. "There are a lot of fresh herbs, berries and many spices out here, more than enough to keep our business running."

Miroku nodded in understanding. "I see. Though you come out here often, and I do not mean to pry, but you seem unarmed with any weapons to protect yourself."

The young man shook his head. "Oh, I am," He unbuttoned his vest and opened it to reveal a set of knives and small vials strapped to the underside of the clothing, earning curious stares all around. "The vials contain a special chemical, that can easily put anything asleep, even those carnivorous plants you rescued me from," Jo-Ho explained. "I use these knives to collect the herbs, and if needed, to protect myself.

"So, you've been in danger many times I take it?" Sango asked, and at this he nodded.

"I admit, I have a habit of getting in the unlikeliest of trouble, and today happened to be one of those days," He laughed, as if the whole thing weren't at all that troubling. "Though, I must admit, recently these woods have changed..." His expression fell as he buttoned his vest. "Now I can't seem to locate anything living to sell at the shop, as you can see for yourself," He nodded to his basket, and truth be told, there were very few inside it.

Finally reaching the lake, he turned to Kagome, and ever so warmly, he offered her a small pouch. "For you and your friends," He replied. "I've grounded up some medicinal herbs inside and for later use, and if necessary, it can be used as a paste for any injury, even burns and poisons."

While she accepted them, Kagome couldn't help but sweat drop. He was doing it again, but she really didn't mind. "Are you sure? Don't you and your grandmother need them for your shop? We wouldn't want to trouble you…"

Though it seemed important, he waved it off. "No no. It's by no means no trouble at all. I assure you." A sudden look passed over him, and he couldn't help but eye the young girl from head to toe. Though she was dressed in different clothing today, a small green dress and white blouse with a red handkerchief of some sort tied around her neck, he found her physique to be on the thin side, especially her friends now that he noticed. "Have you been eating properly?"

Kagome canted her head to the side perplexedly. "Oh, well we make do with what we have," She laughed it off. She didn't think she was that thin, but maybe it was just in his character to worry about others, just like a certain brunette boy back home.

Jo-Ho shook his head. "That will not do…" Displeased by her answer, he suddenly opened up the small, light brown satchel by his side and offered a bundle of goodies to the raven haired girl, who found herself sweat dropping even more at his kindness. "These are dried fish. Grandmother always says I don't eat much, so that's why I carry so much food on me," He smiled, and at this Kagome suddenly found herself blushing yet again, uttering a small thanks.

"You look fine to me," Kagome complimented, noticing that he seemed healthy and there was no bones or too much thinness showing.

A charming smile graced his face suddenly, and if one looked closer, they would notice a tinge of pink color his cheeks. "Why thank you, Kagome. You're very sweet! And might I say, you're quite the beauty; I'm sure you have many admirers waiting on you back home," He replied, furthering Kagome's embarrassment.

"Oh? Uh..me?" She laughed and waved the very idea off. "No, no, there's really no one like that," She lied, and if she could, she knew a few names off the top of her tongue, but she wouldn't admit it.

Hearing this, Serena couldn't help but whistle. "Whoa…she sure has a way with words, even though she obviously doesn't realize it," She laughed. "That Jo-Ho guy sure is the flatterer," She commented before turning to stare at her two companions. "Hey, why the sour faces?" She asked a certain silver haired half demon and a pouting blonde youth.

Inuyasha growled. "How can she just say that to him as if it was nothing?" He was referring to the priestess calling Jo-Ho 'Fine.'

"Aww…are you two upset?" Serena teased. From the sidelines, she heard Kagome laugh, and saw the young man wink at the young girl, who embarrassingly tried to hide her shyness. Sango, Miroku and Shippo were oblivious to their closeness, as they were observing the foods and items that Jo-Ho had given them.

Serena giggled away, finding the sight of both Inuyasha's and Link's jealousy quite amusing, but seeing Link's scrunched up face and small pout made him all the more cute in her opinion, so she couldn't help but tease him a little. "Link, your mouth is open wider than before! Better close it before a bird makes a nest in it," She laughed.

Red in the face, Link quickly shut his mouth and lowered his eyes to his feet embarrassed. It seemed Kagome was quite the charmer toward the opposite sex, and to see that older man cozy himself up to her, well it put him off, though he could have just ignored it if he wanted to, after all they did just meet yesterday afternoon…

Noticing the solemnity grace Link's face, the small fairy flew upon his shoulder next to his ear. "Are you jealous?" She asked, and noticing his face redden from her question, she took that as a yes. "Don't worry. She likes you more than that Jo-Ho guy," She explained as a matter of fact. "She's just too oblivious for her own good, that's all." Well maybe oblivious wasn't the word. Dense was more like it.

Inuyasha, who had heard her whispering, didn't respond nor did he acknowledge that he heard it; instead, he simply unfolded his arms and crossed over to the duo before standing in between them with an air of indifference, ignoring Kagome's and flower boy's confusion. "So, which direction takes us to that palace?" He eyed Jo-Ho expectantly.

Jo-Ho smiled before pointing across the lake. "If you take a boat and follow the stream, you'll no doubt reach the palace; you can't miss it, my friend."

Inuyasha glared. Friend? He only just met the guy. There was no way in hell he was already friends with this flower freak, but he didn't reply back.

Checking his watch from his pocket, Jo-Ho realized he was running late, and with that, he said his farewells to the group, hoping for their safe travels on their errand before flashing Kagome one last charming smile before disappearing into the woods back to Clock Town.

"Humpt…I don't like that guy," Inuyasha replied, only to receive a frown from the priestess behind him.

"I don't see why you don't like him. He's really a nice guy," Kagome said in Jo-Ho's defense, which clearly didn't set well with the half demon at all, in fact, he turned on her and fisted his hands ready to retort, but instead, he said nothing, opting to keep whatever comments to himself.

Sango and Miroku blinked at this, before sharing a look which clearly read, 'What's gotten into Inuyasha?' Normally their friend would have sputtered a bunch of insults toward the young girl, but instead he kept it all to himself. Very interesting…

Serena officially came to a conclusion that Inuyasha hated any guy who tried to put the moves on Kagome, because like she said before, Inuyasha did seem to have feelings for the girl, but she wasn't sure…no she was definitely sure Kagome held no feelings for him in return, nor did she seem the least bit interested in Jo-Ho earlier. Still, having noticed the half demon move and stand in between the two, Serena couldn't help but wonder if he did that for his and Link's sake or he was simply impatient to leave and tired of the flirting. Whatever it was, Serena was thankful, because now her companion wasn't bothered with his inner thoughts again.

"Well, he said we should take a boat there," Miroku began, and realizing there was a building atop a platform raised by four separate lengths of lumber, he pointed. "I believe we've found our boat," He motioned to the small, yet old boat nestled beneath the suspension in the murky water.

Shippo bounded over to the sign next to the ladder before turning back to his friends. "It says, closed due to fog,"

Inuyasha huffed. "I don't see why we just don't fly over. Who the hell needs a boat?"

It was at this point that Link interrupted. "Actually, since we're on our way to the palace, could be stop by the Potion Shop? I happen to know two witches there, and they might be willing to give us some information before we get too far ahead."

Miroku mused. "I don't see why we can't…Inuyasha?"

The half demon blinked. "What? Like I care. Just hurry this up."

Sango turned to Miroku before whispering into his ear. "Does he seem a little different today?"

Miroku nodded. "He's not complaining as much…" The monk whispered back, oblivious to Inuyasha's glare and sensitive hearing.

Both weren't sure how to take his sudden change in character, but it wasn't as if it was a bad thing. Still, after witnessing him hold back on his protests toward Kagome just recently and then agree to let Link do what he wanted without growing irritated, it was surprising.

"Well?" Inuyasha impatiently asked. "Are we going or aren't we?"

Sango sweat dropped. Sadly, some things just never changed. The slayer turned to her small two tailed cat by her feet. "What do you say Kirara?"

The kitten mewed in response before transforming into her much larger form, and as soon as her, Miroku and Inuyasha boarded, Shippo transformed for both Kagome and Link; this seemed like a routine if anyone observing would have noticed by now.

On their way, a sudden warmness swept through them, and the scenery they'd once been surrounded in altered when some strange phenomenon occurred. No longer were they flying through the thick, hazy air of a desolate swamp, but now they hovered before fresh greenery and clean air.

As soon as they landed on the other side, the group took in their surroundings before looking back in the direction they first came. In the distance, across the lake, they saw that everything was still murky and eerie, but as soon as they crossed over onto the other side, it wasn't so decrepit; In fact, everything seemed alive. There were fresh, green, towering trees off to the side of a sparkling small lake where a large waterfall spilled into from some high rocks above a mountain.

"It seems we've passed through some sort of barrier," Miroku said suddenly, finding the new environment quite pleasing to his eyes.

Link had to agree with him on that one; he never knew the witches to put up a barrier, though he wondered why? Perhaps to make it seem livelier in their home?

"Is that where the witches live?" Shippo asked, pointing ahead.

Centered perfectly in the midst of this beautiful scenery was a brightly colored orange house, which somewhat resembled that of a kettle, only its spout, which was normally thought to be at the side, was positioned at the top of the structure, where it acted as a chimney. The colorful Potion Shop was suspended on a fairly high platform situated atop a large tree trunk, and this tree sat directly onto a floating, wooden podium in the middle of the water, with large, colorful jars sitting at each corner, and leading up to the multicolored blue door above, was a wooden ladder. All in all, the sight seemed rather nice and not at all creepy.

High pitched shrieks resonated in the vicinity, and it was so close that the group turned their curious stares toward the sky overheard. It was there that they caught sight of two individuals souring overhead on broomsticks, cackling quite sinisterly and very much unaware of the group below. Voluminous white hair, stacked high upon their heads, fell in curls to frame their green and haggard faces. Upon their foreheads they wore a brightly colored gem which hung loosely by a silver chain, and by the looks of it, they wore dark dresses where decorative white symbols were etched into the ends of their wide sleeves.

"Oh it is a delight that we were able to find so many mushrooms for the pot!"

"I agree, but they were difficult to come by and I'm not surprised!" Remarked the louder witch. Curiously, her attention shifted around her and she inhaled a baffling scent. "Sister…do you smell that?"

The younger sister blinked. "Smell?"

It was at that moment that they turned their attention downward, and startled, they jumped back, turning to the other skeptically before whispering, their haggard voices each laced with venom and concern.

"Sister, what are these humans doing here?"

"I know not…how could they have passed our barrier, Koume?"

Kotake, with hers and her sister's large eyes, observed the strangers below before the two of them nodded in silent agreement before each flew down on their broom sticks to greet them.

Silence hovered before them as they scrutinized the travelers, who had, by no means traveled far from town to wind up at this point, and to pass their very barrier was further baffling.

Seeing the awkward staring contest begin to brew, Link stepped forward, and it was then that one of the witches suddenly pointed in sudden delight before hurriedly shaking hands with the young boy.

"Oh ho ho, my my if it isn't the boy who helped me in the woods some time back! How are you? I haven't seen you in ages!" Koume suddenly questioned, and at this her sister blinked before eyeing the others up.

Nodding, Link pointed to his companions. "We're on our way to the Deku Palace, and I brought them here in hopes of finding some answers."

Koume's attention shifted to her sister. "Well we can answer any question for you, lad, but could you answer us one question?"

Link nodded.

Kotake suddenly crossed her arms. "How is it you humans passed through our barrier? We normally don't allow outside visitors to enter," She explained.

Inuyasha crossed his arms. "Does it matter? Look, we're not here to start trouble, okay?"

Kotake snorted at the individual and his ignorance to his elders. "And what manner of human are you? I've never seen a Terminan with dog ears and silver hair," She inquired about his characteristics.

Inuyasha glared. "What the hell does that have to do with anything?" He asked, and suddenly felt Kagome glare at him, and to this he turned his head away with annoyance.

Koume sighed. "Sister, it's obvious they're not here to do us harm, so we should relax. And that nice boy is with them, so let's hear what they've come to ask."

Taking her eyes off the insolent half demon, Kotake fully understood her sister and nodded. "Very well. We shall pardon you for trespassing. Speak up now."

Shippo gulped, and hid behind his surrogate mother. Even though the witches weren't a pretty sight to look at, they were quite intimidating, and he made sure to keep out of sight for good measure.

After getting their introduction out of the way, Miroku and Sango went on to explain why they were here, and that their passage through their barrier was a mystery to them as well. The witches soon learned that these individuals were not clearly passing by on some empty cruise, but were indeed on their way to the palace, in order to restore peace to the swamp, and as unbelievable as it sounded, they did not see any lies in their eyes.

The witches shared a look.

"Yes, the barrier we put up was not only to keep intruders out, but it was to keep out unwanted evil," Koume explained. "It seems that great misfortune has plagued these woods for weeks now, I'm afraid your journey to the palace might wind up troubling…"

Kotake agreed with a nod.

"Troubling?" Sango asked.

"What has befallen the Deku Palace and its people?" Link inquired, and at this the witches sighed.

"Well," Kotake began. "The King sent out his sentries to seek out his abducted daughter who had been stolen just yesterday," She explained. "As you can see, the woods are not as they used to be, and strange occurrences have started up as of late."

Gathering what he knew from their story, Link came to the conclusion that those small saplings, which had been frozen some distance back, must have been the sentries the King had ordered to reclaim the Princess. "Do you know the cause?" Link asked, but to his disappointment, the sisters only shook their heads.

"No, as we said before, right now might not be the best of times to head out to the Palace,"

"Well as troubling as it might be, we still have no other choice," Miroku explained. "You see, we've been summoned by the Great Enchantress in Clock Town to reclaim an item from his Majesty, and we're willing to do anything at any costs to retrieve it."

Again, the sisters took a moment to whisper to one another, before silently nodding.

Koume spoke up. "We'll report this to his majesty right away. For now, you can remain here until we return."

Kotake nodded. "You see we recently have been asked by his Majesty to help his people, and since we are neighbors, it's only right that we lend a hand. Our barrier not only stretches here, but it extends further to the palace."

"It's the least we can do to help protect them from such dire consequences," Koume replied. First things first, and as the witch scrutinized the young people, she couldn't' help but scrunch up her fairly large and obtrusive nose, similar to her sister's, and shake her head with disgust. "Before granting you an audience with his Majesty, you will tidy yourselves up." Koume attention shifted away from the group and toward the massive waterfall near her cottage. "Behind that waterfall is our spring. You're welcome to use it while I'm gone."

Kotake agreed. "Yes. And as for you, young man," she pointed to Inuyasha. "You smell like a wet dog…when on earth was the last time you bathed?"

"Excuse me?" Inuyasha growled, and Kagome had to hold him back from getting in the old hag's face.

Not at all fazed by his ignorance, the old hag turned away and went to her daily chores while her sister, Koume flew off in the direction of the Palace to meet with the King.

Excitedly, Kagome turned and extended her arm above her head joyously. "Shot gun!" She declared, and at her friends puzzled looks, she lowered her backpack and sorted quickly through her belongings before quickly shuffling off, pulling Sango in the direction of the Waterfall and supposed Hot Spring with a small bundle in her hand.

Inuyasha blinked.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Serena called suddenly, and just as the girls, she too flew off in the direction of the waterfall, with Kirara, surprisingly, following after.

Now that Koume had flown away on her broomstick to the palace, and Kotake had taken to her chores of sweeping off her porch, the guys each took a seat on ground, the silence quite nice to their ears.

It was this moment that a few objects, laid scattered around the forgotten, yellow backpack, that Kagome always often carried around with her, caught young Link's interest immediately, and though he said nothing, he couldn't help but try to decipher what these strange materials sitting right in view of him meant. There were some oddly shaped devices that caught his interest. One particular object was round and blue in color that appeared to have flat buttons with symbols that reminded him of arrows along the sides, along with a couple other symbols that baffled him further, yet his attention shifted to long black cords that connected to small round objects that connected to the strange device entirely; they were curved and on one side that was in view of Link, he saw a strange letter but he couldn't fathom its meaning either.

Miroku, who sat next to Link, noticed his piqued interest at Kagome's things and therefore brushed his hand over the lid of the backpack and opened it without concern. "I see you are interested in one of the many wonders that comes from Lady Kagome's bag," He replied with a chuckle.

Inuyasha frowned. "Don't even think about it monk. If she catches you in her bag again…"

Miroku smiled innocently. "I do not believe I understand what you mean, my friend…I am simply showing Link some of her other worldly possessions such as Lady Kagome's music player that has already caught his eye," He explained while holding the small, circular contraption in one hand while holding the ear pieces in the other. He turned to the boy. "This, my friend, enables you to hear all sorts of music! Truly a magnificent object."

Shippo leaned into Link. "Yeah, she uses it sometimes to tune out Inuyasha during the night."

"Miroku I'm warning you…" Inuyasha replied. Kagome was definitely not a force to reckon with, and he knew that the actions Miroku displayed before them was of dire consequence.

Miroku ignored the half demon. "Now, now Inuyasha, I'm merely looking. Every day she brings something new to our world, and it's not every day we get the chance to see these futuristic objects. I must say, her world does fascinate me…" Miroku lowered his eyes into the bag and began rummaging through it, his ever pleasant and innocent smile still in place.

Back and forth, Link looked from Inuyasha to Miroku, wondering if perhaps what the half demon spoke of was worth acknowledging. Indeed, it seemed going through Kagome's belongings was below any of them, but still there was that small fascination with her other world that kept his interest.

Shippo peered into the bag also. "We should show Link the ninja food too!"

Inuyasha's ears perked at this. "Don't' forget, she's out of her snacks,"

Shippo frowned. Gee, and here he could have had Link taste some of the many samples from Kagome's time, even the sweets she often brought for the tyke after her many long absences.

A large white box found itself in Miroku's hand and on it was a familiar red cross that he too showed to Link, and after opening it, he revealed the various medical supplies. "These," He pointed to a small pack of lightly colored brown rectangular strips with white gauze fitted in the center. "is called bandages, and they're just like all bindings except when you pull these white coverings off like so…" He demonstrated, removing the white plastic strips from the bandage itself. "you're left with a sticky substance that allows you to cover a wound without the worry of it falling off!"

Shippo stuck the bandage on his arm as an example, and at this Link slowly nodded, while Inuyasha sighed in the background.

"They also come in various sizes and colors too," Miroku explained.

Shippo grinned. "Oh yeah! Last time I got hurt, she gave me a blue one with a smiley face on it!" He exclaimed happily, as if it were the best thing in the world.

Miroku smiled at the child, before pointing to the other medical supplies in the box. "Do not be deceived by these clear containers my friend. Inside, is not water, but alcohol."

This baffled Link. "But Kagome said she never drinks…"

At this, Miroku laughed. "Well aside from last night, Kagome does indeed not drink. This is not the type of alcohol one can drink, in fact, I believe she used this stuff on you before…let me see…when you were first wounded up on the Snowy Mountains? Yes, I believe so."

Link took a moment to recollect his memory. If he remembered correctly, Kagome had used some sort of liquid on him that had stung him terribly, and he did not appreciate the pain from it.

"Alcohol is a disinfectant as Kagome calls it, and this," He pointed to a brown bottle with different labeling on it. "is called Peroxide."

At the mentioning of this bottle, Shippo excitedly turned to Link again. "I like that stuff! Unlike the other bottle that leaves a nasty sting, this one makes your cut bubble up and somehow it gets rid of the infection…I haven't figured it out yet, but I think it's magic." Shippo exclaimed.

All of this astounded Link, and he found her treasures from her other world indeed amazing and quite beneficial as well. Still he didn't understand why the priestess had put him through more pain then not if she had only used this other bottle called Peroxide. "I'm a little confused…why two bottles that do the same yet one is more painful than the other? Wouldn't one benefit more from this so called, 'Peroxide'?"

Shippo excitedly raised his hand. "I know! I know! Peroxide is for little cuts, like a sprained knee or something, but alcohol is for deep wounds and that painful sting is the alcohol cleaning out all that dirt and bad stuff that worsens a cut."

Miroku nodded at the child's knowledge and closed the box, returning it inside Kagome's backpack.

OOO

After discovering the hidden spring behind the waterfall, Sango and Kagome had been awestruck to find that not only was it like a private oasis, but many diamonds and crystals were imbedded into the walls, casting the small cavern into a soft blue glow.

A soft moan escaped the young girl as she and her friend Sango sunk into the warm water, the warmth tingling her skin and etching a smile on her lips. Off to the side, she noticed Serena hovering around, and questionably called out to her.

"Serena? Why not join us?"

"Me? In water? I can't…If I got my wings wet, I'd drown," She replied, and at this Kagome couldn't help but ponder to herself. The little fairy was a little envious of the two human girls, and she wondered what it might be like to sit in a spring such as this without the fear of dying. Serena noticed little Kirara sitting in the shallow end of the spring, but still otherwise enjoying it also with her closed eyes.

An idea came to Kagome. "I know…" Reaching up for one of her washcloths, she dipped the rag into the spring, soaking up hot water before wringing it out and placing it to the side of her and Sango for the little fairy. "Here you go. Try it out. It feels really good!" She laughed.

And Serena did just that, fluttering herself over to it, and careful of her wings, she lowered herself into warm, steaming cloth and a content sigh escaped her. While she was not actually in the water, she still had the luxury of enjoying a nice steaming sensation of the rag beneath her. "Ahh…you're right…this is relaxing…"

Kagome laughed. "Told you."

OOO

"Hey, something fell out," Shippo noticed a small colorful bag with many flowers embroidered onto the soft material before pulling the zipper back to reveal an assortment of many colorful items. "Hey, are these more medical supplies?"

Miroku leaned over and peered into the small bag. "Hm…I have never before seen Lady Kagome with this bag. It is quite lovely."

"It smells like flowers…hey what's this?" Shippo held up a clear bottle with a pink cap that held a colorful liquid inside.

Annoyed, Inuyasha took the object from Shippo. "Will you two give it a rest already? And it's obvious from the smell that it's one of Kagome's many scents, that girly stuff if you want to call it that."

"So it makes you smell better?" Shippo asked.

"Yeah, here I'll show you how it works," Somewhat awkwardly, Inuyasha removed the pink cap from the small bottle before raising it up to meet Shippo's wrist, a way in which he had once seen kagome do once before during their journey. "Like this—" And pushing down on the small nozzle, a gust of spray unexpectantly, and with an alarming and overpowering smell, instantly collided with the half demon's face. The bottle fell to the ground and he fell into a coughing fit, cursing as he rubbed at his now stinging eyes.

Shippo watched in mild curiosity. "I don't think you're supposed to spray it in your face…let me try—" Before Shippo could reach for the bottle, Link had taken the liberty of pulling it out of reach, fearful that the same thing might happen to the child. "This seems more of a danger to men than to women, obviously…"

Inuyasha coughed repeatedly and rubbed at his eyes that stung him terribly. "Damn it all to hell!"

Shippo moved closer to Inuyasha and sniffed him, before smiling. "Hey, you're right! It does smell good, like flowers and butterflies!"

Inuyasha growled, attempting to push the child away from him, but his vision was too blurred to see straight.

Oblivious to the comical scene between Inuyasha and the perfume of Kagome's, Miroku had soon taken sudden interest in the flowery bag, with Kagome's backpack soon forgotten off to the side. In his hand, he held a small black packet, rectangular in shape with small images of fuzzy animals painted on its surface, and curious, he opened the plastic covering, revealing a cylindrical shaped device where a long string fell loosely at one end. Miroku eyed the object, quite unsure of its use, and quite bewildered, he gave the string a small tug, but nothing happened. "How strange…"

Shippo turned to the monk, and he too eyed the object with mystified interest. "What's that?"

"I'm not sure…but it must be something of importance, but the question is, what is it used for?" He commented. Miroku turned it each way and with further prodding from Shippo, Shippo suddenly took it from the monk's grasp.

Maybe it was a toy? "Hey look! It's got an x on this end…there's something white inside it…maybe we're supposed to push it out?" The child asked, and with curiosity, he poked the x, hoping it would reveal its mystery, but still nothing happened.

Inuyasha snorted, after recovering from said perfume. "Now what the heck are you into?" Noticing the tykes many failed attempts of removing whatever it was that was inside the cylindrical object, he squinted his eyes.

"Here Inuyasha, you try." Shippo handed the half demon the object.

With a roll of his eyes, he looked the small 'whatever it was' over before noticing the string hanging loose at the end of the stick like object. He tugged at it, but nothing happened. Blinking, he took hold of both ends with little to no force; he managed to somehow push the stick up into the tube revealing a white cotton strip, nearly the size of a female's index finger that had somehow been shaped into the same shape as the tube. "There…see that wasn't so hard,"

"Wow! So…what is it?"

Miroku rubbed his chin. "How interesting…hand me that for a second, Inuyasha."

Without a care, he handed the item of Kagome's to the monk's outstretched hand, and while the monk observed for what seemed like the tenth time, Inuyasha couldn't help but sweat drop when he repeatedly pushed and pulled on the stick, revealing and then re-hiding the cotton, and it annoyed the half demon so much, that he struck Miroku with a glare. "Will you stop that already!"

With too much force, Miroku accidentally pushed too hard on the stick, and the cotton fell completely out of its original place, onto the grass before him.

"You broke it," Shippo frowned. Now Kagome would be really upset.

However, this did not faze Miroku at all; in fact, he picked up the small cotton and realized it was still attached to the string, which helped him sum of its entire purpose. "I do believe it was meant to come out of this plastic tube…"

"Huh?"

"Allow me to demonstrate. I believe this device is meant for severe wounds, just as many of Lady Kagome's medical supplies, but we have never been so injured to the point that we would need this, all with the exception of Inuyasha who succumbed to many fatal injuries in the past, and given that he is a half demon, there are likely no reasons he should need these as we might."

"Yeah, so what's it for Miroku?" Inuyasha asked quite curious.

"I believe that if a wound is too great, it can be used to stop the flow of the blood, or keep the patient from bleeding to death. It's simple my friends. You place this inside a wound, given that its deep enough and you push it inside, allowing for this cotton to block the blood flow," Miroku explained.

Shippo mused quietly before his gaze fell on the string. "Yeah, that makes sense, but what about the string? What's it do?"

Again Miroku had a reasonable explanation for this. "I believe that it is used to pull the object out, so that it doesn't get stuck inside…and then removed for later purposes, perhaps cleaning the wound properly once the blood flow has lessened, it makes sewing the wound up much easier."

After remaining silent for so long, observing and witnessing the small scene before him, he suddenly found his curiosity speaking louder than his thoughts. "If that's so…then how does something so small block such a huge wound?"

Miroku scratched his face, musing to himself. "Shippo, hand me one of Kagome's water bottles."

The child did just that, and after removing the lid, he handed the clear container to the monk, who took it without hesitation. "If my theory is right, this cotton should expand as soon as it is moistened, and I do not believe a lot is required for such purposes." With that said, he poured a small amount of water onto the cotton and all eyes suddenly grew wide in surprise.

Shippo's mouth flew open and he awed at the sight, and Link couldn't help but widen his eyes. "Whoa, it did get bigger!"

"Well I'd be damned…the monk was right," Inuyasha muttered to himself.

Excitedly, the little fox child reached for Kagome's flowery bag and rummaged inside of it for more amazing and mysterious objects. "I wonder what else she has in here! Hey, what about this Miroku?" Shippo handed the monk a small brightly colored, yellow object, square in shape.

Glancing at the soft, silken fabric, he pulled it away and found that it contained a thin, cushion-like mass of soft material, almost the length of his palm, and it was shaped like an hourglass no less. "Hmm…how interesting" Turning it over, he noticed a rectangular covering on the back and after pulling it away, it revealed a sticky substance. How interesting indeed. "It's like Lady Kagome's bandages, only backwards…" Motioning for Shippo to approach him, he lowered the object down and after pushing the child's pants up, he wrapped it around the child's leg, with the sticky part facing out. It seemed to him that overlapping the fabric would indeed allow for it to stick.

Shippo looked at the oddly placed bandage. "It feels weird…and it's too big."

Inuyasha observed the whole scene. "Looks stupid to me."

For some reason, this didn't seem right to either of the three, Miroku, Link and Shippo, due to their little knowledge of Kagome's medical supplies.

"Maybe it's gauze, and the sticky stuff keeps it in place?" Shippo asked.

Miroku nodded. "Yes, that does make sense." With that figured out, Miroku returned her belongings, or what was left and usable, placed back into her flowery bag before returning it into the yellow backpack. However, just as he was about to stop pillaging through her belongings, he noticed another mystery inside her bag, and it was a secret compartment that housed a truly divine piece of fabric, one that had his mouth watering at the sight. "My friends, I believe I have just found one of the many treasures that our dear priestess owns…"

"What's that Miroku?" Shippo asked curiously.

Without a second to spare, he revealed the thin fabric to his friends, and it looked exactly as Inuyasha had described it only yesterday afternoon, in his sketch in the dirt. A brightly colored pink and black two piece, enlaced with two ribbons of opposite colors, were embroidered on each side of the lower half where the strings met with the hips, and one ribbon at the upper half centered in the middle.

Miroku's eyes sparkled. "Truly a remarkable sight, wouldn't you agree?" He smirked at young Link, whose face had darkened to a scarlet hue, especially at the directed comment from the monk to himself.

Shippo blinked. "Do you like it Link? Kagome used to always wear it before Miroku showed up."

Miroku looked at the child. "You have seen her wear this?"

"Yeah. She used to wear it when we were near a stream or lake whenever it was hot and go for a swim…but like I said before, she never wears it any more now that you're around." He turned away yet eyed the monk from the corner of his eye. "Perverted monk…"

Inuyasha suddenly snickered at this, while the monk felt entirely appalled for being blamed, and that it was his fault, his very existence to his group that he would never get to see the fair and lovely Kagome in her bikini. Miroku blamed his once cursed hand…

OOO

After being granted an audience with the King, Koume hastily made her way back to the shop, her thoughts conjuring up many scenarios of the confrontation between these newcomers and the King. The witch pondered briefly, if there was truly anything these humans could do to help them, and if possible, would they go out and search for the abducted princess. Koume, herself wasn't sure, but she and her sister would soon find out if these people were who they said they would be.

While her broom carried her through the skies, a constant and echoing noise resonated beneath the woods below her, and curious, she stopped mid-flight and searched with her eyes for the source. If she didn't know any better, she'd say she recognized that pitiful and irritating wail. "Sister will have a fit if I bring him back to the house…" She sighed. Then again, if she didn't, then that feeling would no doubt crawl up inside her…how troublesome…"

OOO

A sigh of relief flooded over the priestess and she happily wrapped her beige towel around her form, before combing out the knots in her hair with her fingers. "That felt great!"

From the sidelines, Serena agreed. "I can see why you humans love it so much! I could sit in that rag forever…thanks for that Kagome."

"You're welcome. We should do this more often," She replied.

Sango smiled, squeezing the water out of her long, brunette hair before tossing it over her bare back. Lowering herself down, she picked up her pink kimono and pulled the pink fabric over her shoulders before sliding her arms through the sleeves. "It was nice. It's been a while since we enjoyed ourselves like this."

The priestess agreed before reaching for her neatly folded school uniform off to the side of the spring. At least now, thanks to her detergent, she could wear her school uniform again. All The blood that had been previously stained in the fabric was gone, and there were no stains or spots to be seen.

Ever so nosey, and always one to speak her own thoughts out loud, little Serena, the fairy, couldn't help but eye the slayer from behind, her eyes, glimpsing the scar on her back before she fully pulled her kimono closed. "Hey Sango…can I ask you something?"

The slayer curiously turned her attention to the fairy. "What's that?"

"Not to be rude, but how did you get such a scar on your back? Was it in battle?"

After asking such a question, everyone in the cave paused, and Kagome couldn't help but frown to herself; she of course knew the cause of her scar, and it wasn't something her friend wished to talk about.

Seeing this silence, Serena felt her wings droop, and she quickly apologized when she saw the slayer lower her gaze to the ground before tying her hair back loosely.  _'Uh oh, I did it again…Link always said my mouth would bring trouble…'_

Despite the fairy's anxiousness to take back what she had said, Sango offered a small yet feeble smile before shaking her head slowly. "It was a long time ago and to be honest, it a was an accident…" Sango didn't say anymore on the subject, and Serena didn't bother to pry any further.

Serena suddenly brightened up when a thought suddenly came to her. "Well…if that's the case, then I happen to know of a few stray fairies that can help. You see, they have magical powers that can help heal really bad wounds, and even scars."

Though the information seemed much appreciated, Sango simply smiled. "No, it is fine. This scar is a reminder of all that I have endured, and accomplished."

Serena understood but she sighed nonetheless. "Just like Link…"

Kagome perked up at the mentioning of Link, and she couldn't help speak up. "You mean the scars on his body and his hand?"

Serena couldn't help but snicker at this, causing the young raven haired girl to curiously stare at her. "Ohh…so you got a good look at his body?" She teased, causing Kagome to blush and Sango to curiously stare between the two.

"What? No! Not like that," Kagome replied, shaking her hands in front of her. What in the world?

"What are you two talking about?" Sango asked.

Serena once again tittered. "Kagome said she was looking at Link's body…very closely if I might add," Serena stared at the priestess's open mouth and laughed out loud. "See? She's red in the face! Told you!"

Sango smiled and Kagome denied the very thought, though she couldn't help blush further.

"No, I saw it when I was helping heal his wounds before."

The fairy couldn't help herself, as she fluttered next to Sango before perching herself on the slayer's shoulder, her eyes staring at the blushing school girl in front of her. "So…you and Link seem awfully close recently…" She commented.

"No closer than we have been…why?" Kagome hesitantly asked, not liking where this conversation going. She swore that this conversation reminded her of how her three friends back home would try to pry into her private life, and it usually centered around Hojo or Inuyasha. "There's nothing going on between us—" Before she could explain further, Serena shook her little fairy head and interrupted.

Serena didn't give up. "Oh really? Because that's not what I saw…Girl, don't even deny it," She said, smirking inwardly at the faint blush cover her cheeks, and the fairy knew Kagome remembered. "Does the Stock Pot Inn ring a bell? Or how about you and Link alone together?"

"Huh? Wait, Kagome, did something happen between you and Link that night?" Sango asked. An image of her and Link together suddenly brought a blush to her face. "Did he tell you about what had happened before you were rescued."

Before Kagome could reply, Serena yet again interrupted. "Yeah, and he said he'd be her shield and protect her too!" She giggled.

Sango and Kagome blushed, and when the slayer noticed that the young girl didn't deny it, the slayer couldn't help but place a delicate hand to her own mouth, smiling to herself.

"Sango, you should have been there. It was so intense!" She exclaimed, despite Kagome's silent protests to stop. "I mean there was touching, there was eye contact, ohh and there was kissing!"

The slayer suddenly gaped and did a double take. Her brown, large eyes stared at Kagome incredulously and then to the fairy on her shoulder. "Kagome? Wait, but what about Inuyasha?"

Serena's laughing suddenly halted and a silence suddenly fell in between the three of them. "Wait, wait, wait…you and Inuyasha?" She fluttered in front of Kagome's face, her pink light darkened. "I thought the two of you were just friends…do you guys have some history or?"

Kagome sent a quick glare to Sango, who silently apologized behind the fairy's back before sending her eyes to the questioning Serena in front of her. "We're just friends, me and Inuyasha…it was a long time ago. He…preferred someone else," She admitted. "I guess he couldn't get over his ex," She faked a laugh. "And there was no kissing involved," Kagome couldn't help but blush further, to the point where her face took on a lovely hue of scarlet.

Serena wanted to roll her eyes. "There was definitely kissing Sango. Don't even try to deny it, Kagome. A kiss on the cheek is still considered kissing." At the sight of Kagome's open mouth, the fairy continued. "You should be proud of yourself. I haven't seen the boy smile so long in a long time…even if it wasn't a lot of lip action…" Serena sighed.

Wanting to voice her thoughts out loud, Sango found herself merely staring, stunned and tongue tied at the two. So Kagome had kissed Link? Or did Link kiss her? The priestess even admitted to not feeling anything for Inuyasha anymore, which certainly meant that much had indeed changed during their arrival to Termina. Could it be that, because of Inuyasha's sudden change in character that he also knew of Kagome's unexpected infatuation with their companion, Link? Was she truly interested in the boy? There was little about this situation that Kagome had yet to share with her fully, and she hoped some light would be shined on this soon.

A small cry disrupted her train of thought, and the slayer suddenly turned her attention to kagome, noticing that she, now fully clothed, was holding little fairy Serena in her palm closely. "What happened?"

Kagome looked up worriedly. "I don't know, she suddenly passed out," She replied, quite concerned when she saw her pink light suddenly dimmed and brighten, as if out of focus. "Serena?" She called, and when she caught sight of her fluttering wings, a sigh escaped her.

Serena raised herself up from Kagome's palm. "Wow…I suddenly felt really dizzy…"

"Maybe we've been in here too long, and it's the heat from the spring?" Sango asked, and judging by Kagome's agreement, the little fairy accepted this. "Well, just to be safe, let's head back, so that the guys can have their turn in the spring."

Kagome and Serena nodded.

OOO

While in the moment of sweeping her porch off, a sudden change in the air turned Kotake's attention away from the lecherous boys down below, going through what appeared to be the young girl's large satchel and to the woods to her right. "I sense a disturbance brewing..."

As if to answer her question, Koume suddenly appeared from the tree tops and soured to the shop ahead, carrying with her a small green bundle, its constant and ever present wailing which caused Kotake to grip her boom tightly and her brow to twitch violently.

As Koume hovered on her broomstick, the boys couldn't help but pause in their search of the mysterious things from Kagome's backpack and look up to the witch questionably before Koume suddenly dropped whatever it was onto the ground before them before rejoining her sister on the porch, who seemed none too pleased about the unexpected surprise.

"Sister! Explain why you brought that misfit here, again?" Kotake barked at her younger sibling, who did nothing more but lower her head apologetically.

"Forgive me, but he kept crying. I couldn't just leave him there, stuck in that tree,"

"Yes you can, just look the other way and keep going!" Kotake replied with a wave of her hand. "Maybe it'll teach him a lesson for once!"

Koume sighed. "You're so cruel, sister…"

"Thank you, I sometimes worry about you, but thank you," With that said, she resumed sweeping the porch while her sister, Koume, brought word from his majesty, to which her ears were itching to hear.

OOO

All eyes remained fixed on the small, paunchy, familiar green man, who's appearance was anything but pleasing, and yet questioning all the same. The little guy's tight, fitted one piece green suit was torn in several places, covered in dirt from head to toe.

A twitch developed beneath the half demon's eye, as he stared over his shoulder at the crying and sobbing little man. If it was one thing, it was another. And here he thought he'd seen the last of Tingle… "Shit…" He cursed.

With a pair of lacy panties twisted around his fingers, Miroku offered a kind smile to the little guy. "What a surprise. How have you been?" He thought for a moment, trying to remember his name... "Tingle was it?"

Tingle's eyes, though reddened from his obsessive crying moments before, caught sight a familiar silver haired man, the very man who had the audacity to show his face after all that he had done to him way back in Great Bay. "Inuyasha…" The name fell from his tongue distastefully.

Not bothered by the use of his name, Inuyasha merely eyed the small guy. "What the hell are you doing here?" He asked without so much of a care.

Though it was a mystery as to why Tingle was upset, the little guy, pushed himself off his bottom and proceeded to stand, feet apart and hands clenched at his sides as he sent Inuyasha a glare that was half met. "Tingle hates you! How could you Inuyasha!?"

Miroku and Shippo stared at the half demon, while Link couldn't help but watch as a long strand of yellowish snot fell down Tingle's nose and at the top of his lip before sniffing it back in; the sight was very appalling to Link, yet he said nothing but sent the man a sad glance.

Shippo frowned at Inuyasha. "Now what did you do?"

"Me? In case you haven't noticed, I've been sitting here this entire time, Shippo!" Inuyasha remarked as a matter of fact, and Miroku nodded in agreement, still the monk couldn't help but wonder what could have upset the little guy so much; the last he remembered, him and Inuyasha were supposedly best friends.

"It's your fault! All of it! Because of you Tingle got stuck in a tree with a turtle trying to kill Tingle!" Tingle ranted very much outraged, still speaking in third person as always.

Still, the half demon didn't seem fazed and he questioned Tingle's sanity. "What the heck are you going on about? How is that my fault?"

Tingle pointed his little finger at him. "If you didn't abandon Tingle in Great Bay, Tingle never would have gotten into this mess!"

This bit of information caught Link off guard. "As I recall, we had rescued you, but I do not remember seeing you with us on the beach…" Link found himself wondering. In truth, he had thought the little guy had gone his own way before hand, but apparently that had not been the case.

Tingle scoffed at the mere mention of 'rescue.' "Inuyasha, you pushed Tingle off that flying feline! How could you? Tingle thought you were his friend?" He cried, but that only caused Inuyasha to blink.

All eyes fell on the half demon, and he returned his own with a look that said, 'what.'

"The weirdo was getting on my nerves…so I pushed him off…" He admitted, surprising his friends, and unnerving Tingle to no end. Hell, Inuyasha had thought he'd done his friends and himself a favor; at least he ended up with one less headache.

Miroku, placing the small clothing onto the ground, struck his friend a disappointed look. "You didn't…" As he remembered correctly, before escaping the burning fortress, Tingle had been out cold. Now that he remembered it, he had forgotten about the guy after that, and therefore, there hadn't been any questions regarding Tingle's disappearance. "I would think you of all people would know better, my friend. At the time, he was clearly unconscious…"

Inuyasha glared. "No, he was staring at me…not to mention drooling!" Inuyasha shivered at the image and glanced at the irate fairy man off to the side. "See? He's okay, so there's no reason to get upset about it. Besides, if I remember correctly, we did save your ass from getting burned," Inuyasha replied, hoping it would shed light on Tingle's obsessive rant, but judging by the sight of Tingle's temper, it hadn't. "What's that word Kagome uses…oh yeah, stop being such a damn drama queen!"

Fed up, Tingle stomped his foot and turned his back to the group of boys. "From this day on, Tingle and Inuyasha are no longer friends! Tingle hates you!" With that said, he walked away, but unfortunately he didn't get very far when he suddenly stumbled over his own two feet before crashing chin first into the ground.

Everyone sweat dropped.

Hearing small sobs escape him, Link couldn't help but stand up and cross over to Tingle before kneeling down and offering him a hand up. "I apologize for Inuyasha's mistreatment towards you Tingle."

Tingle's eyes watered and he took the boy's hand before returning to his feet, though he didn't turn to face the group. He sniffled and blew his nose into his sleeve before wiping at his face furiously with his hands. "Tingle is not mad at you, fairy boy…Tingle is sad…Tingle needs to return to town…but Tingle's balloon is gone…" He sniffled, and the bags under his eyes told Link that he probably had a hard time sleeping since they last saw him. "What will Tingle do?" He muttered to himself.

Miroku, Link and Shippo pitied him, and after sending Inuyasha a disappointed look, the half demon felt his eye twitch in annoyance.

Unsure of what to do, now that Tingle was among them and in a poor state of mind and appearance, Link couldn't help but awkwardly scratch his cheek, before turning back to look at Inuyasha, who had clearly read the look on the boy's face before he opened his mouth.

"No. There is no way he's coming with us," Inuyasha glared, and Link couldn't help but sweat drop.

"Come now Inuyasha, there's no reason to get upset," Miroku replied. "Having him tag along with us wouldn't be that much trouble.

Inuyasha glares. "The little guy is nothing but trouble. Remember when he got in the way at the fortress?"

Even though Inuyasha did have a reason to not like Tingle, Link had to admit that the little guy was more trouble than most. After all, Tingle did blow their cover when they had first attempted to sneak into the stronghold, which had resulted in Link taking a different route, under water to sneak inside without the assailment of fire arrows thrown at them.

Annoyed, the little man crossed his arms and turned his nose into the air. "Tingle doesn't want to go anywhere with Inuyasha!"

"Yeah, don't force it on him," Inuyasha agreed, thankful that he might yet be saved from some headaches later on.

"Tingle," Miroku suddenly called out to him. "Where are you headed right now? The least we could do for you is have you tag along with us."

A growl escaped the half demon. "Monk, you don't know when to stop! You're worse than Kagome!" Inuyasha argued, glaring at Miroku who returned the glare back.

Miroku looked at Inuyasha. "I will not take that as an insult. In fact, I'll take that as a compliment. For Lady Kagome is pure at heart…"

Inuyasha was taken aback from this and suddenly felt the urge to roll his eyes. "Miroku, have you looked at yourself lately? There is nothing  _'pure'_  about you. You say that you're a holy monk, but we all know the truth. You're nothing but a lecher that goes around pilfering through young girls belongings! You even go so far as to ask them to bear your children, and if that doesn't help, you grope them every chance you get!"

Miroku felt his eye brow twitch at this, but he didn't deny of it of course. The only reason he did what he did was because he took after his father. It was in his blood. "And you my friend are no better than an insolent child with no respect—"

"Oh shove it Miroku!"

Before Miroku could say anything, he was interrupted by a high pitched voice saying, "Oh what is this?" before looking down to find that Tingle had suddenly found one of Kagome's bikini tops. "Oh that's—" Before the monk could explain the use of such clothing, Tingle suddenly tied the strings around his cone shaped head with the bikini top covering each of his eyes.

"Ooh! Are these some type of new goggles?" Tingle asked, his vision blinded by the strange contraption.

Inuyasha snickered at this, and he would have said it was, but suddenly he felt his ears twitch at the sound of feminine laughter some ways back, and he stood up. "Well that's my que to leave…" He walked away, but not before turning back to Link, who merely blinked in question. "You coming, Link?"

"Huh?" Puzzled, Link stood up and followed after the retreating half demon, before looking over his shoulder curiously. From a distance, he saw the girls returning back from their bath, and it dawned on him that he and Inuyasha were making an escape.

Without question as to why they were headed into the Woods of Mystery, Link continued after Inuyasha quietly, his thoughts puzzled as to why the half demon had wanted him to follow after him in the first place. It didn't make sense. Normally he would have turned his nose in the air and looked or gone in the opposite direction, but this was not the case.

An ear piercing shriek suddenly resonated throughout the woods, and Link flinched at the sound before stopping and looking back, but he and Inuyasha were well out of sight of the witch's cabin to see anything. Still, Link recognized the scream all too well.

Noticing the youth pause, Inuyasha stopped and with his sensitive hearing, identified Kagome as the source of the noise. "She'll get over it," He replied before continuing on, much to Link's dismay. "Don't worry about it."

Link complied silently, but after a few short minutes of wandering through the foliage and taking random paths, he couldn't help but lag behind. His blue eyes were glued to the half demon in front of him. For whatever reason that it was, Inuyasha had saved himself and had given Link the opportunity to escape, but why he was leading him through the woods was indeed a mystery to Link. Was there really any need to go this far?

Deciding this was probably far enough, the half demon turned, and when he noticed the large distance placed between him and the boy, he couldn't help but fold his arms in his sleeves.

Also pausing in his step, he looked into Inuyasha's amber eyes, and for a moment, he couldn't decipher what was going through the half demon's head that had caused him to drag him this far out and away from the others. "I do not mean to be rude…" Link began, and when it seemed he had his fullest attention, he continued. "Why did you drag me out here?"

Inuyasha arched a brow. "Isn't it obvious? I'm looking for those murderous turtles," He replied as if it was common knowledge, and this only caused Link to blink in stupidity.

Awkwardly, Link rubbed the back of his neck, feeling the area stiffen lightly. Was that what it was? Looking around the area they occupied, there were no sightings of the giant reptiles, in fact, the woods were quiet. Blue eyes returned to Inuyasha's, and he returned the stare just the same. "Inuyasha…"

"What?"

"Why are you suddenly so talkative towards me now?" Link asked, removing his hand from the back of his neck to rest at his side.

The half demon narrowed his gaze. "Why, you got a problem with me talking to you?" He asked gruffly, but Link only shook his head at this.

"No…just curious…"

Inuyasha unfolded his arms, and for a moment, he seemed conflicted with his inner thoughts. "Look…I'm just going to say this once…" He began, and with an irritated scowl, he closed his eyes and sighed. "Sorry…for treating you like I have in the past…"

Link blinked. Wait, what? He was apologizing?

Satisfied that he had gotten that out of the way, Inuyasha couldn't help but sigh. At least he had gotten that off of his chest, but he still felt the awkward tension in the air surrounding himself and the boy. Before passing Link and returning to the others, his ears twitched at the sound of something snapping nearby.

Link also heard the disruption in the woods, and in but a matter of seconds his sword was drawn and he took on a defensive stance beside the half demon, who couldn't help but observe the boy quietly before turning to his surroundings.

"How well do you know these woods?" Inuyasha found himself asking. His hand rested on the hilt of his sword as his eyes searched around him.

Link narrowed his eyes. "Not too well, I'm afraid," He replied, his blue gaze also searching through the foliage around him.

Suddenly, the pebbles at their feet shook, and suspicious, Link and Inuyasha stared directly ahead, down the path where an alarming chorus of shrieking resonated followed after by a questionable sound resembling that of clashing blades.

In an instant, Link recognized the noise, and before he could move out of harm's way, a blur of white flooded his vision, and he was suddenly swept off his feet. Because Inuyasha had reacted quickly, he managed to pull himself and Link out of the path of the frightened monkeys and spinning turtles. The sight was baffling in any case, but Link had come to the assumption that the monkeys had stirred up the irritation of the turtles, known as Snappers.

"Well, I guess we found the murderous turtles," Inuyasha replied.

Link nodded. "They are hostile, so I'm not surprised Tingle ran into trouble." From his place in the tree, Link turned to Inuyasha. "Thanks for that."

Annoyed, the half demon leapt from the branch and folded his arms in his sleeves, while Link managed to safely jump to the bottom. "Don't get used to it. Anyways, lets head back."

Agreeing, Link aided the half demon through the Woods of Mystery, and after a few moments of walking down the pathways, they found themselves safely back at the entrance, where the orange cottage and waterfall in the distance greeted them.

"And where exactly have you two been?" Kagome asked, her hands placed on each side of her hips as she leaned into Inuyasha with a hint of annoyance in her eyes.

Inuyasha didn't seem bothered. "Exploring the woods."

Narrowing her brown eyes, the priestess shook her head, her raven locks fanning around her before crossing her arms defiantly. "Whatever. Just go get your baths over with." Not long after hers and Sango's bath, she had returned to the camp and what did she stumble upon? Miroku, Shippo, and some weird little man dressed in some gaudy, tight green outfit with a cone head pilfering through her belongings, and to make matter worse, they were unwrapping her personal items and trying them on as if it was nothing to be ashamed of! Of course she had pictured Miroku as the kind of creep to rummage through her things, but somehow he got Shippo involved and worse, some weird little man! Kagome had found her things in disarray, and even her underwear was on display.

Kagome felt the fire inside her rise up, and she clenched her hands. "Well?" She glared at the half demon who refused to budge from his spot, settling only to stare at her as if she had grown three heads, and Link on the other hand, well he wasn't even looking her in the eyes, for whatever reason, she was unsure.

From the sidelines, Sango sat beside Kagome's backpack with Kirara nuzzled in her lap, and she sweat dropped. Even she was irritated, but after delivering enough blows to the lecherous monk, she felt much better. On the other hand, Serena sat with Sango, quiet for a first as she witnessed the priestess nearly go off on Inuyasha.

With a shrug of his shoulders, and not wanting to tempt fate into sitting him just yet, Inuyasha sauntered away from the riled up priestess, with his hands placed behind his head nonchalantly. However, when he realized Link wasn't following, he stopped and glanced over his shoulder.

Realizing Link was still standing before her, Kagome blinked. "Link?" Before she could ask him what was wrong, and why he wasn't looking her in the eyes, she couldn't help but remember the conversation between her and Serena in the spring, and she found herself looking down quite embarrassed and awkward.

" _Don't even try to deny it, Kagome. A kiss on the cheek is still considered kissing."_

Kagome blushed. Well, she did kiss him, but it wasn't as if she did it because she held feelings for him. Right? The kiss had been a thank you. It was nothing more than that…But thinking back on the time she and Link were alone together in the room back in town, Kagome couldn't help but remember all that had happened between them. When she cleaned his wounds, her fingers had lingered longer than they should have on his chest, and then when she had realized they had been close to kissing, Kagome recalled how nervous and timid she felt, and just looking into his eyes had been a challenge. In all honesty, it reminded her of having a crush on some boy in school.

Then when Link mentioned he had something important to tell her that night, she grew fidgety and embarrassed because she had thought he was going to ask her out, but instead he revealed that she had been rescued before anything awful had befallen her from the clutches of Sakon.

Still, why did she suddenly assume then that he was going to confess his love to her? Kagome had jumped to conclusions, and still that hadn't been the case at all.

And then…

" _Kagome, I'll be your shield," He softly voiced. "I'll protect you…"_

She couldn't help but hear his voice replay those few short words to her, and it had been enough to make her swoon almost. At the time, her heart had skipped a beat, and her stomach seemed to perform summersaults along with those small little butterflies. Link…he was serious about protecting her…If Kagome didn't know any better, she'd think he had confessed to her, but she didn't think that at all. Still, Kagome found herself blushing at the mere thought of it all.

Unaware of Kagome's thoughts, Link found himself nervously rubbing the back of his neck. He wasn't sure why he had fallen silent before her. Well one thing was certain, he felt bad that the guys had rummaged through her things, and he wanted to apologize for not doing anything to stop it, but he couldn't find his voice.

Looking back into her eyes, Link couldn't help but blush when he found her staring back at him. The priestess's face had taken on a hue much like his own, but what really caught him off guard was her passionate gaze, directed at him no less. It shocked him, and he felt his chest tighten suddenly. What was she thinking about?

Nervously, Kagome found herself fixing the hem of her skirt. "Link…h-how are your injuries?"

Link gulped. "They're um…I think almost healed," He replied.

With a roll of his eyes, and a glare directed at Inuyasha by the oldest witch up on her porch, Inuyasha decided to interrupt the small moment between the swordsman and the priestess. Grabbing Link's head, he pulled him away from Kagome, much to their surprise and pushed him ahead toward the waterfall where he was sure Miroku and the others were bathing.

The slayer's eyes widened, and when she saw her female friend turn around, flustered and embarrassed, she placed hand over her mouth. It was just as Serena had said. Kagome was in love with Link or she didn't realize it, and surprisingly, the little fairy hadn't said a word.

OOO

After arriving at the hot spring, Inuyasha found himself snickering at Miroku, who clearly ignored him. From what he could see, the monk had two lumps on his head and his nose had taken quite the hit, and he could only guess that Sango had joined in with her female friend. "She got you good this time, monk." After discarding his robe of the fire rat, he saw Shippo scowling on the other side of the spring. "What's with that face, Shippo?"

The child turned and pointed his little finger at the half demon. "You knew she was coming, didn't you? Now I'm grounded! Kagome says I can't play her Gameboy for a week, and I was already on the fourth level!" Shippo complained.

"Hey, you were the ones going through her things. Link and I had nothing to do with it," Replied the half demon.

Annoyed, Shippo struck Inuyasha with a glare before turning his emerald gaze to Link. The look the kit shot the boy read one word, and that was 'traitor.'

Because he didn't seem to have an ounce of care at the moment, Inuyasha reclined into the steamy water, feeling all his aches and pains lift away. It felt nice to kick back and relax sometimes, and this was just what he needed. Inuyasha closed his eyes in contentment before opening them. Across the steamy mist, he made out Tingle's figure, sitting on rim of the hot spring, dipping his dainty feet into the water, and just like the monk, he was also sporting many bumps and bruises. Inuyasha didn't care.

After removing his clothes and piling them to the side, Link relaxed into the spring, but he couldn't help but look at Inuyasha. "Gameboy?" Link whispered in confusion.

"It's some children's game from Kagome's world," Inuyasha replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

With that said, the four cleansed themselves in the steamy bath, and staying no longer than twenty minutes in the hot water, they quickly dressed and prepared for their confrontation with the King.


	59. Troubled Crown

Due to the witches' persistence to cleanse themselves, the group managed to gather their things and head out, following behind the two sorceresses as they soared through the skies toward the palace ahead.

From her place on Kirara, Kagome couldn't help but shoot Tingle an annoyed glance from behind. This time, she had decided to catch a ride with Sango and Inuyasha, leaving only Miroku and Link to catch a ride with Shippo. From the corner of her eye, she watched as Tingle clung to Miroku, still wearing the smile he wore when he had attempted to introduce himself, but at the time she'd been so upset and horrified, and she still couldn't forgive him for wearing her favorite bra. Apparently Link, Miroku and Inuyasha were acquainted with the small man, and as a favor to him, they would make sure he returned safely back to town, or at least part of the way.

Frustrated still, she turned her eyes back to the front, and as Kirara lowered herself closer to the trees below, Kagome held her arms securely around Sango's waist. A few moments later, she couldn't help but look back at Link before looking away seconds later. Kagome often found herself looking in his general direction from time to time, and from the way her thoughts were racing, she had a pretty good idea why. Kagome had realized, she did indeed feel something for the young boy, but considering her terrible luck with the half demon some time back, she couldn't help but feel guarded, and allowing her feelings to blossom like it had in the past only to get trampled on later, she couldn't allow it. Still…she wanted to wait, only until she was certain what she felt for Link was real.

What felt like a small joy ride through the clean air, thanks to Koume and Kotake's force field, the group landed near the edge of a large pond, where small water lilies laid scattered atop in several places on the murky water.

"This is where we part ways," Kotake exclaimed as she and her sister turned to face the group.

"Take this," Koume handed a small wooden leaf, engraved with golden markings of the crest of the Royal Family to Link. "You'll need this to get past the guards. The King awaits your arrival, impatiently might I add…"

Kagome thanked them, and once the witches waved their goodbyes, the group turned their attention to the path before them.

A bridge, made from three wooden planks, floated atop the pond, and as the travelers walked along it, one at a time, their weight caused the bridge to dip ever so slightly, shifting somewhat from time to time, in which point made crossing somewhat unpleasant. Obviously this bridge wasn't meant for humans, but still, after managing to cross safely, they found themselves standing before an erect and fortified palace. The interior was protected by a massive wall, painted in reds and greens and whites, and it was fashioned out of the same material as the bridge. Atop the structure, which obscured their view of the palace, sat sharp spears hoisted as a means of representing the true power of the King, they thought.

"So this is it?" Sango asked.

Miroku nodded. "I'm sure that our presence inside might stir up a disturbance, I'm afraid. Gathering what we've been told, only Dekus inhabit this part of the swamp."

"And outside visitors are rare," Link replied, stepping past the others.

A gap between the walls was guarded by two Deku guards, each fashioned with many colorful leaves around their bodies. Their orange eyes beheld the sight of the strangers stepping foot into their territory, and hostility and an unwillingness to allow them passage made itself present. They were equipped with threatening spears, and their leaves shook as they hopped in place, shaking their heads at the absurdity of this unexpected visit.

"Halt! This is the palace of the Deku Kingdom!" One of the scrubs exclaimed. "Only those on official business may pass and meet with our King!"

Sango, holding her boomerang upon her back, stepped forward. "We were told that his Majesty wishes to speak with us."

Miroku nodded. "And it is of important business that we speak to him immediately."

"Impossible!" The second scrub remarked, pointing its spear at the older woman, while scoffing at the mere thought. "Have you not been informed of the tragedy that's befallen our people?!"

Startled, the Deku's friend hurriedly whispered into the others ear. "Don't forget that they're only humans. So news probably hasn't spread that far out of our swamp."

In response to that, the Deku only scoffed, turning its head to the side before glaring at the group. "Unless you are of Deku blood, you shall not pass!"

Sighing, Link held up the small item Koume entrusted to him, and from their startled jolts and ceaseless shaking, he put it away. "Now, can we pass?" He asked.

"The seal of the Royal Family!" Exclaimed the Deku with fright. How could it be possible that these humans had it? Since they were in possession of it, then that meant that these people were trusted by the King.

Since the one Deku didn't have the sense to move out of his path which only furthered Inuyasha's annoyance, the half demon stepped over the wooden creature, with his friends following after down the large stretch toward the entrance ahead.

Sweat dropping, Link hurried after the half demon, warning him, as for the rest of the group to keep their heads and eyes low when in the presence of the King. Sometimes the King's temper had a way of lashing out on anyone who felt they had a higher sense of superiority than himself.

With widened eyes, the guard stood flabbergasted to his spot, watching as the humans sauntered down the path toward the Royal Chamber, before shaking his leaves in a fit of rage. "We've never actually had someone walk past us before!" And he didn't even get the chance to allow them to enter properly.

"Yeah…but they had the seal, so I think we should let them g—"

"Hmpt!" Annoyed, the bossier scrub stood rooted to his spot, glaring at nothing in particular out across the pond before him and his partner. If it was one thing that upset him, it was disrespect.

OOO

After emerging into the spacious room, the group was overwhelmed by a musty smell that hung in the air. The walls, though decorated with many banners, were mostly bare, save for some vines stringing down the sides of the room. In the middle of the room sat a large fire pit, and it blazed, its smoke filling the atmosphere around them in a shallow haze, and it was enough to make their eyes water.

The hustle and bustle inside had come as such a surprise to everyone, and they had not expected servants running this way and that, some mostly scampering around them while shooting them with curious stares. Save the noise of shuffling feet and the heavy breathing from the worn out and exhausted Scrubs, the loudest was the booming voice of a rather displeased Deku.

Across the room, seated upon a decorative pedestal, draped in many leafy materials, with a vast number of sentries guarding the few steps to him, was the very person they had come to speak with; it was the King, the monarch of this hierarchy, and by the expression on his face and his loud voice that could cause a series of avalanches, he looked pretty intimidating. Upon his head he wore a decorative head-piece, bulbous in appearance with three stems standing erect from the brown crown, with long green leaves draped over the end.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY'VE GONE MISSING!?" The King bellowed suddenly, causing a swift alarm among the inhabitants inside the room to jump, some accidentally dropping their important documents while others froze on the spot and shook in trepidation.

Serena sweat dropped. "What's his deal?"

Kagome had jumped at the sound, and when she suddenly felt something brush up against her leg, she glanced down. "Huh?"

A small Deku Scrub, smaller than the others running amok inside the room, stared up at the priestess with a lost look on its little face. In curiosity, it canted its head to the side, blinking a few times when it realized it had run into her, but otherwise, stood there staring.

Hearts formed in the young priestess's eyes as she gazed adoringly at the little Scrub; she had the urge to squeal at its cuteness. Unable to help herself, she bent down and picked the small creature up before snuggling it against her bosom fondly. "Aww! What a cutie!"

Frightened, it struggled against the human, but to no avail, he found himself locked in her grasp, rubbing her cheek against his own. "P-put me down! Wha-what are you doing?" The Deku cried out, but Kagome only awed some more.

Inuyasha sweat dropped, before noticing another Deku, about the same size as the one in Kagome's hold, saunter up, staring quizzically between the duo. "You better put that down or you'll get a splinter," He warned, but she only ignored him.

"No way, he's so cute!" She gushed, and at the sight of her hugging the helpless little creature, everyone sweat dropped, but otherwise offered a small smile.

"We can't take you anywhere, can we?" Inuyasha replied while folding his arms. "Everything's just so cute and cuddly to you. Ooh look at that kid, ohh look at that fairy, look at that rock!" He attempted to imitate Kagome's girlish voice, but to no avail, he sounded nothing like her.

"Sit!"

Shippo and Miroku hid back their amusement. He did deserve it after all, especially for abandoning them a while ago.

Safely out of her arms, the Deku scampered away to safety from the raven haired female and in accompaniment with his fellow friend that had no intentions of rescuing him from the human. "That human hugged me!" He cried, but he couldn't deny the blush that stained his russet cheeks. "She called me a cutie…"

The other Deku merely shook its head. "She must need her eyes checked. There's nothing cute about you," The guard laughed before hurrying about his duties.

Sango sighed. It seemed Inuyasha and Kagome were at it once more, but now what not the time for their bickering. "Here we go again…"

From Miroku's shoulder, Shippo frowned. "What an idiot!"

From the sight of Inuyasha slamming face first into the soil, Tingle jumped. His mouth fell open, revealing his buck teeth before he pointed at the raven haired girl with bright, dumbfounded eyes. "Was that a spell you used? Tingle wants to learn how to do it too!" He pleaded, but Kagome only glared, sending the little man running with only one look. Tingle had never before seen such a scary girl.

Upon noticing that there were others residing inside his Chamber Room, besides his many servants, the King turned his cold eyes to the intruders causing a scene far back near the exit. Some of his servants had neglected their duties to stand and gawk at the new faces, and this did not set well with his Majesty, not at all.

"STATE YOUR BUISNESS HERE HUMANS!" The King's voice silenced the room immediately, and all eyes stared wide-eyed at the towering Deku, now standing upon his pedestal before his throne, and he seemed even more menacing than before.

An older Deku, taller, yet not as tall as the great Deku King, suddenly stood before them, and with an air of politeness, he welcomed the group and beckoned them to approach the front. "I do beg your pardon, but our King would very much like to speak with you, travelers," He replied, and with that, the group followed behind the older Scrub. "It's not often we receive visitors such as yourself."

Unlike the other servants running around, he seemed rather calm. A collection of many green leaves were bunched together, forming a rounded appearance on either side of his head. Red and green leaves fell from his wrist, and a golden emblem was fashioned upon his chest, representing his status as a personal butler to the King. From behind they noticed that his green, leafy mustache curled ever so nicely, unlike the King's who's own mustache stood straight out.

"Please do not take his words and actions wrongly. Our Majesty is deeply bothered by the disappearance of our Princess," The Kings personal assistant replied.

Understanding, they stood before  _him_ , his stance quite intimidating up close. If they did the measurements, the King would probably average about two men at most; that was the extent of his tall demeanor.

A tall staff with braided vines, no longer than the length of his Royal Crown, was enwrapped by six pink petals which cushioned a large Deku Nut. In an effort to silence the stifled whisperings in the room, the King slammed his septor onto the wooden platform. Even the gentle flow of vines hanging loosely from his arms, brushed across the floor as he moved; in a way it reminded them of a cape of some sort.

Shippo gulped at the sight of him. He looked really scary. Looking closer, he realized that he was hardly wearing any clothing…or leaves that is to say. Sure he understood the Butler not wearing any clothes, but the King only had a three leaves covering him like a skirt, and a necklace of leaves around his neck. These people didn't even have shoes, but then again, neither did Shippo.

Once standing beside his Majesty near the throne, the Deku Butler made a downward motion with his hand, in hopes the group would understand, and to his relief, the group lowered themselves onto one knee.

Eying the group while maintaining his ground, the King narrowed his orange eyes. "I was informed that you humans wanted an audience with me! What could be so important that you had to travel so far to speak with this Deku King?"

Little Kirara mewed in response from Sango's arms, which only earned a quizzical glance from his Majesty.

Noticing the subtle nod of Link's head, Miroku raised himself to his feet and offered a small and respective bow. "Please do excuse us. My name is Miroku and—"

"I DON'T CARE FOR YOUR NAMES, OUTSIDERS! STATE YOUR BUISNESS!" The King growled, very much displeased by the delay in his search for his daughter, who could very well be awaiting a rescue party, or worse!

Inuyasha eyed the stiff form of the monk in front of him. "Well? Get on with it Miroku."

A twitch beneath his eye did not go unnoticed by his friends, but Miroku remained calm nonetheless. "Well…uh yes. We were informed that your Kingdom is troubled by the disappearance of your daughter," Miroku explained, but before he could continue, he was interrupted yet again by his Majesty.

"I'm very well aware of that human!" He spat, clutching his staff in sheer frustration. Feeling a headache begin to bloom, the King held a hand to his head. "I've sent only my best out through these swamps to find her! And none have returned!" He cried out in rage, startling his people in the background. "The lazy buffoons! What is taking them?!"

Link swallowed. He knew exactly what had befallen his soldiers, but he didn't have the heart to simply go out and tell him. Right now he pondered whether or not he had victimized anyone because of his daughter's disappearance. Glancing toward the right of the room, Link saw that the cell was empty, and he couldn't help but sigh because of that. At least the King wasn't raging against an innocent monkey again.

"Just yesterday, one of my servants found the bed in which my darling Princess normally sleeps, empty, and her window opened ominously," The King explained, and suddenly the Butler beside him pulled out a handkerchief and offered it to his Majesty, who took it without question. "There have been no sightings of the culprit who did this! Not even those blasted monkeys that hang about my Palace!" He cried out in despair. Suddenly, his eyes changed. "I was told you were willing to sacrifice much to save my daughter, is that so?" He asked, his temper fueling.

"Y-yes!" Kagome replied, looking defiantly into the King's eyes. "We will find her!"

For a moment the King contemplated, while stroking his mustache as he eyed his visitors. Even the voices in the room had heightened to a level, and when he raised his hand, all voices dropped and silence once again returned. "You humans traveled this far, if only to reclaim a treasure of our people, and you say you are willing to save my daughter to get it, am I correct?"

They nodded.

"Why should I trust you, when you're only outsiders?" He questioned, slamming his staff irritably. "I have my best soldiers out this very moment searching for her. Why would I need more?"

Inuyasha gruffly stood up and crossed his arms. His actions came as a surprise to the Butler, who, standing on the left hand side of the King, gestured for him to resume his bow, but Inuyasha ignored him. "You mean those messed up looking trees that looked like they had their souls sucked out of them?" Inuyasha asked, and at this, the servants and sentries gasped, their voices rising in suspicion, others in disbelief.

It was then that Link couldn't help but snap his attention to the half demon. So all this time, he knew and yet he never said a word.

"What is this now?" The King found himself asking, and he could have sworn he felt the anguish inside of him grow and the anticipation of a new rising fear emerge. "Explain!"

He didn't have a problem explaining. "When we were coming through the swamp, we saw a row of shriveled up trees that looked like this thing here," He pointed to a random scrub in the crowd encircled around them.

The school girl couldn't help but widen her eyes, and an image which she had seen earlier that day resurfaced. Withered trees, that bore a resemblance to the tribe of Deku, had rested in a line near the borders of the swamp; their expressions had bothered her at the time, but then again, she hadn't given them much thought. Their roots had been frozen to the muddy soil, and Kagome wondered who could have done such a thing to the King's men. Was it perhaps the person responsible for kidnapping the Princess?

Kagome turned her eyes to Inuyasha, who had not been paying anyone else but the King mind. "Inuyasha, you knew?"

Amber eyes shifted to her for a moment. "I'm not stupid! Anyone could tell just by a glance!"

It couldn't be true. How could he simply believe such outrageous stories? Here it was that these outsiders intruded into his territory, and they had the audacity to openly reveal such startling news, and all this right after his daughter's disappearance. It was suspicious. They were suspicious! The Deku King had sent out the best of his men to scout the woods and possibly return with her and the culprits head, but now they were…Was it true? And if that was so…it meant he would risk the lives of his people if he continued to send out more of his soldiers.

He was conflicted, and his blood boiled, so much so that his fist shook, but he attempted to control himself. "So…what makes you different from my army?"

That reply was enough to make the half demon want to roll his eyes. "Well for one we ain't short and stubby and made of woo—" A jab to his side quickly silenced him, along with a quick glance from Kagome that read, 'don't start.'

She cleared her throat before standing beside the half demon in defense. "What he means to say is," Kagome began hesitantly. "We are travelers and we are used to situations like this. I can't count how many times we've saved princes and princesses where kings' men had not succeeded in doing so," She explained, swallowing when the menacing Deku Scrub didn't seem convinced.

"We are more than capable enough to carry out this mission," Miroku then replied, clenching his staff as he knelt before his Majesty. They weren't amateurs nor were they novices.

Sango nodded. "We ask, Sire, that you trust u—"

The King scoffed. "Trust? In you? You are nothing but unworthy apes!" He exclaimed, causing a few veins to pop. His orange gaze fell onto Inuyasha, Shippo and Tingle off to the side. "And strange crosses between animal…half breeds and some pathetic jester more like it!" He interrogated, upsetting quite a few people.

One of the members that felt most insulted was the little kit beside Kagome. "Hey! I'm not a half breed! I'm a fox!" Shippo replied, and when he saw the glares directed at him from all sides of the room, save for his friends, he hurriedly hid behind the priestess.

"And I'm a fairy!" Tingle exclaimed as he hopped in place before pointing at the King.

"ENOUGH!" The frequency of his voice was so loud, that it sent Tingle scurrying behind the half demon, who could otherwise give a damn. "I care not for your ignorance!" The King bellowed. "How can I believe the lies you spit from your mouths?! You're nothing but unworthy scum! My men could not have possibly been defeated!" Soon he knew for sure that one of his men would return with word.

Unable to hold himself back, nor stop himself from stepping up rashly toward the pedestal that his Majesty stood upon, Inuyasha made it known that he was not going to simply remain quiet. "Who the hell do you think you are?" He clenched his hands, so much so that his claws pierced the skin of his palm. Not only was he insulting him by calling him a half breed, like he didn't already know it, but also for insinuating that he did not have the skills to carry out a simple mission.

From the looks of it, the Butler appeared to be having a heart attack, staring gapingly at the half demon before looking to his King before ushering for the entire room to quiet down.

"Can't you just accept that someone might want to help you out?! We came all this way, and all we get is a lecture! Listen here you overgrown naked bush! All we want is the pendant! So either you give it to us in return for your daughter or we'll take it by force!" The half demon didn't hesitate to unsheathe his sword, and it was at this moment that Miroku stood up and held the half demon back.

"Enough Inuyasha! Threatening him will get us nowhere!" Miroku whispered harshly into his ear, but the Inuyasha wouldn't have that and fought against the monk.

A voice in the crowd suddenly had the courage to speak out, and with it, a few others joined in chorus. "That mongrel dared to threaten our King!"

"Kill the outsiders!"

"Yes, boil them alive!"

These fools were messing with fire. Sentencing them to death would certainly not help matters, and though he had been foolish in the past for raging against an innocent monkey, he didn't feel the need to simply lash out on these humans. They apparently didn't know any better, but he would not forgive the foolish threat on the half demon's part.

Link swallowed nervously. From what he could discern from the King's rigid stance atop his pedestal, besides the fact that he and Inuyasha were sharing a quiet battle, he sensed the uneasiness emanating from him. Though it didn't seem hardly noticeable, Link made out through his pupil-less gaze that deep down, he was hurting. With the loss of his daughter weighing down upon him and his missing men, it was no doubt he was conflicted between trusting these strangers and putting his people at risk against an unknown and malevolent force. Also, Link knew for certain that if the King decided to usher the rest of his troops to head out and search for his daughter rather than rely upon their aid, then he'd be endangering the rest of his Kingdom.

"You're Majesty! You're Majesty!" A voice bellowed down the halls toward the Chamber Room. A small Scrub, no bigger than the rest of the servants rushed forward, pushing through the crowd before brushing past the group. "You're Majesty…" He took a moment to catch his breath.

Because of the sudden distraction, he couldn't help but glare at the insolent Deku. "Have you no patience to wait until this meeting is dealt with?!" He growled.

The Scrub gulped. "You're Majesty, it involves your troops!"

"SPEAK UP!"

"I-I…regret to inform you…y-your soldiers have been laid to waste near the outskirts of the swamp, your Majesty!" The Scrub exclaimed sorrowfully before dropping his head,

preparing for the worst, but only silence hovered within the air around them.

"See? Didn't I tell you?" Inuyasha replied, but he only received a slap to his shoulder and a glare from the Butler.

Too stunned to argue back, however, the King simply stared past his many servants, but he wasn't looking at anything or anyone. So it had been true. His best men, defeated, and now…Orange eyes shifted to the group, and eyeing them from head to toe, he couldn't understand how they, not entirely equipped with the proper armor and armed with shields to defend themselves, could promise to go out and fulfill his request, where his soldiers had failed. "How can I simply be sure that you will not perish as well?" He asked. "And all this just for the possession of our treasure?"

"You're Majesty…" Began the monk. "You and your people have not been the only ones to suffer a catastrophe. Indeed, we have seen much on our travels. The Zora folk, who, granted there skilled men, could not even cross the acidic waters to rescue their own King. Then there was the Gorons who hid within their homes from a predator bound by some spell that stalked their land. We have journeyed to the East, to Ikana, where we found a helpless child and her father plagued by death itself, and through all of this, we have stepped in to help, and I cannot say it wasn't challenging, but we did manage to succeed." Somewhat…

Kagome nodded. "We even managed to return the river in Ikana back into pure water."

The King found himself speechless. Had it been true? "You say you have cleared the water? You and your friends were responsible?"

Kagome nodded. "Yes."

Still uncertain, he reclined into his chair, handing his septor to his Butler, who took it without trouble. "Very well…I shall allow you to carry out this mission and return my daughter to safety…In return, I shall grant your request," He replied.

Positively delighted, Tingle pranced in place and clapped his hands in celebration before spinning happily on his dainty feet. However, he was quickly silenced by a strike to his pointed head by a certain half demon.

"However…" The King began, his voice taking on darker tone than before. "If you fail and you return empty handed…Not only will you be exiled from my Kingdom, but you if you dare to step into my swamp again…I will not hesitate to order my men to execute you on the spot."

"You have our word," Miroku replied.

With a small gesture of his hand, he blatantly shooed them away, before returning to the previous delegations regarding his handful of servants and advisors that didn't hesitate to surround the front of the pedestal, their voices loud. As for the Butler, he slipped away from the side of the throne and kindly offered to escort the group of travelers out.

"Oh boy! Tingle's going to help rescue a Deku Princess!" Exclaimed the little fairy man who couldn't be more delighted. It seemed he was going on yet another adventure with Inuyasha and his friends. Unfortunately for him, he accidentally walked right into a certain half demon's leg, falling back in the process with a loud 'oof.'

Bending down, the half demon picked up the thirty-five year old man by the back of his tight fitted body suit. "Listen, you're staying here, understand? We don't need you getting in the way."

Tingle gasped. "What? You won't take Tingle along with you?!" He was horrified. "But Tingle wants to help too!" He fussed, and his friends, who had been following behind the King's personal attendant, couldn't help but shake their heads before exiting the room, leaving the two behind.

"I never said you couldn't help," Inuyasha replied with a smirk. "You can stay here. Maybe you can spread your joy to all these sappy sticks while we're gone. You'd be doing us a favor." With that said, he dropped Tingle, who landed, surprisingly on his feet this time before nodding eagerly to the half demon.

"Tingle won't let you down!"

"Good! Go spread that Koolimpo … or whatever it is you do to annoy others and we'll be back soon," With that said, Inuyasha walked out, feeling very pleased that he had gotten rid of Tingle, at least for a while. Heck, maybe while they were gone, the King might punish him or something, or at least put him in that cell; Inuyasha was sick and tired of babysitting.

OOO

"Thank you," The Deku Butler said as he wished them a safe journey to locate the missing heir. "My but this does remind me of the time our dear Princess first went missing…" He mused.

Miroku couldn't help but blink. "This isn't the first time?"

Serena wanted to roll her eyes. Why did this remind her of a certain priestess? "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

Deku Butler nodded. "Some time back, you see, she had been thought to have been abducted by a great beast that dwelled deep within Woodfall. And when the land was threatened by the emergent moon, we had all but given up hope. At the time, our King had taken his anger out on a friend of the princess who had last been seen with her. But, a young Deku boy appeared…" He stopped, and pulled out a small handkerchief to wipe his watering eyes. "This child who was not from our Kingdom ousted the beast and returned our fair Princess," He explained through the troubled tears cascading down his face. It had only been four years ago, but he remembered it well, in fact, it was well after the time his son had gone missing, and this child had appeared as if from nowhere, and he bore a striking resemblance to his … deceased son …

Miroku pondered. "A Deku boy not from your Kingdom?" He thought this quite interesting. It seemed absurd to think a Deku child could defeat a monster and rescue a princess, and to think the Deku never lived in this neck of the swamp was indeed interesting. "Was he set apart from all the others?"

Kagome found this story interesting. "All on his own? How old was he?" For some reason, she couldn't imagine a small child wielding a big shield and sword, taking on a ferocious monster.

The King's attendant felt his emotions get the better of him, and he blew his nose as he recalled the child, as if he was standing right there in front of him. "He had blonde hair and a green hat I do recall…," He replied. There had been no leaves on his entire body, and the sight of him walking around their Kingdom, with a look of loss in his eyes made him think entirely on his absent son…

Shippo couldn't help but glance at Link, who wasn't bothering to pay that much attention as he was looking out across the pond distantly.  _'Blonde hair…and Link does own a green hat.'_ Nah, there was no way that could be possible. Link was a human after all. Maybe there were some Deku's out there with yellow leaves or something. Maybe it had been some kind of fashion trend then.

After waving goodbye to the older Scrub, the group set off in search of the missing Deku Princess, without any clue as to her whereabouts, only given the knowledge that she had been abducted.

As Inuyasha and the group finished crossing the unsteady bridge, he turned to face his friends. "Hell for all we know she might have run away," Replied Inuyasha. There wasn't any proof that she had been stolen. Had there been any signs of a struggle? They didn't know.

"Well whatever happened, I'm sure we can find her," Sango explained. "I can go with Kirara and search above the trees."

Shippo frowned. "But how will we know what she looks like?" He asked from the priestess's shoulder.

That was a tough one, but after a moment of pondering, a light bulb flashed above her head. "Easy," Kagome replied. "She's a princess, so think of a pretty Deku girl, with a flowing dress and flowers embroidered into her hair—"

"Not everything has flowers Kagome," Inuyasha scoffed, and what made her think that this Princess would fit the description? She sure as hell didn't know.

This time, it was Link who joined in. "She's right," He replied, and like always, it seemed, they all turned their befuddled stares onto him. Sighing, he opened the lid to his satchel and rummaged through his many belongings before locating the object he knew held what they needed. A small rectangular wooden box lay in the palm of his hand, and after revealing a photo to the priestess, he received a gasp, from her and Sango.

"She's so pretty!" Kagome exclaimed before turning to show Inuyasha. "See? I told you she had flowers in her hair!"

After a moment of inspecting the small image through the tiny rectangular space, the little fairy fluttered over to Link. "Is there any certain reason why you happen to have a photograph of this Deku girl, Link?" She asked, and from her question, Link felt his face redden in embarrassment.

"Let me see that!" Shippo reached out for the strange device before peering through the lens at the small image captured in black and white. She looked completely different from all of the other Deku's, and Kagome was right, she was pretty. Suddenly, a thought occurred to the little kit.  _'Wait, what is Link doing with a picture of her?'_

OOO

Pests. That's what they were and irritating as hell. It was easy enough to make him want to tear the flesh off his face than it was to get them away. What could possibly make him loose his sanity right this very moment? One word. Monkeys. No, it wasn't just one or two, nor was it three or five. There were seven, and they sprinted from tree to branch, mocking him and pelting him with anything they could get their little hairy hands onto. What annoyed him further were their feeble attempts to rescue their little Deku friend, locked away in a small cage beneath the base of a tree he had come to guard since last night.

"Enough you apes! Scat! You'll not take away my final chance at revenge!" He hollered, and kneeling into the grass, he picked up a nicely sized rock before shooting it at the closest target before smirking when they fled for the trees for the fifth time.

If he wanted, he could have trapped a few; he didn't doubt he wouldn't make a few rupees back in town at the Curiosity Shop. After all, monkeys, such as the ones inhabiting the swamp, fetched a high price, and these monkeys were high in quality. Cream colored fur and the nicely tinted pink of their skin would earn him quite a fair price, but sadly his objective was not on monkey pelts but lied solely on a certain individual, one that had foiled his chances with a certain woman not long back. Surprisingly, even his master wished the boy dead, but for whatever reason that it was, he wanted it slow and as painful as possible, and Sakon didn't object at all; he looked forward to it.

Wiping the sweat from his brow, he approached the iron cage before allowing his dark eyes to observe the small creature kept prisoner. Orange eyes blazed something of a fire at him, and he glared before kicking the cage, watching it rattle with satisfaction. A Deku Princess was she? How much would she sell for, he wondered. A wooden female…well probably no more than forty rupees at most, but he was sure there were other dealers out there, ones that didn't mind and paid handsomely in return.

Whether or not they were skittish monkeys, Dekus, baby Zoras, women or children, he was still paid well, and that was why he was the richest man in all of Termina. Sakon didn't dawdle and waste his time on good Chateau Romani at the Milk Bar, nor did he care to rent a room with any of the local prostitutes. He had a business to run, and that business relied solely on stealing and selling. Stealth was of major importance, and he wouldn't lie if he said he killed a family or two during his night rushes, but that was what made his job all the more interesting.

"Don't look at me that way princess!" Sakon spat before spitting at the cage. "If you think a hero is coming to save you, forget it! I'll skin him alive before he gets the chance," He laughed, and the Deku Princess wept, holding herself close in the farthest corner of the small cage.

"Sir," A masculine voice caught his attention, and looking to the side, he saw his newest companion appear. "They've arrived at the swamp, especially that Link kid."

The thief scrutinized his new helper. He was a burly man, dressed only in a pair of striped trousers with large black boots covering his feet. Sculpted abs, masculine arms and a physique that was so strong that it brought a smile to Sakon's lips. No older than forty five, he presumed, he had a finely trimmed beard and silver eyes; he looked menacing enough and was certainly capable of killing a person with one strike if given the opportunity. Sakon found him, chopping woods in this swamp, and he had decided he'd take a chance and use him to his advantage if something should go wrong during his heist.

Sakon chuckled, pleased by the progress made in such a short time. "Then it seems my plan is working smoothly…You know what to do," He replied, and at this, the other man nodded before disappearing through the foliage.

Soon, very soon, he would have his revenge…


	60. Monkey See, Monkey Run

Soon after Link had explained about the pictograph, he informed his comrades of the temple that laid deep within the swamp, at the summit of the mountain that towered over the trees in the distance. The slayer and monk had insisted on investigating the area with Kirara while the others searched by land.

"Then we'll meet up near the path that leads to the Palace," Sango replied as she boarded the large feline with Miroku joining her shortly after.

Kagome nodded. "Be careful."

As soon as the three disappeared over the tree tops, the group turned their attention to the wilderness before them, or that is to say the pond standing directly in view of them, and without Kirara to help the majority of them to cross, they turned to each other, curious of how they would make it across the swamp and to dry land.

None of this came as a surprise to Inuyasha, and he only knelt down before sending the priestess a glance. "Get on."

"Are you sure you can jump that far, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

Annoyed by the very question, he huffed. "I'm a demon, ain't I? The quicker we get across, the faster we can meet back with Sango and Miroku." When he felt her small weight fall against his back, he grabbed the back of her knees and leapt over the lily pads to the small cave engraved into the side of a mountain wall with Shippo and Link, along with the small fairy following close behind. With each step, the lily pads sunk to the bottom of the pond before re-emerging seconds later.

"I wonder why there are such large lily pads in this swamp…" Wondered the priestess who couldn't help but glance back questionably. There were numerous white lotus flowers floating atop the surface of the lake, while few of the petals with tinted pinks drifted separately away.

Link overheard her small mutter. "They're used by the Deku Scrubs. It's their only means of crossing the water," He explained.

"Really?"

He nodded. "Deku Scrubs can't swim, so they make use with what's available in their land."

That made sense.

As they crossed through the dark cave, they found themselves on the other side of the mountain where they stood upon a rather large, towering orange mushroom, which had somehow sprouted from the pond itself. Its umbrella shaped head, spotted in a yellowish color, expanded widely atop the thick stalk, and they found the view of Southern Swamp before them. In the distance, there were several more of these giant mushrooms, as well as multiple lily pads

In the distance, more of these high stalks of fungal decorated the pond ahead. Lofty trees were of many sizes, and vines fell from its branches loosely, inches from the pond's surface. The palace of the Deku Scrubs was well below them, some distance away, and it was then that the group realized they had gone in a complete circle.

"Wait, how did we end up back here?" Inuyasha asked, but he only received shrugs.

Out of the corner of her eye, the young school girl couldn't help but notice large oval shaped objects lying upon the mushroom's surface near a large pink flower that sat in its middle. "Hey, what are those?" She asked, and after bending down, she realized they were white with brown spots speckled over its shelled surface. "Oh wow! These are eggs!" She exclaimed comically.

Shippo transformed into his original shape and hurried to her side in order to catch a glimpse of the strange eggs. "Whoa! I wonder what kind of bird made these…"

Static. The electrical charge in the air brought Link out of his fixation on the eggs and upward. Expanded, transparent wings of a large Dragonfly hovered above them, its golden eyes narrowed and its sharp tail swaying threateningly for them, and it was so alarming that Link quickly grasped the distracted girl's arm and pulled her out of danger before removing his bow from his shoulder and pulling an arrow from his quiver bag.

"What the hell is that?!" Inuyasha questioned, and he didn't hesitate to unsheathe his sword as he stood defensively before his comrades.

Serena gasped at the sight before taking cover behind the priestess's long, ebony tresses. "I don't care just kill it!"

After notching one arrow, Link closed his eye and released his strong grip on the string as his arrow soared for the insect. Unfortunately he missed his target when the insect suddenly shifted around them. "A Dragonfly. Projectiles are best against them."

Determined to kill the flying pest, Inuyasha withdrew his sword from his scabbard, and feeling the familiar pulse surge through his fingers and up his arms, he raised it just as the Dragonfly flew right at him with nimble speed. In seconds, a bright, blue hue emanated from the blade and enwrapped around the half demon and the air around him slowed just as it had back in Great Bay when they had been attacked by the strange River Zoras.

Kagome gasped.  _'That power…'_

Even Serena, who had been hiding behind the priestess, couldn't help but peek behind the many strands of hair to witness the scene. "The Great Fairy sure did give him a strange sword…" She muttered.

With a growl of indignation, he leapt into the air, twisting his body before ramming his blade into the back of the bug's head, its green juices exploding onto the fungi at their feet. The light curved and twisted itself around the sword, its ancient letters inscribed into its surface glowing mysteriously as before, and he landed on his feet as the bug fell into the pond below, its splash heard by his companions.

He smirked. "That was easy!" His amber eyes admired the relic in his grasp, and he couldn't help but feel satisfied. This new sword was beginning to come in handy lately.

"How do you get it to shine like that, Inuyasha?" Shippo asked, but the half demon only shrugged before sheathing his sword.

"I don't know. It's like, whenever I hold it, it just has a mind of its own," He explained. Well, he didn't know how to describe it, really. Sometimes, when he wielded the ancient blade, it felt as if some unseen force were using it besides him. Miroku didn't seem to understand why either.

Despite the fact they had killed the Dragonfly, Kagome couldn't help but frown when her gaze fell onto the eggs a few feet away, lying there exposed to the cruel inhabitants of this swamp. "They won't have a chance to survive on their own now…"

Pulling his bow over his shoulder, Link eyed the young girl peculiarly before stepping past the eggs and peering over the edge of the giant shoot. "It would be for the best…Dragonfly's have terrorized the citizens of Deku for years now. Their absence from the swamp wouldn't be missed," He replied, and he didn't notice how his reply saddened her further.

"Hey do you guys hear that?" Shippo suddenly asked.

A high pitched wail shrieked not far from them, and when the group saw Link point in the direction past a couple more stalks of fungi, they noticed a helpless creature cowering in fear on a small area of land; it was being terrorized by another insect, quite similar to the one they just slew.

"We have to help!" Kagome exclaimed.

After kneeling for the priestess to climb on his back, Inuyasha jumped over the nearest mushroom to the next before she readied her own arrow toward the Dragonfly below them. Thankfully she hit the mark when it hadn't noticed their presence and they landed before the small, furry creature.

The group was surprised to find a small monkey before them, staring at them with the same look they expressed. Its fur was a cream color, and its face and fingers were pink, and its large black eyes stared at them curiously before it suddenly hopped in place, clapping its hands above its head excitedly.

"Aw!" Kagome couldn't help but bend down and pat the little guy on its head, and it ducked away before eyeing her hand quizzically before scratching its noggin just the same.

Bending down at eye level with the monkey, Link caught its eyes, and immediately the small creature hooted and jumped in front of him before tugging on his tunic sleeve. "Have you seen the Deku Princess?" Link asked, and at his question his friends just stared at him strangely.

Serena sweat dropped. Sometimes her companion could be so weird... "Link, stop that. Everyone is staring," She whispered into his ear, but he only rolled his eyes.

The monkey hooted again, but this time it pointed behind the group before recoiling behind the nearest tree stump in unexpected fright.

Annoyed, Inuyasha turned and swung his sword at the elongated body of another Dragonfly ready to strike him with its energized tail. When his sword made impact, the air around his blade twisted, and the insect flew back into the stalk of the closest mushroom before bursting into flames as its ashes fell into the pond.

"Did you see that?!" Shippo exclaimed. "Hey, what else can that sword of yours do?"

Inuyasha blinked. Sometimes his new sword just ceased to amaze him.

Once again, the monkey rejoined the group before prancing in place excitedly, throwing its arms above its head and clapping repeatedly. "You have strange powers no?" It asked.

Link nodded.

"Me been watching you! Lately swamp seem sickly and brothers went to save Princess. She captured by strange one!" The monkey explained as it scratched its canted head. "You understand my meaning?"

Again Link nodded. "I understand. Will you take us to where she is?" He asked, and at this the monkey nodded before turning and leaping across the lily pads before disappearing through an opening in the rocks past the waterfall near the Palace.

"Link, you can talk to monkeys?" Shippo asked with an awed expression. "What did the monkey say?"

Serena found this interesting as well. Was her partner some kind of monkey whisperer or something?

For some reason, witnessing one of his teammates talk to an animal didn't surprise the half demon, but because it wasn't Kagome or Shippo, Inuyasha found it strange that Link wasn't any different. "I thought there was something weird about you…"

Ignoring Inuyasha, Link stood up and faced his companion's bewildered stares. "He knows where the princess is being held. We should follow."

Once again, and as repetitive as it seemed, they jumped over the towering fungi plants before crossing over the small lily pads through the small entrance way through the swamp. After looking back one last time, the priestess couldn't help but wonder why there was a large dome shaped hut; its doors covered in cobwebs seated a ways back with a flickering flame near its door before turning her attention to the front.

On the other side, the group suddenly found the area before them very familiar. A large murky pond where a familiar hut sat on its wooden platform, its withered boat tied off to the dock confirmed their suspicions.

"We're back where we started!" The priestess cried out in despair. Had they gone in circles?

After landing on the dry land near the hut, the group searched around for the small monkey, and when they saw it across the pond near the entrance of the Witch's Potion Shop, beckoning them to hurry, they chased after. Yet again, they managed to cross over the witch's barrier before landing near the crystalline clear spring.

"Where's it taking us?" Kagome wondered aloud, and at this Link answered as he pointed near the entrance of towering trees.

"The Woods of Mystery," Link replied. So it seemed the Deku Princess was somewhere deep inside the wooded area. And here he had suspected she might have been held captive at the temple where Sango and Miroku had left for a short time ago.

Out of nowhere, a small flock of monkeys bombarded the group, circling them questionably before tugging on their clothes in excitement. Many had gathered around the half demon, before yanking on his pants, and when that failed, they climbed his leg and pulled on his long, silvery hair, much to his disdain. As for Shippo, he found them tugging at his tail and pulling on his wrist, and as much as he didn't want to admit it, they were stronger than they were given credit; at one point, he almost found himself dragged away, if it hadn't been for Kagome picking him up.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Kagome questioned before pulling her skirt away from the furry hands of the monkeys a little irritably. "Stop that!" She lightly scolded them, but it only seemed to confuse them as they pulled on her skirt again, pulling her toward the entrance to the Woods of Mystery.

"Damn it! Get off!" When one of the monkeys had snatched onto his ear, he grabbed it by its fur and threw it off him, and it landed upon the ground on its back, crying out in pain before its fellow monkeys circled it worriedly.

Kagome turned on the half demon. "Inuyasha sit boy!" She yelled before planting her hands on her hips. "They're only trying to get us to follow them! You can be such a jerk sometimes!"

"They're heading into the woods," Serena replied suddenly, and before the group new what to expect, the priestess suddenly chased after the fleeing monkeys before disappearing from sight, leaving Shippo and Link standing there staring.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" Kagome cried out.

"Kagome wait!" Shippo cried out, but it was too late; his mom was gone.

After re-emerging from the small crater, compliments of the priestess, Inuyasha turned and glowered at the spot where the girl was last standing before turning and glaring at Link, who otherwise couldn't help but back away. "Where'd she run off to?"

Link pointed to the forest, and annoyed, the half demon sped off in the direction, with Link, Shippo and Serena quickly following after.  _'This isn't looking good…She doesn't know these woods…'_ It seemed very likely that one of his companions would become lost inside the maze like forest.

When he and the others emerged into the foliage of the woods, they found the half demon on all fours, sniffing at the ground strangely before crawling around every few feet. If Link had to guess, he'd think the half demon was sniffing out Kagome's scent.

"What is he doing?" Serena asked.

"He's trying to find Kagome's scent," Shippo replied as if it was obvious, but this only caused the little fairy to stare further.

Serena sweat dropped. "Okay…is he some kind of bloodhound or something?" She asked as she observed the half demon questionably.

Shippo nodded as he thought back to what he had learned about the half demon during his many travels. For starters he knew that Inuyasha was related to Sesshomaru, but they had completely different mothers, so it was only natural that they never got along with each other. "Where we come from, Inuyasha's dad is a highly respected dog general or lord…I think…" Was that right?

The little fairy gasped. "Wait! Hold up! He's royalty?"

"I got the scent!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

Before Link could warn him to wait, the half demon had once again and without thinking, sped off into the woods in search of the raven haired girl, leaving the group to stare at his disappearance. What was it with people and blindly charging into an unknown danger?

"He doesn't even act like royalty!" Serena continued on with her conversation with the little fox child, who only nodded in agreement. Turning back to criticize the half demon some more, the little fairy realized he was missing, and she and Shippo stared at Link questionably. "Where'd he go?"

Link frowned and shook his head at the two. "While you two were busy carrying on a conversation, he already left." The young swordsman had no choice but to stick around for them to take notice. He wasn't one to leave his friends behind, especially in these woods. "Come on."

OOO

"Little monkeys? Where are you?" Kagome cupped the side of her mouth, but there was still no sign of them. Certainly they had to be somewhere close by, but from what she could see, it was as if they had vanished. Annoyed since she knew it was Inuyasha's fault to begin with, she crossed her arms and frowned. Throwing a helpless little monkey like that on the ground when it was only trying to get help was not necessary.

Turning back toward the path she stepped through, she peered behind her and then to the path next to her and ahead of her. Four separate trails diverged in 4 directions, and as she turned around for the third time, she realized she had gotten herself lost.

Noises drifted to her ears, and startled by the sudden rustle in the bushes beside her, she readied her bow and arrow and aimed, but a small rabbit leapt out of the shrubbery before scurrying past her and into another section of the woods, much to her relief.

Sighing thankfully, she was just about to sit down on a small stump when her senses tickled her and a flash of pink flooded her vision. "It's the Sacred Jewel…" She gasped before turning to her right where she felt it was strongest. It was nearby! She knew that if she went that direction by herself, she'd wind up in trouble again, and she didn't feel like making that mistake. Instead, she stepped back, but at the sound of a twig snapping behind her, she hurriedly turned around and prepared for the attack, but instead, she saw a small monkey cowering at her raised arrow, and she couldn't help but smile. "It's you!"

Opening a single brown eye, it lowered its furry arms and strode over to her, prancing excitedly before pulling on her hand. "Ooh! Ah Ooh!"

"What is it?" She asked, and when she saw the urgency in his eyes and voice, she couldn't help but let it guide her.  _'It must know where the Princess is!'_ Link said so before, but if that was true, then it meant…danger was close by.

A shriek suddenly caught her off guard, and surprised by it, Kagome jumped and curiously watched as the small monkey darted off into the woods, leaving her behind to stare with baffled eyes. What in the world had gotten it so worked up?

That's when she felt it. No, it was more like smelled it. Putrid breath...

With unwavering speed, she turned and stepped back, pulling the string of her bow back as she aimed her arrow for the tall plant towering before her, with its acidic breath dripping onto the grass disgustingly. Its tongue swiveled inside its blue bulb of a head as its carnivorous teeth gnashed hungrily as it swerved from side to side.

"A Deku Baba…" She whispered under her breath before releasing her arrow. The spiritual powers had circulated through the shaft and to the arrowhead before it pierced its target, sending the head flying and its stem disintegrated at its roots before her. Well, it had been an easy kill what with all she had gone through in Termina for the past few weeks, and feeling satisfied, she turned and ran in the direction where the small monkey had fled moments before.

Branches stood in her path, and as she squeezed past them, managing to untangle her hair and uniform from their grasps, she stood within the clearing ahead, her brown eyes darting back and forth in the multiple trails the creature might have taken during its escape from the Deku Baba.

"Little monkey?" Kagome called, but there was no answer. "It's safe now! Come on out!" From the corner of her eye, the bushes rustle, and believing it was the small creature, possibly still frightened, she approached, but as she stepped closer, her pace lessened and she couldn't help but feel the hairs on her neck stick up on end. From behind her, she heard strange noises from the forest, and for some reason, it felt like she was being watched, but she kept her attention fixed in front of her, at the rattling bush. "Little monkey?" She whispered cautiously, before moving her hand toward the green leaves.

The sound of a branch snapping alerted Kagome she was not alone, and startled, she turned and readied her bow, but upon blinking stupefied, she realized there was no one there. "Huh?" How odd. She could have sworn she heard something behind her, but maybe it was just her imagination.

Another hoot of the monkey's shriek filled the air around the priestess, and as she turned to where monkey might have been, her vision suddenly darkened, and the forest around her spun before she felt herself collapse onto the ground; the only thing she saw through her blurred vision were a pair of black boots before she closed her eyes.


	61. Lost Control

 "Where did Inuyasha and Kagome go?" Shippo curiously asked.

Kneeling upon the ground, Link allowed his fingers to brush across the earthy soil before inspecting the tiny grains as well as the tracks that led off into separate directions before the trio. If he hadn't been an expert in tracking, then he would have presumably either followed the wrong tracks or gotten himself lost entirely, but Link knew enough. "Judging by the footprints..." He began as he raised himself to stand beside the fairy and child before pointing ahead of him past the trees that curved inward. "Inuyasha ran in that direction, and Kagome ran that way," He explained as he pointed to the path that led deeper into the forest, into an area he never crossed much. However, there were several other footprints leading off into these woods as well, and he wasn't sure if they belonged to Kotake and her sister or some other...

Serena looked at the footprints in the soil, making out a heel and toe marks before looking at the other that showed a strange pattern which was likely Kagome's shoes. "Let me get this straight...Inuyasha is supposedly the son of some noble dog general and he can't even sniff in the right direction?" Not to mention he didn't seem to notice the footprints in the ground either. "Doesn't he pay attention instead of blinding running into things?"

Link didn't answer, but he had to agree with the fairy, silently however as he pondered quietly.

On the other hand, the little boy couldn't help but nod his head vigorously. "Yeah, Inuyasha makes it a habit all the time, but normally his nose is never wrong though." Shippo turned his bright green eyes to Link. "So which direction do we take?"

Considering Inuyasha was more than capable of handling himself when it came to matters as such, Link decided to follow after the trail that belonged to the young girl; it would be better in his opinion, only because he knew that sometimes, Kagome did manage to get herself into danger. With her lack of demonic agility and strength that only Inuyasha and her two friends had, he knew for certain that her spiritual powers and limited supply of arrows would not be enough to escape the dangers that dwelled in these woods. "We'll follow Kagome."

"Oooh are we now?" Serena teased, and Shippo couldn't help but stare at Link as he walked well ahead of the two before smiling slightly. For a moment, as she followed behind the two, she couldn't help but think about the young priestess whom they were now tracking instead of the half demon. "I bet you she got herself in trouble again..."

Shippo blinked and looked back at the fairy in mid-walk. "Why do you think that?"

It was so obvious. "For starters, she's young and very attractive, and a girl no less," The little fairy went on to explain. "Tell me, has she ever been kidnapped before all this?"

Shippo nodded. Where would he begin? There was that time when Manten, the ugly brother of the Thunder Brothers had kidnapped her in an effort to create a hair potion, but he had failed when Inuyasha came to the rescue. Then there was that time when Mukotsu kidnapped her and tried to marry her, but Sesshomaru stepped in just in time. What other times were there? Oh there was also the time Miroku had kidnapped her but he only wanted to take the Jewel from her, and then there was the time Kouga snatched her away and wanted to marry her but Inuyasha got jealous and pushed Kagome into returning home for some time. Honestly, there were just too many instances where the young priestess had gotten herself abducted, and Shippo couldn't count them all.

"Yeah, she kind of does..." Hopefully that wasn't the case now. Maybe she was safe and was just waiting for them beyond the dozens of trees ahead?

"You see my point?" Serena asked. "She stands out with her looks, especially with her futuristic clothing too. I bet you she has many suitors, like that Hojo guy and then there's Jo-Ho..."

Shippo had to agree with that; after all she was a pretty girl. Even Link seemed rather fond of her, and then there was Inuyasha, in a more possessive kind of way more than anything. Then there was Kouga who was bound and loyal to her like an excited puppy. Then there was Hojo of his Feudal Era that had a habit of peeking at Kagome not to mention Sango while bathing a few times on their journey when he happened to accidentally stumble upon their camp. Even a couple demons had their sights on her, though many of the attractions between her and them were usually one-sided.

Serena continued on. "Don't get me wrong. She's pretty fierce in battle but she does make it a habit of pulling a disappearing act on us, and since the missing Deku Princess is somewhere in this forest, with her captor or captors no doubt, I'm sure Kagome is definitely not safe, especially alone."

A sudden pause from Link caused young Shippo and Serena to stare past him, and from their line of vision, they saw a small red handkerchief caught on a tree branch just within view.

"This is Kagome's," Link and Shippo exclaimed in unison, and it was then that the little fairy sighed.

Looking around the perimeter of the area they stood in, they noticed that the priestess's footprints lead deeper into the forest, and worried, Link sped in the direction of the small imprints in the ground, but when he did, he and his three companions found their path blocked by familiar plant predators.

Acting fast, the child quickly withdrew his firecracker from his shirt and tossed it at carnivorous creature. "Take this!" He successfully managed to hit his target, smiling from ear to ear when he saw the Deku Baba burst into flames and disintegrate before his eyes. That was so easy!

Looking back to Link, who had also managed to deliver a few strikes to the acidic beasts, attempting to snap at him and Serena and easily breaking the stems before slashing at their bulbous heads to effectively eliminate them, Shippo couldn't but think back to his and Link's adventure a few weeks back, and now they were fighting alongside each other again.

"Shippo watch out!" Serena warned as she fluttered to a higher distance to escape the wrath of the beasts below.

He acted fast and leapt out of harm's way when he creature snapped at him, its drool spilling from its mouth disgustingly before it straightened up and snapped again. "I got this!" He said to Link who had been willing to take it out for the child, but seeing the spark in his emerald eyes, Link backed off, understanding completely. "Fox Fire!"

The blue flames engulfed his form and immediately sprung from his outstretched hands and in only a matter of seconds, the creature was defeated, and Shippo turned to Link with open excitement. "Did you see that?! I did it!"

The young swordsman smiled, nodding before leading them back down the trail in search of their missing female friend, wary of whatever else might pop out in front of them.

As they continued down different paths, a loud voice could suddenly be heard, and curious, the three went to investigate. They pushed through the tall shrubbery and wildlife before hearing a recognizable voice ahead, and it could only belong to one person.

"God damn it!" Cursed a seething half demon.

Shippo scurried ahead and looked upon his friend, Inuyasha worriedly. "What happened to you?" The fox asked, but Inuyasha only shot him a glare, as if it weren't obvious enough.

"What does it look like Shippo?" He asked incredulously, pointing at the small mechanical device, its steel jaws clamped tightly around his bleeding ankle as he struggled to free himself without causing further damage. "Damn! What the hell is this thing?!" It hurt like hell, and he felt like the teeth were sinking well past his muscles and to the bone.

Link didn't waste a second as he hurried to the half demon's side before inspecting the situation closely. It was a trap, normally used to capture animals during hunting season, and it seemed Inuyasha had fell victim to the trap. "Don't struggle," He warned him before taking hold of both sides of the teeth that clamped around his ankle before pulling them open in hopes of releasing Inuyasha's foot.

"That looks painful..." Serena commented as she observed her companion pull apart the strange device that was chained to the ground. "I wonder who is hunting so far out here. Not the witches, right?" For some reason, she couldn't imagine sorcerers using hunting traps when they could use their magical spells and what not.

After managing to free Inuyasha, Link threw the trap off to the side before searching through his satchel for his Red Potion he had stocked up on last time they were in Clock Town. When he retrieved the bottle, he handed it to the half demon, who took it questionably. "The witches?" He turned to the fairy. Somehow it didn't seem likely.

"I bet whoever kidnapped the Princess put these here!" Shippo explained, and at this, his friends silently agreed; it did make sense.

"Ooh Ah!"

Unexpectedly, a group of small monkeys jumped into view. They howled and hooted, surrounding them inquisitively, and it came as such a surprise that the four were a little glad to see their return, for the most part that was.

Little fairy Serena fluttered around her companion excitedly. "Link, what are they saying?"

Stepping over to the small cluster of cream colored fur and pink faces and their large beady eyes staring at them expectantly, Link listened to their gibberish language.

"Princess ahead! Come quickly!" One of the monkeys exclaimed excitedly.

"Help!" Another replied, waving its hands for them to follow before it followed after its retreating friends into the forest.

While Inuyasha was hurriedly drinking the potion, which for the most part tasted disgusting, he couldn't help but choke when Link and Shippo sped after the fleeing monkeys. "Hey! Wait!"

Ψ

Woodfall, an entire bog in a large crater at the summit of the mountain that towered over the Swamp Lands; it stood before them like a still painting. Surrounding this area were clusters of many trees, jungles of sorts, but the majority they saw beneath the sky was all swamp. Water spewed from the mountain, near the pass they crossed to reach access to the area, and the origins of the water spewing from the mountain was a mystery to them, but they were more focused on locating anything suspicious.

Within this bog of filthy water were tall trees void of life, stumps, followed by many lily pads floating atop the surface of the water. Elongated and withered logs covered most of the portion of the swamp with moss covering its surface and if one looked closely, they'd discover small pink flowers blooming in certain areas.

Besides the fact that they'd see much of the land during their flight, Sango and Miroku, however couldn't help but turn their attention to the large structure floating in the center of Woodfall. From what they could perceive, it appeared to represent some form of a temple, ancient in its appearance when they discovered that trees were growing through it, their trunks wrapping along the bottom and yet not fully submerged by the water. If that didn't demonstrate its primitive age, then it was the vines that seemed to decorate its surface.

"Looks pretty old if you ask me," Sango replied as Kirara circled the area.

So far nothing looked out of place, at least not that she was aware of. Some distance away from the temple, they saw a large platform where there appeared to be a central podium of some sort with a image of a Deku Scrub painted onto its surface, and they could only presume that this temple somehow connected to its people.

"Maybe we should have a look and see. If anything, this would surely be a place one might hideout in," Miroku explained, and at this, Sango nudged Kirara toward the floating temple ahead.

Upon landing, the two inspected every inch of the outside. So far nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Atop the structure they came upon another tree, this one's length that seemed higher and thicker than most in the area, but still lifeless and without any greenery.

Kirara mewed as she sniffed a rather large flower in which the petals were oranges and browns, and as the small kitten searched around, she realized there were many of the same flowers resting on the surface of this temple.

Miroku paused to run his hand over the thick, grayish stone walls before turning back to Sango who was inspecting the entry way inside. "Doesn't seem like this place has been touched in years."

"Miroku, look at this," Sango ushered him over, and when he stood beside her, she pointed to the entry way, covered in thick webs. From each corner, the silken threads spanned from each corner of the entrance, and it traveled down the entire length. Near the center of this massive web rested a rather large black spider.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a small Deku Nut hit the monk in the back, followed by another at his shoulder, and Miroku and Sango turned their attention above where large Mad Scrubs sat perched on their flowers, their orange eyes glaring at the intruders distrustfully.

"It seems they don't take too kindly to trespassers..." Miroku replied rubbing his shoulder at the small sting he felt from the impact of the nut.

Since there was no point in investigating further, Sango and Miroku boarded the large feline before escaping the wrath of the Mad Scrubs below. Not far from the temple or the podium, they caught sight of a cave nestled inside the mountain to their left, and since it was the last place they hadn't investigated, they decided to fly in its direction, preparing themselves in case something could happen.

To their relief nothing happened, and deciding the walk the rest of the way, they saw torches lining the walls, their flames still flickering with life, and as they walked along the marble flooring, they realized something was amiss.

There was no melody playing in the cavern.

Eventually they stood before the steps that led to a familiar spring, but instead of welcoming and beautiful lights that normally enraptured them in its beauty, there was silence and just water. No whirlpool appeared before them. No enchantress appeared and neither did any fairies...

Everything was still, and Miroku knew why. During his and Inuyasha's last visit with the great Enchantress back in Clock Town, after their journey to Ikana Valley, the Sorcerous had informed them that her sisters had all succumbed to the inevitable, and she had mentioned that Sakon was perhaps in collaboration with another that plotted to destroy all of Termina.

Miroku thought back on their final conversation with the Great Fairy...

_Flashback_

_"Do not fret. I can sense that the pendant still resides in the palace just south of here, good monk."_

_That was certainly good news. "I see. Then at first light we shall depart, and then we shall return—"_

_"Now hold up! Since you know so much, then tell me where that goddamn thief is!" Inuyasha interrupted angrily, fisting his hands and upsetting Miroku who sweat dropped beside him._

_Regrettably, she could not answer that. "I cannot sense him at the moment, Inuyasha...there are only times in which I can see him and there are times in which he seems to vanish."_

_"Damn it!" Nothing was going right. Nothing! He had to avenge Kagome and take back the jewel before anything could happen. Most of all, he wanted to kill that sneaking thief._

_"Calm yourself Inuyasha," Replied the monk. "Growing agitated will not solve anything." His attention shifted from the half demon to the enchantress. "As I was saying, I will place a barrier around your fountain and we will leave at first light."_

_The Great Fairy nodded. "Thank you, and stay safe. I will do what I can here. Please return to my spring as soon as you can, within the next few days."_

_End Flashback_

The slayer watched as her companion offered a small prayer to the once living Great Fairy of this spring. "She said to return within three days..."

He nodded. "And it's been two days already," Miroku replied. "By tomorrow we need to head back, hopefully with the pendant..." There was no telling what could happen by tomorrow, but they were hoping they wouldn't be too late. After all, their morning hadn't started off too well when they found Romani Ranch nearly in shambles from the massive quake that had erupted.

Sango frowned. "But that still leaves us one pendant short..."

That was true. Perhaps if they were lucky, maybe they'd run into the thief, Sakon, who stole it. Somehow he had a sneaking suspicion he was somewhere in the Swamp watching them. "Let's meet back with the others. Maybe they've had more luck than we did," He explained, and with that, he and Sango left the cave.

Ψ

Finally caught up with the fleeing monkeys, Link, Serena and Shippo finally emerged through the foliage where a small clearing stood. Ahead of them, situated beneath the base of a tree sat a small iron cage, holding its small captive, and the sight was so startling and yet relieving that little fairy Serena and Shippo sprang from the bushes and toward the monkeys circling the cage. 

However, as they raced ahead to inspect the well-being of her Majesty, Link remained rooted to his spot behind a large shrubbery, his eyes searching the perimeter skeptically. Why would someone kidnap the Princess and then suddenly leave her there without a care? Well it seemed obvious enough; it was a trap, but then again, as he thought about the monkeys surrounding it, he couldn't help but ponder further. Maybe this entire scenario was just a distraction...for something bigger?

"Are you feeling alright in there Princess?" Serena asked curiously.

Inside the small cage, the Princess, decorated in her many flowery petals nodded her head slowly, and grasped the bars a she stared at her supposed rescuers. "Please can you help me?"

"Of course! That's why we came!" Shippo exclaimed before pulling on the bars, but his efforts were futile.

The Princess canted her head thoughtfully. "Did my father send you? I've never seen your kind around here before."

Before Shippo could explain further, the little fairy piped in enthusiastically. "That's right!" She wasn't about to mention how her father was a complete grouch, but instead helped Shippo search for something to unlock the cage. "So...did you happen to get a good look at the person who did this to you?" She asked in mid search.

She nodded. "I did...and they're still around here I'm sure..."

Serena paused and turned to the Deku questionably. "Wait...there's more than one? How many?" And speaking of which, why was she left out here in the middle of the forest?

"There were two," She explained. "They might return soon. Please hurry!"

Because he couldn't find anything lying around on the ground, thin and sharp enough to unlock the cage, Shippo sighed and began searching through his shirt. "I can't find anything," He replied despondently. If only he had the key.

Glancing back in the direction Inuyasha was last seen, Link took one final look around before deciding to join the others. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, except for the cage lying innocently by itself, but Link didn't see any threat or traps besides that.

As he stepped over the shrubbery, he heard something snap behind him, and instinctively he unsheathed his sword and turned to deliver the attack, but there was no one behind him. He narrowed his eyes and with his ears, he listened.

Silence.

"Link! A little help please!" Serena hollered suddenly before turning back to help Shippo, unconcerned about her companion's sudden change in behavior.

Deciding it might have been his imagination, he slowly turned away, but the moment he did a shadow fell over him, but before he could turn or utter a single word, something slammed into his upper back, effectively knocking the breath out of him. With a clatter of his sword thrown a distance away, he fell to the ground. Attempting to stand up and fight back against the one responsible, he felt a calloused hand grasp the back of his neck tightly, before pulling him back roughly and immediately the person smothered a cloth against his nose and mouth. The strong odor emanating from the material caused him to lose focus before he collapsed entirely into a suffocating darkness.

"Link! What's taking—" The fairy paused when she turned back to look at her friend, but he was nowhere in sight. "Huh?" One minute he was there and the next he was gone. "Link? Hey, where did you go?" She called out, alerting Shippo and the Princess of his absence.

Shippo blinked. "Where did he go?"

Serena didn't know but she intended to find out. As she fluttered to where he was last standing, she realized his sword was lying on the ground, and she shrieked suddenly, causing Shippo to jump in fright. "They've got Link!" She cried out. Great! As if it wasn't bad enough that Kagome was missing, but now Link was missing as well! Who was next?! "Oh my goodness! Link! If you can hear me, say something! Link!"

"What the hell are you screaming about?" Inuyasha asked as he jumped into the clearing, his once bleeding and aching foot now healed thanks to the Red Potion. When his amber eyes fell upon the small cage and the little Deku girl inside, he smirked. "Is this her?" He asked before bending down and peering into the cage.

"Oh my god! Inuyasha, Link is gone!" Cried the fairy desperately as she flew around him in continuous circles, which for the most part annoyed the half demon, but he didn't bother to swat her away.

Sniffing the air around him, Inuyasha tried to differentiate the smell of his friends and that of Link. Making out the boy's scent wasn't too difficult, as it was a mix between the forest and blood just as before when he first stumbled upon him some time back. Lifting himself up and approaching the site he had last been seen, he took notice of his sword lying at his feet before lowering himself to the ground. From what he could smell, there were two scents; one belonged to Link no doubt and the other...reeked of cologne or some kind of perfume, only it was stronger than what the priestess normally kept in her yellow backpack. "There's was definitely another person!" He exclaimed before glaring suddenly.  _'What the? His and Link's scent ended there.'_

Desperate to figure out what had happened to her companion, Serena flew around the half demon worriedly, with Shippo remaining behind with the Princess. "Well? What happened to him?"

Inuyasha picked himself off the ground before grabbing the fallen sword. "There's another scent mixed in, but it's as if they've disappeared."

"Disappeared? How?" She asked.

"How the hell should I know?" He growled. "Look calm down! We'll find him. First let's get this straightened out," He was referring to the Deku Princess.

Shippo frowned as Inuyasha approached the cage. "It won't open. I tried already," He sadly responded.

With a roll of his eyes, the half demon knelt down beside the cage and after placing his hand atop it, he used his other to grasp one of the bars before pulling back harshly on the door. It opened just like that, and Serena and Shippo couldn't help but stare astounded. "See? It's not that hard."

Positively delighted that she was finally freed from the cramped space, the Deku Princess hopped out with her beautiful dress of pink and lavender flowers, along with her long headpiece, flowing elegantly behind her as she joined her little monkey friends who instantly surrounded her gleefully. Having been rescued by a curious sort, she offered a kind bow to the half demon and his friends. "Thank you! Please, if you could, take me back to the Palace."

Unfortunately Inuyasha couldn't grant that request, and instead he crossed his arms ignorantly. "Sorry to burst your bubble but that's going to have to wait."

Even though he didn't want to agree, Shippo knew Inuyasha was right, and it hurt him to see the Princess stare at him as she did. "Yeah, right now Link and Kagome are missing. When we find them, then we'll take you back, okay?"

She nodded, though her monkey friends didn't seem quite pleased with this turn of events. However, one of the monkeys suddenly approached the half demon before hopping from foot to foot, hooting and throwing its hands up and down as if it were trying to tell him something, but the half demon merely stared at it.

"What did he say?" Inuyasha asked the silent fairy next to him.

"I don't speak monkey," She replied just as bemused. Sure she was a fairy but that didn't mean she had the power to understand all the different languages, especially that of animals. She was still a child after all, and her magical abilities were not yet fully developed.

After listening to the monkey continue to explain to the three what was so important, and upon seeing the dumbfounded expressions marring Inuyasha's and Shippo's faces, the Deku Princess stepped up to her monkey friend before interpreting its words.

"He said he saw the man that kidnapped the human girl."

"What?" Inuyasha questioned with surprise.  _'Kagome...'_ "Where is she? Where did he go?" He asked, and after hearing the monkey hoot and explain, the Deku Princess relayed it back to the half demon.

"Follow me, is what he said," She explained, and after that, the monkey took off in the opposite direction, and Inuyasha was quick to chase after, but before disappearing from view, he turned back to Shippo.

"Shippo, fly the Princess back to the witches hut and wait for Miroku and Sango there!"

When the half demon disappeared beyond the towering trees, Serena sighed hopelessly. "What about Link? He's missing too!"

Immediately after hearing Inuyasha, Shippo quickly transformed into his large pink form and he ushered the princess onto his back. "Don't worry; I'm sure Inuyasha will find him. Maybe he's with Kagome," He hoped this would sooth the fairy's worries. As the monkeys helped the Deku Princess upon Shippo carefully, they took to the skies before heading over to the Witches' Potion Shop some distance away where the smoke still poured out from the chimney. At least there they'd be safe.

Ψ

Ever impatient for the traveling group to return with his daughter and ever annoyed by the constant chatter escaping a rather annoying little green man, his Majesty found himself pacing to and fro, grasping his septor tightly in his strong grip, with his personal assistant, Deku Butler, standing off to the side dismally. "This is taking too long! Why aren't they back?!"

"Sire, if I may...please calm down. It's only been two hours since they're departure. I'm sure by this evening they'll return with our Princess," Replied the Deku Butler, but his words did little to soothe the irate scrub pacing in front of his throne.

Strongly agreeing with this, the Deku King stopped and rubbed his temples achingly; he felt the stirrings of another migraine beginning to surface, and it wasn't helping matters when his eyes fell onto Tingle below his podium, prancing about while incessantly throwing random pieces of colorful confetti all over his Chamber Room.

"ENOUGH!" He hollered, and at this, the little man, no bigger than an average man's knees, ceased his prancing before staring inquisitively at the large scrub.

The Deku Butler, along with several of his servants sweat dropped further. They hadn't expected the annoying  _thing_ to stay with them, but it certainly did take their minds away from more depressing issues, that was for sure.

"But Tingle was only trying to cheer you up!" Cried the little fairy man, but all he received were angered looks, and a not so happy expression from his Majesty, who was on the verge of losing control. Initially, he was given the task to spread his joy to all of the unhappy Dekus, and Inuyasha had trusted him with this, and he would not let him or his friends down.

His majesty's personal assistant struck the thirty-five year old with a look, while the King angrily stepped out of the room for some fresh air, leaving Tingle to stare quietly. "Please refrain from making so much noise and settle down!" Deku Butler reprimanded.

Those words fells short on Tingle, because the moment the King disappeared from the room, he jumped onto the podium and plopped himself onto the chair lazily.

Deku Butler was flabbergasted. "Get off there this instant!"

"No!" Tingle replied before scooting his paunchy backside into the chair and reclining back with a sigh. The chair was certainly spacy, but not particularly comfortable. "Tingle is only sitting. This happens to be the only chair here."

"That 'chair' happens to belong to his Majesty! Please remove yourself from there at once!" Or else, he knew that all hell would break loose...No one dared to sit and defile the King's throne, and although the one called Tingle was stupid, surely he would be smart enough to understand his plight.

Unfortunately, Tingle remained seated before crossing his arms ignorantly. "Tingle doesn't see why he has to! And no one's using it right now," he pointedly replied and it was the truth. From the corner of his eyes, Tingle caught sight of the royal septor leaning innocently against the chair, and curious of the pink petals and the many vines wrapped around its entirety, Tingle reached out to touch it.

Because he had intended this to happen, Deku Butler slapped his hand away from the staff before his grimy hands could filthy it with a commoner's touch. "You will not touch what doesn't belong to you!" Really, he was acting like a spoiled child!

Tingle glared. "Tingle only wanted to touch it! Not like Tingle was going to break it..." He muttered under his breath before standing up in the chair and peeking behind it.

"What are you doing?!" Questioned the Butler, but Tingle only kept looking at every inch of the chair, not at all bothered that he was flashing his butt to the entire room, which had turned to stare quizzically at the little man. "Enough I say! You're causing a scene!" With that said he grabbed Tingle by the back of his suit and attempted to pry him away from the chair, but Tingle held fast.

"No!"

Absolutely frustrated by his childish antics, Deku Butler pulled harder, however he only managed to accidentally rip off a piece of his shoulder sleeve, and by doing this, he lost his balance and fell back onto his rump, and by this point he was positively infuriated, so much so that he turned his glare onto the two guards stationed near the podium, who were, at best, looking elsewhere.

"Guards, remove him at once!"

When they heard the loud pitch spoken by the King's personal assistant, they darted up the steps and attempted to repeat what Deku Butler had tried before, only this time, each soldier grabbed Tingle by his feet, in order to pry him away from the chair completely, but Tingle wouldn't budge.

"No! No! No! You can't make Tingle!"

When the King returned, he found himself staring at a most mortifying sight; A display of tug-o-war played out upon his podium, and Tingle, who for some god forsaken reason had decided to cozy himself into his throne possessively clinging onto it for dear life.

Outraged beyond recognition, he approached the podium, and upon noticing his majesty's return, the servants gathered around the ruckus, parted away immediately. He was boiling in obvious rage, so much so that he wanted to put an end to the tiny peasant's life that very minute.

Deku Butler gasped and turned to the King before bowing anxiously. "Sire, please forgive me. I tried to remove him physically, but he will not listen to reason."

The King however ignored his attendant and pushed his guards away before yanking the green suited Tingle by the back of his pointy head and turning him around to face him.

Tingle suddenly went wide eyed when he saw the fire emanating off of the taller scrub.

"You insolent, pathetic excuse for a little man, what do you think you are doing in my chair! This is my personal chair!" Only those of the Royal Family were allowed special privileges to sit in the mighty throne.

Tingle merely remained defiant. "But nobody was sitting here, so Tingle sat down!" He fussed.

It happened. The King lost control. One moment he had been ready to listen to a reasonable explanation, and the next he lunged for Tingle, shaking him by his cone head, knocking Tingle's head against the back of the chair repeatedly. "THAT'S BECAUSE IT'S MY CHAIR!"

"You're Majesty! Please, calm down! Remember your blood pressure!" Cried the Deku Butler.

Huffing and puffing, he removed himself from Tingle and turned to his servants who all shrunk back from his glare. "Five minutes...if he's not out of here within the time that I return, heads will roll..." With that said he stepped down the stairs and left the room, leaving a heavy silence.

All heads turned to Tingle, glaring.

Cracking his knuckles, the personal attendant stood before Tingle, who merely sat there with his arms crossed, with little fairies dancing around his head dizzily. "I have had enough of this. If you wish to act like a child, then you will be treated like a child. Therefore you shall be punished like one too..."

Tingle gulped and shrunk back into the chair suddenly feeling frightened by the ominous Butler. "W-what are you going to do with Tingle?"

"The same thing I do to all disobedient scrublings..." Reaching out for the tiny man, now cowering with fear, he pulled him up by his suit and Deku Butler seated himself onto the edge of the chair before plopping Tingle over his knee and onto his stomach as he prepared to strike down on the small man's behind.

The younger scrublings who knew what was to transpire, quickly turned away, trembling when the first hit echoed through the room, followed by an ear piercing wail. With each strike, they jumped a little, remembering when they had first misbehaved some time back. They feared their King's anger, but it was the Deku Butler's right hand that they feared the most; there was nothing more terrifying than a strike to one's behind.

Five minutes later, the King returned, and upon noticing the silence hover in the air, and no annoying little man in his chair, he approached his throne and sat down, barely regarding the crying man in the cell to his left. After sitting down in his chair, he looked around, realizing his guards at each post seemed ill in their faces.

"What was his punishment from the Butler?"

One of the guards muttered 'spankings', but said nothing after wards, only allowing his buddy beside him to finish the rest.

"To be honest my King...I lost count after fifty..."

A shiver ran down the King's spine, as well as many of the other servants and soldiers in the room, and he closed his eyes, remembering his early years as a young Deku Scrub. Those had been some frightful years... "There is nothing more frightening then his right hand..." He muttered to himself, and everyone in the room couldn't help but nod slowly in agreement. The King turned his attention to the whimpering man in the cell. "Have you learned your lesson yet?"

Tingle sniffled. "Friends...are supposed to share..." He cried.

Ψ

As he came to, Link realized he was no longer in the company of his friends, nor was he outside where the towering trees surrounded him. Through his still blurry vision, he couldn't help but squint through the darkness where he sat. Where ever he was, it was cold and damp, and not far from him, he heard a constant dripping noise tapping against a metal of some sort; it rang in his ears deafeningly.

An aching sensation pounded through the back of his head, and the area there felt strangely warm. Attempting to lift his hand up to inspect the seriousness of the injury, his breath hitched suddenly when he pulled back before leaning back against the hard, stone wall, grasping his shoulder painfully. With his teeth clenched and his eyes squeezed tight, Link thought he heard someone chuckle, and opening his blue eyes, he squinted through the darkness, where a figure stood ominously, peering at him with murderous intent.

"It seems you've awakened..." A husky voice spoke, and as his silhouetted figure shifted through the darkness, the light from the small crevice in the wall above Link illuminated his captor's face, revealing familiar pale skin and a sinister smile.

Sakon...

With a growl surfacing from his throat, Link made to rise to his feet, but his efforts proved disorienting, and he slid down the wall, grunting in obvious pain before striking the thief with a hard glare. Just from the look in his eyes said it all; Sakon was out for blood, Link's blood. Peering down at his belt wrapped around his waist, that held his satchel in place and his sheath, the boy realized his sword was missing and across the room his quiver of arrows and bow lay strewn on the floor some distance away and out of reach. There was that urge to growl out in frustration, but he refrained from doing so, deciding rather to collect himself and prepare for the unexpected.

"Still aggressive as usual," Sakon commented before crossing his arms, still smiling nonetheless. "I had expected to run into you again, but so soon? Why it must be my lucky day!" He laughed, but Link did not find it amusing.

"It's been you this entire time..." Link remarked, wincing when he tried to stand up, though he failed miserably, settling on kneeling instead. "You've been tormenting everyone...Clock Town, Snowhead, Ikana and now Woodfall."

The thief brought his hand to his chin before scratching it thoughtfully. "Snowhead? No, I don't believe I ever paid that particular place a visit, but you're only partially correct."

Link frowned disbelievingly. Partially...Back in Ikana Valley, Link had been sure that Sakon had been working under someone, and he knew that there was no possible way the thief could have conjured such magic and such evil during their adventure through the four regions of Termina. Who else was responsible? Where had he gotten such malicious powers from?

Still smiling as if he was not the one at fault, the thief knelt down in front of the lad before staring into his eyes. With one slick move from his part, he struck Link with the back of his hand, effectively knocking him to the ground. "I decided I'd return those little beatings you gave me," Sakon replied before rubbing his jaw achingly. "Because of you, I've lost a couple teeth." It simply did not do well for his image.

As Link attempted to sit up, he felt the pressure of Sakon's boot pressed into his chest, and he fell back wincing. "You won't get away with this!" He exclaimed as he attempted to remove his foot from his person.

The young warrior's exclamation was enough to make him laugh at the absurdity of it all. "But you see? I already have..." Removing his foot, he bent down and grabbed the collar of Link's tunic before using his strength to pull him toward him face to face. "You're a little too late. She's mine now."

At the mention of this, Link was about to lash out with his fist, but before he could, Sakon had knocked him square in the face, sending him flying into the wall before collapsing against it achingly.

For some reason he was unable to stand up let alone react quick enough to defend himself against the thief. While he sat there, watching Sakon approach him slowly, it seemed as if the entire room was spinning, and he couldn't comprehend why he felt so light headed and dizzy. "Y-you stay...away from her!"

Once again Link was kicked to the side, and in an effort to escape to a reasonable distance, he lifted himself to his knees and crawled to the other side of the room, but it only served to amuse the thief further.

"Running away won't help Link," Replied Sakon, disappointed that the kid wasn't even putting up a fight, but it made his task easier. With a crack of his neck and a roll of his shoulders, he retrieved from his pocket a small dagger before staring into the reflected surface expressionlessly. "Now then...why don't we have some real fun?"


	62. Hell Isn't Far

Heavy footsteps trudged through the forest, followed by small breaths of concentrated anticipation to complete his mission. Now that he had successfully snatched the girl right from under her friends' noses, he now could deliver her back to his boss where he supposedly was dealing with one of the heathens that very moment.

Up ahead, his silver eyes, peering through the large goggle lenses, situated upon his face comfortably, took notice of the river ahead, where an old boat awaited his return. Once setting the unconscious woman inside, he pulled out a small knife and bent down to cut the rope tied off to the post beside him, but he paused on account of moving fabric behind him caught by the wind.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?!"

Not bothering to look over his shoulder, he stood up and faced the raging silver haired half demon whose claws were bared and prepared to attack without mercy, but this underling did not show any signs of fear.

Ψ

Link cried out in pain the moment his back hit the wall. Anything in the thief's path, that obstructed his view of the boy, such as crates, jars, or barrels, were kicked aside, shattered or not; he would have his revenge and he would see to it personally.

"Fight like a man!" Sakon hollered, but Link did not have the strength, let alone the energy to fight back as he staggered away, his head still hazy and his vision still partially clouded.

A crate stood in the young warrior's path, and he accidentally stumbled over it, its edge catching on his tunic and sinking into his side painfully. There didn't seem to be any escape from this place, and as Link fell upon his side writhing, his eyes searched for something to fight back with, but there was nothing, at least not in reach. 'Damn...I can't see...'

While he sauntered closer, still smirking at the fallen hero within a reasonable distance, lying helplessly upon the stone flooring, Sakon twisted and twirled the blade in his hand, laughing manically as he pictured all of the morbid ways of causing him so much pain. Oh he would enjoy this, that he was certain.

Once towering before his prone figure, Sakon bent down and grasped his blonde locks, pulling roughly and then slamming Link against the nearest wall, his smirk ever present as Link glared at him. With his knife, he trailed the curvature of the lad's face, easing the edge of the blade delicately upon his skin, caressing it.

Link knew his intentions very well; it was written on his face and in his eyes. If he was going to kill him, he would have done it by now, but from the expression on his face and the subtle stroke of his blade told Link that killing him immediately would not suffice. More than likely it would be a slow and painful process, but Link would not show any indications of terror or anguish, because he knew that if he did, it would only please the thief; he wouldn't give him the satisfaction!

From his jawline to his neck, Sakon made a sweeping motion down his torso, slicing away the strings that tied at his tunic before tearing his blade down into the green fabric until his scarred chest was viewable to his eyes. "I'm going to rip the flesh from your body..." He whispered into Link's ear. "and then I'm going to fashion your skin into a mat and place it on the floor of my home. How would you like that? To have me walk all over you?"

As much as he wanted to strike him, Link found it difficult to move, feeling the numbness spread through his body; no doubt it was the drug working its effects. "Go to hell..." Link bit out.

In that instant, he plunged the blade into the boy's thigh, watching in malicious fascination as his blood stained the fabric of his beige pants, a color he came to love the moment he first killed his parents so many years back. However, as his eyes scanned Link's face, he was dismayed when he only drew in a breath with clenched teeth and closed eyes. Not a cry was uttered, and not even a tear was shed.

Why wasn't he crying out pathetically? Sakon was not pleased, but the fact that he was only able to cause the boy to recoil and hold his breath was somewhat pleasing, but not entirely...No matter...he would bring more suffrage upon the boy, and he would have him pleading for his life in due time.

Canting his head to the side, he roughly retrieved the dagger from his leg, smiling eerily as a shudder shook Link, but still he did not cry out. As he raised the dagger, he marveled at the youth's blood coating its exterior before bringing it to meet with his mouth. From there, his tongue slipped between his lips and he tasted the metallic flavor coating it, sliding it up and down, and cleaning it from the blade fully. After that, he leaned into the boy, who couldn't help but suddenly flinch in response. "Do you fear me?"

"...No."

A laugh escaped him, and finally releasing his blonde hair, and watching as Link slumped against the wall, never once breaking eye contact, Sakon brought his hand to Link's neck, wrapping his fingers around it before squeezing lightly; it wasn't enough to choke him, but enough to warn him in advancement of what he was capable of. "Well you should..." Once again, he plunged the blade into the same wound, this time hearing a pleasing groan escape through his captive's throat, but that was all. "Look at me!"

He opened his eyes; his gaze somewhat more adjusted than before. From what he could perceive, Sakon's darkened eyes were entirely glazed over from the lust of spilt blood. Link; however, held back from screaming as the thief ran the edge of the dagger along the inside of his leg, scraping against the muscles and the bone purposefully, if only to make him squirm and cry out, but it only left Link cringing, so much so that he bit down on his lip, feeling the warmth of fresh blood trickling down his chin.

Sakon's smirk returned. "Yes...look at me...show me that hatred..." He breathed out before retrieving his weapon; however, instead of lapping up the blood like before, he smeared it upon the boy's cheek. When the sharp point of the blade pierced his skin, Sakon drew a faint line beneath Link's eye to his ear in one sweep before pulling away. No doubt it would leave a faint scar afterward. "You're just dying to kill me...I can see it, you know?"

It was more of a statement than a question, but Link only glared, silently contemplating the thief's next move. "It...would be for the best...you dying..." Link slowly replied, his face contorting into a painful one when he felt his wound throb achingly, but he tried to ignore it. "Can you really call what...you do a living? You're scum...nothing but a petty being walking this earth..." Though it was very unlike him, Link couldn't help but feebly smirk when a frown presently formed upon the thief's lips, but it disappeared just as it had appeared. "You're existence here...means nothing...I'd rather see you dead than watch as you defile the lives of those less fortunate..." Sakon deserved to rot in Hell, for all eternity.

From hearing this, a memory suddenly resurfaced, and Sakon's eyes widened...

Flash Back

"Mom? How come daddy hits you?" A small, childish voice asked in the cramped space of a house some miles from town. However, his mother never replied back, deciding rather to sit there at the small table, drinking her liquor while staring passively at the wall on the furthest side of the kitchen. "Why does daddy keep hitting y—"

Her azure eyes flashed at him before she flung the bottle across the room, not caring at all if the act frightened her son, nor did she care if the bottle shattered, its pieces lying across the dirty floor uncaringly. "Whose fault do you think this is!? Look at me! Look at this place! I can't take it anymore! You and your good for nothing father!" She screamed, grasping her head painfully.

Sakon backed away, his shoulders trembling as unshed tears threatened to spill from his widened eyes. "I-I..."

His mother slumped into the chair, her long ebony tresses falling about her shoulders messily. "I wish I never had you...I wish you and your father would just die...disappear..." She uttered. "I've had it..."

A door opened in the next room, revealing a large man with wild eyes, a few missing teeth and a foul stench that lingered wherever he stood. One look at the wretched women, sitting lazily in the withered chair in their small kitchen sent him ablaze, and within a few short seconds, he backhanded her, sending her sprawling onto the floor where she lay crumbled as sobs wracked her small form. "Where the hell did you get that alcohol, you bitch?! You're holding out on me again, aren't you?!" He slammed his bag upon the table and from the look in his eyes, Sakon stood before his father, protecting his mother.

"F-father...where'd did you go again tonight?" Sakon hoped this would take his father's mind off of beating his mother, and it worked, allowing his mother plenty of time to sneak back to the bedroom while his dad turned to survey his earnings for the night.

"You're still up, are you?" He asked before opening his bag of money on the kitchen table. From the corner of his eye, he noticed the tears cascading down Sakon's face before ushering him forward. "You see this?" He opened the bag, allowing a few rupees to fall out, but the boy wasn't interested as he rubbed at his eyes furiously. "This here is the way to earn a proper living. Get your hands on these, and you'll have it made!" He laughed before slapping the kid on the back.

After erasing the small traces of his tears, Sakon moved forward, hesitant under his father's encouraging gaze before looking at the beautiful gems lying on the table. There sure were a lot of them, and he knew his father didn't have a job, so how did he get so much money?

The old man leaned down next to the boy. "Want me to teach you the art of thieving?"

Sakon frowned. He knew his dad was never one to share his loot with anyone, not even his family, and since his mom was on the verge of losing her sanity because of her impoverish lifestyle, Sakon found himself suddenly immersed in the secret knowledge that his father had to offer to him. Maybe...maybe he could help his mom if he was able to learn his father's ways...if he could earn a lot of money, maybe his mom would smile again...

End Flash Back

Angered, Sakon backhanded the lad, quickly drawing blood from the youth's cracked lip, but Link only turned his head to stare into the thief's murderous eyes, his own resentment burning within those blue iris's.

"You wanted the truth...I gave it."

Shutting his eyes, in hopes of forgetting the images of his youth resurfacing from his unconsciousness, Sakon reared his arm back and with all his might, prepared to put a hole in the boy's head.

Unfortunately, Link suddenly countered, raising his arm to block the blow, but of course Sakon chortled in response. Still, Link ignored the freshly spilt blood seeping down his arm, dripping onto his already blood-soaked pants, and while the thief seemed engrossed in the damage, Link took that moment to lunge forward, in hopes of disarming him.

Ψ

Eventually both the slayer and monk managed to locate two of their friends after returning from Woodfall, but what they hadn't intended to stumble upon was the abrupt separation between the rest of their comrades. However, the only good news they received was that of the Deku Princess's rescue from the Woods of Mystery.

"And then Link suddenly disappeared!" Shippo exclaimed as Serena bobbed up and down in agreement.

This was indeed troubling.

Without even sparing her companions a glance, Sango quickly climbed atop the fiery feline, with Miroku quick to follow. "Let's search the woods!" There was no way in hell she would allow any harm to befall her female friend, nor Link for that matter, and if she ended up stumbling upon the man, whose face was plastered around town, responsible for once kidnapping Kagome, she would eliminate him.

However, before Kirara could soar into the skies, a loud explosion suddenly burst through the trees from the Woods of Mystery, sending its smoke high into the sky. It was so startling that it caused both the witches, who had been standing near the entrance of their home conversing, to jump and take to the skies hastily. Sango and Miroku were quick to follow after.

Shippo found himself suddenly pacing to and fro, unsure of what to do. Of course the explosion had startled him, and he wasn't sure if it was Inuyasha who was caught up in it or Kagome or even Link for that matter. He didn't know where any of his friends disappeared to, and now he was left worrying with little fairy Serena, who wasn't making matters any better.

"This is crazy! Who around here has bombs?" She cried exasperatedly.

From The sidelines, the Deku Princess, still surrounded by her monkey friends, could only watch silently as the large cat, along with the companions of the group that had rescued her, flew off over the trees in search of the loud commotion.

Ψ

A loud thud resonated in the drafty room, followed after by a painful groan as young Link attempted to raise himself off his back to stare at the fuzzy silhouetted figure approaching him. Unfortunately he had failed to disarm him.

"Nice try, boy..." Sakon spit off to the side "But you're going to have to do much better than that..."

When he managed to sit up, difficult as it was, Link found himself glaring up at Sakon's murderous eyes as he loomed over him, the steely dagger held tightly within the thief's grip. "Where have you taken her? If you touched h—"

"And what would you do if I did?" He interrupted before smiling eerily as his head tilted ever so slightly. So the boy was in love with her, was he? "Do you think you can save her as you are now?" He laughed, and with his boot, he pushed upon the youth's chest, knocking him into the floor easily before he shook his head disappointedly. "Sad...some 'hero' you turned out to be...You're pathetic!"

Hero...

Link's eyes widened at the term, before narrowing slightly as Sakon's boot pressed upon him harder. What hero was he? Link had asked himself that same question multiple of times...and he was right...

A failure at birth...and a failure till death...

Shutting his eyes to prevent the tears from falling, Link clenched the thief's ankle, though he did not have the strength to push him off him entirely. Instead, memories of his past flooded back to him, memories in which he had hoped would never resurface...

Sakon smirked. "Giving up? Pity...you're pretty worthless. What right do you have to call me scum? What right do I have to walk this earth?" He asked menacingly as he lifted his foot and bent down to grasp his tunic collar before ramming Link against the wall forcefully, his face mere inches from the young warrior whose eyes were still clenched tightly. "If I recall correctly, it's you who doesn't belong! I live day by day to get by! You don't have the right to say that my existence is meaningless!" He growled before slamming Link into the nearest crate, watching as he crumbled to the floor at Sakon's feet. "Maybe you should just die! You sure as hell deserve it!"

An image of a frightened child filled Link's thoughts, and he saw the eyes of a crying boy, pounding upon the stone doors that led back to his homeland beneath the Clock Tower. Never knowing his true parents, never realizing the Goddesses had planned to use him for their own selfish purposes had caused him more grief than anything, but the worst was not being there to save those he grew to love and cherish. The gentle warmth of a smile, the caring touch from a friend, even the name calling from his childhood were all gone...and left behind were just fragmented memories...

"Good morning Link!" Saria smiled as she laughed elatedly. "Look, you're still half asleep!"

"Maybe you and I can see the world together, just you and me Fairy Boy!" Malon smiled.

"What are you looking at Mr. No Fairy?! Get lost!" Mido glared.

"Don't worry Link!" A certain blue fairy exclaimed. "It wasn't your fault the Great Deku Tree died," She comforted the solemn boy. "It was already too late...There was nothing anyone could do..."

Picking himself off the floor, Link was suddenly met with kick to the face and another to the side before he was eventually lying upon his face, struggling to pick himself back up.

"I believe in you, Link!" Navi chimed. "As scatterbrained as you are, I think you can do anything if you put your mind to it! Come on! Hyrule's not going to get saved with you just sitting around!"

"I'm praying...I'm praying that a day will come when we shall meet again..." Zelda offered her small instrument to the boy, smiling despite the tears present in her eyes. "May the Goddess of Time protect you throughout your journey..."

Ψ

The smoke from the explosion moments before rose quite high in the sky, and as Kirara soared above the treetops, her red eyes noting the direct spot in which her half demon friend was already in battle, a scent caught her attention, causing her to stop mid-flight.

Alarmed by the delay, Sango looked at the feline questionably before petting her fur. "Kirara? What's wrong?"

Blood...the wind had carried the scent far, and she recognized this blood before roaring upsettingly, though this only caused Sango and Miroku to look on with confusion.

"Something isn't right..." Sango exclaimed suddenly, fearing that something had gone amiss somewhere. "Kirara, what's wrong?"

As if to answer her, the saber tooth shifted its direction, her head bobbing toward the direction where the palace sat in the distance over the tree tops.

"Miroku..." Sango began, but the monk already understood.

As Kirara landed below the deep foliage, Miroku suddenly disembarked before nodding to the slayer. "I'll run on ahead to see about the disturbance," He explained. Since he was a fast runner, he was sure to get there quicker.

Nodding, Sango ushered Kirara along, and the saber tooth ascended into the skies, toward the palace, away from the Woods of Mystery.

Ψ

The moment the dagger plunged into his right shoulder, Link staggered back, and soon after fell to his knees, his breathing much quicker and his heart drumming loudly in his ears. The ever present laughter persisted within the room and as Link clenched his teeth to fight back the groan trying to escape him; he found it difficult to contain his emotions.

"My, how the mighty have fallen...You really are a fallen hero...aren't you?" Sakon questioned before retrieving the dagger, causing the boy to fall onto his hands before him. "I expected more of a fight from the so called 'Legendary Hero,' but this is pathetic..." At the sight of the boy trembling, the thief turned his head to the side dubiously before crouching down in front of his captive to peer into his face. "Hm?" What he hadn't expected to see stunned him but none the less he couldn't help but allow his smirk to broaden. "That's it! That's what I wanted to see!" He laughed.

Though he hadn't meant to, he couldn't help but stop the tears from cascading down his face. Saria...Malon...Zelda...Navi... Fisting his hands, he turned his glare to the thief towering before him, who was staring at him maliciously. If this was it...if this was how Link was going to die...No...he didn't want to die! For his friends...he would live on!

Gathering up his strength, though a little unsteady, Link managed to raise himself off his knees, but unfortunately could not entirely regain his footing. His wounds pained him terribly, and as he focused his attention on Sakon, he realized his eyes were still not adjusted. It felt as if the entire room was spinning ever so slowly, and the constant drumming of his heart did little to help matters. Link was light headed and he was weary. Honestly, he didn't know how long his body would hold out on him, but he wouldn't allow any harm to come to his companions, especially Kagome.

"Oh, what's this now?" Sakon inquired. "You still got some spunk in you, eh?" How wonderful! This made it all the better! "I won't make this easy on you, kid...I'm going to tear your flesh away!"

With that said, he lunged forward, raising the dagger and prepared to strike, but he hadn't expected his captive to dodge and so quickly too. For a second, he was almost stunned speechless, but he guessed it was the kid's adrenalin kicking in. He couldn't outlast him forever...

After quickly darting out of the intended attack, Link had thrown himself across the room where his bow and arrows lay strewn, but upon impact, he cried out. The wounds to his leg and arm were too great to not ignore, and using the strength from his good leg and good arm, he pushed himself toward his weapons. However, his intentions were short lived when a strong grip encased itself around his ankle, the nails digging into his flesh as they pulled him out of reach.

"Now where do you think you're going?" Sakon inquired before roughly yanking Link's injured leg and thus causing the boy to cry out and land on his chin painfully. "Now let's get this over with..." In one fluid motion, he roughly seized Link's right shoulder and rolled him onto his back before sitting upon his midsection with the dagger quite close to Link's face. "Any last words?"

"Rot in Hell!"

"I thought you'd say that..." Raising the blade high, Sakon aimed for the middle of Link's forehead before uttering what he believed were his final words to the boy. "I'll take very good care of Ka-go-me..." Before he could deliver the fatal attack, Link suddenly grasped the thief's wrist, hindering the blow. "Just die already!"

Gritting his teeth, Link struggled, and with his other hand, managed to knock him right beneath the jaw, and while this action stunned the thief briefly, Link slapped the dagger from his hand, watching as it fell to floor a few feet away from him. However, before Link could reach out and snatch the blade, the thief had suddenly encased his neck with his steely grip, squeezing the air from his lungs in a violent rage.

Sakon scowled. "What do you have to live for anymore?!" Sakon loudly questioned before outright choking him, watching the boy pull at his hands desperately with closed eyes.

A failure at birth...and a failure till death...

Even if it was the truth, even if he was a fallen hero from the beginning, Link realized he didn't want to die...not yet...Yes, he was destined to a life here after in brimstone and fire; it was his fate. But when he thought about it...Hell was a frightening place to wind up in, and he wasn't ready for that...not yet...

Yet even as he lay there, gasping for air, his breath stolen from him by a murderous man intent on doing him and his friends wrong, Link realized just how small he was in comparison to this world he was trapped in. There was no escape from destiny, and waiting was troublesome, even more terrifying when you weren't sure when you'd breathe your last breath. Death would always find someone...He knew that...

Too weak to fight back and feeling his vision darken due to the lack of oxygen and his blood loss, Link felt cold. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the glint from the blade near him, and as he attempted to reach out, his fingers barely touching the hilt, his hand suddenly dropped in defeat. The pounding of his heart felt slower yet louder all the same, and feeling a heavy silence press upon him, his world darkened.

Ψ

The entire air around him circulated with the stench and haze of smoke, the result from that of a bomb the enemy had suddenly thrown at him not long ago. Of course, considering that he wasn't completely human, the smoke did not hinder his advancement on the gigantic man before him.

"You bastard!"

With a swipe of his sword, brimming with shimmering lights, a wave of energy soared at its intended target, but the attack only managed to knock over a few trees in the process, leaving an undamaged underling still standing, this time, some distance behind him. His speed was something, that was for sure, but Inuyasha didn't sense any demonic power flowing through him.

"Let me ask you one thing...Are you working for a man named Sakon?" Inuyasha asked. Who else could it be? Last time, Sakon had successfully kidnapped the young priestess, and now this vulgar man had the nerve to take her hostage...It would make sense if it was true. Hell, even the pendant was stolen from Ikana Castle not long ago, and he could only presume it was the thief...Maybe the connection between Termina's end and that bastard were related. After all, it wouldn't be surprising. "Can't talk or what?"

Before the half demon could charge once more, hurried footsteps turned his attention away, to that of his male friend approaching in long strides. "Took you long enough!"

Finally catching his breath, Miroku turned his eyes to the enormous, well-built man some distance away, and then to his companion beside him with his sword unsheathed. "What happened? Where is Lady Kagome?" Miroku couldn't help but hold the sleeve of his robe to his mouth and nose as his eyes burned from the nearing flames around them.

Inuyasha turned his head forward, his golden gaze directed past the giant of a man. "The bastard tried to make off with her!"

Noticing the priestess lying inside the boat unconscious, Miroku fixed his glare on the one responsible. Who on earth was this person? An enemy? "Who are you?!"

Around this time, the two witch sisters appeared above the trees, their large eyes witnessing the standoff between the two men and the dangerous fire spreading throughout the forest. Without the least amount of hesitation, they both chanted a spell, and as they raised their scepters before them, a mighty shower of rain fell upon the forest, suppressing the flames until nothing was left but charred soil and bark. All that remained before them were the two men and one surprising fellow they hadn't intended to come across.

Kotake and Koume found their mouths open in astonishment before drawing closer to the scene to where Miroku and Inuyasha stood.

Could it be possible? Were her eyes deceiving her? "Sister, isn't that the boatman that lives in our swamp?" Koume asked incredulously, and at this Kotake could only nod before waving her septor before her aggressively.

"You fool! What do you think you're doing?! You'll burn these woods down if you continue!"

No response was received from the one known as the Boatman, instead, the individual pulled out another explosive before igniting it and charging toward both Inuyasha and Miroku with unwavering speed. He was intent on annihilating them once and for all, but for purposes to them, unknown.

If it was a battle he wanted, then it was a battle he would receive. "Have it your way!" Inuyasha replied before he too charged forward, raising his sword before hurling a great, powerful surge of electrical energy at his foe, but before Kotake, Koume nor Miroku could stop him in warning, the air around them suddenly combusted, crackling with fire.

Inuyasha was thrown back, his red robes aflame, but nonetheless protected by the cloth. As for the boatman, he appeared unhurt, standing some distance away, empty handed, and it became clear to everyone that he had thrown the bomb at the last minute, protecting himself from the impact of Inuyasha's sword.

Ψ

When he realized the kid wasn't fighting back anymore, Sakon paused before glancing the boy beneath him over carefully, not sure whether it was a trick to fool him or not, yet as he saw his limp form lying there, neither moving nor breathing, Sakon sneered. It was over...He'd finally won...For what had seemed like forever, he'd finally put an end to the miserable brat's life. Now he would be spared the wrath from his master. Now that he was out of the way, it made his job much easier. All that was left for him to do was take claim over his prize, and that was the hostage his partner had captured not long ago.

Looking back at the entry way, Sakon frowned. There still wasn't any sign of the giant man, and he guessed he must have gotten into some trouble back at the woods. He hated waiting...

Glancing back down at the boy beneath him, Sakon took note of the lifelessness in his face. There was no longer any light in those blue eyes, and seeing his pupils dilated, Sakon knew he had killed him. Even his skin was cool to the touch. No pulse was felt.

At least it was fitting, to die inside a monument that rested the spirits of the dead. A tomb, Sakon thought, suited the boy. A dark, decrepit and eerie prison and Link would remain there, his eyes unseeing for the rest of eternity.

"You were too easy...Letting you emotions get the better of you...Very unwise, kid," He replied as he tapped his face before raising his dagger to finish what he started.

A shadow shifted from the entrance, and believing it to be his companion, Sakon turned, but his smile soon fell when he realized it wasn't who he had expected. "What a surprise..." He drawled before standing up and eyeing the young woman and her large feline beside her.

"You!" Sango seethed, but noticing he was not alone in the room, her eyes widened when she saw the form of her companion lying there at his feet. "Link..." Was he...

A chuckle escaped the thief before he raised his hands up mockingly, revealing a dagger glinting from the lighted entry way with blood dripping from its surface ominously. Sakon shrugged his shoulders. "I'm afraid you came too late, my dear...There's no waking him up now."


	63. Hellbound

Enraged and with a spark of fury blazing in her brown irises, the slayer sprinted forward with her boomerang held high and her strides long. "You bastard!" Once within close proximity, she swung at the feral man, cloaked by the shadows of the old tomb, but miserably, she had a feeling he wouldn't make this easy for her, because the moment the sharp edge of her mighty weapon whirled itself for him, he nimbly dodged, managing to safely duck out of its path some distance back.

Sakon couldn't help but chuckle. "Well, now aren't you a hell kitten," He laughed as he planted his hand upon his hip while scrutinizing the young woman before him.

Once her boomerang returned itself to her, she squinted through the darkness. "I recognize you..." Sango found herself saying before clenching her weapon tightly in her grasp. Why it was impossible not to, after all, his face was plastered all around town, and she knew that he was the one responsible for kidnapping her friend some time back.

The thief arched a brow at this before leaning forward and smirking. "Do you now? Why, I'm flattered!" He sarcastically replied. "Tell me, do I remind you of an ex-lover or—"

"Not a chance!" Sango interrupted.

From the sidelines, Sakon watched as the large feline pulled the young warrior's body out of harm's way, and Sakon couldn't help but shake his head. "What's the point? He's dead anyway."

Sango glared. Everything about him fit the description; the drawings in town were right on the dot, from the half closed eyes to the curvature of face right down to the exact clothes...She'd be a fool not to recognize him. "Now that I've found you...I won't let you get away!"

When he realized she wasn't going to make this easy on him, and the fact that she was out for revenge, Sakon immediately found himself dodging her massive weapon. With each attempt to strike him, he saw the fire in her eyes blazing, screaming bloody murder. However, while she seemed to possess great strength, like that of many men, she was still a female; one that should and would be dominated and subdued by a man. The thief didn't plan on losing to such a minx, but that didn't mean he couldn't have any fun.

One swing, two swings, three swings...No matter how hard she tried, he was somehow quicker on his feet, and it agitated her further. What's more, his smirk did not die down, and she fought to retrain a growl surfacing from her throat. How dare him...How dare him for hurting her friends...Mocking her like that...He wasn't even trying to fight back!

"Coward! Fight me like a man!"

After escaping the sharpened edge of her boomerang, Sakon landed on his feet a short distance away before sending the vixen a scowl. "I'd watch what I say, if I was you, Sango..."

The demon slayer glared. "Scumbag thieves do little to scare me! After I'm finished with you, I'll take back the jewel you stole!"

"Jewel? So that's what you want?" The thief suddenly found himself laughing at her fierce determination to retrieve the stolen item. "If its jewels you want, I can give you a few, however, they aren't free of course..." Sakon found his eyes suddenly wandering over her feminine assets before licking his lips hungrily. Though her former friend was indeed attractive, this little vixen had plenty to offer.

"No thanks!"

From what his eyes could discern in the darkness, he saw that the young woman wore a black skin-tight jump suit with fitted pink armor plates on either side of her shoulders and knees. A red sash was tied off around her small waist, holding a short curved blade and a medium length sword, along with an iron chain tied off at her hip and for some strange reason, he liked it. Even her long chestnut tresses, which were tied back in a high pony tail, the length resting at her mid-back, exposing her slender neck did little to lessen his anticipation for their ongoing battle. Sure he'd seen her many times, along with her raven haired friend while they journeyed across the land, but up close, he never realized how beautiful she was.

Sensing the evil aura emanating off the thief whom her beloved companion stood up against, Kirara howled and instinctively, stood before her master, baring her fangs at the man, who otherwise didn't seem at all intimidated by her large stature or menacing growl.

"Leave this to me, Kirara...I'll take care of him."

Hearing this, he outright couldn't contain himself and laughed. "Really? You honestly believe you can outmatch me in combat?" He questioned. "Well then, lets battle fairly then. A test of strength. Just the two of us. What do you say?" When he saw her drop her boomerang beside Kirara and her fallen companion, he smirked. "Ladies first." He'd already won...

Ψ

No longer standing within the darkened room he'd fought in previously, Link found himself standing upon dry land, staring out onto a distant landscape of graying soil and black skies. Intimidatingly large canyon walls surrounded this barren wasteland, and as he peered behind, he realized he was nowhere in Termina.

As far as he could tell, he was the only inhabitant there, and he couldn't help but wonder if this was merely a dream or if it had been possible that he had died back there. While he walked along the soil where the cold breeze whispered across his skin, several strange entities caught his eye; they seemed misshapen and darkly formed; they stood rigidly in some places, and as he sauntered past, he realized they did not seem human, only faceless creatures of this strange realm.

"Where...am I?" He wondered aloud.

Eventually, after furthering his walk in this unknown place, Link found himself standing before a massive ocean, its graying contents still in the night, with bright orbs of lights below its surface glimmering. If he had to guess, he'd say he was dreaming but it seemed a little too surreal to be a dream.

From the beach itself, two separate streams diverged into ocean, and as Link looked on across the horizon, he made out that the first led to a pleasant meadow of beautiful white flowers, where a mystic white light seemed to hover. The other continued on through a heavy fog of questioning and eerie silence.

Could it be...that this was the afterlife?

Immediately after realizing this, an eerie laugh caught him off guard and his surroundings soon faded from sight, leaving him standing within complete darkness and looking upon the one person he hadn't expected to confront.

"You..." Well, he was more shocked than anything, but seeing the figure standing there before him, though transparent oddly enough, it had him questioning even himself.

_"Wherever there is a greeting, a parting is sure to follow, but that parting need not last forever...Those were the very words I said to you when we last met, was it not?"_

Ψ

The battle between herself and Sakon had commenced. One moment Sakon had tossed the small dagger of his to the side and the next, a long blade materialized within his hand, its edge darkly emitting a strange aura; it left Sango stunned for a brief second, but she knew she shouldn't be surprised; after all, she had confronted some other worldly magic in her own Era.

Immediately after he revealed his blade, Sango unsheathed her own before sprinting forward across the stone flooring of the drafty room. Within the next couple seconds, her blade met his own, and the clattering of steel reverberated off the walls and ceiling.

Though, just as they had begun the fight, Sango immediately found herself pushed back by the brute strength of her opponent. Quickly evading the strike to her midsection, while leaping back on her heels, Sango charged again; only this time she had a different strategy in mind; if she couldn't attack him from the front, then she'd try a different approach.

While he was bound and determined to block her frontal attacks, what he hadn't expected was that the young woman would suddenly vanish into thin air. As he quickly searched through the darkness with his eyes, he could not discern any movement in front of him.

"Take this!"

Too late to react in time, Sakon found himself thrown back by her powerful kick, causing him to hurdle into a few stray crates ahead of him, their edges digging painfully into his back and legs. It was such a surprise that he mentally berated himself for not focusing entirely.

As he managed to pull himself up from the rubble, she once again charged toward him, her sword ready to strike. However, this time, in an effort to protect himself, he held his sword up, allowing its dark aura to pulsate in his grasp.

Unfortunately for him, before he could use the dark powers contained inside the blade, his sword was literally ripped out of his hands and thrown across the room where it landed beside the young woman's feline. It had happened so quickly that he couldn't help but glare at Sango standing before him, no longer charging, but instead, holding a long iron chained extension in her hands, its end formed into that of a curved blade in the other.

It was obvious she was no ordinary opponent. This slayer had skills, strength and an agility that surpassed even that of an ordinary human. Taking her down would prove no easy task; he knew that, but everything had a weakness.

Mockingly, he held his hands up in surrender, but that only furthered Sango's annoyance. "You are no ordinary woman, that much I can see," He replied, but as he said this, Sango only continued to swing her chain in circles from her position some feet away, intimidatingly staring him down quietly. "Well, shall we continue?" He asked, and as she said nothing but narrowed her gaze, he smirked.

Almost instantly, Sango watched in slight curiosity as he ran directly for her, and she briefly pondered what his intentions were since he was unarmed. It wasn't difficult to figure out; obviously he was going to fake an attack on her by dodging and then reclaiming his sword behind her and Kirara. As if she would allow that to happen.

When he was well in reach, she kept her feet apart and hurled her iron chain for him, but just as she expected, he ducked and raced in the direction of the flung sword, but unfortunately for him, his path was blocked.

"You really aren't making this easy for me," He faked a disappointed reply, but this only earned a scowl from Sango.

"I can tell you aren't taking this battle serious. If you're a real man, than fight me. Stop playing around!" She growled. "Because I won't hesitate to kill you!" She seethed.

A cackle escaped his throat and he nearly doubled over from her threatening words. But it died short when he fixed her a long hard look. "Then I will play seriously..." With that, he dug his hand into the pocket of his pants and retrieved a small cylindrical brown tube, and after uncorking the lid, he emptied its contents into the palm of his hand.

Its contents were in the form of a small red pill, and it lay there innocently before he brought it to his mouth and swallowed it whole. The entire process took less than a minute, and immediately the effects had taken place. One moment he was standing before her smirking and the next he was suddenly behind her, grasping her arm behind her back with her chained weapon lying on the floor at her feet, while he held her wrist in his other.

"I'm just full of surprises, aren't I?" He whispered into her ear, and at this, she suddenly gasped, feeling a familiar hardness against her lower back, before struggling to free herself.

Kirara growled from the sidelines, but did not interfere as of yet, settling only to stand protectively in front of Link while keeping watch on the thief closely.

In an effort to escape his grasp, Sango stomped on his foot, pressing in with all her strength. When he leaned into her, yelping in pain, she then twisted her body from his loosened hold and raised her leg, effectively delivering a blow to his chin. From the force of her mighty kick, he staggered back, momentarily distracted by the pain that he did not notice her retaliation again, this time to his face, which she struck vengefully.

But Sakon was not finished yet, because as he allowed her to put in a few hits, he was able to recognize her fighting style easily. She was the type to rush in and use her strength, but her specialty was from a distance, swinging around her giant boomerang. Still, her hand to hand combat and sword playing was not bad either, but she left many openings in her attacks that he was well aware of.

Retaliating yet again, the young slayer closed in on the thief and as he regained his composure, she jumped into the air and as she twisted her body, she swung her leg directly for his head. However, it proved futile when he unexpectantly grabbed her ankle. This in turn caused her to rear back her arm and hurl her fist at him, but with his supernatural speed, he had caught it as well. Attempting the same thing with her free arm, she found that he too had caught it in the hand that still held her other.

Once again, Sango found herself caught in his grasp, and she struggled to free herself. "Let me go!"

"Now why would I do that?" He asked before painfully squeezing her ankle. As she fought to free herself, he took this chance to use his leg to trip her, causing her to stumble backwards onto her back where he held her still. "What is a girl to do? Don't you think you should give up? You're no match for me, my dear," His foul breath fell upon her face.

As he sat on her legs, while holding her arms above her head with one hand, he found himself leaning into her seductively before caressing her unblemished and smooth face, tracing the contours of her lines. "Now this seems familiar!" He chuckled before lowering his hand to her sides, before roaming down the curvature of her waist and to her hips where she immediately stilled. Even her breasts tempted him, and he couldn't help but fondle them roughly, earning a gasp from the girl beneath him. "I must say, you're a lot bustier than your friend," He complimented, but Sango only glared.

"You—"

But she was suddenly cut off when he forced his mouth upon her own, still fondling her body, and it had shocked her so much that she immediately bit down on his tongue attempting to invade her, and he retreated, scornfully.

"Bitch!"

Before he could try again, she suddenly flicked her wrists, revealing two hidden daggers. "Don't mess with me!" Forcefully, she broke free from his hold and slashed him across the face, effectively causing him to fall off her and onto his knees. Sango took that moment and regained her standing. "You talk of fighting fairly yet you use other means to increase your speed."

Sakon ignored her as he wiped away the blood from his mouth before sending her a glare. She really was going to make this difficult for him.

"I'll ask you again, where is the jewel?!"

"You won't get any information out of me, slayer!" He spat before swallowing another pill.

Surprised, Sango turned to her feline some distance back, but the saber tooth had already reacted. Before Sakon had the chance to stand up, the large saber tooth had pounced him from behind, and as he struggled to fight her off, she sank her fangs into his shoulder and he cried out in pain. Her large stature easily overpowered the small human, and he was caught between her and the floor.

Unfortunately, Kirara's strength alone was not enough to subdue the thief, because as soon as she had pounced him to the floor, she was suddenly thrown off into the furthest wall, where she collapsed, leaving Sango to stare in fright.

"Kirara!" She cried, but when she felt an ominous aura emanating from the thief, still crouched on the floor, his shoulder still bleeding, she turned to him warily. He was different now...

Ψ

How was it possible? This was the afterlife, wasn't it?

Yet still he stood there, smiling just a before. He was wearing the exact clothing four years prior; elegant and costly attire seemingly made from silk that didn't especially fit in with the time period. Red hair was parted to the side, leaving his bottom half neatly shaven around his head. A golden and extravagant necklace covered the collar of his long, purple dress coat, where golden cuffs decorated his wrist.

If he said he was a merchant, traveling the world to sell his masks, one might not believe a word, possibly even believing he came from a well to do family. Then again, he might even get mistaken for conman, what with his sly intentions for deceiving others into helping him with nearly impossible tasks.

However, as much as Link knew about those residing in his past lives, this man was something of a great mystery, a puzzle he had yet to decipher. What he did know was that he was a collector of rare masks, and at one point he had allowed children to borrow them and bring joy into the lives of others...But when he met this man in Termina, during a time of great despair, Link learned that this man had gone to great lengths to obtain a hellish mask, and somehow, he had known of its creation by an ancient tribe that had been damned long before he nor himself were born. Whoever he was, Link didn't exactly find him a threat...but he felt a sense of suspicion emanating off his person.

Link nodded. "Happy Mask Salesman...Why are you here?"

He only clasped his hands, smiling at him just as before.  _"Why indeed. Surely you do not plan to leave when there is so much left to fulfill?"_

"Such as?" Link questioned.

The merchant chuckled.  _"Are you not the same hero that risked his life to save Hyrule as well as Termina?"_

Hearing this, Link turned his face away. "Do not call me that...I've done nothing in my life worthy of such a title. I may have postponed Termina's inevitable destruction, but my strength alone was not enough." Link knew he wasn't the true hero to save the land, nor was he a true hero to save Hyrule.

 _"Hmm...You accomplished great feats on your travels. Believe me, I know,"_  The Happy Mask Salesman began, chuckling at perhaps a recent memory from way back.  _"For such a young lad, you managed to put hope into the hearts of those most precious, even if an impending doom rested over the lands,"_ At Link's questionable stare, the merchant laughed.  _"Why, did you think I wasn't watching you while you went out on your journey?"_

"You mean..."

He nodded.  _"Indeed. While I may have awaited your return in town, I did however, leave occasionally from the Clock Tower. You did well to cheer up the citizens, and through your acts of kindness, you meant much more to them than you might have thought,"_  He explained, and at this, Link lowered his eyes.

Happy Mask Salesman was not a fool. He saw the sadness hovering around the boy, and if he could, he would reach out and console him, but due to his short period within his subconscious, the merchant continued.  _"I hope that you will not stay here too long..."_

Link chuckled at the irony of it all. "Too late...as you can see."

 _"Regret is a terrible thing..."_  Began the merchant, and at this, Link met his stare.  _"Though it still grieves you, you must tolerate the pain. A 'troubled soul', such as yourself will only continue to wander the afterlife, if you let your past consume you."_

Link pondered on his words. "Though I've only just arrived, I do not intend to dwell here..." He explained. "My friends..." Link paused before clenching his fists. "The  _'others'_  are waiting for me..."

At this, the merchant was satisfied.  _"Now that's what I like to hear. Yes, they are indeed waiting."_  Turning around, the Happy Mask Salesman pointed ahead of him toward a small speck of light in the distance, and at this Link stepped over to the merchant's side before staring ahead.  _"If you continue that way, you will return."_

Seemed easier than he had planned. "That's it then? How when I'm already—"

He chuckled.  _"Nothing is impossible. You just need to believe. Believe in your strength, and you will surely succeed. Believe in yourself."_

Before he took that first step forward, he hesitated before turning back to the older man, still smiling as before. "How did you come here though? By magic?"

For a moment, the merchant grew silent and he patted young Link's head before walking off in the opposite direction, where his form slowly faded from view.  _"In time you will know everything; that I can assure you. We will meet again, Link...very soon..."_

As soon as the merchant's form disappeared from view, Link turned around, his eyes settling on the small speck of light ahead. His frown deepened and he lowered his gaze solemnly. Still a hero, was he? Bringing kindness into other's hearts?

Ψ

A cry escaped the young slayer the moment she was thrown against the wall, where she crumbled to the floor achingly. It seemed, the moment Sakon swallowed the second pill, his strength had sudden increased tenfold, and his muscles had grown to an alarming size that Sango didn't know what to think, or react when his strength overpowered that of her own and that of her feline companion. Just one hit had knocked the saber tooth unconscious, and Sango didn't feel too far from it.

First his speed had increased, and now it was his strength.

While she attempted to push herself up, Sango's arms nearly gave out, but that didn't stop her from turning to stare over her shoulder, where his ominous figure snidely approached her.

"Are you giving up already, slayer? Shame, I was starting to enjoy myself," He spit before bending down and grasping both of her elbows, effectively causing her to hit her chin off the stone flooring. "Let's play another game...this one is what I like to call 'loose arms,'"

A searing pop shot through Sango's arm the moment he yanked it back behind her, and her cries were muffled as she turned her head away. She knew that without looking that he had dislocated her arm. Fortunately her other was spared.

"Should we play 'loose legs' this time?" He questioned in her ear, and when he reached his hands to her ankles, she suddenly twisted beneath him and effectively kicked him in side of the head. He didn't move away, and he brought his hand up to feel the sting before smirking. "Is that the best you can d—"

Immediately, before finishing his sentence, he jumped back a few feet, barely dodging her mighty swing from her boomerang, which he had failed to notice had laid beside her.

"I'm not...just a toy you can mess with! And neither are my friends!" Again she threw her weapon, and while the pain in her right arm pained her, she didn't let up. Unfortunately for her, her boomerang missed the target and instead struck the back wall, sticking to it at an odd angle that left Sango cursing under her breath.

Sakon chuckled. She was really putting up a fight, and he had to give her credit. Out of all the females he had encountered and tortured, she proved quite the entertainment. "How about I make you a deal? Become my mistress and I'll give you the jewel you want so badly! What do you say—"

"Go to hell you creep!"

Sakon chuckled before shaking his head sarcastically. "Shame...then you leave me no choice..." Raising his eyes to look upon the woman, he pulled the same capsule from his pocket, this time offering one last smirk. "I'll be sure to leave your remains behind for your friends. What kind of man would I be if I did not?" He questioned, and at her silence and hateful vengeance, he cackled before slowly bringing the pill up to his mouth.

Immediately, before he had the chance, she threw her short sword in his direction, but it merely missed, and instead clattered to the floor beside him nosily.

Again he laughed, and as it echoed through the room maniacally, he failed to notice a soft hue of pink light, glimmer beneath him, it's sudden intensity nearly startling Sango as she watched from a distance curiously.

"This is the end for you slay—" A stabbing pain brought silence upon the thief. When he suddenly peered down, he took notice of a familiar short sword somehow pierced through his neck, his own blood spurting from the wound as it soaked the blade thoroughly. As his eyes followed the length of the sword to its handle, his eyes widened when he saw vengeful, reawakened blue eyes glaring at him from the floor at his feet.

How was it possible?

"I—I...killed...you...how..." Sakon gasped, the pill forgotten as his hand fell limp at his side.

Even Sango was just as surprised, and she fell to her knees breathlessly, grasping her arm as she watched a small glittering fairy encircled the young boy, and its small luminescent wings flickering as it seemed to give him renewed life.

"You thought wrong..." The young swordsman replied before pushing himself up into a kneeling position with one knee on the ground while using his other foot as leverage to support his weight. Though not completely alert and feeling as though he had just woken up from a deep sleep, Link still felt dizzy and a little disoriented, but other than that, his energy was back and so was he.

While he still held the sword in Sakon's neck, Link took that moment to quickly survey the room. He found Sango almost immediately on her knees, staring at the scene before her in disbelief. From what he could gather, her arm had been injured, but he couldn't discern its damage.

Because he knew that she did not necessarily travel alone, he searched the room for any other occupants who might have succumbed to the thief's cruelty. His eyes found Kirara immediately, limping toward them in her small kitten form. Aside from her small injury to her back, where a small patch of red blood coated her fur, Link turned his glare back to the thief, who immediately flinched, a cold sweat forming on his brow.

"How many others have you wounded?" Link seethed questioningly, and if Sakon could, he would have gulped, had it not been for one impediment. Without even bothering to say anything more and the fact that Sakon was now at his mercy, Link didn't hesitate to break his shuddering silence with one strong push before withdrawing the blade entirely.

The moment the thief's body hit the floor, Sango's eyes widened. It was over, and what's more, Link had ended it, saving her life as well as Kirara's. However, even as Link tirelessly searched through the thief's clothing, in possible search of the stolen gem, Sango couldn't help but fix her gaze onto him. The boy whom she had thought dead by Sakon was alive and breathing.

Scowling, Link pulled away from the corpse and wiped away the dry blood from beneath his eye before turning to the young woman before him. However, and unexpectedly, he was suddenly pulled into a strong embrace and he couldn't help but hear her quickened breath. "S-Sango?"

"Thank goodness you're alright!" She cried, and at this, Link suddenly felt wetness upon his cheek, and he realized she was crying. "You fool...How was I going to tell the others had you died?"

Link blushed, but only halfheartedly returned the embrace before pulling her away to stare at her sternly. "Are you alright?" His eyes trailed downward, and he frowned. "Is your arm alright?"

Sango nodded. "I'm alright. I've had worse," She explained before suddenly popping it back into place with a loud crack, and while anyone else would have cringed at the sound, Link did not. After rolling her shoulder, she felt a small tap on her knee and glanced down to see Kirara nudging her curiously. "Are you alright, Kirara?"

"Mew!"

Before Link could get a word in, he was once again pulled into another embrace by the slayer, this one more tender and loving, that it brought a small blush to his cheeks again.

"Are you alright, Link?" She asked as she pulled away, and at his nod, she smiled before ruffling his hair, much to his confusion. "I assume he was not in possession of the jewel then?"

"No. If my assumption is correct, then it, along with the stolen pendant would be in the hands of another," Link replied.

From the corner of the slayer's eyes, she caught sight of a small, white box lying innocently beside the body before picking it up curiously. "What's this?"

Link looked on curiously as she opened it. When the contents of what lay inside were seen, he narrowed his eyes. "I see...so he must have been using these for his advantage..."

"What are these?" She asked before looking through them. Viles and small capsules lay inside orderly, each with different colors, and some merely black or silver. One container caught her eye instantly, and she lifted it from the box. "I recognize this...he used these pills to enhance his speed and strength!"

"This is the first I've seen of these. Perhaps he purchased them from a doctor..."

A small silence weighed between the two before it was suddenly shattered by a loud explosion just outside. Their heads swiveled in the direction of the exit before looking upon each other with concern.

"What's happening?" Link asked, and as Sango regained her standing, helping the boy to his feet, and after retrieving her weapons, they made their way outside. From a distance, they saw a pillar of smoke rise above the trees of the Woods of Mystery, and Sango worriedly turned to her feline friend.

"Inuyasha and Miroku are in battle, I presume. Kagome went missing, and I'm afraid she might be caught in the midst of it," She replied, and at this, Link suddenly clenched his fists.

"Wait...how did you know where to find me?" He asked, and at this, she pointed to Kirara.

"The scent of your blood must have carried through the wind."

Realizing he'd almost forgotten, Link quickly opened his satchel and withdrew a small red potion before uncorking the lid and handing it to Sango, who drank from it quickly before feeding its contents to the small feline. When she went to hand it back, her face suddenly flushed and she quickly turned her back to Link.

"What are you doing?"

In the process of changing his clothes, he turned to her before wrapping his belt around the newly fitted tunic. "Sorry. I'd rather not have them worry about the blood," He explained and at this, Sango nodded. "Ready?"

At this Kirara transformed, and the two swiftly made their way toward their destination.

Ψ

While it seemed, the battle had just commenced, it suddenly came to an abrupt halt when the giant of a man suddenly fell to his knees. He, who was called the Boat Keeper by the two witch sisters, held his head in agonizing pain and in but a matter of seconds, he fell to his side out cold, leaving Inuyasha and the others to stare in question.

"What the hell just happened?"

Koume and Kotake investigated the strange phenomenon closely, and when they saw no signs of the older man stirring, they lifted his body into the air with a wave of their staffs before turning to Miroku and Inuyasha.

Kotake coughed. "Let's return to the hut for now."

"Yes, once he awakens, we'll begin the questioning. If he was involved in the kidnap of the Deku Princess, then he'll be handed over to the Palace," Koume explained before she and her sister took off for the Potion Shop.

Inuyasha scratched his head irritably. "I have no idea what the hell is going on," He grumbled, and even Miroku had to agree with him.

"For now, let's return," Miroku explained before sauntering over to the boat where Kagome lay unconscious. When he attempted to pick her up, Inuyasha stopped him.

"I'll take her," And as the monk moved away knowingly, Inuyasha placed a hand underneath her back and legs before using his demonic speed to catch up with the fleeing sisters, with Miroku following closely behind. 


	64. Ask Don't Touch

Stirring from what seemed like a deep sleep, the boatman groaned. From the sounds of hushed murmuring and the constant shuffling of feet, he couldn't help but open his eyes tiredly. At first everything seemed blurry, with different colors dancing around his vision, and it took him a few seconds to realize they were people. Realization struck him when he found himself seated on the floor of small hut, where the scent of candles wafted; it was a familiar scent, and as his eyes finally focused, he made out two towering figures standing over him, and he immediately stilled. 

"Well, well, the bastard finally comes too!" Seethed a certain half demon.

From the corner of the room, little Shippo leaned forward to inspect the scene. "Is he awake?"

Next to him, the older man took notice of another figure, dressed in purple monk's clothing, towering over him as well as intimidating like, and after a few moments, the boatman realized he was tied down by thick rope. "What is the meaning of this? Who are you?"

"We should be asking you that," Miroku replied before kneeling in front of him threateningly. "You're going to answer some questions and we expect honest answers."

Inuyasha huffed. "I still say we could have used a different tactic!"

Miroku spared his friend a glance before sighing disappointedly. "Violence doesn't solve everything, Inuyasha. We want him conscious if we want answers."

After awakening some time ago, the young priestess still couldn't believe they had finally fulfilled their promise to the King. The Princess was safe and now the supposed culprit behind all this was caught and ready for questioning. "He's right," She sided with the monk.

Even the witch sisters, who were standing there amongst the group, couldn't help but find this entire predicament questioning. Why on earth would the boatman appear as a suspect of kidnap and violence? It didn't seem plausible.

"Alright you! Start talking!" Serena jumped in.

Before either of the residents residing within the witch's hut could begin the questioning, the door suddenly opened, turning all heads and questionable glances away from the boatman to two individuals standing in the doorway. It wasn't difficult to discern the duo stepping inside; the first was a familiar slayer, her garments tattered a dirtied from her previous battle, followed by a stoic young swordsman, whose cleanly appearance was baffling yet a relief to see. Lastly, following after, was Kirara, her white fur dirtied and mangled, yet she seemed alright.

Upon instantly seeing her partner step into the room, Serena hastily fluttered to his side. Repeatedly she kept asking if he was alright, where he had been and so on and so forth; it was obvious the little fairy was a little overly worried and concerned about her companion.

It didn't take the priestess a second of hesitation to hurry across the wood flooring to greet her friends' safe return. "Are you guys alright? What happened?" Yet, before she could question further, Kagome found herself enveloped in the slayer's strong grip, and though it baffled her, she returned the hug before pulling away.

Sango smiled before nodding in reassurance. "We're alright. What about you?"

"I'm fine." Kagome replied, but when she caught sight of a scar upon Link's face, she moved away from her female companion and stepped closer to the younger boy. "Something happened, right?" Though she wanted to trace her fingers along the new scar, she held back and instead followed the two back to her friends standing around the culprit on the floor.

Link nodded slowly. "You can rest assured that Sakon is no longer among us. He has been dealt with to his last breath."

"Are you serious?" Serena asked. Even this seemed difficult to believe.

"What?" Kagome gasped. "He's dead?" Kagome immediately turned to Sango. "You fought him?" She asked surprisingly.

"Is this true?" Miroku asked before stepping away from the boatman.

From Link's silent nod, Sango nodded. "Yes, it's true," She replied. "We found him in some strange structure near the outskirts of the Palace."

"Structure? What did it look like?" Shippo asked.

Sango pondered for a moment. "Well, there were torches on the outside of it and—"

At the mere mention of a structure on the outskirts of the Palace, Koume suddenly interrupted the young woman. "Oh, why you must be speaking of the Royal Family's Tomb! Yes, we know exactly where it is!"

From the sight of a rather large, robust man seated and tied up a few feet away from her and her friends, Sango couldn't help but look from him to everyone else quizzically. "Did something happen?"

Inuyasha directed his thumb over his shoulder before snarling at the thief, who returned the half demon's glare with one to match. "We caught this bastard trying to make off with Kagome!"

"What are you talking about? I've done no such thing!" The boatman argued while attempting to free himself from the rope constraining him. Sadly, he failed and growled in annoyance.

Inuyasha glared. "Shut up! We caught you red handed, you lying prick!"

Completely flabbergasted by this entire scenario, he turned his attention to Koume and Kotake, standing there observing the scene while sipping a small cup of hot tea. "Sisters, what's happening? Why am I tied up like some wild hog?!" He asked, and at this the sister's shared a look.

"Oh dear...it seems he's stricken with amnesia..." Koume muttered.

Kotake coughed before downing the rest of her tea and setting it aside to rest on the countertop where her many different assortments of potions sat. "As you have heard, you were caught red handed. You tried to make off with this young girl," She pointed to Kagome, who embarrassedly looked elsewhere. "You put these two men and herself in quite a lot of danger. We ask that you cooperate and tell us everything."

"Like I said, I have no idea what's happening!" He replied thoroughly pissed off. "I've done nothing wrong! You should know me by now!"

Serena wanted to laugh at the lie. "You expect us to believe that?"

Miroku glared. "You kidnapped our friend."

Inuyasha nodded before fisting his hands. "And you threw freakin bombs at us!"

For a moment, the boatman blinked at them before shaking his head. "Why would I do that when I've never even met you? And why would I waste perfectly good bombs on the likes of you?"

"Why you—" The half demon made to attack the man, but he was held back by Miroku.

Baffled, Miroku half turned to stare at the man while holding his friend back from attacking. "Sir, this is serious. We believe you were an accomplice to another called Sakon."

"Who?"

Miroku sweat dropped before releasing Inuyasha, who by this point was beyond annoyed.

This time, Kagome approached him. "You don't remember anything? Nothing at all?"

He shook his head. "That's what I've been trying to say for a while now!"

Almost unnerved by the loud bickering between the boatman and 'certain' companions of his, Link crossed his arms and decided it was his turn to question. "What is the last thing you remember?"

Though he could have argued back, the robust adult pondered to himself. He closed his eyes and tried to search for the answers, but all that came to mind were fragmented images that he hardly remembered. "I remember chopping wood in the forest, but anything after that is a blur," He admitted.

Inuyasha pressed him further. "Do you expect us to believe that?"

He scowled indignantly. "Believe it or not, it's the truth!"

Miroku sighed. "Is there anything else? Did you meet anyone?"

Again the boatman considered his words before closing his eyes irritably. He really couldn't remember much. "Well...now that I think about it...I was approached by someone...I couldn't see their face, but this person snuck up from behind me and..."

"And?" Sango asked.

He furrowed his brow. "I can't remember anything else. Listen, I'd never harm anyone, much less a child for that matter!"

Kagome mused. "Perhaps it's possible he was forced into this...maybe he is innocent."

"Well that's a great possibility, but if he was allied with the person whom you spoke of, then we'll have no choice but to hand him over to his majesty for questioning...and punishment," Koume explained.

Kagome gasped. "Punishment? But what if he's innocent?"

Of course Kotake merely shook her head before pouring herself another cup of tea. "Innocent or not, the Princess's life was at stake, and as we live in his Majesty's Kingdom, we cannot simply ignore this matter. We must abide by the rules."

"So we hand him over?" Shippo asked, and at this everyone grew silent. Well if he was guilty, then he deserved it. The kit wasn't too sure if he could easily believe a word said by the culprit.

A sudden thought came to Sango and she immediately turned to Link. He returned the stare knowingly and withdrew a small, white box from his satchel before presenting it to his companions, who in turn merely stared in question.

"What's this?" Kagome asked.

"We found this after Sakon's defeat..." Link replied before opening it to reveal what appeared to be an assortment of medicine, each either encased in small vials or kept in a small pouch in pill form. Some of the vials seemed oddly similar to that of Jo-Ho's assortment, only more peculiar. They highly doubted that Sakon was some type florist gathering herbs and plants as a side job.

Inuyasha, Miroku and the rest occupying the room, all except the boatman, gathered around to view the contents of the box. It was indeed quite strange, and neither had really seen anything like it.

Sango picked up a small, wooden, cylindrical container before emptying a few colorful pills into her open palm. "He used these to enhance his strength and speed during our battle."

A familiar vial of purple liquid suddenly caught the priestess's attention, and she immediately pointed at it in alarm. "That's the same vial he used on me!"

"Are you certain, Kagome?" Miroku asked, and at her nod, he narrowed her eyes.

Kagome frowned. "I think it might be paralysis..."

Kotake took the vial before suddenly shaking it up hastily and peering into the clear container, where its color gradually changed into a silver hue before returning to its dark shade. After that, she uncorked the lid and sniffed before pulling away at the pungent smell. "This is an Intimate Potion, and yes indeed are the effects of paralysis strong. I gather the maker of this knew exactly what he was doing when brewing it."

Everyone blinked. "Intimate Potion?" They asked simultaneously.

Upon hearing this, little fairy Serena's light turned a vibrant shade of red. She knew what that word meant.

Kotake nodded as her sister looked into the box curiously before inspecting the small containers and pouches. "Whoever swallows this will...become instantly aroused...and well I'm sure you youngins know the rest."

Immediately after hearing this, Inuyasha grew defensive and grabbed the priestess by her shoulders. "Did he make you drink that?"

Kagome nodded embarrassedly before hiding her eyes behind her bangs. "It's alright, Inuyasha. I'm fine and he's gone now so..."

"And that's what bothers me..." Miroku suddenly interrupted. "Now that he's dead, we don't have any clues as to who was manipulating Sakon..."

Inuyasha cursed. "Damn...we're back where we started!"

Kotake and Koume suddenly found themselves cackling in obvious aloofness, that the group couldn't help but stare stupidly before quizzically sharing a glance with each other.

"If it's information that you seek, we can give it!" Kotake replied gleefully.

Koume turned to her sister with excitement. "Oh sister, do you mean it? It's been so long since we've used dark magic!"

"Indeed it has been far too long, eeh hee hee hee!" Kotake laughed. "If my assumption is correct, then we'll have an answer as to why the boat keeper did what he did and so much more! Hurry and fetch the head! We've no time to lose!"

Without wasting any more time, Koume suddenly shot out of the room with her broomstick in hand before soaring off into the skies, where the Deku Princess and her monkeys stared curiously from their spot near the spring.

"Wait...did she say head?" Shippo asked, and from his question, everyone nodded.

Miroku scratched his chin thoughtfully. "I'm pretty sure it's required for the potion...Hmm." But what head were they referring to? Surely it wasn't what he was imagining. Then again, with witches, you never could tell what they might come up with or use in their dark magic.

Immediately after her sister had left to fetch the head, Kotake had quickly darted up the secret ladder leading up to the upstairs where her hurried footsteps were heard by everyone occupying the room below.

"What's she doing?" Shippo asked. He really had no idea what was happening or what exactly was about to transpire.

"Girl with the holy powers!" Kotake's voice bellowed from upstairs, and from the loud, unexpected voice, Kagome jumped. "Help this old woman to reach this shelf! You too slayer!"

While the two climbed the ladder to the second floor, they were immediately presented with a cloud of dust, sending the two into a coughing fit. Books and junk galore were tossed and scattered about the wooden floor, and the room was so untidy that the two had difficulty locating the old woman.

"Over here! Hurry up! Why you're as slow as Gorons!" She beckoned them forward, where she stood upon a pile of old tome's, their covers and bindings cloaked with dust over the years. As the old woman motioned them closer, Kagome grimaced as she and Sango had to climb up the pile to help her reach the top shelf.

"This?" Kagome asked while pointing to a colorful jar filled with different herbs and roots."

Kotake nodded eagerly. "Yes! Take that whole collection there!" She turned to Sango before ushering her to the other shelf opposite of them. "You gather those on the bottom shelf, Singo!"

Kagome couldn't help but muffle a small snicker at the name.

"I'm sorry, my name is Sango. I'm afraid I never intro—"

"Do not correct this old woman, Singo!" Lashed the old woman suddenly, and Sango blushed embarrassedly when she caught her female friend laughing from the pile of books. "Now hurry up and gather those bottles! You too, Chatome!"

Kagome gaped at the incorrect use of her name, and at the sound of Sango giggling off to the side, she glared. "What? That's not even close!"

Kotake suddenly swung an old cane in the air at the young girl, who surprisingly almost fell off the pile with an eep, if not for her grabbing onto the shelf in time. "What was that?!"

"Nothing!" Kagome replied before hurriedly fetching the different jars from their placement on the dusty shelf, while trying to ignore the scrutinizing eyes of the old witch watching her.

After finally collecting what they needed from upstairs, the girls returned awkwardly down the ladder, carrying loads of jars and books before setting everything down upon the floor where Kotake quickly examined them.

Pleased with their quick process, Kotake then turned to Inuyasha and the boys, who had settled for standing around lazily. "You dog boy! Be a good boy and fetch some firewood!"

"Excuse me?" He growled.

Kotake narrowed her gaze. "Do not growl at this old woman. Now git! And make it quick!"

Feeling a twitch develop beneath his eye, he stalked out of the room and leapt off the porch, nearly surprising the Deku Princess below who hadn't seen him approach and watched as he darted into the Woods of Mystery for a purpose unknown to her.

After Inuyasha had left, Miroku curiously approached and picked up an old tome before opening it to read its dusty pages. "Am I to presume these are spell books?"

"You'll be right in assuming so," The old witch replied before turning to the monk. "Do this old woman a favor and fetch some water from the spring" She picked up a small bucket before handing it to her. "I believe 15 trips ought to be enough."

Miroku sweat dropped. How on earth was he going to manage to bring a bucket of water up the ladder from her spring outside and 15 no less? "Uh..."

"Now then, Chatome, Singo, you can start by sorting out the dry ingredients first..."

As the older woman ignored him, the monk awkwardly left the hut and proceeded down the ladder, with Shippo hastily following after to offer his assistance. On the way down, the monk greeted the young Princess, who in turn offered her greeting. "How are you fairing? I apologize that it's taking us some time to return you back to the Palace..."

"Oh, do not worry monk. I see that you and the witches are quite busy," She replied before approaching the monk by the spring. "I must tell you...that man that you caught was with the man whom kidnaped your friend," She explained, and at this, Miroku nodded.

"We have come to realize this as well, your highness...but unfortunately he can't recall ever meeting him, let alone attacking us."

The Princess found this all indeed perplexing. "I don't mean to pry, but what is happening at this moment?"

"One of the sisters went to fetch something that might help prove if whether the boatman is innocent or not and who exactly is behind all that's befalling Termina," He replied before heaving the bucket out of the spring and toward the ladder.

Shippo suddenly transformed, and in doing so, made the process much easier for his male companions.

Ψ

As soon as Inuyasha arrived with a bundle of firewood collected, and as soon as the cauldron had time to boil, Kotake searched through her old book and began searching through the pages.

"This better be worth it..."

Kagome shook her head at her half demon friend. "So now what?" She asked the older witch.

Kotake peered up from her reading and her eyes fell onto the black pot and then to the mess of jars scattered on the floor at her feet. "Start tossing them in."

Nodding, the two girls began uncorking the lids, and one by one, they poured the roots and leaves inside. Some jars held dried insects, such as frogs, butterflies and even larva and eggs that clearly resembled that of a Dragonfly they had fought previously.

"No, no no! Just toss them in," Kotake explained, and at this, Kagome canted her head and Sango paused in pouring.

"You mean the jars too?"

Kotake nodded. "Of course! Pouring is old school. Now a days we just throw the damned things in all at once! It makes brewing potions much simpler!"

Hearing this, Link immediately paled as did Sango. All this time they had been drinking...glass? That definitely did not sound healthy at all.

While this was all taking place, everyone had relaxed in the room, watching as the girls hovered around the giant pot, stirring in many assortments of leaves, insects and what not. Eventually a cloud of smoke sprang from the pot in an array of colors that left Kagome awing in surprise.

Kotake placed her withered green finger into the mixture before bringing it to her mouth. While her tongue glided over her lips, she made a small face before throwing another jar inside, this one causing a mini explosion.

Kagome and Sango covered their face at the smell and smoke filling the room, and Miroku had to quickly open the door to let in some air.

From the eruption, the pot suddenly rattled, and curious, both the slayer and priestess peered inside, but rather than greeted by a mixture of strangely colored liquid, they instead witnessed a large bubble of green goo rise above the pot. A frightening moan escaped from the deformed face of all the insects and what not crammed together before bursting back into the pot where a foul stench suddenly filled the room.

Everyone had to cover their noses in disgust.

"Now that's better!" Kotake exclaimed delightfully as she stirred the contents of the pot from sticking. "Now all that's left is to wait for Koume to return and we can get down to business!"

After some time waiting, and Inuyasha impatiently tapping his foot while his two female companions took turns stirring the mixture in the cauldron, Koume, the nicer witch, finally returned. In her hand, she held a brown sack, which she carried gingerly before approaching her elder sister.

"It took a while," The old woman breathed before tossing the bag to Kotake who took it hastily.

Before opening the bag, Kotake quickly surveyed the room before her eyes suddenly landed upon small Shippo, who curiously stared back. "Sonny, why don't you go outside for bit?"

Shippo scrunched his face in confusion as Koume pushed him toward the door. "But why?"

"Nothing for your eyes to see," She replied before her younger sister opened the door and ushered him outside before closing it. "Now let's see what we've got!" Unwrapping the lid, Kotake withdrew a normal human sized, decapitated head from the bag before presenting it to her guests in the room, who immediately paled at the sight of it. "Yes, you did a good job my dear sister. Good job, indeed."

Koume brightened at the praise. "Thank you, sister. I must admit, it was no easy feat. If I were a younger Gerudo, then I would have returned some time ago. Fortunately the body wasn't too cold."

As the blood dripped from the hacked off neck, and the familiar eyes of a dead man rolled back into his head, Kagome threw her hands to her mouth and looked away.

"What the hell is that?!"

Serena barely shot him a glance. "Well as far as I can see, it's a severed head, stupid."

Inuyasha shot her a look. "I can see it's a head, but what the hell are they doing with it?" After looking at the head closer, realization crossed his mind. "Wait a minu...is that the bastard thief?"

Miroku and Sango nodded.

Too wrapped up in their own devices to hear the conversation, Kotake chanted a few spells before she quickly dropped a large ladle into the cauldron, bringing the foul smelling liquid to the mouth of the severed head her sister diligently held before her. The liquid was forced into Sakon's mouth, some spilling out from the sides of his lips, and after a few seconds of silence, the mouth opened with an alarming gasp. Koume then released the head, where it floated before them strange like.

"There we have it, sister!" Kotake elatedly exclaimed.

Koume brightened at the sight. "It was a lot easier than I thought it'd be."

"Well you wanted information, right?" Kotake questioned as she turned to stare at her guests. "Why not from a dead man himself?"

Sango was absolutely appalled by the very sight. How on earth was it possible to bring a head back to life? It didn't seem possible. "He's breathing..."

"Somehow this doesn't seem right..." Miroku muttered worriedly.

Even Inuyasha, Kagome and Serena, and even the boat keeper, who was still tied at the floor, were at a loss for words, but Link on the other hand didn't seem all that surprised.

"Well...what are you waiting for? Ask the head what you want!" Kotake interrupted their chilled silence.

Hearing this, and while quietly scrutinizing the head from close up, the little fairy approached. "You mean like a crystal ball?"

Kotake nodded. "Yes, ask it whatever you want. Do not be afraid, he won't bite. The head is completely harmless."

After a moment of silent pondering, the little fairy came up with a question that buzzed around her mind since the moment Koume brought the head in. "Why are you so ugly?" She questioned and at this, the eyes that stared back at her ominously brightened, and a foul stench escaped the mouth as Sakon groaned. "Ew!" The stench was just putrid.

"Serena, be serious," Link warned, and at this, the fairy only nodded.

"I know, I know...okay...Will I ever be as famous as the Great Fairy?" Serena asked curiously, but she never received a word from the floating head, merely a blank stare and many sweat drops around the room.

"Serena..." Link warned.

She only turned. "What? She said we could ask the head whatever we wanted!"

Koume tittered to herself. "A human head cannot predict the future, little fairy."

"Ohhh...Alright...I have a serious question this time. I promise...Sakon, I want to hear it from you straight up. Did you lay your filthy hands on Kagome?"

Link wanted to smack his forehead. "That's not an appropriate question to ask at this time."

"Yes it is!" The fairy replied back. "Just because we weren't there at the time, doesn't mean nothing could have happened." Serena turned back to the head. "Well? Answer the question!"

Sakon's head suddenly shook, and a smirk suddenly lifted upon his lips before his eyes silently looked upon the small fairy. "No...I did not lay my hands on her entirely...Though I did ravish her with my eyes, I was interrupted before I could have my way with her..."

Immediately after getting the answer she wished to hear, Serena fluttered into Kagome's open palm before nestling there softly. "I hope you're not mad. I felt you deserved to know the truth from him yourself."

"Thank you," Kagome held the small fairy close to her cheek affectionately.

Deciding that it was now his turn to ask questions, a certain half demon stepped up. "Alright you bastard. I want to know everything. Start from the beginning. Why did you kidnap Kagome and why did you take the jewel. Who the hell are you working for?"

"One question at a time!" Kotake barked, and at this, Inuyasha scowled. "He cannot answer all your questions at once. This is a fragile spell. Too much can break it, and trust me, you don't want that to happen."

"What would happen?" Serena asked.

"Why, the brains would burst and I won't be responsible for cleaning up the mess!" Kotake replied, and at this, everyone made a face.

At this, everyone made a face.

With a huff, the half demon turned away from the older witch and back to the floating head before him, staring at him blankly. "Fine. Who approached you?"

"A man in a cloak approached me...He promised me wealth and anything else I desired," Sakon replied.

"Why did you kidnap Kagome?" Miroku suddenly had the courage to ask, and at this, he received an honest answer, but not one that he or anyone else in the room wished to hear.

"I desired her. Her form of beauty is one I have never seen before. My master only wanted the jewel that the girl had in her possession. The power, he said, was calling to him," Sakon replied honestly.

Well, now that  _that_ was out of the way, it was now clear to the group that it was indeed the power residing within the Sacred Jewel that had caused some misfortune to fall upon their group of friends, and the fact that someone, not from their world knew of this power, was indeed unsettling.

While he did not appreciate the dead man's honesty of desiring Kagome, but thankful he had slain him before any harm could befall his friends, Link felt he needed to know just who this mysterious cloaked one was. "Who was your master, and where can we find him?"

A brief pause was followed after the question. "I have never seen his face as it was always hidden. Nor have I heard his name spoken. If you plan to search for my master, you might as well give up, because he was in fact, the one who approached me."

"What do you mean?" Miroku asked curiously.

"My master is the one who approaches me then disappears without a trace."

Serena felt the many questions buzzing around her tiny fairy head. What in the world was this ... head saying? "That makes no sense! He just up and vanishes or what?"

A soft growl emanated from the mouth of the head as the face turned to acknowledge the small ball of light fluttering near the half demon. "That is all I can say."

Inuyasha fisted his hands as his claws pierced his skin, but not enough to cause bleeding. "Some help that was."

"What about the boat keeper? Was he in on your scheme from the very beginning or did you use him?" Sango asked, and at this the head chuckled.

"He was nothing but a mindless puppet for me."

After standing there for a few minutes, taking in all the question and answers jumping back and forth between them, Kagome finally had the courage to step forward, if not a little hesitantly at first, but she refused to hold her head down. "Sakon..."

His eyes swiveled to meet hers. "What is it, my beloved?"

 _'Ew...even dead he still wants me...'_ Clearing her throat, Kagome asked her question. "What is your master's plan?"

"My master wishes for power..." A pause suddenly followed before the head shifted its attention onto another occupant of the house, and that happened to be a certain young swordsman with blonde hair and blue eyes, who returned the stair passively. "He also wants revenge on the so called 'hero,'" He replied snidely. "He wishes for your demise, boy."

At this, Link glared. Someone wished revenge on him? Well, there were only a few names he could think of. One, mainly being the Gerudo King of Evil, Ganondorf, but that possibility seemed entirely not plausible. The second could be the incarnate of Majora, but if he recalled correctly, he had vanquished that evil spirit from the mask years before; so it seemed unlikely that it would suddenly manifest itself upon the world again, unless, of course, history decided to repeat itself.

There were plenty of others out there whom he had fought, but no other name came to mind but that of Majora. This was starting to get tiresome. Who on earth wished for his demise? Just thinking about it was enough to anger him.

A suddenly chill swept through the room, and the occupants inside the hut felt a tingling run down their spines as the eyes of the head floating before them suddenly rolled back behind its sockets ominously. "He wants you to suffer for all the pain he received because of you!"

At this, the head lunged for Link, who in response grasped the hilt of his sword. Kagome screamed in fright as she reached out for the younger boy across from her, but before she could reach him and before he could draw his sword from his sheathe, the witches reacted with a wave of their wands. Instantly the head had ceased its fast approach for Link before dropping to the floor nosily.

Because he had heard the startling screaming from inside the hut, Shippo immediately sprang into action and pushed the door to the hut open with a loud slam. Inside, he saw his friends silently staring at each other and as his heart pounded worriedly, he couldn't help but feel that something had happened. "Are you guys alright? What happened?" Of course, when he asked this, his friends turned to stare at him, and that's when he felt it. Something had knocked against his foot, and curiously, he peered down to see what it was.

Shippo regretted looking down or for that matter, running inside to see to his friends' safety. Just beside his furry foot, lay a pale and bloodied head, its white eyes staring at him with its mouth agape and black goo spilling from the sides. Not only was it a fright to see, but he remembered the face all too well, and it didn't help that he suddenly found himself swaying from side to side. Before he knew it, his friends had rushed toward him, but everything soon darkened after.

Ψ

"Shippo? Shippo?" Kagome's soothing voice called out.

After what seemed like a few minutes of total darkness, the tyke's eyes fluttered open. His mother was the first one he took notice of, affectionately holding him upon her lap while running her hands through his hair lovingly. Blinking the sleep from his eyes, he raised himself up into a seated position before looking around curiously. "I had such a horrible dream..."

Kagome smiled softly. "Did you? It's alright now."

There were no others in the room with them, even the witches, who normally sat inside tending to their own affairs, were absent, as well as that of the boatman they had questioned previously. 

"I dreamt I saw a scary looking head..." Shippo muttered tiredly. It had seemed so real, as if it had actually happened. But there was no head to be seen.

"You weren't dreaming!" A squeaky voice whispered into his ear quite loudly, and surprised, Shippo turned and gasped as he fell back in fright.

Dangling in front of his face was a shriveled and decaying head, with many needles penetrating its face. It was so terrifying that he sprang to his feet and scampered behind his mother in fright, who stood protectively in front of him annoyed.

"Sit boy!" Not surprisingly, the half demon's face met the hard wood of the floorboard. "Will you cut it out? Now is not the time for your childish pranks." With that said, she picked up the small boy and left the hut, leaving Inuyasha sitting on the floor with a grin stretched on his face.

After observing this from the far window, Serena fluttered over, but she hadn't expected to see the half demon grinning from ear to ear. "So was it worth it?"

Inuyasha chuckled. "It was worth it. Doesn't take much to scare the runt."

"You're such an idiot,"

With a roll of her eyes, the little fairy fluttered away from the strange half demon before slipping through the open window where she found her companions gathered just outside the spring. Sango and Miroku were talking together, while the witches were busy talking some kind of business with the Deku Princess and her many monkey friends gathered around them; if Serena had to guess, it was just about time for all of them to head out to the palace.

A conversation just below the hut caught her attention, and as she looked down, she spotted the priestess talking with the boat keeper, who had recently been released from his ropes when they realized he had been innocent the entire time. They looked to be in deep conversation. Wondering what they could be discussing, she silently hovered before them and listened in.

Kagome laughed good naturedly, holding her stomach as a fit of giggles escaped her, which of course had the boat man talking up a storm about some thing or other Serena hadn't caught.

"I never knew such a thing could be possible!" Kagome laughed, and this urged a nod from the older man.

Serena merely stared. They sure were getting along...strangely...Where the heck was Link at a time like this? "Oh...he's over there..." Truthfully, he was there, a far distance from his other companions, leaning against a tall lofty tree with his eyes staring at nothing in particular. She didn't have to guess twice that something was definitely on his mind, and she doubted it was about Kagome and the old geezer. What was up with him?

Shippo was at a loss as to what his surrogate mother was laughing about, and he had no clue what the boat man was talking about either. More than likely it was grown up stuff, because he didn't recognize anything nor could he form a picture in his head. "I don't get it..."

Deciding to interrupt their baffling and enjoyable conversation, Serena fluttered down and hovered in between the two. She heard the boat man take in an intake of breath but she ignored him and focused more on little Shippo wrapped in Kagome's arms. "Hey, are you okay? You didn't look so hot a while ago."

The fox child nodded. "Yeah...That head scared me..." Why couldn't Inuyasha just leave him alone? He was tired of being made fun of, and always having Kagome have his back and sit him had him feeling a little put off. If he were only bigger, he would show Inuyasha who wasn't a baby.

"I bet it...Voo Doo dolls give me the creeps too!" Serena replied back. "Of course this was my second time seeing one." As she was thinking about it, she wondered if those witch sisters planned to use Sakon's head as one of their dolls too.

Shippo blinked. "You mean that doll?"

"Well...they aren't really dolls...Think of them as shrunken heads...You saw Sakon's, but instead of having eyes, these ones are sewn shut, and these one's have their teeth removed for different uses. Basically it's a head, without its stuffing...if you get what I mean...Shippo? Hey, you aren't looking so good..."

Once again, Shippo found himself paling at the very thought of it. He remembered Inuyasha dangling the head in front of him when he woke up, holding its graying hair in his grip. As he imagined it replay before him, he suddenly felt sick. "The eyes...its hair..." Thinking about it made him half sick, and the priestess struck the little fairy with a disapproving frown.

Seeing this, she fluttered back. "I'm sorry! Let me go get some water!" After that, she fluttered inside the cabin to find something small in order to carry the water.

Sighing, the priestess turned to the child lying in her arms sickly, and she stroked his hair away from his eyes. "Aww, my poor little Shippo..."

After having been surprised at seeing an actual fairy right before his eyes, the boat man turned his attention back to the young girl beside him. "I remember when my wife used to coo over our child..." His voice broke the young girl away Shippo. "That was the ugliest child I ever did see," He admitted with a shake of his head that had Kagome smiling awkwardly. "You know, I prayed that he would grow out of it as he grew older...but it was from her side of the family..." He replied.

Despite the fact that he had called his son ugly, Kagome managed to smile somewhat. "So, how long have you lived out here?"

"Since I was but a child. My mother ran the boat shop a mile from here and my father was a local fisherman."

Kagome nodded. "Where is your family? At home?"

Sadly, the older man shook his head and scratched his beard as if pondering on old memories. "My wife passed away some time back. Boy did she used to spoil that boy!"

"Your son?"

He nodded. "That's right. Nigel's his name...ugliest damned kid you ever did see. Always thought he was a bit...strange...eccentric wouldn't be the word for it. He never did quite fit in with the family...or any. Hell, he might very well fit in with the circus, but I'd doubt they'd stick around him for long."

"Oh?"

"That's right. He ran off a year ago. Never did find out where he went, but he had this odd fantasy about flying and trying to prove he could be anything he wanted. Well I didn't doubt he couldn't, but his dreams were a tad unrealistic..." Looking at the child in her arms, he offered a kind smile. "Now that little boy of yours...he's something different. Not that I mean any disrespect."

The priestess waved it off. "It's okay. I'm actually his adoptive mother, I guess you could say. We've been together for a while now. He's had some tough times, but we've managed to bring him into our family."

The boat man smiled. When he realized they hadn't gotten lost in conversation, he turned his attention to the sun setting off behind the trees. "Well it's getting late. This is where we say goodbye. It was nice meeting you Kagome," He shook her hand and then ruffled little Shippo's head. "You too little guy."

"Would you like a lift back?" She asked, but he kindly refused the offer.

"I think I've caused enough trouble for you and your friends for one day," He laughed before placing his goggles upon his face. "But you and your friends take care of yourselves. These woods can get pretty dangerous at night. If you all need a place to stay, you're all welcome to stay at my place," He offered. After that, he said his goodbyes to the rest of her companions and the witches before returning back into the deep brush.

Because it was nearing sunset, and because they knew it was time to depart back to the Palace, where they knew his Majesty awaited the return of his Princess, the witches gathered the group together.

Kotake cleared her throat. "Well, now that we have everything straightened out, let's go."

"To the Palace?" Miroku asked, and at the witches' nods, the group hurriedly prepared to depart. 

The Deku Princess happily rejoiced with her monkey friends, who hooted and clapped merrily from beside her. She could finally return home safely. 


	65. Decisions

Their flight to the Palace of Dekus was shorter than expected. Upon their arrival near the edge of the pond that separated them from the gate to the structure ahead, they stumbled upon something unexpected. No, it was not a happy welcoming celebration for the Princess, but instead something more alarming and frightening, if not a tad confusing.

The King, along with his loyal subjects, was gathered around the entry way, hollering profanity and insults toward a much smaller, green individual, who was slowly being lowered from the top structure by a few smaller Scrubs. It wasn't that difficult to realize that the tied up, tiny man was in fact Tingle. As he was slowly lowered into the swamp, a rather large, grayish squid looking creature with a large snout and bulging eyes surfaced from the water and circled the area impatiently, awaiting its meal.

"What's happening?" Shippo cried as he observed the scene warily.

Miroku wasn't sure, but he was beginning to feel a little anxious standing there watching. "It seems something must have happened..."

The half demon wanted to smack his forehead, but then again, he didn't mind all that much. In fact, he found it entertaining, to see the little pipsqueak dangle from the massive structure by rope, sobbing up a storm, if not a little too obnoxiously. "I knew something like this would happen..." That was mainly why he wanted to leave him there, and plus it got him off their back.

Dozens of cheers rang through the area, and as the group looked on in mild apprehension, they watched as the little Deku people raised up their spears in what seemed like enraged happiness. Though, as many called for the tiny man's end, most of the servants near his Majesty had to hold their heads, their faces contorting into pain as a unpleasant melody escaped Tingle's vocal cords; his singing and his sobs were both conjoined into one, creating quite a shrieking and woe sound.

_"I need a fairy! One day it'll come to me!_

_Daddy doesn't believe me!_

_But Tingle believes!"_

Even the group, who had stopped to watch in confusion couldn't help but hold their hands against their ears as the shriek deafeningly rang in the area.

"Drop him! Drop him! Drop him!" Cried the Deku guards and servants.

She couldn't take it anymore. Brushing past Inuyasha and her friends, Kagome couldn't help but jump across the wooden, unsteady platforms, with Sango and Miroku quickly following after. "We have to stop them!" She cried.

Obviously not all that concerned, Inuyasha felt his ears twitch as the loud squawking still commenced before him. He impassively watched as his friends, excluding Shippo, Kirara, Link, Serena and the little stick princess who remained beside him. "What for?"

"Otherwise he'll be fish bait," Serena explained with a roll of her eyes. "Oh my geeze...I think my ears are bleeding!" She cried painfully.

Upon noticing a familiar group of young foreigners trespass upon their swamp, the Deku people didn't bother to give them a second glance, as their entire attention was fixated on one unharmonious individual.

While the servants and guards rudely turned a blind eye to the slayer, priestess and monk, the Deku Butler, however, didn't. In fact, he was the first to hurry and greet them at the edge of the swamp. He really hadn't expected them to make such a fast return, and he realized not all of their companions were with them; at least, not that he was aware. "You have all returned?" He questioned, and when he noticed the young woman with long, silken raven hair point across the swamp, he his eyes nearly bulged from their sockets.

As the Deku Butler nearly found himself prancing in hysterics, Miroku easily managed to switch his attention to himself. "What's going on here?"

Finally calmed and settled down, the Deku Butler shook his head before turning back to observe the scene before him. "I'm afraid your friend has angered his Majesty to the point of no return...it seems..." He explained mildly disappointed. He placed a hand to his brow achingly before closing his eyes at the dreadful sound still buzzing around him and all his family members.

_"So I make maps_

_And wait for Tingle's fairy!_

_Then Tingle sees a fairy boy,_

_With a REAL fairy!_

_And Tingle burns,_

_in JEALOUSY!"_

From the sidelines, Link merely observed the spectacle curiously, but he didn't do anything about it. Rather, he remained standing beside Kirara and the Deku Princess, with Shippo perched on his shoulder staring quizzically ahead. Really, if he did intervene, he knew he couldn't possibly do so. Unless, however, he decided to scale the fortress wall and somehow leap across and grab the rope, break it, then he would, but he didn't feel up to it. His thoughts were still swirling with previous happenings, and he knew his friends...his teammates would be able to handle the matter.

"Drop him! Drop him! Drop him!" The Scrubs cheered.

Little by little, Tingle felt his heart lurch in his throat as he awaited the inevitable. Why did his big mouth have to get him into so much trouble? He wasn't ready to die yet. He still didn't fulfill his wish to be a true fairy! Nor did he ever receive his very own fairy, not like he knew he would but he still hoped!

Among the many cheers, two others joined in. A few heads even turned in their direction especially that of Tingle's. When he recognized the familiar voices joined in with the crowd's, he opened his eyes and caught sight of a familiar half demon and a small pink fairy on his silvery head. The half demon, from what he could see, was raising his hand up in unison, just like that of the guards cheering.

"I-In-Inuyasha..." Tears of joy flooded his eyes and he took in an intake of breath. Could it be...He came to rescue him?!

Serena found herself bobbing above the half demon's head excitedly. "Yeah! Drop him, drop him!" The fairy found herself sweat dropping. Hey, she was really didn't want to see the ugly little guy plummet to his death in the mouth of a squid monster, but after listening to his squawking, she changed her mind.

Everyone, except for the Scrubs, sweat dropped at the scene their two friends were creating, and it didn't help matters when the King was ushering for the two guards to hurry and cut the rope.

"We have to stop them!" Kagome cried, and at this Sango and Miroku nodded.

Before either one could make a move to put an end to the commotion, a vociferous cry echoed across the swamp, and it was so loud and high pitched that it caused all heads to swivel in the direction of the shaking and irate Princess jumping across the platforms with great haste.

"FATHER!"

His Majesty turned at the cry and immediately his eyes sparkled. As he watched his daughter leap across the wooden planks, he too ran toward her, opening his arms wide to embrace his once kidnapped Princess, but it was short lived when the young Deku pounced him to the ground. Followed after were various complaints given to him by the young Deku Princess, all of which were quite unlady like.

As if not bothered by the scene, the guards and many servants, with their attention shifted away from Tingle, turned their elated grins to the returned Princess. In a chorus, they all cheered for her safety, gathering around her and her father gleefully.

"Whoa! Did you see that Link? She attacked her father!" Shippo awed at the sight.

Because he was temporarily forgotten, Tingle frantically waved his arms in the air. "INUYASHA! INUYASHA!" He cried happily with a buck tooth smile, and when he gained the half demon's attention, along with several of the Scrubs, his happiness was too, short lived.

"Drop him! Drop him! Drop him!"

"Cut the rope!" One of the Scrubs shouted.

Before one of the guards could lower their spears to cut at the rope, another noisy voice halted their actions, and it was so frightening that their leaves shook upon their small, wooden bodies.

"STOP THAT THIS INSTANT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! LET THAT INNOCENT MAN GO!" The Princess ordered atop her unconscious father and at this, all of the Scrubs surrounding her and Tingle scurried around to fulfill her demand. Even the monkeys gathered around her pranced in place, their expressions not very pleasing.

Eventually, after a few many scolding from the young Princess, a woeful of cries from Tingle, everything settled down. After the quick release of Tingle, and after waiting for his Majesty to awaken, everyone stood within the Royal Chamber silently. Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha knelt before the Throne of the King and that of the young Princess; Link, Shippo and Kirara on the other hand were the only ones who remained outside, mainly because Link didn't feel like stepping inside.

"I am forever in your debt, young travelers," The Princess exclaimed happily before the group. Turning to her father, she sent him a scornful look that had him trembling in his seat. "Father, I believe you have promised these people our family treasure. They have told me much of what's transpiring in these lands, and it is my belief we should not keep them waiting."

The King nodded. "Yes, my Princess!" His gaze flickered to the Deku Butler, who didn't hesitate to approach the group.

In his hands, he held a lush, violet pillow made from softest of silk, and lying innocently upon the cushion was a familiar pendant with a large emerald stone engraved upon its surface.

Deku Butler offered it to Miroku, who took it graciously before bowing and offering his thanks. "No, I thank you. You've encountered much danger to rescue our dear Princess; we do wish you a pleasant and safe journey," Flashing a look to the smaller individual, he leaned into Miroku and the monk couldn't help but lean down to hear. "And do take the green guy along with you..."

Miroku laughed. "Yes, it shall be done."

Ψ

After being dismissed from the Palace, the group found themselves braving the trail through the forest, down a trodden path with twigs, and rocks obscuring it. The sun was nearly out of sight as the reddish sky settled to a dark hue of blues and grays. Crickets chirped and the sounds of owls in the tree tops watched them as they made their way toward an unknown destination.

The walk was quiet for the most part, and for once, without hearing the nonstop nonsense spilling from 'someone's mouth, the travelers felt a sense of relaxation and serenity pass over them. Finally, they had acquired their third pendant, and only one remained one that had been stolen back in Ikana, apparently by the one in charge or ordering the deceased thief this entire time. Whoever he was, they were sure they'd encounter him soon enough.

A grumble, a familiar grumble was heard, and the priestess held her stomach achingly. "I'm so hungry...we didn't eat lunch, did we?" She asked no one in particular. If only she had something to munch on, but her book bag was empty of anything. No ramen, no chips, nothing healthy and nothing edible...

"Tingle is hungry too."

"Nobody asked you," Inuyasha replied from ahead of the group.

Kagome leaned against her female friend as they walked together after Inuyasha. "I'm pretty tired as well. I'm guessing we're going to have to make camp soon." She didn't wish to stumble across any man eating plants, wolves or anything dangerous. She wanted to heed Jo-Ho's words.

Another moment of silence followed, and following after were many yawns, sighs and a little stumbling, mostly from Kagome and Sango, who had to hold her steady.

"I believe the boat man had offered us a place to stay until sunrise," Miroku spoke up, and at this Kagome immediately awoke with a cheer.

"That's right! We won't have to sleep outdoors!" She could already imagine it. Pillows, blankets, maybe even a bed laid out before them would await them when they arrived. Who knows, maybe he'd have food for them too.

Along the way, Inuyasha suddenly stopped before turning back to stare at one of their followers. Tingle. "What the hell are you doing? Hurry up or we're leaving without you," He called. It seemed Tingle had placed at least half the distance between himself and his friends, and from the look on the little guy's face, he couldn't help but squint.

"Tingle doesn't wish to go there!" He called back, and this only caused an awkward silence to follow.

Miroku scratched his cheek. "Why is that?"

"Are you serious? Why not?" Serena, who had been resting on Link's shoulder, cried out annoyingly.

It wasn't difficult for Inuyasha to put two and two together. "Don't tell me you're scared of him?" At the sight of Tingle trembling, the half demon merely smirked. Sure the boat man was a giant of a man, dressed in a gaudy red and white pants and a thick overcoat, and he had hair all over the place, but there wasn't anything threateningly about him, save for his bombs that is...

Tingle huffed. "Tingle wants to go another way!" Without even hearing a word of complaint from Serena, the little guy turned his back and began his departure through the trees, but he didn't get very far when he felt his feet lift from the ground. "No! No! Don't take Tingle there! Anywhere but there!"

Too late.

In but a matter of a few minutes, they managed to cross the gap of the bog before standing near the hut, situated above a suspended platform over top the swamp. And it took all of Tingle's strength to attempt any escape, but the half demon held on tightly.

"Mr. boat man?" Kagome called, and when she didn't hear a reply, she was about to climb the ladder, until the door abruptly slammed open.

"Who goes there?" A gruff voice inquired, and when the shaggy beard adult peered over the ledge from his hut, he offered a friendly wave before climbing down the ladder to greet his company. "Well, I take it, it all went well?"

They nodded, and judging by their tired expressions, he laughed.

"Well don't just stand there, git on up there and—" He sentence died in his throat. He was staring at Inuyasha, no, he was staring at what Inuyasha held by his clawed hand. "Well I'll be...Nigel, where in the God's name have you been?! Why I ought to whip you until your ass was raw!"

Everyone blinked. Who was Nigel?

Well, it wasn't too difficult to guess, since there was only 'one' person traveling with them, excluding Link and Serena of course. When their gazes landed on the still little man in the half demon's grasp, they understood.

Tingle slapped the half demon's hand away before he dropped onto his butt with a plop. Standing up, he dusted his suit off before crossing his arms and glaring at his father. Still, from the intimidating stature of his father looming over him threateningly, Tingle did not back down. He was used to Inuyasha by now that see his old man did not bother him as much.

"Well boy, you better answer yourself!"

"Tingle doesn't have to say anything!" Cried the small man with a huff.

This earned a scowl from the father figure. "Well, since you've returned home, after so long, what have you got to say for yourself? Do you know how worried you had me? I swear not a day went by where I didn't think something happened to you!"

Tingle sniffed and turned his nose in the air. "Tingle was just fine on his own! Tingle wanted to fulfill his dream!"

"Your dream?" He laughed at the absurdity of it all. "It's about time you gave up on that nonsense of becoming a fairy and take some responsibility for once!"

As the two berated back and forth, the more the group found themselves stepping away, placing distance between themselves and the family argument taking place before them. They group didn't know what to do or say for that matter.

"I can't believe it...they don't look anything alike," Kagome whispered to herself in astonishment.

"What was that?" Inuyasha leaned into her questionably. "Why would they look anything alike?"

She shook her head. "Because they're father and son, duh."

Inuyasha blinked. "Say what?" He didn't see the resemblance. Well, so the little guy had guts, running away from home to fulfill an impossible dream and now even standing up to his father.

"And for the love of the four gods, why are you still wearing that gay suit? No son of mine will parade around in such clothes!"

Tingle huffed before planting both hands on his hips, one jutted out to the side. "It's not a gay suit dad!" He moved his hands up and down his body suit to emphasize his point. "It's a fairy suit!" He was hoping this would justify everything, but it apparently didn't; it only urged a groan from his father and a stifled giggle from Kagome, who found the scene a little comical.

"Kagome?" Sango voiced, watching as the young priestess's shoulders trembled. "Are you alright?"

The priestess coughed into her hand before clearing her throat. She turned to Sango and shook her head. "No no, it's nothing."

"It's about time you pursue a career that doesn't involve you sneaking away from the house chasing fantasies!" His father roared.

"Fairies do exist!" He pointed to Serena for clarification, but the little fairy only ducked away behind Link's blonde locks.

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone flinched at the tone.

"No son of mine will act this way. Do you understand me?" He questioned his son, and when he didn't receive a reply, he kept going. "You're to take over my shop and will pursue a career that doesn't involve you becoming a fairy. As far as I know, you could be out there on some corner in town hanging with the wrong crowd!"

After a moment of intense silence still hovering around them, Serena suddenly broke the awkward tension surrounding the group. "This is a family moment. I think we should leave them," She explained and she was thankful when everyone nodded before silently slipping away.

Ψ

A crackle of sparks lit the night as the group sat around the fire in silent conversation. The air was cool and they were thankful that Kagome had supplied extra blankets for her friends.

While Link and Serena were absent from the camp, gathering firewood, Kagome found herself leaning against her book bag while writing in a small pink book, otherwise known as her journal.  

_Dear Diary,_

_It seems like this journey is taking longer than expected. I still can't believe we were stolen away from the Feudal Era, but Termina really does need a savior. I'm still wondering if gathering these four pendants will be enough to save this world. Everyone else seems a little doubtful, but the Great Fairy seems to think we were brought here for that purpose._

_If only we had that last pendant. Where could it be now? Nobody in our group knows who has it, and surprisingly, Sakon didn't know either. It doesn't make sense..._

_I'm starting to enjoy the company of Link and Serena. Though Link can be a little quiet at times, I somehow feel that he holds a lot of burdens and regrets on his shoulder. We've started talking more these days, and I feel like he has opened up to everyone, including Inuyasha._

_I wonder if those two will become good friends...At least Inuyasha isn't so rough on him like before, and I don't know if my eyes are deceiving me, but I think Serena and Inuyasha are finally on good terms. Sometimes I see those two going at it, and I expect the worst to follow, but nothing. She seems to enjoy teasing Miroku and Inuyasha though._

_There have been so many interesting people here, including the species thriving in the four regions. While I did not have the chance to meet the Gorons in person, I did get to know the Zoras a little bit during our short time there. I wonder how Kauji is doing?_

_I actually got to meet a real life princess. Sadly I never got her real name, but she was beautiful. There were so many petals and blossoms on her flowery gown, and I actually had the urge to reach out and touch them, but I don't think I would have. I wonder how Link got a picture of her on his camera? There are still so many things about him that remain a mystery to me. He's told me of his home life, how he used to be a hero, but still. I want to know more about him..._

_Lately, he's been a little quiet, and I'm starting to wonder if it has anything to do with Sakon's defeat. After leaving the Deku Palace, he hadn't said anything, and I think Serena seems to know what's bothering him since they are rarely inseparable. Maybe I should ask her..._

Pausing from her writing, the priestess stretched her arms above her head before closing her book and returning it to the safety of her bag. After which, she turned to Sango, who was busily roasting some mushrooms and fish over the crackling fire before them. "That smells good."

Sango smiled. "They're just about done."

"I wonder what's keeping Link and Serena," Kagome wondered aloud, and at this the slayer couldn't help but chuckle, causing her friend to stare in confusion. "What?"

"It's just, you seem like you're always wondering about him," Sango explained, and at this, Kagome felt her face flush under the moonlight.

"No...it's not like that..."

Miroku wasn't hard of hearing before he found himself also chuckling along with the slayer. "What's this? Do my ears deceive me or could it be our fair priestess has a crush? And on Link?" He teased aloud.

"What? No! I don't!" she replied before waving her hands in front of her embarrassingly. "Come on, stop joking."

They didn't believe her.

"B-besides, we haven't even known each other that long and ... " She allowed her eyes to roam anywhere but at their piercing gazes before she suddenly realized they were missing another person. "Hey, where did Inuyasha go?"

Miroku leaned back against the stump with a small sigh before closing his eyes. "He went to fetch Link and Serena a while ago."

"He did?" Curiously, Kagome scooted closer to her female friend as she turned the mushrooms and fish every so often. "Hey, Sango."

"Yes?" The slayer asked before turning her utmost attention to Kagome.

For a moment she wondered if she should say anything, but given that it had been on her mind since this evening, she badly wanted to know. "Well, do you think Link's being strangely quiet lately?"

"Are we on the topic of Link again?" Miroku asked teasingly.

Kagome blushed. "It's not like that!" She explained awkwardly. "I was just...concerned is all. He seemed...different after returning to the witch's house earlier today is all."

Sango frowned at this. If she had to guess, she probably knew the reason, but then again, she didn't know the mechanisms of how Link's brain operated. He did, after all, lose his life for a short time only to come back and slay the horrid bastard. She was sure a great many thoughts were running through his head. "I'm sure he just has a lot on his mind. I wouldn't worry too much about it," She reassured.

"Hmm..."

Ψ

While she quietly watched her partner aimlessly gather the small pieces of sticks lying on the forest ground, the little fairy, Serena found herself sighing loudly. "I think we have enough...lets head back to camp," She tiredly voiced to her companion.

"I've been thinking about this for a while..."

"About what?" She asked.

Turning around, he looked the small fairy in the eye before looking away dismally. He'd already decided, he thought. "I think...it would be better if I finished this journey alone..."

Serena almost did a double take. "Huh? Wait, what? Why?"

"Because for one, they shouldn't even be here...nor should I. Do you know how many times their lives were at stake?" He asked. He knew very well. He almost lost Sango, Kagome, Kirara, and that even included Tingle. If it was something that had to be done, he'd rather do it himself.

"But we need them! Didn't we all agree to work together to help the Great Fairy?" She asked worriedly.

He nodded. "Serena...Sango nearly lost her life..." He began, and at this, Serena immediately quieted. "If I hadn't had that Healing Fairy...she would have lost her life, and by a man who's life I ended shortly after."

"You killed him? Healing Fairy? Wait, you guys never mentioned any of that. What exactly happened between you three?" She circled him, but he only remained quiet.

Ψ

It was at this moment that Inuyasha had finally caught up with the young swordsman. Of course he had been following the boy's smell since he last disappeared from camp to gather firewood, but at the high pitched voice from the little fairy ahead, it made his job much easier.

He had only caught half of what the little fairy was saying before he pressed himself up against a tree. They seemed to be in a serious conversation, and what was up with Link looking so gloomy?

"What the heck are they talking about?" He muttered to himself.

Ψ

"I think...we should go our separate ways..." He replied before turning away from his fairy friend and down the misshapen path toward camp, but his path was soon blocked by an irate and desperate fairy.

"But they're our friends! Friends stick together!" She explained.

Pausing in his strides, Link lowered his head. That was true...they were... Sighing, the boy returned his gaze back to hers. "They..." He paused. "Are not friends of mine."

"What...are you saying? Link?"

"It's better this way. They take their own path and we take ours." It was simple. Link knew this was for the best. It had to be. Maybe then, no one else would get hurt.

"How can you say that?" 


	66. Goodbye, My Friend

Serena just couldn't believe this. After all this time, getting to know everyone and working together to locate the pendants to save Termina, Link suddenly came to a decision, a selfish one at that. Simply put, he would turn his back on everyone and venture out into the world by himself, yet again.

No. She didn't want to see him all alone again. She'd seen it before; he was always so pitiful and for years, never spoke a word, and she feared he would return to that state yet again, maybe even worse. Somehow she had to stop him before he did anything reckless.

"I won't let you!" She cried before buzzing around his head irritably, which in turn caused Link to step away in annoyance before attempting to stop her incessant flying. "How could you do this? Think about their feelings!"

"I already have..." He replied with a sigh.

Serena's light brightened intensely. "What about Kagome, or Shippo? You know those two really care about you! Shippo even looks up to you!"

"Yeah...I'm well aware, Serena..."

As she watched him saunter past her through the thicket of trees, Serena felt her light flicker and dull slightly. Her illuminescent wings drooped in discontent as she slowly followed after her companion.

Ψ

_"They are not friends of mine."_

That's what he heard. This entire time, Link had never once thought of them as friends. What was he playing at then? So this entire time, he planned to simply turn his back on them? What was the point in cozying himself up to everyone? As if he would let Link do that...Just what the hell was he thinking? What gave him the right to make such a brash decision?

As he stomped back to the camp, Inuyasha glared. What was he doing just walking away from that? Hell, he could have approached Link and questioned him about the entire ordeal, but he was so infuriated that he couldn't even think straight.

Ahead, he saw the flickering fire of the camp come into view, his friends still awake as they awaited his return, but of course he arrived empty handed and pissed to boot. He didn't care if he stomped into camp, worrying his companions who were at this point staring at him curiously, and it took all of his will power not to punch someone in the face.

"Inuyasha? What's wrong?" Kagome stood up and approached him worriedly. It had to be something, she was sure, that had riled him up.

"Did you and Link get into a fight?" Miroku questioned.

Inuyasha turned on them, scowling in obvious irritation. "I guess I was right. I should never have put my trust in him!"

Sango and Miroku shared a look before they stepped away from the fire to stand alongside the baffled priestess. By this point, even Shippo was awake, staring confusingly between his friends and Inuyasha as he quietly munched on his fish from Kagome's sleeping bag. Kirara merely tilted her head as she watched them.

"What do you mean?" Miroku inquired, and at this, the half demon growled.

"Didn't I tell you there was something strange about him? But none of you would listen!"

Reaching out, Kagome gently grasped his arm before looking him dead in the eye. What on earth happened to get him so riled up? She couldn't remember the last time she'd seen him like this. "Inuyasha..."

Miroku stepped up and patted him on that shoulder. "Calm down and explain in detail what happened. We won't understand otherwise if you're like this."

Inuyasha grunted before pulling away from both the monk and the priestess, who said nothing at the loss of contact. "I overheard Link and Serena talking. Doesn't need our help, so he plans to leave," He explained.

Kagome gasped. "What? Leave?"

"Could you be more specific about why he plans to leave?" Sango asked.

"What's there to explain?" The half demon asked before crossing his arms in his sleeves. "From the very beginning he never considered us friends! Probably never trusted us either!"

"What?" Miroku blinked confusedly.

"You heard me! I heard everything!"

Now this didn't make sense at all, especially to the monk, who looked on perplexedly. Link wanted to leave them? He didn't consider them friends nor did he trust them? "I'm sure you must have misheard, Inuyasha. I don't believe Link would ever betray us."

"He's right!" Shippo agreed as he bounded to Sango's side before staring up at the half demon expectantly. "Link is our friend. I can tell! Why else would he stick around with us, protecting us?"

Inuyasha gave the child a look. "Why else? To collect the pendants of course!" If he had to guess, he had a feeling Link intended to take all of the pendants with him if he seriously planned to head out all on his own. Like Inuyasha would let that happen!

Miroku sighed before rubbing his chin in deep thought. "I did not plan this night to be so complicated..."

"Link isn't the kind of person to turn his back on others," Kagome defended, which of course earned her a glare from Inuyasha. "I think I know him well enough."

"Of course  _you_ would say that!" He bit out irritably, causing the young girl to step away baffled as he approached her reprovingly. "Hell, you'd say anything nice about him!"

She frowned. "What exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"You're in  _love_ with him!" He accused. "Hell, you make it obvious!"

Gasping in surprise, she immediately raised her hand and slapped him across the face, which in turn caused him to defiantly glare at her harder. "What does my love life have to do with any of this?!"

Miroku and Sango shared a look.

At her loud outburst, he grasped her wrist and leaned into her, much to everyone's surprise, and it was such a shock that Kagome tried to pull away, but he was much stronger. "Figures you would take his side!" He growled before reaching his clawed hand toward her. He wasn't going to hit her, only hold her against him. Why did she have to love that kid? Why not himself?

At this moment, Miroku reacted instantly before quickly pushing Kagome out of harm's way and placing himself in between the two. "That's enough! Inuyasha, we understand how upset you must be, but taking it out on your friends isn't a wise decision!"

"Butt out, Miroku!"

"I won't!"

Beyond enraged, Inuyasha did the first thing that came to mind. Reprovingly, he raised his fist and with a force so strong, he sent the monk to the ground easily; it was difficult to withstand such a punch. In the end, he towered over him, watching as Miroku lifted himself onto his elbows before rubbing the blood from his swollen cheek. "Stay out of my way, Miroku! I'm warning you!"

"Sit boy!"

"Inuyasha, what's wrong with you?" Shippo cried worriedly as he eyed the small crater before the irate priestess.

Rushing to the monk's side, Sango inspected the injury. From what she could discern in the dark, he had a cracked lip and he was already beginning to bruise. "Are you alright, Miroku?"

He nodded. "It seems his temper has caught up with him this time around..."

Clenching and unclenching her hands, Kagome felt so much bitterness for her half demon friend. Really, there was no reason for him to get so upset over something that could have been a misunderstanding. Still, taking it out on others was not the best way to solve anything. Before she could sit him again, her brown orbs suddenly looked away from the face-planted, scowling half demon to a lone individual standing near the edge of camp with his fairy companion. "Link?"

All heads turned in his direction, including that of Inuyasha.

Well, he thought he heard a commotion on his way toward camp, and by the looks of it, it seemed to weigh heavily on Inuyasha's part, seeing as how he was at the priestess's feet, kneeling in a crater the size of his body. Then there was Miroku, who was offered assistance by the slayer to regain his standing; his lip was bleeding, and he guessed Inuyasha and him must have fought.

Somehow, Link had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach that said this was his entire fault. He knew the half demon had eavesdropped on his and Serena's conversation, so could that be the reason?

Feeling a little tired, and her light still dimmed to a faded pink, Serena eyed the camp questionably. "What the heck happened to you guys?"

A certain half demon didn't hesitate to stand up and approach him, but he only walked half the distance before Kagome and Sango held him back. "Why don't you tell us, Link?"

"Huh?" Serena had no idea what he was talking about.

The half demon glared. "You heard me...You were planning on betraying us all along! From the very start, you never considered us friends!"

Serena gasped. "You...overheard?"

Hearing this, and of course, not expecting to anyway, Kagome gasped. "You mean...it's true?" How could that be? No, it had to be a mistake.

Link said nothing but looked away. Well, now they knew the truth. Maybe it was better this way.

"Link?"

He looked up, into the eyes of confused and frightened young girl with long raven hair. From the look on her face, she didn't seem to want to believe that he was leaving, and he hated telling her the truth. Still, he didn't want to leave, but he knew that it would be for the best. "Sorry..."

"What the hell are you just standing there for? If you're going leave, then get going! We won't stop you!" Inuyasha replied with a turn of his head.

"You've got it all wrong!" Serena exclaimed. "You didn't hear the whole conversation!"

"I heard enough to understand that you were only using us. Acting like you were our friend then in the end deceiving us. You got what you wanted, didn't you? So leave. Get out of here! I'm tired of looking at you..." With that said, he turned his back to the boy and his fairy before jumping up into a tall tree to brood.

This was not turning out to be a very good night.

"I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation. Let's hear them out," Miroku replied, but Inuyasha simply ignored him and the others, feigning sleep.

"I agree!" Shippo exclaimed before bounding over to Link curiously. "You're our friend, right? You'd never leave us unless you had a really good reason, right?"

Link slowly nodded, but this only earned a disapproving look from the fairy at his side.

Ambling next to him, Kagome looked him over before staring into his eyes questionably. He really didn't seem like himself, and all this seemed a little distressing to him, by the looks of it. Even Serena didn't seem very well looking either. "Why? Do you really want to leave us?"

Inuyasha huffed from his place on the tree branch. "See, he can't even look you in the eye!"

"Will you give it a rest!" Kagome shouted back, but that only earned a glare from the half demon. When she turned back to Link, she was surprised and a little hurt to see him turn his back to them and amble into the forest by himself. "Link..." Deciding to follow after him, she explained to her friends she would return shortly.

After she disappeared from sight, along with Link, Serena turned to the monk and Slayer, not even bothering to spare a look at the half demon sulking. "Okay, I'll tell you everything..."

Ψ

After wandering around the forest and carefully watching where she stepped, Kagome finally caught up with the young warrior. As she pushed through the bushes, careful of ripping her skirt on the branches sticking out, she saw Link sit down upon a large hill, his head lowered in deep thought. If he thought he was going to sit there by himself, then he had another thing coming.

As she climbed the hill, he merely stared at her solemnly before looking away as she took a seat beside him in the grass. "Is something wrong? What's troubling you?"

He didn't bother to look at her. "What makes you think I'm troubled by anything? Maybe I just want to be left alone..."

Now that was hard to believe. "No one likes to be alone. I've noticed you seem bothered a lot lately. You must have a lot on your mind."

Link blinked. She noticed?

When he didn't bother to reply, she kept going, before lifting her knees up to her chest and staring at the stars above. "You always acted like you were okay, but the truth was...you've felt lonesome...haven't you?"

Link scowled indifferently. "How would you even know what I'm feeling? We've only just met a short while ago..."

While anyone else would have felt hurt by his reply, she didn't. Instead she simply smiled. "I can just tell...You told us once, back in Ikana that you never knew your family. You've been alone for a while. Did you have any friends?"

Link nodded. "A few...but I'd rather not talk about that, if you don't mind..." He replied before inquisitively staring at her. "Why are you here? I'm sure you and your friends feel offended by what you've heard."

"No...We are just concerned. Why are you leaving?"

He sighed before leaning back on his hands. He was leaving because he didn't want any danger to befall them any longer...but now he wasn't so sure if that would solve anything. Now that he thought about it, it put wedge between them and himself. "I...thought it was for the best..."

"Leaving us when we've already gotten this far?" She questioned. "What about our feelings?" Didn't he know that this would affect them and not just himself?

"You wouldn't understand."

"What's not to understand?" Kagome knew this was no time to start picking a fight. Link was definitely bothered by this, and from the looks of it, he didn't appear to want to leave, but something was pushing him toward it. "You can tell me anything...I'm not going to think differently of you."

What could it hurt to open up? "In the past...I lost some of my close friends...I put their lives at risk..." He explained softly, and at this, she finally understood. "Do you remember when I told you of Hyrule, how I said peace returned?"

"Yeah?" From the look on his face, and his clenched fists, she has a feeling that wasn't the case. "It wasn't saved, was it?"

"Unfortunately no, not entirely. Peace was returned, but in the end everything I once loved perished. I couldn't do anything to save them...I've been trapped here ever since," He explained bitterly.

"Trapped here? In Termina?"

He nodded. "I came here by accident. When I arrived, the path home was impassible." There was nowhere else he could go, no true home to call his own. He was just here, and he didn't exactly belong nor did he feel out of place; if that made sense. "I think...it might be for the best if we say our goodbyes now..."

Before he could stand up and walk away, Kagome immediately grabbed his elbow and pulled him back down into a sitting position beside her. "Who said you could do that?"

"I can't stay, Kagome," He replied with a frown.

"And I'm saying that you can't just leave us. We need your help. We're friends, aren't we?" She asked. When he didn't say anything, she went on. "It's not a hard question. You know Shippo looks up to you. Sango and Miroku worry about you. Inuyasha might be pain sometimes, but deep down he is sorry for all that's happened between you two. I know that he is deeply hurt because he doesn't want you to leave," She explained.

"I..."

"Link, we want you to stay with us. I want you to stay..." She muttered the last part to herself, feeling a little flustered for admitting it, but he only stared at her for the longest time. "Nothing will happen. No one is going to die. We're going to save the land, and you're going to help us. Okay? We can't do this without you, Link."

"But...Kagome..." She was really making this difficult for him.

The priestess kept going. "I know that you are unsure, but we...really do care about you. If you left..." She snuggled her knees closer to her chest. "I'd be sad..." Everyone would.

"Y-you would? Why?" He asked, feeling a small blush grace his face suddenly.

Timidly, she placed a lock of her hair behind her ear before looking into his blue eyes bashfully. "I guess it's because...I've grown fond of you..." She replied, almost breathlessly and hesitantly. Well, now that she thought about it, she realized maybe that was a bit much. Hopefully he didn't think she was confessing her feelings for him, right? "B-besides, everyone else would miss you!" She nodded. Yes, that was true!

Well, he wasn't sure how red his face was by this point, but he figured he was about the same shade as Kagome's. He felt nervous. "I...this..." When he met her gaze, he embarrassedly looked away before scratching his head. "I know that...after all this is over, you'll...you and your friends will eventually return to your rightful worlds..." It was disappointing hearing it come out of his mouth, but it wasn't the first time his thoughts lingered on it.

"Well...maybe. Depends on if we're strong enough. If you were with us, then there'd be a huge chance we'd succeed," She explained, and Link had a feeling she was saying this in order to make him feel guilty; it was working. "But if not, then I guess we'll have to live the rest of our last days here in Termina," She said before leaning back and stretching in the grass before releasing a long sigh. A grin was spread across her lips as she recalled the good times back at Romani's Ranch. "The ranch seems comfortable enough, and I don't think Cremia and her sister will mind if we camp there...Besides...I need to earn back my title in Old Maid," She laughed.

After a silent moment passed between the two, silently looking up at the stars, Link allowed his eyes to look at the girl beside him. He wanted to ask her something, but for some reason, he couldn't seem to ask her. What was the point? Soon she would disappear from this world, and he'd never see her again or even hope to.

"Link, what will you do after all this is over?"

He pondered for a moment. "It seems I've put my previous quest on hold for some time now...I suppose I might live in Termina, maybe build my own place," He explained. Actually, he had thought about it, but he didn't know if he'd ever go through with it or not. After all, he wasn't very used to staying in one place for too long. Hyrule had changed him that way.

"You said you had a previous quest? What was it?" She asked curiously, and at this, he offered a small smile.

"I was looking for my friend, Navi," He explained. When it appeared that she wanted to know the entire story, he told her, from the beginning, how he first met her and when it came that she left him without even a goodbye. Originally, he had wanted to thank her for being there with him through the journey, and he had searched everywhere for her, but she was nowhere to be found. 

Kagome frowned. No wonder Link was so sad all the time; for some reason, he kept losing the people he cared for, and soon it would be herself and everyone else. She had the urge to reach out and hug him, but she kept to herself. "I know that someday I'll have to say goodbye to my friends as well, I might not even get a chance to say goodbye."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, think about it. A modern day girl, traveling back and forth between the past and present, helping to collect the few remaining shards of the jewel may seem like something pulled right out of a fairytale, but sometimes they also come to an end. Sometimes you have to close the book, and you will know it has finally ended..." She sighed. "I know it wasn't a coincidence that I met Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku, Sango...or even you Link. But after my job is done, helping my friends and fixing what I destroyed, it will be time to leave."

It would be time to leave...She was right. Sooner or later, she would have to return home to her Era. Although someone might get ripped from their reality into that of another, he knew it was impossible for her to exist in a time she never existed in. It was dangerous, yes, but if something were to happen to her, then it would indeed alter her time, he was sure. "You said you had one wish, after you gathered all the shards together, correct? I'm sure you could wish to stay with everyone."

At this, she only shook her finger at him in a disappointed manner. "It's not that simple. You see, only a selfless wish can be made, otherwise it won't be granted," She explained, and at this he understood. "You see...I don't really want to use the wish on myself...In fact, I want to use it to help my friends."

Now this had his attention. She was willing to sacrifice what she wanted in order to help her friends? Link smiled at this. Kagome was indeed a caring and selfless young girl.

"There is a wish I have in mind...but...I guess in a way it might be selfish..."

"What's your wish?" He asked, and he was surprised when she smiled at him and placed a finger to her lips teasingly.

"It's a secret." After a few seconds of simply staring at each other, her smile faltered and she took on a more serious look. "Won't you stay, Link? She pleaded. "We're all friends, up until the end. I know that Inuyasha might still be upset, and I know that you must have been troubled by this for a while. I'm sure everyone will understand your reasoning...if you do intend to really leave us," She softly explained despondently.

He only nodded at this, but what he hadn't expected was for her to suddenly move toward him and wrap her arms around his shoulders from behind him.

"You don't have to be alone anymore," She whispered to him, and at this, he suddenly felt his eyes water, but he refused to show any tears. From underneath her soft hug, she felt his body stiffen slightly and then relax against her.

"I know..." He voiced.

"Look at me," She whispered, and at this, he complied, turning his head to stare at her over his shoulder. "You can cry you know...it's not unmanly."

He smiled but nodded anyway. "It was a long time ago that I cried...but I'm okay now."

Was he really, she wondered? "Are you sure?"

Again, he nodded before reaching his hand to touch her own resting on his shoulder; the touch was surprising that it sent shocks through the young priestess and her face immediately flushed at the contact and the many emotions swirling around inside her. Link felt it too, and they sat there in each other's company, looking into each other's eyes until one of them, mainly Kagome couldn't help but giggle slightly which in turn caused Link to laugh.

Pulling away from him and returning to her spot next to him on the grass, the young priestess couldn't help but want to ask him so many questions. "Link...how do you feel about us?" Well, she was only asking this because she was curious. At first it just seemed like he was tagging along because the Great Fairy has asked him too, but after all that they've encountered, she was sure he felt something for each of them, especially up until now.

Having heard her sudden and quite forward question, he couldn't help but find his mouth open slightly in surprise. "Uh...about you and me?" He questioned before awkwardly pulling at the grass beside him and staring quite intently into her now surprised eyes.

"Huh?!" She replied embarrassedly. "I-I mean..." Now it was her time to grow embarrassed. What was wrong with her? Why was she asking things that could have two meanings? "about ALL of us!"

Link swallowed nervously before releasing a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. All of them. Not just the two of them. Why did he so quickly assume she meant him and her? "I...well, you're all unique...and interesting," Okay, he really didn't know what to say at this point; he felt completely flustered.

"How so?" She asked, biting back her nervousness as well. It felt like she had butterflies dancing around inside of her, and did she detect sweaty palms?

After a moment of careful pondering, Link felt he had an idea of how he felt about his teammates. But it was only natural to have a representation after being with them so long. "Miroku...he is a reliable comrade. Sure he might misuse his manners from time to time, but he doesn't hesitate to help someone in need," He explained. "Shippo, as small as he is, he does his best to help everyone. From what I've seen of his battling skills, he's not half bad, and he seems to have grown more confident."

Kagome nodded at this. She also saw the changes in her little Shippo. "And Sango?"

"I'm not that familiar with her, but I do know she's reliable and strong willed," He replied before another name came to mind. "Inuyasha...uh..." What could he say for him?

She laughed at this. "Yeah, he's a bit stubborn."

Well, he didn't disagree with her on that. "He doesn't neglect his duty in leadership, from what I've observed. He genuinely cares about all of you and although he may seem unreasonable at times, he does well to keep watch over those he loves," He explained. In his own way that was.

Now came the moment that had Kagome feeling anxious but also excited. "So...what about me?"

He nervously swallowed and couldn't help but stare at her, still red in the face. "Kagome..."

"Come on, it can't be that hard," She teased.

Link couldn't bring himself to look at her, and instead, he focused intently on the grass clenched in his fist. "I think...y-you're very compassionate and loving to all of your friends," He explained bashfully. "Y-you seem like a great mother to Shippo, and from what I've seen, you are caring, hardworking and honest about your feelings..." He admitted before scratching his neck and looking back at her. "I admire that about you."

If she was blushing before, then she knew her face had to have taken on the several different shades of scarlet. Well, she certainly was nervous and happy at most. That had to be the kindest thing anyone had ever said to her, and hearing it from Link had her stomach doing flips and summersaults. "Oh gosh, I'm not all that!" She laughed. "Tell me the truth, Link. What do you really think of m—"

Everything suddenly went silent. The crickets stopped chirping their harmonious song, and even the wind seemed to settle down nicely. Everything was completely still, completely quiet and also heart pounding.

It had happened too fast for her to comprehend. One moment she had looked away and the next, she saw Link move toward her slowly before cupping her chin with his hand. And the next, he pressed his lips gently against her own.

Kagome's breath was literally caught in her throat. She didn't move, nor did she blink. Her eyes were intently focused on him at that moment, and the kiss that had her melting on the inside. All in all, her thoughts mainly cried out,  _'He's kissing me!'_

From up close, she made out his long, dark lashes brushing against his flushed cheeks. It was the first time realizing he had such beautiful lashes. Blonde locks brushed against her forehead, and she softly inhaled his scent; it was impossible not to. Link smelled a lot like the forest and something sweet mixed in-between. Whatever it was, it did a very good job at making her swoon.

Was he rushing this? Did he seem too bold? When he leaned in to kiss her, she didn't pull away and she didn't return the affectionate gesture; Link had no clue whether or not she liked it, but he did feel her body still itself after he made the first approach toward her.

After a few, heart pounding seconds, he pulled himself away, his heart fluttering in his chest. From the sight of her parted mouth, her flushed and dazed expression, he knew for certain she had not expected it, but still, she had a dreamy look in her eyes, and he had the urge to do it again, but he held himself back.

By now, he was sure she understood his feelings for her; he was tired of hiding it anyway, and the worse she could do was flat out reject him, but he figured he'd cope with it. "I hope that answers your question, Kagome..." He replied.

 _'He kissed me! Link kissed me!'_  She thought before bringing a hand to her lips, and she was sure she could still feel his lips pressed against her lovingly. Kagome couldn't believe it. He had kissed her. Somehow, she doubted it was just some friendly Terminan greeting...Was it possible...Did it mean he really cared for her? Did love her?

From her silent nod, Link awkwardly stood up, before rubbing the back of his neck nervously. His palms felt sweaty. "You and your friends don't have to worry...I'll stay..." With that said he turned his back to her and stepped down the hill. He kissed her and now he didn't know what to do. For now, he just needed to leave...to think.

When the swordsman disappeared through the trees, a dopey grin found its way on the priestess's face before she suddenly felt the urge to giggle, and she did. Amazing. His kiss was amazing. It was nothing like Inuyasha's, no offense; it had felt...well she wasn't entirely sure what it felt like, but she thought tiny fireworks were going off inside her that very moment.

Ψ

The return back to camp was easier than he expected, and he wasn't surprised when Shippo jumped into his arms, pleading with his large, watery emerald eyes to stay. Then there was Sango and Miroku who also approached him, and after explaining that he did not plan to leave them, they were over joyed.

"We're glad to hear that Link," Miroku replied before patting him friendly like on his shoulder. "Serena told us everything."

"Did she?" He asked before looking around the camp for his fairy friend. "Where is she?"

Both the slayer and the monk pointed to a small area where Kirara was nestled quietly. Atop the feline's fur was the small fairy; she hadn't even heard her companion return as she lay there sleeping.

Sango smiled. "She fell asleep a little while ago,"

Miroku nodded. "She must be exhausted. We did, after all, have a long day."

Inuyasha leapt down from his spot in the tree before sending a look in Link's direction. Sango and Miroku were quick to take notice of this and quietly excused themselves to sit by the fire in light conversation. After which, the half demon and the young boy stared at one another for the longest time.

Because he was still in the comfort of Link's arms, Shippo didn't have to think twice. He immediately jumped from Link's arms and rejoined his two friends by the fire, leaving Link and Inuyasha to talk things out.

Crossing his arms stubbornly, Inuyasha stepped closer to the young boy, who also took a step toward him. "Hey...listen...about earlier,"

Link shook his head. "It's alright. I understand. You had every right to distrust me," He explained, and at this, the half demon blinked. "It was a foolish idea on my part..."

"Keh! Damn stupid, if you ask me!" He replied with a roll of his eyes. "Listen, if you ever try something like that again..." He paused before narrowing his eyes in the direction of his listening friends. "I'll beat you upside the head and drag your ass with us!"

A small smile graced the young boy's face and he nodded. "I understand. And Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"Thank you."

Inuyasha blinked. Thank you? What was he thanking him for? "Huh? I didn't do anything."

Link wasn't sure why he never expressed his gratitude to the half demon, but it must have been because of their awkward and tense first meeting he shared with him and his friends. Of course it was only natural that there would be distrust between them during that time, and counting all the times he received glares and rude remarks from the half demon. "During our first meeting, you rescued me from a life threatening situation," Link replied before lowering his head in gratitude. "I thank you...I hope the two of us can get along from now on."

Thoroughly flabbergasted by this, the half demon found himself red in the face, his mouth opening and shutting. Never did he believe the kid would actually thank him, but he did. "Yeah...well...no problem..." Now he just felt awkward, but also satisfied, and maybe even happy. Hell he wasn't sure, but it was all in the past now. "Your foods getting cold,"

Nodding, Link rejoined the monk, slayer, Inuyasha and the young fox child by the fire, and the five quietly enjoyed the roasted fish and mushrooms as they awaited the priestess to return.

Ψ

As the night waned on, the group talked amongst themselves around the blazing fire, laughing and sharing stories of their grand adventures. They revealed many of the dreadful and unexpected encounters they each shared, the enemies and friends made. Miroku had explained that if it wasn't for Kagome shattering the Sacred Jewel, he doubted that he or anyone else in the encampment would have become such close friends. Friends with the same goal in mind; the goal was to put an end to Naraku.

Miroku smiled. "It truly is amazing..." If he hadn't met Kagome or Inuyasha, he might have either continued traveling around searching in all the wrong places or he might have succumbed to his inevitable end by his nemesis.

Because she was enjoying the great conversation, Sango couldn't help but search around the camp. "I wonder where Kagome got to..."

"I believe she's still sitting by the hillside, looking at the stars," Link explained before tossing another piece of wood on the fire.

Hearing this Inuyasha made a noise that sounded like a snort. "Her and those damned stars. We see them every single night. You would think she'd be used to them by now."

Serena, who was awake at this point, casually seated on her companion's shoulder, looked between Link and Inuyasha curiously. "Huh?"

"You can't blame her," Sango replied. "Back in her world, the lights are so bright; you can hardly see the stars." The slayer remembered her female friend tell her these interesting things a while back during their journey.

"What? Lights at night?" Serena questioned. "That's impossible. How can there be a light so bright that it blocks out the stars?"

"I've seen it," Inuyasha explained with a knowing look, and hearing it from Inuyasha, who was the only person capable of traveling into Kagome's time, had everyone listening curiously. "She lives on this shrine, and you can't even see the stars. The lights in her village are so bright, that it's like looking at a bunch of..." He paused before looking at Serena. "Like of a bunch of fairies gathered together in one spot that never move," He explained. "And they are everywhere."

Now this had Serena's interest peaked. How amazing was that? "Wow...I want to go there one day...sounds interesting, her world..."

But at this, Inuyasha only shook his head. "No...you don't want to see it..." Even to his friends, it would be too much. "It's nothing like Termina, or our world for that matter..."

"How so?" Link asked.

"Well, one village stretches for miles and are three or four times taller than a castle," He explained. "They're made of this weird stone too..." Inuyasha didn't know how to describe it. "For one thing, it's too damned noisy there." A thought suddenly occurred to the half demon, and he figured it might interest his friends. "Apparently in her world, traveling to the moon is possible."

"The moon?!" Serena gasped. "No way!"

Inuyasha nodded. "It's true. I saw it on her moving box. Apparently humans have been trying to fly for years and now there are strange creatures flying through the sky."

"Moving box?" Link questioned.

"Creatures flying through the sky?" Serena asked.

Link and Serena shared a moment and couldn't quite make sense of it. One thing was certain; Kagome's world was indeed different compared to their own.

After a moment of attempting to explain in detail everything out of the ordinary in Kagome's time period, Inuyasha finally called it quits, before standing up and cracking his back from sitting too long. "Well I better go get her before she gets lost on her way back," He replied, but before he could take one step, he noticed a familiar girl in a sailor uniform saunter into the camp. "Hey, I was just about to come get y—" Inuyasha blinked. "What's wrong with you?"

Everyone turned to look at the young girl.

Stopping, Kagome looked at the half demon blankly. "Huh? What did you say?" She asked feeling a little dazed. The young girl was still caught up in her kiss with Link.

Inuyasha approached her, and from the sight of her reddened face, he placed a hand to her forehead. "You're not getting sick again, are you?"

"What? Oh I'm fine...Thanks for asking," She said before sauntering past him and leaving him quite dumbfounded.

When she arrived at her sleeping back, Serena fluttered over to her. "So did you enjoy those stars?"

"Stars?" Kagome asked. When she looked over her shoulder and spotted Link staring at her, she blushed before turning back to the fairy. "Yeah...I was enjoying the stars...it was the best night ever...of watching stars..." She sighed before pulling the blanket over her as she laid down with her back to everyone. "I think I'll go ahead to bed now...good night everyone," With that said, she closed her eyes, but not before smiling to herself happily. "Best night ever..." She whispered to herself.

Everyone shared a look.

"Man...I need to go to that hillside and look at those stars!" Serena exclaimed. If it had Kagome feeling this great, then why not herself? "Link, let's go look at those stars togeth—hey, where are you going?" At the sight of her companions lying down in the grass with his eyes closed, she felt disappointed. "Don't tell me you're going to sleep too?" Sighing, she fluttered to the sleeping kitten nestled next to Sango.

From the sound of the little fairy coughing, the slayer couldn't help but worriedly look at her. "Serena?" Sango questioned before holding her hands out to the little fairy. "Are you feeling alright?"

The fairy nodded. "I'm okay. I kind of feel a little off today for some reason..."

"You're light seems a little less bright than normal," She replied before pondering to herself. "Maybe it's something going around..." Kagome was acting a little weird and her face was red it seemed; so maybe her and Serena were getting sick?

When the little fairy fell asleep, Miroku and Sango turned their attention to Inuyasha, who was at this point, suspiciously hanging around too close to Kagome's sleeping back where the young girl slept silently.

"Inuyasha what are you doing?" Miroku asked from his seat beside Sango.

Crouching down in front of her, Inuyasha was able to get a good look at the priestess's face. "The idiot has a stupid smile on her face!" He explained before narrowing his eyes. If that wasn't bad enough, she was also giggling.

Miroku laughed. "I am quite curious now. Maybe you and I, Sango, should go to that hill and look at those stars?" He affectionately placed a hand upon her shoulder, drawing the woman into him suddenly. Sadly, he was rewarded with a slap to his face when his hand traveled too far downward.

"Look at those stars, monk!"

Ψ

An eerie and cool breeze brushed by the camp in which the travelers soundly slept, and what were once overhanging, sparkling stars looking down on the land of Termina were now blanketed by the ominous clouds of a storm fast approaching.

Disturbed by an unsettling dream, the priestess, nestled inside her sleeping bag, whimpered. It was a dream somewhat different than her last once dreamt in Great Bay. Blood was not symbol dominate in her sleep, but this time, she heard a voice as clear as can be, a soothing yet frightened voice calling out to her in warning.

_Dream_

_No longer standing within the camp among her friends, Kagome found herself looking out upon the land of Termina. The ominous red moon was still present in the night sky, and as she squinted in the dark, she noticed an eerie silence press down upon her and the land; it was the same silence during the last earthquake she experienced on Romani's Ranch. However this time, she felt more disturbed than anything she'd ever felt before._

_Clock Town sat in the distance, the ticking hands turning on the face of the Clock Tower ever presently loud in her ears, even from so far away. If she had to guess, the clock and the ticking symbolized that of the hour glass from her previous dream; there wasn't much time left..._

_Pressing a hand to her chest, Kagome couldn't help but close her eyes. They finally acquired the third pendant, but now only one remained. Was there enough time to reclaim it?_

_"Great Fairy..." She whispered to herself solemnly. "are you still there?" She asked._

_As if to answer her question, the town in the distance suddenly faded from sight, and alarmed by this, Kagome watched helplessly as everything around her slowly succumbed to its inevitable. The grass beneath her feet was wilting, and the trees decayed to a sickening gray until not even their brittle branches could support themselves._

_"This can't happen..." She voiced aloud._

_The wind carried with it an angelic and frail voice, and it was so familiar that it had Kagome suddenly turn and look around in each direction for its owner. "Help..."_

_"Great fairy? Where are you?"_

_"My children...please...there isn't much time left..." The weakened voice of the Great Enchantress pleaded._

_No longer standing within the dying field of Termina, Kagome found herself standing within a small pool of crystalline water; it was then that she realized she was in a Fairy Fountain. A small gathering of pink fairies circled the small pool, their lights dim and the transparent wings drooping as they fluttered in a frail and drained dance._

_"My children...save them...I beg of you..."_

_One by one, the fairies fell into the spring, their lights fading as the water engulfed their small forms until nothing was left but the last of their glittering dust floating atop its surface._

_A tear trickled down the priestess's face, and she held a hand up to her mouth trying to stifle back the sob threatening to escape._

_"Save her...please..."_

_Kagome gulped. "Who...who should I save?"_

_"Save...her...my sweet Ser..."_

Ψ

A clash of thunder and lightning lit the sky as a downpour of rain fell upon the land, and it was such a surprise that it awakened the once sleeping priestess into a seated position in her sleeping bag. Her raven hair was matted against her face, dripping wet and her eyes hastily searched the camp for signs of a certain pink fairy sleeping close by. The sound of her heart drumming in her chest did little to help her as she anxiously stood up and ran around the camp in disarray; her tiredness was easily forgotten at this point.

"Serena?! Serena?!"

From the loudness of the young priestess's voice, Sango and Miroku, who were casually leaning against the other in slumber, awoke to find their female friend hastily running around the camp with a storm raining down on them.

"Serena?!"

Inuyasha cocked open an eye before lifting himself off the branch before squinting his eyes to look at the girl shouting throught the storm below. When he found her running around in circles annoyingly and questionable, he leapt from the tree to stand before her. "What the hell are you doing?" From her panicked expression, he couldn't help but move closer to her. "What's wrong? Kagome?"

"It's Serena! She's in trouble!"

"What?" He asked confusedly.

Kagome ran a hand through her hair, pushing it from her face before turning around, only to spot Sango, Shippo and Miroku behind her, staring at her with the same expression as Inuyasha's. "Where is Serena?!"

Everyone turned to the last spot they saw the fairy, but she was missing, along with Link. They were both gone, and it was at this point that Kagome felt her legs go weak.

"Why are you acting like this? Kagome, what's wrong?" Sango questioned, but the raven haired girl only shook her head repeatedly, berating herself mentally.

"Because...Serena's dying!" She cried.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. Serena was dying? What the hell was his friend talking about? "Look, I don't know what's going on, but are you sure you didn't just have some nightmare?"

"I'm positive!" She replied before pushing past the half demon, who responded by grasping her elbow. "Let me go! I have to save her!" Her tear filled eyes looked back at him, and it was at that instant that he believed her and relinquished his grip.

_"The stream...help..."_

Hearing the faint voice, Kagome grasped Inuyasha by his arm, much to his surprise and everyone else's. "Inuyasha, where is the nearest stream?"

"What?"

"Please!"

Pausing, he stared at her for the longest second before turning one way and then another. Over the crashing thunder and pelting rain, Inuyasha picked up the sounds of a stream not far from their camp, and with it, his nose picked up the scent of salt. He pointed in the direction of the thicket of trees that led into the forest back toward the swamp.

Without the least amount of hesitation and ignoring the calls of her friends to wait, Kagome ran in the direction where she hoped to find the little fairy. The dream had warned her to save Serena, and now she was missing.

"Kagome! Wait up!" Shippo cried some distance back with the others.

As she ran, she pushed past the shrubberies and the branches of trees to locate the running stream. Unfortunately, she failed to notice an obscured root in front of her, and she fell into the mud, her knee landing on a sharp rock before she let out a painful gasp. It bled, but that did not stop her from getting back up.

For what seemed like heart pounding minutes and anxious worrying, the priestess sprinted into a clearing where the sounds of the rushing water filled her ears, and as she stopped to catch her breath, her hands on her knees breathlessly, she lifted her head silently.

Near the edge of the torrent, her eyes landed on a crouched form of a young warrior with his back to her and his head lowered. Though it was a little difficult to see through the rain, she knew it was him.

Kagome gulped before hesitantly stepping toward him. "Link..." She softly voiced, but the minute she noticed his shoulders trembling, she stopped.

When Link heard her whisper his name, he turned his head, but his bangs hid his expression. "Kagome...I don't know what to do for her..." He replied before turning his head back to look at the small and frail form of his fairy friend in his palm.

In an instant she was at his side, kneeling next to him and her eyes widened. The little fairy was still in his palm, her pink light flickering and nearly gone. Kagome wasn't even sure if she was still alive or not, but that didn't stop her from placing her hands beneath Link's as he silently held the small fairy.

He only offered her a small glance before his eyes shifted back to his weak companion. The soft glow of the priestess's healing powers shone brightly through the rain and encompassed the small fairy whose light brightened to a small extent, and it was enough to bring small hope into their hearts. Yet, as much as it seemed to work, her light dimmed once more.

"I'm too late..." Kagome whispered more to herself than to Link, but Link caught it. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes and she almost couldn't bring herself to look at Link beside her, gently stroking the small fairy.

Serena stirred, but she was unable to move. She saw the crouched forms of her two friends looking down at her dripping wet from the storm, but she felt nothing. "Link..."

"I'm here!" He replied as he leaned forward. He almost couldn't hear her, she was speaking so softly. "Serena—"

"Link...don't worry..." She breathlessly voiced. "Don't...be upset..."

The priestess held a hand to her mouth, the tears spilling from her eyes as she listened to the small fairy whisper her last words to her companion. Why hadn't her healing powers worked?

The little fairy paused. "I'm...not really...leaving...Things will...get better...you'll see," She replied softly. "Promise...stay brave...Don't shut...anyone else out..." Her vision was slowly darkening and she almost didn't have the strength to say anything else. Serena didn't want to leave Link or anyone else for that matter, but she knew there was nothing she could do to stop the inevitable.

From the corner of her eye, she saw Link struggle to contain his emotions. He was clenching his teeth and his entire form seemed rigid as he attempted to hold back the sob in his throat. This was really happening...Link was going to lose another friend with whom he cared deeply for...

"Ka...gome..."

Kagome returned her eyes to the dying fairy. "Yes, Serena?" She asked, nearly sobbing.

"Keep an...eye...on him...please," She replied tiredly. "Promise..."

She nodded before biting her lip as another sob threatened to make itself known. Kagome wiped her eyes before nodding again. "I promise."

Grateful to the priestess and grateful to Link for always being there for her, the small fairy's light slowly darkened and the light in her wings vanishing entirely. "Link...I love you...I...always...will..."

When she said nothing more, Link felt a squeezing pressure wrap itself around his heart. The small ball of energetic energy that had been his companion for a few years and had remained by his side no matter the circumstances was gone. "Serena?" But she didn't answer, and Link didn't want to admit the truth, that she was dead, gone from this world entirely. "Serena?" He nearly choked as the tears flooded his eyes.  _'Don't leave me...'_

It wasn't but just a minute after that her unmoving form burst into a small pile of glittering dust and a gust of strong wind carried her fairy dust away, leaving Link and Kagome clouded with grief.

Shippo cried. As much as he didn't want to, he couldn't help it. He and his friends had arrived almost too late when they witnessed the small fairy give her final farewells to Link and Kagome near the stream.

Sango and Miroku lowered their heads at the passing of little Serena, and Inuyasha couldn't help but clench his hands tightly before turning his head away to hide the tears.

For the longest moment, Link blankly stared at his empty palms. She was gone, for good. There was no possible way to bring her back. Clenching his teeth, Link balled his fist and slammed it at the ground. His angered and desolate cry was silenced by the raging storm brewing around him and his teammates.

Unable to hold back from seeing her companion in so much pain, Kagome threw her arms around his shoulders, holding him into her chest. She could feel his entire body tremble as his sobbing became more profound. Even the tears he had tried to hold back spilled from his eyes.  _'I'm so sorry Link...I'm sorry...'_


	67. Trusting A Peddler

Half an hour after the storm, and having sought shelter beneath the trees, the group sat a distance away from the stream, sitting in silence after the dreadful event had taken place earlier. Not a word was said between anyone, but they only watched pitifully as Link remained kneeling near the stream, not once having moved.

In remembrance of his deceased fairy companion, Link had erected a small cross over a mound of dirt, with her name engraved on the wooden surface.

Flash back

_Realizing there was no possible way to return home to Hyrule, and because he had witnessed a terrible destruction fall upon the land, Link left the town. He couldn't bring himself to look back. The door beneath the Clock Tower had closed on him, and even if he didn't want to admit it, he knew he was trapped._

_The tears he shed beneath that tower were dried, and his thoughts continually conjured up images of his deceased friends left in that forgotten land. In all honesty, Link didn't know what to do. He had failed to save his people, wasting his childhood to save a land that would only suffer in the end. Why had the Goddesses caused him so much grief? What did he have left?_

_A commotion near the entrance to Romani's Ranch shifted him away from his depressing thoughts and to the disruption near the gated entry way. A couple of young boys, a few years older than himself, possibly thirteen years of age, were gathered next to a small clear container, tossing it up and rolling it around on the ground. They were obviously getting much amusement and joy from it, but Link only turned away uninterested._

_"Help! Great Fairy, somebody help!"_

_Link paused before turning to stare over his shoulder. A high pitched voice had called out for help, a voice somewhat similar to a fairy he once knew. Turning around, he noticed something inside the bottle the youths were throwing around, and he realized it was a small pink fairy._

_"The damned thing is so whiney!" Complained the tallest boy with freckles decorating his tanned face._

_"Bet we could get some money off this one, what do you think?"_

_The pink fairy gasped. "Let me go you hooligans! You'll be sorry! The Great Fairy will punish you for this!"_

_"Eh? Shut up you stupid fairy!" The freckled face boy shouted before throwing the bottle in the air again, causing the fairy to shriek in fright. "Not so tough now, are y—" Before he could finish his sentence, he was rewarded with a sharp hit to the head by a rock, and he angrily turned on the individual responsible. "Hey!"_

_Link glared. "Let her go!"_

_Freckled face boy only scrutinized the ten year old garbed in green before snorting. "And what if I don't? What's a pipsqueak like you going to do about it?"_

_The fairy in the bottle, feeling slightly dizzy from being tossed around, stared at the little boy wearing a shield and sword upon his back. Did the kid seriously think he had a chance against these brutes? Well whatever the case, she was rooting for him to save her. "Help! These idiots are trying to sell me off!"_

_The boys only shared a look before snickering to themselves. It seemed the kid was willing to put up a fight to save a measly fairy._

End Flash back

Lowering his head, Link couldn't help but think back on that first moment he met Serena. He'd rescued her quite easily from her captors, and she, in return, stuck close to him ever since. They'd been inseparable, and for a time, he didn't feel so alone, as long as she was there by his side.

Link absentmindedly ran his fingers over the wooden cross he'd kept with him since his journey in Hyrule. When he felt a hand press against his shoulder, he glanced over his shoulder and into the eyes of a monk kneeling beside him.

Miroku turned his attention to the small grave. "Losing someone you love is not easy," He explained, but Link only remained silent. "I lost my father at a young age…No doubt; we've all lost someone important in our lives, Link. Only with time will our wounds heal, my friend."

He nodded at this.

Offering a small prayer, Miroku regained his footing before returning back to the others awaiting his return. Once he returned, he sighed and shook his head. "Well, he's handling it better than most," he explained. There was so much intensity and feelings inscribed within Link eyes, he thought. He wondered if his words of comfort reached him.

Sitting off to the side with everyone else, Kagome frowned as she looked back at Link. It wasn't fair that he kept losing the ones he loved. Link didn't deserve that, no one did. It felt strange now…almost empty.

"Is Link going to be okay?" Shippo asked despondently from Kagome's lap.

Nobody answered him. In fact, nobody knew what to say at this moment. Instead, Kagome brought the small child close to her in a warm embrace, feeling the tears prickling her eyes.

OOO

After saying their farewells and offering flowers to Serena's grave, the group ventured out of the forest and into the open field of Termina. The skies over head were dark and a chilling wind swept by them as they viewed the town in the distance. They expected nothing unusual as they returned from their adventure in the swamp, but from what they witnessed ahead was startling.

Thick, massive black walls encompassed the entirety of Clock Town in the distance, seeming to protrude from the ground itself. Overlapping the impenetrable walls was what appeared to be a golden diamond–like barrier, and it certainly left an impression on the gang.

"What's that?!" Kagome gasped.

Not wasting a minute to find out, Inuyasha snarled before unsheathing his sword. "That bastard!" He seethed, and noticing Kirara was well ahead of him, the two took to the skies toward the town ahead. Inuyasha wasn't an idiot; he knew for certain that the bastard responsible for causing so much grief and destruction in Termina was there, hiding in the town.

In an instant, Link chased after the flying feline and half demon, ignoring the calls of his friends behind him as they followed after. His thoughts were the same as Inuyasha's. Using the town as a shield only proved how cowardly this main antagonist was, and he knew that hiding behind the innocent citizens of Clock Town would put them at a disadvantage.

"What's going on?!" Sango questioned as she followed behind her friends.

Miroku glared. "It would seem we are drawing close to unveiling the enemy here," He replied before rushing up the small hill leading to the town. He saw Inuyasha above circling the exterior of the strange barrier before unleashing the power of his sword onto it. "Inuyasha! Stop!"

Halting the repetitive blows to the indestructible barrier, Inuyasha only growled from the skies. "What for? That bastard is in there!" He could sense it! Something ominous was happening on the other side. Even the hairs on Kirara's back were standing on end.

"You might hurt the townspeople!" Sango shouted from below with everyone else around her nodding.

Placing a hand against the wall, Link was rewarded with an electrifying shock before pulling away with a displeased look. A tingling sensation emitted beneath his bandages where the emblem of the Triforce rested, and he realized that without even looking, the symbol seemed to burn, but for whatever purpose, it was unknown to him. "We can't get through this way…" He turned his attention to the half demon in the sky. "Attacking the barrier could place the innocent in danger."

After landing before his friends, Inuyasha narrowed his gaze at the young swordsman. "You got any better ideas?"

The youth only nodded before his stare turned eastward, away from the town. Across the grassy field, his gaze locked onto a familiar dome shaped structure with a large telescopic lens pointed at the town straight on. That was the only way he knew. "I suggest we take a different route."

"A different route?" Kagome asked. "There's another way inside the town?"

When they realized Link was staring away from them, they turned their eyes in the direction to which they thought he was looking. Honestly, they had no clue what he was staring at, and they only hoped whatever it was, it would lead them inside the town quickly.

"Follow me."

OOO

Seated against one of the crates in the multicolored room, poking an iron cage with a small stick, a small child, wearing a yellow bandanna silently pestered a small Cuccu while sighing in absolute boredom. There hadn't been much to do since the strange occurrence had transpired the other night, and he could already feel his stomach rumbling, deprived from his home-cooked meals offered to him by his mother.

Besides him and gramps occupying the two story room, there were a few others resting in their secret base; they were the only ones Jim and the others had managed to safely bring down into the tunnels. Everyone else had completely disappeared, locked themselves in their homes, or evacuated the town to some distant place already, so it was just them now, or so he thought.

Just the other day when he thought things couldn't get worse, things escalated to a whole new level. The grounds shook with a tremendous force, knocking over a few dozen houses and shops; the entire town was in utter chaos. The adults crowded the streets, pushing and shoving anyone who got in their paths, many were even stepped over. His friends thankfully had been gathered together during the turmoil, watching the event from the sewers.

The Gormon Troupe had successfully fled from town, along with the Twin Dancers and Honey and Darling. The little boy wasn't sure who else managed to escape, but he knew for certain that all the soldiers in town had remained, despite that.

The head carpenter, Mutoh, who was seated on one of the crates near the little boy, merely scowled indifferently, his arms crossed and his face contorted into that of great displeasure. "Leave it to my men to run right when the going gets too much for them! If the town is going to fall, then fall already!"

Captain Viscen, a guard of Mayor Dotour, frowned at the older man before shaking his head disapprovingly. Though it was true that his men had up and fled from the town right after the earthquake, he wasn't surprised that Mutoh had remained, in fact, nothing seemed to frighten the old man. "Don't say that," He pleaded.

"Don't say…Don't say that?! Look at this town, you fool!" Mutoh shouted, causing the captain to flinch from the tone. "It might as well crumble for all the good it is! Bury us all alive, it should!"

"Mutoh, please!" He berated. "Don't start this now!"

The small Bomber placed a hand to his ears in hopes of drowning out Mutoh and Viscen's loud bickering, and when he thought he couldn't take it anymore, he stood up and darted up the large rainbow colored stairs.

Once he was at the second floor, he propped himself up on the large platform where Professor Shikashi, a wise old man, casually devoted his days staring into the lens of his giant telescope. In truth, he owned this building, the Astra Observatory; the Bombers only used it as a means to escape the watchful and stern eyes of the adults in town, and it worked well as a secret base because no one else ever came up there.

Because the old man was hard of hearing and didn't mind seeing the youngsters' day in and day out frolic around him during his research, he didn't notice the little boy climb the ladder to reach the roof above.

Turning the handle, the young Bomber pushed open the door with a thud before pulling himself from the ladder entirely to join his five, fellow buddies keeping watch from their positions. Jim, their leader, was situated at the highest peak of the roof, quietly flipping through a small book while he scouts kept lookout.

The oldest of the scouts, Aaron, who was standing near the ledge of the roof, lowered his binoculars to stare to look back at his friend. "So…how are things down there?"

"I swear adults argue more than we do!" Noah replied as he sat down beside his buddies all wearing the same identical red bandanna. "So far there haven't been any signs of anyone in town," He shrugged.

One of the boys with the number four painted on the back of his white shirt sighed. "I can't believe this is really happening…"

Number two on his left nodded. "Yeah…and it all started with that earthquake a couple days ago."

Aaron arched a brow. "No man, it all started with that moon! You know the one that was headed straight for us a few years back. Remember?"

The third boy looked up. "The moon?" The youngest scout questioned.

He nodded. "Yeah! And the adults were all in denial about it too! They were saying, oh nothing's wrong."

It dawned on the youth. "Oh yeah, I remember now."

"I think it was a sign," Admitted the first boy, this one who had his legs dangling off the ledge of the roof as he peered through his small telescope searching the field for any signs of movement before turning back to his buddies. "First the moon came right at us and then poof!" He exclaimed as he flailed his arms in emphasis. "It was back up in the sky again! It's gotta mean something."

"How is that a sign?" Inquired number four of the Bombers.

"Well…it was obviously warning of us of this day," He explained. "This has to be the prophesized Doom's Day everyone has been talking about!"

The boys merely blinked before sweat dropping.

Aaron, the fifth, rubbed his brow. "I think you've been spending too much time with Professor Shikashi lately…" He didn't believe in the whole idea of a 'Doom's Day.' They were still alive; even after all the crazy happenings that transpired in their lifetime.

"Yeah!" Replied another. "The world ain't gonna end, you idiot!"

"Who're you calling an idiot?! For all we know, we could burst into flames or something!"

Overhearing the loud bickering from the lowest level of the roof, Jim pointed a finger at his friends. "Why are you all talking instead of keeping watch?" To his satisfaction, they all quieted. Pleased, he leaned back against the enormous telescope before resuming his reading.

"You know…I think that stuff only happens to people who do bad things," One of the Bombers whispered suddenly as he continued the conversation Jim had cut short.

"If that's so, then how come that petty thief is still around? Answer that!"

The boy didn't reply back, and instead scratched his head questionably. "Are you sure? We haven't seen him for a while."

Another agreed with him. "You're right. Maybe he ran away like everyone else?"

Aaron paused to consider this. "I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing. If he did run away, I'd feel bad for the people he crosses paths with."

For a moment, nobody said anything, but after a few minutes of awkward silence, one of the Bombers leaned back on his hands before staring up at the sky overhead. "I think pretty soon, we're all going to meet our maker…regardless if we're good or bad."

"Dude…why you always gotta be so negative?" Replied the youngest.

"Yeah, can't you look on the bright side, for a change?" Noah asked.

The youngest gave them a look. "Bright side? Look at our town. It's engulfed in some kind of dark magic, and if you even try to touch it, you get shocked," He explained.

Aaron turned on him reprimandingly. "What were you doing touching it? If Jim finds out—"

"Old man Darrell touched it and hasn't woken up yet," The youngest admitted with a scowl. In fact, the older man was still lodging somewhere in town resting after the ordeal.

"Alright you two, that's enough. Stop quarrelling and get back to your job!" Jim reproached.

Grumbling, Aaron resumed looking out onto Termina through his binoculars, but what he hadn't intended on seeing were shapes moving out some short distance away. No, it wasn't a Redead; they didn't walk that fast. "Hey…I got someone coming up from the South!"

Everyone turned their attention to him before standing up and squinting ahead. To their astonishment, there was someone or someone's approaching and fast.

"Who is it?"

Aaron shrugged. "I don't know but that person in red sticks out like a sore thumb," He replied before adjusting his lenses. "Wait…I think I see someone in green…"

"Who's in green?"

"I hope it's not that idiot…Tingle!" One complained, and at this his friends paled at the thought.

"My mom says I shouldn't be near him or something…" Replied the third child.

"Move! I can't see!" The fourth bomber pushed the second, attempting to claim his telescope. Before either one knew it, they were fighting over the object, until Jim interfered.

"What's going on now?" The leader complained, and when they all pointed away from the Observatory, he bent down and squinted before pulling out his binoculars to investigate the commotion.

Aaron moved to stand next to his boss. "Hey Jim, I think that's Link."

"Link?!" The Bombers excitedly replied in unison.

At this, Jim nodded. "You're right! It's brother Link! I almost didn't recognize him without his hat."

The youngest only scratched his chin thoughtfully. He hadn't a clue as to who the others were with them, seeing as how they were mainly older adults. "But who's he with?"

"Looks like Link's hanging with the big kids now," Noah sighed.

Turning the lenses to each individual, Aaron replied back. "I'm not sure…but there are some girls with him," He replied as he allowed his sight to focus in on the long legs of a young raven haired beauty in a white and green sailor uniform. "Damn…those are some nice legs…"

The leader wanted to roll his eyes at that comment.

"Who else?" Another asked.

Looking away from the priestess and after examining the large bust on the slayer, Aaron focused his attention on the third person of the group, this one is a rather long, purple or black dress and with short dark hair. "Ew…"

His friends only stared. "What?" They asked, and from Aaron's appalled expression, they turned back to stare at the group closing in on them from below.

"The third one looks like a dude!" He replied as he stuck out his tongue in disgust.

Jim smacked his shoulder with a disappointed expression marring his face. "It is a dude, you idiot!" Because the group was close enough to see without the use of lenses, Jim and his friends gathered around the edge of the roof. "Brother Link! Brother Shippo!" He hollered.

Taken off guard, the group turned their attention away from the broken fence surrounding the structure and to the roof; they instantly spotted a group of five children, each wearing blue bandannas, except two who wore a yellow and red one, were waving at them. From their point of view, they seemed entirely identical, and they were a little baffled and concerned as to why they were up there in the first place.

At the sight of small Shippo, looking up at them in awe, just as the rest of the group, one of the bombers looked at his buddy beside him. "Didn't he miss our last meeting?" He was referring to the red head with the tail.

"It's okay. Jim said that he was out there helping people with their problems," His friend replied.

Kagome blinked, her hand raised to her mouth in worry as she watched the children on the roof open a small hatch before descending back into the building hurriedly. "Why are they all the way up there?"

Before anyone could answer that question, the door to the Astral Observatory opened, revealing the small children smiling at them elatedly, others with curious expressions.

Inuyasha and his companions climbed over the fallen gate that had originally surrounded the oval shaped blue building, which was probably the result of the last earthquake.

"What a surprise! So you finally decided to visit the hideout, eh Shippo?" Jim teased with a toothy grin. Of course he wasn't expecting him to arrive at this place outside of town, but neither did he expect a strange shadow to fall over Clock Town.

At the mentioning of his name, the small kid, standing beside his adoptive mother and Link looked up. "Hideout? You mean this place?" Shippo asked in awe. But how was that possible? He remembered Jim explaining to him that the hideout was through a narrow space in town, but the actual place was all the way out in Termina field.

Jim grinned cheekily. "Yep! Wait until you see the inside." The leader turned to Link. "How's it hanging, Link? You taking care of our buddy here?" He asked, and Link silently nodded. That was good to know. Turning to acknowledge the rest of Link and Shippo's friends, Jim gave each adult a once over. Well, they all certainly looked different and a little strange in their attire, but hey, who was he to judge? "These your friends?"

Shippo nodded.

Curious, one of the Bombers couldn't help but look around the group inquisitively before planting his hands on his hips in front of Shippo. "Hey, where's that girlfriend of yours?"

"Yeah, did you leave her behind so you could see the other one?" Another asked teasingly before snickering with his friends in remembrance of their meeting with Pamela. They were still curious as to who the other girl had been. What was her name? Charlene?

One of them nudged the other playfully. "Yeah, he's such a sly fox!"

At this they laughed again, and Shippo blushed in embarrassment before Jim silenced them with a look.

"Okay, just who the heck are you brats?" Inuyasha, who was annoyed by the constant chattering, coming from the identical pipsqueaks, asked, but they only chose to ignore him as they found their attention shifted to the women of the group.

"Dude…" One of the Bombers pulled the sleeves of the one next to him before ogling his eyes at the raven haired chic. "Look at her!" He whispered.

Hearts were literally popping from Aaron's eyes as he ran his eyes up and down the petite form of the priestess. "Gee she's a babe…"

"Forget babe! She's hot!" Another whistled, and at this, the priestess couldn't help but flush under their stares as her hands folded across her arms awkwardly.

Shippo stepped in front of her with a little indignation rising in his throat. He didn't like the way his 'friends' were eyeing and openly talking about his mother. "Hey!"

Kagome, forcing a smile, looked down at the fox at her feet. "Are these your friends, Shippo?"

Before he could even get the chance to say yes, two of the Bombers cozied themselves up beside the young raven haired girl, literally pushing Shippo aside as they blushed under her questionable gaze.

"Hey beautiful, why don't you and I take our time getting to know each other?" One tried to smoothly ask.

Noah, with a face full of freckles and with an air of coolness, approached the slayer. He saw that she cozied up beside the monk innocent enough, and he took her hand in his own, much to Sango's confusion, but she said nothing, only smiling at the child. "Hey, how about you and I have a quiet evening here at the observatory?" He winked, and his buddies beside Kagome laughed.

Sweat dropping, Sango removed her hand from the child. "I think you're a little too young for me…but thank you."

But this made no difference to the small Bomber. "Give me ten years…I'll be ready!" With that said, Noah sent the monk a glare before strutting away as his friends patted his back enthusiastically.

While his friend was attempting to put the moves on the priestess, the other boy sidled himself next to the monk, who in turn looked away from the boy who had given him a dirty look and to the one standing beside him. "Yeah, this one is definitely a man…" Well bummer…

"But why is he wearing a dress?" Someone asked.

Miroku blinked before narrowingly glaring at the children now ogling his attire. At the sound of Inuyasha snickering from beside him, he cast the half demon a glare before clearing his throat.

"Forget the dude in the dress…check out the weirdo in bright red!" One openly exclaimed, and it was no surprise that Inuyasha immediately realized they were talking about him now.

"Excuse me?" He growled.

The Bombers openly stared.

"I wonder what kind of attention he's trying to get," Aaron asked aloud, and at this, his friends only shrugged; they hadn't a clue.

"Talk about terrible fashion sense! And what's up with those fake ears?" Another asked pointedly.

The half demon could literally feel his eye twitch at the rude remarks, and it took everything not to lash out at them. He had been trying to restrain himself from acting out brashly toward others ever since last night when he caused quite a stir among his comrades, but the annoying little brats were making it difficult for him.

Kagome placed a hand to her mouth as she whispered 'oh my' under her breath when she realized Inuyasha was getting a little irritated from being singled out and for having bad fashion taste.

"Yeah, he's dressed almost as weird as Tingle!"

For a moment, everyone paused before a shudder passed threw them and they openly cringed at the mere thought of the old, paunchy short guy who always flew around town in his small, red balloon.

Jim shook his head at the mere thought. "No, I think the latter beats this guy any day," He replied and at this they all shook their heads in silent agreement.

"Hey! Just what the hell is wrong with my clothes?!"

Jim shrugged. "Hey, if you like them, wear them."

"Now, now Inuyasha…they don't mean any harm," Miroku explained with a large sweat drop forming on the back of his head. Though he hadn't approved of the way the kids were openly criticizing his choice of clothing or that fact that they had thought of him at first as a women, Miroku didn't feel the need to blame their curiosity; they were, however, just children.

Annoyed by the delay, Jim brought two fingers to his lips before a loud whistle silenced the boys, who in turn immediately returned to their place beside their leader. "That's enough," He scolded before turning his attention to the group who seemed anything but comfortable. "Sorry about that…" He apologized with an awkward laugh before ushering them inside with a wave of his hand. "Come on inside."

Geometric, colorful designs of purple, pink and yellow diamonds decorated the flooring in bright colors; the walls and ceilings on the other hand were tiled in dark blue and black colors and from its glossy finishing, their reflection was easily seen on the surface as they sauntered inside.

A raised platform sat directly in the center of the multicolored room; its edges were decorated with silver stars. From the looks of it, an old man, dressed in flowing blue and white robes, with a long gray mane of hair brushed neatly down his back, a beard as well, stood hunched over with his hands folded neatly behind him as he stared into a massive apparatus. Once or twice, he would adjust one of the knobs on the enormous contraption before peering intently throught the lens; he didn't appear to notice his visitors, but Jim only waved the gang to follow them around the platform to a colorful, spiral staircase leading downstairs into what they guessed was the basement.

"What was that?" Sango curiously asked as she looked back at the strange object the old man was looking through, but the monk beside her only offered her a shrug. To enhance their confusion, Kagome made a comment about the object to Link, to which he understood much to her surprise, and soon enough the two had fallen into a short conversation about its mechanics; Link however offered the most detailed explanations that he knew of which of course astounded the priestess immensely.

The booming voice of Mutoh from downstairs was enough to elicit several quizzical glances from the group but before they could descend down the spiral staircase of glowing steps, Jim stopped and turned around.

"So let me guess," Jim began as he leaned against the railing of the stairs, eyeing the group passively. "You want in town, correct?"

Inuyasha folded his hands inside his sleeves before narrowing his gaze at the boy. "You're pretty smart for a kid."

Jim scoffed. "Watch it, stranger. This is our turf, so be mindful of your mouth."

Did the little punk seriously threaten him just now? A little kid actually had the nerve to … Why he ought to smack him right upside the head. "What was that?" He growled, but he held back when Kagome pinched his arm.

Jim continued from where he left off. "Listen if you want inside town, you're gonna have to use the tunnels," He explained. "We Bombers know this place inside and out, but don't expect us to waltz right in town with you all."

"So you're all going to hide out here?" Shippo questioned, and at this they all nodded dismally and some half bored.

Jim shrugged. "What else can we do? With the way things are now, this place seems safest."

Well this seemed a hell of a lot easier than he had expected it to be. "And just why are you so willing to help us out?" Inuyasha asked, and at this, Link merely rolled his eyes. They were probably wanting something.

"Helping others is what the Bombers are all about!" Jim exclaimed with a clenched fist. They make it a mission to do all sorts of things in order to carry out their missions, and this would be a piece of cake. "You saying you don't want our help or what?"

"No, that's not it at all," Kagome hurriedly explained. "I guess we're just a little tired from traveling, and after seeing the town as it is now, we can't help but feel a little cautious…"

Jim nodded. "I understand. Well hurry up then."

Silently, they followed behind the red bandana leader, after reaching that last flight of steps; they found themselves in a messy, cramped room. Instead of the shimmering and colorful tiles from upstairs, the group was greeted with basic wooden flooring where small parchments littered the floor messily at their feet.

Wooden crates sat off to the side of the room, surrounded by small cages with white Cuccu's inside, noisily pecking at the iron bars. Small drawings of animals were drawn over the walls, followed by numbers, possibly the work of the small children leading them. There were baskets of fruit and greenery on the far right of the room stacked one by one, and there was a large bookcase with numerous, colorful bindings aligned neatly on the wooden surface.

The constant ticking of a clock caught Kagome out of her musings as she turned her head to stare at the small circular object hung against the stone wall, showing patterns of a moon and sun, along with various other colorful symbols that explained the day and night apart. Somehow, the constant ticking reminded her of her dream, and she couldn't help but turn and catch up to her friends ahead of her.

They walked past the grumbling carpenter and sniffling guard, who were caught up in some emotional drama from what appeared like a previous argument. They, just like the old man upstairs, also did not acknowledge them, nor did it seem like they cared. Why they were down in this Observatory was a mystery to them, but they must have had their reasons.

Leaving the Observatory, the group found themselves standing before a large chamber room, seemingly dug out long ago. A cobble stone path led ahead some distance away to where their sight was limited to the darkness. There were a few torches on either corner of the musty and damp room. Moss and cobwebs decorated the high areas of the high ceiling, and it wasn't surprising to see small nests caught up in it.

"Alright Skirts, you go down first," Jim explained as he pointed to the priestess.

Realizing the boy had given her a nickname such as that, Kagome blushed before bending down, careful of her skirt before climbing down the old, wooden ladder. At least the child was kind enough to allow her to climb down first.

Following after her was the half demon, but instead of using the ladder like everyone else, he preferred to simply jump down beside the young girl, of course. Everyone else took their time climbing down, one by one, and when they finally stood alongside the other, Jim turned and pointed at his friends.

"The rest of you can return to your positions." There was really no need for them to follow them all the way to the exit. Most of the time when he asked them to do something, they sometimes never listened, but when he doesn't even ask them, they do whatever they feel like. Jim was starting to wonder if his position as leader wasn't enough.

Unfortunately for Jim, the Bombers stood innocently beside the older adults, pouting dismally as they looked up at their leader.

"Aw! But we want to go with you!"

"Yeah, it's not fair Jim! Besides, we need a break anyway!" Another complained.

Jim scowled. "All you guys ever do is complain!" When simply glaring at them didn't suffice, he sighed and turned his back before sauntering down the narrow passage way ahead. "Well, if you're all coming, then hurry up! The quicker we get you guys into town, the faster we can get back to our posts!"

A few Bombers led the way, walking alongside their leader while the rest were stationed behind the travelers, keeping watch as they lazily followed along.

It was at this point that a horrid smell drifted to the priestess's nose, and she didn't doubt anyone else smelled it either. "What's that smell?" She placed a hand over her nose and mouth before making a face; Shippo did the same while everyone else managed through it.

"That would be the sewers just ahead," Jim explained from the front nonchalantly, his voice seemingly echoing off the walls of the tight pathway.

Kagome immediately stopped, her expression contorted into disgust. "Sewer? Wait," She called, and at this, everyone stopped and turned to stare at the upset girl, whose hands were placed on either side of her small waist. "I've walked through a lot of disgusting things, but I draw the line at this. I'm not walking through that."

"You've walked through worse!" Inuyasha growled. "Stop being so girlie!"

"Inuyasha," Kagome began with annoyance. "I've walked through fields of corpses, bloody water…but I when it comes to walking through sewers, I say no."

He wanted to smack her. "For the love of…Fine! I'll just have to carry you then!"

"I don't need you to carry me," She said as she pulled her yellow backpack from her back before kneeling down to rummage through its contents. "It's a good thing I came prepared…" She muttered to herself before revealing a pair of bright yellow rain boots. These would do the trick, that way she wouldn't be getting her school shoes dirty.

While the Bombers and the others regarded her shoes with interest, especially the pretty color, Kagome swapped her shoes for her rain boots. "There we go!" She smiled. "Well, let's get going."

From her side, Shippo couldn't help but stare at her boots as he followed her and everyone else down another chamber of tunnels. "What are those? They look slippery."

"These are rain boots," Kagome explained happily, but it only proved to confuse the child.

' _But it's not raining,'_  He thought to himself.

Eventually the sounds of dripping water drifted to their ears, and no sooner than a few steps later, the earthen walls around them cast shadows as a dimly lit torch flickered some distance away from them. The light was enough to help guide them ahead. Eventually, they found themselves walking alongside a flowing stream of filthy looking water drifting down the canal they followed. The stench emanating from it was horrid, and soon enough, the ground on which they walked was covered by thick layers of muck, some imprinted by the many sets of small footprints; they figured the children made it a habit of playing down in the sewers.

Kagome shuddered. What in the world were their parents thinking, letting their children play down here? It was very unsanitary, and someone could catch some kind of deathly sickness.

A small shape, hidden in the shadows of the tunnels suddenly scuttled past the young raven haired girl, and with an alarming screech, the priestess suddenly ran ahead and grasped Link by the shoulders from behind frightfully.

Link jumped a bit from the unexpected contact, but realizing it was only Kagome, frightfully looking around, he said nothing of it but allowed her to cling to him as they continued on.

No sooner had they gotten to covering half the distance, a rustling sound overhead brought everyone to a standstill, especially Jim who took that moment to cautiously look up at the ceiling. It was there that he spotted movement in the shadows, and immediately he leapt out of harm's way as the strange creature fell from the ceiling.

Kagome gasped, and her friends immediately readied themselves for battle. "Is that a spider?!" Where was her can of bug spray when she needed it? Oh right, she didn't pack it…

Their eyes locked with the giant spider with inhuman eyes staring at them as it dangled from ceiling before them. Its exoskeleton was shaped oddly like that of a human skull, only much larger in comparison.

Deciding not to waste valuable time, Link unsheathed his sword, slipping from the tight grip of the priestess gripping his tunic, and approached the Skulltula without fear. Unexpectedly, it reacted with a lung toward the young warrior, who countered the attack with his shield easily.

The Bombers watched in interest as the warrior challenged the fierce creature, some cheering while others watched in awe. Jim stood back with the adults, watching the boy whom he had come to respect; nimbly turn behind the giant spider before slashing at its open back as if he had done it many times before.

It fell by his sword, its exoskeleton body thrashing about wildly as it hit the floor, and it was enough to make Kagome's skin crawl from the mere sight of it. And when it stopped moving, Link merely kicked it with his foot until it landed into the murky sewage where its body sunk to the bottom, the stream carrying it away, far hopefully.

"Link is so cool!" One of the Bombers exclaimed, but the silent warrior only sheathed his sword before holding a hand out to the priestess, who took it without question.

Shippo inwardly smirked to himself. If only the kids knew what Link was like during battle. Cool wasn't even the word for it. Though, seeing his surrogate mother and Link getting along nicely up ahead with Jim still leading them, the young fox child couldn't help but smile. It looked like things was going well for those two, and he was sure sooner or later he'd have to check mark that in his book soon.

A miscalculated step on Sango's part had her falling suddenly, but thankfully into the arms of Miroku, who caught her with slight surprise. She embarrassedly ignored the low whistles behind her coming from the children.

"Sango, are you alright?" The monk asked, and from her nod, he helped right her back into a normal standing position. But as he placed an innocent arm around her shoulder, to help steady her and by no means attempt anything perverted, he felt a tug on his robe, causing him to stop and look behind him. "Excuse me, but you're stepping on my robe," He kindly smiled at the child glaring up at him.

The child in turn, Noah, only scowled before raising his index finger and middle finger to point at each of his eyes before sending his fingers to point at Miroku, who looked on confusedly.

Before Miroku knew what to expect, the comfort of his arm around Sango's shoulder was short lived when the small child grasped the slayer's hand, tugging at it for her to follow him suddenly. This only baffled the monk as Sango allowed the boy to pull her away with him.

"You gotta be careful, lady," The small freckle faced boy explained as he pulled her along with him. "Don't worry, I got you. It's a little slippery this way," Noah explained, and as the slayer allowed the child to lead her, he peered back at the following monk before sticking his tongue out childishly.

Miroku blinked. What was that all about?

Watching where she was walking, and ignoring the squeaking coming from her rain boots, Kagome couldn't help but stare at Link beside her and then to her hand, still snug in his own as he led her through the dark tunnel. A blush formed on her cheeks, and she was thankful nobody could see it since it was so dark.  _'He's still holding my hand…'_ Did he realize he was? Maybe…he was holding her hand because he didn't want her to slip and fall, because that would be so embarrassing if that happened. Or, maybe he was holding her hand because he wanted to?

Unable to hold back the smile on her face, Kagome was immediately reminded of the kiss Link had given to her just last night. Though, as her thoughts lingered onto last night, she couldn't help but frown when she thought of poor Serena.

Lingering a little behind the priestess and young swordsman, Inuyasha couldn't help but feel a hint of jealousy overshadow him. Those two were holding hands and acting a lot closer to each other since last night. He knew Kagome had feelings for Link, and no doubt the boy felt much for her as well. Inuyasha glanced away, his ears drooping with disappointment.

Walking along side with Shippo, Aaron couldn't help but throw his arms behind his head as he also watched the priestess and Link holding hands. He leaned in toward Shippo before whispering into his ear. "I guess those two don't need any help getting together, eh?"

Shippo blinked. "Huh?" When he noticed he was referring to Kagome and Link, his mouth fell open with shock. "Wait, you knew she was my mom?"

"It's pretty obvious. You said your adoptive mom was young and that Link might like her, right?" He asked, and at this Shippo nodded. "I think he likes her. I guess things are going well for each other, huh?"

"Yeah," Shippo replied with a smile. "We've had some problems recently, but I know for sure they like each other. But I don't know when they're going to admit it though…But I'm glad my mom is finally happy."

Aaron nodded understandably. "Yeah, I feel ya, brother…Relationships are tough."

Overhearing this, Inuyasha's ears twitched before dropping suddenly again. He felt bad. He felt really bad for breaking Kagome's heart the many times he had run off to see Kikyo. Yeah, he still loved her, but he also cared deeply for Kagome…

"Whoa…dude, did you see that?" One of the Bombers, who was traveling a little behind the half demon, walking alongside his buddy, couldn't help but blurt out.

"What is it?"

He pointed ahead at Inuyasha. "His ears moved!"

"Who's ears?"

Sometimes he wanted to smack his oblivious friend. "Guy in red…" He replied as if it was obvious, thus catching Inuyasha's attention, but he chose to ignore the brats behind him. "You can't miss him."

"Him? I thought they were fake."

Aaron patted Shippo on the shoulder, smiling happily as he ruffled the child's hair. "Congratulations Shippo. I hope things go well for," He leaned into him in a whisper. "Link and Kagome."

At this point, Inuyasha's shoulders slumped and his hears nearly flattened atop his head. This was getting a little bit depressing and annoying, all at the same time.

The Bombers behind him however, never took their eyes off Inuyasha. They took notice of his twitching and drooping ears before looking at one another.

"Wait…if his ears are real, does that mean brother Shippo's tail is real too?" One of them asked, and at this, the two boys looked past the half demon to the fox child and Aaron not far ahead. They took notice of his swaying tail and his tiny feet, not to mention his ears before looking back at each other in surprise.

"Dude, I thought he was just wearing some costume and had really small feet…"

"What if he really is a fox?"

Their attention shifted back to Inuyasha in front of them.

"If Shippo is a fox…then what does that make him?"

"A dog?"

Once again, they looked at one another and before they knew it, they fell into loud laughter, enough to cause a few heads to turn and stare. "Nah! That's ridiculous!" They replied simultaneously before snickering to themselves, finding the entire idea laughable and absurd.

Eventually, the large group happened upon what appeared like a dead end the moment they rounded the corner. The path ended, and they were met with the flowing stream of waste and the broken path ahead which only seemed possible to cross by jumping.

"Don't tell me you kids actually walk through this filth?" Inuyasha asked. He didn't see any way they little brats could jump so far a distance to reach the small platforms ahead.

Jim only smirked before proudly snapping his fingers, which in turn caused all his friends to line up before individually crossing over the rushing stream and to the other side without fail. "There's nothing we can't do!" He exclaimed before following after. "We're almost to the exit," He replied, waving for everyone else to hurry along.

Kagome made a face before turning to Inuyasha. "Is that offer still available?" She asked, and when Inuyasha rolled his eyes, he knelt down and allowed her to catch a ride on his back.

One by one, everyone managed to cross the platforms and after climbing the steep incline ahead, they managed to arrive inside the quiet town. Free from the sickening smell of the sewer, they breathed in the fresh air of the town.

The priestess took this chance to remove her rain boots and return her school shoes upon her feet. It felt so good to be out of there, but she missed the comfort of Link's hand on her own.

"You guys think you're all good to go? You're saving this town, aren't you?" Jim asked, and from their surprised faces, he guessed right. "It wasn't that hard to figure out," He smirked.

"You're quite intuitive," Miroku commented, but Jim only shrugged.

While Jim was preoccupied talking with Shippo and Link, the youngest Bomber, who was still quite attached to Sango's side, looked up at the slayer, before taking her hand in his own once more, much to her confusion.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Before you leave…can I ask you something?" Noah asked, and at her nod, he looked her straight in the eye. "What's…your favorite color?"

She almost sweat dropped. For a minute there, she thought he was going to ask her something of more importance. "Uh…well I'd have to say pink."

Now that he noticed, she was wearing pink on her black jump suit, and he couldn't help but smile. "Pink looks really good on you…Then how about your favorite food?"

Sango wanted to pat the small child on the head. He seemed like a sweet boy, but she had a feeling the child had already developed a small crush on her. "Well…I'd have to say Dangos or Moon Cakes," She replied, but it was entirely lost on the child because he never heard of such foods. "They come from my home country. Think of them more as sweets but with a spicy kick to them."

"My dad is a renowned chef in town. How do you make them?"

Sango mused to herself. It seemed her friends were still talking amongst themselves, and they didn't seem in that much of a rush, so she decided tell the child of the recipe, and to her surprise, she saw him take out of piece of paper from his pocket before scribbling away onto it. "Can I ask why you wanted the recipe?"

After finishing up writing, Noah stuffed the paper back into his pocket before flashing her a grin. His cheeks reddened at the thought. "I just want things to be perfect for our wedding ten years from now. But don't worry, because first we have to set up a date…"

Yet again, she sweat dropped. So that's what this was all about. He had actually been serious about her the entire time, but she was sure that with time, he would eventually get over her. Still, that didn't stop her from blushing. She supposed she felt flattered, but she had no idea what how to respond to the boy.

"What are you two talking about over here?" Asked a curious monk. He stepped the slayer, noticing her reddened face before staring between her and the small child. When he noticed the little boy glowering at him from beneath his red bangs, Miroku canted his head to the side. "Did…I interrupt something?"

Before the Bomber could reply back to that with a 'YES,' Sango placed a hand on the monk's shoulder before shaking her head as if to say nothing was interrupted. The sight of her being so touchy with the man left him feeling a little bitter.

Finally overcoming her embarrassment, she knelt down and gently patted the little boy's head. "You take care of yourself, you and your friends," She replied before standing back up.

"Hey Sango, come here for a second?" Kagome called beside Link and Inuyasha, and she offered her goodbye to the pouting child.

Now that he was left alone with the monk, Noah couldn't help but focus his attention on him now. "What's your relationship with Sango?"

Miroku blinked. "My relationship?" He asked before smiling innocently. "Why we are simply—"

"You better keep your hands off her next time," He replied, causing the monk to sweat drop. After that, he once again brought his two fingers toward his eyes and shot them right back at the monk before turning his back on him entirely to return inside the sewer with the rest of his Bombers friends.

Jim waved his goodbyes to the gang. "You take care of yourselves!" With that said, he, too, disappeared into the tunnels.

After the children returned to their hidden base, the group focused their attention on the town. From what they could see through the dim haze, all the houses were boarded up tight and the windows covered by large planks. Most of the buildings had fallen, from what they suspected was the previous earthquake not long ago. It was silent…too silent. Just where was everybody?

As they walked around observing their surroundings, Miroku couldn't help but turn and pat the priestess on the shoulder.

"Kagome would you happen to know what this gesture means?" He asked, and he mimicked the same gesture as that of the Bomber who seemed to dislike him. "Does it mean he wishes to poke my eyes out?"

Kagome couldn't help but laugh. "No. It means I'm watching you," She explained before shaking her head at his interpretation of it. "Where did you see that from?"

Miroku scratched his chin.  _'He's watching me?'_ Looking back at the entrance of the narrow space hidden between the wall, he couldn't help but scratch his cheek. "Did I do something to upset him?"

Inuyasha snorted at this. "Yeah, you showed interest in Sango," He explained, and it was at this point that Miroku's eyes widened.

"So I'm to presume he likes her…" He muttered to himself. It all made sense now. "Well, if that's the case, he's certainly out of her league."

"I don't know…" Inuyasha replied suddenly, causing the monk to stare at him as if he knew something he didn't. "We'll see in ten years."

Miroku frowned. "You do not believe we will still be here after all this is taken care of, do you Inuyasha?" It seemed impossible. Somehow he had a suspicion the half demon was joking with him.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Never know…ten years isn't that far away, and with the way this crazy world works, time flies by fast."

"Oh stop it, will ya," Sango replied. Now was not the time to make jokes. What was more important was locating the one responsible for putting up such a strange barrier around the town.

It was at this point that the fog suddenly thickened, and when they thought something was about to transpire, they immediately took action and prepared themselves for a battle soon to follow, but nothing happened. By this point, it was entirely impossible to see anything within the fog, and they were all left standing back to back, waiting.

Eventually something did happen. It was a noise. Something out there was screeching awfully loudly, and it was enough to make the half demon move from his spot and glare.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, taking note of the change in their friend's demeanor.

"I hear something…" The half demon replied.

Kagome listened, but she didn't have a clue as to what it was he heard. "Are you sure? I don't hear anything."

"Me either," Shippo replied from her arms.

Of course they didn't hear anything; with his hearing, he was able to pick up even the faintest of noises unreached by the human ear. Inuyasha felt the hairs on his arms stand up on end as his eyes searched everywhere in the fog for the one making that awful noise.

_SCREECH…SCREECH…SCREECH…SCREECH…SCREECH_

"I know you're out there!" He hollered.

"Who is out there?" Sango asked.

"Is it the evil person?" Shippo asked.

He wanted to laugh at the 'evil' part. "Its evil alright…Show yourself you old hag!"

The screeching noise picked up, nearly squealing as it nosily picked up pace, and it was so loud that even his friends finally took notice of it. A faint outline of a figure came rushing toward them, and before Inuyasha could turn around and avoid that attack, he was left screaming as the familiar spiky wheels of a wheel chair sped right over his foot.

The fog suddenly died down, strange enough, and the noise from the wheel chair came to an abrupt halt. Dropping their guard, the group was surprised to see Granny there, alive and well in her wheel chair, if not a little…weird.

"Granny?" Kagome called.

Looking over her shoulder, Granny's eyes locked onto the half demon, who was holding his injured foot, shooting her many threatening glares before slowly wheeling her way down the steps until she disappeared from sight.

Everyone sweat dropped before turning their attention to the seething half demon.

"That is one odd old woman…" Miroku commented.

"Are you alright, Inuyasha?" Shippo asked.

"That son of—I swear to god just you watch! I'm going to take that fucking wheel chair and tear it apart and—" He nursed his foot at this point, growling in obvious rage, and once again, everyone sweat dropped.

When the little fox child bounded over to inspect the damage done to the half demon's foot, Shippo gaped. "Wow, she got you good this time…She eve left tracks on your feet!"

Granny had appeared and then disappeared just as quickly as she did, and they were a little concerned as to why she was outside in the first place, after seeing the town as it was now.

"Halt!" A loud voice caught the group by surprise, and when the turned, they saw an older man approach them, dressed as a guard of the town, they turned to him confusedly. "You should all be inside! The town isn't safe at the moment!" He explained, but everyone already knew this.

"But sir, you see—" Before Sango could continue, he interrupted.

"Don't argue with me! Just do as you're told," He explained. After all, he was doing his duty to make sure everyone was kept safe inside their homes. "It's too late to evacuate as everything is now."

Unable to even argue with the man, they silently nodded.

Satisfied that they seemed to get the message, he was just about to turn around to inspect the other side of town, but he stared at the group for a moment as if seemingly remembering something of great importance. "Just a quick question. Have any of you seen an old woman in a wheel chair by any chance?"

"I think he's referring to Granny," Kagome whispered, and at this, her friends nodded in silent agreement.

The town guard continued, despite their silence. "That wretched old woman will be the death of me, I'm sure! We even took down all the ramps in town, but she still somehow finds a way to escape from the house!" He turned away from the group before sauntering down the stairs. "Notify one of the guards if you see her." With that said, he left.

OOO

While the entire town seemed empty enough, the group made their way to the North part of town in hopes of quickly seeking assistance from the Great Fairy. They had hoped, perhaps, she knew why such turmoil had shadowed the town, but to their disbelief, they only stood in the open field of Clock Town. The entrance to the Great Enchantress's Fountain, the Shrine, was entirely overgrown with thick vines and thorns.

Besides the fact that the entire place outside was a mess, judging by the toppled over trees, red mail box and fences, this however was the biggest shock.

The group immediately ran up the small incline to stand in front of the cave, and from such closer inspection, they realized the thorns were protruding from the inside, where they hoped the Great Fairy was still well.

Grief and worry clouded the priestess as she stood frozen to her spot. Last night's dream came to mind, and she wondered if it was the Enchantress's dying words for her to save Serena and not her own life. Why hadn't she said anything of the town? Of course, Kagome had thought of warning her friends about her dream, but then again, she thought perhaps it was a better idea to keep it to herself.

"What the hell is this?!"

Miroku and Sango did their best to chop away the thick thorns blocking their path, but no matter how hard they tried, the vines were impenetrable. Even Inuyasha had also attempted to cut away at the greenery, but just like his companions, nothing seemed to work. Shippo had attempted his fox fire, but that also failed. There was no way of getting inside and no way to tell if the Great Fairy was okay or not.

Cursing, Inuyasha flexed his claws. "Iron Reever Soul Stealer!" Unfortunately that didn't seem to work either. What the heck were those vines made of?

"What are we going to do?" Kagome asked. If fire couldn't work, then what would? The thorns were as hard as stone, maybe even stronger.

From behind them, they heard a sinister high pitched chuckle, and when they turned to acknowledge the individual, attired in a richly fashion of silk clothes and a suspicious grin, they grew wary. He didn't seem very threatening, what with his hands folded neatly in front of him as he stood in a somewhat leaned posture, smiling at them with half closed eyes. Upon his back was a rather large backpack, even larger than that of Kagome's, with varied assortments of masks in many shapes, colors and sizes.

"Who the hell are you?!" Inuyasha growled, but that only earned another chuckle from the red haired man with the Cheshire smile.

"Why, I am the Happy Mask Salesman," He greeted with a soft bow. "How do you do?" He asked, and when he saw their suspicious stares, he couldn't help but scrutinize their situation. "Oh, but I see you are in a bind. You can't break the seal that blocks the cave. What a pity," He exclaimed with a shake of his head.

Hearing this, Link approached the grinning man, but he stood no closer than a few feet. Honestly, Link wasn't sure if he trusted the Happy Mask Salesman; he always felt such a sinister feeling surrounding the man, and the fact that he seemed to know many things puzzled him. "I take it you never returned to Hyrule…" He inquired with narrowed eyes.

Happy Mask Salesman only continued smiling. "I never left in the first place, Link."

Inuyasha exchanged glances between the two. "Wait, you two know each other?"

Noticing the suspicious glare gracing the young swordsman's face, the Happy Mask Salesman went into a little more detail. " _Escaping_  this…place is not so simple, but I'm sure you're well  _aware_  of that."

"What's he talking about?" Shippo asked the monk beside him, but he only received puzzled looks from his friends. Somehow, he didn't like the way the Happy Mask Salesman was conversing with Link. It was like…he already knew something that Link didn't know.

The traveling merchant frowned. "No?" When he looked upon the group, standing there watching him with strange distrust, he couldn't help but approach them, but he stopped the moment Inuyasha reached for his sword. "So the Goddesses have brought ones so full of  _life_  into this  _tragic_ and forgotten _world_? How…strange."

Kagome leaned into Sango. "What does he mean by that?"

"Ones so full of life?" Sango asked, but it fell on deaf ears.

Fed up with the strange man and his creepy grin, Inuyasha moved away from his companions and unsheathed his sword. "How the hell do you know that?!" As far as he knew, no one in their group breathed a word to anyone, except Anju and Kafei about the Goddesses supposedly bringing them into Termina. So how the hell did this creep find out? Unless…Inuyasha wondered if this guy was the one they were after.

But the Happy Mask Salesman only continued smiling, and he did not answer Inuyasha's question. "It seems you're lost in your attempts to restore peace to _this_  land, correct?"

Link nodded. "I'm sure by now you've realized that. You've been following us this entire time, haven't you?" He questioned, but the Happy Mask Salesman only laughed.

"Nothing escapes you," Replied the merchant. "Yes…I have been following you," He admitted. "Now don't look so upset," He replied to the boy. "My reasons for doing so are my own, though I wouldn't say they were entirely innocent..."

Shippo didn't like the sound of that. So this weird guy, this entire time, had been following them? Why? He didn't trust him, that was for sure, and neither did any of his other friends, Link and Inuyasha especially.

"Who the hell told you the Goddesses sent us?!"

The priestess placed a hand upon his arm, but he only pulled away from her, glaring at the merchant, who didn't seem the least bit fazed by his snarl.

Again, the Happy Mask Salesman laughed.

Miroku turned to the half demon. "Inuyasha, he says he has been following us since the beginning…No doubt he overheard it during our travels."

"Why was he following us?" Sango asked. "Should we trust him?"

"I don't know Sango…Let's wait and hear him out first," The monk replied.

Taking notice of the young priestess, standing beside the slayer and young fox child, the peddler couldn't help but frown. It seemed her future didn't look so bright, but her present, however, seemed cheerful for the time being.  _'It seems that the path she has chosen will no doubt lead to an unsettling future, but not all would be lost…'_

"Are you just going to stand there staring all day or are you going to explain yourself?!" Questioned Inuyasha. He was getting annoyed by his constant grinning and how he, sneakily might he add, followed them without his noticing.

As if he were sudden roused from deep thought, the peddler turned to the half demon, nodding his head slightly. His Cheshire smile returned at full force and he once again folded his hands in front of him. "Ah yes, it would seem I had almost forgotten why I had appeared before you in the first place," He admitted. "I have come to ask a favor of you."

"And what favor would that be?" Link asked. Surely this wasn't another request to retrieve a dangerous and important mask or artifact that would somehow threaten to destroy the land again.

Happy Mask Salesman eagerly lowered his body into a deep bow before straightening his posture. Perhaps luck was on his side. Unfortunately, before he could say anything, a certain half demon interrupted, blatantly shoving the young swordsman out of the way to stand directly in front of the grinning merchant.

"Listen here; we don't have time for favors! If you haven't already noticed, look around! You see that barrier surrounding this town? You see all those buildings boarded up? Hell, did you even look at the sky?!" He questioned, and when it seemed the Happy Mask Salesman was unaffected by this, he only snarled. Just who the hell was this guy?

The peddler nodded only once. "If you help me, I'll help you."

"Help us?" Inuyasha asked, dumbfounded. "And just what makes you think you can help us?" Did he know something they didn't?

The merchant held up a hand before withdrawing it to his side before continuing. "My favor is something easily manageable, I assure you. With the great feats you and your friends have encountered during your travels, I know that without a doubt, it will be quite a simple task," He explained. "I only need your answer. I can change your fate, if you simply trust me."

Change their fate? Trust him?


	68. Changing Fate

An eerie wind crept by at that moment, chilling the travelers as they pondered whether or not to trust the peddler. They'd only just met, and after hearing that the man had been following them since the very beginning, not to mention he seemed secretive, they weren't sure what to do.

"What do you want?" Link questioned. There was something other worldly about him.

Pleased he'd gotten through to them so quickly, the Happy Mask Salesman nearly rejoiced before opening his arms wide before him. "I need for you to right what I've wronged," He explained, as if it was the simplest thing imaginable. "Nothing more, I assure you."

Link glared. Right what he wronged? Was he referring to Majora's Mask? Or was there something else much darker that he was not aware of? "Explain yourself. What wrong have you committed?"

He covered his eyes with his hand, shaking his head as he let out a small groan. "That mask was nothing but trouble…Had I not..." He paused before dropping his hand, folding both of them in front of him as he smiled before the group eerily like. No…he didn't want to give too much information. Too much was never a good thing. "I'm afraid I've caused nothing but trouble for everyone in Termina…" The merchant explained. Abruptly, he couldn't help but glance down at his sleeve before withdrawing a small object before hastily returning it to its original place. "Oh, but it seems I don't have much time left…" He replied before looking back at the group. "And neither do you…" Once again, he lowered himself into a bow, bending at the waist with a plea gracing his once happy expression. "I beg you! Do me this one favor!"

Judging by how he was reacting, Link would come to the conclusion that Majora had resurfaced, but he still wasn't entirely sure. Leave it to the peddler to start trouble, again.

Link allowed himself a moment's pause before considering the Happy Mask Salesman's proposal. He was doing it again, being sneaky, and yet, the peddler hadn't lied to him in the past when he swore to return Link to his original human form after he had been cursed into a Deku Scrub. "And what would we gain from this?"

It was then that the peddler smirked, as if he had been waiting for someone to ask that very question. "The thing you most need in order to summon the Goddesses, of course!"

"You seem to know an awful lot for being a merchant…" Inuyasha replied distrustfully.

The peddler did not respond, but turned his attention to Link. "The decision rests with you."

Link turned back to his friends, who in return couldn't help but look to one another for reassurance. When Link saw that they seemed to reach an agreement, he turned back to the merchant. "Very well."

Pleased, the Happy Mask Salesman couldn't help but smirk. Finally…finally were the very words that echoed in his thoughts. As if taken by surprise, he turned his head to glance behind him before turning back to the group. "It would seem we have a visitor…" He voiced with a disgruntled glance over his shoulder, his once happy smile falling into that of a frown.

"Huh?" Shippo couldn't help but mutter in confusion.

A bright blaze of red light flashed from the hazy mist behind the salesman, and from the  _expected_  attack, the peddler swiftly turned his back to the group. For a merchant, lugging around an enormous backpack full of many ancient artifacts, masks and what not, it was surprising for the group to watch him with such nimble movement. One moment he had his back to them and the next he had jumped into the air, possibly to dodge the attack, however, the spear followed his movements, acting as if it were some type of heat seeking missile.

To everyone's surprise, it seemed the peddler had been struck by the ball of fire, and he laid there, his enormous bag of masks hiding his body as smoke surrounded him.

Link didn't hesitate to run forward and kneel beside the fallen mask keeper, but he never expected to see a missing merchant. "He's gone…" Somehow, he'd up and vanished, leaving behind his important bag.

"What the…" Inuyasha was almost stunned by the event.

Hesitant to move forward beside Link, Kagome readied her bow and arrow, searching through the hazy mist for any signs of movement. Beside her, Sango and Miroku took a stance, looking ahead and behind them distrustfully, while Inuyasha narrowed his eyes ahead of him where he thought his ears had picked up on the sounds of footsteps.

Someone was walking toward them that very moment, their tall, menacing silhouette shifting through the fog as they approached. A billow of fabric could be heard as the wind passed by, and the footsteps louder. Soon after, the footsteps ceased, and the individual revealed himself before them.

"So it would seem you have arrived…" A deep masculine voice replied, bringing everyone instantly to a standstill and their gaze forward. "How very fortuitous for me…" It saved him the trouble of hunting them down.

Standing there, at a height of at least six feet in stature, with long black hair tied at his lower back in a loose braid, and dressed almost similarly to Link, stood the very man intent on destroying Termina. Clutching a red covered book to his side, and wearing a black cloak over his purple tunic, he stood there passively observing the group.

Elaborate gold trim decorated the ends of his long sleeves, where gold bands adorned his wrists and his neck. Upon his forehead, where his raven bangs parted, was a golden crown where a red ruby sat innocently in the middle. Their enemy was dressed in old styled and yet very costly knee-length brown boots with white leggings. Strapped to his waist by means of a simple belt, etched with the emblem of Ikana, was a long curved silver septor, somewhat resembling the one that had belonged to Aveil back in Great Bay.

With the ears of a Terminan, though only longer than those of the present time, he didn't seem too different from a regular citizen, except for his pale complexion and somewhat otherworldly jewelry. Around his neck, standing out as clear as day was the Sacred Jewel, its pink tint darkened by his dark lust.

Though he seemed unfazed by their silence, allowing them a brief moment to take in his characteristics, he allowed his green eyes to stare into that of soft blue ones belonging to Link. From his view, the boy was confused yet there was also anger swirling in those irises.

"So you finally show yourself!" Inuyasha remarked before crossing in front of Link to stare the individual down, his sword unsheathed and his eyes narrowed.

The enemy merely cocked an eyebrow, passively acknowledging the one with silver hair and golden eyes, and he knew this person to be the very half demon that traveled with Link. No doubt, he knew everyone in the small group, by name, by likes, their personality, weaknesses and so much more, but he found it tedious to ponder at the time being. "Indeed…" Was his only reply, before pushing a strand of hair from his face.

In a way, he spoke with an air of coolness, standing there in a regal stance, unbiased to anyone at the time being or the fact that he had a sword in front of him and a half demon baring his fangs. He truly seemed bored with this entire ordeal, acting indifferently as he stared, acting as if he hadn't just fired a blazing fire ball at the peddler who had up and vanished into thin air a few moments prior.

With the few last moments with Serena still burned into his subconscious, and how her last words had pained him terribly, Link distanced himself from his friends, ignoring Inuyasha and Kagome in the background. This entire time, the very person responsible for plunging this pitiful land into despair was him. Whether he was Ganondorf or Majora in disguise made no difference to the young warrior. What did, of course, was that he lost another friend…

"You killed her…" Link whispered under his breath, and it was barely audible, but nonetheless, Inuyasha and his opponent heard it loud and clear.

To be expected, his adversary merely arched a brow, regarding the youth before him disinterestedly. "She was in the way of something much bigger," Was his reply, and he knew it was enough to send the boy over the edge; that's what he wanted. After all, for personal reason, it was Link's life that he sought.

"Link!" Kagome and Inuyasha shouted, but it was too late.

In that split second, the youth had charged forward, his sword unsheathed, intent on wiping the smirk off the evil doer's face for good. Link knew there was no possibly way to bring his fairy friend back to life, nor could he reverse time just as he was once capable of doing. He no longer had that kind of power; the only thing he had left was his sword and the few friends left in his heart still alive this very moment. Somehow, he would prevail; he would protect them until the very end, and if he died in the process, he wouldn't care. As long as they were safe, that was all that mattered.

In one fell swoop, Link lunged, his sword prepared to pierce his pale skin, but as the individual stood there, passively staring back, he had disappeared into thin air, leaving Link searching the premises for his whereabouts. Of course it wasn't long for Link's ears to pick up on the sound of shifting fabric from above him, and he immediately leapt out of harm's way effortlessly.

So he was capable of teleporting, was he? Did that mean he was some type of Sorcerer?

"Do you really believe you have the power to harm me?" A chuckle reached the Hylian's ears suddenly, and it was enough to irritate Link further, plus the fact that no matter how much he tried, he couldn't get a hit in. "I'm sure the Hero of Time can do much better than this."

His Sword pierced the air suddenly, and he wasn't surprised when the individual yet again fled from his attack, but what did upset him was how he knew so much of Link's past. Never once had Link ever seen this person back in Hyrule, and somehow, here in Termina, he knew much of Link. How was that?

"Shut up!" Link hollered, turning aggressively toward the magic user standing behind him. "How do you know of my past? Who told you?!"

He laughed.

Snarling, Inuyasha took this opportunity to attack while the enemy had his back to him, and his attention focused on Link. "He asked you a question!" Unfortunately for him, their enemy wasn't stupid and instantly teleported away some distance from Link and Inuyasha near the entry way into town.

But just as the sorcerer had landed safely on the other side, Sango's Hiraikotsu flew at him. Unfortunately, no one was prepared when with just a raise of his hand; a gust of wind sent the weapon hurdling back at them.

Luckily, everyone avoided the collision, but the Hiraikotsu flew some distance away, its edge stuck in the bark of a tree back near the cave belonging to the entrapped Enchantress of Magic. Kirara, in her saber tooth form, reacted instantly to retrieve the weapon.

At this point, Miroku stood alongside the half demon and Link, followed by Kagome, Sango, Shippo and Kirara. "Who are you, explain yourself!" He exclaimed with a loud voice, but the enemy merely continued staring at him. "You've caused great panic in this land, and to the people! Are you not ashamed of yourself?"

"Ashamed?" He scoffed. "So quick to judge, aren't we?" He asked, though he didn't bother to listen to an answer. "The only ones capable of judgment are the very deities you and your little friends side with," He explained, referring to the three Goddesses themselves. "Pointing fingers and throwing profanities at me will simply get you nowhere. So why stop indulging myself now that this world has lost all meaning?" He asked with a slight raise of his hand. In all honesty, he could do whatever he wanted to the land, after all, it was supposedly forgotten by the Goddesses long ago, after The Great War.

Shippo glanced between him and his friends. "What's he talking about?"

"Who are you?!" Sango shouted, her hand clenching her boomerang tightly.

A spark of scarlet colored his irises, and he raised his chin as he looked upon the group. "Since you won't live long enough to remember, would it really matter?" He asked, and when this irked a few glares, he almost sighed. "You may know me as Armaros Du Rexford the Fourth, son of Hildan Du Rexford."

Kagome couldn't help but openly point. "Wait! It's you!" She exclaimed suddenly, causing all eyes to fall on her in bewilderment. "You visited my dream!" Kagome thought she recognized the voice and the fact that this guy seemed cloaked by shadows. Even his eyes, though as different as they were, shifting from green to red, seemed very familiar to her; it had to be him. Of course she meant the dream back on Great Bay, the one with the hourglass full of black sand. If it was him, then why did he visit her in that dream? To torment her?

Inuyasha only stared at her. "What dream?" He didn't remember the priestess voicing anything about this. What the…So this bastard was also capable of sneaking into people's dreams?

Armaros merely arched a brow. "I know not of what you speak, little girl," He replied. Could it be that his other  _half_  had spoken to the child? "Perhaps and perhaps not…and it does not matter."

Inuyasha snarled. "Shut the hell up!" With that said, he lunged forward with his sword raised, intended to rip his head from his body, but unfortunately for the half demon, the evil doer had once again strangely teleported out of range and atop the tree top.

"He's so fast!" Shippo cried.

Raising his light hued blade above his head, Inuyasha unleashed the power of his sword, given to him by the Great Fairy. The blue light that emanated from the edge of the blade, shot out in furry of intense electrical waves of energy, and it was enough to bring a surprised look on Armaros's face.

 _'That sword! Why does he have it?!'_ Armaros managed to dodge the attack, teleporting a safer distance away, this time atop the Clock Tower. The red book he had clutched to his side immediately flew open and he chanted a spell under his breath before raising his palm outward. Immediately after, an electrical discharge shot from his very hand, flying at the group who scrambled out of harm's path. As expected from the travelers, they had avoided the collision of his bolts of lightning.

Inuyasha cursed. Honestly, he hadn't planned on an enemy so fast, a magic user at that, but that didn't mean he would give up. Before he could jump atop the wall to reach the sorcerer atop the Clock Tower, Sango held her hand out.

"Wait, Inuyasha. If you release that in the main square, you might hurt someone," The slayer was referring to the citizens who hadn't managed to evacuate from town.

"So what do we do?" Kagome cried, with Shippo snug on her shoulder, his emerald eyes wide and frightful as he examined the small craters left behind by those lightning strikes.

Armaros smirked. "Wise decision," His voice carried from the tower. He didn't understand it. How did those vermin acquire such a powerful and deadly sword from the previous Great War? It was impossible! That sword should have been sealed away after the King's death…but somehow it had resurfaced. Then it hit him.  _'That's right…the Great Fairy…but even she lacked the ability to handle such a weapon…'_ Unless of course, the power residing inside the blade was not entirely released… If that was so, then it meant the seal wasn't completely broken.

"He's just standing there…" Kagome muttered, unsure of his next move. Right now he had the Sacred Jewel and the fourth pendant in his grasp, and without either, they were at a completely standstill.

Not wasting a minute, Link hurriedly reached for one of his arrows from his quiver before notching it onto his bow. Narrowing his eyes, the tip of the arrow head brightened to a strong golden color, and once he had his target within reach, he released the arrow. Unfortunately, that attack proved feeble when Armaros reacted quite nimbly, catching the shaft between his two fingers, the tip mere inches from his face.

"You're pathetic attempts are proving to become quite tedious…" Armaros replied blatantly before throwing the arrow off the side of the tower. "I had expected more from you, but I was wrong to expect anything more." It was at this point that he pulled from his long sleeved tunic a very familiar, circular artifact, the amethyst gem shimmering from atop the Clock Tower on which he stood some distance away from the group.

Inuyasha cursed. "You bastard!"

"It's the pendant!" Kagome cried. It was the one that was stolen from Ikana's Castle! So he really did have it! What was he going to do with it? Somehow they had to get it back from him, but the priestess had a feeling this wouldn't be simple.

Link's heart drummed suddenly when a distressing thought surfaced, and he anxiously looked between Armaros and the pendant expectantly. He wasn't planning on…

Too late.

Just as he had expected the worst, the worst happened. Armaros had clenched the pendant tightly within his grip, so tightly that fragments fell from the ancient artifact. The entire time, he was smirking at them, watching the transition of their faces contort from anger to trepidation. Without this pendant, their goal to save Termina would abruptly end.

Armaros dropped the last of the fragments from the tower before chuckling in satisfaction. "I'm afraid this is where our little game ends…" Very soon, he would smite them with the very magic that had helped the travelers since the very beginning, the power he had absorbed from the Great Fairies in the land.

"He…broke it…" Shippo gasped with his eyes wide and his mouth agape in worry. "He broke it!" He cried.

Kagome held a hand over her mouth in shock. Everything that they had worked so hard to achieve was for nothing. Without that last pendant, how would they summon the Goddesses? How would they bring peace to Termina? This was the final battle…but how could they touch him if he was so fast?

Miroku furrowed his brow, his hand clenched tightly around his staff. Honestly, he hadn't planned on this happening, and he felt the weight of Termina completely fall upon him. Surely the Goddesses were watching this. If they had wanted them to save the land, they wouldn't lose their faith like this, would they?

Inuyasha was shocked speechless. He had crushed it, demolished the pendant, their only hope to save Termina. Enraged, he felt the sword in his grasp pulsate, its blue light suddenly glimmering brightly. At the same time, he felt his demon blood respond to this strange power radiating off the blade, and his eyes flashed red for a brief second.

Armaros was no fool. He felt this strange energy emanating from the half demon, and he sensed the power of the seal surrounding the blade beginning to break.  _'That fool! Does he not realize how dangerous that sword is?'_ Why on earth would the Great Fairy give him such a dangerous sword?

No longer able to stand there waiting, Sango turned to her large feline before propping herself onto her back. When Miroku saw this, he decided to follow her, and soon they were soaring toward Armaros ahead. When they were within a reasonable distance, Sango threw her boomerang at her intended target.

Armaros, however, dodged the blow, sending the slayer and the monk a glare as the two circled him from the Clock Tower. Although his attention was shifted to them, he couldn't help but glance back at the half demon.

It was at this moment that Kagome, Link and Shippo heard the half demon in front of them growling, and from the sight of the blade blindingly flashing in front of them, they couldn't help but hold their hands up to cover their eyes. What was happening?

Seeing this, Sango and Miroku looked back, their eyes widening as they took in the scene before them. What was happening?

The sorcerer didn't waste a minute to await the impending doom that was to follow after. Immediately he opened his spell book, his eyes briefly scanning over the ancient text before he murmured a few chants. After which, he raised his palm outward. Armaros had planned to play with them just a little bit longer, but sensing that his plans for world domination would abruptly end, he decided to simply end them for good.

"Oh no you don't!" Sango shouted before once again throwing her Hiraikotsu, but instead of side stepping past her attack, he disappeared from the Clock Tower. Where had he disappeared to?

"Up there!" Miroku cried, and when Sango realized he was pointing well above them, she found their enemy hovering some feet above the Clock Tower. He had such strange power.

What was happening to Inuyasha?

Desperate to find out, Kagome ran forward and grasped his elbow, but when she saw the purple markings on his skin appear and the gold of his irises shift to red, she couldn't help but back away. "I-Inu…yasha?"

Link saw this too. Was Inuyasha turning into his full demon form? "What's happening?"

"Hey watch out!" Shippo cried out to his friends.

As Sango and Miroku cried out to their friend's safety, it was too late. A surge of smoldering, black fire hurdled toward their four friends below, and because they were not quick enough to stop it, they watched in horror as their friends were engulfed by the flames.

Angered, Sango threw her Hiraikotsu at Armaros, and Miroku joined in with his sutras, but they were thrown aside by a powerful gust of wind; it was the result of Armaros's power, which sent them hurdling into a nearby building in the main square of town. They collapsed upon the ground unconscious.

From the blast of fire thrown at them, a numbing sensation washed over their bodies, and a feeling of falling left them drifting through the darkness encompassing them. So this was what it was like to die? But because they were still conscious, yet unable to move, they felt a warm light flutter around them, and it was so comforting, that it lulled them into a deep sleep. As they slept, laughter resonated around the void in which they silently drifted.

 _"I'll keep you to your promise,"_ Replied the voice of the Happy Mask Salesman.  _"But time is short, so listen closely. What you have lost can be regained if you go to the castle. In return, I ask that you put a stop to the one stealing the mask from the tower,"_  He explained.  _"Be quick about it, my friends and believe in your strengths, believe…"_

As they slept, a swarm of colors and shapes sped past them, many taking on the forms of people, past events, chaos and laughter.

It was at this moment that two members of the Bombers witnessed the entire event while peeking behind one of the trees in the grassy area. Both witnessed the short and effortless battle take place between good guys and the bad guy, and though they had been silently praying for the adults to win, sadly they did not. They saw the massive crater left behind where a couple of the adults, that including Link, had been previously standing, and their jaws had dropped, literally.

"Shit just got real…" Aaron replied almost breathlessly before turning back to his younger friend beside him.

Noah, who was practically devastated by everything, held his hands upon his head despondently. "Sango!" He cried. After witnessing the huge gust of wind throw her, the monk and the giant saber tooth plummeting into the main square, he couldn't help but cry out. "SANGO!"

Aaron sweat dropped. "Get yourself together! We don't have time for water works. We have to tell Jim!"

Nodding, he scrambled after his Bomber friend, only looking back once to where the adults had last been standing before returning back to their headquarters to notify the boss.


	69. Ancient Termina

North Clock Town was silent after the attack, and all that remained in the small park near the Great Fairy Shrine was nothing but wreckage. The trees had fallen, some split in half, and even crevices in the ground had opened on account of the explosion which apparently annihilated those who were within the vicinity.

All except perhaps one child.

Caught between the thick leaves of small shrubbery was a small fox child, his tail swishing side to side irritably as he attempted to free himself from the bush. When he finally fell out, his rubbed the dirt from his eyes, and when he managed to see better, his emerald eyes widened in disbelief.

Everyone was gone.

"Inuyasha?" His small voice called out, but there was no sign of him, or any of his friends. "Link?"

Shippo's small feet carried him half the distance across the small path which led him to the edge of the crater; that was the last place he saw his friends. At the last possible second, he remembered Kagome suddenly throwing him out of harm's path, where he eventually landed safely some distance away. After that, he heard the explosion and the cries from his teammates. Afterward, there was only silence.

Tears prickled his eyes and he couldn't help but fall to his knees despondently. This couldn't be happening. Everything they had tried so hard to achieve was gone, including his loved ones. His bottom lip trembled and his shoulders shook, and the small child couldn't help but let his tears fall. "Mother!"

OOO

Dirt and dust were the first things the priestess saw when she awakened from her slumber beside Link. She took in her surroundings warily, briefly recalling what had happened before their descent into this place. There had been an explosion, and she remembered throwing Shippo before they were hit. After that, everything was a blur, except for that voice, which she presumed belonged to the Happy Mask Salesman.

Noticing that Link had yet to awaken, she shook his shoulders lightly. "Link…Link," From her shaking he awoke, his hand instinctually gripping his sheathed sword.

When he realized she had only been arousing him from his slumber, he sat up and shook his head, wiping the dirt from his face before examining the girl beside him. From the looks of it, she seemed just as fine as he did.

The two took in their surroundings warily, noting that they seemed to have woken up in a desolate valley, nearly void of any life. There was a lack of greenery in the field, and that of animals as well. Instead, the only thing present in this field was a small settlement, somewhat positioned like that of Clock Town; it sat a few miles from where they were both sitting. There was no Clock Tower to be seen there, only thick, high grayish walls, its size smaller in comparison to the town they once knew.

The sky over head was dark and gray, the sun hidden as a cool breeze swept past them, pulling with it debris from the soil and stray rocks and pebbles. A storm seemed to linger far off toward the East, the sky black and ominous.

"Where…are we?" Kagome asked, but her question was cut short when she and Link heard a startling sound escape the half demon's throat. "Inuyasha?"

The half demon was standing there with his back to them, snarling aggressively as he looked on in the distance to where Ikana stood near the East. From what both the priestess and Link observed, he was without his sword, just standing there with his claws and fangs bared.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Kagome cried, reaching out to touch his arm, and immediately, he turned and pushed her to the ground, his arm raised as he prepared to strike down at his friend.

Thankfully Link had stepped in to save her from a very painful injury. Link grabbed his wrist before any damage could be inflicted upon the priestess, and narrowed his blue eyes at the raging half demon. A pain enveloped his left hand where the Triforce was hidden by his bandages, and he realized that it was the demonic energy it was reacting to. "Snap out of it, Inuyasha."

But it did not work. Inuyasha had lunged at Link, and this in turn caused the priestess to shriek when she saw the two rolling around in the dirt, each fighting for dominance.

"Kagome!" Link called before pushing the half demon off him.

Understanding his plight, she pointed her finger at Inuyasha. "Sit boy!"

At this command, the half demon ceased his attack, but instead of slamming into the ground like he was supposed to due to the spell of the beads around his neck, he didn't, and instead growled at the priestess before he resumed his attack on Link yet again.

Why hadn't it worked? Why hadn't the beads stopped him?

As Link was on his back trying to push the half demon off him, Kagome suddenly saw blood spilling from Link's upper arm and chest; it was a result of Inuyasha's attack, and she hurriedly ran to his side, both her hands upon Inuyasha's shoulders trying to pry him off, but it was to no avail. "Stop it Inuyasha!"

With his eyes bleeding red and the marks returning onto his face, Inuyasha swiped his claws at the girl behind him, and she fell back with a cry. Kagome knew it was hopeless to get through to him; whenever Inuyasha was subject to such, it was difficult to get him to come to his senses and without his sword, what could she and Link do? Speaking of which, where was that sword?

Eventually it was Link who had kicked the half demon off his person, and after sending Link another snarl, the half demon, instead of attacking them again, simply turned away and darted toward Ikana where he had felt the strange power emanating from.

"Inuyasha!" The priestess cried out, and as she stood up to chase after him, Link caught her wrist to stop her.

"Wait," Was Link's reply before shaking his head. "We can't do anything for him, Kagome." What was the point in chasing after him if he wouldn't listen? Inuyasha was the fastest of his companions, and with his and Kagome's speed alone, it would prove impossible to catch up. "We'll catch up to him later," He explained.

Kagome nodded sadly. Link was right, but she was very much afraid of what kind of harm her friend would do if he decided to attack innocent people along the way. "You don't know what he's capable of…"

Link had a pretty good idea of what the half demon was capable of in his demon form, and just thinking about it left as nasty taste in his mouth. If he remembered correctly, while he had been sleeping, before they were sent here, he remembered hearing the Happy Mask Salesman voice.

" _But time is short, so listen closely. What you have lost can be regained if you go to the castle. In return, I ask that you put a stop to the one stealing the mask from the tower. Be quick about it, my friends and believe in your strengths, believe…"_

What they most needed to summon the Goddesses was in the possession of the merchant, and he was willing to give that object to them only if he and his friends were able to stop the peddler from stealing Majora's Mask from the Tower. Somehow, Link had a fairly good hunch where that mask had originally been sealed. It was in Ikana…the very temple he had climbed through in its maze like structure where he fought one of his strongest opponents.

Out of nowhere, as if seemingly by incredible speed, people shrouded in brown cloaks, their faces hidden by their hoods, surrounded them from all sides. Their swords were drawn intent on drawing blood if they made any move to escape, and Link recognized them as the ghosts that once haunted Ikana's Wasteland. But they weren't ghosts.

From Pamela's father, Nathaniel, Link learned that the Garo were a tribe that existed long ago, during a Great War and were spies whose origins were unknown to him. Apparently the Garo spent their time in Termina spying on the Kingdom of Ikana long ago, but for whatever purpose, Nathaniel had not specified.

According to Tatl, a friend of Link's four years ago, she mentioned that the ghosts of the Garo had this strange thirst for blood; this was during the time Link had first began his exploration in the wasteland, but the Garo were still a mystery to the youth. Discerning the dead from the living at this moment was not difficult for the swordsman; these people from ancient times, at least near the creation of this world, had existed long ago and it was obvious that Link and Kagome had traveled back in time. This was all due to the Happy Mask Salesman's strange magic.

The priestess immediately found herself clinging to Link fearfully, her brown eyes darting around anxiously as she observed the hooded figures encircling them with their blades drawn. Who were these people? Did they intend to hurt them?

But Link didn't show his fear. Rather, he remained cool, his eyes narrowed when one of the tribesman pointed their blade towards him and Kagome.

"Identify yourselves!" A gruff male voice exclaimed loudly.

Though he could have fought them, he knew that by doing so would place Kagome in harm's way, and he could not guarantee her safety if he took his eyes off her for just a second. There were too many, and he felt that it would be in their best interest to try and persuade them rather than start a battle.

OOO

In a dimly lit room of a small building housing many important and old documents of Ikana, a young man in his late twenties, with burgundy hair and tired eyes, sat within a small space in the corner of the room. Books by the dozen were piled up upon the small desk, along with many inked parchments lying strewn upon the stone flooring at his slippered feet abandoned.

A noise of irritation resounded deeply from his throat as he scanned over the ancient writing. Somehow he couldn't make sense of what he was reading, nor did he expect to stumble upon this breaking development in which he had been secretly studying.

As he tossed another tome to the side, he picked up a seemingly larger book, its cover worn by age and dust collected on the yellowed pages. As soon as he opened it, careful of damaging the bindings and loose sheets, dust immediately filled his nostrils and he fell into a small coughing fit. After which, he intently studied the text, mentally calculating the precise year in which the book was dated.

He sat there for over an hour reading, his posture slightly slouched as he silently flipped through the withered pages. The candle's flame beside him flickered as the wind outside the small window picked up; the storm just outside was raging loudly, but it made no difference to the young man.

Often he found himself secretly infiltrating the library, though he knew his actions were prohibited, as the small architecture only belonged to that of the Royal Family. Sure he knew the consequences of his actions, but he found it quite easily to sneak past the soldiers, given that he was a master of disguises. One wrong move though could result in a gruesome death, but he really didn't have time to worry about that.

Within this small prefecture were the documents containing the history and origins of Ikana and that of other worlds. What he most desired lied within this very text his eyes keenly skimmed.

What he was most interested in was in fact that of other worlds, their creation beginning from the very deities who crafted them, and he knew these beings not as the Four Giants, but rather the Three Goddesses. Din, Nayru and Farore were female deities that resided in the heavens above the Kingdom he knew well.

However, as he read through the ancient writings, he couldn't help but ponder why they disappeared so shortly after the creation of the world. In short, he recalled a time during his youth when the ascent of a new ruler was crowned King of their land; he went by Igos Du Ikana and with his word of law, he had proclaimed with much assuredness that the belief in the Great Divinity of such females would be dismissed and replaced with a new truth, one that represented the strength of their Kingdom; it was a belief that surrounded that of their four great protectors.

Of course the documents claiming the existence of the Goddesses should have been buried or burned long ago since it seemed to upset a great many of his people, especially that of the King. Instead, the Royal Family had kept them safely hidden within the library, and he was most grateful for that since his research on the topic derived in his fascination.

It was obvious since that day of welcoming a new ruler within their Kingdom, to the sudden construction of Stone Tower above the hill from the settlement, that something awfully suspicious was taking place right beneath their noses. On his command, phallic pillars were built around the massive shrine overlooking Ikana, its shape oddly distorted with various carvings engraved within the red and gray stone. Blasphemous structures, reflecting that of their Kingdom's bitter vengeance was pointed to the Heavens, many taking the form of a hand, its finger ablaze as it pointed to the sky mockingly while others were drawings with humans figures licking the lost relic of the Triforce in disdain.

The new King had deluded himself into masking the truth retaining to that of the Goddesses from his citizens, thus causing a rebellion to stir from nearly half the population of Ikana. Sadly the King ignored the protests from his people, rejoicing instead as he awaited the finishing of Stone Tower in the distance.

The main reason for his research began weeks ago when he heard rumors of a powerful artifact that housed an incredible yet fierce demon hidden somewhere in this world. Over the weeks, he had searched high and low, shuffling from each book case to the next, reading different texts. He even resorted to sneaking into high officials offices to search through the documents kept hidden there. To no avail, he found nothing sustaining to this rumor.

"Where could this have stemmed from?" He pondered deeply. The young man furrowed his brow, closing his eyes as he rested his elbow on the desk and a hand supporting his chin thoughtfully. Rumor of a cursed mask resided somewhere in this world but its origins were unknown. There was tale, or to be more frank, a legend of this written somewhere, he remembered hearing from a few he had questioned. It was said in this legend, that the user of this would be granted many wishes, and he vowed to one day uncover the truth.

While he was bemused, his eyes couldn't help but squint when he recognized the symbol of the Triforce drawn near the edge of the sheet. Looking closely, he found himself turning the page, his eyes resting on one word. Hyrule.

"What's this?"

Through his reading, there existed another world called Hyrule and its citizens, plagued by endless slaughtering over the years and it was blessed by the aid of a legendary Goddess known as Hylia. Apparently a hero blessed with the sacred emblem of the Triforce saved the land and the people rejoiced as they lived within the clouds of Skyloft until later on returning to the lands on the surface.

Apparently from what he was learning, the Goddesses had favored the blessed land of Hyrule; however while it was governed lovingly by the powerful deities; its Triforce revered and sought after, his own world, Nimtera was a different story. Rather than revere the Goddesses, his people slandered their name, mockingly glaring at the portal to the Heavens above them. The Triforce was but a pathetic reminder of how the Goddesses had abandoned them long ago; at least, that's what the King had proclaimed from the beginning of his enthronement.

As he read further, the young man came to the conclusion that indeed, the Triforce no longer existed in this world but in Hyrule, as the text explained. Through the ages, there were villains in pursuit of the Triforce where it was said to have been kept within the Sacred Realm, always seemingly awaiting a hero blessed with one of the legendary and blessed fragments of the Triforce to restore peace.

He scoffed. Hyrule, though blessed as it was, seemed to encounter more wars and distress than his own. Somehow he found that ironic if not a bit laughable, but he was curious however of the land, and he knew that without a doubt locating such a world would prove somewhat difficult.

Not much was said about the founding of Nimtera, besides that of the conquests and such from that of the Royal Family. But it did; however seem to thrive well without the ever watchful eyes of the Goddesses.

How was it possible that Ikana had such documents pertaining to the Goddesses and of other realms? Well, after the creation of Nimtera, left behind in this world, were quite a few if not four Great Enchantresses, each resting on the four borders of the world; They silently, over the years, kept watch over the people, though not interfering in the cycle of humanity.

They taught the people their knowledge and their wisdom, only to those who cared to learn from female fairies, but eventually that knowledge was abused. Over the course of some years, their knowledge was writ down and later on stored away, in libraries across the land. Some feared the power of the Great Fairies, while others curiosity toward it grew to extreme heights.

Sorcery was not absent in the world in which he lived, and to speak truth, he was an apprentice in the arts of magic, weaving his way up to learning the truth and using it to harness the secrets of the tribe he joined years ago.

To say he had exceeded many of his peers was an understatement, in fact; he had risen to the top of his class, even rivaling himself with another of great wisdom yet of darker means. He wanted what he couldn't have, and it was so close within reach that he envisioned himself with that power and what he could do with it.

There was nothing within these documents that mentioned anything of the ancient artifact, and just about to call it a day, he accidentally knocked over one of the old tomes. Before he could reach down and collect it to return it to its stack, the book had flipped opened onto a particular page suddenly drawing his complete attention.

"What is this?" He lowered himself to the floor before picking it up and regaining his footing. For a moment, his eyes were glued to the text, and when he realized it was a small legend from long ago, his eyes suddenly lit up.

" _In that world, of one that was not moving but not dead either, there existed a monster some ten million years ago that dwelled atop a mountain by itself. One day, he caught the scent of a creature from beyond of one not seen for years and he recognized the creature of Man. Believing the human that arrived to steal its magic armor from its body, capable of granting many wishes, the demon grew enraged."_

" _The son of Man claimed to have been driven to the world in which the creature inhabited by a strange force. The traveler questioned how long the monster remained in this frozen world after the cosmos, and it was said the creature dwelled their by itself for over millions of years if not longer, forgotten or not."_

" _Soon after the son of Man's arrival, the monster grew full of doubt, questioning why he was left there for so long. The creature told the son of Man how lonesome he was after he had eaten all the humans who had once wanted him dead, and thus, the traveler granted his wish, a wish that Time would move within the world the creature dwelled."_

" _For three days and nights, the monster danced to the rhythm of his drum. On the morning of the fourth day, at the same moment his breathing ceased, the world finally crumbled. In the end, all that was left was his armor."_

" _With his sword, the son of Man crafted the armor into a mask, firmly sealing the power of the great beast away before tossing it into a world in which it would never be touched, a world of vast deserts scorched by violent sandstorms."_

A smirk gloriously graced his face. This was it! Through this small text, he knew exactly where the artifact rested, and with this, he could easily locate it using what he knew from his magic and sorcery.

Delighted, he dabbed his quill into the ink jar at the desk before scribbling away upon a separate sheet of parchment, before resting his palm over the paper to instantly dry the wetness from smearing. After which, he hastily placed the sheet inside the collar of his silken purple clothes, and he returned all the documented books back to their original shelves before blowing out the candle and quietly slipping out of the room.

It was only a matter of time…

OOO

Eventually after the questioning, regarding how they had caused such a mystic white light to transpire right outside the walls of ancient Clock Town and to their relation to Ikana, Link and Kagome found themselves dragged into the settlement by means of rope. They were led to an empty shed, guarded by another Garo member where the two were locked inside until the next day when their master would return from his adventures in the East.

Until then, they were not allowed any food or water, and were thus expected to abide by their rules of silence unless they expected a quick death.

It was obvious the Garo believed the two were from the enemy nation, and it seemed impossible to change their thoughts lest they die by their swords.

Link's plan to reason with them, explaining how Kagome and himself were merely travelers caught up in a misunderstanding had failed, unfortunately, and he had been stripped of his weapons. His weapons, including his shield were stored in one of the warehouses out of reach. Even Kagome's bow and arrows had been taken from her and she received an earful of reprimanding from the Garo and dirty looks from the citizens in the settlement as they were dragged through forcefully.

It seemed the people didn't take too kindly to outsiders, nor a liking for Kagome's kind. Why? In this day and age, it seemed women were looked down upon for taking any kind of liking to the weapons of man. Then of course there was the questions regarding the young girl's clothing and her mysterious accent. The moment they had been dragged into the small settlement, a few if not a good dozen men and women had thrown some sort of abusive words at the raven haired girl, and as the words stung her, it took much of Link's self-control not to lash out on the people.

Hit hard and shamefully embarrassed to have been ridiculed in front of so many, the young priestess sat to Link's left in near tears. From the moment they'd been thrown in the shed and locked up, she hadn't said a word.

"Kagome…are you alright?"

Though her head was lowered and her bangs covered her eyes, she nodded slowly, sniffling as she turned her head away from Link. Kagome wanted to ask what was wrong with these people, but she knew that she had no right to ask such. What bothered the priestess the most was that she, Link and Inuyasha had survived the blast and somehow ended up somewhere else, only to end up taken hostage and Inuyasha running off in his demon form. She didn't know if Sango, Miroku, Kirara or Shippo were safe or not.

Link couldn't bear to hear the girl beside him silently cry, and he looked away to the ground pondering. "We've gone back in time," He explained, thus causing the young girl to look at him curiously. "We were brought here for a second chance, Kagome."

"A second chance? By who?"

"The peddler we met in town a short time ago," He replied, referring to the masked collector, and by this, Kagome understood. "He used some sort of magic, I assume, and brought us here to reclaim the pendant from Ikana," He explained.

Kagome understood fully now. Since the pendant was destroyed in the present day, it only made sense that they would be capable of reclaiming it in the past where it was still intact. "He wanted us to help him if we wanted the pendant, didn't he?"

Link nodded. "Yes, to stop him from…foolishly stealing something that does not rightfully belong in this world," He explained. Just who was this man anyway? How did he have such powers, and how did he live so long ago and still remain living in the present?

"What…do you mean not from this world?" She asked wiping her tear streaked face on her uniform since her hands were tied behind her back.

It was at this moment that Link turned to her and told her the story of the cursed relic crafted a millennium ago. "It's called Majora's Mask," He began, furrowing his brow as he recalled the tale spoken to him by the very peddler who'd gone to great lengths to steal it long ago. "It's an accursed artifact from an old legend and it was said to have been used by an ancient tribe in its hellish rituals. Whoever wears it, the wicked powers sealed inside would bestow its wishes onto the person…" He explained, pausing as he took a moment to recollect what he remembered from it.

So it was something like the Sacred Jewel? Just by looking into Link's eyes, Kagome could tell that there was more to this mask than just bestowing wishes to the user. "Where did it come from though?"

Now this Link did not know. All he knew was that the mask contained the spirit of a fierce demon. If the heart of the person wearing the mask becomes too tainted, then the mask makes a puppet out of the individual. "I take it, not from this world…but somehow it was brought into this land, and I have my suspicions it was the doing of the Happy Mask Salesman…"

So he was the one…that Peddler had brought such evil into Termina…

"What else?" She asked.

"According to legend, the troubles caused by Majora were so great…the ancient ones," He was referring to the people of this time period. "had feared a catastrophe would happen, and they sealed the mask in shadow forever, preventing its misuse," He explained.

"Where did they seal it?" She asked.

"In Stone Tower…A temple that lies in Ikana," He explained. Link remembered his journey four years ago to the old wasteland, haunted by deep regret and sorrow. It was only from the King, whom he had battled in the old castle that he learned that  _'someone'_  had opened the doors to the tower and unleashed an ominous plague upon Ikana if not all of Termina.

Kagome mused to herself. "Wait…if the tribe sealed the mask in shadow…into the Stone Tower, then that's good, right?" She asked. That would mean the mask would be safe and no longer any trouble on the people of this world.

Link shook his head. "Unfortunately sealing the mask away had not lasted too long, Kagome," He narrowed his eyes at the image of the peddler surfaced in his thoughts. "That's why we were sent here, to stop  _Him_  from stealing it again."

Now she understood. So that merchant with his bag of masks had somehow stolen the mask from some other world, then it was apparently worshipped in hexing rituals. Afterward, the people had feared the mask and hoped that by sealing it away would prevent any more chaos, but the Happy Mask Salesman stole it again, thus unleashing terrible destruction upon the land…

Kagome gasped. "Wait!" She suddenly voiced aloud, and when she realized she was a little too loud, she lowered her voice. "Then is that why Ikana is the way it is now…or…in the present day?" Was that why Ikana was so desolate, empty and plagued by strange zombie creatures?

Link nodded. "Yes, but that's only half of the truth," He explained. "There was a war that took place around the same time Majora's Mask had surfaced into this world."

A war? Link sure did know a lot about the past. "So there was a war in Ikana…and…"

"The Garo," Link replied, thus causing the priestess to silently stare in surprise. He suddenly leaned his shoulders against her own, moving his mouth against her ear to whisper to her. He was careful that the wrong ears just outside the shed did not eavesdrop. "Though I'm not sure where they came from, the Garo are currently spying on the Kingdom East of here as we speak…"

"Spying?" She whispered back, blushing as the boy beside her leaned against her. "Why?" Could it be possible that the Garo had sensed the strange happenings from Ikana? Was that why they were spying? Maybe they were the good guys trying to stop Ikana but it resulted in a war…What had the outcome been then?

Link pulled away before shrugging. "I'm not sure, but from what I can remember, both sides had been wiped out after the war," He explained immediately answering Kagome's thoughts. So in the end, there had not been a victor. "Sometimes you can hear the voices of the Garo and the people who had fell victim to the war in the land of Ikana…Their souls had not found peace."

The voices…Now it made sense! The strange whispers she had heard in Ikana upon their first arrival some time back must have been just that. They were the ghosts unable to pass on, and here she thought someone was trying to ask her for help. Then there was that dream she had in Great Bay, one that seemed very ominous. It was the first dream that Armaros had snuck into, showing her the strange river of blood that attempted to drown her. And though she tried to think back, she recalled seeing hooded and cloaked figures slaying innocent people; had they been the Garo she had dreamt of?

"Kagome?"

Snapping out of her reverie, she offered a small smile to Link beside her. "It's nothing." There was no real point in revealing the dream, was there? She guessed that dream hadn't been just a dream after all; it had actually happened, and possibly during the Great War.

Link sighed leaning back against the stacked crates behind him and Kagome. "I'm not sure what they were after in Ikana…but whatever it was, I'm positive it wasn't good…" Somehow he had a feeling they were after the dominating power that lied in Ikana, whether it be that of the King or the mask, or something completely different. Whatever it was, Link knew the Garo to be a blood thirsty tribe.

"So…I guess the Garo weren't the good guys, were they?"

Link fell silent after that. No, he didn't think they were good. If only he knew what they were after... "All I know is that this tribe is not one to reckon with…" First things first, they had to find a way to escape from the shed and then gather their weapons and immediately travel to Ikana without being seen by the Garo. Link wasn't sure how long it would take them to catch up with Inuyasha, or just what kind of trouble the half demon caused by running there, but he had a feeling it wasn't good.

"We need to get out of here," The priestess muttered as she struggled to free herself from her ropes. Too bad she had left her backpack back in town, but as she thought about it, she figured the Garo would have taken it away from her anyway.

There was nothing in the shed, as they had been taken away during their arrival. No tools were in their respective places, and all that surrounded them in the cramped space were crates, and hay scattered on the wooden gray floor.

As Link searched around the small space, observing any means of an escape, he realized he couldn't find anything suitable enough to cut the ropes at his hands and feet. Hearing a yawn beside him, he turned his blue eyes to the priestess, noticing her drooping eyes. "Rest," He said, leaning his head against the crate behind him. "I'll try to figure out a way to free ourselves."

Nodding, the priestess complied, and while she slept, Link closed his eyes. Outside he heard the town abuzz, some obnoxious laughter followed by harsh murmurings of secrecy. As he pondered, his ears couldn't help but twitch at the sounds of a squeaking cart traveling past the shed, and Link mentally groaned. He couldn't concentrate…

As the hours went by and the town had quieted to a tolerable volume, Link mentally began formulating a plan. There had to be a way to escape from here. Looking around the room again, he saw that there were no windows big enough to escape out of, but there did appear to be small crevices to peek out of. Something in the corner of the room caught his eye, and he recognized it as part of the shed sticking in from the outside, its edges seemingly sharp enough to at least undo the bindings.

A small tap on his shoulder caused him to look beside him, and he blushed when he saw Kagome asleep, using his shoulder as a cushion. From her peaceful expression, he decided to allow her a little more time to sleep. The best time to escape would be after sunset. Link could afford to wait a little longer.

OOO

Nightfall had fallen upon them, and as the voices of the townspeople dispersed into the sanctuary of their homes, Link opened his eyes. It seemed the guard was still outside, watching over them, and Link turned his attention to the sleeping girl beside him.

In an attempt to arouse her, he moved his shoulder. "Kagome," He whispered.

Stirring, she blinked away the sleep from her eyes, removing her head from his shoulder as she lifted herself into a seated position. Kagome looked at him tiredly. How long had she been asleep? "Did you think of something?"

"Yeah," He replied before focusing his attention to the corner of the shed. "Do you see that lumber sticking out over there?" He asked, and when the priestess nodded, he immediately pushed himself forward, but he only ended up falling upon his stomach.

"You okay?" Kagome asked, and from his nod, she watched as he kicked at the floor with his bound feet, scooting himself closer to the other side.

After a moment of difficult preservation, Link managed to right himself in front of the splintered wood. He had his back to it, and with his bound hands, he rubbed the rope against the edges. The process seemed long and straining.

A good ten minutes passed them by, and Kagome couldn't help but lean herself against the crate as she watched the boy go at it. From the looks of it, he was having difficulty. "Are you close to cutting it?" She asked.

Sweat fell from his brow, and he barely gave her a quick glance. "Not yet…" He replied. As he pushed a little harder, he heard a small snapping noise behind him, and he immediately knew he had broken part of the wood away. Looking behind him to inspect the damage, he realized it wasn't as bad as it had sounded, and he resumed his task of freeing his bindings.

While Kagome hung back watching and waiting, she couldn't help but wonder if there was anything else around here that would help them get out of here quicker. Crates, hay, wooden stand, crates…Nope…there didn't seem to be anything in sight.

She mused to herself, wondering if there were any loose nails in the flooring; there had to at least be something sharp sticking out of the floor, maybe even the walls. Then again, as she thought about it, did ancient Terminans have such things as 'nails'? As she looked around again, nearly toppling over as she leaned sideways and forward, she sighed. Nothing…

Maybe it would be a good idea if she were to carry around a pocket knife, just in case something like this might happen in the future. That would have been very beneficial for them if she had prepared beforehand. But she was just an average girl in school, who traveled back in time fighting demons, and she didn't even carry around a small weapon for protection, not even a small canister of pepper spray.

Kagome turned her eyes back in the direction of her male friend, wondering if he had gotten any success over there. Judging by his irritated expression, it didn't seem likely.

With a small sigh, she pushed herself back against the crate she'd been previously leaning against, and abruptly, it moved and with it something nosily clattered to the floor behind it, and she fell over with a surprised thud. Thankfully she hadn't screamed, or else she knew she'd get herself and Link busted. Link hadn't been paying attention and she was thankful for that, but she still felt a little embarrassed for falling over.

Picking herself up was a challenge, because it involved her rolling onto her stomach and using her knees to push herself up right. After that, she turned curiously to the crate in which she had heard something fall when she hit it. Scooting closer, she peered behind it, and gasped. Somehow, a knife must have been lodged into the back of the crate and there it lay, innocently on the floor.

"Link!" She loudly whispered. "Link! Look what I—"

"Wait. Give me a second, Kagome…" Link immediately replied to her as he continued his task.

Turning her body away from the knife, Kagome lowered herself beside the sharp dagger at an angle where her hands reached for the handle. A noise escaped her as she tried to reach for it, and she ignored the pain in her back. With patience, she was finally able to slide the handle of the blade into her hand, and she sighed with relief. After which she rolled onto her stomach and pushed herself up right. With the blade turned at an angle, she diligently began cutting the rope binding her wrists.

The process took only a matter of seconds, and as the cut rope fell to the floor, she then repeated the process on the rope tied around her ankles. After that, she crawled over to Link, whose attention was focused solely on the wood.

Kagome held the knife out to him, but he didn't seem to notice. "Link—"

"Kagome, I'm trying to go as fast as I can…" He replied irritably, and he mentally cursed when he heard yet another snap. Not again… "Just be patient with me…" This had to be a first for him. During his travels with the priestess, he never realized just how impatient she could be, especially when tied up. Perhaps this was a trait of hers that he was just now noticing.

A sudden shadow fell over him, and turning to acknowledge the girl hovering around him, he nearly fell back in surprise. Link's eyes grew wide when the girl he'd only been telling to 'wait,' was suddenly up in his face leaning toward him.

"You should really try to fix that bad habit and listen more," She replied with a roll of her eyes. "I swear you're starting to take after Inuyasha," She explained before holding up the blade to show him. "Look what I found."

Sweat dropping, he watched as she scooted behind him and cut at the ropes. "How did you—"

"It must have been stuck on the side of that crate," She replied. "Imagine our luck!"

As soon as the ropes were cut free from his wrists and ankles, Link rubbed at the soreness before regarding the young girl before him. When he saw that she was handing him the knife, he merely shook his head. "No, you keep it. You never know when it might come in handy."

She nodded before placing it inside her skirt pocket. Looking back at Link, she suddenly noticed his eyes glued to her neck, and timidly, she placed a hand there. "What is it?"

"Are you still carrying the necklace I gave you? Nayru's Love?" He was referring to the item he once carried on his travels back in Hyrule; it had been the one he'd given to her during their trip to Ikana before entering into the old castle.

"Oh!" Was her sudden response before she hesitantly looked around the shed, hoping the Garo just outside hadn't heard her. Shifting through her pockets, she retrieved the small necklace with the transparent blue crystal diamond. "I still have it," She smiled. To be honest…she had almost forgotten about it.

That was good. "You remember how to use it, right?" At her nod, he leaned back against the wall. It seemed he didn't really have to worry all that much about her safety. "Now we need to come up with a plan…" An idea suddenly popped into his mind, and he crawled closer to the priestess who suddenly leaned in to hear him whisper to her. "Let's have you be sick and—"

Kagome suddenly interrupted. "You mean 'I play sick and then you come up behind routine' is not going to work," She replied, and it urged a frown from Link. "I'm sure these guys wouldn't fall for my fake sniffles nor would they care."

Link sweat dropped. "Then…what have you in mind?"

Immediately after his question, she perked up. "I have an idea!


	70. Earlier Days of Mistakes

As the storm quieted that late evening, Igos Du Ikana found himself pacing the halls on the second floor of the castle. Out the window, he could see the construction of Stone Tower in the distance and it was nearing its last completion. While he knew it was a time to rejoice, he still couldn't help but frown.

He brought a hand through his red locks, before lowering it to cover his face as he leaned his body against the window. Today marked the exact day of his youngest son's birth, and yet he could not celebrate it. Instead, he silently recalled a moment in his life he wished never transpired...

It happened fourteen years ago, at a time in which his younger brother was still living. His father had chosen his youngest to rule over the Kingdom, and though Igos found this quite unfair, he said nothing. Instead, he stood within the shadows, watching as his brother ruled the people.

It sickened him.

Long ago, he should have been chosen to take the seat of power, but his father had made the mistake of choosing his bratty brother, who was much too young to even handle such supremacy.

For three years, his brother ruled the Kingdom, going so far as to spread its borders further into Nimtera. The people seemed to adore the young King, and Igos felt overlooked, as if he were invisible to the affections toward his brother, especially by his own father.

Jealously consumed Igos and in an effort to reclaim what should have rightfully belonged to him, Igos took the initiative. At a tender age of 25, he snuck into the Keeping Room of the Palace and stole the Sacred Script passed on through many generations of his ancestors. If he was denied the privilege to rule his people, then he would take matters into his own hands.

To say he was acting out of jealousy was an understatement; in truth, he hated his youngest brother. Igos would do anything to reclaim what he desired, even going so far as to summon a fierce god to do his bidding. Of course he knew the consequences of his actions, and he knew that by doing so he would be tempting the fate of the Kingdom; but he didn't care.

Years ago, during his childhood, he remembered hearing a story from his mother about a fierce demon with incredible power, one that visited the land years ago. She said it was a god like figure that came from the heavens taking the form of a handsome man, but he was by far a gentle being.

Apparently the people were plagued by a foul and intimidating beast that seemed to derive from a faraway land shrouded in mystery. This creature came upon them seemingly from nowhere, devouring their people. Over time the people feared this creature that called herself Majora, and eventually, as soon as the monster had her fill of humans, she departed back to whence she came.

The old king so many generations back, ordered all the men of age to slay the beast, but none ever prevailed nor returned. The women who were left behind cried and pleaded to the Heavens for the Goddesses to save them, but their plea went unanswered.

Eventually a god from the Heavens appeared before them, his hair as white as any fallen snow they'd ever laid eyes on and his skin just as fair. This man bore an identity unknown to anyone at the time, and they mistook him for a blessed Moon God. However, he called himself the Fierce Deity, claiming to have heard their constant and pitiful cries so many light years away from his private domain, past the millions of stars and galaxies that separated him from any other.

" _I never would have thought…such a small galaxy to emit pitiful cries such as this…But though you are without protectors, I shall aid you for a time…"_

The people fell to their knees at his feet, crying and begging for their salvation, and he took it upon himself to relieve them of their great distress, on one condition however. It was simple. There always had to be a price, and though it brought great distraught over the citizens, they were willing to sacrifice anything in order live without fear.

There had been no hesitation when the people agreed to this, and therefore, the Fierce Deity departed from them to slay the beast, and it was said that after the fourth day, peace returned to the lives of those who had suffered. All the men and sons, who had gone off to battle and had been devoured, returned to their respective homes and families. They had no recollection of how they had survived, but they had woken up, healed of all injuries.

Before the fierce god returned to the Heavens, he left them a Sacred Script that if they ever needed help, to summon him, only in dire need. If anyone were to abuse this, consequences would become the result.

The Moon God had demanded only one thing, but Igos couldn't seem to recall what that one thing was, only that it was terrible. It was so terrible, in fact that the people swore never to abuse his powers of aid ever again, unless such a catastrophe were to transpire upon them.

Over the years, the script was kept safely within the house of the Royal Family, never to be touched.

That was until that fateful day...

As the King continued leaning against the large window of the Palace, he turned to look down the hall way. The halls were empty, dark and void of any others. Those that remained awake were no doubt the servants and guards going about their regular duties. By now he was sure his daughter was well asleep in her chamber.

Sighing, he pushed himself from the window and turned to stare out into the dark night. As he thought back, he remembered that the ritual to summon the beast god, Fierce Deity had been quite simple. But for every wish, there resulted in a cost, but Igos never imagined that losing something precious in order to gain something much greater would pain him so terribly.

_Flash Back_

_Shortly after sneaking into the Keeping Room and summoning the Devil God, the night sky seemed to part, and a bright light crept from the sky and onto the balcony of his Chamber Room. It seemed that no other person outside keeping watch had noticed His presence, and for that Igos was most thankful._

_The Heavenly being that called himself the Fierce Deity looked upon him with his pupil less stare, his eight foot stature aglow in a mystical white light. He looked every bit like his mother had described from her story. Dressed in a silken white tunic with a blue hue to the mystic cloth, Fierce Deity appeared to him as a warrior prepared for battle. Upon his chest and traveling down to a point at his pelvic was a metallic breast plate baring the symbols of a golden moon and triangle. Silver gauntlets adorned his mighty hands, and he wore black leggings beneath his attire._

_As Igos lowered himself to bow before the being, he couldn't help but allow his eyes to travel along the contours of his face. He looked every bit like a warrior god would, with facial markings of red, two stripes on each cheek curving just beneath his eyes but ranging no further. Upon his forehead where his white bangs parted, revealed a blue marking that joined together into his hairline where it seemed to represent half of a curved diamond._

_He carried with him a large, double-edged Helix sword, which was told to deliver impressive beams of light at any opponent, capable of even destroying a town in one blast. The more Igos looked upon him, the more he felt the tremendous power radiating off the god like being._

_"You summoned me, human…" His deep voice resounded._

_Trembling at the mere sound of his voice, Igos bowed his head respectively, swallowing nervously as he attempted to raise his voice. "Y-yes…" Igos didn't know how to properly acknowledge a god, but seeing him face to face brought him great fear and anxiousness._

_"What purpose have you to call upon this Fierce Deity?" He asked, this time with a little more impatience._

_Almost stuttering, Igos lifted himself upon his knees to stare the being in the eye. "I-I…want p-power," His shaken voice said aloud, but it was much too low for a normal person to hear, but for Fierce Deity, it was more than just a whisper._

" _Tell your heartfelt desire, and I shall grant whatever wish you ask," He explained, and as a delighted smile graced the courageous human bowed before him, he went on to continue. "You seek power? Are you not the son of King?"_

_Igos nodded. "Yes," He replied more confidently. "But my chance for absolute rule has been taken from me!" He exclaimed as he tightened his fists, a picture of his brother clear in his mind, mocking him._

_For a moment, Fierce Deity regarded the human Prince silently, noting the anger radiating off his aura. Fierce Deity knew much of this world, the anger created from wars, jealousy and betrayal, even so far as to acknowledging the hate between brothers as that toward their once blessed Goddesses. "Explain."_

" _He stole my opportunity. I don't know why father chose him instead of me!" Igos exclaimed angrily. "My brother isn't fit to rule! It should be mine!"_

_Fierce Deity wanted to scoff at the brazen human's impertinence. So the human thought he could summon him for such a lowly wish to demolish that of his own blood? He crossed his arms and tilted his chin upward as he acknowledged the lowly being at his feet. "I presume your kind is aware of the consequences for such exceeding and loathsome desires?" Fierce Deity asked with an arch of a brow._

_Igos nodded repetitively. "I want to be King. That's all I want. Nothing else matters!"_

_End Flash back_

The King, Igos Du Ikana couldn't help but wince at the memory of his first encounter with the Heavenly being. His wish had been granted, but at a cost too great yet enough to sustain his remaining years upon the throne.

It was shortly after that a plague swept over the lands of Nimtera, and a great many in the land had fallen due to sickness and death. Many of their soldiers had lost their lives, and the strength of Ikana weakened drastically from their fallen civilians.

The loss of his mother had proved too great, and Igos mourned for days while his brother and father slept on their death beds, stricken with a terrible illness. His mother had been the only source of comfort through his hardships in the Castle. She loved him unconditionally, and without her support, he didn't know what to do. Somehow, out of all the Royal Family members, he was the only one not afflicted.

For three days, the Kingdom was without a ruler. Igos felt the tremendous power of the Fierce Deity hover over his shoulders; he was not a god to reckon with, he knew that, and it seemed that his wish was about to be granted. The Kingdom could have completely crumbled because of his selfish desire, but fortunately it had not, and it could be salvaged with time.

The moment his father and brother breathed their last breath, Igos took control of the throne and the Kingdom. He managed to restore order into the land, and after so many years, he raised a powerful nation, one under absolute rule and power. It would become a prosperous land, he knew for sure, like no other Kingdom.

At the beginning of his enthronement, Igos Du Ikana conjured up an order that all the women of the nation to be brought to the Palace. In order to live as a King, he needed many suitable concubines; ones that would bring forth new life into the Royal Family so that he would have a successor one day take his place.

Eventually he did marry, but unfortunately his wife could not give birth and stricken with an irritable resentment toward the woman, he no longer had any use for her. After which, he then frequented the rooms of his many concubines, yet none brought him happiness like that of his former lover.

It wasn't until one fateful day while walking about the Palace Gardens that he stumbled upon a radiant beauty, of one he'd never seen before. Her name was Everlene, her flowing, golden hair curling about her slender form, and she was dressed in simple attire that seemed somewhat belittling. He knew not from where she had come from, only that she had just arrived to this Palace that very morning. Though, not completely against her will, and unlike the many concubines he had visited so late in the nights, he accepted her and only her. Everlene learned to accept her fate as a loyal and personal mistress to the King since their first meeting in the gardens. Strange enough, her kindness and beauty reminded him of his deceased mother, and she brought him great comfort while he ruled the land.

On that same year, she gave birth to twins, a boy and a girl, both baring the same face, the same blonde hair and blue eyes. They looked every bit like Everlene and quite rambunctious, taking after their father. The children grew up happily, confined within the walls of the Palace, safe and loved by their parents.

Unfortunately, after two years since their birth, that happiness did not last…

Igos Du Ikana had wanted more power. Though a great many of his people protested against his laws, the ones that dismissed that of the Goddesses. He ordered for the construction of a tower to be built, and Igos hoped that the neighboring regions for miles would see the dominating power.

But on one fateful night, he had made the mistake of summoning Fierce Deity for a second time in his life. On the night that the demon arrived before him, menacing in appearance, Igos asked for a power unrivaled by any others in the lands. Though Igos knew he was plenty strong enough what with his Kingship, he feared future wars and the safety of his family. He wanted his empire to last for many generations, unperturbed by any outside forces, and he knew that the only way to achieve this was through the god he called upon.

_Flash back_

_Upon his second summoning before the young man, Fierce Deity said nothing, but looked upon the King with great pity. There was no doubt in his mind that he knew the reason for his second arrival in Ikana. One would think that after the first wish, he'd learn from his past mistakes, but that did not seem to be the case…_

_Humans were such greedy beings…_

_This time, without fear, Igos Du Ikana held his chin high as he stood before the heavenly being. No, he did not bow or show any respect, but instead allowed himself to feel completely at ease before him. If he knew anything, it was that he foolishly believed this creature from another world would do him no harm._

_"Are you not satisfied with your rein over this land?" Fierce Deity questioned with crossed arms. When the young man dared to scoff, the god narrowed his eyes._

_Igos Du Ikana smirked. "Quite the opposite. I am very much pleased, but I must confess that this Kingdom seems to be lacking something of great consequence."_

_Fierce Deity remained silent for a moment, taking note of his indifferent attitude and brazen personality. "Is your army not strong or capable enough to deliver their blows to their enemies during war?" He questioned._

_At this, Igos took a step back, his eyes widening in surprise. Had the being read his mind? Approaching him with an air of suave, the King lowered himself upon one knee, his green eyes resting on his boots. "I wish for you to lend your power to the captain of my guard," He replied._

_Allowing himself to lean back against the stone balcony behind him, Fierce Deity regarded the knelt King at his feet. So it was more power that he asked for… "Was the throne not enough for your selfish greed?" He asked, narrowing his gaze when he noticed the tiny man flinch at the raised tone._

_"I-I…excuse…me?"_

_"I warned your kind, long ago, that such abuse, I shall not tolerate! I came upon you creatures when you asked for help from a vengeful sort…and this is how you repay me?" He questioned, as he removed himself from the railing to tower over the shocked King. "Yet you have the audacity to call upon me on the same year, yearning for more…"_

_The King nervously swallowed before slowly bringing himself to stand before the Heavenly being. This was not what he had imagined after summoning the Fierce Deity. Why was he…so angry? Wasn't it his duty to grant wishes, no matter what, just as long as the one receiving them understood the consequences?_

_Fierce Deity scoffed. "Know this! I shall grant your selfish desire…but you shall suffer not just from your own greed, but you shall lose far worse," He explained as he extended his arm, his palm against the human's forehead._

_The King stiffened upon the contact. He felt something burn from the Moon God's hand, surging into the cranium of his skull. It was so hot that he tried to pull away, and a sound of protest escaped his mouth. It was then that he felt something snap inside of him, his bones twisting and turning and he fell upon his side in extreme discomfort and pain, like no other._

_"Think wisely before calling upon this Fierce Deity again…or I shall show this entire land the true might that has never been seen before!"_

_End Flashback_

Something inside the King had burned, so hotly that he felt his bones would suddenly melt, but that did not happen. Instead, he felt his bones grow and expand, almost as if they were reconstructing themselves. From this, his flesh seemed to stretch, and after awakening from the excruciating pain, he found himself in the form of what appeared like a frightful sort, towering dangerously higher than that of the normal folk of his Kingdom. His bones had reassembled themselves, and he appeared before everyone in the form of a giant.

_"Behold, the gods have sent their blessings upon your King!"_

Igos Du Ikana remembered how his people had rejoiced, and because of his new stature, the Castle was rebuilt, tall enough to accommodate his own size. His army, under the command of Captain Keeta, had grown largely over the years since the King's rein, and he knew that without a doubt, that no other could topple his own.

Captain Keeta was a friend to the Royal Family with a wife and many children of his own living peacefully within the sanctuary of Ikana. Just like the King, the captain too fell beneath the same fate that held the King rooted to his castle. Though the sheer size was enough to cause many to scurry from their lands, it was lacking the extraordinary might of the Fierce Deity himself. The King didn't understand why the god had raged against him and cursed him for such desires, but he welcomed it without remorse.

It was after this cursed blessing, that the King instructed for a specific mask, The Giant's Mask, to be crafted and stored safely within the tower that was still some years away from completion.

Perhaps, the mask had been a memory of his wish granted to him by the devil god or perhaps it had been crafted for a new age, an age in which the worship of new deities would be revered. The Four Giants. Whatever the case, the mask was blessed by his magicians and kept safely away from any prying hands. It was then that Igos Du Ikana decided that the Stone Tower would become a house of worship toward the Four Giants, and only those of the Royal Family would be allowed passage within.

The sound of rushing footsteps brought the King out of his long reverie of the past, and he turned his attention away from the Stone Tower in the distance and to the guardsman striding toward him. His men's faces were contorted into a dreadful look, their eyes widened and their breaths haggard from running so far in order to seek their majesty.

Igos Du Ikana turned to them in curiosity. Judging by their expressions, something must have gone wrong. When he awaited his guardsman to stop and catch their breath, he narrowed his gaze. "What's happened?"

"T-the script! It's been s-stolen!" Cried one of the soldiers.

The King's eyes grew wide. "What?!" His roaring voice reverberated throughout the halls, so much so that even the walls shook.

The soldier next to him suddenly spoke up, his stutter just as worse. "T-that's n-not all..." He quickly rummaged through his armor and produced a small piece of parchment to the King, who took it away swiftly to read:

_Long live King Igos Du Ikana._

"T-that's not all your m-majesty…it seems our fair P-princess…has been k-kidnapped…The note was left exposed upon her bed and her chamber window left open," One of the guards exclaimed frighteningly.

Angrily, he crushed the note within his palm and instructed his men to locate his missing daughter at all costs, as well as that of the Sacred Script. As his men formed together different groups to scout out the kidnappers, the King felt the blood drain from his face. His Kingdom was slowly crumbling, and he was not deaf to the cries of those rebelling against him.

"What have I done?"

OOO

A few hours after Kagome and Link's capture by the mysterious tribe known as the Garo, twilight blanketed the land of Nimtera. Shadows from the flickering flames of the torches, situated around all corners of the small town, danced off the walls, lighting the narrow streets in which a few wandered so late at night. A group of Garo ran the patrol down the streets, their intimidating characters frightening a few of the townsfolk who quickly scattered upon sight and behind closed doors.

Standing outside was one of the Garo who kept watch over the rickety shed behind him, his eyes keeping watch for any suspicious behavior around him. There was nothing. The town had quieted considerably since this morning, and he was standing there in the shadows as the cool breeze swept past him.

Some time back, his tribe had arrived to Nimtera, sensing an ominous power surrounding one particular land, and that so happened to be the Kingdom of Ikana. Their village was kept secure and hidden over the mountains from Ikana in a thick part of the forest, and it wasn't but a month ago that they saw a strange tower looming over the canyons. Men had been sent to investigate the questionable structure, and after climbing the nearly impossible mountains, it was then that they discovered a roaring settlement of a population raging over at least a good couple thousand people.

If that hadn't been surprising, then it was the massive architectures there and many others being built. Never before had they witnessed such a peculiar sight. Even the looming Castle was surrounded by powerful walls, with a great many soldiers inhabiting the large settlement. Houses were built out of the canyon walls, some even built from wood with hay roofs, and they seemed quite advanced than their own tribe.

As he leaned back, popping his shoulders achingly, he heard something from inside the shed behind him clatter noisily, and he immediately turned to the door. For hours, he had heard the two tied inside whispering amongst themselves, and he had the notion to rebuke them for such distracting behavior, but he hadn't.

Before he could bring his fist to pound on the rickety door to silence them, a sudden feminine scream drove him into action. As the door swung open, almost springing from its hedges, his eyes landed on the couple situated on the floor. The young man with the strangest blonde hair and blue eyes he ever did lay eyes upon, dressed in clothes similar to that of the town folk was collapsed upon the floor, unmoving. Beside him, the priestess was on her knees, shaking his shoulders frantically, calling out to him to awaken.

"Link! Link! Please don't do this to me!" She cried. When she heard the fast footsteps approaching and the sudden shadow of the Garo member looming over her and Link, she glanced up with tear filled eyes. "He's not breathing! What do we do?!" She cried before throwing herself onto the boy, her shoulders trembling as she sobbed.

Kneeling down beside the couple, he accessed the injuries the young boy had, and when he saw the stains of blood upon his clothing, along his upper arm and torso, he narrowed his eyes. Well he had known from the start that the boy had gotten injured, but he hadn't cared to acknowledge it. From the looks of it, it didn't seem too deep, but did it really matter to him? Looking down at the young raven haired girl crying on the fallen boy, he placed his hand upon the boy's neck, feeling around for a pulse.

Kagome lifted herself off her fallen comrade. "It must have been his injuries from earlier…when we were attacked before being imprisoned here," She replied. "My poor Link…and we were to be…married soon!"

When he felt a pulse, the Garo looked at the girl suspiciously. Something was definitely not right with this picture. When he glanced back at the boy, with his face facing away toward the far wall of the shed, he grasped his chin and turned his face so as to inspect him. From the looks of it, the child was deeply red in the face. Perhaps it was a fever that had caused him to collapse. Was the child sickly before sustaining such wounds?

Was there really a point to allow their prisoners to die before questioning them?

Before he could ask how the boy had sustained such injuries, he suddenly took notice of something peculiar and alarming. Their wrists and ankles were unbound. "Wait…weren't you two tie—" His harsh whisper was cut short the moment he took notice of the young girl's shadow overlapping that of his own from behind him. Before he could turn around and stop her, something struck the back of his head, and soon after, a dizzy spell overtook him, and he fell with a loud thud upon the old floor.

Link immediately lifted himself, and regarded the priestess smiling cheerfully before him, holding an old container. "I'm impressed…" In a way she was pretty good at acting, if not a little too overly dramatic. Why had she said they were…married? Link blushed at the thought.

"Don't underestimate the power of an actress!" She blushed embarrassedly before flashing him a Peace Sign.

Link blinked. Why was she holding up two fingers? "What are you doing?" While he pondered on the strange way in which she had showed him her two fingers, Kagome quickly lifted the Garo to lean upon her shoulder as she attempted to stand with shaking legs, but it was proving difficult. "Kagome?"

"Help me out here."

Obliging, Link hefted the older man, with one arm positioned around his waist, just as Kagome, while the Garo's arms drooped about either's shoulder. His limp body was dragged across the floor until they both stood at the open door way somewhat awkwardly.

Looking to see if the streets were clear, Link then helped the young girl situate the Garo just outside the Shed. There were no others lurking about at this time of night, and they were thankful for that. Getting out had proved surprisingly easy for the duo, and Link would have thought the Garo to put up more of a challenge, but thankfully time was on their side.

Kagome and Link steadied the unconscious man against the shed, with his legs stretched outward at an angle supporting his leaned posture. Both arms were crossed, and the priestess couldn't help but smile at their handy work.

"Perfect," She exclaimed softly. "Let's get out of here," She replied as she quietly shut the door before following Link down the street, a small distance away from the shed before he abruptly stopped and turned to her. "What's wrong?"

Link nodded his head toward a large bale of hay beside an old wagon, its bed splintered and old with age. "Hide there. There's something I need to get," He whispered before pushing her toward the bundle.

Though she was unsure as to why Link wanted her to hide there, she did as was asked, and knelt behind the bale quietly as Link disappeared down the street. "Where is he going?"

Just as he had left her alone to quietly ponder about his disappearance, footsteps diverted her attention away from the path down town to those walking past her. Kagome recognized them as members of the Garo tribe, and she prayed that they wouldn't notice anything weird about the shed or the unconscious Garo standing against it just up ahead.

As the footsteps continued, she sneakily peeked out from behind the wagon, and she let out a soft breath. Thankfully they hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary.

Well that was a relief.

A few minutes went by, and Kagome silently pondered if Link would return soon. Of course she had remained hidden, watching as a few men sauntered up and down the streets, their footsteps wobbly while others sang strange songs; Kagome didn't have to think twice to know that they'd probably left a tavern of some sort, drunk as they were.

She sighed before bringing her knees to rest against her chest and her arms wrapped around them. Kagome shivered from the cold of the night, hugging herself closer.  _'Sango…Miroku…Shippo…and even Inuyasha are so far from us,'_ Were her friends alright back in Clock Town? Why had Inuyasha run off toward Ikana, of all places, in his demon form?

Kagome leaned back, resting her head softly against the wooden wheel of the wagon. She absentmindedly found herself caressing the smooth surface of the crystal chained around her neck; it was the one Link had given to her called Nayru's Love. While she clutched it, she couldn't help but remember the time back in Ikana, when she had allowed Link to remain with her in the cave while she had bathed. Remembering this brought a blush to her cheeks, and she suddenly shook her head in embarrassment. Why had she allowed him to stay?

Oh…those zombies…

She shuddered at the thought until she remembered that she was completely alone with Link. Kagome flustered at this. Now that she thought about it, he had kissed her last night, and Kagome knew she had been guilty back in Clock Town in the Stock Pot Inn for the same thing.

' _By kissing me…did he confess his love for me_? _'_  She wondered.

Flashback

_Link couldn't bring himself to look at her, and instead, he focused intently on the grass clenched in his fist. "I think…y-you're very compassionate and loving to all of your friends," He explained bashfully. "Y-you seem like a great mother to Shippo, and from what I've seen, you are caring, hardworking and honest about your feelings…" He admitted before scratching his neck and looking back at her. "I admire that about you."_

_If she was blushing before, then she knew her face had to have taken on the several different shades of scarlet. Well, she certainly was nervous and happy at most. That had to be the kindest thing anyone had ever said to her, and hearing it from Link had her stomach doing flips and summersaults. "Oh gosh, I'm not all that!" She laughed. "Tell me the truth, Link. What do you really think of m—"_

_It had happened too fast for her to comprehend. One moment she had looked away and the next, she saw Link move toward her slowly before cupping her chin with his hand. And the next, he pressed his lips gently against her own._

_Kagome's breath was literally caught in her throat. She didn't move, nor did she blink. Her eyes were intently focused on him at that moment, and the kiss that had her melting on the inside. All in all, her thoughts mainly cried out, 'He's kissing me!'_

_After a few, heart pounding seconds, he pulled himself away, his heart fluttering in his chest. From the sight of her parted mouth, her flushed and dazed expression, he knew for certain she had not expected it, but still, she had a dreamy look in her eyes, and he had the urge to do it again, but he held himself back._

_By now, he was sure she understood his feelings for her; he was tired of hiding it anyway, and the worse she could do was flat out reject him, but he figured he'd cope with it. "I hope that answers your question, Kagome…"_

End Flashback

Kagome's face reddened at the memory, and she covered her face. He had confessed his feelings to her! And what did she do? She just sat there staring until he returned to camp. She knew she must have made the weirdest face, but then again, she hadn't refused his kiss, but accepted it.

The priestess's mouth fell open.  _'Does that mean I really do like him?'_ Out of all the times to worry, why did it have to be now? Kagome mentally thanked the night for hiding her red face. Honestly, she wasn't too sure how she would act around the young swordsman when he returned.  _'No matter what the circumstances…we're still going to be alone together…the topic's bound to be mentioned.'_

She nervously swallowed. Well, it wasn't like it had been her first kiss. With Inuyasha, it had felt … well normal. There were no fireworks, just two lips pressing against the other softly; Kagome wouldn't deny that it had felt nice to be held and loved by him, but she never felt so timid around him like she did with Link.

What was it about Link that had her silently twiddling her thumbs and shying away from him? Holding a conversation with him, however, felt natural, and it was only when she was thinking about him that she felt embarrassed and unlike her normal self. Perhaps she really did … no…Kagome knew for a fact that she had fallen hard for the young swordsman and in such a short time too.

A tumble of heavy cloth suddenly clouded her vision, and startled, Kagome released a sudden squeak. Pulling the dark material off her, she glanced up, her brown eyes noticing a hooded and cloaked figure standing before her. Link's blonde hair stuck out from the hood covering his face, and his blue eyes sparkled in the night, and Kagome looked down at the woven, black material in her hands. When she looked back at the boy standing before her, she realized he had gotten his weapons back, as well as her own.

"Put that on and follow me," He explained, watching as the priestess stood up and wrapped the woven black cloak about her shoulders before raising the hood to cover her own face.

Kagome didn't ask where he had gotten the cloak from, but she smiled as she pulled the soft material against her. At least it was warm, and since it was so dark, it would prove useful for them sneaking around in the night.

They snuck past the old buildings, bakeries and the village blacksmith's shop. Thankfully, no one was out walking the streets but just themselves, save for a few sleeping out near the road, some half drunk, but they otherwise paid them little attention.

Eventually they crept behind a few crates lying stacked beside a small hut, their attention shifted past it to where a blazing fire burned ahead of them. A few villagers were gathered around the small camp fire, warming themselves while happily conversing with the other; they were unaware of both Kagome and Link right around the corner.

Looking around while kneeling behind the crates, Link inspected their surroundings. It seemed the Garo were on patrol around the town, and from what he could see, there were a few directly up ahead, well past the local villagers gathered around the small fire. If they attempted to walk through them, Link knew for certain they'd get caught and likely imprisoned yet again.

There had to be another way out of the village…

Deciding to inspect their surroundings, without hopefully being spotted, Link kept himself in the shadows, crawling on all fours, mindful of the long cloak he wore. Ahead were a few shrubberies and he inched toward them, with Kagome quietly following. It seemed that if he and Kagome kept themselves hidden, and without any notice, they could manage to sneak over to the small alley directly opposite of them, and from there they could use the shadows of the hut to guide them safely toward the exit where the Garo patrolled. From there, he would create a distraction and…

While her eyes were elsewhere as she followed behind Link, Kagome suddenly took notice of Link's rigid form in front of her. For some reason, he had completely stopped, and she turned her head to look around him for the cause.

"Cu-cucuu!"

Link felt his breath hitch in his throat, and he immediately found himself backing away very slowly.  _'Not this blasted bird again...'_  If it was one thing he hated, it was Cuccus.

"Link, what's wrong?" Kagome whispered from behind him, and when she saw the white feathered chicken in front of him, pecking at the ground innocently enough, she blinked. "A chicken?" The little bird reminded her of the ones back on Romani's Ranch. What were they called again? She had a feeling it started with the letter C...

It craned its neck to look upon them, its beady black eyes piercing that of Link's own, and in but a few short seconds, Link wished he could have fled just then, but it was too late. One moment it had screeched loudly, and the next, it lunged for him.

A gasp escaped the young girl when she saw the bird attack her fellow friend in front of her. Before she could do anything to assist Link or stop the chicken, their invisibility had been blown. In that instant, Link had leapt to his feet, an agonizing cry resounding from his throat as the white bird scratched its razor claws at him. Then, he had fallen out from behind the brush and out into the open where the villagers turned to stare in question and surprise.

Feathers fell from the bird that dared to defy gravity, and he held his hands up in front of his face, attempting to stop its claws from piercing his skin. Fleeing from the bird had failed as it had latched itself upon his cloak, tearing at the material vengefully, and he was so distracted that he hadn't realized a little girl had bounded over toward him and Kagome from the camp fire.

"Henry! Down boy!" The little girl with long brown braids hollered, and it was enough to cause the bird to cease its aggressive attacks on Link. Ignoring its prey, the Cuccu scuttled over to its owner, who immediately knelt beside Link with Kagome already helping him to his feet and inspecting the scratches on his arms and face.

The adults who had been situated around the burning flame of the camp fire were immediately at their feet, their gazes directed toward two individuals dressed in dark cloaks. Though some wore expressions of utter confusion, others seemed a bit disinterested while others shook their heads, as if this sort of thing happened all the time. An elderly lady merely sat there, dressed in a lavender dress that was torn and patched somewhat, and she wore an old shawl about her shoulders. Her graying hair was pulled back in a tight bun, a few strands framing her face messily. Her eyes though not as focused as they once used to be, peered upon the noise some distance away, and she couldn't help but squint.

"Petunia!" An older man with a long graying beard called out. "What's all that ruckus over there?"

After making sure Link was alright, the little girl jumped to her feet and called back to the elderly man. "Henry got loose and attacked these strangers, gramps! It's okay, I got him under control!"

From the sight of Link's terrified gaze directed toward the monstrous bird, Kagome couldn't help but sweat drop. He really was afraid of chickens, or Cuccus. Poor guy. Kagome pondered why it was that such birds never seemed to like him. Whatever the case, their cover was blown.

Petunia, a little girl ranging from around twelve years stared up at them with wide, curious green eyes. She was dressed in a knee length, gray cotton dress, its color worn and faded with time. There were no shoes upon her dirtied feet, leaving both Kagome and Link to suspect that she, just as the rest of them camped around the blazing fire ahead, were poor. It made sense judging from the village itself; it wasn't exactly as thriving and exhilarating as that back in the present time.

"Are you alright?" The child asked, eyeing Link from head to toe before inspecting his other companion just as curiously. Petunia couldn't quite see his friend's face, but she couldn't help but turn back to the boy and smile. From what she could discern in the night, his blonde hair fell messily about his face and judging by his nervousness and wary expression, she couldn't help almost laugh. What really caught her interest were his eyes. "You sure do have pretty eyes," She replied, gazing up at him a little too closely, and he turned his head away.

The old man from the fire beckoned the two of them over, along with his granddaughter leading them the way. It didn't seem as if they had any other choice but to kindly and warily accept the nice invitation to join them for a late night dinner.

A small ceramic bowl, cracked with age, was handed to the two by a nice couple seated quite close together, holding hands. Link and Kagome made themselves comfortable beside them, taking note of the curious and delighted faces of the people sitting near them, warming themselves by the fire. The scent of the sweet aroma greeted the two, and their stomachs grumbled from a missed lunch earlier that day.

Ever so curious about the two individuals joining them for dinner, Petunia hung close to Link's side, admiring his looks and quiet demeanor. "You sure do have pretty hair too…What's your name?"

Swallowing the porridge, Link didn't see any harm in revealing his name, and it wouldn't matter anyway since they were caught. No thanks to that bird… Link only briefly glanced at Kagome sitting beside him, whose attention was fixed upon the bowl of food on her lap. "Link…" He softly voiced, and when he felt something tap his leg lightly, he looked down at the little girl. Her elbows were rested upon his knees, and he offered her a small smile.

"Link?" The word fell off her tongue with ease, and she decided she liked the name. It was better than her grandfather's name, Joel… "So where did you and your friend come from? I don't think gramps and I have seen you two around here recently."

Speaking up after swallowing the warm food, Link turned to the little girl. "Oh well…we're just passing through," He explained, thus causing Petunia to blink and turn her attention toward his friend next to him confusedly.

"How come you're covering your face? Is it hideous or something?" The child asked Kagome, but Petunia only received a reprimanding look from her caretaker beside her.

Gramps cleared his throat, apologizing for his granddaughter's rudeness. "I apologize. This is a first we've seen of newcomers in our small village here. Not that we mean any disrespect or anything, but we are curious as to why you have arrived here, especially during these times."

Link and Kagome understood that their mysterious and sudden presence in ancient Termina and this town of people might seem a little baffling. It was impossible to reveal any sort of truth as to their origins without stirring up resentment and fear. They knew that these times were very troubling, so of course people would find them suspicious.

Abandoning his spoon in the ceramic bowl, Link turned his blue eyes to the old man. "I take it you are referring to the problems in the near East?" He questioned, diverting the question toward themselves and onto another matter at hand.

It wasn't surprising when a few heads turned to him on his question while others merely overlooked it, nodding their heads silently. Even Kagome had turned her attention away from the food to stare at him, and judging from her expression, it was obvious Link was attempting to shorten their visit amongst the citizens of this settlement, if only to continue on their journey to Ikana to locate Inuyasha and finish their mission.

Accidentally dropping his utensil upon the ground at his feet, grandpa bent down, holding his back achingly as he grasped the spoon. It took him a few moments to recollect himself, his back cracking as he straightened his posture. With the end of his tunic, he wiped away the dirt on his spoon before returning it to his bowl upon his lap. "Well that's what we hear…but ain't none of us been stupid enough to venture out so far over there…Heard a lot of rumors speculate about devil worshippers around those parts."

"Devil…worshippers?" Kagome muttered to herself. The old man must have been referring to the people who did the hexing rituals over Majora's Mask. While she quietly ate her porridge, a gust of wind blew by, and when her hood threatened to fall to her shoulders, she quickly reacted and pulled it over her face. Unfortunately for her, a certain little girl took notice.

In that instant, Petunia nearly leapt over Link's lap, and it was so surprising that he held his bowl over his head to avoid collision and any mess that would follow after as the child sprang over him. "Hey! You're a girl!" She exclaimed boisterously as she leaned in close to the priestess, causing Kagome to shrink back a little apprehensively while sweat dropping.

Well that certainly wasn't good. Kagome was worried that if they recognized her as the one dragged into shed, they'd notify the Garo. She wasn't sure if the people and the Garo were on the same side, even if they did share the village. Besides, just a glimpse of her face would be enough to usher up a few questions. Kagome was foreign after all, and her voice different from everyone else around her.

"How come you won't show your face?" Petunia questioned, canting her head confusedly as she leaned in closer to the girl. "Can I see it? Can I?"

"Now child," An elderly woman called from across the blazing fire tiredly. "don't go and embarrass the young miss. Leave her be. That's her own business, not our own."

Petunia frowned at this. But she really wanted to see the girl's face. What harm would that have?

The elderly woman went on. "There's nothing to fear, young one. Please feel free to relax. You are among friends; we don't care to scorn strangers from out of town, so make yourself comfortable," She explained as she threw a small twig into the fire.

Gramps nodded at this. "Of course! Maybe it's because you saw what happened earlier this morning. Gotta say, I didn't foresee ourselves having strangers roped in from the outside and locked away in a storage shed…It was rather a pitiful sight."

A grunt of irritation came from one of the men seated beside them. "It's all because of those heathens out there! Hell, ever since they started stirring up shit, everyone in the village has been out casting strangers visiting town…Surprised you two managed so long here as it is without getting tossed out or locked away for questioning!"

Link couldn't help but look up at the young man seated across from them next to the elderly lady. "I assume this has been the Garo's doing?" Link questioned, and at this he received various nods.

"Whatever you want to call those hooded freaks!" He irritably replied before spitting off to the side. "They just waltz right in here like they own the damn place and then they bark news about some war soon, telling us them people up in Ikana plan to maim our families if unprotected…"

Petunia only shook her head before seating herself between Link and Kagome. "I don't know…those Garo seem awfully suspicious…How do they know so much about Ikana anyway? I don't think it makes sense…"

Gramps tugged at his beard in thought. "They seem to know something is up over there, and I won't deny not having seen anything strange since this morning…"

"This morning?" Link asked, suddenly interested. "What happened?"

Gramps leaned back, his eyes closing as he pondered about yesterday's events. "Well, I was on my way back from the woods with a few of my boys, hunting for some food when I caught something out of the corner of my eye…"

"I still can't believe you did that gramps," Petunia frowned unhappily. "If you were caught, who knows what those hooded guys would have done to you," Petunia was referring to the Garo who often made trips up to Ikana, but she had no idea what it was they were doing.

The old man continued on. "Saw an odd individual dressed in rather dark clothing, but I remember seeing some fancy slippers underneath his cloak. I'm not sure what he was searching for, but he hurried back toward the canyons…So I had one of my boys follow after him."

"Doesn't that seem weird?" Petunia asked Link, and he nodded at her.

"Could it be possible that these Garo are spying on the Ikanaian's in the East? I gather that would make sense, seeing as how they have warned you prior to a supposed war?" Link asked, and at this, everyone nodded.

Gramps found that very plausible. "I reckon that makes sense, but I can't help but wonder why it is that they decided to spy on them in the first place…What on earth could have made them believe a war would soon erupt…"

Petunia interrupted him. "Tell them what Markus saw up there!" She replied before pulling on Link's cloak and sternly looking at him in all seriousness. "You have to hear this…"

Once again, the elderly man cleared his throat. "Ah yes…I had almost forgotten…Let's see, where was I?…Oh yes. Anyways, when Markus was returned to us, he said he had only made it so far as to the gorge, following through some winding path guided by a raging waterfall. He said he saw a large gathering of hooded people, chanting something that he thought was a spell."

"A spell?" Link asked.

Petunia nodded from beside him. "Yep! And they were sacrificing some large animals too! And it's gets even creepier from there!"

"I could imagine…" Link replied before placing his bowl upon the ground at his feet, empty of its contents.

"But that's not the half of it!" A younger man, seemingly in his late twenties with long brown hair approached them from one of the huts nearby. He was donned in a fitted blue tunic with dirtied pants and boots. "Sorry to interrupt. Couldn't help but overhear my name." He turned to Link and Kagome, but refused to sit down. "I'll tell you this … I saw something real strange…hanging around after those strange hooded guys disappeared…"

Link and Kagome leaned in, their ears itching to know more.

Markus narrowed his eyes. "I saw a devil…" He replied. "And not just any devil, but this one looked like one of us! Had this mane of white hair and blazing red eyes. Must have been searching around for something to eat, what with the way it was acting…"

Kagome immediately stood up, her bowl plummeting to the ground at her feet. "Wait, did this … devil have furry looking ears on top of its head?" She asked without thinking.

For a moment, there was a puzzling silence between the villagers, their eyes gazing upon the hooded female. It wasn't surprising that a few of them gave her disturbed and worried looks.

"You saw it too?" Petunia asked, diverting the attention upon herself. "Was it scary? How did you see it? Did you travel near Ikana's borders or something?"

Link suddenly had this urge to face palm, but he didn't, and remained there, seated. "To speak truth, we have seen this…devil," He felt a little strange referring to Inuyasha as … well … a devil. "It's how I acquired my injuries during our travels." It was truth after all.

"Injuries?" Markus questioned. "Let me take a look at them." When Link opened his cloak to reveal the large slashes and blood stains done to his tunic, Markus whistled. "Sure did a number on you, didn't it? How in the blazes did you and your friend get away?"

Link shrugged. "It took off after wounding me, but we're lucky to be alive. We had decided to continue our travels but well…" What exactly was it that had drawn Inuyasha toward that place? Link knew for certain that was where the final pendant rested, within the walls of the Palace, but could it be the power of Majora that earned his curiosity? Or was it something much more than that?

Petunia blinked and her eyes focused on Link's face and the way his blonde hair laid about his face. Just this morning she had seen a boy just like him being dragged through the village, and he was a bloody mess as well…and he wasn't alone. If she remembered correctly, there was a girl with him, with long raven hair and wearing some strange short dress…

At this moment, Petunia gasped, a sudden realization dawning on her. "Wait a minute!" Petunia suddenly pulled on Kagome's hood, and Kagome gaped. Her identity had been blown. "I knew it! You're that girl that was dragged through town early this morning!" Petunia smiled, happy that she had finally figured out who the hooded girl was.

Markus arched a brow, leaning a bit to stare over Link's head at the young beauty beside him. He never saw her kind around these parts, and he wouldn't mind getting to know her though.

Upon closer inspection, the small child couldn't help but take an intake of breath. Petunia took in the older girl's soft ivory complexion, clear of any imperfections and blemishes, the rosy color in her cheeks and her long raven hair waving about her back. Though her eyes were not as beautiful as Link's, they were large and sparkling in the night. This woman looked almost like a porcelain doll to her. "You're so beautiful!"

Embarrassed, Kagome lowered her head, feeling the piercing stares of everyone camped around the fire looking at her. Some of the men were grinning at her from ear to ear, others leaning in closer to inspect the school girl while others whistled enough to earn an embarrassing blush from her. She hesitantly looked at Link, who was looking past her toward where the Garo were on night shift. Thankfully it didn't seem as if anyone had heard the child reveal their identities and for that they were most thankful.

"Now there's no need to shout, Petunia," The elderly woman replied before turning her attention to Kagome and Link. "There's no reason to get fidgety on us. You don't seem like the type to cause problems for anyone…"

Gramps nodded. "I agree. The Garo probably misunderstood. They've done that before to others traveling nearby. Makes me think the Garo are hiding something…"

"So, I take it you are not aware of this tribe's origins?" Link inquired, and he wasn't surprised when a silence fell upon them. Well that answered that question.

Markus shrugged before plopping down behind the blonde haired warrior with his back to everyone else. Lying back in the dirt, he stretched out his arms and legs, before closing his eyes, his hands behind his head comfortably. "We don't know anything about those people, but I'll tell you one thing I don't like them waltzing right into our village like they own it!"

The child beside Kagome nodded. "I agree! We were here first!" Her thoughts suddenly lingered on that of the people just East of them. "Those people in Ikana haven't hurt us or caused us any troubles…"

At this, Markus suddenly snorted, shaking his head at the naïve child. "Petunia, you think too much. I've seen more of that land than anyone in this village!" He sat up, staring the child right in the eye, his expression completely serious. "I've seen things you wouldn't even imagine…Those people…aren't like us, Petunia and neither are those Garo..."

Link and Kagome shared a look. Their thoughts at the moment were centered on their half demon friend, skulking around the area near the waterfall due East of them. Well, at least they hoped he was still there and not causing trouble.

It was at this point that Kagome decided to speak. "But…didn't you only see as far as the gorge near the ravine? Maybe the rest of the people there aren't as…strange. There could actually be some that are good." When she said this, she immediately thought of Kai; he was once a worker in the gardens of Ikana Castle before he had been turned into a Redead by the curse in the present time. As far as she knew, he had been very polite to her, after she had relieved him of his suffering, and he warned her of the dangers that lurked within the palace. With that said, Kagome had a feeling there were many good ones dwelling there, knowing full well about the evil.

Markus snorted again. "You trying to say you think they're a peace loving kind?" He asked, and when this irked a few frowns and some glares, he laid back down. "Listen, I'm just saying that what I saw up there was something serious. I'm not sure why one of them decided to venture out and look at our small village, but a lot of us here think there's something fishy going on there," He replied.

"He's right," One of the villagers agreed. "Have you seen that tall structure in the distance? It's gotten a lot taller recently, and you can easily see it peeking over the canyons."

"I have seen it," Link intoned. Well it didn't seem as if any of the villagers knew much of Ikana or the Garo for that matter. But it wasn't as if he had wanted to find out directly from the villagers themselves. Perhaps a little interrogation was in order, if he so happened to stumble upon any Garo.

Someone seated around the fire had sighed. "Maybe the Garo were speaking the truth…Maybe we will be attacked in some war…" That person knew that no one in their village was brave enough, except for Markus, to travel so far into unknown territory haunting rumors. They were a little frightened as it was.

Deciding to change the subject, granny turned to both Link and Kagome, while silently plopping a small, round plum into her mouth. "Now what were you youngins doing out here anyway, and hiding in those bushes over yonder?"

With the disturbing thoughts of Ikana erased from her thoughts, Petunia couldn't help but allow a sly grin to spread on her cheeks. "I bet they were kissing!"

Because it had been so unexpected and out of nowhere, Kagome found herself shaking her head and waving her hands in front of her in a manner of utter embarrassment. How was it possible for them to change the topic so suddenly and turn it into something more personal? "W-what are you talking about?! It's not like that!" She attempted to explain, but Petunia only giggled. While the smirking faces from the people seated around her and Link didn't seem to buy that, she turned to the young warrior beside her. "Right Link?"

But Link was awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck, a sign of embarrassment that Kagome knew very well. Though it was pretty dark out, the light from the fire revealed the redness filling his cheeks, and his blue eyes looking at the ground rather fixedly. "Y-yeah…you have merely misunderstood…"

Granny smiled. "Ah to be young again…So how long have the two of you known each other?"

Kagome couldn't help but reminisce back to their first meeting. Her guess was probably at least somewhere around half a month? Or was it a little longer than that? "Uh, well it hasn't been that long…"

"Not that long?" Petunia asked. "I bet it was love at first sight!" She squealed somewhat to herself. How romantic!

Markus laughed. "Well you can't blame anyone for wondering. A man and a woman traveling alone together, it would be impossible not to think they were a married couple, or at least siblings," He remarked before sitting up and regarding the two individuals. "You two look nothing alike, so I can only assume you're a couple, am I right?" He smirked. "No need to be shy."

"And they never denied they were kissing back there!" Petunia declared.

A few hoots and hollers, followed by the men whistling was enough to leave Kagome and Link speechless, their gazes awkwardly directed away from each other.

A glint of something sparkling from just beneath Kagome's cloak, peeking out just enough, sparked an instant curiosity within Petunia. Immediately she was standing on her tip toes, looking at the small necklace around the older woman's neck. "What's that?"

"Huh?" When the priestess realized it was her necklace, she pulled it out from behind her cloak for the child to see. "Oh you mean this?"

Petunia grinned before touching the smooth surface of the light blue crystal. "It's so pretty! What's it called?"

"Nayru's Love," Kagome replied before smiling softly at the child. "It was given to me not long ago."

"Is it your engagement gift?" The child asked aloud, turning the small crystal around in her small hands with great interest. It looked to be carved from some strange stone and its surface was very smooth, glassy looking to be more exact.

Before Kagome could say no and that it had been given to her by her friend Link not long ago, someone had spoken before her.

"It looks mighty expensive. You, my dear, are a lucky girl!" A young woman holding a small, sleeping child in her arms replied. "Your husband must surely be thinking fondly of you," She hinted towards the blonde haired warrior beside her, and Kagome couldn't help but weakly smile at this. Despite not realizing how awkward both Link and Kagome had become when the conversation of couples and lovers had transpired, the young woman thought back to when she first met her husband. "The one engagement gift received by my family was a large pig and three chickens."

Kagome blinked. An engagement gift in these days was very different than the ones back in her own era. To be honest, she never really thought of such things in the Feudal Era, or in this world, not that it ever crossed her mind. "Really?"

"Yes. I would have rather had finer clothes and some jewelry, but I settled for what the poor man had to offer," She laughed. "He took mighty good care of me, working late hours and breaking his back these past five years to supply us with enough food."

Gramps sighed. "I remember the day I brought home 'my wife to be' a horse. Raised him since I was just a youngin. My wife loved that horse until the very end…"

After releasing the pretty necklace, little Petunia sat back down between Kagome and Link. Her head was turned toward Kagome, her large eyes looking upon the priestess questionably. "So…what did you give to your husband?"

Kagome blinked. Husband? She couldn't help but allow her eyes to fall upon Link. To her embarrassment, he had looked at her at the exact moment, and she turned her gaze away. The priestess wondered if her blush could be seen in the dark by everyone around her. "Uh…well…"

Before any further questions could be asked, directed about their 'supposed,' intimacy, Link suddenly regained his standing, handing back the ceramic bowl to the kind couple. "I'm afraid we don't have much time," He apologized. "Thank you for the meal, but we must be going…"

Petunia blinked. "You're both leaving?" Where were they going?

Seeing as how her companion was prepared to leave, Kagome stood up alongside him before patting the little girl upon her head softly. "We have to go find our friend," She explained.

Because she hadn't expected the two to suddenly change the subject so quickly, Petunia only smirked. "Are you sure you two aren't just wanting some alone time?" She teased. The child made sure to stress the word, 'alone.'

Well wasn't she just the cutest?

Petunia sighed, dropping her head as she envied the couple standing before her and her family and friends. "I kind of wish I had someone special."

Markus laughed. "You're too young. Father says you'll never marry until he's dead and buried."

At this, the child merely scrunched up her face, her tongue sticking out childishly. And before Link knew what hit him, she suddenly latched herself onto the young blonde, his arm tightly held by her two hands. "Just you wait! I'll find someone just like Link!"

Link could only sigh. They really didn't have much time left here, and leaving this village soon was a high priority. "We really do need to be heading out…" He explained, attempting to free himself from the child's grip, and to his relief, she let his arm go.

Peering over her shoulder, Petunia watched as the Garo some distance near the exit were on patrol, their torches blazing through the darkness of the streets. She couldn't help but look back at Link and Kagome. "But I don't think getting past those guys will be easy…"

Link had a hunch it wouldn't be. Perhaps a form of distraction was in order.

"I have an idea!" The child suddenly exclaimed before scuttling off to a small wooden box a few feet away from the fire. "We can use Henry!" Petunia replied enthusiastically, displaying the fiery Cuccu in her arms flapping wildly about.

Upon seeing the bird, Link narrowed his eyes. Well, it could work…

With their plan set in motion, Link and Kagome hid themselves within the shadows of the crates someplace close by where their vision of the entrance was partially blocked. A few of the Garo were stationed there, some pacing the street while others were leaned against the wall surrounding this settlement.

Petunia was silently standing beside Kagome and Link, with Henry as quiet as ever in her arms as she peeked behind their hiding spot. They had a hunch the child planned to throw the bird into the open to distract their attention, and hopefully cause a small bit of trouble to stir them into leaving their positions just long enough for them to make their escape unnoticed.

When Petunia saw an opening, where the few Garo walking around suddenly had their backs to them, the child held the Cuccu above her head. "Alright Henry, do your thing," She whispered before throwing the bird out into the open. After which, she immediately ducked down.

As soon as the bird had been thrown, someone had cried out, and when the three observed from behind the crates, they saw Henry, with his razor sharp claws, latched onto one of the Garo member's neck, his beak pecking mercilessly at his head. A few of the men there suddenly reacted, surrounding their comrade before attempting to pry the bird free, but Henry would not have any of that.

One moment a few greedy hands had reached out for the bird and the next, a shrill screech resounded from Henry, so loud that it suddenly brought a wave a fear over Link. Oh, he knew that bird call anywhere…One that always told him to quickly find shelter or else…

Almost immediately, a swarm of feathers fell over the Garo, their vision suddenly clouded by a torrent of vengeful birds, their eyes bleeding scarlet, and the Garo cried out in fear. The adults who were a distance away by the fire looked on in interest, some laughing comically at the scene while others went about their own business; they didn't care about the Garo much anyway.

"Go!" Petunia shouted, and nodding in appreciation to the child, both Kagome and Link fled from their hiding spot and past the chaos and screams. They easily managed to escape from the settlement without any trouble, and Link was thankful to the villagers for their kindness toward them, especially Henry.

OOO

Shivering as the wind swept past them, Kagome held the soft material against her as she followed behind Link. The village was nothing but a small dot in the distance now as they were already well inside the canyon walls of Ikana.

To Kagome's amazement, she hadn't expected to see such lush greenery or tall trees along the way. Back in the present, she remembered how Ikana had once been a barren land, devoid of any grass, flowers or lofty trees. Though it was still night, Kagome couldn't help but notice small golden fireflies light up around them, and she softly smiled.

No danger seemed to lurk around them, and the night seemed entirely peaceful. At some points, she had noticed a few squirrels or foxes scurrying about, some watching them before returning their own business.

"It's going to storm…" Link replied a few feet in front of her, following along a path somewhat familiar to him. The scent of rain was not far off, and he wasn't blind when he noticed the dark clouds shroud the bright crescent moon above them.

"How long until we get to the place Markus last saw Inuyasha?" She asked.

Link pondered. Well, to speak truth, he couldn't quite see much through the darkness, and thinking back on his journey to Ikana, it had taken them a few hours at most to reach the gorge. By the time they reach that point in their destination, it would soon be close to sunrise, and Link figured they'd at least have to stop to rest. Looking behind him, he watched as Kagome followed him, her movements a little slow and her expression tired.

At some point during their journey, the storm had fallen upon them, and the two found themselves cozied inside the broken bark of a rather tall tree. It was big enough to allow them entry inside, and Link figured that some of the Ikanaians had hollowed out the inside of the bark, probably in cases like this. Whatever the case, they were spared from the downpour.

Kagome couldn't help but blush as her back was pressed against Link's chest. Given that the inside of the tree wasn't very roomy, Link had found a suitable position for both of them, one that allowed him to sit behind her, with Kagome sitting between his legs, and her head rested against his chest. As much as she didn't want to deny it, she kind of liked this, sitting so close to him and feeling protected.

Link's sword, along with their other weapons, was strewn beside them messily, and their thoughts were clouded with that of the same.

As they relaxed there, Link couldn't help but look down at the young girl seated in front of him, her head gently against him. He wondered if she was still awake, but when he saw her bring her knees up to her chest, he guessed not. "Are…you comfortable?"

"Yes, I am. Thanks…Are you?" She softly asked. This was probably the closest she had ever been to Link. Before, she remembered doing this with Inuyasha and it had been so natural, so much so that she had fallen asleep many times, but with Link…well she wouldn't deny that it had her feeling a little frightened, but it was a good kind of fright.

Sitting in front of him, she half expected him to wrap his arms around her like Inuyasha had, but Link wasn't like that. Link was a shy boy, but he had his moments where he could be very romantic that it left her flustered. For the moment, Kagome felt entirely at ease, her thoughts of her and Link swirling endlessly in her head.

"Kagome…may I ask about your homeland?" Link suddenly asked, and he hoped that by taking their minds off of things, it would help bring them into more of a comfortable silence.

"Sure, what would you like to know?"

Link pondered for a moment. There were so many things he wanted to ask her. He remembered Inuyasha had spoken of millions of lights filling the darkness of her large village, and the mentioning of flying 'metal' monsters in the skies. Where would he start? "Is it peaceful there? I heard there is much noise throughout the days and nights by these strange metal monsters…"

Kagome snickered at the term 'metal monsters.' "Those aren't monsters. I keep telling Inuyasha they are automobiles," She laughed. "But you're right; it's really noisy over there…"

"What are automobiles?" Link curiously asked.

"Well…" The priestess wondered how she could explain it to Link. He'd never seen one in real life, so he'd probably end up lost on her explanation. "Well…it's somewhat like a cart, but without a horse, and it's not made out of wood but of strong steel…"

Link furrowed his brow, attempting to picture a cart without a horse, made from steel. "Like that of a sword?"

Kagome nodded. "Exactly, just like a sword, but the thing is, this material isn't as strong though. Some of it is rusted and can be easily dented if it falls into collision with other automobiles. A lot of times fires can start from them."

"That doesn't seem very safe," He replied. "Wouldn't a horse suffice?"

She shook her head against his chest. "The only horses around are in the country side, on farms and such," Kagome explained. "Plus, everyone pays a lot to drive automobiles because they're faster."

Link couldn't seem to picture any of this. "How do these 'automobiles' travel without the use of a horse? I am curious…"

"Gasoline. We use the oils from underground to make them run," She explained. "Machines and inventions have come a long way 500 years in the future. There is so much that even I don't understand about it. Somehow we've learned what makes things run more efficiently and there's been lots of trading between the countries, not to mention wars happening too," Kagome shook her head.

Link nodded, but he didn't quite understand anything of what she had said. But hearing such information about her home country brought him to suspect that it was more dangerous than that of his own. "Are you safe there? You and your family?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, it's safe for the most part. But there aren't always good people in the world…To be honest, I like spending time in the Feudal Era with my friends than I do in my own world." She laughed. "It's nice, to be away from all that noise, the pollution and the chaos…"

"So you'd rather spend your days battling demons?" He questioned.

"Even though I don't like it, I'd rather face demons than I would robbers. I'd rather hear the peacefulness of the woods than I would that of traffic jams and intolerable people," She explained. "I wish I could stay with my friends in the past the most…but then I'd miss my mom, grandpa and my little brother."

A scuttling noise from outside startled her, and she found her hand gripping the front of Link's tunic. Fortunately it hadn't been anything but a few leaves swept by the powerful storm. Releasing his tunic, she couldn't help but look up at his face; he wasn't looking at her but outside. What was he thinking?

Noticing her fixated gaze on his face, he tilted his head down to stare at her open mouthed expression. "Is something wrong?"

Kagome blushed and looked away. "No…nothing is wrong." After a few seconds when she had thought his gaze had switched away from her, she looked over her shoulder again, but she hadn't intended to see him looking straight at her still.

"Are you certain there's nothing wrong? You keep staring?" He questioned, not noticing the blush warming her cheeks.

Turning ever so slightly to where she could easily look at him without looking over her shoulder, Kagome reached out and touched his hair, much to his confusion. "Well, I was wondering where your hat was."

"Oh. I thought it was tiresome wearing it for so many years…" He lied, a small blush darkening his cheeks.

Kagome smiled. "Oh really? If I remember correctly, you took it off because I said you looked cute without it, right?" She teased.

Link swallowed nervously. Well it had been truth, he wouldn't deny it, and Kagome had caught on pretty fast to.

"I can't take it anymore…" Kagome suddenly voiced, bringing him out of his thoughts suddenly when she reached her hands up toward the sides of his face.

The first thought that raced through his head was that she had intended to kiss him, but when he had leaned back to avoid it out of surprise, he never intended for her to grab his ears earnestly.

Up and down, she stroked his ears, allowing her fingers to caress against them eagerly. Since the moment she met him for a second time, it was at the Stock Pot Inn during a stormy day. It was then that she realized he had pointed ears just like the rest of the townspeople, and it took so much control not to touch them. Back then, she knew nothing about him, so of course it would have been weird. But now it was different.

"W-what are you…" Link couldn't help but stutter in embarrassment. Why in the Goddesses was she rubbing his ears?

Kagome giggled. "I've been wanting to do this for a while…" She admitted, not realizing her touch had a profound effect on the boy, so much so that he seemed to almost melt at her touch. "They're different from Inuyasha's…but I really like yours, Link." They were cute.

Reaching his hands to grasp hers, Link attempted to pull her fingers away from his ears, but his body suddenly twitched when she pulled them a little, and it suddenly caused her to laugh.

"Aww, does Link like having his ears tugged?" She joked.

Links hands rested around her wrists, but he made no move to remove her fingers from his ears. Instead, he only looked at her, watching her laugh at his suspense. "You seem to have a liking for people's ears, don't you?"

She nodded. "I guess I do have a bit of a fetish," She blushed.

When Kagome moved her hands away and looked away in embarrassment, Link couldn't help but reach down and grab both of her ears. He was immediately rewarded with a gasp as the girl jumped slightly in front of him. He chuckled when she tried to pry his hands away from her ears.

"No, stop that tickles!" She laughed.

Gently rubbing the lobes of her round ears, Link looked around her to see her expression, and from her reddened face and tightly closed eyes, he found himself laughing. "I see you are ticklish…" Accidentally, while allowing himself to move his hands away from her ears, his fingers brushed across the sides of her neck, and he was surprised and amused as he watched her shoulders rise and her head turn to the side as she released a sudden squeak.

Kagome laughed, and she felt goosebumps all along her arms and legs. She attempted to move his hands away from her, but that only resulted in him snaking his hands near the sides of her waist. From there, he grabbed her sides and from the touch of his moving fingers, Kagome fell against him laughing with tears springing from her eyes. Each direction she turned, she attempted to ward off his attack, but to no avail, she cried out for mercy.

Slapping his chest lightly, Kagome couldn't catch her breath. "I give up…You win," She voiced, and thankfully, Link removed his hands from her sides, watching in amusement as she leaned against him with her heart beating erratically. The priestess closed her eyes, feeling suddenly more comfortable than before.

For a moment, she felt as if she could fall asleep, but she refused to, because one question kept weighing heavily on her mind. "Just out of curiosity…what are we?" Kagome asked.

Link mused. "If I remember correctly, I'm a Hylian and you are a priestess from another world."

Leaning off him, Kagome turned slightly around and looked up into his blue eyes. "No, I mean…what are we to each other?"

Link blushed. "Uh…"

She brought a finger to her lips suddenly, leaving them there for a short moment as her thoughts traveled back to yesterday when he had kissed her up on the hill. "Last night…you kissed me," She muttered softly, her eyes fixated on his.

Now he understood, but he was a little embarrassed that she had brought it up so suddenly. "Uh…well…last night, I apologize if my actions were a bit too forward," He replied as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I hadn't meant to startle you nor did I intend to confuse you."

Kagome only shook her head at this. "You don't have to apologize and you weren't too forward, but it's not like I didn't like it…"

The young warrior blinked. Wait…she had liked the kiss? So that was why she was smiling that night when he had seen her in such a daze after returning to camp? Here he had thought otherwise.

Kagome continued. "I was happy when you did that…Isn't it natural to show your affections for someone you care deeply for?" The priestess felt the loudness of her heart, and couldn't help but wonder if he would say 'yes, I love you.' She hoped he would.

Link nodded, feeling his own heart pound deafeningly in his own ears. So she had really liked it? Did that mean she accepted him as something more than just a friend?

Kagome swallowed nervously. "W-would you like to know my answer, Link?"

Before he could nod, she suddenly raised herself slightly on her knees with her hand rested against his chest. From there Link saw the color of her brown eyes become more apparent in the dimness of the night, and he felt the back of his head hit the bark of the tree behind him. When her chest fell against his own, he could literally feel her own heart beat drumming loudly, just like that of his own, and he swallowed almost nervously.

The scent of her breath against his face was sweet, and as her eyes slowly closed, he felt his own do the same. The softness of her lips fell against his at that moment; it was very gentle and pleasant. All they could focus on in that short moment was each other and the sound of the storm outside was forgotten.

Link felt Kagome's hand grasp the front of his tunic tightly, whether it was out of nervousness or not, Link didn't know, but he didn't push her away. Instead, he felt his hand twitch, urging him to draw her in closer. He hesitated. Would it really be alright to be loved by her, if only for a short time until their separation? Was it right? Did she really have to go back?

Almost breathlessly, Kagome pulled away, her forehead leaning against Link's. From such close proximity, she saw the seriousness in his gaze and he probably saw the weakness in her own. What was he thinking right now?

As if to answer her thoughts, Link suddenly rested his hand upon the back of her waist gently. His gaze was completely fixated upon her own. There were so many mixed emotions he felt at the moment, some of which left him feeling confused, exhilarated, frightened and anxious.

"I hope…that answers your question, Link," Kagome replied breathlessly, mimicking what he had said to her after kissing her on the hill last night. She had expected him to say something in response to that, but she was taken aback when he responded with a kiss instead.

Relaxing into him, Kagome melted from his kiss, resting her hands upon his shoulders. During so, she hadn't realized she was practically in his lap. Link's touch never strayed too far or too little, and Kagome thought maybe, just maybe she could be happier with Link.

_'Is it alright if I stay with him? Is it wrong?'_


	71. A Devil Emerges

An hour after the storm had quieted, and having gotten some form of rest, Link and Kagome set out once more. The grass beneath their feet was wet from the rain, their shoes splashing in the many puddles along the trail Eastward. Most of the rainwater soaked the ends of their cloaks, but it went unnoticed, whether from determination to search for their missing companion or the lack of sleep either had gotten that day.

Only two hours remained before sunrise, and as the darkened sky lightened, their eyesight became more acute to their surroundings. There were no others walking about at this time of the early morning, and for that they were thankful.

"I recognize this place…" Link replied beside the priestess on their quick trek through the woods, ducking under low branches and pushing past the shrubberies around them. Up ahead, he recognized a path continuing forward, a path that would one day become Dampe's Graveyard, and the other he recognized as the cliff that led to the Kingdom ahead.

Kagome searched around her, but when she also recognized the cliff, she smiled. "You're right, that's the path we took last time to get to the waterfall." But as she looked closely, she didn't see any possible way to climb the cliff overhead. "What do we do?" They didn't have Shippo or Kirara with them to fly over.

But Link already had an answer for that. Because he had spotted a lone tree sitting just above the cliff's edge, he rummaged through his satchel at his waist. When he searched through some of the contents, he was surprised to find the inside nearly empty. "What…"

"What's wrong, Link?" Kagome asked, noting his furrowed expression as he dumped the contents of his bag upon the ground at his feet. Curiously, she watched as he sorted through his few belongings. "What are you looking for?"

All that was left was his Ocarina, the note from Princess Zelda and his few items from his adventures in Hyrule. The rest of his belongings from his travels in Termina were missing, and that also included his Mirror shield he had swapped for his old beat up one back in Hyrule, which he had noticed earlier that day. Link had intended to use his Hookshot to help them reach to the other side of the cliff, but now he was left with nothing.

"The rest of my belongings are missing…We'll have to find another way to up to the cliff," Link replied. After returning his items to his bag, he stood up and turned to the priestess.

"What do you mean your stuff is missing? Did the Garo take them?"

Link shook his head. No, he didn't think that was the case, rather he had come to a different conclusion. This was ancient Termina, so that meant he had never acquired any of the items yet. The Mirror Shield was most likely back at the Palace locked away. As for his bottles and his Hookshot, they were most likely still in Great Bay at the Pirate's Fortress, if it existed yet.

Well that certainly made things a little difficult.

Sighing, he sauntered up to the cliff's wall, his hands roaming upon the rocky surface. He had hoped there was a way to climb it, but it was too steep. Link turned to the priestess, whose eyes searched the surroundings warily. "We'll have to continue forward. There might be another way up there," He explained, and hearing this, Kagome nodded.

With no other choice, they continued down the path forked to the left. After some struggling climbing over large fallen stumps, they found themselves standing near the entrance of a large cemetery that seemed to stretch a few yards. Large tombstones were perfectly aligned along either side of the dirt path, and as the two traveled above the hill, they stood before a large sanctuary built from strong, polished gray stone, baring the emblem of the Royal Family of Ikana.

"So many graves… There must be a lot of people living here," Kagome commented as she glanced back over her shoulder. She half wondered who took care of the cemetery, seeing as how there wasn't a soul around.

While his gaze fell upon the large, unobstructed path through an archway built from the same stone as the sanctuary before them, Link ushered Kagome to follow him. There was a path he recognized, and he hoped it would lead them in the right direction. "Those graves belong to the Royal Family of Ikana."

Kagome's thoughts traveled back to the day she and her friends had stumbled inside the old Castle some time back. The terrifying sight of the giant skeleton sitting upon the dark throne had frightened her as well as when she thought she had almost lost Link. Was that King still as ill-tempered as he was in the present?

Attempting to free her thoughts of the past, Kagome shuffled after the departing young swordsman. "Wait up!"

OOO

After much speculation regarding the ancient artifact sealed away into the darkness of a mysterious world, he finally found himself returned to his homeland. Though he had found it on the very day he had searched the library, the young red haired man beheld the object of sin. A terrifying creature had guarded this ancient relic, and he had crossed many sand dunes and storms to acquire the power he long sought for.

And now it was finally within his grasp. Oh he could feel the menacing power sealed within the very mask he looked upon. Such an interesting mask, carved from the ancient bones of wicked beast millennium ago, its intricate designs with its precision and depth that had him marveling at every part of it.

How wonderful! How unbelievable that he held the power of a god within his possession! With this, he could use the power for himself. If he wanted to, he could use the mask to give him everlasting immortality or better yet, a way in which to travel in between the dimensions and through time itself.

The thought had him grinning from ear to ear. Before he could return the relic into his cloak, a faint whisper caught him off guard, and believing it to be someone lurking about so early in the morning, he searched his surroundings. When he realized there was no one but himself within the vicinity, he glanced at the mask, his stare sternly fixated onto what appeared to be its eyes.

"I will put your powers to good use…" He voiced, stroking it before placing the horned relic inside his cloak. Its powers would not go unused, that he was certain. After a quick scan of his surroundings, he sped off in the direction of his tribesman, awaiting his return.

There was no reason for them to know his private affairs…

It wasn't long until he came upon the gorge, following the winding path around the raging waterfall, to a place he and his tribe often frequented. There, he sidled himself up against the canyon wall, unnoticed by his few companions standing about on the other side.

It was thanks to the towering walls of the canyons surrounding them that their little camp, just below the cliff governing the Kingdom of Ikana, went unnoticed to any watchful eyes. No one would ever suspect any unusual activity, and it made the gorge a more manageable space to take part in many rigorous activities.

From beyond the wall he concealed himself, his ears perked when he heard a disgruntled voice just on the other side; no doubt his companions were all gathered around the fire in deep conversation.

"It's been hours since he disappeared!" One of the tribesmen voiced.

The guy next to him, shivering in the cold with his hood well up over his head, fought the urge to scowl. "I can't believe someone of his caliber would suddenly skip off without so much as a word! It was his task to sneak inside the palace!"

His companion nodded. "But isn't he always sneaking off? I know he performs his duties wholeheartedly and quite good might I add, but I still can't understand why he would just up and vanish when he knows how important tonight is…"

"Are we speaking of Emmett?" A masculine voice asked from behind the duo, who in turn glanced over their shoulders to welcome their raven haired friend a seat by the blazing fire, but he remained standing.

"Who else?" Sighing, he looked up at his tall companion, regarding his pale skin and long raven locks braided down his back. "At least you came through for us, Armaros."

"That idiot's going to receive a mouthful!" The other replied irritably.

Deciding that he no longer found it as entertaining to eavesdrop on their conversation as he would have liked, Emmett ambled into the camp. He made sure that the mask was kept hidden inside his cloak. While his friends stood there glaring at him, he, in return, flashed an innocent grin. "Who is going to receive a mouthful?"

Surprised and irritated, the duo immediately stood up, their hands clenched in front of them and their eyes ablaze in obvious frustration. Their eyes scanned Emmett from head to toe, noting that he wore his infamous grin as usual, and it was enough to further their irritation; it was as if he hadn't just avoided his assignment hours ago, and now he had the nerve to just waltz right back into their little camp without so much as any remorse?

Not bothering to look at the two, Emmett merely continued smiling. "Sorry about that. I had an errand to take care of this afternoon," He explained, brushing it off just like that. "But you received the map, correct?"

He nodded. "An errand, you say?" Armaros inquired suspiciously. "Was this  _'errand'_  so important that you skipped your duties? I do hope you remember what today marks…"

Emmett shrugged. "Of course I remember, and the deed was taken care of, was it not?"

Armaros narrowed his gaze. "Indeed… You should know that I have taken responsibility for your absence and further more have spared your ignorance to the boss…You're lucky to have remained here so far, so if I were you, I wouldn't get too cocky."

A smirk made its way on his lips. "How kind…But don't forget that if it wasn't for my map, tonight most likely would not have happened. After all…I am the only person outside the Royal Family that knows the entire layout from the gardens to the castle itself…So I believe my part in this task has been fulfilled."

While the duo standing in front of the fire whispered in sudden agreement with Emmett, Armaros on the other hand couldn't accept it. Even if he performed well in mapping out the routes, Emmett's neglect for carrying out tonight's mission could not be forgiven.

"I take it she's in the cave?" Emmett was referring to the captive his people had captured hours ago.

Armaros nodded, turning away from the red haired individual to look back to the entrance of the enclosure. "Of course, otherwise our meeting tonight would have been for nothing…Since you have arrived, you should know that I have been tasked with the ritual."

"Is that so?" Emmett asked, eyeing Armaros inquisitively. "Our boss must truly favor you, Armaros. You have my deepest respect…"

Not ignorant in the fact that Emmett seemed to have it out for him, Armaros merely turned away. "So I ask that you stand back behind the group during the ceremony. That shouldn't be too much trouble for you," He replied with a glare over his shoulder, but Emmett only brushed it off.  _'If you hadn't disappeared, the task would have gone straight to you without hesitation. Though I shouldn't complain too much, after all, the boss has turned his faithful eyes toward me and after so many years, I might even receive recognition,'_ Armaros thought. If tonight turned out in his favor…

The sound of heavy footsteps turned their attention away from each other and to an older, bearded man in his late eighties, carrying with him a cane to support him. He looked at them with his sharp, gray eyes, and when his sight fell upon Emmett, he merely shook his head disappointedly.

"Welcome back, sir," Armaros and the other desciples greeted, lowering themselves into a respective bow.

"Is everyone ready?"

They nodded.

Understanding, the old man turned his eyes to Armaros, and when he understood, Armaros made his way into the cave silently. Shortly after, Armaros returned, holding against his chest a small form of a woman. Her messy blonde curls bounced as he carried her across the clearing toward the fire, where the others prepared the stake.

As Emmett stood back watching them tie the young woman to the post, while Armaros revealed the Sacred Script from his cloak, he couldn't help but touch his chest where the mask was safely secured inside. Very soon he would achieve so much.

While the tribesmen gathered around the fire, circling it, a member of their group sauntered up to the unconscious girl, revealing a dagger glinting in the night. With it, he drew blood from the collar of her neck, and after, Emmett heard Armaros read from the Sacred Script.

The ceremony had begun…

OOO

The scent of blood wavered in the air that crisp morning, and turning his nose up to inhale the smell, his eyes flashed red once more. It was close…real close.

Looking around, he found that he had wandered quite far into some unknown region, fully unable to control himself from pressing forward, snarling at anything and anyone. Though he found this awareness in the back of his mind somewhat comforting, not able to control himself on the outside was an issue, and without his sword, how would he repress his outer demon?

Another whiff of the air spoke of more than just blood. There was something else fixed in with this smell, something much darker, something powerful, and he felt as if this power were challenging that of his own demon blood.

A threat.

OOO

Pausing on her trek behind the young swordsman, Kagome couldn't help but look around her surroundings. "What is this…feeling?" She muttered to herself, feeling goosebumps form on her arms and legs beneath her cloak.

Because the priestess had fallen behind, Link turned to her. He regarded her stiff posture and her widened and frightened eyes from afar, and curiosity moved him closer to her side. "Is something troubling you?"

"I sense … something not far from here," She replied, this time turning her attention to Link. It was very different from that of Naraku and the Sacred Jewel…It was more sinister like… "It feels…evil." What was it?

Link narrowed his eyes. Only one thought clouded his mind and he wondered if it was possible that Majora's Mask was near. Well of course it was near; after all, they were very close to the Kingdom of Ikana.

Something not far off caught his attention, and as he bent down to examine it, he realized it was a corpse of a rabbit, its blood spattered about the dewy grass. If he remembered correctly, he and Kagome had stumbled upon a few fawns down the path that had also succumbed to an unsightly death. The markings left on their corpses were very similar to the gashes Inuyasha had given him yesterday morning.

As he reached down to touch the blood stained grass, he couldn't help but turn to the priestess, looking over his shoulder uncomfortably. "It's still warm…"

"What does that mean? Are there hunters around here?" She asked.

Regaining his footing, Link shook his head as he adjusted his quiver and bow over his shoulder. "It seems Inuyasha was here just recently…We may be able to catch up to him soon," He explained, and it was enough to earn a gasp from his female companion.

"Inuyasha was here?!"

"If I had to guess…" Link began, looking off into the direction they'd been traveling for some time since their departure from the settlement. "He might have been drawn toward the very power you sense, Kagome. Majora's Mask is close by."

Nodding, Kagome suddenly ran past Link, not bothering to look at him over her shoulder. "Let's hurry!"

OOO

Billowing storm clouds shrouded the early morning and a fierce wind swept by, so savagely that it made reading from the Sacred Script somewhat difficult for Armaros. Yet the sudden storm reinforced their awareness that perhaps the Fierce Demon God was close to making an appearance into their lives.

While he stood there, in the back while his people surrounded the fire, their hands pointed toward the Heavens, chanting the very words Armaros spoke loudly, Emmett couldn't help but lower his eyes away from the scene. While no one was watching, he withdrew the mask from his cloak, stroking its exterior with morbid fascination.

There it was again…the same voice he had heard earlier and he realized it was coming from the mask itself. Emmett could have sworn he felt something wrapping around his fingers so hotly, so hot in fact, that he couldn't help but feel his eyes partly close to the strange sensation spreading through his limbs. It felt numbingly peculiar and yet at the same time, he felt completely reassured that all the effort he put into searching for the ancient artifact was well worth the risks.

_"I shall grant you everlasting power…Let me feed off your desires…"_

A dull pain caused Emmett to drop the mask to his feet, and he held his chest almost achingly. Scrunching his eyes, he waited a moment for the throbbing of his heart to lessen before picking up the mask once more. How strange… It was almost as if the mask had a mind of its own.

After quickly disregarding the mask's strange trance upon him, Emmett found himself staring befuddled when he realized that the entire ceremony had come to an abrupt halt. When he realized they had not noticed the mask held in his possession, he couldn't help but look around in question. Silence filled camp, but before he could question his companions of the delay, he found them backing away, their eyes widened in alarm while others were grinning.

It didn't take him long to figure out just what had interrupted the ritual. A strange fanged demon with silver hair, stood before his people snarling with eyes as red as any spilt blood. The demon was fashioned in scarlet attire, and he bore jagged purple marks across his cheeks somewhat similar to the description that matched the ancient Moon God he'd read in the library in town.

However, Emmett had pictured the arrival of the god somewhat differently…It couldn't be. Was this the demon his people had summoned? Was this the Fierce Deity of legend, the savior of Ikana thousands of years ago?

"C-could it be…" The elder spoke, his eyes widened almost in disbelief, though they brightened instantly when he fell to his knees in rejoice. Others followed after their leader, their heads lowered respectively to the demon before them.

While Emmett remained standing, he couldn't help but notice the tense silence hover around him. His people were too fearful to murmur their success to the other. As much as Emmett didn't want to accept it, he felt the piercing stare of the demon staring straight at him from across the clearing.

Raising his head, the leader looked into the demon's eyes. "For so long we have dreamt of this day! We called upon you to deliver us from a terrible omen!" The elder exclaimed bravely. "We beg of you, rid this land of our tyrant, King Igos Du Ikana!"

"We beseech you, Great Demon God!" The others chanted, lowering their forms to the ground before lifting themselves up, only to repeat the action once more.

With their plead resting on deaf ears, Inuyasha's eyes briefly scanned the faces of these hooded individuals. Although he took notice of their strange displays of infatuation regarding his sudden arrival, he did not care. In fact, they were not the ones to have urged his curiosity. Rather in fact, it was the lone man standing some distance away, holding the very object that had his blood racing.

A menacing growl erupted from Inuyasha's throat as he ambled threateningly past the bowed disciples, much to everyone's confusion. When Emmett saw that the demon seemed to ignore his tribesmen, he felt the mask in his grasp pulsate, and he looked from it to the demon approaching him uncertainly.

Realizing the deity had not noticed the young woman tied off to the stake, the elder raised himself to his feet, standing in the path of the demon with folded hands. "Fierce God, we have brought for you a worthy sacrifice," He explained, pointing toward the unconscious woman forgotten by the fire.

Uninterestedly, Inuyasha raised his hand, and before anyone realized what happened next, their elder fell upon the ground severely wounded, with deep gashes torn into the flesh of the old man's neck. It was enough to invoke sudden fear into the eyes of the others when they realized he was dead and the demon before them they'd unleashed into their world wild with a thirst for more than just a sacrifice.

Armaros took action, and along with his other men beside him, they performed a small spell which in turn created shackles to appear on the wrists and ankles of the half demon. They weren't surprised when the demon reacted vengefully, pulling and biting at the chains binding him, all the while terrifying all persons within the vicinity.

Seeing this, one of the frightful members of the tribe turned to Armaros in disbelief. "Are you out of your mind!? He's a god!"

"He's right!" Another agreed! "Doing that will have us all killed as well!"

When he heard this, Armaros snorted. "Take a good look at him! This is no god! Just a mere demon that's stumbled into our camp! Can you not tell the difference between a divine being and one of tainted blood?!"

"Our leader's been slain!" Someone cried remorsefully, and Armaros merely clenched his fists. Turning back to stare at Emmett, he was surprised to see him unmoving and uninvolved in the entire situation. "Don't just stand there!" It was at that moment that he saw the young man holding something within his grasp, but before he could discern exactly what it was; Emmett immediately returned it within the safety of his cloak.

Unfortunately the seal that held Inuyasha at bay only lasted a few moments before shattering upon the ground alarmingly, and seeing this, Emmett and Armaros looked away from each other to the half demon in surprise. What happened next happened all too quickly. One moment he was freed from his chains and the next, Armaros fell upon his back holding his side painfully, noting the blood from the slashes to his abdomen.

While his people fled the scene, Armaros couldn't help but notice something off about this entire confrontation. As he lay there, achingly attempting to lift himself up, he realized the demon's attention was focused entirely on Emmett for some odd reason.

Why was that? What was going on?

"Don't just stand there, you fool!" Armaros shouted, but to his surprise, Emmett did not fight back, instead, he too fled from the camp and as he did, the demon followed in close pursuit.

Just what was going on? This wasn't supposed to happen!

Before he could lift himself from the ground, a feminine voice not far off caught him off guard, and as he attempted to regain his standing, a pained moan broke from his lips. The wound inflicted upon him was deep. When the voice of another in the distance accompanied that of the female, Armaros turned toward the sacrifice across the clearing. It was too late, there was no time for him to bring her with him, and with his magic, managed to swiftly distance himself from the camp entirely.

Their plans had failed…

Rounding the corner and pushing herself through a little foliage, Kagome and Link looked upon the abandoned campsite. The sight of lingering bodies strewn about the ground, their blood splattered upon the grass, brought newfound fear into their thoughts.

"W-what…happened?" Kagome brought a hand to her mouth fearfully. Where was Inuyasha. It couldn't be that he had done this? So many innocent lives…destroyed.

Inspecting a few of the bodies, Link came to the conclusion that they were indeed dead, though their bodies were still warm. Their deaths happened very recently, and it seemed that from the familiar slash wounds, that he and Kagome had just missed Inuyasha.

Something from the corner of his eyes, lying innocently upon the ground, caught his sudden interest, and Link realized it was a large piece of parchment. Picking it up, he found the text of ancient writing scribbled neatly upon its yellowed surface, and judging from the sight of it, it must have been over hundreds of years old, yet still in perfect condition.

As he placed the Sacred Script into his cloak without a word, he couldn't help but notice the priestess staring off fearfully towards the fire ahead of them. When he turned to stare in question, he found the source of her fear. A young woman was tied against a post, blood dripping from the collar of her neck, staining the flowing white dress she wore, and he wondered if she was also dead.

As they stepped over the few corpses lying in their path, they approached the girl. Using his sword, Link cut the ropes binding her and Kagome caught her with ease, settling her on the ground carefully. From there, she checked her pulse and her breathing. To her relief, she was still alive.

"How is she?" Link asked.

Kagome smiled. "She's alive." This girl, whom she supposed was a captive to these people lying on the ground, was extraordinary beautiful. Luscious blonde locks swept over her shoulders and lower back in gentle curls, and the white garment she wore clung to her slim figure nicely. Though it was the ancient times, this maiden has the fairest and unblemished skin Kagome had ever seen during her travels, and beautiful long lashes that had Kagome feeling slightly envious.

Looking from the girl to the bodies of the camp, Link couldn't help but feel a sense of uncertainty. "Kagome…This woman was supposed to have been sacrificed…I believe that our presence in the past may have disrupted the flow of time."

OOO

With his heart pounding deafeningly in his ears, Emmett felt the quickness of his breath, and almost terrified, he couldn't help but glance back at his pursuer behind him. The blurred glimpse of the demon told him enough that outrunning it could prove difficult.

Was it possible the demon was after his treasure?

As Emmett ducked under low branches, jumping over stumps and roots in the path, he found it almost impossible to outrun the feral beast. A few times, the demon had attempted to slash at him and other times, it'd try to jump in front of him. Emmett, however, was much too smart for those tricks.

It wasn't long until he grew tired of playing prey that Emmett decided to put an end to the chasing. With his back against the wall of the canyon, a mile away from his encampment, the sorcerer revealed the very relic that perked Inuyasha's wrath. "Is this what you're after?" He asked, noting the demon's slow advancement towards him. "Then you'll have to take it from me!"

Small orbs of fire materialized in the sorcerer's hands, and when the demon lunged forward, his claws prepared to strike, Emmett unleashed his power. Flames of fire were hurled at Inuyasha, however that did not hinder his advancement, and although Emmett half expected such, he leapt out of harm's path, rolling briefly before regaining his footing to look back at the demon.

It seemed fire was useless against such a beast. The clothes he wore did not catch fire like he had expected, but Emmett resorted to a different attack. Moving his arms out in front of him in a quick motion from side to side, an invincible energy surrounded the demon before materializing beneath its feet.

Before he could put his spell to the test, Inuyasha had suddenly leapt into the air above him, and surprised by such quickness, Emmett once again dodged the attack. He barely missed getting his head clawed off as his body hit the ground painfully, the mask falling out of his hands next to him.

The sound of knuckles popping did not go unheard by the sorcerer as he pushed himself onto his knees to look over his shoulder. From there, he watched in terror as the demon raised himself to his feet, its bleeding eyes piercing his soul threateningly.

A glimmer of purple light took his attention away from the monster to stare at the mask beside him. A strange and mystifying glow resonated from the mask, and feeling the urge to reach out and reclaim it, Emmett did just that. The moment he did, however, he was surprised to hear a voice speak to him yet again.

Pulling the mask closer, he examined it, all the while well aware of the demon's slow advancements towards him. "Did you speak to me?" He was beginning to question his sanity at that point, but he never expected to hear a reply back.

_"Allow me to help you...Use my power…"_

As if entranced by the voice, Emmett turned the mask over, suddenly pulling the relic towards his face, all the while feeling the mask pulsate within his grasp.

_"Yes…that's it…Use my power to eliminate the vermin…"_

Before he could ease the mask upon his face, Emmett shook his head, attempting to push it away cautiously. He could literally feel his hands trembling as beads of sweat fell from his brow. What was this mask doing to him? Sure he wanted to use the mask's power to fulfill his own wishes, but never would he have thought it would act on its own accord.

"Y-you're…still alive?" He breathed, moving his head to the side with difficult. Looking down, he saw the dirt beneath his knees stir up, and pebbles toss about almost wildly. Turning his eyes to look back at the mask, he saw the brilliant colors pulsating harshly, so much so, that it seemed to hinder the demon's advancement towards him. "How…"

It wasn't possible…was it? Wasn't the evil destroyed a millennium ago? All that should have remained was the power it once harbored…But that wasn't the case at all.

Unfortunately for Emmett, he couldn't seem to release his hold on the mask, and frightfully, he saw the mask close in on him. "No…No! I don't want this!" He cried out vengefully.

A laugh caught the sorcerer off guard.  _"Why the hesitation, Emmett? Is this not what you acquire, my power? I can grant you anything. I pose no threat…"_

Emmett narrowed his eyes, thankful that the mask halted its advancements towards him. With his arms outstretched holding the mask away from him distrustfully, he couldn't help but look back at the demon behind him, viciously snarling and swiping at the air swirling around Emmett.

 _"Don't you seek vengeance for your fallen comrades?"_ It asked. _"Let me help you."_

It was true, Emmett did feel some bitterness towards the demon, but it was not entirely enough to want him to kill it. Never in his life had Emmett ever used his hands to smite those around him. However, given the situation he was in now, he felt in danger, in more ways than one. One being that he felt entirely caught between the demon wanting to sink his fangs into him and the other being the mask, attempting to persuade him into using its power.

The sorcerer could literally feel his heart drumming loudly in his ears. What should he do? None of this was supposed to happen. The ceremony shouldn't have been interrupted by that demon, and furthermore, the entity inside the mask should have perished long ago.

With his decision made, Emmett attempted to push the mask away; however, to his dismay and terror, the mask had other plans. Tentacle like hands shot out from the inside of the mask's dark depths and latched onto either side of the sorcerer's face. His eyes widened alarmingly and before he could react in time, his protests were suddenly muffled, and he violently pulled at the mask covering his face.

Immediately after, Emmett's body shook uncontrollably before suddenly stilling altogether. Seconds after, he lifted his left arm outward, his palm facing the snarling half demon, and before Inuyasha could attack, a surge of demonic black energy shot from Emmett's palm.

A loud explosion resonated throughout the area, followed with it pained cry. It was so loud in fact, that it caused a certain head to turn miles away to stare in question. As soon as the dust cleared, silence fell upon the outskirts of Ikana.


	72. Misunderstandings

As the abrupt storm loomed over head and lightening flashed across the darkened gray sky, Link and Kagome couldn't help but look upon the desecrated camp before them. Bodies of hooded men were strewn upon the blood stained grass, their faces wearing horrid expressions.

Kagome had sensed the demonic aura at this very spot, but from what she could see, there had been nothing there; there were no signs of the evil presence nor were there any of Inuyasha. From the looks of it, whatever had caused this had fled the scene entirely.

However, the most startling amidst the deaths before them was finding a young, golden haired woman. Her hands and feet had been bound by thick ropes near the fire with blood spilling from a slight wound to her neck. Thankfully her pulse remained, sleeping as she was after freeing her from her ropes.

Believing this girl was a villager of Ikana, somehow caught up in a terrifying ordeal with those mysterious men, Link took the liberty of carrying her on his back. Eventually the three safely distanced themselves from the camp, walking around the winding path around the canyon and the raging waterfall until they stopped near the river's edge.

After settling her upon the grass with Kagome looking after her, Link decided to search the woods for the source of the loud explosion moments before. If he had to guess, Inuyasha might have been caught up in it, and he had a feeling that not all the men back at the camp were dead.

There had been no sightings of the mask or the familiar face of the Happy Mask Salesman in the area, and if he had to guess, maybe both were up in town. Yet, left behind was an intriguing scroll, the seal of the Royal Family imprinted on its yellowed surface. Whatever its purpose was for being so far from the Palace, Link felt it had some connection to the young woman he and Kagome found.

While Link was away, Kagome couldn't help but silently look over the girl in front of her, sleeping soundly. The wound on her neck seemed very unpleasant, and as she searched her skirt pocket, she removed a small handkerchief. After dipping the rag into the river, she dabbed the cloth upon the cut, the blood already dry as it fell away onto the grass.

"Why does she seem so familiar to me?" Kagome wondered aloud. She was certain she never met the girl, but her face reminded her of someone she knew. Deciding not to think too deeply on the subject, the priestess found herself shivering from the cold, and when she gazed back at the girl, she removed her cloak, placing it upon her as she slept. "First things first, we'll have to take her back home…"

Her thoughts returned to what Link had said earlier when they arrived upon the bloodied camp…

_"Kagome…This woman should have been sacrificed…I believe that our presence in the past may have disrupted the flow of time."_

Kagome couldn't help but stare into the face of the young girl. So she was supposed to die? But why? Why would they want to kill her? Sighing, she wrapped her arms around her knees, and she shivered. By now, she was sick and tired of everyone around her dying. Was it not enough that the Great Fairies lost their lives? Even Serena? And now this girl?

For a moment as she sat there, her thoughts turned to her family and friends. Oh how she wished she could return home, if only to embrace those that she loved dearly. By now her mom must be thinking the worst and surely her friends Eddie, Yuka and Ayumi were no doubt calling nonstop about her absences from school.

She sighed. There was no well in Termina to take her to her own world, Tokyo, Japan. Heck, she wasn't even in the Feudal Era anymore! At the very moment, she was in the past of this other world the Goddesses had supposedly brought them into in order to save a land destined to end. Just how much could a middle school girl handle this year?

Slight movement from beside her brought Kagome from her musings, and when she realized the girl was stirring, she leaned in closer. As her eyes slowly fluttered open, Kagome's breath caught in her throat. Blue eyes…such beautiful blue eyes, and they reminded her of Link's.

With her vision somewhat blurry, she felt the warmth of the black cloth lying upon her, and as she turned her head to ascertain her whereabouts, she sat up alarmed. This wasn't her chamber room! Why was she outside? Where was she?

While she inwardly panicked, she took notice of the woman beside her, dressed in the littlest fabric she'd ever seen, and her first thought told her this woman was a commoner. Though she knew not where she was, she couldn't help but scoot away.

Seeing this, Kagome immediately sweat dropped, raising her hands before her when she realized she might have frightened her. "No, please don't be scared! You're safe now. I'm not going to hurt you, I promise."

Somewhat unsure and with her dainty hand placed upon her chest in hopes of calming her quickened heartbeat, the young girl looked upon the woman in front of her. Her eyes scanned this stranger, noting her long thick waves of raven hair, innocent brown eyes and skin almost as fair as her own. Despite the peculiarity in her clothing, this woman didn't seem like a threat.

As her fingers slid over the black cloak settled on her lap, she realized it must have belonged to this oddly dressed girl before her. When her blue eyes noticed the female across from her shiver slightly from the cold, her eyes widened. The poor thing was practically freezing, yet she showed compassion to her.

Feeling more reassured, she scanned her surroundings briefly before focusing her attention entirely on Kagome. She decided to get right to the point. "Where am I, if I might ask? And who are you?" Her melodious voice asked most curiously.

Upon realizing she was staring, a little mesmerized by her beauty, Kagome shook her head to rid herself of such envious thoughts. "Oh right! Well…my name is Kagome. Nice to meet you," She greeted. Turning around, the priestess pointed across the river towards the towering cliff overhead. "Up there is where the town is. I assume that's where you live?" She asked, and when she received a slight nod, Kagome smiled. "We were planning on taking you there, but you've been asleep for a while."

Understanding, the young maiden nodded. A strand of her long, blonde hair fell in her face, and pushing it back, she returned her stare back at the girl seated in front of her. "We?"

Kagome nodded. "Mhm. Link and I," She explained. "He'll be back soon. He went to check on something real quick." Deciding to get a little personal, Kagome canted her head to the side, hoping to catch the befuddled girl's attention, and when that worked, Kagome went on. "Could I ask what your name is?"

"Please forgive me, but this is a first that I've been in such … circumstances, so I apologize if I may seem a tad rude. You may refer to me as Cathleen," She replied, smiling at Kagome, pleased this young woman seemed trustworthy. "Do you live in Ikana by any chance? Your clothes seem a bit … outlandish …"

"Oh well I'm not from around these parts…" Kagome sweat dropped, waving her hands in front of her. "You see I'm just traveling with my friend, and well we were on our way to Ikana…"

Cathleen nodded. "Really? It's quite unusual to have visitors from out of town. May I ask why you have journeyed here?"

Kagome only shook her head. "Oh it's something kind of personal, really," She laughed.

Noticing a bow and quiver of arrows lying innocently beside the girl across from her, the young blonde maiden couldn't help but scrutinize the woman who called herself Kagome. "May I ask what your rank is, Kagome?"

Blinking, she couldn't help but lower her eyes to her weapons before flushing before Cathleen. "I'm a priestess," She bashfully replied, feeling the strong stare of the woman seated before her pierce through her.

Hearing this, her expression suddenly brightened. Before Kagome knew what to expect, Cathleen had clasp her own hands with the young priestess, nearly causing Kagome to fall back in surprise. "Oh a priestess! How marvelous!" She exclaimed with wonderment. Pulling away timidly, she couldn't help but clear her throat, realizing she had almost gotten too excited before her acquaintance. "Please forgive me…To speak truth, I've never met with one before, so it's an honor to meet you."

"Oh no, it's alright," Kagome replied with a shake of her head. Maybe priestesses were rare in this world. Honestly, Kagome had never seen one in Termina at all, but then again, there weren't any demons here either, just monsters of a certain kind unfamiliar to her since her first arrival to this world.

"Are you not cold?"

Kagome only smiled. "I'm alright. Besides, I think you need it more than me."

"You're very kind," She replied as she hugged the cloak against her for warmth.

As she threw a small piece of timber onto the small flame of the fire, Kagome couldn't help but look out towards the woods where Link left a short time ago. Kagome wondered if he happened upon Inuyasha out there. Still…it was very strange that he had lost his sword, a weapon the Great Fairy had given to him from the start of their adventure in Termina. It didn't make sense. Kagome still had her light arrows…

She looked troubled. That was what Cathleen thought as she quietly observed the priestess across from her. Something was clearly bothering her since she wore such solemn face. However, before she could ask a sudden rustle from behind her and light footsteps caused her to jump slightly, and she looked behind her.

Kagome also noticed this. She saw the faint outline of her friend crossing towards them from the woods, his expression somewhat tired. "You're back? What happened?" She was referring to the explosion not long ago.

As he approached closer, Link merely shook his head. In truth, he had only found a few fallen trees and a massive crater in the earth some distance away, but other than that, there were no signs of anyone around. "There were no signs of Inuyasha or any others. Just a few fallen trees," He replied, thus saddening the priestess. Seating himself beside her, he couldn't help but acknowledge the awakened girl staring interestedly at him. "How are you feeling?"

Cathleen merely nodded. "I am doing well. I'd like to thank you and Kagome for finding me, and I do hope you will escort me back home safely."

"You may rest assured," Link replied, earning a thankful smile from the young woman and Kagome.

Because she was curious as to how the young girl had ended up in such circumstances, Kagome couldn't help but lean in closer to Cathleen. "Do you happen to remember what happened to you?"

She pondered for a moment, her mind somewhat cloudy since she had awoken a short time ago. Honestly, she didn't remember much. There had been shadowy silhouettes in her memory and the last she recalled, she was in her chamber room preparing to rest for the evening. After that, it was all a blur. "I can't say that I remember…But I think I was kidnapped from my room." Cathleen didn't see herself as the sort to sleep walk, and if that had been the case, she was sure someone would have awakened her before stepping outside.

Kagome frowned. How awful! At least she was safe now and she would see to it that she returns safely to her family.

"I think it would be best to leave at this moment. I assume we will arrive in town before sunrise," Link explained. "Are you capable of walking?"

"You may call me Cathleen," She replied, realizing she hadn't introduced herself to the young man. "And I am well enough for travel."

Understanding, Link stood up before looking around the clearing. It seemed climbing was out of the question and because there was no path leading upstream, their only option was to take a boat. "We should follow the river upstream."

Kagome stood up, offering the young girl her assistance before looking around. When her eyes landed on the dock, she spotted an old, weathered boat tied off to the post there. "Do you think we'll be able to take it upstream? The current seems awfully strong, Link."

Well it was either that or somehow safely cross the river and climb the cliff, but he didn't think it was possible without putting Kagome and Cathleen in danger. "We'll be fine," He replied before stepped onto the wooden platform with the two girls quickly following him from behind.

"Someone has to live upstream," Kagome murmured to herself. But it was strange. Why would someone build a dock so close to the waterfall? Whoever it was, they must have used great timing before their boat was swept away by the current downstream. As she scrutinized the boats old appearance, she couldn't help but notice that Link removing his boots and weapons. "What are you doing?"

"Quickly, get into the boat. I will help to bring you two to land once on the other side," He explained. While the girls did as they were told, he removed his satchel from his waist, throwing it into the boat along with his other belongings. Link bent down to where the rope was tied off, holding the boat firmly in place. After undoing the knot, he immediately wrapped the rope around his middle and over his shoulders before securing it tightly. As he felt the weight of the boat pulling him closer to the edge of the dock, Link quickly leapt into the river, using his arms and legs to overpower the current's strong force.

Kagome on the other hand was astonished. Link was actually pulling the boat with his upper body strength even while the current pushed upon him. "Cathleen, help me out!" Kagome exclaimed before handing the young girl the oar to help her paddle.

To speak truth, Link didn't know if there would be land on the other side. In the past, he had always overlooked that certain area upstream during his travels. Yet as he continued on, his back and shoulders aching, he wondered if there was a path ahead that would help them to reach the city above the cliff. Link doubted the city was impenetrable. There had to be a route somewhere, even if it was hidden.

OOO

Eventually, after laboriously pulling the boat and fighting against the swift current, Link managed to safely bring the girls to land. With their help, they managed to pull the boat onto the dewy grass a little away from the river. After which, they took in their surroundings. They were rewarded with a massive view of the waterfall pouring from the city above them. The Palace peeked over the walls of the canyon, and they realized they seemed a lot closer to the city.

By now the sky had well brightened from its gray color to beautiful yellows and pinks. The sun had finally begun to rise and with it, the air grew warmer.

"I was sure someone lived up here…" Link said aloud, baffled there wasn't any hut nearby. Why else would there be a dock downstream? The gorge there had been void of anyone except those who had been murdered, but he could only assume they were people from the city.

While they ventured around the area, searching around for paths behind shrubberies and trees, it wasn't until Kagome happened upon a sign that her curiosity suddenly grew. "What's this?" She murmured.

The sign was written in large bold letters, ones she had come to understand since their arrival in Termina. It read: **"Trespassers Keep Out!"**

After reading that, Kagome knew for sure there was something there. After looking around, it wasn't until she crossed over a few large stones that she happened upon a wondrous sight. "Hey, look what I found!" She shouted, immediately alerting her friends.

When they approached her, passing and acknowledging the same sign, they found Kagome pointing at a spot behind the waterfall. When they stood next to her, they noticed a hidden enclosure behind it. A dark cave stood before them, though its entrance seemed uninviting.

"Someone must live here!" Kagome excitedly exclaimed. Whoever they were, it was possible they could help them.

As they entered the cave, despite the signs warning against intruders, the three found themselves standing in a damp room. A few pots decorated the sides of the dirt walls to their right and a small pond with a few fish lively swimming sat on their left. There were three paths that led to separate rooms inside the cave, but only one had a door well ahead of them. Painted symbols decorated the wooden surface and a large, golden sun sat just above it; it was clear to Link that Light Arrows were needed to unlock the barred door, but instead of doing so at the moment, the three decided to inspect the opposite paths inside.

To their right was an archway Kagome and Cathleen took to investigate while Link to the one to the left of the room. The entire cave seemed empty of any persons, but the quietness seemed a little unnerving.

The path to the left took Link to another room, this one more ornate than the main room. A large bed sat within the corner of the room with large picture frames decorating the walls. More pots sat off against the opposite walls, and a few weapons were piled in an enormous chest containing different sizes of knives, swords and so forth. Despite all of that he saw, Link turned away from the room, exiting it, only to come face to face with some unknown person, probably the owner of the cave they had intruded upon.

In his early thirties with a small mustache beginning to form above his lip, and dressed in a rather familiar long cloak of poor quality, the owner quirked a brow at the blonde haired boy. His arms were crossed in a rather unpleasant manner, and his brown eyes scrutinized the lad from head to foot. "Let me guess…You thought you could get away with barging into another's residence. There's not much here to vandalize or steal, as you've already seen."

Before Link could explain, the owner turned his head to stare at the other room, as if sensing there were others that had intruded into his home. With a raise of his hand, he snapped his finger, and in an instant, their ears were rewarded with startling shrieks. Kagome and Cathleen had been forcefully pulled into the main room suddenly, a strange red rope wrapped around their middle to secure their hands at their sides.

Kagome struggled. "What is this?!"

"How strange," Cathleen voiced beside the priestess. "I can't seem to move my hands."

A surprising clap turned their attention away from their bindings to Link and a rather tall man with shaggy black hair above his shoulders, standing before them irritably and yet a little disbelieving that a few strangers had found his hidden abode.

"Let's just get down to business, why don't we?" He's deep voice replied. "Was there a reason you decided to barge into my home?" He asked.

Link held his hands up defensively, earning the owner's attention. "We were only looking for some assistance on our travels. We meant no harm intruding and as you can see, we've stolen nothing; that is not our intention."

"You haven't stolen anything…yet," The owner replied untrustworthy of the strangers. "How do I know you aren't lying?"

"Check our pockets," Kagome suddenly voiced. "You'll see that we didn't steal anything."

For a moment, he half considered doing so, but instead; he once again snapped his fingers, releasing the binding seal upon the two. "I'm a reasonable man, so I believe you," He explained, thus earning sighs of relief from the girls. "Despite your uncivilized entrance here, what seems to be the problem? I'm a busy man, so I don't have all day. Speak up."

"Well…We're trying to find a way to reach the city above the cliff," Kagome explained, and at this, the owner quirked a curious brow. "We saw a boat at the dock and thought maybe if we head upstream, we'd find a path, but when we saw that someone lived up here, we wanted to see if someone could help."

He nodded understandingly. "Ah, that makes more sense…I take it you're foreigners from outside the Kingdom?" He questioned, and from their nods, he whistled low. "That's a problem, a big problem isn't it? You see those people up there don't take kindly to outsiders. From your appearance, you'd likely start a riot," He explained, and at this, Link and Kagome glanced at each other warily.

"We mean no harm," Link replied, but the owner only waved it off.

"Doesn't matter," He said before looking at Kagome closely. "Your friend here is enough to earn too many stares. She could be thought as a threat, innocent as she might appear," The owner explained before looking Link and Cathleen in the eye. "As for you young ones, blonde hair and blue eyes are rare, quite rare. Someone might mistake you for members of the Royal Family or imposters trying to invade and start a war."

"How can we convince you we are innocent?" Link asked.

The owner pondered. "If you had a Royal Decree of the Royal family requesting entrance into the city, then I'd let you pass. But that seems highly unlikely. I can either turn you in to the Royal Court myself…or I can have you turn back."

Because it seemed Kagome and Link were at a loss as to what to say, Cathleen approached the owner of the cave. Her eyes found his, and for a moment the two shared a silence. "Your loyalty to the Royal Family is smiled upon, but you may be assured that these two are who they say they are."

He arched a brow. "Really? And you hold proof dearie?"

Cathleen nodded before tugging upon her left sleeve of her white gown. The skin beneath it revealed a light pink birthmark, its shape familiar that it had the older man astonished. "My name is Cathleen Leona Du Ikana, the only daughter of Igos Du Ikana belonging to the Royal Family," She admitted, thus also surprising Link and Kagome. "These two saved me from a frightful experience when I was taken from my chamber room," She explained. "They only wish to escort me back to the safety of the Palace. I am praying that his Majesty has not already declared war, so it is your decision whether or not you wish to delay our passage to the Palace. We don't have much time."

The smirk that he had worn moments ago suddenly fell, along with his straight, standing posture. He was on the ground at her feet in an instant, his face quite close to the ground as he lowered himself humbly before the young Princess. Had he known she was indeed Royalty, he would have never tied her up or spoken to her without formality. "You highness, please forgive this lowly servant!"

Cathleen only nodded. "I forgive you. Now will you grant their request? After all, his Majesty will want to reward them for their amendable deed, will he not?"

"For certain, your highness! I shall lead you there myself!" He declared, and at this, everyone felt more at ease.

With that out of the way, the owner turned to Link and Kagome apologetically. "I'm sorry. If I had known before hand, I would have never interrogated you as such."

Kagome only sweat dropped. "Oh no it's okay. You were only being cautious because you don't want anyone suspicious to enter the Kingdom…"

The owner nodded. "Oh, my name is Adrian. And you two?"

"My name is Kagome."

"Link…"

Adrian nodded. "Kagome…such an interesting name. Never heard of such before. You must have traveled far to arrive here."

The priestess only nodded. It wasn't like she could very well explain her place of origin when it wasn't even in the same universe. Instead, she only smiled.

With that out of the way, Adrian turned away toward the exit. "Well let's be headed out, shall we? We don't have time to dawdle—"

"Wait!" Kagome suddenly found herself shouting. It surprised Adrian, even Link and Cathleen just as much as herself, and she couldn't help but blush. "Er…well before that, I was wondering if you happened upon anyone unusual around here lately."

Adrian blinked before propping his hand onto his hip. "Someone unusual you say? Define unusual. I've seen quite a lot of unusual people around these parts, Kagome."

"Well, our friend got separated from us the other day, and we've also been out looking for him. He has long silver hair, dog ears on his head, golden eyes and his clothing is red. He was last seen heading this way yesterday," Kagome replied.

Adrian pondered as he scratched his chin. "Well I'd say I did happen upon someone that fits that description," He explained. "You say he's a friend of yours?"

"Yes!" Kagome and Link replied simultaneously.

"Well you're in luck!" He announced. "Somewhat…"

Kagome tilted her head confusedly. "Somewhat?"

"He's in that room there locked up," He pointed to the ornate door across from them with the large emblem of a golden sun above it. "Happened upon him not long ago this morning injured. But he is by no means friendly…"

Kagome nearly jumped for joy at the news. So Inuyasha was just behind that door?! Fantastic! "Well the thing is…he…"

"He's cursed into a full fledge demon, correct?" Adrian interrupted.

Kagome was about to open her mouth to explain, but in a way, he was actually right. Because he was without his sword, his demon blood took over. "Can you take us to him?"

The owner nodded, though a little hesitant.

Eventually they stood within the same room their silver haired friend occupied. Kagome and Link saw Inuyasha bound by chains inside a large cage. There were hardly any noticeable injuries on his person, and he was laying there fast asleep.

The room also housed many more cages, imprisoning strange entities and spirits, some vibrant colors of pinks, purples and greens; in a way, they resembled large bursts of flames. Some were very familiar to Link back in his travels in Hyrule. He recognized them as Poes, little ones and big ones. Candles littered the walls and floors, its scented incense seemingly calming the spirits, coaxing them into a deep sleep, and it must have been the reason why Inuyasha was out.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, falling to her knees before the cage. "Inuyasha…"

Adrian crossed his arms from beside Link. "You say you're friends with this demon?"

Link nodded, half listening to Adrian and half listening to Kagome calling out to her friend behind the bars. "Yes. We were traveling together and somehow his demon blood got out of control. He originally had an object with him to keep his demon form below the surface, but somehow we lost that object," He explained.

"Really? What kind of object?"

While Link and Adrian were talking amongst themselves, Cathleen had decided to join Kagome well ahead of the boys. She saw the priestess kneeled beside the cage, grasping the bars as she looked upon the sleeping man inside. He was a sight to behold. Beautiful silver hair cascaded about his shoulders, and his skin was very pale, with dark markings along his cheeks.

Judging by the solemnity in the female's countenance, this 'Inuyasha' guy must have been a very close friend of hers. Cathleen could only guess he was caged up in case he should awaken and cause problems and the incense littered around the room was to keep him asleep.

"C-can't you let him out?" Kagome asked, standing up and facing Adrian.

Unfortunately for her, he merely shook his head. "No can do. Sorry, but if I were to release him from there, and let him out of this room, he could pose a threat to everyone," Adrian explained as a matter of fact. "I can't risk putting the lives of anyone in danger like that."

"But you can't just keep him caged up like this," Link replied back.

Adrian scoffed, urging frowns from both Kagome and Link. "Of course I can. After all I am a well renowned Ghost Hunter in these parts."

"Ghost hunter?" Kagome questioned. Inuyasha wasn't even a ghost!

He nodded. "Of course! I capture anything supernatural in these woods and I get a good purchase from them as well, if you know what I mean."

Hearing this, Kagome immediately clenched her fists, her temper suddenly rising. "He's our friend! You can't just auction him off!" And here she thought he was going to release him from his imprisonment.

Cathleen suddenly jumped a bit from the loudness of the young girl's voice beside her, and she couldn't help but step aside, somewhat out of fright.

Even Link saw this, and instead of joining the Princess, he instead placed his hand upon the hilt of his sword, eyeing the ghost hunter.

"Look I'm not a greedy man…But I need to make a living too," He replied with a shrug of his shoulders. He couldn't help but notice the lad beside him grasping the hilt of his sword, and he sweat dropped a bit. He felt…cornered. How unusual.

Kagome approached him. "Then make a living off something else! Not our friend!"

Adrian held his hands up defensively. She sure was a hell kitten when angered. "And I've been meaning to ask you…You travel the countryside with a demon? I've never seen the like in all my life. Tell me; is he your pet and you his mistress?" He snidely asked. "Or is—"

"I am so sick and tired of people always saying that!" She literally stomped her foot. The priestess felt her heart pounding rapidly in her chest, and without a moments breath, she stalked up to him, nearly entering into his personal space before poking him quite roughly against his chest. "Look here, buddy! He and I have been through a lot together, more than you'd ever know! It's not fair that you have him locked up like this, and I ask you nicely to release him! He's not some piece of meat you can sell for a fancy coin!" She shouted. Heck she didn't even know what kind of currency they used here. "Or rupee, or whatever you all call it!"

Adrian raised a delicate brow. Well…he certainly did not know such a woman with a temper. He was about to open his mouth to reply back to her, but he was immediately silenced when she interrupted him.

"I'm not finished yet!"

Link and Cathleen shared a look from across the room.

Deciding to cheer for Kagome, Cathleen couldn't help but throw her arms into the air. "You tell him priestess!"

Sweat dropping, Kagome cleared her throat. "Ah hem…"

"A priestess?" The hunter questioned. This little girl?

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and glared. "Yeah, what of it?"

"It's just I didn't expect such a young girl, wearing revealing clothing to be of a spiritual nature…" He replied as he eyed her from head to foot.

"Hey, hey, my eyes are up here!" Kagome's face flustered in embarrassment. "And you shouldn't judge a book by its cover…"

Adrian sighed. "A feisty outspoken girl with a temper happens to be a priestess defending her demon friend…How troublesome."

"We just want our friend back," Kagome pleaded, her voice a little hoarse from shouting. She hadn't yelled that much since her and Inuyasha's last fight.

The owner frowned. "Don't turn your accusing eyes toward me. I have done nothing wrong but my job. You see I was appointed by his Majesty himself to protect this Kingdom from vile vermin that haunt these lands. Your friend is caged up solely for that purpose."

Well of course that part made sense. She could understand them caging him up because of his demon blood and the great chance he might inflict harm upon others. It still did not give him the right, however, to sell him off. "I understand you are in charge of capturing entities, but it doesn't give you the right to sell our friend for money. You don't sell people. Inuyasha isn't just a demon; he's a half demon, one that possesses a kind heart."

By this point, Link was beginning to grow frustrated. He had almost heard enough of this hunter arguing with Kagome, and he felt it was really getting them nowhere. "Listen, isn't there any way we can strike a deal here? We'll personally take responsibility for any mishap Inuyasha might cause. Under no circumstances will he harm anyone. So why not offer a trade?"

"A bargain, eh?" Adrian inquired thoughtfully. "Alright…let's say I might be willing to offer a trade…Would you have anything worth as much value as your friend there," He was referring to Inuyasha. "I'm a busy man, so what do you have to offer?"

Something worth the same value as Inuyasha? Were they seriously going to bargain? No, she didn't understand it. There had to be another way to get their friend back. "Link, why should we have to bargain?" She questioned, thus earning baffled stares from the boy and the Princess; the hunter on the other hand merely smirked.

"Kagome?" Link couldn't help but look at her curiously. "What are you—"

When she said this, her attention drifted away from Adrian and his cocky grin to the morbid spirits trapped within their separate cages in the room. An idea surfaced suddenly, and she firmly planted both her fists upon her hips. With a raise of her chin, she replied, "Now I've kindly asked you once and I will not ask again. Let our friend go or I'll purify all of the ghosts in this room," She threatened. "Including you if I have to!" A small vein popped upon her forehead, though it went unnoticed to the ghost hunter. Link on the other hand noticed this and stepped away warily. The Princess, however, looked upon the scene smiling devilishly; the whole scenario where the priestess dared to threaten a ghost hunter drew in her odd fascination. It wasn't every day that she could leave her castle and witness such a confrontation.

Adrian cackled at her small threat. "You wouldn't possibly do that. You're bluffing. You would dare to destroy all my hard earned cash. What kind of person does that make you?" He questioned, and at this Kagome's eye slightly twitched. "I'll tell you what it makes you-"

Kagome glared. "For starters, it makes you a greedy old man who takes joy in selling innocent people for money. I'm just trying to save him from a conman like you…And you call yourself a ghost hunter…He isn't even a ghost. Look at him!"

Adrian eyed Inuyasha from the corner of the room before looking back at kagome. "Well one…I'm hurt. You must be blind not to notice that I'm only twenty eight with my rugged good looks if I might add…

Everyone in the room felt the urge to roll their eyes.

"Two, your friend over there is a wild beast—"

"He's not a beast! He's more human than you'll ever be!" She shouted back.

Adrian coughed. "As I was saying…As I can see already, you are nothing but a troublesome little girl, probably pretending to be a priestess so you can fool the heart of our innocent and lovely Princess over here."

"What?!" She seethed.

"Did I stutter?" He inquired. "Allow me to repeat myself in a way that only you can understand." The smile on his face widened and he approached her suddenly, ignoring the death glares sent his way from all directions. As soon as he was near her, enough to breathe upon her face, he leaned in to whisper into her ear. "You're a fake…"

Kagome's head fell, not literally, but her shoulders suddenly tensed and she couldn't tighten her fists hard enough. She felt her blood racing and her heart pounding so much that she wanted to just run away that very moment. How dare he humiliate her in front of Link and Cathleen. He had no right! He had no right to sell off her friend for money!

"Did I strike a nerve,  _priestess_?" He questioned.

Immediately her head snapped upwards, her eyes giving off a misty clear blue light. Her body was suddenly engulfed in a blue glow, the energy surging off her flesh as her raven locks defied gravity, fanning around her shoulders.

This was a first Link had ever seen the priestess's spiritual powers react in such a way. To be honest, it was a little terrifying. Maybe Shippo was right those times way back when he first got to know the gang. Kagome did have a frightening side. Shippo's words were exact: "Beware Kagome's wrath." Also, as he was watching the ghost hunter step back from the young girl, he couldn't help but remember a phrase he heard long ago: thou hath no fury like a woman scorned.

The Princess on the other hand could not help but smile behind her hands. This was so exciting! She couldn't believe she was actually going to witness a real life priestess in action. At first she had little doubt of Kagome, but now she was a full believer that this girl had tremendous powers just below the surface.

"Do you really want to test me?" Her voice was dark and unsettling. Kagome stepped forward, and the energy suddenly shot out from her form, unexpectedly hurdling toward the closest cage near them, not the one containing Inuyasha, but one, instead housing a Poe. In an instant, the Poe was surrounded by the energy and the next everyone saw, it had disintegrated into a pile of ash.

The Princess gasped, and the ghost hunter cried out in shock.

Realizing she had purified a rare Poe he had captured not long ago, he turned irritably towards the priestess. "Do you realize how long it's taken for me to capture one of those!"

"Just think how much longer it'll take for you to refill  _all_  the cages…" She threatened, her spiritual energy rising.

All the spirits and Poes inside their cages, who had witnessed the terrifying sight of their brother being fried to a crisp by a mad woman, cried out in desolate tears. They frantically threw themselves at the bars imprisoning them, but to no avail, they could not escape. Others were spinning around, their minds entirely lost and at a loss of what to do.

Kagome approached Adrian closer, and he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on edge. "I'm beginning to lose my patience…"

In a moment of desperation, he gave in. He threw his hands above him in defeat, and stepped away. "Okay! Okay! Just stop! You want your friend back, fine! Just stop destroying my property!"

Relieved he had finally decided to agree, her spiritual energy lessened, and the ghosts in the room ceased their frightful dances. Still in her trance, she replied, "So you'll let him go?"

"I'll let him go for that necklace of yours."

She frowned. "You're still trying to trade?" She seethed. How pathetic was he going to get?

Adrian scoffed. "Well you destroyed something quite rare of mine, so I want something of yours in return. A rare jewel for a rare ghost. What do you say?" He held his hand out rudely, frowning at her quite angrily.

Kagome touched the jewel around her neck, fingering the shiny surface slightly. Give him the jewel?

Noticing the ghost hunter was referring to the necklace he had given Kagome a while back Ikana, Link couldn't help but step in. There was no way he was going to allow Kagome to give up the necklace just like that. "No."

Kagome looked at Link questionably from beside her, but she couldn't help but think about Inuyasha locked up in the cage in front of her. She wanted to free him from there and get him away from this man.

"Kagome, no," Link warned.

Because it seemed as if she was considering the trade, Adrian stepped closer to the young girl. He noted that her spiritual powers had calmed entirely by now, and for that he was thankful. Reaching out, he lightly touched the crystal of her necklace. "I see great worth in this necklace. It holds strange powers…" He explained softly, as if his words were placing Kagome under a trance to hand it over to him right then.

Angered by his close proximity towards Kagome, Link pushed him aside to stand in front of her. "I'll give you rupees, if that will suffice!"

Kagome's eyes widened at this.

"I don't need your petty change!" Adrian scoffed. "That demon will cost you way more than you can earn in your entire life, kid."

Ignoring his ignorant and selfish words, Link reached into his satchel before retrieving a hefty pouch containing over a few hundred rupees. He held the bag open for Adrian to peer inside. "This is not enough?"

"The cost for a full fledge demon is higher in price…"

Link glared. "And what makes you think her necklace would be a better offer?" He inquired.

Outright ignoring Link, Adrian pushed him aside to stand directly in front of the priestess, his smirk returning. "If you give me that necklace, I give my word that I'll gladly release your friend. Interest free of course. And I'll even throw in this…" He suddenly began searching his pockets, earning Link and Kagome's attention.

When Kagome noticed a small medallion lying in his hand, she couldn't help but reach out to touch it, but Adrian pulled it out of reach with a shake of his finger. "What's that?"

"Something that will return your friend to his normal senses. It will dull the effects of his demon blood. You said it yourself," He explained. "What do you say? It seems fair…"

From Link's disapproving frown to Adrian's somewhat compromising bargain, Kagome couldn't help but ponder. Well, it would be simple enough to just hand over the necklace and Inuyasha and have him returned to his senses. That seemed like a really good choice. But as she thought longer on it, Link had given her the necklace to protect her. Kagome didn't want Inuyasha sold away.

"Well…I don't know…" In truth, Kagome felt saddened she had hurt the poor little spirit with her priestess powers; it didn't deserve such a cruel fate. She felt she had to repay the hunter for her immature behavior to try to scare him into handing Inuyasha over.

"Kagome let me handle this. I will pay for his release," Link exclaimed, hoping she would stay out of it and let him handle this. He honestly did not want to start a fight with her, and having her deny him this hurt him just a bit, though he wouldn't say it aloud.

Sadly, Kagome chose to argue back. "But you need the money for supplies. We don't have much left."

"Either way, let me handle this…"

"But, he's also offering to help revert Inuyasha back to his normal self!" She replied a little louder than necessary. What's more important?"

Link felt his fist tighten. No…he had to stay calm. He understood she was only thinking of her friend, but… The young swordsman turned away from Adrian and took Kagome's hand away from the necklace she had been previously touching. "What if something happens to you and I can't get there in time to save you?" Link questioned, nearly startling her speechless. "This necklace was meant for that purpose, to protect you when I'm not around!"

"Link…"

And yet she would easily just throw that away…If anything, Link didn't want her to give up on the necklace. He wanted to provide for her, he wanted to sacrifice his own belongings instead. That's what he wanted. Why couldn't she understand that? Did she not understand the necklace meant more than just her safety?

Cathleen couldn't help but feel the stir of emotions springing back and forth between priestess and swordsman. It was as though these two were love birds or something and the necklace meant more to Link than it did to Kagome. It was sad, to be honest. Watching this…So much so, that she decided to interfere. "I can offer twice that amount in gold!" Cathleen declared suddenly.

Hearing this, everyone turned towards the Princess in surprise, confidently standing there with her hands planted firmly on her hips. Honestly, they had almost forgotten she was standing there.

"That way everyone's happy! How does that sound?" She asked the others, but they only exchanged looks.

The ghost hunter mused. "Oh but I couldn't have you do that, Princess…Please, this matter doesn't concern you," He politely replied, but Cathleen merely waved her finger.

"Of course it concerns me. They have already won my friendship, and as their friend, I cannot just stand idly by and watch them suffer your torment. Really, how about I triple the offer?" She questioned.

Adrian thought for a moment, his gaze shifting from Kagome's necklace to the demon lying asleep in the cage. He felt a little guilty that the Princess was willing to pay him for such a matter. "Double is more than enough."

"Then we have a deal?" She asked, and from his nod, she continued. "You will release their friend  _and_  revert him back to his human form without hesitation?"

He nodded again, a little disappointed he had to give up on the exquisite and rare gem the priestess wore around her neck. Then again, couldn't pass up on gold from the Royal Family.

"Deal!" She celebrated happily before throwing a wink at Kagome and Link. She felt so excited she had helped them out.

Thankful that they would have their friend back without the worry of him having to remain in his demon form, Kagome and Link watched as Adrian unlocked the cage. After which, he stepped inside and placed the medallion around the half demon's neck. One moment he was full demon and the next, everyone's eyes widened a fraction of their size. Inuyasha was no longer a half demon, instead he was human. His hair had changed to black in an instant and his claws and dog ears vanished.

"He's human!" Kagome gasped. She hadn't realized the charm would subdue his demon blood completely.

Adrian of course merely rolled his eyes before pulling the half demon onto his shoulder as if it were nothing. "Of course he's human. If you had him waltzing right into the city looking like he did, you'd run into some serious problems. And for first time guests that's the last thing you'd folks want."

Well that made sense after all.

Because Kagome was pleased with the turn of events, she couldn't help but thank the Princess. As she fell into a short conversation with Cathleen, she couldn't help but notice out of the corner of her eye that Link had suddenly turned his back to them, exiting the cave without a word. "Link?"

As soon as Cathleen and Kagome exited the cave, with the hunter carrying Inuyasha over his shoulder, the priestess couldn't help but saunter over to the young swordsman with his back to them standing near the river's edge.

"Link?" She called, but he merely ignored her or hadn't heard her. Frankly she had a feeling he had heard her, given he turned away from her the moment she called out to him.

Instead, he stepped over to Adrian, who appeared a little discontented all of a sudden. "You will show us the path to the palace, I assume?" Link asked.

"Of course!" Adrian proudly exclaimed. Looking past a few trees hugged closely together across a few large stones away from the river, Adrian led the way. "That path leads up the canyon. It can be a little treacherous at night, but if you follow me, you'll all be fine," He explained assuredly before looking back at the Princess. "Follow closely, your highness. It will not do to have you left behind."

With that said, Adrian led the way, and without even bothering to look back at Kagome, Link turned to follow after. When he felt Kagome abruptly grasp his hand, calling out to him again in question, he only looked at her from the corner of his eye. Link read the confusion in her eyes, but he couldn't help but feel somewhat hurt by her intentions back at the cave.

"Link…are you upset with me? I'm sor—"

"Kagome, let's travel in silence…" He interrupted suddenly, thus causing the priestess to release his hand disappointedly. Without another reply or look her way, Link followed after Adrian.

Feeling a tender wound to her heart, Kagome couldn't help but place her hand upon her chest where her necklace rested. Link was upset with her, and it was her fault; she was willing to give the necklace Link had given to protect her from danger to the ghost hunter, and she had even refused him more than once. It was clear Link valued the fact that he had given her the necklace, but why couldn't he understand that she only wanted to save Inuyasha?

"Priestess Kagome?" Cathleen called out, her dainty hand touching Kagome's shoulder comfortingly. "Do not feel saddened by today's misunderstanding…"

Kagome ruefully looked at her. "Link has never gotten so angry with me before…"

Cathleen frowned. "Would you care if I gave you my opinion on the matter that happened previously?"

Kagome only nodded. "Sure."

"From what I have witnessed, Link gave you the necklace some time back to protect you from harm during his absence, correct?" When Cathleen was rewarded with a nod, the Princess continued. "You were willing to exchange the necklace for the return of your friend, and though I understand both your intentions were true, both of you seem to have misunderstood the other's feelings. If you understand what I'm referring to?"

The priestess couldn't help but scrunch her face in confusion. What had she misunderstood?

Realizing they had fallen a little behind the guys, who were still trekking up the hill around the canyon, Cathleen took Kagome's wrist as they followed along. "Well I do not believe Link is angry with you. Rather he might feel a little hurt, disappointed actually. You were willing to give up something very precious and important," She explained. "I realize Link must care an awful lot about you, Kagome. I can see, or rather I've witnessed it all back there."

"It's true…" Kagome replied sadly. Only recently they had become a couple and now look what happened.

"Men and women tend to think differently, especially when it comes to emotions. Men pride themselves highly before others, and when you were willing to give the necklace up, his pride was hurt. Perhaps he felt you did not care for his affections, Kagome. It might have been that he thought you valued Inuyasha more than his feelings…Does that make sense?"

Kagome stopped suddenly, her eyes widening. "I do care," She replied back. Her hand found the chain of her necklace suddenly. "This means a lot to me…"

Cathleen softly smiled. "Then tell him that…only after the tension has cleared of course."

Now she understood. So that was why Link was ignoring her. It made sense. Even Inuyasha had his sense of pride where he didn't want to admit his true feelings, and it was clear that yes, men and women do differ greatly from one another. So Kagome supposed it wasn't unusual for a misunderstanding to happen between her and Link; it's happened before with her and Inuyasha several times, though she didn't care to recall those sad memories.

Cathleen was right. Right now she would give Link space, but she would apologize and explain her reasoning later, hopefully sooner than later. Kagome just hoped Link didn't take what happened to heart…though he probably did.

"Here we are!" Adrian's loud voice exclaimed suddenly, rousing Kagome from her thoughts to stare at her surroundings.


	73. Silent Musings

The residents of Ikana had all but awoken at first light, busying themselves with their daily chores. The construction of Stone Tower would finally reach its final finishing's in the late afternoon, its stature rising well above the canyons bordering the large settlement.

Sunlight poured through the open window of the Palace, its light filling the room in a soft, golden glow. The satin red curtains seemed to dance as the wind blew in from outside, and it was enough that it caused one of the occupants inside the bedroom to stir from a much needed sleep.

Kagome turned slightly, raising her arm which had previously been hanging off the side of the bed in hopes of searching for a more comfortable space in the roomy bed. The sheets were made from the finest silk, the same color as the curtains, rising to her midsection.

Sadly however, she could not drift back into her deep slumber, and instead, opened her brown eyes tiredly. The first thing she saw as she laid there were the high ceilings. The entire Palace had been built from red stone, though it felt at times a little drafty. It nonetheless seemed perfectly fine. Decorative vases with beautiful flowers of yellows and oranges sat near the open balcony a few feet from the bed, and intricate designs were painted upon the walls, though she was unable to ascertain their meanings.

With a slight yawn, Kagome turned onto her side, placing her back to the lighted room. As she did, she couldn't help but feel a soothing warmth from beside her and she couldn't help but snuggle deeper into the sheets. It felt nice sleeping in a bed after so long, yet she hadn't imagined she'd sleep within a fancy room of a Palace some hundreds or thousand years ago within the past of a different universe.

_Flashback_

_After Princess Cathleen had given Kagome her opinion on the matter between the priestess and Link, they had finally arrived at the entrance of the city._

_To Kagome, it was a different experience than what she had seen in the present day, when Ikana had been nothing more than just a barren land with desecrated buildings; in fact, the only house that had still been occupied was the Music House, where Pamela and her father, Nathaniel had dwelled for a time. However, Kagome never thought it used to look like this._

_Hundreds of buildings, seemingly carved from red stone, laid about the large settlement. If Kagome had to guess, there was at least over a thousand homes. Yet she couldn't help but stare away from the buildings to one much larger in comparison, almost as tall as the Stone Tower in the distance; it was the Palace._

_"I hope father isn't too worried…" Cathleen said aloud, musing silently to herself from beside the priestess._

_As if he had seen the place a million times, Adrian merely gave it a glance before turning to stare at the Palace ahead of them. "Well let's hurry up before the entire city wakes up," He exclaimed, leading the way with Inuyasha still slung over his shoulder unconscious._

_Before he followed after, Link suddenly turned and approached the girls. Link took notice of Kagome watching him, wearing the same disheartened look from back at the cave previously, but he said nothing to her. Instead, he stood before Cathleen, who looked up at him curiously. "I have something that might belong to you," He replied, urging Kagome and Cathleen's curiosity. After retrieving the rolled parchment from his inside pocket, he placed it into the Princess's open palm. "I found this among those who had kidnapped you. I believe that's the seal of the Royal Family."_

_Cathleen gasped. "It is!" How had those mysterious fiends gotten their hands on the Sacred Script? As far as she knew, it had been locked up safely where only the King knew of its whereabouts. "Thank you so much, Link."_

_Link only nodded before turning to follow after Adrian, but before he took another step, he saw a shadow move from beneath his feet, and immediately, he unsheathed his sword before glaring up into the sky._

_Numerous knives of a strange sort shot down towards him and Adrian unexpectedly, and he reacted by nimbly jumping out of the path, though he caught himself with his hands and knees. Fortunately the girls were safe and Adrian had only gotten a slight scare from the unplanned attack._

_"What was that?!" Kagome cried. "Daggers?"_

_A young woman with caramel brown skin and long burgundy wavy hair stood upon a large pillar just at the entrance of the city. Her vibrant emerald eyes stared ablaze upon the group, and in each of her hands, crossed over her chest, she held the same daggers as the ones that had landed between Link and Adrian. This woman's ornate attire was fashioned from what seemed like the finest silk imaginable._

_She resembled that of a Gerudo of the present times, and she wore what appeared to be a short flowing maroon dress; its sleeves falling gracefully from her wrists in a graceful fashion, with her skirt resting at her thighs, its sides exposed by small openings with golden trim tied off at the waist. A white sash was tied loosely around her middle, decorative symbols and gems resting delicately upon the soft cloth. A band rested around her forehead, the same color as that of her dress, and it bore the sacred emblem of the Royal Family._

_With incredible speed, she leapt from the pillar, standing directly before the group as she took on a defensive stance, her eyes scrutinizing each individual suspiciously._

_From close up, Link acknowledged that she was indeed of Gerudo birth, and though her eyes were not golden like that of the tribe back in Great Bay, she did appear to be a late descent of those in the present times. The exposure of her shoulders and the bareness of her legs and feet drew in much question._

" _Halt! Outsiders are prohibited from entering any further! State your business here or else leave, there will be no other warnings!"_

_Wary of this woman carrying the weapons threateningly, Kagome kept the Princess behind her cautiously. For some reason, she was reminded of those women back on Great Bay who had attempted to steal Link away from her and her friends, and of course the same ones that had urged Sango's jealousy._

_While Adrian felt a sort of fear while looking into the eyes of this graciously tall amazon, he couldn't help but watch Link approach her, his sword still drawn. This young boy showed no signs of fear, instead he merely looked upon her passively._

_"Judging by the emblem on your forehead, I take it you are a member of the Royal Family? We have brought someone I'm sure your people have been searching for since late last night," Link explained, though he never intended to receive a stern and heavy glare from the woman._

_"And how is it an outsider like you knows of this?" She seethed. Before she could even allow Link to utter an explanation, she was suddenly in front of the young blonde, her grip upon his tunic hard and a dagger lying dangerously against his neck._

_Noticing her highness from behind the oddly dressed girl, the warrior woman felt her eyes soften. She was relieved Lady Cathleen was well and unharmed, but she couldn't understand why it was these people had her._

_Her green eyes looked upon the boy intently, and for a moment, she recognized those same blue eyes as that of the Princess's, only without the light of innocence in his blue depths. From what she discerned, this boy wore a hard gaze, of one that had seen much in his lifetime. From the scar along his cheek to his calloused hands, she had a feeling this boy had fought many battles as well; she was curious of his story. Despite all that he had endured in his life, she couldn't help but notice he also had the same hair color as the Princess, and she pondered his place of birth._

" _How strange…only those of the Royal Family from the late mistress's side had such hair and eye color…" She muttered aloud to herself. Could this child be the missing Prince that had disappeared some years back?_

_It couldn't be…If that was so…then…_

_Witnessing her caretaker in front of Link brandishing the dagger to his neck, Cathleen couldn't help but move from behind Kagome to approach the woman. "Please don't!" She cried out urgently, alarming the amazon suddenly. "Priestess Kagome and Link rescued me and have brought me home safely. Please do not hurt them," She pleaded._

_Releasing the firm grip she had on the boy's tunic, the woman approached and knelt before Cathleen respectively. "Forgive me, My Lady. I'm pleased the gods have returned you safely." Standing up, she turned to the ghost hunter, her eyes scrutinizing the young man lying asleep over his shoulder. "I thank you for helping to escort the Princess safely. You will be rewarded handsomely."_

_Cathleen crossed her arms. "I've promised him double in gold," She replied before flashing the hunter a confident smile._

_The amazon nodded at this before turning her gaze to Adrian. "Your reward shall be delivered to your place of residence. I shall take over from here," She explained, and though Adrian seemed a little hesitant, he decided he didn't want to risk angering this armed beauty. Instead, he handed Inuyasha to her before bowing and disappearing down the path to his abode._

_"How is father, Roshan?" Cathleen asked. "I hope he has not done the unthinkable due to my absence…"_

_Roshan merely studied Kagome and Link. "His Majesty has sent out a group of fifty men to search the woods for you. Yet seeing you are safely returned without injuries, we should return quickly to the Palace."_

_She nodded. "Of course! But I don't think it would be wise now that the city has awakened, Roshan…With our presence outside the walls, it would not do good if the people saw us. They might suspect something odd, wouldn't you agree?"_

_And of course she was correct. However, as Roshan looked upon the priestess and young swordsman, along with the young man over her own shoulder, she wasn't sure if bringing them along would do well for the safety of the Kingdom. Roshan guided Link, Kagome and Cathleen up a small incline near the outskirts of the gates away from the town. From there, where no other eyes could spot them, they arrived upon a secluded area where a small well made from gray stone sat._

_"This well is never used by the residents of Ikana, except by those of the Royal Family," Roshan explained, allowing Kagome and Link to peer into the well; even Cathleen couldn't help but take a gander into its dark depths, seeing as how it was a first time she had heard of the well. "The people fear being near it, back when rumors spoke of a curse upon the drinking water here. Those rumors were made up, of course." Normally, they'd have guards watch over the area there, that way, their secret would not fall prey to curious eyes, but they were in luck when they arrived._

_The well reminded kagome of the one back in the Feudal Era. But what caught her interest was that there was a ladder descending down into the darkness, and she realized it must have been a secret path underground. How interesting…_

_With her leg lifted over the rim of the well, Roshan turned her stare over her shoulder to look at the Princess and her two saviors. "Watch your steps on your way down. Princess, if you'd like, I can—"_

_Cathleen only raised a hand dismissively. "That's alright. I can manage, I'm sure," She replied with a smile._

_Roshan nodded in understanding before jumping down into the dark depths of the well, without the use of the ladder. There was a soft thud down below, and when Link and Kagome saw this, they peered over the rim, though they did not see her or Inuyasha; they merely presumed she was alright. A few seconds went by and they saw a faint flicker of light, probably from that of a candle or lantern and a faint outline of the older amazon below._

_Deciding to brave the ladder first, Cathleen, with Link assistance helping her over the rim and so that her dress did not get caught upon the loose stones, was the first to descend into the darkness._

_For a Princess, Kagome was surprised she held such courage. As Link allowed her to go next, only given that in her predicament, just as Cathleen's, it was only right that they went first. Sighing, she propped her leg over the rim, her hand clutching the wooden ladder tightly as she took each step down slowly._

_If this had been a magic well like the ones in her Era and the Feudal Era, all they'd have to do was jump and in a few seconds a magical blue light would teleport them to their destination instantly. One after the other, Kagome swore the ladder seemed to go on forever. It must have taken them forever to dig out a tunnel and as more surprising, keeping it secret from the citizens for so many years._

_Cathleen's voice echoed off the walls of the tunnels, her jubilant voice bantering excitedly with the female guard below, and Kagome presumed she had already reached the bottom. Sighing yet again, Kagome couldn't help but find the existence of magical and secretive wells a little trivial. "Why shouldn't I be surprised…My Era has a well, the Feudal Era has a well, this world has a well, and I seem to be exploring each and every one of them," She muttered to herself, her voice still echoing off the walls._

_Finally reaching the bottom, Cathleen couldn't help but saunter up to the priestess with a curious expression. "Do you have bad experiences with wells, Priestess Kagome?"_

_Kagome only scratched her cheek; a little embarrassed she had heard her. "Well not really bad experiences…I mean, seriously though, they aren't as bad as Timmy…" She replied with a wave of her hand._

_Cathleen furrowed her brow. "Timmy? Who is Timmy?_

_Blinking, Kagome realized she had brought up the child's name from an American show her mother used to watch. Well it was no wonder Kagome felt so reminded of it after so many trips to and from the Feudal Era. "Timmy is … well he's from my homeland…and um…well…" Well it wasn't technically a lie but if she went into detail about televisions and such from her time period, she was sure it would only confuse the Princess and her guard further. "and he always has the misfortune of finding these wells and falling into them," She explained with a slight laugh. "And Lassie is always trying to save him…" Now she felt like she was just rambling._

_For a moment, Cathleen pondered this before looking Kagome squarely and seriously in the eye. "Maybe you and Lassie should sit down with young Timmy and tell him to stay away from wells," She explained as if it were of utmost importance, which caused Kagome to laugh suddenly._

" _I don't think that will do any good. Timmy always has a knack of finding trouble and trouble always finding him," She explained, and at this, Cathleen merely nodded._

_Link who had heard the short story about Timmy falling into wells, couldn't help but scratch his head. Why did the priestess find such a situation laughable? He sighed; he really didn't understand girls._

_The passageways though the tunnel seemed to stretch on forever. Rats that had lived the entirety of their lives down there scurried from the cracks in the walls, loitering in small clusters feeding upon small morsels of some sort of food they had scavenged from somewhere. A faint foul smell followed them through the darkness, so strong in fact, that it had Kagome and Cathleen covering their noses disdainfully._

" _It must have taken years to carve out such a tunnel…" Kagome muttered aloud. Her gaze shifted from the walls to the high ceilings before turning to stare behind her, but she only saw darkness before looking back ahead where Roshan's lantern flickered brightly._

_Eventually, they passed through a large opening in one of the walls, and as the guardswoman led them deeper into the tunnels, the three were surprised to see celled dungeons in the room on either side of them. Though they appeared haunting, with shackles lying rusted upon the dirtied ground to the bent bars and opened doors, they were however vacant of any prisoners. Perhaps the dungeons were never used after so long._

_It was Roshan's voice that snapped Kagome and the others from their silent musings as they followed on after. "Long ago, during the King's great grandfather's reign, the well was stifled of its drinking water during a terrible war. During a time of great crisis, the city was attacked by those who had snuck in. Because of that, these tunnels and secret passages were built here. They serve as both a way to the Palace and one to escape outside the protective walls of Ikana," Roshan Explained._

" _What about these dungeons?" Link inquired._

_Roshan continued. "They only serve as a distraction, as many of these secret rooms do. There are many traps along the way, and there are many paths that lead to unsightly deaths. Only those of the Royal Family's guard know the routes to and from."_

_Eventually, a ray of sunshine flooded the path ahead of them from an opening in the ceiling, and it was from there that Roshan led them up a ladder. After exiting the frightful and dreary tunnels, they found themselves surrounded by lush greenery and many assortments of flowers and hedges. The sound of running water shifted their attention away from the beautiful garden to that of a stunning fountain of crystal clear water._

_A few seconds after taking in the beautiful gardens, it was then that Link and Kagome came to realize they were indeed inside the walls of the Palace. The scenery seemed entirely familiar as well, though this time a great deal more pleasant than before. Their first trip to the gardens was a few days ago in the present time, where they remembered treading through a dangerous maze of hedges with giant man-eating wolves wandering the path to Ikana's Castle entrance._

_After arriving in the gardens, the servants tending to the roses had been startled from their abrupt and questionable appearance. From Roshan's authoritative command to see his Majesty at once; they all but hustled into the Palace with great speed and alarm._

_The Princess, thereafter, was then escorted to the Royal Room before Link and Kagome could make their entrance, and as they listened from the halls, ignoring the questionable stares from passing maids and Royal kinsmen, they heard the King in his loud voice welcoming the young Princess back. There were some muffled voices interlacing with that of the King's which told Link and Kagome that there were others on the other side._

_Eventually, after a few minutes of waiting in the halls, Kagome and Link, along with Roshan carrying Inuyasha about her shoulder, were summoned into the large and decorative room. The first to capture their gaze was the enormous male seated into a magnificent chair, laced with expensive cloths and cushions imaginable._

_Well he was indeed a sight to behold, more so than their first encounter in the present time; only now, he was not just mere bones but flesh, lots and lots of flesh._

_An older man with graying red hair and tired green eyes sat upon his bejeweled chair in a regal yet threatening manner. He was garbed in a large silken red cape, the upper part flowing above his forearms where golden bands decorated his wrists. From his neck to his upper chest was a golden cloth with purple trimming at the ends wrapped about his shoulders delicately; the emblem of the Royal Family was largely pinned to the golden fabric of his torso. Green pants, reaching as far as above his bare knees, was fitted tightly against his form, and a golden belt was tied loosely around his middle where a maroon, tight fitted body suit showed off his abs and lean figure._

_Much like a brute King, he wore the face of one quite well. His silken and gleaming locks were fanned out away from his face, curling upwards, and his face was nearly shaven, except for two small pointed goatees upon his double chin. King Igos Du Ikana had a round face and thick red brows, his eyes green and narrowed-like, that just from his expression, he seemed quite menacing. Lastly, his crown sat elegantly upon his head with loose golden chains hanging off the opposite sides in a Chinese fashion._

_On either side of the King's throne stood two of his personal henchmen, otherwise known as the strongest swordsman in all of Ikana. They were both dressed in military garb, much like that of the King, minus, however the elegant cape and royal jewels. Military headdresses adorned their heads and they were each in possession of a mighty sword and shield._

_The King's henchman from the right was a leaner individual. From the looks of it, he appeared in his late twenties, seemingly rather calm at the abrupt intrusion of outsiders entering the Royal Room of the Palace. His hair was black and his eyes just the same, his face cleanly shaven and his hair pulled back neatly._

_While on the King's left stood a more robust individual in his early thirties. Unlike his other companion, he had a rounder and sturdier face much like the King's. A rugged beard and with thick brows, his hair was pulled high upon his head, and it fell as low as to his hips. Rather than remain calm, he of course merely snorted in disgust and abhorrence from the surprising visit. However, he was thrilled to have the Princess back within the safety of the walls._

_Following Roshan's lead, Kagome and Link lowered themselves upon their knees, humbly lowering their heads to his Majesty, while the Princess, seated beside him looked on elatedly._

_As they were acknowledged silently by all occupants in the room, from those of the entertainers and dancers to their far left to those of the composers and scholars to their right, Kagome couldn't help but peer under her bangs at the King. A burning memory of their first visit to Ikana had been frightening, yet the King's words at the time had remained burned in her thoughts…_

" _ **I don't believe in Great Fairies or Goddesses with divine powers! I am the King, Igos Du Ikana, and you shall pay for trespassing into my Kingdom!"**_

" _ **You say you were commanded by the Goddesses? How loathsome. Such fickle creatures deserve to burn…and all for such an insignificant matter…"**_

" _ **Ikana fell long ago. Perhaps then, if I'd known of such an inevitable doom, I might have tried to appease the Gods, but now that is impossible. I simply do not care any longer. Hate and death have already consumed my people, and I can't be afflicted by the problems faced by the living…"**_

End Flashback

Sighing, Kagome couldn't help but close her eyes at the memory. After meeting with the King earlier that morning, the priestess remembered how he had spoken to them; his attitude, despite the one in the present time, was much softer than before. If Kagome had to guess, his attitude and character changed after Ikana was befallen with a terrible catastrophe.

The Great War.

After which, before they could explain their reasons for wanting to travel inside the city uninvited and though a little suspicious as those in the Palace called it, the Princess had kindly asked her father to allow them lodging until their departure. Surprisingly the King has accepted it, and after which had them each escorted by maid servants to the guest rooms to rest until they felt replenished enough to accompany him later that afternoon.

Pulling the sheets up closer to her neck, Kagome snuggled deeper into the warmth of the bed, raising her knees against her chest when her feet felt slightly cold from the cool breeze just outside. Of course she should have remembered to put socks on during cold days such as this.

As she continued to lie there, attempting to fall back asleep, her thoughts were plagued by their abrupt appearance in the ancient past; it was all because of the Happy Mask Salesman, that peddler that Link was well acquainted with long ago. Such a strange man…Kagome swore she remembered every word he spoke to them yesterday…

Flashback

_"If you help me, I'll help you."_

_"Help us?" Inuyasha asked, dumbfounded. "And just what makes you think you can help us?" Did he know something they didn't?_

_The merchant held up a hand before withdrawing it to his side before continuing. "My favor is something easily manageable, I assure you. With the great feats you and your friends have endured during your travels, I know that without a doubt, it will be quite a simple task," He explained. "I only need your answer. I can change your fate, if you simply trust me."_

_"What do you want?" Link questioned._

_Pleased he'd gotten through to them so quickly, the Happy Mask Salesman nearly rejoiced before opening his arms wide before him. "I need for you to right what I've wronged," He explained, as if it was the simplest thing imaginable. "Nothing more, I assure you."_

_Link glared. "Explain yourself. What wrong have you committed?"_

_The peddler covered his eyes, shaking his head as he let out a small moan. "That mask was nothing but trouble…Had I not…" He paused before dropping his hand, folding both in front of him as he smiled eerily like. "I'm afraid I've caused nothing but trouble for everyone in Termina…" The merchant explained. Abruptly, he couldn't help but glance down at his sleeve before withdrawing a small object, after which, hastily returning it to his pockets. "Oh but it seems I don't have much time left…" He replied. "And neither do you." Once again he lowered himself into a bow, bending at the waist with a plea gracing his once happy expression. "I beg you! Do me this one favor!"_

_"And what would we gain from this?" Link inquired._

_It was then that the peddler smirked, as if he had been waiting for such a question to be asked. "The thing you most need in order to summon the Goddesses of course!"_

_"You seem to know an awful lot for being a merchant…" Inuyasha replied distrustfully._

_The peddler did not respond, but instead, turned his attention full upon Link. "The decision rests with you."_

End Flashback

It was then shortly after that the Happy Mask Salesman spoke to them while in the midst of teleporting them to ancient past:

" _I'll keep you to your promise," Replied the voice of the Happy Mask Salesman. "But time is short, so listen closely. What you have lost can be regained if you go to the castle. In return, I ask that you put a stop to the one stealing the mask from the tower," He explained. "Be quick about it, my friends and believe in your strengths, believe…"_

He wanted them to stop his past self from stealing the cursed mask called Majora from the tower and after unleashing a terrifying curse upon the Kingdom. Was the peddler referring to the tower in the distance on the hill above the city? That had to be it! So all they had to do was talk to his Majesty about maybe putting up more guards around the tower and maybe that way the peddler couldn't sneak inside and steal it. Would it really be that simple?

With that in mind, Kagome once again turned onto her side, shifting slightly if only to nuzzle her face into the warmth on the far right of the bed. A faint movement from beside her caused her to scoot closer when she realized the warmth had moved away. As her cheek rested softly against something warm and firm, she suddenly felt something slide across her abdomen to rest upon her waist.

Surprised, Kagome immediately opened her eyes, fully awake. The first thing she noticed was a mess of blonde hair and a face awfully close to her own that it had her blushing automatically.

' _What the…Why am I in bed with Link?!'_  Her thoughts loudly exclaimed with worry. It wasn't until realization struck her that she remembered.

Flashback

_After the King had graciously allowed them lodging for the day until their departure from the Kingdom in but a couple days, Roshan led Kagome and Link, with Cathleen remaining in the presence of her father, to their separate guest chambers._

_Their rooms were quite spacious with high ceilings and decorative tapestries and ornaments here and there. The overly large bed was enough to make the priestess gasp from the sight of it. At least 5 or 7 people could sleep on such a mattress, and it had so many pillows upon it that it had her feeling a little sleepy._

_While Link was escorted to his room, Kagome explored her bed chamber. The closets were filled with beautifully intricate dresses, some with laces and bows, and there were even matching slippers and polished shoes in many assortments of colors and designs. They were all so lovely that Kagome wanted so badly to try some on, but she couldn't help but let her thoughts drift to Link._

_"He's still mad at me…isn't he?" She asked aloud. Maybe she should apologize…Otherwise she knew she'd never get any rest._

_Deciding she would talk to Link and hopefully sort out their misunderstanding, Kagome quietly left the room. Thankfully her room was right beside Link. A door opened from across the room, and surprised, Kagome hurriedly ran back inside her room with the door barely closed and her ear pressed up against the door. She heard a couple maids shuffling inside the rooms, their small voices muffled. Roshan's voice was soon heard as she exited the room, and as Kagome peered from behind the door, she noticed Inuyasha in the other room asleep in the bed with many of the maid servants tending to him._

_'At least Inuyasha is safe with us…' She smiled to herself._

_As soon as Roshan disappeared down the hall and there were no other servants loitering around, Kagome quietly exited her room, closing the door behind her before standing before Link's room. With a deep breath, she turned the knob and stepped inside._

_Sitting on the edge of the bed, removing his boots, Link looked up at the priestess in his doorway confusedly. As he threw his other boot off to the side near the dresser, he watched as she softly closed the door before walking towards the bed nervously. "Something wrong?" He asked with a raise of his brow._

_Kagome nodded. "Can we talk?"_

_Link blinked. "Sure." He knew why she was here and why she wore that frown. It was obvious she was upset that he might be angry with her, and to speak truth, he was a little unnerved, but not deeply angered. Link understood Kagome as a caring individual with much compassion, and she was the type to do anything if only to save those she cared about._

_"I was only thinking of Inuyasha…I didn't think about your feelings…about how much you thought of the necklace," She softly explained. "I was a little hasty…"_

_The young swordsman only shook his head before patting the spot beside him in bed. "It's not your fault..."_

_Sitting beside him, Kagome could only stare down at her hands on her lap. She felt a little awkward and at a loss of words. So she guessed they were both in the wrong._

_While she fingered her necklace around her neck, Kagome peered up at Link from behind her bangs. "This necklace means a lot to me, just as much as it does to you, Link," She explained. "I guess my feelings didn't show earlier…I was so wrapped up in wanting to free Inuyasha from that cage that I didn't consider your feelings. I guess I'm a little selfish, Link."_

_Again Link shook his head. "I got jealous and angry…I didn't appreciate how Adrian was talking to you, trying to coerce you into giving it to him in such a way…" He replied, baffling Kagome suddenly. His blue eyes turned to hers, and he frowned before rubbing the back of his neck, his eyes looking away from her embarrassedly. "I didn't intend to upset or hurt. Inuyasha was our top priority at that moment, and I realize I misunderstood your feelings for something quite childish. I'm sorry Kagome."_

End Flashback

It was after their apology that Kagome remembered asking him if she could sleep in the same room as him, and though it had flustered Link a great deal, he nodded. They shared the bed that early morning; at least, that's what Kagome remembered. Link was the first to fall asleep.

Still feeling very flustered, she was pleased to know she was still clothed in her school uniform, though she did notice, under the sheets that her skirt had risen a great deal, exposing her thigh which had somehow, mysteriously draped itself over one of Link's legs.

From what she could see, Link's arm had wound itself around her waist, but Kagome made no movement to push him away. Instead, she laid there admiring him, pushing away some strand locks from his face as he slept with his mouth slightly parted.

While she watched him only a breath away from her, Kagome couldn't help but notice his earring glimmer from the rays of the sun just outside the window. This was a first she had ever noticed him wear any type of jewelry. Absentmindedly, she couldn't help but reach her hand from underneath the sheets to touch the smooth surface of the blue earring on his pointed earlobe. The tip of her finger slid from the smooth surface, gently down the contour of his face to his jawline, where she pulled away to stare at his lips.

The priestess couldn't help but bite her lip, her thoughts of Link's sudden declaration of love back on the hill in the swamplands coming to mind. He was pretty good at kissing…Kagome swallowed, imaging the kiss, followed by her own boldness yesterday which resulted in their sudden relationship. What would Inuyasha and the others think when they learn of this?

Unable to help herself, Kagome couldn't help but giggle softly. Well she could only imagine what their reactions would appear as. She had a feeling Inuyasha would be flabbergasted while Miroku would more than likely want some perverse details that transpired during their absence. Sango would more than likely react in a shy manner, though happy, she presumed, and Shippo, seeing as how he genuinely cared for Link, would joyously celebrate from the news.

Because of her soft laughter, Link stirred from his sleep, immediately causing the priestess to still as she noticed his eyes scrunch and slowly drift open.

In that moment, Kagome panicked. Because there was not enough time to jump out of bed and flee from the room, Kagome did the only thing thinkable; she closed her eyes and feigned sleep.

There was a brief moment of complete silence, followed after by a sudden jolt of movement in the bed beside her. Kagome only assumed he noticed her and had backed up in surprise, but she hadn't expected to feel the warmth beside her disappear so suddenly and with it a loud thump with a pained yelp resulting after.

Kagome opened her eyes and sat up in the bed. There was no one beside her, but she couldn't help but notice a foot, caught up in the bed sheets resting above the edge of the bed. As she crawled over to look on the other side, she found Link on the floor on his butt, rubbing the back of his head achingly.

She laughed. "I don't know why, but I feel as if that should have been the other way around."

Red in the face and embarrassed that he had fallen out of the bed, Link couldn't help but watch as the priestess laughed at him in amusement. "M-morning Kagome."

Kagome stifled her amusement. "Good morning or should I say good afternoon, Link," At this point, Kagome allowed herself to sit on the edge of the bed, patting the spot beside her as she smiled at Link. "Did you sleep well?"

Standing up and fixing his attire, Link accepted her invitation, seating himself beside her. "I slept well enough. How about you?" He realized they had probably slept for only four hours or so, and he briefly pondered if Inuyasha had awakened by now.

Kagome nodded. "Okay. My neck kind of hurts a little," She replied rubbing her neck achingly. "I must have slept on it wrong."

Noticing her discomfort, Link placed his hand upon her shoulder, sliding his palm and fingers upon the spot behind her neck that slightly pained her before giving the area a good squeeze. He allowed his fingers to press upon her skin lightly, and when he heard her softly moan, he couldn't help but blush.

"That feels great…" Kagome replied with a dopey smile on her face.

Before Link could pull away, Kagome had suddenly leaned against him, resting her head upon his shoulder. He felt her hand upon his, and he couldn't help but swallow nervously. "Kagome?"

"I really do like you, Link," She softly explained.

Link only smiled, and when the priestess raised her head to look at him, he couldn't help but intertwine his fingers with her own. "You know…I always thought you liked Inuyasha, but I realized Shippo was right."

She blinked. "What did Shippo say?"

Link flushed from her gaze before looking away embarrassedly. "Er…well…"

A fit of giggles caught him by surprise, and when he felt a soft thud upon his lap, he realized Kagome had allowed herself to get very comfortable with him. Looking down at her, he saw that her head was laying innocently upon his knees, staring back up at him adoringly, her cheeks very flustered as well.

"You're so cute when you get all shy like that," She laughed. After a couple seconds of silence, the priestess sat up, her legs resting on the bed, but her body positioned more towards the boy beside her. Lifting her hand, she couldn't help herself as she tugged playfully upon his ear.

Link pulled away. "Stop that," He replied, but Kagome held on firmly, grinning mischievously at his failed attempts to push her hand away.

Kagome only leaned in, this time softly rubbing his lobs to the point Link lowered his hand. "I noticed you got your ears pierced," She replied curiously.

He nodded. "A lady named Impa pierced them back in Kakariko Village. She said these earrings were only meant for young Sheikah men when they came of age," He explained, his eyes half shutting from her handy work.

She only nodded, a little lost as to what a Sheikah was, but she nonetheless decided she would ask later on. For now she was a little too preoccupied with massaging his ears. She was so caught up in this that she hadn't realized she had leaned into him a little too closely until Link turned his head, his faces inches from her own.

Their eyes widened, but neither of them pulled away. Instead, they leaned into one another, their eyes slowly drifting shut and their lips mere inches from the other. The scent of Kagome's perfume coupled with Link's own, but unexpectedly, there was a strange knocking noise that stirred their curiosity.

Before either could pull away, the door abruptly opened. A familiar woman with dark skin, flaming hair and bright green eyes looked upon them with an arched brow. Both her arms were crossed, and she stood there unaffected by their close proximity or nearly intimate moment. "Master Link…and priestess Kagome, I hope you've rested well. You've been summoned to the dining area to join his Majesty and the Princess for an afternoon feast." With that said, Roshan closed the door, preferring to wait for them outside.

Link and Kagome pulled away, both blushing quite profusely. They'd been caught in a most interesting situation. Thankfully Roshan hadn't questioned why Kagome was in the same room with Link. Normally in such time periods, to see an unmarried couple in the same room alone together was looked down upon; Kagome wondered if it was the case with Ikana, but Roshan hadn't said anything about it.

Hearing Kagome softly giggling to herself, Link couldn't help but look at her confusedly. "You seem to find this amusing?" He asked, and she only nodded. "Aren't you afraid they might—"

"Afraid of what?" She asked. "We're technically dating, right?" She asked, and at this he nodded. Kagome understood they were not married, but hey, if you liked someone, then you had every right to be alone with that person. With a sly smile, she leaned into him once more, causing him to somewhat back away, confused as to her intentions. "Besides, I don't just kiss anyone for no reason," After that, she pressed her lips against his cheek pulling herself off the bed and sauntering over to the door. As she took the knob, she turned to look over her shoulder before smiling. "I'll see you downstairs."

As soon as she left and the door closed behind her, Link couldn't help but allow himself to fall into the bed with a small sigh. Kagome was indeed a very interesting girl. He had a feeling she would make his life a whole lot more interesting as the days progressed.

OOO

Flashback

_With his heart pounding deafeningly in his ears, Emmett felt the quickness of his breath, and almost terrified, he couldn't help but glance back at his pursuer behind him. The blurred glimpse of the demon told him enough that outrunning it could prove difficult._

_Was it possible the demon was after his treasure?_

_As Emmett ducked under low branches, jumping over stumps and roots in the path, he found it almost impossible to outrun the feral beast. A few times, the demon had attempted to slash at him and other times, it'd try to jump in front of him. Emmett, however, was much too smart for those tricks._

_It wasn't long until he grew tired of playing prey that Emmett decided to put an end to the chasing. With his back against the wall of the canyon, a mile away from his encampment, the sorcerer revealed the very relic that perked Inuyasha's wrath. "Is this what you're after?" He asked, noting the demon's slow advancement towards him. "Then you'll have to take it from me!"_

_Small orbs of fire materialized in the sorcerer's hands, and when the demon lunged forward, his claws prepared to strike, Emmett unleashed his power. Flames of fire were hurled at Inuyasha, however that did not hinder his advancement, and although Emmett half expected such, he leapt out of harm's path, rolling briefly before regaining his footing to look back at the demon._

_It seemed fire was useless against such a beast. The clothes he wore did not catch fire like he had expected, but Emmett resorted to a different attack. Moving his arms out in front of him in a quick motion from side to side, an invincible energy surrounded the demon before materializing beneath its feet._

_Before he could put his spell to the test, Inuyasha had suddenly leapt into the air above him, and surprised by such quickness, Emmett once again dodged the attack. He barely missed getting his head clawed off as his body hit the ground painfully, the mask falling out of his hands next to him._

_The sound of knuckles popping did not go unheard by the sorcerer as he pushed himself onto his knees to look over his shoulder. From there, he watched in terror as the demon raised himself to his feet, its bleeding eyes piercing his soul threateningly._

_A glimmer of purple light took his attention away from the monster to stare at the mask beside him. A strange and mystifying glow resonated from the mask, and feeling the urge to reach out and reclaim it, Emmett did just that. The moment he did, however, he was surprised to hear a voice speak to him yet again._

_Pulling the mask closer, he examined it, all the while well aware of the demon's slow advancements towards him. "Did you speak to me?" He was beginning to question his sanity at that point, but he never expected to hear a reply back._

_**"Allow me to help you...Use my power…"** _

_As if entranced by the voice, Emmett turned the mask over, suddenly pulling the relic towards his face, all the while feeling the mask pulsate within his grasp._

_**"Yes…that's it…Use my power to eliminate the vermin…"** _

_Before he could ease the mask upon his face, Emmett shook his head, attempting to push it away cautiously. He could literally feel his hands trembling as beads of sweat fell from his brow. What was this mask doing to him? Sure he wanted to use the mask's power to fulfill his own wishes, but never would he have thought it would act on its own accord._

_"Y-you're…still alive?" He breathed, moving his head to the side with difficulty. Looking down, he saw the dirt beneath his knees stir up, and pebbles toss about almost wildly. Turning his eyes to look back at the mask, he saw the brilliant colors pulsating harshly, so much so, that it seemed to hinder the demon's advancement towards him. "How…"_

_It wasn't possible…was it? Wasn't the evil destroyed a millennium ago? All that should have remained was the power it once harbored…But that wasn't the case at all._

_Unfortunately for Emmett, he couldn't seem to release his hold on the mask, and frightfully, he saw the mask close in on him. "No…No! I don't want this!" He cried out vengefully._

_A laugh caught the sorcerer off guard._ _**"Why the hesitation, Emmett? Is this not what you acquire, my power? I can grant you anything. I pose no threat…"** _

_Emmett narrowed his eyes, thankful that the mask halted its advancements towards him. With his arms outstretched holding the mask away from him distrustfully, he couldn't help but look back at the demon behind him, viciously snarling and swiping at the air swirling around Emmett._

_**"Don't you seek vengeance for your fallen comrades?"** _ _It asked._ _**"Let me help you."** _

_It was true, Emmett did feel some bitterness towards the demon, but it was not entirely enough to want him to kill it. Never in his life had Emmett ever used his hands to smite those around him. However, given the situation he was in now, he felt in danger, in more ways than one. One being that he felt entirely caught between the demon wanting to sink his fangs into him and the other being the mask, attempting to persuade him into using its power._

_The sorcerer could literally feel his heart drumming loudly in his ears. What should he do? None of this was supposed to happen. The ceremony shouldn't have been interrupted by that demon, and furthermore, the entity inside the mask should have perished long ago._

_With his decision made, Emmett attempted to push the mask away; however, to his dismay and terror, the mask had other plans. Tentacle like hands shot out from the inside of the mask's dark depths and latched onto either side of the sorcerer's face. His eyes widened alarmingly and before he could react in time, his protests were suddenly muffled, and he violently pulled at the mask covering his face._

End Flashback

It had burned. That sensation when he was smothered by that mask had completely distorted Emmett's senses since earlier that day was finally gone. For what has seemed like endless hours of continuous torture, he had finally removed the mask from his face, only to awaken later to find a few bodies of unknown corpses at his feet, bloodied and unmoving.

Emmett wasn't sure if it had been his fault or the mask's power that had killed these men, but he turned his glare toward the mask lying upon the ground beside him. Those strange tentacle like arms had gripped him forcefully and he immediately recalled a strange numbness overtake him since then. That mask was alive. It had spewed strange words to him, acting as if it were some sort of savior that intended to rescue him, but in the end it only caused him to take part in a fresh murder of complete strangers.

Emmett recalled the very words it has said to him earlier when he first felt the power of the mask back at his camp; it was during a time his people were attempting to summon a great and fierce god.

_"I shall grant you everlasting power…Let me feed off your desires…"_

Infuriated by the mask, he cautiously picked it up, careful of holding it too close before narrowing his gaze. This was no ordinary mask. It was an evil spirit called Majora; he likely presumed that it had been sealed away for over thousands of years. Emmett found himself regretting ever stealing it from its place of slumber in the first place as it had caused such wickedness to spread so quickly.

"You said you'd grant my wishes…Yet I see that you tricked me!" He loudly exclaimed, grasping the sides of the horned mask tightly. "Perhaps I should return you from whence you came…"

When no response came from Majora, Emmett tossed the mask aside. Emmett felt he'd put himself in more trouble if he continued to use the cursed relic. Yet it was amazing, however, that such a spirit continued to live on, despite all it had endured.

The bodies lying beside him were dressed in a strange fashion, of one he had not seen in his country. These strange men were dressed in dark cloaks with hoods resting well over their faces. Emmett noticed the strange curved blades lying upon the ground, and he presumed they were of a different race than that of his own people.

"I wonder where these people came from…" He did not recognize the crest of Ikana imprinted upon their clothing like all the folks of Ikana, and he likely presumed they were outsiders. "Why are they so close within the outskirts of the city?"

_"They are not ordinary folk. I sense great catastrophe flowing through their veins…"_

Surprised, Emmett turned to stare back at the mask lying in the grass before picking it up angrily. "You!" He seethed, standing up by this point. "I thought you said you'd grant my wishes, not take control of me!" Did he make the mistake of bringing such a relic to the world?

 _"Did I not protect you against the demon?"_ It questioned, and at this Emmett couldn't help but admit that it was correct.  _"Are you not unscathed from any injuries? You see, I granted your desire, to be saved from an inevitable death, Emmett,"_ The mask replied.

As much as he didn't want to admit it, Majora was right. "Without my consent! And what of these corpses! Did you use me to murder them as well?!"

The mask however merely laughed.  _"In order to grant your wishes, I need a host. Otherwise I cannot carry out your desires. My power alone is not enough…"_

"A host?" This was a first, but as he thought back to that demon chasing after him, it was odd the mask had clung to him so fiercely and frighteningly. "I see…How many wishes are you capable of granting then?"

 _"So you have decided against throwing me back to whence I came?"_ It replied before laughing once more.  _"There is no limit to which I can serve, Emmett. Ask for it, and I shall humbly receive and grant it."_

The sorcerer narrowed his gaze. "No more no less? Yet I have a feeling you require more than just granting mere wishes from humans. I cannot believe a demon of incredible might that existed long before, and one to have devoured humans, would merely wish the happiness of others…" He replied. "It seems a little farfetched, don't you agree, Majora?"

Yet again it laughed.  _"You're knowledge of my history impresses me. Yet you've seen the extent of my power. I no longer have a body nor a mouth to consume anything. My power is clearly retained within this shell of what I once was."_

Emmett did not believe its words. "Yet you have the power to control a host into performing anything  _you_  desire," He replied before pointing at the corpses at his feet. "Explain this. Why have you used me to kill these innocent men? I only wished to flee from that demon, nothing more. Yet my hands are stained by this murder!"

_"Think of it not as murder, Emmett…Your eyes cannot see because your mind refuses to understand my true intentions."_

"What?" He questioned. His face was red with anger and his hands shook with uncontrollable rage.

The mask continued its explanation.  _"Your wish is to overthrow the might of your King Igos Du Ikana, correct?"_ And from Emmett's nod, the mask continued.  _"Then make use of these bodies…Why not let him suffer by that of another and save yourself the trouble of murder, Emmett…"_

"By that of another?" Was the mask asking him to place these death's upon the King so that an all-out war could take place?

_"Before I slew them, I heard an interesting conversation they shared with themselves…These men arrived from a foreign nation beyond the canyons. They are settled in a small town outside Ikana's borders where they have continuously sent men to spy on your home, Emmett."_

What? A foreign nation of spies? As much as he didn't want to admit it, their appearance in the woods near his city had posed a question, but it made sense hearing it from the mask. "What else did you hear before slaughtering them?"

 _"Why else would a foreign nation send spies to your happy city, Emmett? World conquest,"_ The mask explained, causing Emmett's eyes to widen a fraction of their size.  _"I did you a favor by killing them, yet at the same time they can become quite useful, wouldn't you agree?"_

Useful…

 _"Save yourself the trouble of murder and use them to fulfill your wish. If overthrowing the King is your desire, then you will benefit greatly. However…the outcome could be either or. Either Ikana will prosper from a winning victory or it could fall completely…"_ It replied.

What the mask said made a lot of sense. "I could do away with him so easily…" Because the Sacred Script was lost to him by now, perhaps using the mask would indeed put his plans into motion. Soon he'd do away with the King and those horrid laws…

" _But I can help you along the way as well…If you wish to take the form of someone, I can help you to sneak into the Palace and smite the King. My power alone would suffice in your victory, Emmett. If you wished, I could make you ruler of Ikana."_

Hearing that last part, Emmett scoffed. "It was never my intention to rule this Kingdom, and it never shall be. I only wish for his demise. By doing so, his daughter cannot ascend the throne and she will be of unimportance thereafter," He replied before looking upon the mask earnestly. It was amazing how easily the mask had swayed his opinion of it. "It's only a matter of time…Prepare yourself, your  _Majesty_."

Hidden behind the trees of the forest, Armaros looked upon Emmett and the cursed mask with sudden interest. Every word spoken between them, he heard. Though he was more curious as to where Emmett had found such a relic. Even if it was their master's plan to eliminate the current King, Armaros wasn't too fond of the sudden change in his rival. Bringing a total war upon the Kingdom in order to rid themselves of one person was not what Armaros and his people had intended. No harm should befall the innocent of the city, but Emmett had changed, because of that mask.


	74. Garden Melody

After Link and Kagome were guided down the long stairs and through many halls, it wasn't long until they each arrived into the luxurious dining room. His Majesty and her Royal Highness, Cathleen, were already seated at the table, where a large accumulative feast sat upon the polished table.

Maids and servants were aligned against the furthest walls, their inert forms quietly observing the guests and Royal Family silently from afar, their own appetites ravenous from their missed breakfast that afternoon.

Deeply grateful to the young ones for their unexpected assistance in rescuing his fair Princess, the King offered a small toast to the priestess and young swordsman. "I would like to thank you both for saving my daughter from an unlikely sort," He exclaimed vociferously. "I was fearful she'd have confronted a most dreadful fate, but I see that it is not so! Thank you both!"

"It was nothing, really," Kagome replied softly, nodding to his Highness. She felt a little awkward being in the presence of someone of great status, and she felt that if she said or did anything that was out of good conduct, she'd be disciplined or put into the dungeons. But it wasn't the case. The King was however quite fervent to meet them since their arrival that morning, but it was Cathleen that had wanted to allow them the opportunity to rest before any further discussions.

The King laughed. "You are most modest. Please do not feel troubled. You and your friends are welcome to stay for a while and make yourselves at home."

"But of course!" Cathleen agreed from across the table facing Kagome. "It's the least we can offer after your noble deed. Please accept it."

While he had been silently listening, Link felt the urge to turn towards the King sitting at the end of the table. "Your Majesty, there is something of an urgent matter I would like to discuss with you, if you would hear of it?"

Kagome looked at the blonde beside her and noting his serious expression, she felt their delightful talk of staying over would have to end just as shortly as it had begun. When she noticed Cathleen looking at her bemused-like, she merely shook her head.

"And what urgent matter is it you wish to discuss with me young lad?" The King asked, but before he could let Link finish, the doors to the dining room opened, turning his curiosity away from Link and Kagome.

It was at this point that two older men entered the room, dressed in grayish long-sleeved tunics, their shirts settling just near their ankles, where it revealed their black slippers. Different color sashes of red and green were drawn about their waists, the emblem of the royal family very present upon the front of their sashes.

The one on the right, referred to as Flat, was a taller and lean individual, his light colored red hair falling just above his shoulders in a straight manner, and his mustache very neatly groomed. Though he was the youngest brother, his eyes seemed quite wise and full of life, glimmering as they were as he looked upon the Royal Family with confidence. Upon his head, hiding his bangs from view, he wore a hat, much similar to his older brother, and it too had a green sash upon the bottom part, tied at the very back and unnoticeable. A green crescent moon with a round emerald gem was fashioned upon the gray hat, unlike his brother's.

The oldest, commonly referred to as Sharp, held his head high, much like his brother, a little overly confident as he stepped up to the table much faster than Flat, with his hands held behind his back. Unlike his sibling, his sash was red and the emblem upon his higher hat was a larger round ruby with eight smaller gems encircling it; in such a way, it resembled a sun. Much smaller in comparison to others, with slanted and smaller eyes, he was a bit on the paunchy side, his lightly colored red hair laying upon his much rounder face in softer curls, and like Flat, he too had a finely trimmed mustache. While it appeared that Flat was more on the naïve and wiser side of the family, Sharp on the other hand seemed more on the childish and authoritative side.

Both brothers were in possession of their conductor batons, though it appeared that Flat was left holding all of the written musical sheets as usual, but he did not complain.

If Link remembered correctly, Impa had shared stories of what had happened to those in the Royal Family after Ganondorf had attacked. The castle was torched and the King had lost his life. During that time, Princess Zelda had fled into hiding. The Composer Brothers, very much similar to the ones before him, had also served the Royal Family of Hyrule, and just like the King, it too was tragic.

Shortly after Ganondorf's reign, the brothers were interrogated and imprisoned, then shortly after threatened; the reason for this was due to Ganondorf's crazy obsession with power and his reasons to locate the Ocarina of Time.

When he learned the Composer Brothers had given fruit to the research of controlling the flow of time with Ocarina's, after giving some thought and study to the Triforce, Ganondorf grew too interested. But when they refused to allow the King of the Gerudos to steal their research, they lost their lives. Their bodies had been returned to Kakariko Village where they were remembered and buried soon after by those that had remained faithful to the Royal Family of Hyrule. Sadly, their ghosts haunted the grave yard soon after, guarding the secret of those research results governing the flow of time forever in their tombs.

The stories of these two brothers of Ikana were somewhat of a mystery to Link. Four years ago during his adventures to save Termina from the falling moon, he had spoken to the ghost of flat buried deep within a tomb under the Graveyard. The ghost confessed he used to be a composer for the Royal Family of Ikana and that his brother Sharp had sold his soul to the devil; Link never truly understood what Flat had meant by 'sold his soul to the devil.' Later on, he found Sharp inside a cave in the dilapidated and crumbled city of Ikana, also a ghost, harboring much evil at heart.

Sharp had intended to bring Link to death with a strange song and it had felt as if his life force were suddenly drained, but before Link was consumed by that darkness, he played Flat's song to ease the dead spirit before him. Link remembered Sharp lamenting after that, as if remembering something very terrible that had transpired when he was still alive years ago.

What exactly happened that had caused such tragic events to befall the Composer Brothers of Ikana?

"Well it's about time you two got here!" The King replied somewhat irritably.

Sharp with his curly hair and stout posture lowered his head in an apologetic bow. "I do humbly request your forgiveness, your Majesty. There was a slight problem with some of the instruments downstairs, but rest assured we have fixed the problem."

"Please allow us to play for you and your guests, Sire!" Flat exclaimed with one arm holding the music sheets of his and his older brother and that of the music stand.

While Flat and Sharp took their positions beside his Majesty, Kagome couldn't help but smile a little too brightly. They were actually going to play music for them? How exciting! Even Cathleen seemed a little enthusiastic, with her elbows on the polished table and her chin rested upon her hands as she smiled.

After placing the stand in the correct position, despite Sharp's silent lectures and harsh scrutiny, Flat opened the pages of the music sheets and took his place beside his brother with his flute lifted and prepared to play.

Sharp smirked, satisfied they were finally prepared to play for his Majesty, though he was a little miffed at his younger brother's slowness. After briefly scanning over the first line of the music sheets, Sharp brought his violin to rest under his chin before readying his bow to slide upon the upper strings of the instrument.

The first note was sounded, followed after by a softy melody, and when Flat recognized his cue, he brought the flute to his lips where a much higher sound resonated throughout the room, though it was much softer than that of his brother. The two instruments combined sound quite harmonious together, and the guests found themselves very calmed and relaxed by its soothing tune.

Sadly all good things had to end when something quite loud crashed just outside the double doors of the dining room. It was so startling that everyone's head snapped in the direction quite bemused.

Sharp initially made a mistake in his playing because of this and the sound from his violin suddenly screeched most deafly in the room. "W-What on earth was that?!" Sharp cried out, flabbergasted and angered something had interfered with his song to the King.

Flat looked around bemused. "I'm not sure…You don't suppose we are under attack?"

Sharp glared at his younger brother. "Don't be ridiculous! Our walls are much too powerful and our forces much too strong for any outsider attacks!"

OOO

He'd been dreaming of his times back in the Feudal Era with his friends Sango, Miroku and Shippo. Inuyasha remembered the elated smile of the priestess waving goodbye to him as she returned home for a short time to visit her friends and family. And it was after her absence that he had decided to search for Kikyo, at least for one last time.

The dream seemed very surreal, and he remembered briefly how he had held the dead priestess in his arms, her own soft and long fingers sliding around his waist most profoundly. There was that intense and familiar impulse to run away with her, but he couldn't do that. If nothing had happened and Naraku hadn't torn them apart like he did, they could have lived together until death. Besides, he had an important duty to uphold to his friends.

He felt her lingering touches upon his skin, and nuzzled his nose into her long tresses, very much similar to Kagome's, yet not at all.

A faint giggle from beside him caused him to stir somewhat. "Mm…Kikyo?" He called out softly, but he never got a reply back, instead he heard soft whispers and soft fingers gliding upon his skin, which he thought belonged to the deceased priestess. When he opened his eyes, adjusting his vision to the bright room, he realized he was sitting in a small tub of warm water.

"Oh it seems he's awakened!"

"My but he does have pretty eyes, doesn't he?"

It took Inuyasha a moment to register his situation. A group of five or so girls dressed in identical white dresses, their hair pulled up with bangs framing their faces and foreheads, were gathered around him very closely. One girl even had the audacity to roam her petite fingers upon his chest, while another felt his masculine arm wearing a sly smile. He was unclothed, especially from down there, and he realized they were attempting to wash him, for some…odd reason.

"W-what the hell?!" He pulled out of their reach, his hands swishing in the water as they attempted to find something to pull him out, yet keep him concealed from their very watchful and curious eyes. "W-w-who are you girls?! Where are my clothes?!"

The maids all tittered in amusement, while one boldly grasped his shoulder to which she brought up a wet rag to clean his face. "My name is Megan, and right now we are instructed to bathe you Mr. Inuyasha."

Defiantly, Inuyasha pushed her hand away, but it wasn't until after that he noticed something very odd about his hands. "What the hell?"

"My but you sure do have a tongue about you, sir," One of the maids exclaimed with a shake of her head.

Aggravated and confused, Inuyasha once again attempted to stand up, and this time, he succeeded, startling the maids who squeaked in surprise of his not so modest appearance. Blushing and angered at his unexpected predicament, he immediately reached for a towel, wrapping it around his lower half, but before he could leave the room, the maids had scrambled up from the floor by the tub to pull him back.

"No you mustn't go out like that!"

Inuyasha seethed. "Get off!" He hollered, and when that failed and more maids had their hands on him to pull him back to the tub, he let out a most startling shout; it was so loud the entire Palace had heard it.

Eventually, after much struggling from the surprisingly strong girls, Inuyasha managed to escape from the room, running as he was down the empty hall. Nothing seemed familiar, and there were no signs of his friends either. "Kagome?! Sango! Miroku!" He shouted, but there were no answers. "Shippo! Link!" Where the hell was he?

Eventually he arrived at a large staircase spiraling down to the bottom floor. If he was in his half demon form he knew for certain he'd manage to sniff everyone out, but he couldn't. Why was he a human? It wasn't even night outside!  _'Something's not right here!'_

Flash back

" _Who the hell are you?!" Inuyasha growled, but that only earned another chuckle from the red haired man with the Cheshire smile._

_"Why, I am the Happy Mask Salesman," He greeted with a soft bow. "How do you do?"_

_Hearing this, Link approached the grinning man, but he stood no closer than a few feet. Honestly, Link wasn't sure if he trusted the Happy Mask Salesman; he always felt such a sinister feeling surrounding the man, and the fact that he seemed to know many things puzzled him. "I take it you never returned to Hyrule…" He inquired with narrowed eyes._

_Happy Mask Salesman only continued smiling. "I never left in the first place, Link."_

_Inuyasha exchanged glances between the two. "Wait, you two know each other?"_

_Noticing the suspicious glare gracing the young swordsman's face, the Happy Mask Salesman went into a little more detail. "Escaping this…place is not so simple, but I'm sure you're well aware of that."_

_"What's he talking about?" Shippo asked the monk beside him._

_The traveling merchant frowned. "No?" When he looked upon the group, standing there watching him with strange distrust, he couldn't help but approach them, but he stopped the moment Inuyasha reached for his sword. "So the Goddesses have brought ones so full of life into this tragic and forgotten world? How…strange."_

_Kagome leaned into Sango. "What does he mean by that?"_

" _Ones so full of life?" Sango asked, but it fell on deaf ears._

_Fed up with the strange man and his creepy grin, Inuyasha moved away from his companions and unsheathed his sword. "How the hell do you know that?!"_

" _It seems you're lost in your attempts to restore peace to this land, correct?"_

_Link nodded. "I'm sure by now you've realized that. You've been following us this entire time, haven't you?" He questioned, but the Happy Mask Salesman only laughed._

_"Nothing escapes you," Replied the merchant. "Yes…I have been following you," He admitted. "Now don't look so upset," He replied to the boy. "My reasons for doing so are my own, though I wouldn't say they were entirely innocent..."_

_Shippo didn't like the sound of that. So this weird guy, this entire time, had been following them? Why? He didn't trust him, that was for sure, and neither did any of his other friends, Link and Inuyasha especially._

_"Who the hell told you the Goddesses sent us?!" Inuyasha growled_.  _"Are you just going to stand there staring all day or are you going to explain yourself?!"_

_His cheshire smile returned at full force and he once again folded his hands in front of him. "Ah yes, it would seem I had almost forgotten why I had appeared before you in the first place," He admitted. "I have come to ask a favor of you."_

_"And what favor would that be?" Link asked._

_"Listen here; we don't have time for favors! If you haven't already noticed, look around! You see that barrier surrounding this town? You see all those buildings boarded up? Hell, did you even look at the sky?!" Inuyasha questioned, and when it seemed the Happy Mask Salesman was unaffected by this, he only snarled. Just who the hell was this guy?_

_The peddler nodded only once. "If you help me, I'll help you."_

_"Help us?" Inuyasha asked, dumbfounded. "And just what makes you think you can help us?" Did he know something they didn't?_

_The merchant held up a hand before withdrawing it to his side before continuing. "My favor is something easily manageable, I assure you. With the great feats you and your friends have encountered during your travels, I know that without a doubt, it will be quite a simple task," He explained. "I only need your answer. I can change your fate, if you simply trust me."_

End Flash Back

That's right! Some creepy guy calling himself some Happy Mask Salesman had approached them since their arrival in Clock Town! That guy had muttered a lot of strange things to him and his friends. Change their fate? Just what the hell did he mean by that? Did that salesman or whatever he called himself think they'd lose in the battle against that freak Arm…Armo…or something or other? Bullshit!

As Inuyasha took to the stairs, in hopes of locating an answer as to why he was in some strange castle and where his friends were, he couldn't help but realize his sword was missing. All that he could remember was that weird confrontation with the peddler and that sorcerer. There was a point at which he had gotten angry and after that, he blacked out. Next thing he knew, he woke up with a lot of girls scrubbing him down.

"Kagome…are you safe?"

At last he had reached the bottom of the stairs, and he stood there, shivering slightly from the cold room. Where ever he was, the damned place was huge.

To say the building was impressive was an understatement; in fact, the entire place was very exquisite and pristine. The walls, though carved from stone, were decorated with many banners and tapestries, and the halls were adorned in many beautiful flowers and polished vases which he assumed were created from bronze, silver or some type of metal.

There were a few servants entering into the large hall, their voices echoing off the walls of the Palace, and as Inuyasha eyed them, he couldn't help but notice their strange clothing. They were dressed in very high priced silk garments. From what he could see from such a far distance, the men were wearing long skirts above their knees with yellow sandals woven from some strange rope or cloth, he thought but he couldn't be sure entirely. Not only was their feminine dress very suspicious, but they also wore matching hats crafted into a peculiar style atop their heads, where golden threads fell from the sides of their ears.

As the servants drew closer towards him, he couldn't help but approach them, still clutching the towel wrapped around his midsection. "Hey! Where the hell am I?" His voiced reverberated quite loudly.

They jumped, a little too startled by his appearance, or his lack thereof rather than the pitch of his irritable and vociferous voice. Their eyes wandered his lean and naked form with much scrutiny, their mouths immediately covered and their whispers most apparent towards the other.

"Hey, did you hear me?! I'm asking you whe—" But he never got the chance to finish his sentence when he saw them suddenly turn on their heels to flee from his person most unpleasantly as they scurried down the halls.

Annoyed and beyond irritated, Inuyasha was just about to chase after them, but the sounds of heavy and quickened footsteps caught him by surprise. A row of eight heavily armed soldiers were strolling down the halls towards him and when they turned to him, their eyes noticing his not so modest appearance, the leader of the bunch approached him.

Inuyasha glared. Who the hell were these people?

"You there! Halt! Pray tell why you loiter in such an immodest manner?! State your name!"

There was that instant where Inuyasha had reached towards his waist to grab the hilt of his sword, but he realized too late he was unarmed. He'd forgotten about his sword's questionable disappearance. Instead, Inuyasha settled for returning the glare, his lacking any fear. "Who's asking? I don't have to tell you assholes anything!"

The guard's face flushed irately before stumbling over his words. "Excuse me? How dare a lowly peasant talk back!"

"Oh shut up! Where did you take my friends?! I swear if you hurt them, I'll—"

"And you'll what?" One of the guardsmen questioned, causing Inuyasha to growl angrily in annoyance. "To think the rescuers of her highness were so bitterly barbaric! How could his Majesty allow such ingrates to enter into the house of the Royal Family?" He asked aloud, though the other men beside him merely shrugged their shoulders.

Inuyasha fisted his hands. "You're calling me barbaric? You got a lot of nerve…" No, now was not the time to pick a fight with idiots. He had to find Kagome and the others! But where were they? It didn't seem as if these people were going to tell him, and if he were in his half demon form he could easily locate them. "Damn it..."

Not bothering to waste any more time with these loons, Inuyasha darted out of their path, down a randomly chosen corridor. When he did this, he heard the sound of armor and heavy footsteps chasing after him, but he was much faster on his feet.

"GET BACK HERE! DON'T LET HIM ESCAPE!"

"We have to protect his Majesty!" Another replied back alarmingly, realizing that the King was just down the hallway as well. "If we don't act fast, danger may befall the Royal Family!"

Inuyasha ignored the voices chasing after him. As he drew closer to the rather large ornate doors ahead of him, he heard the faint sound of music. The melody seemed rather comforting but Inuyasha pressed on, clutching tightly onto the towel at his waist. "KAGOME!" He shouted.

But just before he could push open the double doors to the Kitchen, the doors to his right and left suddenly flung open. Five men in total had left the rooms, guarding the path ahead with their swords drawn and fierce like. From their abrupt appearance into the corridor, one of them had knocked over a very expensive and pretty vase from one of the small stands outside the door. It was so unexpected that Inuyasha stopped before looking behind him. He was trapped.

All of a sudden, the double doors behind the guards to which Inuyasha had attempted to get through, finally opened. A familiar raven haired girl with brown eyes peered out curiously along with another familiar face which Inuyasha recognized as Link.

"Kagome! Link! Are you both alright!?" Inuyasha asked worriedly.

Positively elated, Kagome beamed at the rejuvenated appearance of her friend, and unable to help herself, she ran in-between the guards, much to their confusion before throwing herself onto the human Inuyasha. Her arms had wrapped around his neck and she held him closely to her as she cried tears of joy. "You're alright! Thank goodness!" She cried.

Inuyasha, using his one hand, held her as well before whispering into her ear. "Kagome…did they hurt you? Where's Sango, Miroku and Shippo? What's going on and who are these people?"

The priestess pulled away, her gazed fixated a little curiously onto his brown eyes. Wait a minute, he didn't remember? "Inuyasha, they're back in Clock Town, remember?"

He blinked. "Huh? Then where hell are we? And who are these people?"

Before Kagome could explain, Roshan exited the Royal Dining area, clapping her hands as she passively observed the scene before her eyes. "That's enough men. There is no danger resonating from this man. Return to your posts."

A little hesitant to follow the amazon's instructions, they adhered to her words before separating from the halls entirely. Now it was just Link, Kagome and Roshan present before Inuyasha.

Because Inuyasha noticed the blazing red hair and dark skin of the tall woman, Inuyasha couldn't help but openly point at her in surprise. "Wait a minute; are we back in Great Bay or something?" Why was there a Gerudo woman here?

Kagome and Link sweat dropped at this. Boy did they have a long story to share with him.

"No…um Inuyasha…we—" Before Kagome could finish, the bubbly Princess bounded out of the dining area very curiously into the halls before looking elatedly at the half demon.

Cathleen smiled. "You're awake, thank goodness!" It was at this point that her eyes had wandered over his form before her face grew red from embarrassment. Cathleen covered her mouth and looked away awkwardly. "Oh um…oh my!"

Inuyasha only blinked at her. Who the heck was the blonde? Why the heck was there a Gerudo girl here? What was going on?

At this moment Sharp and Flat also left the dining room, with Sharp appearing more angered and flustered while his brother remained unperturbed at the events taking place this afternoon.

When Sharp saw Inuyasha, barely dressed as he was and standing before her grace's presence in nothing but a flimsy towel, he felt his jaw literally hit the floor. "I say, what on earth do you think you're doing running around unclothed?! Get you upstairs and changed!" He bellowed, but the comforting hands from his brother only caused him to boil in rage. "I will not have you cause such a mockery upon his Majesty and the Princess!"

Stepping away from her friend, Kagome then took notice of Inuyasha's state of dress. She blushed before covering her mouth in surprise, just like Cathleen was.

"Brother, please calm down," Flat replied to his much shorter and chubbier sibling. "I'm sure there's a reasonable explanat—"

Sharp hissed at this. "Truly to interrupt such superb music because of this jest is highly unforgiveable! It will not do, I say!"

While Sharp bickered disdainfully with his younger brother, Kagome couldn't help but tap Inuyasha's shoulder. "Inuyasha, where are your clothes?"

"That's what I'd like to know! I woke up just recently with a bunch of girls surrounding me! Next thing I know, I'm in this strange place," He replied very much bemused. "Kagome what's going on exactly?"

Sweat dropping once more while Link, Cathleen and Roshan remained quietly to the side, Kagome pulled on his black hair to whisper into his ears. "Pst pst pst"

Inuyasha listened and at one point during her whisperings, his mouth fell open and he stepped away from her in surprise. "I did that?! Are you kid—"

"Shh!" Kagome once again tugged on his hair to finish her explanation. "Listen all I know is that the Happy Mask Salesman sent us back in time to ancient Termina to fix something he did wrong and also to get the pendant Armaros broke purposefully in front of us back before you changed into a full-demon," She replied, and at this Inuyasha nodded, only half understanding. "The pendant is somewhere here in Ikana right now, and we are currently inside the Palace. Link and I will explain the rest later, so in the meantime, please mind your manners."

After she pulled away, Inuyasha only scratched his head in confusion. There was so much going on that he couldn't put all the pieces together. She still didn't explain to him why he wasn't in his half demon form or who these strangers were. Perhaps when they were alone he would ask.

Still rather angered by the interruption of his music to the King, Sharp placed both of his hands upon his hips, jutting his neck out to glare at Inuyasha. "What are you still doing standing there?! Make haste and reclaim some modesty! We can't have you strutting around in such a manner, you rascal!"

Kagome bowed her head apologetically to the Composer Brothers and the Princess. "I'm so sorry! He had just woken up and he was confused as to where he was."

Sniffing irritably, Sharp turned his nose in the air before sauntering back into the dining room with Flat humbly apologizing for his brother's rudeness. After which, Flat then scurried after his smaller brother.

"Allow me to escort you back to your room to change, Inuyasha," Roshan replied suddenly, but Inuyasha merely looked at her suspiciously.

Link sweat dropped before approaching him as well. "I'll accompany you both," He explained before his eyes locked with Inuyasha's. "Inuyasha, I'll explain everything back at the room."

Nodding, Inuyasha followed both the amazon looking Gerudo guard and Link down the hall. After this, Kagome realized it was just her and the Princess in the hall by now, and she laughed a little awkwardly.

"Your friend didn't seem very happy," Cathleen remarked worriedly. "I wonder if he was shocked when he awoke…He must have been asleep while the maids were cleaning him of all the dirt and blood."

Kagome mused on this thought. If that's what happened, then it was no wonder he was so riled up. She honestly couldn't blame him, and in a way, she kind of found the whole scenario a little comical.

After returning to the dining area to rejoin his Majesty and the Composer Brothers, Kagome and Cathleen yet again took their seats at the table, this time without the company of Link beside her or Roshan standing at the King's side. From what she could see, Sharp had replaced his hostility with feigned giddiness before the King, and she couldn't help but sweat drop; Sharp did have a tongue on him and he had as much sass as any menstruating girl that she ever knew; Kagome felt a little bad for his brother, Flat. How on earth did he put up with that temper? However he did it, Kagome had to applaud him silently.

"Did I miss something out there in the hall?" His Majesty asked most peculiarly.

Cathleen merely nodded. "Oh it was Priestess Kagome and Link's friend who had awoken, that's all. There was a bit of confusion on his part and the guards got a little carried away," She explained with a wave of her hand, as if it was a typical thing like always.

As she sat there, Kagome couldn't help but stare oddly at the large stature of the King seated at the end of the table, humbly talking with his daughter. Honestly, she was wondering why he had remained in the dining room while the Composer Brothers, herself and Link, as well as his own daughter and her personal guard, Roshan had all but left the room. The entire time he was left alone, at least for a few minutes while his guards had brandished their swords at Inuyasha, especially when Sharp's overbearing and loud tongue was enough to cut the air. Still, his Majesty hadn't gotten up to check on the disturbance at all.

"I see, and where did that young boy disappear to?" His Majesty inquired, but Cathleen explained in her proper words that he had gone to explain some things to their friend that had transpired since his black out, to which the King understood easily. "I see. Well there's no problem with that at all. I apologize for not getting up to greet him, but you see, my leg has been giving me problems for some years now, regretfully."

 _'It's probably due to his massive size…How in the world is it possible for him to be so big?'_ Kagome merely waved her hands in front of her before shaking her head from side to side. "No it's alright. No worries." Well at least that cleared up some things for the priestess.

Delighted, his Majesty returned to his feast before him. "Let us not dwell on any further discussion, lest our food grow cold. Please, eat up."

As Kagome and Cathleen engrossed themselves in the food before them, daintily eating, while quietly conversing between themselves, Sharp couldn't help but approach his Majesty, his violin ready and Flat beside him prepared to play the opening part of the song with his flute. "Allow us to play for you once more, your Highness,"

Unfortunately, before the King could agree, the doors opened revealing two taller men, dressed in tight dark fitted tunics and boots, their dark hair tied behind them in long braids. They were at the King's side immediately with documents held at their sides, silently apologizing for the interruption.

"What is this?" The King asked, looking up from the feast to survey the young men, his personal advisors.

"We have come to report that the Stone Tower has reached its last completion, your Majesty," One of them enthusiastically replied.

The King smiled at this. "That's fantastic news! I shall have a look at it as soon as I've feasted."

There was a moment of hesitation between the two men, each warily looking at the other. When one of them elbowed the other, the more frightened one stepped before his Majesty.

"Also, your Majesty, allow us to discuss the rebellion just outside the castle."

The King looked sternly at his advisor. "Do they still quarrel with me?"

The two nodded. "As much as I hate to say this during your meal, it seems one of our statues has been broken during their protests. The individuals responsible were apprehended by the Royal Constables earlier today."

Nodding, the King stood up from his chair, his height still very startling to the priestess as he left the room with the other men, limping slightly on his right foot that seemed to cause him a great deal of pain. The priestess noticed Sharp's flustered face, his lips forming a thin line before he huffed and stormed out of the room, with Flat quickly following after, carrying the music sheets, his flute and his older brother's violin.

Kagome mused to herself. There people were unhappy? When her eyes looked across the table towards Cathleen, she noticed the little princess staring at the table very sternly. There was much going on in her thoughts, that Kagome presumed.

OOO

"So let me get this straight," Inuyasha replied as he finally donned his red haori before looking Link straight in the eye. "That peddler took us back in time to stop him from doing something stupid and retrieve the pendant which still exists in this time period, but right now we are also up against a dangerous mask and a war?" Talk about a lot!

Link nodded. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, watching Inuyasha pace the room, his confusion finally subsided. "If my assumptions are correct, the peddler may be in possession of the mask…and at the moment Ikana is indeed being watched from the Garo just outside the borders of the Kingdom. It's likely the war could happen at any time before our departure back to Clock Town."

"Damn it! I don't get it! So you're telling me this mask has an evil spirit of a demon in it?" He asked, and when he received a nod from the young swordsman, Inuyasha scratched his head irritably. "And somehow that masked salesman has it in this time period? But how can you be so sure he has it? Did you see him in this time period when I wasn't aware of my senses or what?"

Link shook his head. "Unfortunately Kagome and I have not yet stumbled upon him, but what's more important is waiting for the mask. The mask will come to us for certain."

"So all we have to do is wait for the mask to get sealed inside the Stone Tower… and then what?" Inuyasha asked.

"When the mask is sealed, Inuyasha, that's the moment the Happy Mask Salesman will retrieve it. He warned us in Clock Town not to let him steal it from the tower. If we do this, he will help us to summon the Goddesses."

Inuyasha immersed himself in all this information. "So…what originally happened in the past when he stole it, besides the war and all?"

At this point, Link recalled four years ago, after battling the dead King, a conversation the two had shared. "From what I have learned from history, when the doors to Stone Tower were thrust open, winds of darkness blew across the land of Ikana. If you think about it, the tower as of the moment has no such power, but I believe after Majora was placed there for safe keeping and out of the reach of those who would abuse its power, that power had manifested itself within the strong hold. When the Happy Mask Salesman stole it from the tower, for whatever reasons that he had, that power erupted from the tower, and I believe, at that moment, Ikana faced its worst fear ever known. It must have been the moment he regretted ever taking the mask. Perhaps it too was such cause of Ikana's collapse besides the war."

Inuyasha snorted at this. "Well the idiot had it coming! He had no business playing with a mask that housed the spirit of a demon! Just what the hell was he thinking or intending to do with that kind of power? I thought he was awfully suspicious in the first place!"

Link had to silently agree with him. Just why did the Happy Mask Salesman want the mask?

At this moment, Link wondered something. Since the Happy Mask Salesman had such strange powers to teleport just like Armaros, he wondered if he used this power to somehow find the mask. He remembered the very words the Happy Mask Salesman had said to him four years ago during Termina's previous terror.

" _I went to great lengths to get that mask!"_

So it must have been him who brought the mask from some other world…but why?

Just what was he hoping to accomplish by bringing the mask into the world of the living? Had he done it because he heard tales of it from stories and only wished to have it because it seemed so rare and mysterious? Was it harmless thinking on his part? What if it wasn't entirely innocent? What if he knew of the dangers? Link knew the peddler to be more cunning and mischievous than to steal it because of its value. So he must have known of the evil inside of it and the destruction it could cause. There was no other explanation.

"So all we do is just wait for the mask to come to us?" Well it sounded a lot simpler than he originally thought.

Link stood up from the bed and approached the half demon. "Before we do anything, I need to speak with the King first. I need to know if he has any knowledge of the mask. If the Happy Mask Salesman knew of its existence after so many years, then surely the King must know as well. I remember defeating the evil in the mask four years ago, perhaps if I…"

No, if he managed to somehow obliterate the evil inside the mask, and if he did stop the Happy Mask Salesman from stealing the mask from Stone Tower, then that would definitely change history. If that happened, Link would have never ended up mugged by Skull Kid in the Lost Woods. Link would have never wound up in Termina to begin with or met Inuyasha and his friends. Though that would mean Link would have perished with Hyrule when the Goddesses had flooded the land back then. Would that happen?

But the peddler was so desperate back in Clock Town when he pleaded to them to stop him in the past from taking the mask, also promising to help them summon the Goddesses in return. Though it was a mystery the peddler lived for so many years, somehow existing in the present day of Termina, he also promised to help them summon the Goddesses. Perhaps stealing the mask away from the Happy Mask Salesman in the past would not change history in the present time; after all, he had promised to help them.

Yet as Link thought about it, it was Majora who had caused the moon to nearly crash into the land four years ago; it was the peddler's foolishness for bringing the mask into the world of the living anyway. Yet the Great Fairy said it was the ancients fault for their wicked ways, no doubt the Great War was a large part of this that the Goddesses had left the Heavens and placed the curse upon the entire land for their wrong doing…So it wasn't just the peddler's fault…

Link felt his head for a moment, trying to piece everything together. There was so much spinning around in his head. So what he could gather from all of this, making sure not to interfere in the war, only to remain fixed on one important detail of the past, and that was guarding the mask. Yet if that was so…then…Honestly, Link wasn't sure if this would even work.

Inuyasha canted his head to the side and crossed his arms. "Why do you want to know about the mask? Didn't you say we needed to just wait for it to be locked away into the tower?" He arched a brow, and when Link registered this, he felt his face grow warm.

"Uh…yeah, you're right…" Link scratched his cheek. All this time travel and deep discussions of the past was really starting to confuse him a little. After a moment of recollecting his thoughts, he started towards the door with Inuyasha following after him, but before turning the knob, he turned back to Inuyasha. "We must not inform anyone about what we know about the Garo or the mask. Things could become complicated if so, and they may raise suspicions towards us. I can't risk putting you and Kagome in harm's way."

Inuyasha smirked. "You don't have to worry about that. I ain't gonna tell nobody."

OOO

Full from the exquisite lunch, Kagome found herself walking the halls of the palace with Cathleen silently beside her. It seemed the unexpected visit from the King's adviser's had her somewhat puzzled and a little frightened when they brought how the citizens in the city had broken one of their beloved statues.

When they arrived at the door where Inuyasha and Link were currently occupying, Kagome raised her hand to knock, but the door unexpectedly opened. She saw Link and Inuyasha in the doorway and stepped back as to let them exit into the halls with her and Cathleen. "Oh Inuyasha, how are you feeling?" And from Inuyasha's nod, she felt relieved. She wanted to ask if Inuyasha had been updated on all that had transpired since they arrived here, but she was a little hesitant since Cathleen was with them.

As if reading her mind, Link merely nodded at the priestess. "I told Inuyasha what happened since he was out cold since our travels," He explained, and relieved, Kagome smiled.

"That's good!"

Cathleen merely looked between the three curiously. "I've been meaning to ask why you and your friends have traveled to our Kingdom. Yesterday by the fire you told me it was something quite personal…"

"Well…" Kagome wasn't sure how to tell the Princess this. "We're looking for someone here in the city that we know and I guess…you could say that this person has something that we need so we can continue on our travels." Well it was the truth, somewhat.

So that's what it was! "Oh I see," Cathleen nodded. "You're meeting a friend of yours in town. I apologize for asking, but it was kind of bothering me a little, please forgive me for being nosy."

"Not at all," Kagome replied with a small laugh.

Turning to look at Inuyasha, Cathleen merely offered him a smile. "It's nice to meet you Inuyasha, my name is Cathleen."

Inuyasha merely stared at her with crossed arms. Well wasn't she just the politest princess. "Yeah, you too."

"Princess," A voice down the hall took everyone's attention off Cathleen and towards the familiar amazon guard known as Roshan approaching them. When she was before the group in front of the guest bed room, she acknowledged them. "Please make yourselves at ease while staying here," She explained before turning to Cathleen. "Princess, it's time to begin your studies. You may talk with your guests after."

Saddened, she nodded. "I hope we can all get together after my studies. Please excuse me." With that said, Princess Cathleen said her goodbyes and left with Roshan down the hall.

As soon as she left, Link turned to Kagome. "I'm not sure how long we have in this time, but our first priority is to locate the pendant somewhere in this castle," He explained. Link felt that was more important than the mask.

"But what about the mask? The Happy Mask Salesman wants us to stop him, but we don't even know where he is…" Kagome replied.

Inuyasha snorted. "Link says we don't have to worry about that until the mask is locked away in the tower," He replied. "We just got to let history run its course and once the King has it sealed away in that tower, we'll just have to make sure that guy doesn't take it."

Well that sounded less complicated. "Really?"

Link nodded. "Since the Garo are already spying on the city, I'm sure it won't be long until the mask arrives. For now let's search around for the pendant until we get word about the mask."

Before Link and Inuyasha could walk away down the hall, Kagome couldn't help but call out to them. "Wait…"

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked with an arch of a brow.

Kagome frowned. "It's just…since we already know what's going to happen to Ikana after the war…shouldn't we say something?" Unfortunately she already knew the answer when Link shook his head.

"If we do that…I'm not sure what's going to happen…"

"But the Happy Mask Salesman wants us to change history!" Kagome countered back. "He wants us to stop him from stealing the mask from the tower. This could be our big chance to save Termina in the present time! No one would have to suffer anymore."

Inuyasha couldn't help but blink at the priestess. Well he supposed she did have a point on that. "Wait…damn it this time travel stuff is really getting to me!"

Link was silent for a moment. "I understand where you are coming from, Kagome, but let's say we warn the King about the Garo. Perhaps there is a slim chance Ikana prospers in a winning victory and maybe some lives might be saved... That chance is very slim though. It was said Ikana had the strongest army in the lands, but even they could not stand up against the Garo. Yet history says that even the Garo were annihilated during the Great War. Though they were both strong, they could not win…Either way, it would only mean Ikana would still fall even if we attempted to change history."

Kagome frowned at this and scrunched her face in confusion. There had to be a way…right? "I still don't want Cathleen to die though…because we never saw her in the present time…we only saw the dead king and his two dead guards."

Inuyasha felt the need to roll his eyes.  _'Yep, that's the kagome I know, the one with the soft spot for others…'_

Kagome retorted back. "So then even if we tried to stop him from stealing the mask, he'd still steal it because we can't change history? Then what are we doing?"

When Inuyasha saw that it didn't seem like Kagome wasn't going to drop the subject and that Link was about to argue back, Inuyasha decided to step in. "I know you care about people deeply, Kagome, but you can't always save everyone. You know that first hand," He explained, and at this Kagome couldn't help but puff her cheeks out irritably. "Listen, we're going to look around for the pendant. Since we don't have much time left, we shouldn't waste any time arguing."

Hurt by this, Kagome only silently nodded. "Fine…" With her eyes downcast, she turned her back to them and walked away. Why couldn't they understand? There had to be a way to save them. Right?

Link reached out to stop her, a little dejected he had allowed her to feel so dismayed, but Inuyasha only placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"She always does that when she doesn't get her way," He explained with a shake of his head. "She'll be back to the same Kagome later. Trust me. If you try to stop her now, she'll likely bite your head off," Inuyasha thought back to the many times he had upset the priestess and her temper was not one to reckon with. "I know from experience…"

Link understood, and before following after Inuyasha, he looked back at the priestess, but she was already gone.

OOO

After stepping out of the Palace and away from Inuyasha and Link, Kagome felt the need to scream very loudly. It wasn't fair. She figured Inuyasha would side with her but that wasn't the case; both of them were adamant on not interfering with the war, but it was ok to stop the Happy Mask Salesman from stealing the mask? Either way, she still saw it as tampering with the past, changing history...

The Palace Gardens were right before her, the abundant and lush greenery of the trees towered around the walls of the Palace. As she took in the view around her, walking along the cobblestone path towards the hedges ahead, she noticed a lovely patch of blue flowers to her right. They were surrounded by an arrangement of many colorful plants, and she stepped over to the flower bed absentmindedly before bending down to touch the soft petals.

Ikana's past was very beautiful in her eyes. She'd seen the large statues and buildings carved from stone and the extremity in height of the tower in the distance above the hill from the city and the Palace. There was grass and trees and wild animals, and it wasn't just a desolate canyon any longer, but a place full of life.

The frown never left her face, and Kagome thought back to yesterday, when she and Link were locked away in a shed in town outside the borders of Ikana.

Flash Back

" _According to legend, the troubles caused by Majora were so great…the ancient ones," Link was referring to the people of this time period. "had feared a catastrophe would happen, and they sealed the mask in shadow forever, preventing its misuse," He explained._

_"Where did they seal it?" She asked._

_"In Stone Tower…A temple that lies in Ikana," He explained._

_Kagome mused to herself. "Wait…if the tribe sealed the mask in shadow…into the Stone Tower, then that's good, right?" She asked. That would mean the mask would be safe and no longer any trouble on the people of this world._

_Link shook his head. "Unfortunately sealing the mask away had not lasted too long, Kagome," He narrowed his eyes at the image of the peddler surfaced in his thoughts. "That's why we were sent here, to stop Him from stealing it again."_

_Now she understood. So that merchant with his bag of masks had somehow stolen the mask from some other world, then it was apparently worshipped in hexing rituals. Afterward, the people had feared the mask and hoped that by sealing it away would prevent any more chaos, but the Happy Mask Salesman stole it again, thus unleashing terrible destruction upon the land…_

_Kagome gasped. "Wait!" She suddenly voiced aloud, and when she realized she was a little too loud, she lowered her voice. "Then is that why Ikana is the way it is now…or…in the present day?" Was that why Ikana was so desolate, empty and plagued by strange zombie creatures?_

_Link nodded. "Yes, but that's only half of the truth," He explained. "There was a war that took place around the same time Majora's Mask had surfaced into this world."_

_A war? Link sure did know a lot about the past. "So there was a war in Ikana…and…"_

_"The Garo," Link replied, thus causing the priestess to silently stare in surprise. He suddenly leaned his shoulders against her own, moving his mouth against her ear to whisper to her. He was careful that the wrong ears just outside the shed did not eavesdrop. "Though I'm not sure where they came from, the Garo are currently spying on the Kingdom East of here as we speak…"_

_"Spying?" She whispered back, blushing as the boy beside her leaned against her. "Why?"_

_Link pulled away before shrugging. "I'm not sure, but from what I can remember, both sides had been wiped out after the war," He explained,_

End Flash Back

"Just how long does Ikana have?" She asked herself, not noticing a shadow behind her.

During their first journey to the Palace to locate the pendant, Kagome remembered the terrifying presence of the King in his dead form, guarded by his two lackeys. He had said something that had surprised her…

" _What happens outside my Kingdom is none of my concern. If it's foretold the world will end, then do you intend to change fate?"_

" _Ikana fell long ago. Perhaps then, if I'd known of such an inevitable doom, I might have tried to appease the gods, but now that is impossible. I simply do not care any longer. Hate and death has already consumed my people, and I can't be afflicted by the problems faced by the living."_

So if the King had been warned about the unexpected attack, he would have probably done something that would help his people. Kagome was half tempted to march herself to the Throne Room to his Majesty and tell him, but then he might think of her suspicious. Also, Link and Inuyasha might react unhappily if she did that behind their backs.

Kagome sighed again.

"Miss? Does something trouble you?" A male voice asked from behind her.

Suddenly startled, Kagome immediately stood up and turned towards the man behind her. How long had he been behind her? "Oh no I'm alright." She replied. For a moment, she couldn't help but notice something strangely familiar about this person. He was dressed in a simple black tunic, his shaggy brown hair lying about his shoulders neatly and his knee-length boots were rather muddy, and she presumed he must have worked in the Palace Gardens.

His smile was kind and he seemed pleased to know she wasn't troubled; he'd only been watching her out of curiosity when she first walked into the gardens; In fact, he had seen her earlier that day when Roshan guided the foreigners inside the Palace. "These flowers," He began, stepping beside the priestess. "have never once wilted. They've lived vibrantly for many decades, surviving even through the harsh winters."

Kagome's mouth parted at this. Her thoughts lingered on the young man back in Clock Town, Jo-Ho, who looked very much like Hojo from her present time and from the Feudal Era. Jo-Ho would probably jump at the chance to see these flowers or even take them with him back to town.

There was that strange familiarity she felt towards him. Her brown eyes scrutinized him closely from head to toe. "You seem awfully familiar…"

He turned to her a little bemused. The girl didn't look familiar to him at all. "Really? I do believe this is our first meeting," He laughed. "Perhaps I remind you of someone?"

Kagome thought about this. As she looked at him, all she could think about was the pitiful Re-Dead back in the present time Ikana; it had been the one she killed with her Light Arrow, only because it looked like it was in so much pain. After saving it, she remembered how a human spirit had thanked her before passing on. "Would your name…happen to be Kai?"

His eyes widened. "That's correct," He replied, eyeing her closely. "Perhaps we have met…But I'm sure that I would have remembered a young girl like you… Perhaps my old age is kicking in much faster these days," He laughed.

"Old age? You're at least in your late twenties," Kagome replied back.

He laughed again. "What is your name?"

"Kagome," She replied with a smile.

Kai grinned. "Such a beautiful name."

"Thanks." Kagome smiled. "You're a gardener aren't you?" She asked as she followed him over to a few shrubberies along the path before he began trimming away at the leaves.

Kai nodded. "Yes. I have remained a gardener for the Royal Family for many years now. It's good money and the income helps me take care of my family. I have a wife and three kids at home, not to mention a newborn on the way."

Her mouth flew open in surprise. "Oh wow you have such a large family!"

"Well that's normal for any family really. I've seen quite a few with over 7 or 8 kids. Do you have any children by chance?" He asked, looking away from trimming the bushes to look at the girl beside him.

She pondered for a moment. "Well…I am taking care of a little boy, but he's not really my child. I adopted him on my travels."

The gardener found this very interesting. What a gentle person this woman whom their Princess called a priestess. "Regardless of blood or not, he is your child."

Kagome nodded. "I miss him very much…"

"Is he not with you?"

"At the moment, no…He's with a few friends of mine that stayed behind in town," She replied.

Kai nodded at this. "That boy is very lucky that he has such a caring mother figure to watch out for him. He could have ended up in a worst situation if you hadn't come along."

That was very true. The first time Kagome met Shippo was when she and Inuyasha were having a picnic in a field of corpses…no thanks to Inuyasha of course. And it was at that time that Shippo had popped out of nowhere and stole her jar of jewel fragments. It wasn't until later that he explained his reasons and that was to avenge his father's death by the Thunder Brothers. If she and Inuyasha hadn't have showed up, he might have succumbed to the same death that happened to his father.

Deciding to change the topic, Kagome watched as Kai moved about the garden, tending to the flowers diligently while following after. "Do you take care of this entire garden by yourself?"

"Just the King's favorite flowers," He replied back. "Mainly the ones around the outside of the Palace and the one's inside. Each gardener is tasked with a different job."

Kagome pondered to herself about the flowers he had mentioned earlier to her. "How can flowers never wilt here?"

Kai looked up and winked at her before placing a finger to his lips as if speaking in secrecy. "That's what's so special about them. They are called Goddess Flowers, but don't tell the King that," He whispered before looking around. "The law states that all Goddesses shall not be revered, at least that's what the King had proclaimed during his enthronement some time back," He explained. "But there are still those of us who remain faithful," He replied before bending down to touch the stem of the flower Kagome had been looking at earlier. "They say the pollen extracted from these flowers can cure any sickness."

This surprised her. A Goddess Flower that could cure any sickness and it would never wilt no matter how harsh the weather might seem? Now that was very fascinating. "That's amazing…"

He stood up. "I believe these are the only known flowers in the world that still exist." Kai looked at her before patting her head as if he were talking to a child. "I hope you don't tell anyone this." He laughed.

Kagome pouted. "You don't have to worry about that."

"I didn't think you would," He winked. "You have the face of an honest person and the eyes of one to be very trust worthy."

Kagome flushed at this and smiled. Well she wasn't very used to compliments, but she appreciated it of course. Rather than thank him, she continued watching him walk around the garden, tending to the plants and herbs.

Because he remembered he had forgotten something back inside the Palace, Kai turned to step towards the stairs, but he hadn't intended for the priestess to reach out and grab his hand. "Miss?" He noticed her troubled expression, her eyes wide with worry, and bemused by this, he turned to face her.

"Um…Kai,"

"Yes?"

If she couldn't directly just tell him about the war then she had a different method that might work. Thankfully Link and Inuyasha weren't around to witness this, because if they were, well…she hated to think about that. "Let me read your palm."

Kai blinked. Read his palm? "My palm? Kagome you are blessed with such powers?" He asked fully amazed. "I didn't know priestesses had such abilities."

Kagome laughed as she sweat dropped. She was still holding onto his hand and allowed herself to turn it over to inspect the lines and callouses there. "Oh well…priestesses have many talents," She replied. As he allowed her to read his palm, Kagome took a moment to survey the lines on his palm. There were many lines on his hand, and as he watched her with interest and curiosity, she looked him in the eye. "There is something very tragic about to happen in your life, Kai..."

"Tragic? What is that?" He asked, his smile suddenly disappearing from his face.

Kagome frowned. "It might be best to take your family and leave Ikana for a short while…The…lines on your palm tell me of great catastrophe to befall you and your loved ones," She replied a little fearfully. It was the only way she could think to warn Kai so he didn't die in the castle. "If you do this, you and your family will live a long life."

After the priestess had released his hand, Kai only stared at her with confusion. Something tragic would befall him and his family? Was this priestess speaking the truth? Her eyes didn't lie, that much he could see. In fact, she deemed a little desolate and her gaze seemed quite stern and sincere. It seemed there was much more to it than just his and his family's fate at risk. But despite that, he offered her a small smile. "Thank you. Your powers are indeed amazing, Kagome. I will take what you've said into consideration."

She only nodded, her brown eyes somewhat sad to see him smiling as he was. When he waved her goodbye and left into the Palace without looking back, Kagome wondered if he truly believed her. Would he flee? Had he noticed the graveness in her voice and stare and would he warn others?

Sighing, she was about to wander around in the hedged maze ahead, but when she heard bickering coming from the back entrance of the Palace where Kai had exited previously, she caught sight of the Composer Brothers. What were they talking about?

Sharp, like usual it seemed, was completely frustrated, his face red and his eyes dangerously narrowed at his brother. Flat on the other hand seemed a little at a loss, attempting to calm and reassure his brother of something or other; Kagome wondered if Sharp was still angered by the constant interruptions during lunch or if it was something else.

"I swear Flat, he never gives us credit!" Sharp hissed with clenched fists. "I'll have you know that our former King NEVER dismissed us in such ways before!"

Flat frowned as he clutched his flute to his chest before looking around to see if anyone was listening. He hadn't noticed the priestess watching in curiosity and returned his gaze to his sibling. "Please brother, we must not bring up the previous Kin—"

His older brother glared at him and Flat couldn't help but flinch at the coldness in his stare. "Why we were the entire talk of the Palace back then! Our songs easily relieved the tensions of Palace life, and they certainly eased the ailments that plagued the Royal Family for some years now! And yet  _he_  treats us this way! When was the last time we ever played a complete song for his Majesty?"

Flat scratched his head. "I'm sure it was a month ago…" He pondered. "But still, you must know that our King is very busy these days…I mean he never gets a chance to simply sit down and relax, Sharp…"

He scoffed at this. "It's as if he no longer has any use for us!"

"Don't say that, brother…" Flat pleaded. "I'm sure he doesn't mean this…After all…much grief has fallen upon our King, even before his enthronement…"

Sharp only crossed his arms. "I was there, Flat. You don't have to remind me. Why his younger brother had ruled the Kingdom wonderfully fourteen years ago and he loved our music! But under horrid circumstances a mysterious plague killed our previous King, his father and mother, leaving only the eldest to rule…That Igos Du Ikana!" He rasped with much pent up hostility.

Flat sighed. "It wasn't just the plague that brought sadness to our King. Years back, his son went missing…Recently our Princess was kidnapped and because of this, the Royal Magic Users had to place a barrier around the Palace," He explained before smiling. "But our Princess was returned to us just this morning by some travelers, Sharp," He explained, but Sharp only turned his nose away. "You must understand how hard it has been for the King…Brother tell me you have not heard the rebellion in town? Even a threat letter was sent to the King just last night!"

"I know this, Flat!"

But Flat continued on. "So please, brother, put your anger behind you and understand. We live in dangerous times…Sometimes music isn't enough to drown out those sorrows…Perhaps when things have settled down, then maybe our King might rejoice in our music again."

Sharp only scowled at his brother's words. Sometimes music wasn't enough to relieve sorrow? How laughable! "Our music is unlike any other out in this world, Flat! You shouldn't compare ours to other simpletons! That just won't do at all!"

Just downright irritated and through with listening to his younger brother and his attempts at trying to persuade his thinking, Sharp returned back into the Palace with heavy footsteps before slamming the door behind him.

When Kagome heard all this, she felt pity for the King and Cathleen. So Cathleen had a brother, and he went missing years ago? The King lost his family to a plague as well? Ikana was really an unfortunate land tortured by grief…and now it was going to perish because of the war very soon.

Once Sharp disappeared into the halls of the Palace Flat retired himself by the fountain, sitting on the rim of it before allowing his head to fall downcast in obvious sadness. It was at that point that Kagome decided to join the composer, and she surprised him by sitting next to him and placing a comforting hand onto his shoulder.

"Oh priestess…I guess you heard all that," He replied with a solemn glance.

She nodded. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to eavesdrop."

"No it's alright. You have nothing to be sorry about. My brother…he can be a little self-centered at times… This is normal these days between us," He explained sadly, and at this Kagome couldn't help but feel a tug at her heart. "He never liked our current King and ever since, nothing but mishaps have happened to the Royal Family. As you could probably see, my brother has placed the blame onto the King."

That wasn't right, but Kagome wasn't about to voice that. Instead she sat there with him, listening to the birds chirp and flutter around the gardens. There was a peaceful silence that fell upon the two as they sat there looking upon the shrubberies around them. Their thoughts however were both troubled, with their own personal problems and an uncertainty of how to fix them.

"You know, I thought you played your flute very well," Kagome couldn't help but compliment him, and she smiled at him before bringing his flute to his lips to play a small tune to her. "It's sad you and your brother never got to finish your song for us earlier today. I know we were all looking forward to listening to it."

Flat flashed a wide smile to her. "Really? Then if you'd like, I could play you something," He began and from Kagome's eager nod, he pressed his lips against the mouthpiece of the wooden instrument while his fingers danced across the small holes on the sides of it.

It was beautiful; that's all Kagome could think as she sat there with her eyes closed. The melody he played was very dramatic and very carefree, and as she listened, she almost felt all her worries melt away, but unfortunately he had ended the song after a few minutes.

Despite it having ended, Kagome clapped her hands, and Flat felt his face grow red when he realized she enjoyed it just as much as he had. "That was wonderful!"

"Thank you. I'm glad you liked it."

"How long have you been playing the flute?" Kagome asked, and at this his grin never wavered.

Flat held his instrument lightly in his hands, eyeing it as memories flashed across his mind. "I've been playing ever since I was a child. It was the same with my brother."

Now that was amazing. "Wow, since you were both very little? That's amazing. Were you born into the Royal Family or was it like destiny that you and your brother were chosen to play for the King?"

Flat laughed at her term 'destiny,' but otherwise nodded. "We were born into the Royal Family's Musical class and our generation has lived on for many centuries."

As Kagome sat there with the composer brother, he told her sorts of interesting things of Palace life. He ended up telling her a good full story of his personal life as well as his brother's. There was even an instance where he explained how his and Sharp's music could heal the spirit and mind of a person if they listened to their song, and at this Kagome had to agree, explaining she had also felt it when he was playing.

"If only I could listen to you and Sharp playing. I could really use some peace of mind these days," She explained with a slight laugh, which suddenly urged Flat's curiosity.

Flat frowned. "You are burdened with problems, Kagome?"

She nodded. "Yeah. It's really complicated," She replied.

"Please, I would love to hear about them," Flat replied earnestly. "Though music may ease that discomfort we all feel at times, merely speaking your mind to friends can also help immensely. So Kagome, I'm all ears."

Somehow, Kagome felt she could trust him. Even if he was from the distant past of Ikana, he had a kind soul, she was sure. "Well…even if I told you the entire story, you might not believe me. But basically what happened was this. My friends and I were on a journey to find the fragments of a powerful jewel, mainly because it was my fault for breaking it in the first place. Yet during our journey, somehow we got lost and ended up very far away from home," She explained, and as she went on, Flat only nodded, his ears fully captured by her words that told him stories of her adventures into a mysterious land. "Because we're so far away from my home, we're not too sure how to get back, to be honest. We ended up agreeing to help a great many people in this land but it hasn't been easy. But thankfully I'm not alone. My friends have stayed by my side this entire time. We've had our shares of unexpected attacks from bad people on our way."

"Truly you are troubled, priestess!" Flat was saddened for the priestess. "Yet even as you are on this journey, you have done wondrous things for those around you. For instance, you and your friend did rescue our Princess, and for that we are deeply in your debt."

This caused her to blush in embarrassment. "Oh no it was nothing, really. I mean we can't simply turn a blind eye to someone in need."

"You're too modest!" He laughed. "But I'm sure you and your friends will return home to your families very soon. Don't lose faith in that. After all, what would life be without an adventure?"

She nodded at this. "You're right." As she smiled at the composer seated beside her, she couldn't help but stare at his wooden flute. "You know, I used to be in the choir back in my land and my first instrument was a flute, but I was never really good at playing it."

Hearing this, Flat felt his mouth open in surprise. "Not only are you a priestess but you are also a singer and one that has learned to play a flute? Truly you have surprised me!" At that instant he suddenly offered her his flute, to which she shook her head to reject, but Flat was insistent. "Please play something from your land."

"Oh but I'm not really good and—"

That made no difference to Flat though, and he stared at her as if he were a little puppy waiting on a fresh bone. Kagome agreed and as she held the flute, she wondered what song she would play. It had to be something easy and less complicated. Kagome didn't dare play those beginner songs.

After finally deciding on one, she brought the flute to her lips and a few soft notes rang through the gardens, followed after by a few awkward slip ups on her part. Eventually the music grew more harmonious and she was ecstatic when the notes weren't too high or too soft. It wasn't perfect, but it certainly sounded nice.

After finishing, she lowered the flute and grinned at the composer smiling at her. "That was called Shinjitsu No Mori, otherwise known as Song of Truth."

"It was beautiful. You don't give yourself enough credit, Kagome. I thought you played it wonderfully," Flat complimented and Kagome blushed. "What is the song about, if I might ask?"

Kagome thought about that. "Well the song is about wanting someone near you to guide you through hard times pretty much."

"Perhaps I would understand it more if you sang for me?" Flat asked, and when he saw the look of shock cross the priestess's face, he couldn't help but take the flute from her lap where she had dropped it out of surprise. "Then it's settled. Sing for me, please."

"Oh no I couldn't possibly. I'm not very good at singing…" Even to this day, Inuyasha still made fun of her for it. Last time she remembered he had attended the Cultural Festival, under dire circumstances, and had teased her constantly about her singing voice when she had that solo in the choir.

Flat frowned at this. "If you were in a choir then you must certainly have the voice of an angel. Please allow me to listen to your voice."

Well she was a little hesitant to sing for him, but since he seemed adamant on the idea and there were no others around, she decided it couldn't hurt. After agreeing, the composer played the song she had played on the flute, and because of his memory, he knew the tune entirely and backwards if asked to play so.

Gulping, Kagome awaited for the moment when the lyrics in the song began, and when that moment finally came, her heart pounded in her chest heavily.

" _The crimson-stained sunshine seems to touch everything  
I cannot see the future, and the past is so frightening_

_I see that the present is just as I imagined  
But is it for me anymore?_

_I just do not think I can go on  
_ _  
_ _Please reach deep inside me_  
Where my heart is weeping  
I am so numb that I think I am dying  
I need you to taint me—

_I need to be taught how to feel_

_I know you will find me_  
When my soul is bleeding  
If my life crumbles I'll have you to guide me

_I know the Song of Truth will be there to remind me I'm real"_

The solo for the flute suddenly came up, and as Kagome released a soft breath from the high pitches in the song, she couldn't help but feel a small smile tug at her lips. She couldn't help but watch as Flat played the flute so wonderfully, and he hadn't missed a single beat in the tune; in fact, he added life that was missing during her awkward playing.

Flat was truly a wonderful musician! His fingers rhythmically danced across the surface of his instrument, and his eyes were closed the entire time. As she continued watching him, almost as if she were caught into a trance by his playing, she almost missed her cue to jump in finish the second half of the song.

_"All of this dissonance seems so unending  
What is most valuable? What is worth defending?_

_I see my rebellion has left me so blinded  
To simple things just like the smiles given by the strangers that I pass  
_ _  
_ _If they really are eternal, and you have found the answers_  
To every riddle that's shrouded in darkness

_I know you will taint me, I know I will learn how to feel_

_I have always looked behind me, following the shadows  
Of castles that fly to a bright new tomorrow_

_With the Song of Truth to guide me, I know that I will one day heal  
_ _  
_ _If they really are eternal, and you have found the answers_  
To every riddle that's shrouded in darkness

_I know the Song of Truth will be there to remind me I'm real  
_ _  
_ _I need you to taint me—I need to be taught how to feel  
I'm begging you to taint me just so I can learn how to feel  
_ _  
_ _With the Song of Truth to guide me,_

_I know that I will one day heal"_

OOO

"Get out of our village!"

"We don't want a war! Get out! Leave us alone!"

Those were the shouts the citizens cried as they attempted to fight against the hooded men who had called themselves the Garo. Those suspicious men had warned them previously of a war to happen after they had forcefully arrived upon their humble and poor home. Immediately, after they had set up their base, they then started barking orders; they went so far as to hold their people prisoner.

Their small numbers were pushed back by the armed and robed men who refused to reveal their mysterious faces. No matter what insult or cry they received, they only ignored them, which urged the citizens to rebel more harshly.

Many of the men and women were pushing each other in attempts to coerce the Garo out of their village, but it proved difficult with swords pointed at their faces. The children were all but running around in between them, some unaware of the alarming situation while others were standing close to their mothers and grandparents.

After having arrived earlier that night, Lucian, the head of the Garo, otherwise known as the Master Garo, exited the small hut. It was there that he'd been quietly formulating his plans to attack Ikana. However all the ruckus from the protesting peasants outside had caused him to lose focus.

Lucian turned to one of the men standing by the hut. "Why do they cause such a loud disturbance?"

The Garo soldier didn't hesitate to explain their odd reasoning's. "They fear we are the cause of a war that might soon befall their settlement!"

Was that all it was? How despicable. Why these people should feel honored and thankful that he hadn't allowed his men to slaughter them; after all, the peasants didn't pose any hindrance or threat to his men or his home beyond the canyons.

"Sir, permission to end their cries?" One asked from the side lines after he had pushed a small child to the ground where she fell into tears after.

The Master Garo waved his hand at this. "They are simple minded folk. There is no need."

Earlier when he had arrived, he was informed of two suspicious individuals who had been seized just outside the walls of the village; it was presumed the couple, a young girl and young boy had caused a strange mystical light and his men had witnessed the unbelievable event. Unfortunately the two had escaped before he could arrive to question them and they fled during the night; wherever they ran off to, it was no longer his concern.

All that mattered now was invading Ikana as soon as his men returned from their job at the canyon. With their report, and if positive, then he and his men would attack. Their plan was simple; they needed to locate a way to infiltrate the city without being seen, and from there their plan would be set in motion.

When it seemed his men were still troubled by the rebellious citizens, with one in particular shouting in his face, Lucian approached that peasant with an air of coldness. When he unsheathed his sword, the older woman immediately stepped back, though her face betrayed her resentment. "Can't you see we are only here to protect you?"

She spit in his face. "You call  _'protecting'_  us, dragging two innocents into our home and locking them inside a shed?!" The older lady was referring to the sweet foreign girl with long raven hair and brown eyes and the blonde haired lad with blue eyes that had thankfully fled the other night. "You took my husband from me last night and I demand that you release him!"

Lucian wiped the saliva from his cheek before snorting at the lady. Moving a step closer to her, he raised his hand and immediately his back hand landed across her cheek, and she fell upon the ground with a bleeding lip. "Anyone suspicious should be questioned, shouldn't they?"

Unable to stand and hear of it any longer, a little girl with a long braid bounded over to the older woman upon the ground before wrapping her arms around her shoulders; she glared at the Garo towering before them. "And that's what we're doing! The only ones around here that are suspicious are you idiots!" Petunia retaliated defiantly, with her Cuccu Henry next to her clucking.

"Why you impertinent little brat!" One of them shouted, but Lucian held his hand up to stop the young soldier from harming the child.

It was at this moment that one of the soldiers, who had been sent to bring back the spies from up in the canyons, had suddenly appeared before him.

Lucian saw this and looked upon the knelt Garo at his feet. "Why have you come back alone? Where are the others?" The master questioned, but his soldier merely shook his head.

From his pocket, he revealed a small piece of parchment to which Lucian merely looked at it with a raised brow. "Unfortunately our men who were out spying are dead. Their bodies were completely mutilated to an extent that we could tell who was who," He explained, and at this Lucian narrowed his gaze, not believing this. "This letter was left on one of the corpses."

A letter was handed to him with reddish brown spots upon its surface, and he didn't have to think twice to know it was blood. "They were killed by those heathens?" He asked, though he figured he already knew the answer to that. Without hesitation, he unfolded the parchment before reading the fancy writing upon it, which was addressed to him, mysteriously.

_How dare you send your filth upon my precious land?_

_If you so much as cross my borders again, you and your men will suffer the consequences just like your nauseating spies._

_But if you think you have what it takes to challenge me, the Great and Powerful King of Ikana, then show me the might of your forces! Step into my battleground and feel the rush of my army blessed by the Four Great Protectors of my Kingdom._

_I fear no man or beast that lives. Do your worst, because I shall not lose to anyone!_

_Igos Du Ikana_

Lucian crushed the piece of parchment into his fist and he turned to the rest of his men, still attempting to push back the villagers. How dare that King! Well it was certainly interesting that he and his people were aware of their secretive schemes. But how was it possible? He knew his men were experts in their clan's secret Jutsu, and no one, until today had been aware of it.

Perhaps he underestimated them Ikanaians; they were however very knowledgeable and impressive for building such a city from stone, yet it seemed they were well prepared for unexpected attacks. This could prove to be a very riveting battle.

"Sir?" The soldier asked still knelt before him respectively. "Should we commence our attack now that the entire city has probably been informed of our invasion?"

He smirked. "Let us prepare. Tonight we shall attack."


	75. Let Granny Tell You A Story

Present Time: Clock Town

Two hours after the unexpected attack from Armaros, a mysterious sorcerer somewhat behind the apocalyptic curse placed upon Termina, the town had fallen into a terrible silence. Shortly after Kagome, Inuyasha and Link had disappeared during the fight, and Sango and Miroku had fallen unconscious, Armaros had vanished from the battle; his whereabouts unknown.

From the explosion that apparently swept the priestess, half demon and young swordsman into oblivion, the town was then consumed by a darkened and ominous fog. Though they had tried their best to remain brave despite the evil plaguing the land yet again, it proved all too much for the guards of Clock Town. As soon as the battle had commenced, many had all but hightailed it out of town to take refuge at the ranch or anywhere far from there.

Shippo had been all alone when he witnessed the entire battle. He saw his friends battling Armaros, he saw Inuyasha turning into his demon form and he saw his surrogate mother, Link and Inuyasha disappear after the explosion. It wasn't until after he searched the entire area for Sango, Miroku and Kirara. He found them just outside the Stock Pot Inn unconscious and badly hurt and he had fallen into tears thinking the worst.

OOO

The warm blaze of the fire warmed the room in which he occupied. The caretakers of the Inn, Anju and Kafei, having seen the state in which his friends were in, were quick to intervene. Using granny's room downstairs next to the kitchen, they placed both Miroku and Sango upon the bed, where they continued to sleep. Though the caretakers were confused about what had transpired outside and had heard the startling explosion, they tended to the slayer and monk's injuries.

All the while, Shippo remained seated by the fire, his small feet hanging off the soft pillow he sat upon. His eyes were red and puffy from crying so much. The child had feared Sango and Miroku wouldn't wake up, but after Anju's gentle voice explaining to him that they were just fine and would wake up later, he felt a little more at ease. However, he still couldn't help but feel the warmth of new tears falling upon his cheeks.

 _'Kagome…Inuyasha…Link…Where did you go?'_ The only thing he imagined was the worst, and that was, they were gone forever, dead from the blast. The only trace left behind of his adoptive mother was her backpack.

Kirara, who had awakened earlier than her companions, sat beside the fox child, nuzzling her face against the child beside her. In response to her affections, Shippo hugged the feline.

The soft whimpers from the child did not go unnoticed by granny, and when she craned her head to peer down at the lad, his knees pulled to his chest and his back towards her, she called out to him. "Oh, Tortus, why do you cry?" She questioned and as Shippo sniffled, wiping at the tears on his cheeks, she turned her spiked chair to face the fire before holding her frail and pale arms out. "Come, let granny tell you a story."

Somewhat embarrassed to have been heard crying, the child obliged and crawled upon her lap where she held him softly, her book lying beside her in the crook of her chair forgotten.

Granny began her story. "Long ago there was a very beautiful woman who didn't take any drama from anyone," Granny began, her old and grey eyes recounting the days of her youth with mirth. Granny suddenly held her head high and whipped her thin and gray hair over her shoulder before muttering softly to herself. "Damn…I was gorgeous…" After saying that, she cleared her throat before patting the child softly on the head. "Anyways Tortus, this woman went on a grand adventure, of one she always dreamt of. Now she wasn't the sort to seek love or comfort; in fact, journeying was her life, exploring ancient ruins and treacherous snowy mountains flowed through her blood, just like her father and the generations before him."

As Shippo listened to her, he found his saddened thoughts of his friends pushed in to the back of his subconscious, imagining, now, the story Granny painted out to him. Eventually the tears subsided and he grew more immersed into the story.

"She sought to unveil the riches in the ruins of the Canyons East of here. And riches did she find! Remnants of ancient civilizations and beautiful assortments of valuable gems were only the beginnings of her adventure. I kid you not, Tortus!" Granny exclaimed, her hands held up above her as high as she could manage before delving deeper into her past.

"How did she do all that on her own?" Shippo couldn't help but find himself asking.

She grinned. "Sheer will power and  _believing in one's own strength_ , Tortus," Was all she replied. "It wasn't easy, Tortus…Her journey stole away years of her youth, but it was well worth it." Granny leaned back in her chair, softly stroking the child's auburn hair, closing her wrinkled eyes. "After she had returned home after her grand adventure, she was greeted by a very dear and close friend."

"Who?"

"His name was Stephen," Granny replied softly, her voice much softer than before. "The two spent a few days together, the young woman elaborately describing her many adventures, and to her surprise, he had asked to accompany her, to which she rejected." Granny tilted her head down to stare at Shippo. "You wouldn't last one day out there," She replied, speaking as if she were talking to the man back then. "Since he seemed adamant on joining her, she accepted, but little did she know what would lie in store for her on the next adventure."

Shippo blinked, scrunching his eyes bemusedly at the older lady. "What happened?"

Granny laughed. "Oh but it seems your tears have faded, Tortus. Are you sure you want to know?"

Shippo nodded. "Granny…was this lady you?"

"Yes it was, Tortus…It was a long time ago…It feels more like a dream now that I'm telling you after so many years," She replied, speaking to the child as if he were her granddaughter, Anju. "Well continuing where I left off, Stephen and I set out towards the Great Seas of Great Bay that spoke of fierce pirates and unspeakable treasures in the waters and mysterious deities that dwelled in the darks of the sea."

Shippo couldn't help but automatically think of the Zoras and the pirates to which she spoke of as the Gerudos. Granny went on quests in her youth just like him and his friends! He frowned at the thought…His friends…

"I'd hurt my leg terribly during our travels, and I realized at that moment, when Stephen was holding me in his arms, that I would never again walk…" Granny admitted, and Shippo saw a small glimpse of sadness in her small eyes.

Flash Back

_Her legs were badly wounded, more than just twisted; they'd been crushed by the falling rocks from atop the highest peak in Snow Head. Blood had stained the wet grass, and she forcefully managed a slight smile to her comrade beside her, who was in much better condition than she was._

_"I'm sorry…I don't think I can manage," Angela replied dismally as she lay on her side, but Stephen stubbornly refused to listen to her and instead lifted her into his arms carefully, but the suddenness of this brought her surprise. "Stephen, please, I'm too heavy!"_

_But he ignored her and stumbled somewhat awkwardly over the fallen rocks surrounding them, making his way towards the stream ahead where the bridges led back down the mountain towards Clock Town. Unfortunately the hike back would undoubtedly take an entire day, if not more._

_"Stephen…You're hurt too. I'm ok—"_

_"No you're not!" He replied before pressing himself against the wall of the mountain beside him, his breathing a little harsh and his arms numb. "You always act so tough when in actuality you aren't…Angela, it's not just a scratch this time! You know this just as well as I do!"_

_Angela's mouth opened to retort back, but she found he had a point. The wound inflicted upon her legs was indeed terrible and worse yet, she felt nothing. The young woman was unable to move her toes or feel the muscles in her legs twitch, yet she kept her face passive, her eyes looking into Stephen's. "It was fun while it lasted. Thank you for accompanying me. If you hadn't—"_

_"Stop it…" Stephen replied, already knowing full well where she was going with her sentence. "You're alive…and that's all that's important to me. Angela, you act as if you don't care…but you do! Stop hiding your feelings!"_

_It was true. And she knew it. Her adventures had come to an end, but she embraced it. What could she do? She was not one who could turn back the sands of time._

_And for the first time since she could remember, Angela wept, with Stephen holding her close. Their tears spilled and the winds around them silenced their sorrow._

End Flashback

Shippo frowned. What he had thought was an exciting story turned into a sad one. "And then what happened?"

Granny frowned. "On that day, even though my legs could no longer carry me, I was the happiest woman alive. On that day, Stephen had confessed his feelings to me, and on our return back to town, we were to be married next Spring."

Now this caught the child by surprise. Even though it was a life changing event in her life, she also managed to smile despite the fact that something tragic had happened.

"Eventually, with the riches I had saved up over the years, the Stock Pot Inn was built, and we lived out the rest of our lives since, raising beautiful children and growing old with time," Granny replied, ending her story at that moment.

When Granny saw that Shippo had calmed himself, she continued patting his head. Briefly she wondered about Kafei and Anju's whereabouts, recalling their earlier conversation to prepare something warm to eat after bandaging the young man and woman in her bed. Granny only hoped and prayed her granddaughter was not in charge of the cooking this time around, otherwise she'd up and wheel herself out of the Inn once more to feast at the bar across the street, where she knew Mr. Barten would surely allow her.

A small smile shone upon the tyke's lips as he stared at the older lady deep in thought. "I think I understand now why you keep leaving the Inn, Granny. Your joy for adventure hasn't faded, right?"

She nodded. "And it never shall, Tortus. Now, let Granny tell you another story."

OOO

Stirring from a rather unpleasant dream, Miroku tiredly opened his indigo eyes. Recognizing he was in a bed in a somewhat perplexing and yet warm room he wasn't used to, he couldn't help but hear the soft voice of Shippo's in the background along with another much elderly voice which he recognized as Granny's. So they were back in the Stock Pot Inn? Squinting through the somewhat darkened room, he saw Granny with her back in her wheel chair with Shippo possibly sitting upon her lap in front of the fire. Kirara was there as well, nuzzled up against the wheel of the chair with her tails curled around her small form.

Attempting to lift himself from the comfortable bed, he realized he couldn't and achingly reclined into the soft mattress before rolling over to his side. He briefly tried to recollect all that had happened after their revisit to the town, but before he could grasp onto any important details, his vision was suddenly flooded by long brown tresses.

For a moment he attempted to figure out who else could be lying beside him asleep, and recognizing the slender back and bare shoulders of a familiar slayer, his eyes lit up.

Sango.

The bed sheets did little to hide her voluptuous curves, though with her back turned to him, and the view of her breasts were unfortunately concealed, he nevertheless felt a little anticipation.

They were in bed together…

Though it seemed she was still garbed in her slayer uniform, he couldn't help but lift the sheets slightly to peek underneath. Just as he thought; the view of her backside, rounded to perfection was just what he needed the moment he opened his eyes. There was no denying the truth that he was struggling not to touch her; now was not the time.

Sango shifted slightly, this time with her back to the wall and her face and body towards him. Because he figured she had awoken, Miroku feigned sleep. He felt something shift upon the bed near his feet and nudge his leg slightly. The monk figured it was Sango's leg kicking him as she peacefully slept.

While his eyes were half closed, he watched her face. Her pouty lips and scrunched expression told him she was dreaming of something, and he wondered if he was part of it.

Miroku's eyes lowered to stare at her large breasts, and he smirked somewhat to himself. Beneath her tight fitted uniform were beautiful mounds ready to be ravished, and though he had only seen her naked a couple of times, lying with her completely nude was only a fantasy, for the time being at least.

Would she ever consider baring him children? There was a time a while back where they had returned each other's feelings, and he had promised that once the fight with Naraku was over, he would settle down, and truly she did accept his proposal. Yet, even as they continued journeying, he attempted to hold back on his immense feelings regarding the slayer; it proved very challenging. Miroku didn't want to risk anything by getting too carried away, even though the very thought weighed heavily on his mind.

Still, sleeping or not, this was a perfect opportunity as any to touch the woman he loved. Perhaps it was ignorant of him to do so, especially while she was unaware, but he blamed his perversion on that. After all, he did take after his father.

Just a little touching wouldn't hurt.

As though he were pretending to sleep, Miroku mischievously scooted himself closer to Sango, her own pleasant aroma drawing him towards her. With his hands hidden beneath the covers of the quilted blue blanket, he reached up to grasp her chest, but before he could, he felt Sango kick him again in her sleep.

' _Is she truly sleeping?'_  He thought.

Closing his eyes once more, he once again felt her shift in her sleep. He felt what he thought was her knee, painfully nudge him this time in the stomach, and though it felt somewhat annoying, he did not care. Deciding to delay no longer, he reached out and grasped her chest.

Unfortunately his hand met with chubby and small mounds, nothing like he had felt before with his beautiful Sango. Miroku faintly remembered them being slightly larger, just like Kagome's. He gave them a soft squeeze but before he could do anything more, something rather unexpectedly smacked him straight in the jaw.

In that instant he cried out, clutching his face achingly as he turned his back to Sango. The monk could already imagine her terrifying glare behind him, as if she knew exactly what he had done. But the impact of the punch felt slightly different, but it still hurt all the same.

"You disgusting pedophile!" A boyish voice cried out.

Miroku's eyes snapped open in surprise. A child's voice? Pedophile? Sitting up after having been cracked harshly in the jaw, Miroku turned his questionable eyes upon the boy sitting in the bed between him and a sleeping Sango. He recognized the kid as one of the members of the Bombers.

What was his name again? More importantly, why was this child in bed with them? Miroku wondered how the child had intercepted his approach towards the slayer; the only reasonable explanation he could come up with was that the child had crawled into the bed, and it had probably been the child kicking him rather than Sango.

Noah glared. He'd been keeping an eye on the monk shortly after the pleasant Inn Keeper and her husband had taken them inside to bandage the adults up. During so, he had noticed a sudden change fall upon the older man when he presumed he'd awaken.

With his face reddened with embarrassment and shame, the Bomber child found himself standing before the seated monk with his hands fisted in front of him. Instantly, he grabbed the collar of Miroku's robes before lowering his face to stare inches away from the monk's. "If you ever touch me again, I swear I'll tell the entire town that not only are you seeing another man, but I'll tell them you touch little boys too!" He harshly voiced allowed.

Miroku's face paled at this. Not because he had been called out as a pedophile, but due to the fact that he had accidentally touched a little boy inappropriately. He had not meant to. "No you have misunderstood…" He managed to let out while sweat dropping. Miroku held his hands up in defeat.

Granny, who had earlier turned her chair to look at the disturbance in the corner of her room, looked on with interest, with Shippo watching silently as well.

The freckled faced boy in the blue bandana and blue and white clothes merely continued seething at the adult in bed. "I knew you were a good for nothing creep! It's a good thing I told Jim I was staying behind, because if not you would have been groping my beautiful Sango while she slept! And you call yourself a holy man?"

"What in the name of the Four Giants is going on over there?" Granny questioned. "You little whipper snapper, get your shoes off my quilt."

Noah turned to the elderly lady before pointing accusingly at the monk angrily. "This adult was feeling me up grandma! He was touching me here," Noah pointed to his stomach. "and here," He pointed to his upper arms. "And…and…his hands were sliding over here!" Noah gestured to his chest as he hugged his arms around himself. "I have never been so violated in my entire life!"

Shippo was flabbergasted. Well he knew Miroku had interest in girls of almost all ages, the youngest probably being twelve. But a little boy? "Miroku you didn't…" And would it really surprise him?

Mortified, the monk attempted to defend his honor. "I would never lay my hands on a child! I was clearly reaching for my lovely Sango—"

"She's not yours!" Noah retorted.

Miroku nevertheless continued on with his explanation. "It was clear my cursed hand was wandering on its own again. This child was simply in the way. I apologize for that."

"Apology not accepted! You freak! You better keep your slimy hands away from Sango!" The child warned.

Miroku's eyebrow twitched at this. "Sango doesn't belong to you."

"She will in ten years!" Noah replied before smirking at the monk suddenly. "I already proposed and she didn't say no!" He replied cockily with his nose in the air and his chest puffed out. Noah had already won against the monk.

The monk couldn't help but sweat drop at the child. "It was clearly out of pity…" Miroku faintly recalled his and the Bomber's first encounter when the freckled child had asked the slayer to a date to which Sango had replied somewhere along the lines that  _'I think you're a little young for me…'_  In no way would  _his_  woman accept the proposal of a child who was no more than a man than himself!

Growling at the adult, Noah attempted to swing his fist at him yet again, but the monk was quick to react this time around. Catching the child's fist, Miroku pulled the boy down over his lap before wrapping his arm around his neck, holding him in a headlock.

"You liar!" Noah cried out. "Let go of me!"

Miroku only shook his head in disappointment. Boys would be boys, he supposed.

It was at this moment that Sango had finally stirred from her deep slumber. She felt sore all over, faintly recalling an encounter with some sort of sorcerer who had been in possession of the Shikon Jewel. After which, everything was blurry.

When her eyes fluttered open, she heard the sounds of childish wailing next to her, and curious, Sango attempted to sit up, despite her shoulder hurting her. When she managed just fine, she turned her brown eyes toward Miroku beside her in bed, holding a little boy by his neck, somewhat playfully and yet she couldn't be certain.

At first she had thought the crying had come from Shippo and she'd have blamed that on Inuyasha's crude behavior, but she was surprised it was not. Sango recognized the child, his familiar blue and white clothing and short curly red hair.

"What are you doing to that poor boy, Miroku?" She questioned, but she was unprepared for what happened next. In an instant, the child had fled from the monk's loosened hold upon him and turned, throwing himself into her arm. Sango fell back in surprise, managing to support the child's weight with her elbow.

"Sango you're awake!" The monk replied, but at the sight of Noah embracing her and his head lying purposefully upon her chest, he glared. He could clearly see the boy smirking at him devilishly if only to get him in trouble.

Noah pretended to cry into the slayer's chest and when he realized the slayer saw him very distressed, holding him closely to her, he decided it was time for the monk to get his pay back. "Sango that nasty monk tried to touch you when you were sleeping!"

A vein popped out onto her forehead and her eyes flashed at the monk sitting very closely to the edge of the bed warily. "What…"

Panicked, the monk attempted to speak over top Noah's wails. "Wait Sango let me expla—"

"B-but instead of you…he touched me!" The child cried, pretending to sniffle at this point. He felt the slayer hold him very tightly against her. "I didn't know what to do. I was so scared! His hands were all over me!" Noah cried into her shoulder, his little arms wrapped around her neck.

Sango's eyebrow twitched at this. How low could this man sink? Not only could he not keep his filthy and lecherous hands to himself when around women of all ages, but now he had the nerve to touch this poor innocent child? Beyond angered, she never gave the monk a chance to finish his explanation; he fell from the bed smacking against the wall of the room after a mighty hit the face from her fist.

Despite that, Granny and Shippo continued to watch silently. Kirara on the other hand scurried over to the monk's side, her head canting a couple times as her eyes watched the monk rub his face achingly.

It was at this point that the door to granny's room opened, and stepping inside lightly, while carefully balancing the tray in her hand while simultaneously closing the door with the other, Anju turned her perplexed eyes upon the five occupants inside. "My goodness, what is going on?"

Miroku pulled himself off the floor, and ignoring the child's focused glare while still embracing Sango, he settled on sitting at the edge of the bed. When he saw Anju staring at his face in worry, he reassured her it was nothing to fret over.

Anju then set the tray of deliciously warmed food, gratefully prepared by her husband, upon the polished table before pulling out a cushioned chair to sit across the bed from the slayer and monk. "Thankfully your wounds are not serious," She replied. "Kafei and I were surprised and even startled to have found you both unconscious down the block…We'd have thought you and your friends would have taken refuge elsewhere by now..."

"Refuge?" Sango questioned.

Miroku frowned. "We heard from one of the guard's in town that many have already fled, and I can only assume from the frequent tremors and this ominous fog in town. Has anything else happened that has brought the town fear?" He wondered if they were aware that it was their enemy, the mysterious sorcerer.

Sadly, she only shook her head. "I can't say that I know for sure…But because of chaotic experiences some years back, that same fear has re-emerged among the townspeople…this one much greater," She explained woefully. "You've seen how the sky remains red and how the trees and even the grass outside have even wilted. Kafei sent his mother and father for refuge at the ranch south of here."

When Noah had heard this, still curious of the strange happenings plaguing Termina, he removed himself from Sango's embrace. He settled for sitting next to her in the bed while listening to the younger woman.

"It seems the focal point lies within the town," Sango replied, to which Anju nodded. The slayer wasn't sure if she should reveal anything about the 'real' cause of Termina's downfall; it was the one relating to that of the legend told by the Great Fairy and it's connection to Armaros.

"I've heard from travelers coming to and from town that the conditions in the four regions aren't entirely as bad as it is here in Clock Town," The Innkeeper replied dismally. At the sight of the little boy still lingering in the room, Anju held a hand to her mouth in surprise. "Oh dear, I shouldn't say such awful things…"

Noah only waved his hand. "It's okay. I've heard Mutoh complain about the end coming more times than I can count!" The child exclaimed.

Anju frowned at this before looking at both the slayer and monk quizzically. "Where are your other friends?"

Sango lowered her head at this question, the same with Shippo and Miroku. How could they answer that when they didn't even know what happened?

Before either could answer, the door suddenly flew open and a startled blue haired boy with purple eyes stood within the open doorway. Because it had happened unexpectedly, Anju turned in her chair to stare at her husband. "Anju…we're not safe here any longer."

The Innkeeper furrowed her brow before standing up immediately from the chair. "Did something happen? You look pale, Kafei."

Miroku stood up as well. "What's going on?"

"Something rather large is forming above the town as we speak! I can't explain it…but…" Kafei immediately turned away from the door but looked over his shoulder to stare back at them. "Anju, granny, pack whatever necessities you need. We leave immediately!" He explained before running down the hall after.

Sango and Miroku looked to one another. Something was forming above the town?

Despite the fact that she was slightly hurt, Sango pulled herself out of the bed, following quickly behind the monk as he raced out of the room, while Anju stayed behind to soothe the children.

After managing through the hallways and past the main desk and the sitting room, she followed the monk outside the open door where she was immediately greeted by the heavy and thick fog.

Sango squinted through the haze, and she recognized the form of Miroku beside her. There was something chilling in the air around her and as she looked around, searching for the source that had brought Kafei such fear, she noticed a strange noise. "What is that?"

"It sounds like some sort humming" Miroku replied next to her.

As they took hold of each other's hands, to keep themselves from becoming separated, the two ambled deeper into the thick fog before searching above them where they presumed Kafei had seen the fearful occurrence. What they saw caused their hearts to nearly drop.

The redness of the sky seemed somewhat torn directly above the Clock Tower and an ominous, swirling black vortex seemed to leak through. If that wasn't enough to cause fear, then what was?


	76. Enter Majoras Mask

Phallic pillars leading up to the Stone Tower stood impressively against the rebellions of the people. They stood within overwhelming groups, raising their fists to the large monument on the hill some ways away from them, while others were pushing through the large crowds to buy bread from the marketplace.

They cried out with bitter vengeance, their voices carried across the city to the ears of the Royal Guards standing patrol outside the Palace walls. Some were subdued for their violent behavior while others were too afraid to step too close without the fear of putting their family in danger. Though within a reasonable distance, they allowed their true feelings to be seen by his Majesty from the open window of the Palace.

The King looked upon them with his advisers beside him who had called to him during lunch about the spectacle. Of course it wasn't anything surprising; his people had rebelled since his enthronement, only this time he was very unimpressed by their show of hostility. A grand statue of the Fierce Moon God, crafted from the most superb and polished white rock only found deep in the depths of the Westward Bay, had been smashed horrifically within the center of the city; the head had fallen off, broken and cracked remnants of its exquisite beauty was shattered upon the cobblestone road.

How atrocious his citizens behaved!

Igos Du Ikana despised their childish antics, their never ending shouts that ceased to torment him. It was as if they knew he had cheated his way onto the throne so many years back; it was as if they saw him as the murderer who had stolen their precious king away from them. Had they known of his frequent wishes to the Fierce Demon God those years ago, he was sure they were knowledgeable enough to put the pieces together. After all, becoming a giant over night was absurdly only seen within fairytales, and yet it happened to him.

Through the many years he had ruled the Kingdom after murdering his brother with the help of the Fierce Moon God, Igos Du Ikana didn't know how to appease his people who despised him so. They knew he was unfit to rule them. His people did not agree with his laws, of those governing and revering the Four Giants. And yet there were a great many on his side who secretly opposed him as well, slandering his own name and pointing their judgmental fingers towards his Palace day in and day out.

It was Igos who pointed his finger to the Heavens.

They revered the Goddesses! How could it be possible three divine and spiritual beings within the skies had created the world in which he and thousands upon thousands dwelled? Women?

Impossible!

He didn't believe in such Divine Deities. Igos knew for certain there were Four Giants that protected the four corners of Nimtera (Termina), and he also was very VERY well aware of a War God whom he had frequently called upon before and after his reign upon Ikana.

Never before had Igos Du Ikana ever seen proof that the Goddesses existed; if they did, why did they not present themselves to the world? Why had the Goddesses never answered the calls of his people when they faced great catastrophe years before his birth?

Sternly looking to his advisers beside them, who were quietly overlooking the chaos within the city outside the walls, the King moved away from the window. "I tire of their hostility towards me," His voice reverberated off the stone walls.

His advisers merely frowned at this, their inner voices screaming loudly of terrible happenings to take place very soon; they knew there was nothing they could do to prevent it.

"Shall we send the Royal Guards to quiet the rebels?" One asked with shaking hands.

The King scoffed at the request. "I believe it's time they realize just who it is they are dealing with. Exact punishment upon whoever disrupts the peace of my Kingdom. If imprisoning them doesn't deteriorate their objections, then—"

The second adviser blanched at this. "Your Majesty you can't be serious!? You would shed the blood of your own people just to quiet the riot? Your Majesty I—"

Igos Du Ikana turned his glare upon the tiny man, his emerald eyes flashing with certain animosity. "Do you also side with them?"

The young man trembled at the sight and serious tone of the giant King standing before him. "I-I…no…your Majesty. I do humbly apologize. Forgive this lowly servant," He lowered himself into a small bow but it was ignored when the King sauntered past him and the others down the hall.

Continue to make a fool out of him? Never…This time, he would show them just how powerful his might was granted upon him by the gods.

OOO

Finally returning to the city after last night's unpleasant turn of events regarding the interrupted ritual to summon a terrifying demon in hopes of ridding the land of its current Tyrant, Emmett pulled the hood of his black cloak well over his burgundy head. So much had happened within such a short night and it had happened so suddenly that he was still somewhat hesitant to continue on despite so.

It happened first during the ritual last night when his group had succeeded in kidnapping the daughter of the ruler that governed the land. With her pure blood, they had attempted to summon the Fierce Moon God, but strange happenings regarding the mask and a wild demon had delayed the summoning. A great many of those within his hexing group had been slaughtered mercilessly. After which, the wild demon had chased him into the forest and though he had thought his life would soon end to its claws slashing into his flesh, the mask had surprisingly saved him.

Never in his life would he have thought the spirit of the demon, Majora, still remained alive, merely sealed inside the horned relic. Yet sealed as it was, Emmett had witnessed its hellish power. The demon trapped inside it had attempted to force the mask itself onto his face and, in the end; it had used him as a puppet to murder three hooded men.

And those three men turned out to be spies!

Stopping short of his walk through town, Emmett glanced down at the broken and cracked head of the Deity statue at his feet. The remains of its body were unceremoniously lying scattered in pieces upon the pavement in the square.

There was much the mask knew about those foreigners that called themselves the Garo whose base lied within a small village outside the canyons. Apparently the men the mask had slain earlier that day were spying upon his Kingdom, planning an attack for world conquest or so. Though he had not bothered to care, from the mask's persuasion however, Emmett realized he could use the bodies and conjure up a fake letter to return to the Garo.

With those returned, Emmett knew that without a doubt they would commence their plans to infiltrate the city and attack with greater haste. When that happened, Emmett knew for certain that the King would immediately dispatch all his soldiers to the battle front, thereby leaving his Palace vulnerable to his plans. It was simple. The King would drop his guard, the Royal Magic users would drop the barrier surrounding the Palace to join in the battle, and it would be the perfect moment to sneak inside to put an end to the King.

Just the thought of eradicating the current ruler brought a grin to the young man's face. Even if the idea caused his insides to twist out of nervousness, Emmett had to relieve the suffrage of his people.

In the distance, Emmett saw the Stone Tower, its immense height that appeared to reach high within the clouds over head. So it appeared the construction had finally reached its last completion, but it would be torn down later; he would see to it.

Thankfully and to his relief, the demonic voice of Majora had quieted for a time and it gave Emmett some time to deeply ponder on his next course of action. Now that he had returned home, all that was left to do was to await the impending attack.

It was only a matter of time.

For now, Emmett allowed himself to wander around the town. The increasing volume of the people bellowing in his ears was enough to cause his ears to bleed. He said nothing to silence them and continued his walk, all the while keeping his keen eyes well onto the Palace ahead that lied across the river.

From time to time, he skeptically turned around, somehow feeling as if someone were watching him. There was no one there, just the bustling townspeople pushing and shoving their way around the main square, along with the children who played along the streets, ignorant of the rebellious parents.

Yet as he continued on despite the suspicious feeling haunting him, even after he had sent the letter to the Garo, he felt as if eyes were watching him. And just as the nagging voice in his head told him to turn around, his path was suddenly intercepted by a very familiar face.

Armaros.

It was his rival who had joined the cult some time back along with him. Even though the two could never stand the other, they nonetheless put up with it. Why Armaros was standing in front of him now earned Emmett's curiosity.

"Emmett, do you realize what you've done?" The sorcerer questioned as he prepared a sudden battle stance. In truth, he'd been following Emmett since their encounter with the demon last night. When he had learned Emmett had stolen a cursed mask with a living demon trapped inside it, not to mention it had Emmett doing its evil bidding, it caused his blood to boil. "Do you realize just what kind of catastrophe you've laid upon this Kingdom?"

Emmett only feigned innocence. "Catastrophe? I don't know what you're talking about. How could you think something so foul of me, Armaros?" He asked with an arched brow, but he had a feeling his suspicions of his follower was the one standing before him. "Have you been stalking me since our broken ritual last night?"

"Indeed. And as of right now, you shall hand over that demon atrocity. This is not the way in which our elder wished for the King's demise!" He voiced in a harsh whisper so as not to alert the citizens of their bickering. He moved closer to Emmett, watching the younger sorcerer back away a step before standing a few feet apart where he could faintly hear his breathing. "To put our own people, nay, our own Kingdom in such jeopardy, why I would think that'd be the last thing on your mind!"

He scoffed at this. "I warn you, Armaros. Don't get in my way." Emmett didn't want a fight to escalate within the city. There were too man eyes and ears around, and the thought of losing his mask brought great protectiveness upon it.

OOO

It was after her studies that Princess Cathleen searched for her guests. She couldn't remember the last time she'd ever had a friend or someone outside the Palace to talk with, but she much enjoyed her conversations with the group, especially Kagome.

After a short walk, she came across a familiar face with long black hair and a very revealing outfit. It was priestess Kagome; it was a fitting title for someone who had saved her just last night from her kidnappers. While standing at the end of the hall, she observed the priestess and the youngest Composer Brother, Flat, animatedly conversing with each other, laughing at one another's joke or so; it brought a smile to Cathleen.

To her relief, Kagome did not seem very bored; rather it seemed she was enjoying her stay in the awfully large Palace. Cathleen wasted no time sauntering up to the two, her burgundy silk dress trailing behind her upon the stone flooring.

During so, Kagome and Flat had stopped short on their walk to admire a beautiful painting, but before Flat could explain the story behind it, he took notice of the Princess standing before them.

"Hello Priestess Kagome," The Princess voiced, almost startling Kagome for a moment while she was so immersed within the beautiful painting. "I apologize for the wait. Would you happen to know where your friends are?" She asked.

Kagome honestly hadn't a clue. "Last I saw of them, they were leaving their guest bedroom." The priestess was still upset about their previous discussion with Link and Inuyasha and how she had stormed off and into the gardens.

Well that did not do at all. The Palace was rather big and searching for two people would prove a little difficult. After a small moment of thoughtful pondering, Cathleen clapped her hands and smiled brightly. "Then I shall have Roshan search for them at once!"

Kagome blinked. "Is something wrong?"

She shook her head with a laugh. "Not at all. I simply wish to invite you all to have lunch with me. I'm sure after four hours you must be hungry."

When Kagome's stomach let out a rather loud grumble, she flushed under their amused stares. "I guess we better find them quickly," She laughed.

OOO

After so many minutes of locating her Royal Guard, Roshan, Inuyasha and Link were easily spotted down stairs talking amongst themselves. And after relaying the invite to lunch, they were brought to a large room with an inbuilt fire place which was already aflame. Dozens of beautifully intricate pillows were laid about the polished, white marble floor, where Kagome and Flat were already seated. Flat's brother had also been invited to have lunch with Cathleen; however he merely stood beside his Majesty, who sat within a large chair in the center of the room.

As Inuyasha and Link were led to their respective places beside Kagome and Flat on the cushions, Inuyasha couldn't help but notice the very familiar faces of the maids standing against the farthest walls of the room near the double doors.

Kagome motioned for Link to sit next to her with Inuyasha sitting to Link's right where he sat cross legged and with his arms in his sleeves.

Cathleen had placed herself onto one of the pillows beside Flat as the servants brought them their lunch. The food was placed upon a long polished table, and the aromas that drifted to their noses urged more rumbling stomachs. Cathleen was pleased they seemed to find the food appetizing, as it normally was, and she was even more pleased as they dug in, with Inuyasha helping himself to seconds.

The King on the other hand was served his own table where he observed the group upon the floor talking animatedly. Since he was rather a large individual and because his leg bothered him so much these days, he refrained from joining them on the pillows, but he joined in on their conversations, sometimes even asking about their latest adventures outside the Kingdom.

Sharp only sneered as his younger brother sat amongst the guests and her Royal Highness. What was he doing sitting on the floor? How filthy such an act was! Why his brother should right well be standing right next to him, prepared to compose a few melodies to his Majesty and the Princess.

It was during his many mouthfuls of deliciously rich food, that Inuyasha couldn't help but notice something glint from the corner of his vision. He turned his head curiously to stare at the fireplace where the fire burned brightly. Above it, hung upon the wall was a rather large blade that curved ever so slightly near its tip.

Inuyasha blinked a couple times. Oh he recognized that sword. From a short distance and using his human eyes to stare more closely at the blade, he saw faint writing engraved into the sword. If he didn't know any better, he'd say it was his.

Taking notice of Inuyasha's sudden quietness among them, Link turned his head to stare at the object that had captured his attention.  _'That sword…Is it not the one the Great Fairy had bestowed upon him earlier in our travels?'_  Link wondered.

Pushing his plate aside, Inuyasha picked himself off the soft pillow before marching himself up the fire place to get a better look at the sword hanging on the wall.

What the hell?

Kagome looked over her shoulder curiously to stare at her friend. "Inuyasha? What are you doing?"

Inuyasha turned, his brown eyes to stare into that of the King's emerald gaze. "Where did you get this sword?" He asked with his hands fisted tightly. Why was it in the Palace to begin with?

Cathleen only blinked as she took another bite from her small loaf of bread. "Oh that sword belongs to father," She replied back, but it only urged more confusion, especially on Inuyasha's part.

The King found the young man's interest in his sword intriguing. "That sword was given to me by a demon some years back," He replied. "The sword is said to emit a powerful energy, of one that could destroy an entire city if granted the choice. I must admit though, I have yet to see the true power of this blade. Made from the strongest of iron, it can indeed cut through the hardest of stone, but that is all. None other besides myself have ever truly been capable of unleashing the true might of the blade," He replied with a shake of his head. "For some years it has remained as an heirloom of the Royal Family."

Inuyasha scrunched his nose at this. From what he could recall, the Great Fairy had somehow remained in possession of the sword, and he could only guess it was after the fall of the Royal Family. Yet it was strange it had left his grasp the moment he and his friends were thrown into the ancient past, but then again, he supposed it made sense.

Still, Inuyasha had witnessed the destructive power that was emitted from the blade back in the present time of Termina, and he wondered if its powers were only unlocked because he was a half demon. The King was obviously human, though one wouldn't assume after having seen his immense size.

It was weird. Because the Great Fairy had taken his Tessaiga away from him in exchange for the ancient blade, he'd been so used to having it around to seal away his demon form, but without it or any sword, he felt useless and weak.

He touched the pendant around his neck. Link had said that pendant was placed upon him because he had been without his sword and that his full demon form had sprung loose. With this pendant, given to him from a Ghost Hunter, his demon blood would remain asleep until they returned to the present time of Termina. It was then that Link said he would have the ancient blade returned to him, since he did have it before they were transported to the past. It made sense, he guessed…

After returning back to his seat on the floor, he felt the stare of the priestess from beside Link, but he ignored her and resumed feasting on the meal in front of him.

Because it was much too quiet within the room, besides the ever present voices of the guests, Sharp felt it was indeed time for some music. Stepping up to the guests with his head held high and his hands behind his back, he cleared his throat. When he gained their attention, he continued. "I'm sorry for interrupting, but as you know, you're our guests and it would not be right if we were not to play for you this afternoon. Flat, if you will?"

As if recalling something of importance, Flat turned to the King. "Oh then I believe I know just the perfect song to play!" He admitted, and at this, Sharp smiled with delight. "Your Majesty, won't you allow for Miss. Kagome to sing for us? I have heard her voice and her songs tell stories from her home land."

Inuyasha immediately choked on his food, beating his fist upon his chest in order to speak properly. "W-What? Who sing?" He coughed, his face turning red suddenly. After managing to swallow his food, he turned his eyes to Kagome who couldn't be more embarrassed. "Have you heard her sing?"

Kagome huffed at this. "I've gotten better since last time you saw me in the choir!"

He laughed. "I'll believe it when I see it!"

The Princess turned in her pillow and looked upon Kagome in awe. "This is true? Oh, but you must sing!"

Kagome was startled by this, even more so when Flat had brought it up. She saw the smile pass over Inuyasha's face and she knew for certain that he was laughing at the very idea. Well while he didn't think of her as a beautiful singer, Flat on the other hand did. But she was too embarrassed to sing in front of everyone else, especially Link.

They found this bit of news interesting and asked for Kagome to stand up and sing for them, but Kagome was hesitant. Unfortunately it seemed everyone was very keen on her singing, especially Link who had unfortunately remembered her telling him she had been in the choir.

Flat offered her a hand to stand up, and sweat dropping, she took it and timidly followed Flat to stand in between the King and the others feeling very small at that moment. He turned to the King. "Miss. Kagome was very kind to share a couple of her songs with me earlier today.

Kagome blushed at this. "Well…"

Flat patted her on the shoulder to ease her sudden shyness. He saw her twiddling her fingers and shifting awkwardly in place. The Composer found it cute of her, but he was very serious for her to sing for his Majesty and his daughter. Never in his life had he ever heard such an angelic voice, and he knew that it had to be shared. "Perhaps you would prefer to sing "Every Heart"?"

Nodding, Kagome nervously swallowed as he eyes remained firmly fixated onto her shoes. She heard Cathleen cheer for her and it did lessen her discomfort, somewhat.

While Flat readied his flute, it was at this point that Sharp, who was still standing to the King's left, felt something inside of him tighten and suddenly snap. What was this? His brother was playing without him? Never had they ever played a solo without the other!

The soft melody of the flute silenced the entire room as Flat dexterously played the small instrument, its repetitive song repeating every so often. When Kagome heard her cue, she embarrassedly joined in, her voice very soft but loud enough to be heard.

" _Tell me babe, how many tears should I shed?_

_Every heart,_

_Every heart is not so gentle,_

_What shall I do?_

_I can never voice my loneliness,_

_Every heart doesn't know what to say or what to do,_

_I was afraid of darkness because I felt that I was all alone,_

_So I prayed for help_

_To the distant stars above,_

_Round and round the planets revolve around the sun,_

_And we always seek love and peace for all eternity,_

_Growing, growing woe baby we can work it out,_

_Look up at the sky, every star is still shining bright."_

There was a pause as Kagome hesitantly looked around the room. She saw that everyone was politely listening. Everyone was smiling. Cathleen had her gloved hands clasped before her, smiling earnestly at her with bright and thrilled eyes while Link looked on with his mouth parted slightly. Kagome wasn't sure if he liked it or not, but she definitely had his utmost attention. Even if she didn't want to look at Inuyasha, she saw he was no longer stifling his laugher, but he was rather staring at her in the same way Link was.

" _Show me now, what kind of smile do I see,_

_Every heart,_

_Every heart can take a step towards its dream,_

_All we want is everlasting happiness,_

_When you're ever down,_

_I want to hold you until we fall sleep._

_One day, every heart's gonna be free and cheerful,_

_We'll have peace of mind,_

_And we'll find our way to love,_

_Time and time goes on, knowing we are not alone,_

_Together we'll live long and find some perfect peace for us,_

_Sometimes we'll smile and sometimes we'll cry,_

_Never forget to believe in yourself,_

_Tomorrow will never die,"_

The faces of her friends suddenly came to mind during her song. She wondered how Sango and Miroku were, and even Shippo and Kirara. Were they safe?

" _There is that warm heart with places on my mind,_

_In my earliest days_

_Where it was so sweet,_

_There are many stars that have spoken kindly to me,_

_They say yes,_

_Time's my friend I share,_

_Round and round the planets revolve around the sun,_

_And we always seek love and peace for all eternity,_

_Growing, growing woe baby we can work it out,_

_Look up at the sky,_

_Every star is still shining bright._

_Time and time goes on, knowing we are not alone,_

_Together we'll live long and find some perfect peace for us,_

_Sometimes we'll smile and sometimes we'll just cry,_

_Never forget to believe in yourself,_

_Tomorrow will never die,"_

The song ended, and Kagome finally released the breath she had been holding since her solo. After Flat had ended his flute playing, there was a round of applause within the large room, the loudest resounding from the King's mighty hands.

Flat and Kagome offered a polite bow to everyone before returning to their seats. Kagome was very flustered, especially when Link had complimented her. The Princess had started to endlessly ask her questions about the song as well as what her homeland was like.

While everyone, besides the King had gathered around to question the embarrassed priestess, Sharp, on the other hand merely turned his  _darkened glare_  upon his smiling brother Flat. No one had noticed the composer  _quietly slip_ out of the room.

After finishing his meal, Inuyasha reclined back on his hands. "Yeah, Kagome has some interesting food back in her land. Like these ramen noodles and these chips potatoes…" His mouth practically watered at the thought. It had been far too long since he had had any of her ninja food. A thought came to his mind. "I remember your mom invited me to have dinner and she had this big chunk of meat…What was it called again?"

Kagome blinked as she sipped her tea. "What kind of meat? We have different kinds. There's hamburger, chicken, turkey—"

Inuyasha interrupted her. "No, not those small, round kinds. I mean the big juicy ones," He explained, still not able to think of the name quite yet. It had been so good, especially when it was cooked and seasoned. "It was kind of tender when you cut into it. Your mom put some kind of sauce on it too…"

Kagome pondered. Something juicy, tender and sometimes covered in sauce? Could he be referring to that? "You mean steak?"

He nodded. "Yeah!" Inuyasha smiled at the thought. He felt like he could almost imagine her mother cooking him up that piece of meat. "Steak…that was good. But it still doesn't compare to ramen."

Kagome sweat dropped. "You're gonna turn into ramen…"

Link smiled at this, but he couldn't help but feel envious of Inuyasha. He knew much about Kagome's home land beyond the well of the Feudal Era, and he had even spoken to her family many times. Here Link was bound in his own world or that is Termina, and he doubted he'd ever have the chance to see their worlds.

Link smiled at the priestess. "From all the amazing things you have told me of your land, I wish I could also see it for myself." He laughed.

Kagome blushed and nodded. "Well, maybe you can. What do you think, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she leaned closer to her friend while Flat and Cathleen talked quietly to one another. Kagome hesitantly looked around before tugging on his hair, much to Inuyasha's displeasure. Kagome whispered in his ear. "I mean you and I can travel back in time through the well. So why shouldn't it be possible for Link?"

Inuyasha frowned. "I don't know…He is from a different world," He explained, eyeing the boy who was quizzically staring at them uncomfortably.

"Maybe the Great Fairy could help?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha shook his head. "I don't know. We're only allowed one wish, Kagome. Don't forget. That wish is to save Termina from its curse. I don't even know if those three Goddesses would grant Link's wish."

Kagome frowned. Would it be a selfish wish? To want Link to come with them to their worlds? After all, Link was all alone in this world, unable to return to his own homeland. He didn't even have a memory of his family and he had just recently lost his beloved fairy friend, Serena… "Maybe there's a way…I don't think it would hurt to ask though."

An unexpected explosion interrupted Cathleen's small lunch party, urging startled cries from everyone inside the room. Cathleen stood immediately, followed after by the King. The noise had truly caught everyone off guard, and it brought Kagome, Link and Inuyasha back to the issue at hand.

Kagome gasped. "Oh no what's happening?" She asked aloud.

Inuyasha and Link shared a look. Was it happening? The war?

A small gasp from Kagome caused both Link and Inuyasha to look at her while the Princess had fled to her father's side because of the explosion. Link and Inuyasha saw the priestess staring at her hands in shock and fright, the sight was a little mortifying. She, as well as both of them was transparent looking, their bodies fading slightly.

"What's going on?" Inuyasha asked, also noticing that he was also fading, just like Link and Kagome.

Link frowned. "Perhaps we don't have as much time left here in the past as we had first thought," He explained in a whisper.

"But the mask isn't even here yet," Kagome explained, and they nodded in agreement. "There's nothing we can do…" She said remorsefully as she watched Cathleen stand frighteningly next to her father looking each and every way in terror. There was nothing she or her friends could do to save the princess and his majesty, or even the entire Kingdom of Ikana.

It was at this point that the double doors were thrust open, slamming against the walls as a panicked guard rushed inside to the King. Almost out of breath, he told the King of something disastrous happening outside the Palace. After which, the King and his personal Guard, Roshan left the room immediately while two guards had entered to escort the Princess someplace safely.

OOO

When Armaros had failed to back down on his intention to stop Emmett from continuing to use the demon mask, Emmett had attempted to use his powers to cause a form of distraction so he could escape, but it had not gone as planned. Armaros had seen straight through him and had conjured up a small spell to literally stop Emmett in his tracks.

Armaros's plan to retrieve the mask from him seemed almost a reality, but something strange happened. The power emitting from the demon mask had stilled him in his tracks so much so that he thought he saw the eyes on the relic glow. Emmett was immediately consumed by a strange red aura, as if he weren't in absolute control of himself, and before Armaros knew what to expect, Emmett had somehow broke free of his spell.

One after the other and quite ruthlessly, Armaros found himself dodging countless spells thrown at him from the young sorcerer. The screams of the civilians who had been protesting only recently had suddenly fled from unexpected fight, screaming frightfully.

"Emmett what are you doing?! Stop this!" Armaros cried out as he attempted to put a stop to his out of control rival. The people of Ikana were now in danger at the hands of Emmett. It seemed however that Emmett was aware of what he was doing, and because of his defiance to hand over the mask, he was embracing the powers emitting from the relic.

Armaros didn't want this. Of course he was all for having the King step down from his supremacy over the Kingdom, but never had he ever wanted for something of this magnitude to occur. He knew what Emmett was doing and he certainly realized at this moment just what the sorcerer was capable of with that dangerous mask in his possession. Armaros had to put a stop to this. If not him, then who? For all he knew, Emmett could plunge this entire Kingdom to hell in a matter of hours or worse!

"Emmett!" Armaros shouted as he once again dodged another spell. In horror, he watched as a large statue shattered on impact from the fire ball, its shards flying through the air as the citizens cried out in surprise trying to escape from their paths.

This was proving too much!

With his strongest spell in hopes of subduing Emmett, Armaros pulled his spell book from out of his sleeved cloak before opening the pages. At the same time he continued to side step away from the attacks, often times teleporting out of Emmett's reach.

"I warned you…" Armaros seethed before a blinding light erupted from his spell book. In a matter of seconds, a blast of dark energy sped directly for Emmett, and as Emmett dodged the attack, he hadn't expected for it to continue to follow him. Armaros stood there, as well as many of the people, watching as Emmett fled from the dark energy chasing after him.

Emmett jumped from roof to roof, to statue to pillar, attempting to rid himself of the annoying spell. As he turned left, he locked his gaze with the Palace that sat across the river before him. He heard the mask grasped tightly in his hand; it was talking to him; it incited him to do it, and Emmett did just that.

At the last possible instant, the young sorcerer leapt into the river to avoid the collision of the dark energy, and after re-emerging from the stream, he heard from behind impact onto the Palace.

The citizens cried out in fright and surprise at the attack upon the Palace gate as Emmett crawled out of the stream, the mask held tightly in his grasp. He turned around and smiled in satisfaction. Part of the Iron Gate had broken away and a large hole was seen within one of the walls of the Palace, smoke immediately rising into the sky.

Almost forgetting that he had been in battle with his rival, Emmett didn't expect the sorcerer to hit him from behind before it was too late. He hit the ground quite roughly and as he quickly went to pick himself up, he realized the mask was gone.

His scarlet eyes looked up into Armaros's, and he saw the triumphant smirk spread across his face. He was holding the mask. HIS mask! At that moment he would have lunged for him, but he realized his chance to steal the mask back would prove futile. Already the Royal Guards were on the scene, running towards the chaos he and Armaros had created.

When Armaros saw that the Royal Guards had arrived, he immediately hid the mask within his cloak before turning to where Emmett was last standing, but he was gone.

Armaros felt his eye twitch at this. He ran away! Well whatever the case, at least the mask was out of his reach for the moment. Yet before he could turn and explain the situation, he was suddenly apprehended by the officials, with each guard holding him by each arm while the others held their swords unsheathed before him.

The Royal Guards parted as a tall and slender amazon woman approached him, and she too had her sword unsheathed. She saw that the man was dressed in a suspicious looking dark cloak and he wore a golden crown atop his forehead. She saw how the crowd had separated themselves from the young man and as she accessed him from a few feet away, she felt great magic flooding through his veins. "Judging by the citizens reactions, are you the one responsible for this mess?"

Someone in the crowd had cried out suddenly. "I saw him do it! He demolished the statues and used dark magic on the Palace gate!"

Armaros turned to look into the crowd with disbelief. "It was not my intention to! The true culprit ran away at the last second!"

"Witnesses claim you are guilty of attacking the Palace and causing turmoil within the city!" Roshan exclaimed bitterly.

Armaros kept his glare focused onto the Royal Guard. "It was not my fault! I was trying to stop him from—"

Roshan glared. "Silence! You will be judged for your actions before his Majesty. Make no mistake about that!" Yet, before the guards dragged him into the Palace for his sentencing, Roshan stopped them and approached the young man with spiked curiosity and genuine worry. "What is this power…You have something of tremendous evil hidden away in your cloak."

He swallowed. "Yes. Please, take it and destroy it! It's caused nothing but despair, I assure you!"

The Royal Guard sent him a confused look when he said this, but she was even more confused when he was willing to give it up entirely after his arrest. "Is that so?" Though he did not protest, she searched his cloak and she felt her fingers slide across something jagged and rough. To her surprise she withdrew a strange and terrifying mask from his person, its eyes somehow piercing her soul; it left her feeling very uneasy.

"Please, burn it! Cast it away in shadow never to return to this world!" Armaros pleaded earnestly, and it only confused and worried Roshan further.

 _'Just what is this mask anyway?'_ Roshan thought. After reading the stares of the guards around her, Roshan turned her thoughts away from the mask. "Disable his powers."

The Royal Magic Users, who had been standing along the side lines, approached the young man surrounded by the Palace guards. With their powers combined, they placed a seal upon his form. After which, he was dragged towards the Palace with Roshan leading the way.

OOO

The King leered at the scene from the balcony. Beside him were his three guests, whom he had not expected to join him, but nonetheless, they watched as the culprit responsible was dragged to the Palace.

"What happened?" Kagome asked.

"It seems that the gate to the Palace has been attacked," Link explained. "I suspect magic was the source of this since the people are all positioned across the river."

Kagome squinted as she leaned over the balcony to look upon the young man or woman being dragged to the Palace. She couldn't really see what he or she looked like and she wondered if it was a Garo. Whatever the case, things in Ikana were not looking very good at all.

Eventually they followed behind the King, intent and curious as to what and who was responsible for the chaos. The King had not minded that at all, but had explained that they were not permitted to enter into the Throne Room until after the court hearing had ended.

As soon as they reached the hallway that connected to the Throne Room, the King left them to their silent musings to await the culprit responsible for the destruction of his multiple statues and his gate, not to mention the gaping hole in his Palace.

Kagome, Link and Inuyasha stood within the elaborate hallway conversing with one another. Very soon they would catch a glimpse of who was responsible. The main reason they had wanted to know what was happening was due to the fact that they didn't have much time left. The mask hadn't even been placed within the Stone Tower yet and already they were beginning to fade somewhat. Though, with the rebellion becoming more intense than it had been since their arrival, there was a high probability that the mask could make an appearance within the Palace.

Kagome turned to stare at the young swordsman next to her, who was sternly staring down the hallway where the main entrance was located. "Link…do you think it's him?"

Inuyasha blinked. "Who? That peddler?"

Kagome nodded. "After all, he was the one in possession of the mask in the first place before it was taken away from him."

That made sense, but Inuyasha wasn't entirely sure. "I don't know…"

"Let's not forget that magic was what caused part of the gate to fall. The Happy Mask Salesman, as seen before in the present time, is very knowledgeable of sorcery. You've witnessed his magic for yourselves," Link explained and they nodded.

After several awkward and tense minutes standing outside the Throne Room, they heard the doors to the entrance open with a powerful slam. They heard the rushed footsteps of the guards approaching them, and as soon as they spotted Roshan leading them, they held their breaths.

There were at least twenty armed soldiers following after Roshan, each with hardened expressions. It was no doubt that Roshan was leading them, as she seemed at a much higher ranking than most of the guards. She held her head high with much authority, and her Gerudo resemblance made her all the more menacing.

Kagome felt something ominous suddenly approaching before tugging on Link's sleeve. "Do you sense that?" Kagome asked, and when Link nodded, she couldn't help but stare fixatedly upon the object within Roshan's hands as she approached closer. "What is—"

"Majora's Mask," Link replied. "It's finally here." Even though it was great the mask was finally brought to the Palace, he was still very wary of the evil spirit within it. He was even more curious to see if the person who was caught by the guards was indeed the Happy Mask Salesman.

The priestess gasped when she heard Link say that. Her eyes immediately fell onto the heart shaped and spiked object within Roshan's hands as she passed them in the hall. Kagome shuddered at the strange power emitting from it.  _'So that's Majora's Mask…'_

As the guards followed after Roshan, Link, Inuyasha and Kagome turned their attention to the young person forcibly being led to trial. As he neared them, his attention shifted to the floor, they each stared in astonishment.

The culprit had very familiar black hair braided along his lower back and stern eyes. He was a fairly tall individual, at least six feet in stature and he wore elaborate gold bands around his wrists and upon his forehead where his bangs parted, they saw the very familiar golden crown where a beautiful red ruby was positioned.

They realized without a doubt that this person was not the Happy Mask Salesman. No, it was the sorcerer who had caused much turmoil to plague Termina from the very start!

It was Armaros!


	77. Kagome's Premonition

Immediately after the trial, Armaros was sentenced to ten years of imprisonment with his magic disabled until his release. The dungeons were located just beneath the well where he would reside, and though he had pled not guilty to the charges, the King however wasn't very lenient.

Through Roshan, they learned that Armaros had pled innocence as he was only trying to protect his people from the dark powers residing inside the mask. It was also said that he had been fighting with another person who called himself  _Emmett_ , but that  _Emmett_  had escaped before Armaros was apprehended. Unfortunately, Igos Du Ikana had not believed a word of it, and the court was just as skeptical.

After the sentencing, Link, Kagome and Inuyasha learned that the Mask had been carefully looked upon by the Royal Magic Users. Within only a couple hours, it had been confirmed that a great evil emitted from the relic. Cautious of the dangers emanating from it, King Igos Du Ikana ordered for the mask to be locked away. For a time, it would remain inside the impenetrable strong hold of Stone Tower until later when he would look upon it himself. For as of right now, his attention was shifted to his rebellious citizens.

Unfortunately for the King, the gang already knew that placing the mask within Stone Tower would prove futile. After all, it was stolen by the Happy Mask Salesman not long after. But this time, hopefully, they would stop that from happening and possibly, by doing so, they would alter history; however, preventing a war was doubtfully uncertain.

With the news of the mask now in the possession of the Royal Family, it did however lesson a little of their built up tension. Perhaps time was still on their side. If they were willing to put a stop to the peddler from stealing the mask from Stone Tower, then The Happy Mask Salesman would fulfill his end of the bargain, by helping them summon the Goddesses. Perhaps it seemed a little farfetched, but what more could they lose; after all, they had already come this far, and they were willing to do anything to save Termina from its inevitable end.

After having discussed their plans earlier that day, Link and Inuyasha left the Palace that late afternoon. They followed the trail that Link knew from memory up to the Stone Tower. The path was aligned with tall fences of strong iron. From behind, the city appeared very small as they climbed the steep hill to the large monument ahead.

However, their walk up to the tower was cut short when they were stopped by a couple soldiers on patrol there.

They looked upon Link and Inuyasha with uncertainty, hindering their approach with the threat of their swords. Though Inuyasha had the urge to smack them upside the head, he held himself back. Link on the other hand approached the guards without hesitation before he retrieved a small letter from his satchel which he held out to the young men before him, eyeing him and Inuyasha suspiciously.

It was with Link's quick thinking that he managed to acquire a written letter from the Princess, stating that she gave permission for him and Inuyasha to freely observe the tower, assuring they would respectfully remain outside. It was surprising she had even allowed them and without a second thought either. Cathleen had explained that they had done much since their arrival to her Kingdom and that there was no harm in exploring the city before their departure soon.

One of the guards took the missive into his hands, and as he opened it, a sweet scent filled his senses. The writing was very small but beautifully written nonetheless, but he had to squint in order to read it.

' _These two young men have my permission to wander freely within the city and to explore the outside of Stone Tower until their hearts are content. They are also granted permission to come and leave the Palace at any given time. Should any complaints surface, then those complaints will be brought before me.'_

_By Order of the Princess of Ikana_

After reading the missive, the guards shared a glance. There was no denying it. It was the Royal Seal stamped at the bottom of the letter. They weren't entirely keen on having outsiders so close to Stone Tower, especially after its final completion, but they stepped aside, allowing them entrance where no other but the Royal Guard was allowed.

After continuing up the hill past the guards on watch at the bottom steep, both Inuyasha and Link stood for a moment, staring up at the structure, imposing and impossible yet threatening.

Stone Tower.

As they walked across the red earth, they stood upon the edge of a cliff, separating them from the structure directly ahead. Below them, there saw many suspensions of paths that seemed to lead downwards with a series of large boulders falling out from the walls beneath them. Inuyasha had questioned the reason for that, but Link only explained that it was merely a pit fall that would help yield thieves from entering the tower. He explained that only the King knew of the secret to entering the tower.

As Inuyasha looked upon the Stone Tower ahead of him, he saw a rather large rounded statue of a naked man sitting on his hands and knees with his mouth agape. A painting of its tongue, a deep shade of scarlet, was drawn out upon the stone, extending long enough where it covered its private parts. The entrance way appeared to lead through its open mouth.

The statue was indeed strange to Inuyasha, especially when it seemed to depict a tribal person with war paint drawn all over its face. In place of eyes, lighted torches flickered in the empty spaces on either side of the face.

On each corner surrounding the tower were four very large pillars, each symbolizing the Four Great Protectors of Ikana, the Four Giants whom the King and some of the citizens worshipped. And right behind the tower on the right side was a giant statue of a hand pointing towards the sky with its finger ablaze and burning hotly.

Inuyasha crossed his arms as he looked upon it. "So what's with that statue over there?"

Link examined the burning finger across the cliff where they stood. "Inuyasha, do you remember the legend the Great Fairy told to us before our journey began?"

He blinked. "You mean the long one about ancient ones? Yeah. Why? Does this have some kind of connection?"

Link nodded. "Yes, in fact, the ancient ones told within the legend are the very ones here in Ikana. The tower that was mentioned to reach high into the Heavens is this tower right here, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha listened, taking in the entire landscape and all the structures around it. "I just asked a simple question…I don't need a whole history lesson on it."

Link sweat dropped.

Despite the fact that he didn't care to hear it, there were some aspects of the ancient past that baffled him, especially since it connected with the Great Enchantress's Legend. "I remember she said these Goddesses, who we are supposed to summon, created this world and after returned to the sky. But why have a tower reach for the Heavens?" Inuyasha asked. In truth he didn't entirely remember the legend the Great Fairy had told to them many weeks ago.

"Well…" Link began, recollecting his thoughts from an earlier time back at the Fairy Fountain. "The legend went like this, to put it in simplest words. After the Goddesses returned to their kingdom in the sky, evil soon befell the world in which they created. The hearts of all the people became corrupt with wicked desires. During the time when Ikana's Kingdom was beginning to fall because of the wickedness, it was shortly after that Majora's Mask surfaced."

Inuyasha narrowed his gaze. "That mask…I don't know much about it, but I did sense something foul coming from it. You told me earlier there was a demon sealed inside it?"

"That's right. It was that very evil that brought the curse upon all of Termina. And we both know who was responsible for causing such a curse," Link fisted his hands.

"That peddler!" Inuyasha growled.

Link nodded. "After Majora's Mask surfaced, so too did the Garo."

Inuyasha turned to the young swordsman next to him. He remembered him mentioning those strange people, but he didn't entirely know anything about them. "That's right. Very soon they plan to wage war with this land. Then again, it makes sense. After all, Ikana is a powerful land with much territory. I guess I can see why there would be a power struggle."

"Ikana is already falling," Link explained with a shake of his head. "The King is in denial, refusing to listen to his people. Right now would be the perfect opportunity for the Garo to invade."

Inuyasha nodded. "So after the war, the Kingdom fell and both sides lost." That much he already knew.

"And the Goddesses saw the land had become wicked in heart and they punished their children, cursing the land to an eternity of doom. The Goddesses would wait for one of a pure and kind heart to save the land once more and only then would forgiveness shine on Termina."

Inuyasha looked upon the tower once more. "So this tower symbolizes the might of Ikana, I take it."

"Well yes but it was also built as a means to reach for the Heavens. If you remember correctly from the Great Fairy's story, she mentioned that those who had built the tower had been punished by the Goddesses, thus the entire universe was flipped upside down," He explained, causing Inuyasha to nod somewhat in understanding. Link pointed to the gray sky overhead above Stone Tower. "Do you see that green light there?"

The raven haired Inuyasha looked up in the direction his companion pointed. He saw what appeared like a strange vortex of green colors spiraling above the Tower. "What the—"

Link continued on. "That portal is the entrance way into the Realm of the Goddesses. The main reason for the construction of Stone Tower was a means of reaching that portal to slay the Goddesses."

"Wait what? How the hell…That was their idea? Talk about stupid…Didn't work in the end. Idiots."

Link nodded. "You're right. They were foolish; especially into thinking they could kill such powerful deities…"

Inuyasha then turned to stare at the boy before looking back at statue with the burning finger pointed towards the sky. He put the legend and the story behind the construction of the tower together and it finally made sense. "So I take it that burning hand is resentment towards the Goddesses then."

Link nodded. "That's right." Realizing they were getting carried away with the legend, and though it was good Inuyasha was informed of everything regarding the legend and Stone Tower, Link felt it was best to return to their previous matters. "So now that Majora's Mask has been sealed inside the tower, we only need to make sure no one sneaks inside."

Inuyasha smirked. "Well that won't be too difficult!"

Smiling at his enthusiastic reply, Link unsheathed his sword before handing it over to Inuyasha, who stared at it for a quick second before looking back at Link. "Take it. Since you are without a weapon, you may make do with mine. Grated however, I shall return later this evening to switch shifts."

Taking the sword from his outstretched hand, Inuyasha flashed a smirk at Link. "Sure. So I take it you're going back to the Palace?" He asked as he weighed the lightness of Link's sword in his hand; it was a lot lighter than what he was used to, but it would still get the job done if anyone tried to get inside the tower. Well, it wasn't as if he was planning on killing that sneaky peddler or anything. Yet if he tried to, Inuyasha would injure him slightly in order to stop his advancements towards the tower.

"Before that, I plan to have a look around town. The gossip there might help to inform us if anything should arise from the rebellion. Perhaps there might be a chance the peddler may be lurking around as well," Link explained. "I won't spend too long looking. There are only a few more hours until sunset. I shall return to the Palace to check on things there before returning to cover the next shift."

Understanding, Inuyasha positioned himself in front of the cliff separating himself from the tower across the gap. He nodded to Link and after which, the young swordsman turned away from his friend before trekking down the steep slope towards the town. There were a couple guards on patrol near the entrance down the slope, and he could only hope that nothing would go amiss during his absence.

When Link heard the gate shut from behind him, he couldn't help but turn his stare to the sky over head. Something didn't feel right.

OOO

The King pounded his fist upon the arm of his chair harshly, his voice of exasperation echoing off the walls of the Royal Throne Room causing the entire room to shake. The court and all of his advisers cringed at the velocity in his voice. Of course they had all been just as shocked at their King.

Not but a few minutes ago, one of the King's soldiers, who had been stationed to watch over the perimeter of the Kingdom, had abruptly rushed into the Throne Room while the King had been in a very important meeting with his advisers. Though his entrance was terribly rude and looked down upon by his peers, the soldier nonetheless lowered himself into a rushed bow before the seated King, who looked upon him with confusion.

Breathing rather heavily and sweat falling off him, he was anxious to speak of great importance to his Majesty. "Your Highness! Terrible news! A large army has crossed over into the borders of your land! They are armed, your highness! I fear they mean war!"

OOO

From outside the room, Cathleen and Kagome had gasped at the news. They'd been standing outside the Throne Room, awaiting permission to speak with his Majesty, however they had not intended to overhear this.

Cathleen had her hands over her mouth and she suddenly felt great distress fall upon her shoulders. She couldn't believe it. A war! What would they do?

Kagome had her back pressed up against the wall, a knot forming in her abdomen. It was just as she suspected. It was going to happen yet she fretted hearing of it. Soon she would even witness the event unfold, if she and her friends stayed long enough in the ancient past. From inside the room the vociferous voice of the King grew more loudly, so much so that she wanted to cover her ears.

Even the servants and maids who were wandering the halls continuing their tasks and chores had stopped at the velocity of their angry King.

As Kagome attempted to console the frightened Princess beside her, who was very nearly close to crying, loud footsteps caught the priestess by surprise. Kagome whipped her head to look over her shoulder, but she had not intended to see a giant of a man, cloaked in armor and adorned in much weaponry that she completely stilled at the sight. Kagome's mouth fell open as the large person, similar in size of the King, lowered his head into a bow before her and the Princess.

"My ladies…" He said in acknowledgement before turning to enter into the Throne Room.

As soon as he was gone, Kagome could hardly believe her eyes, and Cathleen saw this. "That was Captain Keeta…H-he must be here to ask permission of father to send the army out…" She sobbed.

Kagome continued to console her.

After a few minutes, Roshan exited the very room Captain Keeta had shortly entered, and at the sight of the Princess crying into Kagome's shoulder, she crossed her arms. "I take it you have both heard. As of right now, the captain has asked permission to take his army into battle in hopes of slaying the enemy that is fast approaching," She explained with all seriousness.

Cathleen turned away from the priestess and threw herself into her nurse maid's arms. "Please say it isn't so! What are we going to do? Will we be—"

Roshan bent down, noticing her tears falling from the young princess's eyes before wiping them away. The guard shook her head at the very thought before looking Cathleen in the eyes. "What will happen is this. Whether or not our army should prevail or succumb to those heathens, we will have already made preparations to evacuate the Palace. His Majesty has told me that you are his first priority above all else and you shall flee from here immediately."

"But father!" She cried out. "I can't leave him behind!"

The guardswoman only lowered her eyes to the floor. "You know how adamant your father can be. Even when faced with the direst of circumstances, he is not one to run away from his problems. He has made it clear to everyone, if anything should happen to the army as well as the Kingdom that you are to escape by all means necessary. It's an order, your highness. After all, you are his last surviving child. He would not wish anything terrible to befall you."

Cathleen sniffled as Kagome looked on with anxiousness. "Then…I shall…flee then…if father wishes me so," She wiped at her tears. "But what of my people? Am I also to abandon them as well?"

Roshan sadly nodded. "I'm afraid that even our own people have turned against the King. I'm sure by now you've heard of the rebellion just outside, your highness…"

Even though she didn't want to believe it, she knew what her nursemaid said was true. But it felt cowardly to run away, even if the battle should prove victorious or not. Abandoning her people, even though they despised her father, felt wrong. Her honor would not allow that, but she realized she didn't have a voice in the matter, as she was not the one sitting upon the throne.

Kagome suddenly felt the urge to interrupt the two. "It might be best to escape while you can. There's no telling what could happen very soon. It could be two hours or less."

Cathleen sent a sorrowful look at the priestess. "You and your friends might get caught up in all of this very soon…I'm sorry your visit to our Kingdom turned out like this. If the worst should happen, we can all flee together…"

Kagome frowned. The Princess looked so distressed. Everything she had loved was now turning dark and sinister. What's more, even her own father refused to abandon the Kingdom. Even though he would perish, he knew his daughter would be sent away someplace safe and away from the dangers already spewing in the land.

Roshan stood up at this point before pushing her burgundy hair over her shoulders. "You highness, please come this way and we shall make the preparations," She explained as she led the Princess down the hall with a hand on her shoulder.

Yet as Cathleen was guided away, she couldn't help but stop and look back at Kagome. "Oh, Kagome, aren't you coming?"

She only shook her head, offering a slight apology. "I was hoping to take a little walk around the gardens while I wait for the guys to get back."

Nodding, Cathleen and Roshan continued on their way before disappearing around the corner of the long hallway. Kagome turned and walked down the opposite hall towards the gardens.

As she was making her way down the second flight of stairs, she couldn't help but stop short on her walk when she noticed a familiar composer pacing back and forth in front of one of the windows. Dressed in his all too familiar gray long-sleeved tunic and his vibrant green sash tied nicely around his waist, his mustache groomed and his hair light colored red hair falling just above his shoulders in a straight manner, Kagome recognized him as Flat, the youngest Composer.

"Flat?" She called out, and when the tall brother noticed the priestess, he offered her a small yet weak smile. "Is something wrong? You seem a little pale."

Scratching his head slightly, Flat could only nod as he faced the priestess now standing in front of him, her face full of concern. "Yes, well it's nothing really…It's just, I've been trying to locate my brother, Sharp. Sadly it seems that whenever I try to call out for him, he either ignores my calls or doesn't hear me," He explained despondently.

"Oh I see. Would you like me to help you search for him?" She asked, but he only turned her down on that with a shake of his head.

"I'd rather not get you involved, Miss. Kagome," He replied with much seriousness. Sighing, he leaned against the window, his eyes scanning the gardens just outside. "After I had composed a song from your land to his Majesty, Sharp disappeared. He didn't even attend the court meeting after. I suspect he is upset with me."

Kagome canted her head in confusion. "Why would your brother be upset with you? Because you played for the King?" She asked, and at this he nodded.

There were times Sharp could act very temperamental and also very jealous; after all, Palace life had spoiled him with some riches. "I'm afraid so…Sharp likes it when we play together, and I feel that he may have thought I was competing for favor of the King. It was not my intention of course. But I fear that may be what my brother believes…"

"That's insane," Kagome couldn't help but admit aloud. When she realized she might have hurt Flat with her reply, she covered her mouth apologetically. "I'm sorry…but if he were really upset about that, it seems a little childish. But he's your brother, Flat. I'm sure Sharp will get over it soon."

Her words brought him comfort. However, he knew that Kagome didn't truly understand his brother. Perhaps it was true for others where she and her friends came from, but here in the castle, it wasn't the case. There was a side to Sharp that made him shiver in his own clothing. His brother was always calculating, was always one step ahead of him, and when he grew wary or suspicious, sometimes his mind would…

Flat shook his head at the thought, hoping that perhaps Sharp wasn't truly upset with him. Maybe his brother was out for a stroll and that he had found lunch with the Royal Family boring.

Maybe.

Because the composer was deeply bothered about the subject of having most likely upset his brother, Kagome couldn't help but approach Flat. Gently she reached out and placed a delicate hand upon the young man's shoulder, but the moment she touched him she pulled her hand away as if burnt by fire.

Immediately after feeling the burn upon her hand, Kagome no longer saw herself standing in the hall beside the young composer. Instead, she found herself standing within a desolate graveyard clutching her neck in great fear. Kagome fell to her knees upon the freshly dug dirt before one of the many tombstones in front of her, desperately attempting to free the invisible icy grip from choking her to death.

Above her, shrilling an ear piercing shriek, Kagome heard the black birds circling the sky, as if they sensed their next meal would collapse right below them.

Unable to continue focusing on breathing, Kagome threw herself overtop the tomb, with one hand clutching the rough surface while the other clawed at the invisible death grip wrapped around her neck. But she hadn't intended on hearing someone call out for help.

Abruptly, Kagome no longer saw the ravenous birds or the graveyard any longer. She saw nothing. Nothing but suffocating blackness, and all she could feel was a cold, heavy wall surround her. The space was quite small and especially very cramped. Pulling herself up, she placed her hands upon the wall encased around her, as her voice called out for help. However, the voice was not her own, but it was rather a desperate rasp as she felt the air literally sucked from her lungs.

Kagome's chest felt tight and her body reacted with multiple twitches and spasms, and desperate to escape, she wildly thrashed her fists upon the sturdy and firm wall that smelt of death. Her fingernails cracked as she scraped them against the wall, only then realizing it was dirt.

The claustrophobia weighed itself upon her and she suddenly lost all thought of who she was. Her mind raced with memories and haunting images that were not her own…

His brother!

His own brother had forsaken him! The last face he had seen was his brother's; the last horror his eyes had witnessed was a large, gnarled, wooden post clutched tightly in his brother's fists, hurtling towards his head. The short pain in the side of his head, a pain that had resurfaced once he regained consciousness, had not hurt near as much as the murderous darkness that surrounded him now!

He had to get out!

He HAD to!

"BROTHER! BROTHER LET ME OUT! DON'T DO THIS! BROTHER!"

Despite the blood spewing from his injury, the young man urgently clawed at the dirt enclosed around him. He had to get out! He had to warn his Majesty! For hours it seemed he screamed his own voice cracking as he called out desperately for a plea of help. But no one heard him. He felt cold and very tired, but despite the fact that his fingers were raw and bleeding, he continued scraping at the dirt. He felt like an animal, locked up.

His own brother! His own brother had set out to kill him—to bury him alive!

To bury him alive!

Buried!

Under the earth! Under the cold, hard, deaf ground!

He knew no one could hear his dying gasps, and the only sound from the world of the living above ground was the nightmarish whine of a ghastly violin that sent shivers down his already quivering spine—a whine that echoed like his own personal demons in his underground deathbed.

The moment Flat saw Kagome collapse upon her knees, gasping and unable to breathe, he was at her side in an instant. It had happened so suddenly that he hadn't been sure what was ailing the girl despite her wide eyed stare, and her inability to regain oxygen within her lungs.

Her fist found his tunic and with all her might she clutched onto it as tightly as she could. All the while, she somehow managed to regain control of her breathing, yet as he felt her pulse, he realized it was thumping rather quickly, and it frightened him.

"Miss Kagome! What ails you?!" He asked worriedly, and when he saw she found it difficult to speak, he immediately turned his head to stare over his shoulder to where he saw a couple maids watching the girl confusedly. "Help her! For the love of the Four Giants, get her a doctor!"

On account of his voice, they jumped and one of them fled down the hall while the other attended to the girl beside Flat. However, Kagome protested the many hands upon her, attempting to lift her to her feet.

As soon as she was capable of talking, her voice a little raspy, she placed all of her weight upon the composer. She laid her head upon his chest, much to his confusion.

"Miss Kagome? What's wrong?" He asked.

"S-stay a-away from y-your…brother!" She warned him, but her voice came out so softly that it was somewhat difficult to hear the priestess.

The composer grasped her shoulders to pull her away from him, but her grip was firm. "Stay away? From who?"

The haunting image of seeing Flat's desperately calling out for help beneath the graveyard caused her to pale suddenly. Kagome had felt the fear and the pain he had felt through that strange vision; she literally felt as if someone were choking the life right out of her! It felt so real, as if she had almost experienced her own death. Was it possible she had a premonition of the young composer's ultimate end?

Reaching her arm up, she placed a gentle hand upon the young man's face. His face was warm and so full of color, unlike the vision of him gasping for air and the color drained from his face.

_"BROTHER! BROTHER! LET ME OUT! DON'T DO THIS! BROTHER!"_

Immediately she pulled away from him, clutching her head with her eyes tightly closed. Those images! If only she could erase them from her thoughts! All the while, tears fell from her eyes, and it took all of her self-control not to break down. The feeling of someone's hand upon her shoulder, attempting to shake her free of the terrible images passing through her head caused the priestess to look up at Flat.

Sharp had done it! His own brother had buried him…ALIVE! It couldn't be true.

"Miss Kagome? Miss Kagome please snap out of it!" Flat cried out, shaking both her shoulders.

In a burst of tears, she once again threw herself upon him, both her arms wrapped around his neck as she released all of her emotions. "Please, don't go near your brother. Stay away from him!"

The composer scrunched his nose in confusion. What was Kagome saying? "Stay away from Sharp? But wh—"

"Y-you were right to b-be wary of him…Please listen to me!" She cried, her tears wetting his tunic as she held him tighter. If only she could save him. If only she could save everyone who would soon get caught up in war! She'd already lost those important to her. Even Serena, a close fairy friend of Link's who had literally had her fairy magic zapped away from her a few days ago. "I-I can't bear to have another friend…"

To Flat and the maid's surprise, the young priestess immediately fell unconscious. With the servant's assistance, Flat returned the priestess back to her room where he placed her into her bed to catch some much needed rest. After pulling the soft blanket over her form, he couldn't help but notice the stressful look gracing the sleeping girl's expression.

Pushing away a lock of her hair from her face, Flat gently placed a kiss upon her forehead before moving away from the bed to look outside her balcony. Perhaps the stress of Palace life had caught up to the young girl; she had not acted like herself at all and it worried him. Though he had only met the girl earlier that day, he found her company rather enjoyable and pleasant; she was a good person with a kind heart; she was a fine friend.

As Flat noticed the sun in the distance slowly fall, he realized night was fast approaching. While he had rushed to take Kagome to her room, the maid had informed him of an army quickly approaching the Kingdom and how the King had already sent his army into war. So much was happening and he feared for the safety of the Royal Family as well as Kagome and her friends.

A movement from down in the gardens had caught Flat's eye unexpectedly and when he recognized the red tunic and short posture of his brother walking along the path near the fountain, Flat narrowed his eyes. Looking back at Kagome sound asleep in the bed, he couldn't help but apologize to her before stepping out of the room. There were some things he and his brother needed to sort out privately.

Yet as he left the room, he never noticed the priestess turn in her sleep from a restless nightmare of Sharp playing his ghastly violin while standing over a freshly dug mound of dirt in a graveyard.


	78. Song of Darkness

Sunset

The streets of the city were nearly void of all inhabitants loitering about except for the few that wandered through the back alleys of the houses. After cautiously crossing the river that separated him from the Palace, Emmett stealthily crept around the outside fence that separated him from his mask.

His mask!

That blasted fool Armaros had taken it from him at the last possible minute when the Royal Guards and Magic Users had arrived upon their short battle a couple hours ago. It was Emmett's guess that the sorcerer had been imprisoned and blamed for causing the stir within the city, but luckily Emmett had escaped quite easily. Now his mask was somewhere inside the Palace!

Desperate to get it back, Emmett searched around for a way to get inside. Unfortunately the Royal Magic Users still had their barrier up around the walls, so it was impossible for him to use his magic.

Luckily the guards had not seen him as of yet. If Emmett still had the mask within his grasp, he could have used its powers, but now that was impossible. There was only one possible way to get inside the Palace now and for that to happen, he needed someone on the inside to assist him.

"Sharp!" A male voice broke Emmett from his silent musings as he peered through the gated fence before him. He made sure to lower himself into a crouch so as not to be noticed and as he peered inside the gate, he saw two men inside what appeared like a garden.

Emmett watched silently, listening as he scrutinized the two men just beyond the gate. The smaller and more rounded one, whom the leaner individual called Sharp, had turned his body swiftly at the other's call. Emmett didn't truthfully recognize them, but he supposed they belonged to the court.

"I have nothing to say to you, Flat! Leave me!"

The taller brother stepped out from the entrance way of the Palace and quickly stepped down the small stone stairs before grasping his brother's shoulder roughly to turn him around. "I must speak with you! You've been avoiding me since this afternoon."

Sharp only slapped his hand away and sneered. "Alright then. Explain to me why you decided to play a song for his Majesty without telling me first?" He asked with his hands crossed in front of his chest. "And don't try to swindle yourself out of this, dear brother, but I saw you and that priestess sitting rather close to each other in the gardens earlier today. Surely there aren't any romantic feelings putting strange ideas into that head of yours!"

Flat only blinked. "Romantic…feelings? Oh brother she is merely a frie—"

"I sure hope you have not come up with some idiotic plan to run away with the wench to become a traveling musician while I'm left behind composing for his Majesty!"

Well it was just as Flat suspected. His brother had not been pleased he had played without him during lunch. "I had not meant to upset you. I was simply overjoyed and amazed by one of our guest's foreign music, and I only wished to share them with you and the Royal Family," He explained, but Sharp only turned his head in annoyance. "Forgive me for upsetting you. It wasn't the same without you playing beside me, and I admit I much rather enjoy when we are both playing for his Majesty."

Pleased with his younger brother's apology, Sharp curtly nodded. "Apology accepted, for now. We shall speak no more on the subject!"

After hearing the bickering between the brothers, Emmett watched as the two returned within the safety of the Palace, the doors loudly closing behind them. As he stealthily stepped around the corner, he heard heavy footsteps approaching in his direction. Quickly searching for a means to hide, he threw himself into two small hedges beside the outside wall. If he had used his magic of teleportation so close to the castle, he knew that without a doubt that the Magic Users would sense it and in no time capture him just like Armaros.

From inside the bushes, Emmett watched as a couple young men, dressed from head to toe in fancy armor and silver plates, sauntered down the walkway. Thankfully they had not noticed his presence as they were too caught up in conversation with the other.

"So, how was it at the tower?" One asked as he eyed the young man beside him.

He shrugged. "What's there to say? We stood in front of a locked door. "If you had been there, you'd realize there is no point in guarding that place."

"Why is that?"

He rolled his eyes. "There's no possible way anyone could cross that huge pit to reach the door, unless they were a demon of some sort!"

His friend mused over this. "Obviously there must be some reason his Majesty has asked for his men to guard the tower."

"Apparently the tower holds all the riches or at least some of the Royal Family's treasure. As well as some mask that houses the spirit of a demon…"

"Oh I see…Wait…Demon?" He questioned.

His friend nodded. "Remember the guy they apprehended today? Apparently he was in possession of a terrible demon mask. They have it guarded as we speak inside that tower now."

He scratched his chin thoughtfully. "I can't fathom why his Majesty would keep such a thing locked away rather than destroy it…"

As their voices drifted further and further away and once out of sight, Emmett stepped out from the small hedges and turned his scarlet eyes in the direction of Stone Tower in the distance. So that's where they were hiding it? How very peculiar, but at least it made his job retrieving it all the easier. With the mask's power, he knew he could rid the world of Igos Du Ikana and return order to the Kingdom. He had to act fast. Night was quickly approaching.

OOO

Dusk

After strolling around town in search of some answers to who the peddler was, Link could not find anything of importance. Most of the townspeople had retired earlier to their homes, while a great many had refused to speak with him, questioning his strange hair color out of all things.

In the end, Link returned to the castle, and with the Princess's letter, the guards had allowed him entrance without question. He wandered the halls, recognizing some areas more easily than others. After climbing the staircases, he heard from one of the maids about his female friend and how she had collapsed in a fit of hysteria they had believed. When Link heard this, he ran to her room at once without a moment's breath.

Slamming open her door, he saw the priestess unconscious in the large bed, sleeping rather peacefully. There were no other occupants in the room but himself and he couldn't help but sit on the edge of the bed beside her.

"Kagome…"

What had happened while he and Inuyasha were away? Had something happened at the castle? Was it fatigue?

Smoothing her bangs from her face, Link couldn't help but lift himself from the bed and leave the room. He wanted answers as to what happened. He searched the halls to his left and right, but they were empty of all servants and guards. It was eerily quiet in the castle since his arrival, and he couldn't help but notice that nearly all of the guards within the Palace were missing.

Darting down the hall to his left, he descended the staircase before turning towards another empty corridor. If he knew anything, he had a feeling Cathleen and the King were in the Throne Room. Perhaps that was where the majority of the Palace residents were.

After descending more stairs, he finally arrived within the imperial halls of the room directly ahead. Surprisingly, there were no guards standing watch outside the Throne Room, and without hesitation, Link stepped in.

Inside the grand room, he saw the Princess conversing with the King quite loudly with her guardswoman, Roshan standing to her side silently. There were no others in the room but themselves, and it left Link questioning where the servants and maids had disappeared to.

Once Cathleen had noticed Link's presence, she immediately sprang towards him in a fit of worry. "Swordsman Link! I must inform you of Priestess Kagome!" She exclaimed sorrowfully. "She has fallen unconscious earlier during yours and Inuyasha's leave a short few hours ago," She explained with her hands folded in front of her.

"I heard from a maid when I arrived. She seems to be sleeping peacefully at the moment," Link replied, and at this Cathleen only looked at her feet. Looking around, Link couldn't help but rub the back of his neck knowingly. "I have noticed the lack of soldiers as well as your servants in the Palace. Has something…happened?"

The King said nothing, remaining ever so silent in his chair. Link felt the tremendous powers radiating off him, and his unreadable expression left him feeling a little hesitant.

"I'm afraid many of our servants have abandoned the Palace. Only a few have remained," Cathleen explained despondently. "As for our soldiers, a great number of them have gone to aid Captain Keeta at the battle front against an invading army."

Link's eyes widened. "An army?"

She sadly nodded. "Yes…We're at war…Priestess Kagome and I heard it first hand while father was speaking with one of the soldiers about the approaching army. I fear the shock must have really gotten to her."

Link lowered his eyes. So that's what happened.

"Where is your friend, Inuyasha?" Cathleen asked as she worriedly glanced behind him. "Did he not return with you?"

"Oh…well he went looking for that friend we mentioned before," Link lied, hoping what he said didn't sound suspicious, but Cathleen believed it instantly, saying she remembered that was the reason they had arrived in Ikana.

"I do hope you find your friend soon…" She explained.

Link narrowed his eyes, watching as the Princess returned to Roshan's side worriedly. If he had to guess, it was only a matter of time before the Garo attacked the town. "I may not be in the position to say such things, but …"

"Feel free to speak your mind, young man," King Igos Du Ikana voiced aloud, reclining back further into his impressive and bejeweled chair. "From the expression on your face, you fear for the safety of this Kingdom. Am I right?" From Link's nod, he only chuckled. "Fear not. Preparations have already been made. Within the hour, my daughter shall escape. I do hope you and your friends leave as well."

"You need not worry for our safety," Link replied. From beside the King, Link noticed the rather large blade resting just beside his Majesty, and Link gathered it was his last means of an attack if the Garo managed to infiltrate the Palace. It was the same blade that was given to Inuyasha by the Great Fairy in Present Termina.

Link said nothing more, but he realized he needed to inform Inuyasha immediately of the news, yet just before he could turn around and exit the room, he stopped and felt his mouth literally open in surprise.

A familiar raven haired man dressed in the familiar red outfit was none other than Inuyasha. Walking into the room, he noticed Link staring at him as if he had grown two heads or something, and watched as the young boy approached him.

"There you are. I was looking all over for you!" Inuyasha exclaimed with annoyance. Removing Link's sword from his waist, Inuyasha handed it to Link. "I don't know why I have your sword of all things, but here. And while we're at it, can you explain to me what the hell is going on, because I can't remember a damn thing!"

Link blinked. "Inuyasha…you were supposed to be guarding the tower," He whispered out of earshot from the Princess and his Majesty. To his surprise, Inuyasha only scratched his head perplexedly.

"What the hell are you talking about? Why would I guard the tower? And while I'm at it, why the heck is the castle so quiet? Where is everyone?" Inuyasha questioned.

"You've forgotten?" Link questioned before his eyes widened. It couldn't be… It was probably already too late. The mask was no doubt in the possession of the Happy Mask Salesman by now. So much was happening during their two hour absence from the Palace, and Link had a feeling the attack from the Garo very soon to transpire would overwhelm them greatly. Since the King had sent out his entire army of soldiers to the battle front then that left the Palace completely vulnerable to any attack.

It was already too late.

Cathleen, who had noticed the Inuyasha within the room, hurried over to greet him worryingly. She saw him holding his head achingly; having conversed with Link a short moment ago in hushed voices. "Inuyasha, did you find your friend?" She asked, and at his confused stare, she only canted her head to the side.

Realizing Inuyasha was about to question the Princess, Link intervened quickly. "Inuyasha told me that the town is almost empty of all its citizens," Link cautiously explained, and at this, Cathleen only frowned. "I'm afraid we could not find our friend…After all we came a long ways out here, right Inuyasha?" Link asked, nudging the raven haired man beside him in the arm.

Inuyasha quietly nodded. "Yeah, like he said. So what's with all the gloomy faces? Did someone die?"

Link had the urge to face palm. Even after acknowledging the tense atmosphere, Inuyasha still couldn't act sensitive.

The Princess sorrowfully nodded as she folded her hands in front of her white dress, her head lowered to the ground. "We are preparing to evacuate very shortly, as soon as we hear news from Captain Keeta on the battle front."

Inuyasha arched a brow. "Ohh…" He didn't know what to say. In fact, he felt stupid just blurting out if someone had died, not realizing it had deeply upset the young girl who seemed quite close to crying.

Before Inuyasha could open his mouth again, Link took him by the arm and pushed him off to the side, apologizing to Cathleen. "I'd like to have a word with him. It won't take long." At her silent nod, and as soon as he and Inuyasha were out of earshot, Link faced Inuyasha, looking him deep in the eyes. "What happened? You were supposed to guard the tower."

He scratched his head. "Was I?" Inuyasha asked. "Damn it, I can't remember anything. I don't even know why I was holding your sword either."

Since Link knew the Happy Mask Salesman was knowledgeable of sorcery, he figured it might have been him who placed Inuyasha under a spell. By doing so, Link knew it would confuse his friend, giving the peddler just enough time to sneak into the stronghold to steal the mask. That must have been what happened.

"It's alright," Link replied as he brushed his blonde bangs away from his eyes. "I had my doubts we'd pull something like that off in the first place. Altering history is not a simple feat…"

Sure Inuyasha was angered some of his memories were erased, but he understood what Link was saying. "So where's Kagome? I haven't seen her since I got back," He asked, his voice a lot louder.

Cathleen, who had heard Kagome's name brought up suddenly, sauntered up to the two young boys. "You must not have heard. Priestess Kagome collapsed a short time ago since both your absences. She's been in bed asleep since."

"What? Where is she?" Inuyasha questioned. "Is she alright? What happened to her?!"

Unfortunately, before Link could reassure him of Kagome's well-being, they were interrupted when loud footsteps echoed into the room. They turned their attention away from each other and to a small stout looking man. He was bent over huffing and puffing, coughing a little as he lowered himself before his Majesty, both his legs and hands shaking of nervousness.

"Who is that?" Inuyasha asked.

"He is the Royal Courier. He must have brought news from the battle front," Cathleen explained to Link's left. Cathleen held her hands to her chest fearfully. From head to foot, the messenger was filthy and completely drenched in sweat.

"Y-your Majesty! Terrible news! Such terrible news!" He cried out desolately.

Cathleen gasped. It was just as she feared…

OOO

When Emmett had arrived upon the Stone Tower, the very strong hold symbolizing the strength and power of King Igos Du Ikana, he hadn't expected a confrontation. A very peculiar and familiar young man with long black hair, wearing the most peculiar red clothing he'd ever seen, had stood between him and his mask.

Of course it was very easy getting past him, just like the other young soldiers on patrol in the area. With just one spell, he managed to easily erase the young man's thoughts that contributed to his reasons of guarding the tower. If he hadn't known any better, Emmett would have thought he had intended to stop him, of all people.

Unfortunately for his Majesty, it had proved quite simple to get inside the tower. Without the use of a barrier erected around the fortitude, Emmett found his entrance inside rather easily. He was surprised at the architecture even inside the tower. Grand statues and pillars aligned the walls inside, and dozens and dozens of doors and stairs led him through traps, through waterways, and there were even some rooms that left him stumped at the baffling puzzles.

Yet in the end, he found the object of his desire tucked deeply within the strong hold. Just ahead, lying innocently upon a small pedestal in the room, he saw the horned mask. But even as he approached it, he couldn't help but feel a tremendous power emanating from it, as if pushing him away with its electrifying force. The room was filled with its energy, and Emmett could only assume the demon inside had grown restless and thirsty for more negativity. Or perhaps it was all the negativity it had absorbed from mankind accumulating the room.

Pushing through the torrent of sparking energy, he found it rather difficult to reach out for the mask and reclaim it. But there wasn't much time left. He knew that what he had done had caused the war between the Garo invaders and that of his own Kingdom. However, before anything was to grow out of hand, he intended to protect his Kingdom in the end, as well as rid the world of Igos Du Ikana. Never in his life had he ever wanted for his people to succumb to an inevitable invasion, a life of poverty and death. With this mask, he could help his people, and he could restore the land to its fruitfulness in the previous years before the current King reigned.

Emmett didn't intend to use the mask entirely during his mission. He knew that if he did, the demon within the relic would consume his mind and body, wreaking great catastrophe on his land and even the world. For now, he would remain cautious. Besides, the very fact that the King had reclaimed the mask from Armaros angered him so very much. Emmett worried that if Ikana somehow did prevail against the Garo, the King might turn his interest to the mask that grants many wishes, and he feared by doing so, his Kingdom would no doubt succumb to a fate worse than death.

Finally, after what seemed like long cautious minutes, he braved through the onslaught of the power sparking against his own sorcery. And as he stood before the pedestal, he reached out his hands and grasped the mask.

Thunder and lightning clashed in the darkened skies covering the land the moment the doors to Stone Tower were thrust open. A dark and tremendous power spewed from the fortification as a lone individual, whose cloak hid his face well from sight ran through the pouring rain towards the Palace below the hill.

OOO

_Kagome stood within one of the many halls of the Palace with one objective; she had to find her friends. The halls were dark and foreboding as she passed many corridors. Holding her arms around her protectively, Kagome could literally feel goosebumps and chills sweeping through her as she saw strange warped shadows dance across the walls and floor of the Palace._

_Where had Link and Inuyasha gone to?_

_Immediately her thoughts of what had happened to Flat resurfaced in her head, and with each step, she felt her fears rising. As she continued onward, she felt a cold breeze brush past her and when she realized it was coming from the end of the hallway, she narrowed her gaze._

_Up ahead, she saw three figures standing just before an open window ahead, its curtains billowing as a storm brewed just outside. Although she could not see their faces, as they were cloaked by the shadows of the darkened halls, Kagome assumed they were her friends, Link and Inuyasha._

_A young woman stood directly ahead with her back turned to Kagome and she was dressed in a beautiful white gown that seemed to glow, lighting the path Kagome walked. The girl's hair was a familiar golden color, curling just at her lower back. To the priestess's relief, she recognized the girl as Cathleen standing among two mysterious people whom Kagome could only assume was her friends. Pleased, Kagome ran towards them calling out jubilantly._

_Unfortunately, before she was within ten feet, Kagome abruptly stopped, her breath hitched in her throat with her heart loudly pounding in her ears. Her eyes widened in alarm when she saw blood splattered against the walls on either side of Cathleen with a large puddle just beneath the Princess's feet._

_It was at that moment that Kagome recognized the glint of a sword reflected by the moon light from the open window. Whoever those mysterious garbed people were…they were not her friends._

_They were…_

_Frozen to her spot, Kagome watched as the young Princess, who had once been dressed in her beautiful white gown, now stained by blood, collapsed upon the floor unmoving._

_It couldn't be…_

_Unable to find her voice, Kagome watched in trepidation as the murderers cloaked in dark fabric with hoods covering their heads suddenly approached her, their knives held before them._

_Inu…Inuyasha…Li…Link…_

_No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't shout their names. All coherent thoughts deteriorated the moment they charged at her, and at the sound of a ghastly violin playing at the other end of the hall way, Kagome immediately snapped out of her stupor._

Opening her eyes, Kagome realized she was no longer standing within a dark corridor with menacing men chasing after her. Instead, she found herself lying upon a cozy bed with silken sheets pulled over her chest and a damp rag lying upon her forehead. The sight of her friends hovering near the side of the bed, staring at her with relieved expressions baffled the priestess, and she wondered how long she had been asleep.

Kagome saw Cathleen beside her as well, holding her hand a little too tightly, but she didn't mind of course. Seeing Cathleen there alive and well was all that mattered to Kagome at that moment. However, she couldn't help but notice that the Princess was wearing the exact dress pictured in her dream, but she decided to throw the image out of her head.

There was one thing that bothered the priestess, and that was the absence of her newly acquainted friend, Flat. Though Inuyasha and Link, as well as Cathleen were beside her, asking her questions as to her health and if she was okay, Kagome couldn't help but fear for the absent composer. Where was he? Last she remembered Flat had spoken to her in the hall that day with morose feelings that had concerned his sullen brother.

A chill swept through her when she recalled the horrifying vision of Sharp bashing his brother over the head with a splintered post and then later seeing Flat desperately awaken only to realize he was buried under the earth. It was terrible. So terrible that the priestess couldn't help but frighteningly push away the covers in order to stand and search for the young composer.

Unfortunately before Kagome could leave the room, she found Inuyasha's hands on both her shoulders, attempting to ease her back into bed, but she resisted. "Let me go, Inuyasha! I must find Flat!"

"What for? You're acting a little weird, Kagome," Inuyasha argued. When he had heard she had passed out earlier, he was worried that something terrible had happened to her. And now that she was awake, acting a little too cautious and spurting nonsense about finding that composer, he didn't know what to think.

Roshan who had walked in at that moment, noticing the young man push the girl back into the bed, she sauntered up to the four, earning their attention. "I'm afraid right now isn't the time. I have orders to evacuate everyone," When her gaze shifted to Cathleen, she lowered herself into a bow. "Princess, please heed the King's instructions."

Cathleen frowned. "So soon?" She asked, and at her Royal Guard's stern stare, she only sighed. "I understand."

Noticing the tense atmosphere within the room, Kagome pushed Inuyasha's hands off her shoulders and turned her attention to the Princess. "What's going on? Did something happen?"

Cathleen nodded. "I'm afraid this Kingdom is close to collapsing…" She replied as she hugged herself.

Because Kagome was confused, Link continued for Cathleen. He explained to her that just a short while ago, a Royal Carrier had arrived at the Palace and had informed the King that his army couldn't last much longer against the invading forces. "It seems the enemy is advancing on their approach towards Ikana. There isn't much time."

Kagome gasped. So it had already happened! The Garo were on their way towards the castle and very soon…Of course she remembered seeing the massive size of Captain Keeta that very day asking for permission to send the King's men out to war, but in such a short time, their army had lost so many men. "Then you need to evacuate! Get everyone out of the castle! Where's Flat?"

Inuyasha narrowed his gaze. "Why do you keep asking for that guy?"

Kagome only turned to him, her expression hard. "I…I can't really explain…but I just need to find him!" Still, she found it a little difficult to ease her way from Inuyasha, who once again had a firm grip on her shoulders.

"Huh? I think you hit your head or something," Was Inuyasha's only reply.

What could she do? If she just blurted out that she had a supposed premonition about Flat's death dealt by from his brother, they'd think she was crazy or believe it was all a dream. All she could do was keep to herself.

A clash of thunder caused the priestess to jump suddenly. Was it storming outside? As she stepped over to look outside the window of the Palace, she saw that it was indeed storming, so hard that she could hardly make out anything through the darkness of the land. It seemed a little too eerie out there.

Below, Kagome recognized the gardens. She saw how the trees and shrubbery swayed from the constant wind, but as she squinted through the darkness, she saw someone outside, standing near the gate that separated the Palace from the outside world. What was that person doing?

When Link saw that Kagome had gone to stare out the open window, the lightning quite fierce in the distance, he couldn't help but cross his arms. There was something a little different about her today, but maybe he was just overthinking. "Kagome? What are you doing?"

"I see someone down there," Was her only reply to which Link blinked. In fact, if her eyes weren't playing tricks on her, she was sure she saw two people down there. Was there someone behind the gate?

When another bolt of lightning lit the sky, Kagome saw a third person walking towards the two near the gate from the castle. In that instant, Kagome was sure she recognized that person as Flat. But from the second floor of the Palace, she still couldn't tell.

It was at this point that Link joined Kagome by the window, and when he saw her looking down in the direction of the gardens, he peered through the darkness; he saw nothing as the rain poured. Yet from Kagome's expression, something had caught her eye.

When another bolt of lightning struck, Kagome couldn't help but pull herself away from the window. Whoever was in the garden was gone now. Had it been real? Had she imagined all of that? Feeling her head, she wondered if she was coming down with a fever, but she wasn't particularly warm.

Link frowned. "Kagome?"

"Perhaps the shock of the imminent attack has gotten to you, priestess Kagome," Cathleen replied suddenly, having seen her odd behavior just then. In fact, it kind of scared her, and she certainly hoped there was nothing out there in the darkness of the night.

Even if that were the case, Kagome wasn't sure. That vision of Flat's death that had unexpectedly consumed her earlier still plagued her thoughts. And that recent dream of Cathleen's murder weighed heavily on her mind as well. Now she thought she was seeing things out there in the storm, but somehow she had a feeling something terrible was about to happen. Was it really shock? "Maybe you're right…I've got a terrible migraine all of a sudden."

Cathleen understood, as well as the rest of her friends, but before the Princess could ask them to follow her out in hopes of evacuating, the entire room went dark all of a sudden. All of the lighted candles which had been previously burning around the room of the upper walls had somehow gone out; in fact, the entire Palace was shrouded in an eerie blackness.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked, looking around through the darkness. She could hardly make out her friends in the room, but the slight glimmer from Inuyasha's necklace helped identify him easily.

It was at this moment that Link unsheathed his sword. A sudden coldness spewed into the room from the open window, and with it, he sensed something very ominous about it. "Something's happened…" He spoke aloud and it was followed in agreement from the amazon guard standing next to him.

The sudden flicker of a flame turned everyone's attention to Roshan standing beside the young Princess. In her hand she held a small candle, held within a small golden holder which she carried easily. She handed it to Cathleen, who took it suddenly as she examined her friends in the room, thankful they were still there with her.

"This is really creepy…What's going on?" Kagome asked, rubbing her arms in hopes of restoring warmth to her skin. The longer she and her friends remained in the past of Ikana, the more sinister it became.

From outside, a loud explosion drew everyone's attention to the balcony window once more. To their disbelief, they saw half the village engulfed in flames. The Kingdom was under attack! As the storm continued and the thunder roared, they could not hear the desperate cries of the villagers, but they realized with great surprise that they could smell the smoke, even from across the river.

When they realized the gardens just below them had also caught fire, everyone immediately pulled away from the window, all except Cathleen who couldn't help but stare wide eyed in fright.

"We must quickly evacuate! Hurry, I'll guide all of you through a secret passageway!" Roshan exclaimed immediately, but when she realized the Princess was still staring out from the balcony, Roshan reached for her hand.

In that instant, Cathleen gasped and immediately pulled herself away from Roshan. Slowly and fear-stricken, she stepped away from the window, her eyes very close to tears. "This is terrible! What do we do?!" She cried almost hysterically. It had happened much sooner than she had expected.

In an effort to calm the Princess, Roshan immediately guided her by the shoulders and ushered everyone to leave the room immediately. Unexpectedly, however, Cathleen pushed herself away from her nursemaid once again. "Princess?"

"Oh no, father!" Cathleen cried. Very soon the Palace would be caught up in flames. How could she abandon her father to such a fate? Despite her nursemaid's protests to stay, the Princess suddenly lifted her white dress as she ran to the open doorway, but not before stopping to look back. "Please, help everyone to escape! I have to find my father!"

"Your highness!" Roshan cried out, but Cathleen was already gone, braving the dark halls to warn her father. If she could not carry out the King's order to protect his only daughter, then her own life would be for nothing.

Noticing the amazon's hesitation, Kagome stepped closer to her. "Go after her. Don't worry about us."

After quickly apologizing to the three, Roshan informed them to head downstairs to the dining room. It was there that a secret passageway to the tunnels below would help aid in their escape. "I'll return shortly with the Princess. Please wait there until I return."

As soon as she was gone, Kagome turned to her friends. "It's happened…"

"Damn it!" Inuyasha cursed. "What the hell are we standing here for?!" As he went to snatch Kagome's hand, Link grabbed his wrist to stop him, much to Inuyasha's confusion. "What are you doing? If we stand here any longer, those flames will reach us in here!"

"Hold on a minute, Inuyasha," Link replied suddenly before stepping towards the window to view the fire down below. The flames weren't dangerously high, and there was still enough time to run to the dining room, but as he stared at his hands closely, he wondered if there was even a point in attempting an escape. "Our time is almost up here."

Kagome too stared at her own hands, and Inuyasha did likewise. They noticed that their bodies were almost transparent. It was almost time to return to the present to rejoin their friends, Sango, Miroku and Shippo in Clock Town.

"We have to do something…" Kagome continued her protest. "I'm afraid…I had this terrible dream about Cathleen and even Flat."

Inuyasha only stared at her. "Is that why you were acting all weird? Because of a dream?" He wanted to roll his eyes.

Kagome only glared at him. "It wasn't just a dream! It felt…real," She attempted to explain. "Something is going to happen to them. There may be a chance to—"

Link suddenly interrupted her. "We failed protecting the Mask. When Inuyasha returned to the Palace, he could not remember anything," He explained, and Kagome's mouth fell open in surprise. "And also…even though the Happy Mask Salesman asked us to retrieve it in return to help aid us in summoning the Goddesses, I'm afraid it's impossible to change history. We could not stop him from his wicked deeds in the past, and we also could not stop a war."

"But…" Kagome felt her eyes tear up some, but it wasn't because she was going to cry. The smoke had now entered the room, and she found herself covering her mouth and nose.

"Whatever might happen to Cathleen and the King, there's nothing we can do," Link explained.

It was at this point that Kagome suddenly remembered something of great importance. "Oh the pendant! We have to get the pendant!" After all, Armaros destroyed it back in Clock Town; that was also another reason they had been brought to the past in the first place.

Link nodded. "The King was wearing it the other day," He explained, and at this Kagome and Inuyasha couldn't believe it; in fact, they hadn't even noticed. "I assume it must be within his bed chamber." At least he hoped.

Because it was becoming too suffocating to stand any longer in the room, the three immediately left through the door where they too were greeted by the ominous and quietness of the halls. There wasn't much time before their return back to Clock Town; they had to act fast, or Termina's existence would suddenly end.

OOO

It was thanks to the power of the mask that Emmett now found himself walking the empty and darkened halls of the Palace with Sharp leading him towards the room in which the King resided. Just getting inside had been so troublesome without the use of his own magic, yet it was thanks to Sharp for allowing him entrance inside.

When Emmett had noticed the old composer staring blankly out the window to the gardens, it was the mask that had lured him outside and to the gate where Emmett had waited all too patiently. It had fascinated Emmett; the power of the mask was indeed amazing. It had the uncanny ability to grant any wish its host desired.

There was of course a small nuisance that had interrupted his plan, but only for a short time of course. While Sharp had been under the trance the mask had placed upon him, his younger brother had exited the Palace and approached them. That man had accused his brother of a horrendous act which no doubt led to Sharp, though swayed by the evil spirit of the mask, to turn against his own brother.

In the end, it led to a bloody situation, of one that involved a gnarled post and a limp body. What was one to do with such a corpse? Simple, send it to a grave and out of the way of his mission.

Nothing would stand in his way now.

In fact, he quite liked having someone else do his bidding. After all, the very notion of using one's own hands to murder did not settle well with Emmett. So what was the harm in using another?

When he was finally led to the very room in which the King resided, Emmett felt every fiber in his being swell. Finally, finally he would put an end to the King's existence and restore order and peace to the Kingdom. As he entered into the room, he saw that the curtains were drawn shut within the room, and he realized the darkness hid him quite well. The only ounce of light that poured within the room rested well over the King's head.

Making himself comfortable, Emmett discarded his cloak as he watched his plan set into motion. From the darkness of the room, he watched as Sharp approached the King, wielding his small violin innocently enough, its strings and bow manipulated quite easily by the mask's power.

The King was resting at this throne, though menacing in appearance, from a distance, he seemed rather distressed, anxious and quite exhausted, all the while unaware of the unsettling intentions within the very room he occupied.

From the light footsteps tapping towards him, King Igos Du Ikana sat up straighter in his chair, his hand suddenly reaching out for his sword resting beside him. When he recognized the face of one of his composers, he relinquished his hold on the handle and eased himself back.

"Your highness…" Sharp bowed.

Sighing, the King rubbed his head achingly. He'd have thought the musician had up and fled by now, but he guessed not. "I was foolish to believe that I had the power granted to me long ago to secure the might of this Kingdom," He confessed dismally. "I have failed my people and I have failed my daughter…Perhaps if my brother had not been…" He said no more, and he closed his eyes at the mere image of his deceased brother whom he had murdered years ago in order to attain his Kingship.

Still entranced by the mask, Sharp bowed to the distressed King. "Your excellency, allow me, your loyal composer, to play for you one last time," He urged, holding the bewitched violin out for his Majesty to see. "If the Palace is indeed fated to fall, then I shall play for you until my last breath," He admitted.

Though the King preferred to grieve in solitary darkness, the humbleness of his servant however brought him great pleasure. "I see. You and your brother have always played such beautiful music. Now that my trusted guard has delivered my daughter away from here, with your music, perhaps it should ease my sorrows."

Sharp lowered his head in a respectful manner. "As you wish your highness…" He replied.

Positioning the violin at his shoulder and his bow poised and prepared, Sharp observed as the King eased himself further into his chair before both his eyes closed, awaiting the melody that would soon ease away the pain. Sensing his cue, Sharp slowly dragged the bow across the stings of the violin, the sound profoundly eerie, and yet, to the King, it seemed like a perfect reflection of himself.

Though not afflicted by the dreary tone screeching off the walls of the room, Emmett quietly watched and awaited the final conclusion with anxiousness. It was a perfect end to the King's reign, though he would have thought it would end in a more bloody fashion and less theatrical. All the while, and unaware to him, the mask's aura had suddenly increased from its desired hunger within his hands clutched tightly.

Yet as the King listened further to the dark and morbid melody that his composer played for him, he was unaware of the very visible aura emanating off the violin. Something about the melody had changed, and Sharp dragged his bow across the strings shorter, faster, until they suddenly morphed from tragic strains to ghastly wails.

It was so haunting that a fog clouded the King's mind. It was as if his own cognitive thinking was failing as his thoughts slowly slipped away. Of course he sensed the change, but not immediately, nor was he capable of reacting against it. He'd already fell into the stupor that held him paralyzed to his chair, left him weary and overcome with strange exhaustion. He felt it through every bone, every muscle, and every tendon in his body.

More horrifying did the screeching of the violin present itself, and it echoed in his ears like the devil's call. As much as he tried, he found himself unable to hold on to the tiny bits of consciousness that was quickly slipping from him, fading away into oblivion.

That music! Something about Sharp's playing, that melody had horrifyingly pierced through him. In an instant, the King's eyes snapped open and in an attempt to lift himself from his chair, he found that he could not complete his desired motion. He could not move, nor could he turn his eyes away from the screeching violin.

King Igos Du Ikana felt the constriction of his heart within his chest tighten, as if some unnatural force were squeezing it. His heart pounded, faster and faster and shorter and shorter each time Sharp moved his bow across the strings. A feeling of heaviness overcame his Majesty, and unable to hold himself up, erect and alert, he felt his body slouch further into his chair.

He found he could not move a single muscle, nor could he look away from the violin. Yet the longer he looked, the more he realized his vision had blurred unexpectedly, as if clouded by a strange white fog. Frightened by this, he attempted to turn his head to stare at his legs and hands, but he could not see anything. Nothing.

Where were his legs, his arms and fingers? His body? Where was the rest of the room? Where was his composer?

As it was painfully obvious the King was frightfully aware of his sudden blindness, so too was he to his lack of sensation. Staring blankly across the room, his eyes darting to and from every direction in hopes of finding something amidst the white cloud that shrouded his vision, he found he could not feel anything. He felt nothing but the intense pain within his chest, a ghostly hand that continually grasped and clenched his heart, slowing and quickening the rhythm so painfully and so achingly that it had him suddenly lurch forward in his chair.

Oh how it hurt! The never-ending screeching of the violin rang in his ears and the pain in his chest suddenly intensified. How much more could he possibly take?

The blood within his body thinned unexpectedly, his heart no longer capable of pumping it within his chest. Everything within his body was becoming more empty and barren, and his lungs burned his chest. Though he opened his mouth to call for his men, he found that he could not draw his breath, and he tried desperately, but no matter how much he tried, he simply did not have the energy to.

Eventually, all things had to come to end. As Emmett watched from the shadows of the room, he watched in morbid excitement as the King's body gave one final jerk before his eyes rolled into the back of his head. When the King no longer moved, Emmett realized his mission had finally been completed.

"Long live King Igos Du Ikana, indeed…" He laughed, almost manically.

The violin had ceased its screeching, falling upon the floor of the room in a clatter with its bow when the spell finally waned from Sharp. The moment he regained his normal senses, he looked about the room in mild surprise and befuddlement. When he looked up, he saw the King sitting motionless and shriveled in his chair, his eyes no longer seeing. So frightened by this, Sharp heard crazed laughter behind him, and as he turned, ever so slowly to look behind him, he saw a man with red hair parted to the side, dressed in a purple dress coat with golden bracelets around each wrist, his back arched as he cackled at the sight of the dead King.

What had he done? Sharp looked at his own shaken hands, his mouth quivering in fear when he realized he had killed the king. He saw the fresh blood upon his hands, and when he remembered how he had struck his own brother with a splintered post, he realized he had also killed his own brother.

So fearful of what he had done and had become, Sharp quickly fled the room, abandoning his instrument and escaping the tormenting laugh of the man who stood presently within the room.

Despite the composer fleeing, Emmett saw no reason to chase after. Instead, his laughter soon ended as he stepped up towards the grand sight of the dead King before him.

It had worked.

Emmett couldn't help but allow his grin to spread widely across his face as he took in the marvelous sight of King Igos Du Ikana no longer breathing. How he had dreamed of this moment!

Lifting the mask in front of him, Emmett had noticed the mask's aura had become a lot darker, and he guessed it was because of its dormant state within the tower since he reclaimed it. "Help me to protect this Kingdom and to restore its natural order," He replied, not realizing how the tentacles suddenly slipped out from the interior of the mask.

Within but a few short moments, a certain fair skinned and blonde haired Princess had managed to finally locate the very room her father was surly still within. The darkness of the halls had made her route towards the room rather troubling, and though the candle she held tightly did little to light her path, she was still relieved to have finally reached her father.

As she ran inside, her white slippers tapping against the polished floor of the ominously darkened room, Cathleen saw her father resting in his chair directly ahead. However, before she could run and throw herself into his open arms, she fell short on her approach towards him when she noticed a peculiar sight of a man standing in the middle of the room with his back turned towards her.

Cautiously, she stood there, her heart racing as she squinted into the darkness of the room. Who was that? Why was father so quiet? Something was terribly wrong, she was certain of it.

Ever so slowly, Cathleen stepped lightly into the room, cautious of making any slight noise as she feared the man standing directly ahead of her. She brought her hands to rest above her chest as she swallowed nervously as she neared him. Why was the room so silent?

"F-father…" She softly murmured. Why wasn't her father moving? Normally by now he'd have recognized her presence, but as she stepped closer out of the darkness where the light fell from the open window above the King's throne, she realized all too well the circumstances of the situation.

Cathleen immediately stopped, her hands raised to her mouth in horrified surprise as she looked upon her father who was very much dead. She saw that he was slouched in his chair, his head bent at an awkward angle and his eyes rolled into the back of his head unseeing.

So close was she to the throne, that she couldn't help but gasp and her voice echoed off the walls. And when she realized what she had done, she covered her mouth frightfully, stepping away from the stagnant and menacing man standing a small distance away from her.

Having heard her, the man, dressed in a purple dress coat turned towards her suddenly, and the sight of him frightened Cathleen. Whoever he was, his face was covered by a heart shaped horned mask. Its eyes stared at her so menacingly that she found she could not move, frozen to her spot as he slowly and eerily tilted his head while watching her.


	79. Sad Return

Cathleen found herself backing away from the menacing figure of the masked man before her. Not only had she found her father dead the moment she stepped into the room, but now she realized that her own life was in danger. Could it be that this man was one of the supposed invaders that had brought war upon her land?

The Princess trembled as her breathing escalated to an all new height of fear that she had ever experienced in her life. The hairs upon her arms stood on end and with each turn of her head, she found she could not find her voice.

At the sight of the unexpected presence of the girl before him, Emmett smirked behind the mask, his mind entirely lost. No longer in control of his own body or thoughts, Majora realized she was so very close to finally freeing herself from the mask entirely.

_"Blood…I must have…more…"_

While she had been slowly backing away in hopes of fleeing the room, Cathleen unexpectedly lost her footing, and she sat there on the floor using the heels of her feet to push her away from the approaching person. "No…no…s-stay away!"

A sickening crack resounded within the room as the man snapped his neck to the side, though unfazed by the cringing noise; he continued his trek towards the girl.  _"Give me…more…I must have more!"_

_'I don't want to die…oh father what do I do?'_

She screamed, and very loudly too. Yet before he could reach out and touch one strand of her blonde hair, his threatening approach towards Cathleen abruptly ceased.

"Princess!"

Because she had closed her eyes out of fear, Cathleen's eyes snapped open. In front of her, she saw her royal guard, Roshan standing protectively in front of her, a long sword drawn and her legs apart and prepared for battle. "R-Roshan…" A tear slid down her cheeks and she suddenly relinquished her hold upon either side of her head. So she was saved…

_'Blood…I must have it…"_

Cathleen gasped and frightfully clung to Roshan's leg. "We must flee! H-he k-k-killed…" Unable to control her tears, Cathleen broke down into a fit of sobbing, the sight of her dead father not far from them.

Though she felt the pain that burdened the weeping Princess, Roshan however kept her feelings locked away. There was no time for tears. There were three things that dwelled heavily on her mind. The first regarding the Palace very much caught up in flames, and the second concerning the fast approaching invaders soon to attack. Lastly, she needed to get everyone, or as much as she could to safety through the tunnels as quickly as possible.

"F-father!" Cathleen cried, her face hidden in her hands as she sat upon her knees behind the standing amazon woman.

Eyeing the specter before them, Roshan saw that he was wearing the very mask that had posed a threat to their Kingdom earlier that day. It had been sealed away in Stone Tower last she remembered, and she had a hunch he stole it to rid the Kingdom of the King. Looking behind her, she saw the tearful Princess at her feet with her face buried in her hands and quaking in fear. Thankfully she had gotten there in time.

"Princess, leave quickly! Your father's last words were to get you to safety! Quickly! I'm sure the others are waiting in the dining room."

Looking up, Cathleen watched as her protector stepped away from her before picking herself off the ground. "Y-yes…You'll…be right behind me…"

"Yes, I promise you. Now go."

Swallowing her fears, Cathleen nodded before quickly running from the room, her legs shaking with each step. From what she gathered from Roshan, the others were likely waiting there in the Dining Room to escape. However, before that, there was something she had to do first on the third floor, something that sent all thoughts of escaping to the back of her mind. Her father and her people came first most of all before herself.

OOO

A scorching fire consumed the room they had previously occupied and they found themselves out in the hall. Roshan had explained that they should evacuate through a secret passage located in the Dining Room on the first floor.

"We should search for the King's bed chamber. I'm sure we'll find the pendant there," Link explained. "There isn't much time left, so we should be quick about this."

Agreeing to the young boy's plan, Inuyasha turned away from the two before looking over his shoulder. "Since the Robe of the Fire Rat protects me, I should be fine. How about you two head upstairs and search there while I look around this floor?"

Kagome frowned. From what she could see, her friend was unarmed; he had no sword to protect himself if something should go wrong, not to mention he was in his human form, thanks to the necklace Adrian had given them to repress Inuyasha's demon form. "Are you sure?"

He cracked his knuckles before rolling his eyes. "I'm not completely useless. Now get going. Once we find that stupid pendant that faster we can get the hell out of this place."

"Agreed," Link replied before grasping Kagome's hand to pull her with him the opposite way.

With one last look behind her, Kagome watched as Inuyasha began searching through the rooms as Link led her further down the hall. She hoped they would find the King's bed chamber before the entire castle fell from the fire.

A sudden thought hit her suddenly and she couldn't help but stop. "Wait, I forgot my bow and arrows!"

Link grasped her hand before she could run back. "The room is already on fire. We don't have time to backtrack, Kagome."

She realized he was right, but it was the Great Fairy's gift to her, the Light Arrows, and now they were gone. There was nothing she could use now to protect herself or her friends.

As Link once again pulled her with him down the hall, he couldn't help but notice from the corner of his eye how distressed the priestess appeared. There was nothing they could do about her weapons now. "When we return to the present, I'll get you a new one."

Kagome blushed, but instead of refusing his offer, she only nodded. After locating the staircase, Kagome and Link began searching all the rooms upon the third floor. It was difficult to figure out which one was the King's; they were after all very luxurious and grand.

OOO

Inuyasha cursed as he held his sleeve up to cover his nose and mouth. How in the hell would he find the pendant with all this smoke surrounding him? Most of the rooms on the floor had been completely empty and to his annoyance locked up. Since there were only five rooms on this floor, three of them impossible to get inside, he was left with only two, and with the smoke causing his eyes to water, he realized there wouldn't be much time until the castle completely fell.

Pillows, blankets, books and all sorts of objects were tossed into the air onto the floor as Inuyasha demolished the room. He had searched under the bed, through drawers and closets and had even pushed aside an entire bookshelf in hopes of finding the blasted pendant. Sadly he had no luck.

A noise from the down the hall shifted Inuyasha's attention from his search, and curious, he stealthily maneuvered himself against the door and peered out into the hallway. There were at least three dark figures running in his direction, and from the looks of it, they weren't his friends and nor were they the Princess and her nursemaid.

Though it was none of his business, he kept his back to the wall inside the room and as they passed the room entirely, their footsteps rather quick, Inuyasha watched them out of curiosity. He had a hunch he knew who those people were armed with swords.

Inuyasha cursed. Link knew his history well. It was no doubt in his mind that those were the very men Link had warned him and Kagome about. "Damn it! Kagome…" She and Link were in danger! Allowing his eyes to scan the room one final time, Inuyasha darted out of the room and in the direction the Garo had gone. Screw searching for the pendant! Like hell he would let those bastards hurt his friends!

Yet as he chased after, he realized his fists alone would do little against swords. Immediately after realizing this, he remembered a very familiar sword the King had in one of the rooms on this very floor; it was the last room he had yet to search. If he hurried, he could get to Kagome and Link in time.

After kicking the door open, Inuyasha entered the large and ornate room. The fire place was directly across from him and above it, hanging from the wall, was the very sword the Great Fairy had given him in the present time. The King had explained to them during lunch that the sword was a gift from a demon years ago. And even though the medallion around his neck kept his demon form under control, Inuyasha had a feeling that even if he wielded the curved blade, it would not grant him its powers. But a sword was a sword either way.

Reaching up, he grabbed the hilt of the blade and after pulling it from the wall; he immediately left the room.

OOO

The moment they had arrived upon the third floor, Kagome and Link had easily found the very bed chamber that they presumed belonged to the King. The Royal emblem was intricately painted onto the rather large oak doors. It was also to their relief that there hadn't been any trouble getting inside, and they immediately set about their task.

On one side of the room, Kagome searched through many cabinets hanging on the walls while Link searched along every crack in the room and through every furnishing. At least a good five minutes had gone by and their hunt proved unsuccessful, that was until Kagome stumbled upon a familiar Script.

"Any luck Kagome?" Link asked from across the room.

"Link isn't this the Royal Script we found the other day?" She asked, looking into a very elaborate box that held the parchment securely inside. Link had found it just last night when they found Cathleen tied up and unconscious at a camp littered with numerous bodies.

Pausing from his search, he was about take a gander at what Kagome had stumbled upon but something from outside the room had shifted his attention away from the priestess. Someone was running down the hall towards the room and it seemed Kagome was too distracted to notice.

"Link I—" Kagome suddenly squeaked when she found herself pulled unexpectedly towards the back side of the bed where Link surprisingly held a hand over her mouth. If there hadn't been a war upon them at that moment and a time limit, Kagome would have blushed at their predicament, but she realized there must have been a reason Link had pulled her behind the bed and out of sight. She sat there, her knees pulled to her chest and her head resting against Link's shoulder.

"Shh someone's here…" Link whispered into her ear suddenly before pulling his hand away from her mouth in order peek underneath the bed.

To their surprise, they saw someone without any shoes step into the room before lightly and very quickly pilfer through one of the cabinets. Because of this, Link had ushered Kagome very quietly and as quickly as they could manage, underneath the bed to avoid detection.

They couldn't see which cabinet the individual was going through, but after a couple minutes, the person immediately ran out of the room so quickly that it left Link and Kagome stumped. Whoever that person was, they sure seemed in a hurry.

When Link and Kagome saw that the coast was clear, they pulled themselves out from under the bed and looked at one another. They said nothing but quickly resumed their search, but unfortunately, before they could pull apart completely, masculine voices from outside the room caused them to freeze.

Realizing this time there were more of them, Link reached out and grasped Kagome's hand and because she was unable to react in time, she turned half way and accidentally tripped over her foot and stumbled onto the young boy. They fell rather loudly onto the floor, their legs awkwardly entangled with one another's and Kagome's face lying upon Link's chest. It wasn't surprising they were both blushing.

It was too late to untangle themselves from one another when a group of young men with their faces hidden by the hoods of their cloaks stepped inside the King's Chamber Room. Thankfully and to Link and Kagome's relief, they only stepped partially inside, talking rather loudly to one another, though their accents were very similar to Kagome's.

With his hand resting on the hilt of his sword, unfortunately caught underneath Kagome's body that was still lying atop of him, Link knew it would be a little difficult to pull it from its sheath if they had been caught.

"Īe yoiga, kono fukutsu no seishin-nai no ta no surviors ga aru yōnimieru shimasen!" (No good, there doesn't seem to be any other survivors within this fortitude!) One of the masculine voices said aloud.

"Kuso!" (Damn!) Another replied.

It was at this moment that Link found himself unable to comprehend the strange language they spoke, though he thought he recognized a familiar comparison between the way they spoke and the way Kagome and her friends often spoke to one another. However it sounded more like gibberish coming from these rogue men.

Although she had been temporarily distracted by her close proximity with Link, Kagome's ears couldn't help but recognize the language as that of her own. The way in which they spoke was a lot less, how could she put it, clearer than what she was used to in her time period. Yet she recognized bits and pieces as they conversed just on the other side of the room.

"Kare ga kore o kiita toki, jōshi ga shiawase ni naru koto wa arimasen." (Boss won't be happy when he hears this.)

The other scowled. "Watashitachi wa sono Neiji ni tsuite dekiru koto wa nani mo arimasen. Mata, chōdo anata-tachi wa sore o kanjite inai... Mohaya hitsuyōijō ni kono basho ni iru watashi no hada no kurōru o tsukutte iru?" (There's nothing we can do about that Neiji. Besides, just being in this place any longer than necessary is making my skin crawl...Did you guys not feel it?)

"Anata wa ō ga genzai iesu sonogo, jōchū heya-nai ni sonzai suru omnious pawā to ieba shite iru baai. Zan'nen'nagara, doa ga shikkari to rokku sa rete imasu. Watashitachi no dansei wa sore o ai priestara, saishū-tekina dageki wa toriatsukawa renakereba naranai."

(If you're speaking of the ominous power residing within the room the King presently resides, then yes. Unfortunately the doors are locked tightly. Once our men pry it open, then the final blow shall be dealt with.)

Kagome gasped. What was happening within the Throne Room? The priestess couldn't help but wonder if the King, Cathleen and if Roshan were alright, not to mention if Flat was either. These men must have been the Garo Link spoke of earlier since their arrival to the past. They were here to assassinate the Royal Family!

"Kagome," Link whispered suddenly, and she tilted her head up in order to meet his gaze. "What are they saying?"

Kagome frowned. "They have come to assassinate the King and that they can't seem to get inside the Throne Room downstairs…" She paused before loudly gulping as she clenched the boy's tunic. "I…think…something bad is happening downstairs…"

A sudden silence befell the men standing within the room, their gazes searching the interior of the bed chamber warily. Their keen hearing had caught the sound of soft murmurings and they realized they were not alone within the room.

"Nani datte? Koko no dareka ka?"

(What was that? Is someone in here?)

Link mentally cursed. Not good. Somehow they had heard them whispering and would likely stumble upon them behind the bed. Link's eyes quickly glanced over Kagome. Without her weapons to protect herself, she was obviously vulnerable, especially where there were three armed men within the room.

With the hilt of his sword still clenched tightly in his grasp, Link silently motioned for the priestess to hide under the bed, and at first she was hesitant. Yet on account of their approaching footsteps, she did as instructed, her breath hitched in her throat and her heart pounded very loudly.

"Ima detekuru, to watashitachi wa anata no shi wa sugu ni shūryō shite ageru."

(Come out now, and we'll make your death end quickly.)

Before Link could reveal himself to the approaching Garo, another voice presented itself within the room, and Link easily recognized the temper behind it.

"That's as far as you assholes go!" A certain ebony haired man dressed in the Robes of the Fire Rat exclaimed hotly from the doorway, brandishing a familiar and large sword. "You even think about touching my friends, I'll kill you!"

OOO

After finally managing to retrieve the Sacred Script from her father's room, Cathleen ran as quickly as she could down two staircases and towards the main dining room. After accidentally losing her slippers during her escape from the room where her father had been maliciously killed, Cathleen found herself running in her bare feet.

Though the halls were ominously dark and foreboding, the Princess realized she was returning down the very hall where the Throne Room rested, and she was sure Roshan was still in battle with the mysterious and murderous masked man. Yet she abruptly stopped on her way near the very room when she noticed an abundant of robed men standing just outside the closed doors that separated them from the battle.

Her eyes widened in alarm. There were more men inside the Palace?! Had they also come to attack them as well? The Princess silently wondered if their army had truly succumbed to a terrible defeat. Ever so slowly, she found herself stepping away from the Garo directly ahead, attempting to infiltrate the throne room.

 _'What do I do? They're blocking the way to the dining room!'_ Cathleen was sure Priestess Kagome and the others were waiting impatiently there for her to return so they could escape but getting past these men was a problem for her. There had to be another way. If she had listened to Roshan earlier, she knew she wouldn't have been in this predicament, but she had to get the Sacred Script from her father's bed chamber no matter what. If only she could get past them to the other end of the hallway…

She turned around the moment one of them spotted her down the hall, and to her disbelief, two were chasing her with their swords drawn. With the Sacred Script clutched tightly in her hands, she ran as quickly as her feet allowed her, but they were gaining on her.

They were yelling at her, those two hooded men, their language puzzling to her. But despite that, all she knew was that they wished for her demise; that was enough to send her running down the dark and empty halls. If she screamed, she had a feeling it would alert more of them to her presence.

Unexpectedly, she lost her footing, falling ungracefully onto the carpeted floor, and just as she saw the glint from the sword swing towards her, something happened. The men who were just a few feet from her lost their footing suddenly when the entire Palace shook around them. It was so alarming that she couldn't help but shriek in fright. In all her life, she had never experienced anything like it.

But despite the horrifying sight around her with the walls and floor shaking uncontrollably, Cathleen realized it was a blessing in disguise. The men were unable to keep their footing, and it gave Cathleen just enough time to gather her footing and escape back down the hall, though she couldn't help but stumble from time to time.

Decorative vases and tapestries fell upon the floor loudly and as she past the stumbling men unable to hold their balance, Cathleen hugged the wall as much as she could to keep herself from falling.

Eventually the shaking happening around her immediately stilled, but Cathleen didn't stop to look back. She could hear the same men chasing after her, but at least there was some distance between them.

Directly at the end of the hall, Cathleen saw the double doors that led to the dining room and after pushing open the doors, she immediately shut them. With her shaking hands, she pushed a strong and thick plank into its slot fastened to the inside of the door to securely lock herself inside. After which, she backed away.

Turning around and delighted to have reached the room to greet her friends, Cathleen was surprised to find the dining room empty. Confused, she looked around, holding the Sacred Script to her chest as she ventured further into the room. There was no one here…

"Priestess Kagome? Swordsman Link?" She called out, but there was no reply.

Yet a bright and almost golden light turned her attention away from the room and towards the glass window leading directly ahead of her. Curious, she stepped past the dining table and looked outside. Despite the fire consuming the village across the river in the dark of night, Cathleen couldn't tear her gaze away from the sky. It was there that she noticed three golden lights hovering over her Kingdom.

"What's that?" She voiced aloud. It didn't seem natural at all, and she wondered if it had anything to do with the stories her nursemaid once told when she was a child about the true deities that governed the land.

Poundings from outside the room shifted Cathleen's attention away from the window and back to the door. There wasn't much time and her friends were no doubt still in the Palace somewhere; there was no way she could abandon them! Yet there was no way she could get out of the room without evacuating through the secret passage to the tunnels that only the Royal Family knew of.

"No…I can't abandon them!" She told herself before holding the Sacred Script before her sternly. Since there wasn't much time, she could at least summon help. Cathleen wasn't a fool; she knew that her father used to frequently call upon the Fierce Moon God in the past.

She had to do this now.

Kneeling upon the ground, Cathleen unveiled the Sacred Script, her blue eyes skimming over the ancient writing inscribed upon the parchment. Long ago, it was said the Moon God saved her people from a malevolent beast and because he pitied the humans, he granted them the power to summon him only in dire need and to never abuse his gift. Today her Kingdom needed saving. Her people were no doubt suffering just outside the walls of her Palace. Now her very life was on the line as well as her friends.

Folding her hands together, Cathleen prayed.

The smoke from outside the Palace had no doubt covered many of the rooms on the first and second floor. Though she paid little attention, Cathleen couldn't help but smell the smoke infiltrate the room. With the shouts of the men on the other side attempting to break down the door, Cathleen pushed them into the back of her mind; her thoughts were focused entirely onto summoning help.

Opening her eyes, she realized her prayer had not been answered, and despondently she reached out and clutched the parchment to her chest. Tears welled up in her eyes and she turned her head upward. "Why won't you answer me? Please, help me! Please!" She cried.

None of this was supposed to happen, but it was happening. For many years, her father had told her how prosperous and forgiving their Kingdom was, how their people always smiled joyously to his reign over them, but it was during these dark days that Cathleen realized the truth. Had she truly been so naïve to the protests outside the Palace walls? Had she truly believed all was well within the Palace?

She begged and pleaded for the Moon God to appear, but still he did not.

Yet she should have realized it long ago, during a time when her twin brother had disappeared from the family as if spirited out of existence. Cathleen had asked and asked for her brother, but all the servants around her were unable to tell her his whereabouts. After some years had passed and her memory of her twin slowly faded, her father finally told her the truth. He said her brother had been spirited away by the gods, though he gave no answer as to why it had happened, but Cathleen had accepted it though she did however mourn the loss of a loved one for a time.

Shortly after that, her father's form had altered into a horrifying sight to the point in which their own castle needed expanded in order to accommodate his large size. Because Cathleen hadn't thought much of it, she blamed it on her father's unnatural growth spurt, yet deep down, she often wondered if he had been cursed by the demon god she often times witnessed him summoning during her youth.

Tears clouded her vision as she wept. Was this really happening? Was it possible only her father could summon the deity? As she was about to accept the inevitable, a bright and shimmering blue light suddenly enveloped her vision and she brought her hands up to cover her eyes in shocked surprise.

A heavenly being shrouded by a mystical white and blue light hovered mere inches from the polished floor where Cathleen kneeled. With a stature of at least eight foot, this man was dressed in silken white clothes, with a breast plate covering his torso and a magnificent sword held in his mighty hand. He looked upon her emotionlessly with his pupil less stare piercing through her. It was extraordinary; he looked every bit like Roshan had described in her stories when he was younger. Beautiful white hair was pulled back behind him, braided at his lower back.

This was the Moon God.

A vengeance no one dreamt possible burned within his stare as he had expected to look upon the King for a third time after his summoning. However, his gaze softened somewhat when he saw a young blonde haired Princess weeping before him on her knees.

"Please…Please…help me…"

The Fierce Deity noticed the strain in her soft voice and after examining her further, he realized she was the daughter of the King, though the difference in personality was astounding, yet he appreciated that it was no longer the King this time that called upon him.

Despite his intimidating stare and stature, Cathleen showed no fear, but she sat there on her knees with her hands clasped together pleadingly. "I beg you. Save my Kingdom. My father…father has been murdered…" She exclaimed sorrowfully with tears brimming her reddened eyes. "The castle is afire and strange men have infiltrated these walls to harm my friends and family," She replied despondently.

All the while the Moon God listened, watching her weep before him so dolefully that he couldn't help but feel pity for the creature.

"Please…please…save them. Save my people from this terrible onslaught. That's all I ask of you. Please," Cathleen begged.

"Your wish," He began, his voice cold and husky that it surprised the Princess as she hadn't expected him to say anything. "is not selfish but pure…however you do understand what you are asking?" The Fierce Deity was referring to the sacrifice at stake. "There is always a price for summoning this Fierce Deity."

Gulping and wiping away her tears, Cathleen nodded. "That my life is at stake. I realize this," She replied. "I realize that my loved ones are in grave danger and if someone should suffer, I'd rather it be me. Take my life if you must, but save them, please."

For a moment, he stared at her and he saw within her eyes that she was determined to fulfill their bargain. Lowering himself closer to her, he knelt down and placed his hand upon her forehead in order to fulfill the agreement, but he only touched her head and nothing more. There was no intense flame shooting out from his palm to end her meaningless life, and he didn't intend to kill her.

Instead, he pulled away, much to Cathleen's surprise. "Very well. It shall not be  _I_  who takes your life this night. I shall do as you have wished and I shall use my powers to quiet this land of all its anger and sin."

For a moment she hesitated. He would not kill her? This Fierce God was willing to allow her to live for such? Smiling at him, fresh tears fell down her cheeks. "Thank you…"

Without a response back to the young Princess, the Fierce Deity disappeared within a radiant light and at that moment the doors to the dining room broke open.

OOO

A wave of tremendous dark energy sprang at Roshan yet again and she dodged it just as the many times before. Whoever this man was, there was no denying he was a powerful opponent. She'd been unable to get close to him without him teleporting away and throwing strange powerful spheres of magic at her.

Exhausted yet determined not to show it, she stood a distance away from him, clenching her sword tightly with white knuckles, watching him with uncertainty. At least she had rescued the Princess before it was too late and she hoped she and the others had safely gotten away by now. Somehow, Roshan knew there was no escaping from the Palace now; if she would die now, she would die with honor.

A cackle escaped the masked man suddenly, an intense and terrifying aura emanating off him entirely. There was something strange about that mask and she wondered why there was a demon inside it. Had the man been so tempted by the power that he'd lost his mind or were they one in the same person?

The walls, ceiling and the floor of the Palace shook around them, the tremor knocking over many tapestries, golden ornaments and so forth crashing to the ground around them. From outside, a golden light poured in from the open window from the right side of the room, and it was so bright Roshan had to shield her eyes from the intensity.

What was happening to the Kingdom?

Roshan felt the strain on her face broaden more. The Kingdom she knew 14 years ago had never been this dilapidated and destructive. Long ago it was peaceful and the atmosphere surrounding the Kingdom was surprisingly pleasant. Occasionally, however, it had its share of problems too, what with the wandering spirits haunting the woods and a few bandits that prowled and pillaged from time to time.

Emmett charged at her again, his malicious intent to kill her surging through his veins wildly, but she was well prepared for his next move. With her legs spaced apart and her sword clenched in her fists, Roshan prepared to jump at him, but she never got the chance, nor did the crazed lunatic approaching her with great speed.

It had all happened too fast.

One moment she had awaited the opportunity to strike and the next, an intense and radiant blue light blinded her. When she squinted to see past the light, Roshan nearly dropped her sword in surprise.

Wielding a Double Helix sword with a mystical light was a tall and godly figure hovering before her with his back turned to her. He was aglow in that light, and the amount of power emanating off him brought great concern and fear upon her.

With his sword outstretched, a powerful beam of light sprang from the blade, and to Roshan's surprise, she watched in stupor as her foe was thrown back with a tremendous force into the farthest wall of the room before collapsing unmoving. Much of the wall had crumbled upon impact, but it remained standing surpringly.

"If you value your life, escape," His words were threateningly dark, that it caused Roshan to look between him and to the masked one across the room.

Roshan's eyes narrowed suspiciously at this unusual man. No it couldn't be…The Fierce Moon God? Who summoned him? "How—"

Noticing movement from across the room, Fierce Deity's sword brightened immensely. "I shall silence this Kingdom's turmoil once and for all," Those were his exact words before delivering an impressive beam of light at his opponent.

OOO

When Inuyasha had arrived Link immediately assisted him in battle. They were outnumbered. Though as they fought, a tremendous earth rattling tremor shook the entire castle and it was just enough to assist Link and Inuyasha against the Garo.

Unfortunately it hadn't lasted very long and once again, Link and Inuyasha found themselves still at odds against their enemies. As Link plunged his sword at the nearest Garo, careful of the swift swipes aimed at him from behind, he found it difficult to deliver any type of blow. The Garo were trained rather well in their swordsmanship, and as he and Inuyasha suddenly had their backs to each other with three of the Garo surrounding them from all sides, they realized they were still at a disadvantage.

From underneath the bed, Kagome looked on in fright. This was not good. Why was she hiding in the first place? Oh right…her bow and arrows were likely ashes by now and she had no way of truly defending herself.

No…that wasn't true.

She still had Link's necklace called Nayru's Love! It could at least put a barrier around her for a short while to protect her, so maybe there was something she could do to distract them.

Someone had grabbed her ankle suddenly, and alarmed, Kagome was pulled roughly from under the bed where she looked up into the threatening eyes of one of the Garo members. How had they known she was hiding under there?

Kagome gasped, and from the other side of the room, she heard Link and Inuyasha call out her name in surprise, though they were unfortunately preoccupied. He was standing before her, his sword drawn, and she scooted away until her back hit the wall beside the bed.

She was cornered.

From up close, she saw that he was garbed in a long hooded brown cloak; it was almost impossible to see his eyes or face, but Kagome definitely saw the long daggers in each of his hands as he stalked towards her.

Unable to escape and crawl around him, Kagome pressed her back further into the wall, her hands covering her face as she cowered before him. "Anatahadare? Watashi no chikaku ni konaide kudasa!" (Who are you? Please don't come near me!) She screamed, but she never realized she was speaking his language rather than the language of Terminan's.

Nothing happened though, and baffled, she opened her eyes to stare questionably at her attacker, but he was only standing there, staring at her and very quietly too. What was he going to do to her?

Instead of attacking her, he merely knelt before her, his swords pierced into the floor beside him that it caused him to flinch. "Anata wa watashi to onaji gengo o hanasu. Anata wa korera no hitobito ni yotte hitojichi ni tora reta?" (You speak the same language as me. Were you taken hostage by these people?)

Kagome blinked. "N-nani? Hitojichi?" (W-what? Hostage?) Wait a minute, what did he mean by hostage? Was he asking if she had been kidnapped?

Ignoring the fight on the other side of the room, knowing that his companions were faring well in the battle, Kesuke reached out to touch the young and frightened girl who held a faint resemblance to that of his own people. She even spoke his language quite well; there was no denying it, she had to have been held hostage here! "Anata wa daijōbudesuka? Kowa gatte wa ikenai. Anata wa watashi ni obieru koto wa arimasen. Watashi wa koko no anata o erudeshou."

(Are you alright? Don't be scared. You don't have to be frightened by me. I'll get you out of here!)

Get her out of here? This Garo honestly believed she had been taken from another village, and what was worse he planned to take her away! "Ē to, anata wa sore ga machigatte motte iru!"

(Uh, you've got it wrong!)

Yet he did not believe her, and as he reached for her, she attempted to evade him and crawl out of his reach while also avoiding the edge of his sword in the process. Unfortunately and not surprisingly in the least, Kagome was suddenly grasped and thrown over his shoulder effortlessly and she screamed in surprise.

Kagome struggled, pounding her fists upon his back and kicked at him to release her. "Let me go! What do you think you're doing!?" She cried out, but he would not let go.

Inuyasha cursed. There was always something about Kagome that had her getting kidnapped or attacked, especially at all the wrong moments. "Damn it!" With his sword, he pushed against the twin blades of his opponent before him before glaring back at the man with Kagome slung over his shoulder. "Get your damn hands off her!"

Angered, Link surprised the one in front of him when he kicked the Garo straight in the gut, causing the cloaked figure to stumble back, offering just enough time to turn things around. Turning sideways yet at the same time keeping the other Garo within his sights before he retaliated, Link swung his sword at the Garo pushing his swords dangerously close to Inuyasha's throat. To his relief, he managed to surprise him, his blade cutting into the opponent's arm deeply.

Inuyasha smirked and took that moment to knock the older Garo back with a fierce swing of the sword that belonged to the King. If he had been in his half demon form, this fight would have ended a lot quicker, but he was dealing with surprisingly skilled warriors of a native land.

A sharp sting suddenly hit Inuyasha at once, and when he realized warm blood had seeped into his white under shirt of his Fire Robe, he realized he had been cut on his left shoulder.

Link hadn't reacted quick enough to warn Inuyasha of the attack from behind, and had watched in immediate agitation as the Garo plunged his blade into his friend's shoulder, unfortunately causing Inuyasha to stumble and fall to his knees with a painful cry.

When she heard her friend cry out, Kagome panicked. "Inuyasha!" She cried.

Fortunately the attack had not hindered Inuyasha and before Link and the other three Garo knew what to expect, he had turned and almost recklessly swung back, effectively knocking him back.

"I told you to let her go, damn it!" Inuyasha once again shouted as he darted straight towards the man named Kesuke, but he failed to listen to Link's urgent calls. He immediately regretted turning his back to his opponent when a blade plunged through his back, only to jut out from his chest quite close to his heart. Blood spilled from his lip and he fell to his knees, his silence frightening Link and Kagome.

Link found himself at odds between the three Garo with one attempting to steal Kagome away. Two of the Garo had their blades directed at Link's throat simultaneously and he recognized the blood staining the others blade as that of Inuyasha's. He scowled.

How many of his friends would suffer during his life time?

Enraged, Link ignored the blades directed at him before throwing himself at the nearest Garo, but he knew his attack would miss and he was right. He fell to the floor but before he could pick himself up, a heavy boot held him down and a familiar long blade pierced the floor at his face and he felt the tip of the other blade scraping against his head.

Surprisingly, they didn't strike him just yet. Honestly there was nothing Link could do at that moment and he pondered how to escape from such a situation and save Kagome and Inuyasha.

While keeping his eye on the lad at his feet, the Garo in charge glared at his comrade. "Kesuke, nan anata wa baishunpu de yatte iru?"

(Kesuke, what are you doing with the wench?)

The other hadn't been too keen on seeing his comrade with his hood down and his face revealed to the strangers in the room. He growled at Kesuke. "Ima, kono tame no jikande wa arimasen! Watashitachi ga modotta toki ni kanojo wa chōdo korosa reru tame ni okotte iru!"

(Now's not the time for this! She's just going to get killed when we return!)

Kesuke merely glowered at Inuyasha in front of him before sending a glare at his companions. "Anata wa machigatte iru! Kanojo wa watashitachi no yōna monodeari, yoku rikōtekunikarurepōto kanren rinku gengo o hanasu. Kanojo no gaikan o sanshō shite kudasai shite kara kimeru!"

(You're wrong! She is of our kind and speaks the language well. See her appearance and then decide!)

They were stupefied at this. They noted her peculiar clothing and how the bareness of her legs and thighs were surprisingly exposed to them. If they had known any better, they would have assumed she was a whore. "E? Hontōni? Sonogo, akai sūtsu de koko ni kono otoko no nani? Nani ga, karera wa akiraka ni watashitachi ni mukatte tekii o misete iru tokiniha, yūkai sa reta anata ga sō kakunin shimasu?"

(Eh? Really? Then what of this man here in the red suit? What makes you so sure they were kidnapped when they are obviously showing hostility towards us?)

The other laughed darkly. "Anata no kanjō ga watashitachi no shimei, Kesuke no hōhō de shutoku sa sete wa ikenai. On'nanoko wa, osoraku ō no sokushitsudearu. Wareware wa, tanjun'na on'nanoko ni yotte ki ni suru koto wa dekimasen."

(Don't let your emotions get in the way of our mission, Kesuke. The girl is probably a concubine of the King. We can't be bothered by a simple girl.)

Kesuke scoffed. Of course they would reply with such words. Though she certainly looked the part of a whore, she seemed innocent enough. He was sure these people only acted hostile to them because they feared for their life, like most did when his people presented themselves upon their humble homes.

"Watashi wa ō ga soreto wa nanika o motte ita to kakushin shite iru. Kesshite sukunaku, watashitachiha isoide tsukuru to, kono basho wa,-ro-nai ni naru mae ni koko kara dasshutsu senai!"

(Never the less, let us make haste and escape from here before this place turns into a furnace!)

"Ō? Watashitachi no shimei wa, kare o assasinate suru kotodeshita. Watashitachiha meirei ni somuku baai, anata wa nani ga kamo shire jitsugen suru ka—" Neiji replied.

(And the King? Our mission was to assassinate him. If we disobey orders, do you realize what might—)

"Watashi wa ima, karera wa kaika no doa o kayotte kowarete kita koto de kakushin shite iruto—" Kesuke replied arrogantly.

(I'm sure by now they've broken through the door downstairs and—)

"W-what the hell did you say?!" Inuyasha growled from his place on the floor, managing to look up defiantly despite his deep wound. Like hell he would let them assassinate the King! Who did these assholes think they were?

Link released the breath he had been holding. Thank the goddesses he was alright.

"Let me go! Put me down! What are you doing?!" Kagome cried as she continued to scream and kick at Kesuke who refused to put her down.

The other Garo sent her a death glare, but before they could approach Kesuke and silence the wench, a bright light from the window blinded them, and Kesuke looked back in surprise.

Kagome gasped. What was happening now?

It was thanks to the distraction that Link took that opportunity to plunge a hidden blade of his into the Garo's ankle. When he stumbled away, it gave Link room to pick himself off the floor to gather his bearings.

Despite the almost fatal wound to his chest, Inuyasha over took the other Garo and with Link's help, they both turned their swords against the one named Kesuke who had yet to release the struggling priestess.

OOO

The moment the lock to the double doors leading into the Dining Room had broken and the doors were thrust open; Cathleen crawled frightfully underneath the elongated table where the table cloth draped to the floor; it hid her easily enough.

As she held her breath, she listened as footsteps entered into the room. One had stepped near the table and the other had distanced himself away from her as far as she could tell. Cathleen gulped.

"Ima watashi wa chīsana on'nanoko ga kono heya no naka ni jibun jishin o rokku shite ita chikatta kanōsei ga arimasu. Doko ni kakurete iru?"

(Now I could have sworn a little girl had locked herself inside this room. Where are you hiding?) He called.

The door to the room slammed shut all of a sudden, and Cathleen felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand. Whoever these men were, she didn't understand the strange gibberish they were speaking. They intended to harm her; she was certain.

Footsteps neared her suddenly, and fearful, Cathleen crawled further under the table in case he should pull the table cloth to look under, but as she continued crawling away; she heard the footsteps following alongside her.

"Anata ga soko ni watashi no aisuru no shita ni kakurete imasu ka? Naze anata wa detekuru to sukoshi no tame ni watashitachi to issho ni saisei sa renai?"

(Are you hiding under there my dear? Why don't you come out and play with us for a bit?)

A rough and large hand had reached under the table from the opposite side and snatched her white dress roughly, tearing it slightly as she was dragged out from under the table. Cathleen shrieked at the sight of the armed and robust man shrouded by his cloak. She was lying there on her stomach looking back at him from over her shoulder, and he was menacing.

"Kanojo o kakuninshitekudasai kawaī 1 kanojo wa, tengu sa rete inai nodesu ka?"

(She sure is a cute one, isn't she Tengu?)

Unsure of what he was saying, Cathleen scrambled to her feet and attempted to escape from the room, but her efforts proved futile. He had ceased her quite easily, grasping her golden locks roughly and she cried out in pain as she fell back.

His friend, Tengu, approached them from the other side, smirking mischievously as he raised his sword in the air. "U ̄ n? Kanojo wa anata ga sukina yō ni shite imasen. No wa, wareware wa dōyō ni kakikomu mae ni kono Jō o shutoku shite mimashou, Hiroshi."

(Hmm? Doesn't look like she likes you. Let's get this over with before we burn as well, Hiroshi.)

Hiroshi only chuckled as he grasped the struggling girl's wrist, still keeping a firm hold of her hair in the process. She was flailing about wildly, screaming in a language foreign to him. "Naze watashitachi wa kanojo no saisho ni saisei sa remasen? Anata wa, watashitachi wa karera o korosu mae ni, watashi wa watashi no josei no yō hōhō o shitte iru."

(Why don't we play with her first? You know how I like my women before we kill them.)

There was a sudden explosion just outside the room, followed after by familiar masculine screams. The Garo within the room realized they belonged to their comrades just on the other side of the door, and Tengu was quick to react.

Tengu scowled. "Jigoku wa nani ga okotte iru? Heishi-tachi wa kono fukutsu no seishin no naka mada aru watashi ni oshienaide kudasai!"

(What the hell is going on? Don't tell me there are still soldiers within this fortitude!)

Annoyed and prepared to kill anyone that dared step in their way, Tengu ran towards the door, but before exiting, he glanced back at his friend Hiroshi who was still playing with the screaming girl on the floor "Sore ga jinsokuna koto o kakunin shimasu. Watashi wa sugu ni modorimasu," He replied.

(Make it quick. I'll return shortly.)

After his friend had left the room, the fire blazing just down the hall, Hiroshi found himself laughing to himself. He had caught himself a fine young woman. Judging by her pale skin and her intricate white dress, he guessed she was of a noble birth, and it pleased him all the more.

Cathleen cried out when she felt his hands grab at her waist suddenly and she fought to free herself from the perverse man. "No! Stop it! Get your hands off me!" She cried. When she failed to free herself, she was suddenly forced upon her back where he kneeled above her. Cathleen saw him rip at her dress, tugging the cloth up and she frightfully attempted to hold his hand still, and her face reddened shamefully.

"Princess!" Roshan called out from the doorway suddenly.

A smile reached the Princess's face. Her nursemaid had come to her rescue just in time. But her smile soon fell when she was pulled to her feet and her back pressed against the larger Garo who held his sword at her throat threateningly with the other pointed at Roshan.

"Help me!" Cathleen cried, struggling as her attacker laughed.

During the battle with the mask one that had murdered her King, the Moon God had appeared and stepped in to put a stop to him, surprisingly and he warned Roshan to assist those she loved still within the Palace. Of course she listened but she still couldn't believe such a deity had come to their Kingdom in such a chaotic time.

When she turned to approach the doors, she heard others behind it attempting to break in and out of nowhere, a blast of energy from behind her destroyed the door entirely and with it, killing those on the other side. The Fierce Deity had then vanished from the room entirely and as she looked back to stare at the masked one, she found that he was not moving and she supposed he was dead.

Before she left the room, she had heard a familiar scream just down the hall in the other room, and she recognized the voice belonging to that of the Princess. Numerous bodies of cloaked men lay sprawled and very much dead after the door to the Throne Room had been demolished by Fierce Deity's power, but she ignored them.

On her way towards the room, a man dressed in a similar garb as those dead in the hallway, exited the room Cathleen was presently being attacked, and Roshan wasted no time dealing a blow to him.

With her gaze locked onto the one named Hiroshi, Roshan slowly maneuvered herself towards him, careful not to bring harm to Cathleen who had frozen fearfully in his grasp. Roshan saw that her dressed was ripped in various places, exposing much of her legs and something inside her urged an almost territorial growl from the amazon; it was something she had felt long ago in the past.

When Cathleen felt the Garo behind her stop, she saw that he was backed into the table; his attention focused entirely on her protector before them. Yet when she glanced back, she saw a familiar Garo directly behind Roshan. "Watch out!" She cried.

Roshan reacted instinctively, her sword blocking that of the Garo's twin blades. And as the two fought one another, Cathleen realized she was once again in danger. Searching around with her eyes, she saw that Hiroshi was distracted by Roshan and his friend's battle, and that gave the Princess just enough time to find an escape. They were very close to the table and thankfully there was something on it that would help her somewhat against the man holding her captive.

Reaching out, she took hold of one of the eating utensils and immediately stabbed Hiroshi's arm, effectively freeing her from his grasp. Without hesitation, she fled around the table to distance herself from him, but he was quick to pursue.

Not getting very far, Cathleen's hair was once again ceased by the brute, and with his painful grip, he pulled her back until he threw her upon the table with a clatter. She shrieked and struggled as her back was pressed into the silverware and his dangerous form once again towering over her small one.

He immediately wrapped his hands around her neck, watching as the Princess squirmed and fought for breath beneath him. "Bitchi! Watashi wa atode anata o onzon o kangaete itaga, watashi wa anata ga rafupurē shitai sanshō shite kudasai!"

(Bitch! I was thinking of sparing you afterward, but I see you want to play rough!)

"N-no…l-let me—" Cathleen tried to speak, her legs kicking wildly at him to release her, but instead she was met with a hard slap to her face that left a stinging sensation to her cheek. Tears fell from her eyes as her nails tug into the skin of his hands.

He laughed at her, thoroughly enjoying her suffering. That would teach her who was in control. Yet as he glanced back at his companion battling against the tall amazon woman, he saw that Tengu was not fairing too well, but if he left this little minx here alone, she would no doubt flee from him yet again and that of course would prove troublesome. He intended to kill her slowly.

As Cathleen desperately attempted to free herself before her life was drained from her, she noticed a glint from the side of his waist and she realized it was a dagger strapped to his belt. Before she could reach out for it in a desperate attempt, she felt his fingers squeeze tighter upon her neck and she gasped, her mouth opening in surprise and her eyes widening. She couldn't breathe.

He was so focused on choking her that he didn't notice a dagger fly towards him until it was too late. It struck him in the side of the neck, and he pulled away from Cathleen with a loud cry.

Cathleen fell from the table, gasping as she clung to one of the chairs around her for support. On her knees, she desperately fought to regain the oxygen she had lost, but her vision had started to darken suddenly and she felt this dizziness upon her as her head laid against the hard wood of the chair's leg.

From beside her, she heard the Garo in question screaming, and as she looked back curiously, she saw that one of Roshan's daggers had struck him in the neck, effectively hitting an artery she thought. The man was stumbling around aimlessly, his hands at his neck but he was too fearful to remove the blade.

"Your Majesty quickly escape!" Roshan shouted as she fought against the Garo some distance away from her, as Cathleen used the table to pull herself to her shaken feet, she glanced at her nurse maid worryingly.

Rounding the table slowly, she heard Hiroshi fall behind her and curious, she saw that he was dead, a puddle of his own blood spilled around his head. She felt nausea weighing itself upon her and as she was about to heed her nursemaid's instruction to flee, she heard a feminine shout from out in the hall.

"Priestess…Kagome?" Her eyes brightened suddenly and elated her friends were still safe, Cathleen immediately ran towards the doorway, but she should have heeded Roshan's words.

The moment she left the room, she expected to see her friends down the hall and she did of course. They were running towards her, their expressions mixed with worry and relief, but before she could call out to them, she felt a presence behind her. Turning she saw the vengeful eyes of another Garo and her eyes widened in surprise.

"Cathleen!" Kagome cried out.

Unfortunately, they hadn't made it in time, and they watched as the Princess fell towards the floor in the hallway, with a dagger plunged through her chest.

The moment the priestess was at the fallen Princess's side, Inuyasha struck the Garo with his sword, easily putting an end to Cathleen's attacker, despite his injury to his chest. "Damn it!" He cursed as he turned his attention to the blonde haired girl.

His friends had immediately knelt beside her, and with a pang of sadness hitting him, Inuyasha lowered himself beside the girl, carefully lifting her somewhat to lie in his arms. The sight of her was enough to shift his sadness into pure rage.

Blood had fallen from Cathleen's lip and her once pristine white dressed was stained scarlet and ripped. Tears fell from her eyes, and she was still alive, just barely. Yet as she saw her friends gather around her, and Kagome grasping her hand tearfully, she smiled. "I'm…glad you're all safe," She replied achingly.

Kagome felt the tears stream down her face. It was just like her dream foretold. Cathleen had been struck by the enemy. "Please, don't talk. Everything will be fine," She soothed her before placing both her hands upon the girl's chest where the dagger remained plunged.

But Link stopped her. "Kagome her wound would only heal around the blade. Unless we pull the dagger out and hope it doesn't inflict more harm onto her, then there's nothing we can do…"

The priestess didn't want to believe it was impossible. Kagome shook her head furiously. "No, we can save her…She doesn't deserve this!" She cried, and Inuyasha felt his eyes water slightly.

"Pries…tess Kagom—" Cathleen coughed up blood, and Kagome immediately grasped her hand. "I'll…be fine. I'll be…with father," She replied, but she found it increasingly difficult to breathe.

With shaken hands, she reached up to grasp a chain around her neck, a necklace her friends saw that was hidden under her dress. When Cathleen revealed it to them, having a difficult time taking it off, the three saw that it was the pendant they had been searching for all throughout the Palace.

"T-take it…please…give it…to Rosh—" Cathleen coughed again and her body frighteningly lurched in Inuyasha's arms. Blood continued to spill from the dying Princess's mouth and the wound to her bosom brought about more blood.

Inuyasha raised her body some so as to help her from choking and it seemed to somewhat ease Cathleen, who smiled at him. Even if he didn't know the girl that well, seeing someone as innocent and naïve like this die angered him so much. How many of his friends had died in this world already?

How many more would succumb to such a fate?

"Please…take it…to her…" She voiced. "She's…in…the n-next room…"

With his teeth clenched and while still supporting the girl in his arms, Inuyasha undid the chain around Cathleen's neck before placing it upon the floor.

Kagome cried. Not only had they lost Serena but now they were going to lose another loved one. "Cathleen…" What could she say to someone who was dying besides 'It's going to be alright or don't talk?'

Cathleen felt the priestess grasp her hand tightly, and she smiled as she turned her head to look at her. "Since yesterday…back at…the cave…when you and swordsman…L-Link saved Inuyasha," She began in small breaths. "I have…always admired you…Priest—priestess Kagome," She suddenly replied and it shocked Kagome who looked up to meet her softened gaze.

As her hands continued to squeeze Cathleen's own, Kagome felt the warmth of her skin become colder. "Cathleen…I'm sorry…I wish…we could have gotten here sooner…" She wept.

"I-if…I had a sister…" Tears spilled from the Princess's eyes. "I wish she could have been…like you…" Cathleen replied.

If there was one thing she regretted it, it was the limited time she had spent with the Priestess. If time hadn't been against her Kingdom, she would have wanted to spend an ordeal time with her and to learn more about her and her home land. She would have wanted to have Kagome learn about the good in her Kingdom that she saw despite the protests that had urged her Kingdom to ruin.

"Even though…it's been a short time…I thank y-you. From the bottom of my heart…thank you for saving me…" Cathleen cried. "Fate had other plans…in store for me…I suppose," She coughed, her eyes fluttering close all of a sudden.

Link fisted his hands as he watched the young woman heavily breathe before him and his friends. Long ago he swore never to shed a tear in moments like this, but it proved difficult considering the situation they were all in. Cathleen was going to die just like his friends had, just like Serena, Saria, Malon and especially Zelda. However, he kept his expression strained.

After a short moment of silence had passed, Cathleen opened her eyes but they felt heavy and she was tired. Darkness was clouding her vision and she could barely make out Priestess Kagome's voice from beside her. Everything around her felt muffled. Was this what it was like to die? If only she could have lived longer. There was much of her Kingdom she hadn't seen, and now she knew she never would.

Moving her head ever so slightly, Cathleen's eyes met with Link's from across her. Link reminded her of someone once dear to her whom she had lost, but perhaps it was merely the color of his hair and eyes that urged such thoughts. Maybe she would see her brother again in Heaven…

And it was at that moment that the hand Kagome had been holding suddenly fell limp. Though her eyes were still open and unseeing, she did not move nor did she breathe.

Unable to hold back any longer, Kagome wept and she found comfort in Link who had wrapped his arms around her as Inuyasha hugged the Princess closer to his chest, his own shoulders slightly trembling.

As much as it hurt him to do so, Link reached out a hand to grasp the chain of the pendant, the one in which Cathleen had entrusted to return to her protector.  _'Forgive me…Once our journey comes to an end, I'll return it to Ikana.'_ With that, he placed the pendant into his satchel and rubbed the priestess's back consolingly.

It wasn't but a few seconds after that they heard someone run towards them out of the nearest room and immediately after the clatter of a sword hitting the floor. They saw Roshan standing there with blood splattered upon her clothing, breathing heavily. She wasn't looking at them, rather her attention was focused upon Cathleen, and she must have realized the circumstances when she saw the damage inflicted upon the Princess.

Without a word, she approached them. Why hadn't her highness escaped when she told her to? With her arms outstretched, Inuyasha handed the girl to her protector. Refusing to shed a tear, she stood up and ushered the three into the dining hall which was littered with two bodies. It was there that Roshan led them through a hidden door under an elaborate red rug.

After escaping through the tunnels, where some of the prisons had caved in on account of the earthquake earlier, they found themselves outside the well once more, above the hill away from the Palace a distance away. From there, Kagome, Inuyasha and Link looked upon the Kingdom; the sight was horrific.

They saw the Palace burning as well as the village, yet as they looked into the sky, they saw three golden lights envelop the Kingdom intensely. It took Inuyasha and Kagome a moment to figure out what was transpiring and when Link explained, they realized it was the Goddesses. It was exactly as the Great Fairy had explained in the legend.

As of now, the three deities would curse the land and it would become known as Termina. At the sound of soft murmurings from behind them, they turned and saw that Roshan had fallen to her knees with the Princess held tightly in her arms, and the three stood back silently, their forms slowly fading right behind the woman.

"Forgive me…I could not save you your highness," Roshan voiced, her voice cracking as the tears cascaded down her cheeks. Brushing back a strand of Cathleen's blonde hair, she ran her hand over the girl's eyes, closing them before hugging Princess's limp form close.

Roshan couldn't help but think back on her past. Back then, she had lived outside the lands of Ikana as a hunter like all of those of her village; it was during a time before she had lived within the Palace alongside Cathleen…

_Flash Back_

_It was like any other day when Roshan ventured through the heavily dense forest, pushing through the shrubbery with her Naginata held tightly in her hand and her bow and quiver of arrows positioned over her left shoulder. Today marked her sixteenth birthday, a highly regarded time for all Gerudo who reached womanhood as well as successfully gaining passage as a full fledge warrior; it was an honor for all the women, especially the daughter of a renowned queen that ruled their tribe._

_As the hot sun burned its warm rays into her caramel skin, Roshan knelt beside the river bank, her hands scooping up the fresh and cold water to quench her thirst. Three hours had passed since she set out, and yet the abundance of animals was becoming rather limited as the days progressed into weeks and months. The cause was unknown and it brought great disturbance and fear upon her people. If there was no food, then they would have to leave their home in search of another with plentiful vegetation and meat. Yet for now, should that time ever occur, it would wait._

_A noise from one of the shrubberies behind her caught her ear, and glancing over her shoulder, Roshan saw a rather large deer, its beady black eyes staring back at her from behind one of the trees a short distance away._

_That late afternoon, after much chasing and stalking, Roshan returned back to her humble village nestled deep within the woods of Nimtera. Upon her shoulder she carried the large deer she had killed hours ago, the arrow still pierced through its head; it had died with one shot. Yet not only had she killed a prize winning buck, but she had also carried a rather paunchy medium sized bear cub, its fur black. Much like the deer, it had also died the same way. The blood that had spilled from their still bodies was painted upon her face and her arms; it was the markings of a warrior._

_Her people rejoiced at the sight of her quick return, welcoming her back with open arms and congratulations. And after laying her kills upon the shrine alter before their small temple, its torches still burning, the queen of her tribe approached her with a delighted smile._

_Becoming a woman had been something Roshan had dreamt about for so long, and now that she had finally reached the age, she realized it was also time to create new life. Though forbidden to ever settle down with any man, as her tribe was solitary warriors, it did not bother her; but having children however was the last thing on her mind._

_There was a feast and much laughter that night as her people gathered around the bon fire outside their small huts. The skins from the bear and deer had been made into clothing while the fur had been fashioned into a blanket, both gifts to her mother. Though it wasn't much of a feast, it served its purpose, sustaining them with enough sustenance to continue on in life._

_Off into the distance, a cry of alarm had resounded suddenly from the high mountains. The sound of a wolf's cry was carried by the winds followed after by a large herd and with it, brought about a halt in the celebration entirely. Her people scattered in a frenzy to fetch their weapons, shielding their daughters into the safety of their huts._

_Too fast had it happened for Roshan. Men, dressed in the furs and skin of wolves had infiltrated their humble and small village and with them a frightening pack of trained wolves with their teeth bared; their eyes were menacing and they were not a friendly sort. Yet Roshan remembered them appearing before her tribe once before when she was just a small child. She knew exactly why they were here now; they sought revenge against her mother who had killed the previous leader's son of the wolf clan in protest years ago._

_After all this time, a new leader had arisen among them, one more fierce and frightening than the last. Raven black hair and amethyst eyes glowed in the moon light as his men preyed upon her people, their swords drawn with malicious intent in their vicious stares._

_Because their strength had maximized over the years, the queen realized her own people were outmatched against the wolf clan. A small number of her tribe lay scattered upon the encampment of her village dead and some injured, and hesitant to back down, the queen retreated as many of her people out of the village._

_They fled and hid deep within the forest and out of sight from the barbaric men that wished cruel death upon them. Unfortunately only a few of their tribe had not escaped and were likely either slain or held hostage._

_Her mother, who was very strong-willed, refused to accept defeat. Vibrant burgundy locks tumbled over her shoulder as she turned her back to her people. She'd told her daughter to remain with the others and she'd return with those left behind and wounded, but her people protested; it was suicidal._

_Yet just like that, even though she knew she should have called out for her mother to stop, Roshan only watched silently as she assisted the others wounded around her in the brush. If her mother were to return, they were to meet up a distance away near the grove that separated their territory from the large expanse of land of Nimtera; a territory entirely unknown to them._

_An hour had gone by and as they waited near the designated place, there were neither signs of their queen nor that of their sisters. If anything were to happen to their queen mother, then it was her child that would lead them; it was the way of their people of course, and Roshan saw that their faithful and pleading eyes had looked upon her._

_Though they did not say it, they knew the worst must have befallen their people as well as their leader. Though they were very much outmatched by the wolf clan, Roshan decided that it was she who would retrieve her people, but the others protested._

_"You want me to abandon mother and the others?!" Roshan exclaimed angrily._

_"Please, you mustn't! If you go now, you will surely fall into their trap!"_

_"If you leave us and do not return, who will lead us? Our queen is already gone. You're our only hope. Please do not abandon your duty!" They cried._

_It was a decision Roshan had not been pleased with, and yet she simply could not forsake the woman who had raised her and protected her through life. Nor could she simply pretend that none of this had happened when her mother as well as the others could still be alive._

_Her decision was made, and she asked that her people wait for her return, but if she did not return before sunrise, to abandon her and find among them one who was surely capable of leading them instead. It had come as a shock to them and as her order was announced, they simply nodded, standing there in defeated silence._

_After quickly gathering her Nagitata, Roshan dashed through the thick foliage, hoping that her people would not abandon her for giving such an order; she wasn't like her mother at all, and there was much to learn about leadership; Roshan felt more like a follower among her tribe; having others look up to her in such a way had frightened her somewhat, but there was no other choice but to accept it._

_As the howls of the wolves grew louder on her quick return back to the village, Roshan couldn't help but stop near the edge the cliff that overlooked her encampment. The sight was more horrifying then she had ever imagined._

_The women who were left behind had been unceremoniously thrown into the large bon fire of their previous feast. Many had been charred entirely, others unidentifiable. And there she saw her mother, tied at a post, watching expressionlessly as the corpses that were once her living and breathing tribeswomen burned in the fire._

_Roshan fell to her knees, fear evident on her face. None of this was supposed to happen. The sound of laughter urged her attention fully on the haughty expressions of the wolf clan surrounding the queen of her tribe. She didn't hear what they were saying, but she watched in silent terror as the leader of the group raised a large dagger as he stood behind her mother. Her chin was grasped firmly and he raised her head up to meet the stares of the men, but Roshan saw her mother's stare pierce her own._

_Roshan fell back upon her posterior, her mother was silently warning her to stay back and to flee, yet she could do nothing more than watch as he pulled his arm back to dealt the blow to her neck._

_She guessed her mother had not wished to look at her daughter during the moment she breathed her last breath and so, she closed her eyes. The dagger was plunged into the side of her neck, its blade jutting out from the other side. And though Roshan had been too far to hear anything, she was sure the sound was just as horrifying as the sight of it. He pierced her neck again and again, so much so that Roshan watched in tears as her mother's head fell upon the ground only to be raised by the leader of the wolf pack._

_Their laugher rang loudly in her ears._

_There was blood, much of it that night and the pain she had felt was the more terrible than any injury inflicted upon her._

_The next day, Roshan found herself walking down a dirt path in a large forest with lofty and thick trees. An abundant of animals scampered from the brush and across the streams at the sight of her. She had decided against returning to her people and she was sure they had believed her dead like the others and she didn't mind. All that had mattered to her was revenge and she had sought it last night and was victorious._

_She had been dragging a large sack crafted from deer skin since last night and inside the bag was the head of the man who had murdered her mother and those of her tribe. Roshan was sure her sisters were thriving well without her and had chosen one more suitable to lead them._

_After many hours of endless walking, she stopped to inspect her surroundings. She had never ventured so far from her own territory and the land of Nimtera was very abundant of many fruits, meats and vegetation._

_As she allowed herself to rest near a small stream, her bag lying beside her as she scooped up the water in her palm, an urgent childish cry shifted her attention away from her thirst and towards a thicket of trees in the distance. The cry sounded like it belonged to a child._

_Roshan brought the water from the palm of her hand to her lips before wiping her mouth to stand up. The scream really didn't concern her at all, but she felt there was nothing better to do. Picking up the bag once more, she ventured further into the woods until she came across large canyons ahead of her. The sight was amazing._

_"Help! Father!" A child's voice cried out, followed after by masculine voices just ahead._

_Stepping further up the canyon side with her back to one of the trees, Roshan peered around the bark. She saw a group of rogue bandits aggressively carrying a struggling child upon horseback through the woods. From a distance away, she saw that the child could not have been one of them, and she notched an arrow and readied her bow._

_In an instant, the arrow pierced the one whom she presumed was in charge right through the head and he fell off the horse. It wasn't surprisingly the others reacted frightfully before unsheathing their swords, and tired of hiding behind the trees, Roshan darted towards them with her Naginata prepared to strike._

_The child upon the horse's back with he hands tied behind her back gasped at the sight of Roshan's presence, and when Roshan saw that the child was frightened, the amazon chose not to kill the bandits; instead, she managed to easily knock them out with the back of her weapon._

_Of course she could have simply ignored the child and continued on her way, wherever her path led her, but Roshan found that the child's smile had urged her to look after her only until returning her safely back to her family._

_Yet it wasn't until a few short moments later that men on horseback had arrived upon them, and when Roshan had suspected them a danger to the child, she was relieved when Cathleen called out to her father. From the sight of him, he looked like an ordinary man, minus the golden jewels and elaborate red wardrobe._

_It was at that moment that she had learned the child whom she had saved was of nobility and because her father had been pleased and impressed to learn she had saved his daughter, had offered her a position within his Palace. Though she declined at first, she realized there was no other place she could go besides wandering for the rest of her life._

_"Please? Won't you come home with us?" The seven year old Princess asked as she tugged upon the older woman's clothing._

_End Flash Back_

That was the day she had decided to live within the Palace and as the days progressed into years, she watched as the Princess grew into beautiful young woman. Her decision hadn't been poor, but rich, even if she had known the girl for eight years. Just having known such a kindhearted child was enough for Roshan.

"Forgive me..." She turned to look over her shoulder at the three who had accompanied her, but to her surprise, they were no longer standing there. The sword which she had seen Inuyasha carrying with them out of the castle was lying upon the ground. It was as if they had vanished completely into thin air. When she saw the skies above the Kingdom intensify, Roshan stared at the golden lights hovering in the sky.

OOO

After having fled from the Palace to escape the malevolent forces that had stirred him into killing his brother and that of the King, Sharp hid himself within a Spring Cave just above the waterfall in the village. Overcome with guilt and grief, he sobbed within the dark cavern, his cries desolate and constant. His tears spilled into the pond before him, and as he stared at his reflection, he only saw himself as a monster.

He killed his brother! His own flesh and blood!

Filled with grief beyond repair with haunting images of his brother tormenting him, the composer threw himself into the pond. Perhaps his sins would be forgiven in the afterlife.


	80. A Second Chance

Two hours after their unexpected encounter with Armaros, a man whom they had learned was the cause behind Termina's inevitable doom, or so they thought, Sango, Miroku and Shippo had lost their friends Kagome, Link and Inuyasha to an explosion. Since that time, they had not been sure what to expect in regards to their lives or if they had been forfeited entirely.

Though they grieved, they found themselves caught up in another unexpected event. After awakening from their previous battle within the comfort of the Stock Pot Inn, Kafei had rushed in and exclaimed horrific news.

Shortly after this, they came to understand that the entire town had been engulfed by an ominous fog and with it drew an even greater concern. A rather large, black vortex had somehow ripped through the reddened sky and from it, a strange, shadowy substance spewed. Whether or not it was the work of the sorcerer, Armaros who had disappeared after the battle, Sango and the others weren't sure. For now, their only cause for worry was to evacuate everyone from town.

To the elderly, to the adults and to the children of the town, all who had not evacuated earlier had begun frantically searching through the settlement for an exit, but the thick fog obscured their vision and many had become lost from one another.

With Miroku still grasping her hand tightly to keep from becoming separated, Sango couldn't help but pull the monk back towards the lighted archway of the Stock Pot Inn. "We have to do something, Miroku!"

"I agree…" He began as he held his back against the door of the Inn, his eyes searching the fog thoughtfully. "To think so much would happen in such a short amount of time."

The Demon Slayer clenched her teeth. The images of losing her friends due to that sorcerer's magic had worried her to no end. "Kagome, Inuyasha and Link…"

Miroku, sensing the distressed emotions pouring from the woman beside him, immediately pulled her into his embrace to which she cried silently. In a comforting motion, he ran his hand down her back repeatedly. "We must not lose focus, Sango. Though it is a tragic occurrence to befall our group, we must do all that we can to bring this world peace…Perhaps they are still with us, somewhere…After all, Lady Kagome's backpack fared well after the attack."

With tears still falling from the Slayer's eyes, she nodded before wiping them clean. Her sadness was still there but agreeing to her friend's words, what was more important right was to help all the citizens of Termina and somehow stop this tragic event from spiraling to its inevitable conclusion.

"Sango?" Miroku asked, still caressing her hair softly.

"I'm fine. We need to get everyone away from town and find that bastard!" Sango exclaimed with renewed vengeance.

"Yes, but the question is, how? This fog is so thick one might become lost inside it," Miroku mused.

An idea came to Sango suddenly, and after opening the door to the Inn, she pulled Miroku behind her, much to his confusion. From inside, they saw the frantic inn keepers rushing around to gather their belongings and suitcases with Granny positioned in her wheel chair just in front of the desk half asleep.

Shippo who was seated in her lap, with Noah leaning against the desk frightfully, looked at his friends with confusion. "What's going on? Why is everyone running around?" He asked.

As Sango ran back to Granny's room, Miroku bent down before patting the fox child on the head. "A strange fog has overtaken the town, Shippo. And there seems to be a strange rip through the sky leaking some strange substance into the air, it seems," Miroku explained.

Shippo didn't understand. "Is…Termina done for now? Did we not make it in time?" After all, since that strange man had destroyed the final pendant needed to summon the Goddesses, there was no hope now to save the land from its inevitable doom.

Miroku couldn't answer. He was not sure. From what he and Sango saw just moments ago, it seemed that it was indeed, too late. How could a person fix such a tear within the atmosphere? There were no signs of Armaros either and left behind were the constant cries and screams of the citizens of Clock Town.

After a few minutes, Sango returned from down the hall with two familiar gray, cylindrical objects within her hands. While keeping one grasped firmly in her hand, she handed the other to Miroku, who took it with shocked surprise. "I had almost forgotten Kagome had these in her backpack," Sango replied as she tried to catch her breath.

"Oh! Lady Kagome's flashlights!" Miroku exclaimed thankfully. "These will certainly aid us."

Sango nodded. With the intense beam of light trapped within these objects from Kagome's world, they were sure to find their way through the fog and guide everyone out of town.

OOO

No longer surrounded by the golden skies of ancient Ikana or the sadness that had accompanied it, Link, Kagome and Inuyasha found themselves standing within a dreary and thick fog. Dark silhouettes of buildings surrounded them and the familiar ticking of a Clock Tower behind them was enough to bring them relief. They were back within Clock Town, the present time! During their absence, they knew instantly that something terrible had happened. They heard the townspeople far off crying and shouting, but because of the fog, they couldn't be sure which direction.

Kagome wiped away the tears that had stained her cheeks. Her thoughts were mainly filled with the loss of two friends, Cathleen and Flat, and yet she was filled with great concern for her friends who had remained in the present time, Sango, Miroku and Shippo. But there was something else that had poured such emotions from the priestess, something much sadder that it had her fall to her knees with renewed tears.

Hearing the priestess beside him sniffling, Link noticed her knelt form and lowered himself to the ground and reached for her hand. He found it easily enough in the fog. "Kagome…we must search for Sango and the others." When Kagome didn't reply back, her sobbing more profound that it caused Inuyasha to turn his head, Link rubbed her shoulder. "Kagome…there was nothing we could have done for her…as she told us…fate was in control."

As the fog lessened around them suddenly, Inuyasha and Link looked around the area. It had become a lot easier to see now and he could scarcely make out the fine details in the buildings and stone walls surrounding the town.

Yet as Link looked around, he couldn't help but stare at Inuyasha in question. Wait a minute… "Inuyasha? Why have you not returned to your half demon state?"

Inuyasha blinked. "Huh?" When even Kagome had looked up in confusion to look at her friend, Inuyasha took the time to examine his human hands, feet and jet black hair. He was definitely still human, but why? Even his sword was missing and he turned to Link irritably. "What the hell is going on? Shouldn't I be back in my other form?"

Link was just as puzzled. "It would seem not…You still wear the medallion that holds your demon side under control, but it should have vanished as we transcended time, but why you do not have your sword is a mystery to me as well, Inuyasha," Was Link's reply. Where was the sword the Great Fairy had given him?

Inuyasha cursed. "What the hell is going on?" He heard the screams of the town's people still from far off, and though he was confused about his personal state, he couldn't help but turn away from Link and Kagome. "Let's go! We need to find the others!"

Kagome sniffled and with Link's help, stood up, but the tears refused to subside. She'd never cried so much in her life and the tears wouldn't stop falling.

Link frowned at her. "Kagome?"

Turning away from Link and Inuyasha, the priestess stared at the Clock Tower. There was something inside there, crying out desolately and she couldn't help but push the door to the tower open.

"Kagome, what are you doing?" Inuyasha asked anxiously. "We don't have time for this!"

Before heading inside, she looked over her shoulder at the guys. "I don't know why…but I can sense something inside here, asking for help."

Link's eyes widened. It couldn't be…could it? No it was impossible. When he saw that Kagome had no intention of following Inuyasha and had stepped inside the dark Clock Tower, Link turned to Inuyasha. "I shall follow her and keep her safe. Hurry and find the others and we'll be quick to return."

Hesitant at first, Inuyasha agreed, but before he could run in the direction of East Clock Town, Link stopped him and he turned in question. "What is it?"

Rummaging through his satchel, Link removed a large bottle of red potion before tossing it to Inuyasha. "The wound to your chest is pretty severe."

Catching the bottle, Inuyasha nodded his thanks to Link before opening the lid where he consumed the contents of the liquid in three large gulps. Miraculously he could feel his injury heal just as before. Throwing the bottle back to Link, he turned away and darted towards the direction of the cries, and hopefully in the path Sango and the others were waiting.

Pushing the wooden doors to the Clock Tower open, Link descended the few stone steps before stepping across the damp space. The familiar rotating pillar before him brought back memories of his past. From down below the railings of the incline, he heard Kagome's soft footsteps, and he followed her down the slope where he stood beside her. Link saw Kagome admiring an old wooden waterwheel as it turned in the stream before her; it was the source that kept the sewers of the town in check and the small lakes clean.

Realizing Link had followed her, Kagome turned her serious gaze to Link. "There's something down here, something calling out to me…"

The young warrior couldn't help but narrow his eyes. Perhaps it was just as he thought. Though Kagome was a priestess, gifted with spiritual powers she also was capable of sensing certain emotions and powers from a great distance away. Right now, she was sensing something very near and very present; Link had a feeling he knew what it was the priestess was sensing.

It wasn't long until Kagome turned away from the water wheel towards a closed stone door behind her, its surface covered with mold and weeds spilling from its cracks. As she stood before it, she placed her hand upon the door and to Link's astonishment, it opened.

An overwhelming urge to cry once more hit Kagome. There it was again and it was definitely coming from behind the door. Looking ahead, she and Link saw a path where branches were twisted and flowers were dried and shriveled.

"Kagome, how did you do that?" Link asked incredulously, but she only shrugged.

How could she know? Sometimes she was capable of walking through barriers, and sometimes she was able to deflect other spiritual attacks with her bow. How? Well it was a mystery but she supposed it was because she was the reincarnation of a certain priestess.

This route that Kagome had somehow opened, led to Hyrule. It had been four years since then, since the day the Great Fairy had spoken to him about what had happened to his homeland, how it had flooded. There was no way back, but now the way was opened again. He could return…but Link knew his sense of belonging would only crumble; after all, he did lose his friends and all those he had come to love.

"Link?"

Snapping away from his thoughts, Link offered Kagome a small smile to reassure her all was fine. "I was just remembering some unpleasant thoughts…" He replied before stepping into the narrow and grassy room to the exit ahead. "Let's find the source of discomfort that called out to you and quickly regroup with the others."

Nodding, Kagome and Link quickly ran down the path, avoiding the sharp and whittled branches that stretched and twisted. It wasn't long until the two eventually found themselves standing near a cliff's edge, where several overhanging grassy platforms were mysterious held in place above a dark abyss before them. Impassible as it seemed to cross the chasm; their true intention into the noiseless place was the result of a small sapling, situated near the edge of the cliff.

Its appearance was withered and frail.

From a short distance where Link and Kagome had stopped to examine the small sprout, a surge of lament enveloped itself around the priestess, filling her with depressing thoughts and an odd feeling of hopelessness. Silent and trying to comprehend why she was feeling this way, Kagome stepped forward and knelt before the gloomy sapling.

From the sight of its graying bark, Kagome guessed it had remained in the depths of this dark chasm for a very long time, all alone and without proper nourishment to help sprout new buds. Its roots were permanently frozen to its spot, and there was no trace of any sunlight to give it warmth. Leaves had fallen at its base, dry and cracked, all except one vibrant leaf atop its head. Yet as Kagome closely examined the small sprout, she couldn't help but stare into the hollowed out crevices in the bark.

She was reminded of a Deku child.

Reaching out, she allowed her fingers to sweep across the bark, and she only frowned further. For whatever reason that it was, her spiritual powers had picked up on a small amount of energy, twisting and swirling inside this forlorn tree; it was as if this tiny, distorted seedling was holding onto what life still remained. Never in her life had she ever experienced something so … sad…

"Do you feel that?" She softly voiced, her eyes gazing into the hollows of its eyes. Just seeing this and feeling the grief exerting itself from within it deeply bothered Kagome. "So much pain…Why is that?" Strange how it resembled a Deku Scrub; it was after all the only tree inside this chasm that she and Link had come across.

Though he didn't experience the same grief as she did, Link couldn't help but lower his head from beside her crouched form. "He's been like this for years…I imagine he became like this only after I arrived in Termina four years ago."

"He?" Baffled and a little skeptical at first, she examined the downcast expression marring her companion's face and then to that of the tree in front of her. "Was this…" Kagome hesitated, unsure if she truly wanted to believe it. "a Deku Scrub?"

Link nodded. The very remains of the Deku child was brought on as an act of cruel animosity done so by Majora's Mask. The child's soul had been forcibly extracted from its small body and placed into the mask Link carried within his satchel. "He is the son of the Deku Butler back in Southern Swamp…He was only a child."

Kagome gasped. "How terrible…How did this happen? There must be something we can do…" Why was this little Deku child so far from home and why had he been rooted to this spot for years? What had happened?

Kneeling beside the priestess, Link also looked into the lifeless eyes of the withered tree, and he reflected on memories of his first encounter with the Skull Kid. After plummeting into what he had suspected would be his inevitable death, Link managed to cross over into another world interconnected through the Lost Woods of Hyrule. It was during that time that Skull Kid, who was in possession of the demonic mask, had conjured up a malevolent force and the effects had merged an unacquainted soul with that of his own.

Link suspected from that day, the moment he had been cursed into the form of a Deku Scrub, it was the very moment the Deku Scrub had lost its life within these chasms.

Though Link did not know the Deku personally, there was still that connection. While he had been in that cursed form, he had learned to adapt to his environment and had become somewhat familiar with the child's friends and family.

Upturning the lid of his satchel, Link removed from his bag a simple and familiar mask containing the very soul of the Deku trapped inside. For so long, he was never able to pass onto the next life, and Link felt entitled to give back what he had given him.

A second chance.

Strange…it was already too late to save Mikau and Darmarni, as their bodies were already bones and buried beneath sand and mountain soil. Yet because Kagome sensed life still lingering within the cursed form of the Deku Butler's son, perhaps he could still be saved.

Not hesitating in the slightest, and despite Kagome's baffled stare, Link lifted the mask towards the frail surface of the sprout, his heart echoing in his ears. For an instant, he wondered if it was his own heart beat or that of the tree before him and Kagome.

OOO

After the fog had completely dissipated in the town, Inuyasha eventually found himself in the East square where the Stock Pot Inn and the Milk Bar rested. It was there that he found Sango, Miroku and Shippo standing just outside the Inn, their backs turned away from him and their attention shifted towards the sky.

"Hey!" Inuyasha called out, and when they turned suddenly, he was greeted by their elated smiles and relieved expressions.

Shippo immediately bounded over to his 'once thought missing companion' with the others quickly following after. His mouth was agape as he examined his friend. "Inuyasha! You're alright?!" Shippo exclaimed unbelievingly. "And you're human!"

"In broad daylight as well," Miroku commented after, certainly pleased his companion was well and safe.

As Sango, Miroku and Shippo gathered around him, Inuyasha took that moment to silently look around the square. The entire area was almost vacant of any townsfolk, except for a couple standing around with their gazes transfixed to the skies.

Inuyasha returned his gaze back to his friends in front of him. "I'll explain later…Right now there's a bunch of shit going on and I don't have time to explain it all!" He replied and his friends silently nodded. "Now where the hell is that bastard with the masks and where is that sorcerer who attacked us?!"

Unexpectedly, Sango threw her arms around him, and it was so strange that Inuyasha couldn't help but blink a few times. What the hell? Sango never hugged him. Normally he was used to Kagome always grabbing onto him and what not, but not the slayer. Thankfully the monk wasn't touching him right now, especially after all the strange incidents he and Miroku had experienced during their stay in town which had resulted in strange rumors about their sexuality; Inuyasha was still a little weirded out by that and thoughts of getting too close to the monk.

"Thank goodness you're alright! We were worried about you!" She exclaimed.

He couldn't help but smirk at his friends. "I hope you guys weren't sitting on your asses crying over us when there is that giant hole in the sky!" He sarcastically remarked, and it had Sango smile despite it. "Now get off and tell me what happened."

As Sango stepped away from Inuyasha, Miroku shook his head smiling. "That's our Inuyasha. Foul mouth and straight to the point as always."

It was then that Sango suddenly noticed a deep stain of scarlet upon the torso of his haori and she gasped. "You're hurt!"

Inuyasha crossed his arms and shrugged. "It's nothing. It's already healed anyways."

"Inuyasha…though I am pleased to know you are alright, I must ask where Lady Kagome and Link are. Are they here in town as well?" Miroku did not understand how he and the others had survived the attack from Armaros a couple hours ago, but to see Inuyasha fine yet in his human form remained a mystery to the monk.

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah, they're okay. Kagome sensed something strange back at the Clock Tower and Link is with her. They should be back pretty soon. Now explain to me what happened while we were gone! Where is that masked salesman and where is that bastard Armaros at?"

Miroku and Sango shared a look.

Shippo only frowned from his place on Miroku's shoulder with Kirara situated on Sango's. "We haven't seen either of them. That peddler disappeared earlier during the fight before you, Kagome and Link disappeared. And that other guy vanished only after you guys were gone."

Miroku nodded. "We woke up two hours ago in the Stock Pot Inn."

Inuyasha blinked. "Wait…it's only been two hours since then?"

Sango nodded but looked at her friend somewhat worriedly. "Yes, that's right. Is something wrong?"

He shook his head. No he didn't have time to explain to them all that had happened.  _'Damn, how long were we in the past? Three days?'_  He wondered. Link had said it was that peddler that sent them back in time to stop him from stealing the mask. Unfortunately they failed, but at least they had acquired the pendant. This time Armaros wouldn't break it.

"Inuyasha?" Shippo said suddenly. "Are you okay?"

"Huh?" When he saw his friends looking at him rather confusedly, he only waved it off. "No it's nothing. I'll tell you guys everything later. How much time does Termina have left?"

But before the others could answer him, another voice interrupted Inuyasha. "Not enough if that's what you're asking."

Surprised, the group turned, their eyes searching for the source of that familiar voice. When Shippo pointed towards the roof of the Stock Pot Inn, they saw the very Sorcerer, Armaros, hovering above the old copper bell. Still, he was dressed in a deep mauve tunic, a dark cloak overlapping it with golden accessories adorning his wrists with a golden band around his forehead accentuated with a red ruby. And lying innocent around his neck was the Sacred Jewel!

To Inuyasha, he looked every bit like the same man he had seen back in the ancient past of Ikana; he hadn't aged a bit! And he was wearing that same cocky expression since their last battle! "You!" Inuyasha seethed. He immediately reached for his sword, but realized it was not there.  _'Damn! I forgot I don't have it!'_

Armaros merely looked upon them with an unreadable expression. His arms were crossed over his chest and his emerald eyes scrutinized them from head to toe. "Well I see you are still alive…How unfortunate."

"You got a lot of nerve breaking that pendant you asshole! You can't get rid of us easily!" Inuyasha growled; it only caused Armaros to arch a delicate brow. What the hell, why was this guy still alive? Since a thousand years had passed since that day, shouldn't this guy be dead already? And wasn't he imprisoned for life back in ancient Ikana? Why was he here now? It didn't add up.

"Clearly," Armaros replied with irritable annoyance. "But it seems you are all in collaboration with that fool Emmett! I should have suspected he'd pull a stunt like that!" The sorcerer replied disdainfully. As far as he could tell, there were no signs of his rival anywhere, and he suspected he had up and fled earlier after saving these people.

Sango couldn't help but look at Miroku in confusion while clenching her boomerang tightly. "Who is Emmett?"

Without even looking at his friends, Inuyasha only growled. "He's that peddler we met earlier today. The one that had been following us for some time," He explained.

"How do you know the Happy Mask Salesman's name?" Shippo asked out of curiosity, though he kept his eyes sternly upon Armaros, quietly hovering above the Stock Pot Inn. As far as he knew, the guy had never introduced himself properly.

"I'll explain later, Shippo," Was Inuyasha's reply before stalking towards the Stock Pot Inn, but he kept his distance. "Your days of terrorizing this land are over! We have collected all four of the pendants and as soon as we summon the Goddesses, it'll all be over!" Inuyasha replied.

While he made no move to attack them, Armaros sensed a strange power dwindling off the young man. It was faint but he recognized that magic.  _'So it would seem Emmett took them back in time…but why? To save this land from its cursed fate?'_ He wanted to chuckle at the thought. To think, a fool like Emmett had once brought great catastrophe over the land and now he hoped to fix it by using these people? What was going through that fool's mind? Yet these foreigners from some other world dared to accuse him of terrorizing this world? The fault lied with Emmett, not himself!

The silence was beginning to agitate Inuyasha. Why wasn't he saying anything but just hovering there watching them. "What, are you scared now that we've got all the pendants to put a stop to you?"

Armaros's eyes narrowed at this. "Like I said during our pitiful battle earlier, pointing fingers will simply get you nowhere. I have nothing do to with the curse of this world," He replied, and it brought on unbelievable stares. "You should already know who's responsible or are you too dense to realize this?"

For a moment Inuyasha realized he was right. It wasn't truly Armaros's fault for this land's suffrage. As Link and the Great Fairy mentioned before, it all linked to the Happy Mask Salesman and that of the wickedness in the hearts of the ancient people. "Well explain to us why you stole the Sacred Jewel! And why the hell were you using that scum Sakon to kidnap Kagome and attempt to kill my friends?!" He shouted.

The sorcerer was quiet for a minute. "My reasons are my own. I simply cannot break a  _ **promise**_ …"

A promise? Inuyasha didn't understand this guy at all. "It still didn't give you an excuse to kill off all the Great Fairies in this world!" The thought of losing Serena still grieved him and he knew Link still felt the pain from that loss.

Annoyed, Armaros uncrossed his arms. The wind around him picked up and a crackling of dark energy spewed from his form threateningly. "Enough with your questions! My patience with you pests has run thin. Though I detest your alliance with my rival, I'm sure you must all know of his whereabouts. Tell me, where Emmett is hiding. If you do so, then I shall show some mercy."

"How the hell would we know where he is?!" Inuyasha growled back. "And even if we did, we wouldn't tell you! You are just as much to blame as he is for this stupid curse!"

Sango, Miroku and Shippo gasped, their attention shifted onto their friend beside them. Though they were not surprised that Armaros was the one to stir up much trouble within this land and of that upon their friends, but to hear Inuyasha say the true blame rested on the Happy Mask Salesman, it shocked them.

But how? Why? There were so many questions that were left unanswered, but as soon as they were able to get the chance, they would question Inuyasha.

Pushing away his long, raven braid over his shoulder, Armaros cracked his neck. It seemed these people were reluctant to answer his question. "I see…Since you have allied yourselves with my rival, then I shall find him myself! If I must destroy all in my path, then so be it! I will have my  _ **revenge**_!"

When the sorcerer extended his hands outward, towards the gang, a massive shadowy substance flew from his palms and into the nearest building behind the gang. It had caught the gang off guard and they immediately fled from the falling debris and woodwork.

Jo-Ho who was standing some distance away near the stairs to South Clock Town holding his dear grandmother close to him as she screamed at the horrific sight before her and everyone else. In one fell swoop, the young man with long auburn wavy hair picked the tiny old lady with a bonnet up and carried her to safety out of town.

"How dare you!" Sango shouted before throwing her Hiraikotsu towards Armaros. Unfortunately, he used his right hand to deflect its path with a powerful gust of wind, and it flew back at Sango who caught it with ease.

It was at that moment the door to the Stock Pot Inn opened, and Kafei darted out to inspect the loud noise just outside. Beside him was Anju pushing her grandmother in her wheel chair with Noah next to her grasping onto her maroon skirt fearfully.

"What in the world…" Kafei saw the demolished building near the exit out of town, but he was unaware of the sorcerer hovering ominously just above him and his family.

Unexpectedly, the Stock Pot Inn family witnessed a large shadowy substance spew from their rooftop where it slid upon the ground. Its large form overlapped the Treasure Chest Shop next door where it suddenly split apart the roof. The dark energy then diverged in different directions.

A young lady who had been peering out the door witnessing the event take place, fled from the shop with a loud ear piercing shriek. Rather than flee towards South Clock Town, she ran up the steps towards the North part of town in a fit of hysteria.

Anju shrieked frightfully at the sight of it. Though Kafei had relayed startling information about a tear in the sky's atmosphere, she hadn't expected to witness a monster in town. When she saw a rather large Saber Tooth Feline fly over her rooftop with a feral growl, she felt weak at the knees. If only she had taken her family into refuge sooner!

Suddenly noticing the Inn keepers standing just outside their door staring, Inuyasha felt the urge to pull his hair. "What are you doing standing there?!" Inuyasha shouted. "Get your asses out of here!"

When they heard Inuyasha's plea to escape, while the monk and the slayer had repetitively dodged the attacks of the dark energy shooting at them, they did as was urged. Just like Jo-Ho and his grandmother, they too fled towards South of Clock Town where they hoped to escape out into the field of Termina and away from the destruction.

Not even half away out of the East square or past the battle taking place in front of their Inn, Anju had tripped and lost her footing. She fell upon the pavement and cried out in pain as she had twisted her ankle terribly.

Kafei gasped and ran to her side immediately and in the middle of the battle. "Anju!" He cried out and attempted to help her stand.

Because they were in danger, Sango ran forward and blocked the surging energy flooding from Armaros's hands with her Hiraikotsu towards the Inn Keepers. It took all of her might to keep the energy from pushing her back. After a few seconds of trying to block the attack, Sango fell to her knees as sweat fell from her brow.

Noah, who had been with the Inn Keepers, had rushed to the slayer's side. He grasped her arm. "Are you okay, Sango?"

Sango put up a smile despite her exhaustion. "I'm alright. Quickly get away from here!"

"No I won't leave you behind!" The child protested. "I'll protect you!" Noah suddenly pulled out his sling shot and aimed for the weird dude upon the roof of the Stock Pot Inn and released the rock. It hit the guy square between the eyes, and it was enough to startle the slayer and the others.

Armaros touched the spot between his eyes and glared at the child who glared back just as intensely.

"You better keep your disgusting self away from my future wife!" Noah cried out and it was enough to make everyone sweat drop except for Granny who found all of this very exhilarating.

Shippo, who was hiding behind Miroku couldn't help but face palm. "That idiot is gonna get himself killed!"

Because he saw the kid shoot a rock right at the enemy's face had the urge to laugh, but he held himself back; it wasn't appropriate at the time but the kid had a lot of guts.

Granny who had seen this happen, placed her hands upon both the wheels of her chair before turning it around completely to face her granddaughter and Kafei. Because her granddaughter had injured her ankle and could sense the ominous powers emanating from the man above the Inn, she urged Kafei and Anju to hurry along. "Put her on my lap sonny!"

As Kafei went to help Anju onto the older woman's lap Armaros raised his hand towards the child and Sango a distance away. A surge of that darkening energy sprung at Sango, but before she could deflect the blow, she was literally thrown across the clearing and into the nearest building with Noah crying out hysterically to her.

Seeing his beloved collapse upon the ground and wobbling to her feet, Noah ran to her side, but he hadn't got very far when something shot through him. "San—"

A silence befell everyone at that instant. The child had been struck from behind and through his heart by the very energy Armaros had thrown. It was like a razor sharp needle had pierced through the child like he was paper and the boy fell to the ground unmoving. Blood spilled from his lips and seeped through his blue and white shirt.

The energy pulled itself away from Noah and a large mass of the darkening energy slowly slid towards the child who had fallen upon the ground motionless. Sango sprang to her feet in an instant and threw herself upon the ground to hold the child to her chest. She cried out for him to wake up but he would not.

Anju shrieked at the sight and felt tears fall from her eyes. Kafei had to hold himself back.

Kafei turned to Granny. "We're getting out of here now!" Since Anju was on Granny's lap, the boy held onto the handles of the chair. All at once and to the gang's surprise, Granny pressed a small button upon the arm rest of her pimped out chair which she had customized herself over the years and suddenly her voice boomed in the square.

"LET'S BURN RUBBER!" Granny shouted.

In a cloud of dust, she sped out of the area and down the stairs with so much haste that it left everyone staring for a few minutes, even Armaros.

Armaros paused from his slight distraction. "What a strange…woman…" Looking back at the gang and the sobbing slayer holding the dead child in her arms, he resumed his attack. "Now where was I…oh yes…"

As Sango cradled the child in her arms, she saw that there was no other choice but to run. Now that all those who had been in the area had escaped, except that of her friends, Sango stood up with the child fixed closely to her bosom and turned to her friends immediately. "We have to get out of here! There's no way we can stop him as he is now!" She shouted.

Miroku and Inuyasha agreed, as much as they didn't want to.

"No one shall stand in my way! Come out Emmett!" Armaros shouted, unconcerned for the safety of the few remaining citizens in town.

As the dark energy overtook Armaros's form completely, the gang decided they had no other choice but to flee from the town altogether. As they also ran down the stairs towards the Clock Tower's base, they saw a large group of people darting out the exit. Some were pushing each other out of the way, and even the soldiers, who had remained to keep those who had stayed safe, had fled hopelessly.

Unfortunately only one person remained in the town, his feet fixed firmly to the ground.

Mutoh

Though the man refused to run away, as much as they pleaded, he would not budge from his spot, spotting nonsense about not believing the end was coming. Before leaving town, they searched around for Kagome and Link, and fortunately they saw them standing near entrance to the Clock Tower; they were both unharmed.

Though she had been gloomy since their trip back in time, after seeing her friends safe and right before her eyes, Kagome couldn't help but run towards them with Link following behind her. "Sango! Shippo! Miroku!" She cried out before enveloping them each with a one arm hug. Noticing a small child held tightly against Sango's chest, his eyes close and blood seeping through his clothing, Kagome gasped. "Is he alright? What happened?"

"And what was that loud noise earlier?" Link also questioned.

Sango tightened her hold upon the child and her shoulders trembled. How could anyone hurt a child? "That man did this!" She seethed.

Link who was standing beside the priestess, looked at Miroku and Inuyasha questionably. "What happened?" When Inuyasha pointed back towards the staircase, past Mutoh still running his mouth, Link saw something sliding down the stone steps, oozing in their direction slowly. What was that?

"That bastard Armaros is behind this!" Inuyasha exclaimed suddenly, and hearing this, Link scowled.

The monk suddenly placed a hand upon Inuyasha's shoulder. "You said you had acquired all four pendants in order to summon the goddesses. How when Armaros crushed the last one?"

"He did, but we went back in time and retrieved it from the past," Link quickly explained. Searching through his satchel, he pulled out the chained pendant, the amethyst gem sparkling as its surface was coated with dry blood of that belonging to Cathleen.

Sango gasped. "But how?"

Shippo, who had been eying the creature held tightly in his surrogate mother's arms, couldn't help but touch the school girl's leg. "Kagome, what is that you are holding?"

Before Kagome could explain, the booming voice of Mutoh the head Carpenter of Clock Town suddenly a distance away from them.

Though rather plump and pale skinned, he wore an open blue vest, exposing his chest and white pants. He was shouting out at the strange darkened energy of Armaros, throwing all kinds of obscenities he could muster up. "Just try to destroy this town! Even if my men have fled like the cowards they are, I will not budge! Come at me!" He bellowed, not realizing the evil intent creeping towards him until it was too late.

Not even a second after he had said those words, the darkness sprung up into the air suddenly and towered before Mutoh threateningly before lunging towards him. The carpenter was snatched and pulled into the air and consumed within the darkness in an instant. The last thing anyone heard from the man was his continuous rant and then nothing more.

Kagome gasped. "It swallowed him!"

Noticing the shadowy form along with many others flooding out of East Clock Town sail towards them suddenly, Inuyasha grasped the priestess's hand. "All the more reason to get the hell out of here!"

Before the darkness could capture and consume them, Inuyasha tugged Kagome behind him closely with Link dodging the fiery attacks lunging at him and his friends as they made for the exit like all the other townsfolk.

Reacting immediately after, Kirara roared suddenly and after Sango and Miroku jumped upon her back, she ascended into the sky. In a matter of seconds, they sailed over the walls of the town and into the open field of Termina. Kagome, Link, Shippo and Inuyasha were quick to chase after on ground.

As soon as they were outside the walls of the town, they saw frightful and trembling forms of the citizens standing in the field of Termina, their gazes directed at the town they had fled.

Inuyasha who was still pulling Kagome behind him, with Shippo on his shoulder frightfully hanging on for dear life and Link following after, shouted at the people to quickly flee. When the citizens saw the monstrous darkness shoot out from the town towards them, they screamed and fled once more.

Kagome glanced over her shoulder to look back. "It's coming for us!" She cried out.

Inuyasha cursed. "Damn it all! We need to summon those Goddesses!"

Noticing a fast approaching shadow shoot out towards Kirara and the others in mid-flight, Link called up to them while in his dash to catch up with Inuyasha and Kagome. "Sango, Miroku, watch out from behind!" He warned.

When Sango and Miroku looked back, they saw it approaching them rather quickly. With their trust in Kirara, they managed to dodge away from it in time thanks to Link's warning. Unfortunately another had latched itself around Kirara's body and jerked her back rather harshly.

Kirara cried out painful and Sango worriedly called out her name, but the feline merely stopped mid-flight, and arched her back painfully. It was then that the slayer and monk realized they were in trouble. To their disbelief, Kirara had transformed back into her small kitten form and the two helplessly found themselves suddenly falling.

It was like time had slowed down. While still clutching the dead child in her arms, Sango watched helplessly as Kirara was jerked away from them and swallowed up by that demonic shadow.

Waiting for the impact of the fall to catch up to her and Miroku, it never came. They were each enwrapped by the hands of Armaros's darkness. In an effort to reach out for each other, the slayer and monk found themselves unable to fight back.

"Sango!" Miroku called out, but Sango had fallen into shock, still grasping the child in her arms.

Having heard the cry from Kirara moments ago, Link stopped in his tracks and saw the slayer and monk in the grip of Armaros's power. Immediately he pulled his bow from his shoulder and notched an arrow, aiming for the dark energy wrapped around Miroku's waist.

The arrow struck its mark but was absorbed into the strange substance. There was nothing Link could do, and he heard Kagome a distance away call out frantically for the slayer and monk, but it was too late. They too were swallowed by the darkness.

"We have to save them!" Kagome cried out from across the grass field but Inuyasha was pulling her yet again behind him. "Inuyasha we have to save them! Let me go we have to save them! Sango! Miroku!" She screamed.

Angered, Inuyasha turned the priestess around and grabbed her by both her shoulders, shaking her harshly; he hoped that by doing so, would bring her back to reality. "There's nothing we can do right now! If you run back there, you'll only end up in the same situation stupid!" Looking back at Link who remained standing a distance away, he called out to the boy. "Link, move your ass and get Kagome and Shippo out of here!"

Understanding, Link ran back to Kagome and took her by her hand, with Shippo now propped onto his shoulder. Before pulling Kagome behind him, he saw the priestess grasp onto Inuyasha's sleeve.

"Wait! Where are you going Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha jerked away from her. "To buy you guys more time to summon those Goddesses! Now hurry up!"

Despite Kagome's pleas, Inuyasha ran from her and back towards the darkness chasing them. One after another, he fled from its attempts to capture him and he hoped that by doing this, it would cause a distraction.

"Kagome we must hurry!" Link shouted before pulling her with him towards the forest. Perhaps the trees would slow down the movement of those shadows and confuse it.

"Where are we going Link? They're catching up!" Kagome cried.

"Anywhere we can," He replied.

It wasn't long until they reached the wooded area towards the Southern Swamp. Though they were exhausted from their escape from Armaros's dark energy, they managed easily thanks to Inuyasha's distraction. It gave them enough time to cross through the murky knee high stream while simultaneously ducking under sharp branches.

Eventually the three stood before the base of a large incline of damp grass. Behind them they saw the trees breaking, bending, their branches and leaves scattering upon the muddy soil. They knew the darkness was right behind them, but fortunately the trees were obstructing its path.

Kagome and Link quickly ascended the hill, while still holding the small form of a small Deku child against her chest.

Shippo who had peered back at the monster chasing them, couldn't help but realize they probably would not make it in time to escape. The hill was much too high and there were only so many trees in the area. At first he thought of transforming into his bird form but just like Kirara, they would easily be struck down. Turning slightly over Link's shoulder, he decided he had to do something to help his friends.

Link who felt Shippo move suddenly, glanced over his shoulder in question. "What are you doing?"

Shippo smiled at Link, and it was enough to worry the young swordsman. "Protect her for me, okay? And keep her happy."

Link's eyes widened but before he could stop Shippo from doing something wreckless, the small child had leapt from his shoulder and onto the hill side before running back down the hill much to his and Kagome's surprise.

While he heard Kagome calling out for him to come back, Shippo did not listen. As he approached the monstrous darkness pushing its way through the trees, Shippo came to an abrupt stop.

Looking back over his shoulder, Shippo smiled at his friends before turning back around and puffing out his chest. This was it. With a deep inhale of breath, he then exhaled. Concentrating really hard, he decided to use a new technique he'd been practicing by himself since back in his own world. His cheeks turned bright red suddenly and a scorching and fierce flame shot out from his mouth. The trees immediately caught fire and it wasn't long until half the forest was consumed in flames.

Kagome gasped from the sidelines but Link urged her to continue up the hill despite her worry.

Overjoyed his new Fox Fire technique had worked, Shippo watched as the monstrous shadows slowed in their advancement towards him and his friends. Without hesitation he quickly blew another burst of flames from his mouth farther down the tree line which caused the fire to ignite higher.

But his new technique came at a cost; it drained him of his physical strength rather quickly and dizzy, he fell upon the ground on his hands and knees gasping for breath. He had used too much of his energy and he literally felt his legs shaking.

Thankfully however, he had enough for one more breath. Turning back in the direction of the hillside where his friends were quickly retreating, he saw that Link and Kagome were almost at the top of the hill. With one last inhale and summoning as much energy as he could within his small form, his Fox Fire then consumed the base of the hill, shielding the path his friends had taken and then surrounding him between two walls of flames.

"I did it…" Shippo gasped for air, holding his hands upon his knees. "I protected Kagome…and Link…and bought…them some time…" He smiled to himself. Exhausted, the young fox child collapsed upon the ground. Even through all the fire and wood crackling, he could still hear the faint cry of his name far off calling out to him. "…Mama…" He whispered and a small tear fell from his eye.

OOO

Finally stopping for a much needed rest, though it was not enjoyed, Link glanced back at the hill side a distance away. It was there that he saw the smoke rising above the trees and he wondered about Shippo's safety. As he turned back to Kagome, he saw her on her knees, shivering and crying as she cradled the small, sleeping Deku child in her arms. Her sobbing was painful to his ears. Though he felt responsible, he had let the child, whom Kagome had claimed as her own son, to sacrifice his own life in hopes to give them more time to escape.

Kneeling in front of her, Link grasped both sides of her face to look into her tearful gaze. "I'm sorry…"

Kagome looked at him.

"I could have stopped him…but … I didn't," Link despondently replied. "I was more focused on protecting you just as he was more concerned about protecting us."

She closed her eyes, tears spilling upon her cheeks. Shippo was gone. Sango and Miroku were gone, and even Inuyasha was gone. Everyone she had befriended in the Feudal Era were gone now and she felt alone and more frightened than she had ever felt in her entire life.

Leaning forward, Link pressed his forehead against hers before looking deeply into her brown eyes. "Do not cry, please. I promise you I will get them back safely," After which, he pressed his lips against her forehead softly before pulling her into his chest with his hands held tightly around her.

When he said that, Kagome felt a sense of hope fall upon her. She believed his words; it wasn't impossible, surely it wasn't. The priestess allowed herself to lean into his chest, listening to the quickened and rhythmic beating of Link's heart. It comforted her somewhat, but she still felt the tears falling.

As the rain fell around them, Kagome and Link were distracted by their thoughts of their friends and the destruction that had followed after. It seemed that this was it for Termina and yet they had collected all four pendants to summon the Goddesses. However, all magic within the land was gone and there was no way to get to the Great Fairy since her shrine was blocked by an impenetrable force. They knew it was impossible to outrun this darkening that was quickly covering all of Termina and all that was left was this moment.

As she held onto Link while feeling his hands slide up and down her back soothingly, she felt a strange quietness around her. Opening her eyes, she looked over Link's shoulder and her eyes widened in fear as renewed tears fell once more.

"Link…"

"I know…" He replied back, holding her very closely to him. They were already surrounded by the darkness from all sides. The rain must have diminished the flames Shippo had brought about. It was only a matter of time before the darkness consumed them.

Kagome shivered in his embrace and buried her head into the crook of his neck. This was it. "Link…I love you. I'm really happy to have met you…"

Staring down at her and blushing, he was about to reply back to her when suddenly a burst of light shot out from his satchel. It had caught him by surprise as well as Kagome that he couldn't help but immediately open the lid to grab the very object that emitted such a glow.

The Ocarina of Time.

Surprised, Kagome looked at the blue instrument. "What's happening?"

He smirked. It wasn't over yet. "Our way out…" Realizing the darkness was enclosing itself around him and Kagome, Link ushered her to hold onto him tightly. "Kagome…do you trust me?"

Though she was fearful, Kagome nodded her head and grasped his green tunic tightly. "I trust you," She nervously swallowed.

With his attention shifted onto her and the Deku child's safety, Link raised the instrument to his lips. As the melody played, it echoed throughout the woods around them.

As if sensing the magic emitting from the Ocarina, the darkness quickly encased itself around the priestess and young swordsman. The two were engulfed into the blackness where the cries and screams echoed around them of that of their friends and the citizens who had been swallowed.

Yet in that darkness, there was hope and there was warmth. Kagome and Link saw an illuminescent light pierce through that darkness and a soft and melodic voice ease their worries.

" _I have come to help you one last time. May you find comfort in knowing your prayer for aid has been answered. We shall meet again in the next life, Hero of Time..."_

The Goddess of Time heard their pleas and with her divine powers, she shielded Kagome and Link with a barrier of light from the darkness slowly engulfing all of Termina. They fell into a soft slumber as the hands of time turned back.


	81. Unexpected Encounter

Link was the first to awaken. Looking around, he found that he and the rest of his friends were all nestled deep within an unfamiliar wooded area where the trees loomed rather high up towards the reddened sky, their leaves vibrant and lively. From his spot on the grass and hard soil, he saw Kagome sprawled out upon his lap. From her peaceful expression and steady breathing, he knew she was fast asleep. Her long, ebony tresses were messy as her arms hung over his knees. Tucked under her arm beside his boot, he saw the sleeping Deku child and when Link was sure he was also unharmed, he sighed.

Beside him, he saw the familiar faces of his companions and just like Kagome, they were also asleep. To Link's relief, he saw that they were well and unscathed and alive thankfully; it seemed time was on their side.

Thinking back, Link couldn't fathom why the magic in his Ocarina had suddenly decided to work again; after all, it had been at least four years since it last worked. Faintly he could recall hearing a very soft and soothing voice of a woman speaking to him, but Link wasn't sure if it had been a dream. One thing was for certain, the Goddess of Time must have saved them and fortunately re-winded time.

The question was, when in time were they sent back?

Without getting up, only due to the fact that Kagome was sprawled upon him contently dreaming, Link searched his surroundings. Trees, grass, weeds, bushes, and more trees obstructed his vision and well off into the distance and both directions he saw more of the same.

Where in Termina were they? Link didn't recognize the woods as the one nestled deep within Southern Swamp nor those near Great Bay. The trees were a lot thicker and abundantly full of greenery and moss.

The young warrior didn't recognize the area. It couldn't be possible they were somewhere else other than Termina; after all, Termina by itself was simply one land governed by four distinct regions and nothing more. There was nothing else out there to venture to; Link knew this; in fact, he had tried long ago to find other places in this peculiar world, but this was it.

"If we are in Termina, then…where are we located?" He muttered to himself in deep thought. Not to mention they had gone back in time, but how long until that horrible fate would consume the land once more?

A sudden thought struck him, and he reached his hand into his satchel at his side. As his fingers slid across the familiar glossy exterior of the Ocarina, some parchment and bottles, Link finally felt the rough edges of a very important item. Releasing an exhale of breath, Link pulled the Amethyst pendant. Thank the Goddess of Time; they still had it in their possession.

"Good… It's still here," Link sighed in relief.

Just as he said this, he noticed Sango and Miroku move to sit up, already awakened as they surveyed their whereabouts. He saw from their puzzled expressions they were confused and as soon as their eyes connected with Link's, the young boy gave them a reassuring smile and a nod.

Sango fell back against Miroku's shoulder, her hand placed to her chest as she closed her eyes. "We're alright. But I don't understand… What happened?"

While Miroku helped her to stand with Kirara in her arms awake and nuzzling her nose against Sango's neck, the monk knelt beside Link with the slayer beside him. "Is Lady Kagome alright?"

"Kagome?" Sango called out somewhat worried.

There was a pause after this and the young priestess slowly turned her head against Link's knee. Sleepily, her eyes fluttered open and as Sango and Miroku crouched down at eye level with the young girl, her eyes immediately snapped open. "Sango? Miroku?"

A smile graced their faces.

For a moment, she wondered if it had all been a nightmare, but as her tiredness faded, she realized she was leaning her head against something firm but comfortable. Kagome recognized the beige pants as that belonging to a very important person and as she slowly lifted herself, the priestess's face flushed in embarrassment.

Link was smiling at her as he lifted the Deku Child off the ground and into his lap as it continued to sleep.

"Link!" Kagome blushed, but she couldn't help but smile back at him and her friends. They weren't hurt!

He smiled at her. "Kagome."

Kagome's vision was then clouded by brunette tresses as the slayer enveloped her arms around the young girl's shoulders. "Sango… I'm glad you and Miroku are alright."

As Sango pulled away, almost close to shedding tears, she and Miroku watched as the priestess suddenly threw her arms around Link's shoulder. They weren't oblivious to the affection between the priestess and Link; in fact, that affection had started blooming ever since their first encounter. A love triangle had started out during their time back at Great Bay and the feelings suddenly became mutual to a point after voyaging from Ikana and their night stay at Romani Ranch. Sango and Miroku never said a word however, but they exchanged knowing looks as Link and Kagome smiled at one another.

Pulling away from Link, Kagome looked down at the sleeping Deku child in Link's lap. It hadn't moved much and was a very silent sleeper. "Is he still sleeping?"

"Yeah. I'm surprised he could sleep through all that's happened," Link replied.

"Who is this little one?" Miroku asked, moving closer to Link.

Kagome smiled. "He is the Deku Butler's son," She answered. When she explained briefly that she and Link had found him deep within the Clock Tower and how Link had revived the Scrub, both Sango and Miroku were surprised.

"You said you felt his sadness calling to you?" Sango asked.

Kagome nodded. "Yes. At least he's safe. I wonder when he'll wake up…"

"He sure is a cute one," Commented the monk as he touched one of the few leaves atop the Scrub's head. "But he looks a little different from the usual Deku Scrubs that we've come across, doesn't he?"

A moment of silence passed as they silently stared at the sleeping child. Miroku was right; there was a definite difference between them. The usual Deku's they had crossed paths with had an abundant of colorful leaves on its wooden body, but this little guy only had three leaves atop its head and nothing else. Why was that?

A whining and loud voice interrupted their thoughts suddenly when they recognized the irritation behind it; they knew it was their friend Inuyasha. They found him very easily, his red clothes sticking out from one of the bushes near them. The entirety of his head was consumed by the thick foliage of greenery that they were at his side in an instant.

"What the hell is this!" His voice cried out as he struggled to free himself from the bush. The branches pulled on his hair and he felt a number of things prick him through his clothing, not to mention a strange taste in his mouth.

After a few moments of trying to free their friend from his questionable predicament, they managed to untangle his black hair from the branches, though he lost a few strands in the process. A few small leaves were stuck in his hair and many small thorns had scratched his face and arms when he had fought to escape from the bush.

Inuyasha spat the leaves from his mouth with disgust before pulling away the sharp thorns that had stuck itself onto his clothing. "Damn it all!" He cursed and he allowed Kagome and Miroku to help him to his feet.

"Are you alright, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, brushing some dirt off his shoulder.

He shrugged her hand away. "Yeah, I'm fine. But where the hell are we?" He questioned, eyeing the lofty trees surrounding them. The last he remembered was becoming consumed by darkness in order to allow Kagome, Shippo and Link time to escape. Satisfied that everyone was okay, Inuyasha couldn't help but notice someone in the group was missing. "Hey, where's Shippo?"

Kagome gasped in realization. "Oh no!" Her hands immediately went to each side of her face as she scanned the area around them. There was no sign of her little fox friend anywhere. "Don't tell me he isn't with us…" The last she remembered, he had jumped off Link's shoulder and used his fox fire to create a barricade around the forest to impede Armaros's magic from swallowing them.

A thought suddenly occurred the Slayer. "Wait… Where's Noah? He was in my arms not long ago…" She knew the child had lost its life, but to see that it was nowhere in sight bothered her greatly.

"The kid?" Inuyasha asked. "Wasn't with us when I woke up, if that's what you're wondering."

They searched the woods, pushing away shrubbery and searching behind trees. In the end, it was Kirara who found Shippo; the child was laying halfway out of a stream fast asleep.

Picking him up, Kagome patted his face. "Shippo? Shippo wake up."

When the child refused to wake up, Inuyasha approached the priestess and raised his fist. With one strike atop his head and the surprised gasps from those around him, Shippo released a loud and painful wail.

"Ow! That hurt! What'd you do that for, Inuyasha?!" Fully awake, Shippo held his head where a small bump protruded. Tears prickled his vision as he clung to Kagome's uniform.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome glared at him. Unfortunately, the beads of subjugation were no longer around her friend's neck. After all, in the past, they had scattered to the ground when he took off in his demon form. There hadn't been enough time to pick them up either when they were suddenly surrounded by the Garo.

Pleased everyone was well and safe from a horrible happening just moments ago, Miroku shifted the attention away from the beginnings of a fight between Kagome and Inuyasha. "As Inuyasha was asking before, where are we? As I recall and I'm sure all of you do as well, were we not confronted with a most troubling conflict with Armaros back in Clock Town?"

"That's right," Sango replied beside him. "The last I recall was being swallowed by that… thing."

Before either Link or Kagome could voice what had happened, Shippo, who was still holding onto Kagome, couldn't help but notice something in Link's arms; he was holding it rather carefully and close. "Link, what's that?"

Kagome smiled at the child in her arms. "Well, Shippo… This is a Deku child. Do you remember the Deku Butler back in Southern Swamp?" From Shippo's nod, Kagome continued. "We found him in Clock Town and he's a long way from home…"

Shippo only nodded, still staring at the Scrub in Link's arms.

Since they were all together now, Link decided it was a better time than any to explain what had happened after their disappearance during their first encounter with Armaros. "Well," Link began. Where would he start? So much had happened since returning and meeting up with the others in town that Link wasn't too sure when he should start. Fortunately, they weren't rushing him, but Inuyasha seemed a little impatient what with his forced glare and irritable scowl. "All three of us were sent back in time because of the Happy Mask Salesman back in Clock Town."

Sango and Miroku, including Shippo, found this hard to believe.

"Huh? But how?" Shippo asked, voicing both the slayer and monk's thoughts aloud.

How indeed. Link awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. "It's to my understanding that he was connected to Ikana long ago, a thousand years to be more exact," Link explained but it only furthered the other's confusion. "Though his mortality remains a mystery, I can only assume the great powers he holds and his knowledge of time travel was what allowed us to regain something of much importance."

When they saw Link upturn the lid of his satchel to reveal a very familiar pendant with an amethyst gem centered in its middle, they gasped. Its exterior was circular, polished and smooth, almost silver in appearance like that of the other three pendants, but unlike the others, there were remains of dried blood splattered on its surface.

Miroku took it from Link's hand and examined it. "I had thought Armaros destroyed it, but as you said…the Happy Mask Salesman sent you three back in time to retrieve it…" How extraordinary! Looking at Inuyasha, Miroku couldn't help but recall the conversation with Armaros before a strange manifestation of dark energy sprawled out of control. "Armaros spoke much resentment towards the salesperson. I believe he referred to him as Emmett. Am I right?"

Inuyasha crossed his arms. "Yeah. I don't know what their history is, but we ran across Armaros in the past. Like Link mentioned before, those two have lived for over one thousand years and haven't aged a bit!"

Miroku mused as he recalled the conversation between them and Armaros. The sorcerer had said some baffling things to them and surprisingly revealed he was not the source behind Termina's curse.

Flash Back

_The silence was beginning to agitate Inuyasha. Why wasn't he saying anything but just hovering there watching them. "What, are you scared now that we've got all the pendants to put a stop to you?"_

_Armaros's eyes narrowed at this. "Like I said during our pitiful battle earlier, pointing fingers will simply get you nowhere. I have nothing do to with the curse of this world," He replied, and it brought on unbelievable stares. "You should already know who's responsible or are you too dense to realize this?"_

_For a moment Inuyasha realized he was right. It wasn't truly Armaros's fault for this land's suffrage. As Link and the Great Fairy mentioned before, it all linked to the Happy Mask Salesman and that of the wickedness in the hearts of the ancient people. "Well explain to us why you stole the Sacred Jewel! And why the hell were you using that scum Sakon to kidnap Kagome to harm my friends?!" He shouted._

_The sorcerer was quiet for a minute. "My reasons are my own. I simply cannot break a_ _**promise** _ _…"_

_A promise? Inuyasha didn't understand this guy at all. "It still didn't give you an excuse to kill off all the Great Fairies in this world!" The thought of losing Serena still grieved him and he knew Link still felt the pain from that loss._

_Annoyed, Armaros uncrossed his arms. The wind around him picked up and a crackling of dark energy spewed from his form threateningly. "Enough with your questions! My patience with you pests has run thin. Though I detest your alliance with my rival, I'm sure you must all know of his whereabouts. Tell me, where Emmett is hiding. If you do so, then I shall show some mercy."_

" _How the hell would we know where he is?!" Inuyasha growled back. "And even if we did, we wouldn't tell you! You are just as much to blame as he is for this stupid curse!"_

End Flash Back

Miroku turned to Link. "Armaros explained he wasn't behind the curse that plagued Termina. At least that's what he told us back in town after you, Inuyasha and Kagome returned to us."

Link blinked. "He said that?"

Inuyasha nodded. "So if it's not Armaros, then it falls completely on that peddler!"

"The Happy Mask Salesman?" Sango asked with intrigued curiosity. "But how would he be responsible?

To answer her and everyone else's questions, Link told them of his first encounter with the mysterious merchant which connected to a devilish mask that connected to the ancient past of Ikana. After explaining this Sango, Miroku and Shippo understood, at least to a degree. Unfortunately, Link was unable to fill in all the gaps that surrounded the Happy Mask Salesman; after all, he was a complete mystery left unsolved.

"So I see," Miroku mused, holding the pendant in his hand as he examined it further. "but as of now, Armaros still remains a problem for this world. I believe, since it was the Happy Mask Salesman that aided us in trying to restore peace to this world, there must be some shred of righteousness in his heart. We should seek him out and go from there."

Sango nodded. "Now that we have all the pendants, we can summon the Goddesses and make our wish." With that, then Termina could be saved.

"The Happy Mask Salesman said he would help us summon the Goddesses after retrieving the pendant as well as stopping him from stealing the mask in the past. Unfortunately we failed in that mission…but I believe Miroku is right," Link replied. "Let's seek him out."

"Do we have any idea where he is?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha grunted. "The guy admitted to stalking us a while back, so I bet we'll cross paths with him sooner or later. For now, we should focus on figuring out where we are and seeing how much time we have left before all hell breaks loose again!"

Back and forth, Shippo kept turning his attention from one to the other of his comrades, but he was confused. "Wait… I don't understand," Shippo spoke up from Kagome's arms. "If we really did go back in time, then where is Serena? And where is Noah?"

When Kagome saw Link lower his gaze to the ground completely silent, she stared at the fox child in her arms. "Well... time travel is a bit confusing, Shippo," She began with a fake smile. How could she explain it in a way that he and the rest of her friends would understand?

"Probably because we are at a time in Termina where she wasn't alive," Miroku replied back, and this caused some of his friends to nod in agreement.

The priestess supposed that made sense, but if that was so, then how did it explain all the pendants in their possession? If they truly went back in time again, wouldn't the pendant from ancient Ikana have disappeared?

After a moment of careful thinking, Kagome finally came up with an explanation. "I know!" Placing Shippo on the ground, the priestess searched around the area for a stick and when she found one a small distance away, she turned to the monk. "Miroku, can you give me all four of the pendants real quick?"

"Sure, but what is it?" Miroku asked as he retrieved three of the pendants from his pocket, including the one handed to him from Link.

Gathering them in her hands, Kagome then kneeled upon the ground and laid each pendant beside the other in order. With her stick, she drew a line in between each one before she pointed at the first line in front of the first pendant. "Do you see this line, Shippo?"

Everyone gathered around the priestess as they looked at the lines carved into the dirt in front and at the end of each pendant. Shippo was on his knees, staring very closely.

"This line here represents our first appearance in Termina. It was also our first meeting with Link," She explained and at this, Shippo nodded. "This line also symbolizes when the Great Fairy told us that in order to summon the Goddesses and restore everlasting peace to Termina, we needed to acquire four pendants from each region of the land." Kagome pointed to the second line after the first pendant. "This line represents the end of our first event at acquiring the first pendant. I guess in a way, it's like a save point. Each line after the pendants represents a save point."

"What's a save point?" Shippo asked.

"Well…" Kagome pondered for a second before smiling when a good example popped into her head. "Let's take for example, my Game Boy. You know that every time you get an item from your adventure on it, that it automatically saves. So even if you lose all three of your hearts, the game will restart back to your previous saved entry, right?"

Shippo's eyes widened at this. Kagome was right! This entire time travel was just like the game Kagome was referring to! "That makes sense. So time travel is like a game almost?"

Kagome nodded, though she somewhat doubted herself on such an explanation towards time travel. "It's just like that," She replied. It made sense since the pendant still remained with them even after their time travel experience in ancient Ikana. "So everything that has happened before and after each pendant has happened. It would also explain why… Serena is not with us. Do you understand, Shippo?"

The fox child nodded dismally. "Yeah… I guess so. But what about the dark shadow that was swallowing everyone? It's not here."

Kagome patted him upon the head. "Well I might have an explanation for that as well." She pointed to the final line after the last pendant before drawing a circle around it. "After the three of us retrieved the final pendant Armaros used his powers to attack the people of Termina. This is also the point where we were all sent back in time to avoid that calamity," She explained.

"Your explanation seems good so far but wouldn't everything after obtaining the final pendant count as a save point?" Miroku asked.

Kagome nodded. "Yes," She smiled. Looking around the encampment, she was delighted to see her yellow backpack lying there; she had thought she had left it back in town somewhere. Digging through its contents, she pulled out her pink Game Boy Advance before turning it on. From there, she told everyone to gather around.

The game started out with a single character wielding a sword and shield as he braved the dangerous world inside the small game. Kagome pointed out all the items the character slowly acquired throughout his journey before facing a terrifying image of a monster. One attack from the monster caused the screen to go blank and a Game Over appeared on the screen. It was after that, that Kagome restarted the game and clicked on the previously saved file where she was once again near the beginning of the final battle with all of her items. Her character hadn't died; it had another chance to win the fight.

"See?" Kagome asked. "The warrior in the game was offered a second chance, just like we were. So in a way, yes it counted as a save point but since we were all brought back in time before our confrontation with Armaros, we still have a chance to make things right."

"I get it!" Shippo smiled. Kagome was right; it was just like a game!

Inuyasha placed a hand upon the slayer's shoulder. "That would explain why Noah isn't here. So he is still alive then. You shouldn't let it upset you now."

A heavy weight fell from Sango's shoulders. Thank goodness the child was still alive. "What a relief…but how did we travel back in time?" From all this talk of time travel, the slayer was surprised no one had brought it up.

Link pulled out his Ocarina. He told them of the magic that was once entrapped within the instrument and it was an item long ago blessed by the Goddesses. He told them that the magic must have returned after so long, or it could have been that the Goddess of Time had offered them a final chance to make things right.

"There is something bugging me though," Inuyasha suddenly voiced aloud. Grasping the medallion around his neck, he eyed it curiously. "When we got back from the past, shouldn't I have regained my half demon form?"

"I have been wondering the same myself," Miroku replied curiously circling his friend.

Link stared at Inuyasha for a few seconds before shaking his own head in confusion. It didn't make sense. "It's strange…the sword originally belonged in the Palace back then, but here in the present the Great Fairy had given it to you as a blessing in exchange for your other sword. So it would make sense that you would regain your original form as well as the sword, but that is not the case."

Finished with circling the young man, the monk came to a stop beside Sango. What Link said made sense. Inuyasha should have regained his half demon form as well as that of his sword. Could it be that this is what fate had intended? But doing this to the heroes of Termina… would put them at a great disadvantage. "The medallion you wear… it came from the past, correct?" He asked and from Inuyasha's nod, he furrowed his brows. "Then the medallion should have disappeared then. This is very puzzling…"

"Since it was the Happy Mask Salesman who sent you three back in time, maybe he will know something about it," Shippo replied as he dusted his pants clean of dirt. "He might know more about time travel than all of us, so I bet he might have an answer to change Inuyasha back."

Sango found this doubtful. "Perhaps…"

With that figured out, Kagome returned her Game Boy back inside her back pack before slinging the yellow bag onto her back. It had been a few days since the bag was absent from her and it felt a little heavy after such a short time. "Well I don't know about you, but I think we better find the Happy Mask Salesman and hurry back to town!"

Shippo nodded before jumping onto her shoulder. "Yeah!"

As the priestess started down an unknown path with her friends following behind her and Link beside her, Inuyasha couldn't help but reply back to her from a small distance. "You're never in such a rush to get things done! Usually you're just complaining about wanting to take a break or something."

Pausing on her trek through the woods, she turned around and pouted her lips before placing both hands upon her hips haughtily. "We've got a lot more going on than what we did in the Feudal Era!"

With a roll of his eyes, he handed Link the pendants he had picked up before Kagome had started down the through the trees. "Here. Put these in your magic purse."

Link only glared as he paused on his walk after the others who had also stopped to turn around at the hold up. "It's a satchel…" Because it was difficult to take them from his hands because he was holding the infant Deku in his arms, Link awkwardly reached for them one by one from his outstretched hand.

"Whatever it is, purse, satchel or fanny pack, it still looks like a purse to me."

"What's a fanny pack?" Shippo curiously asked from Kagome's shoulder, also answering some of Link's thoughts as well.

Inuyasha smirked. "A lot of men in Kagome's world carry around the same thing as Link. But they call it a fanny pack. If you ask me, it's too feminine. After all, Kagome carries a lot of weird girly things in there." He still recalled the terrible perfume that had burned his eyes not long ago. It could probably be used as a weapon if she so felt like it.

Hearing this Shippo laughed. "Fanny as in butt? So it's a butt purse?" He snickered, and hearing this Link blushed.

Kagome could only shake her head. "They're not called fanny packs anymore, Inuyasha." She sighed before turning around.

Male laughter unexpectedly shrieked through the woods, and it was so startling, that it caused all heads to turn in all directions quizzically. For the most part it sounded very crazed and like that of a teenage boy; the sound seemed to resonate every which way.

"What the hell was that?!" Was Inuyasha's voice as he whipped his head around to pinpoint its location.

Shippo held onto Kagome's shoulder tightly as he nuzzled himself closer to her. "I don't know… It sounded like a boy…or something…"

A sudden thought struck Inuyasha. It couldn't be that it was him? "Is that you Emmett?! You better show your ass now or else!" Inuyasha shouted, his brown eyes darting from tree to tree and bush to bush. Someone was in the woods and definitely eavesdropping on their conversation, and he had no other reason to believe it was the merchant; after all, he did stalk them throughout Termina.

The laughter suddenly stopped and followed after was a husky voice, but it was not one that belonged to a peddler that sold masks and nor was it was one that belonged to a certain sorcerer. "That schizophrenic won't show his face while I'm around!" The unknown person replied.

Unexpectedly, the trees around them swayed and the ground beneath their feet shook. Birds that had nested in the branches of their homes took flight into the sky and away from the abrupt danger trampling through the woods.

In an instant, the gang defensively awaited the unexpected danger lurking around them. Something was quickly approaching and from the sounds and looks of it, it was rather large.

Loud grumbling from a monstrous sort resonated all throughout the woods and as the trees were forcibly parted and thrown aside, the gang found themselves surrounded by giant Ogres or monsters of some sort. Their built was sloppy and punchy, their skin gray and their hands massive. Atop their foreheads were single red horns and their ears upturned and pointed. Yet they merely stood around them, blocking all paths and staring at them with their empty golden stares. Fortunately they were somewhat clothed from their waist to their thighs in ragged and torn cloth.

They knew they were no match for these beings, and they simply stood there, almost frozen with fear. Yet it was not these monsters that had laughed and spoken to them, and since there was no hint of any attack, they warily searched around.

It was then that something dark shifted through the branches and with great speed, leapt from branch to branch and from Ogre to Ogre before settling atop one beast's head where he looked upon the group below. Unlike the other foes they had fought back in the Feudal Era, this one was a bit different; rather than just stand there and attack them immediately, he sat back atop the beast's head, his legs hanging off its forehead as he grasped its large horn with his pale hands.

Though he wore a black cloak and hood to hide his identity and any kind of facial features, he was nonetheless no bigger than themselves. In fact, his mannerisms seemed rather childish and taunting.

"Hey losers," The young man leaned forward, still grasping the Ogre's horn. "Long time no see, Link. Did you really think that by time traveling we wouldn't find you?" He cockily asked and from the priestess's surprised gasp, he leaned back and laughed.

Inuyasha gritted his teeth. "Who the hell are you?!"

There was the sound of a 'tsk tsk' from the cloaked individual. "Did you really think you were the only ones that could transcend time?" He asked, outright ignoring Inuyasha. "You're not so special, and neither are you, Hero of Time."

Link glared. "How do you know of my former title?" He asked. Even Sakon had known of his personal life in Hyrule, but the only other person in this world that would know of this would be the merchant, but even then Link doubted he'd tell another soul.

In a dramatic fashion, he raised his hand before offering a slight bow and a nod of his head to the young warrior, though it was merely a teasing gesture and one that Link and the others were not pleased with. "I know everything there is about you. Call me… a fan… if you will," He tipped his head and the sharpness of his teeth stood out from the hood hiding his face. "A deadly fan, if I might add."

Inuyasha wanted to roll his eyes. "More like a nutcase! Now answer the damn question. And how did you know about our time traveling?"

Another laugh escaped him and he leaned himself against the horn of the monster's. "Well I would think dear, sweet Kagome had explained it all…"

Hearing this, Kagome took a step back. There was something strange about this guy. Something sinister…

Immediately Inuyasha took a stance in front of her. "Just answer the question! Who the hell are you?!"

"Inuyasha… there's something strange about him…" Kagome muttered as she grasped his sleeve worryingly. She felt Shippo on her shoulder grasp her uniform tightly.

Another 'tsk tsk' escaped him and he shook his head in disappointment. "I'm hurt. You didn't tell your "other worldly friends' about me, Link?" When the only other look he got from the young swordsman was a glare, he shook his head again. "It couldn't be that you've forgotten already. After all the great times we spent together back in Hyrule…" There was a feigned sadness that fell upon him and he suddenly stood up holding a hand to his chest. "I'm hurt. I'm really, deeply hurt. But then again… it's your fault. It's always been your fault." He gripped the horn tightly and a painful sound escaped the Ogre beneath him.

Miroku leaned next to Link, who was trying to put together how he knew this man from Hyrule. "Could this be someone you knew long ago? Does his voice sound familiar?"

Even Sango and Kagome looked back at the young boy in question while Shippo, Kirara and Inuyasha kept their stares focused entirely on the guy and the Ogres.

Link shrugged. "I don't know… I don't recognize his mannerisms or his voice at all…" Then again, back in Hyrule he fought against a number of enemies.

Unexpectedly, a dark energy of power like that resembling Armaros's spilled from his cloak and from the palms of his hands. That energy seemed to surround him eerily like and he suddenly hovered into the air. "Do you know how long I have waited for this opportunity? To have you kneeling with your blade through your heart and to hear your pleads for mercy…"

The group sensed the dark powers emanating off him and were prepared to the best of their ability to battle, but the chances of a victory seemed rather slim especially while they were surrounded.

Link held the Deku infant protectively as he narrowed his eyes. "You want to kill me? Why only me?"

Again the young man grew dramatic and he ran his hands down his hidden face slowly. "How about stabbing you in the back? No… no that's way too subtle. Perhaps I shall pierce you through the neck and sever your head just like you did Sakon?"

All at once he waved his finger in the air and a dark substance formed itself into a familiar head of a notorious thief and kidnapper. With a chuckle of lost sanity, he threw it at the gang and directly at the priestess.

Both Kagome and Shippo shrieked, and she held her hands in front of herself fearfully. But the head never hit her or Shippo and instead evaporated into air.

Inuyasha raised his fist towards the laughing creep. "You bastard!"

A shiver ran through him and he felt goosebumps upon his skin. "Yes! Scream, cry out in terror!" He shouted. It was like music to his ears. "I always love hearing you scream…"

Unexpectedly he vanished from sight, and startled by this, everyone turned and searched the trees past the unmoving Ogre's.

To Kagome's surprise, she heard someone whisper behind her ear and wrap his hands around her waist and it sent a cold chill through her as she stilled.

"Scream for me again… Ka-go-me," He huskily whispered, his lips pressed against her ear. Suddenly, he licked her lobe, and smirked as she gasped in fright.

Everyone reacted immediately but Inuyasha was faster. He swung his fist right at the creep behind Kagome, touching her but his fist went straight through him as if he was never there at all. "What the hell?! Don't touch her!"

Miroku was appalled by this mysterious man's behavior. "How dare you do such a thing to our friend!"

Shippo raised his fist. "Keep your filthy hands off her!"

He disappeared from behind the priestess and reappeared directly above them, reclining back in the air cackling and slapping his knee. Just the sight and sound of their reactions was enough to bring him joy. It was almost delicious.

When Kagome fled to Sango's side, the slayer found herself unable to stand for anymore of this. Kagome had already been through enough as it was! In her battle stance, she pulled her Hiraikotsu and threw her weapon directly at the man, but unfortunately it sailed right through him but not before hitting the Ogre behind him square in the face.

Hearing the agitated grumble from behind him, the cloaked figure decided it was time to take things more seriously. "Well this has been fun and all, but I think it's time for you all to die…" He replied. "Before I kill you, I'll give you all the pleasure of knowing who I am. Especially you, Link," He pointedly shook his head at the young boy. "Since you seem to have this weird case of amnesia going on for ' _Old Friends'_ tsk tsk… _"_

Link swallowed nervously. This was it. This was the moment he would find out exactly who it was from his past that knew all about his heroic deeds in Hyrule. This was the person who must have told Sakon and Armaros about his past.

Throwing back his hood, the scarlet eyed and silver haired young man flashed the gang a cocky smirk. He had a face that was very recognizable yet in his youthful appearance, there was much evil.

From the sight of his face, Link's eyes widened. No…it couldn't be… "D-Dark Link?!"

 

 


	82. A Familiar Face

Near the outskirts of Termina, a two story cabin rested near the sands of a wide outstretched sea, surrounded by an abundant of trees and flowers. It was hidden well from all that inhabited the land and the caretakers of this pleasant and tranquil home were lounging around the house.

Caught up in writing another of her many novels, a young woman with short brown hair, rosy cheeks and a somewhat tan complexion pulled away from her writing desk to scan the furnished house. Though only twenty three, she looked much like a young girl in her 15th year.

"Writer's block?" A voice asked from the living area.

For a moment she only watched as the eldest of the house sharpened one of many swords before shaking her head. "No, it's not that…but, doesn't this feel like De Ja Vu to you? I swear this has happened before…"

Lifting her eyes away from her handy work, the black haired woman looked out the open window curiously. The sky was perfectly red as usual or at least as it had been as of late. "I don't feel anything different."

While the short haired girl drummed her fingers upon the desk where many documents and papers were scattered about, she couldn't help but hum to herself. "I don't know…something doesn't seem right…" Just as she said this, her elbow accidentally pushed one of her tea cups off the desk where it shattered upon the floor, staining the polished wood. In an instant she stood up. "I remember breaking this teacup! At this exact moment!"

There was an ominous chill in the air as it swept through the open window, and because the hairs on her arms stood on end, the older of the two stood up. With her razor sharp blade held tightly in her grasp, she approached the wall with an abundant of many blades leaning against wall. Gathering a much larger weapon, she held it against her shoulder with the tip of the blade high above her head before stepping through the open door.

The younger girl, who was now on her knees cleaning up the shattered mess on the floor, looked up in question. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going out," Was her reply before walking out the door. "Lock the doors until I return." Without another word, the eldest girl was gone.

OOO

Dark Link.

A shadow creation that had once been crafted by the malicious intent of Link's sworn enemy, Ganondorf, was still alive. This evil entity manifested all of Link's secret desires, sins and everything that was not present upon the young boy but kindness and a duty to protect others. Long ago, the young hero remembered slaying this creation with the Sword of Evil's Bane, yet how he still survived remained a mystery.

Silence fell upon the group, their eyes darting between both Link and the dark entity floating above them. The only difference between the two was their hair, eyes and skin color as well as a distorted and maniacal personality. Yet the group realized Link recognized this dark manifestation of what they supposed was an impersonator.

"How is it possible?" Sango gasped, looking between Link and the one referred to as Dark Link.

Miroku wondered if it was possible Link had a twin brother, but from the expression on their companion's face, it didn't seem likely.

"How are you still alive? I killed you!" Link bit out, but Dark Link only waved a single finger at him while still wearing that cocky smirk upon his face.

At the sight of his flustered and angered expression, Dark Link cackled. "I knew you would make that face, Link!" He smirked. "Let's just say I was never truly defeated. After all …I am a reflection of what you truly are."

Hearing this and not understanding why he resembled Link, Inuyasha stared at his companion beside him but Link wasn't paying attention. He wanted answers and Link obviously knew something about this other Link in front of them. It wouldn't surprise him either if this guy was also conspiring with Armaros.

Now that Inuyasha thought about it, he wasn't sure what to make of all the bad guys they had confronted in this world. First they had dealt with Sakon, a notorious thief that conspired with Armaros, a man with an unlimited lifespan, and then he and his friends had learned of the Happy Mask Salesman who, for some time, had followed them throughout their journey; it was later that he, Link and Kagome found out he was the cause of Termina's curse who now pleaded for their assistance with a promise to help them summon the Goddesses, and now they were against Link's twin!

There was a sudden movement in his arms, and as Link glanced down, though still wary of Dark Link quietly watching them, he saw the three small green leaves of the Deku turning in his sleep, its small orange eyes opening and closing. It seemed the Deku child was waking up and at a terrible time.

The snap of a finger took Link's attention away from the scrub and back to the matter at hand. At the small noise, the Ogres suddenly moved around them, lifting their massive fists before slamming them into the ground near them.

As the group fell back from the sudden attack, they immediately fled under the nearest Ogre's legs to escape further into the woods. Behind them they heard Dark Link cackling and the trees behind them snapping as they were uprooted and tossed aside.

"They're gaining on us!" Shippo cried from Kagome's shoulder as he looked back fearfully.

Eventually, the trees ahead lessened and they realized they were headed directly for a cliff. As they stopped near the edge, they saw that it overlooked a massive, flowing river below. In the distance, there was nothing but trees for miles and no signs of any towns or canyons.

"Where in Termina are we?" Miroku asked.

Link wasn't sure, but as he felt the child in his arms move around suddenly full alert and frightened, he turned to Kagome. "Here, take him."

Blinking, Kagome took the young Deku Scrub into her arms, her eyes widening as she saw it attempt to free itself from her motherly hold. "He's awake!"

Unsheathing his sword, Link followed Inuyasha's stare behind them. The Ogres were approaching and no doubt so was Dark Link as well. "I never thought he had lived through our battle in Hyrule. The light from the Master Sword should have ..."

"You can explain later, Link. For now let's just get rid of these demons!" Inuyasha growled.

Nodding, Link threw his sword to the young man, and he caught it with ease but looked at Link questionably. "Use it. Until we can get your sword back, for now you can use mine."

"They're here!" Shippo shouted, tightening his hold onto Kagome's uniform.

Looking back at Kagome, Link motioned for her to hide. "Go before they see you!"

The priestess blinked at this but refused to leave her spot, even as the trees were forcibly ripped apart and the loud quaking of the earth warned her of the approaching danger. "I can't just let you guys battle those things yourself!"

Link sweat dropped and was about to say something else, but Inuyasha beat him to it.

"You idiot! You don't have your bow and arrows, so how the hell are you going to help us?" He questioned with a roll of his eyes.

Kagome glared at Inuyasha, but when Sango placed a hand upon her shoulder, urging her to do as the boys had said, she understood. "Okay… Just be careful though."

Sango smiled. "We will. Keep Shippo and the little one safe. I'll try to distract them away from the cliff."

The moment the Ogres were upon them and Kagome and the children had hidden themselves behind the trees near the cliff, the others immediately fled in opposite directions around and under the Ogres while Kirara took Sango into the sky where she easily distracted one of the said monsters.

They were up against three Ogres, at least seven to eight times their size. The likely hood of them defeating these creatures was slim.

"Take this!" Inuyasha shouted as he ran at the nearest Ogre trampling around the forest near Kagome's hiding spot. With Link's blade, he swung it at the monster's feet, but the impact had no effect. In fact, there wasn't even a scratch. When it raised its foot to stomp on him, Inuyasha jumped out of the way and sent a glare at Link who was silently calculating the Ogre's movements with his bow and arrow in hand. "Your sword is a piece of crap!"

Link sweat dropped but kept his eyes focused on one of his enemies. "These are giants, Inuyasha… Simple attacks won't be near as effective. We must attack their most sensitive areas, such as the eyes and mouth."

Inuyasha blinked before looking up just in time to see a fist hurtle towards him. He dodged the attack as he rolled away before leading that particular Ogre away from Miroku and Sango. "So we just need to aim there? No problem!" As the Ogre's foot hit the ground behind Inuyasha, the young man awkwardly leapt onto its ankle, though he found it rather difficult to climb the beast, slipping as he was.

Seeing this, Link only sweat dropped. The second Ogre slowly started towards him, and without breaking a sweat, Link notched an arrow and aimed for its eye. In an instant, he released, and the arrow hit its mark, blinding the said Ogre and sending it into an enraged fit.

Miroku saw this and evaded the dangers of its feet while simultaneously avoiding the fist of the other. "So if we blind them, then we can easily force them off the cliff!" After ducking behind a tree in time to avoid another hit, he called out to Sango and Kirara in the sky as she fought against one with her boomerang. "Sango! Their weakness is their eyes!" He shouted, searching through his robes for his sutras just in case.

Understanding, Sango caught her boomerang in midflight and urged Kirara towards the Ogre. As it waved its hands to swat at them, Kirara attempted to use its claws to dig into its eyes, but she only managed to scratch its eye lids instead.

As she and Shippo remained hidden behind the trees near the cliff, Kagome couldn't help but worry for her companions. She saw the destruction of the forest take place in front of her. Those Ogres were uprooting the trees and throwing them at her friends while others used them as weapons. If she was out there with them, she was sure she would be a goner.

"What do we do? There's no way we can beat those things!" Shippo cried.

Kagome wondered if Shippo was right. If the child were to use his Fox Fire, she knew the entire forest would burn down and the likelihood of outrunning those monsters would prove futile. The trees were their main advantage to hide away from those things and any other dangers that could be lurking in these woods.

The priestess swallowed as she cradled the child in her arms. Looking down, she saw that it was attempting to escape from her hold, its little wooden arms reaching out to grab onto the tree in front of her. "Oh no, it's okay. You're safe."

The Deku child tilted its head at her.

She offered a reassuring smile to the child. "My name is Kagome."

Hesitantly, it ceased its struggling. "H-hideki…" It muttered almost timidly.

Pushing aside its leaves atop its head, Kagome held the child closer to her. Hideki? Was that the Deku Scrub's name? "Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you."

Shippo suddenly gasped, immediately shifting the priestess's attention back to the battle at hand. "One of them fell off the cliff!"

Kagome gasped and shifted her attention back to the battle. She was worried it had been one of her friends that had fallen, but to her relief they were still in battle and safe. "They're doing it! Now there's only two left!" The sight of a tree being thrown towards Kagome caused her and Shippo to immediately duck down out of its path. The tree they had once been hiding under had snapped in half, its trunk and branches lying beside her and Shippo splintered at their feet and the tossed tree laying a small distance away.

Nervously, Kagome fled to another tree, one much sturdier than the other before peeking behind it. "I wonder how long this will go on for…"

There was a slight pause before another voice replied back. "Pretty intense, isn't it?"

The priestess nodded, watching her friends battle against the large Ogres. "I know … I just hope everyone will be okay…"

"Yeah, but Inuyasha is in his human form!" Shippo replied back, watching the young man a distance away attempt to climb onto the Ogre, reaching as far as to its forearm before losing his balancing and stumbling to hold on. "He can't even put a scratch on those things let alone get close enough to stab them…"

"Hmm…I'm pretty sure dog boy will be alright," The voice replied back and it seemed to somewhat reassure the fox child.

Kagome blinked.  _'Huh? Who are we talking to?'_  Ever so slowly, the young girl turned her head to glance behind her, and to her disbelief and surprise, she saw Dark Link lying upon his stomach in midair, kicking his legs behind him rather childishly with both hands on either side of his face as he watched the battle unfold directly ahead. "You!" She gasped, immediately pressing her back against the bark of the tree.

Turning his attention to the priestess, he smirked before blowing her a kiss, much to hers and Shippo's surprise.

Seeing this darker version of his buddy hovering before them caused the small fox child to tremble as he clung onto Kagome's neck. "D-d-d-dark Link?!"

The evil entity mimicked the child. "Sh-sh-sh-shippo?!" He laughed.

Kagome swallowed as she looked at the evil being before her, smirking at both her and Shippo. This was definitely not good! Here she didn't even have her bow and arrows and her friends were caught up in battle a distance away. If he tried something right now, they might not get to them in time. "W-what are you doing? What do you want?"

Raising himself up, he moved his hands behind his head, slowly floating from side to side as if bored. "Oh nothing… Just watching the battle," He replied with a shrug. "Waiting for Link to die…and…" He stopped moving before settling his scarlet gaze upon the priestess who was eyeing him warily. "admiring your beauty," He smirked at her shocked expression.

Blushing, Kagome urged herself to remain focused. What was up with this guy? He was a lot different than their usual enemies and she wondered if he was doing it on purpose just to tease them. Perhaps he was one of those kinds of people that enjoyed playing with their food before digging right in. "Why … do you look like Link?"

Dark Link disappeared and reappeared mere inches from the priestess, and in a suave motion, he took her hand and pressed his lips against the back of it. He watched her with his usual smirk as she stilled and the child upon her neck staring frightfully as he clung to her uniform. "My dear, I am Link. I'm everything Link is."

Frightened, Kagome pulled her hand back and held the child in her arms closer to her as she glared at the being inches away. He had purposefully left a sloppy kiss upon the back of her hand and she had every urge to wipe it clean, but she refrained from doing so at the moment. "Don't touch me! You're not Link!"

Because he saw that coming, he merely laughed at her. "I am Link. I was created from his shadow long ago in order to kill him, if you must also know," He explained. "Still don't believe me?" He leaned in closer to her so much so that she held her breath and as she attempted to move away, he simply trapped her against the tree. "I remember the way you kissed me back in the past. Rather bold of you if I must say. Yet he hasn't shown you much affection after that, but I can."

Kagome gasped as her face reddened. "H-How did you…"

Shippo's mouth fell open. "You kissed Link? For real?" Though realizing he had gotten distracted, the little fox child growled at Dark Link. "Get your hands off her!"

Dark Link nodded to the priestess. "Everything that Link see's I see. Every thought and every word spoken, I hear. We are the same, in  _some_  instances…" He replied. "So technically, that makes you my woman. So Kagome, feel free to show me some affection too," He teased, puckering his lips seductively to the young girl, but she only kicked him to which he pulled away chuckling.

"She doesn't belong to you! How do we know you're not an imposter?!" Shippo responded as his tail bristled.

Dark Link only smiled at the child. "Of course she does," He explained with a wave of his hand. "How do you know that nutcase isn't impersonating me? He admitted to killing me long ago, if I recall. Wouldn't that be suspicious?" He questioned but Shippo only pointed at him.

"You're suspicious! I know Link is Link! You're not him!" He growled back, right into Kagome's ear.

He frowned at the child before crossing his arms haughtily. "Yeah huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

He leaned in closer to the child perched on Kagome's shoulder and glared. "Yeah huh!"

Shippo leaned in as well. "Nuh uh!"

Back and forth the two argued with each other while an intense battle took place just beyond the tree she was pressed against. The child in her arms was frightfully looking back and forth between the child and the dark entity in front of her, probably not sure whether to cry or yell at them. Kagome on the other hand felt her ear throb at their childish antics. For crying out loud, this guy who said he was Link's darker self, who was also out for their lives, was arguing with a child!

"YEAH HUH!"

"NUH UH!"

Taking a deep breath, Kagome decided it was time to put an end to this. "That's enough you two!" She reprimanded them, and immediately after they both froze and sweat dropped. "This is no time for any of this!"

Shippo frowned and guiltily pulled his face away from Dark Link's. He didn't mean to upset his surrogate mother; he was only defending her. "I'm sorr—"

"Yeah huh!" Dark Link whispered suddenly, and surprised, Shippo gaped and pointed at him, but Kagome only narrowed her eyes at the child on her shoulder.

"Not another word!" She waved a single finger at both the boys. Here she had thought he would attempt to kill her or something, but he was just acting like a child towards her and Shippo.

Looking back at Dark Link, Shippo was surprised to see him smirking at him with a victorious smile and it ruffled Shippo's tail so much. That guy just had to have the last word! Shippo obviously didn't like him. There was no way this guy could be Link at all.

A vicious growl from one of the Ogres just beyond the tree caught their attention, and as Kagome and Shippo looked beyond the trunk, they witnessed another Ogre fall off the cliff in defeat. Only one remained, but it seemed their companions were beginning to tire.

"If only I had my bow and arrows…" She muttered to herself.

"I can be your bow and you can pull my arrow!" Dark Link joked, but she only ignored him much to his annoyance. A flashing light from behind them caught their attention. They realized it was coming from Dark Link's forehead.

With annoyance, Dark Link merely grumbled to himself. "The old geezer could at least give me a little more time," He said aloud. Sighing, he looked at Kagome before shrugging to himself. "I guess it can't be helped. Play time is over for now." After that, he unexpectedly reached his hand out and grabbed the girl by her wrist, much to her disbelief.

"H-hey what are you doing?! Let go of me!" She screamed, but he didn't listen and despite Shippo's attempts to scratch at the shadowy man, he picked her up by her waist with one arm and lifted her into the sky. "Link! Inuyasha! Help!"

Her voice carried far, and her friends turned at their female companion's scream. They saw her behind the trees being lifted into the air and they immediately ran to her aid. It was left up to Sango and Kirara to distract the final Ogre, but unfortunately it was only blinded in one eye.

"Sango!" Miroku called out to the slayer, but she urged him to go.

"Forget about me! Save Kagome!" She shouted back, steering Kirara in front of the creature's eye.

As soon as Link, Inuyasha and Miroku neared Kagome and Shippo, they saw Dark Link making off with her into the sky above them, but her struggling hindered him somewhat.

Link was tempted to use his bow and arrow but he didn't fearful of accidentally striking her and the children. "Not good…"

"Kagome! Give her back you bastard!" Inuyasha hollered.

The priestess shrieked and kicked her legs. She wasn't too far from the ground, so if she fell, it wouldn't hurt her too bad. Where on earth was this guy planning on taking her? "Let me go! Let go!"

With a playful smirk, Dark Link loosened his grip upon the priestess and at the sight of her frantic gasp, he laughed. "You really thought I was going to drop you?"

"Have you lost your mind?" Kagome whipped her head back and glared at him, but she wasn't prepared for him to put his cheek against hers.

He suddenly wore a thoughtful expression. "Hmm … Is that a trick question?" A beat passed before him once again when he felt the symbol upon his forehead glow bright red. He wanted to roll his eyes. "I'm coming already! Can't a guy have any fun now and then?"

Not sure as to why he was talking to himself, Shippo just about had enough with this creep and all the other creeps that attempted to run off with his mother. In one swift fashion, he leapt onto Dark Link's cloak and raised his hand, scratching at his face repeatedly.

With a pained cry, Dark Link raised his hands to his face and scowled at the child clutching onto his cloak. He seized his tail and held him in front of his face irritably, ignoring the sudden gasp from Kagome. "You know, I was starting to like you bu—"

"Kagome!" Shippo cried suddenly, urging Dark Link's attention downward.

With a widened stare, he mentally cursed as he watched the priestess fall towards the edge of the cliff, the Deku child held protectively in her arms still. Unfortunately they weren't able to catch her and she fell upon her butt. But she looked alright.

"You idiot!" Shippo shouted. "Why'd you drop her?!"

Dark Link narrowed his eyes at the child and scowled. "I wouldn't have let her go if you hadn't of scratched my face!"

Achingly and sore, the priestess sat there, rubbing her behind as her friends quickly neared her. As she went to pick herself up, there was a sudden rumbling below her feet. Curious, she saw the ground beneath her crack but before she could take a few steps away, the entire edge of the cliff had crumbled, and she found herself falling.

Unable to reach for her in time, Link's fingers barely grasped her hand, and he helplessly watched as she fell a great distance and into the river below. From above, he saw Shippo throw himself from Dark Link in an attempt to rescue the young girl who was now below surface and too far to reach. Just as Kagome, he disappeared beneath the coursing river.

The quickened steps of his friends, turned his attention away from the cliff where he saw Inuyasha and Miroku attempt to scale the opposite side of the cliff where a small trail led towards the river. Yet before he could chase after, he heard Dark Link above him.

"Why didn't you save her?!" He chastised arrogantly, but it was expected that his lighter counterpart would ignore him and chase after the others to rescue the fair skinned priestess. There was a definite loss of playfulness upon the dark entity's face; he hadn't meant to let the girl fall into such danger. Part of him wanted to just ignore it and return to Clock Town where he was needed, but the other part wondered about the safety of the young girl; it was a nagging feeling he wasn't used to feeling, one he hadn't felt before.

A few seconds went by as he debated on whether to leave or stay, and as much as it made him cringe at the thought of playing  _'hero'_ , he couldn't help but peek over the edge of the cliff where the girl and child had fallen. "This definitely wasn't part of the plan," He murmured before shaking his head. Without another thought, he jumped off the cliff with ease and followed the current downstream.

A few hours had gone by as the sun slowly descended. Unfortunately, the group hadn't found their dear priestess or the children anywhere. They had searched downstream and at the bottom of a horrific waterfall but still there was no evidence to suggest they had been carried that far.

Sango and Kirara had searched the skies, but with little luck, they did not find their friends. The group met up later at a loss. The darkened sky had eventually fallen upon them and there was no other choice but to make camp; they made it near the coursing river, in hopes the light from their fire may somehow help Kagome and the children back to them safely.

"Should of known this would happen…" Inuyasha grumbled. He was standing away from his friends, looking out towards the woods surrounding them. If he had been in his half demon form he would have easily picked up Kagome's scent.

The Demon Slayer sighed from her seated position near the fire and Miroku with Kirara perched upon her lap. She and her friends had managed to catch a few fish from the water and she quietly turned them with the small sticks they had found lying around. Inuyasha had refused to eat any, his eyes fixated upon his surroundings worriedly.

Deep in thought, the monk eyes were fixed upon the young blonde haired youth seated in front of him, his gaze staring sternly into the fire. It didn't make sense to the monk; how could it be that there were two Links? "It seems the longer we stay in this world, the more confusing our encounters become…"

Feeling Miroku's gaze, Link looked at him from across the fire. Of course he knew why. It was obvious his companions were curious about his nemesis Dark Link, and they had every right to be. For the first half hour, Link told his friends of how he had first encountered Dark Link and how he had come into being from Ganondorf's dark magic. Miroku had asked questions but unfortunately Link could not answer them.

"He spoke of finding us through time," Miroku brought up. "Not to mention he seemed to have some knowledge of the Happy Mask Salesman." He mused for a few seconds, rubbing his chin thoughtfully until he turned to Link once more. "Do you think he may be in collaboration with Armaros?"

Link shrugged. "If that is the case, I can only imagine how great Armaros's powers truly are…" The young boy was sure he had killed Dark Link with the light of the Master Sword, and if he can now travel through time with new found powers, then it would make sense that he might have gotten those powers from Armaros. But why then? Why would Armaros and Dark Link team up? How did Dark Link get to Termina?

As the fire crackled and the fish roasted ever so slowly, Sango couldn't stand for any more silence. She stood up, grasping her boomerang and prepared to head out into the woods. "I can't stand sitting here like this. Kagome and Shippo could be in danger!"

But before she could take another step forward, the sound of footsteps urged her and her friends into a defensive position. Someone was walking towards them, their heavy footsteps crushing the brittle leaves and twigs upon the forest floor. From a distance they saw something glint like that of a sword from the moonlight, and they realized a possible enemy had appeared.

And yet, as the person in question neared them, the light from the moon illuminated their face. It was not a man that was approaching them but rather a very feminine and tall female wielding a rather large and intimidating sharp Naginata. Her complexion was fierce, her skin dark and her burgundy hair pulled tightly back into a high ponytail.

"Roshan?" Link and Inuyasha blurted, though the name held no recognition to the woman or she hadn't heard them.

Dressed in a two piece, the open black, tight-fitted long-sleeved blouse showed a fair amount of her ample breasts; they were pushed up by a slimming brown corset. From behind, the black blouse revealed a long flowing dress, but from the front, only her slender legs were revealed with various daggers held at her thighs for easy access. Knee high black boots accentuated the outfit nicely.

Not showing any signs of curiosity or compassion, this woman seemed prepared to fight them and she held her Naginata at the ready.


	83. Lost and Found

Inuyasha reached for his sword, though realizing quickly it was not there, he scowled at the woman standing a short distance from their camp near the river. "What do you want?"

Honey and green speckled irises glowered at them from beneath the moonlight. "I sensed something strange within these woods. Could it be that you travelers are the source?"

"What's it to you? Who are you?" Inuyasha questioned suspiciously. From the way this woman appeared, she resembled Roshan from Ancient Ikana questionably well. But as he looked closely, he realized she was not the same person from before; the Roshan he had briefly acquainted himself with was a warrior from long ago that served the Royal Family of Ikana, yet this person's face was a tad different. The angle of this woman's face was slightly rounder and her eyes much bigger than that of Roshan. If he was in his half demon form, he had a feeling her scent would be different as well.

Inquisitively, she stared at them, eyeing them from head to toe, but she had her suspicions. After a few moments of quiet scrutinizing, she made a decision that these people were not of any danger to her and thus lowered her Naginata. "I assume you … travelers have lost your way?"

Miroku started at this with a fervent nod. "How did you guess?"

She merely shrugged to the monk. "No other living person has traveled so far from the road as you have. So of course I would assume you've gotten yourselves lost."

"What do you mean by no other living person has traveled here?" Questioned Miroku. "We were told some time back that there were no other areas within Termina but the lands we had crossed, and yet why is this place not marked on the maps?"

There was a moment that passed between them, and the silence baffled the gang. The woman seemed reluctant to say anything and from her leering, they were somewhat hesitant to ask again.

"More importantly," She began. "none of you should be  _here_ …"

Miroku frowned at this, as did the rest of his companions. What did she mean by that? What was this other part of Termina that no other living person had stepped upon and why did it feel like there was a secret wavering in the air around them?

"Why shouldn't we be here?" Sango asked, yet the woman merely turned away from them. "Excuse me, we need answers!" If it was one thing to spark some fury within the slayer, it was the repetitive loss for answers in this world and the brazen attitude of others.

Kirara mewed in protest just as her master.

Looking back over her shoulder, she nodded her head in the direction she had arrived from deep within the woods. "As much as I dislike strangers, I'll guide you all back to the road. But do not stray elsewhere lest you fall victim to any danger."

"Listen here, we aren't going anywhere until we find Kagome!" Inuyasha growled.

At this, she stopped and turned back to the travelers. "Your friend is lost in these woods?" Her eyes narrowed at this and she felt the need to sigh. She didn't particularly feel at ease at this time of the night and especially with these people here.

Link only shook his head, his eyes turning towards the river behind their small camp fire. "She was swept away by the river. We have searched these waters but we cannot find any trace of her."

At this, she cocked a brow. Was that so? "I assume there was no corpse at the end of the waterfall then?"

Miroku furrowed his brow. "No … so we can only assume she managed to safely return to land. We were confronted by some terrible giants earlier today and she had fallen from a great height." It was as if she had vanished into thin air.

"How strange…" She replied. "Then she must still be alive then if that is so." Seeing as how they were adamant on staying out in these woods to continue their search, she came to a decision. "Since I have lived here for so many years, I will search for your friend. I know these woods better than many, I'm sure."

Miroku smiled at this. "How kind. Thank you. We don't even know your name…"

"And you don't need to know my name either…" She replied with a glare which caused Miroku to sweat drop. "Since it's so late and you'll only be in the way, I shall take you back to my home; it isn't far. Stay there and rest the night. From the looks of some of you, you seem pretty injured. The smell of blood would attract many towards your measly camp," She eyed the pitiful fire behind the group. "No doubt your lost friend has attracted more."

Though they tried to decline her offer, they realized she wouldn't take no for an answer and thus led them out of the woods safely and towards a rather nicely sized cabin situated near the edge of a sandy beach with an abundant of colorful planted flowers decorating the outside of the home. It was clear to them that this woman lived near Great Bay.

The night air was a lot cooler near the ocean and as they entered inside, they hadn't expected to stand within a warm and comfortable living room. The room was quite spacious with multiple furnishings and sofas. An ornate red rug with many colorful patterns was laid across the floor. There was a staircase directly across the room and to their right was an open archway to what seemed like a kitchen.

As they walked inside, guided by the older woman, they caught the attention of a young girl seated directly across from them at a small desk littered with many parchments and books just beneath the stairs. From where they stood, that small area beneath the staircase looked like a study room complimented with a bookshelf as well as a few shelves and stools.

A young girl no older than themselves was dressed in a beautifully crafted knee-length black and red checkered dress with a long-sleeved white blouse tucked beneath. The dress was tied at the waist with a black ribbon and the ends of the dress flared outwards in a beautiful fashion. Her brunette hair was cut short just above her shoulders with straight bangs resting at her eyebrows. From the sight of her, she had large blue eyes almost the color of the ocean and long lashes; she and her friend were somewhat different from the normal Terminan folks in this world.

From her seated position at the desk with a small ink pen in her hand, she immediately stood up and welcomed the strangers inside. "Oh hello!" Her soft voice called out as she bounded towards them barefooted and with a smile. Though she seemed happy to see them, she turned to her female friend in question. From the silent looks they exchanged with a secret hidden behind those stares, the younger girl greeted them. "Did you get lost on your travels?" She asked, as if already knowing.

Miroku took the initiative and answered her question with a nod before introducing both he and his friends. "We apologize for the intrusion, but we hope we could stay the night, at least until we can find our friend."

"Say no more. Of course you can all stay," She replied with a smile. "My name is Natalie and you've already met Victoria."

Inuyasha only crossed his arms. "Yeah whatever. We don't have time to get comfortable. Kagome is out there and we have to find her!"

Natalie held a hand to her chest and wore a look of worry. "Oh dear… how terrible," She replied dismally. "Victoria, what happened?" She turned her companion curiously.

Victoria only crossed her arms just as Inuyasha. "Their friend fell off a cliff and into the river just north of here. There were no sightings of her body anywhere nor at the falls. I assume she is elsewhere. I brought them here before they attracted any unwanted attention out there in the night."

Natalie nodded at this. "Good thinking. It would be terrible if they had been attacked." Turning back to the gang, Natalie offered them a seat on the sofas in the room, though they were hesitant to move away from the door out of worry. Natalie caught that but assured them everything would be alright. "Fortunately for you, Victoria is an expert in tracking. I'm sure Kagome is safe. If she has survived that waterfall, then she must surely be somewhere in the woods."

As Victoria watched her friend guide them to a seat, she made her way back to the door, but before stepping out, she called back to her guests. "I shouldn't be too long. Within the next hour or two, I should return with your friend safely. Natalie, tend to their wounds while I'm gone. Make sure all the doors are locked."

"I'll go with you," Link replied, already starting for the door, but Victoria only glared at him.

"You can stay here with your friends. You would only prove to distract me. I don't need to bother protecting two of you," Victoria replied haughtily.

With that said, Victoria left out the door, closing it behind her to search for the young girl lost out in the woods. It would be a long night, she was sure. But why were these people here?

OOO

She was awoken by a cold wind prickling her skin and the constant cries of a child tugging on her sleeve. Opening her eyes, she saw Shippo beside her attempt to arouse her awake and as she sat up, almost achingly she felt a dull pain in the back of her head which caused her to cringe. Touching the spot, she felt something warm and sticky and only after pulling away, she realized it was blood. The wound didn't seem too bad, but she could vaguely remember how she had acquired it.

"Kagome! You're okay!" The child cried, hugging her closely with renewed tears.

Attempting to adjust her eyes in the darkness of the night, she made out a small fire in front of her and she saw that the small Deku child was still with her and awake as well. She smiled at the child and held her hand out to bring the child close. With both children held close to her, the priestess couldn't help but try to remember what had happened.

_Flash Back_

_Kagome shrieked as she fell from the cliff's ledge, her fingers barely brushing against Link's at his feeble attempt to save her from what was supposed to result in an immediate death. The river swept her away and the sight of her friends were gone from her as she struggled to stay afloat with Hideki grasped tightly in her embrace._

_There was nothing but water engulfing her senses and she found it difficult to keep from swallowing the water that burned her lungs. Shippo had flown from the cliff to save her and she had barely seen his pink ball form flying above the river, but his efforts proved in vain._

_Sharp rocks scratched against her legs as she kicked and turned in an effort to pull away from the fast current. Numbness had spread about her body and she felt no pain, only adrenalin. Something like this had happened once before but this time there wasn't anyone there to save her and her friends were too far away to help._

_There was a painful impact dealt to her back suddenly and Kagome choked as she gasped for breath. Realizing her back had hit against a sharp rock, she attempted to brace herself onto the stone in hopes to keep herself and Hideki from being swept further to a dreadful end._

_"I can't swim!" The Deku child cried, and Kagome held him closer to her bosom._

_As she desperately tried to hold tightly to the rock, she heard someone call her name and when she realized it was Shippo, she turned her gaze every which way until it landed onto a stump lying crookedly from land and into the river; sadly the distance between her and it was too far. Yet she saw Shippo reach out his small hands to save her, but unfortunately it was impossible; Kagome didn't want to endanger him as well and therefore kept a strong hold onto the rock._

_She was cold and her hands felt numb as she kept holding on. Where were her friends? Why did it seem like she had been in that same spot for so long?_

_Something from above had caught Shippo's attention, and when she turned to look up in question towards the source, something had grabbed her and tugged at her underarms to pull her into the air, and she desperately cried out and fought against the captor._

_Far too blinded from risking the lives of the children and herself, she didn't realize someone was trying to save her, whoever it was. Kagome hadn't seen his or her face, but she felt a sense of urgency to struggle. Whoever it was who had grabbed her suddenly lost grip of her and she once again found herself being swept under the river, gasping for breath._

_With her hand reaching up for some sense of salvation, someone once again grabbed her and this time she allowed it, choking as the water once again burned her lungs. Though from her wild attempt to grab hold of her savior, she found herself and that person fall into the water once more and then she blacked out._

_End Flash Back_

Kagome wondered who it could have been that saved her and the children. Whoever it was, she was thankful. Shippo had explained that he and Hideki had only awoken moments before her, but Shippo didn't say who it was that saved them; in fact, Shippo was a little too quiet, but she guessed he got quite a scare today and she didn't blame him.

"I wonder how the others are…" Kagome mumbled, ruffling Shippo's hair and holding Hideki in her lap. If only she had a towel or something to wrap him in; he was soaked and no doubt cold. Looking down at the young one in her arms, she offered him a weak smile. "I'm sorry you went through all that. You must be curious as to who we are and where you're at, right?"

Hideki only nodded, and as Kagome explained in detail from that of her travels in the Feudal Era to their journey as of now, Shippo only silently listened. From time to time, Shippo glanced over at his surrogate mother and back at the fire until both had fallen into a sleep.

Shippo had been awake that entire time and had heard and seen everything. Of course he hadn't expected Dark Link to come to their rescue. Why did he do that?

Flash Back

_"Kagome! Grab my hand!" The small fox child cried, his hands holding tightly to the log nestled half way into the river onto land. He saw his mother holding onto a large sharp rock within the river, her eyes closed tightly in fear. There was no way he could reach her like this; he knew that._

_A shadow flew over the river, and to Shippo's surprise, he saw the very man from before who looked peculiarly similar to his friend Link. Confused, he watched helplessly as this shadowy man reached out from midair to grab the priestess's arm, but she fought back wildly._

_At the sight of his mother suddenly submerged below the surface, Shippo fearfully cried out. "Kagome! Kagome!" The child saw that she was sputtering and wildly thrashing within the current sweeping her far out of his reach, but that shadowy guy that called himself Dark Link flew after her as if to save her. But why?_

_Within a matter of seconds, he had pulled her from the coursing river, but she had accidentally pulled him back into the river with her. After a few heart pounding seconds, Shippo felt a sigh of relief escape him when he saw Dark Link carry her out of the river before flying over to the log he had been perched atop for some time._

_"Come here you little fox!" Dark Link growled, and much to Shippo's protest, he unfortunately was whisked away through the air and deep within the woods. All the while, he saw Kagome lying unconscious within Dark Link's arms with the child held within her arm asleep._

_Not long after the confusing rescue, Shippo once again found his feet upon the ground, his eyes watching Dark Link closely as he laid the raven haired priestess before him. In an instant, the child stood before Kagome protectively, glaring at Dark Link, daring him to try to make one wrong move, but the dark entity didn't do anything but scornfully glare at him._

End Flashback

After that, a strange red symbol had appeared upon the entity's forehead just as before, but he didn't leave just yet. To Shippo's surprise, he had aimed his palm at a tree a distance away and in a matter of seconds; it had been finely sliced into several pieces of lumber.

Shippo still remembered what Dark Link had said after that.  _"Why don't you make yourself useful kid and build a fire."_

After which, the entity had flown off and out of sight, and since he had seen Kagome lying there soaked, he made a small fire for his mother. Dark Link could have just let her drown but he showed a strange sincerity, even if they were enemies.

Looking back at Kagome beside him, cooing the small child in her arms tenderly, Shippo had a feeling she didn't remember any of it. Why had that man saved her and himself? Was he working for that bad guy, Armaros?

An hour had gone by quickly and there hadn't been any signs of danger in the woods around them. Kagome had fallen asleep once more with the child still held tightly in her arms. Shippo had remained some distance away, his eyes watching the Deku child curiously and somewhat enviously.

A branch from behind him snapped immediately pulling his attention away from Kagome and to the person behind him. At the sight of the glowing honey colored green eyes staring at him in the midst of the night, he cried out in fright. Was it Dark Link? No … he had red eyes.

At the sound of Shippo's scream, Kagome awoke and looked up confusedly at the woman standing before their small camp. She was garbed in black attire and held a menacing Naginata in her grasp. Why did she look familiar?

"So this is where you were…Kagome?" A feminine voice replied. "Come. Your friends are waiting for you."


	84. Good Night

That night, Kagome and the two boys were escorted safely through the woods where they were greeted by the faces of their friends within a large cabin situated upon a sandy beach near the ocean. Inuyasha and Sango had rushed over to envelop her into a tight hug, asking if she had gotten hurt, but she assured them she was alright.

Seeing the oddly dressed girl in a sailor uniform, Natalie approached her and took her arm, guiding her to a small sofa in the room. "Please have a seat. You must be exhausted."

Blinking, Kagome couldn't help but eye the short brunette girl wearing the short red and black checkered dress with curiosity. Why did it seem like she was wearing modern day clothing? If she hadn't been so tired, she would have asked, but instead, she sat down and leaned herself against the soft white cushions.

"Who are these people?" Shippo asked aloud, looking from Victoria and Natalie curiously. He watched the older lady with long black hair and piercing honey speckled green eyes watch them from across the room before looking back at the other lady pouring small cups of tea for his friends.

Miroku, who had been sitting down resting his back against the pillows of the cozy chair, uttered a soft sigh. His minor injuries, as well as Sango's and Kirara's had been bandaged. "We were fortunate to have been found by these two beautiful ladies," He replied, flashing a smile to Natalie who was busying herself to tidying the comfortable space up.

After returning the teapot back to the small kitchen, Natalie returned and smiled at the fox child, who couldn't help but stare at her. "You don't have to worry about us. We're friendly people," She explained, ruffling the small child's hair to which he protested. "It's not often we get company."

"Why is that?" Kagome asked from her seated position in the chair.

"I have been wondering the same, I must admit," Miroku said aloud though he and his friends were unaware of the looks exchanged from Natalie and Victoria. "This small cottage seems to be miles away from any town."

Inuyasha flashed a glare at the amazon woman leaning against the wall of the furthest right room. "If I remember correctly, you said that we shouldn't even be here. What did you mean by that?" He suspiciously asked, though Victoria only struck him with the same glare.

Kagome only sighed. "I have headache…" She softly groaned as she rubbed her head. "Can you please not raise your voice, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha huffed and crossed his arms.

Noticing how distressed the priestess appeared, Sango and Shippo sauntered over to the chair she presently sat. "Are you alright? You didn't get hurt after the fall, did you?" Sango carefully placed her hand upon the young girl's head, but Kagome only smiled.

"I'm alright." What she wouldn't give for some pain relief medicine. Fortunately she saw her bag lying across the room beside Victoria, one of the straps torn and its outer surface dirtied and ripped; it had been through much during her travels and it was about time to get a new one. Kagome was sure there was some medicine in there somewhere.

Because the young girl looked so distressed and exhausted, Natalie disappeared from the room and reappeared a few moments after. In her hand she carried a small tray with a white cup, a mortar and pestle. A few dried green herbs were laid to the side as she knelt down at the table where she began to grind up the herbs.

"Oh, do you practice medicine?" Miroku asked, watching as the herbs were smashed. Looking closely, he saw that a strange liquid had collected at the bottom of the bowl.

Pouring some water from the cup into the mortar, Natalie only nodded. "Oh yes. It goes back generations in my family," She admitted. Curious, she looked upon the group, eyeing their dirtied clothes and disheveled appearance. It had been a first she and Victoria had seen travelers in so long. "Can I ask where you have all come from? By the looks of it, you all seem lost." Because they seemed hesitant at first to say anything, Natalie blinked. "Will you be staying the night?"

Before anyone could say a word, Link spoke up. "If it's no trouble, we would like some lodging for the night," Link explained. He had been watching Kagome and his friends silently for a while, and from their apparent exhaustion, perhaps staying the night wasn't such a bad idea. It certainly gave them shelter from the beasts outside and the cold.

Her welcoming and bubbly smile seemed to ease their tensions. "Wonderful! Then please, by all means, stay the night. We have plenty of room!"

"Natalie…" Victoria groaned from her place against the wall.

But the young girl only waved her hand at the Gerudo looking woman. "Oh don't worry yourselves. You're much safer inside than you are out there."

After mixing up the herbal mixture, Natalie stood up and offered the small cup to the priestess, who held it in confusion. "Drink this. This herbal remedy is sure to alleviate your migraine. It may not taste very good, but it works wonders," She winked before sauntering past the sofa and towards the kitchen in the other room. "Since it's so late, I better prepare dinner!" She grinned.

Reddish liquid looked back at Kagome as she swiveled the small cup in her hand. It certainly didn't smell pleasant, but after taking a small sip, it wasn't surprising she made a face. Well she drank worse things in her life before, so this wasn't too terrible. After taking another sip, there was a faint taste of peppermint which allowed her to swallow the contents more easily.

The quietness of the room felt relaxing though they felt a little on edge as the woman known as Victoria stared at them from across the room; she was still leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. Perhaps she did not trust them to stay or she found their unexpected arrival annoying.

"How long has it been since we've rested indoors?" Miroku thought aloud. Thinking back, they had recently stayed at the Stock Pot Inn a couple times during their stay in this world and eventually had stayed at the ranch. Perhaps it had only been a couple days since their stay at Romani Ranch, but it seemed much longer.

Realizing his friends intended to stay in this house, Inuyasha made himself comfortable on the wooden floor next to the sofa Kagome sat in. As he was watching the priestess caress Shippo's hair, he couldn't help but notice a strange black symbol upon Kagome's hand. Standing up, he snatched her hand away from Shippo and it startled Kagome.

"Inuyasha?" She blinked curiously.

"What's this mark?" He asked looking more closely.

When Kagome pulled her hand back, she examined it and an audible gasp escaped her. Where had this come from? Thinking back, she immediately recalled her confrontation with Dark Link and how he had kissed the back of her hand rather forcibly. Did he do that? But why? What did it mean?

"Kagome? Where the hell did that mark come from?!"

"Um…"

Miroku and Sango, as well as Link had surrounded the small sofa, and when they saw the mark upon their fair priestess's hand, they found themselves quite puzzled. It did not appear to be ink, and it did have a faint and sinister glow.

"Did Dark Link do this?" Link asked, and when he caught Kagome's surprised stare, he knew it was so. "How did you acquire the mark? What exactly did he do to you?" He asked, his eyes narrowing at all the possibilities.

Kagome lowered her gaze. "He kissed my hand, all the while acted like a flirtatious child with no sense to stay out of anyone's personal space," She admitted.

Kiss? Why would he do that? As Link thought this, he realized why. Dark Link embodied much of Link's hidden desires, sins and so forth. Could it be possible the entity felt an inclination towards the priestess? If that was so, then Link would be sure to keep a close watch over her.

The silence was shattered the moment a high pitched feminine laugh resonated throughout the house, its source clearly from the kitchen. The laughter sounded crazed and frightening, and it left the two children on the floor huddling close to Kagome's side. The sound of a sharp blade cutting into meat and bone rang loudly in their ears and the faint splattering of what they could only assume was blood, was very much heard. Their faces paled.

However, Kirara merely mewed in response to this, tilting her feline head to the side.

Seeing their reactions go from all seriousness to suspicious fright brought Victoria away from her silent musings. She pulled away from the wall and sauntered over to the entrance of the small kitchen where she saw Natalie going all out on a rather large deer that had been killed earlier that day. The older woman watched as the guts poured from the stomach of the deer and the blood pool into the sink. Sure it was disgusting, but Victoria merely shook her head. "Natalie, you're scaring the company. Try to tone it down with your laughter."

Surprised, her maniacal laugher abruptly ceased and she felt herself sweat drop embarrassedly. "Oops. My bad. You know how I get carried away," She giggled.

With a roll of her eyes, Victoria assured their company there was nothing amiss happening within the house and that they could all relax. She stepped into the next room and reappeared with a large weapon in hand, its blade dull and caked with blood. There was a moment where she looked at Inuyasha and the two had held each other's gaze, but Victoria soon looked away and sat in the next room. There, she silently cleaned and sharpened the blade without another word spoken to the group in the living room.

Though nervous about their stay within the house, they felt obligated to do as they were asked. They were worried about Kagome's strange mark upon her hand, and they were worried they might attract danger to these people by resting the night, but they refrained from saying anything more.

That night, Natalie prepared the table with a rather large feast. The main course was deer, and the sides consisted of mashed potatoes, stuffing dried beats, roasted mushrooms served with gravy and vegetables and a few other delicacies that left everyone's mouths watering. The aroma within the room smelled heavenly. Just eating fish or rabbit every night didn't compare to this home cooked meal.

Victoria had offered up the small feline a bowl of milk and warm oats to which she mewed and ate ravishingly. As for Hideki, the new companion of the Inuyasha group, he was served a small salad with fruits and vegetables mixed in, compliments of Natalie.

Though he had not said a word once except for his frightful adventure over a cliff and in a river to these people, Hideki couldn't help but blush shyly. "T-thanks."

"Why you are so welcome!" Natalie gushed, awing at the small Deku child.

They had talked during the meal, with each person asking about the other, though there was much that remained a mystery about Victoria and Natalie; they hadn't said much about themselves.

All they had determined was that these two young women were sisters who lived out in these woods, far from any civilization. It seemed rather strange.

Though he was not hungry, as most of his food remained untouched upon his plate, Link found himself staring at Natalie and Victoria. "I have traveled around Termina for years and never once have I walked upon this unknown land. I don't believe it's charted on a map…"

The two girls shared a knowing look. There seemed to be a silent conversation between them, and Link and the others watched as the oldest nudged the youngest with short brown hair, wearing her red checkered dress.

Flushing with all eyes upon her, the young girl ran a finger through her hair, curling it in a timid fashion. "Oh…well…um…" She was not used to having all the attention on her and from so many people, and it was very obvious the attention made her uncomfortable. "Um…"

Seeing this, Inuyasha looked up from his food and squinted his eyes at the girl. Was there something she didn't want to reveal? "Don't tell me you don't know this area either? Unless you are hiding something," He suspected.

Natalie gasped and quickly shook her head. "Oh no no! Nothing like that!"

"Now Inuyasha, you can tell she is very flustered. Give her a moment. We still have plenty of time to return to Clock Town, after all," Miroku replied with a wave of his fork, and it was true.

Even Sango agreed, and it caused Inuyasha to turn his nose up.

Sighing and fed up with Natalie's delay, Victoria pushed her plate aside. "It's not that she doesn't know the area. She has never been outside of this forest."

This was something the gang had no expected to hear. What did this Gerudo girl mean? She never left the forest? But why?

Victoria continued on. "There is no map of this area, because no others have stumbled upon it. Where you are now is the farthest border West of Termina, a mountain whose rocky hill surrounds and hides this small location,"

Miroku mused. "Well I did indeed see a rather expanse of mountains beyond the forest."

Kagome frowned. "We really need to get back to Clock Town. We don't have that much time left, I'm afraid," She admitted, and Victoria merely nodded though she didn't understand why they were in such a hurry to get back.

Never the less, Victoria went on. "There is only one passage way through these woods and mountains and I assure you the road back to town is safe. Tomorrow I will show you the path that will return you back to the main road. All you must do is follow it and within a couple days, you will no doubt find a bustling town."

"How kind, we thank you!" Miroku praised.

Still the fact that these girls had never left this area puzzled young Shippo. "Why haven't you all ever left this place?"

Natalie only blinked, not entirely understanding why. "Why would we? This is our home."

"Yes, but what of the Ogres that dwell within these forests? Don't they bother you?" Sango asked.

Natalie laughed at the slayer's question. "Why would they want to bother us? They've been so kind to us since we built our home here years back," She replied.

"Kind?" Everyone questioned. How was that?

The young girl nodded. "Oh they are very sweet, but I admit sometimes they can be a little annoying. I swear last time I invited them here for a nice conversation…" Natalie shook her head in exasperation. "They lack manners, I can tell you that at least."

"But how?" Shippo placed his hands upon the table, completely standing up upon his chair. "They attacked us earlier today!"

There was a short moment where Natalie mused. She poked her finger upon her chin thoughtfully. "Well…then you must have done something to provoke them. Then again, they are very friendly when among girls. No offense boys." She stuck her tongue out innocently.

"Then it must be the work of Dark Link after all…" Link softly muttered, clenching his hands as he stared hard at the table. His friends heard him and it wouldn't surprise them in the least. If that was so…then they had hurt the innocent Ogres, and for that, there was a sense of pity that washed over him and the others.

Because she had not noticed the awkward silence envelop the entire dinner table, Victoria continued on. "One should never judge another by their appearance. But I admit I did find these Ogres a threat at first."

"Ogres are like onions," Natalie suddenly voiced, and it caught everyone off guard and Victoria rolled her eyes at the comment. "They may make you cry, but if you peel away those layers, you'll find something very sweet," She grinned.

"Not the onion thing again…" Victoria sighed. "How can you bring similarity between those two things?"

Natalie blinked. "Ogres smell and their appearance can become so startling that it could bring tears to others. Onions are the same."

For the rest of the meal, Natalie and Victoria had opened up much about themselves. They explained that they were step sisters who had found one another when they were only children and that their father had taken a journey across the land with a vow to return, but he never did.

Since the night was rather late, the two step sisters allowed the group of travelers to rest the night in their living room. From their closet, they offered up enough blankets and pillows to everyone, and Natalie had attempted to offer them some fresh night clothes to sleep in, but they had kindly refused.

The fire from the hearth warmed them as they lay upon the floor. Miroku and Sango had immediately fallen asleep next to each other, and Inuyasha had settled himself behind Miroku with his back to everyone. It was clear from his soft snoring that he was also asleep.

With the children tucked in the same blanket beside one another, Kagome softly patted the small Deku child's head. The small child must have been so confused and curious of her and her friends, though she promised to make it up to him tomorrow on their return back to Clock Town. "Are you comfortable?"

The child nodded, his entire form nearly hidden by the blanket save for his three leaves peeking out. "Y-yes…thank you, Kagome…"

Smiling at Hideki, Kagome placed a small kiss atop his forehead, and the action didn't go unnoticed to Shippo who looked on in slight irritation and jealousy. "Good night Hideki," Looking back over at Shippo, Kagome saw that he had his back turned to her as if he were fast asleep, and with a soft smile, she also kissed his small head. "Good night Shippo."

A good half an hour had gone by and yet Kagome remained awake under the blankets. The fire was slowly dying down and the sounds of snoring beside her told her everyone was fast asleep. Yet as she rested there, staring through the darkness at the ceiling, her thoughts returned to earlier that day.

Flash Back

_"Cathleen!" Kagome cried out._

_Unfortunately, they hadn't made it in time, and they watched as the Princess fell towards the floor in the hallway, with a dagger plunged through her chest._

_The moment the priestess was at the fallen Princess's side, Inuyasha struck the Garo with his sword, easily putting an end to Cathleen's attacker, despite his injury to his chest. "Damn it!" He cursed as he turned his attention to the blonde haired girl._

_His friends had immediately knelt beside her, and with a pang of sadness hitting him, Inuyasha lowered himself beside the girl, carefully lifting her somewhat to lie in his arms. The sight of her was enough to shift his sadness into pure rage._

_Blood had fallen from Cathleen's lip and her once pristine white dressed was stained scarlet and ripped. Tears fell from her eyes, and she was still alive, just barely. Yet as she saw her friends gather around her, and Kagome grasping her hand tearfully, she smiled. "I'm…glad you're all safe," She replied achingly._

_Kagome felt the tears stream down her face. It was just like her dream foretold. Cathleen had been struck by the enemy. "Please, don't talk. Everything will be fine," She soothed her before placing both her hands upon the girl's chest where the dagger remained plunged._

_But Link stopped her. "Kagome her wound would only heal around the blade. Unless we pull the dagger out and hope it doesn't inflict more harm onto her, then there's nothing we can do…"_

_The priestess didn't want to believe it was impossible. Kagome shook her head furiously. "No, we can save her…She doesn't deserve this!" She cried, and Inuyasha felt his eyes water slightly._

_"Pries…tess Kagom—" Cathleen coughed up blood, and Kagome immediately grasped her hand. "I'll…be fine. I'll be…with father," She replied, but she found it increasingly difficult to breathe._

_With shaken hands, she reached up to grasp a chain around her neck, a necklace her friends saw that was hidden under her dress. When Cathleen revealed it to them, having a difficult time taking it off, the three saw that it was the pendant they had been searching for all throughout the Palace._

_"T-take it…please…give it…to Rosh—" Cathleen coughed again and her body frighteningly lurched in Inuyasha's arms. Blood continued to spill from the dying Princess's mouth and the wound to her bosom brought about more blood._

_Kagome cried. Not only had they lost Serena but now they were going to lose another loved one. "Cathleen…" What could she say to someone who was dying besides 'It's going to be alright or don't talk?'_

_Cathleen felt the priestess grasp her hand tightly, and she smiled as she turned her head to look at her. "Since yesterday…back at…the cave…when you and swordsman…L-Link saved Inuyasha," She began in small breaths. "I have…always admired you…Priest—priestess Kagome," She suddenly replied and it shocked Kagome who looked up to meet her softened gaze._

_As her hands continued to squeeze Cathleen's own, Kagome felt the warmth of her skin become colder. "Cathleen…I'm sorry…I wish…we could have gotten here sooner…" She wept._

_"I-if…I had a sister…" Tears spilled from the Princess's eyes. "I wish she could have been…like you…" Cathleen replied._

_If there was one thing she regretted it, it was the limited time she had spent with the Priestess. If time hadn't been against her Kingdom, she would have wanted to spend an ordeal time with her and to learn more about her and her home land. She would have wanted to have Kagome learn about the good in her Kingdom that she saw despite the protests that had urged her Kingdom to ruin._

_"Even though…it's been a short time…I thank y-you. From the bottom of my heart…thank you for saving me…" Cathleen cried. "Fate had other plans…in store for me…I suppose," She coughed, her eyes fluttering close all of a sudden._

End Flashback

As much as Kagome didn't want to remember, it pained her that she wasn't able to do anything to save the Princess. As Link had said before, it was likely impossibly to rewrite history. Losing Cathleen and not knowing what became of Flat pained her deeply; she was tired of losing those important to her.

Much more weighed upon the young priestess's mind that night, and as another hour went by, her thoughts wondered back to her family. How were they doing? Did they think the worst had happened since her absence? What were her mother, Sota and grandpa doing right now?

Sighing, Kagome rolled onto her side and her gaze shifted to the young swordsman beside her some distance away. Back in Ancient Ikana, she and Link had professed their love and as far as she knew, they were now in some form of a relationship, though she and Link had yet to tell everyone else. The priestess wondered how they would react.

As she looked at Link more, she saw a glimmer of light in his eyes and realized he was very much awake; he was staring at the ceiling just as she had previously, and Kagome couldn't help but sit up and crawl closer to him. "Can't sleep?" She whispered.

Turning his head, Link only nodded. "There is much on my mind," He replied softly.

Lying down beside him, at least a foot away, Kagome watched him for a moment. "Do you want to talk about it?"

He shook his head, but he turned his blue eyes to stare at her. His eyes shifted downward to her hand and he frowned. "Does it hurt? The mark I mean."

"No. It doesn't."

That was a relief. "Don't worry. We'll find a way to remove it, I promise. I'm sorry you went through all of that today, Kagome…"

A smile appeared upon her face, but she only shook her head. "It's alright. You must know by now that I've been through worst things than this."

Understanding, he rolled onto his back and rested his hands behind his head. "I think what I need to do is get some sleep. You should do so as well, Kagome," Link replied closing his eyes. After all, he knew she must have been feeling exhausted ever since their encounter with Dark Link. As much as he wanted to stay awake and talk more with her, he at least wanted her to feel more rested by morning.

Biting her lip somewhat timidly, Kagome couldn't help but move closer to Link. Sure this was a little forward of her, but she wanted to be near him more. As her heart drummed in her ears, she rested her head against his shoulder with her hand placed softly upon his chest.

Surprised, Link felt his breath hitch in his throat and he felt his cheeks redden at her forwardness. However he didn't push her away, and instead, he wrapped his arm around her. There wasn't really anything to be shy about; after all, they were together.

For the rest of the night, they laid there like that in each other's arms. They were perfectly content with one another, and though they both felt a little breathless, they couldn't help but smile at each other. It didn't seem like anything could ruin the mood.

"Oh…Sango…" The soft voice of the monk resonated within the room suddenly and at the sound, Kagome felt her face grow hot in embarrassment. There was a ruffling of sheets that followed after and an audible gasp that belonged to a certain female.

"You lecherous monk!"

It was not surprising that a slap was heard within the quiet room and the heavy footsteps of the slayer stomping away to sleep at a safer distance. However they did jump a little at the sound, but they did not pull away. Kagome and Link saw Sango step past them and place herself onto the couch, and looking back at the monk sleeping on the other side of the children, they saw him wearing a rather comical smile and the knowing mark of a hand print across his face.

Giggling a little bit, Kagome snuggled closer to Link. "Good night Link."

"Good night, Kagome."


	85. Beautiful Sacrifice

He was late, but then again, that was to be expected. Dark Link wasn't the type to return at an appointed time directly on the dot, but from his master's impatience, he really didn't have a choice but to return when summoned.

He arrived back to Clock Town, a town he had known for four years since his unexpected drop into this strange world; the people were as dull and unexciting just as those back in Hyrule. They were a paranoid sort, the type that wallowed in fear and misery with hardly much faith in their neighbors. They disgusted him, and he showed them no pity.

And as he hovered above the buildings, his scarlet eyes searching the area of its citizens lazily, Dark Link felt the aura of his master nearby. Looking above the Clock Tower, he saw the amethyst eyes of Armaros glaring down at him, his pale complexion ghostly and his mere presence almost haunting.

Yet Dark Link never cowered from his intimidating stare and instead he raised himself above the platform of the tower and leaned back lazily with a finger in his ear and his legs crossed. "Listen … this whole deal with "you know," he raised his hands and waved them around in a form of "bunny ears" with a roll of his eyes. "I give you my powers in exchange for your assistance against a certain  _'Hero of Time?'_  Does that ring a bell? Yet, I can't do shit because you need me near you constantly because your body no longer exists in this world."

Armaros didn't deny the young one's words. It was the truth. After all, his body or what remained of his bones was buried deep beneath the Palace of Ikana since his imprisonment a thousand of years ago. Back then his soul had forever been trapped beneath the soils of death, until this dark one stumbled upon his skeletal remains.

It was fortuitous that Armaros had been found, shackled and his powers subdued by the ancient ones long ago. And he never once thought he'd escape with an unlikely help, but he had not escaped entirely. Just as Dark Link said, his body no longer existed, and so he used Dark Link's powers to create a copy of his former self that lived long ago. Without his body, his powers were not whole, and without his flesh he could not manifest all that he was capable of as a true sorcerer. It left him at a great disadvantage.

Yet not all seemed entirely hopeless. With the help of Dark Link, Armaros had managed to leave the decrepit Kingdom of Ikana, yet even so, he could not travel very far from his place of death. Clock Town was the furthest he was allowed. Armaros knew Emmett was out there in Termina, the one that now disguised himself as a petty little mask salesman. Though Armaros promised to aid Dark Link, he wanted his vengeance first. Yet in order to do that, he needed to regain his body, blood and flesh that was lost a thousand years ago; with that, all of his power would return. But right now, he was no match for Emmett just as he was. He needed his power back. He needed his body.

Despite the obvious tension between the two, Dark Link and Armaros, the sorcerer approached him. He already knew the outcome of what had happened after he sent Dark Link after the gang. The mission had failed, and it was not surprising. If Emmett hadn't of intervened when he did yesterday during his confrontation with the group, he was certain he could have gotten rid of Link for Dark Link and the rest of his little friends as well, but that was not the case. Instead, Emmett had used his powers to turn back time; who else could it have been? All of the Great Fairies were gone from this world.

"The mission was unsuccessful, but I knew it would not be easy," Armaros replied. "How many times have our attempts failed against these travelers? Just what were you doing out there?"

Those people were certainly an interesting group, and they did bring some excitement that Armaros had only experienced long ago. He knew their goal was to stop the curse from destroying this land and they had concluded he was the source of Termina's inevitable doom. Armaros wanted to laugh at this. If they wanted the truth, he was sure they would find the answers from Emmett.

Hearing this, Dark Link only scowled at the ghostly form of Armaros standing before him. Was he berating him now? "Well I was obviously carrying out the plan to destroy that brat. Didn't help matters when you kept calling for me to return!" He spat. "Besides, I was starting to enjoy it too." He sighed. He had thought killing Link off would prove much easier with this guy's help, but that was not the case at all. In fact, he felt a little miserable having to always be near this sorcerer; he wondered if he should have never stumbled upon his grave.

"You know, I'm starting to regret killing off that thief Sakon a while back," Dark Link admitted. At least that guy was able to journey far in order to carry out Armaros's orders. As stupid as he was, he did manage to steal that Sacred Jewel from Link and his friends. Yet he never understood why Armaros needed it if he was already so powerful. "Now that I think about it, why did you want Sakon to steal that Jewel?"

Arching a brow, Armaros peered down at the jewel around his neck. No longer was it innocently emitting a pink glow, but its color had changed to black. "This jewel holds great powers. Can you not sense it?" He asked, and when Dark Link silently stared at the jewel, he continued on. "There is reason I have summoned you back so early without completing the mission."

"So it was on purpose?" Dark Link glowered. "What was the reason then?"

"I have found a way to regain all of my power including that of my mortality," Armaros admitted.

Surprised by this information, Dark Link's mouth fell open. There was a way to get his body back? Well it was certainly good news! If that was so, then he could regain his freedom and remove himself from this sorcerer's presence entirely and venture through this world just as he had in the beginning. "How did you find out and how will you get it back?"

It was simple. All he needed was a sacrifice, and one was not too far away. "I am in need of a virgin blessed with spiritual magic. A certain priestess fits the category perfectly," He explained, and at this, Dark Link glared.

"Whoa wait a minute!" He started, and it caught Armaros by surprise. "Why the hell do you need her? How is she going to return you to your former self?"

Armaros found his behavior expected and simply smirked, but it only brought about Dark Link's expected tension. "Why do you seem so surprised? Was this not what you wanted? To be free from me?" He asked, though Dark Link only sneered at him.

"Well that's obvious!" He rolled his eyes at the remark. But still, why that priestess? Why was her virginity a factor in returning him to his original self? "If it's a virgin you want, why not use the blood from a child?" He knew there were many little girls and boys around that had not been tainted. Why did it have to be her specifically? Whatever the reason was, he didn't like it. "Answer me, Armaros! I'm not joking this time."

Well that much was certain. It was not surprising that the dark entity had become smitten by that girl; after all, his other half expressed sincere loyalty and love to her. Of course Armaros had seen it in Dark Link's behavior as well as his recent confrontation with the group. It affected Dark Link, and he felt these pitiable emotions just as all human beings could, even if he denied the truth.

"Virgin blood and a soul from one with spiritual powers are all that my bones acquire. A simple child will not suffice. With that, I shall regain my mortality." Armaros chuckled despite Dark Link's glare. "While you were away, I returned to Ikana to seek answers, and it was there that I stumbled upon some valuable artifacts that scientist had uncovered." Many records belonging to the Royal Family and that of his clan long ago had been found within a chest in that man's home. Though they were old and the pages very much yellowed from age, he found the answer to his problem at hand within a simple scroll written by his rival, Emmett.

Never in his life or death had he ever imagined Emmett would help him. It seemed rather ironic. The writing that had been inscribed onto the scroll had been recorded during their youth, a time before either of them had established a place within the clan. Emmett had written some of what he had learned during his frequent visits to the Royal Library. What Armaros had found within the notes was a way in which he could regain his mortality.

_To reclaim life onto the living, a soul belonging to that of a virgin blessed with spirituality must be delivered to the bones of the deceased. The soul brings forth life. Within an altar of one's choosing, during the night of a full moon, the sacrifice should take place. The blood from the virgin must then be soaked onto the bones brought back to life. The blood brings forth flesh and all organs. Only then will that person reawaken whole once more into the world of the living._

_Emmett_

Despite what Armaros had told him, he couldn't help but find this new information a little disturbing. Why did it have to be her? And just when things were starting to become interesting, now he had to hand her over to be sacrificed. This was one of the reasons why he despised humans; they could die and so easily too. "Okay, so you found a way to become mortal again. So what about your powers? Weren't they sealed away long ago?"

That was true. But Armaros already had a solution for that. He grasped the darkened jewel, and Dark Link stared at it curiously. "From the beginning since I acquired the Jewel, I have sensed tremendous powers from it. Was it not you who overheard that priestess telling her stories from her other world? How the jewel could grant any wish?" He asked, and from Dark Link's nod, Armaros continued. "As I regain my mortality, I shall also regain my powers."

Dark Link only silently watched him. So he needed the girl to give him life and with that jewel he could become powerful once more. But why Kagome? Couldn't they find another girl or guy with spiritual powers elsewhere?

"Your little games with that girl will have to come to an end, Dark Link," He suddenly voiced, interrupting Dark Link's thoughts. "It's time to put those feelings aside, or else it shall get in the way of our task at hand."

Dark Link glowered. "What feelings are you speaking of, Armaros?"

"I am no stranger to the rules of romance, young man," He replied with an arch of a brow and a slight smirk which brought Dark Link blushing.

"Me? You think I'm in love with that human girl?" He questioned before crossing his arms in mid float, his eyebrow twitching. "As if! I am an entity entirely empty of any special feelings," He sarcastically remarked leaning back with his arms behind his head.

Yet this only brought a laugh from Armaros. Looking down at the citizens of Clock Town, the sorcerer replayed the events in his head of all that Dark Link had done to chase that girl around. Then again, it was more like stalking than anything else and invading her own dreams now and again. "Indeed you are an entity, but void of emotions, I think not." Turning around, he watched as the dark shadow being circled him lazily, yet that did not hinder him from continuing. "You have shown interest with this girl for some time, but do not forget that your mission is to serve me until—"

"I know! I know! My mission is to serve you until your vengeance has been accomplished! I get it!" He rolled his eyes. What was with him berating him these days? "But don't forget, you made a deal with me as well, Armaros."

Armaros nodded. "I'm well aware of our deal, and I am a man of my word."

Dark Link's brow twitched and he couldn't help but bite his tongue. Why did he hold back from arguing with this sorcerer? Why did it bother him that he had insinuated that he had a thing for that girl Kagome? Sure she was someone who possessed a great amount of Spiritual Power and a compassionate and motherly side for her companions, but there was something else about her that certainly intrigued his interest.

"Are you sure you want to sacrifice this girl? She's too beautiful to sacrifice," Dark Link shook his head in disappointment.

Yet despite Armaros's plan, Dark Link couldn't help but grin as an image of the woman appeared in the forefront of his thoughts. He imagined her in her normal attire, her short green skirt held up by her small hands revealing a great deal of her slender long legs and thighs. The woman in his thoughts was smiling up at him seductively gliding her hands upon her body and bending herself at the waist before smacking her nicely round behind suggestively.

The scene changed where Dark Link saw Kagome undressing herself, with her skirt falling at her ankles, and she was in nothing but her lacy panties and her bra. Those thick ebony tresses of her hers fell over her shoulders, her skin wet from her arduous travels, and her eyes were entirely on him.

Drool slipped from his mouth as she unclasped her breasts from their bindings where they bounced before his eyes. As if she had fallen under his trance, her hand slipped between her thighs, and from there a moan fell from her lips.

Disturbed by the dark one's inappropriate thoughts of the woman doing such unholy things, Armaros smacked Dark Link upside the head, effectively bringing him back to reality to Armaros's scornful look. However, he could not hide the dark blush from appearing upon his pale skin. "And that exactly proves my point! You cannot stop yourself from those feelings, and it's clear that woman is a distraction towards our goal!"

Dark Link only rolled his eyes as he rubbed the back of his head achingly. "You know you were enjoying it too. Come on, we're men!" Dark Link smirked. A second thought hit him and he only stared at Armaros pitifully. "Well, I am at least."

Rubbing his temples, Armaros turned away from Dark Link. "I tire of our conjoined thoughts…"

Dark Link smirked. "Well if Kagome isn't your type, perhaps her friend is?" He asked, but when he didn't reply back nor look in his direction, Dark Link imagined the slayer dressed in her tight fitted warrior garb, her boobs bouncing at the forefront of his thoughts as she charged into battle atop her saber tooth friend. "It makes me wonder … there are no pantie lines … I wonder if perhaps…"

Armaros felt his face redden and fueled by his temper and Dark Link's immaturity, he turned on the dark entity, who was sliding his hands around in mid-air. "That's enough! I do not wish to see such images …" He felt his hands fist at his sides.

The thought of Sango not wearing any panties under her slayer uniform abruptly ceased. Dark Link frowned at the sorcerer. "Well aren't you a mood killer. Fine. I'll make sure to keep my thoughts in check, but don't count on it. After all, I have needs too, you know."

Armaros released a heavy sigh as Dark Link re-emerged with his ghostly form. Now with the dark energy returned to him, he felt the solidness of skin and bones return and a little something extra below the belt that left him standing atop the clock tower awkwardly. The last thing he didn't want to hear was the cackling laughter of Dark Link in his head.


	86. Privileges

Inuyasha awoke the next morning on the floor to find the girls and the children missing from the living room. Their blankets were folded and placed upon one of the chairs in the room, but he wasn't worried; in fact, he heard their voices coming from outside, the loudest being Kagome and one of the sisters.

With a slight yawn, he rested himself on the floor once more with his hands behind his head. He would have gotten up, but he decided to let his friends enjoy their time before left. He was just about to close his eyes when he heard Miroku's voice from beside him, and glancing over, he saw the monk's arms wrapped tightly against a pink pillow, his cheek somewhat bruised which Inuyasha only assumed happened last night.

"Sango … You'll bear my children? Really?"

"Miroku," He called, but the monk hear, and sighing, Inuyasha closed his eyes. "Idiot." Thoughts about Dark Link, the strange mark on Kagome's hand, and much more clouded his thoughts. The moment they were out of this forest, he wanted to find that masked peddler and defeat Armaros once and for all. From what Dark Link had said yesterday, Armaros was well informed of their time travel, but what was the relation between that sorcerer and the peddler?

There was a sudden movement from beside him, and Inuyasha suspected it was just Miroku waking up. He felt something warm and wet touch his cheek and immediately opened his eyes yelping in surprise. He saw Miroku's lips nearing him, and repulsed, Inuyasha pushed the monk off him, but Miroku held tightly to his shirt. "Miroku, get the fuck off!"

A perverted smile stretched across his face suddenly and Inuyasha immediately raised his fist. "Don't be shy Sango…"

But before Inuyasha could deliver the punch that would send Miroku sailing right into the leg of the couch, an audible gasp from within the room followed after by something clattering to the floor, turned his attention away from the monk.

Poking her head out from behind one of the chairs, a familiar short haired brown girl with straight bangs timidly caught Inuyasha's gaze. She was twiddling her thumbs and a blush had reddened her cheeks. "I am so sorry! Please … um … don't stop because you saw me," She covered her smiling face embarrassedly and she went to stand up. All the while she failed to notice the color drain from Inuyasha's face nor that of his agitation growing. She also failed to notice that the monk was softly snoring.

"Y-you got it all wrong!" Inuyasha cried out.

Though she had never caught anyone in such circumstances before, Natalie knew that she had to say something to ease the tension. She would have never dreamed to stumble upon two guys with deep affection for each other. "I just want … um … you to know … that I support your love!" She stuttered, almost giggling to herself. And just like that, she dramatically fled from the room.

Grasping the monk by his robes, Inuyasha threw him off his person, and Miroku fell against the floor with a surprised yelp. "Every freaking time, Miroku! It's no wonder people look at us weird!"

Miroku only sat up and looked at his companion. "What did I do?" He asked sleepily, and from Inuyasha's knowing look, Miroku accessed himself and Inuyasha's clothing. Their clothing was ruffled and he saw that Inuyasha's chest was fully on display as he attempted to right himself. "Oh Buddha…"

Catching Link looking at them from the other side of the room, Inuyasha glared at him. "It wasn't what it looked like! So don't be getting any ideas!"

A smirk fell upon Link's lip, and he only shook his head at the pair. Right about now, he knew Serena would never let something like this slide. He missed her greatly, and he decided that as soon as their adventure came to an end, he would visit her grave.

OOO

Later that morning, the gang stood outside the cozy cabin with Natalie handing them some food to take on the road. Victoria was well equipped with a rather large Naginata strapped to her back as she was prepared to lead them through the woods.

"I forgot to mention. Once you get to the main road, there'll be a hot spring along the way," Natalie exclaimed. "Victoria has taken me there a couple times before, and it's really nice."

"A hot spring?" Kagome beamed at the thought. It had been a while since they last took a bath, and she was itching to talk with Sango about some personal things between her and Link. "Oh I can't wait!"

Glancing back at Victoria, Natalie saw the large bundle in the Gerudo's hands, and she leaned in closer to whisper in her ear. "Did you bring it?"

Victoria only nodded and met the eyes of Inuyasha just as last night. "Before I lead you to the main road, there is something I must say." As she unraveled the deer cloth, the bundle in her arms gave off a faint bluish glow. As the cloth fell to her feet, the bundle was that of a very familiar sword etched with ancient writing in its blade.

Inuyasha's eyes widened at this. "That's—"

"Inuyasha, it's your sword!" Shippo pointed in surprise from Kagome's shoulder.

Victoria raised the blade, touching its surface as she peered into the reflection. "This blade has been in my family for many generations. It once belonged within a prestige Kingdom waged by war and violence, and it was kept in the possession of the very first Gerudo to have served under a Tyrant King."

Hearing this, Link, Kagome and Inuyasha immediately realized she was speaking of the ancient land of Ikana which they had visited just the other day. They realized Victoria must have been a descendent of Roshan, the protector and nurse maid of Cathleen.

"Since your arrival, Inuyasha, I have noticed that this sword has begun acting up and I can feel a faint pulsing resonating from the blade. Since ancient times, this blade never truly accepted anyone but that of the King and it would reject any other that attempted to claim its power. Yet in a time where the Kingdom's foundations were beginning to collapse, a mysterious young man had somehow wielded this blade but he disappeared just as had appeared within the land. Since then, the sword has never once pulsed until today," Victoria explained, her eyes once again meeting Inuyasha's. "Because this sword has reawakened, I believe that you must be a descendent of that young man. Perhaps his blood runs through you, therefore I believe this sword belongs to you."

Natalie looked between the two, as she watched her older sister hand the blade to the young man dressed in red. "Are you sure you want to do this? It's your family's sword after all…" She couldn't help but mutter.

"I think my descendants will be proud that it has been returned to its rightful owner…" Victoria replied with a half shrug. "besides, it was collecting dust anyway."

Unexpectedly the sword immediately pulsated within Inuyasha's hands and his entire form took on an ethereal glow. It had come as such a shock to Natalie that her eyes immediately lit up with wonder while her sister looked on disinterestedly. His friends on the other hand were positively delighted to have their friend back to his original form and judging by the smirk on Inuyasha's face, he too was relieved to be back.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" The half demon exclaimed. Now that he had his sword back, he could get through battles more easily and he wouldn't have to worry too much about his stamina. At least with this, he could use his demon senses to help guide his friends away from danger if such should unexpectedly arise.

Almost faint from the shock of his sudden transformation from a man to a handsome god like figure, Natalie found herself breathlessly approaching Inuyasha, her eyes sparkling and her mouth agape. The others saw her and sweat dropped when they realized a very familiar happening would soon follow. One minute she was standing and looking up at Inuyasha and the next she had somehow latched onto his fuzzy ears, rubbing her fingers against them and causing Inuyasha to blush and pull away.

"Hey get off! Don't touch those!"

She wasn't offended by his ignorant response, but she only blushed under his beautiful golden gaze. "You have the most beautiful hair I have ever seen," She complimented, and it caused Inuyasha to blink suddenly but it didn't stop the redness from spreading to his face.

"H-huh?" He tried to back away and look anywhere but at this girl. If he didn't know any better, he would have thought she planned to jump him or eat him. He swallowed nervously. "Uh…thanks…"

But it was too bad. Natalie sighed. "It seemed even though I feel a great fondness for this man, his heart is already swayed by another." Natalie briefly glanced at the monk, who smiled at her innocently enough, and she frowned. "Oh … but this love is wounded … I feel breathless and ill!" She exclaimed suddenly that it baffled Inuyasha and the others as they watched her dramatically return to Victoria's side.

"Are you reciting those lines from one of your stories again?" Victoria asked, and at this, Natalie shook her head.

"No. I completely made it up just now," The short haired girl admitted.

Victoria blinked. "That was really good. You should write that down later before you forget."

Natalie gasped. "Your right!"

With that said, Victoria turned back to the group. "Well, let's be off."

OOO

After having said their farewells to Natalie who had remained back at the house, Victoria led them through the thicket of the forest and over some rocky terrain where they eventually found themselves on a dirt road that stretched for miles. They were still surrounded by many trees, though less dense than before. It was then that Victoria wished them luck on their travels and she disappeared through the trees.

"About time … Those girls were just a little bit strange if you ask me," Inuyasha suddenly voiced, looking back in the direction Victoria had taken a short moment ago. "At least I have my sword back."

Kagome hit his shoulder all the while grinning. "It's good to have you back. We were starting to miss those fuzzy ears of yours." The priestess attempted to touch them, but Inuyasha quickly evaded her.

"No touching!"

Sango laughed at their playful bantering; it had been so long since she saw the two talking. Looking at the small kitten perched on her shoulder, she rubbed Kirara's chin lovingly. "Are you ready, Kirara? In just a couple days we might finally change the fate of this world."

Kirara mewed.

"Finally, this can all end, peacefully I hope," Miroku replied, and this, Kagome and Inuyasha turned to their friends. "Soon, I'm sure we shall confront Armaros and defeat him and whoever stands in our path."

"I hope we can get back the Sacred Jewel…" Kagome replied.

Inuyasha only grunted at this. "Well of course we're going to get the jewel back. We ain't leaving Termina until we do."

Kagome couldn't help but smile. "Right!"

The trek back to Clock Town would take two days, and from there, the gang would finally and hopefully put a stop to Armaros and likely Dark Link. They weren't sure how long the battle would take, but they knew that they still had some time left on their side, thanks to the Goddess of Time. Whatever lied in store for them wasn't certain, but they were prepared for anything.

OOO

Throughout most of the day, they kept at a constant speed, and they only stopped a few times in order to rest and eat. Natalie had prepared them some bread, fruits and a sack of white rice for the road, and they had helped themselves to it; there was plenty left for another day's worth, but they weren't too worried about running short on food. After all, they had a few experienced hunters in their group.

As the sun was beginning to set over the horizon, the group saw something of a cart passing down the road ahead of them pulled by oxen. On closer inspection, they realized the cart belonged to a rather old merchant, and they waved for the older man to wait. Of course seeing people on the road, though rather odd in appearance, he was nonetheless excited to sell his wares.

Searching through his satchel, Link withdrew his bag of rupees. Peering into the bag, he saw that there was at least a few hundred left. Back at the castle, Link had made a promise to Kagome, and he intended to fulfill it. Approaching the merchant who was happily moving his palms together, Link pointed to the bow and a quiver of arrows hanging by a nail on the back of the wall of the cart. "I'll take the bow and arrows."

The merchant grinned elatedly. "But of course! A warrior must always be prepared for danger!"

After he was handed the items, the gang watched curiously as the young boy held out the items to Kagome, who blushed in response.

"I made you a promise," Link replied with a nervous scratch of his neck. "Sorry it took so long."

The priestess held the items close to her and shook her head. "Thank you Link."

Miroku however only blinked at this before leaning into Sango with an arched brow. Those two were definitely acting a little too cozy. "Sango, do you see what I see?"

The slayer nodded, blushing from the close proximity from the monk. "I think something might have happened between them while they were gone."

Despite his friends' whisperings and Kagome and Link's obliviousness to those around them, Shippo merely smirked. It seemed Link had finally made some progress. A sudden thought came to his attention and he looked over to see the reaction from Inuyasha; he had a feeling the half demon would be upset, but to his surprise, Shippo saw that there was a look of boredom on his face but he wasn't irritable or jealous.  _'Does Inuyasha know what's going on between Kagome and Link?'_

OOO

After many hours of briskly walking down the trail following the path that led back to Termina Field, the group eventually made camp. Inuyasha had picked up the smell of hot water nearby and he and his friends assumed they were near the Hot Springs spoken of earlier. It wasn't surprising the girls, who were exhausted and dirty from their travels, were the first to rush off to the Hot Spring together while the guys busied themselves with light conversation around the camp fire.

Half an hour had passed since the girls went off to bathe and it was surprising Shippo had remained behind; the child normally was the first to run off the moment Kagome and Sango mentioned anything about taking a bath. Shippo sat there, quietly watching Link turn the two rabbits over the flames; the young boy had caught them earlier that day and it would be enough to suffice for the night.

As he sat there, slightly daydreaming of spying on the girls while they were nude, Miroku couldn't help but sigh from his troubled thoughts.

His sigh earned Inuyasha's curiosity. "What's the matter?"

Leaning back, Miroku only shook his head. Well it was all very confusing. "It seems we are quite close to returning back to our own world, but one after another, it seems, something happens that puts a slight ripple in our task."

"What do you mean?"

"When we first were brought to this world, we were told by the Great Fairy to simply gather all the pendants which would thus allow someone within our group, one that possesses a pure heart, to summon the Goddesses and make a wish. Was that not so, Inuyasha? Link?" Miroku asked, and from their nods, he only sighed. "I mean, at first the task didn't seem so … complex, but not only are we faced with one or two threats, but now that number has risen to three." What made matters confusing was he didn't know if they were all conspiring together. Some things just didn't add up.

Inuyasha stuck a glare at the fire. Hell he had forgotten most of what the Great Fairy had asked of them. Still, he understood where Miroku was getting at. "Well the good thing is we at least got those pendants. Not sure what the hell we're supposed to do with them to summon those Goddesses. As far as we know, the Great Fairy is gone." Yet, he could have sworn he remembered her saying they had to take those pendants somewhere in order to begin the summoning.

"Now that we are in possession of the pendants, we need only to summon the Goddesses. I mean, would a drawn out battle really be worth the cost of innocent lives right now?" Miroku asked.

Link and Inuyasha shared a look. Given the situation, they supposed it wasn't entirely necessary, but one could never be sure when a surprise attack might appear.

"What's important is that we first locate the Happy Mask Salesman," Link suddenly voiced, and at this, Inuyasha only clenched his fists. "There are answers to our questions that I'm sure he will relay to us, especially those regarding Armaros and where we need to go in order to summon the Goddesses."

The half demon scowled at this. "How do you know he's not just using us to steal those pendants? What if this guy is working for Armaros and he's just playing us for idiots!"

"That could be a possibility, but I don't believe he is actually working for him or Dark Link. After all, Armaros showed great hostility and resentment towards Emmett especially going so far as to kill him," Link replied. "But, that doesn't mean we shouldn't not be suspicious of him. After all, Emmett isn't like any other ordinary person I have encountered and he seems to keep many secrets about him."

"Got any idea where we might find him then?" Inuyasha asked, but Link only shook his head in defeat.

Link looked out across the terrain for a moment. "That's what makes him such a mysterious person. I've never truly understood him; his oddly distorted personality."

The Happy Mask Salesman had a distorted personality? From what they had gathered from their encounter with him back in Clock Town was merely a sense of urgency to assist him in reclaiming a lost item. Then again, there was the oddity of his uncanny ability to follow them without any notice, nor from them or from Inuyasha.

Link continued. "There was a time he had lost a shred of his sanity and had literally choked me; his behavior had become crazed and in an instant he was fine."

Miroku found himself pondering this. Dark Link had called the peddler a schizophrenic but from what Link had explained, it sounded more like Emmett was bothered by something deep within his mentality that affected his behavior terribly. "Could it be Bipolar?" Was that the correct term Kagome had explained to him? From what the monk gathered, Bipolar Disorder affected the mentality of a person so powerfully that it had the capability to alter their mood swings from elation to immediate depression; it was never truly certain when the switch would occur. It sounded frightening, to be bothered by something beyond your control.

Link shrugged. "Perhaps or he may simply be acting on it purposefully."

"Whether or not he is mental doesn't matter! He'll tell us what's going on or else he'll face my sword."

As the guys conversed before the fire, Shippo couldn't help but tap Link's leg out of worry. "So do you think there's a possibility they are working together? Emmett, Armaros and Dark Link?"

Link shrugged. "It wouldn't add up. There's some hostility it seems from both sides. We'll find out soon enough."

The monk pondered. "Now that I think about it, it would be impossible not to fall into battle with Armaros. After all, he is in possession of the Sacred Jewel."

Inuyasha growled. Already his head was hurting. "Damn it! I hate just sitting around and not doing anything."

Sighing, Miroku leaned back with his head turned in the direction of the Hot Springs. By now he was sure the girls were undressed and enjoying their relaxation; of course it had been a while since they last relaxed. His joints were killing him, and he could only imagine how soothing that hot water would ease the tension and pain in his bones.

After a moment of silent consideration, the monk stood up with a cheshire grin spread upon his face. "The night is long and quite peaceful. We haven't stumbled upon any monsters lurking around these woods…"

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked though he felt stupid for asking.

Miroku smiled. "I believe a nice walk would do me some good," He replied before slipping past their camp fire. "I'll … return in a bit." Yet before he could take another step in the direction of the Hot Springs, Inuyasha had abruptly stood up and grabbed him by the back of his robes before effortlessly pushing him back onto his rump near the fire.

"Nice try, but you're not going anywhere until the girls return," Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "So sit your ass down."

As Link turned the rabbits over the flame, he saw Shippo from his peripheral vision shake his head and mutter something about a 'sad man.' He only assumed it was directed at Miroku who sat beside him feigning a hurt expression.

"Unlike Miroku and Inuyasha, I'm actually allowed to bathe with them," Shippo proudly exclaimed with a devilish smirk across his face.

"Because you're a child, Shippo," was Inuyasha's reply. "And what the heck are you still doing here? You're usually with the girls."

The child only shook his head at the silver haired half demon. No it wasn't just about being a child that he was allowed to bathe with the girls. "I'll go in a bit," Shippo replied. "It's all about trust, Inuyasha. They know I won't stoop to spying on them, not that I would. I'm not that kind of fox." As if realizing something, Shippo looked up at Link. "Hey Link, the girls seem to trust you pretty well. You know, I bet they might let you bathe with them if you ask."

The young boy blushed at his words which were accompanied by a few images of the Hot Spring and the girls. He was unable to stop himself from imagining such a circumstance with Kagome. Her laughing and splashing him with water, but Link could only see himself embarrassed the entire time. However, he refused the thought. "I don't think that would be good idea…"

But Shippo only continued on, despite Link's refusal. "I mean it Link. You aren't a pervert like Miroku, who is always putting his hands on them and Inuyasha is just as bad."

"Hey! What the hell do you mean by that, Shippo?! I don't touch either of them and you know that!" Inuyasha growled, raising himself from across the fire to glare at the child.

"There's only one woman he fondles. It's either when he goes to see Kagome's family or when her back is turned … or worse … if she's asleep." Shippo replied and it was the truth. How many times had the half demon gone to Kikyo when Kagome was either around or elsewhere? Too many.

Seeing how Shippo was cutting it too close across the line, Link attempted to direct Inuyasha's attention away from Shippo, but it seemed impossible; Inuyasha looked ready to kill and prepared the hit the child like the previous times. Of course he wouldn't allow him to hit Shippo, even if his words were very much unnecessary and hurtful.

Instead of hitting him, Inuyasha crossed his arms. "Listen Shippo, when you grow up, you'll understand the situation more." Even though it was a touchy subject, he had always felt terrible about hurting the priestess, especially during the times he and Kagome were getting along rather well. It was worse than any wound from a sword or fist. It bruised him more painfully when Kagome would silently look away from him, frowning and inevitably crying in the long run. "My personal life is none of your business."

Shippo only nodded but refused to give up on his explanations of why he was trusted by the girls. "Yeah but even so, it's your bad behavior that you're both being punished," He pointed at the guys.

"Punished?" Miroku asked with an arched brow.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Shippo only shook his head in disappointment. "The reason you guys can't bathe with Kagome and Sango is because of what you've done."

Having heard this, Miroku couldn't help but laugh softly. "Well that seems like a good enough reason. But I must agree with Inuyasha though. There's a reason why men and women bathe separately and there is also a reason why it's considered alright for women to bathe with children. Once you are older, you'll come to understand what we mean." Still the monk couldn't help but feel a certain jealousy towards the young child.

Shippo refused to believe Miroku. He wanted to stay adamant on his on reasoning. "I'm telling you guys it's based on trust! Because I'm pure, that's why I'm allowed. I bet Link is pure too! Right Link?" Heck, he hadn't seen Link raise his hands in any kind of perverse way towards anyone, not even Kagome. He had been the perfect gentleman as well as a shield to her and his friends. There was no doubt in his mind that he would easily be welcomed into the Hot Spring.

Link sweat dropped at the child. "Can I not be brought into this?" His gaze couldn't help but fall onto Inuyasha's glare and Miroku's jealous stare.

The child frowned. Why was Link siding with the others? "I'm a man too, Link. And Kagome and Sango trust me a lot. I never do anything sneaky, not that I would want to anyways. It's a lot of fun, actually! We talk about all sorts of things, and we play together too. I bet if you ask them sincerely, they would let you join us."

"I-I think I'll pass on that..." Link refused.

"Why? Four wouldn't be a crowd. There's a lot of room there. Besides, having another guy there would be twice as fun!" Shippo could already imagine all four of them that very moment. He would ask Link to scrub his back while Kagome washed his hair; it sounded perfect.

Fed up with Shippo's attempts at persuading Link to join them at the Hot Springs, Inuyasha stood up from his spot. "Damn it! Do you even realize what you're saying?!"

Sensing the beginnings of what always happens when Shippo and Inuyasha don't agree together, Miroku silently slipped away from the camp. All that talk about the girls brought back the mischief of his thoughts, and since the guys seemed a little preoccupied, he knew this time he wouldn't get caught.

OOO

A content sigh was heard from Kagome as she leaned herself deeper into the spring. Her hair was done up in messy bun with only a few strands curling at her ears. It had been so long since she last bathed and it felt amazing. "This feels nice."

Sango silently agreed with the priestess as she washed herself. "It feels like it's been forever since we last had some time to ourselves."

While she sat there in the steamy bath, Kagome couldn't help but rub the mark on the back of her hand, the one in which Dark Link had placed before his escape. It didn't hurt her, but it certainly worried her nonetheless.

Noticing the mark, Sango frowned. "Does it hurt?"

"No," Was Kagome's reply. It wouldn't seem to come off, no matter how much she rubbed at it. "I wonder who this Dark Link truly is. Link mentioned that he was created by his enemy long ago."

"I suppose he is everything sinister that is present within all human beings," Sango explained. "He is made up of the darkness and greed within Link."

The two eased themselves into silence for a moment.

"Sango," The priestess softly murmured, her arms wrapped around her knees and her cheeks sporting a blush. "There's something I wanted to tell you. In fact …" Kagome shyly looked around her surroundings, as if she feared the wrong ears would eavesdrop, though when she saw it was truly just her and Sango all alone, with the slayer staring at her curiously, she went on. "You know … I've been spending a lot more time with Link lately, and I think I might really like him," She admitted, looking at Sango's face to see her reaction.

The slayer only smiled. "Really?" She asked before a soft laugh caught Kagome off guard. "To be honest, I kind of had a suspicion about that, you and Link I mean."

Kagome blinked. Huh? She already knew? "But how did you find out?"

Sango arched a brow. "Kagome it's rather obvious. You and Link have been acting … how should I say this? Cozy and shy as of late. But then again, Link is shy boy, at least from what I have perceived."

The priestess blushed. Well now she felt embarrassed. So this entire time her best friend had noticed the feelings she and Link shared. Kagome half wondered if the others knew this as well, but there was no doubt in her mind they did.

As the slayer washed herself, she thought back to when she first started to notice the changes between her friend and the young boy. It was back at Romani's Ranch, at the dinner table where Miroku had hinted at the timid love between the two, though it had been accompanied by some lecherous acts no thanks to the monk. But when she had stumbled upon Kagome and Link sitting on the hillside looking at the stars, it was then that she also took notice of the change that had overcome Kagome; she had opened her heart completely to Link.

"The thing is, Sango … I don't mean for this to sound weird or come out the wrong way, but Link and I have … well become close," She explained, hoping Sango would understand what she meant without her saying it.

But Sango only stared at her for a few moments longer, her eyes searching the priestess for an answer. "Do you mean to say … You and Link … have …" She blushed at the thought. There was no way she could see Kagome doing something so forward and in only less than a month. "When did this happen? Kagome, tell me you were careful? Did you use precaution as in the kind from that picture book that talks about modern dating?"

Immediately Kagome's face reddened and she waved her hands in front of her face with exasperation. "Oh my gosh! No Sango! That's not what I meant!" She stammered. "W-we've … only kissed a few times," She admitted. "N-nothing more than t-that."

Pulling away from Kagome and releasing her shoulder which she had latched onto during the misunderstanding, she pulled away and placed a hand to her chest. "Thank goodness."

Kagome couldn't imagine doing something like that with Link, at least, not at the current moment. The thought of doing anything more than kissing or hand holding didn't seem very foreseeable at the present time, but just that thought had her face and ears burning. "I know it might seem a little fast for me to turn my eyes and heart away from Inuyasha, but I realize I deserve better. Right, Sango?"

The slayer nodded. Of course she deserved better; in fact, every girl deserved someone who could love them, protect them and lay down absolute loyalty and trust. Just seeing her best friend smiling, her thoughts of Link at the front of her mind had Sango feeling somewhat envious of the girl. Love wasn't something that was easy to come by, and Sango found herself questioning that of her own love life.

"Don't get me wrong, I do care about Inuyasha and I always will; he's a friend I'd never want to lose. But after taking some time to consider my feelings, I realized I no longer feel love for him in that kind of way, and that's okay, Sango," Kagome admitted. In fact, Inuyasha was more of a friend or a brother to her, and she wouldn't want it any other way. "I've fallen hard for Link, and in only less than a month, Sango. He makes me feel special and I have this terrible idea to steal him away from this world." She laughed.

"What do you mean?"

Kagome thought back to hers, Inuyasha's and Link's time back in ancient Ikana. "It's just … Inuyasha and I were talking, and we were thinking of asking the Goddesses if they would allow Link to accompany us back to the Feudal Era."

Sango gasped at the thought. Bring Link back home with them? Wasn't that going a little overboard? "Kagome, I know you care for Link, but do you think that is truly possible?"

Even though it had been a brief thought, one that involved Link joining them on their quest in the Feudal Era and somehow, magically bringing him to her own world, Kagome wondered if it could truly happen. "I'm not sure, but I suppose we shall see after summoning the Goddesses." It couldn't hurt to ask, right?

"I would hate to see you and Link get hurt," Sango softly replied, touching Kagome's shoulder lightly. "If it should come that such a wish can't be granted…"

She frowned. If it should come to pass that she and Link would one day separate, she knew it would be terrible. He had become very close and dear to her, and without his company, Kagome wasn't sure what she would do. She knew time would heal all wounds, but would Link be alright? Realizing she was beginning to grow disheartened from the slayer's words and such depressing thoughts, Kagome shook her head to clear her mind.  _'What am I thinking? There's no true guarantee he can or can't come with us. I should at least expect what might happen and appreciate what I have at this moment with Link.'_

"What are Link's thoughts about returning back with us?" Sango asked.

Kagome thought back to what Link had said to her and Inuyasha back in the ancient past of Ikana. It was during lunch with the Princess and the King, and Inuyasha had been discussing his love for steak and Ramen.

Flash back

_After finishing his meal, Inuyasha reclined back on his hands. "Yeah, Kagome has some interesting food back in her land. Like these ramen noodles and these chips potatoes…" His mouth practically watered at the thought. It had been far too long since he had had any of her ninja food. A thought came to his mind. "I remember your mom invited me to have dinner and she had this big chunk of meat …What was it called again?"_

_Kagome blinked as she sipped her tea. "What kind of meat? We have different kinds. There's hamburger, chicken, turkey—"_

_Inuyasha interrupted her. "No, not those small, round kinds. I mean the big juicy ones," He explained, still not able to think of the name quite yet. It had been so good, especially when it was cooked and seasoned. "It was kind of tender when you cut into it. Your mom put some kind of sauce on it too…"_

_Kagome pondered. Something juicy, tender and sometimes covered in sauce? Could he be referring to that? "You mean steak?"_

_He nodded. "Yeah!" Inuyasha smiled at the thought. He felt like he could almost imagine her mother cooking him up that piece of meat. "Steak … that was good. But it still doesn't compare to ramen."_

_Kagome sweat dropped. "You're gonna turn into ramen…"_

_Link smiled at the priestess. "From all the amazing things you have told me of your land, I wish I could also see it for myself." He laughed._

_Kagome blushed and nodded. "Well, maybe you can. What do you think, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she leaned closer to her friend while Flat and Cathleen talked quietly to one another. Kagome hesitantly looked around before tugging on his hair, much to Inuyasha's displeasure. Kagome whispered in his ear. "I mean you and I can travel back in time through the well. So why shouldn't it be possible for Link?"_

_Inuyasha frowned. "I don't know…He is from a different world," He explained, eyeing the boy who was quizzically staring at them uncomfortably._

_"Maybe the Great Fairy could help?" Kagome asked._

_Inuyasha shook his head. "I don't know. We're only allowed one wish, Kagome. Don't forget. That wish is to save Termina from its curse. I don't even know if those three Goddesses would grant Link's wish."_

_Kagome frowned. Would it be a selfish wish? To want Link to come with them to their worlds? After all, Link was all alone in this world, unable to return to his own homeland. He didn't even have a memory of his family and he had just recently lost his beloved fairy friend, Serena… "Maybe there's a way … I don't think it would hurt to ask though."_

End Flash back

"We have talked about it a few times, and he seems interested in our different worlds," Kagome explained. "He told me that once everything is over; however, he would probably live in Termina for the remainder of his life, simply because there was no true way for him to return to Hyrule." Kagome remembered him explaining to her that day on the hillside how he would build a cottage out in Termina field, and it bothered her. To live alone in a world that trapped him from his friends brought her despair. She felt bad for Link. "I don't want Link to be alone. He's lost so much already. I'm sure he could find happiness with us."

Uncertain if things would play out accordingly to Kagome's wishes of bringing Link with them, Sango could only pray that the Goddesses would allow it. Yet as she thought about it, her and her comrades were risking their lives to save this land in order to make a wish to save it from this endless destruction. What were they getting out of this after all this time of painful struggling? Perhaps they could make a bargain, one that was not selfish. Maybe there was hope for Link and Kagome.

Smiling at the thoughtful young priestess, Sango pulled her hair free of her messy bun and began washing her thick ebony tresses. "Link seems like such a nice guy, and he certainly pays a lot of attention to you."

Blushing at this, Kagome couldn't help but twiddle her thumbs. "Really? I wonder if the guys have noticed?"

"Well you both make it very obvious," Sango laughed. "I had my doubts in the beginning when things were tense between Link and Inuyasha, but like I said before, Miroku was the first to notice."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't doubt that for a moment. He notices everything."

"Serena was the most adamant out of all of us hinting about the two of you, don't you remember?" Sango laughed at the memory.

Flash Back

_Slowing her speed, Kagome couldn't help but glance at Link, who was calmly walking alongside her, staring ahead with a look of indifference on his face. There was something different about him today, and when she realized what it was, her eyes brightened some. "Link, where is your hat? Did you leave it at the Inn?"_

_Somewhat embarrassed, Link rubbed his neck but couldn't help but allow a tinge of pink to color his cheeks. "I … uh … put it away for the time being…"_

_Kagome smiled. "Oh I see." There he went again, rubbing his neck like that. Every time he did that, she couldn't help but smile; it was kind of cute, and she wondered if Link realized that._

_A hint of mischief filled Serena's thoughts suddenly, and she fluttered in between the two before perching herself onto his shoulder. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure you put it away for safe keeping…" She muttered somewhat loudly that only Kagome and Link would hear. "Only because she said you looked 'cute' last night!" She blurted rather loudly before giggling._

_Inuyasha's ears twitched at this._

_Mortified by his annoying fairy friend, Link struck her a glare. How could she yell something so embarrassingly loud, especially in front her? He dared not look at Kagome. That was humiliating; what was with Serena? He turned his head, hoping to hide the fact that his face had taken on a dark shade of crimson, but he couldn't help but look at Kagome from the corner of his eye; she was smiling to herself. Link swallowed and nervously tried to rid himself of his embarrassment._

_The fairy's teasing only persisted, along with her many laughs. "Aw you sure do blush easily Link. I was only kidding."_

End Flashback

Kagome blushed at the memory. "Why didn't you guys ever say anything?"

"We were waiting to hear it from you and Link." Sango massaged Kagome's scalp. She had finished washing her hair and the black tresses fell down Kagome's shoulders and back smoothly. "I don't often say these things, but you two are actually pretty adorable together. Especially when Link bought you a bow and quiver of arrows…"

"W-well my other ones burnt up in the fire," Kagome explained.

"You're always losing your weapons," The slayer laughed as she joked with her best friend.

A few minutes went by and the silence left Kagome questioning where her little friend disappeared to. "I wonder where Shippo is. I thought he would be the first to jump in," Kagome replied as she allowed her eyes to skim the trees around them. The camp was a small distance away, and she didn't have any doubt that the young kit would arrive any moment. Her eyes then fell upon the small Deku child, Hideki, who was sitting upon the heated rocks silently. "Hideki, why don't you join us?"

The child shook his head fervently. "Oh … no that's alright Kagome."

She frowned. "But the water feels great," Kagome swam over to the rocks where Hideki sat, and hoped to bring him in with her and Sango, despite his refusal. "Trust me, it'll be fun."

Hideki only stepped away from her, as she leaned her elbows upon the rocks looking up at him confused. "I can't swim …"

"Huh?" Kagome blinked. If that was all it was, then she wouldn't let him drown. It was one of the reasons she always brought an inner tube for Shippo. She knew a lot of people in the Feudal Era couldn't swim, and she had her doubts most were able to in this world.

A thought occurred to Sango as she joined Kagome. "Dekus are unable to swim. I remember hearing about that back in the Southern Swamp."

Kagome gasped. "Oh, I forgot!" It was almost the same with Serena, only she wasn't able to get her fairy wings wet. Back at the witch's secret spring behind the waterfall, she had laid out a hot rag for the fairy to sit in, and she bet she could do the same for Hideki. But then another thought came to mind.

Ever so gently, Kagome reached out for Hideki and pulled him against her chest. Despite his resistance and hesitation to be submerged within the hot spring, Kagome very carefully brought him onto her lap within the shallow end of the spring. Only his bottom half was submerged, and for the first time in his life, he felt the hot liquid against his bark. "Here. It should be safer this way."

"T-thank you."

Kagome grinned. "You know we really haven't had the chance to get to know each other, have we?"

The Deku child shook his head in response to her question.

"So … you must live at the Palace, right? The Deku Kingdom?" Kagome asked, and from the child's nod, Kagome smiled brightly. "I heard from Link that your dad is the Deku Butler."

Hideki blinked. "You did? So you've visited my home before?"

Kagome nodded. "Yep. It wasn't that long ago actually. I bet you must miss everyone there …" From his saddened expression, Kagome felt the urge to reach out and hug him. "You don't have to worry. As soon as we return to Termina field, we'll take you straight home."

"Thank you."

"But," Kagome couldn't help but ponder to herself. "I know it's not really any of my business, but do you remember leaving the Palace and traveling to Clock Town?" The priestess thought back to when she and Link had found his roots frozen to a spot near a huge chasm underneath the Clock Tower. How had he gotten frozen there in the first place?

For a moment Hideki was silent.

There was a sudden rustle in the bushes near them and a flash of orange and yellow popped into sight before the spring. It wasn't surprising to see Shippo standing there with his little floaties on his arms and his clothes already disposed at his feet. As his eyes turned to Kagome, he felt a tinge of jealousy suddenly come over him. "Hey!" He shouted, causing his female friends to look at him in curiosity. Shippo pointed at Hideki sitting in Kagome's lap. "That's my spot!"

Kagome only shook her head, but her smile remained. "Well Hideki was here first, Shippo. What took you so long?"

Shippo frowned. Why was that thorn sitting in his mother's lap? That was his spot! Why was she getting so comfortable with this scrub when she only just found him?  _'What if she decides to adopt him?"_ That thought suddenly brought fear into the young fox's mind. No that wouldn't happen, right? If it did, he could already hear Inuyasha in the back of his head, saying something along the lines of,  _"Now you have a stick for a brother!"_

"Shippo?" Kagome repeated herself.

"Huh?"

"What took you so long to get here? Normally you're the first to jump in," She laughed. "Don't tell me Inuyasha was picking on you again?"

Shippo only puffed out his chest. "As if! That idiot has to think twice before I unleash my new and improved Fox Fire Inferno on them!"

His friends laughed.

Seeing as how all his swim toys were already scattered inside the spring, Shippo dove right in, despite the hot temperature and re-emerged sighing. How long had it been since they had finally stopped to relax and bathe?

"So what were you guys talking about that was so important?" Sango asked as she washed her back.

"Well," Shippo began, "Miroku was trying to sneak off and peek at you guys, but Inuyasha stopped him. After that I told it to them straight. That because of Miroku's perversion and Inuyasha's cheating ways, that neither of them have the privilege to bathe with you like I do!" He triumphantly replied, which earned a soft laugh from the priestess and a roll of the eyes from Sango.

Kagome laughed. "Oh really?"

Glancing over at Hideki, still silently perched in Kagome's lap, Shippo sent the little stick a glare. How much longer was he going to occupy that particular spot? "Hey, Kagome…"

Looking away from Hideki while she had been softly flicking one of his few leaves atop his head, Kagome turned her eyes to Shippo who was sweetly and adorably offering up one of his best little puppy dog eyes. "Yes?"

"Can you wash my hair? Like you did last time?" He asked, hoping that by doing so, it would allow her to push Hideki elsewhere and bring all the attention from her to himself. "Please?"

Kagome nodded. "Now that I look at you, you sure have gotten a lot of dirt in your hair these days." Before she could allow herself to move and put Hideki down so that she could gather up the shampoo from her bag, she was surprised when she heard the Deku child in her arms whimper and flair his little stick arms.

"No, don't let me go … I'll drown."

Sighing, Kagome turned to Sango. "Sango, would you mind washing his hair?"

"Sure Kagome." As Sango went to fetch the shampoo at the edge of the rocks from Kagome's bag, Shippo suddenly huffed.

"But … I want you to wash my hair, Kagome!" He whined. "You always do a great job massaging my scalp too!"

Kagome sweat dropped. She would have loved to, but she was a little preoccupied with Hideki. "Sorry Shippo, but you'll have to make do with Sango. She's not half bad. She can wash your hair just as good as I can."

"But Kagomeeee—"

"Don't fuss," She warned.

After that, Shippo silently floated there as Sango scrubbed at his auburn hair with bubbles falling down the side of his head. Unfortunately it wasn't as enjoyable as it would have been with his mother. Every once in a while, he sent Hideki a look, and each time, he heard Kagome laugh or coo at the little Deku, which only annoyed him further.

While she was washing the child's hair with the berry scented shampoo from Kagome's time, Sango couldn't help but notice the silence in the air hovering above Shippo. As she glanced over at Kagome, she saw that the priestess was giving a lot of extra attention to Hideki. It wasn't surprising that Shippo had become jealous of the situation. Sango couldn't help but hold back a laugh. "So … Shippo, what else happened in that conversation with the guys?"

Pulling himself away from his thoughts, Shippo rinsed his hair. "I told Link besides Inuyasha and Miroku, that he is more qualified to bathe with us."

This caught Kagome's attention. "What? What do you mean that gives him a right to bathe with us?"

Pulling away from Sango, Shippo floated upon his back, using his arms to direct himself in circles. "I told Link, if he asks nicely, that you two might consider letting him join us sometime."

"Shippo, you didn't you invite him did you?" Sango questioned, warily glancing around the surroundings.

The fox child only nodded. "Yeah I did, but he didn't seem to want to. I don't know why. And Inuyasha and Miroku got really upset about it and told me I didn't know what I was talking about."

Just the thought of Link suddenly appearing before them ready to jump in for a swim had Kagome burning bright red. There was no way that would happen. After all, Link was a reserved and polite guy. He seemed to respect their privacy, so it was highly unlikely that he would listen to Shippo's pleas to bathe with them.

Latching onto his inner tube, Shippo continued on. "I told them because I'm pure I'm allowed to bathe and Link is pure too."

"Yes, he a good guy," Sango replied, but he wasn't good enough to bathe with them. After all, there was a reason men and women bathed separately. Shippo wasn't yet old enough to understand, but perhaps later on down the road it would be something to laugh at together.

A sudden rustling in the bushes brought the girl's out of their soft laughter and their eyes widened fearfully. As they looked around, Kagome hugged her arms around her breasts while Sango reached for her Hiraikotsu leaning against the rocks beside her.

Just as the rustling started, it immediately stopped and only silence hung in the air around the spring. Whoever or whatever it had been lurking nearby, they must have realized they had heard them.

"Miroku that better not be you spying on us again!" Sango warned, her eyes searching the trees and bushes.

Sitting up in his inner tube, Shippo's face immediately brightened. "No way, I bet it's Link! Maybe he changed his mind!" He elatedly grinned. "Hey Link, you can come over!"

Because Shippo had called out for Link to join them, and immediately believing Link had actually arrived to ask for permission to join them and at such a terrible time, Kagome submerged herself into the spring fully and shrieked. "Don't you dare come out here!"

And it was to everyone's surprise, they saw a familiar green tunic and blonde hair appear from the bushes at least a small distance from the rocky spring. Though it was Link, he had both his eyes covered. "I apologize for this, but Miroku went missing…" He began, stuttering from the embarrassment.

After this and suddenly hearing a rustling in the bushes behind Sango, the slayer turned and threw her weapon at the spot where she saw a sandaled foot sticking out of the leaves. "You lecherous monk!"

A yelp was followed after her boomerang collided with the skull of his head, but it did not necessarily knock him out as she would have hoped. After collapsing from the bushes, Miroku slowly attempted to get to his feet in order to make an escape, but Sango had pulled herself up from the water, one arm covering her breasts and without any shame, she stalked towards the monk with a burning fire ignited and ready to kill. "No Sango! Wait a minute, I can expl—"

"Explain this!"

Manish screams were then followed after, and Kagome sat there, but she was not looking in Sango's and Miroku's direction. Instead, she was quietly watching Link while also easing her way towards the rocks to gather a towel in hopes to cover herself from the embarrassment of the situation. Fortunately, Link hadn't dared to pull his hands away, but from his reaction to the screams, he realized it was too late to warn them of Miroku's approach.

"For once, can't we bathe in peace?!" Sango hollered.

After setting Hideki onto the rocks, Kagome reached out for her towel and with Hideki's help, she managed to slip it quickly around her chest where it covered her enough to step out of the spring. But before she could quickly dress herself, she heard the sound of Inuyasha's voice nearby.  _'Oh no … he better not—'_

With his half demon speed, Inuyasha jumped from the trees and landed on the rocks next to kagome, his sword drawn and his eyes darting everywhere. "What the hell happened?!"

Kagome shrieked. While attempting to hold her towel tightly against her, without showing her thighs or cleavage, she saw in disbelief Inuyasha ogling at her, his mouth agape. Though without any violence, she did the only thing she could think of at that moment, and caused Inuyasha to cry out in surprise. "Inuyasha you pervert, get out!" With as much force as she could muster, she pushed him into the hot water.

A loud splash followed after and droplets of the steamy water hit Link from a short distance away. "Is everything … okay?" He asked, wondering what had just happened after the slayer had attacked Miroku. He was sure that by now the girls were decent and he slowly pulled his hands away from his face.

Upon having heard Link, Shippo looked away from Inuyasha who had finally re-emerged from the water, cursing and sputtering at Kagome and felt his heart drop when Link was about to peek. "No Link!" His voice was enough to startle Link to where he covered his eyes once more. "Don't look or you'll lose your privileges!" If Link wanted to bathe with Kagome and Sango and himself included, he needed first to ask permission before looking.

"Why the hell would I want to look at you!" Inuyasha shouted at the priestess. He was drenched and his silver hair matted against his face and back.

After effectively knocking Miroku out, Sango turned to Inuyasha with her Hiraikotsu aimed and prepared to knock him out as well. This time, she didn't even bother to cover her breasts and approached the half demon. When he saw Shippo panic and flee from the water beside him, the half demon was about to turn in question, but he was hit in the back of the head and fell face first into the spring.

It was at this time that Link held his back to the girls, his face very much red. He had almost caught a glimpse of them, and he truly hadn't meant to and he certainly didn't want to after hearing the cries from the guys who were no longer heard.

Turning her attention from the bubbles surfacing above the spring where Inuyasha had fallen into, Sango found her brown eyes looking at Link standing with his back to them a distance away. "At least someone has the decency not to look." Placing her Hiraikotsu down into the grass, she figured it was time to get out and return back to camp. They wouldn't even bother bringing the guys back.

OOO

Eventually during the night, the guys had returned to the camp, sporting rather large bumps and bruises on their heads and faces. After taking their turn to bathe and clean up, they saw the girls and kids sitting around the fire. Kagome had already made up her sleeping bag and was busily playing a game with Shippo and Hideki. Link was sitting next to her, rotating the rabbits over the flame and Sango was ever so silently glaring at Miroku and Inuyasha.

Looking up at the guys approaching them, Shippo couldn't help but cockily grin at them. Well it served them right. His emerald eyes shifted to his friend Link sitting beside Kagome, and when Link met his gaze, Shippo's mind literally screamed, "I told you so!"

Debating against sitting next to his beloved, Miroku took a seat beside Link and Inuyasha sat across from them and the girls. Sitting in Indian style, he stared at the meat hungrily. "Isn't it done yet?!"

"Almost," Was Link's reply.

Carefully sitting the last card upon the top of his second story house, Shippo smirked at Hideki from beside him. The poor little scrub hadn't successfully made even a tent from two cards yet, and Hideki was sitting there fumbling with the cards.

When his cards once again fell over, Hideki sighed. He didn't quite understand what he was really supposed to do with these strange thick papers with drawings upon them, but it seemed the task was to make them stack upon each other just as Shippo displayed before him and Kagome.

"Great job Shippo!" Kagome congratulated, and it earned a grin from the small fox child. Looking down at Hideki beside her, she couldn't help but awe at his clumsiness. "Here, let me show you Hideki."

As the priestess attempted to show the Deku child how to properly stack the cards against one another before adding another layer atop that pair, the rabbits that had been cooking were finally ready to eat.

"Finally! Let's eat!" Inuyasha didn't hesitate to grab one of the rabbits from the fire before pulling apart the meat and handing some to Miroku, Link and himself. The girls and the children ate their share and soothing calmness fell upon them as they quietly ate.

Since there was a little more time left before going to sleep and heading out at sunrise, Kagome clasped her hands in front of her. "I know! Let's tell ghost stories!"

"Ghost stories?" Sango asked, and from Kagome's eager nod, she guessed there was no reason why they couldn't. When was the last time they had told a ghost story?

"Ghost stories?" Link asked.

Kagome nodded. "Yes. Have you ever told any frightening stories before? Especially late at night when all the ghouls and ghosts come out?" She waved her hands around in the air, wiggling her fingers and making ghost noises.

He laughed. "Yes I have told stories of my adventures to one of my close friends in Hyrule."

Delighted by this, Kagome wrapped her arms around her knees and stared intently at Link, her food forgotten at her side. "Can you tell us some frightening things you have seen on your past adventures? Something that really makes your skin crawl and would give you nightmares."

Link pondered. There were a few things that came to mind, and ones that would certainly provoke such nightmares. One for instance was the infamous Like Like, a cylindrical beast created from nothing but slimy flesh that followed and sucked anything in its path inside its mouth. "A few years ago during my quest to save Hyrule, I was exploring a temple beneath Lake Hylia. I was searching for the key to opening the door where I would soon battle against the boss of that temple where I hoped to acquire one of the many medallions needed to battle against—"

"Wait a minute," Inuyasha suddenly interrupted. "Why the hell would you waste your time exploring these dungeons when you could just kick the door down?" Or better yet, use some kind of explosive which he knew Link owned.

"Inuyasha," Kagome frowned. "Let him tell the story first. It's just getting good."

Despite Inuyasha's interruption, Link continued on. "As I was attempting to unlock the door, I heard a very familiar sound of something constricting against bones and flesh, but I could not pin point the source in the area. I knew by the sound it was a Like Like."

"What's a Like Like?" Shippo asked.

"It's a creature made entirely out of slimy skin," Link explained. "They are a type of enemy I honestly would rather keep away from. As you may have already guessed, I had a terrible encounter with them that time."

"So what happened?" Sango asked.

"As I was searching the area around me, I spotted the source from behind a pillar and I intended to use my sword against it, which was a mistake on my part. The moment I had gotten within a couple feet from it, it had lunged is body forward and I was greeted with its gaping mouth. I was pulled inside of its body forcibly and it was the worst experience I had encountered in my life."

"It sucked you in?!" Shippo gasped. "What happened? How did you get out?"

Actually it had been very difficult. Link explained that he had felt a light dizziness overwhelm him and his skin had begun to burn from the acid within the creature's body. His arms were pinned to his sides at that time and it was with excruciating pain and difficulty that he was able to pull out a dagger to make an escape. "While I was inside of its body, its bones constricted against me and the space inside became smaller. I thought I would die, but I managed to escape, though I will admit it left me without much dignity."

"Without much dignity?" Shippo asked.

"The acid had destroyed what was left of my tunic…" Link blushed, and it brought surprised gasps from the girls. "I suffered slight burns of course, but walked away alive."

For a moment, Inuyasha watched Link and when he realized the young boy didn't have anything else to add to such a horrific story, he grunted in annoyance. "Is that it? Hell I thought it was going to be scarier than that."

"How is not being swallowed by a giant worm not scary?" Kagome asked in surprise. "He was literally being digested!" She shivered at the thought.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the priestess. "Big deal! We've been swallowed countless times! This ain't nothing new, Kagome," He grunted. "We've been drenched in guts and blood and not to mention we've stepped in acid."

Kagome nodded. "Oh don't remind me of that! The scars on my ankles are finally going away," She replied as she rubbed her ankles.

"Your ankles were burned by acid, Kagome?" Link asked. When she nodded, he frowned. How had she been put into such a situation as that? "What were you doing to get your feet burned?"

"Well, to make a long story short, we were trapped inside a demon's stomach. There was only one way to escape and that was with Inuyasha's only sword technique—"

"The Adamant Barrage!" Inuyasha interrupted puffing out his chest as he smirked.

Kagome continued. "Unfortunately, at the time, he had to use one the jewel fragments to unleash the Tetsusaiga's power, but the jewel became tainted almost immediately. So I left Miroku's barrier and I managed to purify the jewel. Eventually we escaped but not without minor injuries."

Link nodded at this. How in the name of the Goddesses are they even still alive? His friends were truly amazing warriors, maybe even better than himself. He felt great admiration towards them and he honestly wished he could have experienced some of their adventures.

While she had been sitting there, watching her friends exchange stories of their adventures back in the Feudal Era and that of ghost stories, Sango mused back to the conversation she and Kagome had at the Hot Spring a short hour ago. She definitely wanted Link to travel back with them and he seemed interested, but she wanted to know for certain if he truly wished this, at least for the sake of Kagome.

Realizing the slayer had been looking at him for some time silently, Link's blue eyes locked with hers and he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. "Sango? Is there something on your mind?" He was surprised when she nodded, her gaze suddenly stern.

"Link, I need to ask you something before our task is complete in this world," She replied and when Link nodded in confusion, she went on. "I know this is somewhat unexpected, though I'm sure you've discussed it with Kagome and Inuyasha, but are you interested in coming with us back to the Feudal Era?"

For a minute, Link was silent. He hadn't expected Sango to ask him that, and it certainly surprised the others, especially Kagome and Inuyasha who were awkwardly blushing. Return with them back to the Feudal Era? Was it possible?

"S-sango!" Kagome embarrassedly blushed. What was the slayer doing?

"Honestly … I've given the thought some consideration," Link replied and at this, Kagome held her breath and her friends looked on curiously for Link's answer. As his gaze fell upon his calloused hands and dirtied boots, he wondered if the Goddesses would allow it. This time it wasn't just Kagome and Inuyasha bringing up the idea, but now it was everyone else. Did they truly wish for him to return with them?

Even Shippo was delighted to hear Sango ask such a question. Ignoring the cards at his feet, he leaped onto Link's lap and looked up at him hopefully. "It'd be great if you came back with us. This place is kind of depressing anyways."

He smiled at the child. Well he wouldn't deny that Termina was depressing. It was a morbid land with haunting memories of his past. It would be nice to get away from it and start over. Rather than start a new life once more here in Termina where he knew he would remain burdened with his thoughts, he could instead travel with friends. Though it was a little disheartening to admit, if they hadn't of crossed his path during their first meeting, he was sure he would have … ended his life. Now it wasn't like that anymore; in fact, he felt there was some meaning for him to exist now.

Miroku only grinned at the boy sitting across from him and Inuyasha. "I think it would be a great idea, don't you Inuyasha?"

"I don't see why not," The half demon replied. "Hell I don't even want to stay in this world any longer than I need to." Inuyasha smiled at Link. "What do you say, Link? You want to head back with us after we defeat Armaros?"

How could he refuse? "If the Goddesses allow it, then I wouldn't mind seeing your world."

"That's the spirit!" Miroku replied.

Unable to hold herself back, Kagome unexpectedly threw her arms around Link's shoulders, much to Link's surprise. From the sudden movement, Shippo fell from Link's lap and looked on in amusement just as the rest of his friends. "That's great!" She exclaimed, nuzzling her cheek against his shoulder.

"You guys should kiss already," Shippo suddenly replied and it wasn't surprising the two love birds blushed.

Pulling away from Link, Kagome brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear, but her smile still remained. Words couldn't express how happy she felt. Link actually wanted to return back with them, and that alone was enough to have her melting at the thought. "Sorry about that," She laughed as Link looked down shyly.

"No reason to feel embarrassed," Sango replied teasingly before giggling at their reactions.

"Exactly!" This time Miroku joined in. "Why it's only natural to show affection to those you love, right Sango?" Miroku smiled at the slayer, though she gave him a warning glare to which he sweat dropped.

With a roll of his eyes, Inuyasha suddenly stood up before the fire and stretched his arms above his head. "Alright enough with all this love dovey shit, we have long way ahead of us tomorrow."

"That's sounds like a good idea!" Kagome exclaimed. While Miroku poured water onto the flames and Sango cozied herself beside Kirara on the ground, Kagome sat Hideki down onto the sleeping bag. Looking over at Shippo, she gave a small laugh. "Shippo, there's rabbit on your face still,"

"So…" He grumbled with his head turned away from her.

Not understand why Shippo was acting this way, she searched through her bag and pulled out a small cloth. With it, she placed her hand upon the child's cheek and brushed away the meat that was still stuck upon his face, but he kept pushing her hand away from him much to her confusion.

"Stop it, Kagome."

"Shippo, what's wrong? I'm only cleaning your face," She replied somewhat hurtful from his defiant behavior. Why was he acting like this?

"I can clean my own face," Shippo replied before snatching the cloth from her hand and cleaning his own mess. After which he handed the cloth back to Kagome.

Confused by Shippo's odd behavior Miroku leaned into Sango. "What's wrong with Shippo? He seems rather upset?"

Sango softly laughed at this. "It seems Shippo is jealous of the affection Kagome has been showing Hideki lately."

After hearing this, Miroku understood and merely shook his head with a smile on his face. It seemed their dear sweet Kagome was not aware just yet.

"Shippo, are you still upset that I didn't wash your hair earlier?" Maybe that was the reason he was so upset.

Dumbstruck that she would even ask such a stupid question, Shippo gave her a dirty look and sent a glare to Hideki who only looked on with interest. "No!" As if throwing a small tantrum, he turned his back to Kagome and crossed his arms defiantly. Why didn't she understand?

Kagome only looked at him.  _'I wonder what's up with Shippo? Something is obviously troubling him and it seems as if his anger is directed at me. What did I do?'_ When she saw Sango from the corner of her eye point at Hideki, Kagome looked back at the little Deku Scrub who was still awake and then looked back at Shippo.  _'No way … it couldn't be that he's … jealous."_

When Shippo refused to look back at Kagome, she decided to test her thought. "Alright Shippo, whatever you say. Good night." With that said she stood up and stepped over to her sleeping bag. Pulling the cover open, she slipped inside and faced Shippo with Hideki snuggling close to her chest. "Good night Hideki." While she was still looking at Shippo with half lidded eyes, she planted a small kiss upon the Deku Child's head.

Immediately Shippo's tail bristled and his body shook slightly from the affection from his mother to another. Why was she showing more love to that stick? Ever since he showed up she was practically all over him. It wasn't fair. He was suddenly caught by surprise when he heard Kagome giggling from her sleeping bag, but he only ignored her.

Pulling herself away from the comfort of her sleeping bag, Kagome slowly stepped over to Shippo before kneeling herself behind him. He still wasn't looking at her, and it was so difficult not to bust out laughing. "Shippo what's wrong?" She softly asked, but Shippo only closed his eyes agitatedly. "Shippoooo what's wrong honey?" She playfully poked his back. "Are you upset?"

"Cut it out Kagome," He grumbled, which immediately caused the priestess to laugh out loud, much to Shippo's annoyance. "I mean it." Before he could stand up and walk away from her, he was abruptly pulled into her arms and he struggled to free himself. "Stop it. Let go!"

As she nuzzled her cheek against his, she couldn't help but kiss his cheek. "You know I love you, right?" She asked, noticing the small tears in his eyes.

"You do?"

"If you were upset about Hideki, you should have just said something."

He was caught by surprise. "You knew all this time?!"

Kagome nodded. "Of course I knew." She couldn't help but fib a little. "Did you think I wouldn't notice your change in behavior?"

Shippo felt the tears fall from his eyes and he threw his arms around her shoulders.  _'She knew all along!'_ "I thought you liked him more than me."

"Why did you think that?" She asked.

"Well it was always Hideki this or Hideki that, look how cute his little leaf is," Shippo only rolled his eyes as he continued on with all the affectionate gestures the priestess has shown to the Deku.

Unable to hold back on her laughter, she brought Shippo closer to her and laughed as she rubbed his back softly. "I'm sorry. And his leaf is cute, isn't it?" She teased.

Shippo grumbled. "You're doing it again Kagome!"

"But it is. Just like you are cute," she replied before pinching his cheek softly. "Like your chubby cheeks and your big green eyes and your little nose and your soft little tail!"

The child blushed at this.

"Oh and let's not forget your adorable little fox feet," After that she suddenly started to tickle the child and Shippo forgot about his anger towards Kagome and started to laugh. He decided he would forgive her.


	87. I Remember Now

A faint whisper of his name aroused Link almost instantly from his light sleep, and he sat up searching the camp for the source. It wasn't surprising his friends were still slumbering, the soft snores resounding around the burned out fire. Reaching for his sword lying beside him, Link stood up and stepped over the sleeping bag Kagome and the children shared cuddled up beside the other.

_"Link…this way…"'_

As he made his way through the darkness of the night away from the camp, Link cautiously searched around him, his hand never once leaving the hilt of his sword. Link wasn't foolish; he knew exactly whose voice called out to him, and he had a feeling he knew why.

For what seemed like several minutes, Link felt the hairs on his arms stand on end as a cool breeze swept by; it was accompanied by a dense mist that wavered just at his ankles. Pushing through the shrubbery, Link saw a silhouette a short distance away with his back to him, standing before a large pond where a few fireflies danced.

"Happy Mask Salesman…" Link called out, his voice laced with suspicion.

Already knowing the young boy was behind him; the Happy Mask Salesman chuckled lightheartedly and turned with his ever present smile. "So you've come. I knew you would." Yet as the boy silently glared at him, his hand never once leaving his sword strapped to his waist, the peddler's expression faltered. "It's only natural you would come to suspect me. There's much on your mind."

"First, your real name, is it Emmett?" Link asked, and the Happy Masked Salesman replied with yes. "Before anything else, I need you to tell me everything."

"Everything? Hmm…" The peddler pondered as the youth clenched the hilt of his blade tightly. It seemed he indeed waited for all the answers which had been left under lock and key. "From where should I begin?"

"Everything," Was Link's reply. "Start from the beginning."

Sighing, he turned away from Link and looked out across the pond. "Ikana is my birthplace. Of course you already knew that. The King was a tyrant and I was among a tribe of sorcerers that rebelled in secrecy. We had hoped to eliminate the Royal Family. We were close to succeeding but my foolishness brought disaster."

"Majora's Mask," Link answered. "Your desire for power led to the destruction of the Ikanaians and all of Termina."

The Happy Mask Salesman only laughed at this before turning manically towards Link, who hesitantly prepared himself for anything. "Yes, it was my fault. My greed brought on the malevolent wrath of that cursed mask and innocents were slaughtered because of that. I encouraged the war upon my homeland out of greed. My sanity was lost since."

"And now?" Link questioned narrowing his gaze. "Explain your immortality."

Emmett thought back to the time a thousand years ago after the calamity had fallen upon the land of Ikana. He remembered escaping the burning Palace, his eyes witnessing hundreds if not thousands of his people dead upon the ground and numerous Garo wildly pillaging through the city. Although his plan to eliminate the King was a success, he didn't mean for things to turn out like this.

The mask was in his hand, the thirst for power silent as he took in the golden lights above his homeland. The ground shook violently and the lights nearly blinded him. For the first time in his life, all that he had learned from the books in the Royal Library was real. Emmett had finally witnessed the arrival of the three deities from the Heavens. The three Goddesses: Din, Farore, and Nayru.

For what seemed like several hours, a battle had played out across the sky, from that of the Goddesses and that of another powerful deity whose hair was as white as snow yet his hatred filled with malice. Yet even such deity could not stand up to three powerful Goddesses.

Pulling away from his thoughts, Emmett returned his attention back to Link, who was patiently awaiting an answer to his question. Immortality was it? "The Goddesses arrived with vengeance. The universe was plunged into a never-ending nightmare to which we reside now. I had attempted to escape, but my intentions were thwarted and they not only cursed Termina but me as well."

Link continued listening. "Go on."

"Because of my wicked affinity for the cursed mask, I was sentenced to wander this cursed world for all eternity," The Happy Mask Salesman explained, and at this Link found this believable. "As the years went by, I grew accustomed to finding rare masks from all over this wretched world and that of many others…"

"Though you were cursed to wander Termina for eternity, you were still capable of venturing outside of this land to others," Link concluded and from the peddler's nod, he went on. "I assume since the Goddesses left that fateful day, you found a way to leave here and arrive in Hyrule for a purpose I do not understand. Were you attempting to escape from fate?"

The peddler laughed as he sauntered around the clearing. "My reasons were personal. I was always fascinated by that of other worlds, especially the land blessed by the Goddesses, Hyrule. Out of curiosity and seeking to learn all there was to learn within that Kingdom, I slipped through the dimensions quite easily," He explained. "How did they differ from that of my own people? What sort of inventions had they crafted over the years? What stories did they tell in their libraries?" He finally turned towards Link. "I wanted to know all there was to know about your land."

The Happy Mask Salesman sauntered around the clearing once more, his gaze traveling from his hands and to that of the sleeves on his robes. "I found text within the library in Hyrule, mentioning different realms, one such as the Sacred Realm and many others."

"Was that really the reason why you traveled to Hyrule?" Link asked, and at this, the peddler suddenly stilled, his form more ridged from before. "Emmett?"

He suddenly laughed, his eyes opening wide enough to reveal the redness in them. He was certainly crazed, that much Link had learned from the short moments he'd spent with him before; however it was more apparent now. "No. There was another reason."

But Link already knew the answer. "Majora's Mask. You couldn't acquire it from Termina any longer so you sought answers from Hyrule."

"Indeed. You are astute."

It was starting to make sense now. The mystery behind Emmett was slowly unraveling. If he turned out to be an enemy of his, Link wasn't sure if he could manage against him easily. This man's way of thinking was quite different than those he had faced on his previous adventures. "Whose side are you on?"

Emmett chuckled at this. "I am a changed man, I assure you. It might have taken years to realize, but I no longer wish any harm upon anyone. What would I gain otherwise?"

"Armaros spoke of you," Link then explained and at this the Happy Mask Salesman nodded his head in understanding. "What is your relationship with him? He lived in the same time period as you. He claims as of now much resentment towards you and that he has nothing to do with the curse of this land."

"We were rivals from a young age and had joined the tribe to perfect our magic and thus accomplish a goal of eradicating the Tyrant King. We feared what might become of our home while under his rule. As I'm sure you're well aware of, our Kingdom of Ikana was in chaos since he took the throne. While we might have had a powerful army, our people were suffering."

For a moment, it seemed Emmett had lost himself in memories of his past and he looked off distantly across the lake. It felt as if this had just happened yesterday and the memories were still fresh in his mind. "I grew careless in our plans and had fallen under the wickedness of Majora. Armaros had seen this and had fought me in the streets to pull me away from the mask. In the end, he managed to steal it and brought it into the safety of the Royal Family for a short time, but it led to false accusations against him. I realized too late that he was only trying to help me." The peddler sighed once more and lowered his head apologetically. "In the end, he was buried alive within the cells of his prison."

Link's eyes widened in realization. After Armaros had pled innocent to all the accusations in the courtroom before his Majesty, he had been sentenced to ten years of imprisonment. It was confirmed he'd been in possession of the mask but had warned the Royal Family to destroy it and that the fault lied with a man named Emmett.  _'I almost forgot … It's no wonder Armaros would want revenge. It's not us or Termina that he's vengeful at, it's Emmett.'_

"So you see the fault is mine. Armaros isn't after you and your friends. He is after me," Emmett explained as if reading Link's thoughts aloud. "But it seems you've gotten entangled within this mess I've created, and I am deeply sorry."

"A battle with Armaros seems inevitable," Link replied. After all, he was in possession of the Sacred Jewel. Since it seemed the Happy Mask Salesman was not an enemy towards him or his friends, he allowed himself to relax and removed his hand from the hilt of his sword. He'd gotten a majority of his questions asked, but that left him with one more weighing on his mind. "Last question—"

"You wish to summon the Goddesses," Emmett interrupted, his smile returned as he leaned forward with his hands clasped in front of him. "So you've acquired the final pendant. You wonder what you must do now in order to summon them and grant your wish, correct?" When Link nodded, Emmett only laughed out loud. "Yes, you and your friends have certainly come a long way, and you've achieved much although you've lost just as much."

The air between him and the Happy Mask Salesman suddenly changed, and Link suddenly noticed the awkward silence emanating from Emmett. He was no longer smiling at him, in fact, he was frowning and his eyes were closed as he released a sigh.

"There is something I must tell you above all else," Emmett suddenly replied, his voice stern and somewhat grave. He approached the boy slowly, his hands at his sides until he was two feet from Link. "I'm sorry I have to say this, and at such terrible timing … But perhaps it would be better if you did not continue on the path with your friends."

Link narrowed his eyes. What was he saying? Abandon his friends after all that they endured? He couldn't do that; in the past he was tempted to only because he feared for their safety and he lacked confidence. "That's impossible."

"It's not impossible."

There was something he wasn't telling him. And he could see it in his face, that something was wrong. He bothered Link, and he couldn't help but nervously swallow. What was he going to say? Did he overhear the conversation between them earlier that night, asking if he'd want to return with them to their own world after their journey here was finished? If so, then why?

"Explain yourself. I don't plan to abandon them, not after all we've been through," Link clarified, but it only caused Emmett to shake his head in disapproval.

He inhaled a deep breath and released it just the same. It took Emmett a moment to gather his thoughts before looking Link straight in the eye. "Link, this world isn't what it seems. The people you have met and befriended, they are just like you. In a sense, we're all the same, living in this cursed world forgotten by the Goddesses."

"What are you saying?"

A scene flashed across Link's thoughts suddenly and he grasped his head painfully. He saw a brief scene of him holding tightly onto Skull Kid's leg while Epona galloped at high speed through the Lost Woods. He remembered that moment, but why was he remembering that?

"W-what is this? Why are you … showing me this?" He asked through clenched teeth. The pain was nearly intolerable. Why did it hurt so much?

Yet the Happy Mask Salesman only stared at him pitifully. "Don't you remember, Link?"

_'Remember?'_

A distant memory of Princess Zelda appeared at the forefront of his memory. She was smiling at him as she handed him her most precious instrument.  _"I believe in my heart that a day will come when we shall meet again…"_

A painful gasp escaped Link suddenly and he saw many images of the Skull Kid kicking him while his younger self had attempted to pull him off his horse. His attempts were futile and then Epona had rounded a dangerous turn through the thicket of trees.

Link's eyes widened in realization.

A sickening crack echoed in his ears and he heard the cackling of the Skull Kid flee from the scene. His ten year old self had been thrown from the horse and into the nearest tree where his head made first impact.

It was at that instant that Link lost all feeling within his legs and he fell to his knees, his hands still grasping his head tightly where the wound should have been. An image of his limp body surfaced and he saw the blood seeping from a deep wound.

All the while he heard the Happy Mask Salesman's voice from long ago echo in his ears.  _"You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?"_

"N-no… "

Emmett pitied the boy. How terrible it must have felt to suddenly remember such a tragic event. Like many, it was only natural to forget the reason for his arrival to Termina. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way."

Tears flooded his eyes and he fought to control his emotions. How could it be possible? How when everything in this world felt so real?

Having seen enough, Inuyasha drew his sword and charged at the peddler standing too closely to Link whom he could only assume had been hurt painfully from his position on the ground. "You bastard!" He knew that merchant couldn't be trusted!

But before he could swing his sword at Emmett, Link had reached out and grasped his sleeve. "Wait … Inuyasha. Don't hurt him."

Looking behind him, Inuyasha threw a glare at the merchant, standing there stoic as he bent down to inspect what he assumed was an injury to Link's head. But he saw nothing there. "Are you alright? What the hell did you do to him?!" He growled, glaring back at Emmett.

Closing his eyes, Link fought back his emotions. "I just remembered something I had forgotten."

Looking back at Link, Inuyasha inspected him once more, but he wasn't prepared for what Link said next.

"I remembered. I died long ago, Inuyasha…"


	88. Revelation

After having seen Link leave without any warning from camp, Inuyasha had followed him out into the woods and it was with much surprise that he saw his friend conversing with Emmett, the suspicious merchant they had been searching for since their return from the past. As he was concealed by the darkness of the woods, Inuyasha leaned himself against the bark of a tree and listened in; he had intended on revealing himself sooner, but his curiosity and interest arose when much of their questions were finally revealed.

Of course he already knew the curse of this world was the result of the Happy Mask Salesman's mistakes from the past; his wickedness for power destroyed all that he cherished, and the world suffered after. Inuyasha didn't blame Armaros for wanting vengeance against Emmett; if he had lost his life in such a way, then Inuyasha would want the same. However, as much as Emmett was to blame for this, Armaros was just as guilty; after all, Armaros was taking his vengeance out on others who stood in his way and he even went so far as to steal the Shikon Jewel from them, not to mention he put his friends in danger.

"Explain yourself!" Link suddenly voiced. "I don't plan to abandon them, not after all we've been put through!"

From the tone of Link's voice, Inuyasha was pulled away from his musings and he found himself befuddled for a moment.  _'I don't plan to abandon them?'_ Was the Happy Mask Salesman trying to put a wedge between Link and his friends? If so, then why? What the hell was with this guy? Inuyasha found himself growling agitatedly at this.

But Emmett only remained stoic throughout the conversation with the boy. If only Link would learn to reason then things would work out in the end for him as well as for his friends. Emmett had seen the devotion through Link and his friends' journey and he had seen the blossoming of a friendship grow stronger over time, but it was time to blow out the flame of friendship that never should have been. "Link, this world isn't what it seems. The people you have met, they are just like you, in a sense, living in this forgotten world."

There was a pained cry that followed seconds after, and Inuyasha watched almost helplessly as he saw Link fall to his knees, clutching his head achingly. This alone was enough to urge Inuyasha to unsheathe his sword and lunge forward. "You bastard!"

Though as the peddler showed no indication of fear as Inuyasha brandished his sword and sped towards him with inhuman speed, the attack was never dealt. Link had reached out and grasped the half demon's sleeve and it was enough to cease Inuyasha's movement.

"Wait … Inuyasha. Don't hurt him."

Inuyasha was stumped. Why stop him now when he was so close? The merchant was close enough to plunge his blade through and he would have done so if Link hadn't of stopped him. "He fucking attacked you!" Inuyasha cursed, baring his fangs at Emmett who stood there passively watching them. "Why shouldn't I kill him? After all that he has put this world through, I think he deserves to know what real hell is like!"

A haunting smile stretched across Emmett's face suddenly. It was quite ironic, the words Inuyasha spoke.

"You think this is funny?!"

Fighting back the pain that was suddenly subsiding, Link closed his eyes, his hands still resting on either side of his head. Fortunately he was able to regain his footing and he unsteadily stood up. "I just remembered something I had forgotten."

Baffled, Inuyasha looked over his shoulder. Looking closely, he saw that there were no physical injuries upon Link, except for the previous scars from their recent battles. "What did you remember?" What was going on here?

Though it was probably too much for his friend to understand, Link felt he at least deserved to know, after all, he felt closest to Inuyasha who treated him like a younger brother. "I remembered. I died long ago, Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha narrowed his golden eyes. "What are you talking about?" He questioned, but Link's gaze shifted to the ground solemnly. "How can you be dead when you're standing alive in front of me?

"Surely your canine nose must have noticed long ago, Inuyasha," Emmett's voice caught Inuyasha by surprise, and he turned on Emmett growling once more. "You remember, I'm sure, your first encounter with Link?"

"What?"

Flashback

_Growing annoyed, Inuyasha stepped forward and stood beside the priestess, his glare focused entirely on the blonde haired boy in front of him. "Are ya gonna say something or what?" When Link gave no indication of listening to him, he continued. "I just saved you, the least you can do is say thanks!" 'There's something off about this kid.' Sniffing a bit, he found the boy's scent quite disturbing._

_Such impudence irritated Link. Sure the man was correct, but Link refused to express his thanks to one as rude as him. The strange man, known as Inuyasha, towered over his form threateningly, his eye twitching ever so slightly, yet Link was not the least bit perturbed by his presence._

_Kagome pushed the half breed aside, her face showing annoyance. "Give him a rest! He won't say anything if you keep yelling at him!"_

_OOO_

" _Are you certain this is the right way, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked from behind. A familiar small tree with one broken limb caught his eye. Leaves lay crumpled and withered around its base. "I'm sure I recognize that tree," he pointed out. In fact, there were a great many things which seemed familiar to the monk; this was the same for everyone else._

_Fed up with the constant questions, Inuyasha threw his arms up and turned to face the others. "Hell if I know! This place is like a maze, and besides, it's hard to pinpoint everyone's scent."_

_Hearing this, Kagome asked, "What do you mean? Is something wrong with your nose?" This was a first for her to learn. Since when did his nose stop working?_

_The half demon searched his surroundings warily. "This forest is strange, as was that kid and that bug a while back. It's the same scent from him, though not as corrupted. There's no scent of any one who may have traveled this way, nor ours. I can't even smell those crows in that tree there," he pointed. "All I smell is a forest, but it's different than any forest I've seen."_

" _No scent? Wait, so you're saying that the kid we happened upon held no scent?" questioned Miroku. For a moment, he wasn't sure what his friend was implying._

_Annoyed by the monk, Inuyasha glared. "Like I was trying to tell you all before, but no one would listen, that boy smells like the forest. He didn't have his own natural scent. All I could detect from him was that and blood."_

" _That's because he was drenched in it, Inuyasha," Kagome argued. "I do wonder what may have happened to him. I hope he's okay. He seemed so untrusting of us and his eyes…"_

" _They seemed empty," Sango replied. "I wonder why?"_

" _That kid, it's like he's killed his entire life. That scent is practically stained on him," he explained, catching surprised glances from the group. The fact that the child might have killed his entire life bothered Inuyasha, yet he didn't seem like a threat to them. Whatever the case, he would keep his eyes open. Something was not right with this place or the people for that matter._

End Flashback

Revelation hit Inuyasha suddenly at the surfaced memories. That's right! Since the beginning, he had suspected Link's scent as unordinary. Blood. And it wasn't just Link's scent, it was this entire land.

"So I see you have realized by now, that this world is different," Came Emmett's sudden reply. Now perhaps, things would move forward in a new light. Emmett had hoped Link would come to learn of his fate sooner, but he never expected it would take him so long. "Yes. Now you understand. This world is not of the living. The people you have encountered are but lost souls trapped in their grief and misery with no recollection of their deaths. Link is no different, but now perhaps that has changed…"

"Wait a minute." Inuyasha found himself scratching his head confusedly. "If this world has become some sort of Purgatory or afterlife, does that mean all of us are dead?" Inuyasha didn't remember dying in battle, and it wouldn't make sense that the Jewel Shard was still in existence. It couldn't be … It wouldn't make any sense. How the hell could a land that was once filled with life descend into this hellish state? Of course he understood the curse, but did the Goddesses truly eradicate all existing life and create some hellish world full of grief, where all souls gathered to find some sort of acceptance?

Surprised by his question, Emmett merely chuckled. "Oh ho ho ho! No you and your friends are very much alive. I can feel it. You and your friends are here for a reason, Inuyasha, and I'm sure that by now you know what that reason is."

That was definitely a relief. Looking back at Link, he felt remorse for the boy. In a sense, he was just like Kikyo, only he was stuck within a cursed world. Inuyasha was deeply bothered by this. Over the weeks they had spent in Termina, attempting to locate all the pendants and restore peace to the land, Inuyasha had grown to accept Link as part of the group. Sure they didn't get along in the beginning, but it was different now.  _'I don't believe this…'_ His friend Link was dead. Memories from last night hit Inuyasha suddenly.

Flashback

" _Link, I need to ask you something before our task is complete in this world," Sango replied and when Link nodded in confusion, she went on. "I know this is somewhat unexpected, though I'm sure you've discussed it with Kagome and Inuyasha, but are you interested in coming with us back to the Feudal Era?"_

_For a minute, Link was silent. He hadn't expected Sango to ask him that, and it certainly surprised the others, especially Kagome and Inuyasha who were awkwardly blushing. Return with them back to the Feudal Era? Was it possible?_

_"S-sango!" Kagome embarrassedly blushed. What was the slayer doing?_

_"Honestly … I've given the thought some consideration," Link replied and at this, Kagome held her breath and her friends looked on curiously for Link's answer. As his gaze fell upon his calloused hands and dirtied boots, he wondered if the Goddesses would allow it. This time it wasn't just Kagome and Inuyasha bringing up the idea, but now it was everyone else. Did they truly wish for him to return with them?_

_Even Shippo was delighted to hear Sango ask such a question. Ignoring the cards at his feet, he leaped onto Link's lap and looked up at him hopefully. "It'd be great if you came back with us. This place is kind of depressing anyways."_

_Link smiled at the child. Well he wouldn't deny that Termina was depressing. It was a morbid land with haunting memories of his past. It would be nice to get away from it and start over. Rather than start a new life once more here in Termina where he knew he would remain burdened with his thoughts, he could instead travel with friends. Though it was a little disheartening to admit, if they hadn't of crossed his path during their first meeting, he was sure he would have … ended his life. Now it wasn't like that anymore; in fact, he felt there was some meaning for him to exist now._

_Miroku only grinned at the boy sitting across from him and Inuyasha. "I think it would be a great idea, don't you Inuyasha?"_

_"I don't see why not," The half demon replied. "Hell I don't even want to stay in this world any longer than I need to." Inuyasha smiled at Link. "What do you say, Link? You want to head back with us after we defeat Armaros?"_

_How could he refuse? "If the Goddesses allow it, then I wouldn't mind seeing your world."_

_"That's the spirit!" Miroku replied._

_Unable to hold herself back, Kagome unexpectedly threw her arms around Link's shoulders, much to Link's surprise. From the sudden movement, Shippo fell from Link's lap and looked on in amusement just as the rest of his friends. "That's great!" She exclaimed, nuzzling her cheek against his shoulder._

_"You guys should kiss already," Shippo suddenly replied and it wasn't surprising the two love birds blushed._

_Pulling away from Link, Kagome brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear, but her smile still remained. Words couldn't express how happy she felt. Link actually wanted to return back with them, and that alone was enough to have her melting at the thought. "Sorry about that," She laughed as Link looked down shyly._

_"No reason to feel embarrassed," Sango replied teasingly before giggling at their reactions._

_"Exactly!" This time Miroku joined in. "Why it's only natural to show affection to those you love." Miroku smiled._

End Flashback

If it was true … If Link really was dead and all of this was some sort of afterlife, then wouldn't it be impossible to bring him with them in the end? After all, they were only allowed one wish as explained by the Great Fairy. What would become of his friends after learning of this? Well he could already see the tears and confusion, especially from Shippo and Kagome. Link had bonded exceptionally well with them. Inuyasha knew Kagome would experience heartache for a second time, and it tore Inuyasha to pieces. This entire situation was too similar to his relationship with Kikyo. "Link…"

The young boy only looked at him with a mask of indifference, one he once wore during their first encounter. There was pain behind his eyes, but he managed to show a brave front before Inuyasha. "I'm okay. Inuyasha, how much did you overhear?"

Inuyasha blinked. "The questions you were asking earlier? I heard all of it."

Good. Right now, Link didn't feel up to a repeat. He was sure Inuyasha would relay all of this information to the group of that concerning Armaros and how to summon the Goddesses of course. Link wasn't sure he was ready to tell anyone about his personal troubles. "There is more I have to ask you, Emmett."

The merchant's ears perked at this. Well he already knew what the boy wished to ask. "Since it seems you have already collected the pendants, there is only one last task you must accomplish. You want to learn how to summon the Goddesses, correct?" At Link's stern nod, he only nodded. "Since you have failed to stop me in the past from reclaiming the mask and thus allowing me to curse this once  _lively_  world, I am willing to compensate. After all, you did your best."

Inuyasha glared at Emmett. The hell he better compensate! "Well, are you going to tell us?"

A smile stretched across Emmett's face. "Ikana," He replied. "Go there to the tower. It will be there that you shall see the portal to the Realm of the Goddesses. Simply call out to them, with the pendants intact, of course." It was rather simple, but then again, something could always go wrong.

It seemed pretty easy and it made sense. But what was the catch? "That's it?" Link asked, his brow arching suspiciously. "I've been meaning to ask. What is the importance of using these pendants to summon them? What powers do they truly hold?"

Emmett only smiled. "These pendants, long ago were scattered across the regions. They hold balance within the world, you can say. It was said they are infused with the tears of the Goddesses."

Inuyasha looked at Link. It was surprising he was willing to hold up a strong front. He had expected the boy to break down, but Link refused to shed a tear. Inuyasha half wondered what the entire outcome of their journey would end up like. He was torn between his friendship with Link and that of the cursed fate of this land. There was only one wish … What was the right wish? While his sword remained clenched in his grasp, still pointed towards the Happy Mask Salesman, Inuyasha growled. "So we just gotta go to the tower and call out for them with the pendants and then we can make our wish and return home?"

"But of course. You and your friends must be eager to return to whence you were forced away from," Emmett replied almost sympathetically.

"Well … we're not in that big of a rush," Inuyasha suddenly commented, his thoughts of Link weighing heavily on his mind.

A change overcame the peddler suddenly, and he approached Link, but when he saw Inuyasha move to step in front of him, he only frowned. "I must warn you, Link. Be wary of those around you. It doesn't take much to change the faint of heart. Look out for your friends and do not fall into foolishness later on…" He explained, as if warning Link of future events soon to pass.

"Foolishness?" Link asked.

He nodded. "You must understand now. Now that you have regained those memories … you must put some dist—"

"I will not  _distance_ myself from my friends!" Link's growled.

Though he separated the two, Inuyasha felt that stiffness upon his chest more profound than before. In a way, he understood what Emmett was getting at but it wasn't his decision to make. It was Link's.

"Though I am dead, it doesn't change the fact that I must help them to succeed! If we can reverse the curse on this land, then … then they can return to their own world." That's how it was supposed to be anyway. After all, they couldn't simply stay with him when time was of the essence. His friends had a duty in the other world, and Link didn't have a right to hold them back.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha ran his hand through his silver locks agitatedly. Hell he wanted Link to come back with them! There had to be a way to bring him back to life and bring him with them to their world. Right? Why did things have to get so complicated when they finally got this far?

But Emmett wasn't going to back down. "Surely you must realize by now. Your soul was not meant to wander this world forever, nor are you capable of being with the woman you love who is full of life," Emmett sighed. "If you cannot come to terms with your situation, then your soul will forever wander in despair, Link."

"That's my problem. Not yours to concern yourself with, Emmett," Link retorted. "My death has nothing to do with you. Since you have already helped us this far in our journey, we can manage the rest on our own."

The Happy Mask Salesman said no more.

It was then that Link turned his back to the peddler, and without even a word of gratitude for his assistance thus far in their journey, Link walked away.

As Link disappeared through the trees, Inuyasha turned back to Emmett. He wanted to say something but he found himself at a loss for words. Sheathing his sword, Inuyasha cursed to himself and was about to follow after Link back to camp where the others were still asleep, but the peddler called out to him.

"Inuyasha. If he does not come to terms with his death and accept the reality of his situation, then he will not pass on," Emmett warned, but Inuyasha only struck him with a glare over his shoulder.

"Like Link said, that's not for you or anyone else to decide but himself!" Inuyasha replied.

But the magnitude of the situation was more dire than either Inuyasha or Link could imagine. "Link, as you know, is cursed or rather, his soul."

This stopped Inuyasha in his tracks, and he turned around confused. What was the peddler going on about now? Cursed? "What the hell are you saying? You told us he was dead! Now you're saying he is cursed? This entire fucking world is cursed you bastard!"

Emmett frowned. "Link needs to be reborn, for the sake of the future of Hyrule. He possesses the spirit of the Hero needed to defeat a great evil soon to arise."

"Huh? What are you saying? Spirit of the Hero?" Inuyasha asked.

Emmett nodded. "I'm saying this. Long ago, as the legends depicted, a great battle took place before the establishment of Hyrule thousands of years ago. Darkness reined upon the people and a hero was needed to restore peace. One such Hero arose and aided by the Goddess Hylia, he quelled that darkness in shadow, but it was not forever."

"I don't get what you're saying. How does Link being cursed have to do with this?"

"Before that evil was sealed away, it had placed an incantation upon itself to be reborn for all eternity to establish dominion over the world," Emmett explained. "The Hero had died in battle, but the Goddess, fearing for the world's future, placed a  _blessing_  upon him, that his soul would forever be rebirthed to save the land from such evil."

Inuyasha frowned. So Link needed to be reborn for the sake of Hyrule? "Just how exactly do you know all of this?" A thought hit him suddenly, and he remembered Emmett telling Link that he had traveled through the dimensions to Hyrule; it must have been there that he learned of this. After absorbing all of this information, Inuyasha then followed after Link and the Happy Mask Salesman said no more but watched him disappear through the tree lines after Link.

Fate. That word echoed in his mind as he followed after Link in the direction he had taken a few moments ago.  _'Link is dead and supposedly his soul is the reincarnation of the Hero's spirit.'_  Inuyasha felt a headache come on. Forget that bullshit! It wasn't a blessing; it sounded more like a curse! To forever be reborn just to risk your life saving a land from some unknown evil wasn't the kind of life anyone deserved! It was ridiculous!

Inuyasha found Link standing by himself, clenching the hilt of his sword tightly. He saw that he was burdened by what happened, and it was expected.  _'Damn … now what?'_

As he approached Link, Inuyasha reached out and placed a comforting hand upon his shoulder. The boy did not respond to his touch, but merely held his back to Inuyasha, his blue eyes staring off past the trees where the others were camped. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Yeah."

Inuyasha scratched his head awkwardly. "So … is it true? Uh…"

Link nodded. "I remembered everything. Who would have guessed, right?" Link asked, turning around to face the half demon, who was looking at him sympathetically. "The possibility of dying in this world is real, but I never imagined that I would be…" But it was true.

"Well then we'll just have to fix that!" Inuyasha suddenly remarked, and it urged a confused stare from Link. "I mean, if that's true, then … surely those Goddesses will restore your life back! I mean we went through all the trouble to get those pendants and risk our lives, so it's the least they can do, right Link?"

Link only frowned, his gaze shifting down. "Doubtful Inuyasha. We're only allowed one wish. The whole purpose of your arrival to this land was to save it from its inevitable curse. Very soon this world will be destroyed and all those here will follow after it."

Inuyasha wanted to bring up the Happy Mask Salesman and what he had told him about the Hero's spirit, but decided to push that to the back of his mind. Now wasn't the time. Link was distraught and he needed to reassure him somehow. He knew there had to be a way to save him and reverse that curse. Inuyasha wanted Link and Kagome to be together. It couldn't be impossible.

"Listen Link, I know that this is a lot to take in. It's a lot for me to take in as well because you're my friend," Inuyasha began sternly. "But we're going to find a way through this. We'll find a way to get your life back. And I'm not about to have Kagome heartbroken for a second time either."

Link smiled at the half demon. "If there is a way, then I'm all for it, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha smiled. "That's what I like to hear!" Inuyasha knew what it was like to be separated from the one he loved, and he wasn't about to let that happen to Kagome or Link. He wouldn't wish it upon his friends either.

"I don't feel it would be right to keep this a secret, but I'm not ready to reveal this to anyone, especially Kagome," Link explained, and Inuyasha understood this.

"Well it doesn't have to be right now. Take all the time you need. For now though, while we figure out a way to bring you back to life, we should try to act normally around the others."

Link nodded. "Right."

"And if you even think about trying to distance yourself from us or do something crazy, then ill beat the shit out of you!" Inuyasha warned jokingly, and at this, Link laughed.

Little did they know they were being watched from the treetops. A frown marred Dark Link's face. So it appeared the Hero of Time was dead this entire time; that certainly ruined his chances of eliminating him from the face of the planet, didn't it? Pity, but that didn't mean Dark Link's mischief had to come to an end just yet. In fact, this new information brought forth a chuckle which was followed after by a maniacal laugh. The fun was just starting.

OOO

The night went by rather slowly, but as soon as the sun rose above the horizon, the group awoke, well rested and prepared to head out towards Termina. Their breakfast consisted of fruits they found along the way, and they began to notice a familiarity in the curvature of the trees and landscape; it was as if they were already there, but there was much distance left to cover. From where they traveled, they saw Ikana Canyon in the distance, the mountain which was the tallest in all of Termina, and they knew there was still at least a day's walk ahead.

The half demon had been somewhat silent, but not enough to notice otherwise. Inuyasha hadn't said a word about last night's encounter with the merchant. He knew he should at least tell his friends where they were bounded for, but he couldn't help but allow his thoughts to stray to Link, who was lagging behind the group with an expression of indifference.

Hideki, who was following a little behind Shippo, couldn't help but reach out for the fox with his small little stick arms, and when Shippo turned in question, Hideki lowered his head. "Shippo, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for there to be a misunderstanding last night."

"Huh?" Shippo blinked in confusion.

Kagome and Sango, who were walking side by side in front of the two, turned to look back at the children, as did the rest of the gang.

"I … didn't mean to upset you. You see, my mother passed away a long time ago and I don't even remember her face that well. It felt nice to be loved by your mom, Shippo..." Hideki sorrowfully explained. "I promise I won't come in between you two again."

Shippo felt bad suddenly and awkwardly scratched his head, just like his friend Link always did. He supposed he never realized Hideki's situation and only thought of him as a nuisance that hogged his surrogate mother. So Hideki didn't have a mom… "Uh, no it's ok. I'm sorry for acting rude to you before. I just got a little jealous. I don't hate you, Hideki, in fact, I don't really know you that well but you seem like an alright guy."

"Really?" Hideki's head shot up in surprise.

"Yep!" An idea came to Shippo's mind suddenly and he grabbed Hideki's hand almost brotherly. "I don't mind sharing Kagome. You can think of her as your mom too!" He smiled.

Having heard this, Kagome fell into Sango's shoulder awing to herself. That had been the cutest little conversation those two had ever had together. She just wanted to pick them both us and pinch their cheeks.

Unable to resist commenting, Inuyasha, who was well ahead of the group smirked back at Shippo. "See, you really do have a stick for a brother!" He laughed, but Shippo only stuck his tongue out at him.

Sango smiled at the pair walking behind them as they continued on. "It's good to see some smiles after so long."

"I know, right?" Kagome replied. "It seems like things are finally going well for us!" Looking around suddenly, Kagome couldn't help but notice that Link wasn't beside her and Sango or Miroku and Inuyasha. Looking back, she saw that Link was somewhat lagging behind the group, his bangs shielding his eyes. Kagome blinked and leaned into Sango once more. "Hey, what's up with Link? He looks a little down…"

Sango also looked back, and she also noticed. "I don't know. Do you think he and Inuyasha got into a fight or something?"

"Doesn't look like it…" Kagome remarked before easing herself away from Sango. She stood there waiting for Link to catch up, and when he did, she ambled along beside him, looking at him curiously, and he offered her a small smile. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind," Link replied.

"I know what you mean," Kagome sighed before stretching her arms above her head. "We're almost done. All we have to do is figure out a way to summon the Goddesses and then we can all go back home!"

Link nodded. He wanted so badly to just tell her the truth, but he didn't wish for her to cry or grow upset. What could he really do in this situation besides hide the truth from her and the others?

There were so many things going through the priestess's mind that moment. The fact Link had accepted Sango's and everyone else's proposal to return with them back to the Feudal Era was enough to bring her excitement. Kagome began imagining a future beside Link, where they fought demons together, eventually destroying Naraku and settling down peacefully with friends and family. The priestess wondered if it was possible for Link to actually see her own world beyond the well; she had seen Link's fascination when she had brought up many things from her time period, and she wondered what it would be like to show him all around Tokyo.

Noticing her excitement from beside him, Link only smiled at her. Seeing Kagome's smiling face from time to time was enough to distract him from his lonely thoughts.

It wasn't until a few hours later they eventually came to stop. Two paths diverged within the woods stood before them, and they found themselves looking down each road. Between the intersections was a small wooden sign, written in the language of Termina. The lettering was written in black and large enough to read.

Termina Field ahead

WoodFall, Snowhead, Great Bay, Ikana Valley

Attractions:

Romani's Ranch, Clock Town.

They were almost there!

"It seems we should make it to Termina Field by tomorrow," Miroku replied, and at this, the gang eagerly nodded. Fortunately it wouldn't be long until they summoned the Goddesses and returned home to defeat Naraku once and for all.

Before they could continue ahead, Inuyasha felt it was time he said something to his friends. Of course he didn't plan to reveal Link's personal issues, he wouldn't do that even if faced with death itself. "Last night, Emmett spoke to me and Link," He explained, and it was enough to bring confusion to the others, except Link.

"You spoke with him last night? Why didn't you say anything this morning?" Kagome asked looking at Inuyasha almost hurtfully. "That's not like you…"

Inuyasha crossed his arms. "I was going to, so keep your skirt on."

Despite his and Kagome's bantering, Miroku stepped forward with perked interest. "Did you ask him about how to summon the Goddesses?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah. It's not that hard. We just got to go back to Ikana and summon them on that tower with the pendants," He explained with a shrug.

Kagome gasped. "I-Ikana? We're going back there…" That's where Sakon had taken her before and it wasn't a place Kagome was fond of. In fact, she dreaded returning there.

"Not that place!" Shippo cried out beside Hideki. "That place is haunted!" A chill swept through the tyke's body at the remembrance of those Redeads they had encountered before and that giant skeleton King they had battled against. That place was nothing but bad news.

Sango only frowned at Shippo and Kagome, despite their fear of returning. "If that's where we should summon the Goddesses, then we have no choice."

"Ikana is the closest region where the portal to the Goddesses Realm resides," Link explained, earning everyone's interest, besides Inuyasha who already knew. "The portal rests just above Stone Tower. It would be the closest way to call out to them."

Understanding, Miroku stroked his chin thoughtfully. "I see. If that's the case then it's all the more reason to head there. We should arrive there in a day and a half." Because of this, they decided they should head northeast.

"Wait, if we do that, then what about Hideki?" Shippo asked. "We still have to drop him off." The child knew that Hideki's home was in the opposite direction, and he wasn't about to have Kagome's promise break.

"That's right!" Kagome gasped. "We'll have to make that two days and a half then … First things first, let's get Hideki home."

Hideki only shook his head. "No, please don't worry too much about me. I can manage the rest of the way to Southern Swamp."

"No way! Kirara and I will take you!" Shippo exclaimed, and it brought surprised stares from his friends.

"By yourselves? Shippo we can't do that. What if something happens…" Kagome frowned. The thought of letting the children go off on their own didn't set well with her.

"It's alright," Shippo reassured. "I'll watch over Hideki. Kirara and I will meet you on the way to Ikana."

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked bending down before the fox child. She really didn't want them to go off on their own.

Inuyasha only huffed. "Well that works out for us then. The sooner we get to Ikana the better. They'll be fine."

Understanding, Kagome watched at the children climbed atop the feline, prepared to set off North. Her motherly instincts caused her to step closer to Kirara and kiss Shippo on the forehead and hug Hideki close to her chest before kissing him on his forehead as well; it was enough to bring a small blush to the Deku's cheeks. "Be safe you two."

Looking over at Kagome, Inuyasha felt himself sweat drop when he saw her crying slightly. What the hell was she crying for? "Why are you crying?"

Wiping her tears away, Kagome looked at Inuyasha despondently. "I miss them already…"

He rolled his eyes. Why were girls so sentimental? "Shippo will be back." He knew the tyke was stronger than he looked, so it was no reason to cry over.

"Yeah … but not Hideki…" She softly replied.

Inuyasha blinked. It seemed she had definitely grown attached to that Deku. Looking around, he caught something from the corner of his eye and he bent down and handed Kagome a log, and she looked at it in confusion. "There, now you have a new stick child."

Kagome instantly pouted at this and glared at Inuyasha as he walked away from her snickering. "That's not funny Inuyasha!" She threw the log and huffed as she followed behind the half demon.

While it was fun to make fun of the priestess, especially since she always had a habit of becoming irritable so easily, Inuyasha realized it was not the time for such. Looking off in the direction of Ikana, he knew they were very close to wrapping up their journey. "Well let's get this over with."

Pausing suddenly, Kagome felt her face heat up and she watched dismally as her friends sauntered past her to follow after the half demon. There was a feeling in her lower abdomen and she knew that feeling all too well. "Wait!" Her suddenly call caused her friends to stop and look at her in confusion. "Before we go, can we take a small break real quick?"

"What for?" Asked Inuyasha.

Noticing the blush appear upon the young girl's face and the way in which she stood, her legs closed tightly together and her feet moving in place awkwardly, the slayer understood. "I think that would be a good idea. I could use a break as well."

With annoyance, the half demon crossed his arms irritably. "Fine. But make it quick."

"Sango," Kagome grasped the slayer's hand suddenly. "want to go to the bathroom?" She asked. She was sure the slayer had to go; after all it had been hours since they last went.

Sango smiled but she agreed. "Better now than later."

Elated by this, Kagome quickly picked up her backpack and followed Sango into the trees where they would have some privacy from the guys who remained behind.

But Sango paused and sent a glare at Miroku, who was silently watching them. "Don't even think about following us Miroku."

He was offended by this. "I am hurt that you would think so lowly of me."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the monk. "Why not? I do."

With one final glare at Miroku, Sango disappeared into the trees with Kagome, and the guys decided they should relieve themselves as well. Miroku was more modest than Inuyasha and had excused himself in the opposite direction, not for sneaky intentions but he much preferred his privacy.

While Inuyasha relieved himself upon a tree trunk, Link found himself silently musing, his attention shifted to his scarred hands. He was feeling the scars on his skin, especially the one just underneath his eye. When he touched that spot, he felt a tinge of pain there, but he likely assumed it was because of his death four years ago. Link assumed he injured his eye then, or worse, he might have lost it.

OOO

As Sango busied herself behind some bushes, well concealed from Kagome on the other side behind a few trees, she heard the priestess pilfer through her yellow bag. "Is everything okay, Kagome?"

"Yeah. Looking for my hand sanitizer," She replied, pushing through the books and assortments of clothing. Eventually she pulled out a small clear bottle of the liquid and made a triumphant sound. "Found it!"

As Sango reemerged from the bushes, she watched as the young girl poured the clear liquid from the bottle onto her hand. There was a citrus smell that accompanied after and Sango couldn't help but lean into Kagome curiously. "Hand sanitizer?" She asked. It was the first time she had ever seen or smelled such a liquid from Kagome's world.

Kagome nodded. "Yep! It's always good to use this after touching anything that could be infested with germs. It can help prevent sicknesses, which is why I always carry some on me at all times." While rubbing the sanitizer onto her hands, Kagome handed the bottle to Sango, who applied a little to her own hands.

After finally rubbing it in, Sango couldn't help but smile. Her hands felt smoother and smelled much like citrusy fruits. She was about to hand the bottle back to her friend, but she paused when she saw Kagome staring at her hand with a shocked expression. "Kagome? What's wrong?"

"It's gone," She replied, flipping her hand each and every way. "Sango, the mark is gone!"

Surprised, Sango grasped Kagome's hand and true to her words, it was no longer there. "But how can that be? It never washed off at the hot springs…" In truth, the slayer wasn't sure what the mark signified, besides the fact that it was Dark Link who placed it there.

"My hand sanitizer removed the mark!" Kagome exclaimed joyously.

Of course Sango was a little skeptical that it was the power of her hand sanitizer that had worked its magic, but stranger things had happened before. "I guess it wasn't anything to worry about after all. Do you feel alright Kagome?"

Kagome was all smiles. "Yeah. I never felt better. What a relief…"

OOO

After distancing himself from the group to relieve himself, Miroku sighed contentedly. It was thanks to Kagome he could take a small break, otherwise he wasn't sure how long he could stand walking with a full bladder.

Fixing his robes, Miroku heard a sound from behind him, and grasping his staff against the tree, he swiftly turned to defend himself against an attack, but he paused when he saw someone familiar standing before him. "It's you!"

A laugh reverberated from the peddler's throat. He looked just as Miroku remembered since their encounter back in Clock Town; he was dressed in purple silken robes, his burgundy hair neatly cut and a hefty bag upon his bag decorated with ornate masks of various kinds. "We meet again."

What a surprise running into him! Miroku couldn't have felt any better than he did at this moment. "We've been searching for you," The monk explained with a sigh of relief. They'd been meaning to search him out for some time in order to figure out a way to summon the Goddesses. "I heard from Inuyasha you met with him and Link last night. You said we must head for Ikana in order to summon the Goddesses."

He nodded. "That is all true. But I came to warn you that you and your friends' troubles are far from over. You will likely encounter my rival, Armaros once more. I can no longer aid you and your friends this time with my magic…"

Of course that was to be expected. "That is fine. We are very grateful for all that you've done to give us a second chance. Thank you for that. We shall repay you—"

"There is no need for such," The peddler laughed. "But this wasn't the only reason I came to speak with you, monk. You seem to be the brains of the group, a resourceful companion and I felt I should ask if Link has said anything more of what happened last night?"

Miroku was befuddled at this. What was Emmett speaking of? "I'm sorry? Since this morning, Link hasn't said much of anything." He wondered if the young boy was feeling alright, and he guessed that whatever must have happened during their encounter that night must have had an impact upon his persona.

How disappointing. It seemed Link had remained silent about that particular subject. "I see. He did not tell you. Well it is not a terrible dilemma, but it does pose some concerns related to you and your friends, especially the priestess."

Huh? Miroku didn't understand. What did Link know that would bring about concerns to their group? Was there something Link was hiding? If so, then why? "I'm sure Link would trust us by now to say something." He explained as if waving off the peddler's concern. "There is no reason to speak to us about his personal issues, Emmett."

Emmett only shook his head in disappointment. "It is more than just a slight issue, monk. If not confronted, then it could hurt you and the others. Aren't you just al little curious?"

Miroku arched a brow. Why did it seem strange the merchant was speaking of Link's secretive issues? As far as he knew, it wasn't really any of his business. "Is it so troubling that it would even hurt Kagome?"

"Yes. So much that it could bring the priestess to cause self-harm to herself…"

The monk took a step back, his eyes wide in surprise. Cause self-harm? Surely it wasn't something so huge that would bring harm to his friends. "What is Link hiding?"

"Did you not want to confront him yourself? Are you sure you can trust me and not look the other way?" Emmett asked, and after slight hesitation from Miroku, the monk shook his head. At this, the merchant continued. "I spoke with Link last night but it seems your friend Inuyasha overheard our conversation. Therefore I assumed he would notify all of you immediately."

"If it concerns the safety of my friends, then tell me," Miroku replied, his expression stern.

"Your friend Link …" He began watching as the monk watched him nervously. "like all the residents of Termina, is no longer part of the living."

Taken aback from this, Miroku stepped back, his eyes wide in disbelief. "What do you mean no longer part of the living?" That was impossible. Link was dead? All the citizens in this world were dead?

"Termina is an afterlife for spirits who have not accepted their fate. Link has not passed on for some time now. His soul, just as the rest of this world can't wait much longer; after all, this world is destined to perish soon," The Happy Mask Salesman explained with a shake of his head, though his maniacal smile remained. "I helped him to regain his memories last night. So you see why this might pose a concern to you and your friends…"

Miroku clenched the staff in his hand tightly and he glared at Emmett. It couldn't be true. "Tell me you are lying. Is this certain? Why have you not told us this before?" He wasn't sure if hearing this changed their objective or not. They were planning on saving Termina after all, but hearing this… "Are you saying this land is a purgatory? That everyone we have come across is already dead?"

"Correct."

 _'Link is dead?'_ How could that be? This world felt real, the people were certainly real. Dying was possible here! Miroku had seen and felt it in battle, and he certainly saw most of his friends near death since this past month. "What of us? My friends and I?" He asked the peddler, who only laughed at the question.

"Well you're all very much alive. After all, you were all brought here for a purpose to save this land from its inevitable doom," Emmett replied, his laughter subsiding. "I do not have much time left right now. I am, after all, a very busy man. I'm sure this won't be the last you'll see of me." Turning around, he was about to leave but paused a moment. Looking back over his shoulder, he sent a wide grin to the monk. "Believe in …" He paused again; his eyebrows narrowing slightly in frustration and his smile faded but soon reappeared. "Yes… believe in your strengths. Just believe monk and you and your friends are sure to succeed."

Watching as the peddler disappeared beyond the trees, the monk brought a hand to his chest and his eyes fell upon the forest ground warily. It couldn't be true. Could it? Miroku wasn't sure whether or not to believe the peddler, after all, he had always known Inuyasha to come out and reveal such startling news. It wouldn't be like him to hide it.

OOO

Looking over at Link, Inuyasha felt his ears droop slightly.  _'Damn, he doesn't look so good!'_ Hell if he was in Link's situation, he wasn't sure what he would do. He could only imagine the pain he felt this moment. As he approached Link, who was sitting upon a log, his shoulder hunched over and his bangs covering his eyes, Inuyasha ran his hand through his silver hair almost irritably. "Uh … You know this might be stupid but it's the only thing I can think of. Are you okay?" He asked.

The young boy only nodded, his blue eyes shifting to meet his amber ones. Link forced a slight smile, but Inuyasha saw the pain behind it. "I'm fine."

 _'No you're not,'_ Were Inuyasha's thoughts. "Don't worry too much about it. I told you last night we'll find a way to reverse this. I'm not leaving Termina without you, Link, and I know the others wouldn't either."

Link frowned. "But if it's impossible to restore my life, then you should all return to your world. You have to defeat Naraku."

The half demon growled at Link's negative thinking. "What did I say about acting like that? Stop moping around and cheer up. I know it hurts, but I'm sure there's a way. Trust me on this Link."

A sigh escaped the young warrior and he looked off into the distance where the girls left. Link knew they would return shortly, but he couldn't bring himself to smile. "Kagome…"

Inuyasha looked down. Man he hated this. The half demon wanted to hug him, but his pride refused to let that happen. Things were starting to look up and now it seemed Link was regressing back into his shell.

"I guess this explains a lot," Link softly replied, his eyes still looking back at the forest. "Why I'm here and why it always seemed impossible to find my way back to Hyrule…" Another sigh escaped him. Thinking back, he remembered his place of death and how he had died. "How could it be possible to resurrect the dead, Inuyasha? Surely my body back in the Lost Woods is decomposed beyond belief." Link was sure that by now some Wolfos had carried his bones off somewhere to feast upon.

A thought suddenly occurred to the half demon, but he hesitated on saying anything. But at the sight of his friend's despair, he couldn't help but keep anything hidden. "Back … in the Feudal Era, resurrecting dead people isn't impossible," He explained.

Hearing this, Link shifted his gaze back to Inuyasha standing in front of him.

"The Sacred Jewel managed to resurrect a number of people, even demons, especially those who had been dead for years," Inuyasha recalled the Band of Seven, a group of mercenaries that had been brought back to life because of Naraku. They had been nothing but bones but the fragments of the jewel had given them flesh once more. "What am I thinking? That wouldn't work!" Inuyasha wanted to pull his hair angrily.

"What … wouldn't work?" Link asked. He had suddenly become interested in the power of the Shikon No Tama, but he wasn't certain it could truly grant such a wish.

Inuyasha crossed his arms. "Well … if the Goddesses don't grant our wish to bring you back to life, I thought maybe Kagome…" He hesitated a moment before growling irritably. "maybe Kagome could use her powers over the jewel to recreate a body for you so that you could live again," He replied.

Dumbfounded, Link almost felt a small smile grace his lips, but from the expression on the half demon's face, his smile faulted. No, Link guessed it wouldn't be that simple after all. "But it wouldn't be permanent…" Link finished for the half demon, and Inuyasha only nodded at this. "You need the jewel to its full completion in order to defeat Naraku and grant your own wish, and I assume from the stories you and your friends have shared with me, you wish to do away with it for good. If you were to give my life back with a piece of the jewel, there would be no point, especially if my life was limited for such a short time."

"I guess now that I think about it, Kagome wouldn't have the heart to do that to you, considering the dangers of the jewel," Inuyasha replied dismally. "Do you remember us bringing up Sango's brother, Kohaku?"

Link nodded. "The one who is controlled by Naraku? Yes. He lives only because of the jewel fragment in his back. If removed, he dies."

"Either way, don't worry too much over it. Like I said before, I'll ask those Goddesses. There's no way in this hellish world I'm leaving you behind, Link."

Hearing this brought a weak smile to Link's face, and the youth nodded at him. "Thank you Inuyasha."

Hearing a familiar feminine laughter approaching them from the woods, Inuyasha flashed Link with another smile before patting him on the back. "Don't worry and just leave everything to me, okay? For now, don't look so glum or else you'll worry Kagome. You love her, so don't make her worry."

As the girls returned to meet up with Inuyasha and Link, the monk found it difficult to move from his place behind the trees. His back was firmly pressed against the bark of a tree, his eyes wide and there was an aching pain in his chest. So it was true. Inuyasha had known all along and hadn't said a word to him or the others, and from the sound of their conversation, Inuyasha seemed positive not to let anyone know, especially Kagome.


	89. Disturbing Truth

Unable to fully fathom the revelation concerning the unexpected death of his friend Link, Miroku steadied himself upon the tree. Well he certainly didn't expect something of this magnitude to hit him square in the face. Realizing his friend Link was indeed not of the living surfaced depressive thoughts, and he felt he wasn't sure how he could act normally around the boy.

It was impossible for Miroku to remain quiet after learning of such, and he felt the rest of his companions deserved to learn the truth. For the time being, however, he allowed his good natured smile to reappear. For now, he wanted to watch what Link and Inuyasha would do before confronting them about the situation.

Seeing Miroku appear from the tree line, Inuyasha flashed him and the others a relieved grin. "Are we ready to head out now?" He asked, but he hadn't expected Kagome to step towards him with a little jump in her step and a beaming smile across her face. "Uh … what?"

The priestess, who was unable to contain herself, waved her hand in front of her friend's face. "Look Inuyasha!"

Her abrupt enthusiasm had thrown Inuyasha for a loop, and he stepped away warily from her swinging hand before sweat dropping. What the hell was she doing? "What are you smiling at? What am I supposed to be looking at?"

She wanted to roll her eyes. It was obviously not there, and he was so clueless. "What aren't you looking at?" She asked, pushing her hand closer to his face, to which nearly unnerved the half demon who pushed her hand away.

"Stop that," He complained. "I don't get what's so damned special about your hand!"

Was he serious right now? How could he not notice? "Oh come on! Do you need glasses? Look!" But when he failed to understand, she turned away from him and showed the back of her hand to the others who were gathered around curiously. Kagome leaned into Sango, smiling because she knew the slayer already knew the cause of her elation. "Sango, do you see anything there?"

Sango grinned. "No."

Kagome offered her hand to the monk, who looked on just as curious. "Do you see anything Miroku?"

For the moment, Miroku forgot about Inuyasha and Link temporarily and focused intently on Kagome's hand. Leaning in closer, he held her soft hand before turning it this way and that slightly. The more he looked at it, the more it truly seemed normal. Just like Inuyasha, he also wondered what was so special about it, but he couldn't help but notice her hands had a very velvety softness about them and her fingers were quite small and slim.

Link caught Kagome's stare, and he didn't have to think twice to realize what the cause of her sudden excitement was. The mark on her hand was gone and it was a cause for celebration though it left him befuddled as to why it just vanished. The young boy smiled knowingly to Kagome, who in return, grinned back.

Annoyed Kagome was not giving them an answer, the half demon grabbed the priestess's hand suddenly, and she gasped in surprise. He lowered his nose and sniffed briefly, but he only smelled her scent.

With a roll of her eyes, Kagome pulled her hand away from Inuyasha and held it up once more. "The mark is gone! It's gone you goofs!" Sheesh, even Sango had noticed and Link wasn't a fool either, that much she noticed.

"Wait what? Where did it go?" Inuyasha barked, looking at her hand sternly.

The monk was just as confused. "How strange. Did it miraculously vanish?"

"You won't believe it, but I actually used my hand sanitizer and it just disappeared!" Kagome revealed. She was practically dancing on her tip toes joyously.

"Hand sanitizer?" Link asked from his position on the log, a small distance away from the others.

Sango nodded. "It comes from Kagome's world. It's a clear fluid with a strong citrus smell and Kagome says it removes all germs from your hands and can help prevent illnesses."

"Well if that's what all this was about, then that's great," Inuyasha replied, but even so, he placed his hands inside the sleeves of his hakama and nudged his nose in the direction they were headed. "Let's hurry up. We have about a day to reach Ikana. Shippo will probably get there before we do if we delay any longer."

As her friends followed after the half demon, Kagome waited for Link to catch up. For the remainder of their travels, she walked alongside him, and her conversations were long, coupled with mixtures of her excitement upon returning back to the Feudal Era and seeing her family once again. Link remained ever so silent throughout their peaceful walk, nodding his head each time Kagome spoke of something new and interesting about her home world beyond the well.

"I wonder what kind of excuses grandpa has come up with since I've been away from school."

There it was again. School; it was a place in which Kagome and countless thousands or millions of people were educated, and from the stories she had shared previously back at Romani's Ranch, he became slightly curious. "Kagome, what is school like?" He asked, and the priestess took a moment to ponder. What was it like in her world? Link had never received an education. The only knowledge he acquired over the years was sword fighting and determining enemy weaknesses as well as coming to terms with survival.

"Well there's a lot of sitting for starters. We sit in these uncomfortable chairs with small desks in front of us and each class lasts about an hour or so. Sometimes we have pop quizzes where the professor unexpectedly gives us tests and sometimes we have study periods for the remainder of class. We all take turns to clean up the classroom afterwards and sometimes we don't get home until late," She briefly explained. "You've never gone to school before, right?"

Link nodded. "Only nobility is deserved an education, at least that's how it was in Hyrule. I was far too busy with my travels. I did receive a small amount of education during my childhood; I was taught by the Kokiri the basic fundamentals of mathematics and a slight education from Tingle about maps."

A smile brightened her face. "You know how to do fractions?" She asked suddenly filled with excitement. "Can you teach me? I'm terrible at it!"

Link blinked. "What … are fractions?" He asked dubiously.

Kagome sweat dropped, her sudden excitement dissipated into thin air instantly. "Uh never mind. So you were taught just the basics of math?"

"Yes. There is no reason for us to further our education unless our profession towards our future should require it. For instance, if I choose to one day become an astronomer, I would first require a great deal of wealth that would pay for my studies in the various subjects surrounding the stars and mysterious worlds out there."

Kagome nodded. That made sense. "Too bad my world's not like that. It doesn't matter if we plan to get the ideal job in the future; we're all forced to go to school. Don't get me wrong, I don't mind attending and meeting new friends, but seriously, when am I going to use fractions and the Pythagorean Theorem to buy my groceries?"

"Pythagorean Theorem?" He asked.

"Yeah. A squared plus B squared equals C squared." Realizing it had gone over his head; Kagome took his hand and drew a fake triangle across his palm. "Basically, think of this. You want to build the roof of your house, but you aren't sure about the measurements of one of the sides. Let's say you know two measurements and …"

For a moment Kagome's eyes narrowed and she thoughtfully imagined picturing a right triangle in her mind, but looking at Link's palm didn't help. "Wait. Hold on."

Before Link knew what to expect, Kagome had suddenly stopped and lowered herself to the ground, much to his confusion. When he saw her using a rock to carve a small triangle in the dirt, he suddenly became a little bit curious. The triangle was upright with a small square rested inside to which kagome labeled 90 degrees, though Link didn't understand what it meant.

"Okay, so imagine this Link. Imagine this is the starting point of creating your house. Let's say you are given two measurements. You know this side is going to be … um … let's make it easy, how about 5? Okay so this is five! And the other side here is going to be … 7. Yeah. We'll make that seven. But the problem is we don't know what this longer side is. This longer side is called the Hypothesis. Don't ask me what the definition is; all I know is you gotta solve it in order to complete your house."

Link nodded. It seemed a little trivial that the house would only be 5 foot and seven feet in width, but he went along with it. "So … what is the method to solving this, Kagome?"

"Oh right! Okay. So like I said before, the method is the Hypothesis squared equals A squared plus B squared." Kagome wrote out the formula and began inputting the numbers with the letters. The end result came to an answer of the Hypothesis squared equals 74, but Kagome knew it couldn't be right. "No way … this is way too large of a number. I'm sure there was something that came after this.

Perturbed that Link and Kagome had not been following after them, Inuyasha turned around and stomped towards the hunched over priestess drawing in the dirt. "What the heck is the hold up? Kagome what are you doing? We don't have time to sit around and draw, you know this don't you?"

"Shh!" Kagome shushed him loudly as she waved her hand to shoo him away from her. "I'm trying to concentrate, Inuyasha."

Link sweat dropped at the half demon. "She is showing me how to build a house with her formula."

"Formula?" Inuyasha asked.

"There is an easier method to building houses in Kagome's world?" Miroku asked, looking curiously at Kagome's strange writing centered around a triangle.

Hearing this, Sango sweat dropped as she came to stand beside the half demon with Miroku beside her. "Did you ask her about math, Link?"

He nodded.

Sango sighed heavily. Kagome was good at many things, but sadly, when it came to school math, as she called it, it was painfully difficult for her. From what Sango remembered from reading through her heavy books, it seemed like an entirely different language filled with numbers and strange shapes. "We may be here for a while," She explained with a shake of her head.

"We don't have all day to figure out how to build a house!" Inuyasha pointedly exclaimed.

Miroku patted the half demon on the back. "Link has never seen this side of Kagome before. Her determination to solve such a large problem…"

"I apologize. I didn't mean to slow us down, but after watching her for the past few minutes…" Link saw Kagome crawling on all fours at this moment, muttering incoherent jibber jabber to herself while marking all sides of the triangle and crossing out different equations off to the side. "I am a little curious. I did not realize she held such knowledge."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "If this isn't bad enough, you should see her doing long devursion."

Miroku corrected him. "You mean, Long Division, Inuyasha. The title fits well. It is indeed a very long problem. It starts off very small and then becomes much bigger and complicated. One would assume she was solving many different problems, but the truth is it stems from just one problem. Her world is most complicated in the learning of mathematics."

Sango nodded.

"I GOT IT!

The sudden triumphant voice of the priestess below them on all fours sounded in their ears. They saw what had once been just a triangle with numbers on the side evolve into a clutter of messy equations and the end result was circled with little happy faces next to it.

C squared = A squared + B squared

C squared = 5 squared + 7 squared

C squared = 25 + 49

C squared = the square root of 74

C squared = 8.6023

Picking herself up off the ground, Kagome wiped her forehead and smiled at her friends. She held up her trusty calculator. "I would have never solved the square root without my Calculator."

Link looked at the problem. "8.6023?" So that was the answer to the missing side of how to build a house?

Kagome sweat dropped. "Well if I had even numbers, the result would have been smaller without a decimal. I guess I could have used numbers like 2 or 4."

"What's that in your hand, Kagome?" Link asked.

"It's called a calculator. It's very useful in solving equation and large numbers or fractions," She explained and Link nodded.

Her friends couldn't help but look at the priestess's knees and hands. She had gotten dirt on her but didn't seem the least bit fazed. She had solved a problem she hadn't learned since a year ago, and she was proud to have remembered.

Link offered her a handkerchief.

"Thank you, Link," Kagome blushed. As she and her friends continued down the path they traveled, the priestess couldn't help but smile to herself. The fact that Link had said yes to hopefully returning back to the Feudal Era with them, after their journey, warmed her cheeks. Of course it all depended on the Goddesses' decision. Not long ago Link mentioned he had planned to possibly live in Termina and settle down once his journey came to an end, but this time maybe that would all change; maybe he could settle down with her and her friends. Yet as much as she wished for such to happen, somehow she had a feeling things wouldn't go as planned.

Sensing the priestess's discouragement, Inuyasha slowed himself to walk beside her. His amber eyes watched her smile turn into a slight frown and her attention distracted to the ground in which she walked. "Hey, what's with that face?"

Surprised, she only smiled at the half demon, which caused him to scowl. "Oh it's nothing. I was just thinking that's all. After our battle with Naraku is over, I was thinking I'd like to become a true priestess."

Hearing this Inuyasha grinned. Now that was something he definitely looked forward to. "Well you're half way there already. I'm sure Kaede wouldn't mind teaching you."

Sango agreed with Inuyasha. "That's right. You've improved greatly during our travels. Since the village has been growing lately, I'm sure Kaede could use the extra help."

Because of their reassurance, Kagome smiled at nodded. She just hoped her suspicions of the future would not come to pass. She wanted to stay with her friends, but then again, she might not get her wish. Only time would tell, for now, she would hold on to what she had right now very tightly. Her friends and even Link.

Even as they had conversed, Link couldn't help but notice the monk hadn't said much. From the corner of his eye, he thought he saw Miroku glaring at him, and when he turned to look in the monk's direction, the monk only looked ahead, his expression stern though friendly to his companions. Perhaps Link was overthinking things.

OOO

As the sun slowly crept near the horizon and the darkness of night quickly approaching, the gang made camp near the outskirts of Termina. They were already so close and they were sure tomorrow afternoon they would arrive in the lush terrain of Termina.

While Kagome rummaged through her backpack with Link keeping her company, Sango was about to sit down to relax, but a curious look at Miroku urged her interest. Since this morning, the monk had been strangely quiet and the slayer noticed how his eyes would stare at Link and Kagome. As of right now, he was standing there, a small distance across from the duo and there was a strange look in his eyes; it was as if he was glaring at them, or to be more precise, he was glaring at Link.

Moving to stand beside him, she nudged his shoulder with her elbow. There was definitely a sense of tension hovering around him, and it was too strange to overlook. "Are you alright? Is something troubling you?" Sango questioned with a tilted stare.

While he did not answer her immediately, Miroku's eyes shifted to look into her own. It was as if he was trying to silently tell her something, but she was too clueless to understand.

Oblivious to Miroku's silent stares, Inuyasha sauntered away from the group but not before stopping to look back. "I'm going to get some food. Sango and Miroku we're going to need some wood for the fire."

Noticing Inuyasha's retreat, Link pulled away from Kagome's conversation and stood up. "Wait Inuyasha. I can gather our supper," He volunteered. To his surprise, Inuyasha only shook his head while his amber eyes communicated with him that he needed to stay with Kagome.

"You stay here and watch over Kagome. I won't be gone for long."

Understanding, Link sat back down next to the priestess. It seemed Inuyasha was willing to do anything to allow him more time with Kagome.

As she watched her half demon friend disappear into the trees, Sango turned back to Miroku beside her. "Miroku?" Sango called once more, perturbed by his unusual quietness. "What's gotten into you? Are you not feeling well?"

Turning his gaze away from Link, Miroku frowned. "There's something I need to talk to you about."

Sango blinked confusedly. "Huh? Uh sure…" This was strange. As the monk led her away from the camp in the opposite direction in which Inuyasha had left in, they arrived upon a secluded spot littered with twigs and stumps. "Okay, are you going to explain why you're acting so strange?" Furthermore, why was he giving Link and Kagome death glares? "Did something happen between you and Link?"

"No. Nothing of the sort, Sango," Miroku replied crestfallen. "It's quite serious…"

"What happened?"

Gathering his thoughts together, Miroku breathed a low sigh and confronted Sango entirely. "Earlier this morning as we were about to leave, I encountered the peddler," He explained, and from her surprised stare, he went on. "He said last night he had spoken to Link and Inuyasha and revealed that Link … no, this entire world has become the land of the deceased, Sango."

"Land … of the deceased?" She asked confused. "Are you saying the salesman said this world is the afterlife?" She asked and from Miroku's nod, she found herself unable to believe it. That didn't make sense. "How could that be?"

Flash Back

_"_ _This wasn't the only reason I came to speak with you, monk. You seem to be the brains of the group, a resourceful companion and I felt I should ask if Link has said anything more of what happened last night?"_

_Miroku was befuddled at this. What was Emmett speaking of? "I'm sorry? Since this morning, Link hasn't said much of anything." He wondered if the young boy was feeling alright, and he guessed that whatever must have happened during their encounter that night must have had an impact upon his persona._

_How disappointing. It seemed Link had remained silent about that particular subject. "I see. He did not tell you. Well it is not a terrible dilemma, but it does pose some concerns related to you and your friends, especially the priestess."_

_Huh? Miroku didn't understand. What did Link know that would bring about concerns to their group? Was there something Link was hiding? If so, then why? "I'm sure Link would trust us by now to say something." He explained as if waving off the peddler's concern. "There is no reason to speak to us about his personal issues, Emmett."_

_Emmett only shook his head in disappointment. "It is more than just a slight issue, monk. If not confronted, then it could hurt you and the others. Aren't you just al little curious?"_

_Miroku arched a brow. Why did it seem strange the merchant was speaking of Link's secretive issues? As far as he knew, it wasn't really any of his business. "Is it so troubling that it would even hurt Kagome?"_

_"Yes. So much that it could bring the priestess to cause self-harm to herself…"_

_The monk took a step back, his eyes wide in surprise. Cause self-harm? Surely it wasn't something so huge that would bring harm to his friends. "What is Link hiding?"_

_"Did you not want to confront him yourself? Are you sure you can trust me and not look the other way?" Emmett asked, and after slight hesitation from Miroku, the monk shook his head. At this, the merchant continued. "I spoke with Link last night but it seems your friend Inuyasha overheard our conversation. Therefore I assumed he would notify all of you immediately."_

_"If it concerns the safety of my friends, then tell me," Miroku replied, his expression stern._

_"Your friend Link …" He began watching as the monk watched him nervously. "like all the residents of Termina, is no longer part of the living."_

_Taken aback from this, Miroku stepped back, his eyes wide in disbelief. "What do you mean no longer part of the living?" That was impossible. Link was dead? All the citizens in this world were dead?_

_"Termina is an afterlife for spirits who have not accepted their fate. Link has not passed on for some time now. His soul, just as the rest of this world can't wait much longer; after all, this world is destined to perish soon," The Happy Mask Salesman explained with a shake of his head, though his maniacal smile remained. "I helped him to regain his memories last night. So you see why this might pose a concern to you and your friends…"_

_Miroku clenched the staff in his hand tightly and he glared at Emmett. It couldn't be true. "Tell me you are lying. Is this certain? Why have you not told us this before?" He wasn't sure if hearing this changed their objective or not. They were planning on saving Termina after all, but hearing this… "Are you saying this land is a purgatory? That everyone we have come across is already dead?"_

_"Correct."_

_'Link is dead?' How could that be? This world felt real, the people were certainly real. Dying was possible here! Miroku had seen and felt it in battle, and he certainly saw most of his friends near death since this past month. "What of us? My friends and I?" He asked the peddler, who only laughed at the question._

_"Well you're all very much alive. After all, you were all brought here for a purpose to save this land from its inevitable doom," Emmett replied, his laughter subsiding. "I do not have much time left right now. I am, after all, a very busy man. I'm sure this won't be the last you'll see of me." Turning around, he was about to leave but paused a moment. Looking back over his shoulder, he sent a wide grin to the monk. "Believe in …" He paused again; his eyebrows narrowing slightly in frustration and his smile faded but soon reappeared. "Yes… believe in your strengths. Just believe monk and you and your friends are sure to succeed."_

End Flash Back

After hearing the entire conversation Miroku had gone through with the Happy Mask Salesman, Sango couldn't believe her ears. It couldn't be true. Link looked and felt very much alive, as did the rest of the world. Link had come so close to dying a while back, but survived many times on their travels. How could this be?

A strange glimmer in the monk's eyes went unnoticed by Sango. Grasping both the slayer's shoulders, Miroku stared her deeply in the eyes. "I wouldn't lie about something so serious, Sango. I heard it and saw it for myself."

"Saw?" Sango looked into his cloudy eyes confusedly. She didn't understand. Her thoughts were a mess suddenly. It didn't make sense. "How did you see this?"

"I was determined to confront Inuyasha and Link about this. When I returned back to camp, I overheard them talking and the topic of Link being dead surprisingly came up."

Sango gasped. Even Inuyasha knew and hadn't said anything. In fact, the half demon had acted like nothing was wrong and didn't seem hesitant in the least to say anything.

Pulling off of Sango's shoulder, the monk only sighed and turned away, his gaze searching the woods for an answer. "Link seemed bothered by keeping this secret, Sango but Inuyasha on the other hand … Inuyasha feels that after we summon the Goddesses there might be a chance to reverse the affliction upon Link."

"Reverse his death?" She asked incredulously. That's impossible. "We were told we only have one wish, Miroku…" The thought of Kagome eventually finding out upset the slayer and she covered her mouth anxiously and her eyes watered. "Oh gosh … Kagome…"

"There was even the mention of using the Sacred Jewel to bring Link's life back," Miroku explained, watching Sango's stunned reaction from hearing this. "It seems that no matter what, Inuyasha is determined not to say anything until we summon the Goddesses, Sango. It's very unlikely that Link will be rejoining us back in the Feudal Era. There is no possible way he and Kagome can be together … As much as it pains me to say."

Unable to contain her emotions, Sango fell to her knees and wept. She wept for Kagome.


	90. Inuyasha's Warning

As Sango crumbled to the ground, she wept for Kagome. She couldn't believe any of this was real. After all this time spent in this world, they were just now learning a painful truth regarding the boy she had fallen in love with.

Even as he watched his companion cry, Miroku sighed and attempted to console her. As much as it hurt him to do this, he knew that it was only right to put a wedge between the two. This could not go on; it would only hurt Kagome and Link in the end. It was time to put an end to their relationship and finish their duties in this world.

While bent down and rubbing her shoulders soothingly, he whispered to his beloved softly. "Come Sango. We should talk with Inuyasha," Yet he had a feeling talking it out with the half demon would not go as smoothly as he hoped.

After helping her to her feet, the two made their way back to camp, yet as soon as they viewed the flames of the fire ahead, they heard Kagome's soft laughter resonate through the forest.

"Are you really trying this again, Kagome?" Link's voice asked, a small groan escaping him.

"Come on, let me touch them!" Kagome pressed surprisingly seductively.

Sango and Miroku came to a complete stop a few trees away from the camp, and as they looked on, they saw the priestess and young swordsman battling it out for dominance against one another. Not wanting to interrupt their open display of affection, Sango pulled Miroku down behind a bush, and they looked on.

As she tried in vain to reach out and grasp his pointed ears, Link attempted to keep her at a small distance, but the little priestess wasn't making it easy on him. With his hands fully grasping both her small wrists, she was surprisingly capable of pushing all her weight onto him, and he laughed softly at her attempts to touch his ears. "Last I remember, you forced yourself on me, and we both know what happened after that."

At the very sight of Kagome attempting to climb onto of Link, all modesty replaced by the seductive stare in her eyes and Link's surprising smirk, Sango blushed and covered her eyes. What were they doing?

Despite the slayer becoming flustered at the scene, Miroku was not the least bit thrilled at what he saw. In fact, he clenched his staff tightly. This was going too far.

"Touch what?" Sango whispered to Miroku. "What happened after?" It didn't make sense. Back at the Hot Springs, Kagome had explained she and Link hadn't gone that far yet. Surely nothing besides kissing had developed between the two.

"I forced myself onto you?" Kagome asked questionably. Pausing momentarily as she fought against Link, the priestess pondered to herself. Remembering, she smirked deviously at Link.

While their fingers were entwined with one another's, Link was taken aback by her devious smirk and his force against her weakened slightly. It was then he found himself pushed to the ground onto his back with her above him on all fours, smiling at him.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take," She responded back before lowering herself onto him and capturing his lips with her own.

Blushing profusely at his predicament and unaware of the watchful eyes of their two companions witnessing the entire scene, Link found himself stuttering embarrassedly as she pulled away. "K-K-Kagome …" Link hadn't been prepared for her rather bold behavior nor her kiss, but he allowed her to do as she pleased.

Again she kissed him and it was short, merely a simple peck before Kagome pulled away, blushing just as Link. Yet before she could give him a chance to say anything, she leaned in once more and kissed him; this time her lips pressed against his more passionately and much longer. The act was so intimate it left the watchful eyes of Sango and Miroku flustered.

Closing his eyes, Link found his hands suddenly resting at her waist, his own lips moving against Kagome's. While lost in the moment, he felt her fingers caressing his ears and he smiled against her kiss. Her touch relaxed him and he fell into a stupor of just the two of them. Reaching up, he placed a hand behind Kagome's neck and drew her deeper into his kiss, much to her surprise.

Realizing their intimacy was going too fast, Sango chanced a glance at Miroku, who was none too keen on the romantic act between the two. A slight vein had appeared on the side of his head. He looked as if he were a father who had caught his daughter in the acts of a forbidden love. Rather than suddenly show up and embarrass the two, Sango searched around and spotted a small twig. Taking it quickly, she snapped it in half, and the sound resonated loudly.

To their relief, a reaction happened between Kagome and Link, but it was not one they had hoped for when they suddenly heard Link cry out in pain. Kagome had sprung up so quickly, ending the kiss abruptly that she suddenly lost her balance and fell onto his lap rather hard.

A painful groan escaped his throat and his elbows almost gave out on him while he had attempted to sit up.

Blushing profusely, Kagome quickly apologized to him, though before she could move away, she felt something rather hard rub against her most intimate area beneath her green skirt; it certainly didn't help matters when he kept moving in his painful struggle. For the first time in her life, she had felt it, a man's erection.

Understanding passed through Link's gaze just as Kagome's stare fell below his belt, and he blushed before catching her gaze with his own. It was as if they had fallen under a strange trance, and neither felt a reason to move away from the other, but their dazed longings were short-lived.

When another twig snapped, this one much louder, Kagome and Link realized their situation and immediately separated from each other. The priestess fixed her blouse and skirt and ran her fingers through her slightly messy hair while Link fully turned himself away from Kagome, his back turned as he sat there hiding his shame.

A moment passed and Sango and Miroku realized it was time to walk back into camp. As the slayer offered a small smile to the priestess who looked slightly composed and red in the face, Miroku on the other hand did not seem pleased.

"Oh welcome back guys!" She replied, watching as the slayer and monk placed their large piles of wood upon the ground a small distance away from the burning camp fire. They had been gone for a short time and had collected so much that she was sure they wouldn't need so much. "That's a lot of wood. That'll last us all night!" Suddenly realization hit her and she realized she had said something rather dirty without meaning it. Embarrassed, she covered her mouth, but Sango and Miroku didn't seem to catch on.

Sitting down in front of the priestess, Sango couldn't help but blush slightly at their earlier actions. "Is something wrong?"

Kagome shook her head, smiling like an idiot. "N-no I'm fine."

As he approached the two, Miroku turned his gaze to Link's whose back remained turned to them. "Link," He called rather harshly than what he meant to. "Are you okay? You seem a little stiff."

At the monk's comment, Link stiffened and his gaze fell onto the slight bulge in his beige pants. He really didn't want to explain the situation; it was rather embarrassing.

Because Link was in a bad spot, Kagome immediately took action and scooted closer to his side before placing her hands upon his shoulders, massaging them lightly, much to Link's sudden discomfort. "Oh I was just about to give him a massage! H-he was telling me earlier how stiff … "

Noticing the glare Link sent her from over his shoulder, Kagome found herself sweat dropping. She hadn't meant to say it.  _'I can't stop … why did I say it like that?'_ Gosh what was wrong with her? Kagome wasn't one for having a dirty mind, but for some reason, she couldn't get the image of his… Realizing her mind was going there, Kagome shook her head to clear her thoughts.  _'No what are you doing Kagome? Bad, bad bad!'_ "from all the traveling this morning," She finished, laughing as she continued rubbing his shoulders.

"He sure looks it…" Miroku replied before sitting down to tend the fire; he forced himself to look away from the boy for now. As of now, he was too riled up to say anything.

Since they took the bait, Link and Kagome both released a breath, and as Kagome spent the next few minutes attempting to remove a knot from his shoulders that wasn't even there, Link finally was able to turn around and converse normally.

It wasn't long before Inuyasha returned with their supper for the night. The half demon had successfully caught a small boar and two small rabbits during his hunt, and the group stared hungrily. "I'm back. There wasn't much out there to find."

"It's been some time since we've had rabbits," Miroku commented, pleased with the catch.

While Inuyasha sauntered off in the direction of the river just outside of camp, Kagome looked at Link, noting his pale complexion from earlier when she sat on him too roughly. She hadn't meant to and she felt awfully terribly about it. It was then that she decided that she would give Link a little breather while chasing after Inuyasha. "Hey wait for me, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha stopped and turned towards her baffled. "Huh? What do you want? I'm just going to gut our supper."

Taking the dead rabbits in her hands, Kagome only smiled. "I know. Let me help out."

He blinked at her. "Why? You never volunteer and you always complain about the smell and that you don't want guts on your hands."

"Well I decided that it's about time I learned!" She said with determination. She was already fifteen, so it couldn't be all that terrible, right?

Shrugging at her, and glad for the extra pair of hands, Inuyasha led the way with a blushing priestess following behind.

The moment that the two disappeared from view, a shadow loomed overhead the group, and looking up, they saw Kirara and Shippo above them.

"We're back!" Shippo replied before leaping off of the twin tailed feline and onto Link's lap, much to Link's displeasure.

Crying out suddenly, Link hunched over and held himself, hoping to soothe the throbbing he felt. He tried not to make a big deal out of it, but it was not something he could overlook so easily.

Seeing that his friend was in pain, Shippo leapt off his lap and placed his two hands onto his legs, trying to find the source of Link's pain. Was he injured somewhere? "Hey are you okay? I'm sorry! Are you hurt somewhere?" Shippo asked, searching him for any signs of a wound. "You don't look so good…"

"I'm okay…" Link assured him with a weak smile.

Shippo wasn't sure if he should believe him or not. Link certainly looked in pain, but he was putting on a fake front so as not to worry him. "Well you look a little pale. You better not let Kagome see you like that or …" Sudden realization came over him and the small child searched the camp curiously. "Hey where are Kagome and Inuyasha?"

"They went to clean our dinner for the night. They'll be back soon," Sango replied, stroking Kirara on her lap lovingly.

Was that true? "Really? Kagome's never cleaned the food before. She always says it's gross." Looking back at Link, Shippo grinned. Maybe she was trying to impress Link.

Pleased Shippo had returned unharmed and Kirara just as well, Sango patted the empty space beside her. "So how was your journey back to Southern Swamp? Did Hideki make it back alright?"

Smiling, Shippo scampered to the slayer's side and found himself telling all sorts of things that had happened since his absence. "It was great! Hideki was a little afraid of falling off Kirara, but he got used to it after a while. When we got there, we saw the two witches and they asked us to join them for some tea, but Hideki and I didn't have time to stay and chat. When we told them we were off to bring Hideki back to the Palace, they all but escorted us there themselves!"

While hearing Shippo's story, Link finally felt the pain ease away, and it wasn't long before Shippo was sitting beside him, waving his hands around excitedly.

"Everyone was celebrating! There were lots of Dekus crying too, and Hideki reunited with his dad and they were both crying," Shippo smiled at the memory. "Then the Princess came out and she was all over him!" Leaning into Link, Shippo whispered into his ear. "I think she might like Hideki."

Hearing this, Sango and Miroku laughed.

"Well you must tell Kagome and Inuyasha when they return," Sango replied.

Shippo eagerly nodded before pulling something small and wooden out from his pocket. "I will. The Princess told me to give this to Kagome. She said it was a gift as thanks for looking out for Hideki." He showed them the small intricate hairpin with small painted flowers along the edges. There was a faint and pleasant aroma that emanated from it.

OOO

As she absentmindedly skinned her first rabbit, with Inuyasha gutting the board right beside her, the priestess found herself lost in thought; she was thinking of her earlier actions with Link and the thought had her blushing once more.

She honestly couldn't believe what had come over her. After the others left to get firewood and to hunt for their supper, Kagome remembered introducing Link to a game of Go Fish with her deck of cards. It was a simple game without many rules, and she was sure Link would find it enjoyable enough.

Flash Back

" _Go Fish," Kagome said after shaking her head to Link's question if she had any queens of hearts. While she watched him draw a card, Kagome found that she just couldn't concentrate on the game, as fun as it was._

_Her eyes wandered towards Link's face, following along the curvature of his almond shaped blue eyes to his beautiful blonde locks fanning around his face and tied slightly behind him in a short ponytail. Once before she had touched his hair and it had felt very soft under her touch. There was an instance where she pondered what he might look like with longer hair, especially pulled up in a high ponytail; the very image had her blushing._

_Fanning herself with the few cards in her hands, she attempted to refocus onto the game. Fortunately, Link hadn't noticed her sudden discomfort and was calmly staring at his cards thoughtfully._

" _Do you have any fours?" He asked, but she replied with a no to which he drew another card._

" _Do you have any Jacks?" She asked. When he searched through his handful of cards, he pulled two out and handed them to her._

_As the game continued, they were very close to finishing the game. Unfortunately, Kagome was too caught up in staring at Link to notice that she was losing, but it wasn't so much of a big deal to her._

" _Do you have any Kings?" Link asked. When he noticed she was simply staring at him in a daze and not listening, Link blinked. "Kagome?"_

_Snapping out of her daydream, Kagome refocused on him. She hadn't heard what he said and blushed. "Huh?"_

" _Do you have any Kings?" He asked again, smiling at her reaction._

_Looking through her cards, Kagome tried to hide her face from Link's view. Somehow, she had a feeling he must have noticed her staring at him. Shaking her head, she searched through her cards, and did not find any Kings. "Go fish."_

_While Link drew another card, Kagome's thoughts once again returned to Link. For some reason, she couldn't help but stare at his lips. Images of their first kiss on the hillside filled her thoughts, but she felt that her first full on kiss happened a few days ago back in the ancient past of Termina. It was during their search for Inuyasha when she and Link had stopped to avoid the storm by hiding inside the bark of a tree. That was the moment she and Link shared their first passionate and long kiss together and had become much closer in regards to their relationship._

_Noting her smile from across him, Link wondered what was going through her mind. Was it possible she had a good hand to use against him in this game of Go Fish? If that was so, then he realized he should force his attention away from her and onto the game more seriously._

_The feeling of his lips upon hers at the time had been amazing and had sent her mind spinning. There was a brief moment where she wondered if it was Link's first kiss, but he seemed more experienced than her. Thinking back on it, Kagome remembered sharing her first kiss with Inuyasha and it had been awkward and somewhat clumsy at first; it didn't give her sparks and had felt dull and almost one sided, but with Link it felt real._

_Was it bad that she wanted to kiss Link right now? 'I mean, there shouldn't be a problem, right? He is technically my boyfriend … so … if I wanted to kiss him it should be fine.'_

_It wasn't just Link's kiss that had Kagome's mind spinning with lustful thoughts. Looking at his ears, Kagome felt her mouth part slightly in awe. In a way she envied him for having such long and beautiful pointed ears. Right now she also wanted to reach out and touch them again. Thinking about it had her running her thumbs in a circular motion over her cards. "His beautiful pointed ears…"_

_Glancing up suddenly at the words that had left the priestess's mouth, Link found himself blushing at the sight of Kagome. Her eyes were clouded over, staring at him deeply with a look he had never seen before. "Uh … Kagome? What did you say?"_

_Blinking, Kagome suddenly gasped and covered her mouth with her cards. "Oh my gosh! Did you hear me?" She asked, and from his laugh, she guessed it was so._

" _Every bit of my 'beautiful pointed ears' heard you," He laughed at her suspense, finding her reaction rather cute. However, his laughter faded when he suddenly felt a pair of hands grasp his ears suddenly, tugging on them much to his surprise. "Stop," He protested, and attempted to pull himself away from her touch. Link hadn't noticed her approach him so closely._

_She pouted and lowered her hands. "But why?"_

_How could he explain to her that her simple caress upon his ears aroused him greatly? "They're sensitive."_

_Kagome smiled at this. "Okay … I just won't pull on them!" She replied before throwing herself onto him, her chest brushing against his before she reached for his ears once more._

_At his surprised gasp, she began making circular motions with her thumbs against the lobes of his ears. For a moment, he seemed to like to it, melting in her touch._

" _Kagome … you must really stop…" He found his breathing a little heavy as her breath brushed across his cheek. Her ministrations to his ears were nice, but with her so close to him, he began to feel a certain eagerness build up inside him. When she refused to stop, he had no choice but to take her wrists and pull them from his ears gently. "Kagome."_

_Refusing to give up, Kagome pulled against his strength to break free and reach out once more, but he would not have it. Eventually their fingers became entwined with the others' fighting for dominance as they pushed against each other._

" _Are you really trying this again, Kagome?" Link asked, a small groan escaping him when she refused to give up._

" _Come on, let me touch them!" She pressed, the words falling from her mouth somewhat seductively._

_As she tried in vain to reach out and grasp his pointed ears, Link attempted to keep her at a small distance, but the little priestess wasn't making it easy on him. With his hands fully grasping both her small wrists, she was surprisingly capable of pushing all her weight onto him, and he laughed softly at her attempts to touch his ears. "Last I remember, you forced yourself on me, and we both know what happened after that."_

_"I forced myself onto you?" Kagome asked questionably. Pausing momentarily as she fought against Link, the priestess pondered to herself. Remembering, she smirked deviously._

_While their fingers were entwined with one another's, Link was taken aback by her devious smirk and his force against her weakened slightly. It was then he found himself pushed to the ground onto his back with her above him on all fours, smiling at him._

" _That's a risk I'm willing to take," She responded back before lowering herself onto him and capturing his lips with her own._

End Flash Back

Gasping at the memory that happened a few moments earlier, Kagome couldn't help but blush from head to toe. What on earth had come over her? "I can't believe I just did that!"

At her unexpected outburst from beside her, Inuyasha jumped and squinted at the priestess. What the hell was she freaking out about now?

Looking at the skinned rabbit at her feet and the half skinned rabbit in her hands, Inuyasha placed a hand on her shoulder. "What are you complaining about? You're doing just fine!" He pointed to the rabbits. He didn't get what the big deal about skinning animals was if they planned to eat them. "I thought you said you wouldn't complain this time?" He questioned, and at her surprised look, he continued. "Listen it might not look perfect but it's good enough," He rolled his eyes at her dramatic cry over the rabbit.

Looking at the rabbit at her feet and the rabbit in her hands, Kagome frowned. She couldn't believe she actually did it. It didn't seem as gross as she had thought it would be. Looking back at the boar Inuyasha was gutting earlier, Kagome saw the blood and organs lying off to the side and his hand bloodied up to his wrist.

Kagome made a face suddenly and almost vomited in her mouth. Maybe skinning was okay but she certainly wasn't going to gut an innocent animal!

Noticing her attention shift to the bore, Inuyasha noticed how her face paled slightly and he shook his head. "Why don't you go wash up and head back to camp. I'll take over from here. I'm pretty sure Shippo will be happy to see you."

A light lit up in her eyes suddenly at the mention of Shippo. "He and Kirara are back?"

He nodded. "I smelled their scent a few minutes ago."

Elated by this, Kagome hurriedly thanked Inuyasha and quickly washed her hands before running back to camp to greet the small child and feline. The moment she arrived, she saw her friends gathered around the fire, talking, and she heard Shippo's voice the loudest of her friends. "Shippo!"

Looking away from the others, Shippo's eyes lit up and a wide smile spread across his face at the sight of Kagome running towards him with open arms. "Kagome!" As he bounded towards her, he leapt into her arms and Kagome held him close to her chest.

"I didn't think you'd be back until the morning," Kagome replied, smothering him with kisses and hugs. "I missed you," She cooed, and he replied that he missed her as well.

Sitting down beside Link, she listened to Shippo as he retold his adventures during his absence from the group. He explained to Kagome that Hideki had returned home safely and that there was a big celebration upon his return.

Kagome felt a warmth in her chest from hearing this. "I'm sure his father was glad to see he was alive and safe. I miss him already."

Nodding at this, Shippo suddenly remembered he had something to give to his mother. Searching his pockets, he pulled out a small hairpin and handed it to Kagome. "The Princess wanted to express her thanks for looking out for Hideki and bringing him back home."

As she took the small hairpin, she awed at the intricate flowers painted upon its surface. Ever so gently, she placed it in her hair behind her ears. "How do I look?"

Shippo grinned at her. "Beautiful!"

It wasn't long before Inuyasha finally returned with the food. He had expertly sliced them into thin pieces before sticking the meat onto sticks to place over the fire. A few mushrooms had been gathered as well and they were also roasting near the fire.

After Inuyasha had seated himself with the others, a heavy silence fell upon them. It was a silence that puzzled Shippo, and the child looked around at everyone.

Unable to control his thoughts, Miroku abruptly stood up from beside the half demon, and it had caught the attention of all his friends. "Inuyasha, could you help me collect some more firewood?" He asked somewhat sternly.

Blinking at this and staring past the monk at the large quantity of wood stacked off to the side of camp, Inuyasha begrudgingly nodded. "Sure…" The half demon wasn't stupid; the monk was clearly upset about something.

As Inuyasha followed after Miroku, Shippo and the others watched as Sango excused herself to follow after them. The gang looked amongst themselves in confusion. They hadn't a clue what was going on.

"But we already have enough firewood for three nights!" The child exclaimed confusedly. Looking at Kagome, whose lap he was seated in, he tugged on her white blouse. "Hey, did something happen while I was gone?"

Kagome and Link exchanged looks. They weren't sure. They honestly hadn't noticed; after all, they had been a little caught up in their distractions for a while.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked Shippo.

The child frowned before looking back in the direction his three friends had left in. Something was definitely going on. "Well while you were with Inuyasha cleaning our food, I noticed Miroku was unusually quiet and he looked upset about something…" He admitted. Somehow he doubted he and Sango had a fight because she seemed normal and not angry.

"Really?" Kagome asked.

Now that he thought about it, Link realized he had noticed something off about his companion as well. Ever since this morning, he was sure Miroku had been looking in his direction, almost glaring, then when he and Sango returned from gathering firewood, there was a strange tension in the air and in the manner in which he spoke. "I admit I have noticed somewhat. Perhaps he is bothered by something?"

Kagome wondered what could be wrong with her friend Miroku.

"Did he and Inuyasha have some kind of argument that you remember?" Shippo asked.

Both the priestess and swordsman shook their heads negatively at his reply which only confused the child further.

Smelling something burn, Shippo suddenly saw that the meat had caught fire and waved his hands frantically upon Kagome's lap. "Kagome the meat!" He cried.

Surprised, the priestess immediately reached over and pulled the stick with the sliced meat away from the fire before blowing on it. Fortunately they had managed to save it in time.

OOO

Venturing rather far and out of earshot of the camp, Inuyasha couldn't help but grow agitated at the lack of communication between his two friends and him. Something was definitely wrong. When Miroku refused to stop and discuss whatever situation had happened, Inuyasha took the lead first. When Miroku realized he had stopped following, he turned to Inuyasha.

"What the hell is this all about?" He asked, watching the slayer and monk exchange looks. "If you've got something to say, then say it. You guys are starting to piss me off!" Upon noticing the monk staring at him rather hard, Inuyasha squinted his eyes and crossed his arms. "And don't think I haven't noticed you're strange behavior Miroku. If you've got something to say, then say it! Stop glaring at everyone!"

At his outburst, Sango seemed almost apologetic and lowered her head. "Inuyasha it's about Link … we …"

"We what?" Inuyasha asked. What the hell was going on with these two? Why were they mentioning Link all of a sudden?

Before Sango could say any more, Miroku stepped towards Inuyasha. It was about time for Inuyasha to confess the truth and take responsibility. "Don't try to hide it from us any longer Inuyasha. The peddler has informed me earlier today about the fate of Link and this world. Termina is an afterlife and Link is no longer a part of the living."

Amber eyes widened at his response. What the hell? For a moment, he didn't know what to say. Inuyasha and Link had warned that peddler not to say anything until Link was ready! Now things have turned out like this. Fuck! "Listen … I was … Link was going to tell you guys eventually but—"

"Eventually?" The monk questioned agitatedly. "And how long were you both planning on waiting? Until after summoning the Goddesses?" He asked, and at this Inuyasha glared.

In hopes of calming Miroku down, Sango placed a hand upon his arm, but he was insistent on ignoring her. Sighing, the slayer looked to Inuyasha. "How could you keep something like this from us? If you had told us sooner…"

His friends were ganging up on him, and Inuyasha had the sudden urge to crack his knuckles and raise his fist, but he held back. It was that fucking peddler's fault. Why did he have to ruin things right now? Couldn't he have at least given them a chance first to see what would happen in the end? "And IF I had told you guys sooner, it wouldn't have changed anything!" He barked back. "It would not have brought him back to life!"

Miroku nodded. "Exactly! Link is dead, Inuyasha. And here Kagome has this small hope that she and Link will be together in the end; you know it's impossible. How do you think she is going to react when she finds out? Are you just going to wait until the very last moment before crushing her?!"

Annoyed, the half demon stepped closer to the monk and in one swift motion, grasped him by the collar of his robes and glowered at him. "You think I haven't already thought about that? Of course I'm concerned about Kagome's feelings! We both are. Why do you think it's so difficult right now for Link to tell her?!"

Sango frowned, but she understood where Inuyasha was getting at.

The half demon continued. "Just imagine if it were you in Link's place. How would you tell Sango?" Looking at the despondent slayer, Inuyasha frowned and shook his head. "Of course she would want to know, but then no guy would want to make a girl worry. If it were me, Miroku, I wouldn't say anything until I was absolutely certain it was the end for me."

Grabbing his wrists, Miroku pushed the half demon off him. "And what makes you think the Goddesses will grant such a wish?" He asked, and at this, the half demon blinked in surprise. "I overheard you and Link talking earlier. You even had the audacity to bring up using the Sacred Jewel!"

"Damn it! You're not getting it!" Inuyasha remarked, cracking his knuckles.

A strange shadow fell over the monk and his eyes suddenly became dark and unseeing. "No, I perfectly understand, Inuyasha. I understand how close your relationship with Link has become since our arrival to this world, but what makes you think that there is even the tiniest bit of hope out there for him? Link is dead. There's no saving him. From the very beginning, our duty was to establish peace in this world! If we change that, this purgatory curse will remain until it's destroyed!"

Because of all of this, Inuyasha scratched his head irritably. Damn it this was pissing him off! Why couldn't they side with him? "I don't know! I kept thinking maybe there would be a chance we could ask for a second wish!"

Sango frowned. "That was your plan? You're going to ask for more wishes? The Great Fairy told us we only have one wish, Inuyasha."

"Well I'm trying okay! At least I'm trying to do something for Kagome and Link!" Inuyasha barked back defensively. Couldn't Sango and Miroku see that? Were they blind?

Of course Miroku only shook his head in disapproval. Foolish. If Inuyasha really cared, he would think more of Kagome's feelings and the cold hard truth she'd later figure out. "The only thing we can do now is tell her the truth," He explained, and at the sight of Inuyasha turning his back on him and Sango, Miroku reached out and grabbed his shoulder. "She has a right to know, Inuyasha."

"Get the fuck off!" Inuyasha pushed his hand away before turning to face the two. "Have you lost your mind Miroku? Do you know how she will act for the rest of our travels if she knew? She would be broken if not worse, it would destroy her!" He explained, hoping it would dawn on them from past experiences. "I'm not about to have that happen. I'd rather have her smiling her ass off than seeing her look dead inside! I don't want to see that look on her again…"

Sango frowned. No she didn't want to see Kagome suffer. When she saw the sadness radiate from Inuyasha, she knew he regretted his past behaviors with Kikyou and how it had upset the priestess; it was one of the biggest reasons it never worked out for the two. "I'd rather not see her like that again," She replied dismally. I really do wish she and Link could be together, Inuyasha. I am hoping there is a chance the Goddesses will allow us a second wish, but we can't be certain…"

What was the right choice? Was it okay to let Kagome suffer with the truth or was it okay to let her enjoy her final moments with Link until the very end? Was there a chance the Goddesses would give them a second wish? Should she listen to Miroku or Inuyasha? Sango didn't know. She was confused.

Inuyasha sighed. "This is what I was trying so hard to prevent from happening. I understand Link is dead. Bringing him back to life would be a miracle, and there's always that small chance that he could stay with us in the end. If I can get that to happen, then wouldn't that be enough?" He asked his two friends, who only silently listened to him. "For now, even if there might not be a chance to save him, let them at least enjoy each other's company while they still can. Let them have good memories. Let's not force any pain upon them either."

Despite Miroku's disapproval, Sango only nodded. "You're right Inuyasha. I'm sorry."

Glad someone was listening to him, he placed a hand on her shoulder, realizing Sango was close to tears. "Let's at least try to do something for Kagome and Link. I'm sure we can get the Goddesses to grant our request."

"You're both foolish," Miroku replied disdainfully. Even Sango has sided with the half demon.

Looking away from Sango, Inuyasha glared at the monk. "You need to calm your fucking ass down Miroku. This isn't about you. It's Link's problem, not yours. If he feels the need to tell her sooner, then let him be. Other than that, keep your mouth shut and don't say anything to either of them," He warned.

Unfortunately Miroku was against Inuyasha's ideas. "I can't promise you anything."


	91. Crossed Boundaries

If there was one thing that would describe Dark Link at this very moment, stealthily following downwind, behind the gang that early morning, it was that he was very much bored. Although his task was to gather up the priestess before the night of the full moon in order to restore Armaros to his original self, the dark entity had decided to amuse himself with a fun little game instead.

What kind of game was he playing on the travelers?

During a pitiful battle against the gang, a while back, Dark Link had placed a small mark upon the priestess, and though he had failed to eliminate his sworn nemeses, this small mark had brought him great enjoyment. Before, he had planned to use the mark to bring torment to Link through Kagome, but another interesting idea had surfaced after Dark Link overheard a conversation between the group; they wanted to bring Link back to their world.

Considering the disappointment surrounding the fallen hero, Dark Link realized that attempting to eliminate him would prove futile, after all, Link was dead and this world surprisingly was an afterlife. Because Link had died back in Hyrule, it wasn't surprising the same thing happened to himself. Then again, the fact that the dark entity felt so alive in this world was enough to settle those thoughts.

So what if the hero was dead? That didn't mean his plans for revenge would go to waste; in fact, Dark Link found the thought of killing Link multiple times in this purgatory rather amusing, even if meant Link would simply come back just as before. From what he had witnessed in this world, death was indeed possible, but one was never truly dead in this world for they always had strange ways of reviving even if they were nothing but walking souls that bled.

Not only would this please Dark Link, but tearing the youth away from his 'dear friends' would bring him much enjoyment, he was sure. He snickered at the thought.  _'A beautiful priestess from another world, together with her strange friends, was destined to save this forgotten land. Yet neither the priestess nor Link realized they would fall madly in love with each other, only to be torn away by certain tragedy. Such a compelling … beautiful … ending.'_ It was an ending Dark Link hoped would bring tragedy.

Dark Link's task was to abduct the priestess with the spiritual powers on the day the full moon would rise. With her powers, Armaros's mortality would return and with that, the connection tying Dark Link and the sorcerer together would break; it was something he looked forward to very much. There was one more day left before the full moon, and it was plenty enough time to cause some mischief.

It had been so easy to manipulate the monk and fool the slayer into believing the words from an impersonated masked salesman. The anger and the betrayal that Miroku had felt after learning the truth about his dear friend was enough to instill darkness into his heart just enough that gave Dark Link total control.

Tormenting these people provided Dark Link with great amusement. Human emotions were so easily afflicted when it came to anger, jealousy and sadness. In fact, Dark Link didn't have to try hard; he only hoped it would bring misery to his counterpart.

As he lay back, watching the group trudge along in the direction of the canyons in the distance, Dark Link found himself becoming quite bored with the monk. Well, he could always find other solutions.

OOO

Familiar terrain followed into view as the travelers continued down the grassy slope. They saw the wooded path that led to Southern Swamp and Romani's Ranch, and they saw the snowy mountains just north of them behind Clock Town in the distance.

"We finally made it!" Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. It felt so good to be back. Everything seemed peaceful and quiet. Bending down to touch one of the many soft flowers brushing against her ankles, Kagome felt her heart pound nervously.  _'Pretty soon we'll return home, but why do I feel so nervous?'_

Placing a hand over his eyes to shield away the harsh rays of the sun, Miroku pointed to the East where he and his friends spotted the many pillars leading to Ikana's borders. "We should reach Ikana in one day if we continue as we are."

Shippo felt a cold chill at the mentioning of that haunted place. He really didn't want to go back and he really didn't want Kagome stepping foot back there either. Then again, was there anything to fear returning there? Sakon was dead now; he had seen it himself back at the witch's potion shop. Whatever the case, Shippo tried to swallow down that fear; he had to be strong for his friends.

As Inuyasha led the way with Sango and Miroku following close behind, Link walked alongside with Kagome and Shippo, but his eyes never left Miroku. Last night, after everyone had gone to bed, Miroku had asked Link if he had wanted to take a walk. Little had Link known that Miroku knew the truth.

The confrontation had been awkward and almost doubtful to a point where Link felt uncertainty when Miroku questioned him. From the monk's mouth, he learned it had been the Happy Mask Salesman that had revealed the secret Link and Inuyasha had hoped to keep.

But despite the monk's warning to stop and tell Kagome the truth, Link had refused. As much as it upset Miroku, Link had explained he was not ready to reveal anything.

_"If by tomorrow night you do not tell Kagome, then I'll do it myself, Link."_

After that, Miroku only returned to camp, and Link was unsure of what the monk would do next. As it seemed right now, Inuyasha was unaware of the confrontation, doing his best to act positive around his friends while silently attempting to encourage Link. Although it seemed futile to hide this secret, Inuyasha had exclaimed there had to be a way to reverse this and help Link to regain his life; Link wanted to hold onto that feeling. Perhaps there was a way or perhaps there wasn't.

Shifting his gaze away from Miroku, Link observed the priestess beside him talking animatedly with Shippo perched upon her shoulder. Seeing her smiling face lifted his spirits a little.

"I'll ask Inuyasha!" Shippo's voice suddenly exclaimed.

Blinking confusedly as the child leapt from Kagome's shoulders and darted towards the half demon, Link stared at Kagome and she only smiled back.

"He wants to go hunting with Inuyasha later today," She explained. She thought it was kind of cute, actually.

While walking alongside Miroku, Sango felt the tension radiating off him rather strangely. Looking at him, she saw his face contorted into a dark expression, his eyes glaring straight ahead at Inuyasha. Annoyed, Sango slapped his shoulder. "Miroku, you need to cool off."

Oblivious to the couple behind him, Shippo had perched himself atop the half demon's shoulder. "Inuyasha."

Inuyasha only looked at him with an arched brow. Why was he so cheerful this early in the morning? "What is it?"

"Will you take me hunting tonight?" He asked, eager to help out.

He pondered. He preferred hunting by himself, but seeing the child look at him with his bright green eyes, the half demon shrugged. "Sure. I don't see any reason why not." First Kagome had wanted to skin the animals last night and now Shippo wanted to help; the thought was funny.

At this, Shippo cheered. He couldn't wait to show Inuyasha his new and improved Fox Fire technique. "Wait until you see what I can do with my Fox Fire, Inuyasha!"

"Just don't burn the forest down."

As Inuyasha laughed, Shippo heard muffled voices from behind them, and curious, he glanced back.

"You're making it too obvious that you're glaring at Link," Sango whispered harshly. Inuyasha had warned them last night not to start anything that might trouble the two and especially Kagome.

Miroku held his head, his expression strained. "I should … be happy for them," He admitted suddenly and Sango frowned at him. "But after finding out the truth …" He didn't understand why but it made him furious all of a sudden; he felt as if he was unable to stop himself if he remained quiet.

Sango shook her head and looked around to see if her friends had noticed their conversation; fortunately everyone was distracted. The slayer turned her attention back to the monk beside her. "I know it's a lot to take in, but let's just listen to Inuyasha."

The half demon's ears twitched at this and he turned his amber eyes to look behind him. The two were talking about last night it seemed.

Baffled by this, Shippo tapped Inuyasha's shoulder. "Hey, what's going on? Why is Miroku so upset?"

The half demon mused for a moment. It was understandable why Shippo was confused; after all, he had been gone while the drama between him and Miroku had unexpectedly happened. "Don't worry about it. It's between me and Miroku."

"Did you guys fight?" He asked, not planning to drop the subject.

Inuyasha nodded. "You could say that…"

The tyke glanced back the monk whose eyes were closed and his expression rather strained and pale. It wasn't like them to fight at all and he wondered what could have upset the two. "Well I hope you two settle out your differences before Kagome finds out."

For a moment, Inuyasha fell silent. "I hope so too."

Catching the sadness in his companion's voice, Shippo blinked. This seemed more serious than what he first thought. Yet from the looks of it, it didn't seem like Inuyasha was in the mood to reveal anything between him and Miroku. Instead of pestering him, Shippo patted his shoulder. "Everything will be okay."

An hour went by as the group ventured along. There was no need to stock up on any items and they knew that if they stopped by Clock Town, it would take up too much of their time. Instead, they kept up their pace.

Sometime around the afternoon, they found themselves very close to the borders of Ikana and they realized they would reach it before sundown. During their walk and silent conversations, they began to notice something off with one of their companions.

Swaying back and forth on the path they walked, Miroku felt very light headed and his legs felt heavy for some unfathomable reason. He found himself sweating, strange enough and couldn't explain his strange fatigue. Unexpectedly, he fell against Sango who responded quickly to catch him.

"Miroku!"

The sound of her panicked voice was enough to stop Inuyasha and the others. They turned, noticing the fallen monk held against the slayer's chest upon the ground, his breath quick and his face pale.

Kagome quickly removed her backpack and rummaged through it in search of her medical supplies while the others gathered around the monk and slayer worriedly.

"Miroku! Hey, are you okay?" Shippo cried, pulling on his sleeve.

As she placed a hand to his forehead, Sango realized he was fevered. "He's sick. Miroku, wake up."

After locating the bottle of medicine, Kagome sauntered over and lowered herself upon her knees before the monk. When she saw he was unconscious, she shook his shoulders and he stirred suddenly.

Opening his indigo eyes, he found his friends circled around him, each asking if he was okay and what had happened. He didn't answer them at first; he almost didn't have the energy to say anything. He felt dizzy and tired.

"Miroku. Say something," Sango urged, holding him close her. When his eyes found hers, there was a brief moment where the slayer recognized a dark glimmer in his eyes before it suddenly vanished. Sango half wondered if she had really seen it, but instead, she focused on her friend's health. "Are you okay?"

He nodded weakly. Beads of sweat had accumulated upon his forehead and he couldn't seem to keep his eyes opened much. "I suddenly feel light headed. I'm sorry. I do not think I can continue walking right now. Inuyasha, do you mind if we take a small break?"

The half demon nodded. "Yeah. Did you catch a cold or something?" Strange enough, it seemed as if Miroku's entire countenance had changed in just a few minutes. It was like he was himself again and was no longer angry, but maybe he was overthinking.

After hearing this, Kagome agreed with Inuyasha. There was no way they could continue traveling with Miroku in his condition. Even if they had Kirara carry him the rest of the way, Kagome feared it would make it worse on the monk. "Here," She offered a cup full of red liquid to the monk. "It's a fever reducer and pain killer. It should help you feel better within a few hours."

Seeing the medicine in her outstretched hand, Miroku politely refused. "I'm okay … Lady Kagome. I just need to rest for a few minutes, that's all…"

Kagome gave him a stern look, as if she were trying to feed a child his medicine. "I don't think a small break will do it, Miroku. You seem really pale," She pointed out and her friends nodded in agreement. "What if your fever becomes worse? No way. You're going to take it and get some rest." Once more, she handed the cup of medicine to the monk, but he turned his face away.

Seeing the strange red liquid in the small cup, Link became curious and leaned over Kagome's shoulder. "Is this medicine from your world?" He asked her, and she nodded.

"Yes. But it takes a little while for the effects to take place," She explained. "It doesn't really compare much to the potions you have introduced to us."

Shippo agreed with Kagome. "It's called cough syrup. You're supposed to drink it when you're sick multiple times in one day until you start to feel better," He explained before making a face of disgust. "It's supposed to taste like cherries … but it doesn't. If you ask me, it's kind of bitter and Kagome makes us take it in one gulp," He said before a cold chill swept through him at the memory. "I learned the hard way that sipping is a nightmare…"

Miroku paled at the sight of the medicine and Shippo's explanation of it wasn't helping matters either. The monk really didn't want to take it; in fact, he would take Red Potion any day.

Shippo pointed at Miroku's hesitation. "See! Even Miroku thinks it's nasty."

"Come on Miroku. It won't kill you," The priestess attempted to force feed it to him, but he suddenly moved away from her and attempted to pull away from Sango but the slayer held him still, despite his refusal.

"Oh I actually feel … quite better now, Lady Kagome," He suddenly exclaimed before pushing the cup of medicine away.

Kagome narrowed her gaze, not even once believing him. "Drink it."

Finally breaking free from Sango's hold, he shakily stood up and stretched his arms above his head. "See my strength has returned. I only needed to rest a minute. Let us continue our—"

"Drink the damn medicine, Miroku!" Inuyasha growled with his arms crossed. He didn't once believe he was feeling better. Even if the medicine tasted like shit, Miroku should at least be a man about it. "You're only making it hard on yourself. It's either that or I'll force feed it to you myself. So which is it?" He warned.

Paling at the thought of Inuyasha forcing him to drink it, Miroku hesitantly sat down and took the offered cup from Kagome's hands. As he held it, he saw his own hand shaking. Ever so slowly, he brought the cup to his lips. It was only two tablespoons, but it was two tablespoons of hell. Taking a deep breath, he took it in one gulp before cringing at the taste. After a few seconds of holding it in his mouth, he swallowed and fell back against Sango's chest.

While Link looked on a little worried when the monk didn't move, Kagome took the cup from his hand and stood up to clean it before shaking her head. "Goodness. See that wasn't so bad, was it? You're just as bad as Shippo. The taste isn't that bad. I happen to like it."

"Says the person who is used to drinking it," Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

She blinked at him before looking at Miroku and the others in confusion. Looking back at the bottle in her hand, Kagome pondered. "Maybe I should buy a different flavor then? Maybe Grape or Orange?"

Shippo only sweat dropped. "Are there any without flavors?"

Hearing Shippo ask this, a thought suddenly came to the half demon. How many different kinds of flavors of medicine did she have in her time period? "Do you have any with ninja flavors like Ramen?" He asked.

A stupefied look fell upon the priestess. Ramen flavored medicine? "That would be completely disgusting! Who would want Pork, Chicken, or Shrimp flavored cough syrup?"

Curious of the medicine in Kagome's hand, Link wondered how terrible it was. "It couldn't possibly be that bad…"

After hearing Link say this, Inuyasha grabbed the bottle from Kagome's hand and removed the cap before opening the lid and pouring the cup almost to the brim with the liquid, much to Kagome's protest. "If you're a real man, don't hesitate and just take it in one gulp."

Shippo gasped. "Don't do it yet! Hold up!" As the child scampered over to Kagome's backpack, he returned with a water bottle before returning to Link and Inuyasha's side. "You can drink this after if you need to. If you feel like you're going to throw up, then throw up."

"Hey, don't waste our medicine!" Kagome cried, her hands placed upon her waist agitatedly. Why were they doing this?

Surprised at what Shippo has said, Link eyed the small cup full of red cough syrup before bringing it to his mouth. Closing his eyes, he drank it, the contents fell upon his tongue and the flavor was quite strong but it tasted nothing like cherries. True to his words, Shippo was right; it was bitter. Link almost lost it within a second of taking the medicine, but he held a straight face before swallowing.

For a moment, nothing happened. Shippo and Inuyasha stared at Link's nonchalance in morbid surprise while the priestess took it from his hand quite pleased he hadn't made a fuss.

"Link?" Shippo asked worried. His friend was standing very still and his mouth was tightly closed. Offering up the water bottle, Shippo wondered if his friend was going to throw up.

In an instant, Link reached for the bottled water and drank it thirstily. That medicine was truly awful. He wondered how long the taste would remain in his mouth.

Seeing his reaction, Inuyasha snickered. "You're a real man now Link. Thank you for your sacrifice."

As the evening slowly approached, their companion still wasn't up for traveling. For a third time, Kagome had given him more medicine and the effects had put the monk to sleep. Fortunately his fever had dropped a little and his sweating had finally ceased. Miroku was lying against Kirara, whose soft fur warmed him as he slept.

It was almost supper time, and Kagome found herself cooking over the fire. A little while ago, Inuyasha and Shippo had gone off to fetch their meat, and she wondered if the two were having a good bonding moment. With Link beside her, offering his assistance, Kagome measured out the broth for their soup. A small bag of rice was sitting beside her, the same bag Natalie and Victoria had given to them for their travels.

While she chopped up some mushrooms and onions, she pointed to the bag beside her. "Link, can you measure out two cups of rice, please?"

Nodding, he picked up one of her many measuring cups and scooped out the required amount and at her directions, added it to the broth. "What are you making?" The aroma coming from the pot smelled absolute amazing and there was plenty for everyone.

"Chicken and rice soup," She explained. "Since Miroku isn't feeling well, soup is the best thing. Also, it's been a while since we've had any soup." The priestess was hoping Inuyasha and Shippo would return soon with their meat. She was planning to cook the meat and add it into the soup before the rice cooked down.

Pulling herself away from the monk's side, Sango stood up and approached Kagome and Link. As she saw the pot boiling and smelled the chicken seasoning, she smiled. "Kagome?"

Glancing over her shoulder, the priestess smiled at her friend towering behind her. "Yes Sango?"

"Well, since it's a nice day out, I was hoping we could go for a walk before sun down. If you like?" She asked.

Surprised by this, Kagome nodded before smiling back. "That sounds good. It's been a while since we last did that, huh?" Looking back at Link, Kagome asked if he could watch over the food while she was gone.

OOO

As the two young girls walked out into the wilderness side by side, Kagome stretched her arms above her head before a nice pop from her shoulder caused her to sigh. "It feels so good to go walking together. We haven't done this in a while."

Sango nodded, smiling at the young girl. "To be honest, I was a little worried about Miroku earlier, but it's good to see him peacefully sleeping."

"He scared me too," Kagome replied back solemnly. "For a minute there, I wasn't sure what was going to happen. Thankfully it wasn't anything serious. I mean, we've been through a lot since we came here. It's no wonder he's exhausted. It could have happened to us at any time."

Closing her eyes, Sango placed her hands behind her back, her brown eyes searching the darkening sky overhead. "We have been through a lot. You know, Kagome. It's been exactly a month now since we started our journey here."

Kagome blinked. "Really? It feels like it's been longer…" Despite that, she continued smiling, her thoughts of Link heavily on her mind. "Pretty soon we'll summon the Goddesses. I wonder if we'll actually get to see what they look like. Real Goddesses."

Sango turned at this. "So we have everything we need. We have the pendants and our wish."

"Yep!" Kagome giddily exclaimed. "Our wish to save this land from its curse, and once that's over, we can all go home and continue our search for the Sacred Jewel shards, but…"

"But?"

Kagome sweat dropped and scratched her head. "If you and the others don't mind, I might go home and spend some time with my family. It's been a month and I'm sure by now they must be worried sick about me."

This was completely understandable. "Of course you can. You know you can go home at any time, Kagome. It wouldn't be right if we forced you to stay," Sango replied and at this, Kagome nodded.

The priestess's thoughts swayed to an image of Link, and she blushed suddenly much to Sango's confusion. "After we summon the Goddesses, Link can travel back with us. Even though Inuyasha can travel through the well to my world, I wonder if it's possible for Link."

Stopping suddenly on their walk through the woods, Sango couldn't help but clench her hands at Kagome's reply. If only she knew the truth. It didn't seem likely that Link would rejoin them in the Feudal Era, not after what she and Miroku recently learned.

Realizing Sango wasn't following, Kagome turned around and stepped up to her before touching her arm softly. There was a strange sadness in the slayer's eyes. Something was wrong. "Sango? Is something wrong?"

Looking her in the eyes, Sango only frowned. Something was wrong. Even if Inuyasha had warned her not to say anything, Kagome still deserved to know. It wasn't right to keep this secret. "Yes. Something has been troubling me."

She knew something wrong ever since yesterday when Shippo had brought it up. "If this is about Miroku, I think I understand what might be going on, Sango."

The slayer blinked. "You do? How did you find out?" It wasn't possible Kagome already knew the truth, was it? Could it be she was hiding her personal feelings for her friends?

"I found out through Shippo. He told me and Link about Miroku's strange behavior last night, and I think I understand what's going on. I was a little surprised, actually. But everything will be fine, Sango. I'm sure it's nothing to worry over," Kagome explained before smiling softly. "I know that things will work out in the end. They always do."

Hearing Kagome say this, Sango became suspicious. "How can you say everything will be fine? Kagome it's not fine at all!" Her voice raised a fraction louder than was intended. "Don't you get it? How can you stand there smiling about this situation?"

Was it worse than she had imagined? Sango genuinely seemed upset right now. It couldn't be that Miroku had done something so terrible, right? "I never thought it was that serious… Sango, are you okay?" Kagome was a little worried her friend might burst into tears any second.

Had Kagome's affection for Link blinded her?

"Tell me what happened Sango. This concerns your relationship with Miroku. If there is anything I can do to help, please, tell me."

The slayer blushed at this. "What? Our relationship?"

"Well haven't things between you and Miroku been a little rocky for the past couple of days?" Kagome asked. "I honestly thought something had happened between the two of you, so I was worried. Sango, you know you can tell me anything."

Slightly frustrated that Kagome didn't seem aware of what this was truly about, the slayer combed her fingers through her brown tresses before sighing. "This has nothing to do with me or Miroku. I'm talking about you and Link."

Kagome blinked. "Me and Link?" So this wasn't about her and Miroku? Kagome felt she was missing something here.

Grasping the priestess hands with her own, Sango looked her straight in the eyes. "I know how much you really like Link. I would want nothing more than to see your happiness. I see great potential with the two of you, however…"

"However?" Kagome asked. For some reason, the priestess felt a strange knot in her lower belly. Something wasn't right. "Why do I feel this conversation is going somewhere bad?"

"Kagome. You have to be realistic and stop deluding yourself in this little fantasy of you and Link being together."

What? What? Wait, why was Sango saying such things? "Deluding myself? What do you mean by that?" Kagome couldn't help but glare.

There was no turning back now. Sango wanted to tell her the truth right then and there, but the words wouldn't come out. "Nothing in this world is what it seems, Kagome. There are things about Link you don't know about yet."

There were things about him she didn't yet know? What was Sango saying? "I think I know more about Link than you or any of the others do," Kagome replied crossing her arms irritably. "Unlike you and the others, I have actually taken the time to talk with him and he has shared much of his past and worries with me."

"Kagome that's not what I—"

"And there's nothing  _delusional_  about me and Link! I don't get why you're suddenly acting like this, but I want you to stop. The feelings between me and Link are real, Sango."

Sango only sighed again. "Your feelings may be real but the two of you will never be together…"

Kagome narrowed her eyes. Why was Sango trying to pick a fight with her? This really wasn't like her at all. "Excuse me? What gives you the right to decide our fate?"

"If I could control fate, I would allow the two of you to be happy together. I wouldn't just sit back and let this happen. It would be nice to have Link come to our world, but I don't think it's possible."

"I thought you were on our side, Sango. You brought the topic up asking if Link would be interested in coming to our world after saving Termina. It was you who asked, mainly for my sake but also because you guys are friends with Link. But now, you're taking all that away and for what reason? Because of doubt?"

OOO

Both Link and Shippo sat beside the fire, both intently watching the boiling pot of rice and meat while the girls were away spending time together on their walk. While Miroku had fallen asleep due to the effects of the medicine, the guys had remained rather quiet, oddly enough. Even Link was a little too quiet lately, and as he watched him from the corner of his eyes, Shippo saw that the young boy was in deep thought.

A noise from behind them shifted Shippo's attention away from Link and towards Miroku who was finally awakening. "You're finally awake!"

Inuyasha, who was sitting off a small distance away from them, stood up and approached the monk, who was looking around the camp intently. "How are you feeling?" He asked, kneeling beside him.

Miroku only nodded before touching his head slightly; he had a small headache but other than that he was fine. As he looked around the camp, he realized there was no sign of the girls nearby. "How long was I asleep?"

"You were out for an hour or so. You weren't looking so good earlier, so we had no choice but to make camp. We'll continue our journey to Ikana tomorrow morning," Inuyasha replied with a slight shrug.

Realizing that the monk was confused about the girls' whereabouts, Link decided to fill him in from his place beside the fire and Shippo. "They went for a walk a short while ago, if you're wondering."

"I see," The monk couldn't help but smell something cooking above the fire. "What are you cooking?"

Shippo looked back at the pot. "It's supposed to be chicken and rice soup with some mushrooms and onions. Kagome said that since you weren't feeling well, this would help, but it should be finished cooking pretty soon."

"I can't help but think Kagome and Sango have been gone too long," Link suddenly admitted before instinctively reaching for the hilt of his sword. "Maybe we should go look for them. These forests are not safe at night."

While Inuyasha wouldn't be upset at the fact Kagome was taking her good old time walking around the woods especially with Sango or someone else accompanying her, there was something else that bothered him. Earlier when he and Shippo had returned, Link explained that it was Sango who had insisted on going for a walk with the priestess.

Normally this wouldn't bother the half demon, but after his earlier confrontation with the slayer and monk, Inuyasha didn't feel comfortable.  _'There's no way Sango would…'_

"Is something wrong?" Link asked, noticing Inuyasha's worried expression. It was obvious the half demon was concerned about his companions. Standing up from his place beside Shippo, Link reached for his bow and quiver of arrows. "Perhaps we should search for them. I do not feel at ease either."

Looking back at Link, Inuyasha nodded. "I suddenly have this bad feeling—" The half demon paused suddenly, his eyes wide when the familiar scent of salt invaded his senses. He knew all too well that it belonged to Kagome. "Shit!"

Before Inuyasha could react and follow in the direction of Kagome's scent, he and the others were surprised when the priestess suddenly stumbled into camp, her face red and her eyes wet from crying.

Although they were all surprised to see their friend rush back to them in such a state, they were all quick to surround her and ask what had happened, but Kagome only threw her arms around Link's shoulders causing the youth to fall back onto his rump, but she didn't let go.

With his bow and quiver forgotten beside him on the ground, Link placed a hand upon her back. "K-Kagome?" Link looked at her in concern. She was sobbing against his shoulder terribly and her own shoulders trembled. Something must have happened upset her when she was out with Sango.

"Kagome! What happened? Why are you crying?" Shippo asked, pulling her on white blouse. Why was his mother so distressed?

"Where is Sango?" Inuyasha suddenly demanded. "Tell us what happened!"

Attempting to pull her off him, Link tried to look at her face, but she was quick to turn her head away from him, hiccupping as she continued crying. Upon her face he had seen something, and as he moved a strand of her hair, his eyes widened at the sight of a bright red mark across her cheek. "Did Sango hit you?"

Hearing Link say this, the others hurriedly gathered around the priestess, still clutching onto Link's tunic, hiding her face away from the others.


	92. I only Need You (Rated M)

The familiarity of dread hung over Inuyasha's shoulders the moment he and the others witnessed their dear friend stumble into camp, her face red and wet with tears. It was in that instant Inuyasha felt something push against his chest, forcing a choice word from his lips. "Shit!" Of course, it wasn't surprising that something like this happened, but the fact that it did only brought one whose name was responsible to mind. Sango.

Surprised by her sudden tears, the sight of her countenance was enough to urge them to their feet and surround her. Back and forth they asked what had happened and why she was crying, but no matter how much they attempted to comfort the sobbing priestess, she did not reply back. Instead, she sought comfort in Link's arms, burying her face into his chest.

The moment she threw herself upon his person, Link lost his footing and fell back with a thud with his arrows and quiver lying beside him. For a short while, she clutched his green tunic tightly and her shoulders trembled as she sobbed. Baffled by her obvious display of distress, Link did the only thing he could think of in that moment; he rubbed small circles into her shoulders and caressed her back softly.

"Kagome?" He called softly, but she refused to meet his gaze.

Shippo stood beside his mother worryingly as he tugged on her white blouse. In truth, he was frightened by this unusual situation, watching her helplessly as she cried into Link's arms. Something dreadful must have happened to her while she was on her walk with Sango, he figured. Looking back to the forest, Shippo saw that the slayer was still absent.  _'Did something happen between them or?'_

Placing his utmost attention onto Kagome, Shippo tugged on her shirt, in hopes of gaining his attention. "Kagome? What happened? Why are you crying?" The child asked, but she didn't reply. In his mind, he knew something was wrong.

Despite Kagome's constant and obnoxious bawling since her return, Inuyasha had marched himself beside her and Link, his legs spread apart and his eyes ablaze in obvious rage. "Where is Sango?!" He demanded. "Tell us what happened!"

Because the situation was baffling, Link felt it was time for Kagome to break out of her distress and open up to them. At first when he tried to pull her off his chest, she refused, clutching the material of his shirt roughly, much to his surprise, but with a little more force than was necessary, he managed to bring her eyelevel with himself, but when he did, his eyes caught sight of a bright red mark across her cheek.

With narrowed eyes, he firmly grasped her shoulders, searching her chocolate eyes for an answer. "Did Sango hit you?"

Refusing to answer him at first, Kagome wiped at her tears, but Link was adamant on an answer from her and she responded with a slight nod, much to his surprise. "I need you to tell us what happened."

After hearing the question regarding the slayer, Miroku found it oddly strange for something like that to occur. Never once during their journey had he ever seen Sango raise a hand at anyone. "Is this true?"

There was a rustling in the bushes behind them and instinctively, Miroku and Inuyasha drew their weapons defensively. To their surprise, it was only Sango and they lowered their weapons. From her countenance she appeared alright and somewhat confused by the situation that was until she realized Kagome was sobbing against Link.

Immediately tensing up, the slayer quickly approached her female friend, dropping her Hiraikotsu in hopes of comforting Kagome, but before she could further approach, Inuyasha stood in her way. The look he sent her was chilling and she couldn't help but meet his glare. "Inuyasha? Why is Kagome—"

The half demon didn't give her a moment to finish her sentence before a startling growl grew in his throat. "I don't know Sango. Why don't you ask us?! Why did you hit her?!" He accused his voice unusually threateningly that she couldn't help but step back in surprise.

Her face reddened shamefully. It was all a misunderstanding, however, judging by the situation, it seemed she had overstepped her boundaries. "I-I didn't mean to. I don't know what happened," She stuttered in her explanation. As she attempted to step past Inuyasha, he once again stood in her path. "Let me through, Inuyasha." When her words failed to reach his stern glare, she called out to Kagome over his shoulder. "Kagome? Kagome I'm so—"

Before the slayer could say another word, Kagome silently pushed against Link and stood up, much to her companions' surprise. Turning slightly, Kagome glared at the slayer with red and puffy eyes and a new onslaught of tears flooding her eyes. "Don't come near me!"

A guilty pang rose up inside Sango as reached out to apologize, despite Inuyasha's warning to back off, the priestess ran past Link and into the woods. Tears welled up in her eyes suddenly and she wondered if she had destroyed a great friendship by attempting to put a wedge between her and Link.

Feeling the tension between the girls, Link pulled himself off the ground and gathered his weapons. Before he chased after Kagome, he sent a confused stare in Sango's direction. With a sigh, Link shook his head disappointedly and ran after Kagome, hoping to catch up to her before anything else happened.

"You better start talking!" Inuyasha's demanded gruffly. If it wasn't one thing then hell it was another! "This better not be what I think it is!"

Although it was unlikely Sango would ever hurt Kagome intentionally, Shippo approached her. He saw the tears cascade down her cheeks and even if he didn't understand what was happening, it must have been terrible. "Did you really hit her?" There had to be a reason, otherwise it wouldn't make sense to him. Shippo knew the girls treated each other as family and there had never been such an instance between either.

Falling to her knees, the slayer wept and covered her face. She tried to urge herself to stop before it became worse, but she couldn't. "I didn't mean to hit her." Honestly, she hadn't meant to. Something had overcome her at that moment and the next thing she remembered was raising her hand against Kagome.

Like hell Inuyasha believed that. "What do you mean you didn't mean to? You better have a goddamned good explanation for this, Sango!"

The hand she hit Kagome with was still throbbing. What made her hit the girl? Had she been so overcome by Miroku's mentioning of Link's surprising secret and Kagome naivety to the situation that she just hit her? Had her anger built up to such a degree that she would actually harm her dearest friend? Kagome had only tried to speak her opinion against her and that she wanted to stay with Link no matter what.

This was becoming aggravating. Why was she just kneeling there crying and not explaining the situation? Then again, did she really have to explain to him, when he already knew the answer? "I warned you last night not to say anything. You told her, didn't you?" He seethed.

Miroku looked on clearly bemused. Whatever happened between the girls was a mystery and he was sure that with time, it would be revealed and likely resolved. The way in which Sango was knelt upon the ground spilling tears from her eyes brought Miroku away from his musings and he sauntered to her side before comforting her with a shoulder squeeze. He didn't understand Inuyasha's words, but it seemed while he was not around those two had conversed of something rather troubling.

"Obviously something has happened between them, Inuyasha. Let's let them talk it out later," Was the monk's only reply, and he hoped it would diffuse the half demon's hostility.

Inuyasha flashed him an amber eyed glare. "And I bet you know exactly what happened!"

Miroku blinked confusedly at his reply. What was he referring to? "Pardon? I am afraid I do not know what you mean."

His eyes narrowed threateningly. Inuyasha could feel his claws digging into his palms drawing blood. "Don't act like you aren't aware! You've been itching to reveal Link's secret to Kagome ever since the other day, Miroku!" He pointedly exclaimed, his mouth firmly fixed into a menacing scowl. "It doesn't surprise me that things have turned out like this!"

At Inuyasha's words, Miroku scratched his head curiously. "Sorry, I don't know what you're referring to. Link's secret?"

A short silence fell upon them suddenly as Inuyasha stared between the two skeptically. Why was Miroku acting like none of this had happened before? Something wasn't right here.

Wiping away her tears, thankful for Miroku's comforting hand, Sango apologized. "I don't know why I acted like that to her. I didn't mean to hit her. I'm sorry."

While Inuyasha was trying to make heads or tails of the situation, Shippo only stared back in the direction Link and Kagome had run off into. Knowing Link, he would bring her back, hopefully in a cheerful mood.

OOO

Despite Link's voice calling for her to stop, Kagome kept running; she wasn't about to slow down and let the others catch up. She didn't want to confront Sango right now, not after what happened.

Flash Back

_Kagome turned on the slayer irritably, her arms crossed defiantly. "I thought you were on our side, Sango. You brought the topic up asking if Link would be interested in coming to our world after saving Termina. It was you who asked, mainly for my sake but also because you guys are friends with Link. But now, you're taking all that away and for what reason? Because of doubt?"_

_For an unfathomable reason, Sango felt strangely frustrated, more so than usual. It was as if she was watching it all happen outside her own body, yelling at her friend, and watching the hurt fall upon Kagome. "You won't listen to me! I'm telling you this for your own good because I care about you. Don't be selfish!"_

_"Excuse me?" Kagome glared before stepping towards the slayer. "Me, selfish? How is wishing to stay with Link selfish? Why can't we be together? Why can't the two of us be happy, Sango?"_

_Sango stepped back from her slow approach. That wasn't what she meant at all. The words she really wanted to tell the priestess wouldn't form properly at all, and it was only making her more frustrated. "Why won't you listen to me? I'm telling you this for your own good! You're just acting—"_

_"Selfish. I'm sooo selfish I'm on cloud nine, Sango! For the first time in all my fifteen years, I finally found someone who loves me for me. Is it so selfish of me to want to accept this newfound happiness? Even if we're from different worlds, why must it be unacceptable, Sango? Can't I at least have my happy ending?" Kagome asked almost tearfully._

_"Kagome!"_

_"If that's how you truly feel, Sango, then why don't you guys just go back to the Feudal Era? I'll stay behind with Lin—"_

_A harsh slap resonated in the middle of Kagome's speech, and it struck the priestess's cheek so hard that she suddenly lost balance and fell upon the ground dumbstruck. It had hit Kagome so hard, that just witnessing this side of Sango was enough to urge an onset of tears and a sense of betrayal._

End Flashback

It hurt her badly, deep in her chest. Why had Sango suddenly acted that way? All Sango ever was, was supportive of her and her wish to bring Link along with them after their journey in Termina. Now she was suddenly against it.

Panting slightly from exhaustion, Kagome unexpectedly tripped over her own feet and unceremoniously fell upon her hands and knees, her hair falling over her face wet with tears. Blood trickled from her knees, but they were only minor cuts and she didn't let the slight pain bother her.

Finally managing to catch up to his fallen friend, Link took a moment to catch his breath before kneeling down in front of her. While he accessed her small injuries, he realized they were not of any consequence and he reached out and moved a lock of hair out of her face. Just the sight of her downtrodden expression bought him unease. Although he didn't understand what happened, he realized it was rather serious.

Helplessly, she turned her head to meet Link's blue eyes and she saw that he was watching her and supporting her like always.  _'Link. You want to come with us, back to the Feudal Era, right?'_ Kagome half hoped he would answer her thoughts aloud, but she knew that would be too good to be true. While her shoulders were still slumped and she was still holding herself up by her hands, Kagome only smiled slightly. "I'm sorry Link. I'm … a mess right now."

Noticing her embarrassment, Link only watched her. "Don't be sorry. I may not understand what happened, but there is a reason for it, I'm sure," He explained softly. If she didn't want to talk about it, he would understand and leave her to her own thoughts, but if she wanted to open up, then he would sit here with her for as long as she needed him.

Another tear slipped down her cheek and she sniffled dismally before wiping it away. Her tears wouldn't stop and she felt like a complete wreck. For a moment, she sat there on her knees, looking at Link with curious intensity in her stare. "I really want to be with you, Link."

"You are with me," He smiled, and it was enough to make her heart flutter.

No. that's not what she meant. Kagome wanted nothing more than for the two of them to be together, always. After saving this cursed world, she hoped the two of them would travel back to the Feudal Era together with the others, hand in hand, if that was truly possible. After what happened between her and Sango, Kagome was beginning to think she was only deluding herself to a truth she did not yet realize. "Not just here. I want us to be together in the Feudal Era," She embarrassedly admitted.

Realization dawned on him, but his smile remained. "Kagome…"

A small laugh escaped her and her eyes slowly lowered to stare at the ground. "I'm acting selfish, aren't I?" She asked. A few seconds passed between them, and Kagome felt her heart pounding loudly in her ears. Why wasn't he saying anything? Why was Link not confirming what she hoped to believe? Link was coming back with them in the end, right? Sango was wrong, right?

Although sensing her tension, Link reached out and pulled her against his chest, much to her surprise. Doing so seemed to calm her thoughts, and she melted against him in a warm embrace. For a long while, he simply held her, resting his chin above her head lovingly.  _'I think I understand what might have happened between her and Sango.'_ Miroku must have said something to Sango and in the end, it reached Kagome's ears.  _'Either she already knows the truth and simply doesn't want to believe it, or she honestly doesn't know yet.'_

Link wasn't sure, but judging by the circumstances, if Kagome knew already, he was sure she would have wanted answers from him on the spot. Despite her emotional distress, Link decided not to say anything. The rational side of him wanted to tell her, but the other part wanted to keep her close and hope for a miracle in the end.

"I love you,"

From the sound of her voice, Link pulled away and stared into her eyes staring back at him rather intensely. Smiling softly, he pressed his lips against her forehead and pulled her into his embrace. "I love you, too, Kagome."

Delighted to hear those words, Kagome hugged him close. If there was ever a moment she wanted to stay with him, then this was it. "Let's stay out here longer, just the two of us." She softly replied, her face flushing at her own words.

Surprised by this, Link searched the darkening sky overhead and his thoughts returned to the others back at camp. They were no doubt caught within an awkward predicament since their absence, and Link was sure their delay back would bring about worry and anxiousness. While he understood she didn't want to confront Sango, he knew it was in their best interest to return. "It is already dusk. If we wait any longer—" His words unexpectedly died in his throat when she suddenly turned his face to meet hers and the sudden close proximity caused him to fall back nervously. Although he was speechless by her sudden approach, crawling over him to straddle his lap, he did not push her away.

"Uh, Kagome?" He voiced, but she was already on top of him, her hands on either side of his face as she brushed her lips against his more fervently than the last.

After a few moments and somewhat breathless from her forwardness, she pulled away, but remained on top of him, gazing down into his surprised eyes. A little embarrassed by her actions, she found herself pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "Was … that too much?" She asked, a little nervous of his response.

"N-no," He replied, his voice soft. It felt like his heart was pounding right in his ears and there was a strange nervousness that overcame him. The woman he loved had straddled him to the ground and they were a good distance away from camp, well out of earshot from the others. They were alone, hidden by the trees and the approaching night. So many thoughts surfaced, and he certainly couldn't hide his blush.

Swallowing back her shyness, Kagome remained planted on his lap, staring down at him. "Link … I want to stay with you. I want this more than anything. Do you truly feel the same? I need to know. I need to know if this is real, Link..."

There was a strange sadness that came from her words, and Link would be wrong if he didn't notice the beginnings of a tear slip from her eye. The emotions she was displaying before him urged him to sit up and caress her cheek softly. "Kagome … my affections for you are real."

"Really?" She asked, searching his blue eyes for validation. "Do you truly love me, Link?" Unable to contain her emotions, a tear slipped from her eye, but Link wiped it away, his forehead resting against her own.

"Truly," He softly replied, smiling. "Now let's return back to the others before they begin worrying?" When she refused to budge from her spot, Link watched as her fingers reached for his tunic, and he blushed at her affectionate touch.

Return to camp? The priestess didn't want that, not now. Instead, Kagome found that she would rather spend her time here with Link, just the two of them. As much as her actions brought her embarrassment, Kagome felt that she wanted this. No, she needed this, more than anything at this moment. Once more, she wanted to feel his lips upon hers, and so she leaned into him, breathing in his scent before her lips brushed against his.

To her surprise, Kagome felt his hand upon the back of her neck, drawing her closer as he deepened the kiss. It was innocent and it was sweet, the kiss they shared.

Pulling away slightly, he wiped away the rest of her tears, before gazing once more into her eyes. Honestly, he didn't want to return to camp either; he would rather stay out here longer with Kagome, just the two of them under the starry night sky. He realized their predicament was more serious than their previous bantering, and this time he didn't want to let her go, not yet at least.

Still slightly breathless from their kisses, Kagome found herself entirely flushed and her behavior became more timid than usual. He was watching her closely, smiling at her in a way that made her heart skip a beat, and although she was excited, she was also very nervous.

Link brought his hand up to caress her cheeks and feeling bold, he pressed his lips against her jawline before trailing soft kisses to her collarbone. The sensation caused her to shiver and a cute moan escaped her much to Link's surprise.

The sound that came from her mouth startled her, but she didn't push him away. There was a strange warmth building within her abdomen, and from each kiss Link gave her, she felt this strange inclination to wrap her legs around him, but she refused the thought.

Although a little hesitant, Link reached for the ribbon centered above her chest and as he held it firmly between two fingers, he searched her eyes for approval. Her shy smile was all he needed before tugging the ribbon off her uniform, before allowing the striped green and white collar to fall away.

Somewhat nervously, he ran his fingers along the front of her white blouse before mustering up the courage to fondle her breasts. They were slightly smaller than his hands and seemed to fit rather nicely within his palms. From his ministrations to her body, Link suddenly felt the pertness of her nipples push through the fabric of her blouse, and as he touched it, he heard Kagome gasp in his lap before a series of soft moans escaped her. He watched her while squeezing her breasts affectionately, watching her squirm and pant. It seemed his touches were beginning to take an effect on her, he realized he had become stiff below his belt.

This was the first time in his entire life he had ever touched a woman so intimately before; it was foreign to him and yet he didn't dislike it at all, in fact, he found it rather relaxing and exciting. Link wasn't about to stop, in fact, he was curious to know what lied just beneath her blouse.

Almost squirming from his touches and kisses, Kagome's hips moved on their own, rubbing her most intimate area against his bulging erection. It was as if she had fallen under the same trance as before when Miroku and Sango had almost caught them in a suggestive situation earlier. She was hot and bothered, and her panties felt oddly wet all of a sudden, but she couldn't stop.

"Link," She moaned, her hands firmly resting upon his broad shoulders.

While one hand fondled her breast, the other slid under her blouse and explored her body. His touch caused her to shiver slightly as he ran his hand up her back. Yet as he did this, he felt cloth beneath his fingers and he realized it was covering her breasts. Although he was not familiar with her futuristic clothing, he managed to unclasp her bra easily before tossing it to the side.

When she noticed he had become rather nervous and still from his advancements, Kagome reached for the end of her blouse and pulled it over her head. Since they were this far along, she didn't want to stop; she wanted this and she knew Link wanted this also.

Without anything to cover her chest, Link realized she was a very voluptuous girl, very petite with fairly ample breasts. He reached out to touch her exposed skin, and as he grasped her breasts once more without her bra in the way, he realized just how soft she felt.

Almost teasingly, Kagome couldn't help but reach for his ears and she rubbed them, smiling when Link made a noise of surprise. She honestly did love him. With Link, everything felt natural; he was always there for her, protecting her, conversing with her as a close friend, and he wasn't a stranger either. Kagome knew she could rely upon him for anything.

Releasing his ears reluctantly, Kagome grasped his tunic and pressed her lips against his for another kiss, and while it wasn't as long as she would have hoped, she was surprised when Link caught her wrists suddenly.

In an instant, she found herself upon the ground with Link towering over her, his hands on either side of her head, and he looked at her with a longing stare. If she was nervous before she was sure she was showing it now. This was it, wasn't it? Tonight she would lose her virginity to the man she loved, a man who lived in another world.

As much as he didn't want to tell her the truth, Link wanted nothing more than for them to be together. He didn't want to let her go. No. He wouldn't let her slip through his hands later on. Like Inuyasha said before, there had to be a way to bring his life back. Link would find a way.

"Kagome…"

She looked at him just as longingly. "Link…"

Although a little nervous, Link pushed himself up and unclasped his belt before removing his green tunic and tossing it to the side with the rest of Kagome's garments. Though not ready to remove the rest of his clothing, he bent down and kissed her, and fondled her breast. As he teased her nipple between his finger and thumb, he couldn't help but pinch it.

A painful cry escaped her and Link couldn't help but chuckle at her reaction. Before she could protest, he placed his mouth upon her breast while his other hand massaged the other. When he reached the area of her nipple, he licked it, and Kagome arched her back in response.

As his tongue lapped at her nipple, sucking on it to the point where small marks were left behind, he realized it had become rather pink and swollen, and he gave just as much attention to her other.

While he pleasured her, Kagome found herself wreathing on the forest ground, grasping blades of grass within her palms, her back arching at every kiss and lick of his tongue. Never in her life had she ever experienced something so wonderful before. As she squirmed beneath him, something bumped into her area between her legs and Kagome found herself unable to contain her soft moans; it had felt good, his knee against her.

"Link…" She breathed, taking his hand away from her breast to glide down her flat stomach to the area beneath her skirt.

Understanding flashed within his gaze and with two fingers, he softly rubbed the area against her panties. Surprisingly, she was already very wet, and as he leaned closer, he saw her juices seeping out from her undergarment. As he slightly pulled his fingers away, he saw they were already soaked and couldn't help but hold back a soft groan.

Link wasn't sure how long he could manage, but he didn't want to rush this. There was much about Kagome's body that remained a mystery to him and he intended to solve every inch of her before claiming her on this night.

Pushing away her underwear, he slipped a single digit into her moist lips and he stopped when he heard her gasp. Her muscles clenched around his finger and it was so tight he wasn't sure if he could push any further without bringing her pain.

"Does it hurt, Kagome?"

Her face contorted in mixed expressions. It hurt very much. A couple years ago, Kagome remembered hearing her friends discuss their first times and how painful they had been, but it never lasted too long; in fact, they explained it was a pleasurable experience. If she could get beyond this, then it would become better, she was sure.

Smiling at him, Kagome offered a feeble nod. "I'm alright. Please, don't stop…"

Nodding, he began slowly pushing his finger into her moist lips until he was unable to go any further. He continued this until Kagome visibly relaxed under his ministrations. After which, he sped up his pace until he realized he could no longer hold back. Pulling himself back, he began undoing his pants but a hand on his caused him to stop in confusion.

Sitting up, Kagome smiled at him, almost seductively and took hold of his pants eagerly. "It's my turn," She whispered into his ear, watching him blush before giving his lobe an affectionate bite. Just as he had earlier, the priestess began leaving a small trail of kisses from his jawline all the way down to his chest. As her hand rubbed his scarred chest, she brought her own mouth against his nipple and licked it, almost smiling when she heard him gasp. Just as her, he was also very sensitive there.

While she felt the area inside her underwear become wetter, Kagome reached for his pants and slowly removed them. As she did, his well-endowed shaft slipped out of his underwear, its considerable length rather large and erect. Seeing it staring her in the face nearly caused the priestess to fall back. He was a lot larger than she originally thought.

Looking closely, she realized it was curved upward and was probably as big as 8 or 9 in a half inches long with a few veins displayed upon his shaft. Swallowing her nervousness, she regarded Link rather timidly. "Can I … touch it?"

Blushing, Link nodded. When he felt her slender fingers wrap around his length, almost hesitantly at first, stroking it slowly from his head to the base, his head fell back in a contented sigh. It felt amazing, and he couldn't help but clench his butt cheeks when she began moving her hand faster. What happened next caused the priestess to giggle.

His dick swayed from side to side in a manner that completely amused the girl, and he stared at her with an arched brow.

"It reminds me of a dog wagging its tail!" She giggled, and he chuckled. Despite that, she continued rubbing her fingers against the tip of his bulbous head while her other hand began to softly knead his balls. The area around and on it was covered with thin, blonde pubic hair, and as she fondled his sac, she couldn't help but regard his masculine and scarred body.

Unable to contain himself any longer, Link pushed her back onto the ground, tugging off her green skirt, her panties, and stockings until there was nothing else standing in his way. As he looked down at her, he saw there was not even an ounce of hair on her body, nor any around her swollen lips between her legs. Every part of her body was silken smooth, toned from her travels and soft to his touch; she was truly a beautiful woman and he was surprised she had remained chaste for so long and at such a young age.

Pulling her legs apart, Link situated himself between her before grasping his dick in his hand and rubbing it against her clit. Since it was her first time, as well as his own, he knew this would become painful for her. If she wanted to stop now, he would, but she was allowing him to continue. Leaning over her, with her arms draped around his neck, he forcibly pushed his length inside her.

The pain was almost intolerable for her to handle, and she cried out, her arms clinging to his back tightly, while her legs shook from the abrupt intrusion. From inside her, she felt her muscles contract painfully against his large penis pulsating deep within her, and she felt the blood pool around her thighs. Somehow, she briefly pondered how he had not torn her apart from his unexpected thrust. It hurt. God it hurt.

Noticing her discomfort, Link kissed her forehead and kissed away her tears. As he thought, it was extremely painful for her, but he knew the aching would subside shortly. Without a moment's hesitation, he began to glide himself out of her almost agonizingly slow. When he did this, he saw the blood trickle from her inner walls and onto his member, and without a moment's pause, he plunged himself into her, and this time much faster than before. Despite her protests, he did not stop.

Her painful cries were loud, coupled with short moans as he pounded her that night. The sound of their flesh slapped against the other, and Kagome found herself completely at Link's mercy. For what seemed like minutes on end, he did not stop, and she clung to him, raking her nails against his arms and back. Kagome wasn't sure when it had happened, but she no longer felt the pain of losing her virginity; in fact, she felt something hot burning deep inside her.

With each thrust of his hips against hers, she found she could not help but push her own against his, riding against the pleasure he controlled. It felt good. No. It felt amazing. Now she understood what her friends meant when they explained how pleasurable sex could be, especially with the person you loved.

Beads of sweat began accumulating upon their bodies, but Link did not let up. Although tired from the ordeal, he kept up his rhythmic pace, pounding her and pleasuring her as best as he could manage before pulling out of her.

Panting heavily, Kagome stared at him with disappointment until she realized he was not yet finished with her. In one fluid motion, he easily turned her around onto her hands and knees and took his place behind her. Grasping her breasts in each hand, Link trailed kisses upon her back, and she moaned in response, arching her back as she did. As much as she loved his affections, she was eager for more.

"Please … don't stop," She panted, her voice hungry for his touch.

Giving her nipples a quick squeeze, he buried his head into the crook of her neck before plunging his dick into her tight walls. Link knew he could not keep up much longer, but Kagome's constant pleas to continue urged him to hold back as best as he could.

The dirt covered her knees and hands and she buckled slightly under his weight. She was sweating and she was very hot, and she was sure she was beginning to see black dots in her vision. While her mouth remained opened, panting from their ordeal, she realized she was very thirsty and could feel the dryness in her mouth.

"I can't … hold back … for much longer…" Link's voice whispered in her ear, his pace becoming much slower with each thrust of his hips. Any minute now, he was sure he would lose control and fill her with his seed, but he wanted Kagome to arrive before him.

Tiredly glancing over her shoulder, she couldn't help but moan in protest. Not yet. If he continued just a little longer she was sure she would reach a climax; she was already so close. "Don't stop. Faster, Link … It feels so good…"

Breathing heavily, he pulled himself out of her and turned her onto her back. Leaning over her, he captured her mouth in a deep and passionate kiss, his tongue mingling with her own. While he literally took the breath from her, he began roaming his hands against her thighs, her waist and onto her breast, kneading the soft flesh in a way that made Kagome entirely weak. Pulling away from her soft lips, he lowered his mouth onto her neck and suckled her sensitive flesh there; tomorrow, he was sure several marks would remain upon her body.

"Link please. I need you…" She panted, her legs rubbing against his thighs tempting him.

Obliging, Link hoisted her thighs and pulled her buttocks against his abdomen with her legs resting against each of his shoulders. With this new position, Kagome was slightly raised off the ground with him on his knees holding her legs tight against him. With easy aim, he plunged his bulbous dick into her moist and swollen lips, and with this changed position, Kagome cried out in series of moans and pants. Link was relentless at this point and pounded her, wanton for both their release.

While the pressure became more immense for the young priestess, she found herself unable to hold back the wave of this new sensation overwhelming her; it felt like a mini explosion of euphoria exploded from her lower stomach, burning so hot she that thought she felt her toes tingle.

"I'm coming!" Link cried suddenly. From his pulsating dick, every ounce of his seed streamed inside her; it filled her womb completely until he collapsed upon her exhausted.

As the black dots appeared more rapidly in her vision, Kagome smiled at her first orgasm. It was the most enjoyable feeling she had ever experienced, and she was glad her first time was with Link. Unable to maintain her focus, her vision darkened, and she fell into a deep sleep with the man she loved.


	93. Beginning of the End

The bright rays of the sun warmed the priestess's face and disturbed by its light, Kagome awoke, her eyes fluttering open sleepily. As she sat up to inspect her surroundings, a green cloth fell from her chest, and looking down, Kagome realized she was entirely naked.

Dumbstruck and mortified someone would catch a glimpse of her, she quickly covered her chest with the article of clothing. A crimson blush brightened her cheeks, and she couldn't help but hide her face in the tunic she clutched. How embarrassing. Did they really do it, out in the woods like a bunch of animals? A little curious, Kagome pushed the length of the tunic aside to inspect the area between her legs. As she thought, almost dismally; there were traces of dried blood between her thighs and the area there felt a little sore.

"I wonder where Link wandered off to…"

Deciding not to put much thought into his disappearance, Kagome quickly gathered her school uniform and dressed herself. Because of the blood, Kagome decided against wearing her panties and instead, placed them into her skirt pocket and proceeded to follow a path of footprints leading into the forest, further away from where her friends were settled. These footprints were similar to Link's, and she knew he was somewhere close by.

Almost immediately as she searched the area, Link emerged from the trees and completely startled the priestess. With a quick intake of breath, she was greeted by his bare chest, and she clutched the material of his tunic against her tightly.

A bright red hue covered his cheeks and he offered a small smile which she returned. "Good morning," He replied, scratching the back of his head somewhat nervously.

Blushing, Kagome nodded. "Good morning Link," Realizing she still had his tunic, she handed to him, offering him a small thanks. As she watched him put it on, she couldn't help but stare at his chest for a moment before looking away embarrassed. "Where did you go?"

While fixing his belt, he looked at her and scratched his cheek. "I was searching for someplace we could bathe before returning to camp," He admitted. "There's a hot spring not far from here…"

Kagome turned at the mentioning of a hot springs. "Are you serious?" There was a hot spring nearby?

He nodded. "I figured since the air is a little cool today, you might prefer a warm bath instead," He replied. "This way."

As she followed him through the woods, the two fell into a comfortable silence, each enjoying the other's company. While they were both a little awkward from last night's happenings, they were otherwise alright.

When they came upon a large hole in the ground ahead of them, Link stopped and pointed towards it. "Here we are."

As he knelt before it, almost prepared to jump in, Kagome stopped him. "Wait," Her call caused him to look at her confused. "Is the hot springs down in this hole?" At Link's nod, she merely stared at him before accessing the darkness of its depths.

"I stumbled upon it while on my journey some time back. If I remembered sooner, I would have shown everyone else," He admitted. "This is not the first time we have jumped into one. As I recall, earlier on our adventures you and I stumbled across a Fairy Fountain."

Kagome gasped in remembrance. "That's right! It was around the time we found out that the magic in Termina was diminishing…" Her thoughts trailed to Link's deceased companion, Serena and all the other Fairies and Great Fairies in this world. Each had lost their strength in the struggle to survive the crisis. There hadn't been enough time to save her or everyone else.

"I'll go down first and I'll catch you at the bottom," He explained, but at Kagome's sudden nervousness, he only smiled. "Don't worry. The jump isn't far. I'd say around an eight foot drop at least."

While clutching the front and back of her skirt, she couldn't help but nod. She wasn't wearing her underwear, and she wasn't about to tell Link that. Kagome only hoped that when she jumped in, the darkness would conceal her.

Dropping down to the bottom of the hole, he stood up and stared up at the opening, holding his hands out for Kagome. As he waited, watching her nervously situate herself around the opening, sliding her legs over the edges, she finally dropped herself. He caught her effortlessly and smiled at her. "That wasn't too bad, right?"

She nodded.

As they walked hand in hand, the temperature became a lot warmer and the faint glow of a light ahead stirred the priestess from her silent musings. Sparkling white gems were imbedded into the dirt around them as they continued towards the hot spring and not long after they were greeted by a veil of warm mist. The room was quite spacious with enough room for at least ten others, and just as the rest of the walls and ceiling, the same gems were glistening in the slightly darkened room, casting a glow over the heated water. Surprisingly, there were patches of grass encompassing the water and vines with white flowers draped across the opposite walls.

Kagome wiped away the sweat from her brow and cheeks. It was a lot warmer underground than it was above. "Is this somewhat like a Fairy's Fountain, Link?"

He nodded. "It's rarely been stumbled upon and judging from the interior, I would assume that perhaps it was an old creation from long ago. It's seems to have been abandoned since."

A smile lit her face as she crept closer to the edge of the spring. It would be great to wash away the dirt and blood from her body, but she felt a little timid undressing. Sure there was nothing to be embarrassed about, but this was fairly new to Kagome.

 _'Why are you so embarrassed? He's seen everything already. Just do it Kagome,'_  Her thoughts urged.

With a small breath, she lifted her blouse over her head and began removing the rest of her uniform before neatly folding them upon the grass. Without looking back, she slipped herself into the warmed water and sighed contentedly. It felt amazing.

While he undressed behind her, Kagome noticed small marks upon her breasts and couldn't help but blush. As she slid her fingers over her chest, she felt a heated rush overtake her lower abdomen and she blushed. Her body felt more sensitive than normal and she couldn't help but find her thoughts trailing to Link's touch.

As Link joined her, she shyly glanced over, watching as he submerged himself before dunking his head into the water to wash his hair. The sight of the droplets of water cascading down his lean and muscular form urged Kagome to shake her head and clear her thoughts.

Turning away slightly, she also began washing herself. Since she was without soap and shampoo, she guessed this would be enough to sustain her cleanliness. The quietness between them was a little awkward and deciding to fix that, Kagome swam over towards Link, whose back was still facing her.

At her approach, his ears twitched and giggling softly, Kagome wrapped her arms around his shoulders before kissing his back and neck softly. They were comfortable like this for a moment, each enjoying the other's company and warmth.

"I hope I did not bring you too much pain," Link found himself wondering aloud. "Does it still hurt?"

"I'm alright. The pain is gone now," She replied, tracing the outline of his ear. Her touch caused him to relax and she couldn't help but giggle to herself.

"What's so funny?"

A playfulness expressed itself upon her face suddenly and it caused Link to turned around in her embrace bemused. "You know … you really surprised me last night, in more ways than one," She began. "You were really overpowering. I've never seen that side of you before."

Link blushed at her comment. "I apologize. I … knew you were experiencing a lot of pain but I knew the only way to diminish your discomfort was to..."

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, blushing at his comment. "I'm curious. How do you know so much about women, including their first time?" Was it possible that he had more experience?

"This is a little embarrassing to admit, but during my travels in Hyrule, I was visiting a bar and well … I overheard some drunk men and women conversing loudly, and well I heard a little too much information," He nervously explained. Honestly it had been his first time visiting the bar and back then he was probably still a child.

This surprised her. Just how old was Link when he went to a bar? "Oh my gosh," She tried to hide her amusement when she saw his face redden further.

"Kagome … you're the first girl I've been intimate with."

At his confession, Kagome almost awed but stopped herself. So she really was his first? Unlike herself, he seemed rather experienced at what he was doing last night. Surely he didn't pick up some 'moves' from the bar, did he? "Really?"

He was embarrassed but nodded to her anyway. "Really."

As she pulled away from him, she took both his hands into hers and stared at him with a small smile on her face. "Back in my world, this is considered something special. The love and intimacy between two people, that is." Timid still, Kagome's hand slid down his chest, and for a moment they stared at each other, both somewhat breathless and excited.

Without a moment's pause, she leaned in to him and pressed her lips against his, her arms encircling his shoulders. Although this was a little forward of her, she knew it was something she needed to overcome, because after all, they were a couple; eventually such embarrassment would fade away in time.

Link drew her in closer by her waist, his tongue mingling with her own. Although he knew they should return quickly to the others, he honestly wanted to stay longer with Kagome. It was not mainly for their act of intimacy, but merely that he enjoyed her company and possibly their final moments together.

As they held each other, their lips refusing to part, Kagome suddenly felt something hard rise against her inner thigh. Blushing, she heard Link quickly apologize, but she stopped him with a finger to his lips. "There's nothing to apologize for," She giggled. Was it bad that she wanted to do it again? They were alone in this underground spring, so why not?

Daringly, she pushed Link against the edge of the spring, watching his eyes widen slightly out of surprise. Although this wasn't normally like her, it was new and refreshing.

As her breasts rubbed against his chest and her arms encircled around his neck, she couldn't help but whisper into his ear before reaching down with one hand to stroke his hardened length beneath the water. "Let's stay here for a little while longer, huh Link?"

Link couldn't help but utter a moan from her strokes and immediately relaxed from her touch.

Since she was adamant on continuing this, Link gave in. Rather than have her dominate him, he grabbed her waist and pushed her lightly against the edge of the spring before kissing her long and passionately.

Kagome's legs buckled at his dominance. Excited, she pulled his hips closer to her. "Link I can't wait any longer."

Obliging, Link lifted her small form so that her legs were wrapped around his hips, and as he fondled her breast teasingly he eased his member into her slick folds, eliciting a moan from the priestess. The penetration was still rather tight and it no longer caused her any pain.

He rocked into her with continued thrusts, the hot water slapping against them. As they were locked into their steady rhythm, Link squeezed her tight ass, forcing her down harder onto him, which in turn caused Kagome's head to fall back, her pants more constant and louder.

"Harder Link. Harder," She moaned.

OOO

Inuyasha paced in a repeated manner, frustrated about the entire situation. It was already nearing noon as the sun blazed down upon he and his friends, and yet there was still no sign of Kagome and Link. His frustration and annoyance was mainly directed at the slayer, who was quietly standing on the far side of the camp with Miroku beside her.

How could this happen? Why did it have to happen right now? Inuyasha couldn't help but send a scornful glare in Sango's direction. Last night she acted strangely, admitting something had taken control of her thoughts and actions, but Inuyasha wasn't sure what to believe. Then again, Miroku had no recollection of their meeting with the Happy Mask Salesman. It didn't make sense. Was someone toying with them?

"Damn it!" He cursed. Finally ceasing his constant pace, he turned and sauntered over towards the duo across the campfire, while Shippo looked on bemused and worried. When he stood in front of the pair, they turned to him clearly uncertain. "So let me get this straight. Miroku you don't remember ever encountering that peddler?"

As Inuyasha towered before the monk, Miroku only shook his head, his countenance clouded obvious confusion. "I'm being honest, Inuyasha. The last I remember encountering him was back in Clock Town."

None of this made sense. Turning his glare at the slayer, Inuyasha noticed her downcast expression; she hadn't moved from there since last night, and judging by the worry in her eyes, she was obviously feeling terrible. Unlike Miroku, she still retained her memories. "Sango, you said someone was manipulating you, right?"

Sango nodded, attempting to swallow her anxiety. "I think so. I'm not sure," She admitted. "It felt like it wasn't me, but it was." Her brown eyes found Inuyasha's, and he saw the truth reflecting through her gaze. "Inuyasha I want Kagome to be happy. I would never hurt her."

Disgruntled by all this, Inuyasha scratched his head roughly before crossing his arms over his chest. They weren't lying. Their scent spoke nothing but honesty. Whoever did this to them no doubt wanted to put a wedge between him and his friends. Was Armaros behind this? Then again, Armaros didn't seem like the type to waste his time pulling pranks, so that left only one person. Dark Link.

"Well it wouldn't surprise me if Dark Link was behind this," Inuyasha seethed. Where the hell was that dark entity hiding?

At the mentioning of Dark Link, Shippo bounded over to the three from his place next to Kagome's backpack. "So it wasn't Sango who slapped Kagome but it was Dark Link?"

Sango blinked and looked between the child and Inuyasha, searching for any sign of confirmation. Had he done this to her and her dear friend? "I did sense the presence of something sinister, a strange and numbing pain when it happened."

"It had to have been him," Inuyasha replied. Otherwise it didn't make sense. That bastard was stalking them and he didn't appreciate it. What was his game? What was he trying to do?

As Shippo stared at his friends, he couldn't help but ponder to himself. It seemed whatever this secret of Link's was looked very upsetting to all of them. What was it?

Displeased by the entire situation, Inuyasha turned and looked back in the direction the priestess and young swordsman took off in last night. There was a small sense of unease settling around his thoughts, but he knew Link enough to trust him. Since it was already nearing late afternoon, he was sure they would return soon. With that thought, Inuyasha turned to Sango and without a moment's hesitation, he swiftly grabbed her arm, pulling her to her feet easily.

At the sudden action, Miroku moved to stand, but Inuyasha did not release Sango's arm.

"We need to discuss what happened in detail Sango," Inuyasha replied, sternly glaring at Miroku's displeased countenance.

As Sango was led by her arm away from camp, Shippo bounded after them with Miroku following quickly behind. "Wait! Where are you going?" Shippo cried out.

Stopping, Inuyasha glanced back at his two friends. They were worried about Sango, that much was certain, but it wasn't their business to follow. "You guys stay here in case Kagome and Link return. I don't want any funny business," He warned. His gaze drifted to the small feline, casually sitting upon the grass scratching her ear, her attention shifted elsewhere. "Kirara," He called, and when he captured her attention, one leg paused in the air and her head tilted to the side befuddled, Inuyasha continued. "You're in charge. Make sure they don't follow."

"Wait a minute Inuyasha!" Miroku refused to stop. He was worried about Sango, and he was worried Inuyasha would become slightly too aggressive towards her. Unfortunately, he didn't get very far. In an instant, he was tackled from behind, his face, as well as the rest of him pinned to the ground by Kiara's enormous form.

"Kirara now is not the time for this. Remove yourself at once!"

"Mew"

OOO

Once they were a good distance away from the others and confident Kirara had obeyed his instructions to keep the others from eavesdropping, Inuyasha released Sango's wrist and turned to her sternly. "Okay. Let's go through this one last time, Sango. What exactly did you say to Kagome? Tell me as much as you remember in detail."

Taking a deep breath and exhaling, Sango looked up at Inuyasha sorrowfully. "I … told her she was acting delusional, and even though I want her to be happy with Link, I told her it was impossible." Sango almost choked on her tears. "I called her selfish for only thinking about herself and not of the rest of us."

"You actually told her that?!" He angrily exclaimed.

Sango stiffened at his remark, but nodded. "I wasn't in control of my mouth, Inuyasha. I would never say that to Kagome. Of course I want her and Link to be together…"

Inuyasha pulled back and swallowed his anger. That was true. It was very unlikely Sango would say such things to her friend on purpose. So it must have been Dark Link behind all of this or at least some other malevolent force. "Okay. I believe you there Sango. But I need to know. Did you tell her Link's secret? Does Kagome know he's not like the rest of us?"

She mustered back a sob. "No I didn't." Unable to contain herself from her emotions, she threw herself into Inuyasha's chest, clutching onto his red Haori tightly, much to Inuyasha's surprise, but he didn't push her away. "I came so close to saying it. I almost told her that Link wasn't among the living and that we were in Purgatory, but I held myself back as much as I was able to. But I hit her, Inuyasha. I hit her and caused her pain. I didn't mean to. I don't want to lose her friendship. I'm afraid. What do I do Inuyasha?"

While her head was buried into his chest, his Haori wet from her tears, Inuyasha couldn't help but sigh. What a mess. Inuyasha knew Kagome could hold long grudges, and since she would have never expected her best friend to yell at her to the point of even slapping her, it was no doubt a shock for Kagome. The only thing Sango could do now was …

"Inuyasha what do I do?"

Sighing, he placed his hand onto her head, which caused her to look at him tearfully. "I'm sorry Sango, but there's nothing you can do. You can't apologize to her without exposing Link's secret. You'll just have to let her forgive you on her own."

Sango choked on her tears again. "Do you think she will forgive me after all I did? How can she forgive me after something like that?" Even she wouldn't forgive someone whom she once thought of as her close sister. Even if it wasn't her fault, she still had to pay the price at the end. It wasn't fair.

"We can't explain everything until we get back to our own world, Sango. I'm sure by then, the misunderstanding between you two will be cleared. In fact, I'm pretty damn sure it will be because I'll be right there with you Sango." He smiled at her, which in turned brought a small bit of hope to her.

While his words did comfort her slightly, there was another thing that bothered her. "But what if that makes matters worse?"

"What do you mean?"

As she pulled away from the half demon to wipe away her tears, her eyes shifted to the ground. "The fact that we've been keeping such a secret from her will only bring her more pain and resentment towards us. What if she misunderstands us for that? I don't want Kagome to turn her back on everyone else."

Inuyasha pondered for a moment. "It's a risk we'll just have to take. We've been through so much together Sango, and we've experienced many hardships along the way. Something like this shouldn't end our friendship. I know Kagome can hold long grudges and she can be quick to anger, but we know Kagome is a forgiving person. In time she will come to understand what happened. You know she's forgiven me too many times to count even when I didn't deserve it."

Sango sniffled. "That … is true…"

"You're the closest friend she has. So I'm pretty damn sure she will forgive you. In all honesty Sango, this is the first fight you and her have had. If you guys didn't fight, it wouldn't normal. Just saying."

Sango laughed at this. Inuyasha was right. For now, she wouldn't let this bother her. "I suppose I should give her some space."

He nodded and tapped her shoulder as he sauntered past her. "It'll be okay. So don't worry too much about this."

Upon their return, the slayer and half demon noticed Kirara had not left her position from the ground and neither did Miroku. Shippo was silently lying beneath one of her paws, exhausted from attempting to escape, and Miroku simply refused to budge, his expression somewhat tired.

Pleased the saber tooth had kept them from eavesdropping, Inuyasha walked over and ruffled the feline's head. "Good work Kirara."

The feline mewed in response and transformed back into her small form, and as she jumped into the slayer's arms to nuzzle against her caretaker, both Miroku and Shippo stood up and confronted Inuyasha and Sango.

"Is everything okay now? You didn't yell at her, did you?" Shippo asked worriedly.

Sango shook her head. "I'm fine. We talked it out. So there's nothing to worry about."

Although she did not seem fine, Miroku decided against pressing the issue, and instead, he touched her shoulder affectionately before giving it a small squeeze. "Now that you and Inuyasha have sorted out your differences, what about Lady Kagome?"

Inuyasha and Sango shared a look.

She released a long sigh at his reply. "Miroku, I understand you do not remember the conversation we had before with Inuyasha or the peddler, and Shippo you were not here to begin with to overhear what happened. So for Kagome and Link's sake, please do not ask any questions. Kagome and I will settle our misunderstanding on our own."

While Sango went off with Kirara in her grasp, Miroku pondered to himself, his eyes watching Inuyasha.  _'It seems I did not take kindly to the news regarding Link. However, since I no longer have any recollection of my memories, perhaps it's for the best.'_

Hearing a rustling in the bushes and soft voices approaching the camp, Kirara mewed to her companions and they turned to look at Kagome and Link's return.

"Kagome!" Shippo excitedly exclaimed, darting towards the approaching priestess whose arms were held out to catch him. He leapt into her embrace, snuggling his face into the crook of her neck. The child was glad to have Kagome back and she was smiling again! "Are you—" He paused, suddenly remembering what Inuyasha and Sango had said a brief moment ago, and at her curious stare, he only nuzzled into her more. "I'm glad you're back." Looking over at Link beside her, he welcomed his friend back. "And you too Link!"

Thankful they had returned and with Kagome smiling no less, Inuyasha and the others approached the duo. "You two took your sweet old time getting back!" He remarked, but he wasn't angry.

Unable to stop the blush from appearing on her face, as well as Link's, Kagome couldn't help but smile to herself while looking down at Shippo, still ruffling his head softly. "Well we got pretty dirty last night from sleeping on the ground, so when we woke up, Link took me to a hot spring.

As Kagome sauntered past the half demon, bubbling enthusiastically about the amazing hot springs to Miroku, Inuyasha caught a whiff of a peculiar scent from her, though it was very subtle. Turning his amber gaze onto Link, who was, for some odd reason, refusing to retain eye contact with him, the half demon stepped closer to him, much to Link's dismay.

The priestess was a little too excited from her return with Link, and it piqued Inuyasha's curiosity. Something good must have happened to switch her mood from depressed to elation in one night, and he had a feeling it wasn't just about the hot spring. Just as Kagome, the same scent emanated off of the boy, whose complexion flushed under the half demon's stare.

Leaning into Link, enough to bring the boy sudden discomfort from the close proximity, Inuyasha sniffed him. Link's scent was mingled with the priestess's and there was a mixture of sweat and arousal. It dawned on Inuyasha immediately what this scent was; it was sex.

Noticing Inuyasha standing closely to Link from behind the priestess, Miroku called out to his friend. "Inuyasha, is something wrong?" He asked, which urged Kagome and Sango, as well as Shippo to turn back questionably.

Almost smirking, Inuyasha pulled away from Link with his hands behind his head. So that's what it was. "It's nothing."

The knowing smile on Inuyasha's face told Link everything; Inuyasha knew. Judging by Kagome's confused stare, it seemed she was not aware and Link decided to save her the embarrassment.

As he looked at his friends, Inuyasha noticed the silence and awkward tension surrounding the two girls within the group, but he otherwise ignored it and waved his hand to his friends. "Well now that you're both back, let's get a move on. We have until sunset to reach Ikana." The sooner they summoned the Goddesses, the better.

OOO

This was taking longer than expected. It was well past sunset, the darkening sky already hung over the canyons of this dreadful land of Ikana. Any minute now he was sure the gang would waltz right into the gorge below the constant waterfall, but there was no sign of their arrival.

How boring.

As he lazily hovered above the ravine, watching his shadow minions dig into the red earth, Dark Link found himself musing deeply. Tonight he would capture the priestess and hand her over to Armaros, but before that he was in charge of digging up Armaros's bones trapped beneath the soils of a dilapidated well. It was taking a lot longer than he anticipated, but there was plenty of time to spare.

"In order for Armaros to regain his mortality and his powers he needs that priestess," He said aloud. Well why hadn't he figured this out from the beginning? It would have made Dark Link's job a lot easier rather than attempt to stop them from gathering all the pendants. However, using this girl to accomplish his goal didn't set well with him; he had wanted to mess with Kagome some more and upset her, but his plans were ruined now.

What a pity.

Since there was still no sign of the group, Dark Link cursed to himself. He knew they were on their way here since they intended to summon the Goddesses, but they wouldn't get the opportunity. If they summoned the Goddesses, then Armaros's plans would become wasted, and Dark Link wasn't about to waste the promise he made with the sorcerer.

Flashback

_After Link's unexpected descent into this cursed world, Dark Link, who remained within Link's shadow secretly for a time, was forcibly pulled away from the boy. In truth, he had never been defeated by Link, but remained close to him without his knowledge. There was no clear reason for Dark Link's disgust except the burning jealousy and desire to eradicate him from the world._

_The separation into this new world urged Dark Link to distance himself from his counterpart and explore this mysterious land. He wasn't interested in vengeance just yet, because he knew from experience it was impossible. Even without the Master Sword, and even though he was capable of predicting his counterpart's movements, it proved too challenging to the entity, and along the way, he lost interest._

_The people he encountered along his journey were strange. They were like lost souls filled with misery and regret. As much as he enjoyed the suffering of others, the constant grief within this world annoyed him, and as the days turned into months, Dark Link felt a strange inclination to return to the Hero of Time's side, however he refused the thought._

_As the years passed, Dark had explored almost every inch of the land. He traveled across the oceans and mountains, trudging through marshes until he eventually stumbled upon a desolate and barren land._

_Ikana. It was plagued by restless spirits and countless beasts, and he was surprised a child and her father lived right in the middle of it. Fascinated by its deathly state, Dark Link's curiosity urged him to explore the ancient ruins of the forgotten civilization._

_A strange and dark energy which had been hovering around a decrepit and old well for many days urged Dark Link's further. The well was situated above a hill from a house encircled by the ReDead and their ear-shrieking screams. When he climbed down into its dark depths, he was confronted by numerous tunnels, parts of which the walls had collapsed; he assumed an earthquake was the cause. While continuing down a series of tunnels, he eventually found himself standing before many prison cells, many of which were empty. The dark energy had led him further down the room until he stood before a heavily fortified door._

_"It's coming from inside, this dark energy." What was it? It had been a while since his interest was last piqued, and he was determined to get to the bottom of this little mystery. Since it was simply a door, Dark Link managed to easily slip through, and when he did, he was greeted by the bones of a skeletal man chained to the far wall; he was dressed in richly clothes, the fabric torn and faded from age._

_So this was what it was?_

_Stepping closer, he scrutinized the corpse, his dark eyes wandering around the enclosed and dark room. Nothing of interest caught his eye, nothing except the strange power which had led him here. It was encompassing the entire room, and for a split second he was sure it stemmed from the chained corpse._

_How peculiar. What secrets were buried in these ruins? What was this mysterious power buried beneath the soils? It was all too fascinating to ignore._

_For a moment he observed the skeletal figure of a man who was dressed in a tunic much like his own, its color a deep purple, torn and faded from time. A jeweled crown encircled his skull, and Dark Link reached out to touch the sparkling gems imbedded in it. When he did, a faint but harsh whisper ceased his movements, and he stepped back in surprise._

_A voice? Was this place haunted? Well haunted or not, it had no power over him. After all, he was a mere shadow, a creature of darkness and death that dwelled among the living._

_The bones of the skeletal prisoner emitted a red glow. "So even in death you cannot find rest," He found himself voicing, his brow arched as he looked upon it._

_**"Young one … with a heart as dark as mine once was … come forward,"** _

_Dark Link only chuckled at this. So it was giving him orders now was it? Interesting. "And if I refuse?"_

_**"I see you are not of the living and yet you are not of the dead either…"** _

_"How observant of you," Dark Link mocked, before kneeling beside the prisoner. How was it possible for it to speak to him beyond the dead? Perhaps this land was cursed just as the locals forewarned. "So who are you and how'd you get stuck down here?" He didn't care if his question was never answered but he was curious of this power._

_Despite Dark Link's quick ignorance, the voice continued speaking to him, as if he were an old friend._ _**"I was a great sorcerer long ago. My power was known across the land, and I belonged to a secret clan that sought vengeance against our King. As you can see, I failed in the mission and was sentenced to death by one of my own with my powers sealed away. The world turned upside down and our kingdom collapsed in one night."** _

_Dark Link took all of this in. That explained where the mystery power originated then. He knew all about sorcerers, and how their powers derived from ancient Great Fairies; Dark Link's knowledge stemmed from the time spent in the shadow of Link and Ganondorf. "So that's why you can't rest peacefully. You want vengeance. Don't we all?"_

_A moment of silence pressed between them before the voice began again._ _**"You hold within you a deep resentment and an urge to eliminate one person, but you lack the power to do so."** _

_Dark Link scowled. It was reading its thoughts now? "That's none of your damn business."_

_**"It's been far too long since I've been shackled here. I sense he is still alive, the person responsible for my death. Help me and I will help you in return."** _

_"You'll help me if I help you?" Dark Link asked, chuckling at the skeletal corpse before turning his back to it. That was funny. "How can a dead person help me?"_

_**"Resurrection is not impossible, Dark Link."** _

_This caused the dark entity to stop and look back. He knew his name? No one but two people knew of his existence. Dark Link had met with many ghosts during his travels, many stupid and crazed ones, but this particular ghost was not in any sense emitting an evil aura. Although not evil, the power resonating from its skeletal remains was intimidating and he'd only felt such power similar to Ganondorf back in Hyrule._

_'I haven't got anything better to do with my time now that I'm stuck in this shitty world,' Dark Link mused to himself. "I assume you want resurrected, correct?" He asked._

_**"Anything to escape this hellish prison and smite the person responsible for my death."** _

_"And what makes you think that person is still alive? How old are you by chance?" Dark Link couldn't help but ask._

_**"Thousands of years older than yourself,"** _ _He replied and as the entity gave him a confused and irritated look, the ghost chuckled._ _**"His power is much like mine. I have sensed his presence for years while trapped down here."** _

_Dark Link scowled at this. "Who's to say you won't just turn your back on me once I help you? After all, those of the dead cannot be trusted. I know this more than anyone."_

_His masculine laugh resonated within the small space._ _**"You are wise not trusting the words spoken from the dead, but rest assured, my words speak truth. The curse spread throughout this land has not afflicted me."** _

_A moment passed between the two, and the ghost couldn't help but notice Dark Link's reluctance._ _**"Why the hesitation? Surely a dark shadow such as yourself has nothing to fear? Or am I wrong?"** _

_Trust him? Although he was not capable of defeating the Hero of Time, perhaps with assistance, it was possible. Then again, should he really trust this corpse? For all Dark Link knew, it was probably lying to him in order to wreak havoc on this world. Then again, Dark Link didn't care if it did or not. What did he have to lose in all this?_

_**"If you refuse my offer, so be it. I cannot stop you as I am now,"** _ _The voice replied, neither pleased nor displeased._ _**"But if its vengeance you seek, then we share the same mind."** _

_"I'll help you, but you must keep your word, old man."_

End Flashback

Dark Link made his promise a few months ago and this was where he was now, floating in Ikana above the old well, watching his dark minions dig up the soils inside. Before it had been easy to enter into the well, but after all the earthquakes, the ground had crumbled inside. How irritating.

After promising to help Armaros, Dark Link was immediately sent on an errand to fetch an ancient potion which was crafted long ago. According to him, if Dark Link drank the bottle, it would merge Armaros's spirit to Dark Link for a time, only until the sorcerer found a way to reclaim his lost body and dormant powers. If this was all it would take for Dark Link to exact vengeance on the Hero of Time, then he was all for it; he had nothing better to do with his spare time anyway.

According to Armaros, the potion was situated down beneath the water fall, in a cave just around the winding path near the cliff's edge. That place used to belong to an ancient tribe in which Armaros was part of long ago, but when the dark entity went out to search for the cave, he was confronted by a thief by the name Sakon.

The thief couldn't put up more than a fight and was easily pushed aside by Dark Link. He searched the place from top to bottom, until he eventually found a secret room which had remained untouched for centuries. He found the potion among an assortment of jewels and tomes with weaponry hung across the cavern walls.

Dark Link sighed, his gaze traveling up to stare at the darkening sky, its light source long since gone, and he found himself temporarily distracted by his thoughts.

Then, after some time waiting, familiar old bones were pulled out of the old well, and Dark Link smirked. Finally, one out of two things was accomplished, and with a snap of his fingers, the bones vanished from sight and his shadow minions right along with it.

A dozen black birds flew up from the gorge below and soared overhead the dark entity, and as Dark Link flew over the waterfall to search for the reason, his smirk widened. They arrived right on cue.

Just like that, the group of foreigners sauntered into the valley, their eyes turning each way, searching for any danger along the way. Little did they know it hovered above them, cloaked by the darkness.

As Kagome stuck close beside Link, her bow and arrow prepared and ready for any unsuspected attack, she felt Shippo nudge his head against her cheek and it somewhat calmed her thoughts. This place was nothing but a nightmare to her.

"It looks like we finally made it guys," Inuyasha exclaimed with a released sigh. Just overtop this waterfall they would arrive upon the old ruins of Ikana and then eventually the tower Emmett had told them about. From there they would finally summon the Goddesses and their wish would be granted.

Remembering the wish, Inuyasha glanced back at Link, noticing how the raven haired girl leaned her body weight against him, their hands entwined. They were immersed in their own thoughts, and Inuyasha fisted his hands, his own emotions beginning to take hold of him.  _'That's right. The wish for Link to return with us…'_ From what he remembered, only one wish could be granted, but how would he go about it?

It seemed almost too good to be true. "I'm still surprised we aren't confronting Armaros…" Miroku voiced suddenly, hefting himself onto Kirara with Sango in front of him. "After all, he has the Sacred Jewel."

Inuyasha nodded at this. "I have a feeling that bastard will show up right before we get to the tower. So keep your eyes p—"

Before he could finish his sentence, he saw a flash of light from above him, and unable to protect his friends, several small bombs fell around them. The detonation happened right after another, and as the bright lights and smoke engulfed them, they became disoriented.

Kagome shrieked, trying to find coverage from the unexpected attack, only to fall clumsily upon one of her teammates. It wasn't difficult to figure out who she had fallen on top of; it was Miroku, that much she was able to gather from her temporary blindness through the smoke. Her hands rested upon his robes where she felt a sticky substance and in an instant she realized he was wounded, but she was unable to ascertain how badly it was. "Miroku! Stay with us!"

A small explosion happened very close to her, and the priestess, who was attempting to pull Miroku out of harm's reach, lost consciousness. After several minutes of the frightful attack, silence suddenly filled the gorge. The dust settled and all that was seen was the unconscious forms of the group. Even Inuyasha had been knocked out, everyone except Kirara, who was nudging its companions.


	94. Don't Leave Me

Raising himself up into a seating position from the rubble, Link heard the familiar sound of cackling nearby, and as he searched through the dust, he saw Dark Link flying towards them. As he quickly tried to get to his feet, Link noticed his target was not aimed for him but rather the priestess who laid unmoving a distance away.

"Kagome!" Link cried out, but as he ran towards her to stop his nemeses, he was too late.

In one fell swoop, the dark shadow grabbed her and flew out of Link's reach. He chuckled at Link's thwarted effort, taunting him to follow him, and as the young swordsman glanced behind him to determine the wounds afflicted upon his companions, he saw they were merely unconscious. There was no time to wake them, and instead, Link chased after on foot in the direction Dark Link disappeared.

 _'Leave her alone!'_ His adrenaline fueled him faster down the winding path, and he knew it led to the cliffs edge of the waterfall. Where was he taking her? Why Kagome of all people? "Dark Link!"

When Dark Link finally came into view, still flying with the priestess held in his arms, he turned around, still flying around the canyons in a zigzag pattern, chuckling at his counterpart. "You've gotten slower over the years," He remarked.

"Give her back!"

At his shout, Dark Link Smirked. "You want her back so badly?" Outstretching both his arms, he suddenly dropped the priestess, watching in amusement as the young boy sped faster in hopes of catching her before she plummeted to her death. The height was enough to break her neck, and Link threw himself, his arms held out to catch her. Unfortunately, he was met with nothing but a cloud of dark smoke, and Kagome was nowhere in sight.

"Did you really think I was going to let her die?" Dark Link questioned, before laughing hysterically, much to Link's annoyance as he picked himself up off the ground to chase after him. With a show of mockery, Dark Link stuck his tongue out at the boy with his middle finger under his eye. After which, he promptly turned around and smacked his ass before rounding the canyon to his destination.

Pissed, Link reached into his satchel and removed his Hookshot and aimed. It latched onto Dark Link's leg and with a surprised yelp, the chains pulled him roughly to the ground, and as soon as Link closed the distance between them, he raised his fist and punched him.

Although he was capable of dodging the blow, Dark Link only chuckled at the boy before raising his leg to kick him square in the chest, knocking Link back quite easily. "You haven't changed one bit. Still as weak ever."

"Where's Kagome?! What have you done with her?!" Link yelled, which in turn caused Dark Link to laugh. Once again he lunged at him, and each time, Dark Link maneuvered out of his intended aim.

He chuckled. "With Armaros, since you're so damn curious."

Link paused, his teeth grinding together out of aggravation. With Armaros? Why was she with him? Why? "What are you doing? Why does he have her?"

Dark Link merely shrugged, his smirk never faltering. "Who knows?" With a quick snap of his finger, a dark sword materialized within the dark entity's hand, and Link, likewise, unsheathed his own. "It's been a while since we last fought, wouldn't you agree?"

Without a moment to spare, the two lunged at the other, their blades clashing loudly with each swing. There was no reflection within Dark Link's gaze; all Link saw was cold malice staring back at him. However, his want to kill was somehow unnoticeable to Link; he wasn't taking this fight seriously.

As Link's sword swung at his torso, Dark Link back flipped out of harm's way snickering at the boy's futile attempt. As enjoyable as this was, Dark Link knew there was no reason to fight, in fact, it was simply a waste of time.

For a moment, neither moved and this confused Link greatly. What was he planning? This was very much unlike him. Grinding his teeth out of aggravation, Link yelled. "Fight me! Why do you hesitate?"

Dark Link chuckled before shaking his head. "I've grown bored from our tedious battles. I can't hurt you anymore," He explained indifferently. "And I'm sure you know the reason why."

His eyes narrowed. So he was aware of the situation as well? "Since you can't hurt me, why not step aside and return Kagome?!"

Now that was something he couldn't do. "No can do, Link. What's done is done. She's Armaros's now. I wonder what he plans to do with our fair and beautiful Kagome?" He mused before smirking at Link's reaction.

Without a word, Link lunged at him once more, but it was thwarted when Dark Link kicked him square in the chest, knocking the air from his lungs momentarily before sending Link flying, his back hitting the canyon wall behind him. He collapsed and struggled to regain his footing.

"You know something Link? For years I have been wanting to eliminate you, but you always seem to find a way to persevere, either by the help of your friends or by some other worldly power," Dark Link began, approaching the fallen warrior passively. "But now this time is different. You're not the Hero of Time any longer, in fact, you're nothing more than a lost soul searching for a way to get your old life back."

As he got to his feet, Link scowled. As much as he didn't want to admit it, his words were true.

Pausing in his approach, Dark Link accessed the former hero before scoffing. "How pathetic. It's over Link. And now that's it over, I guess in some way I have already won. The only downside is that I didn't have the pleasure of killing you myself." With a show of mockery, Dark Link suddenly began clapping. "I have to give credit to whoever did that."

Despite his impudence towards him, Link remained calmed before straightening his back to glare him in the eyes. "There's been something that's been bothering me for a while now."

Dark Link nodded at this, a twisted smile appearing on his face. "Yeah there's a lot of things bothering me too, like seeing your face."

"Then I advise you to look at your reflection then. We both look alike," Link countered.

That earned a chuckled from him. "You think you're pretty funny, don't you?"

Link knew they could go back and forth like this forever, but there wasn't much time. He didn't know what would happen to Kagome and he knew Dark Link was only here to serve as a distraction. "Why are you here in Termina if I'm dead? A while back you admitted to surviving back in Hyrule after our previous battle."

It was at this moment that Dark Link closed his eyes. "Hmm…" He placed a finger to his chin before leaning back in the air with on leg crossed over the other. "Hmmmmmmm…" How perplexing that he couldn't remember. He opened his scarlet eyes and stared at the boy. "That's a good question. Why am I down here? It must be because of you. Because you know there is …  _'A link'_  between us."

Link sweat dropped at his answer.

"Get it? Get it?" Dark Link found his little joke brilliantly humorous and couldn't help laughing despite Link's annoyed reaction. "I crack myself up sometimes. No. Seriously Link, I have no idea. But while I'm here, I figured I might as well have a little fun. Cause a little chaos here and there, stalk you and your friends, meet a new ally, so on and so forth. But you know something? I'm not going to kill you. You're already dead anyways."

"You intend to kill my friends then?"

Dark Link shrugged. "Nah. I'm too lazy these days to even lift a sword up and swing at you. Actually, if you and your friends insist on getting in the old man's way, then I can't be responsible for what will happen. Actually … I don't really give a shit."

Link almost sighed in frustration. "I really don't understand why you're helping Armaros, but if you have no more quarrels to settle with me, then I advise you to get out of my way."

"To save your girlfriend? Ka Go Me?" Dark Link chuckled, earning a glare from Link. "I unfortunately do envy you there, Link. She's quite the little eye candy," With a snap of his finger, his sword disappeared and in a cloud of smoke a shadowy form appeared before the two. She was strikingly similar to Kagome and the way in which she caressed Dark Link's cheek caused Link's eye to twitch.

"You'll never have her. She'll never love you."

In a puff of smoke, the shadow girl disappeared. "Why is that? We've been down here for some time, and I've learned a few tricks. Would you like to see? Of course you would!" With another snap of his finger, his appearance suddenly changed and color flooded Link's gaze. No longer was Dark Link gray and black, but he now looked every bit like himself. Blonde hair, blue eyes and a green tunic. It was a bit much to imagine, and somehow Link had this sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"I know everything about you inside and out. If our sweet priestess lives through what Armaros has planned for her, then I'll keep her. She will never know the difference," He explained, smirking at Link's widened stare.

The shadowy form of Kagome appeared once more, and this time there was a certain fog within her gaze, almost trance like.

"As soon as she wakes up, if she does that is, she'll think I'm you that has saved her," Dark Link explained before grasping shadow Kagome's chin and pulling her towards his body. From Link's disgusted reaction, he pressed his lips against hers, pulling her in passionately before stepping away, leaving the shadow girl breathless and weak at the knees. "But don't worry Link. I'll take care of her. I'll give her a nice little home on the far far side of the country, and I'll probably give her one thing you can never give her," He winked at the boy, smirking when he understood exactly what he meant.

OOO

His amethyst eyes took in the form of a young woman dressed in white and green lying upon the stone altar before him. She was a petite girl, with ivory skin and rosy cheeks, a lot younger than he had expected. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw his bones lying against the corner of the room still intact. Dark Link had done well, and the timing couldn't have been perfect. Everything was there and ready.

Approaching the unconscious woman, Armaros raised his arm above her abdomen before muttering a few words under his breath. The full moon was already ascending into the darkened sky, and the process of extracting her soul proved somewhat difficult. Eventually, something happened; a surprising white glow resonated from the priestess's body, and he realized it was the power of her soul pushing against him.

How strange. How was it possible that this small girl carried with her such an immense soul? The barrier surrounding her was bright, and he felt the sparks crackling against his hand, but since he was but an apparition, it had no real effect against him. Although unconscious, her show of power was incredible, even if it was not realized. Armaros smirked. Her soul would be enough to replenish his mortality.

The multiple souls collided against the barrier, and he saw her eyes open wide though they were unseeing. He struggled, trying to coax her soul out of the barrier, and after much forcing, he managed to extract a small portion of her soul before allowing it to merge into his bones across the room.

"The soul gives forth life. I'm so close to regaining my mortality…"

His bones were alight with the power of the priestess's soul; however, the soul would not be enough. He had intended on using her entire soul, but the barrier would not allow him. Armaros would simply make do with what was given.

As he stood there, waiting, he heard the mockery of Dark Link's voice carry itself into the small cavern. It seemed he was just outside the entrance, conversing rudely to someone else. Armaros figured it was the friends of this young maiden here. Their obvious worry and anger to chase after in hopes of saving her was after all predictable. After he was done with her, he would give her back.

Armaros was pulled away from his distraction when he felt an odd sensation overcome him. From across the room, he saw his bones twitch, the fingers moving on their own accord until Armaros felt himself merge into the bones of his former self, becoming one. After a moment of readjusting himself to this old skeletal body, he managed to stand on his own feet, looking at himself for a small moment.

If he could smirk he would, but he knew there was only one last step needed to regain his mortality. Blood. With that he would regain his flesh and power.

Stepping towards the girl once more, he saw her eyes were now closed and the barrier gone and with that, he extended his skeletal hand towards her and grabbed her wrist. Turning it over, he grabbed a small dagger on the table beside him and placed the blade against her palm before slicing.

With the blood seeping from the opened wound, He bent down and held her palm to his open mouth, allowing the liquid to seep down his throat and onto his bones. For a moment nothing happened. Strange. By now his flesh should have returned but nothing.

For a moment he pondered. Why wasn't this working? Releasing her hand, he wandered around the room, searching for the answer. Lying on the table to his right, he saw the scroll written by Emmett long ago and reached out to grab it. Unrolling the old parchment, he began to read its contents.

_To reclaim life onto the living, a soul belonging to that of a virgin blessed with spirituality must be delivered to the bones of the deceased. The soul brings forth life. Within an altar of one's choosing, during the night of a full moon, the sacrifice should take place. The blood from the virgin must then be soaked onto the bones brought back to life. The blood brings forth flesh and all organs. Only then will that person reawaken whole once more into the world of the living._

_Emmett_

He almost cursed. The girl was not a virgin! From his understanding, priestess's normally were untouched and pure, yet this was not the case. He was sure she was untouched the moment he saw her. Perhaps he should have had Dark Link do a little more research on her.

Almost sighing, he placed the scroll down and turned back towards the sleeping girl. Not all was lost. He would regain his flesh, his mortality and his powers back. There was always a way. Grasping the girl's wrist once more, he reached for the small darkened jewel hanging around his neck before breaking the chain. Without a second thought, he coated the jewel with her blood before imbedding it into his skeletal abdomen.

Within a matter a seconds, the jewel's powers, combined with her blood, brought forth his muscles, veins, organs and blood, all which he remembered a thousand years ago. As his organs formed slowly, his flesh finally returned. The power of the jewel resonated within his body, and although it was not his powers manifested fully, it was enough to give him his desired mortality.

OOO

Awakening to the sound of a sword fight in the distance not far from them, Inuyasha wiped the dirt from his eyes before glancing around. Shippo was astonishingly awake, startled and looking around bewildered. Part of the canyon wall behind them had collapsed around them, and they were surprisingly alright without hardly any injuries.

"What happened? What's going on?" Shippo cried, his little eyes looking around frightened. Had they been attacked?

As Miroku and Sango slowly came to, they saw the destruction around them and looked to Inuyasha for answers. It was obvious they had been attacked, but by who?

"I had a feeling this would happen…" Inuyasha cursed.

Realizing two of their companions were missing, Sango immediately stood up with her weapon clutched tightly in her hand. "Kagome and Link are missing!"

"Where'd they go?" Shippo asked, hoping around on his feet as he searched around.

This wasn't good at all. In an instant, Inuyasha was on his feet, his eyes staring towards the winding path ahead. "I have a feeling they're in that direction." Without another word, he sprinted towards the path, with the others chasing after.

It didn't take long until they rounded the canyons when they saw Link. But on account of seeing two Links, caused them to stop and look between the two bewildered.

"Hey, what's going on? Why are there two of them?" Shippo asked.

Confused by the doppelgangers, Inuyasha stepped towards them, with the others following quickly behind. They stood a small distance away from the two Links, their attention shifted upon the other in a heated fist fight.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Inuyasha barked, stirring the two from their fight.

One of the Links turned towards the gang, his countenance somewhat disheveled and aggravated. "You're here! Kagome's been taken inside this cave, Inuyasha! Quickly, save her. I'll keep Dark Link at bay!"

Sango gasped. "Dark Link?!"

The other Link shook his head fiercely. "While he might be right where Kagome is being kept, don't believe him when he says that I'm Dark Link. I'm Link," he persisted.

Shippo looked between the two confused. How were they supposed to know which one was the real Link? They both sounded exactly the same and somewhat acted the same as well. "I can't tell which is Link!"

"This is a problem…" Miroku muttered.

Despite this dilemma, Inuyasha only looked at the two for a moment. It wasn't really hard to tell which one was lying. He already knew which one was the real Link and the other the imposter.

As he was about to approach them, he stopped when one of the Link's unsheathed his sword and swung at the other Link who was unarmed. He fought the other Link, while the other was quick to dodge, perspiration falling from his brow.

As he continued swinging his sword violently at the other, the other Link used his arm as a shield to block the attack before using his free arm to punch the other Link, sending his flying towards the ground.

"I won't let you have Kagome!"

As he picked himself off the ground, he and the other Link shared a long glare. "What are you talking about? You're the one that stole her from us! Inuyasha, don't listen to him. Believe me, please!" He turned to Inuyasha, and he looked on for a moment longer.

"Liar! You're the one that handed her over to Armaros! Right now you're in our way! I was going to go easy on you if you simply gave up." The unarmed Link explained.

As he wiped the blood from his face from where the other Link punched him, he scoffed. "If you think you'll fool Kagome, and my friends with that cheap disguise, then you are sadly mistaken Dark Link. She'll easily see right through you."

Shippo nodded at this. That was right. Kagome was someone who could easily see through people when they were lying. He wouldn't give names or anything, but that's just how Kagome was. The tyke felt an inclination to believe that Link. "I think that's Link!"

Sango and Miroku started to believe that also.

Annoyed by the distraction, Inuyasha sauntered towards the two, who turned at his approach bemused and apprehensive. Reaching out, he grabbed both the Link's by the tunic and brought them close to his face, while his friends looked on confused.

He inhaled each's scent before releasing the Link on the left. Looking at the one still grasped in his hand, he glared. "While both your scents reek of death, Link holds another scent that you do not, Dark Link."

Annoyed he had been easily caught, Dark Link raised his leg and kicked the half demon in the chest, easily flying back away from him and the priestess's friends. With a snap of his finger, his original form manifested and he glared at them. "Whatever, I'm way cooler this way!"

As Link's friends ran to stand by his side, they saw that Dark Link was about to deliver some form of an attack, and as they saw him slowly drift backwards in the sky, he raised his arms up in front of him.

The path in front of the cavern entrance was suddenly blocked. Dark shadows dragged themselves out of the ground, their appearance disturbingly like their own. Although they were dark in color, their eyes bled with malice. There was a total of three shadows, their appearance somewhat similar to Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Shippo.

"What the?!" Inuyasha gritted his teeth before turning back to glare at Dark Link, but the dark entity was nowhere to be seen. "What the hell? He took off!"

Miroku readied his staff. "It seems we have another obstacle in our way…"

"Damn it…"

All at once the minions charged towards them, their weapons raised and ready to attack, but they were met by their own doubles, blocking the attacks with similar weapons.

"Stand back Shippo!" Inuyasha urged, and as the fox child did as instructed, he watched the fight commence before him. He saw Kirara helping Sango in her battle, while Miroku struggled to fight off the dark monk.

Link stood beside the child, watching the fight while also thinking of a scheme to get inside the entrance. It wouldn't be easy getting past those shadows, he was sure, but it was worth a try.

As Inuyasha' sword clashed against his doppelganger's, he saw from the corner of his eye, his friends fighting against their identical attackers. As he dodged another swing towards his face, he leapt into the air and swung his sword to unarm his opponent, but his attack was evaded.

**"Do you actually think you have what it takes to eliminate Naraku? You're just a lowly half demon, who can't control his demon side. And that dead woman you love? She's long since been dead. You should give up trying already and die!"**

What the fuck? So they talked? Well he supposed it wasn't all that surprising. They were, after all, Dark Link's creations. "Shut up! You know nothing about me!"

**"Naraku will never be defeated, and your brother will soon succumb to his end as soon as the shard is removed! You should give up on impossible goals, Sango."**

Those words struck the slayer hard in the chest. That would never happen. In the end, she was sure she and her friends could save Kohaku and hopefully restore the demon slayer tribe to what it once was. It would take a long time, but it wasn't an impossible goal. "Be quiet!"

**"Do you actually think the Wind Tunnel is gone forever? As soon as you leave this world, it will return. How many months left do you have before it destroys you? You haven't told them yet, have you?"**

His heart pounded. How dare this foul creature read his thoughts aloud. By now he was sure his friends had heard. "Silence you foul beast!"

OOO

As the fight continued before them, Link bent down and tapped Shippo on the shoulder, earning the child's baffled stare. "While they're distracted, let's try to save Kagome."

Shippo's eyes widened. "Are you sure we can get past them? Someone is bound to notice…"

"Don't worry. If they notice, then we'll fight our way through. Trust me, Shippo."

Nodding fiercely, the child bounded after Link as he kept his body low and his back near the walls. So far the shadows hadn't noticed, but Link caught Inuyasha's eye for a quick second before focusing on his opponent once more.

"Did they see us?"

Link shook his head and motioned for Shippo to hurry. As soon as they neared the entrance, they suddenly came to an abrupt stop. Standing in their path was another shadow. It's back was turned to them, and as it turned around, they noticed it looked exactly like Kagome.

Link felt his heart quicken suddenly, but he kept himself collected. This wasn't Kagome. She was staring at them, her feet apart and bound determined to distract them from rescuing the real Kagome. He and Shippo were a little stumped at what to do next. Was it going to fight them or simply stand in their way.

"What do we do?" Shippo asked.

Before either of them could discern her movements, a partially invisible barrier enwrapped itself around the entrance of the cavern, and Link realized the only way to get past her was to eliminate her.

Although her eyes were almost hollow and unseeing, she stared directly at the two, her hands suddenly emitting a purplish glow.  _ **"I won't let you interfere!"**_

In a second she was running towards him, and Shippo promptly scampered out of harm's reach with a frightened yelp. Link on the other hand remained where he was and confronted her attack head on. She swung her hands at him, in a fashion much like Inuyasha when battling, only instead of claws, her hands burned with a fiery glow.

He managed to duck out of the intended attack, side stepping and blocking her attacks while using his arms as shields. Link felt the scorching heat from her hands burn his skin through his sleeves with each swing, but nonetheless, it wasn't enough to hinder him.

As he tried to evade her attacks, he found that she was too fast, but he managed to grab her wrists surprisingly enough. When he did, there was a moment's pause where they stared each other in the eye. For a moment, Link thought he saw something within her stare, but before he could discern just what it was, she abruptly kicked him hard in the stomach, causing him to fall back suddenly.

Loosening his grip on her wrists, she promptly took the opportunity and swung her fist at his side. The amount of force she struck him with took the breath out of him and he couldn't help but cry out in pain. The side of his tunic had burned away and blood seeped from the wound.

"Link!" Shippo cried out frighteningly.

Falling to his knees, Link clutched his side, his gaze never leaving Kagome's. "Stand back Shippo. I'm alright…"

Although he didn't believe it, he listened to Link and moved a good distance away from the shadow.

Picking himself off the ground, he tried to ignore the stinging pain. How strange. Even as he thought about it, he was dead, and yet the pain in this world felt so real. Even if he died here, he was still dead no matter what. He wouldn't let this get in his way, not when Kagome was somewhere inside there waiting for help. He didn't know what Armaros had planned for her, but he wouldn't give up on saving her.

She circled him slowly, watching him, and he watched her. She was assessing him, he was sure, waiting for the moment he would move, but he remained still, waiting. After a moment of silently circling him, she stopped, facing his back and she said something that caused his heart to pound achingly.

_**"You're a liar. I can't believe I trusted you. You're no better than Inuyasha…"** _

His back stiffened at her words, and his eyes widened. Wait a minute. It couldn't be that she knew … right?

 _ **"I know already. You're not coming with us…"**_  The shadow replied, staring at him with a despondent expression.  _ **"We … were never supposed to meet."**_

The aching pang in his chest remained, and he swallowed nervously. Was it possible, she really knew the truth? If these shadows spoke of our darkest and most kept secrets, then could it actually be possible? Or was this shadow saying things to distract him?

As he turned around to face her, he saw the solemnity and rejection in her stare. "I … I …" The words wouldn't come out. He felt the sudden urge to explain himself, but the pain building upon his chest caused him to lose face. The look in which she sent him urged him to step towards her and reach out for her, but he withdrew his hand and grasped his tunic at his chest. "I … was going to tell you, but I was afraid … because if I told you the truth, it would mean … that I was truly dead," He replied, his voice somewhat shaky.

Shadow Kagome merely stood there, silently listening to his words.

"I have not been oblivious to the stares of my friends, and I know Inuyasha is trying his hardest to change my fate…" Link lowered his head apologetically. He felt so much dejection at this point, and it felt a little overwhelming. "I'm sorry … Kagome."

After listening to his words, she stepped closer to him, her approach non-threatening and gentle. He wasn't looking at her, he seemed to refuse though she knew he sought forgiveness from her. Comfortingly, she wrapped her arms around his waist and held him for a moment.

OOO

" **Kagome's life cannot be saved. You're wasting your breaths here!"**

"Shut up! What the hell do you know?!"

Evading another attack, Miroku's back fell against Inuyasha's, and the half demon glanced over his shoulder, while also keeping an eye on his opponent. "Inuyasha, we can't get a hit on them. I believe since Dark Link created them after our image, that they also know our weaknesses, our strengths and thoughts…"

If that was the case, then there was only one thing Inuyasha could think of to do. As he looked off to the side, still countering the attacks thrown at him, he saw Sango struggling to keep up, and Kirara wasn't getting much luck either. "Miroku, switch with me."

As if reading his thoughts, Miroku switched with the half demon. As he did this, Inuyasha swung at the other Miroku before easily pushing him back with his sword. As the shadow monk fell to the ground attempting to regain his footing, Inuyasha took that moment to run towards Sango. "Sango!"

As she was thrown back, her Hiraikotsu shielding herself from the attacks of shadow Sango's sword, Inuyasha stepped in and easily broke her sword with his fist before punching her in the face. "Inuyasha? Thank you."

"They can read our thoughts Sango. I'll take over this one for you, focus on Miroku's opponent!"

"Understood!"

As he fought against Sango's shadow, he found that his attacks were much more successful, and like-wise with his companions. The method of switching opponents was working to their advantage, and he knew this would be a short battle.

The shadow was confused by his movements, and from the corner of his eye, Inuyasha saw Miroku and Sango delivering the final blow to their opponents.

"Link, snap out of it!" Shippo's voice cried out.

Momentarily distracted by the child's voice, Inuyasha quickly evaded another attack from shadow Sango and turned to look off in the direction of the cavern entrance. His amber eyes widened at the sight of a shadow version of Kagome embracing Link, and Shippo frantically calling out for him.  _'Shit! He's lost focus!'_

OOO

The pain in his heart was terrible, and he continued clutching at his chest achingly as she held him in her embrace, whispering comforting words to ease his distress.

"Link, snap out of it! That's not the real Kagome!" Shippo cried out.

The cloudiness within his gaze became clearer from Shippo's cry, and Link felt himself stiffen suddenly at the strange physical contact with the creature. What had happened? Why was she holding him? Had he started hallucinating?

 _ **"Even if we must part … I do still love you, Link,"**_  She whispered soothingly. She slowly patted his back while she nuzzled her cheek against his face, much to his discontent.  _ **"I'll never forget you. I'll never let you go. And she'll never have you…"**_

When she said this, he was about to push her away until her arms tightened around his waist. Suddenly, he felt a searing pain within his side once more and realized her hands were infusing a scorching heat onto his open wound.

"Link!" Shippo cried out panicked.

He managed to roughly push the shadow away before holding his side painfully. Somehow he had been tricked by her. He wasn't normally a fool for such tricks, and yet he had succumbed to it.

Because he had easily succumbed to her trickery, she laughed. It was loud and haughty, and it was enough to earn disheartened and scornful glares from the boys.  _ **"You actually fell for that? How pathetic!"**_ Just by seeing their expressions was enough to bring her hands to her eyes and pretend to cry at their expense.  _ **"Boo hoo!"**_

Tired of playing around, she lowered her arm and stood with her feet apart. Closing her eyes, a surge of power flooded her form, and an immense flame burned at her fists, so big, that it caused Link to step back warily.

Before he could anticipate her next move, she suddenly charged at him with incredible swiftness. Her arms swung at him from all sides, and he found himself stumbling backwards to avoid the hits, however, he found it impossible to do so. He had never encountered a human being, besides Inuyasha, to charge at him with such speed.

A swift kick to his stomach sent him flying across the ground, and he rolled a few feet before lying there in pain. It felt as if all his strength was quickly depleting, the longer he spent in this cursed world. As he attempted to lift himself from the ground in a seated position, he realized his sword was not in its sheathe.

There was a cry which escaped Shippo, and as Link turned to look at the child running towards him in sheer panic, he wasn't prepared when the tyke jumped at him, hitting him with as much force as any child could manage. "Your clothes are on fire!" He cried.

Startled by this, Link suddenly noticed the small flames emerging onto his tunic and pants. They were growing hotter and larger during the minute, and as he also attempted to put out the flames, he found he and Shippo were unable to.

Link couldn't help but utter a stifled cry. New injuries were forming upon his skin, and if the fire wasn't put out soon, then he could only imagine the outcome. The fire spread to his arms and midsection.

"What do I do?! Link it won't go out!"

Another fit of laughter resonated within the vicinity, earning the baffled stares of Link and Shippo's companions in the distance.  _ **"The fire can't be put out, you fool. Soon only your ashes will remain."**_

This wasn't good. Grasping Shippo's shoulders, Link pushed him away. If he could prevent the fire from spreading, then that was all that mattered. "I don't want you getting hurt, Shippo. Get away, quick!"

But Shippo refused, his determination to help his friend overruling all other thoughts. "No, I won't leave you!" He cried. They had to save Kagome, and Shippo wasn't going to leave without saving Link. He continued patting at Link's clothing and arms, though it was in vain. Tears fell from his eyes and trailed down his reddened cheeks.

 _ **"I guess I have the pleasure of killing two instead of one."**_ With a devilish smirk, she raised both her arms above her head, and all of a sudden, a ring of fire appeared upon the ground until immense flames rose incredibly high, encompassing Shippo and Link.

Fearful of the close flames, the child clung to Link despondently, and Link held Shippo close to him, even as the flames spread to the child. There was no escaping this, not without burning to death. Inuyasha and the others were fighting still, and Link wasn't sure if they would reach them in time to save them.

"I don't want to die!" Shippo cried. "Kagome … mommy…"

As the ring of fire tightened itself around the two, Link felt the searing pain of the flames scorch his back, and he stifled the pain as best as he could without upsetting Shippo further, but he found it almost impossible.

Inuyasha's voice could be heard over the roaring flames, but it was already too late, Link was sure. He felt his vision darkening slightly, but his hold on the child remained strong. There was no escape.

Something embraced him and Shippo from behind, and for a moment, there was a chilling sensation sweeping across his entire body. The searing pain he had felt moments before dissipated, and in the next second, the ground beneath him disappeared. Darkness invaded his senses, and as the roaring fire around him faded away, he felt the ground beneath him once more, and opened his eyes.

No longer was he standing near the dark priestess, but he was sitting upon the dirt near his friends who were at his and Shippo's side almost immediately. The fire which had once been upon him was no longer visible and the wounds inflicted upon him felt numb.

Although a little dazed from all that had happened, Link's focus finally came to and he heard his friends around him calling his name.

"Are you okay, Link?" Shippo asked, pulling on what was left of his tunic. He saw the reddened flesh of his skin seeping blood from various places on his body, and he couldn't help but feel sorrow for his friend. The important thing was that he was safe.

Nodding, Link held the child close to his chest for a moment, until a strange presence from beside him caught him off guard. The person beside him, with their hand rested upon his left shoulder was not Miroku, Sango or Inuyasha; it was the last person he expected to see.

Emmett.

He knelt beside the young warrior, dressed in his usual silken robes of purple and gold, his familiar scarlet hair and eyes watching him yet there was no smile upon his expression. The peddler was examining his wounds carefully, while his friends turned their attention towards the entity near the entrance of the cavern.

"Fortunately I got here just in time," The sorcerer replied, hovering his hand over the worst of his wounds, from his back to his side. A faint bluish light emanated from his hands, and a numbing sensation crept over the young warrior. When he pulled away, Link saw that the injuries remained, however the pain felt more tolerable.

Shippo was in awe at the sight of the peddler's powers, but remained silent, warily looking over his shoulder towards the shadow silently standing and watching.

_**"Heal him all you want peddler; it just makes it more fun for me to inflict more wounds!"** _

Although he never took his full attention off the dark priestess, he had been greatly concerned about Link and Shippo's safety and was relieved Emmett arrived just in time. Unsheathing his sword, he stalked towards the being, with every intent to obliterate it in one blast. "I've had just about enough of this bull shit!"

With her hands placed on her hips, a show of mockery overtook her expression.  _ **"Oh, the dog boy is my next opponent! Come here boy. Come fetch me if you can!"**_

Unnerved by her haughtiness, Inuyasha ran at her, despite Shippo's protests, and he swung his sword, however, she managed to easily dodge his attack, back flipping away from the blade.

 _ **"Is that all you got, dog boy?"**_  She teased, earning a growl from the half demon.

While Inuyasha and shadow Kagome fought, Emmett stood up, aiding the young warrior. "It seems the barrier prevents me from getting inside. My powers are weak against this magic."

"What do we do? If we even try to touch her, we'll be caught up in flames!" Shippo cried, hoping his friend, Inuyasha, would not fall prey to her attacks.

The group mused for a moment as they watched Inuyasha recklessly attack the shadow created by Dark Link. Her speed, compared to Inuyasha's was incredible. It was as if her strengths were intensified more so than that of their own reflections.

With the Great Fairy's sword drawn, he nimbly darted out of the shadow's intended attacks with her fists of glowing fire. He sensed the familiar pulse of his sword, and as he focused on his target, he unleashed a beam of bright light which encompassed the entire vicinity.

The light was so bright and intense, everyone had to shield their eyes. After a few seconds, they saw the shadow being lying upon the ground, half of her body disintegrated by the heat of the sword.

Inuyasha smirked at the fallen being, silently praising the power of the sword. "You call yourself a priestess?" He mocked, turning his back to her, which his thumb over his shoulder as he gloated to his friends. "She didn't even have a bow!"

Everyone sweat dropped at the half demon's comment. Was that really all that came to his mind at the moment?

"Inuyasha, you of all people should know that not all priestess's carry bows," Miroku stated. "For example-"

Sango sent a dreadful look at the half demon suddenly, interrupting Miroku. "Inuyasha, watch out!"

Puzzled by her shout and fearful expression, especially by that of the rest of his companions, he looked back. She was standing a short distance away, her lower half mysteriously replenished. "What the fuck? Hey! How the hell are you still alive?!"

Shippo couldn't help but bite his lip. "I have a bad feeling…"

Aggravated by his returned mockery and show of power, she stood firm and raised both her arms. To everyone's amazement, a bow and arrow materialized within her grasp.  _ **"I won't be made a fool!"**_

Immediately after saying this, a surge of electricity swirled around the tip of the arrow before she fired. The ominous power was enough to send everyone into action. Without a moment's pause, everyone jumped out of the path when an explosion filled the air around them.

One by one, arrows flew in all directions, but the swiftness of her fingers pulling on the string of the bow only intensified at a speed which was unfathomable. When one arrow wasn't enough, she began using three all at once, much to the gang's dismay.

Fortunately, they sought refuge behind some boulders, evading the falling debris with each impact. At one point and fed up with hiding, Sango removed herself from hiding and threw her Hiraikotsu at the girl, but to her surprise, she caught it with one hand.

"How'd she do that?!" Shippo cried in surprise.

Emmett, who was leaning against the back of the boulder thoughtfully, looked on wordlessly. There wasn't much time.

With a disgusted growl, a surge of power infused itself from her hands into the boomerang. Although the Hiraikotsu was a large weapon, it grew massively large with her powers. Without much force, Kagome sent it straight back at the slayer, who managed to duck just in time before it hit the canyon's walls across the raging waterfall.

" _ **You know, I truly hate you all, and I don't just mean me,"**_ Her words drew curious ears and stares from the group.  _ **"You never give me a chance to show my potential. All you do is put me down. You're always babying me and second guessing my opinions. I'm not some naïve little girl that constantly needs guidance and protection!"**_

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes before slowly stepping out from behind the rock. So far she wasn't making a move to shoot them. The others remained behind, watching, but taking in every word. "Don't listen you guys."

She narrowed her eyes at the half demon.  _ **"I'm not some cheap imitation that you can toss aside whenever you feel like it."**_ Her words stung Inuyasha briefly. For a moment, it seemed like she wasn't going to fight, but she glanced at each person scornfully.  _ **"I'm tired of everyone trying to take away my happiness. I'm so tired of everyone getting their happy ending but me. I'm nothing to all of you. Just by me being here, is a mistake, isn't it?**_

It was nothing but distracting lies but deep down, they wondered if it was possible Kagome was feeling neglected and suffocated on their journey. Of course that was plausible; after all, she was practically forced into the well into their time and had unexpectedly become the key to locating the shards scattered across the lands of Feudal Japan. There were times they rested during their travels, and times they struggled to cope with their environments and battles. It hadn't been easy on the young girl, and they knew this.

A silver tear spilled from her eyes, but Inuyasha wasn't about to let its words bother him. He stepped closer, his sword held tightly in both hands. Just one strike, and the barrier would lift.

A sudden want to stop Inuyasha from attacking urged Shippo forward, past the half demon, who openly blinked at the child. Even if she wasn't the real Kagome, maybe he could stop the fight. He couldn't bear to watch Inuyasha strike her down, not when she looked just like his mom.

"Shippo wait!" Inuyasha hollered, but Shippo didn't answer. What was he thinking? Normally in situations like this, the kid would always run and hide, but now he was showing a brave front. Looking over at Link near the boulders with the others, he saw that Link seemed calm, and he gave Inuyasha a reassuring nod.

He knew the real Kagome would never hurt him. Maybe this shadow look alike wouldn't either? "Mommy…" Stepping closer, he easily caught her attention for a brief moment, but he soon stopped in his tracks when she aimed the arrow straight at him. His fur stood on end, and he felt his legs shake. He could do this. He had to be strong. "Mommy…"

In an instant, before Inuyasha could make his move, Link ran forward before stopping directly behind Shippo. "Kagome!" The name drew her attention away from the child. "You wouldn't hurt you're only child, would you?"

Child? What was this nonsense? She didn't have a child. On further inspection of the fox boy, sniffling and shaking before her, she was frozen in place, somewhat confused. Did she have a child?

Shippo sniffled before reaching his small little hand towards her. Although it was a fake display, it seemed to have an effect on her. Even if she wasn't the real Kagome, it held similar emotions and feelings.

She stepped back, pulling at the string until she could pull no further. What was this feeling? Seeing the tears spilling from his large and green eyes, filled the being with a sense of remorse, and her grip on the bow loosened. Perhaps, she really didn't dislike the child. Lowering the bow, she slowly started towards Shippo, her hand extended to reach out and hold him like a real mother would do.

The chance never came when a spear of fire flew directly at the dark priestess. It happened almost too quickly for anyone to process. One moment she was distracted by Shippo, and the next, Emmett had used his powers to eradicate the source of evil. She gave out a loud shriek before fading away in a puff of black smoke, and Shippo fell to his butt tiredly.

To everyone's relief, the barrier suddenly lifted and with a gesture of his finger, Emmett disappeared from sight, reappearing deep within the cavern where he was confronted by a sight he hadn't seen in a long time.

Armaros's back was turned to the peddler, his attention shifted elsewhere but towards him, and Emmett's eyes flashed over the unconscious priestess before reaching out for her. The motion caused Armaros to turn, his sword immediately drawn, but the girl was already held tightly within Emmett's arms.

What words could Emmett express confronting his rival from a millennium ago? The vengeful and seething hate was obvious from his stare, but Emmett made no room to attack, and instead, transported himself out of the cavern. The most important of this mission was to protect the group and send them to the Goddesses. After all, it's what he lived to do since his mistake years ago.

The sight of the Happy Mask Salesman reappearing in front of them, this time with Kagome held within his arms, urged the group towards them. Inuyasha promptly took his friend into his arms, scanning her face and body for any signs of injury. There was a cut on her palm, but other than that, she was fine.

"Kagome … what did he do to her?" Shippo wondered. He didn't like it here. This world was far too dangerous.

"I'll make that bastard pay…"

The ground beneath them suddenly shook, and crevices ripped at the earth, splitting the canyons apart around them. Boulders fell from overhanging cliff sides, and cavern exploded with a thunderous noise. As the debris and dust settled, they saw the menacing figure of Armaros hovering above them, his eyes ablaze in vengeance, solely focused on one particular person.

Emmett.

Link immediately drew his sword, and the rest of the gang prepared themselves for an arduous battle, but a motion of Emmett's hand caught them by surprise.

"This fight is mine," he explained, his eyes remaining firm on Armaros's.

Inuyasha scoffed. "The hell is it! That bastard has the Sacred Jewel!" Not to mention he caused them a ridiculous amount of trouble during their journey.

"I shall return the jewel. I give you my word," Emmett promised. "This battle between us was never finished, and I will put an end to it myself. Go now. The tower is just over the cliff's edge, across the waterfall. Summon the Goddesses, and you shall all be returned to your respective world. Remember, only one with a pure heart can summon them."

Although hesitant to leave, Inuyasha nodded, his hold on Kagome tightening. Even if he didn't care for the peddler, he did save his friends, and for that he was thankful.

While his friends turned to leave, with Link standing beside him, Shippo stepped towards the peddler. "When we get there, how do we summon them?" Did they have to use a spell or a chant?

Emmett withdrew a book from his coat, his eyes locking on the child for a split second. "Simply call out their names. Din. Farore and Nayru. The pendants will do the rest."

Understanding, Shippo turned and quickly followed his friends, but on account of their pauses, their eyes looking back worryingly, Shippo stopped and turned back as well. "Link? Aren't you coming?"

Bending down to pick up his fallen sword, Link prepared himself for battle, just as Emmett. He could feel the stares of his friends behind him, waiting for him, but he couldn't follow after. "Sorry Shippo. You guys go ahead."

His emerald eyes widened in disbelief. "Why? I thought we were going together?"

A moment of silence passed between them until Link glanced over his shoulder with a smile. "I'll follow you soon. I promise, Shippo," When he saw the child nod, satisfied with his reply, Link turned his gaze to his friends before locking his eyes with Inuyasha. "Take care of Kagome for me while I'm away."

Inuyasha stiffly nodded, looking at the priestess in his arms. So this was what Link chose in the end? To stay behind? His amber eyes shifted back to Link. "Don't give up just yet, Link," He replied. "I said I'd help you out, and I will. So you better follow us once you're done here!"

Link nodded. "Thank you, Inuyasha. Thank you all for everything. I'll … catch up with you guys soon."

With that, they left the area, and Link turned with his sword ready beside Emmett. This was finally it. It was bound to happen eventually, and he didn't regret it. The least he could do was retrieve the Sacred Jewel for his friends and assist Emmett in this battle.

' _Kagome. Be safe. Perhaps in the next life, our fates will be kinder to us. For now, I wish you and the others luck in defeating Naraku and restoring the jewel once more. Kagome … goodbye…"_


	95. Forgive Me

They left, their destination towards the tower over the cliff's edge. From there they would summon the Goddesses and finally return to their own world. Link watched them for a short moment, taking in the last sight of his friends, as well as Kagome held tightly in the half demon's arms, unaware of his final goodbye.

It was the only right thing to do. Link wouldn't belong in their world, not as he was now. Without a real body to call his own, he was just a wandering spirit, lost in this purgatory, waiting for acceptance to claim him. For years he hid from that fact unknowingly, and it had slapped him across the face only recently. That pain remained upon his chest almost suffocating.

"I've been waiting centuries for this moment…" Armaros's voice rang out in all bitterness, his amethyst eyes glowering at Emmett from beside Link. "For what you've done to this desolate land! For destroying the dream of a peaceful reality!" Armaros remembered it like it was yesterday. The day Emmett had lost his mind to the hellish mask and brought destruction to their Kingdom.

_Flashback_

" _Emmett, do you realize what you've done?" The sorcerer questioned as he prepared a sudden battle stance. In truth, he'd been following Emmett since their encounter with the demon last night. When he had learned Emmett had stolen a cursed mask with a living demon trapped inside it, not to mention it had Emmett doing its evil bidding, it caused his blood to boil. "Do you realize just what kind of catastrophe you've laid upon this Kingdom?"_

_Emmett only feigned innocence. "Catastrophe? I don't know what you're talking about. How could you think something so foul of me, Armaros?" He asked with an arched brow, but he had a feeling his suspicions of his follower was the one standing before him. "Have you been stalking me since our broken ritual last night?"_

_"Indeed. And as of right now, you shall hand over that demon atrocity. This is not the way in which our elder wished for the King's demise!" He voiced in a harsh whisper so as not to alert the citizens of their bickering. He moved closer to Emmett, watching the younger sorcerer back away a step before standing a few feet apart where he could faintly hear his breathing. "To put our own people, nay, our own Kingdom in such jeopardy, why I would think that'd be the last thing on your mind!"_

_He scoffed at this. "I warn you, Armaros. Don't get in my way." Emmett didn't want a fight to escalate within the city. There were too man eyes and ears around, and the thought of losing his mask brought great protectiveness upon it._

_When Armaros had failed to back down on his intention to stop Emmett from continuing to use the demon mask, Emmett had attempted to use his powers to cause a form of distraction so he could escape, but it had not gone as planned. Armaros had seen straight through him and had conjured up a small spell to literally stop Emmett in his tracks._

_Armaros's plan to retrieve the mask from him seemed almost a reality, but something strange happened. The power emitting from the demon mask had stilled him in his tracks so much so that he thought he saw the eyes on the relic glow. Emmett was immediately consumed by a strange red aura, as if he weren't in absolute control of himself, and before Armaros knew what to expect, Emmett had somehow broke free of his spell._

_One after the other and quite ruthlessly, Armaros found himself dodging countless spells thrown at him from the young sorcerer. The screams of the civilians who had been protesting only recently had suddenly fled from the unexpected fight, screaming frightfully._

_"Emmett what are you doing?! Stop this!" Armaros cried out as he attempted to put a stop to his out of control rival. The people of Ikana were now in danger of Emmett. It seemed however that Emmett was aware of what he was doing, and because of his defiance to hand over the mask, he was embracing the powers emitting from the relic._

_Armaros didn't want this. Of course he was all for having the King step down from his supremacy over the Kingdom, but never had he ever wanted for something of this magnitude to occur. He knew what Emmett was doing and he certainly realized at this moment just what the sorcerer was capable of with that dangerous mask in his possession. Armaros had to put a stop to this. If not him, then who? For all he knew, Emmett could plunge this entire Kingdom to hell in a matter of hours or worse!_

_"Emmett!" Armaros shouted as he once again dodged another spell. In horror, he watched as a large statue shattered on impact from the fire ball, its shards flying through the air as the citizens cried out in surprise trying to escape from their paths._

_This was proving too much!_

_With his strongest spell in hopes of subduing Emmett, Armaros pulled his spell book from out of his sleeved cloak before opening the pages. At the same time, he continued to side step away from the attacks, often times teleporting out of Emmett's reach._

_"I warned you…" Armaros seethed before a blinding light erupted from his spell book. In a matter of seconds, a blast of dark energy sped directly for Emmett, and as Emmett dodged the attack, he hadn't expected for it to continue to follow him. Armaros stood there, as well as many of the people, watching as Emmett fled from the dark energy chasing after him._

_Emmett jumped from roof to roof, to statue to pillar, attempting to rid himself of the annoying spell. As he turned left, he locked his gaze with the Palace that sat across the river before him. He heard the mask grasped tightly in his hand; it was talking to him; it incited him to do it, and Emmett did just that._

_At the last possible instant, the young sorcerer leapt into the river to avoid the collision of the dark energy, and after re-emerging from the stream, he heard from behind impact onto the Palace._

_The citizens cried out in fright and surprise at the attack upon the Palace gate as Emmett crawled out of the stream, the mask held tightly in his grasp. He turned around and smiled in satisfaction. Part of the Iron Gate had broken away and a large hole was seen within one of the walls of the Palace, smoke immediately rising into the sky._

_Almost forgetting that he had been in battle with his rival, Emmett didn't expect the sorcerer to hit him from behind before it was too late. He hit the ground quite roughly and as he quickly went to pick himself up, he realized the mask was gone._

_His scarlet eyes looked up into Armaros's, and he saw the triumphant smirk spread across his face. He was holding the mask. HIS mask! At that moment he would have lunged for him, but he realized his chance to steal the mask back would prove futile. Already the Royal Guards were on the scene, running towards the chaos he and Armaros had created._

_When Armaros saw that the Royal Guards had arrived, he immediately hid the mask within his cloak before turning to where Emmett was last standing, but he was gone._

_Armaros felt his eye twitch at this. He ran away! Well whatever the case, at least the mask was out of his reach for the moment. Yet before he could turn and explain the situation, he was suddenly apprehended by the officials, with each guard holding him by each arm while the others held their swords unsheathed before him._

_The Royal Guards parted as a tall and slender amazon woman approached him, and she too had her sword unsheathed. She saw that the man was dressed in a suspicious looking dark cloak and he wore a golden crown atop his forehead. She saw how the crowd had separated themselves from the young man and as she accessed him from a few feet away, she felt great magic flooding through his veins. "Judging by the citizens' reactions, are you the one responsible for this mess?"_

_Someone in the crowd had cried out suddenly. "I saw him do it! He demolished the statues and used dark magic on the Palace gate!"_

_Armaros turned to look into the crowd with disbelief. "It was not my intention to! The true culprit ran away at the last second!"_

_"Witnesses claim you are guilty of attacking the Palace and causing turmoil within the city!" Roshan exclaimed bitterly._

_Armaros kept his glare focused onto the Royal Guard. "It was not my fault! I was trying to stop him from—"_

_Roshan glared. "Silence! You will be judged for your actions before his Majesty. Make no mistake about that!" Yet, before the guards dragged him into the Palace for his sentencing, Roshan stopped them and approached the young man with spiked curiosity and genuine worry. "What is this power…You have something of tremendous evil hidden away in your cloak."_

_He swallowed. "Yes. Please, take it and destroy it! It's caused nothing but despair, I assure you!"_

_The Royal Guard sent him a confused look when he said this, but she was even more confused when he was willing to give it up entirely after his arrest. "Is that so?" Though he did not protest, she searched his cloak and she felt her fingers slide across something jagged and rough. To her surprise she withdrew a strange and terrifying mask from his person, its eyes somehow piercing her soul; it left her feeling very uneasy._

_"Please, burn it! Cast it away in shadow never to return to this world!" Armaros pleaded earnestly, and it only confused and worried Roshan further._

_'Just what is this mask anyway?' Roshan thought. After reading the stares of the guards around her, Roshan turned her thoughts away from the mask. "Disable his powers."_

_The Royal Magic Users, who had been standing along the side lines, approached the young man surrounded by the Palace guards. With their powers combined, they placed a seal upon his form. After which, he was dragged towards the Palace with Roshan leading the way._

_End flashback_

Eventually a terrible catastrophe befell the Kingdom that very night as he was locked away in the dungeons beneath the palace. He sensed it was the ruthlessness of the mask's powers that brought forth spilled blood of the Royal Family, and inevitably, his own death when the earth shook, and he succumbed to suffocation and crushed limbs.

"I never meant for things to happen as such!" Emmett, however displayed his remorse and feigned ignorance to the sorcerer, his defiance to admit the truth, urging Armaros to scoff. "It was the mask. I succumbed to its wickedness, not fully understanding its powers, and I admit I was at fault for the destruction of this land, but we must put this behind us, Armaros!"

Armaros raised his hand up to his face as if examining it briefly. "It's all behind us? We should forget about the past?" He inquired, causing Emmett to swallow nervously. "It's more than that, Emmett. Lives were lost that day. And what's more, you went against our tribesman…" He scoffed, clenching his fist suddenly. "To think you managed to live for such a long time after, and in your possession, you still keep the mask? You still haven't learned your lesson."

That wasn't true. He still regretted his actions back then. Because of his mischief, he led Termina to what it was now. "I did not mean for you to lose your life, Armaros. I am still repenting. I have been for a millennium…"

"I tire of your lies!"

In an instant, a tremendous wave of energy surrounded Armaros, so strong that it caused the earth to shake violently around them. However, Emmett was quick to react, easily putting up a force field around himself and Link. The power that resonated from the sorcerer easily destroyed everything around them, however it wasn't strong enough to hold for long before shattering.

Emmett narrowed his eyes, his fingers nimbly turning the pages in his book. Armaros was surprisingly stronger than he once thought. A spell left his lips within seconds and a ring of fire sped at Armaros, unfortunately Armaros teleported out of harm's way before reappearing behind them.

When Link turned to block an oncoming attack, he was caught off guard when he saw Emmett immediately, and with great speed, block the attack aimed for them. As he stood there, almost dumbfounded, he watched helplessly as the two battled one another, appearing as fast blurs in battle. It was almost impossible to discern what was transpiring before him, but Link kept his guard up, waiting for an opportunity to strike.

So Emmett expected him to believe his words, just like that? From the very beginning, Emmett was the odd one within their tribe, always mysteriously disappearing and reappearing, feigning an innocence to their people, but Armaros saw through his disguise. Emmett wore many faces, and he used his talent to confuse his opponents and loved ones.

Armaros leapt out of Emmett's intended attack, and stood hovering a short distance from the duo, his hand burning with an immense dark flame. "I truly believed we wished for the same future of Ikana. However, you turned your back against all of us. Now look at what you've done! You say you regret your past mistakes, but you have not been forgiven!"

Baffled by the words exchanged between rivals, Link glanced at the peddler beside him. Before he had only thought the cause of this land's defeat was due to the curse of the mask, but to hear from Armaros that it was Emmett's doing, surprised him. Emmett didn't deny it, and this led Link to ponder slightly. It was a fight against good and evil, and Armaros saw Emmett and possibly himself as the evil ones.

As if hearing Link's troubled thoughts, Emmett suddenly spoke. "I was so overwhelmed with power and greed, and with the mask in my possession, nothing seemed impossible, Link. When I learned of a secret tribe spying on our Nation, I killed their men and blamed it on our King. The war upon the land was in fact my doing."

Link's eyes widened at this. It was a complicated misunderstanding, and Armaros was none the wiser. These two would fight to the death, and Link realized now this was not his battle, but theirs. Link found himself at a crossroads of decisions; either he could fight alongside Emmett or he could allow the fight to commence without his presence there. The only problem was he didn't know how long the fight would last or if it would give his friends enough time to summon the Goddesses. No. He had to help Emmett. Misunderstanding or not, this had to stop. He lost Serena because of this entire ordeal; this wasn't just Emmett's fight; it was also his.

Armaros scoffed. "See how he admits the truth? When our world plunged into darkness, what did you do after? You ran away with the mask. You never thought twice about saving anyone or myself for that matter, Emmett. You only thought about your own greed!"

Armaros lunged again at Emmett, completely ignoring Link. This time he managed to hit him, sending the peddler slamming against the canyon wall. The force was enough to leave him sprawled on the ground. With a dark chuckle, Armaros walked towards him, his sword drawn this time.

Seeing this, Link rushed to Emmett's side. Before Armaros got closer, Link stood in his path, his own sword drawn. "That's enough, Armaros. This is nothing but a misunderstanding between you two!"

Picking himself up, Emmett wiped the blood from his mouth and regained his footing. As Link stood between him and Armaros, he thought to himself. It was a misunderstanding, but he didn't deny Armaros's words this time. It was the truth. Back then, he did run away after awakening in the Throne Room. He realized he had become a monster, and fearful, he fled from the room and saw the damage inflicted upon the land from outside. The mask was still held within his hands, and he knew that if he left it by itself, more danger would befall the world. "I was punished by the Goddesses for my sin. My punishment was to wander this world, guarding the mask and carrying the guilt for all eternity."

It was a pitiable punishment, but it wasn't enough to satisfy Armaros. "Then allow me to relieve your torment. I'll put an end to your immortality but I won't promise it won't be long and excruciating. You'll die the same way I did within the prison cells, and after which, I'll revive Ikana from its long slumber…"

At this moment, Link had had enough. He saw the disapproving glare from Emmett to back down, but Link ignored it. He stood at least ten feet away from Armaros, accessing him slightly before scowling. "This fight is not only yours, but also mine. The magic that once dwelled within this land has been eradicated because of your pent up want for vengeance Armaros. While this may only be a misunderstanding between you and Emmett, lives were lost. Let's make that clear. You say you wanted to make your Kingdom a better place to live, but is destroying everything and everyone in your path the right answer?" Link questioned, and at this Armaros was silent, his gaze narrowing at every word.

OOO

After managing to climb the tower with Kirara and Shippo's help, the gang stood at the top, their eyes turned upwards towards the cloudy sky. From there, they saw a swirling green vortex.

"See that?" Inuyasha asked. At his friends' nods, he continued. "That's the portal to the Heavens. The Goddesses are up there." A while back when Kagome, Link and him had traveled back in time, he remembered when Link explained that the three Goddesses resided there after abandoning the land a millennium later.

Miroku felt a sense of contentedness come over him. "It's finally time. I can't remember how long it's been since we've been trapped in this world."

Sango nodded at this before looking back in the direction they left Link. She wondered if he would be okay. He said his final farewells to them, and although he gave Shippo hope that he would return, in truth, she knew he wouldn't. Her honey brown eyes shifted to Kagome, sleeping in Inuyasha's arms. The moment she would wake up, her friend would fall in tears.

"I hope Link will be ok…" Shippo said, looking back. He had heard the multiple explosions while they fled, but he knew Link could take care of himself; after all, he saved him and his friends multiple times, even at the risk of his own life.

Noticing the sadness on his friends' face, Inuyasha felt a heavy pressure on his chest. He didn't like this either, but what else could they do? No. There had to be a way. He promised Link he would find a way to bring him back! "Let's do this."

Sharing Inuyasha's look, Miroku retrieved two of the pendants from his sleeve while Shippo and Sango revealed the others within their open palms. Turning his indigo eyes to the portal above them, he called out the names of the Goddesses. "Farore! Nayru! Din! We call upon your help!"

For a while there was only silence. Nothing happened, and no answer came. A minute went by and still there was no sign of the Goddesses. Had their calls not been heard?

Sango gasped in realization. That was right! "Wait a minute. Didn't the Great Fairy say only one with a pure heart can summon the Goddesses?"

Inuyasha fervently nodded before sweat dropping at Miroku. "There's nothing pure about the monk, that's for sure…"

Miroku was offended. "Just because I might have a cursed hand that goes against my wishes, doesn't mean my heart isn't pure in itself, Inuyasha," He retorted back, but Inuyasha only rolled his eyes.

Sango pondered. Her own heart wasn't as pure either. She had killed multiple demons, as well as humans in the past, and she knew that Inuyasha was just the same. The only others who had spared innocents were Shippo and Kagome.

"I'll do it!" Shippo exclaimed, already reading his friends' expressions. "I'm the only one who can," he replied before stepping towards the middle of the tower. Without any trace of nervousness, the child shouted to the Heavens. "Please help us! Farore, Nayru and Din! We need your help!" He cried.

Minutes rolled by and still there was no answer. An immense tremble of the earth followed and startled, the gang looked around. At first they thought it was the approach of the divine deities, but it wasn't. Instead, it was another explosion and they realized Link and Emmett were caught up in it.

Shippo felt nervous all of a sudden. "Link?!"

Inuyasha tightened his hold on Kagome. He could smell the scent of Link's blood carried upon the wind. He was badly injured.  _'I made a promise to him…'_ Annoyed, Inuyasha turned towards portal above. "Hey! We were told you could help us! Why aren't you answering?!"

His friends looked back at him, their hearts pounding worryingly. Nothing was working as they had hoped. Had they left Link behind for nothing?

Unable to hold back his tears, Shippo cried. This wasn't supposed to happen. "Why won't they come? We have to save Link! We have to get back home!"

As the child's tears fell, splashing upon the surface of the gemmed pendant, a warm energy suddenly resonated from the object. Shippo's mouth opened slightly in curious wonder when the pendant suddenly lifted itself into the air before him and his friends, and to everyone's surprise, the others followed just the same.

It was happening. Their pleas had been heard and were now being answered.

OOO

It had all happened too fast to comprehend, and Link found himself lying upon the cold earth, struggling to regain his standing. Fresh wounds reopened and blood slipped from his lips. Although he had tried to intervene, he was incapable of stopping the sorcerer; he was no match.

Thoughts of Serena surfaced, and Link felt a heavy weight upon his chest. Even attempting revenge was not enough. The battles he had faced within Hyrule and Termina had finally taken their toll on him, and he felt weary. Although he was dead, the pain and weakness he felt were too great to ignore.

"Forgive me … Serena,"

As he laid there, he shifted his blue eyes towards the continuing battle between the two a great distance away. Emmett was almost evenly matched in power to Armaros, and it seemed Armaros was now sporting serious injuries. If he could, Link would pick himself up and aid the sorcerer, but he could not.

Instead, Link turned his gaze up towards the cloudy skies. By now he was sure his friends were summoning the Goddesses. Closing his eyes, he began praying for their return to this cursed world and that his friends would return safely.

Just as he did, he felt a tremendous energy infiltrate his vision, and opening his eyes, he saw a ray of golden light part the dreary skies of Ikana. A weak smile graced his face and he closed his eyes.

OOO

When the clouds parted above the entire sky of Ikana, and an almost blinding golden light flooded their vision, the gang realized their pleas had been answered. Within mere seconds, they were encompassed by the light and they felt a strange sense of freedom and calmness fall upon them within the empty void.

When they opened their eyes, they saw the distinct outline of three tall deities hovering before them, however it was almost impossible to discern their appearance except for the radiant glow encompassing them. The sight was unbelievable and they didn't expect anything less.

When they spoke to the foreigners, they spoke at the same time, their melodious and rich voices echoing within the void.  _"Why is it you have summoned us to this lost and forgotten world?"_

At awe from such a sight, Shippo felt his legs begin to tremble in nervousness. It had worked. They were finally able to return home! He wanted to celebrate right that moment, but the sight of his friends standing tense beside him told him that doing so at that moment would not be appreciated.

Inuyasha didn't bother lowering his voice when he stepped a couple feet closer to the Deities. They questioned why they were summoned? It shouldn't be any more obvious! "First let's get one thing straight! Why the hell did you abandon this world in the first place? Do you know all the hell we went through in order to summon you?! Why the hell did you bring us here in the first place!" In all honesty, all they had accomplished when they arrived in Termina was searching out all the pendants in order to simply summon the Goddesses.

A silence fell between them as the Deities scrutinized the group. They never moved nor turned their heads away, but simply stared at them.  _"We're afraid you are misguided. It was not our doing that which has brought you to this forgotten world."_

The gang was startled by this answer. If it was not the Goddesses that brought them to this world, then by who or what?

_"This land … we have abandoned long ago. The wickedness still pours from the soils. Although we need not answer all of your questions, it does seem you are from an entirely different world, outside the dimensions of time."_

What the hell were they saying? "You expect us to believe that?! Do you know what we went through all this time?!"

Sango tried imploring Inuyasha to speak more softly to the Deities, but he refused. She sighed and turned to them. "It's just that, we were told by the Great Fairy it must have been your power which brought us here. The world is in peril, Great Deities. We simply want to make our wish and return to our own world."

_"Interesting…"_

Stirring from her restless sleep, Kagome opened her eyes, her brown gaze shifting around her. She was held tightly within Inuyasha's arms, his gaze glaring directly before him. It was then that Kagome realized they were encompassed by whiteness. Voices were talking at once, as if they were mingled together, and turning her head, her eyes widened. What was going on?

OOO

Struggling to catch his breath, Emmett avoided another attack before leaping back a distance away from a tiring Armaros. This battle wouldn't last for much longer. Looking back in the direction where Link was thrown, he saw the young warrior unmoving and eyes closed near the fallen debris of the canyons.

The power surging from the tallest tower of Ikana weakened Armaros. It was so pure and so strong that it shook his entire core where the Sacred Jewel resided. His dark powers were becoming unclouded, and he realized he could not use his magic any longer. Skeletal hands greeted his eyes and it was then he understood he had lost the battle.

Armaros cursed. "Nooooo this can't be happening! I've come too far and waited too long for this moment!" Armaros glared at Emmett. "It's always been your fault! You should be the one to perish, not I!"

Seeing his chance by Armaros's distraction, Emmett used his teleportation and appeared right behind the skeletal form of his nemesis before shoving his fist into his lower back. Easily he acquired the jewel which had belonged to the priestess and her friends.

After which he watched somewhat disheartened as Armaros's bones turned to dust, his tunic and crown lying upon the ground unmoving. "I'm sorry…"

It was over now.

Moving away from the clothes, Emmett approached Link's fallen body before kneeling beside him. "Link. Can you hear my voice?" He asked, and for a moment he thought the boy hadn't heard him, but when he opened his eyes and shook his head, Emmett smiled. "This is the end of the road Link. It's almost time…"

"Not … yet…" He weakly replied. "Just a little longer…"

Emmett glanced back at the tower in the distance. So Link wanted to wait until his friends finally returned to their own world? He looked back to Link but was taken aback when he saw small tears slipping from his eyes. "Very well, Link. Just a little longer then."

OOO

"What's happening?" The priestess asked, turning to her friends in question and at her voice, everyone turned to her, especially Sango and Shippo.

"Kagome? You're okay!" Sango almost cried, reaching out to touch her shoulder.

Kagome blinked at the slayer and everyone else, however she shrugged off the slayer's hand. What had happened? The last thing she remembered what being ambushed the moment they entered Ikana. Everything else was a blur. "Wait … where's Link?" She asked, realizing he wasn't with them. "What's happening?"

Setting her onto her feet, Inuyasha awkwardly looked away. "He is in battle against Armaros."

Kagome gasped. What? "And you just left him?" And at everyone's hurtful expressions, she guessed right. "I don't understand…"

Jumping onto her shoulder, Shippo decided to clarify everything to his mother. "Well you got kidnapped by Dark Link and you were taken to Armaros. He stole the jewel and suddenly became a lot stronger," He explained and at this Kagome gasped. "Emmett saved you, Link and I after that. But Link stayed behind to help Emmett fight Armaros. We were told to summon the Goddesses."

So that's what happened? Link stayed behind to help, giving her friends enough time to summon the Goddesses. Looking back at the Deities before her, Kagome felt a sense of calmness secreting from them but it did not stop the priestess from her worries. Link. Was he okay? "We have to wait for Link…"

Inuyasha immediately looked at the Goddesses. "After making our wish, we want Link to travel back with us to our world."

Hearing such a demand, the Goddesses looked at one another as if contemplating such a big decision, and after a moment's pause they turned back.  _"That is impossible."_

Impossible? Kagome couldn't believe this. Why was it impossible? "No you don't understand. He has no one here to call family and he lost everything he loved back in Hyrule," She explained. Link would be unhappy staying here, all alone. He had already lost those he loved, and Kagome couldn't bear for him to lose them as well. "Please, there must be a way."

_"One without life cannot possibly return to the world of the living. It's impossible."_

"What?" Kagome blinked at this. What were they talking about? When she turned back to her friends in question, they all looked away from her remorsefully. "What … do they mean by that? One without life?"

Inuyasha placed a hand upon her shoulder, and she looked back in curiosity. "Kagome … Link didn't want to tell you until he was able … but—"

The look in Inuyasha's eyes scared her. Even her friends wore the same expressions, and Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha's touch and backed away fearfully. "No! He's not dead! How can he? He's alive!" As they continued staring at her pitifully, Kagome found herself walking away, searching for some kind of exit out of this void.

"Kagome wait!" Inuyasha grabbed her arm, but she pulled relentlessly. "Stop!"

She refused to listen. "He's supposed to come with us, Inuyasha. What if he's hurt right now?" After all her friends had abandoned him in battle. Anything could happen. Here he was fighting for his life while everyone else attempted to run away. "We can't just leave him!"

Seeing her friend stubbornly refuse to listen to the truth, Sango couldn't help but fall into tears. If only there was a way to bring Link back with them in complete health, but it was impossible. Even the Goddesses couldn't change such a fate. "Kagome … the truth is … Termina is an afterlife. Link is dead. Just like everyone … in this world," She explained, causing the priestess to still suddenly. "He's always been dead."

Kagome immediately stilled. Dead? Termina was an afterlife? Everyone was dead? No. It couldn't be the truth. "Y-you're lying…" No longer pulling from Inuyasha's hold, Kagome stared at Sango and Miroku. "Why would you say that? Link is alive. The whole world feels alive. How can he be dead, Sango? You can't be in the afterlife if people around us are dying. Serena was alive from the start and she died after saying her farewells. Link is alive Sango. How can he be dead if he is breathing?"

The pain she was feeling was great, and Inuyasha was conflicted by his own emotions. What could be done? Giving her shoulders a comforting squeeze, he spoke softly to the priestess. "I know you don't want to believe it. Hell I didn't believe it at first. We only found out recently from the peddler. He knew about everything…"

Her chest hurt. No. This wasn't happening. Link was definitely alive. How was it possible he was always injured in battles alongside them, almost losing his life? Was this truly purgatory? "This can't be true … it's not fair …"

From the sight of her downcast expression and silent tears, her friends wanted so badly to console her, however they could not allow themselves to reach out to her. They were to blame for keeping this from her, and they felt guilty.

Unable to contain her emotions, her cries became louder. Although the entire conversation was heartbreaking, she couldn't stop herself from crying. Her hands clenched at her sides and she refused to look at the others. "How come everyone gets their happy ending and I'm left with nothing?" Kagome suddenly expressed sorrowfully. It wasn't fair. Although she sounded full of herself, she couldn't help her emotions. "Back home, in the Feudal Era and now here? Miroku hand Sango have each other and Inuyasha has Kikyou, but what about me?"

Inuyasha looked away disheartened but never released her shoulders. He didn't blame her for acting this way. There was a lot he wanted to pour out to everyone else, but he kept himself together. Truthfully, it did seem Kagome had the worst of luck when it came to such, and they understood her feelings entirely.

Unable to hold back her tears, Kagome collapsed onto her knees, covering her face from everyone around her. Shippo immediately jumped from her shoulder and tugged on her blouse, his own eyes welling up in tears. "That's not true. You have me, Kagome. You'll always have me," he replied.

Wiping at her tears, she hugged Shippo to her chest tightly. Although the tears did not stop, she looked up at the Goddesses from her place on the ground. "Is there any way to bring him back to life?"

Inuyasha wasn't surprised to hear this from Kagome. He also wondered how they could bring the boy back, but his friends on the other hand were surprised at her question.

"Kagome, he's dead. He can't come back with us," Sango replied. It was better to just let Link's soul rest in peace.

She couldn't give up. "There's got to be a way, right?" There was always the sacred jewel! It was then she remembered she didn't have it. Armaros had it at the moment, and Kagome frowned. No. Even if they used the power to bring back his life, eventually they would need it back to stop Naraku and return peace to the Feudal Era.

 _"Your wish is impossible,"_ The Goddesses answered after a moment of silent listening.  _"Although your arrival into this world is questionable, we cannot stay for much longer. Tell us your desire and once after, we shall return you to your respective world."_

More confusion came to Kagome, and she looked at her friends. "Wait, you mean the Goddesses didn't bring us here?"

Inuyasha nodded. "We thought they brought us here to fix their screw up, but it seems it wasn't."

A sudden and familiar laugh echoed within the void, and confused by the laugh, everyone turned around. The Happy Mask Salesman was standing behind them, smiling like always with both arms at his sides. "The truth is, I summoned you here."

What? Everyone couldn't believe their ears. Did they just hear Emmett right? This peddler brought them to this purgatory?

The Happy Mask Salesman went on to explain as he approached the others, including the curious stares of the Deities. "I wished to fix the wrongs I have committed long ago. I admit, I was at fault for everything and it stirred the wickedness of war upon the land," He explained before kneeling before the Goddesses respectfully.

Everyone was silent at this reveal. It made sense, however. The Happy Mask Salesman did possess great powers, but they never would have expected his power was enough to bring people from other worlds to his. They felt they underestimated him.

"I knew there were other heroes in different worlds out there, and I found these who were suited enough for the task. I have lived for many decades and have come to repent my past mistakes."

The Goddesses listened to his words, albeit surprised he was finally repenting. From his words however, he was repenting not only for his own mistakes, but for those in this world.

"I believe it's unfair that everyone else should suffer for something I caused. The people of this world believe they are alive, but the truth is, the curse has killed everything and everyone. So that's why I broke the law and brought these people here. Termina should not be forgotten just because of the selfishness of the beings you have created. There is still good in people," Emmett replied.

Looking back at the gang, Emmett took pity on the crying priestess before shaking his head. "They have risked much and lost a dear companion along the way on their task to save this world. If you must curse someone, then curse me for as long as I remain living. Let this world live in sunlight and not in darkness."

Surprised by his humbleness and his change of heart, The Goddesses made their decision. It did seem he was apologetic for his past mistakes.  _"You wish to life the curse on this land shall be fulfilled. Emmett, you will no longer be afflicted by the curse, however for your humbleness, you shall instead guide others when their time has come to move on. You should consider it a privilege."_

A light much brighter than the Goddesses themselves appeared within their outstretched hands and as they raised it above their heads, the power scattered throughout all of Termina. The light brought forth the blue skies and the Golden Sun. It also brought forth the lush greenery of the environment and the clear waters. And with a flick of Din's fingers, a different power manifested in front of her.

_"You wish has been granted. Now it is time to return to your proper places."_

Noticing the distress radiating off the priestess, Shippo frowned and touched her wet cheek. "You know I love you, right mommy?" He asked, and at her surprised stare, she nodded, snuggling him close to her. "Then why are you just sitting here? If you hurry, you might be able to make it to Link's side. He's waiting for you. I know it. You can still have your happy ending."

Kagome's tears refused to stop. While the others were distracted by the Goddesses, she focused her attention on the child in her arms. "What about you and everyone else?" Although she had a duty to fulfill back home, she realized her duty was to be with Link one last time.

Shippo grinned at her reply, however he couldn't stop a few tears from falling. "Sometimes we all have to make sacrifices. It's okay. I have Inuyasha and the others. I wouldn't want you to return with us missing Link and feeling sad all the time…" He replied as he wiped her tears away. "You deserve much more, Kagome."

With one final look at Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku, Kagome kissed Shippo's forehead and hugged him one final time. "Take care of yourself. Take care of everyone else. I love you sweetie."

Putting Shippo on the ground beside her, Kagome stood up before backing away from her friends, her vision becoming hazy from her tears. She didn't want to leave her friends, but she couldn't leave Link.

"Run Kagome…" Shippo softly voiced. "Don't look back."

With that small encouragement, she turned and ran through the whiteness. At her retreat, her friends suddenly turned and watched helplessly as she fled.

"Kagome?!" Sango and Miroku cried out.

The only person not surprised by this was Inuyasha, who looked on with a small smile. Although he didn't want to see her go, he couldn't help but cheer alongside Shippo. "Keep running Kagome!"

Sango and Miroku were surprised by their friends, but Inuyasha only looked at them with a smirk. "It's time to head home." As he and everyone else began fading away, he looked over at Emmett before calling out. "Hey, watch over Kagome!"

With a nod, Emmett reached into his pocket and retrieved the Sacred Jewel. With a smile, he tossed it to Inuyasha, who caught it easily. "Don't worry. I'll return her soon enough."

Soon enough, the Goddesses as well as the Inuyasha gang disappeared from the white void, and Emmett turned back in the direction the priestess had fled. She would no doubt become lost within the tower if she continued on blindly. So with a flick of his finger, he decided to assist her.

OOO

When the whiteness of the void disappeared, Kagome found herself at the entrance of the tower. Everything in her surroundings had changed. Rather than seeing the bare canyons and red soils, she saw lush grass and trees everywhere and vibrant and colorful flowers within the vicinity.

"So Termina is finally saved…" It was a relief and while she was thankful, she still felt extremely guilty for abandoning her friends. How could she ever face them again? "I'm sorry…"

Determined to find Link, Kagome quickly sped off through the renewed environment. On her way towards the cliff's edge, where she remembered their ambush, she couldn't help but admire the beautiful scenery.

Everything had changed. It was beautiful, so much so that she couldn't help but cry when she came to a full stop. The castle. The castle where she had befriended Cathleen and met Flat was still dilapidated. If only the Goddesses had reset time, then no one would have suffered such a cruel fate. She hoped Cathleen had found peace after her murder as well as Flat.

Shaking her head, she continued on down the path towards the cliff's edge. If she remembered correctly, they had all been ambushed down in the gorge, and she had a feeling Link was there. When she finally arrived, she stopped and peered down into the ravine at the destruction before her.

The form of Emmett suddenly appeared beside her, and surprised, Kagome jumped. He merely laughed before placing his arms behind his back. "That was very brave of you, priestess. To make such a difficult decision between the man you love and the friends you cherish."

She frowned. It wasn't an easy decision. She practically only said her farewells to Shippo, and her and Sango separated on bad terms. "…" Despite that, Kagome knelt down and began scaling the mountains, much to the peddler's surprise.

While she struggled to descend the cliff's edge near the rushing waterfall, Emmet bent down and grinned at her. "Do you intend to scale this mountain side just to reach Link?"

She nodded. "Do you have a better idea?" She asked, and at his laugh, she watched him extend his hand out towards her. Blinking for a moment, she soon came to realization before laughing to herself. She took his hand and in an instant, she was at the bottom of the gorge. "I forgot all about that."

Looking around, she saw that a great portion of the canyons had fallen and she saw the destruction of the battle that had previously taken place. When her eyes caught sight of a young man lying among the rubble unmoving, Kagome was quick to run to his side. "Link?!"

Once there, she knelt down and shook his shoulders, in hopes of rousing him. "Link?" She called, and when his eyes opened to look at her, she cried.

As he struggled to sit up, he hadn't expected Kagome to throw her arms around him. He also hadn't expected to see her again. "Kagome…" One look at the Happy Mask Salesman was enough to answer one of his questions. He had brought her to him.

"I was afraid I wouldn't see you again," Kagome cried while her arms tightened around his shoulders.

Link smiled at this. He was afraid he wouldn't see her either, but she came back. Was it possible she already knew the truth about him? "Kagome … do you already know?"

Pulling away, she wiped at her tears and nodded dismally. "Yes. They told me everything…" Her brown eyes searched his for a long moment. If only there was a way to reverse this, but it was impossible. "Inuyasha … and the others went back. I'm not sure how much longer I'll be able to stay here…" She suddenly explained. "After all … I am the guardian of the Shikon No Tama … and I have a duty to help my friends still…"

Link nodded at this.

"That is true. Kagome your role is not yet finished," Emmett replied from beside them, smiling ever so joyously. As he watched the two embrace before him, crying tears of joy, the peddler smiled to himself. They did indeed possess a great bond; one he knew that would surpass time itself. "But for the time being, I shall allow you to stay here with Link. It will only be for a short time, mind you. After all, Link also has his own duty to fulfill, isn't that right?"

He nodded. That duty was fast approaching; he could feel it. For now, he would focus what time he had left with the woman he cherished. Even if it was for a short time, he wouldn't let it go to waste. Grasping her hand, he pulled her into his embrace yet again, and the two stayed like that until the Happy Mask Salesman disappeared.


	96. Red String of Fate

_CREDITS_

Peace finally returned to Termina, and all who had been afflicted by the curse regained their normality. Upon this celebration Clock Town prepared a Festival in honor of the New Day. Citizens from all over the land flocked to the bustling town, many performing their own dances and songs while many drank their hearts out for such a wondrous day.

Even Granny was seen within the Bar chugging down many pints of Chateau Romani in a race to become victor against some of the carpenters in town. While Anju was against her grandmother's frequent visits to the bar, she was far too busy attending to guests to stop her.

"Anju, we have another guest!" Kafei called from the lobby as his wife hurriedly stirred the food within the kitchen.

Upon hearing this, she quickly rushed to the front desk beside her husband. She kissed his cheek, thankful she no longer had to bend down to kiss him any longer. "I'm still not used to your voice being so husky. I kind of miss you being a kid," she joked.

Kafei blushed. "It's still me, dear."

Giggling at his flushed expression, Anju attended the Goron on the other side of the desk. "A Mr. Link Goro, right?" At his fervent nod, she handed him his room key.

Wrapping his hand around his wife's waist, Kafei leaned into her, causing her to blush. "You think it was those young ones that saved us?"

Smiling, she turned and wrapped her arms around his shoulders before kissing his lips. "I think so, honey."

OOO

Ever since the start of the Festival, Jo-Ho found himself busy helping his grandmother with the Floral Shop in town. If business kept up, he was thinking of expanding. As a group of beautiful women bought his flowers and herbal remedies, he realized none of them compared to the young maiden he met before on his travels.

"Kagome … I wonder how you're doing?" He couldn't help but smile to himself, imagining her smiling face. For some reason, he felt she stood apart from other women. How was she doing right now? Did she return to her own land? Was she smiling? Just thinking of her was enough to motivate him to work harder at the shop. Somehow, he knew he would meet her again. Perhaps not now, but someday, he was sure.

OOO

As for Hideki, he was doing great. After returning to the Palace of Deku's, he was reunited with his father and the Princess. There was no longer any resentment towards the monkeys and as an order given by the Princess herself, any monkey that wished to visit the palace was granted permission.

No longer tormented by the other Deku's because of his single leaf, Hideki found himself embracing his adventurous side. He wanted to see more of the world, but he would do so when he became a little older. Often at times, he would playfully train with the other monkeys while the Princess observed from the Palace windows when she wasn't busy attending her royal duties.

As for Hideki's father, well he was appointed a higher position within the Palace. No longer acknowledged as a Butler, he was now the Royal Advisor for his Majesty. It was a great honor and thus, Hideki also gained more respect among his peers.

OOO

After the collapse of Cremia and Romani's farm house several days ago due to the massive earthquake, Grog had stepped in to help the ranchers rebuild, even adding a few extra rooms for traveling tourists. Together, they decided to open up a small Inn within the Ranch.

As for Romani, she spent her days practicing out in the fields with her bow and arrows. Every morning and night she would practice, explaining she wanted to be of use to her sister if something should happen to the Ranch. Although thieves hadn't appeared lately to steal their precious Chateau Romani which they often sold at the Bar in Clock Town, Romani kept on her toes, always watching. She wanted to be as fearless as Grasshopper.

As for Pamela who was left on the ranch by the Inuyasha gang, she kept herself useful to Cremia and the others, often helping with supper and cleaning. She and Romani had become great friends, sharing their secrets and often playing games together.

On a bright and sunny day, while the girls were out playing near the stable, Cremia, who was sweeping off the porch, noticed someone walking towards the Ranch, a tall gentleman dressed in a long white lab coat with red hair.

"It seems we have a visitor, girls!" Cremia called to them.

Ceasing their playing, Romani pointed to the person, and Pamela turned in question, her mouth parted in surprise. Without a moment's hesitation, the brown-haired child ran towards the man, whose arms were open wide. The two hugged each other for what seemed like an eternity, while Cremia looked on smiling with her younger sister Romani.

OOO

Great Bay was fairing just a good as all the other regions. After peace had returned to the seas, Kauji continued his training, turning his eyes away from the females which clung to him day in and day out. He remained single, even after Kagome and the others left weeks before.

As he leaned back that afternoon, watching the waves of the ocean around him, he pondered what the priestess was up to. Had she returned home with her friends? By now, he was sure she and her friends had saved the entire land. Everyone was in partying bliss since that morning, and while it was a nice change for him, he still felt rather lonely.

As time went on, he realized it was time to leave the domain. He knew there was much more out there in the world for him, and he was adamant in finding his place in the world. Despite his people's disapproval and the many broken hearted Zoras, Kauji needed to do this.

"Kauji please don't leave us!" One of the many females begged, tugging on his arms as he prepared to leave.

"Yeah. Stay with us!"

Kauji flashed them a toothy smile. "Sorry ladies, but my adventurous side is calling. Don't worry, I won't be gone forever." As he pulled away from them, he exited the domain. Although he was of age to marry, he realized he didn't want to marry a Zora. In fact, after meeting Kagome, he felt a strange fondness for human women.

While it was unheard of for a Zora to travel upon land, he wanted to be the first. He carried with him many bottles of water, including some in a satchel around his shoulder. And as he knew there were dangers lurking even on land, he took with him a shield and sword for protection.

For days he traveled upon the land of Termina, often hearing the names of a familiar foreign group. By now he was sure they were no longer in Termina, and he was okay with that. But he was sure if he saw Kagome, he would most likely ask for her hand in marriage. He often blushed at the thought of seeing her again.

Eventually he set sale across the sea, to see what lied beyond Great Bay, but an abrupt storm swept him far out into sea. He lost all his supplies and with as much strength as he could muster, he managed to return to land. He realized he was far from Great Bay, and weary from his journey, he collapsed at the entrance of the first house he saw.

At the sound of something hitting the door, Natalie sprang from the couch and opened the door curiously. "Oh! Are you okay?" When she saw the Zora was unmoving, she called for her sister. "Victoria, help!"

Many days had passed since Kauji's arrival on the sister's farmland, and feeling indebted to the girls, Kauji decided to stay with them for a short time. Since they lived on a beach, he knew he wouldn't have to worry about water.

Eventually after some time, Kauji grew fond of the young girl named Natalie, and the two eventually became inseparable. As for Victoria, well she started disappearing as of late to the forest. It would seem she also had fallen in love with a young man, one who resembled a young youth she met a while back.

As Victoria stepped into the foliage, she searched the clearing. She knew there wasn't any reason to call out to him because she knew he was there. He was always there, waiting for her. When she first met him, he had completely lost all of his memories except for his name.

As if on que, he stepped out from the shrubbery, smiling at Victoria. "You're back. I was going to drop by the house," He explained.

Surprised by this, Victoria approached him. "Really? You've never visited before. Well if you want, let's go. I would like for you to meet my sister and her fiancé, Dark Link."

And as for Tingle, or should I say, Nigel, he returned to helping his father with Boating Tours in Southern Swamp for a short time, however, he disappeared one night and was never seen from again. There are theories that speculate that he … Oh who am I kidding. No one really cares! LOL

OOO

**_3 Months later_ **

It took all of their effort to defeat Naraku. Fortunately, they had help from the Wolf Clan and Inuyasha's older half-brother. Although there were difficulties between the half siblings, the two managed to finally come together as comrades and successfully put an end to Naraku's evil rein over the land.

Everyone had suffered their share of injuries, but whist in battle, Kagome had suffered more when she suddenly fainted. She had fallen and hit her head rather hard. It was then that they realized she was bleeding very heavily from her midsection and legs and was carried to Kaede's hut. The sight had been frightening.

"Is Kagome going to be okay?" Shippo asked from beside his sleeping mother.

Kaede nodded before moving towards the screen flap of the door, beckoning the others to follow her outside. Shippo, although worried about leaving Kagome by herself, went outside with the others, curious about what Kaede was going to say.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed at the old priestess. Something bad was up with Kagome, he could tell by the way the old hag solemnly stared at them. "What's going on? Are her injuries that serious?"

Sango, Miroku and Shippo looked on worryingly. They shouldn't have forced their friend to fight in such a long arduous battle. It was true Kagome had sustained many injuries, as well as a sprained hand, but he didn't realize it would be so serious.

"I'm afraid Kagome was with child for a time. It seems she has had a miscarriage…" Kaede suddenly explained.

Everyone's hearts dropped at the news. No. Her predicament was far worse than they imagined. They couldn't believe what they heard. Although it seemed almost impossible, they realized after all they experienced in this world and the other, anything was possible.

"She'll be devastated…" Sango covered her mouth when her lips trembled and tears slipped from her eyes.

Shippo couldn't believe his ears. How much more pain would Kagome tolerate before completely breaking? After she had been separated from Link three months ago, she hadn't acted like herself until just recently, but now this happened? He was sure Kagome didn't even know she was with child.

Kaede continued on, steadying herself on her cane. "Kagome needs as much rest as she can get and to take it easy for a while. Do ye happen to know who the father is?"

The gang looked at one another, their eyes downcast. They knew exactly who the father was, but they couldn't dare speak his name around the priestess.

Inuyasha on the other hand answered the old priestess. "Remember when we were transported to a different world?" At the old lady's nod, Inuyasha continued. "It was Link's…"

Hearing this, her eyes widened. "I see … and by the looks of it, it seems ye knew nothing about this. I'm sure Kagome didn't know either. After all, three months is a little difficult to tell."

It was then that Inuyasha came up with an important decision. "Hey … let's not tell Kagome."

While Miroku said nothing in understanding, Sango couldn't help but protest. "But we have to tell her. We can't hide the truth."

Shippo frowned, looking back inside the hut as Kagome peacefully slept. "I don't want to see her sad again…"

While it didn't settle well with him saying this, Inuyasha knew it was for the best. After all, Kagome was finally smiling again, and that was something he planned on keeping. "While she has the right to know, do you really want to see her broken? She has already lost the man she fell in love with."

Sango refused to listen to this. It wasn't right to keep this a secret from Kagome. "We can't do this!"

Miroku nodded. "What do you think would happen if she found out she was pregnant with Link's child and lost it in the final battle? I fear Kagome would become closed off from everyone around her if she were to find out. Inuyasha is right. Let's keep quiet about this, for Kagome's sake."

Although Sango was entirely against the idea, she understood where her friends were coming from. In the end, she decided to come to an agreement with them, for Kagome's sake. After which, Inuyasha and Miroku buried the still born beneath the Sacred Tree, and held a small burial for the baby.

OOO

**_Six years later_ **

Kagome busied herself outside the shrine house, sweeping the sidewalk clean from the fallen leaves of late Autumn. The weather was becoming a lot cooler and as she waited outside for Souta to return home from school, she couldn't help but think back on her days in the Feudal Era.

The moment she was pulled into the well by Mistress Centipede where she was confronted by all kinds of crazy demons and people who were out for her blood, Kagome wasn't sure she would survive or ever return home, but she did. Eventually traveling back and forth from the past and present became an almost ordinary everyday thing.

She met Inuyasha, a half demon, Sango a Demon Slayer, Miroku a monk and Shippo a small and cute little fox demon. She also met others like Kouga, Sesshomaru, Jaken and little Rin.

"It's been so long since I last seen everyone…"

Six years ago peace finally returned to the Feudal Era and although she had passed out from exhaustion during the final battle, she knew she had to leave. The Jewel had spoken to her in her dreams, and after making her wish, she managed a short goodbye to all her friends before she vanished from their lives entirely. Since then the well never worked anymore.

After returning home, Kagome finished her senior year along with her three friends before returning home to help her mother take care of the shrine. While her friends went off to college, sending her postcards and letters describing their new lives, she still kept in touch with them, often meeting up whenever possible. Although she was uncertain of a profession to major in, Kagome decided she would rather stay home and take care of her family.

A couple months ago, they had lost a dear member of the family. Her grandfather had fallen ill and from there his health only spiraled downhill. There was no saving him, they had to take him off life support. Souta and her mom crumbled at this, and Kagome felt it was her duty to officially take over the responsibilities of the shrine, just like her grandfather.

While Souta attended school, her mother worked full time at the hospital as a trained Nurse, eventually remarrying a close friend within the same building.

As a cool breeze swept by, Kagome shivered and ambled to the house, leaving the broom on the porch before stepping inside. Once inside, she removed her jacket, hanging it up before walking into the kitchen. From there she turned on the stove and added water to a kettle, watching as it boiled. Pulling out a large container from the cabinet labeled Hot Chocolate, she placed two heaping table spoons into a small mug.

Yet as she waited, she couldn't help but continue thinking of the past. A familiar boy with blonde hair and blue eyes came to mind, and at the thought, Kagome shook her head. Why couldn't she forget about him? A few minutes rolled by and the kettle started steaming; it roused Kagome from her thoughts, and she quickly turned off the stove and poured the water into the mug.

Making her way to the table, she sat down and stirred the contents with a spoon. While doing so, her eyes stared out the window and her thoughts returned to Link. If only there was a way to change fate. She wondered what her life would be like if it could be altered.

Those final moments together had been so precious. After the Happy Mask Salesman had allowed her to remain with Link for a short time, he disappeared after. Back then, Link had wanted to return something he had promised back when they had time traveled. When Princess Cathleen was dying in Inuyasha's arms, she had wanted them to return the pendant to Roshan; those were her final words before dying.

Link had led her towards the outskirts of Ikana to an old Cemetery which belonged to the Royal Family of Ikana. He returned the pendant to Cathleen's grave and Kagome said a prayer to the Composer Brothers, hoping they had both found peace.

Touching Nayru's Love which was tied around her neck, Kagome looked into its crystalline depths, her memories of Link never forgotten from her life. Link said it would protect her, but ever since she left Termina, the power disappeared entirely. Even after everything she had encountered in Termina, she still had the necklace Link had given to her earlier on in their adventure.

How was he doing? Had he passed on or was he still waiting for acceptance?

Pulling away from her thoughts, she took a sip of her hot coco while her eyes lingered on the clock on the wall. Any minute now she was sure Souta would arrive home from school. Somehow, she had a feeling he had walked his girlfriend home like usual. He was growing up so fast.

The house was lonely during the day while everyone was out, and it left Kagome to her silent ponderings. Buyou, her large feline, had grown rather old, and didn't bother playing as much as she used to in her younger years; Instead, she slept all day, and Kagome envied her there.

There were many days Kagome often just slept, dreaming of her friends back in the Feudal Era. She would dream of many heart felt conversations with Sango and Miroku, the constant bickering with Inuyasha and playing with Shippo, but every time she woke up, it felt like an old memory.

As she sat there, watching the leaves kick up in the wind, an odd feeling came over her. It was a strange and almost familiar sense, and she looked around her house confused. Setting down her mug, she stood up and felt a strange pull calling to her from outside.

"Something is calling me…"

As she left the kitchen, she stepped out into the cold air, searching her yard for the source. Her chocolate eyes shifted to the old well-house, and a strong gust of wind pushed her forward. It was pushing her towards the well.

Approaching it, somewhat skeptical, she pushed opened the old doors and peered into the darkened building. Something was definitely there, and while she descended the creaking stairs almost hopefully, she eventually stood beside the rim of the well.

"Can … I go back?" She asked, looking into its dark depths. There was no longer a breeze pushing her, and Kagome absentmindedly touched the necklace around her neck; it felt warm to her touch.

Suddenly, the faces of her friends came to the forefront of her mind. The smiling face of Sango standing beside Miroku, the usual smirk from Inuyasha and the childish grin from Shippo urged Kagome to lean further over the rim, staring hopefully at the empty bottom.

"Sango … Miroku … Inuyasha and Shippo … I miss you all…" She sorrowfully voiced. Kagome felt her eyes well up in tears at the thought of her friends. She wanted to be with them again.

But at the thought, a pained chuckle escaped, her and she lowered her head in disappointment. Of course, she was only imagining things. Nothing had changed. The magic had long since vanished, but still Kagome couldn't help but reminisce on the past.

" _Kagome … will you marry me?"_

Tears fell from her eyes, and her body wracked with uncontrollable sobs as she knelt to the ground. How much longer could she bear this loneliness. It wasn't fair. With all her heart, she prayed the well would work again, but she knew that prayer would not work. Kagome did not sense the magic emanating from the well, and all she felt was the dampness of this old building.

Her duty in the Feudal Era had come to an end, just as her promise had ended in Termina. Peace had returned to both worlds and she had been forced to return to her own reality. Kagome greedily wished something terrible would befall either world, so much so, that her assistance would be needed once again. It was selfish of her to think, but she felt that was the only way she could reunite with her friends and loved one.

"I want to go back…"

As she sat there with her back against the well, she pulled her knees up to her chest and laid her head upon her knees, her bangs covering her eyes. For a while, she remained like that until her tears finally ceased. Not sure how long she had been sitting there, Kagome saw Buyou sitting at the top of the stairs watching her.

The doors to the well-house were still open, and looking out, she noticed it was nearing evening. She must have been sitting there for hours and didn't realize. By now she was sure Souta was home, probably thinking she had stepped out or something.

Quickly standing up, she turned towards the well once more. Perhaps it was time to move on. It happened six years ago, and still nothing had changed, and there was still no sign of Inuyasha barging in to bring her back. Now she was merely Kagome, a normal woman living in a modern-day society.

Propping her hands upon the rim of the well, Kagome offered a forced smile. "I guess … this is goodbye," She voiced somewhat softly. This would be the last time she looked at the well; she was sure if she continued to frequent the well-house, she wouldn't be able to let the memories go.

Before she could turn to leave, the chain around her neck unexpectedly broke, and startled, Kagome watched helplessly as the crystal gem fell into the well. The chain had been old and it wasn't surprising it snapped after so many years.

Somewhat panicked, Kagome immediately propped her legs over the rim, careful not to slip, and she took hold of the rope ladder from within. From there she made her slow descent. Kagome could forget the well, but she didn't want to forget the gift Link had given to her.

As she continued down, she stopped half way, squinting at the bottom. There was no sign of the gem anywhere, but she was sure it had fallen somewhere out of sight.

"Kagome, I'm home!"

OOO

Saying his goodbyes to Satoru Ikeda, Souta ran up the steps to the Higurashi Shrine. He hadn't meant to stay out too long after classes, but he had promised to take Hitomi out to see a movie that day. Of course, he had called the house to let his sister know but no one had answered the phone. Souta only assumed she had stepped out for a while.

While making captain of the soccer team, he found it much easier to climb the stairs to his house, and once at the top, he ran towards the house. As he searched his pockets for his keys, he went to unlock the door, but when the door opened suddenly, he realized Kagome was probably still at home.

"Kagome, I'm home!"

As he walked in and threw his backpack onto the couch, he looked around the living room. The house was awfully quiet and not used to the sudden change, Souta shrugged it off and stepped into the kitchen. From there he opened the fridge and opened a bottle of water before drinking its contents.

Thinking she might have left a note, Souta checked the front of the fridge, but there was nothing there nor was there anything on the table. How odd. Normally if she decided to step out, she would at least write a small note to the family.

As he turned to walk into the living room, he stopped and looked back at the table. "Huh?" Stepping closer to the table, he saw a half full mug of what he presumed was Hot Chocolate, and as he touched the mug, he realized it was still warm. "Sis must still be here. Maybe she fell asleep upstairs."

Deciding to go check up on her, he walked up the stairs and lightly knocked on her bedroom door, but after a few knocks there was no answer. Turning the knob, he opened the door and to his confusion, saw that the room was empty of her presence.

Souta scratched his head. "Where did she go?"

Making his way down the stairs, he was about to sit down in front of the TV, but a noise from outside turned his attention to the window. Walking over towards the door, Souta glanced out the window. He saw Buyou pacing back and forth mewing loudly, and he wondered if Kagome had forgotten to feed her.

Stepping outside, he called for Buyou to come in, but the cat did not listen and only continued her loud shrills. "What's gotten into her?" At the sight of his cat pacing in front of the well-house, Souta stepped out into the yard. He saw the well-house doors open and Buyou standing in front of it, as if to tell him something important. "Huh? Why are the doors unlocked?"

For a brief moment, his thoughts went to Inuyasha, and he wondered if the well had finally worked after so long. Maybe Kagome had gone back in time to see her friends. It was only a thought, but then again, Souta was sure it could also be some sort of burglar that had snuck in.

Whatever the case, he cautiously walked towards the building, picking up a stick lying in the yard on his way. Once in front of it, he stepped inside, looking around nervously for any sign of danger. To his relief, there was nothing inside.

For some reason, he felt the hairs on his arms stand on end, and as he called out to Kagome, he received no answer. Maybe she wasn't here. As he turned to leave, he heard Buyou mew again, and confused, he watched as the cat scampered down the old stairs towards the well, scratching on it before looking back.

"Is something in the well?" Somewhat frightened a demon would jump out, Souta shook his head and tried to calm himself. No, he had to check it out just in case, or else he would be up all night worried about it.

As he descended the stairs, he moved towards the old well and leaned over the edge. He couldn't see anything, and he knew it was a long drop down. However, he thought he saw something glimmer at the bottom of the well, and curious, he lifted his legs over the rim and climbed down the old rope ladder to get a better look.

However, he didn't get very far when he failed to touch the next step. As he held on, he realized the rest of the rope had broken and felt his heart pound suddenly. One wrong move and he knew he would regret it.

With one strong hand holding on, he used his free hand to search his pockets. After retrieving a small flash light, he turned it on and shined his light towards the bottom of the well.

His chocolate eyes widened fearfully at the sight of his sister lying unmoving at the bottom. His sister's face was turned away from him, shielded by her long raven locks while her arm and legs were turned in an awkward manner.

"K-k-kagome?!" He cried. From his understanding, she was definitely not moving! With fear clinging to him, Souta quickly climbed out of the well, stumbling onto the ground. As quickly as he could, he retrieved his phone from his pocket, fumbling to dial the police. "Pick up! Someone pick up!"

He sat there for a few moments, tears spilling down his cheeks until he heard a female's voice on the other side. "Hello?! Hello?! I need an ambulance!"

"Hello? What is your emergency?"

Stuttering over his words and with his tears clouding his vision, Souta found it almost difficult to explain the situation, but he did his best. "I need help! My sister … she fell down the well. I think the rope snapped and she she's not moving. I need someone to get here quick!"

"Okay. Calm down. Tell me your name and address and tell me the situation more slowly."

Souta clutched the phone tightly in his hands, his entire body shaking at this entire ordeal. Kagome was probably dead. "My name is…" He took a deep breath and attempted to calm himself. He was too worked up to properly speak. "My name is Souta Higurashi of Higurashi Shrine…" He gave the woman the street address and he explained that he was a Junior High Student who lived within the residence. "My sister fell down into our well. The rope snapped and now she is lying at the bottom and she's not moving … I-I think her legs and her right arm are broken. Please, send an ambulance! Send someone!"

"Please standby. Our dispatch team has been alerted. Please stay on the phone until they arrive. Is there any way you can get closer to your sister and tell us if she is awake or not?"

Souta was becoming frustrated by this point. How many times did he have to explain that his sister wasn't moving? "She's not responsive and she's not moving so of course she's not awake! What kind of stupid question is that?" It was unlike him to talk in such a way, but he was scared. He didn't want to lose his sister.

"Please remain calm. We are doing our best to help. I need as much information as I can get so that we can further assist you. I need for you, in some way, to get down to your sister, if possible and describe up close what else is wrong with her. For example, did she also hit her head har—"

"Wait! Let me get the ladder!" He explained before dropping his phone. As quickly as his legs could carry him, he ran out of the well-house and crossed the yard towards the tool shed. Not bothering to close the door after, he lifted the ladder and somewhat clumsily made his way towards back the well.

Once inside, he set the ladder down into the well, watching carefully not to hit Kagome as he used his flashlight. The ladder wasn't too heavy to manage, and after setting it against the inside of the well, he quickly bent down to retrieve the phone.

"Hello? Hello? Souta Higurashi, are you still there?"

Pressing the phone to his ear, Souta tried to catch his breath. "I have the ladder. I'm going down the well now!"

"Dispatchers will be there within ten minutes. Please stay on the line."

Although ten minutes was a little too long, Souta supposed he had no choice but to wait for them. With his phone in one hand, he quickly climbed down the ladder very quickly and as safely as he could manage. Unexpectedly, he almost lost his footing and as a result, the phone slipped from his hand and clattered at the bottom.

"Shoot!" He hadn't meant to drop it. As he continued climbing down, he thought he heard something. It sounded like mumbling within the darkness of the well. While pausing, he listened closely and realized it was Kagome's voice. She was alive!

As soon as he was about four steps from the bottom, he jumped down and knelt at his sister's side. He touched her shoulder, his hands still shaking in fright. "Kagome? Kagome?" He called, but she only continued to mutter to herself in incoherent words.

From the situation, he realized there was a small puddle of blood pooling around her head, but she was still breathing, that much he gathered. Placing his hands gently to cup her cheeks, he turned her head softly, pushing away strands of her hair from her face. "Kagome, can you hear me?"

"M-mmph … fate… Don't …want … die … y…"

Unable to stop himself, he cried. He didn't understand what she was saying, and her eyes were entirely out of focus. "Don't worry Kagome, help is on the way … s-so stay with me! Okay?"

While she continued mumbling to herself, her gaze directed elsewhere, Souta picked up his dropped phone, realizing it had hung up on the lady. Deciding against calling her back, he quickly called his mom's cellphone. "Pick up … pick up…"

The phone continued to ring for a few moments until a young woman answered. Souta didn't know who it was, and he only assumed it was another Nurse. "Please, can you get my mom? Higurashi. There's a family emergency." In the background, he heard the nurse frantically call out to who he presumed was his mother, and not a second had passed when his mom answered.

"Souta? Honey what happened? Are you and your sister okay?"

He wept while on the phone, and he was sure his mother could tell from the sound that it wasn't good. "Kagome … she … mom she fell in the well…" He explained the entire situation, his entire body trembling fearfully.

"Souta, listen to me very carefully. I need for you not to move her. If you can, prop her head onto your knee and keep her warm until the ambulance arrives. I'm on my way home now. Don't worry."

His mom hung up suddenly, and Souta shifted closer to his fallen sister. Removing his school jacket, he laid it up on her and raised her head gently onto his lap.

OOO

It was dark. There was nothing but darkness with each step she took through the unknown. Where was she going? The last she remembered was climbing down into the well.

A masculine laugh resonated from all directions, and befuddled, the young girl searched around her, but she could not pin point the source. Who was laughing? Why was that person laughing?

As if to answer her thoughts, a figure appeared before her, illuminated by a faint white glow. At the sight of this person, Kagome's eyes widened. "It's you!"

He smiled. "You have met with a terrible fate, haven't you, Kagome?" Emmett chuckled.

Confused, Kagome stepped closer to him, not at all fearful of his presence. The last she saw him was six years ago, and seeing him after so long brought a smile to her face. "You've said that once before, I think. Are you insisting that something terrible happened to me?" She asked.

He nodded. "Well Kagome, you are at the door of death, between the living and nonliving."

"What? But how? I don't remember dying…" She mused. Of course, the news was startling to her, but she didn't feel any fear or pain. In fact, she felt just fine, as if she were still alive. "So, I'm still alive? I can't remember what happened…"

With a little assistance from his part, he helped the young girl remember, and from her widened expression, she remembered falling when the rope broke. "Although you were not meant to die just yet, you have surprised me."

Souta had called out to her from outside and then the rope broke and now she was here with Emmett. "I see…"

He arched a brow at her forlorn expression before pressing his hands together. "I am curious. Why did you walk to the well-house in the first place? Even after your adventure came to an end, and after so many years, why after so long did you reopen those doors?" He asked.

Her eyes shot up and stared at him. She was surprised. How did he know? "Wait … Have you been watching me this whole time?"

Although the thought sounded rather creepy, he couldn't help but nod in response. "Indeed. While I may deliver the souls to the afterlife, I do still have an interest in other worlds, Kagome. When I sought out your friends six years ago, I found your adventures and your quest to save the land rather interesting, especially your ability to transcend time, Kagome. Even after saving Termina, I have kept a watchful eye on you and your friends."

Kagome couldn't believe her ears. Even after all this time, he had watched over everyone. "I see …" When she noticed he still awaited a response to his question, Kagome mused. "I felt a familiar force pulling me towards the well … and—"

That was all he needed to hear to truly understand. "I see. You thought the power of the well had returned and you hoped you would be able to return to your friends in the Feudal Era, or to return to the one you left behind?" He asked knowingly.

Kagome nodded.

"I'm afraid it was only wishful thinking," He replied with slight disappointment.

Hearing this, Kagome felt a pang of sadness wash over her. Even though she hadn't jumped to her death, she should never have opened the doors to the well-house. If she hadn't she wouldn't have lost the necklace Link had given to her. The thought of her brother came to her mind suddenly and she gasped. "I wonder if Souta has found me…" She replied worriedly. "Am I speaking to you from within the well or am I somewhere else?"

"I am merely speaking to you spiritually. Your body and your mind still lay within the bottom of the well. Your younger brother is there with you as we speak."

How awful. What had she done? Now she had put Souta into a difficult and stressful situation. It had been a lot of him to get over after the death of their grandfather, but now this? "I'm sorry Souta. I'm so sorry…"

Realizing time was fleeting, Emmett decided to get straight to the point. "I'm afraid time is of the essence Kagome. We must reach a decision regarding your fate."

She blinked at this. "My fate? Wait, I don't want to die yet. I—"

He merely held a hand up in front of her, smiling all the while and understanding her thoughts exactly. Dropping his hands to his side, he approached her and stood before her at a comfortable distance. "Since you were not supposed to die yet, I am willing to give you a choice."

"A choice?"

Emmett continued. "Since you are at the brink of your end, you may choose which fate you wish to take. Whether you wish to live and be with your family and friends in your own world or if you would rather be with your loved ones in the Feudal Era."

What? It sounded a little fishy. "So even as I'm dying, you're allowing me to keep my life however I get to decide where I wish to live?"

He nodded.

It didn't make sense though. If she remembered correctly, six years ago, the Goddesses gave him the duty to deliver the souls of the dead to the afterlife, but here he was giving her special treatment. "Why are you doing this?"

"I must say, I never got the chance to properly thank you and your friends for helping me cleanse my evil deeds back in Termina," He explained with a small bow of respect. "I only wish to show my gratitude to you in this way since I was unable to do much before."

Kagome returned the bow gratefully. "But won't the Goddesses be upset by this?"

In response to her question, he placed a finger to his lips as if to tell her it was their little secret. Ever since peace was reestablished to Termina, the Goddesses returned every so often to check up on the world, and it gave Emmett just enough freedom to enjoy his daily hobbies.

She smiled at this. "Since you have been watching over me and my friends, how are they doing? Have they been well?" Did Sango and Miroku settle down and have children? What about Shippo and Inuyasha? Was Kaede still well?

He nodded. "From what I have seen, they are living peacefully within the village. They remain just as powerful and have settled down with their own families. The monk and slayer have three children, and it seems remains Inuyasha remains single. The fox child on the other hand enjoys training on his own." As he said this, he saw a pleasant smile grace the young girl's face standing before him. "They miss you very much and are always eagerly awaiting your return."

"If … I should decide to be with my friends in the past?" She asked.

"Unfortunately, due to your present state, you will never walk again, Kagome," He explained, much to her disappointment. "But, if you should so choose, I can give you a different body, one only slightly different from your own of course, but they will know it is you."

To see her friends again would be the best thing she could ever hope for. Right now, she could only imagine the surprise they'd feel when they saw her. Everything could return back to the way it used to, only in a world more peaceful without the fear of Naraku around.

When he felt she had made her choice, he was surprised when her expression suddenly fell. He watched as her fingers touched the small sapphire ring wrapped around her ring finger, and his expression softened. "You are curious of Link?"

Looking up, she nodded. "How is he?"

"Rest assured. He is doing well, in fact, Link has never forgotten you … until just recently…"

Kagome blinked. "Until recently? What do you mean?"

For a moment, he paused. "Link … has long since reached his acceptance, Kagome. He no longer wanders in Termina. Very soon his soul shall be reborn into the next Hero of Hyrule. It is his destiny after all, a curse you might say."

At this, she nodded. That's right. Back then he was already dead, so it was no surprise that he had finally found peace. "He's really passed on…"

Not wanting to rush her, Emmett couldn't help but notice there was not much longer left. He could already feel the girl's life slipping from her world, and he hoped they could come to an agreement before then. "I'm sorry to say this, but have you reached a decision?"

Although she was torn by her thoughts of her friends and Link, not to mention her family, Kagome pressed a hand to her chest. What did her heart want? "If I choose to stay with Link?" She asked, more to herself than to Emmett.

A short silence fell between them, and Emmett frowned at this request. "It is not impossible. I had thought you might choose a much easier world, like your own or the past. At least in those you wouldn't become lonely…"

"What do you mean? By choosing to be with him, my fate would be sad?" She asked.

It wasn't necessarily a terrible fate, but it wasn't a fate without its problems. "What I'm saying is this. You will no doubt cross paths with Link's reincarnation. The two of you are bound together, just as you and your friends are bound by time. I sense much joy and love between you and his reincarnation, but…"

With his continued pauses, it only brought her worry. "But?"

"You will no doubt go through many hardships before you can reach your happy ending … that is, if you can reach it," He explained, doing his best not to spoil such fate if she should so choose.

Now she was confused. If she chose to stay with her friends in the past or with her family in her current state, she would lead a happier life, but to live in a world with Link's reincarnation, it would become difficult. "Although it's not really Link…"

Now this was where Emmett cut in. "He is still Link. The man you fell in love with," He replied with a smile, earning a hopeful stare from the girl. "Although he won't remember you, the bond between you will never change. After all, you are both fated to be together. Such a chance never comes around, so choose wisely Kagome."

She wondered if it was the right thing to do. Although she wished for a happy ending, she realized that in order to do so, she would have to leave her old life behind and start anew. But could she actually leave her family behind?

"Of course, if you should decide to be with Link, you will be reborn in the land of Hyrule and your memories of your currently life will have been erased, just as this meeting now will not be remembered," Emmett explained. "The decision rests with you, Kagome."

After a moment's pause, Kagome finally reached a decision. She felt it in her heart. "Then … I have made my decision, but first, I have a small request."

OOO

The sound of an ambulance reached Souta's ears suddenly, and looking up, he realized that help had finally arrived. By now he was sure his mom was running up the steps towards the shrine. Looking back at his sister, he grabbed her hand and smiled. "Kagome, help is coming. Just stay with me."

"Souta…"

Surprised she had said his name, he leaned in towards her. This was good. She was speaking a lot better and her eyes were looking directly at him. "Kagome! Are you okay? I called mom and—"

She smiled. Since when had he grown up so fast? "Don't worry Souta. Everything is okay … You did the right thing," She replied, somewhat achingly. "How was school today?"

Leave it to his sister to think about him instead of herself. Maybe all that blood loss was making her delusional. Sniffling back his tears, he could help but let them fall. "I-it was good. I made the soccer team … I was selected as captain of the team…" His voice choked, and he found himself trembling to fight off the tears.

Despite this, Kagome only smiled. "Aww. I knew … you could do it, Souta. I'm so proud of you…" As he continued holding her hand, she managed to lift her good arm and cover his hand before giving it a comforting squeeze. "How … are you and H-Hitomi? Did she kiss you when you made the team?" She teased.

If he weren't a crying mess, he would have blushed, but he nodded, furiously wiping away his tears. "That's beside the point. Kagome … are you okay? Your arm and legs… I think it's serious. Are you in any pain?"

"I … can't feel anything."

His mouth trembled and lowered his head, hiding his eyes from view. The damage was a lot worse than it seemed. He couldn't do anything more than to comfort her here. He wanted to ask why she was in the well-house and how she ended up in such a situation, but he was afraid to ask.

"Don't cry … I'm sorry Souta, but I-I don't have much time left…"

Sniffling, he looked at her, searching her eyes for an answer as to why. What did she mean she didn't have much time left? "What do you mean? Everything is going to be fine. It's just the blood loss talking … Kagome please … stay with me," He pleaded. "If you see a bright light don't go near it."

Kagome couldn't help but softly laugh. "Take care of mom and Hitomi, and … be sure to visit grandfather's grave soon … his birthday is coming up."

"Why … do I feel like I'm losing my sister?"

She couldn't stop the tears from cascading down her cheeks. The thought of leaving her little brother broke her heart and not being able to see her mother again pained her. "I'll … still be here, just in spirit. I'll be at every game … watching you make those goals and hopefully get married and have lots of children."

"Stop. You'll still be here with us. You'll be sitting in the front row of the bleachers when I make those goals," He explained confidently. "You'll … be sitting in the front alter when I take Hitomi's hand in marriage … and you'll be there to hold the babies when I pass out in the delivery room!" He choked, unable to hold back his sobs.

As Souta pulled her into his arms, mindful of her injuries, she placed a hand to his cheek softly, wiping away his tears. "Souta…"

"I love you Kagome. Don't leave me … please!" He wept achingly.

But she had already made her decision. "I … love you more my little brother…"

As he continued holding her, he realized she had become still within his arms, and wiping away his tears, he realized she was no longer breathing. Her eyes were closed and that's when he realized her skin was somewhat chilling to the touch. "Kagome? Kagome?" He called again, but no answer came. "No … don't leave me … Kagome…"

"Kagome?!" Mrs. Higurashi cried from atop the well.

Yet even as the police shined their lights down into the well, some climbing down to fetch the fallen girl, Souta held tightly to his sister, his tears unending.


	97. Briefly Together (Bonus Chapter)

Snuggled beneath the stars of Termina, Link and Kagome couldn't be anymore content. A few days had passed since they last saw the others, and since, they wandered around the land.

The night was peaceful, and Kagome found herself resting her head upon Link's shoulder, absentmindedly touching his tunic. After everything they had gone through, Kagome never thought things would end up like this. She didn't regret her decision, not in the least.

While they rested together near the outskirts of Romani's Ranch, Link shifted his gaze to the woman beside him, cuddled up against him beneath the shelter of a large log. "Kagome,"

Opening her eyes, she looked at him, her smile warming his heart. "Yes Link?"

Although a little embarrassed to ask this, he sat up, urging a curious stare from Kagome. "It's just … well I know this chance will never come again … and,"

Kagome watched him scratch the back of his neck nervously. Judging by his actions, her heart pounded with anticipation.

"Kagome … will you marry me?"

Since their time was short, he knew he couldn't waste another moment. His thoughts of the woman in front of him were never-ending.

Elated by his question, Kagome didn't hesitate to throw her arms around his shoulders while screaming joyously. "Yes Link. Yes!" Besides Link, there was no other man she could see herself with.

Relieved by her answer, he held her closely, and before long, the two fell into a long slumber, holding each other's hands tightly. When the morning came, the two traveled to Clock Town. They knew a wedding wouldn't come cheap, even though Kagome insisted they marry on their own, Link on the other hand was adamant about spending his rupees for a lavish ceremony for Kagome. This was a once in a life time between them, and Link didn't want to waste that.

Upon arrival, they visited the Stock Pot Inn, and once entering through the door, they were immediately noticed by Anju and Kafei, both standing behind the desk romantically.

Pulling herself away from Kafei, blushing from embarrassment, she quickly waved them over while Kafei looked on smiling. "Kagome, Link! It's so good to see you!"

"It's good to see you both as well," Kagome replied until suddenly noticing something looked a little different with Kafei. On closer inspection, she realized he was much taller now, and his clothes fit him a lot better than before. "Oh! You've gotten older!"

Kafei nodded. "The curse has lifted, and it's all thanks to you and your friends."

Eventually, Anju guided the two into the living quarters of the Inn and the four of them sat down to catch up. Kagome and Link spoke about their adventures through the land, much Anju's eagerness.

As she sipped her tea, Anju couldn't help but almost drop her cup when she heard Link mention something about a wedding. "Oh my! You both wish to wed?" She couldn't help but immediately congratulate the two, her eyes sparkling. "When do you plan to wed?"

Grasping Kagome's hand from the couch, he gave his answer. "I was hoping by sunset."

Kagome blushed at his reply, also nodding in agreement.

At their shy expressions, Kafei only laughed. "I'd say it's a match given from the Heavens."

Anju stood up with her hands clasped before her. "If it's okay, could I help with the preparations? I have a friend that would be overjoyed to help, if you don't mind?"

Kagome grinned at this. "Really? That would be great. Thank you, Anju!"

Since Cremia and her sister, Romani, were also visiting the town on the same day, Anju quickly relayed the news to the girls. Cremia was quick to respond with a definite yes to assisting to the wedding, while Romani had walked off deeply bothered by the joyous news.

"I'm so happy for those two! I knew from the very beginning there was something going on between them," Cremia laughed. Those days back at the ranch, she had seen the young boy and girl walk off together, sitting beneath the stars one night as Inuyasha brooded on the roof of her house.

Anju nodded. "First things first, we must inform the Mayor." If anything such as a festival or wedding were to occur, it was mentioned to the Mayor before he could give an approval.

When ten o clock came by, the doors to the Mayor's office opened to the public, and not wasting any time, Anju and Cremia both walked in and were the first ones to see the Mayor. The mere mention of a wedding was enough to spark the Mayor's excitement and when he asked what day they hoped to wed, he was happy enough to allow the special occasion to fall on that very night.

With his permission acquired, Kafei, Anju and Cremia quickly separated the love birds, explaining that they would see each other at the ceremony. Link was handed off to Kafei just as Kagome was handed off to the girls for the entirety of the day.

Without Kagome's noticing, Anju made a quick visit to the Florist shop, where she was immediately greeted by a beautiful man with auburn curly hair, smiling at her in welcome. "Good morning Jo-Ho."

While watering some of the herbs off to the side of the main desk, he walked over, quickly offering a polite bow to Anju. "Anju, it's very nice to see you. What brings you here?"

Pushing herself up closer to the desk separating herself from Jo-Ho, Anju smiled gleefully. "Let's just say a wedding is about to take place this very night."

Not expecting this, he leaned in towards her curiously. "Really? Who is the lucky couple?"

"Do you happen to remember a group of foreigners who wandered into town some time back?"

Images of a certain young maiden with raven long hair entered his thoughts suddenly, and he quickly nodded. "Kagome … and her friends?" Her name was the only one he recalled.

"Well," Anju continued on. "Kagome was the only one that stayed behind after she and her friends saved the land. It seems she is getting married to Link tonight! You remember, the young boy I often talk about," She exclaimed excitedly.

Although a little disappointed by this bit of news, Jo-Ho couldn't help but smile despite. The news was indeed a cause for celebration, and he decided to bring the best bouquet for the bride by tonight. "What time does the wedding start?"

OOO

As Kafei and Link wandered around the town, the two attended a few shops, searching for a gift for the bride, but Link said he had only one gift in mind for her.

As they sat down for a sip of tea at a local cafe, Kafei leaned in towards Link at the table, curious about the gift. "What do you have in mind?"

Blushing, he pulled out a small sapphire rupee from his bag, showing it to Kafei, who took it befuddled. "Kagome's birthday is on September and her birthstone is the Sapphire," Link explained. "I plan to have this crafted into a ring."

Hearing this, Kafei's immediately smiled. "That's an excellent idea! I have honestly never heard of such a gift, especially for a bride." While it was unheard of for a groom to give the bride a gift, Link explained that it was completely normal in Kagome's land. "I'm sure Kagome will be delighted by your gift. If you like, we can stop by the Black Smith and have him fix up that ring for you."

OOO

From within Anju's bedroom, the three girls sorted through various dresses and jewelry. Cremia had brought a few of her own dresses from the ranch after making a quick return to the house to pick up some Milk for the Bar.

"Hm … how about my wedding gown?" Anju pointed at the white dress hanging upon the mannequin against the far corner of the room.

Cremia shook her head. "No we need something new and fresh, Anju." Pulling up one of her hand me down gowns left to her from her mother, Cremia held it up to Anju and Kagome. "What about this?"

The gown itself was a light pink in color with lace sleeves and flower patterns at the ends of the dress. Although it was old, it was still very cute, and Cremia thought it suited Kagome wonderfully. "Why not mix it up a bit? Let's add a little color to the wedding."

Anju mused. "I'm not sure. I would love to have a dress tailored for her, but that would take too long to fashion…"

While the two bickered excitedly, Kagome sat upon the bed, smiling as she sweat dropped. There was really no reason the two of them had to go way overboard with the clothing, but it was a wedding after all, she supposed.

While rolling by in her wheelchair, Granny couldn't help but notice the girls inside her daughter's room discussing which dress would suit Kagome more for the wedding, and the old lady couldn't help but chuckle. She wheeled herself into the room and began shaking her head in disappointment.

"Granny?" Anju blinked curiously.

"Surely you aren't going to dress that young one in those? Why those dresses don't suit her at all, and that one," She pointed her finger at Cremia's dress. "has a hole in it."

Cremia made a face. "Nothing I can't fix."

She laughed. "She needs something that accentuates her curves and shows those suckers off," She was referring to Kagome's breasts, which Kagome blushed at. "Come with me. I have the perfect dress."

As she led them down a ramp which led to the living area, she wheeled herself towards her room in the back of the Inn. Once inside, she had Kagome open the closet, and when she did, Kagome gasped. A beautiful and stunning strapless white gown greeted her, embroidered with lace around the midsection. It flowed from the waist outward. It was a beautiful dress and if Kagome didn't know any better, she would have thought it came from her own time.

"It's perfect!" The girls said at once. They never knew granny had such taste in fashion, but granny only flipped her grayed and thinned hair over her shoulder with a mocking expression.

"Of course Tortus. I was a fine young woman in my youthful days!"

As Kagome was led to the small bathroom in front of granny's room, she slipped the dress over her head and as she fussed with the corset like lacings in the back. A pair of white flat shoes, compliments of Anju were also given to Kagome, and although they were a bit snug, they fit the dress quite well.

Stepping out of the bathroom, Kagome couldn't help but pull at the top of her dress where her cleavage showed. It was a little embarrassing that so much skin was showing, and it didn't help matters that her chest felt a little cramped in such a small space.

"Look at you!" Cremia whistled.

Kagome continued fumbling with the top of the dress. "It's a little tight here…"

Granny laughed. "That's because your nickers are bigger than mine!"

OOO

As night fell upon them, the entire town was alit with colorful lanterns and flowers around the main square. Everyone was gathered to celebrate the couple who would be wed beneath the full moon. Gorons, Zoras and some Deku Scrubs, had journeyed far to celebrate the wedding of the heroes that saved Termina.

Cremia and her little sister Romani stood with all the other guests. Their hair was done up and they both wore identical flower patterned dresses. Even the carpenters had decided to watch the wedding, as well as the Mayor and his wife themselves.

Link waited by the bottom of the stairs near the Stock Pot Inn, dressed in a simple white tunic with his hair pulled out of his face and into a low pony tail. There were lace cuffs around his wrists, compliments of Kafei, who stood at the alter holding the ring upon a velvet cushion.

Soft music played within the square, and as they looked to the alter, they saw the young florist, Jo-Ho playing his flute with the Gorons beside him pounding their drums. The sound was just perfect and it alerted the beginnings of the ceremony.

As Link turned his gaze to the top of the stairs, his eyes widened when he caught sight of Kagome standing at the top with Anju right behind her. Kagome's hair was done up in a beautiful bun with strands of hair curled on either side of her face. White flowers were woven into her hair and her eyes sparkled at the sight of him. Even her makeup was done up perfectly, thanks to Cremia.

From the sidelines, Natalie, who was dressed in her red and black checkered dress which flowed just above the knees, smiled at the duo walking past. Her blue eyes were sparkling at the two, patting her older sister, Victoria on the arm. "Look at how beautiful she is! Aren't you glad we came?"

Victoria only shrugged but she couldn't help but allow a small smile to appear. "I suppose."

Although a little nervous, Kagome made her way slowly down the steps, her beautiful white gown flowing with each step. At the last step, she took Link's arm, and with an embarrassed smile, they both walked the path to the alter where Kafei and Jo-Ho were waiting.

As they walked by, Kagome recognized two familiar faces in the crowd. The familiar sight of a short man with a white cloth over his head, wearing a one-piece blue shirt and pants with a mustache and Goatee was Zubora. Right beside him was his brother Gabora, a tall and almost menacing individual wearing an iron mask. Unlike his brother who hadn't dressed up for the occasion, Gabora was properly dressed in a custom fitted tunic. Gabora was waving his hands frantically in front of him, obviously excited about the ceremony while his brother stood there smirking.

It had been so long since she had last seen many of the familiar faces in Termina, and to see them again, brought a joyous smile to Kagome's face. Still continuing down the aisle, Kagome couldn't help but hear sniffling from somewhere in the crowd, and when she noticed the ranch sisters up ahead, Kagome saw Romani silently crying beside her older sister.

Kagome leaned into Link with a flushed expression. "She is so happy for us…" It was moments like these Kagome wished her mom could see her.

Although he had heard Romani's crying, he couldn't help but sweat drop. She wasn't crying tears of joy, that much he knew, but he smiled at Kagome regardless and nodded.

Standing behind the alter granny greeted the two love birds, much to their amusement. Earlier that day, she had insisted on marrying them, explaining that no one could do it better than herself. At the sight of Kagome and Link, she nodded her head, approving the entire look.

"Miss. Kagome?" Jo-Ho called softly, holding out a beautiful bouquet of pink and white roses.

Surprised to see him, she offered him a kind smile and took the flowers from his offered hand. "Thank you, Jo-Ho. It's nice to see you again. I hope you have been well."

He offered a small bow to her, smiling ever so widely. Never before had he thought she could become even more beautiful. "I wish you and Link a long and healthy life together. May you always have beautiful moments."

Lowering her head to him as well, Kagome turned to face Granny, her arm still holding onto Link's.

The sermon was just like any sermon, however they involved a few extra lines of embarrassment for the duo, most of which left Kagome and Link laughing. Eventually Kafei extended the cushion to Link, and from there, he retrieved the sapphire ring before taking Kagome's hand.

Her face couldn't get any brighter, and as she allowed him to place the ring onto her ring finger, he suddenly leaned in and kissed her. The kiss was enough to urge the guests to holler out in joy. The kiss continued on, and as Link pulled her in closer, the kiss only deepened, and everyone clapped at the newlywed couple.

After tossing the bouquet into the crowd, Cremia had caught the flowers, and soon after, a large feast and refreshments was presented near the Milk Bar on an elongated and beautifully decorated table, compliments from the Mayor and his Wife.

Song and dance immediately filled the pleasant atmosphere, and Kagome and Link shared their first dance. Although it was a little embarrassing to dance in front of so many people, the two managed just fine, often distracted by each other to notice. Eventually after, some of the guests had walked up to the two, expressing their joy on such a wonderful day and blessing Kagome and Link.

A short distance away, Natalie couldn't help but grab a certain Zora's arm, tugging him along behind her towards the newly wed. Once before them, Natali quickly shook Kagome and Link's hands before clasping her own excitedly. "Congratulations you two! Remember me?" and at their surprised nods and smiles, Natalie went on. "Victoria and I traveled a long way here to see the festival, but we never expected a wedding after!"

Kagome grinned. "Thank you for coming. It's been a while since we last saw you." When Kagome noticed a familiar Zora suddenly move beside the young short haired brunette, her eyes widened. "Kauji!"

The Zora smirked at her reaction. "We meet again Kagome. Seeing you after so long brings me great relief. After you and your friends left, it's been rather boring back home."

Although she wanted to give him a big hug, Kagome held back and offered a respectful bow to the aquatic being. "It has been so long. I must admit, kind of miss Great Bay."

As Natalie wrapped her arm around Kauji's arm, Link and Kagome suddenly noticed a romantic atmosphere hovering around the two. Although Natalie was a human and Kauji was a Zora, this was the first Link and Kagome had ever heard of such.

From their knowing glances, Natalie blushed. "We're engaged," She admitted before sticking her tongue out teasingly. "Kauji was out adventuring until he stumbled onto our porch step one day. From there, he and I just connected."

Kauji blushed and looked away.

"Oh! If you're wondering where Victoria is, she is right over there," Natalie pointed a short distance away.

As the newly wed looked in the direction the younger sister pointed, Link and Kagome gasped at the sight of another familiar face. Victoria was dancing with a man who looked scarily similar to Dark Link, however there was something different about him.

Natalie continued. "Victoria met him a short while ago in the woods near our house. Apparently he lost his memories, but as you can see, he and my big sister have gotten pretty comfortable with each other."

"He looks … very familiar…" Kagome couldn't help but say out loud to which Natalie only grinned.

"You know Link, you guys both seem to favor each other in looks," The short haired girl replied. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were long lost twins or something."

From the short distance, the four watched as the man dipped Victoria, her long and flowing ebony hair falling over her bare shoulders and her right leg, exposed by a slit in her long black dress, raised itself into the air for a short moment.

Kagome looked back at Natalie. "So he has no memories at all?"

She nodded. "He is living with us for the time being."

It was at this point Kauji pulled Natalie up against him, causing the young girl to blush. "Yeah, but not for long," He smirked, earning a confused look from his beloved beside him and a wide eyed stare from Link and Kagome in front of them.

Natalie gave Kauji a confused look. "Do you know something I don't?"

Coughing slightly out of embarrassment, he felt there wasn't any real reason to hide it any longer. Although he would have preferred a more private place to talk, this was also suitable. "How do you feel about a house floating on the water?"

"A house on the water?"

Kagome and Link shared a knowing look and smiled.

For a short moment, Natalie tilted her head to the side, bemused by his words. A house on the water? Just then it clicked. "Oh! Do you mean our very own house floating on the water?" She asked.

Kauji smirked and nodded.

Excited by this, Natalie threw her arms around Kauji's shoulders. "Oh darling!"

As Kagome and Link smiled at the two, watching as Kauji spun her around off her feet, the two slipped away to greet the other guests. They eventually caught up with Gabora and Zubora, the Black Smiths who had traveled from their home in the Northern Mountains near Snow Head. The two still bickered as always, but Link and Kagome were glad to see them again.

Separating into the crowd of people, many of who were still dancing to the beat of the drums and flute, Link couldn't help but search out the young man that resembled a certain nemesis of his. When he caught sight of him near the stairs leading South of Clock Town, Link approached him.

When he finally stood before him, realizing he wasn't with his dance partner Victoria, Link couldn't help but stare at him with obvious confusion. He certainly looked like Dark Link, but he wasn't acting like him at all. In fact, he smiled at Link, extending his arm out in greeting.

"How do you do? I've heard a little about you. Link, I presume?" Dark Link replied. "Congratulations on your marriage."

Had he truly lost his memory? If so, how did it happen? Was it perhaps the Goddesses doing?

Dressed in a fitting maroon tunic and black fitted pants, Dark Link's hair was combined back, his bangs no longer falling over his scarlet eyes. Unlike the rough and calloused being he'd known before, this one seemed entirely opposite.

Link eventually gave in and shook his extended hand, nodding.

"This is very intriguing. It's as if I'm looking at myself in a mirror," He explained with fascination. "Could it be we have met before by chance? I was told by friend I favored a certain man by the name of Link, but I never realized our appearance as well as our names would match so similarly."

Whatever darkness surrounded him before was no longer visible to Link. Right now he seemed like just an ordinary man. It was peculiar, and Link preferred him this way better. "In some ways we are like brothers…"

When Dark Link seemed confused by his words, Link took him by the shoulders, easily turning him around and leading him towards the Milk Bar where the table of refreshments sat. "Although you lost your memories, I think it was for the best. You could say we had a falling out a long time ago and you eventually went in your own direction in life while I went in mine." Rather than come out and reveal his dastardly crimes in the past, Link felt it was better to simply say they were brothers and nothing more.

They eventually stopped and each grabbed a drink, before continuing their conversation. From the look on Dark Link's face, he was elated that he was indeed of relation to Link and humbly apologized for whatever had happened in the past between them.

"Although I can't recall what happened, I do feel as if I've been given a second chance," He grinned before patting Link's shoulder.

Victoria eventually caught sight of the two and wandered over to the table, asking Loretta, the transvestite of Clock Town, for a drink. "I'll take a Sex on Great Bay!"

At her order, Link blushed and only shook his head sweat dropping. Dark Link on the other hand merely smirked at his woman. Every time he turned around, she was always drinking, fortunately she was capable of holding her own liquor.

"Is your sister still out there dancing with Kauji?" Dark Link asked.

Turning her head towards the two, she pointed directly behind her, and when the boys noticed Kauji carrying a dizzy woman upon his back, the faintness in her face.

"She'll be fine," Victoria said before calling the Zora over to them. Looking back at Dark Link and Link, she grinned. "I see the two of you are getting along just fine."

Dark Link nodded. "It seems you and Natalie were correct. We are brothers after all." Who would have thought in this big world he would stumble upon him?

Now standing beside the older woman, Kauji flashed a smile at Link before adjusting his fiancé on his back as she softly slept. And for a while, they each conversed with the other, not knowing there was one more visitor who was watching them from the sidelines.

A couple hours went by, and eventually some of the guests had left to return to their homes for the night while only a small numbered remained behind. Many were still dancing and some had excused themselves to the Milk Bar for a long drink.

"So it seems they went above and beyond their relationship," A masculine voice exclaimed before bringing a cup of wine to his lips.

While Link was speaking with an older gentleman nearby, Kagome was approached by an elderly couple who wished her great blessings on the marriage. "Thank you." As she waved goodbye to them, she noticed a shadow on the pavement and realized someone was behind her. Turning around to greet that person, she faltered and stepped back in shock. "Emmett…"

Although he had become separated from Kagome, Link looked up from his greetings, noticing the person standing in front of his wife, and immediately ran to her side before standing in front of her, his eyes narrowing.

Emmett on the other hand merely continued smiling, his hands folded before him. "I told you we would meet again, but it seems I have arrived on a wondrous day of celebration."

Link never moved from his spot. He knew the peddler had come to take Kagome back with him, but he wouldn't have that. "Emmett…"

The priestess grabbed tightly to her husband's arm, leaning into him fearfully. Her eyes remained fixed on Emmett and she shook her head, refusing to go back. "We just got married. Please … don't do this."

He only laughed at her response before pulling something out from his coat pocket. What he pulled out was a small hour glass, which he handed to Link, who took it somewhat nervously. "Congratulations on your marriage. Since this is a joyous day between the two of you, I have decided to extend the time."

Kagome's eyes widened and her frown turned into a smile. "Really?"

He nodded. "One month. That's the longest I am able to extend it. It seems the Goddesses have allowed this one wish to be granted, so cherish the time you have left."

"Thank you, Emmett," Link replied, no longer glaring, but not smiling either.

With a final small bow, the Happy Mask Salesman walked away, smiling as he disappeared into the crowd. When he had heard about the wedding between the two, he had explained the news to the Goddesses who returned to watching over the land every so often. Although he was pushing his luck by asking for an extension for Kagome's stay in this world, they were surprisingly willing to allow it.

As Emmett enjoyed himself, feasting upon some of the food in the square while the happy couple talked with their friends, he couldn't help but laugh to himself. "I still can't believe this has actually happened. It still feels like a dream…"

Unbeknownst to him, a certain grayed haired old lady with a sharp nose wheeled right up next to him, watching him with great interest. "Hey there good looking."

The sound of an aged and flirty voice greeted his ears, and confused, he looked down beside him, noticing an aged woman in a spiked wheel chair, her wrinkly face staring at him with strange interest. "Hello madam…" He awkwardly replied back. Had she called him good looking?

However, she took his awkwardness as a sign of piqued interest. "How about you and me ditch this wedding and have a few drinks at the Bar?" She asked, and when he looked at her somewhat uncomfortable, she only licked her chapped and cracked lips, rolling her tongue on her yellowed teeth.

He stumbled back, hoping to put some distance between himself and the old lady, but to his dismay, he found himself backed into a corner of one of the shops. "I'm afraid I must decline…"

Unabashed by her behavior, she reached out and grabbed him by the collar of his coat, pulling him down at eye level with her, which caused him to gulp. "and afterwards we can have our own party. I'll show you a really good time, especially when I don't have my teeth in my mouth," She winked.

If he could transport away, he would, but with her grasp so tight upon him, she would only follow him. Emmett's eyes searched the crowd for assistance, but no one was paying attention to his dilemma. It was as if everyone was deliberately ignoring him out of fear of granny. Soon enough, he was dragged away towards the Stock Pot Inn by a relentless and strong old lady.

As the poor fellow was being dragged off, Loretta, looked on pitifully before folding his hands together and looking up at the Heavens. "Dear Goddess, have mercy on that poor soul … if not, then at least let him walk tomorrow morning."

OOO

As Anju awoke early in the morning before the guests, she stepped out into the lobby, preparing things for their arriving and departing guests, she suddenly heard a door open from the back room, and as she rounded the corner curiously, she saw a tall man with red messy hair step out from granny's room. The man's entire face was sunken and he had large dark bags under his eyes, but he paid no mind to Anju as he walked past her and exited the Stock Pot Inn.

From the window, Granny was seen stark naked within her room, clutching a scarlet, thin blanket around her body. A cigarette was held between her fingers while her teeth were sitting in a glass of Chateau Romani, soaking up the alcohol.

The morning came, and Kagome and Link awoke within the best room of the Stock Pot Inn. Although the room was expensive, Anju had given the room to them free of charge. It was the least they could do for all their help in Termina.

For the remainder of their stay in Termina, she decided to stay in Clock Town until the Hour Glass's last grain of sand fell.


	98. (Author Notice)

**Author Notice:**

**Hi everyone, this is MyHeartBeating.**

**First, I would like to say thank you to all of my readers. Thank you for reading the story, and I hope you’ve all enjoyed it.**

**Originally, I started this story in 2011, shortly after I graduated high school. I remember starting the first chapter off somewhat differently and involving Majoras Mask into this story never crossed my mind. At the time, I mainly read fanfictions of Inuyasha, Zelda and Harvest Moon, so it wasn’t surprising when I took a year away from this story.**

**I can honestly say, my writing during high school and shortly after was not impressive, in fact, I struggled with separating paragraphs and dialogue, and establishing a well-defined plot was not something which came easily to me. Faintly, I recall asking for advice from an old friend, who, at the time, was also an advid reader on fanfic as well as a writer, though, these days, she’s already given up the hobby to focus more on her career.**

**It wasn’t until 2012, that I decided to go into college, and while I had no idea of what major to go for, I decided to take up a free English course during the summer. Had I not taken that course, I’m fairly sure my writing wouldn’t be where it’s at to this day. The class taught me a lot about sentence structure, grammar, separating of paragraphs as well as learning to be more descriptive with writing, though, even to this day, I still feel I lack in that department. But hey, nobody’s perfect. ^^’**

**Anyways, since the start of my classes in August of 2012, I returned to this story once again, rewrote the first chapter and from there, I began the story anew, with fresh ideas, and that was when I decided upon using Majoras Mask as the crossover. There were two reasons for this decision; the first was because I grew up playing majoras mask; it was different, interesting, dark, but despite it’s eeriness, there was something fascinating about it, and I knew I could come up with something for the crossover. Secondly, no one, even to this day, has done a majoras mask/inuyasha crossover; I find that a little disappointing, but I’m glad I was the first.** **😊**

**I never expected this story to receive so much recognition, nor did I anticipate the many reviews either. Still, even with this story finally completed, I feel I could have written it differently.**

**I honestly regret coming up with an OC villain, I regret recreating Sakon as some kidnapping rapist, and I also regret adding Dark Link to the story, since these three things were not necessary, not to mention the two OC characters me and my friend had incorporated into the story as fillers.**

**However, I would have to say, my proudest part of this story was certainly Ikana, the time travel to it’s ancient past, Emmett’s backstory with the mask, Cathleen and her father as well as Fierce Deity; I wish I could have focused more on that, as well as the devastating end to the Composer Brothers; there was potential there, I feel, and it was my absolute favorite part of this story.**

**Other than that, I had thoughts to rewriting the story and making a much shorter version, but after looking at the length, I feel it’s best to move on to something else, like my list of stories on hold. xD I swear that list keeps expanding…**

**From 2011-2017 and even to this day, my writing has improved. I wouldn’t say extraordinarily well, but decent. My writing isn’t perfect, and I find that I enjoy writing in a way that my readers can understand.**

**Thank you. Were it not for my readers, my writing wouldn’t be where it’s at today. Over the years, I’ve received a mixture of praises and criticism for my work, and while the criticism had upset me earlier in my writing, I fully embrace it now. I enjoy receiving everyone’s thoughts and opinions following the stories I write; I want to know what you enjoy, what you dislike, what you look forward to, what you find confusing and so much more. I'm also open to hearing about correct structure and comma placement, as I'm still learning even to this day, ever so slowly. xD**

**Other than that, my friend and I are** **currently working on the sequel of this story "Twilight's Tears," which can be found on our home page and on fanfiction.net.**

**Now we wanted to ask everyone some important questions: We plan to work on three Zelda/Inuyasha stories in the future.**

**The first, which we are currently working on, is the sequel to _Finding A Place in their Hearts,_ called "Twilight's Tears." Unlike the first story, it will be a lot shorter, possibly around 40-50 chapters.**

**Secondly, once we've completed Twilight's Tears, we'll begin working on an Ocarina of Time/Inuyasha Crossover. It will strictly be Fantasy/Adventure, focusing only on Link and Kagome.**

**Thirdly, once Ocarina of Time is completed, we'll work on Majoras Mask/Inuyasha Crossover, which will be a sequel of Ocarina of Time. It will also be Fantasy/Adventure, focusing only on Link and Kagome.**

**Lastly, we'll eventually work on Zelda: A Link to the Past/Inuyasha Crossover, which will also be Fantasy/Adventure, perhaps even shorter of the ones above in length.**

**We debated against doing a Breath of the Wild/Inuyasha Crossover, since we couldn't agree on the plot or even how to begin it; that's why we completed a small short story of Kagome and Revali, which you can also find on our profile page.**

**What are your thoughts concerning these upcoming stories?**

 


End file.
